Tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes
by kumi-no-kotoba
Summary: "Et enfin, Hermione réagit : elle n'avait jamais été blonde. Et ses yeux n'avaient jamais eu cette teinte grise et glacée. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi le reflet qu'elle voyait n'était pas celui d'Hermione Granger mais celui de Drago Malefoy ?" Et si les pires ennemis de Poudlard avaient échangé leur corps? Si Voldemort avait confié sa mission à Hermione? Réécriture du tome 6!
1. Chapitre 1: La Prophétie Inconnue

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le premier chapitre de cette fiction qui propose une interprétation différente du Tome 6 d'Harry Potter. Le début est la fin du Tome 5, avec la bataille au Ministère. J'essaie de travailler avec les livres pour faire le moins d'incohérences possibles, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_La parution de cette fic risque d'être assez longue, car elle demande énormément de cohérences. Merci de votre compréhension!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La prophétie Inconnue

Ça y est, enfin ils y étaient. Une salle grande comme une église, composée de dizaines d'étagères où s'alignaient minutieusement des petites boules en verre dans le silence le plus complet. Sur les ordres d'Harry, ils étaient venus là dans l'idée de sauver Sirius. Hermione réprima un frisson : quelque chose l'appelait mais elle ne savait pas ce que c'était et l'angoisse montait peu à peu. Elle n'aimait pas cette pièce, quelque chose l'attirait et la rebutait en même temps. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit, tandis qu'elle essayait de se concentrer sur Harry et sur un quelconque signe que Sirius se trouvait bien là. Allée quatre-vingt-dix-sept. Ron avait fait une découverte pour le moins étonnante : une sphère laiteuse arborait le nom d'Harry.

— Harry, je crois qu'il ne faut pas y toucher, dit aussitôt Hermione en le voyant tendre la main vers la sphère.

Au moment même où il récupérait la boule, ils firent un cercle autour de lui, concentrés sur la signification de cette situation pour le moins étrange. Tous, sauf Hermione dont le regard s'attarda de l'autre côté vers le murmure qui lui chatouillait les oreilles : elle se retourna, une lueur pâle mais persistante l'appelait. Elle jeta un coup d'œil sur ses comparses : ils étaient tous plongés dans la contemplation de ce que tenait Harry. Ron avait un regard d'envie, Luna un air béat, seul Neville avait l'air un peu plus renfrogné que d'habitude. Mitigée, Hermione s'éloigna du groupe pour se pencher vers cette lueur qui lui intimait de venir. Oubliant ce qu'elle avait intimé à Harry, elle prit le globe entre ses doigts froids. A l'inverse de celle du Survivant, il n'y avait rien d'écrit. C'est alors qu'elle l'étendit. Faiblement, lentement. Une voix étouffée.

_« Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche… Il arrive… La multiplication des sorts sera le début de la fin, quand la haine viendra déclencher l'improbable… Les corps se changeront, les esprits se subtiliseront… Celui qui est ne sera plus celui qui sera… La mission sera confiée au reflet du miroir et changera radicalement l'ordre des priorités… Le Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche… Son règne arrivera par la main de l'opposant, et l'adepte pactisera avec le Survivant… Le traître fera couler le sang de l'ennemi… Quand cela sera, le calme reviendra et les ténèbres domineront… Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche… »_

Abasourdie, elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose en se tournant vers le groupe de l'A.D. quand une voix s'éleva dans l'air, glaciale, traînante. La voix de Lucius Malefoy. Instinctivement, elle mit la sphère dans la poche de son gilet et se releva vivement. Perturbée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, elle essaya de se concentrer sur une autre silhouette qui avait fait son apparition, mais ne put saisir ses propos.

- Maintenant, donne-moi la prophétie, Potter.

Le cerveau d'Hermione s'activa à une vitesse fulgurante. Elle en avait eu conscience lorsqu'elle avait entendu les faibles décibels provenir de la sphère qu'elle avait tenue, mais elle ne pouvait croire à quelque chose d'aussi absurde. Une _prophétie_. Elle qui avait snobé le cours de divination depuis tellement longtemps. Depuis quand une prophétie était-elle valable ? Alors toutes ces boules étaient des prophéties ? Le Ministère prenait au sérieux ces élucubrations aberrantes au point de les mettre dans le Département des Mystères ? Elle fronça les sourcils : se pouvait-il que la divination soit finalement un art magique digne d'être recevable et enseigné ? Secouant la tête, elle réfléchit au plus urgent : il fallait qu'ils se sauvent. Face à une dizaine de mangemorts, leurs chances étaient plutôt réduites.

Elle crut entendre Harry provoquer Bellatrix Lestrange qui venait d'enlever son masque. Un gémissement lui échappa : ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir vivants s'il commençait à jouer avec le feu. Essayant désespérément de trouver une échappatoire, elle sursauta quand la partisante de Voldemort jeta un stupéfix à Harry et frôla ses boucles brunes pour heurter deux sphères qui vinrent s'écraser à terre en cherchant à faire entendre leurs précieux aveux. Hermione réfléchissait à toute allure : ils étaient cinq, et ils avaient une dizaine d'ennemis. Elle écoutait à moitié la conversation entre les deux mangemorts et Harry, quand ce dernier lui écrasa sans ménagement les orteils. Un petit cri lui échappa.

- Quoi ? murmura-t-elle.

Elle revint rapidement à elle et au présent. Mais Harry semblait soudain pleinement concentré sur la discussion avec Lucius Malefoy.

- Quoi ? répéta Hermione dans un murmure plus pressant.

- Démolissez les étagères dès que je dirai « Allez-y ! » souffla-t-il, discrètement.

Hochant la tête, Hermione poussa du coude Ron qui se tenait à ses côtés pour lui expliquer le plan d'Harry et faire passer le message. Trop occupée à ne pas se faire repérer, elle n'entendit que la fin de la conversation.

- … les seules personnes autorisées à retirer une prophétie au Département des mystères sont celles qui en font l'objet…

Hermione se raidit. Elle avait pu prendre la sphère tout à l'heure. Cela indiquait-il que la prophétie la concernait directement ?

- Allez-y !

La voix d'Harry claqua dans l'air. Tout alla très vite, ils avaient tous lancé un « Reducto » et la pièce silencieuse se transforma en gigantesque capharnaüm. Elle se fit entraîner par Harry. Ils fuyaient. Hermione savait qu'ils fuyaient. Ils étaient poursuivis par des mangemorts, ils ne pouvaient rien faire d'autre. Et Neville qui allait si lentement… Ils se précipitèrent dans une autre pièce, et s'aperçurent bien vite que ni Ron, Luna ou Ginny n'étaient avec eux. Sans pouvoir réfléchir, ils se glissèrent sous une table alors que deux mangemorts pénétraient dans la pièce. Alors que les mangemorts se baissaient pour voir sous les meubles, elle se décida à sortir discrètement pour obtenir une meilleure visibilité.

- Avada…

Le sortilège frôla Hermione alors qu'elle sortait de dessous la table pour tenir en joue l'autre mangemort. Un instant, son cœur s'arrêta. Harry venait de lui sauver la vie. Elle stupéfixa son agresseur alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de même à son adversaire désormais désarmé. L'armoire dans laquelle il valsa les fit frémir d'horreur : elle faisait rajeunir et vieillir la tête du mangemort inlassablement.

Un appel sonore d'Harry croyant entendre Ron ou Luna indiquant leur position les obligea à s'enfuir à nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit bureau sombre et encombré. Hermione essaya de bloquer la porte avec un sortilège, mais elle ne put achever la formule. Au contraire, pris au dépourvu, ils se firent projeter en arrière et la jeune fille heurta violemment une bibliothèque, se faisant ensevelir par une cascade de livres. Elle se dégagea rapidement pour faire taire la voix victorieuse d'un de leurs agresseurs qui annonçait leur position. Soudain, elle porta la main à son gilet, pour vérifier que la sphère était toujours là. Mais elle ne sentit que du vide. Un élan d'anxiété l'anima et elle regardait autour d'elle : un éclat de verre au sol lui confirma ses craintes. La prophétie était brisée.

- Har…

Mais sa voix se perdit, tandis que le deuxième mangemort fendait l'air de sa baguette, traçant sur sa poitrine une flamme violette. Elle poussa un cri de surprise et s'effondra sur le sol, immobile. Le reste ne fut qu'un trou noir sans fond.

En se réveillant à l'infirmerie, Hermione sentit qu'elle avait raté beaucoup de choses. Elle ne se rappela plus rien. La fin de la bataille, comment ils étaient rentrés. De toute façon, tout ça n'avait plus d'importance face au désarroi d'Harry. Elle ne se rappelait même pas comment ils étaient rentrés à Poudlard, comment elle avait atterri à l'infirmerie, comment ils s'en étaient sortis. La prophétie au sol lui revint en mémoire. Seul persistait un sentiment de vide profond face à un mystère qu'elle ne pourrait jamais résoudre. Car, il faut l'avouer, rien n'est théoriquement impossible à résoudre pour Hermione Granger.

Quelques jours plus tard, elle lut avec avidité la première page du _Sorcier du dimanche_, encerclée d'Harry, Ron, Luna et Ginny. La conversation dériva sur Dolores Ombrage qui gisait dans un lit voisin, les yeux fixés au plafond, visiblement très contrariée.

Inévitablement, l'épisode avec les centaures dont elle avait été la victime finit sur la question suprême : qui allait assurer les cours de divination, à présent ?

- J'imagine que Dumbledore aurait bien voulu se débarrasser de Trelawney pour de bon, commenta Ron qui en était à son quatorzième Chocogrenouille. Si vous voulez mon avis, c'est cette matière qu'il faudrait supprimer. Firenze n'est pas tellement meilleur qu'elle…

- Comment peux-tu dire ça ? s'indigna Hermione. Alors qu'on vient de s'apercevoir qu'il existe de véritables prophéties.

Elle fronçait les sourcils, très sérieuse et le rouquin faillit s'étouffer de voir que son amie était si sensible aux décisions du Ministère de la magie : en effet, si le Département des mystères avait placé ces prophéties en lieu secret et bien gardé, il y avait une raison ! Hermione avait-elle décidé de renouer avec la divination ?

Mais la jeune fille avait d'autres pensées : elle repensait à sa propre prophétie, elle aurait voulu en parler à ses amis, leur expliquer qu'elle était sûre qu'elle était un élément essentiel dans leur future quête contre Voldemort, mais n'ayant plus aucune preuve, elle ne pouvait tout simplement rien dévoiler. Ça les aurait inquiété davantage, surtout Harry et ils n'étaient pas en état pour l'instant.

- C'est vraiment dommage qu'elle se soit cassée, dit Hermione à mi-voix en hochant la tête.

- Oui, approuva Ron. Mais au moins, Tu-Sais-Qui ne saura pas non plus ce qu'il y avait dedans…

Hermione leva les yeux vers le rouquin et sourit de son quiproquo. Mais tant pis, elle ne pouvait le contredire. Quand Harry se leva, elle le regarda partir, le regard douloureux.

Mettant de côté ses soucis, elle se promit d'essayer de rendre des couleurs à Harry et se dit que le mieux était d'affronter le mal par le mal aussi manifestait-elle sans cesse le désir de parler de Sirius, mais elle était aussitôt rappelée à l'ordre par Ron d'un ton autoritaire et sans appel.

Seule, en empaquetant ses affaires, Hermione repensait aux événements des derniers jours : elle savait qu'elle avait un rôle dans l'histoire du retour de Voldemort, elle savait, mais elle ne savait pas en quoi. De plus, les paroles de Lucius Malefoy résonnaient dans sa tête : « Seules les personnes concernées par une prophétie peuvent la prendre au Département des mystères. » Cela sous-entendait clairement que si elle avait pu soulever la sphère laiteuse, elle était directement impliquée là-dedans. Mais en quoi ? Et pourquoi ? Dans quelle mesure ?

Elle avait décidé d'en parler à quelqu'un, mais elle ne pouvait se résoudre à choisir la personne : Harry était trop occupé à se consumer de rage et de questions pour qu'une autre épineuse énigme ne vienne pimenter ses réflexions. Luna n'était certainement pas la personne adéquate, Hermione l'avait toujours trouvée trop… décalée. Elle avait bien pensé à Ginny, mais cette dernière se rongeait d'inquiétude pour Harry et elle n'avait pas osé lui parler de ses problèmes. Quant à Ron… Non, elle ne se sentait pas non plus le courage d'expliquer ça à Ron. C'est donc dans un sentiment mitigé entre l'anxiété de ne pas pouvoir faire grand-chose pour Harry et l'angoisse face à cette prophétie énigmatique qui la concernait, qu'elle quitta Poudlard à bord du Poudlard Express en compagnie de ses meilleurs amis.

Elle avait vaguement appris que l'annonce de Lucius Malefoy envoyé à Azkaban avait rendu Malefoy furieux et qu'il n'hésiterait pas à tuer Harry dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion. C'est donc sans surprise qu'elle entendit un festival de crépitements et vit des éclairs lumineux fuser de partout dans le couloir. Elle passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte au même moment où Ron avait décidé d'aller voir ce qu'il se passait, et constata non sans dégoût qu'à la place de trois sorciers de Serpentard gisaient à présent trois grosses limaces baveuses qu'Harry, Ernie et Justin s'empressaient de hisser dans le filet à bagages, un certain plaisir de contentement sur les lèvres. Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas sourire, réprouvant ce genre de pratiques, et se replongea dans sa lecture de _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Ginny, à côté d'elle, se concentrait sur _Le Chicaneur_. Pendant que les deux garçons jouaient aux échecs version sorcier, la brunette lisait à haute voix des passages qu'elle jugeait intéressants.

- Ça n'a pas encore réellement commencé, soupira Hermione d'un air sombre en repliant le journal, mais ce ne sera plus très long, maintenant…

En disant ces derniers mots, elle eut une soudaine nausée : une petite voix lui insinuait que le règne de Voldemort arriverait plus vite par sa faute, mais elle ne savait comment et en quoi. Heureusement, la conversation de Ron lui permit de se changer les idées : parler de Cho était un sujet léger qui accordait tout le monde.

* * *

Le train entra en gare et Hermione sentit un poids oppresser sa poitrine. Ils allaient se séparer. Elle fut surprise mais ravie de voir un comité d'accueil plutôt inattendu : Maugrey, Lupin et Tonks suivant la famille Weasley. Sachant bien que les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix étaient là pour Harry, elle les salua poliment, enlaça ses amis et se pressa pour se diriger vers ses parents qui l'attendaient un peu plus loin. Mr Weasley les avait auparavant salués avec une allégresse peu commune, espérant lier un jour une amitié avec ces créatures si exceptionnelles qu'étaient les moldus. La jeune fille croisa deux paires d'yeux emplis d'amour et de soulagement qui s'empressèrent de l'étreindre avec force. Ils restèrent pour voir les mises en garde des sorciers aux Dursley complètement terrifiés, et Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rectifier le mot moldu qu'Arthur Weasley avait écorché.

Vint l'heure des adieux. La jeune fille serra fortement Harry dans ses bras, le cœur lourd.

- À très bientôt, Harry, ajouta Hermione avec gravité. On te le promet.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Mr Granger poussa le chariot sur lequel Pattenrond pestait fermement, et Mrs Granger le suivit, marchant au même rythme que sa fille, son bras autour de ses épaules. Celle-ci se jura d'oublier pour un temps ses problèmes et de profiter pleinement des jours de repos avec ses parents dans leur vie calme et posée.

La conversation dans la voiture sur trajet de retour était animée, Hermione narrant avec passion comment une nouvelle amie, Luna Lovegood, avait réussi à restaurer la vérité sur Harry grâce au journal de son père. Elle s'abstint de divulguer la dernière partie de l'année, passant sous silence la mort de Sirius, le parrain d'Harry, le retour de Voldemort et sa propre prophétie : ses parents n'étaient déjà plus très chauds pour qu'elle disparaisse un an après l'annonce du retour du mage le plus puissant et le plus noir de leur époque, il ne fallait pas rajouter d'eau à leur moulin.

De leurs côtés, Mr et Mrs Granger relataient rapidement les mois passés loin de leur fille : « Tante Germaine a encore pris six kilos, Mrs Fillingan a voulu que ton père lui implante des canines de vampire… Oh, ton amie Kathleen t'a écrit pour te demander des nouvelles. On l'a invitée à partir de demain pour une semaine. » Hermione riait de bon cœur. Cela faisait une sensation particulière de se replonger dans un monde où personne ne parlait de Voldemort, où la magie n'était que dans les contes et où des amis écrivaient juste pour prendre des nouvelles et non parler de la fin du monde. D'autant que Kathleen Matthews était une de ses plus vieilles amies, qu'elle était au courant de ses aptitudes… surnaturelles et que surtout, chose fondamentale, elle ne la jugeait pas.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa maison apparaître à l'horizon tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du cœur de Londres. La banlieue dans laquelle la famille Granger vivait était plutôt calme. Rien ne venait troubler la paisible quiétude des lieux et cela avait quelque chose de rassurant de se dire que rien ne pourrait jamais arriver dans cette partie de la ville. La demeure familiale était un cottage petit et traditionnel, avec un jardin arrière absolument ravissant, parsemé avec beaucoup de goût par Mrs Granger de fleurs et d'arbres fruitiers.

Elle aida ses parents à débarrasser le coffre de ses affaires de sorcellerie et entreprit de les ranger dans sa chambre sous les combles. Elle avait désiré cette chambre au grenier, car c'était de loin la pièce la plus grande et elle pouvait y ranger ses livres qui étaient chaque année un peu plus nombreux. Un lit simple disparaissait dans un coin, au fur et à mesure que les livres s'entassaient. Une odeur de pin parfumait la pièce. En posant la cage de Pattenrond, Hermione eut un sourire large de réconfort : elle se ressourçait vraiment ici. Elle ne s'attarda cependant pas, libérant son chat qui alla immédiatement se terrer sous le lit, et redescendit aider sa mère à faire le repas. La jeune fille avait souvent émis l'idée de les aider avec la magie, mais ses parents avaient toujours refusé, un petit sourire d'incompréhension aux lèvres : « la magie, c'est bien, Hermione, mais il faut quand même faire la part des choses entre la magie inéluctable et donc nécessaire, et la magie futile pour les paresseux. En l'occurrence, faire la vaisselle ou passer le balai peuvent très bien se faire sans magie. »

- Comme tu es rentrée, ce soir, c'est exceptionnellement hamburger et frites ! s'exclama sa mère, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la cuisine.

Un large sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la jeune sorcière : elle savait à quel point ça leur coûtait de préparer une nourriture aussi peu équilibrée, pauvres dentistes à cheval sur l'alimentation et féroces combattants des carries. C'est certainement aussi pour ça qu'Hermione n'était pas le genre de filles à se gaver de friandises, au contraire de Ron.

Le repas se passa dans une ambiance festive, tous trois heureux d'avoir pu se retrouver et appréciant chaque instant, faisant de nombreuses plaisanteries et replongeant dans les souvenirs du passé, à l'époque où elle n'était qu'une petite moldue inconsciente de ses pouvoirs.

Ils veillèrent tard, riant à en pleurer sur des moments honteux ou cocasses au cours des derniers mois. Ainsi, Hermione apprit que son père avait osé se tromper de dents et arracher la mauvaise au Premier Ministre Britannique et que sa mère s'était retrouvée en face d'une personne dont elle ignorait le sexe et qu'elle a appelée « Madame » puis « Monsieur » durant tout l'entretien. Enfin, ils reparlèrent de Kathleen et de son arrivée le lendemain après-midi. Hermione s'en réjouit : demain ils installeraient un autre lit dans sa chambre.

- Et alors, avec Ron ? demanda Mrs Granger, les yeux pétillants.

Sa fille se retint de cracher la gorgée d'infusion qu'elle venait d'ingurgiter.

- Maman !

Elle fusilla sa mère du regard. Mais elle ne put s'empêcher de rougir.

- Et ce… Ce blondinet qui t'a insultée ? questionna Mrs Granger, éludant le regard lourd de sa fille.

- Oh, Malefoy… On l'a transformé en limace baveuse, cette année. Ça lui apprendra, répondit cette dernière, d'un air détaché.

Ils rirent un moment, bien que l'idée inverse, celle de voir leur enfant transformée en limace baveuse, les crispât un peu, la bonne humeur de leur fille était contagieuse. Enfin, il fallut aller se coucher. Hermione enlaça ses parents et monta au grenier. Elle se glissa non sans un plaisir évident dans les draps propres et accueillants. Pattenrond bondit sur ses jambes et vint se blottir près d'elle en ronronnant de reproches de l'avoir laissé tout seul.

Ce n'est qu'une fois seule, que les événements des derniers jours lui revinrent en mémoire : la fameuse prophétie qu'elle avait tue, Harry muet et renfermé, Sirius disparu, et puis soudain l'image de Malefoy, en grande limace boudinée. Elle se demanda s'il avait pu retrouver une apparence normale. Elle ferma les yeux et réprima un sourire. Une violente migraine la fit vaciller et elle s'affala sur son lit, dans un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy eut un haut-le-cœur, comme ses comparses Mrs Crabbe et Mrs Goyle, en entrant dans le compartiment où trois limaces boudinées s'agitaient désespérément dans les filets à bagages. Elles s'étaient inquiétées de ne pas les voir sortir des wagons et en avaient conclu qu'ils avaient un empêchement quelconque. D'une voix un peu faible, la noble sorcière désenchanta les trois adolescents qui tombèrent lourdement sur le sol en gémissant. Drago Malefoy fut le premier à se relever, des éclairs sanguinaires dans ses reflets gris, honteux d'avoir été trouvé en si mauvaise posture. Son visage se ferma et redevint impassible devant l'air neutre et méprisant de sa libératrice. Il hocha imperceptiblement la tête en guise de salut. Sa mère ne dit rien, posa ses yeux de glace sur son fils, puis sur ses affaires, et enfin sortit du compartiment sans un regard en arrière. Attrapant ses valises, il salua d'un rapide mouvement de tête ses deux acolytes et leurs mères, avant de disparaître sur le quai 9 ¾.

La voie était presque déserte, maintenant, les élèves ayant quasi tous débarqués. Ne restaient que quelques retardataires, des première-année oubliés et des parents qui s'agitaient en recherchant leur progéniture. Le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa génitrice qui l'attendait en lui faisant face, sans tenir compte des regards curieux, effrayés ou méprisants qui les toisaient arrivé à sa hauteur, elle lui tendit la main et ils transplanèrent au manoir familial.

Revenus au manoir, Narcissa se détendit. Ils passèrent la lourde grille en fer forgé et traversèrent l'allée étroite qui menait à l'entrée principale. Ils passèrent le hall et un « pop » sonore indiqua la venue d'un elfe de maison qui leur souhaita la bienvenue. Ils l'ignorèrent, et il prit les bagages du jeune homme pour les emmener dans sa chambre. Une fois dans le salon, elle plongea son regard bleu dans celui de son fils, eut un faible sourire, lui caressa doucement le visage avec sa main et reprit un air plus sérieux.

- J'aimerais que ça ne devienne pas une habitude, dit-elle simplement.

Drago déglutit difficilement, honteux de l'affront qu'il venait de subir et encore plus honteux de s'être montré si faible devant sa mère. Il savait que l'année dernière, elle l'avait aussi trouvé dans une fâcheuse posture dans le Poudlard Express, et qu'elle avait eu toutes les peines du monde à contenir son père, furieux de l'humiliation causée. Tout ça à cause de ces trois minables, Potter, Weasley et Granger. Et maintenant, son père était en prison à Azkaban, comme un vulgaire criminel. Drago dévisageait sa mère : elle avait perdu du poids, des cernes étiraient son visage et elle ne lui a jamais senti aussi fatiguée qu'à cet instant. Tout ça à cause de Potter. Ce satané balafré. A cause de lui, sa famille se disloquait, s'affaiblissait, tandis que lui faisait la fête avec ces inutiles de moldus et les traîtres-à-leur-sang de Weasley. Une haine incommensurable brilla dans ses pupilles. Il allait les détruire. Il allait les tuer, tous, les uns après les autres. Il allait les faire souffrir. Il entendrait leurs plaintes et il jubilerait de leurs peurs et de leurs douleurs tandis qu'il les torturait.

Tout en ruminant ces sombres pensées, il garda un visage impassible, hocha la tête et ses yeux montrèrent toute sa détermination.

Sa mère eut un soupir discret, certainement de lassitude. Elle désigna le grand escalier en pierre pour se rendre dans les chambres.

- Va donc te reposer un peu, dit-elle d'une voix douce, ses yeux bleus perçant le garçon. J'imagine que tu dois être un peu fatigué. On mangera dans une heure.

Il acquiesça et disparut au premier étage. Après avoir ouvert la porte de sa chambre, il eut un regard circulaire et s'approcha du grand lit baldaquin qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce. Il eut un petit sourire, huma l'air frais de la pièce dont les tentures argentées se balançaient légèrement au gré de la brise qui s'invitait par la porte-fenêtre ouverte. Cette dernière laissait apparaître un balcon qui donnait largement sur le jardin en contrebas. Délaissant la vue, le jeune homme se dirigea vers sa salle de bain personnelle. L'eau de la douche ne le détendit pas. Il ne pouvait oublier le sentiment de honte qui l'avait submergé quand les trois femmes les avaient découverts. Une violente boule de rage lui retourna l'estomac et il contracta ses muscles. Un coup de poing atterrit sur les carreaux immaculés et il se maudit de la douleur occasionnée par le choc. Jamais, il n'allait jamais avoir de répit tant qu'il n'aurait pas fait la peau à Potter, il se le jurait. Il actionna le robinet d'eau chaude d'une main vengeresse, et ce n'est qu'une fois ébouillanté, qu'il consentit à se calmer et à sortir de la baignoire.

Une serviette de bain couvrant ses reins, il s'approcha d'une grande armoire de bois sombre dans laquelle il prit une nouvelle robe de sorcier d'un noir étincelant. La matière était douce et il eut un petit sourire de satisfaction qui mourut rapidement sur ses lèvres.

Une fois paré, il descendit rapidement les marches, traversant les différentes pièces sombres du manoir et trouva sa mère dans une position lascive dans un des canapés de la bibliothèque, un gros livre poussiéreux dans les mains. Elle leva rapidement les yeux et eut un sourire léger. Son fils devenait de plus en plus beau, ses cheveux dégageaient des tons dorés qui égayait son teint pâle. Il avait encore grandi. Cette fierté aristocratique lui conférait une attitude et un maintien qu'ils lui avaient enseigné, mais qu'ils n'auraient pu lui apprendre totalement s'il ne l'avait pas déjà eu en lui à sa naissance. Par son sang. Par sa famille. Par ses valeurs. Leurs valeurs. Des valeurs _pures_.

Il prit place en face d'elle et il lui rendit son sourire. Un sourire pâle. Les deux protagonistes ne savaient par où commencer, quels sujets aborder, comment amener les problèmes plus épineux sur le tapis.

- Avant de dîner, veux-tu faire un tour dehors ? Avant que le soleil ne se couche…

- Excellente idée, Mère.

Drago n'avait pas plus envie que ça de se promener dans le parc, mais les sujets de conversation seraient peut-être plus enclin à venir et ils n'auraient peut-être pas à parler non plus, ce qui était tout aussi plaisant.

Narcissa avait enfilé un châle de soie noire et marchait lentement dans l'herbe humide. Sa robe bruissait légèrement dans le vent. Son fils se tenait à se côtés, les mains dans les poches, d'un air nonchalant. Ils étaient chacun dans leurs pensées.

- Comment… allez-vous, Mère ? se risqua-t-il, soudain.

- Je vais bien, Drago. Il fait bon en cette heure de la journée, répondit-elle sur un ton neutre.

Un silence bref suivit ces échanges banals. Drago avait les yeux baissés, cherchant un sujet de conversation, tandis que la grande blonde avait les yeux tournés vers le ciel et respirait avec délice l'odeur du gazon fraîchement taillé.

- Ils ont fait une perquisition, il y a quelques jours, continua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Le jeune homme sentit la colère monter en lui. Cette violation de domicile lui était insupportable. Il inspira profondément.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Mère, dit-il d'un ton brut, se voulant rassurant. Maintenant que le Seigneur des Ténèbres est revenu, Père sera rapidement libéré.

- Cela m'étonnerait fortement, répondit Narcissa, toujours sur ce ton neutre. Le Lord Noir n'aime pas quand les choses ne tournent pas comme il l'aurait souhaité. On peut s'attendre à de sévères remontrances.

Une ride barrait son front anxieux. Elle n'osait ni lui montrer ses angoisses, ni lui parler des projets de Voldemort qu'elle devinait pour lui. Il fallait qu'elle se montre forte et indifférente face aux malheurs qui risquaient d'arriver dans cette maison plus tôt que prévus.

Ils échangèrent quelques banalités, puis revinrent vers le manoir pour se mettre à table. A l'évidence, le nouvel elfe de maison semblait particulièrement doué pour la cuisine. Le repas se passa principalement en silence. Le jeune homme réprima un frisson en pensant à ce que sa maison était devenue : elle n'avait jamais été très bruyante, ni très conviviale, mais elle dégageait une certaine chaleur qu'il appréciait étant enfant. Depuis l'emprisonnement de son père, la demeure semblait froide et en deuil. Il se sentit soudain très seul, face à sa mère. Comment faisait-elle pour rester ici pendant des journées entières, sans voir personne ? Il pesa alors tout son désespoir, toute sa détresse, et comprit pour la première fois de sa vie cette femme fière et froide qui masquait toutes ses faiblesses et toutes ses envies derrière une carapace de mépris et d'arrogance. Comme lui. Comme Lucius. Comme tous les membres de la famille Malefoy. Cette faculté à rester de marbre et qui a toujours apporté respect et crainte.

- Mère, déclara-t-il d'une voix assurée. Je vais aller supplier le Seigneur des Ténèbres pour libérer Père.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Drago, lâcha Narcissa d'une voix monotone.

- Il acceptera, n'en démordit pas Drago. Père lui est très proche. Pourquoi n'écouterait-il pas ma requête ?

- Non, tu ne comprends pas, souffla-t-elle, et pour la première fois, il sentit un élan d'exaspération l'envahir. Il va sûrement venir te voir d'ici quelques jours. Il viendra te chercher ou il te fera venir à lui. Il te veut. Parce qu'il veut nous détruire. Parce qu'on l'a déçu. Il va certainement t'assigner une mission impossible dans le secret espoir de te tuer.

Narcissa se figea, et faillit se mordre la lèvre. Ça y est. C'était dit. Le jeune sorcier resta bouche bée et ne put détacher ses yeux de ceux de sa mère. La révélation tomba lourdement comme un baiser de détraqueur sur un innocent. Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Puis, d'un geste un peu brusque, il se leva, lui souhaita bonne nuit et grimpa les marches de l'escalier de pierres quatre à quatre sans un regard en arrière. Il ferma la porte de sa chambre, s'assit sur son lit et resta longuement à penser à son destin à venir, les yeux dans le vague. Il ne put empêcher une once de haine se glisser dans son cœur : si Potter n'avait pas été là, il n'aurait pas à craindre pour sa vie. Il n'aurait pas été disgracié. Son père serait toujours là et sa mère ne serait pas cette femme blessée et lasse. Oui, tout ça, ça n'était qu'à cause de Potter et de ses deux comparses viles et abominables. Le visage d'Hermione Granger lui apparut soudain. Il ferma les yeux et la haït de toutes ses forces. Une violente migraine le fit sursauter : il s'écroula sur son lit, inconscient.

* * *

Ce matin-là, le réveil fut dur, peut-être parce que les heures de sommeil avaient été courtes. La jeune fille crut qu'un rouleau compresseur l'avait broyée petit à petit sur toute la longueur du corps. Ses membres étaient tous ankylosés et elle s'assit difficilement, en se massant douloureusement le dos.

Hermione Granger n'a jamais été du matin. Sinon elle aurait remarqué que quelque chose clochait. Elle aurait constaté au prime abord qu'elle n'était pas dans son lit mais à côté, donc par terre. Ce qui aurait pu expliquer ses courbatures. Ensuite, elle aurait pu se rendre compte en se relevant qu'elle avait gagné de nombreux centimètres, ce qui pouvait être susceptible de lui meurtrir le dos. Enfin, elle aurait observé un instant le lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait, et elle aurait pris peur en admettant qu'elle n'était pas dans un endroit familier.

Mais non, Hermione ne remarqua aucun changement, car elle n'était tout simplement pas du matin. Sans chercher l'interrupteur de la chambre ou de la salle de bain, elle entra dans cette dernière, non sans se féliciter de l'initiative de ses parents : « c'est une bonne idée d'avoir enfin mis une salle de bain au grenier. Je ne suis plus obligée de descendre… » Elle ne remarqua pas non plus que ses vêtements avaient changé quand elle se déshabilla. L'eau chaude la réveilla un peu, et elle se frotta vigoureusement le corps. Apparemment, ça ne lui fit pas beaucoup d'effet, car elle ne se rendit pas non plus compte des transformations corporelles qu'elle avait subies.

Elle sortit de la douche, se frotta avec une serviette posée sur une barre dorée dont les fioritures représentaient des serpents tirant la langue, fronça les sourcils et haussa les épaules : « Ils ont des goûts bizarres parfois, mes parents… »

Se postant devant le miroir au-dessus du robinet, elle commença à se laver les dents et son regard croisa celui de son reflet.

Et enfin, Hermione réagit. Elle se figea, la brosse à dents dans la bouche. Elle fronça à nouveau les sourcils : elle n'avait jamais été blonde. Depuis quand avait-elle les cheveux aussi courts ? Et ses yeux n'avaient jamais eu cette teinte grise et glacée. Elle connaissait ce regard et elle ne put que frissonner en commençant à comprendre. Elle tendit une main dont les longs doigts fins et pâles caressèrent le miroir qui se tenait devant elle. Quelque chose clochait. Pourquoi ? Comment ce phénomène a-t-il pu arriver ? Pourquoi le reflet qu'elle voyait n'était pas celui d'Hermione Granger mais celui de Drago Malefoy ?

Elle ferma les yeux et les rouvrit : il n'y avait qu'une seule explication, elle était en train de faire un cauchemar. Elle eut un petit rire de réconfort, mais pas très assuré. Elle se pinça fortement, mais ne put que sentir la douleur sourde de ses ongles entrant dans sa peau. Elle sortit de la salle de bain et jeta un regard à la chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait : la grande pièce aux tentures argentées comptait un lit à baldaquin vert émeraude, plusieurs commodes et armoires, un grand bureau en ébène et des tapis épais noirs brodés d'argent recouvraient le sol. Oui, définitivement, elle ne semblait pas être chez elle, elle n'était certainement pas dans un lieu connu, elle n'était même pas dans son corps. Que se passait-il ?

Elle prit finalement conscience de ce qui se tramait et elle ne put réprimer un cri d'effroi. Un long cri rauque sortit d'une voix grave, habituellement traînante, froide et dénuée d'émotions. La voix de Drago Malefoy.

Le cri alerta une grande blonde qui se trouvait dans le couloir à ce moment-là. Légèrement surprise, elle se dirigea vers la porte de son fils d'un pas léger. Ouvrant discrètement, elle jeta un regard rapide et sursauta de surprise : Drago, en serviette éponge, se prenait la tête dans les mains, visiblement effrayé. Elle culpabilisa : serait-ce la conversation de la veille qui le hantait ? Elle n'aurait pas dû en parler, mais le fait d'avoir partagé ses suspicions l'avait quelque peu soulagée.

- Bonjour, Drago. As-tu bien dormi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce en entrant dans la chambre.

L'interpellée releva la tête et couvrit sa nudité dans un geste très féminin. Son cerveau fonctionnait à une vitesse fulgurante. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répondre à ses civilités. Elle reconnut sans peine Mrs Malefoy, mais ne pouvait choisir les termes avec lesquels s'adresser à elle : fallait-il qu'elle l'appelle Madame ou Maman ? Elle ne pouvait résolument pas se résigner à l'appeler Maman. Le regard hagard, elle se contenta d'hocher la tête, peu sûre de ce qu'elle devait répondre. Fallait-il même qu'elle réponde ? Un silence s'installa et Hermione se sentit plus mal à l'aise que jamais.

- Si tu le souhaites, le petit déjeuner est prêt.

Hermione voulut parler, la remercier, s'excuser, dire une banalité, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge et Narcissa Malefoy ne s'attarda pas : d'un mouvement léger, elle planta son regard glacial dans celui de son fils d'un air entendu et referma la porte.

La jeune fille resta un moment éberluée. Elle commençait à se raisonner et essayait de reprendre contact avec la réalité : elle était dans le corps de Drago Malefoy. Elle était chez lui. Elle était à des lieues de chez ses parents. L'idée de se recoucher et de se réveiller quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre la tenta vivement, mais bizarrement, elle savait que ça ne marcherait pas. Elle soupira, ses yeux roulant dans leurs orbites.

S'approchant de la fenêtre, elle contempla le parc qui s'illuminait sous le soleil du matin. A en juger par le jardin et la chambre du garçon, le reste de la maison ne devait pas être négligeable non plus. Délaissant la baie vitrée, elle s'approcha des divers bibelots qui luisaient sur les commodes laquées ou vernies qui s'alignaient contre les murs : des babioles pour le moins étonnantes reposaient les unes à côté des autres, des sortes d'attrape-ci ou de repousse-ça, des bracelets argentés finement entrelacés, quelques cadres photos où les personnages au port altier ne bougeaient que peu, jetant un regard hautain à quiconque les regardait, plusieurs boîtes nacrées, dorées ou simples de tailles et de formes différentes… Drago Malefoy ne mentait pas : il faisait vraiment partie de l'aristocratie sorcière.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Que pouvait-elle faire ? Son cœur s'accéléra, alors que la panique la gagnait progressivement. Il fallait qu'elle affronte Narcissa Malefoy dès qu'elle sortirait de cette pièce.

- Faisons les choses par étape, Hermione, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils avec la voix de Drago Malefoy. Que faire ?

Une lueur d'inquiétude se lut dans ses prunelles grises : où était Malefoy ? Etait-il dans son corps à elle ? Combien de temps cette mascarade allait-elle durer ? Elle se sentit soudain très seule, perdue, isolée loin de ses parents et de ses meilleurs amis qu'elle ne pouvait même pas contacter. Un éclair de lucidité la frappa : écrire ! Elle devait envoyer des appels à l'aide. Le Ministère de la magie devait être au courant de ce genre de situations pour le moins cocasses. Il pourrait l'aider. Elle devait retrouver ses parents. Si effectivement Drago Malefoy était dans son corps, alors ceux-ci risquaient très gros en côtoyant un sorcier tel que lui qui détestait les moldus et ne leur apporterait que mépris et railleries. Il fallait qu'elle en parle aussi à Harry et à Ron, mais elle douta que ces derniers accorderaient crédit à ses dires tant qu'elle resterait dans le corps du Serpentard. A bien y réfléchir, Hermione se dit aussi que ses parents risquaient de ne pas comprendre et de croire que le sorcier qui débarquerait dans leur salon était vraiment dérangé, surtout avec ce qu'elle leur avait raconté sur Malefoy.

Un soupir de découragement la prit. Peut-être pouvait-elle écrire au jeune homme pour qu'ils trouvent une solution ensemble ? L'idée ne l'emballait pas le moins du monde, mais elle n'avait que ce recours. Comment faire sinon ? S'installant derrière l'imposant bureau en ébène, elle prit une plume neuve et l'apposa sur un parchemin vierge. Un court instant, elle réfléchit à comment formuler son message. Puis, elle griffonna rapidement quelques lignes.

_« Je suis toi et tu es moi. Si tu reçois cette missive, et si tu la comprends, ça veut dire qu'on est dans la même situation. Il faut qu'on se voie pour en discuter et remédier à cette situation épouvantable. »_

Plutôt satisfaite, Hermione enfila une robe de sorcier, plia la lettre et la glissa dans une poche, se dépêchant d'aller rejoindre Mrs Malefoy. Ouvrant la porte de la chambre, elle regarda autour d'elle avec anxiété. Le couloir était long et éclairé par le soleil mais gardait un côté froid. Elle se dépêcha de se descendre les escaliers qui terminait le corridor : les pièces étaient nombreuses et elle ne savait pas où se diriger. Se concentrant sur ce qu'elle connaissait, son instinct lui dit que normalement, la cuisine ou la salle à manger devaient se trouver au rez-de-chaussée, chose qui se confirma quand elle arriva dans le grand salon, richement meublé et décoré, et sentit une odeur de pain grillé et de confiture lui titiller les narines avec délice. Elle suivit cette odeur dans une pièce sur la droite et pénétra dans une autre salle un peu plus petite mais tout autant chargée. Une longue table de chêne faisait la longueur de la pièce et une grande femme blonde était assise à une extrémité. Elle releva la tête quand Hermione entra, se figea un instant et lui sourit faiblement. Celle-ci tiqua un peu, mal à l'aise. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fasse reconnaître : elle devait être Drago Malefoy. Elle devait jouer ce personnage arrogant, imbu de sa personne et prétentieux. Oui, mais la question était la suivante : elle connaissait le Drago Malefoy de Poudlard, celui qui s'adressait à Harry ou Ron avec colère, celui qui la toisait avec mépris et l'insultait avec dégoût, celui qui paradait parmi les Serpentard et qui adulait Rogue. Mais qui était le Drago Malefoy dans le manoir familial ? Comment se comportait-il avec sa mère ?

Gênée, elle s'installa à côté de Narcissa Malefoy, là où un couvert était placé en plus. Elle n'osait pas parler et se contenta de garder le silence. Peut-être que Malefoy faisait ça aussi ? Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frémir face à la proximité de celle dont le mari avait été envoyé à Azkaban par leurs bons soins. Elle se servit une tranche de pain qu'elle étala de confiture de fraise et mâcha lentement, en silence. Narcissa eut un mouvement imperceptible en jetant un furtif coup d'œil à son fils, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. En avalant ses œufs brouillés, Hermione se tordait les méninges pour savoir comment elle allait envoyer son courrier. Elle avait bien en tête que Drago Malefoy avait un hibou attitré, mais elle ne savait pas où il se trouvait à l'heure actuelle. Il était évident qu'ils avaient une volière mais où ? Demander quelque chose de si évident était juste impensable. Elle décida de noyer le poisson.

- Avez-vous bien dormi… Maman ?

Mrs Malefoy planta son regard dans les yeux gris de son fils et cligna des paupières. Elle passa sous silence à nouveau ce qui la surprit et eut un sourire un peu forcé.

- La nuit était propice. Es-tu plus raisonnable qu'hier ?

Hermione eut un air interdit l'espace d'une demi-seconde, ne sachant comme répondre face à cette question à double-tranchant. Elle tenta le tout pour le tout.

- Oui, c'était une erreur et vous avez bien fait de me remettre dans le droit chemin, articula-t-elle d'un air détaché qui se voulait sûr. Maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai une lettre à poster.

Le sourire de Narcissa se figea à nouveau. Tandis que le jeune homme blond s'éloignait, le doute se fit plus insistant dans son esprit. Elle se promit de surveiller les actions de son fils aujourd'hui. Drago portait un soin particulier à sa tenue et surtout à ses cheveux. Or, ce matin, il semblait n'avoir même pas pris la peine de se coiffer. Il ne l'appelait plus Maman depuis ses six ans, préférant l'appellation « Mère » qu'il jugeait plus digne de leur rang. Admettant qu'il faisait preuve d'affection par rapport à la veille et était assez anxieux qu'il en oubliait l'usage de la brosse à cheveux, il ne connaissait certainement pas de mot aussi moldu que le verbe « poster », elle-même ne sachant ce que cela signifiait vraiment. Et certainement jamais, au grand jamais, Drago n'aurait pris de la confiture de fraise au petit déjeuner pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il détestait la fraise depuis qu'il avait des dents.

Durant la matinée, elle le vit s'activer dans les couloirs et ouvrir les différentes portes du manoir, agité et inquiet. C'est avec un doute de plus en plus concret qu'elle s'avança vers lui. Si ce n'était pas son fils qui était avec elle, qui était-ce ?

- Que cherches-tu, Drago ? demanda Narcissa avec une voix un peu plus sèche.

- La… la volière. Je ne sais plus où elle se trouve. L'avez-vous changé de place ? Il faut dire que je suis parti depuis longtemps, je confonds avec Poudlard…, répondit Hermione, la gorge serrée, effrayée de ses propos.

Narcissa la toisa un moment, de son visage complètement impassible.

- La volière a toujours été dans le jardin, mon enfant, murmura-t-elle, lentement.

Hermione rougit sous l'erreur effroyable qu'elle venait de commettre. Sans demander son reste, elle remercia d'un signe de tête et sortit dans le parc. Narcissa en était sûre : Drago Malefoy ne rougissait pas. Donc Drago n'était pas Drago. Et cet inconnu qui avait pris l'apparence de Drago Malefoy devait disparaître. Mais auparavant, il fallait savoir qui il était, pour qui il travaillait, ce qu'il envoyait. Cependant, un élément la perturbait : il n'était pas discret, c'est le moins que l'on pouvait dire. Il ne devait pas être très intelligent. Ou du moins, il ne devait pas vouloir quelque chose de particulier dans le manoir. Une autre pointe, d'angoisse cette fois, lui piqua le cœur : où était Drago ? Elle redoubla de vigilance pour découvrir la vérité. Debout derrière la vitre du salon, elle suivit du regard le jeune blond traverser le parc pour se diriger vers une tourelle au bout du terrain. Une autre énigme la tirailla : si l'individu n'était pas Drago depuis King's Cross, il avait joué son rôle parfaitement hier, la bernant consciemment. Pourquoi aujourd'hui était-il si mauvais ? Se pouvait-il que l'épisode des limaces l'ait déstabilisée à ce point qu'elle n'a plus reconnu son fils et a accepté un étranger ? De plus, il ne semblait pas qu'il ait une quelconque gourde de polynectar sur lui. Alors comment se faisait-il ? Narcissa ouvrit un petit secrétaire et en sortit une petite fiole dont le liquide contenu était clair comme de l'eau.

Hermione poussa un soupir de soulagement en voyant le hibou grand duc de Malefoy s'envoler dans les airs. Elle resta quelques instants dans la volière, laissant ses pensées dériver au gré de la brise qui balayait ses cheveux blonds. Il fallait qu'elle devienne Drago Malefoy. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle n'arriverait pas à passer incognito si jamais elle continuait à être aussi anxieuse et maladroite. Se reprenant, elle revint vers le manoir en traînant un peu le pas. Elle s'arrêta vers un grand chêne et contourna le tronc pour mieux se dissimuler. Elle s'essaya alors au mime pendant une bonne heure et demie, reformulant des expressions Malefoyennes et des moues typiques du personnage qu'elle détestait.

- Tu es mort, Potter.

- Fais bien attention à qui tu fréquentes, Potter. Si tu veux éviter les gens douteux, je peux te donner des conseils.

- Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis, à toi, espèce de Sang-de-Bourbe...

- Mon père va avoir une attaque quand je lui raconterai ça...

La situation aurait pu être comique si Hermione n'était pas derrière un arbre, seule, à tenter désespérément d'avoir les expressions faciales de leur pire ennemi pour mieux sauver sa peau. Elle essaya de garder un instant son masque d'impassibilité et fusilla du regard tout ce qui se trouvait à sa disposition : le tronc de l'arbre, une branche basse, la touffe d'herbe à ses pieds…

Quand elle rentra dans le grand salon, Hermione se figea sur place : Narcissa pointait sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant vers elle, son autre main renferma un flacon en cristal. Le jeune homme blond dans lequel elle se trouvait eut une expression tétanisée et se mordit les lèvres en reconnaissant la potion de Véritasérum.

- Plus un geste, intrus. Parlez, ou je vous promets que vous le regretterez. Qui êtes-vous ? Qu'avez-vous fait de mon fils ?

- Je… Je ne vois pas de quoi vous… voulez parler…

- Il suffit. Je connais mon fils, et celui qui se tient devant moi n'est pas Drago. Reprenez votre apparence véritable ou je vous ferais parler par la force.

- Très bien, je… vais tout vous dire.

Hermione se sentit honteuse. Elle n'avait même pas tenu une journée dans la peau de Drago Malefoy. Comment allait-elle survivre ainsi ? Elle s'était fait démasquer par sa mère, d'accord. Mais si jamais le maléfice ne s'annulait pas et qu'ils devraient continuer ce petit jeu à Poudlard ?

Hermione inspira longuement et lui raconta tout ce qu'elle savait : comment elle s'était retrouvée ici ce matin, l'incompréhension, essayer de savoir pourquoi, écrire à Malefoy pour s'entretenir avec lui de la suite des événements. Elle lui proposa même de prendre du Véritasérum pour que Narcissa soit sûre de ses dires.

La grande femme blonde ne prononça aucun mot. Elle clignait de temps à autre les cils et dévisageait son fils qui n'avait jamais autant eu d'expressions en cette heure d'explications que dans toute sa vie réunie. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette situation relevait d'une magie oubliée dans les âges les plus reculés de l'histoire de la magie. Mais ce qui la terrifiait, c'était les conséquences que cela aurait sur la suite des événements : comment faire pour que le Seigneur des Ténèbres ne s'en aperçoive pas ?

Elle allait parler, impuissante face à cette situation incroyable, mais un _pop_ sonore annonça l'arrivée d'un elfe de maison et les fit sursauter toutes les deux. Un moment, Hermione pensa fortement que la libération de Dobby ne les avait pas fait réfléchir à la condition des elfes de maison et ne leur avait rien apporté du tout, vu qu'ils en avaient de nouveau un, mais elle n'eut pas le temps de parler.

- Maîtresse Malefoy, couina l'elfe habillé d'un haillon crasseux, il y a quelqu'un qui demande à vous voir. Quelqu'un au service du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

Sans dévoiler la crainte que cette visite pourtant attendue lui inspirait, l'interpellée intima qu'on le fît entrer. Elle abaissa sa baguette magique, la rangea dans un pan de sa robe et fit signe à Hermione de se comporter comme il se devait. Les portes du salon claquèrent et une femme fit son apparition, sa cape de sorcier voletant autour d'elle. Ses yeux jetaient des éclairs un peu fous et ses cheveux bruns s'agitaient dans les airs au rythme de ses pas. Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur à la vue de la nouvelle arrivante, mais fit de son mieux pour garder un visage impassible.

- Cissy ! Quel plaisir de te voir ! Drago, ça fait longtemps ! susurra une voix rauque et enjouée.

Bellatrix Lestrange enlaçait avec force les deux Malefoy et dévisagea un instant Drago qui lui renvoya un regard neutre en la saluant de la tête. Elle eut un grand sourire et reporta son attention sur Narcissa.

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres _attend_, Narcissa, murmura-t-elle avec des yeux brillants, un sourire fendu jusqu'aux oreilles.

Narcissa hocha la tête en fixant la brunette, puis ses yeux dérivèrent sur le jeune homme blond qui s'efforçait de garder un visage de marbre, et qui, il faut l'avouer, y arrivait plutôt bien. Elle lui tendit la main, dans un geste de réconfort.

- Viens… _Drago_, dit-elle simplement, une lueur entendue dans les yeux lorsqu'elle prononça le nom de son fils. Nous allons transplaner.

Non sans une certaine appréhension, Hermione prit la main de Narcissa en tremblant. Elle n'avait jamais transplané de toute sa vie et déglutit difficilement en pensant qu'elle finirait découverte, assassinée et désartibulée. A l'évidence, Narcissa avait deviné son trouble.

- Accroche-toi bien à mon bras, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Et sans accorder le moindre regard à Bellatrix qui haussait les sourcils, ils transplanèrent dans l'antre de Voldemort.

* * *

Drago se réveilla, l'air visiblement contrarié. Il avait rêvé de Potter et le dénouement ne devait pas avoir été fructueux. Il se redressa, un peu embué. Des grosses boucles brunes tombèrent négligemment sur ses yeux et réduisirent sa vision circulaire. Il se raidit, méfiant. Il ne savait pas ce qui lui arrivait, mais il allait finir par comprendre. Il balaya la pièce du regard, suspicieux et ce qu'il vit lui confirma qu'il était dans une situation anormale. La chambre dans laquelle il se trouvait était à priori la chambre de quelqu'un d'autre. Si on pouvait appeler _ça _une chambre. Des livres étalés, entassés, à moitié ouverts, en pile ou en position précaire jonchaient le sol et les étagères clouées au mur. La pièce était entièrement en bois et une odeur de pin le saisit. Des vêtements s'éparpillaient ça et là. Cela attira le regard du jeune homme. Des vêtements de _fille_. Il fronça les sourcils. Des vêtements de fille _moldue_. Un coup d'œil sur une baguette magique posée à même le sol le fit frémir d'horreur. Il réprima un juron : Merlin devait le mettre à l'épreuve pour lui jouer un tour aussi médiocre. Il se retrouvait sans savoir comment dans une chambre de Sang-de-Bourbe femelle. Passant une main dans ses cheveux, il mit quelques secondes avant de s'apercevoir que ce n'était ni la douceur, ni la coupe habituelles qu'il était en train de caresser. Son regard s'attarda sur ses mains : fines, fragiles, des mains de fille. Une lueur d'angoisse naquit au fond de ses pupilles. Il porta une main à sa poitrine et écarquilla les yeux en sentant des rondeurs sous ses paumes.

Il se releva, soudainement, jetant à terre un chat orange qui pesta vivement et partit se terrer sous un meuble. Drago eut tout juste le temps de reconnaître Pattenrond. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Il voulut en avoir le cœur net. Cherchant désespérément un miroir dans cette pièce encombrée, il pesta violemment contre plusieurs piles de livres qui s'étalèrent à ses pieds et manquèrent de le faire tomber. Rien. Pas un seul petit bout de verre réfléchissant ne gisait dans la pièce. A l'évidence, ce n'était pas une fille normale, toutes les filles ont des miroirs dans leur chambre. Il maudit cette fille pour se moquer de son apparence et ne pas lui permettre de constater qui il était devenu. Il commençait à se diriger vers la seule porte menant à l'extérieur, quand il glissa sur quelque chose et se retrouva enseveli sous une pile de livres. L'objet en question était une plume d'écriture qu'il foudroya de ses prunelles flamboyantes, mais son regard fut attiré par un élément bien plus alarmant : un des livres en tombant s'était ouvert et une inscription était tracée dans une écriture ronde. Il cligna plusieurs fois les yeux, n'acceptant pas ce qu'il lisait. Le nom de la propriétaire lui donna la nausée. Non, c'était impossible. Pour en avoir le cœur net, il feuilleta plusieurs ouvrages dans la pièce, mais tous indiquaient le même nom. Le même satané nom. Ce nom qu'il détestait. Cette fille qu'il haïssait. Une peur immense le saisit. Merlin ne pouvait pas lui faire ça. Il s'engouffra dans l'encadrement de la porte, ouvrant cette dernière avec force et fracas, dévala les escaliers en se retenant comme il pouvait à la rampe pour ne pas dégringoler, et aperçut ce qui semblait être une salle de bain au bout d'un couloir. Il s'enferma dedans dans un grand boucan, tremblant malgré lui. Il aperçut un miroir et s'en approcha, terrifié à l'idée de ce qu'il allait voir. La vérité lui apparut, indifférente à ses supplications et le laissa sans voix. Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger se tenait devant lui et le regardait avec des yeux horrifiés. Non, il était dans le corps d'Hermione Granger. Pire. Il était devenu Hermione Granger. Et ce n'était rien d'autre que son reflet qui lui renvoyait ses propres expressions. Il contempla un instant le visage de son ennemie et réprima un frisson de dégoût. C'était absurde. Il s'assit sur le bord de la baignoire, et essaya de réfléchir tant bien que mal sur la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. L'affolement avait fait place à une peur intime : où était son corps ? Que s'était-il passé ? Quand allait-il retourner dans son enveloppe corporelle ? Et elle, où était-elle ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle soit dans son corps à lui ? A cette hypothèse, une colère sourde monta : elle allait souiller son corps, si elle l'habitait.

Il soupira longuement, fermant les yeux. Que pouvait-il faire maintenant ? C'était un rêve peut-être ? Il allait se réveiller rapidement et souffler de soulagement dans ses draps noirs, en se giflant d'avoir rêvé de Granger. Oui, sûrement. L'air hagard, il réfléchit à la façon de se sortir de ce pétrin.

Des coups rapides à la porte vinrent le sortir de sa torpeur.

- Tout va bien, chérie ? demanda une voix inquiète.

Drago releva les yeux vers la porte fermée. Apparemment, il était encore en train de rêver. La porte émit un léger cliquetis et elle s'entrouvrit. Le jeune homme sauta sur ses jambes et eut un regard noir sur l'arrivant. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'une femme. Grande, brune, elle avait des cheveux touffus bruns et les yeux bleus. Il faillit l'insulter de rentrer dans une pièce sans y avoir été conviée, et il voulut aussi lui demander qui elle était, bien que cela ne faisait aucun doute.

La femme scruta sa fille d'un air inquiet, tandis que cette dernière l'observait en silence, le visage fermé.

- Tout va bien ? répéta-t-elle.

- Non, répliqua Drago brutalement, d'une voix un peu rauque.

Et sans autre cérémonie, il la dépassa et s'en retourna dans le grenier en claquant la porte.

Debout au centre de la pièce, ses yeux allaient d'un point à l'autre, essayant de chercher une pièce au puzzle qui lui manquait. Comment une situation pareille avait-elle pu se passer ? Pourquoi avait-il été impliqué ? Pourquoi Granger ? Il ne l'avait jamais touchée. Du reste, depuis ces derniers mois, il évitait soigneusement de lui adresser la parole. Se pouvait-il qu'on lui inflige une épreuve de plus ?

Drago Malefoy fit le vide dans son esprit. Il fallait prioriser. Cette situation risquait de durer un moment. Premièrement, il fallait qu'il contacte Granger. S'il était enfermé dans son horrible corps, elle devait être dans le même désarroi. Avec cependant une différence : autant il était évident pour Drago que la vie d'Hermione Granger était insipide, plate et sans saveur, autant sa vie _à lui _avait une importance capitale et un rôle primordial à l'avenir. Et avec ses immondes défauts de Sang-de-Bourbe, elle pourrait bien lui faire perdre toute crédibilité. La panique le gagnait. Si jamais elle ne pouvait résister à l'occlumancie du Seigneur des Ténèbres ? Si jamais elle n'arrivait pas à lui tenir tête et que son corps mourrait ? Serait-il condamné à vivre dans ce corps détestable pour le restant de ses jours ? Ou mourrait-il en même temps ? Etait-elle vraiment dans son corps à lui ? Et si quelqu'un s'en apercevait ? C'était bien le moment de se retrouver dans cette situation incongrue alors que son père était emprisonné à Azkaban et sa mère déclinait à vue d'œil ! Qu'avait-il fait à Merlin pour mériter ce sort-là ?

En jetant un coup d'œil aux affaires de la jeune fille, une idée lui vint en tête : parmi tous ces livres ennuyeux, peut-être un lui permettrait-il de comprendre de quoi il était question ? Il soupira en lisant les titres : il s'agissait pour la plupart de livres moldus et ne comprenait pas de quoi il était question : beaucoup de livres d'une certaine Agatha Christie, et une collection impressionnante d'un étranger au nom suspect de Maupassant. D'autres auteurs inconnus défilaient devant ses yeux. Il soupira : ce n'était pas une bonne technique de recherche.

Il secoua la tête. D'abord, contacter Granger. Il devait envoyer un hibou au manoir familial pour savoir si son corps était toujours là-bas et si la personne qui l'habitait était bien la meilleure amie de Potter.

Une fois qu'il serait fixé, il pourrait lui donner des directives sur la conduite qu'elle devrait tenir. Récupérant une plume et une fiole d'encre qui traînaient par terre, il attrapa un morceau de parchemin servant de marque-page à un livre à côté de lui, et utilisa ledit livre comme support.

_Granger_, commença-t-il à écrire, mais il s'arrêta bientôt et ratura le parchemin. Comment pouvait-il commencer ? Il reprit sa plume. _Hermione Granger… _Mais il barra également la formule. Et si ce n'était pas Granger qui était dans son corps ? _Toi, dans mon corps !_ Mais il tira encore une fois un trait sur ce début de lettre. Il réfléchit. Qu'allait-il lui demander ? Il fallait qu'il ait confirmation de qui était dans son corps. Un doute l'envahit. Et si jamais il était dans le coma ? Non, c'était illogique, il n'était pas blessé, il n'avait subi aucun sortilège… L'image d'une limace baveuse traversa son esprit. C'était stupide. Une question de logistique se posa soudainement : comment faire parvenir la lettre ? A priori, les moldus n'avaient pas de hibou à disposition. Cherchant désespérément un moyen pour envoyer son courrier, il se rendit à l'évidence : il fallait qu'il aille au manoir en personne. Il froissa avec rage le parchemin et le balança à travers la pièce. Nouveau dilemme : comment ? Le balai semblait proscrit, Hermione Granger n'en ayant jamais possédé. Peut-être un portoloin ? Son père lui avait depuis longtemps appris comment réaliser un portoloin, grâce au sortilège de « Portus », malgré les interdictions du Ministère de la magie : avec ses nombreuses relations, il avait réussi à contourner certaines règles. Il regarda autour de lui pour un quelconque objet à ensorceler : _L'histoire de la littérature anglaise _ferait parfaitement l'affaire.

Son regard s'attarda alors sur la baguette magique posée au sol. Il la saisit et l'examina : elle ne valait pas la sienne, mais il ferait avec. Il allait la lever et lancer un sort, quand une voix le surprit.

- Hermione chérie ? Viens donc prendre ton petit déjeuner… Tu n'as pas l'air dans ton assiette, ce matin. Je peux entrer ? demanda timidement la même voix que tout à l'heure.

Drago ne répondit pas, et à priori, la voix prit son silence pour un oui. Elle entrouvrit la porte et jeta un coup d'œil furtif. Comme aucun reproche ne semblait se formuler, elle s'enhardit et la même femme brune apparut sur le seuil, l'air anxieux.

- Que fais-tu avec ta baguette magique ? questionna-t-elle en remarquant le bâton que tenait sa fille. Tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le droit d'utiliser la magie ici… Tu auras des soucis, sinon… Enfin, c'est ce que tu nous as toujours dit… Peut-être que ça a changé, maintenant ? Peut-être que les mineurs ont le droit d'utiliser la magie chez eux ?

Drago ne répondait toujours rien, mais abaissa sa baguette. Il planta ses yeux désormais noisette dans ceux de la femme qui devait être désormais la mère d'Hermione, mais n'eut aucune autre expression.

- Je te laisse te changer, prendre une douche… Prends ton temps, rejoins-nous quand tu voudras.

Elle hésita un instant, déstabilisée par le changement soudain d'attitude de sa fille, elle si joyeuse et chaleureuse hier, ce matin froide et distante.

- Si…, reprit-elle, la voix un peu tremblante, si tu as des soucis, tu peux nous en parler, Hermione. On n'est peut-être pas si familiers avec la magie, mais on sera toujours là pour toi. N'hésite pas… Euh… Voilà.

La porte se referma sur Mrs Granger, visiblement très mal à l'aise. Drago suivit des yeux le mouvement de la poignée, puis replongea dans ses pensées. Il était hors de question qu'il entame la conversation avec ces moldus qui se permettaient autant de familiarités.

Mais le fait de lui avoir rappelé que la magie était interdite pour les sorciers mineurs résonnait dans ses oreilles. Chez eux, cette règle n'était certainement pas appliquée, ses parents le couvrant pour tous les sorts qu'il pratiquait. Mais dans une maison moldue, ça changeait la donne. Il devait faire attention. Si jamais Hermione Granger était renvoyée de Poudlard et qu'il était toujours dans ce corps, c'est _lui _ qui serait renvoyé et ça, c'était hors de question.

A contrecœur, il rangea la baguette dans la poche de… Sa main fendit le vide. Il n'y avait pas de poche. C'est alors qu'il se rendit compte de ce qu'il portait : un pyjama rose à petits éléphants gris, absolument trop petit et définitivement trop kitsch. Il réprima un air de dégoût. Il chercha du regard une armoire. Il en trouva finalement mais dut déplacer encore une pile de livres encombrante. Le meuble renfermait des tonnes de vêtements moldus féminins, tous plus colorés les uns que les autres. Drago eut une petite moue de mépris : n'avait-elle donc rien de plus sobre ? Après quelques minutes de recherche active, il parvint à trouver un pantalon noir et une chemise du même ton. Conservant la baguette magique en main, il descendit les escaliers un peu plus discrètement que la première fois et s'engagea dans la salle de bain, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil méfiant autour de lui. Après une douche qu'il écourta, mal à l'aise à l'idée de savonner un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas, Drago revêtit les vêtements moldus et s'observa quelques instants dans la glace.

Apparemment, il allait devoir avoir les attitudes de cette fille pendant un moment. Autant ne pas se faire remarquer, bien que ce fût mal parti. Un brin d'hésitation : comment Hermione Granger réagissait ? Elle était tout le temps remontée ou en colère quand il la croisait, mais à priori, ce n'était pas sa façon d'être quand elle se sentait en sécurité. Il ferma les yeux pour mieux se souvenir. Elle connaissait par cœur tous ses cours et passait sa vie à la bibliothèque. Elle défendait des causes complètement aberrantes et se retranchait toujours derrière Potter quand ça n'allait pas. Weasley aussi d'ailleurs, mais il n'était certainement pas compétent. Elle souriait beaucoup, elle était le genre de personnes à sourire beaucoup trop pour rien.

Drago rouvrit les yeux et haussa les épaules : tant pis, il allait faire à sa sauce. Il ne risquait rien ici, et pour lui, des personnes n'utilisant pas la magie ne pourraient s'apercevoir de rien. De plus, les cours d'occlumancie qu'il avait suivis avec sa tante lui permettraient de survivre, en attendant que le cours des choses reprenne normalement.

Il eut une petite grimace face au visage d'Hermione Granger qui le regardait d'un air méprisant et hésita un instant : empoignant une brosse à cheveux, il entreprit cependant de coiffer la masse de cheveux hirsute qui dégringolait le long de ses épaules. Après tout, même s'il était prisonnier de ce corps, ce n'était pas une raison pour se laisser aller. Il jugea ses efforts récompensés et sortit de la salle de bain pour rencontrer les deux moldus qui allaient lui servir de parents pour les jours à venir. Rien qu'à cette idée, Drago frémit et ouvrit une porte vitrée qui donnait sur la cuisine.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience, _

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	2. Chapitre 2: La Pire Journée de Drago M

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 2! L'histoire n'avance pas beaucoup, c'est normal, j'ai coupé ce chapitre en deux. _

_Vous me pardonnerez bien si je vous dis qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser passer l'occasion à Drago de découvrir l'univers moldu! Et j'avoue que l'imagination a été concluante._

_(Beaucoup de Drago, peu d'Hermione, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ils vont bientôt se retrouver!)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos reviews m'encouragent beaucoup et je vous en remercie énormément!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : La Pire Journée de Drago Malefoy**

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur, comparativement à la sensation désagréable d'avoir été happée dans un conduit caoutchouteux pour ensuite en avoir été extraite avec des pinces de fer sans ménagement. Hermione jeta un regard furtif autour d'elle : apparemment, ils avaient bougé, ils n'étaient plus au manoir, mais elle ne pouvait vraiment déterminer où ils étaient actuellement. La pièce était tout aussi froide, vaste salle en pierres grises où des larges teintures d'une autre époque subissaient le poids des ans en s'effilochant consciencieusement. Dénuée complètement de fauteuils ou de sofas, la pièce semblait encore plus glaciale et contrastait fortement avec le manoir surchargé qu'ils venaient de quitter.

- Tu pourrais peut-être me lâcher, maintenant, Drago, tu ne crois pas ? observa une voix douce à côté d'Hermione.

L'interpellée sursauta, se détacha rapidement du bras qu'elle tenait toujours serré et évita soigneusement les pupilles perçantes de l'interlocutrice. Elle marmonna un « désolé » qui se perdit dans les bruits de frottement de la robe de la troisième sorcière qui s'en allaient à grand pas vers une porte en bois massif fermée.

- Dépêchez-vous, Cissy ! Vite ! Il ne faut pas _le _faire attendre ! Allez ! s'exclamait-elle en faisant de grands gestes.

Narcissa regarda Hermione dans les yeux et lut une franche incompréhension, mêlée à de l'inquiétude. Ça s'annonçait mal, si elle pouvait lire aussi bien dans les pensées de cette enfant. Elle soupira un instant.

- Ne lui montre surtout pas qui tu es, lui glissa-t-elle à l'oreille, tandis qu'elle la dépassait pour rejoindre Bellatrix.

Hermione hocha la tête et s'empressa de lui emboîter le pas. Elles s'arrêtèrent devant la porte et la sorcière brune toqua trois fois. Un court silence se fit, puis la porte s'entrouvrit dans un grincement insupportable.

- Entrez, annonça une voix glaciale.

Trois silhouettes pénétrèrent une salle plus petite, aussi gelée que celle précédente, malgré le feu de cheminée qui crépitait, seul bruit convivial existant. Un fauteuil leur tournait le dos, face à la cheminée et Hermione put voir une queue de serpent luisante dépasser du fauteuil.

- Laissez-moi avec lui, ordonna une voix douce mais sans appel.

- Mais Maître…

Une main cadavérique, blanchâtre, s'était levée de derrière le fauteuil et Narcissa se tut. Elle jeta un regard désolé à Hermione et dut se retirer, Bellatrix la poussant à l'extérieur. Hermione entendit la prote se refermer avec douceur. Plus aucun bruit ne venait troubler l'endroit, à part le crépitement discret du bois enflammé.

- Je t'attendais, Drago…

La voix était douce, calme. Pourtant, un froid assassin s'élevait au fur et à mesure que les minutes s'écoulaient. Hermione voyait la main cadavérique caresser les écailles du serpent et ça lui suffisait. Elle n'osait imaginer l'homme qui se trouvait derrière le fauteuil de velours, redoutant de voir son visage, effrayée que la description par Harry ne fût qu'une pâle copie de la vérité. Elle réprima un frisson : son corps entier la suppliait de s'enfuir à toutes jambes, de partir loin, mais son esprit ne pouvait émettre des pensées cohérentes, et elle attendit, impuissante.

- Ah, Drago… Drago…, répétait la voix, comme si elle se remémorait de bons souvenirs.

Hermione ne bougeait toujours pas, peinant à se calmer. Son cœur battait la chamade. Elle mobilisa toutes ses forces pour conserver un masque impassible sur le visage, attendant que l'homme le plus craint de tous les temps se retourne pour le punir ou le tuer.

- Allons, Drago… Je ne te tuerai pas, sois sans crainte, voyons, rassura la voix, qui se voulait chaleureuse.

Hermione se raidit. Il lisait dans les pensées. Harry lui avait pourtant bien évoqué qu'il était un grand légilimens et qu'il savait s'immiscer dans les pensées. Elle fit un effort considérable pour ne penser à rien d'autre qu'au feu qui crépitait.

- Drago… Vois-tu, susurra la voix, comme réjouie. Tu m'es précieux. J'ai besoin de toi… Tu es le seul à pouvoir mener cette mission pour moi…

Le jeune homme blond déglutit, essayant de conserver son visage de marbre. Seul son rythme cardiaque soutenu indiquait l'angoisse qui l'étouffait de plus en plus.

Le serpent se mit à descendre sur le tapis et à onduler en silence jusqu'au bout de la pièce. Et la silhouette dans le fauteuil s'anima : elle bougea lentement pour se mettre debout, se retourna et fit face à la mine cadavérique de Drago Malefoy. Hermione avait eu raison : la description d'Harry n'était rien face à ce qu'elle voyait : les pupilles fendues dans ses globes rouges, la peau grise, les deux fentes qui lui servaient de nez… Tout chez Voldemort était morbide. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Hermione et étira ses lèvres fines en un pâle sourire sans joie. Elle aurait voulu fuir, lui échapper, mais elle resta là, statique, fixant ses prunelles dans les siennes, comme hypnotisée. Il posa une main glacée sur sa joue et elle frémit.

- Tu es courageux, Drago… Il me faut ce courage, siffla Voldemort de sa voix doucereuse. Tu as toujours dit à ton père que tu voulais m'être utile… Il est temps à présent de tenir parole.

Hermione ne réagissait pas, mais des larges traînées de sueur froide glissaient dans son dos. Elle ne broncha pas, mais elle sut que c'était à elle de parler à ce moment.

- Oui. Permettez-moi de vous servir, Maître, répondit-elle d'une voix blanche.

Les mots lui avaient échappé. Hermione était atterrée. Venait-elle de vouer allégeance au pire ennemi d'Harry ? Etait-ce _ça _le pouvoir annihilant de Voldemort ? Ne plus être capable de réfléchir par soi-même ?

Voldemort eut un rictus. Il scruta le jeune Malefoy comme pour le passer aux rayons X. Malgré ses seize ans, il avait une certaine prestance qui lui plaisait. Quel dommage que son père est échoué et que son fils doive subir sa punition à sa place… Quel gâchis de l'envoyer ainsi à l'abattoir !

- Drago… J'ai besoin de toi, sourit-il. Tu n'es pas sans connaître le seul sorcier qui ne m'ait jamais craint ? Il me faut sa chute, reprit-il d'un ton plus brusque.

Hermione cligna des yeux, comme si elle ne comprenait pas. Non, elle ne voulait pas comprendre. Elle ne pouvait accepter ce que Voldemort lui demandait.

- Il faut montrer à ce vieux fou qui détient les règles du jeu… Trouve un moyen de faire rentrer nos mangemorts à Poudlard, Drago…

Une lueur nouvelle étincela dans les pupilles rouges du mage noir et le rictus s'étira plus longuement sur ses lèvres.

- … et tue Dumbledore.

Le glas avait sonné. Dans l'esprit d'Hermione, des bourdonnements avaient envahi ses pensées valides et des cloches résonnaient sans cesse. Un vrai capharnaüm. Elle ne pensait plus rien, ne réfléchissait plus à rien. Voldemort venait de lui donner une mission et cette mission était de tuer l'homme qu'elle respectait le plus au monde. Ou plutôt, non, Voldemort venait d'assigner ce rôle à Drago Malefoy. Seulement, Drago Malefoy était à des lieues d'ici et n'était au courant de rien. Et c'était à elle de remédier à ce problème. Hermione se vit plonger dans le désarroi le plus complet. Les yeux vides, elle regardait sans voir le serpent se mouvoir avec une aisance déconcertante sur le tapis en sifflant légèrement entre ses crochets.

Il était évident que Lord Voldemort ne pardonnait pas les échecs. Assigner un rôle aussi important à un adolescent relevait du suicide. Elle en était consciente. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le jeune homme réussisse. C'était autre chose. Il y avait une autre raison.

- Drago…, murmura l'être décharné, donne-moi ton bras.

Un violent malaise la tira de ses pensées. Ses mains devinrent moites et elle ne réagit pas. Non, il n'allait quand même pas… Il ne pourrait pas… Pas à seize ans… Pas alors que Drago Malefoy était censé retourner à Poudlard. Elle lui jeta un regard horrifié.

- Drago ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce, mais où une pointe d'exaspération se fit sentir.

Le jeune homme déglutit, cherchant une excuse à pouvoir sortir. Hermione Granger n'aimait déjà pas les tatouages à la base, elle n'aurait jamais accepté de se faire tatouer quelque chose sur le corps. Alors, faire tatouer un corps qui n'était pas le sien… Et surtout celui de Drago Malefoy… Pour autant qu'il soit heureux de faire partie de la garde rapprochée du mage noir, il n'apprécierait peut-être pas que la marque des Ténèbres soit faite alors qu'il était encore à Poudlard. De plus, il n'aimerait certainement pas qu'elle ait eu la première loge pour son apposition.

- Maître… Je ne suis pas assez digne de cette marque. Offrez-moi cet honneur quand j'aurais réussi ma mission avec brio.

Le Lord noir se figea un instant et Hermione crut qu'il allait lui sauter à la gorge sur place. Mais très vite, il sourit à nouveau et eut un rire froid et sans joie, puis il se retourna, s'asseyant à nouveau dans son fauteuil de velours.

- Certes, Drago, ce que tu dis est juste…

A son insu, le jeune homme blond réprima un soupir de soulagement, mais se raidit aussitôt en voyant le sorcier décharné prendre sa baguette magique.

- _Ne me déçois pas, dans ce cas…_

Hermione s'attendit à recevoir une douleur affreuse, mais Voldemort fit un mouvement désinvolte du poignet et la porte derrière lui s'entrouvrit, laissant apparaître deux femmes, l'une blonde et l'autre brune.

- Narcissa… Bellatrix… Approchez.

Les deux sorcières hésitèrent un instant, puis s'approchèrent timidement, en silence. La blonde dévisagea le jeune homme qui ne semblait plus respirer, tandis que la brune dévorait du regard le dos du fauteuil.

- La tâche de Drago est d'une importance capitale pour notre futur… Quiconque apprendrait cette mission serait un bien fâcheux inconvénient… Une vie entière à Azkaban serait une partie de plaisir à côté… Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?

- Nous promettons, Seigneur, dirent les deux femmes en s'inclinant.

Hermione restait figée, arrivant à peine à mesurer l'étendue du pétrin dans lequel elle s'était fourrée. Mais surtout, pourquoi ? Pourquoi Voldemort donnait-il une tâche si ardue à un adolescent de seize ans qui n'avait, d'après elle, rien d'exceptionnel en lui ? Avait-il perdu la tête ? Etait-il pressé ? Mais la réponse lui sauta à la figure, tranchante comme l'épée de Godric Gryffondor, aiguisée comme les serres d'un hippogriffe, brûlante comme un verre de Whisky Pur Feu.

- Va, Drago. Lave l'honneur de ton père et tu seras récompensé à ta juste valeur.

Sans demander leur reste, Narcissa attrapa son fils par le bras, non sans s'être inclinée respectueusement avant, et franchit la porte en bois pour se retrouver dans la salle vide qui sembla tout à coup plus chaleureuse. L'air inquiet et pressé, elle planta son regard azuré dans le sien, gris et vide. Puis, avant que Bellatrix ne les rejoigne, elle transplana avec lui dans leur salon.

* * *

Une odeur de confiture donna la nausée à Drago Malefoy. De la fraise. Une raison de plus pour haïr ces gens qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Mrs Granger s'activait à faire un jus d'orange pressé et Mr Granger, assis, lisait le journal du matin. Légèrement curieux malgré lui, Drago détailla la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait : les murs étaient de couleurs chaudes, la table de la cuisine était blanche dans un matériau inconnu. Des revues entassées dans plusieurs coins et une panoplie d'ustensiles éparpillés sur le plan de travail semblaient confirmer que Mrs Granger était aussi bordélique que sa fille.

Mr Granger, homme de grande taille à la carrure imposante, brun aux yeux noisette, leva la tête de son journal et sursauta en voyant sa fille. Non seulement il ne l'avait pas entendue, elle si maladroite et bruyante d'habitude, mais en plus, elle était _coiffée_. Et sa tenue était _soignée_. Bien que le noir était une couleur plutôt étrangère pour la famille. Ravi, il la pria de s'asseoir et lui servit une tasse de thé.

- Comment va ma petite princesse aujourd'hui ? As-tu bien dormi ? J'imagine que tu as faim, dit-il, avec une voix chaleureuse.

Drago tressaillit à l'appellation « petite princesse » et faillit rétorquer une insulte. Mais il se tut et se contenta de hocher la tête, se plongeant soudain dans la contemplation de la tasse qu'il avait dans les mains : les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il ne savait par quoi commencer. Mrs Granger déposa une assiette pleine de toasts et un verre de jus d'oranges fraîches devant lui. Ce dernier la remercia d'un autre signe de tête, attrapa un présentoir en porcelaine où plusieurs petits pots de couleur différente faisaient la ronde, et tartina ses pains grillés de confiture d'abricots. A priori, elle était faite maison. A priori, elle était bonne. A priori, Mrs Granger était un cordon bleu. Mais ça, Drago se garda bien de le faire remarquer : un compliment à un moldu ? Quelle idée !

- Tu ne prends pas celle de fraises ? Elle est délicieuse ! s'exclama Mr Granger.

- Non, merci, pas ce matin, répondit Drago d'un air morne en fixant d'un œil mauvais le petit pot rouge.

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard, mais ne dirent rien : les goûts changent, on n'y peut rien ! Le père d'Hermione posa le journal et Drago put lire les gros titres de _The Times_.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-il en prenant le papier imprimé sans attendre la réponse.

Il parcourut les articles, ne comprit rien à ce qu'ils disaient, ni aux inconnus qui étaient mentionnés, et reposa le journal avec mépris. Granger ne recevait-elle pas _La Gazette du Sorcier _comme tout le monde ? Il soupira, avalant un morceau de toast.

- Que vas-tu faire, aujourd'hui, en attendant, ma puce ? s'enquit Mr Granger, dans un sourire.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua franchement sa fille, l'air abattu.

- Hermione chérie…, demanda Mrs Granger d'une voix mal assurée. Tu veux peut-être aller faire un tour ? On pourrait aller faire un peu de shopping toutes les deux, qu'en penses-tu ?

- Ah, c'est une très bonne idée ! Allons-y maintenant ! s'exclama Drago, la mine soudain éclairée.

A l'évidence, Drago Malefoy était persuadé que « faire du shopping » se résumait à aller dans la seule allée magique de Londres qui était cachée par « Le Chaudron Baveur ». Il ne faisait donc aucun doute qu'il pourrait trouver des hiboux à envoyer et peut-être même qu'il pourrait fausser compagnie à ces moldus ignorants et collants. Surprise par cette attitude changeante, Mrs Granger acquiesça.

- Je dois finir le repas de midi. On part dans une petite heure, ça te va ? sourit-elle.

Drago ouvrit la bouche avec mépris, s'apprêtant à rétorquer qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, mais il se ravisa et hocha la tête, pour la énième fois. Si ça se trouve, après, ils ne voudront plus l'emmener. Toujours assis, son regard s'attarda sur une table basse où reposait un petit cube noir qui était cerclé d'une autre matière, noire elle aussi et dont une antenne longue et grise dépassait. Suspicieux, il détailla le reste des instruments moldus qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais revenait inlassablement sur ce cube qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance. Il voulait poser la question, mais il savait aussi qu'Hermione Granger le savait déjà, et il ne voulait pas passer pour un imbécile.

- Tu veux regarder la télé, Hermione ? demanda Mr Granger.

L'interpellé se tourna vers lui comme frappé par la foudre.

- La _quoi _?

- La télévision ! J'imagine qu'elle doit te manquer un peu, quand tu es à Pouledard… Quoique tu ne dois pas t'ennuyer non plus !

Drago faillit incendier l'homme qui avait écorché le nom de Poudlard, mais se contenta de le fusiller de ses pupilles noisette. Il allait rétorquer une réplique cinglante, mais Mr Granger prit un boitier d'un noir semblable au cube, le tendit vers ce dernier et appuya dessus. Renforçant sa méfiance, Drago détaillait le moindre fait et geste que le moldu faisait, en fronçant les sourcils : on aurait dit qu'il essayait de lancer un sort, mais à qui le lançait-il ? Il sursauta en entendant des éclats de voix de l'autre côté de la pièce et s'aperçut avec effarement que le bruit venait du petit cube qui s'était subitement illuminé : pire, des gens étaient dedans. Toujours suspicieux, Drago oublia un instant les moldus à côté de lui : il sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha doucement de ce cube qui faisait de la lumière et enfermait des gens en les réduisant à minima. S'arrêtant à une distance respectable, il fixait d'un œil mauvais une demoiselle blonde dans un tailleur criard rose fluo qui annonçait un accident sur un boulevard quelconque. Les images bougeaient rapidement, et ce que disaient les personnes semblait se passer récemment. Mr et Mrs Granger échangèrent un regard inquiet, mais aucun mot ne leur échappa.

Drago eut un regard abasourdi : à vrai dire, que savaient-ils des moldus ? On lui avait toujours dit que ces personnes dénuées de pouvoirs magiques menaient une existence bien morose, obligées de travailler plus durement pour voir leurs efforts payer, ne connaissant pas la sensation de voler, et n'ayant aucune possibilité de côtoyer la magie ni de la sentir dans leurs veines pour la simple et bonne raison qu'ils n'en avaient pas. Mais ça, cette petite boîte dans laquelle ils enfermaient des gens pour leur dire des choses qui se passaient au moment-même, c'était une idée qui relevait de la magie noire la plus avancée. Même le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'aurait pas eu cette idée aussi tordue !

Il jeta un regard aux deux habitants de la maison, mais ils ne semblaient même pas faire attention à ce qu'il se disait dans le cube. Les traitant d'imbéciles intérieurement, Drago replongea son regard envoûté dans la petite boîte noire dont le carré au centre était coloré et oubliant tout ce pourquoi il était en colère et désarmé. Il s'assit devant le poste, complètement hypnotisé. Du moins, il oublia tout, le temps que Mrs Granger arrive devant lui et éteigne la magique petite boîte. Elle afficha un large sourire, alors qu'il la fusillait du regard.

- J'ai fini, Hermione ! Allons-y !

Lentement, son cerveau se reconnecta à la réalité et il reprit ses esprits : il avait oublié jusqu'au fait qu'il était chez des moldus et que son corps n'était pas son corps ! Depuis quand était-il scotché devant cette boîte noire ? Une heure ? Une heure et demie ? Se relevant bien vite, il lança une œillade noire au cube redevenu de la même couleur : décidément, cette machine du diable faisait même perdre la mémoire aux gens. C'était vraiment un produit de très haut niveau de sorcellerie.

Drago suivit Mrs Granger dans le hall d'entrée et sortit sur le pallier. Il s'aperçut qu'il était dans un quartier où toutes les maisons se ressemblaient et où d'affreuses caisses métalliques de différentes couleurs rehaussées de ronds noirs et gris étaient tantôt encastrées, tantôt posées devant les maisons. La verdure du lieu était sa seule vertu. Mr Granger s'empressa de fermer la maison et se dirigea vers une de ces caisses métalliques proche du mur de droite. Drago s'arrêta à mi-chemin, alors que les deux bruns s'apprêtaient à monter dans la caisse qui semblait leur appartenir. Il hésita, l'air peu convaincu. Mrs Granger s'en aperçut.

- Qu'as-tu Hermione ? Il y a un problème ?

- Peut-on… peut-on y aller à pied ?

Les deux parents échangèrent un regard, puis Mr Granger prit la parole, un sourire aux lèvres.

- C'est assez loin, Hermione. Tu sais, nous allons là où tu adores te rendre ! Il faut bien une heure de marche pour atteindre le cœur de Londres !

A contrecœur, Drago s'approcha de la caisse, imita Mr Granger en soulevant une poignée qui actionna un mécanisme permettant d'ouvrir un pan de cette caisse pour rentrer à l'intérieur. Il s'assit confortablement, un peu surpris de la décoration de la caisse qu'il pensait vide et plus spacieuse. Se demandant comment ils allaient pouvoir arriver à la bonne destination, la jeune fille brune se retint de pousser une exclamation quand elle sentit le sol vrombir et vibrer, et la caisse s'activer en arrière et en avant. Drago se contint à grand-peine, se rassurant comme il pouvait en voyant Mr Granger visiblement très calme tourner un grand cercle devant lui, qui à chaque effleurage, faisait bouger le monstre dans lequel ils étaient à droite ou à gauche. Finalement, le cauchemar cessa et il put sortir, en se promettant bien sûr que jamais, plus jamais, il ne monterait dans une invention de magie noire encore plus horrible que le petit cube qui emprisonnait les gens.

- Nous y sommes ! dit Mr Granger d'un ton joyeux.

Les Granger étaient ravis et souriaient comme deux enfants. Drago fit une grimace : ils se trouvaient… Il ne savait pas où ils se trouvaient. Mais ils n'étaient certainement pas au Chemin de Traverse.

- Qu'est-ce que… On va où ? demanda-t-il d'une voix courroucée.

- « Chez Oliver Twist et Cie », ta librairie préférée !

Ils se dirigeaient à pas rapide dans les ruelles de Londres, croisant diverses personnes. Les rues moldues de Londres étaient remarquables d'originalité : les caisses comme celle de Mr Granger étaient nombreuses, roulant en plein milieu des rues, et les passants marchaient à côté, restant loin d'elles. Drago fut un peu soulagé, en pensant qu'il n'était pas le seul à qui ces choses faisaient peur. Mais les moldus étaient des créatures pour le moins étonnantes : vêtues d'habits bizarres, colorés, découpés de façon peu probable, certains tenaient des sacs, d'autres des valises, on aurait dit qu'ils étaient constamment en train de déménager ou de fuir quelque chose d'invisible. Il remarqua aussi bien vite que certains d'entre eux avaient des fils qui pendaient à leurs oreilles et retombaient dans leurs poches de pantalons ou de gilets. Drago eut un sentiment bizarre, soudain : il avait _peur._ Ce monde inconnu qu'il n'avait jamais eu la curiosité de connaître s'ouvrait tout à coup à lui et lui faisait peur. Il fronça les sourcils, mais se dépêcha de rejoindre les parents d'Hermione. Ils arrivèrent devant la devanture gigantesque d'une librairie.

Drago Malefoy aimait les livres, certes, ce n'était pas le genre de personnes à rester une heure dans une librairie en se tâtant devant la sept-cent-quatre-vingt-quatorzième édition des _Contes des Mille et Une Nuits_, ce qu'à priori faisait Hermione Granger en voyant Mrs Granger s'esbaudir devant la couverture qu'elle tenait sous son nez. Il s'éloigna rapidement de cette femme exubérante pour faire un tour entre les présentoirs, l'air morose. Les mains dans les poches, il s'ennuyait fermement et maugréait tout bas. Sa mère était malade, seule, loin, et un inconnu occupait son corps. Ou une inconnue, ou pire, une fille qu'il connaissait par malheur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres allait lui rendre visite d'une minute à l'autre, peut-être même lui confier une mission importante, peut-être même que Granger – si jamais c'était elle – ne pourrait pas lui résister et qu'elle était déjà en train d'agoniser sur le plancher… Et lui, _lui_, il perdait son temps dans une librairie moldue avec deux moldus ignares et complètement inutiles qui s'extasiaient comme des enfants. Drago vit rouge et il s'assit en rageant par terre, le dos adossé à une étagère.

- Pousses-toi, Madame, tu gênes, lança une voix fluette.

L'interpelé leva la tête et fusilla du regard une gamine blonde dont les iris verts renvoyèrent son propre énervement. Les deux filles se défièrent du regard quelques instants.

- Pousses-toi, Madame. J'ai besoin d'un livre qui est derrière toi, insista la gamine sans se dégonfler.

- Et si j'ai pas envie ? répondit-il d'un ton brusque et buté.

- Alors je vais pleurer et je dirais que tu m'as tapée, répliqua-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux devant la réponse inattendue de la fillette. Puis, de mauvaise grâce, il continua de fixer ses yeux vert feuille et se décala d'un pas vers la gauche. Il n'aimait pas se plier à un ordre d'un si petit personnage, mais l'idée de se faire accusé d'un méfait qu'il n'aurait pas commis lui était odieuse. Surtout dans un monde inconnu. Sans un mot de remerciement, la fillette attrapa un grand livre cartonné dont la couverture montrait des souris colorées qui s'enfuyaient l'une derrière l'autre en riant et sans un regard, s'assit à côté de la brunette pour entamer sa lecture : beaucoup de dessins et des grosses bulles blanches remplies d'écriture. Drago se rendit compte qu'à l'évidence, il était dans le rayon pour enfants. La curiosité l'emporta sur sa colère : au-dessus de l'épaule de la gamine, son regard ne pouvait se détacher de cette souris grotesque qui assommait une espèce de chat qui proférait des grossièretés.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, après un silence.

- Mickey, répondit la fillette, sans le regarder.

- Et… il fait quoi, Miki ? questionna-t-il à nouveau, mal à l'aise.

- Il arrête les méchants.

- Ah bon. Et c'est son travail ?

- Non, il… En fait, dit la fillette en se reprenant, il fait un peu de tout. Des fois il est policier, des fois il est journaliste… Ca dépend, il fait beaucoup de choses.

- Ouais, il se mêle de ce qui ne le regarde pas, quoi. C'est une sale souris fouineuse, soupira la jeune fille brune, et l'image d'Harry Potter traversa son esprit.

- Il est _curieux _et c'est _cool_.

- C'est cool de se mêler de tout et n'importe quoi ?

- Non, c'est cool car il arrête les méchants.

- C'est cool d'arrêter les méchants ?

- Oui, il est gentil.

- Il ne l'est pas avec les méchants, fit remarquer Drago.

- C'est normal. Un méchant, c'est un méchant, répondit la fillette d'un ton catégorique.

- Comment tu peux savoir que c'est un méchant ? se braqua-t-il.

- Ils tuent les gens, expliqua-t-elle, comme à un demeuré.

- Donc forcément, quand une personne tue des gens, c'est un méchant ?

- Evidemment, dit-elle en levant les yeux vers lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une vérité à toute épreuve.

- Et Miki, il tue les méchants ?

- Bah non, il les met en prison, répondit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, comme s'il était le dernier des imbéciles.

- Ah bon ? Parce que ça fait de lui un gentil, de mettre des gens en prison ? s'énerva Drago, en repensant à Saint-Potter qui avait lui-même offert un petit séjour à Azkaban à son père.

- Bah oui. Les méchants, ils vont toujours en prison.

- Tu sais ce que c'est, une prison ? Les gardiens aspirent tes pensées et te tuent à petit feu…, commença-t-il, amer.

- Mais n'importe quoi ! le coupa la fillette, encore plus énervée. Tu dis ça parce que tu veux me faire peur ! Mais c'est pas vrai ! Mon papa, il est gardien de prison. Et les méchants en prison, même qu'ils sont super bien traités ! Même qu'en plus, en prison, des fois, ils ont la télé !

Sur ce, elle claqua le livre et partit d'un pas furieux vers un autre rayon. Drago, décontenancé, maîtrisait avec peine sa colère. Il se releva et ressassa les paroles de la gamine. Alors comme ça, même chez les moldus, les fouineurs qui se mêlaient de ce qui ne les regardait pas émerveillaient les foules ! Pire, les prisons des moldus étaient confortables ? Et ils avaient même le cube de magie noire à leur disposition ? Il enrageait. Ces moldus étaient des dégénérés. Pas étonnant que leur race ne soit jamais allée très loin dans l'Histoire ! Tout à ces pensées, sans se préoccuper de sa destination, il faillit renverser Mrs Granger qui venait à sa rencontre, un gros volume en main.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle en scrutant sa fille, le visage inquiet.

La brunette ne répondit pas, cachant ses poings dans les poches de son pantalon et afficha une mine boudeuse.

- As-tu trouvé ton bonheur ? sourit-elle.

- Non, répondit Drago, en haussant les épaules, toujours énervé par la gamine insolente.

Mrs Granger eut un instant l'air embêté. Sa fille trouvait toujours un livre ici… Peut-être que cette année, ces intérêts avaient divergé ? Les deux femmes se dirigèrent vers la sortie pour attendre Mr Granger qui se dépêcha en les voyant. Il eut un regard surpris quand il n'aperçut aucun paquet dans les mains de sa fille, mais il s'abstint de tout commentaire. Ils sortirent de la boutique et revinrent rapidement vers la caisse métallique que Drago détestait. Alors que les Granger montaient à l'avant, il s'arrêta net. C'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Je dois envoyer un hibou, dit-il brusquement.

Les deux adultes s'immobilisèrent et se retournèrent vers leur fille.

- Maintenant, ça va être un peu difficile… On est déjà un peu en retard…, déclara Mr Granger en consultant un rond qui était autour de son poignet.

- En retard pour quoi ?

- Eh bien… Kathleen doit t'attendre, à l'heure actuelle…, reprit Mrs Granger, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Drago se retint de demander qui était Kathleen. Au vu de la situation, Hermione Granger devait la connaître.

- Mais nous irons ce weekend ! le réconforta Mr Granger, avec un petit clin d'œil, en voyant la moue de sa fille.

- Si tard que ça ? s'exclama la jeune fille, qui comptait mentalement qu'ils n'étaient que mercredi.

- Oui, s'excusa Mrs Granger. Nous devons travailler, nous ne pourrons pas t'emmener jusqu'au Chemin magique…

Les dernières paroles des moldus lui restèrent en travers du gosier. Visiblement, il ne pourrait pas envoyer de courrier. Merlin lui refusait cette solution pour le débarrasser de ces moldus. Il soupira. Il se glissa à contrecœur dans la caisse métallique et attendit que son calvaire soit fini pendant un bon quart d'heure.

Ils arrivèrent enfin dans leur banlieue maussade, pensa Drago. Le nez collé à la vitre, il n'attendit pas que le moteur du monstre s'arrête pour sauter dehors, respirant fortement. Merlin qu'il détestait cette sensation ! Sans demander son reste, il escalada l'escalier raide et disparut au grenier.

Enfin seul, il se reprit un peu et jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Un peu abattu, il s'assit sur une pile de livres et soupira longuement. Que faire maintenant ? Est-ce que Granger était dans son corps ? Est-ce que Voldemort s'était manifesté ? Est-ce que sa mère s'était aperçue de sa disparition ? Oui, sans aucun doute. Il était évident que Narcissa Malefoy aurait découvert qu'il n'était pas dans son état naturel. Une voix le sortit de ses réflexions.

- Hermione, Katleen est là ! hurla la voix en bas des escaliers.

Drago tressaillit, puis dans un grand soupir, les yeux au ciel, il ouvrit la porte et descendit les escaliers. Pendant combien de temps devrait-il supporter cette mascarade ?

* * *

Le transplanage les fit atterrir plus brutalement que la dernière fois. La lumière de l'après-midi baignait le salon d'une chaleur agréable et apaisante. Narcissa gardait encore cet air soucieux en essayant d'attraper le regard éteint de son fils, mais elle n'y arriva pas. Elle le conduisit alors dans un canapé de la bibliothèque, l'assit, et se posa à côté de lui. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes.

Hermione, les yeux dans le vide, ne pouvait réfléchir correctement à ce qu'elle allait devoir faire. La voix de Voldemort résonnait encore dans ses oreilles. _Tue Dumbledore…_ Elle n'avait pu croire qu'il demandât une mission aussi importante à un adolescent de seize ans toujours fourré dans les basques de sa mère ou suspendu à la réputation de son père. Et puis la vérité lui avait sauté au visage. _Lave l'honneur de ton père. _C'était donc ça, l'explication. L'échec de Lucius Malefoy avait contrarié les plans du mage noir et maintenant, il se vengeait sur le fils d'une façon puérile. Oui, mais quel échec ? Hermione réfléchit rapidement : Lucius était emprisonné à Azkaban. Encore une fois la vérité se fit éclatante. Evidemment ! La prophétie au Ministère de la magie ! Drago Malefoy devait subir la punition de Lucius qui n'a pas su se battre contre cinq élèves de Poudlard. Et maintenant qu'elle était Drago Malefoy, c'était elle-même qui était victime de sa rancune. Ironie du sort : c'était de sa faute à elle. Si elle n'avait pas eu cette chance qui la caractérisait quand elle était avec Harry et qu'ils s'engouffraient dans des aventures rocambolesques en fonçant droit devant, elle ne serait pas là, abattue, les yeux dans le vide, à compter les jours avant sa propre mort. Si elle avait laissé Lucius Malefoy récupérer la prophétie, elle n'aurait jamais eu ce couperet au-dessus de la tête. Si seulement la prophétie n'était pas tombée. Si elle pouvait modifier l'ordre des choses…

Hermione secoua vivement la tête. Il fallait arrêter de s'imaginer qu'elle pourrait changer ce qui avait été fait. Elle n'avait plus de retourneur de temps depuis sa troisième année, et les dégâts causés n'étaient qu'irrémédiables à mauvais escient. Elle se concentra sur le présent et le futur. Essayant de prioriser ce qu'elle devait faire, elle fronça les sourcils. Il fallait qu'elle voie Malefoy. Elle devait lui expliquer que sa vie était en jeu – leur vie. Elle devait l'informer de sa mission – leur mission, et des conséquences que cela encourait, même si, elle n'en doutait pas, il en était conscient. Elle lui avait envoyé un hibou ce matin. S'il faisait bien son boulot, le message serait délivré rapidement. Il fallait juste attendre qu'il réponde.

La question était de savoir comment sauver sa peau – leur peau. La mission semblait impossible à réaliser : elle, tuer Dumbledore ? Faire rentrer des mangemorts à côté était une partie de plaisir ! Elle aurait bien voulu donner les clefs de Poudlard tout de suite à Voldemort si jamais cela suffisait à lui laisser la vie sauve ! Mais tuer le plus grand directeur de l'école des sorciers que l'on n'ait jamais connu ? Impossible ! Oui, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait jamais réussi à toucher la moindre petite bestiole vivante. Alors, tuer un homme, un grand homme, qui plus est, était tout simplement impensable. Elle avait de plus un respect trop important pour le vieux sorcier. Et si jamais Harry ou Ron l'apprenait ? Elle devait leur dire, pour trouver une solution à cette horrible tragédie qui se profilait sous leur nez. Mais trahir le secret signifiait aussi mettre en péril sa propre vie. Une vague de désespoir la submergea et des larmes commencèrent à perler le long de ses yeux gris.

Narcissa posa un regard sur son fils : la tête dans les mains, il se balançait doucement, les yeux hagards, et… des _larmes_ coulaient sur ses joues. Il lui fallut une demi-seconde pour se souvenir que Drago n'était pas Drago. Elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de réprimer un frisson en voyant son enfant pleurer de la sorte. Drago avait banni ces gouttes salées de son anatomie depuis de très longues années, c'est donc avec appréhension que Narcissa les vit rouler sur ses joues pâles.

Elle essaya de voir la jeune fille à travers le corps de son fils. Elle se souvenait vaguement d'Hermione Granger, une brune somme toute banale. Rien de particulier, à part ses cheveux touffus. Et le fait qu'elle était la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter et du dernier des Weasley. Narcissa s'était demandé comment cette fille née de parents moldus avait pu devenir leur amie. Mais très vite, Lucius lui avait donné la réponse : « Potter est né chez les moldus. Et les Weasley sont des traîtres-à-leur-sang. Arthur Weasley a toujours trouvé attrayant la vie des sans-magie. » Face à cette explication, la noble blonde avait eu un haut-le-cœur. Etre de sang-pur était une fierté parmi les sorciers, et gaspiller ainsi son patrimoine en fréquentant des nés-moldus ou en s'émerveillant devant un peuple incapable de pratiquer la moindre étincelle de magie était quelque chose qui la dépassait complètement.

C'est ainsi qu'à l'époque où Tom Jedusor avait décidé de conquérir le monde et exposé ses idées sur la supériorité du sang, ils avaient volontiers adhéré, convaincus qu'une différence était évidente. Il leur était impensable que le monde sorcier pût être un jour régi par Premier Ministre né-moldu. Les sang-mêlé étaient tolérés, mais avec une certaine réticence.

Drago avait été élevé dans ces idées et ces valeurs. La supériorité du sang ne faisait aucun doute, il n'y avait qu'à voir les résultats des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire. Il était même question pour lui de partir à Durmstrang. Mais il n'aurait pas pu rentrer à chaque vacance, et ça, Narcissa avait été claire sur ce point. Drago a alors fait son entrée à Poudlard, où il a connu le garçon-qui-a-survécu. On parlait beaucoup de lui, à la table des Malefoy. Drago était tellement persuadé que cet enfant qui avait causé la perte du mage noir allait devenir un proche. Comment Drago, un sang-pur d'une telle lignée, a-t-il pu échouer là où une vulgaire née-moldue avait réussi ? Les choix de Merlin sont impénétrables.

Cette Hermione Granger avait beaucoup perturbé Drago, au cours de sa scolarité. Combien de fois il en parlait en rouspétant, en l'insultant et la méprisant ? Combien de fois il la raillait tout seul ? Combien de fois Narcissa en passant dans le couloir l'avait entendu parler d'elle à haute voix, comme si elle avait été là ? Il s'énervait contre ses cours, contre ses merveilleux résultats, contre sa façon qu'elle avait d'être toujours fière et intouchable, contre sa pitié envers les faibles, contre son caractère fort et indomptable… Il l'avait tellement dépeinte que Mrs Malefoy avait l'impression de connaître vraiment Hermione Granger, alors qu'elle ne lui avait jamais adressé la parole.

Et maintenant, elle était à côté d'elle, dans l'enveloppe charnelle de son fils. Et cette grande combattante qui était décrite comme une fille sûre d'elle et inatteignable _pleurait_. Il est vrai que ce n'était pas la première fois que les nerfs lâchaient en présence de Voldemort. Mais Narcissa se doutait que ce n'était pas qu'à cause du regard rouge du mage noir qu'elle était dans cet état. La mission qu'il lui avait confiée devait être effroyable.

- Miss Granger…, appela doucement la femme de Lucius. Que vous a demandé le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

L'interpelée restait statique et les larmes redoublèrent sur son visage. Drago Malefoy faisait vraiment pitié à voir : ses yeux gris inondés de larmes étaient baissés et sa bouche tremblait.

- Je dois tuer…

Mais sa voix était si faible que Narcissa n'entendit pas la fin de la phrase. Pourtant, elle la devina. Elle blêmit légèrement. Ainsi, elle avait eu raison : Voldemort envoyait son fils à une mort assurée. En l'occurrence, il s'agissait d'une étrangère, mais l'enveloppe corporelle était bien celle de Drago et il fallait empêcher qu'un massacre s'annonce. Comment faire ? Narcissa se tordit les doigts en cherchant des solutions. Un sentiment de crainte la rongea : qu'en était-il de la _marque _? A l'évidence, Voldemort n'avait rien tatoué sur le bras pâle de son fils, sinon elle aurait entendu des hurlements depuis la porte fermée où elle se trouvait, mais elle voulait avoir la confirmation.

Elle allait poser la question quand un _pop_ sonore résonna dans la bibliothèque : un elfe dans un torchon crasseux apparut et s'inclina profondément sur le sol.

- Si Maîtresse Malefoy et le Jeune Maître désirent dîner, Bugsy va faire le repas. Bugsy demande ce que Maîtresse Malefoy et le Jeune Maître souhaitent manger ce soir, couina le dénommé Bugsy.

Narcissa regarda un instant de plus le visage encadré de mèches blondes de son fils, puis se tourna vers l'elfe.

- Merci, Bugsy. Mais ce soir, tu peux te reposer. Je ne suis pas sûre que nous ayons faim.

* * *

Drago descendit les marches d'un pas lent. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rencontrer la fameuse Kathleen. Il n'avait pas atteint les dernières marches qu'une petite blonde tirant sur le roux lui sauta au cou. Desserrant son étreinte, elle planta ses yeux ambre dans les siens et un large sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Ça fait longtemps, Hermione ! Tu m'as manquée ! s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

Il ne répondit pas, mais dévisagea l'inconnue. Encore une moldue !, pensa-t-il. Le contact proche de cette étrangère le révulsait et il voulut se dégager, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

- Sérieusement, tu t'es _coiffée _aujourd'hui ! C'est un jour spécial ? T'as un rencard ? T'as perdu ta langue ?

Toujours sans voix, Drago réfléchit à grande vitesse. Il se dit que pour la première fois de la journée, il allait endosser le rôle d'Hermione Granger. Il fit donc un effort considérable en souriant à cette fille qu'il commençait à détester et ouvrit la bouche de mauvaise grâce.

- Euh… oui, ne put-il qu'articuler.

Un peu surprise par la réponse de son amie (oui à quoi ?), la petite blonde prit sa main et l'entraîna vers la cuisine où une délicieuse odeur de pommes de terre sortait du four. Confus et rendu furieux par l'initiative de l'étrangère, Drago se raisonnait tant bien que mal en ruminant. « Ce n'est qu'une moldue. Ce n'est qu'une moldue. Ne lui inflige aucun sortilège. C'est l'amie de Granger, elle ne connaît que Granger. Elle pense qu'elle tient la main de Granger, ce n'est qu'une moldue, calme-toi… »

Le couvert étant mis, les deux adolescentes s'assirent à côté l'une de l'autre, au plus grand désespoir de la brunette. Kathleen était un vrai moulin à paroles et ne tarissait plus d'anecdotes croustillantes. Les Granger écoutaient et rebondissaient sur des bribes de phrase avec un engouement et un plaisir évidents. Drago se sentit très seul, une oreille distraite sur les conversations moldues dont il ne comprenait rien, attablé avec trois moldus qui lui étaient étrangers, sans pouvoir recourir à aucune magie que ce soit, privé de hibou à envoyer et sans nouvelle de Granger. Il se replongea dans ses réflexions. Se pouvait-il que Granger n'ait pas pensé à lui écrire ? Non, elle n'était pas si bête, elle aurait forcément envoyé un hibou pour au moins être sûre que c'était bien lui qui avait le contrôle de son corps. Et si elle ne l'avait pas fait ? Si elle s'était fait démasquer avant ? Si elle était déjà en position dangereuse ? Si elle était déjà morte ? Drago blêmit en s'imaginant condamné à vivre dans ce corps qui lui faisait horreur.

- Tout va bien, Hermione ? s'enquit une voix inquiète.

L'interpelé acquiesça et retourna à son assiette. Non, tout n'allait pas bien. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait aller bien quand on est dans un endroit inconnu dans un corps qui n'est pas le vôtre ? Et Granger qui ne donnait pas signe de vie… Elle aurait pu arriver ici, avec un balai ou un portoloin et venir le chercher ! Il pensa qu'elle n'était qu'une idiote sans cervelle et un rictus se dessina sur son visage. Granger était une moldue, elle ne pourrait jamais réfléchir comme un sorcier. L'idée de se voir condamné à rester chez ces gens ne l'énerva pas tant que le fait qu'il devrait y rester à cause du manque d'initiatives d'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Tout ça, encore une fois, c'était la faute de Granger. Il se promit : dès qu'il la reverrait, il la torturerait sans ménagement. Il lui ferait ça… Et puis ça… et surtout ça… Et sous les yeux inquiets de trois moldus qui s'étaient tus, Drago ricana en martelant sa fourchette dans son assiette.

* * *

- Elle va _quoi_ ?

- Bah oui, Hermione, Kathleen va dormir dans ta chambre ! Tu étais d'accord hier ! Vous avez sûrement plein de choses à vous dire, je vais installer le lit…

Drago faillit rétorquer qu'hier, c'était hier, et qu'à présent, il était hors de question qu'une inconnue qu'il détestait empiète sur son territoire qui n'était pas son territoire mais qui le deviendrait incessamment sous peu. Il s'énerva tout seul : il avait pensé que l'amie de Granger ne resterait que quelques heures, pas une semaine entière ! Qu'allait-il faire, pendant une semaine, à essayer de deviner ce qu'elle allait lui raconter ? Elle ne le laisserait jamais en paix et il serait obligé de renoncer à jamais à envoyer un hibou à Granger pour lui demander de le sortir de là. Il fusilla du regard la petite blonde qui haussa les sourcils, mal à l'aise du nouveau comportement de son amie. Se pouvait-il que Poudlard l'ait changée à ce point, cette année ? La brunette assista, impuissante, au lit de camp que ses parents mettaient en place en poussant les piles de livres monstrueuses qui encombraient la pièce. Drago eut un sourire malsain en pensant que peut-être, par inadvertance, une pile tomberait malencontreusement sur la jeune fille durant son sommeil. Mais il chassa ces pensées en entendant le prénom auquel il devait désormais répondre et enfila de mauvaise humeur un oreiller dans une taie. « Ah ces fichus moldus… Même pas d'elfe de maison pour faire le travail… »

L'après-midi commençait tout doucement et Mr et Mrs Granger saluèrent chaleureusement les deux filles pour partir au travail.

Ne restaient que Drago et Kathleen. Cette dernière ne lui laissa aucun répit. Elle planta ses iris ambrés dans le regard acide de son amie.

- Bon, toi, t'as plein de choses à me raconter ! déclara-t-elle d'une voix sans appel.

Et sans la consulter, elle l'entraîna dans le grenier. Assises toutes les deux sur le lit d'appoint, la brunette se sentit mal à l'aise, soumise aux rayons X de Kathleen.

- Alors, alors, cette année ? Quoi de neuf ? demanda celle-ci, les yeux pétillants.

Drago haussa les épaules : comme s'il allait parler de magie avec une moldue.

- Rien de particulier, lâcha-t-il.

- Tu ne vas pas me faire croire qu'en un an, il ne s'est rien passé à Poudlard ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La brunette se retourna vivement vers la jeune fille, comme frappé par la foudre.

- Tu connais Poudlard ? demanda-t-il prestement.

- Evidemment, répondit la jeune fille, confuse. Hermione, c'est toi qui m'en as parlé ! Tu m'as aussi raconté plein de choses par rapport à la magie, tes amis là-bas… Harry, Ron… Ce minable de Malefoy…

- _Pardon _? s'étrangla Drago, la baguette magique prête à sortir.

- … et tu m'as raconté toutes tes aventures aussi, tu t'en souviens pas ? Comment la première année, vous avez pris la pierre philos-opale, comment en deuxième année, tu t'es fait pétrifiée, comment en troisième, vous avez réussi à relâcher Buck et Sirius…

- _Quoi_ ? Ils ont fait échapper cet abominable hippogriffe ?

- … et puis en quatrième, le tournoi où Harry a dû participer… et où Malefoy s'est fait changer en fouine…

- Bon, _ça va avec Malefoy._

Kathleen se tut, ne comprenant pas ce comportement. D'habitude, elles riaient beaucoup des mésaventures de cet arrogant personnage. Drago, de son côté, ne savait plus quoi penser. Cette fille connaissait par cœur ce qui se passait dans leur monde, et lui ne savait même pas ce qu'était ces caisses métalliques qui bougeaient en plein milieu des rues. Il soupira. Peut-être qu'elle allait lui être utile, finalement.

- Au fait, Hermione…, murmura la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? râla-t-il d'un air nonchalant.

- Demain, c'est ton anniversaire, tu voudrais aller où ? demanda la jeune fille en souriant.

Drago cligna des yeux. C'était l'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger demain ? Peut-être pourrait-il en profiter pour demander à aller au manoir Malefoy ? Pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas qu'il se trompe. Après tout, Hermione Granger devait savoir sa date d'anniversaire.

- Ah, oui, c'est une bonne question, dit-il d'un ton sérieux. Pourquoi ne pas aller à…

- Perdu.

Drago leva ses yeux noisette et s'aperçut que Kathleen le regardait d'un air mauvais. Les poings sur les hanches, elle toisait son amie.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda-t-elle, lentement. Tu n'es pas Hermione, reprit-elle après le silence éloquent de l'interlocutrice. Je le sais. Je connais Hermione depuis mes quatre ans. Je connais tout d'elle. Tous ses secrets, toute sa vie. Et je sais aussi qu'Hermione sait quand est son anniversaire. Et il est évident que tu ne le sais pas. Alors qui es-tu ?

L'espace d'un instant, Drago fut impressionné par la capacité d'analyse de la jeune fille et se surprit à penser que pour une fois, un moldu remontait dans son estime. Ensuite, il s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il avait été découvert et ça ne l'amusa plus du tout. Il pesa le pour et le contre de cette nouvelle situation.

- Ok, admit-il. Je ne suis pas Granger. Mais apparemment, ses parents sont assez stupides pour ne pas s'en être aperçus.

- Mr et Mrs Granger sont intelligents, rectifia-t-elle, cinglante, mais ils ne connaissent pas tout ce qui est possible en matière de magie. Or, il se trouve qu'Hermione m'en a beaucoup raconté. Tu as pris du jus de cheveux ou un truc du genre ?

- Du quoi ? demanda Drago, éberlué.

- Du jus où tu mets des cheveux dedans. Une espèce de potion.

La brunette cligna des yeux, peu sûre de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre. A l'évidence, cette moldue avançait des hypothèses qu'elle ne maîtrisait qu'à moitié. Un silence.

- Ah ! s'exclama Drago. Tu veux sans doute parler du polynectar ?

Kathleen acquiesça et la brunette ria de bon cœur. Oui, c'est bien vrai, tout le monde a envie de savoir la vie privée d'Hermione Granger et tout le monde prend du polynectar pour s'infiltrer chez elle en la séquestrant dans une boîte comme Maugrey en quatrième année. Quoique l'idée de séquestration était à retenir quand il la reverrait…

- Non, perdu à ton tour. Je n'ai pas pris de polynectar. C'est bien dommage d'ailleurs, parce que je n'aurais pas eu à subir ce satané corps aussi longtemps ! Non, c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça.

Drago raconta sa mésaventure à Kathleen. Après tout, elle l'avait démasqué, il était donc possible qu'elle puisse l'aider à ne pas commettre de bourdes dans cette situation intolérable. Il omit cependant de lui dévoiler son identité. A la fin de son monologue, la blondinette était atterrée. Qui était alors dans le corps d'Hermione ? Qui était cet inconnu ? Se remémorant des quelques heures avec elle, la vérité se fit sentir : ces yeux emplis d'arrogance, cet air froid, ce rictus en coin et cette fierté détestable… Non, ça ne pouvait être… Elle jeta un regard mauvais à son amie, comme si c'était de la bouse de dragon.

- Alors, c'est _toi_, Drago Malefoy?

Un silence suivit, confirmant cet horrible aveu. La brunette se redressa de toute sa hauteur et défia du regard la petite blonde.

- Et si c'était vrai ? lança-t-il, mauvais, bien que légèrement troublé et vexé qu'elle ait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert (Se pouvait-il qu'elle pratique la légilimencie aussi ?).

- Où est Hermione ? demanda Kathleen, suspicieuse.

- Probablement dans mon corps…, rétorqua-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

Un silence de plus s'installa. Drago regardait par la fenêtre et Kathleen était plongée dans ses pensées.

- Tu sais, il faut faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, interrompit la blonde.

Il posa son regard indéchiffrable sur elle.

- Apprends à être Hermione, se précipita-t-elle pour dire, avant qu'il l'ait interrompue. Ici, tu peux bien donner à Hermione un caractère épouvantable, on pensera qu'elle s'est réveillée du pied gauche. Mais à Poudlard, tu ne pourras duper personne si tu n'y mets pas un peu du tien. En l'occurrence, tu as de la chance que je sois là, moi qui connais le mieux Hermione.

Cette fille était décidément intéressante. Elle avait l'esprit d'à-propos et analysait vraiment bien les choses. Le pire, c'était qu'elle avait raison. Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Très bien, dis-moi comment me comporter.

* * *

Drago était épuisé et se coucha lourdement sur le lit trop dur à son goût. La fin d'après-midi avait été laborieuse et la soirée n'avait rien arrangé. Kathleen était un vrai démon. A l'évidence, elle était persuadée qu'elle ne risquait rien en sa compagnie – du moins tant qu'il ne pourrait se servir de la magie – et en avait profité pour jouer les tyrans. Ou peut-être se montrait-elle particulièrement revêche pour venger Hermione.

- Non, une démarche plus souple.

- Ne te coiffe pas les cheveux. Ne pose même pas un peigne sur un seul de tes cheveux.

- Sois plus poli.

- Souris.

Le repas avec les Granger fut encore plus soutenu, Kathleen n'hésitant pas à lui donner de grands coups de pied sous la table pour l'inciter à se montrer plus cordial. Les effets escomptés se virent bientôt : Mr et Mrs Granger étaient désormais persuadés que leur fille était à nouveau normale. A une exception près.

- Il faut que j'aille au manoir Malefoy, avait déclaré Drago, abruptement.

- Où donc ? Malefoy… Oh, Ce n'est pas là où habite le blondinet que tu détestes ? demanda Mr Granger.

- Pourquoi donc ? Tu nous as bien dit qu'il était d'une suffisance et d'une arrogance digne de son hibou grand duc et que tu préfèrerais ne plus jamais le revoir de toute ta vie si tu en avais le choix ? renchérit Mrs Granger.

- C'est vrai, rajouta Mr Granger. Ne nous as-tu pas dit il y a quelques jours que tu étais même très satisfaite qu'il soit devenu une grosse limace ?

Drago faillit s'étouffer de fureur et son teint prit une couleur tomate. Sous la table, Kathleen lui balança un coup de pied dans les tibias et il lui lança un regard meurtrier. Apparemment, il ne pourrait pas aller au manoir non plus. Il essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal et le repas se serait continuer dans le silence, si la blondinette n'avait pas eu l'idée géniale de changer de sujet.

La question de dormir dans la même chambre avait été évoquée : bien que cela n'enchantât ni l'un ni l'autre à partager les lieux, Kathleen réfléchit encore avec logique.

- Dans ce corps-là, tu ne pourras rien me faire, avec la force d'Hermione. Et puis, souviens-toi aussi que je suis ceinture noire de judo.

Drago ne comprit pas le sens de cette phrase, ne sachant ni ce qu'était le judo, ni en quoi le fait d'avoir une ceinture de couleur noire devait susciter la crainte. Mais il ne répliqua pas et haussa les épaules. Une semaine. Il fallait qu'il tienne une semaine.

Alors qu'il tombait doucement dans les bras de Morphée, il entendit quelques grattements à la fenêtre et son cœur fit un bond dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant un superbe hibou grand duc. Alors, elle ne l'avait pas oublié ! Se glissant hors des couvertures, il ouvrit la fenêtre et d'une main un peu fébrile déplia le parchemin sur la patte du hibou. En lisant la lettre, il fut soudainement soulagé de savoir que la personne dans son corps avait pris l'initiative de lui écrire et lui demandait de le voir. Il savait pertinemment que c'était Granger, comment le hibou serait-il parvenu jusqu'ici sinon ? Essayant de ne pas réveiller Kathleen qui gémissait sur le lit d'appoint, il alluma sa baguette et écrivit sur le rebord de la fenêtre au dos du parchemin avec une écriture tremblante d'excitation. Il en avait même complètement oublié les paroles blessantes que Granger avait dites à son égard à ses parents ou à Kathleen. Elle devenait sa porte de sortie, son issue de secours et pour rien au monde, il n'allait laisser passer cette chance en la rudoyant par écrit.

_Message bien reçu. Aucun moyen de te joindre. Envoie-moi un balai pour que je vienne au manoir. _

Drago caressa doucement la tête du hibou, heureux de voir une créature familière. Il lui donna deux sucreries qu'il prit d'un bocal en verre sur le rebord de la fenêtre et le regarda s'envoler dans la nuit étoilée. Soulagé, il se recoucha, l'esprit un peu plus tranquille.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	3. Chapitre 3 : Négociations houleuses

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Ce chapitre a été un peu long à sortir... Il faut dire que j'ai eu quelques difficultés à écrire, mais j'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à écrire sur Narcissa! Et les découvertes de Drago dans le monde moldu, ah, c'est un vrai délice!_

_Merci beaucoup aux personnes qui m'écrivent pour me donner leur avis, ça me touche vraiment et je suis bien heureuse que la fic vous plaise! J'espère ne pas vous décevoir! _

_Je vous conseille de relire le tome 6 en même temps, pour pouvoir apprécier vraiment les clins d'oeil ^^_

_Réponse à Sevy: merci beaucoup pour ta review! J'espère que l'histoire te passionnera toujours autant!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Négociations houleuses et chantage affectif**

Quand Drago se réveilla ce matin-là, il lui fallut quelques minutes pour se remémorer les événements des derniers jours et se souvenir avec dégoût et déception qu'il était toujours dans le corps d'Hermione Granger. En s'asseyant sur le bord du lit, il se rappela aussitôt qu'il n'était pas seul dans la chambre, mais qu'une autre inconnue intempestive était couchée sur un lit d'appoint à ses pieds et semblait dans un profond sommeil.

L'humiliation des jours précédents qu'elle lui avait faite subir, les coups dans les tibias, les remontrances face à ses mauvais pas dans le corps de celle qu'il abhorrait, tout lui donnait une furieuse envie de se venger et la tentation de l'étouffer dans son sommeil le tirailla fortement en la voyant ainsi sans défense. Mais à son grand damne, on lui avait appris certaines manières, et elle était la seule personne qui lui permettrait de ne pas se faire démasquer à la longue. Elle devait donc avoir la vie sauve, bien contre son gré.

Enjambant une pile de livres, la brunette se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain, non sans avoir pris au passage une tenue de rechange dans l'armoire désormais dégagée.

Drago ne s'attarda pas longtemps dans la douche, toujours gêné de toucher un corps qui ne lui était pas familier. Surtout un corps de fille. Parce que, quoi que les rumeurs disaient, Drago Malefoy était encore pur de ce côté-là. Et ça lui convenait très bien.

En passant devant le miroir, Drago ne put réprimer une mimique de dégoût : non seulement il ne s'habituait pas à être dans le corps de la née-moldue, mais en plus, Kathleen lui avait interdit de pouvoir s'arranger un peu, prétextant que « Hermione ne prenait pas soin d'elle ». Il s'arrêta dans ses pensées. _Interdit ?_ Depuis quand on interdisait quelque chose à Drago Malefoy ? Avec un rictus, il commença à se coiffer avec un malin plaisir, plaisir qui se dissipa au fur et à mesure que ses cheveux se rebellaient sous ses coups de peigne. Il gagna cependant la bataille et s'habilla rapidement avec un pantalon noir serré dans une matière qui lui était inconnue et qu'il trouva désagréablement rêche. Il enfila une chemise noire identique à celle des jours précédents et sortit de la salle de bain. Il devait au moins sauver le peu de dignité qui lui restait dans ce corps grotesque et pour ce faire, soigner sa présentation était la moindre des choses.

La maison était vide, quand il s'avança dans la cuisine. Mr et Mrs Granger travaillaient, comme ils le lui avaient dit. Le weekend dernier, ils lui avaient bien demandé s'il voulait toujours envoyer un hibou, mais comme Granger avait pris les devants et qu'il avait répondu, il avait refusé, et attendait maintenant la délivrance en scrutant l'horizon avec une obsession maladive, dans l'espoir de voir apparaître un grand duc tenant un balai.

Aussi, en pleine semaine, se trouvait-il dans un endroit isolé seul en compagnie d'une moldue qui l'énervait au plus haut point. La moldue en question apparut bien vite dans le seuil de la cuisine, alors que Drago s'attablait avec une nonchalance aristocratique.

- Depuis quand Hermione s'assoit-elle à une table comme si elle était une princesse ? demanda la jeune fille en levant les yeux au ciel.

Drago se figea et à contrecœur se releva pour refaire son geste de façon plus brutale.

- Ce n'est pas non plus un éléphant, souligna l'autre en le fusillant du regard.

- Elle peut s'asseoir comme elle veut, non ? Il n'y a personne, rétorqua la brunette en bouillant intérieurement.

- Peut-être qu'ici, oui. Mais à Poudlard, c'est ce que tu diras ?

Drago fit une moue boudeuse, mais encore une fois, Kathleen, qui avait remarqué qu'il s'était coiffé mais n'avait fait aucun commentaire (peut-être parce qu'une Hermione qui se coiffait avait finalement son charme ?), avait raison. De mauvaise grâce, il recommença l'opération plusieurs fois de suite sous les quolibets de son nouveau professeur.

Jamais, au grand jamais, Drago Malefoy n'aurait cru que jouer le rôle d'une née-moldue aussi insignifiante que Granger était si difficile. Il fallait qu'il soit poli, attentionné, chaleureux. Il devrait aussi apprendre la moitié des livres obligatoires durant la prochaine année, mais il se gardait ce plaisir quand il recevrait la liste de Poudlard. Non, surtout, _surtout_, il devait se montrer _gentil_. Et cette caractéristique qu'il avait si souvent associée à faiblesse et bêtise lui donnait la nausée. Quand Kathleen lui avait annoncé qu'il allait devoir se montrer aimable et prévenant envers Weasley et Potter, ainsi qu'avec la plupart des Gryffondor, il lui avait ricané au nez de façon plus qu'insolente. Et puis, il avait réfléchi et avec effroi, il s'était rendu compte qu'elle avait – encore et toujours – raison. A présent, il en était sûr : Merlin lui en voulait. Il avait fait quelque chose qui lui avait déplu et il en payait le prix au centuple. Cependant, à son plus grand soulagement, son calvaire touchait bientôt à sa fin : Kathleen s'en allait ce soir.

Le petit déjeuner se fit interrompre par des petits coups secs à la vitre de la cuisine. Drago leva la tête, excité : se pouvait-il que Granger lui envoyât enfin un balai ? Mais l'excitation se freina bien vite quand il vit une chouette inconnue et aucun balai en perspective. Il ouvrit la fenêtre, détacha un parchemin enroulé autour de la patte de la chouette et lut rapidement le contenu.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Tu es invitée à passer le reste de tes vacances scolaires au Terrier. Si tu es d'accord, je viendrai te chercher au 9, Clearplain Street, mercredi à onze heures du soir pour t'y conduire, car j'imagine que tu n'as toujours aucun moyen de locomotion magique. _

_Je t'adresse mes salutations les plus cordiales,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

Drago resta abasourdi en relisant le contenu. Mercredi ? Mais c'était aujourd'hui ! La joie le ravit en imaginant qu'il allait partir de ce lieu trop moldu à son goût à compter de ce soir. Une ombre vint cependant planer sur cette bonne nouvelle. C'était quoi « le Terrier » ? De plus, le fait d'être escorté par Dumbledore en personne ne l'enchantait pas non plus. Pourquoi ce vieux fou prenait autant soin du trio infernal Potter-Weasley-Granger? D'habitude, jamais il n'irait chercher un vulgaire élève à son domicile pour l'emmener quelque part ailleurs.

Kathleen, dans son dos, poussa un petit cri de stupéfaction.

- Dumbledore en personne va venir t'escorter ? s'exclama-t-elle, les yeux agrandis par la surprise.

La surprise de la moldue ne plut pas du tout à la jeune fille brune, qui la détailla en fronçant les sourcils. N'était-ce pas un traitement commun pour Granger ?

- D'habitude, il prévient Hermione, mais c'est toujours Ron ou les parents de Ron qui viennent la chercher, répondit-elle à sa question silencieuse.

Drago frémit et digéra cette réponse. Il voyait se profiler la suite des événements et la joie qui se lisait sur son visage s'éteignit tout à fait. Pourquoi la blonde parlait des Weasley ? Pourquoi Weasley irait-il le chercher ici ? Un coup d'œil sur la missive lui confirma ses craintes.

- Dis-moi, articula-t-il difficilement, sa gorge se nouant de plus en plus. C'est quoi « le Terrier » ? C'est où ?

- Le Terrier ? C'est le nom de la maison de Ron !

Il ne put s'empêcher de penser que ce nom était d'une nullité affligeante.

- Tu sais bien ce que ça veut dire ? demanda la blondinette en hochant la tête. Ça veut dire, reprit-elle en voyant le regard inquisiteur de la jeune fille, que tu vas devoir te transformer H-24 en Hermione Granger. Les vacances, c'est fini ! (et elle eut un petit sourire narquois)

Drago eut un grognement de mépris en haussant les épaules. Puis, il digéra doucement ses paroles et ce que ça allait impliquer pour lui : il déglutit difficilement et essaya de trouver une échappatoire possible. Mais le choix semblait évident. Dumbledore n'avait écrit au conditionnel que par politesse, il s'agissait d'une question rhétorique. D'ailleurs, il ne lui donnait aucun moyen de lui répondre, ce qui prouvait bien qu'il allait la chercher dans tous les cas. Dans tous les cas, il deviendrait Hermione Granger à part entière pour une durée indéterminée. Mitigé, il froissa le papier, en ruminant intérieurement de se retrouver dans une situation pire que celle qui se passait actuellement.

Il s'était déjà demandé « qu'est-ce qui était pire que de se trouver dans une maison remplie de moldus inconnus sans moyen de s'échapper en étant condamné à être enfermé dans le corps d'une autre ? » et avait conclu que pire situation n'existait pas au monde pour un sorcier. A la question « qu'est-ce qui était pire que de se trouver dans une maison moldue sans pouvoir s'échapper, d'être enfermé dans un corps qui n'était pas le sien et d'avoir comme devoir de vacances l'apprentissage complet du caractère de l'élève qu'il détestait le plus après Potter sous la direction d'une moldue complètement tyrannique et pire que McGonagall en matière de sévérité ? », il en avait déduit que rien de pire ne pourrait lui arriver. La preuve que non, il y avait toujours pire : « il allait se retrouver avec les Weasley pour le restant des vacances dans le corps d'Hermione Granger, et qu'est-ce qui était désormais pire que ça ? ». A cette question, Drago ne répondit pas « rien ». Se méfiant peu à peu de ce que Merlin lui réservait, il s'abstint de répondre et attendit la suite avec appréhension. Pour une fois, son choix sensé lui soufflerait qu'en effet, il y aurait bien pire. Et Granger qui restait silencieuse !

* * *

Narcissa Malefoy se tordait les mains. Voilà bientôt une petite semaine qu'elle ne fermait pas l'œil de la nuit et cela se ressentait. Ses traits s'étaient tirés, ses joues s'étaient creusées et ses yeux rougis par le manque de sommeil lui donnaient l'air d'une revenante d'Azkaban. Ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient librement sur ses épaules et c'était d'un pas las qu'elle s'était rendue dans la salle à manger pour feindre de se sustenter. Evidemment, elle ne trompait qu'elle-même. Mais le jeune homme qui lui tenait lieu de colocataire était trop occupé par son propre cas pour remarquer quoi que ce soit. Et l'elfe de maison qui faisait les repas et s'apercevait bien que personne ne touchait aux plats depuis qu'ils étaient revenus du manoir de Voldemort était bien trop intelligent pour oser faire la moindre remarque.

Elle n'osait pas retourner voir la jeune fille qui habitait le corps de son fils, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle ne savait pas que lui dire pour soulager ses craintes. De nombreuses pensées contradictoires variaient en fonction d'Hermione et elle ne savait que faire.

Après la surprise de la disparition de Drago, il y avait eu la colère et la rancœur. Il s'agissait quand même de la responsable de l'enfermement de Lucius ! Et à présent, la responsable aussi de la disparition de Drago. Comment pourrait-elle jamais s'entendre avec une ennemie de la famille ? Comment pourrait-elle jamais l'épauler ? Ce serait comme trahir sa famille, renier son dévouement pour son mari et fouler les valeurs du sang.

Parce que bien entendu, il y avait du dégoût. Le dégoût et le mépris envers les Sang-de-Bourbes. De ce côté-là, Narcissa n'était pas aussi intolérante que Lucius envers la théorie du sang. Elle pensait foncièrement qu'il existait une supériorité dans les gênes, mais elle acceptait le fait que des nés-moldus puissent révéler des dons en matière de magie. En théorie. Car, bien sûr, ceci ne l'empêchait pas d'avoir une certaine réticence, voire un rejet à côtoyer réellement ces nouveaux sorciers qui venaient d'un monde qui leur était inconnu.

Le fait d'héberger une née-moldue, ou plutôt, le fait d'être consciente qu'une née-moldue habitait le corps de son fils la révoltait profondément, en tant qu'aristocrate du monde sorcier, de sang-pur et de noble lignée. Juste l'idée de toucher désormais son fils lui semblait à présent quelque chose d'interdit, de punissable. Le fait que cette même née-moldue soit responsable de l'absence de Lucius lui donnait des nausées et elle voulait se venger sur-le-champ, la faire souffrir, lui infliger mille endoloris pour qu'elle éprouve un dixième de ce qu'elle goûtait chaque matin, chaque jour, chaque heure, chaque seconde : le vide, l'horreur, la honte, le sentiment d'avoir été bafouée, humiliée, souillée.

Mais ces sentiments pourtant forts s'étaient noyés dans d'autres, à l'annonce de la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Sont intervenues la pitié et la crainte. Pire : la peur.

Car Narcissa Malefoy, née Black, était avant tout une mère. Et la peur de perdre son fils prenait largement le dessus sur ses préjugés et ses craintes acquises lors de son éducation, et même sur sa rancœur par rapport à l'arrestation de son mari. Sa priorité actuelle était de protéger son fils, peu importe comment. Et son fils en l'occurrence était en deux parties : son corps était ici et son esprit était ailleurs. Puisqu'elle n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où son âme se trouvait, elle se promit d'au moins réussir à protéger son enveloppe, peu importe qui l'habitait. Parce qu'elle en était convaincue, si jamais une partie venait à être blessée gravement, voire à mourir, l'autre ne survivrait pas.

Narcissa se mordit les lèvres et se tordit plus fortement les mains. La mission attribuée était totalement irréalisable. Elle aurait peut-être douté de Drago, pensant qu'il était un peu jeune pour la mener à bien, mais elle y aurait quand même cru, parce qu'il était son fils et que dans ses veines coulait un sang qui n'incitait pas à l'hésitation. Bien sûr, il avait cette grande naïveté, cette effervescence de toujours vouloir pavaner et fanfaronner, mais il savait prendre des décisions justes et respectait ses engagements. Les tâches qu'on lui imposait étaient toujours remplies, quelle qu'en soit la difficulté. Seulement cette _fille_… Pourrait-elle être sûre d'elle lors de la confrontation avec le grand directeur ? Pourrait-on être certain qu'elle n'hésitera pas, qu'elle ne se défilera pas, qu'elle affrontera son destin et réussira sa mission pour sauver sa propre peau et celle de Drago ? Narcissa en était plus que sceptique. De son point de vue, Hermione Granger ne pourrait jamais lancer le sortilège impardonnable sur qui que ce soit.

Il fallait trouver quelque chose pour sauver Drago de la faiblesse de cette fille. Il y avait forcément un moyen pour le protéger à toute épreuve. Comment pourrait-elle les aider ? Que faire pour aider dans cette tâche ? Comment faire lors de leur séjour à Poudlard ? Elle pourrait certes partir avec le jeune homme, mais ne pourrait définitivement pas se cacher indéfiniment. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelqu'un à Poudlard. Elle réfléchit un instant : qui serait potentiellement susceptible de l'aider ? Le portrait d'un grand homme aux longs cheveux sales et gras traversa son esprit.

- Severus…, murmura-t-elle dans un souffle.

Mais bien sûr ! Le professeur des potions était un ami intime de longue date de la famille Malefoy, il faisait partie des mangemorts et il se sentait particulièrement concerné dès qu'il s'agissait de Drago. Sans lui expliquer en détails la situation, il pourrait protéger son fils de la colère de Voldemort si jamais la Miss Granger n'arrivait pas à mener à bien la mission. C'était aussi un agent-double important et il pourrait jouer un rôle important face à Dumbledore. Narcissa s'arrêta dans ses pensées un moment. Etait-il au courant de la mission ? Que risquait-elle en la dévoilant à une tierce personne ? Elle secoua la tête : tant pis, elle trahirait le secret. Son fils était bien plus important à ses yeux. Une autre question la troubla : la dévotion de Rogue envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été durement mise en doute ces dernières années. Si jamais il les trahissait ? Comment pourrait-elle être sûre qu'il s'acquitte de sa promesse ?

Inconsciemment, Narcissa s'était levé et arpentait la pièce. Elle avait sorti sa baguette et faisait des moulinets dans le vent au gré de ses pensées. Des petites étincelles argentées sortaient du bout et venaient mourir au sol. La solution lui sauta aux yeux. Mais oui, évidemment. Elle devrait l'obliger à lui faire accepter une promesse qui ne pourra jamais être trahie.

Hermione regardait d'un œil morne le soleil poindre à l'horizon. Debout derrière la baie vitrée, elle se frottait doucement les bras avec ses mains froides, comme pour se réchauffer. Mais le froid qu'elle ressentait était bien trop profond en elle pour qu'elle puisse le chasser avec des frictions aussi faibles. Ses pensées ne divergeaient pas énormément : la mission de Voldemort dansait dans sa tête et les cauchemars qu'elle faisait quand elle s'écroulait de fatigue pour quelques heures la réveillaient en sursaut. Toujours les mêmes : soit elle tuait Dumbledore et le visage du vieil homme se transformait en son propre visage, soit elle se faisait tuée par Voldemort et elle voyait Drago Malefoy rire de toutes ses dents au-dessus de son cadavre. Elle voyait aussi Harry et Ron lui tourner le dos ou pire, la menacer avec leurs baguettes et ne plus la reconnaître comme leur amie mais comme une traîtresse à abattre.

Elle ne pouvait désormais plus faire demi-tour. C'était soit elle (eux, si on comptait Malefoy dans le même panier), soit Dumbledore. Et avec tout le respect qu'elle pouvait avoir pour le vieil homme, elle ne pouvait se résigner à sacrifier deux vies pour le prix d'une. Il fallait le tuer, mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'y résoudre. La meilleure solution aurait été de contourner l'objectif et de réussir à faire un compromis, par exemple mettre hors-jeu le directeur de l'école, mais bizarrement, elle avait aussi conscience qu'on ne faisait pas de compromis avec Voldemort. Elle avait échappé à l'apposition de la marque des Ténèbres, elle s'estimait déjà heureuse. Mais maintenant, peu importe combien de tatouages ou de piercings elle pouvait avoir, ça ne solutionnerait pas ce qu'elle devait faire. Elle se sentait perdue et l'incapacité et l'impossibilité de fuir la rendaient malade. Parce qu'elle savait pertinemment qu'on ne pouvait fuir indéfiniment Voldemort.

Ils étaient rentrés au manoir depuis une semaine seulement, mais elle avait l'impression que cela faisait des mois. Des mois qu'elle tournait comme un lion en cage, errant dans les divers couloirs et les pièces du manoir. A ce rythme-là, elle allait rapidement se transformer en fantôme, il ne fallait plus qu'elle devienne translucide. C'était bien parti, si on faisait cas de son teint livide.

S'arrêtant devant le petit secrétaire de bois sombre, son regard dériva machinalement sur le parchemin qu'elle avait reçu quelques jours plus tôt. Elle reprit alors ses esprits : elle avait complètement oublié de répondre à Malefoy ! Hermione relut avec appréhension l'écriture soignée du jeune homme. Un balai. Oui, il lui avait demandé un balai. Elle ne lui avait pas répondu. Elle ne lui avait rien envoyé. Depuis que Voldemort avait annoncé sa mission, depuis que l'heure de sa mort prochaine avait sonné, tout lui paraissait bien inutile, futile, et elle ne pouvait se concentrer sur autre chose que les mots du mage noir.

Hermione essaya de se ressaisir. Que pouvait-elle lui répondre ? Lui envoyer un balai, certes. Il fallait qu'elle lui explique de vive voix leurs nouvelles galères. Il fallait aussi qu'elle s'excuse de son silence. Il devait être fou, à l'heure actuelle. Il allait certainement la tuer avant que Voldemort ne le fasse. Auquel cas, ils auraient réglé la solution du meurtre de Dumbledore. Elle prit un autre parchemin et sa plume resta en suspens pendant qu'elle réfléchissait à la formulation qu'elle devrait employer.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à la volée et une grande blonde entra d'un pas rapide, ses longs cheveux virevoltant autour d'elle. Hermione se retourna vivement, tirée de ses rêveries par ce bruit sec. Ses yeux gris se posèrent sur Narcissa avec une lueur de vie, mais reprirent rapidement leur teinte morne et vide.

- Dra… Miss Granger ! s'exclama-t-elle en se reprenant. Je pense avoir une solution pour vous protéger, Drago et vous-même.

Hermione cligna des yeux : se pourrait-il que Narcissa ait trouvé un moyen de ne plus tuer Dumbledore ? Ses lèvres se mirent à trembler, attendant vivement la solution. Ses yeux argentés retrouvèrent une lueur d'espoir.

- Je vais aller voir Severus. Il devrait être enclin à assurer votre protection.

Le jeune homme blond cligna à nouveau des yeux. Etait-une une plaisanterie ? Qui était Severus ? Severus… Severus… Il pâlit et son teint gagna un niveau dans les blancs. Severus… Rogue ? Le professeur de potions le plus détesté de Poudlard ? Il allait certainement refuser : après tout, il avait toujours haï la petite intello de la classe. Hermione se reprit : elle n'était plus Hermione Granger mais Drago Malefoy. Et Rogue avait une grande estime du Serpentard. Il s'avérait même qu'ils étaient assez proches, ce que confirmait Narcissa en allant lui demander du secours. Mais soyons francs : comment Narcissa pourrait demander à Rogue de tuer Dumbledore à sa place ? Elles ne pouvaient rien dire. Comment allait-elle le persuader ? Et parlerait-elle de l'enchantement qui le reliait à Drago ? Hermione planta ses yeux gris dans le regard azuré de la femme blonde d'un air anxieux.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, la rassura-t-elle, d'une voix faible. Je ne parlerai pas de cette situation entre Drago et vous-même… Je ferais en sorte que Severus prenne connaissance de la mission et accepte de vous protéger et de vous aider si besoin est. Je me débrouillerai pour inventer une excuse crédible… Je m'en irais ce soir.

Hermione reposa son regard vers le parchemin qu'elle tenait en main. Elle avait complètement oublié de lui parler de la lettre qu'elle avait reçue. Avant que Narcissa ne ressorte de la pièce, elle l'interpela.

- Attendez…, s'écria-t-elle alors que la mère de Malefoy tournait les talons. Male… Votre fils… Il faut que j'entre en contact avec lui le plus rapidement possible. Il s'est proposé de venir au manoir. Puis-je lui envoyer un balai pour le ramener ici ?

- Assurément, s'exclama Narcissa et son visage s'illumina soudain.

Elle fit un mouvement pour s'en aller, puis se ravisant, elle tourna son visage vers Hermione, comme si elle avait eu une révélation.

- Allez plutôt le chercher ! Si vous savez où il est, prenez de la poudre de cheminette et ramenez-le.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? La poudre de cheminette était un moyen tellement simple ! Une cheminée. Hermione réfléchit à toute allure. Oui, il y avait bien une cheminée chez les Granger dans le salon, mais c'était un foyer moldu… Pourtant, Harry lui avait bien dit que les cheminées moldues fonctionnaient quand même : la preuve, les Dursley en avaient fait les frais, grâce aux Weasley, lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. Les pensées d'Hermione s'arrêtèrent en chemin et son visage se rembrunit. Arthur Weasley avait dû demander à quelqu'un du ministère pour faire raccorder sa cheminée à celle de la tante et de l'oncle d'Harry. Comment pourrait-elle persuader un membre du gouvernement de connecter la cheminée d'une illustre famille de sang-pur à une famille moldue, qui plus est des membres ennemis ?

- Ma cheminée n'est pas connectée…, commença-t-elle, d'une petite voix.

La grande blonde se retourna et la toisa de ses pupilles bleues glaciales. Elle se tut un moment. Son regard était indéchiffrable, puis elle reprit la parole, d'un ton sec.

- Je m'en occupe. Cela prendra peut-être un moment pour raccorder, mais ça se règlera vite.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle sortit de la chambre. Ses pas rapides et légers s'éloignèrent dans le couloir. Il fallut quelques secondes à Hermione pour reprendre ses esprits. Tout était allé très vite tout à coup : Narcissa allait voir Rogue pour demander une quelconque protection ce soir. Entre temps, elle était partie régler le problème de la cheminée. Combien de temps mettrait-elle ? Que pouvait faire Hermione en attendant ? Le jeune blond soupira, impuissant et retourna à la contemplation du paysage qui s'étalait derrière la baie vitrée, dérivant ses pensées sur la façon dont il pourrait mener sa mission en minimisant les risques : autrement dit, comment tuer Dumbledore sans le tuer ?

* * *

En apposant une cape de voyage sur ses épaules, Narcissa s'apprêtait à transplaner. Mais elle s'arrêta net : dans quel bureau devait-elle se rendre ? Où était-_il_ ? Elle secoua la tête : il faudra malheureusement qu'elle y aille de la façon la moins discrète possible.

Dans le salon, elle ouvrit une petite cassette en ivoire laqué et prit une pincée d'une poudre étincelante qu'elle jeta sèchement dans la cheminée. Cette dernière s'illumina de grandes flammes vert émeraude et elle s'avança dans l'âtre.

- Ministère de la Magie, s'écria-t-elle, avant de disparaître.

La noble blonde atterrit en douceur dans une grande cheminée dorée. Elle sortit en essuyant rapidement le bas de sa robe qui avait quelques traces de suie, et se dirigea d'un pas altier vers une douzaine d'ascenseurs de l'autre côté de l'immense hall, passant devant la fontaine en plein milieu du hall, non sans noter l'absence des statues dorées qui la surplombaient habituellement.

Elle remarqua bien vite que les sorciers et les sorcières qui se bousculaient dans la foule l'observaient, s'étonnant de la voir dans ces couloirs pour certains, la fustigeant du regard pour d'autres. Elle pressa le pas et s'engouffra dans les grilles dorées qui venaient juste de s'ouvrir.

Par chance, personne de sa connaissance n'était avec elle dans la cabine. Un vieil homme à sa gauche la fixait d'un œil mauvais et elle lui renvoya un regard glacial.

- Niveau six, annonça une voix féminine désagréable. Département des transports magiques, Régie autonome des transports par cheminée, Service de régulation des balais, Office des Portoloins, Centre d'essai de transplanage.

Narcissa sortit hâtivement de l'ascenseur et sa cape virevolta autour d'elle. A cette heure-ci, le ministère était bondé et elle se maudit d'avoir oublié ce détail : la plupart des personnes qu'elle croisait chuchotaient furtivement en jetant des coups d'œil en sa direction. Elle réussit à comprendre quelques bribes de phrases « … manque pas de culot !... » « …qu'est-ce qu'elle vient faire là ? » « … mais oui, c'est Mrs Malefoy… » « … son mari à Azkaban… » « …mangemorts… » cependant, elle feignit soigneusement l'indifférence. Elle passa rapidement devant des bureaux fermés, lisant au même rythme les inscriptions sur les portes, avant de tourner sur sa droite et d'emprunter un couloir plus étroit, dans lequel à son grand soulagement, il n'y avait personne. Observant furtivement aux alentours, elle se dirigea vers un bureau siglé dont la porte était légèrement entrouverte.

Un petit homme trapu était assis derrière un bureau et rédigeait d'un air très concentré et énervé un dossier volumineux. Entendant la porte grincer en se refermant doucement, il releva la tête et ses petits yeux noirs cerclés de lunettes rondes à monture noire fusillèrent le nouvel arrivant, furieux d'être interrompu. Son expression changea radicalement quand il s'aperçut de l'identité de la visiteuse. Il enleva ses lunettes et passa une main dans ses rares cheveux poivre et sel.

- Narcissa…, bredouilla-t-il. En voilà une surprise ! Comment allez… Enfin… Vous… Euh… Je suis navré pour Lucius, je…

- Bonjour Steven, le coupa froidement Mrs Malefoy, en s'approchant du bureau.

L'homme paraissait mal à l'aise et se tordit les mains. Il lui offrit un siège d'une manière plutôt rigide, et attendit, en tripotant ses lunettes rondes. La femme en face de lui le fixait, l'air impassible.

- Alors, reprit-il courageusement. Que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ?

- J'ai besoin d'aide, Steven. Je dois relier ma cheminée à une autre qui n'est pas connectée. Rapidement.

Le dénommé Steven acquiesça, l'air tendu. De petites gouttes de sueur se formèrent sur son front dégarni.

- Très bien. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire… Comment s'appelle cette famille de sorciers ? demanda-t-il en remettant ses lunettes.

- Ce sont des moldus.

L'employé eut une moue de malaise et son regard fuit vers le dossier qu'il était en train d'écrire, feuilletant nerveusement les parchemins de ses doigts boudinés. Il n'osait pas imaginer ce qu'avait en tête la famille Malefoy.

- Mais enfin, Narcissa (et son visage blêmit). Vous savez très bien qu'il est interdit de faire ça… Il faut toute une procédure approuvée en six exemplaires par le ministère tout entier ! Et un motif valable ! Je suis en train de rédiger un rapport de plainte concernant un cas similaire ! Non vraiment…

- En fait, il s'agit à moitié d'une maison de moldus, rectifia-t-elle. Leur enfant est à Poudlard.

- Ce n'est pas une raison, couina Steven. Il y a des règles, Narcissa. Il faut les respecter.

- C'est toi qui dis ça ? s'exclama Mrs Malefoy, si stupéfaite qu'elle en oublia les convenances et se mit à le tutoyer. Steven Cousins, le Serpentard le plus rebelle lors de notre scolarité à Poudlard ! Celui-là même qui a failli faire démissionner Rusard ? Le seul et l'unique Cousins ! Depuis quand respectes-tu les lois ?

- Narcissa…, murmura-t-il, les yeux en alerte, effrayé à l'idée qu'on les surprendrait.

De vieux souvenirs vinrent danser devant ses yeux. C'est certain, il avait été le pire cancre de l'école lors de leurs études, il avait réussi à dépasser les bornes de bon nombre de professeurs, et en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs à tout le monde ou presque. Mais maintenant, c'était du passé. C'était révolu. Il avait enfermé toutes ces histoires dans une boîte très loin dans sa mémoire pour devenir « quelqu'un de sérieux, de compétent » et avancer dans sa vie.

- Je suis en charge du Service de régulation des déplacements par cheminée, maintenant, se gaussa-t-il en prenant l'air important. Je me dois de montrer l'exemple. Poudlard, c'était il y a très longtemps, maintenant, j'ai des responsabilités qui ne me…

- Tu as bien changé, Steven, cracha-t-elle, avec dédain.

- Toi aussi, Narcissa, si ça peut te rassurer…, répliqua-t-il, en soutenant son regard azuré (il avait lui aussi laissé tomber les convenances).

- Soit.

Un silence s'imposa. L'homme pianotait de façon agitée le bureau avec ses doigts courts, tandis qu'elle restait immobile, le dos droit et les yeux plantés dans le visage de celui-ci.

- Cependant, aurais-tu oublié que Lucius a plus d'une fois sauvé ta carrière ? lança Mrs Malefoy, d'un air hautain, comme un atout dissimulé dans cette négociation.

A voir l'expression rougissante du petit homme qui se recroquevillait sur son siège, Narcissa se délecta : l'effet était escompté et elle allait obtenir ce qu'elle désirait. Cependant, là où elle avait tort, c'était sur les sentiments du sorcier. Il n'était pas terrorisé, il écumait de rage et se contenait pour ne pas exploser en entendant ô combien le grand Lucius l'avait sorti des mauvais pas au cours de ses années au ministère. Etait-ce sa faute si ce sorcier aux longs cheveux blonds, craint par la moitié du ministère à cause de sa lignée et respecté par l'autre pour ses généreux pots-de-vin, avait fait la pluie et le beau temps au ministère pendant des années ?

- Très bien, soupira l'homme en se redressant, épongeant son front avec le revers de sa main. De qui s'agit-il ?

- Hermione Granger.

- Quoi ? s'écria Steven Cousins. Tu n'y penses pas ! Non vraiment, je ne peux pas t'aider. Pas après ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère. On… (Il jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour de lui, comme pour bien s'assurer qu'ils étaient seuls) On est tous au courant ici, tu sais, reprit-t-il, plus sérieusement, en baissant la voix, penché vers elle. La bataille avec les mangemorts, Harry Potter et ses amis… Oui, la petite Granger était dans le coup, on est au fait. Et ton mari est envoyé à Azkaban à cause de ça…

- Ce n'est pas pour ça, rétorqua Narcissa, les lèvres pincées et le regard assassin. Ce que faisait Lucius à ce moment-là ne regarde que lui.

A l'évidence, évoquer l'épisode de la mission de Lucius et Bellatrix semblait la troubler et Stevens s'en félicita : peut-être arriverait-il à retourner la situation. Bien que parler de Lucius ne l'emballait pas plus que ça.

- Alors pourquoi souhaites-tu accéder à sa cheminée ? s'enquit son interlocuteur, en croisant les bras et en reprenant un peu d'assurance. Si tu comptes aller à son domicile pour la tuer…

- Ce ne sont pas pour ces raisons-là, trancha-t-elle, et l'exaspération se fit sentir dans sa voix habituellement neutre. Je ne cherche pas à me venger. J'ai juste besoin de connecter sa cheminée à la mienne pour quelques heures. Je ne peux te révéler pourquoi, mais je ne chercherai en aucun cas à la tuer.

Narcissa ne pouvait quand même pas expliquer à un employé du ministère qu'elle avait ladite Hermione Granger dans son manoir et que si elle avait voulu la tuer, elle l'aurait fait depuis longtemps. Elle ne pouvait avouer qu'elle allait simplement chercher son fils chez des moldus. Son fils dans le corps d'Hermione Granger, la fille qui avait en effet participé à l'emprisonnement de Lucius ! Personne ne pourrait comprendre une telle situation.

- Tu es au courant que le réseau est surveillé ? Tout acte suspect sera relevé. Et en plus, je joue ma place…

- Je le sais, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Le réseau est surveillé, mais c'est un cas d'urgence.

- Tu es consciente que cette décision ne va ni jouer en ta faveur, ni en celle de ta famille ? Compte-tenu de la situation actuelle… s'inquiéta-t-il.

- J'en ai conscience, murmura-t-elle, comme pour elle-même.

Un long silence s'imposa. L'homme soupira bruyamment. Il ne pouvait pas l'aider. S'il le faisait, il risquerait beaucoup et elle aussi. Il avait déjà été très secoué par l'arrestation de Lucius, et la perquisition du manoir était gravée dans son esprit. Ce qu'elle lui demandait ne pourrait qu'empirer la situation. Il ne pouvait le permettre.

- Ecoute, Narcissa…, commença Steven d'un ton désolé et bizarrement sincère, en joignant les mains sur son dossier, à la manière d'un psychiatre. Evidemment que j'adorerai te rendre service, mais comprends-moi, là, c'est impossible…

La noble blonde réfléchit quelques instants. Elle inspira profondément, et décida de jouer le tout pour le tout.

- Steven, crois-moi, supplia-t-elle d'une voix plus douce, en enfonçant ses iris bleus étrangement brillants dans les siens, noirs et perçants. Ecoute, je ne veux pas faire pression sur ta famille, je ne ferais donc pas jouer mon rang et je ne te menacerai pas non plus. Je te demande ce service en souvenir de nos années d'étude. Je te le demande en tant qu'amie, comme à l'époque ou j'étais encore Narcissa Black, et non en tant qu'épouse Malefoy. Je ne peux vraiment pas t'expliquer, mais il le faut. C'est impératif.

Un long silence s'installa. Narcissa laissa couler une larme, en se demandant si son plan allait fonctionner. A la manière dont il gigotait sur sa chaise, très mal à l'aise, en déglutissant difficilement et en tirant sur son col, elle avait marqué un point. Les souvenirs affluaient maintenant librement dans le cerveau de Steven Cousins. L'image d'une jolie blonde en tenue d'écolière de Serpentard lui traversa l'esprit. En effet, Narcissa avait été une amie improbable lors de sa scolarité, ils avaient entretenus des liens proches quelques temps, avant de s'engager tous les deux sur deux chemins différents, l'une en se mariant à un parti de sa condition et en devenant par la même occasion inatteignable, l'autre en s'évertuant à avoir une carrière au ministère, carrière qu'il n'a jamais pu gravir, dans l'ombre de Lucius. Ils étaient devenus distants, froids, étant allés jusqu'à se vouvoyer. Des étrangers. Combien de fois avait-il haï Lucius Malefoy pour sa noblesse, son rang, ses manières et son argent ? Combien de fois avait-il promis de se venger en devenant meilleur que lui ? Combien de fois avait-il souhaité que Narcissa le remarque au moins une seule fois ? Mais même là, encore, elle venait le supplier sans arriver à voir quoi que ce soit. Pire, elle venait pour un service. Un service qui allait leur coûter très cher. Elle se servait de lui. Il serra les poings, trop conscient de son jeu de manipulation et trop faible pour résister à ses propres sentiments.

- Très bien, finit-il par dire, à contrecœur. Je vais voir ce que je peux faire. Tu m'en devras une belle, Narcissa.

Son ton était sec, comme s'il se voulait de céder si faiblement, acculé au pied du mur. Il ne la regardait pas, trop furieux contre lui-même.

- Le plus tôt sera le mieux. Ce soir, ce serait parfait, rajouta-t-elle.

- Ce soir ? s'étrangla-t-il. Tu m'en demandes beaucoup…

Un peu désemparé, il se releva et se dirigea vers une étagère d'où il sortit un dossier épais qu'il consulta brièvement.

- Alors ce sera tard, dit-il, un doigt glissant sur une liste, il ne faut pas qu'on s'en aperçoive, ici. Et pour quelques heures seulement.

Un silence bref se fit. Il semblait réfléchir à quelque chose, les yeux fixés sur une page qui retenait son attention.

- A priori, reprit-il, je peux effectuer une connexion pour ce soir, entre neuf heures et minuit.

- Par fait, déclara Narcissa en se relevant. C'est plus qu'espéré. Je compte sur toi.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie.

- Tu peux transplaner pour repartir, lui signala-t-il, alors qu'elle avait posé sa main sur la poignée de la porte.

Elle se retourna, interloquée.

- Je pense bien que tu es venue par le réseau de cheminette, parce que tu ne connaissais pas l'emplacement exact de mon bureau, mais j'imagine que tu sais où te rendre, maintenant, expliqua-t-il, l'air las. De plus, je pense que tu n'as pas non plus envie de repasser devant les curieux qui t'ont dévisagée pour venir jusqu'ici.

Troublée qu'il ait lu en elle comme un livre ouvert, elle acquiesça, s'apprêtant à transplaner. Puis, comme envahie d'un léger remord, elle se figea et fixa le petit homme qui venait de se rassoir, l'air très fatigué. Un maigre sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres et elle hocha ostensiblement la tête.

- Merci, Steven.

* * *

Après cette annonce soudaine et fort peu réjouissante, Drago se surprit à trouver les instants restants avec Kathleen incroyablement sympathiques, et à sa grande stupéfaction, la considéra personnellement comme une moldue d'une agréable et exquise compagnie.

A voir l'expression de désarroi profond de la brunette, Kathleen soupira bruyamment et décida de se montrer compatissante. Il ne lui restait que quelques heures avant que Dumbledore emmène le corps de son amie chez le rouquin qui était, à ce qu'elle avait compris, le troisième luron que Drago détestait allègrement. Aussi, elle estima qu'une pause était bien méritée.

- Allez, tu fais pitié, on va faire un tour, déclara-t-elle d'un ton sans appel.

Drago appréhenda ces propos. Il leva vers elle ses yeux marron, d'un air surpris.

- Un tour ? demanda-t-il, anxieux.

- Oui, on va faire un tour en ville. Tu viens ? questionna-t-elle, en haussant les sourcils.

La brunette fit une moue d'incompréhension.

- Mais c'est loin à pied ! s'exclama Drago, incertain.

- Qui t'a dit qu'on irait à pied ?

Drago respira difficilement.

- On va y aller… Attends, tu veux dire qu'on va y aller… mais tu peux faire marcher ces grosses caisses ? A ton âge ? s'écria-t-il, déboussolé qu'on autorise à des mineurs le contrôle de ces machines démoniaques.

- Des caisses ? répéta Kathleen, sans comprendre. Ah, tu veux parler des voitures ? Non, on va prendre autre chose, dit-elle avec un sourire malicieux en agitant un jeu de clés.

Bien qu'il n'eût que moyennement envie de sortir dans le centre-ville moldu, et qu'il appréhendait absolument le moyen de transport qu'il allait devoir utiliser, Drago se rendit compte que Kathleen, dans son immense bonté, lui offrait un moment de répit. Il aurait préféré qu'elle lui fiche la paix pour les quelques heures de liberté qu'il lui restait, mais commençant à la connaître, s'il rouspétait, il n'aurait droit qu'à une leçon encore plus éprouvante sur comment Granger ouvrait ses livres ou comment elle se brossait les dents. Il se tut donc et emboîta le pas de Kathleen.

Ils sortirent de la maison. Le soleil était très chaud pour une première semaine de juillet et le temps était au beau fixe. Après s'être battu avec les clés de la maison pour fermer la porte d'entrée, Drago s'arrêta net quand la blondinette lui balança un casque dans les mains. Saisi, il se crispa et ses yeux noisette dérivèrent jusqu'à une étrange machine à deux roues, surmontée de deux poignées.

- C'est une moto, répondit Kathleen à sa question silencieuse, dans un sourire narquois. Mets le casque sur ta tête.

- Et pourquoi t'en as pas, toi ? s'enquit-il, l'air mauvais.

- C'est le mien que je te prête, soupira-t-elle.

- Pourquoi je devrais le mettre ? interrogea-t-il, toujours suspicieux.

- Tu préfères mourir ? aboya-t-elle.

- C'est si dangereux que ça ? Ou t'es juste nulle pour faire marcher ta machine ? ironisa la brunette, en la défiant du regard. Tu ne crois quand même pas que je vais monter sur un truc aussi…

- Hermione ne parlerait jamais comme ça. Finalement, peut-être que tu n'es pas si bien rôdé… susurra Kathleen, une lueur de sadisme dans ses yeux ambrés.

- D'accord, d'accord, je le mets, dit Drago précipitamment. Et maintenant ? demanda-t-il, l'air pincé, après avoir mis le casque.

- Tu as juste à t'asseoir derrière moi, sourit-elle, malicieuse.

Il s'exécuta, de mauvaise grâce.

- Tiens-moi, ordonna-t-elle.

Drago déglutit, peu enclin à toucher une moldue. Mais l'angoisse de l'inconnu eut raison sur ses préjugés et dès que la blonde mit la clé dans la serrure, il s'accrocha fortement à son dos, tremblant comme une feuille. La jeune fille devant réprima un sourire.

Le bruit vrombissant et détesté retentit dans le calme du voisinage et ils filèrent dans les diverses rues qui amenaient jusqu'au centre-ville. Etrangement, Drago apprécia la balade. Le vent fouettait ses boucles brunes et les déhanchements occasionnés par le bolide lui donnaient un sentiment de liberté. Pour la première fois depuis une semaine qu'il était dans ce corps, il eut un sentiment d'euphorie. Il était _heureux_. Le voyage lui parut trop court à son goût et c'est à regret qu'il descendit de l'engin.

- Ça t'a plu, on dirait, remarqua Kathleen en observant la mine réjouie de son amie.

- C'est merveilleux… C'est comme sur un balai, sauf qu'on reste au sol, murmura-t-il, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Il se reprit bien vite, un peu gêné de s'être laissé aller. Ils marchaient à présent dans une rue sans caisses métalliques, mais bondée de personnes et de magasins. Drago se fit la réflexion qu'il y avait quelques similitudes avec le Chemin de Traverse, à part les enseignes qui ne bougeaient pas et les tenues vestimentaires des passants qui étaient beaucoup plus colorées et exotiques que les robes de sorciers habituelles. La brunette ouvrait de grands yeux, mélange de curiosité, d'intérêt et de mépris à la fois. Il était évident que le sorcier crevait d'envie d'entrer dans ces magasins tous plus bariolés les uns que les autres, desquels des bribes de musiques assourdissantes s'échappaient, mais ses préjugés au regard du monde moldu l'en empêchaient, et un combat intense se livrait dans son esprit étourdi.

Les personnes qu'il croisait étaient plus jeunes que la dernière fois où il était allé en ville avec les Granger et il voyait à nouveau des petits fils partant de la tête des moldus et courant se cacher dans les poches de leur gilet ou de leur pantalon. Oubliant un instant qu'il s'était juré de ne pas s'intéresser aux moldus, Drago interpela Kathleen.

- C'est quoi ces choses ? On dirait qu'ils sont reliés à quelque chose… C'est votre… magie (et il appuya ce mot, écœuré de l'utiliser sur un stratagème moldu), là, l'électrique-cité ? Ils doivent se recharger ?

La blonde fronça les sourcils, se demandant de quoi parlait le sorcier. Puis, son visage s'éclaira.

- Ah, ça ! Ce sont des écouteurs, expliqua-t-elle en pouffant. Ça sert à écouter de la musique. Pour ne pas déranger les voisins ou pour se crever les tympans, au choix, reprit-elle devant l'expression ahurie de son interlocuteur.

Drago constata de mauvaise grâce à quel point les moldus étaient ingénieux : la créativité était quelque chose de béni pour un peuple qui ne pouvait se servir de l'usage de la magie. Kathleen l'entraîna dans une espèce de magasin qui proposait toutes sortes de choses : des livres, de la musique, des appareils photos… et d'autres instruments moldus dont il ignorait l'usage. Une chanson se faisait entendre partout dans le magasin, comme si un sort de _Sonorus_ avait été lancé. Sans vouloir se l'avouer, Drago trouva que l'air qui passait était attrayant et il se dirigea inconsciemment vers le rayon musical. Kathleen le suivit en haussant les sourcils, curieuse de voir ce qu'il comptait faire. Il s'arrêta entre deux rangées de petits boitiers transparents, hésitant. La blondinette réprima un sourire, en le voyant relever la tête, l'oreille alerte.

- Elle te plaît ? demanda-t-elle, l'air indifférent.

- Quoi donc ? rétorqua Drago, le regard vague.

- La musique, dit Kathleen en pointant son doigt en l'air. Ce qu'on entend dans les haut-parleurs.

- Les _quoi_ ?

- La chanson qui passe, reprit-elle en l'ignorant, elle te plaît ?

Silence. Il semblait revenir doucement à lui et son visage se ferma.

- C'est audible, admit Drago, en se pinçant les lèvres.

Kathleen sourit largement, refoulant un fou rire. Ce sorcier était tellement comique ! Il refusait de s'ouvrir au monde moldu, mais sa curiosité l'emportait vraiment sur tous ses préjugés. Elle réfléchit un instant et elle se surprit à penser qu'elle pouvait bien lui offrir un cadeau pour ses efforts.

- Allez, une fois n'est pas coutume, soupira-t-elle en souriant.

Drago s'arracha à la contemplation des bacs blancs dans lesquels s'entassaient plein de boitiers transparents contenant des photos de moldus inertes d'une platitude déconcertante. Il l'interrogea de son regard noisette.

- Je te récompense, t'as bien travaillé, sourit-elle. Si tu veux, je t'offre le single de la chanson qui passe. T'as l'air de la trouver bien.

Drago dodelina de la tête, en plissant les yeux. Où était le piège dans les propos de cette moldue ? Il la connaissait à présent, et savait que rien n'était gratuit avec elle. Qu'avait-elle en tête ?

- Comme si j'allais te croire, lâcha-t-il, plein de mépris.

- Comme tu veux. Je pensais pour une fois être un peu empathique, mais à priori j'ai eu tort. Ma proposition est périmée, oublie donc, répondit-elle, l'air détaché, en s'éloignant.

La brunette la regarda faire quelques pas, puis se pressa pour la rejoindre.

- Admettons, grommela Drago. Mais de toute façon, tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi.

- Décidément, t'y connais rien, toi… pouffa Kathleen devant tant de mauvaise foi, et elle agita un petit rectangle cartonné sous son nez.

- Qu'est-ce que cela encore ? s'enquit-il, méfiant.

- Une carte bleue.

- Une _quoi _?

- Une carte bleue, aussi appelée carte bancaire. Ça sert à payer, si jamais tu n'as pas d'argent sur toi, expliqua la jeune blonde.

Drago se sentit dépasser par les événements. Comment un morceau d'une matière qu'il savait désormais être du _plastique _(un condensé de matières toxiques et dangereuses que les moldus faisaient chauffer pour les mélanger et qui était utilisé pour tout et n'importe quoi, du simple mobilier au récipient pour contenir des plats à l'évidence, les moldus se fichaient royalement de leur santé, en avait-il conclu) pouvait remplacer des vraies pièces de monnaie ? Il essaya de raisonner la moldue sans succès, pour lui faire comprendre qu'on la prendrait pour une folle si jamais elle s'obstinait à les rouler avec un vulgaire carton plastifié, mais il n'arriva qu'à l'énerver, et il se tut, furieux. La magie, il connaissait, et si cette idée pour le moins originale fonctionnait, pourquoi n'existait-elle pas dans leur monde à eux ? Parce que tout simplement, ça ne pouvait pas être opérationnel !

- Je t'aurais prévenue… grinça-t-il en serrant les dents, alors qu'ils arrivaient devant la caisse d'une jolie métisse.

- Cinq livres et trente-trois cents, je vous prie, claironna la caissière dans un sourire éclatant.

Kathleen lui tendit sa carte, la vendeuse l'inséra dans une machine grise et lui tendit le boitier qui se détachait de son socle. Elle composa des chiffres sur le clavier et l'appareil fit un bruit d'insecte écrasé en vomissant un papier blanc rempli d'écriture. Elles se remercièrent mutuellement et Kathleen passa devant Drago, sans un regard, l'air hautain. Il se hâta de la rattraper, vexé de son ignorance, et ne lui adressa plus la parole pour le restant de la balade.

* * *

L'après-midi se termina de façon plus conviviale. Ils étaient rentrés un peu après le déjeuner, et avaient passé une bonne partie de l'après-midi à réviser la vie d'Hermione Granger – ou du moins, ce que Kathleen savait. Drago priait mentalement pour réussir à tromper Ronald Weasley, ainsi que toute la famille Weasley au complet. Mais surtout, il ne cessait d'appréhender la rencontre avec Dumbledore le soir même. Certes, il était un bon occlumens, mais qu'importait à quel degré il savait fermer son esprit, s'il ne correspondait pas au personnage ? Après tout, c'était comme apprendre un rôle dont les répliques lui étaient soufflées par une tierce personne.

Six heures sonna. Kathleen fit mine de se lever et il lui jeta un regard anxieux. Elle répondit par un sourire bienveillant.

- Ça va aller, t'inquiète pas. Je pense vraiment que t'es prêt, là. Tu t'es entraîné sur les parents d'Hermione et ils n'y ont vu que du feu. Dis-toi que ça sera la même chose avec les sorciers.

Il ne répondit pas, et la fixait toujours avec un air implorant. Il aurait voulu la croire, penser qu'en effet tout irait impeccablement. Si seulement…

Mine de rien, cette semaine avec ce bout de fille énergique et sans concession lui avait été bénéfique : elle l'avait épaulé grandement, et il ne se voyait plus se débrouiller seul. C'était comme être envoyé dans une forêt hostile avec un hippogriffe qu'il devait combattre à mains nues. Il en avait même oublié jusqu'à l'affront du silence de Granger et n'avait extrapolé aucun plan pour de vengeance. Qu'allait-il faire maintenant qu'il allait vraiment se retrouver dans la gueule du loup-garou ? Il soupira vainement.

- Tiens, lui dit-elle en lui tendant la pochette de musique qu'ils avaient achetée. Ecoute-la, ça te donnera du courage. Je pense qu'en fouillant dans les affaires d'Hermione, tu pourras trouver un lecteur. Tu as bien fait tes bagages ?

Il resta muet, mais prit l'emballage et hocha la tête. Les adieux se firent rapides. Il avait déjà évoqué l'hypothèse de lui écrire quand il serait à Poudlard, pour lui demander des conseils, mais elle avait refusé catégoriquement, en lui disant qu'elles ne s'écrivaient jamais avec Hermione, et que ça serait forcément bizarre. De plus, elle avait parfaitement confiance dans ses capacités de jeux de rôle.

Prenant sa valise sur le pas de la porte, Kathleen se retourna, regarda la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle de haut en bas, et hocha la tête.

- Adieu, Drago Malefoy, dit-elle simplement, l'air grave.

* * *

Narcissa se retrouva dans son salon en un clin d'œil. Si Steven tenait parole, elle se promit de se montrer moins froide à son égard. Elle enleva sa cape de voyage et retourna voir Hermione pour lui donner de plus amples informations. Elle la trouva dans la même position qu'elle l'avait laissée, avec peut-être une lueur un peu plus vive d'espoir dans les yeux lorsque celle-ci l'aperçut.

- Le réseau de cheminette sera normalement activé ce soir entre neuf heures du soir et minuit. Vous pourrez aller chercher Drago à ce moment-là.

Hermione évita de demander par quel miracle elle avait réussi à obtenir un privilège qui était normalement inimaginable, et elle acquiesça, l'air déterminé. Il ne fallait surtout pas que la peur s'installe en elle. Il n'y avait aucune raison de craindre un voyage en cheminée, après tout, Harry l'avait déjà fait et Ron le pratiquait allègrement depuis son enfance ! Pourquoi n'y arriverait-elle pas, elle ? Parce que oui, Hermione Granger, née-moldue, n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de prendre de la poudre de Cheminette. Pour elle, tous ces trajets, la sensation ressentie, la façon de faire, n'étaient que pure théorie. Merlin savait à quel point elle aimait la théorie ! Mais ce soir, elle savait aussi que ça ne l'aiderait pas.

- Mrs Malefoy…, appela Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

Cette dernière l'interrogea d'un regard froid. Le jeune homme blond semblait nerveux et sa respiration saccadée lui donnait l'air fiévreux.

- Je… Par rapport à la poudre…

Narcissa cligna des yeux. Puis elle comprit. Elle comprenait un peu trop les intentions de son fils et ça l'énervait et l'inquiétait à la fois, car non seulement elle n'était pas habituée à ça, mais aussi parce que cela sous-entendait que l'habitante du corps de Drago montrait vraiment trop ses émotions. Elle était d'autant plus énervée qu'à son âge, l'intruse ne sache pas se servir du réseau de cheminette, née-moldue ou pas. Quelle perte de temps !

D'un regard glacial, la grande blonde lui fit un signe de la suivre. Elle l'emmena jusqu'au salon et se tint devant la cheminée. Elle ouvrit le petit écrin en ivoire laqué et lui montra une poudre étincelante.

- Jetez-en une pincée dans la cheminée. Des flammes vert émeraude vont apparaître. Postez-vous dans l'âtre et énoncez clairement votre destination. Surtout, restez droite, les bras le long du corps et détendez-vous.

Hermione se mordait les lèvres, inquiète. La théorie, elle la connaissait par cœur. C'était la pratique qui lui faisait défaut. Mais elle se garda bien d'en toucher deux mots à Mrs Malefoy, ayant conscience de son irritation. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Et si le réseau était fermé ce soir ? Et si elle ratait la sortie ? Harry lui avait bien dit qu'il s'était trompé de route la première fois et avait atterri au mauvais endroit. Elle supplia Merlin d'avoir pitié d'elle et de ne pas tout faire rater.

L'après-midi qui précéda le moment où elle devrait se rendre chez ses parents fut d'une infinie lenteur. Hermione reprenait cependant un peu du poil de la bête, et commença à se reprendre sur la mission qui lui avait été confiée. Certainement le fait qu'elle allait retrouver et ramener Malefoy lui redonnait de l'espoir. Peut-être aurait-il une solution ? Sur de nombreux parchemins, elle extrapola plusieurs stratégies, pointant les objectifs. Rien de bien concret ne fut trouvé, mais au moins, elle s'occupait l'esprit.

Narcissa Malefoy, de son côté, réfléchissait avec attention à ce qu'elle allait pouvoir dire pour gagner la confiance de Severus Rogue. Quel plan, quels arguments allait-elle pouvoir invoquer, expliquer ? Rogue n'était pas un faible sentimental comme Steven Cousins, et elle ne pourrait jouer de ses charmes sur lui. Du moins, pas de cette façon. Il fallait qu'elle trouve autre chose. Drago… Elle devait s'appuyer sur la sympathie du professeur à l'égard de son fils et creuser dans ce sens-là. Que pourrait-elle dire ? Que Drago était trop jeune pour mourir ? Quel piètre argument ! Narcissa ne connaissait que trop bien Severus. Il était manipulateur, froid, logique, mais surtout, _surtout_, il avait une capacité d'analyse d'une pertinence à toute épreuve. Si elle jouait la comédie, il s'en apercevrait aussitôt. Elle soupira. Devant lui, elle allait devoir lui montrer ce qu'elle cachait aux yeux de tous : cette épouse houspillée et honteuse d'avoir un mari en prison, cette femme désespérée de voir sa famille réduite à une telle humiliation publique, cette mère déchirée que son fils se fasse tuer pour une mission qu'il ne pourrait effectuer étant hors de son corps. Il fallait le convaincre par n'importe quel moyen, même si pour cela, elle devrait ranger son honneur et piétiner le peu de fierté qu'il lui restait. Pour sa famille. Pour son fils. Le prix en valait la chandelle. Elle pourrait peut-être obtenir une promesse qui protégerait à jamais Drago de la folie du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si elle arrivait à le convaincre…

Neuf heures résonna dans le salon. Hermione apparut au bas de l'escalier, timidement. Elle s'approcha d'un pas léger et observa craintivement la sorcière blonde qui était plongée dans ses rêveries. Brusquement, celle-ci tourna la tête vers elle et elle sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité. Elle s'avança doucement vers le manteau de cheminée en marbre et s'apprêtait à prendre l'écrin en ivoire laqué.

Mais avant qu'elle ait pu poser un doigt dessus, un _pop_ retentit dans le salon et l'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas. Hermione s'aperçut avec effroi qu'elle n'avait toujours pas touché deux mots à la maîtresse des lieux pour la convaincre de libérer cette pauvre créature. Mais un autre problème s'ajouta à la liste déjà bien chargée.

- Maîtresse Malefoy, couina l'elfe d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire. Votre sœur est là.

Cette annonce les figea. Que Bellatrix vînt à l'improviste n'était pas de bon augure. Que Bellatrix vînt tout simplement n'était pas de bon signe. Les deux femmes déglutirent difficilement, mais Narcissa hocha la tête et ordonna d'un mouvement qu'elle était prête à la recevoir. Elle retourna s'asseoir dans un fauteuil, intimant à Hermione la même chose.

Une grande femme brune fi irruption, l'air ravi.

- Cissy ! s'exclama-t-elle, d'un ton enjoué. Je voulais savoir où vous en étiez avec Drago… Après tout, je suis dans le secret, moi aussi…

L'interpellée ne répondit rien, affichant un air impassible et Hermione la suivit.

- Alors, Drago, reprit-elle, les yeux pétillants en se tournant vers le jeune homme blond. Qu'en dis-tu ? C'est une mission inespérée, pour quelqu'un de si jeune que toi ! Tu te rends compte de la chance unique que le Seigneur des Ténèbres t'offre ?

Son regard était un peu fou, et elle faisait de grands gestes éloquents. Elle planta ses yeux noirs dans le regard glacé du jeun homme blond et son sourire s'élargit.

- Oui, j'en suis vraiment honoré, s'entendit dire Hermione, en forçant un rictus de satisfaction. Je trouve que c'est un espoir incroyable pour moi. Je pourrais enfin faire mes preuves.

Il faudrait qu'un jour, on lui expliquât cette faculté qu'avait son cerveau à formuler des phrases tout seul quand elle était en danger ou en situation périlleuse. Depuis quand ses lèvres énonçaient-elles des propos qu'elle ne maîtrisait pas et qu'elle n'avait jamais pensés de toute sa vie ? La peur vous faisait parfois faire de drôles de choses…

Mais à priori, cela eut l'effet escompté. Bellatrix Lestrange se détourna du jeune homme, apparemment satisfaite de sa réponse.

- Cissy… Par Merlin, quelle est cette tête d'enterrement ? Tu devrais être fière ! Ton fils entame une noble ascension !

Mais Narcissa restait de marbre et seuls ses yeux bleus suivant la démarche chaloupée de la brune trahissaient ses sentiments.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici, Bella ? articula-t-elle, enfin.

- Je suis juste venue vous rendre visite. Depuis quand me faudrait-il une raison pour venir voir ma très chère sœur et mon adorable neveu ? rétorqua-t-elle, une lueur de folie dans les yeux. Mais peut-être suis-je arrivée au mauvais moment ? continua-t-elle en les fixant.

Un court silence, puis Narcissa reprit la parole.

- En effet. J'allais partir faire une course, énonça-t-elle nonchalamment.

- Une… _course _? s'enquit Bellatrix.

Son sourire se figea un instant pour disparaître à moitié. Un regard horrifié se posa sur Narcissa.

- Où penses-tu aller ? demanda-t-elle d'un air mauvais, les sourcils froncés.

- Où crois-tu que je vais ? rétorqua l'autre, en la défiant du regard. Ne pense pas une seule seconde que tu peux t'immiscer dans nos affaires. En aucun cas, cela te concerne.

- Oh si, Narcissa ! s'écria Bellatrix, un sourire fou sur le visage. Ne crois pas que je ne te connais pas ! Une course ? A neuf heures du soir ? Tu te moques de moi ! Chez qui vas-tu ?

- Personne qui ne te regarde, répondit Narcissa en serrant les dents.

- Goyle ? Avery ? Yaxley ? Les Carrow ? Rowle ? Selwyn ? Gibbon ? énuméra la brune.

- Merci de me faire l'étalage de ta mémoire concernant la liste des fidèles du Seigneur des Ténèbres, susurra la blonde en pinçant les lèvres et en la fusillant du regard.

Mais Bellatrix ne l'écoutait pas. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, essayant de trouver qui pourrait aller voir sa sœur à la nuit tombée.

- Quand même pas Greyback ? s'étouffa-t-elle, dans une moue de mépris.

Narcissa leva les yeux au ciel, mais ne répondit pas, et commença à se préparer. La conversation avec sa sœur l'harassait. Mais Bellatrix Lestrange n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. La vérité la frappa au visage, et elle eut une expression d'horreur, comme si on l'avait brûlée.

- Non, tu _n'oserais pas_ aller voir Rogue ? siffla-t-elle, et son sourire disparut complètement, affichant un visage fermé et dégoûté. Mais enfin, Cissy, tu as perdu l'esprit ! argumenta-t-elle, devant le silence éloquent de Mrs Malefoy. Tu n'y penses pas ! Ce traître ! Pourquoi diable penses-tu à lui, alors qu'il y a tellement d'autres personnes de confiance ? C'est un lâche ! Un faible ! Un gentil toutou sous les ordres de ce vieux fou qui ne sera bientôt plus qu'un souvenir !

Devant son air fermé, Bellatrix perdit toute once de sympathie et se tourna vers le jeune homme blond, son visage déformé par la colère.

- Drago ! Dis quelque chose ! Fais-lui entendre raison ! s'exclama-t-elle, en faisant de grands gestes brutaux.

- J'ai essayé de lui faire entendre raison, articula lentement Hermione, qui se sentait intérieurement complètement dépassée par les événements. Mais rien à faire.

Elle gardait un visage impassible, essayant de conserver un air détaché, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de trembler de tout son être. Pourvu que Bellatrix ne remarquât rien… Mais la colère semblait l'aveugler complètement.

- Et puis tu ne peux trahir le secret du Seigneur des Ténèbres ! s'agitait-elle, comme possédée. Il t'a fait promettre !

Apparemment, aucun argument n'était assez fort pour faire revenir l'épouse de Lucius sur sa décision. Bellatrix en tremblait de rage.

- Enfin, Cissy ! Sois réaliste ! Tu…

- Tu n'as _jamais_ été mère, Bella ! la coupa Narcissa. Tu ne peux _pas_ comprendre.

Un silence se fit, les deux femmes se regardaient en chiens de faïence. Bellatrix semblait avoir reçu une gifle et restait bouche bée, les joues en feu, prête à exploser. La blonde soupira : elle ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix en continuant la dispute ici. Hermione Granger devait aller chercher Drago et elle ne pourrait jamais y aller si Bellatrix restait ainsi à déblatérer.

- Très bien, Bella, dit-elle à regret. Si tu le souhaites, tu peux m'accompagner. Sinon, tu n'as rien à redire à mes agissements.

- Je… Evidemment, que je viens ! se brusqua cette dernière. Je ne te laisserai pas détruire tous les plans du Seigneur des Ténèbres !

- Bien. Tu sais où _il _habite, j'imagine ? demanda la blonde, un peu exaspérée.

- Evidemment ! cracha Bellatrix. Je sais malheureusement où loge ce rebut de… Hé, attends-moi ! hurla-t-elle, alors que Narcissa venait juste de transplaner.

Le calme se fit dans le salon chargé.

Seul, assis sur un fauteuil en velours noir, un jeune homme blond reprenait peu à peu conscience de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Il avait compris que le temps était pressé et que Narcissa avait entraîné la sorcière brune à l'extérieur pour lui laisser le champ libre.

Il papillonna des cils, s'assurant bien qu'il était désormais l'unique sorcier dans cette demeure. Alors, lentement, il se releva, s'approcha du manteau de cheminée sur lequel il ouvrit un écrin en ivoire laqué. Il projeta une petite pincée d'une poudre étincelante et de larges flammes vert émeraude s'élevèrent dans l'âtre. Il se glissa au centre, peu sûr de lui. Puis, d'une voix qu'il se voulait assurée, il cria le nom de sa destination, le cœur battant et les poings serrés.

* * *

_Oui, toujours pas de rencontre! C'est malheureux! Oh, quelle sadique cet auteur! Alors je vous rassure: il y aura bien une rencontre, elle est prévue, elle devait avoir lieu dans ce chapitre, mais je n'ai pas pu l'inclure, le chapitre était déjà long et la rencontre aurait fait trop de pages pour que je vous laisse mariner encore quelques jours de plus, surtout que ce weekend, je ne suis pas là! Donc voilà, je me fais pardonner! (pas taper!)_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis!_

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	4. Chapitre 4: Un inconnu dans la cheminée

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 4 de cette fiction! _

_Enfin, la rencontre! C'est une rencontre très longue, aussi beaucoup d'explications, beaucoup de questions, beaucoup d'angoisses pour nos deux protagonistes ^^ J'espère que cela saura être à la hauteur de vos exigences!_

_Merci à Sevy: le chapitre suivant t'en dira plus sur Dumbledore! ^^_

_(Je réponds en mp aux reviews de celles et ceux qui sont inscrit(e)s :D) _

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Un inconnu dans la cheminée**

L'esprit un peu vide, Drago finit sa valise dans le grenier, dans une lenteur trahissant son enthousiasme. L'idée de partir habiter chez les Weasley pour la fin des vacances, alors qu'une semaine à peine s'était déroulée, ne l'enchantait guère, la confirmation qu'il allait se faire escorter par Dumbledore pour y arriver le troublait profondément et le silence de Granger le déprimait par-dessus tout. C'est donc avec une nonchalance non dissimulée qu'il jetait des affaires dans une mallette en vieux cuir, prenant des vêtements au hasard, entassant des plumes et des fioles d'encre en plein milieu, le tout enseveli sous des parchemins. Il trouva le lecteur de disques dont lui avait parlé Kathleen et l'emporta également avec lui, cependant, il le rangea un tantinet plus précautionneusement.

Evidemment, Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de superstitieux. On ne le trompait pas avec des pattes de hibou ou des farfadets chanceux à accrocher sur son balai. Il avait toujours porté un jugement hautain sur ces objets que consommait ardemment la plupart de la gente féminine sorcière. Mais ce disque que Kathleen lui avait offert…. Ce disque représentait pour lui bien plus qu'un simple porte-bonheur. Il lui redonnait un peu de courage pour affronter l'inconnu. Pire, il représentait tout simplement l'_espoir._ Mais, jamais, au grand jamais, Drago Malefoy ne l'avouerait à quiconque. La conservation de sa crédibilité était un art ingrat qui ne vous laissait jamais au repos.

Posant sa valise au bas des escaliers, il retourna s'asseoir dans le salon, en fixant la cheminée éteinte, le regard vide. Il se sentait dépendant, et ça l'agaçait profondément. En quel honneur Granger le laissait-elle poireauter ainsi ? Par quel méfait du sort allait-il devoir se coltiner les Weasley pendant ses vacances ? Et surtout, pourquoi Dumbledore s'en mêlait-il ? Parce qu'évidemment, c'était de la faute du vieux fou qui avait manigancé tout ça. Alors pourquoi ? Dans son malheur, Drago se rassura en se disant qu'au moins, il aurait la possibilité là-bas d'envoyer un hibou pour incendier Granger. Il avait été obligé de promettre à Kathleen qu'il ne la tuerait pas, et un Malefoy tient parole, bien que plus il y réfléchissait, plus il doutait de ses capacités à se maîtriser quand il la verrait, tout sourire, débarquer à Poudlard sans une once de remords. Mais pour l'instant, il ne fallait pas y penser.

Il entendit le bruit d'une serrure qui s'actionnait et vit bientôt apparaître Mrs et Mr Granger qui rentraient du travail. Leur bonne humeur et leur engouement restèrent accrochés dans le hall au même titre que leurs vestes sur les portemanteaux quand ils aperçurent la valise de leur fille qui trônait fièrement au bas des escaliers.

- Tu t'en vas, Hermione ? s'inquiéta sa mère, les sourcils froncés.

- Dumbledore veut que je reste chez les Weasley pour le reste des vacances, répondit la jeune fille brune qui vint à leur rencontre.

Les parents d'Hermione échangèrent un regard, mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Cette annonce brute et directe les prenait de court.

- Mais… tu pars quand ? demanda Mr Granger, les clés de la porte d'entrée toujours dans les mains.

- Ce soir, à onze heures.

Cette réponse eut l'effet d'un couperet. Un silence lourd et gêné s'installa. Bien sûr, c'était courant pour Hermione de partir quelques jours chez son ami rouquin, mais à chaque fois, c'était planifié depuis longtemps et l'invitation venait des Weasley en personne.

- Qui vient te chercher ? Ron ? Son père ? demanda Mrs Granger en s'efforçant de sourire, encore abasourdie par la nouvelle.

- Non, c'est Dumbledore lui-même qui viendra.

C'était d'autant plus choquant que le directeur de l'école, un sorcier illustre et très occupé dont parlait leur fille en des termes très élogieux, vienne l'emmener personnellement. Il y avait forcément un problème et l'inquiétude se peignit sur leur visage. Décidément, ils n'aimaient pas cette nouvelle.

Ils s'installèrent dans le salon, où le gros rond mural, que Drago avait enfin pu identifier comme étant une « horloge » (un appareil qui comptait le temps les moldus n'avaient pas été si ingénieux cette fois-ci, puisque l'aiguille qui tournait devait faire le même trajet deux fois dans la journée), indiquait huit heures du soir.

A l'évidence, l'annonce du départ précipité chez une famille sorcier n'enchantait guère Mrs Granger : ses lèvres étaient pincées et ses yeux inquiets roulaient dans leurs orbites, cherchant une explication. Mr Granger n'en menait pas plus large : son visage se creusait de rides d'incompréhension et il se passait souvent la main dans ses cheveux bruns ébouriffés qui n'avaient rien à envier à ceux d'un célèbre adolescent. Un long silence s'installa.

Drago leur montra la missive qu'il avait reçue le matin même : Dumbledore lui avait intimé de l'attendre le soir pour le conduire au Terrier, il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Bien que les moldus sussent que le monde sorcier était à l'aube d'une nouvelle guerre, ils n'en avaient connaissance que par les bribes de phrase que la véritable Hermione concédait à leur dévoiler, aussi n'avaient-ils conscience que de manière relative de ce qu'une nouvelle pareille représentait : et c'est à ce moment précis qu'ils se rendirent compte _à quel point_ leur fille les avait tenus à l'écart.

- Hermione…, commença Mrs Granger, et son sourire forcé s'était évanoui. Que se passe-t-il ?

Drago la détailla, en réfléchissant à ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, dit-il en haussant les épaules.

- Justement ! Cela nous concerne ! tonna Mr Granger.

Pour la première fois, l'homme bienveillant avait haussé la voix et se mettait en colère. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs et il semblait révolté.

- Arrête de nous prendre pour des imbéciles. Je veux bien qu'on ne soit que des mordus ou peu importe comment ils appellent les gens comme nous, mais nous sommes impliqués par ton biais dans leurs histoires, continua-t-il, en tapant du poing sur la table basse du salon.

Drago ne répondait rien, mais regarda cet homme d'un autre œil. Il était vrai qu'il leur devait peut-être des explications. Ou du moins, Hermione Granger pourrait peut-être leur glisser quelques éléments-clés qu'ils comprendraient et qui les rassureraient. Mais Drago avait beau cherché à minimiser les événements sorciers qui s'étaient passés, il ne voyait rien qui ne soit pas alarmant pour des gens que la magie dépassait complètement : leur dire que le plus dangereux et terrifiant sorcier des temps modernes était ressuscité et qu'il allait assouvir un règne de vengeance en tuant tous ceux qu'il considérait comme impurs n'avait pas un impact notoire, il s'agissait plus en soi d'une menace en l'air. En effet, qu'avaient-ils à voir avec eux ? Mais leur dire que les impurs en question comprenaient les moldus, les nés-moldus et tous ceux qui les aideraient avaient de quoi les faire cauchemarder pour le restant de leurs jours.

- Comprends-nous, Hermione. Tu es notre fille et nous ne souhaitons pas te perdre, dit doucement Mrs Granger, en regardant Drago avec un regard empli de tristesse.

- Explique-nous la situation, reprit le père d'Hermione d'une voix tremblante de colère. Pourquoi un si grand sorcier viendrait te chercher et t'emmènerait dans une famille sorcier à l'improviste et sur-le-champ, si aucun danger ne se profilait ? Ou pire, peut-être que ça va mal depuis très longtemps et que tu nous le caches ?

Drago était figé devant ces gens si joyeux et innocents qui changeaient complètement de personnalité. Peut-être n'étaient-ils pas aussi simples d'esprit qu'il l'avait pensé au premier abord. Peut-être finalement, étaient-ils anxieux de laisser leur fille aller dans un monde inconnu, et dissimulaient-ils leurs craintes en sur-jouant leur exubérance et leur enthousiasme ? Peut-être espéraient-ils qu'Hermione leur raconte un jour en détails la vérité sur ce qu'il se passait réellement quand elle était à Poudlard ? Peut-être était-ce lui qui était berné depuis le début par ces moldus protecteurs et aimants ? Parce qu'à l'évidence, Hermione Granger ne semblait rien dire qui puisse troubler ou inquiéter ses parents. Elle devait s'arrêter à la surface des événements et ne pas creuser pour ne pas les impliquer dans ce qu'elle jugeait ne pas les concerner. Et eux, de leur côté, ils acceptaient, à contrecœur. Masquant ce qu'ils trouvaient anormal, prétendant ne rien voir, se réjouissant de ce que leur donnait leur fille sans demander jamais plus. En un mot, comme dirait Kathleen, en faisant contre fortune bon cœur.

C'est sûr qu'ils devaient se sentir dépasser, qu'ils savaient qu'ils passaient à côté de beaucoup de choses. Peut-être même souffraient-ils que leur propre fille les mette à l'écart ? Peut-être même enrageaient-ils de ne rien pouvoir faire pour l'aider, parce qu'elle ne se laissait même pas approcher ?

En se rendant compte de tout ça, Drago se sentit mal à l'aise d'avoir dénigré ces moldus qu'il jugeait insupportables dans leur joie excessive. Il maudit encore une fois Granger pour le laisser en plan à résoudre cette situation, et soupira longuement, en pesant le pour et le contre. Il fallait qu'il explique les choses. Mais expliquer à partir d'où ? Se pouvait-il qu'elle ne leur ait rien raconté du tout ?

Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche, essayant de trouver un début à son histoire.

* * *

La cheminée des Granger s'illumina un instant et un gros _clang_ retentit dans le salon : un jeune homme blond venait d'apparaître dans l'âtre de la cheminée, et était à quatre pattes, couvert de suie, et toussant bruyamment. Hermione venait à peine de reprendre ses esprits : les conduits de cheminée avaient soudainement tourbillonné autour d'elle à une vitesse fulgurante, lui donnant une nausée incommensurable. Apparemment, le réseau de cheminette avait été débloqué. Apparemment, elle avait réussi. Son premier trajet n'avait pas été des plus agréables, mais aurait pu être bien pire. L'atterrissage brutal dans sa propre cheminée ne la soulagea pas : une migraine lancinante lui barrait le front et la tête lui tournait encore. Elle se releva difficilement, en titubant, cherchant des yeux une quelconque présence de vie.

Son regard croisa trois paires d'yeux : autant les deux premières fixaient le nouvel arrivant, stupéfaits, figés et un peu craintifs, autant la troisième lui lançait un regard meurtrier. La personne avait bondi du canapé et avait sorti sa baguette magique, l'air méfiant et déterminé. Mais son expression changea du tout au tout lorsqu'elle reconnut le jeune homme blond.

- Grang… ! s'exclama Drago en se secouant vivement, comme s'il avait été foudroyé. …Grand Merlin ! se reprit-il en jetant un coup d'œil furtif sur les deux moldus.

- S… Salut, dit l'arrivant d'un ton peu sûr, en forçant un sourire.

Les deux moldus semblaient tellement atterrés par ce qui venait de se passer que Drago se dit qu'ils en avaient – momentanément – complètement oublié la discussion précédente. Sans douceur, il empoigna le jeune homme blond encore chancelant et l'entraîna dans le grenier en claquant la porte.

La main sur la poignée, Drago resta devant la porte, essayant d'entendre si les Granger avaient pris l'initiative de monter les escaliers. Ne percevant aucun son suspect, il se retourna vers le jeune homme blond qui observait la pièce d'une curiosité exceptionnelle. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour réagir face à cette nouvelle donne. Puis, il essaya de trouver un sujet de conversation pour percer l'abcès. Il lui en voulait tellement ! Il avait tellement à lui demander ! Mais, la première chose qui lui vint à l'esprit fut un reproche.

- « Salut » ? lui cracha-t-il au visage, un rictus de mépris sur les lèvres. C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire ?

Hermione soutint le regard assassin de son interlocuteur, mais ne répondit rien.

- Alors, il s'est passé quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu nous as fait ? s'énerva Drago, en la fustigeant.

- Ce que _je_ nous ai fait ? s'étouffa Hermione. Tu ne manques pas de culot ! Parce que tu crois que c'est moi qui t'aie joué un tour ?

- Evidemment, continua Drago sur sa lancée, qui d'autre ?

Elle restait bouche bée, devant tant de mauvaise foi. Le reproche injustifié du Serpentard la dépassait complètement et elle en oublia absolument tout le reste. Ne restait qu'une profonde aversion envers ce personnage désagréable.

- C'est la meilleure ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse d'être coincée dans ce corps-là ? riposta Hermione, atterrée par son attitude.

- Ne dénigre pas mon corps, la défia-t-il. Qu'est-ce que je devrais dire ? (et il pointa son index sur lui-même)

Elle ne répondit rien et se contenta de détailler son corps avec une attention soutenue, comme si elle ne s'était jamais regardée dans une glace. Se voir d'un point de vue étranger était une sensation tout de même très bizarre, si bizarre qu'elle en oublia un instant les houspillements de Malefoy. Il semblait avoir pris soin de son corps, et jamais elle n'avait été aussi… Ces constats l'intriguèrent un brin : alors ses cheveux pouvaient être domptés, en fin de compte ? Et elle pouvait porter des tenues qui la mettaient en valeur ! C'était un panel de découvertes intéressantes.

- Non mais je rêve ! s'énerva Drago. Qu'as-tu fait à mes cheveux ?

Il s'avança à grands pas vers son propre corps et attrapa la robe de sorcier par le col, forçant Hermione à se baisser pour que son visage arrive à son niveau.

Apparemment, lui aussi était en train de se détailler et ce qu'il voyait l'enchantait bien moins que la jeune fille.

- Depuis quand tu t'es pas coiffée ? aboya-t-il. Non mais t'as vu dans quel état tu m'as mis ? J'ai l'air d'un épouvantard ! Tu veux me ridiculiser ?

Hermione réprima un sourire devant la colère futile du Serpentard. Puis, elle repensa soudainement à _pourquoi_ elle n'avait pas pris plus soin d'elle – de lui ? – au cours des derniers jours et son sourire s'évapora. Elle se dégagea brusquement.

- Je suis venue te chercher, dit-elle d'un ton grave. Viens, on rentre au manoir.

Drago sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine et sa colère baissa d'un cran. Alors elle ne l'avait pas oublié, elle était venue le chercher. L'espace d'un instant, toute amertume s'estompa et un profond soulagement prit place dans son esprit.

- Ah, quand même ! T'en as mis du temps, fit-il remarquer avec un rictus hautain.

Mais la réalité revint au grand galop et son regard s'obscurcit.

- Mais je ne peux pas, articula-t-il, à regret.

Un fantôme passa. Hermione eut une moue de consternation. Pourquoi refusait-il ? Elle était au contraire persuadée qu'il sauterait sur l'occasion pour retourner au manoir et abandonner à tout jamais les Granger. A moins qu'il les trouvât agréables, ce dont elle doutait fort.

- Dumbledore doit venir me chercher ce soir à onze heures, reprit-il, en réponse à son silence.

- _Dumbledore_ ? répéta Hermione, et elle faillit s'étrangler à l'énonciation de ce nom.

Ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites, à la recherche d'une quelconque raison. Que venait-il faire ici, celui-là ?

- Il m'emmène au Terrier, continua Drago, les bras croisés.

- Au Terrier ? Chez Ron ? s'étonna le jeune homme blond.

- Oui, chez _Ron_, répondit la jeune fille brune en appuyant de façon sarcastique sur le prénom du rouquin.

Kathleen lui avait fait travailler son vocabulaire pour qu'il évite d'appeler ses « nouveaux meilleurs amis » par leurs noms de famille, mais bien par leurs prénoms. Rien que le fait de les prononcer lui écorchait les lèvres et lui donnait la nausée. Le pire, c'était qu'il devrait s'y habituer et que cela deviendrait une habitude pour les mois à venir, qui sait les années peut-être !

- Mais pourquoi faire ? s'écria Hermione.

Une pointe d'angoisse se ressentait dans sa voix : pourquoi donc ? Que se passait-il ?

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Pour lui compter les taches de rousseur, peut-être ? ironisa-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Peut-être se doute-t-il de quelque chose ? demanda Hermione, et son souffle se fit de plus en plus saccadé.

Par Merlin, est-ce que Dumbledore était déjà au courant pour _eux_ ? Etait-il déjà au courant pour la mission ? Savait-il déjà tout ? Elle sentit une traînée de sueur froide glisser le long de son dos.

- Je ne vois pas comment il pourrait avoir eu vent qu'une pauvre Gryffondor était tellement jalouse de la supériorité d'un grand Serpentard qu'elle a décidé de lui lancer un sort de confusion et d'échange corporel, déclara la jeune fille brune, dans une moue méprisante en toisant son interlocuteur.

Un long silence gêné se fit. Hermione pesa le pour et le contre, et soupira en fermant les yeux. Elle essaya de se calmer tout bien que mal, et réfléchit pour trouver les mots justes : il fallait qu'elle lui parle de sa mission. Il fallait qu'elle partage ce fardeau avec lui. Comment lui exposer la situation ? Mais les mots sortirent avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de les envelopper dans le tact adéquat.

- Je dois tuer Dumbledore.

- Tu… _quoi_ ? demanda-t-il lentement, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Hermione n'osait plus parler, l'atmosphère se fit tendue, et ils se regardèrent longuement. Drago essayait désespérément de savoir si elle se moquait de lui. Il la dévisagea, impassible. Tuer Dumbledore ? Où était la farce ? Quelle était la chute de son histoire drôle ? Elle ne trouvait peut-être pas la situation si cocasse, il fallait peut-être qu'elle en rajoutât ?

- Enfin, reprit courageusement Hermione, en prenant soin, cette fois, de choisir ses mots. Voldemort veut que Drago Malefoy tue Dumbledore. Et accessoirement qu'il fasse rentrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte de Poudlard.

Drago explosa. Un sentiment de fureur s'empara de lui. Depuis quand était-elle au courant ? Depuis quand était-il ignare, à se préoccuper des pauvres inventions moldues qu'il découvrait tous les jours ? Depuis quand se jouait-elle de lui, en le laissant moisir dans cet endroit alors qu'il y avait bien plus important de l'autre côté ? Il éructait de rage et aurait voulu la changer en crapaud baveux dans la minute qui suivit, s'il n'avait eu des questions à lui poser et besoin qu'elle y répondît.

- Depuis quand… Quand cela s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il en contenant son impétuosité, tremblant avec force.

- Depuis mercredi dernier, avoua-t-elle en baissant la tête, à mi-voix.

- Mercredi ? Une semaine ! hurla Drago, hors de lui.

- Je n'ai plus eu aucune capacité à penser quoi que ce soit…, se défendit-elle, en bredouillant.

- Et tu m'annonces ça que maintenant ? cracha-t-il, déchaîné. Mais tu comptais me le dire quand ?

- J'ai voulu attendre de te voir en personne pour te le dire en face. J'ai eu tort ? répliqua Hermione, les joues en feu et le regard meurtrier. Tu aurais préféré que je t'envoie un faire-part ? Que je te l'écrive en lettres de feu dans le ciel ?

Hermione avait marqué un point. Le silence se fit plus profond, plus lourd. Les deux jeunes gens digéraient ces propos. Drago lui en voulait considérablement de ne pas l'avoir tenu informer plus tôt. Il se sentait tellement inutile : ce qu'il avait fait au cours des derniers jours lui parut tout à coup insignifiant et aberrant. Et lui qui ne s'était douté de rien ! Il avait bien pensé que peut-être Granger aurait droit à la visite du mage noir, mais il n'aurait jamais eu l'idée qu'elle l'ait eue si tôt et qu'elle n'ait même pas pris la peine de le lui confier.

Cherchant désespérément à se calmer, il reporta son attention sur l'objet même de la mission.

Ce que mandatait Voldemort était tout simplement absurde, impossible à croire. Tuer un des plus grands sorciers de l'histoire ? Elle, dans la peau d'un adolescent ? Si jamais il l'avait vraiment confiée à Granger, elle avait dû mal comprendre : il avait sûrement dû plaisanter (bien que ce fût nouveau que le Seigneur des Ténèbres fasse de l'humour, à sa connaissance), ou il était tombé malade : il avait mangé trop de champignons hallucinogènes et s'était trompé de commandité. Ou mieux, il avait subi une trop grosse dose de sortilège d'Allégresse et pensait que cette mission allait être du gâteau et que n'importe qui pourrait le faire : tiens, pourquoi pas le jeune Malefoy ? Drago ne trouvait pas d'explications valables et cela le targuait. Que signifiait tout ça ? Et comment avait réagi Granger ? Ses pensées dérivaient, et il pensait à plein de choses en même temps de manière décousue. Il prit la parole, lentement.

- Ça veut dire que tu l'as rencontré ? dit Drago, peu sûr de lui.

- A l'évidence, oui, répondit Hermione, hésitante, ne sachant pas où il voulait en venir. Pourquoi? l'agressa-t-elle, et ses yeux le fusillèrent sur place.

- Pour rien…, répondit Drago, en détournant les yeux.

Le fait qu'une née-moldue ait vu le Seigneur des Ténèbres et qu'elle s'en soit sortie indemne lui fit éprouver une once de respect et d'admiration, qu'il tut, bien évidemment. Cette Granger était définitivement coriace. Il s'imagina un instant toujours dans son corps, Voldemort lui assignant la mission de tuer leur directeur d'école.

- Et alors, t'as répondu quoi ? se reprit-il en la toisant.

Elle haussa les épaules et s'assit sur le lit de la chambre, très fatiguée.

- A ton avis ? Tu crois que j'ai eu le choix ? railla-t-elle et son attention se tourna vers le sol, pour essayer de faire sortir Pattenrond de sous le sommier.

Il hocha la tête d'un air entendu, réalisant à quel point sa question était stupide.

- Je suppose que c'est une mission secrète, fit-il remarquer.

- En effet, je ne peux en parler ni à Harry, ni à Ron, à mon grand damne, acquiesça Hermione, toujours tournée vers le sol. Mais je suis en quelque sorte obligée de t'en parler, parce que je suis toi et que tu es moi. Ça te concerne aussi.

Drago tiqua : qu'est-ce que venaient faire ici le balafré et le rouquin ? Et en quoi leur en parler ferait-il changer le cours des choses ? Il ne répondit rien, cependant.

- Et en d'autres termes…, continua Hermione, les yeux toujours baissés. Comme on est dans le même bateau, ton aide est aussi requise.

La brunette se raidit : le grand blond voulait-il lui refiler le bébé ?!

- En quel honneur ? s'étrangla Drago.

Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, il continua, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres.

- C'est à toi d'effectuer les ordres. C'est à toi qu'on a demandé ça. C'est toi qui t'es mise dans la mouise, comme une grande, toute seule. A toi de t'en sortir ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec ça. Maintenant je suis Hermione Granger. Je n'ai pas à m'immiscer dans cette mission. Bon courage, Drago !

Hermione fut si scandalisée par le défilement de Drago qu'elle en oublia Pattenrond et se redressa vivement. Elle ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, fixant la brune qui avait croisé les bras. Puis, dépassée, atterrée, fatiguée, elle se frotta les yeux d'une main, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Ce n'est pas aussi simple que ça… Il y a des chances pour que nous soyons liés.

- Comment ça « liés » ? reprit Drago, plus suspicieux que jamais : ce qu'il allait entendre n'allait pas lui convenir.

- Eh bien… Si je meurs, il se peut que tu meures avec moi, finit par dire Hermione, d'un ton monotone.

- Quoi ?!

Drago éructa de rage. Il donna un coup de pied dans une pile de livres qui traînait devant lui et qui s'écroula dans un grand fracas. Alors c'était ça ? Ce sentiment de dépendance qu'il éprouvait depuis une semaine n'était pas le fruit de son imagination. Il y avait vraiment un lien qui le maintenait relié à un autre individu et il ne pouvait s'y soustraire. L'air furieux, il fit vivement les cent pas dans la largeur de la chambre, les poings serrés. Puis, il s'arrêta devant elle, la fixant de toute sa hauteur. C'était surtout le fait de dépendre d'une personne pareille, de devoir jouer sa vie sur cette fille qui le mettait hors de lui.

- Donc, si tu te fais tuer par Dumbledore en duel, je meurs aussi ? raccourcit-il d'un ton sec.

Elle acquiesça, reportant son attention sur le chat orange.

- Et si c'est moi qui le tues ? demanda-t-il, l'air mauvais.

- Ça ne change rien dans la théorie, soupira-t-elle, agacée de la lenteur de son raisonnement. Si tu meurs, je meurs aussi.

- Et si on ne fait rien ? interrogea-t-il avec espoir.

- On meurt dans tous les cas. Voldemort serait particulièrement heureux de t'assassiner, ironisa-t-elle, sombrement.

Un autre blanc : il semblait réfléchir. Il reporta son attention sur Hermione et la considéra quelques temps. Il était clair que la situation les dépassait totalement tous les deux. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblait prendre pleinement conscience de ce qu'ils allaient devoir vivre, subir, traverser au cours de l'année. La mission déjà semblait énorme, mais sa mise en place et son déroulement n'étaient même pas envisageables. Il déglutit difficilement.

- C'est pour quand ? s'enquit-il, et de l'inquiétude perça à travers l'air qu'il se voulait détaché.

- Le plus tôt possible, soupira Hermione, les yeux baissés, en énervant son chat qui lui donnait des coups de griffes.

Drago eut une moue de supériorité. A moitié-sûr de lui, il l'argua, plein d'ironie et de nonchalance.

- Il vient dans moins de deux heures. On s'en charge ce soir ? demanda-t-il en soulevant les sourcils.

La main en suspension, qui se faisait allègrement griffée, Hermione releva vivement la tête et le foudroya du regard. Ses traits se contractèrent sous l'effet de la colère et quelqu'un entrant dans la pièce à ce moment-là aurait presque cru qu'il s'agissait réellement de Drago Malefoy.

- Tu te moques ? siffla-t-elle, contenant à grand-peine l'envie irrépressible de l'étrangler.

- Non, comme je suis impliqué, je te propose gentiment de te prêter main forte, continua Drago, en croisant les bras, l'air supérieur et vaniteux.

Reprenant peu à peu ses esprits, le jeune homme blond enleva sa main de la portée de Pattenrond et remarqua les grandes traces de lacération. Il soupira. Drago Malefoy était vraiment un imbécile. Il semblait ne pas comprendre la situation. Pire : il faisait de l'humour et ça n'était certainement pas le moment.

- C'est le désespoir qui te fait parler ? Ou la vanité ? demanda Hermione, lasse. Ne me dis pas que c'est du courage, les Serpentard n'en ont aucun.

- Il faut le tuer, non ? Autant le faire ce soir, répliqua-t-il en haussant les épaules et en ignorant ses remarques désobligeantes.

Hermione regarda de haut en bas la jeune fille brune qui avait sorti sa baguette magique et s'amusait avec, une moue hautaine sur le visage. Il était évident que Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais tué qui que ce soit, et elle ne voyait pas en quoi, ce soir plus qu'un autre, il aurait le cran de tuer le grand homme. Ou alors, le petit frimeur de Poudlard cachait bien son jeu. Alors, quoi ? Voulait-il détendre l'atmosphère en ironisant de la sorte ? Ou était-ce pure vanité de sa part de croire qu'il pourrait tout résoudre d'un coup de baguette magique (sans mauvais jeu de mot) ?

- Ne fanfaronne pas, lâcha-t-elle, sans conviction.

- Mais je suis très sérieux, répliqua du tac au tac Drago, d'un ton agressif.

Il essayait désespérément de réfléchir à un moyen de finir rapidement cette mission. Ce soir, s'ils s'y mettaient à deux, ils auraient une chance : Dumbledore serait seul. Et au moins, ils auraient une chance de ne pas mourir. C'était parfaitement logique.

- Mais réfléchis, enfin ! soupira Hermione, Drago Malefoy et Hermione Granger ensemble chez des moldus attendant Dumbledore pour l'assassiner ? C'est cohérent pour toi ? Et puis, si tu te retrouves impliquer dans son meurtre ce soir, ce sera interprété comme si c'était moi, Hermione Granger, qui l'avait attendu pour le tuer. Une des personnes qui le respecte le plus. Ça te semble crédible ?

- A deux, on aurait juste plus de chance de s'en sortir vivant, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Et puis, je serais là pour couvrir tes arrières.

- Ah bon ? C'est nouveau ça ? s'exclama Hermione en manquant de s'étrangler, sous l'effet de la surprise.

Qu'il la mette en première ligne ne la choqua pas. Mais depuis quand Drago Malefoy ne se défilait pas ? Elle était peu convaincue de ses talents de combattant : qui lui disait qu'il resterait vraiment derrière elle pour l'aider au lieu de se terrer dans un coin en attendant l'issue du combat ? Avait-il affronté des sorciers bien plus expérimentés ou déjoué des pièges mortels presque chaque année ? Avait-il participé à l'Armée de Dumbledore l'an dernier ? Avait-il fait s'enfuir Buck et échapper Sirius ? Avait-il tenu tête aux mangemorts au ministère ? Avait-il arrêté Quirrell ? A l'évidence, les pensées des deux sorciers convergeaient et la brunette abaissa sa baguette magique lentement, à regret.

- Bon, d'accord, admit Drago, de mauvaise grâce et en la défiant d'un regard noir. On ne peut pas le tuer directement, ca serait beaucoup trop dangereux !

- De plus, ajouta Hermione en soupirant, comment réussirait-on la deuxième partie de la mission, à savoir faire entrer les mangemorts dans le château ? Ils renforceront les barrières de protection. Non, il faut trouver une autre solution.

Un silence s'établit, durant lequel elle essaya à nouveau d'attraper Pattenrond qui ne semblait pas du tout enclin à l'être. Drago de son côté se remit à faire des allers et retours, ponctué par les bruits sourds des piles de livres qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à détruire quand elles se trouvaient sur son chemin. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, au rythme de ses pas.

- Dans tous les cas, reprit Hermione, qui avait finalement réussi à attraper Pattenrond. Il faut que ce soit le corps de Drago Malefoy qui le tue, sinon la disgrâce sur ta famille ne s'effacera pas.

- Quoi ? La disgrâce ? cracha-t-il, en s'arrêtant net.

Le jeune homme blond se tut un instant, terrifié : fallait-il qu'il aborde ce sujet ?

- Voldemort en a après ta famille, dit-il d'une toute petite voix en baissant les yeux, après l'épisode…

Drago eut une interjection de mépris.

- Alors ma mère avait raison, réfléchit-il à voix basse, comme pour lui-même. Il ne cherche qu'à nous tendre un piège…

- Oui, une mission pareille…

- C'est de ta faute tout ça ! coupa-t-il en la pointant du doigt, accusateur. Si vous n'aviez pas joué les héros au ministère, rien de ça n'arriverait !

- Je m'en suis rendue compte, figure-toi, grinça Hermione. De plus, pour une vulgaire prophétie… Oh par Merlin ! La prophétie ! s'exclama-t-elle, en se relevant du lit et en faisant tomber Pattenrond.

Drago la regarda comme si elle avait tourné folle.

- Oui, ce que devait ramener mon père…

- Non, non, une autre ! s'écria le blond, tout excité.

- Hein ? De quoi tu parles ? aboya la brune, énervée de ne rien comprendre.

- Ecoute, reprit Hermione, je ne m'en souviens pas entièrement, mais elle parlait de changement des esprits et que tout serait confondu et qu'il y aurait quelque chose à faire et que finalement tout reviendrait dans l'ordre.

La brunette toisa son interlocuteur et croisa les bras, narquoise.

- Ton éloquence et tes explications m'étonneront toujours, Granger, lâcha-t-elle lentement.

- Je ne pourrais pas te redonner la prophétie en entier, continuait Hermione, en se calmant. Mais en gros, elle parlait… Oui, elle parlait d'un changement de corps ! Oui, ça y est, je me souviens ! Oh pourquoi n'y ai-je pas pensé plus tôt ? Ce qui devait t'être attribué m'est désormais confié et inversement. Et elle parlait du règne du mage noir… Et d'une mission ! Oui, tout se tient ! Et une fois que la mission sera accomplie, on retrouvera nos apparences normales.

Tout tourna très vite dans l'esprit de Drago.

- Attends… Il faut que Dumbledore meure pour qu'on retourne dans nos corps ? demanda-t-il, peu sûr d'avoir compris ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- C'est ça, approuva Hermione, comme si elle venait de trouver la solution à un devoir de métamorphose. Et qu'on trouve le moyen de faire rentrer les mangemorts à Poudlard. Et que Voldemort soit content.

Drago eut un petit rire sans joie. Il leva les yeux au ciel, dépassé.

- Ok. Autant se suicider tout de suite, conclut-il, l'air amer. Tu as entendu ça où ?

- Au ministère. Dans la salle des prophéties.

- Et t'es tombée sur cette prophétie par hasard, comme ça ? la questionna-t-il, en soulevant les sourcils, dubitatif.

- Aussi fou que ça puisse paraître…, commença-t-elle.

- Et personne ne l'a entendue à part toi ? coupa-t-il en l'ignorant.

- Eh bien malheureusement, elle s'est brisée et…, reprit-elle.

- Et tu veux que je te croie ? s'exclama-t-il en élevant la voix. Que je te dise « bien sûr, Granger, tout va rentrer dans l'ordre, maintenant, nous avons résolu l'énigme, il faut juste tuer Dumbledore ! » ? Hello, Granger ! cria Drago en faisant de grands gestes avec ses bras. Reviens sur terre, faut arrêter les Véracrasses !

- Je sais que c'est absolument fou…, siffla Hermione, qui s'énervait visiblement de se faire couper la parole sans cesse. Mais comment expliques-tu ça ? C'est une magie ancienne, oubliée. Et je ne peux même pas expliquer le phénomène. Le changement de corps, c'est quelque chose qui m'était inconnu jusque-là.

Un long silence suivit ces propos. Il est vrai que jamais personne n'avait évoqué que le changement de corps puisse exister entre deux sorciers. C'était un phénomène si rare que les informations tirées venaient de livres datant de plusieurs siècles, d'après Hermione. Les explications étaient juste injustifiées : pourquoi eux ? Pourquoi soudainement ? Pourquoi maintenant ? _Pourquoi ?_ Dans cette absence de rationalité, pourquoi ne pas émettre l'hypothèse que tout avait été orchestré par une prophétie ? Allons donc, soyons fous, pensa Drago. Mais le prix à payer pour retrouver leur propre corps leur semblait un tribut très lourd. Que signifiait tout cela ? Mais pire encore, il réfléchit à ce que cela voulait vraiment dire, concrètement. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme blond qui s'était rassis et le fixait d'un air anxieux.

- Autrement dit, articula-t-il lentement, c'est de ta faute si Tu-sais-qui me demande une mission impossible, que je ne peux pas effectuer moi-même. En revanche, je dois quand même t'aider à la réaliser, alors que c'est à cause de toi si on se retrouve dans cette situation et que c'est à toi qu'il l'a confiée ? Et je ne peux en aucun cas être impliqué directement, car il ne faut pas qu'on me découvre ?

- A peu de choses près, c'est ça, admit Hermione en se recroquevillant sur le lit. Tu n'as pas le choix. L'échange de corps est une vieille magie qui crée un lien fort entre deux personnes tout le long du processus. Si jamais une personne liée se retrouve dans l'incapacité de vivre normalement, l'autre ne pourra réintégrer son corps. Si jamais elle meurt, l'autre meurt avec elle, récita-t-elle par cœur.

Drago s'arrêta dans son élan et lui jeta un regard comme si c'était un scroutt à pétard qui avait muté en une espèce encore plus dangereuse et encore plus laide.

- C'est _charmant_, lâcha-t-il. Et comment tu sais ça ? Hein ? T'as trouvé ça où ?

- Ta bibliothèque regorge de livres intéressants sur la magie noire et les vieilles magies traditionnelles oubliées, expliqua Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Je vois que tu suis les traces de Potter : tu aimes fouiner, ricana-t-il.

- Au moins, je me renseigne, répliqua Hermione, la gorge serrée.

Fou furieux, il se remit à arpenter la salle. Il écumait. La dépendance dans laquelle il se trouvait le rendait malade. Et qu'elle lui confirmât qu'ils avaient vraiment échangé de corps et que c'était une situation réelle, tout ce qu'il y avait de plus réel, lui fut pire qu'une dizaine de sortilèges de torture lancés en même temps. Ainsi, ils devraient faire avec. Ils étaient réellement connectés. Et cette situation ne semblait pas vouloir s'inverser un jour.

- Alors, ça veut dire que c'est _toi_ qui dois le tuer pour qu'on retrouve nos corps ? l'interrogea-t-il en le dévisageant comme s'il s'agissait d'une bouse de dragon. Et c'est encore sur _toi _que se jouera le sort réservé à mes parents ? Laisse tomber, soupira-t-il, toute ma famille est déjà condamnée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ? s'écria Hermione, piquée au vif en bondissant du lit.

- Tu es incapable de tuer, Granger ! s'exclama Drago, en la désignant, l'air abattu. Enfin regarde-toi ! Avec tes petits maléfices de magie blanche tout droit sortis des livres de théorie de McGonagall ou de Flitwick ! Comment puis-je espérer une seule seconde que tu nous sauves ?

- Je peux me débrouiller, se défendit-elle, cherchant désespérément des excuses plausibles, bien qu'elle se rendît pertinemment compte qu'il avait totalement raison. Je suis pleine de ressources. Et puis, rien ne dit qu'on ne peut pas le tuer de manière indirecte.

Ils se défièrent du regard pendant un instant, l'un empli de doutes, l'autre pleine de ressentiment de se faire entendre dire qu'elle était incompétente.

- Et parce que toi, cracha-t-elle en se gaussant, tu peux tuer, par exemple ?

- Il n'est pas question de moi, on l'a déjà dit, rétorqua Drago, exaspéré. Trouve une solution. C'est de ta faute si on en est là. Assume.

- De ma faute ? s'étrangla Hermione, les yeux agrandis de surprise. Et en quel honneur ?

- Mais c'est toi, c'est tout ! Regarde donc cette situation ! répliqua-t-il, de mauvaise foi. Tu attires les problèmes. Un vrai aimant ! A chaque fois. Vous êtes le trio de la poisse, entre Potter-le-fouineur-je-veux-sauver-le-monde-parce-que-je-suis-évidemment-le-meilleur-et-que-ma-cicatrice-m'offre-tous-les-laissez-passer-et-que-Dumbledore-est-à-ma-botte, Weasley-le-fidèle-toutou-je-suis-le-meilleur-ami-d'un-célèbre-balafré-défiguré-et-je-vais-profiter-de-tous-ses-avantages et Granger-l'aimant-à-problèmes-je-veux-tout-savoir-et-rien-payer, il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper les autres. Je m'étonne d'ailleurs que vous soyez encore vivants à l'heure actuelle. A vouloir toujours tout fouiner…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase. Hermione en face de lui serrait les poings et il savait qu'il était allé trop loin. Mais il avait enfin déversé le fond de sa pensée, et il se sentait mieux. Cette aversion qu'il avait pour le trio était enfin sortie. Il avait finalement dit ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Il les détestait tellement. Ça n'avait aucun sens. Pourquoi se trouvait-il à devoir pactiser avec une née-moldue et se coltiner ses deux meilleurs amis ? Tout ça en attendant qu'une mission impossible se terminât. Autant dire, qu'il allait rester dans le corps de Granger pour l'éternité.

Un silence, ils soupirèrent longuement. Hermione détournait la tête, trop écœurée. Elle aurait voulu le tabasser sur-le-champ mais elle se retint : en valait-il seulement la peine ? Comment pourrait-elle jamais parlementer avec un garçon immature d'aussi mauvaise foi ? Etait-ce sa faute à elle s'ils se retrouvaient dans cette situation ? Certainement pas ! Elle était aussi victime que lui, alors pourquoi la fustigeait-il de tous les maux de la terre ? Pourquoi lui crachait-il au visage sa jalousie de ce qu'ils vivaient quand elle était avec Harry et Ron ? Peut-être parce qu'il n'avait jamais eu de vrais amis avec lesquels partager, mais plutôt des larbins qu'il dirigeait, petit roi de pacotille dans son antre de serpents ? Tout à coup, elle eut bien pitié de lui et son regard se fit condescendant.

- Enfin bon, toussa Drago pour s'éclaircir la gorge afin de changer de sujet de parler de quelque chose de moins épineux. Comment va ma mère ?

Le mieux était de changer radicalement de sujet. Peu importe, le premier qu'il trouverait. La plantation des mandragores en Cornouailles pour cet été, la prolifération des cafards de Galloway au solstice d'hiver, la nouvelle coupe de cheveux de Rita Skeeter… En l'occurrence, il n'avait eu que l'image de sa mère en tête. A son plus grand soulagement, Hermione le suivit.

- Elle ne se porte… pas trop mal, articula-t-elle machinalement.

- A-t-elle dit quelque chose me concernant ? s'intéressa la brunette et ses yeux brillèrent d'un autre éclat. S'est-elle rendu compte de quelque chose ?

- Ta mère est au courant que je ne suis pas toi, si c'est ce que tu veux dire, avoua Hermione en faisant la moue.

- Ah, ça ne m'étonne pas ! s'exclama Drago, soulagé que sa mère ait quand même pu découvrir qu'il avait disparu. Elle t'a vraiment démasquée ? Depuis quand ?

Hermione mit un bout de temps avant de répondre à cette question et ses lèvres se tordirent en une grimace de honte. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Le premier jour.

- Le premier jour ? répéta Drago en haussant le ton. T'es un cas irrécupérable, tu sais ça ? s'indigna-t-il, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles. Tes parents, eux, n'ont vu que du feu. On voit tout de suite la différence…

Mais il s'arrêta. L'arrogance avait ses limites dans ce genre de situation et il ne voulait pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu, alors qu'ils venaient tout juste d'éteindre les signaux de fumée. Il fallait qu'il se contrôle. Il bouillonnait cependant à l'intérieur. Lui qui avait fait tant d'efforts ! Mais à l'évidence, Hermione n'avait pas dit son dernier mot.

- _Excuse-moi_ de ne pas savoir jouer le fils-à-papa le plus arrogant, narcissique, vaniteux et capricieux que Poudlard n'ait jamais vu !

Elle avait répondu avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable, mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas, trop occupé à s'apitoyer sur son sort.

- Et dire que je me suis obstiné à me comporter comme toi depuis une semaine, sous les menaces et les coups de ta copine moldue…, se plaignit-il.

Hermione reçut comme une décharge électrique : c'était vrai, qu'était-il advenu de son amie venue passer quelques jours chez elle ? Comment l'avait-_il_ reçue ?

- Oh par Merlin, Kathleen ! le coupa-t-elle. Elle va bien ?

- C'est plutôt à moi qu'il faut demander ça, répliqua Drago, dans une moue de souffrance. Elle est diabolique, cette fille.

- Tu ne lui as rien fait ? demanda Hermione, sans une once de sympathie.

- Puisque je te dis que c'est moi qui me suis fait battre, râla-t-il, en haussant les épaules.

- Elle t'a battue ? Tu t'es fait taper par une _fille _? Et tu ne t'es pas vengé ? questionna-t-elle, atterrée.

- Je ne frappe pas les plus faibles, ça inclut les filles, dit-il, méprisant.

- Non, tu préfères leur lancer des sorts, rectifia-t-elle, cinglante, se souvenant d'un épisode de honte cuisante où la moitié de Poudlard l'avait vue avec une dentition de rongeur.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répondit Drago, hautain. Mais Mademoiselle Je-sais-tout saura bien que les mineurs ne peuvent pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard, rappela-t-il, en la mimant. En l'occurrence, ici, je suis dans l'incapacité de lancer le moindre sortilège.

Hermione ne répliqua pas, trop méfiante par rapport à ses dires.

- En revanche, continua la brunette, _moi_, j'ai joué le jeu, parce que _moi_, j'ai décidé de ne pas me faire démasquer. Donc, elle m'a donné des cours pour que je colle au personnage ingrat, énervant et détestable que je suis obligé de jouer.

Le jeune blond réfléchit rapidement, puis eut un sourire moqueur.

- … Ca veut dire qu'elle t'a eu, elle aussi ? Un point partout !

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma, vexé d'avoir été pris à son propre piège.

- Peu importe, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Il faut que tu apprennes à te comporter comme moi, toi aussi. Imagine à Poudlard…

Hermione acquiesça, l'air sombre. Elle pourrait faire un effort pour ne pas se faire démasquer, mais la mission de Voldemort accaparait trop son esprit. Cependant, cela allait de paire : elle ne pourrait pas réussir si elle ne devenait pas véritablement Drago Malefoy. Pourrait-elle seulement y parvenir ?

Un temps. Hermione réfléchit aussi à la situation de son interlocuteur : elle se plaignait, mais de son côté, il n'était pas gâté non plus. Alors qu'elle allait s'enfermer dans un personnage plutôt solitaire si on omettait les deux gorilles qui lui servaient de gardes du corps, et de la groupie aux yeux porcins, elle n'avait pas beaucoup de personnes à convaincre, il suffisait qu'elle reste de marbre et hautaine la plupart du temps. Alors que lui, il allait devoir persuader en continu ses deux meilleurs amis avec lesquels elle traînait tout le temps, sans compter la plupart des Gryffondor qui la tannait pour qu'elle les aide à faire leurs devoirs en enchantements et sortilèges. Il n'allait pas s'amuser. Elle eut un air de satisfaction (enfin, il allait en baver un peu, lui, le fier Malefoy qui pensait que tout lui était dû !), mais elle se reprit vite et eut un mouvement de pitié. Surtout que son calvaire semblait commencer dans les prochaines heures.

- Tu te sens prêt pour aller chez les Weasley ? questionna timidement Hermione, en le fixant avec un air inquiet.

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? répondit-il en haussant les épaules.

Elle acquiesça, se tordit les mains, les yeux rivés sur ses paumes.

- Je m'inquiète, dit-elle, au sujet de Dumbledore.

- Je m'inquiète à mon propre sujet, répliqua-t-il, sans appel.

Hermione lui jeta un regard plein d'exaspération. Mais elle réalisa soudain que si jamais son interlocuteur faisait un mauvais pas, ils se feraient découvrir immédiatement. Il en allait de même pour elle. La situation se compliquait de minute en minute. Elle reprit, plus inquiète.

- Et si jamais il te parle de quelque chose qui m'est arrivé et dont tu n'as aucun souvenir puisque tu ne l'as pas vécu ? Comment feras-tu ? le harponna-t-elle, l'air pincé.

- Comme quoi ? demanda Drago, en relevant les sourcils.

- Ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère, par exemple…, hésita-t-elle.

Drago la regarda intensément, dans un silence qui en disait long. Il est vrai que les personnes qui adresseront la parole à Hermione Granger attendront d'elle qu'elle sache de quoi ils parlaient. Il fallait donc qu'il soit à même de répondre. Et ça, Kathleen n'aurait jamais pu le briefer.

- Alors raconte-moi, demanda-t-il, à contrecœur, car rien ne l'enchantait moins que d'entendre comment Lucius Malefoy avait été battu par une bande d'adolescents. Mais si jamais tu as ridiculisé mon père…

- Quoi ? s'emporta Hermione. Tu me taperas ? Je croyais que tu ne frappais pas les filles.

- En l'occurrence, tu n'en es plus une, fit-il remarquer. Pour autant que tu n'es jamais été une fille, d'ailleurs ? Et je me souviens que ta gifle n'avait en rien la force d'une fille, dit-il, narquois.

Hermione ne releva pas la remarque sarcastique, mais le regarda, sceptique.

- Tu oserais abîmer ton _superbe _visage ? ironisa-t-elle.

Drago eut un sourire malicieux. Il la considéra un instant. Evidemment que frapper son visage d'ange ne l'enchantait pas, mais il n'allait surtout pas lui avouer que ce n'était qu'une menace en l'air. Il haussa les épaules.

- Fais juste attention à toi, lâcha-t-il, mystérieux.

Hermione réprima un sourire : elle avait touché juste. Elle commença alors à lui raconter leur périple au sein de la salle des prophéties, comment la sphère dans la poche de son gilet avait chuté, la poursuite des mangemorts, la révélation sur la prophétie mystérieuse, et ce qu'il s'était passé quand elle s'est retrouvée hors service. Drago ricana en apprenant qu'elle avait été frappée par Dolohov, mais un coup de coude dans les côtes le rappela à l'ordre. Elle en venait à la fin de la bataille, quand Sirius passa par le voile mortel, poussé par Bellatrix Lestrange. La brunette fronça les sourcils.

- Sirius… Black ? demanda-t-elle. Ça me dit vaguement quelque chose.

- Evidemment, on croyait qu'il voulait tuer Harry pendant toute la troisième année.

- Non, non, c'est autre chose…, dit Drago en secouant la tête. Un lien de parenté.

- C'est le parrain d'Harry, si c'est ce que tu cherches, commenta Hermione.

- Le parrain de… Non, ce n'est pas ça…, nia-t-il, en continuant de chercher.

Drago avait déjà entendu ce nom et il se souvenait que ce n'était pas en bons termes. Où avait-il eu vent de ce personnage qui ne lui inspirait ni confiance, ni respect ? L'image de ses parents attablés avec d'illustres membres de la famille lui traversa la tête. Il eut une illumination.

- Ah, ça doit être un cousin de ma mère, il me semble. Un traître. Bellatrix a bien fait d'en finir avec lui, déclara-t-il d'un air dégagé et sans la moindre trace de tristesse.

- Sirius était quelqu'un de droit et d'intègre, corrigea Hermione en le fusillant du regard et son sang bouillit dans ses veines. Mais ça, la famille Black ne l'a jamais accepté. Alors elle l'a carrément banni de leur généalogie.

A l'évocation de ce souvenir, Hermione se remémora une tapisserie retraçant l'arbre généalogique de la grande famille de Sang-Pur Black au 12, square Grimmaurd, dont les noms des personnes désormais indésirables avaient été soigneusement brûlés et formaient de petits trous noirs dans la toile. Drago haussa les épaules, se sentant peu concerné.

- Un héritier qui refoule les valeurs de sa famille n'a plus rien à voir avec elle, dit-il simplement. Et réciproquement.

On lui avait toujours enseigné ce principe. C'est ce qui faisait la fierté de ces familles et forçait le respect des autres. C'était un vrai honneur d'avoir la chance de naître parmi ces piliers du monde sorcier, et les membres qui rejetaient ces valeurs, crachaient sur ce lien fort qui les unissait et sur les théories qui avaient érigé toute une civilisation depuis des millénaires, ne pouvaient être que des rebuts à éradiquer, des boulets qu'il fallait s'empresser de balayer, une honte qu'il fallait à tout prix essuyer.

- Quelle belle phrase de propagande…, murmura Hermione, en sifflant d'ironie. C'est ce qu'on t'a enfoncé dans le crâne depuis ton enfance ?

- C'est ce qui fait la différence entre toi et moi, répliqua Drago, l'air hautain. J'ai reçu de l'éducation. Et Black a juste trahi la confiance de sa famille. Il n'a eu que ce qu'il méritait. A l'évidence…

Il faillit continuer sa phrase en fustigeant la famille Black : à l'évidence, la famille Black avait des branches pourries au sein de son arbre, et il avait été nécessaire de faire un sérieux nettoyage. Il n'y avait qu'à voir le cas d'Androméda Black qui s'était prise d'affection pour un vulgaire moldu. Et ce Sirius qui avait craché sur les valeurs du sang. Mais il se tut, en se souvenant, non une certaine honte et une grande gêne, que sa mère était née Black et que par conséquent il avait du sang souillé dans les veines. Pour sa plus grande honte. Mais en aucun cas, il ne fallait l'avouer. Surtout à une Sang-de-Bourbe. Il risqua un œil vers le jeune homme blond, mais ce dernier ne semblait pas relever l'arrêt brusque de sa critique. Il en fut soulagé.

- Evite de dériver sur ce sujet-là avec Harry, dit simplement Hermione, en hochant la tête d'un air entendu. Il risque de t'envoyer voltiger très loin.

Drago ricana d'un air mauvais. Il planta son regard noisette dans les iris grisés d'Hermione.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais faire la causette bien gentiment avec le pauvre petit torturé _Harry _et le fidèle mais néanmoins dépressif _Ron _? s'indigna-t-il d'un ton sardonique.

Hermione le regarda avec des grands yeux. Elle ne comprenait pas. Que voulait-il insinuer ?

- Tu comptes faire autrement ?

- Oui, les ignorer, expliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Du moins, tant que c'est possible. Je ne leur parlerai qu'en stricte cas d'extrême nécessité.

- Et tu oses dire que tu vas te comporter comme je le ferais…, soupira Hermione en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Et toi ? Que proposes-tu pour conserver ta crédibilité ? l'agressa-t-il, vexé.

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop consciente de la situation dans laquelle elle se plongera à Poudlard, seule, entourée de Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait ni d'Eve, ni d'Adam, ne leur ayant jamais parlé pour la plupart d'entre eux.

- Je n'ai qu'à lancer des regards méprisants et des piques hautaines, non ? dit-elle, d'un air dégagé.

A priori, cela ne rassura pas Drago, qui eut un semblant de pitié pour la Gryffondor qu'il voyait perdue. Il soupira longuement et lui parla vaguement des personnes qu'il fréquentait au sein de sa maison, de la façon dont il se comportait avec Goyle et Crabbe et de sa relation très alambiquée avec Pansy Parkinson. Le temps était compté, mais il aviserait pour plus de détails quand il serait au Terrier. En contrepartie, elle chercherait une solution pour mener la mission de Voldemort à terme.

- Il faut que tu cherches aussi de ton côté une façon de réussir la mission, se défendit Hermione. Je crois que la prophétie insinuait qu'on devait collaborer, rappela-t-elle, les sourcils froncés.

- J'y réfléchirai…, consentit Drago, peu enthousiaste.

Hermione acquiesça gravement et lui tendit la main en signe d'acceptation du lien qui les unissait désormais. Drago se figea un instant, il sembla hésiter, peu sûr de ce qu'il allait faire. Allait-il toucher une née-moldue ? Puis, il se rendit compte de la situation : il était devenu la née-moldue. Finalement, c'était comme s'il touchait son propre corps.

Lentement, sans un mot, il serra la poignée de main. Ils frémirent un peu au contact de l'autre, gênés et hésitants. Jamais de leur vie, ils n'auraient pu penser une seule seconde qu'ils allaient être du même côté, dans la même galère et obligés de se cacher pour pouvoir sauver leur peau. Ce fut bref, et ils se lâchèrent les mains rapidement, sans autre cérémonie.

- Prends la chose de façon optimiste, dit-elle en forçant un sourire : plus tôt la mission sera finie, plus tôt on retournera dans nos corps et on oubliera à jamais qu'on a dû pactiser ensemble.

La brunette regarda le grand blond d'un air froid.

- Si tu dégrades mon corps, si tu ne me le rends pas en bon état…, menaça-t-elle.

- Je te renvoie la donne, répliqua Hermione, sans se démonter.

- Au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué – ce dont je doute, j'en prends soin. A ton inverse.

Drago la toisait, les bras croisés, fier de ses efforts. Hermione eut un mouvement de main agacé.

- D'accord, d'accord, je me peignerai, promit-elle.

- Allez, ne t'angoisse pas. Ma mère peut t'épauler, je pense…, anticipa-t-il, même s'il était peu sûr de ce qu'il avançait. Et puis, je t'enverrai des hiboux d'explications, si jamais tu consens à me donner signe de vie, la rassura-t-il en un sourire narquois.

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste. Elle s'était levée et faisait un tour dans la chambre qu'elle n'avait pas vu depuis une semaine et qu'elle ne reverrait sans doute pas de si tôt. Fébrilement, elle posa son regard sur une photo d'Harry, Ron et elle, prise à Poudlard, sur laquelle les trois sorciers débordaient de joie. Elle s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier : c'était après le premier match de Quidditch d'Harry et une immense joie les avait envahis à ce moment-là, transpirant sur la photo, tandis qu'ils s'agitaient en faisant de grands gestes avec leurs bras. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à Drago qui lui tournait le dos et rapidement défit le cadre pour dissimuler la photo sous sa robe de sorcier.

Puis, elle soupira, et regarda le petit réveil dans le coin du bureau encombré de piles de livres et jonché de parchemins et de plumes. Il indiquait de façon indifférente onze heures moins dix. Elle toussota pour attirer l'attention de Drago, qui se retourna vivement, et elle planta ses yeux dans les siens. Ce dernier venait juste de sortir de ses pensées : il se demandait encore comment il allait pouvoir supporter Weasley pour deux mois et réfléchissait à un moyen de se canaliser quand il sentirait les limites de sa patience.

- Il est bientôt onze heures, dit-elle, le cœur lourd. Je devrais y aller, dans ce cas. Avant que Dumbledore ne me voie, il risque de se poser de sérieuses questions.

La jeune fille brune hocha la tête et suivit des yeux le grand blond qui commençait à descendre l'escalier. Elle le suivit, sur ses talons. Mais il s'arrêta à mi-chemin, en voyant la valise en cuir qui se dressait dans le couloir de l'entrée, et se tourna vivement.

- Tu as fait une valise correcte, au moins ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

Drago la toisa avec mépris, refoulant une réplique cinglante. Pour quoi le prenait-elle ? Un autre sentiment se glissa en lui : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'elle ouvrît la malle. Et si jamais elle découvrait le lecteur de disques et le cadeau de Kathleen ? Elle se moquerait certainement, ne comprendrait pas, et il paraîtrait faible, se discréditant tout à fait. Il lui lança donc une œillade noire qui sembla la décourager de demander plus. Son attention se reporta sur ses parents et elle leva vers lui des yeux inquiets.

- Promets-moi que tu demanderas à Dumbledore de les protéger, supplia-t-elle.

Drago posa un instant son regard vers le couple de moldus qui attendait dans le salon et faillit lui faire observer qu'elle venait juste de lui demander de supplier l'homme qu'elle comptait tuer de sauver ses parents. Mais il tut ses sarcasmes et acquiesça, l'air grave. Etrangement, ce n'était pas tant le fait de demander à Dumbledore une chose pareille, ni celui qu'il éprouvât une quelconque sympathie à l'égard de ces personnes qui l'avaient bien traité, que la rencontre avec le directeur et ce qu'il s'ensuivrait par la suite qui assombrit son visage.

Le jeune homme blond traversa le salon pour se placer en face de la cheminée, la brune sur ses talons.

- Mr Granger, Mrs Granger, salua poliment Hermione, en se mordant l'intérieur des lèvres pour ne pas leur sauter au cou en s'écriant « maman » et « papa ».

Merlin qu'elle aurait voulu les serrer dans ses bras. Mais elle ne pouvait que les saluer froidement, constatant cependant avec soulagement qu'ils paraissaient saufs. Elle ouvrit un petit sachet en soie et prit une pincée d'une poudre étincelante qu'elle jeta dans l'âtre.

- Manoir Malefoy ! cria Hermione en disparaissant dans les flammes vert émeraude.

Drago la regarda partir avec une lueur d'envie au fond de ses yeux noisette. Il aurait tant voulu rentrer avec elle… Mais il fallait attendre ce directeur qui n'en faisait qu'à sa tête.

Il se tourna vers les deux moldus qui étaient restés sur le canapé et ne pipaient mot, l'air effaré que le soi-disant pire ennemi de leur fille ait tenu une conversation d'une heure et demie avec leur fille dans sa chambre. Ils suppliaient du regard la jeune fille brune de leur fournir des explications.

- Ecoutez, je vais vous expliquer, mais ne parlez surtout pas de ça à Dumbledore quand il arrivera, ne put que dire Drago, soudain très mal à l'aise.

Alors que les moldus restaient statiques et qu'il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la bouche, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je vous remercie vraiment pour vos reviews, elles m'encouragent beaucoup!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	5. Chapitre 5:des nouvelles plutôt cocasses

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici avec un peu de retard le Chapitre 5 de cette fiction! Comme j'ai du retard, il est un peu plus long que les autres, et les actions se mettent doucement en place, avec pas mal de persos qui mènent chacun leur vie en même temps!_

_Drago et Hermione sont un peu absents dans ce chapitre, je fais une petite (grosse?) parenthèse sur un personnage très ambigu et finalement très attachant. Si vous le souhaitez, je vous conseille de reprendre les premiers chapitres du tome 6, notamment le serment inviolable de Rogue ou les souvenirs de Rogue avec Dumbledore, vous pourrez ainsi comprendre tous les méandres sinueux de mon esprit tourmenté. ^^ (non je ne me drogue pas) j'ai squizzé beaucoup de passages déjà narrés dans les livres, car ils sont déjà écrits et que je ne veux en aucun cas plagier JKR!_

_Merci à "__**Sevy**__": merci pour ta review, tes commentaires me ravissent, je suis bien aise que l'histoire se déroule comme tu l'imaginais! J'espère te surprendre quand même et te plaire par la suite! Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione ne va pas se laisser décourager!_

_Merci à "__**La**__" (je n'ai pas la suite de ton pseudo si jamais il y en a une?): un grand merci à toi pour ces reviews super motivantes! J'espère ne pas te décevoir par la suite, je suis désolée de publier si tard! J'essaie de me rattraper prochainement! (Merci pour tes encouragements sur mon autre fic, aussi!) Je n'ai pas pu avoir ton email, je te conseille de t'inscrire sur le site, où je pourrais te joindre par mp. _

_Merci à tous pour vos reviews et votre motivation!_

_Bonne lecture,_

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Des nouvelles plutôt cocasses**

Albus Dumbledore soupirait bruyamment derrière son bureau. Cet été risquait d'être particulièrement chargé. Cette année aussi, d'ailleurs. De nombreuses tâches l'incombaient. Inévitablement, il allait devoir trouver un autre professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était en train de rechercher activement un candidat au poste, dans les archives volumineuses de Poudlard, lorsqu'il était tombé sur la fiche d'Horace Slughorn, ancien professeur de potions. Aussitôt, une autre idée en avait découlé : il ouvrit vivement un tiroir du bureau et en sortit une bague grossièrement taillée dans ce qu'il semblait être de l'or, sertie d'une lourde pierre noire. Il avait eu un mal incroyable à récupérer cette bague, sous les décombres de ce qu'il restait de la maison des Gaunt. Il la considéra longuement d'un air grave. Dumbledore avait découvert l'existence de petits reliquats où l'on pouvait réussir à emprisonner un fragment de son âme en la détachant du reste de son corps, communément appelés horcruxes. Il avait eu vent de cette méthode, et grâce à une soirée bien arrosée avec Slughorn un soir d'hiver, avait pu confirmer que c'était la manière dont Tom Jedusor avait procédé pour gagner une certaine forme d'immortalité. Cependant, il ne savait ce que l'ancien professeur avait révélé au Serpentard, le souvenir qu'il avait recueilli ayant été atrophié. Dumbledore devait trouver un autre moyen de l'obtenir en entier. Il était certain qu'il ne pourrait plus en parler à Horace de vive voix, il fallait chercher quelqu'un qui serait susceptible de le lui soutirer sans supercherie. Quelqu'un qui saurait le persuader. Inconsciemment, il posa le regard sur un petit lunascope argenté, le même qu'Harry Potter avait démoli le mois dernier. Le visage d'Harry apparut dans les pensées du vieil homme et son front se rida d'anxiété. La façon dont se déroulaient les événements avait été plutôt inattendue ces derniers temps, et beaucoup étaient en train de se passer actuellement, bougeant fondamentalement le cours des choses : l'avenir n'avait jamais été aussi incertain. Pour la première fois de sa vie à ce poste, Dumbledore angoissait quant au futur de l'école. En tant que directeur de Poudlard, sa priorité était la sécurité de ses élèves, faire en sorte que tout se passe pour le mieux en son sein. Il y était arrivé plus ou moins bien durant toutes ces années et, il faut l'avouer, plutôt moins, depuis qu'Harry Potter était élève dans son établissement. Si le garçon n'avait pas été aussi débrouillard, il serait déjà mort depuis longtemps. En même temps, s'il n'avait pas été aussi casse-cou, il aurait également échappé à bon nombre de situations catastrophiques et dangereuses, souligna Dumbledore pour lui-même. Une chance qu'il ait une protection de magie constante face au mage noir, protection qui lui a sauvé la vie et qui l'a rendu ainsi si célèbre…

Ses yeux brillèrent soudain et un sourire ravi s'étira ses lèvres fines. Il avait trouvé une façon de convaincre Horace Slughorn. Son ancien collègue avait toujours été attiré par les personnes de renommée et qui suscitaient l'admiration auprès de leur entourage. Pour sa part, il avait refusé bon nombre de fois les invitations répétées qu'il s'évertuait à lui envoyer lors de son ancien poste à l'école, dans l'espoir que l'illustre sorcier pimente ce que le professeur de potion lui-même baptisait comme « le Club de Slug ». Harry Potter-le-Survivant l'intéresserait donc forcément, et Harry trouverait la justesse nécessaire pour le faire plier et ainsi leur fournir le précieux souvenir dont il avait besoin. Restait juste à savoir quand. Il était évident qu'il vînt à Poudlard. Harry devait gagner la confiance du professeur pour mener à bien cette tâche. Un élément ne rentrait pas dans le puzzle. Comment allait-il faire avec deux professeurs de potions ? Severus Rogue n'accepterait certainement pas de partager ses cours, comme le feraient Firenze et Sibylle Trelawney.

Dumbledore eut un air fermé. Horace n'était certainement pas prédisposé à donner des cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Allait-il malheureusement devoir confier ce poste à Rogue ? Allait-il enfin lui faire cet honneur, alors qu'il le lui avait pourtant interdit pendant des années ? Le vieil homme pesa le pour et le contre : si c'était le prix pour avoir Slughorn dans son enceinte, ce n'était pas la mer à boire. Ça ferait de plus un plaisir incommensurable à Severus et permettrait de resserrer le lien d'allégeance du professeur, bien qu'il en fût déjà convaincu.

Dumbledore repensa à la repentance de l'ancien mangemort, qui était venu le voir un jour pour le supplier d'épargner la vie de Lily Evans, et à la façon dont les choses se sont finalement agencées, comment par le plus grand des hasards, Rogue avait aidé et protégé le fils de l'homme qu'il avait détesté et qui lui avait renvoyé la pareille avec la même ferveur. Tout ça à cause d'une prophétie à moitié-écoutée… Une prophétie…

Dumbledore se leva d'un bond. Un autre problème se profilait à l'horizon. Un problème qu'il ne pouvait comprendre lui-même. Il se dirigea machinalement vers une armoire noire de petite taille et en sortit une bassine de pierre, gravée de runes. Tapotant sur sa tempe à l'aide de sa baguette magique, il en étira de minces filets argentés qui retombèrent avec grâce dans la Pensine. Faisant tournoyer lentement ses souvenirs au-dessus de la bassine avec sa baguette, il vit apparaître une silhouette maigre, enveloppée de châles, dont les yeux agrandis par des lunettes démesurées bougeaient avec force dans leurs orbites. Il avait déjà montré cette scène à Harry. Cette soirée où il avait engagé le professeur Trelawney comme professeur de divination. Mais il ne lui avait montré que sa _propre_ prophétie. Après cette révélation, Dumbledore s'était ravisé sur son jugement de décliner sa candidature, et avait poliment accompagné Sibylle Trelawney sur le chemin du retour. Cette dernière l'avait remercié chaleureusement. Devisant de choses et d'autres, ils s'étaient arrêtés à hauteur d'un banc sur laquelle trônait une vieille chaussure ouverte sur les coutures. Le nouveau professeur s'était alors excusé de devoir se servir d'un portoloin pour repartir chez elle, prétextant que ses pouvoirs de divination, son troisième œil surtout, supportaient difficilement le transplanage. Dumbledore avait eu un petit sourire moqueur imperceptible, mais approuva d'un signe de tête. Cependant, alors qu'elle empoignait la chaussure, elle se raidit, et sa voix se fit rauque et dure. Elle semblait avoir perdu conscience, et les mots sortaient à présent, libres.

_« Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est tout près. A la mort du cinquième cycle du Survivant, un sang-pur au regard d'étain et une née-moldue à la chevelure auburn pactiseront. Un destin tragique les attend. Le règne du Seigneur des Ténèbres est proche… Il arrive… »_

La fin de la prophétie s'évanouit dans la nuit froide : Sibylle Trelawney venait de se disparaître, entraînant la mystérieuse fin de la nouvelle prophétie qu'elle venait d'annoncer avec elle.

La frêle silhouette s'évapora et la surface de la Pensine redevint lisse et brillante. A l'évidence, ce soir-là, Dumbledore avait soudain eu un gros doute quant au pouvoir de divination de cette soi-disant arrière-petite-fille de voyante célèbre. Deux prophéties le même soir, ça faisait beaucoup. Beaucoup trop pour qu'il la crût capable de véritables dons de voyance, et il s'en était même un peu voulu de lui avoir offert le poste. Mais il ne pouvait revenir sur sa décision. Il avait juste oublié cette histoire de prophéties et s'était consacré à de plus saines activités. Même lorsque Rogue l'avait supplié pour Lily Evans, il n'avait pas relevé la concordance des événements : après tout, il était normal pour Voldemort qu'il prît peur de ce nouveau-né et qu'il voulût l'abattre. Mais quand il avait discuté de ce souvenir avec Harry, les choses avaient sonné différemment : il n'avait pas fait tilt la première fois, mais elle avait bien prédit « le marquer comme son _égal_ »…

La réalité lui sembla soudain très différente : se pouvait-il qu'elle ait fait une seconde vraie prophétie ce soir-là ? Les paroles pleines de mystère lui revinrent en mémoire. De qui parlait-elle ? Qu'en était-il de la fin de cette prophétie ? Se pouvait-il qu'une personne dans ce monde en ait eu connaissance ? Que signifiait « à la mort du cinquième cycle du Survivant » ? Qui étaient désignés ? De nombreux sang-pur et né-moldus étaient en bons termes et pouvaient être concernés par cette prophétie. Fallait-il qu'il considérât tous les élèves de Poudlard ? Et encore, qui lui indiquait qu'il s'agissait d'enfants ? En quoi fallait-il qu'il s'en mêle ? Mais il devait bien se l'avouer : Dumbledore aimait beaucoup fourrer son nez dans les méandres du destin, et chambouler ce qui devait être était ce qui l'amusait le plus, lui qui pensait pouvoir régir le monde dans sa paume – et qui n'y arrivait pas trop mal pour l'instant.

Il choisit de procéder par étape, décortiquant avec soin les phrases énoncées.

Le cinquième cycle du Survivant… Si on admettait que le dénommé était Harry, pourrait-on considérer le cinquième cycle comme une cinquième année ? Mais les cinq ans d'Harry étaient écoulés depuis longtemps et rien ne s'était passé ce jour-là… Ce devait être autre chose. Cinq cycles. Harry avait-il accompli cinq fois la même chose ? Pas à sa connaissance. Que signifiait cela ?

Dumbledore soupira un instant et jeta un œil vague sur la pile de nouveaux arrivants à Poudlard. Une idée lumineuse lui vint en tête. Et si les cycles représentaient tout simplement les années à Poudlard ? « A la mort du cinquième cycle » voudrait-il dire « à la fin de la cinquième année d'études d'Harry Potter » ? Les yeux du vieux mage brillèrent de satisfaction d'avoir trouvé si rapidement cette énigme.

Un destin tragique… Evidemment qu'il fallait qu'il s'en mêlât et qu'il découvrît qui était concerné ! Cela pourrait peut-être les aider. Il fronça les sourcils, réfléchissant à la description de la prophétie. Des yeux d'étain ? Donc gris ? Des cheveux auburn ? Donc marron ? Un sang-pur aux yeux gris et une née-moldue aux cheveux marron. Et un lien forcé entre les deux.

Faisant un mouvement gracile de sa baguette magique, Dumbledore fit s'envoler jusqu'à lui un gros volume relié en cuir des archives de Poudlard listant tous les élèves de Poudlard depuis des générations. Parmi les personnes encore de ce monde, qui pourrait correspondre à ces critères ? Il devait y avoir des milliers de noms. Peu convaincu de ce qu'il faisait, il traça quelques arabesques sur la couverture du grimoire et attendit. Alors, celui-ci s'ouvrit sèchement, et tout doucement, des mots rougeoyants sortirent des pages pour venir flotter dans les airs. Dumbledore avait partiellement raison : en effet, la liste des noms susceptibles de convenir représentait une centaine de personnes. Il y avait beaucoup trop de personnes. Dumbledore réfléchit. Si Harry était le repère temporel, alors les concernés devaient forcément être à Poudlard à ce moment-là. C'était une hypothèse à tenter. Il refit tourner sa baguette et une simple vingtaine d'étudiants resta flotter dans les airs. C'était déjà plus plausible, si jamais il était sur la bonne direction.

Les noms des élèves étaient affichés en deux colonnes, l'une pour les filles, l'autre pour les garçons. Le grand mage réfléchit un moment, puis essaya de voir des potentielles relations entre les deux colonnes. Le résultat fut décevant : pratiquement tout le monde se connaissait ou avait déjà interagi ensemble. Ce n'était pas la bonne méthode. Il essaya de chercher les liens d'amitié qui résidaient alors. Rien à faire, cela ne le menait nulle part. Trop de personnes entretenaient des bons liens. Il fallait dire que la plupart des sang-pur était – merci Merlin – favorable à la mixité des moldus. Peu était aussi extrémiste que Voldemort, bien qu'au début de ses principes, la majorité des familles de sorciers l'eût suivi dans ses théories, elles l'avaient pour la plupart abandonné en s'apercevant du prix à payer pour atteindre ses utopies illusoires. Mais la peur, la faiblesse, la lâcheté sont des poids qui entravent et qui soumettent, quand bien même intérieurement on est contre ce qui est en place. Et par-dessus tout, elles réduisent au silence. Mais à cet instant bien précis, beaucoup de sang-pur entretenaient des relations amicales avec les né-moldus, remarqua Dumbledore. A peu près tous, si on omettait les élèves de Serpentard. Son regard bleu azur s'arrêta rapidement sur le nom de Drago Malefoy. La prophétie parlait de Voldemort. Se pouvait-il que le petit Malefoy fût impliqué dans cette histoire ? Dumbledore soupira. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Parce que son père était en prison, parce que sa famille était mangemort, il allait se mettre à le soupçonner ? Il dissipa son sortilège et les lettres retournèrent se coller au grimoire qui se referma d'un bruit sec. Se levant de son bureau, il se dirigea vers la fenêtre, la mine sombre. La nuit était très étoilée, ce soir. Il pouvait voir le lac scintiller de sa fenêtre. Tout semblait calme, endormi dans la pénombre. La lune était ronde, et il eut un petit sourire triste en pensant à Remus Lupin qui devait être très embêté en ce moment-même.

* * *

Il fut tiré de ses rêveries par un craquement sonore en provenance de la cheminée. Il se tourna vivement et s'approcha. La tête de Maugrey Fol Œil apparut sur les bûches crépitant de flammes vert émeraude.

- Alastor, dit Dumbledore avec un sourire joyeux. Quel bon vent !

- Pas vraiment, grogna celui-ci en esquissant une grimace. De bien mauvaises nouvelles, Albus, en vérité.

Dumbledore eut un sourire un peu triste. Ça ne le surprenait pas tant que ça de la part de son vieil ami. De tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix, Maugrey avait certainement la plus grosse réputation en matière de mauvaises nouvelles.

- Ta mission avec Nymphadora ne s'est-elle pas déroulée correctement ? interrogea-t-il, sur un ton doux.

- Oh si, répliqua l'autre, et le feu crépita plus fort. Au contraire. Elle s'est passée on-ne-peut-mieux. C'est bien ça le problème. Nous savons désormais la nouvelle lubie de Voldemort. Et il semblerait que c'est une blague de mauvais goût.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment, Dumbledore pensif, tandis que Maugrey faisait tournoyer son œil bleu et fou. Ce dernier avait été mandaté avec Tonks pour déceler les nouveaux projets du Lord noir, après l'échec du ministère : il fallait s'attendre à ce qu'il entrât dans une colère sourde et décidât de prendre les choses en main. Maugrey lui toucha donc deux mots sur le déroulement de leur enquête. Guettant à « la Tête de Sanglier », il n'avait pas été difficile pour eux de tomber très vite sur Avery, seul et apparemment sans la moindre once de méfiance. Sortis du bar, ils l'avaient suivi et l'avait combattu dans une allée sous-jacente dans Pré-au-lard. Ils avaient miraculeusement désarmé leur adversaire, le forçant à révéler les projets du mage grâce à du Véritasérum. Ce n'était donc pas sans surprise qu'il leur avait annoncé la mission de Drago Malefoy. Décontenancés, ils lui avaient fait subir le sortilège d'Oubliettes pour effacer de sa mémoire les dernières heures qu'il avait vécues, et transplaner avant qu'il ne se fût rendu compte de quoi que ce soit.

- J'imagine que Rogue ne t'a encore rien dit là-dessus ? grogna Maugrey, d'un air soupçonneux, empli de sous-entendus.

Dumbledore le fixa d'un regard impénétrable, mais ne répondit rien.

- Alors ? De quoi s'agit-il ? demanda poliment le vieux sorcier avec un regard brillant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

L'interlocuteur ne répondit pas, et conserva un silence qui en disait long.

- C'est à ton sujet, Albus, finit-il par lâcher, sombrement.

Dumbledore garda un visage impassible. Il attendait cependant la suite avec impatience et ses yeux devinrent plus pétillants. Son vieil ami et collègue n'était jamais aussi silencieux et mal à l'aise, il fallait donc que ce soit quelque chose d'incroyable pour le réduire ainsi au silence. Que pouvait donc concocter le mage noir à son sujet ?

- Bien, bien. Alors, comment Tom a-t-il décidé de me tuer ? s'enquit-il avec un air malicieux, comme s'il lui demandait s'il lui avait écrit une carte postale.

L'homme dans la cheminée soupira. Il ne comprendrait jamais le caractère aussi désinvolte de Dumbledore.

- De la pire façon qu'il soit, maugréa le vieil auror. Par un débutant.

Le sorcier aux longs cheveux argentés cligna brièvement des paupières et transperça le visage de son visiteur de son regard bleu azur. Il ne dit rien, mais ses pupilles brillèrent d'un autre éclat.

- Il est certain qu'il veut ta mort… Mais à ce stade, c'est de l'humiliation, ronchonna Alastor Maugrey, outré, et son œil bleu tournoyait hystériquement dans son orbite, témoignant de son effarement.

- Et quel est l'heureux élu ? demanda-t-il d'une voix chaleureuse, comme il aurait demandé à l'auror ce qu'il avait mangé au petit-déjeuner.

- Le jeune Malefoy.

Dumbledore se figea l'espace d'un instant, subrepticement, puis son regard se fit vague. Il croisa les mains et se rassit à son bureau, un petit sourire mystérieux sur ses lèvres fines.

- As-tu parlé de cela à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il, doucement.

- A part Tonks qui était avec moi, tu es le premier au courant, grommela-t-il.

- Bien. Je souhaite que cela reste entre nous, s'il te plaît, déclara Dumbledore, dans un air entendu.

Un petit silence se fit, Maugrey digérant ses paroles et comprenant la gravité de la situation.

- A croire qu'il te sous-estime considérablement, bougonna-t-il. Ou alors, il ne compte pas vraiment te tuer…

- Tu en es sûr ? répondit Dumbledore d'une voix un peu plus grave. Je ne pense pas. Il semblerait que je ne sois qu'un moyen pour obtenir quelque chose d'autre…

Le silence qui suivit ne fut interrompu que par les craquements du feu qui s'emportait dans l'âtre. Les flammes renvoyaient des reflets vert émeraude sur le visage concentré de Dumbledore. Il ne souriait plus, et son visage se rida d'inquiétude. Ce n'était pas tant la découverte que Voldemort voulût qu'il mourût semble-t-il de la main d'un adolescent de seize ans qui l'angoissait, mais bien les conséquences qui en découleraient si cet adolescent ne réussissait pas la mission. Pourrait-il seulement atteindre ses dix-sept ans ?

- Que veux-tu dire, Albus ? demanda Maugrey, après l'avoir considéré un moment.

- Je pense, reprit celui-ci, d'un ton sérieux qui ne lui était pas familier, que ce n'est qu'un moyen pour faire pression sur la famille Malefoy. Voldemort est très intelligent, son plan est absolument parfait, car dans tous les cas il supprimera quelqu'un qui lui déplait.

- Comment ça ? demanda son interlocuteur, d'un ton bourru.

- Il semble donc évident qu'il faille que je meure pour lui laisser la vie sauve…, continua Dumbledore sans lui répondre.

- Tu n'y penses pas ! s'exclama Maugrey en lui coupant la parole. Laisser la vie sauve au jeune Malefoy ? Mais il n'aura certainement pas le courage de te tuer…

- Justement, Alastor, l'interrompit Albus Dumbledore d'une voix douce, en plongeant son regard dans le sien, et l'œil bleu de son interlocuteur s'agita vivement dans son orbite. Mais si je ne me laisse pas abattre, ce sera lui la victime de Voldemort. Et je ne peux permettre qu'un enfant innocent subisse le courroux d'un mage aussi fou.

- Mais enfin, c'est un Malefoy ! continua l'autre, un rictus méprisant sur ses lèvres tordues.

Dumbledore sembla considérer ses paroles avec entendement. De son côté, semblait-il, il devait penser la même chose, mais il eut un petit sourire bienveillant.

- Il reste un élève de Poudlard, dit-il en hochant doucement la tête, et les élèves de Poudlard sont sous ma protection, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, non ?

Le feu crépita encore une fois plus fortement. Les paroles du directeur avaient percuté profondément le vieil auror qui comprit que plus rien ne pourrait le faire changer d'avis. Combien d'années l'avait-il fréquenté pour savoir ce que signifiait cette attitude ? Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-il pas vu aussi sérieux et déterminé par un choix qui lui coûterait la vie ?

- Très bien, Albus, soupira Maugrey, dépassé de ne pouvoir lui faire entendre raison et consterné que la vie d'un élève qui le trahirait passât avant la sienne propre. Tu es complètement fou (et il secoua vivement la tête). Je ne comprends pas ton jugement, mais je pense que tu sais mieux que moi ce que tu dois faire.

Les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent un court instant. L'entretien touchait à sa fin.

- Cette décision-là, je ne pourrais la taire à Tonks, en revanche elle a risqué sa vie, elle a le droit de savoir, avoua-t-il d'un air grave. Mais je doute qu'elle prenne la nouvelle aussi bien que moi. Tu connais le respect qu'elle te voue. Ne t'étonne pas si ça l'accable et ne la blâme pas si elle n'arrive pas à garder le secret.

Dumbledore hocha la tête en baissant les yeux.

- Que ta mort ne soit pas vaine, reprit l'ancien auror, d'un ton bourru. C'est tout ce qu'on te demande. Parce qu'on a aussi besoin de toi vivant, à l'Ordre et dans le milieu sorcier en général. Tu restes l'espoir, le pilier du bien, le symbole du courage. Souviens-t-en. C'est tout. Adieu, Albus.

- Ne m'enterre pas tout de suite, Alastor, sourit Dumbledore, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux bleus. J'aurais certainement plaisir à te revoir d'ici-là, continua-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

La tête de Maugrey s'évapora, non sans avoir levé son œil noir et perçant au ciel auparavant. La cheminée redevint sombre et vide. Le calme de la pièce se fit plus froid, comme si la pression de toutes ces révélations avait fait baisser la température de plusieurs degrés, en ce doux mois de juillet.

Le grand sorcier s'affaissa dans son fauteuil et perdit de sa superbe. Son visage se ferma, soucieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de ce qu'il allait traverser dans les prochains mois. Alors, il allait devoir mourir. Il le fallait bien un jour, mais il ne pensait pas que ce jour lui serait annoncé. Surtout de la main de son élève. Drago Malefoy.

Dumbledore posa par hasard son regard sur la Pensine et comprit. Soudain, tout était clair. Une phrase vint danser devant ses yeux. _Un sang-pur aux yeux d'étain_. Alors, c'était ça ? C'était bien le fils Malefoy qui était concerné par la prophétie ? Se pouvait-il… Il tapota à nouveau sur le grimoire sur son bureau et les mêmes lettres rougeoyant vinrent flotter dans les airs en colonne. Il recommença le manège précédent pour déterminer comment interagissait cet adolescent avec les autres noms féminins potentiels. Il était certain qu'il n'avait aucun ami parmi les né-moldues, les méprisant toutes cordialement. Cependant, un nom retint son attention. Un nom que le jeune blond méprisait bien plus que les autres et qu'il prenait un malin plaisir à torturer et à bafouer.

Et la réponse se dévoila. Dumbledore en eut un frisson dans le dos. Pourquoi ? Comment cela se faisait-il ? Peu importe, il ignorait la raison. Mais Drago Malefoy allait rentrer en contact dans peu de temps avec Hermione Granger pour affronter leur « destin tragique ». Un destin qui les liait incommensurablement tous les trois.

* * *

Les choses tournèrent rapidement dans l'esprit du vieux mage. Beaucoup de choses avaient été décidées et apprises au cours de cette soirée. Il essaya de reprendre ses esprits et d'agir étape par étape pour ne rien oublier. Il commença à faire les cent pas dans son bureau, l'air absorbé.

Tout d'abord Slughorn. Il fallait qu'il aille trouver Harry avant d'aller convaincre l'ancien professeur de potions, le seul qui pourrait l'aider à le persuader. Quand ? C'était la question.

Il réfléchit à la mission du jeune Malefoy, de sa relation mystérieuse avec la Miss Granger et de ce qu'il allait pouvoir faire pour se sortir de cette situation. Il était évident qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à le tuer, mais il ne fallait tout de même pas tenter le diable. Il connaissait l'assiduité exaspérante d'Hermione Granger à chercher des solutions à des problèmes insolvables et l'arrivisme acerbe de Drago Malefoy envers tout ce qu'il convoitait. Ensemble, ils pourraient trouver un moyen de le faire tomber ou alors pire, se tromper de cible et tuer des innocents. Et ça, Dumbledore ne pouvait l'accepter. Il devait donc les éloigner l'un de l'autre à tout prix pour ne pas qu'ils rentrent en contact et extrapolent des plans alambiqués.

Aussi, en admettant avec certitude qu'ils ne réussiraient pas à le tuer, il fallait qu'il mourût pour parfaire les plans du mage noir et ainsi sauver la vie de Drago. Qui pourrait lui ôter la vie ? Evidemment. Les paroles de Maugrey lui revinrent en mémoire : « Rogue ne t'en a pas parlé ». Evidemment que Severus était au courant de cette histoire. Tout le monde était au courant. Pourquoi ne lui en avait-il pas parlé ?

Voldemort était bien trop intelligent pour laisser un faible comme Avery partir à Pré-au-lard, lieu où il était sûr de rencontrer des membres de l'Ordre, sans défense et seul avec un secret aussi important que la mission de tuer l'illustre directeur de Poudlard, s'il n'avait voulu qu'on le découvrît. Si vraiment Tom Jedusor avait voulu garder cette mission secrète, il était évident que Maugrey et Tonks, peu importe leur efficacité et leur compétence, n'auraient rien pu déceler. Si cela s'avérait véridique, Voldemort souhaitait que Dumbledore prît conscience de la mission de Drago de manière complètement indirecte, en passant par un intermédiaire différent de Rogue. Sinon, tout serait trop cousu de fil blanc. Tout ça pour lui laisser le _choix_. Un choix bien cruel en vérité. Pouvait-on même appeler ça un choix ? Il soupira lentement. Apprendre sa mort imminente sans rien pouvoir tenter (s'il souhaitait laisser la vie sauve à son bourreau) devait sembler au mage noir une torture ultime, lui pour qui la mort était la pire des choses qui pût arriver.

Mais Dumbledore pensait différemment, merci pour lui. Et l'anxiété dans laquelle il se trouvait ne concernait que la personne qui lui ôterait réellement la vie. Voldemort devait avoir imaginé quelqu'un pour faire le travail de Drago à sa place si jamais il échouait, ce qu'il semblait souhaiter ardemment. Un autre mangemort. Plus digne de confiance. Qui ne le décevrait pas. Le vieil homme sourit : évidemment, Severus Rogue était le parfait disposé à la tâche. Ce serait donc Rogue qui le tuerait, pensa-t-il en caressant Fumseck, le magnifique phœnix qui gazouillait joyeusement sur son perchoir.

Décidant de faire avancer les choses, il se rassit à son bureau et prit plusieurs parchemins. Il s'arrêta quelques instants pour déterminer l'ordonnancement de ses visites : il devait éloigner Hermione Granger de Drago Malefoy. La meilleure solution serait de la faire surveiller chez une famille sorcière : si jamais quelque chose de douteux se passait, que des gens compétents pussent intervenir. Or, bien qu'il éprouvât beaucoup de considération pour les Granger, il ne les voyait pas maîtres d'une situation qui dérapait magiquement. Un autre problème se posait : qui accepterait d'accueillir la demoiselle ? La réponse se fit sans attendre : qui, à part Molly et Arthur Weasley pourraient mieux endosser ce rôle ? Surexcité par l'agencement de ses idées, Dumbledore attrapa un balai et s'envola dans la nuit étoilée jusqu'à Pré-au-lard, où il transplana jusqu'au Terrier.

* * *

- Qui est là ? demanda la voix sèche de Molly Weasley, en réponse aux trois coups frappés à la porte en bois.

- C'est moi, Dumbledore.

- Albus ? Mais que nous vaut cette visite si tardive ? s'exclama Molly Weasley en apparaissant brusquement dans l'encadrement de la porte, en robe de chambre verte élimée.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas m'être annoncé précédemment, mais j'ai beaucoup de choses à vous partager. C'est assez urgent. Puis-je ? demanda-t-il l'air aimable en désignant l'intérieur.

- Bien sûr ! Entrez donc, s'empressa Molly, jetant un rapide coup d'œil aux alentours.

La porte se referma doucement en un petit bruit sec et elle se retourna vivement, le regard interrogateur.

- Je vous offre un verre, Albus ? demanda-t-elle avec un sourire encourageant.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il poliment, ses yeux brillant de joie derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Elle fouilla dans un placard dont la porte sortait à moitié de ses gonds et en sortit une vieille bouteille d'hydromel.

- Ce n'est pas le meilleur de Rosmerta, mais je sais que vous aimez l'hydromel…, s'excusa Mrs Weasley en rougissant.

- C'est parfait, Molly, vraiment, rassura Dumbledore d'un ton aimable.

Elle leur servit deux verres et s'agita.

- Je vais aller prévenir Arthur, dit-elle en reposant la bouteille, précipitamment.

Elle disparut derrière une porte qui menait au garage et revint quelques instants plus tard, Arthur Weasley sur ses talons. Il salua chaleureusement l'invité et ils s'installèrent tous à la table de la cuisine, les deux Weasley en face du grand mage. Molly attendait patiemment qu'ils savourent une gorgée du délicieux breuvage, en leur lançant des regards perçants.

- Je m'excuse vraiment de vous déranger si tard et à l'improviste, commença Dumbledore. Mais il s'agit d'un cas d'urgence. J'ai besoin de votre aide.

Ils acquiescèrent, très sérieux.

- Il semblerait qu'Hermione Granger courre un danger cette année. Je ne sais pas ce qui est en train de se passer, mais j'ai besoin de votre aide pour la protéger durant les vacances d'été. Se pourrait-il qu'elle reste chez vous ? Evidemment, je comprendrais votre refus. Mais si vous acceptez, il faudrait ne rien lui dire qui ne lui fasse découvrir qu'elle est en danger : elle pourrait prendre peur et se mettre elle-même en position délicate.

Il avait expliqué cela en coupant la moitié de ce qu'il savait. Il ne voulait pas que les Weasley prissent peur à l'annonce de sa mort prochaine par Drago Malefoy qui serait aidé par on-ne-sait quel miracle d'Hermione Granger. Il ne voulait pas plus de questions, et s'il appuyait juste sur le fait qu'il voulût protéger et non surveiller la brunette, les deux sorciers saisiraient suffisamment ce qu'il fallait comprendre.

Comme il l'avait deviné, Molly et Arthur ne posèrent aucune question, et Molly eut un large sourire.

- Bien sûr, Albus, notre maison accueille chaleureusement tous ceux dans le besoin, dit-elle chaleureusement, glissant un regard vers son mari qui acquiesçait d'un air bienveillant. Et nous savons être discrets également.

- Je suis ravi de l'entendre, répondit poliment Dumbledore, légèrement soulagé que son plan fonctionnât.

- Pour tout avouer, reprit Mr Weasley, nous nous demandions s'il n'était pas pertinent d'accueillir Harry cet été ? Après tout, avec ce qu'il s'est passé, il serait peut-être bon pour lui d'avoir un peu de chaleur humaine…

- Quelle merveilleuse idée ! s'exclama Dumbledore. Je devais justement aller avec Harry accomplir une mission… Pourquoi ne pas le ramener chez vous par la suite ?

Les deux rouquins approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête. Il fut décidé d'accueillir Harry pour le weekend prochain.

- Il faudrait qu'Hermione Granger arrive plus tôt chez vous, j'ai vraiment peur pour sa sécurité. Est-ce possible ? s'enquit Dumbledore.

Arthur et Molly échangèrent un regard, décontenancés.

- On peut l'accueillir demain, s'il le faut. Cela vous convient-il ? demanda Molly.

- C'est plus qu'espéré, répondit-il avec un sourire rassuré. Je l'emmènerai chez vous demain soir, dans ce cas.

La conversation dura encore quelques temps, s'attardant sur les nouvelles des enfants Weasley et les événements précédents, notamment les décisions ministérielles. Puis, il prit congé des rouquins, l'esprit un peu plus léger. Il respira l'air frais de la nuit, satisfait de lui, et transplana jusqu'à Pré-au-lard.

Retourné à son bureau, il griffonna un mot pour Harry, afin qu'il l'accompagnât le vendredi soir pour convaincre Horace Slughorn. Quant à Hermione, il lui écrivit par la suite pour lui informer qu'il viendrait la chercher le lendemain même. Mais à la différence du parchemin pour Harry, il ne lui laissait pas le choix de refuser.

Regardant les deux hiboux s'envoler au loin, il s'en alla se coucher, le cœur lourd.

* * *

Albus Dumbledore avait passé une journée absolument délirante, merci pour lui. En attendant la nuit pour aller chercher Hermione Granger, il n'avait cessé de ressasser les problèmes qui s'accumulaient sans arrêt : sa mort allait être proche, il devait trouver à tout prix un moyen de contrer Voldemort. Où se trouvaient les autres horcruxes ? Le journal intime de Tom Jedusor en avait sûrement été un. Mais quels objets aurait-il pu ensorcelés en plus ?

Il se souvint des jours plus tôt où il avait fait un tour du côté des Gaunt, dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose et était tombé dessus. La bague des Gaunt. Il l'avait déjà vue dans des souvenirs récupérés, et savait que Voldemort comptait la transformer en horcruxe, mais jamais, il n'avait pu la contempler de près. Sa grosse pierre noire sertie au centre surplombait le rond doré taillé grossièrement d'un éclat froid et brut.

Dès qu'il l'avait vue, il avait de suite reconnu la pierre de résurrection. Cette pierre qu'il avait tellement convoitée durant sa jeunesse se tenait maintenant dans sa main, ironie du sort, délicieusement tentatrice, affreusement proche. C'est drôle comme le destin peut parfois être cocasse. Il résista cependant à l'appel de cette bague et la rangea dans la poche de sa cape de sorcier. Revenu à Poudlard, il l'avait déposée soigneusement dans le tiroir de son bureau, attendant le moment où il se sentirait prêt à pouvoir détruire l'horcruxe. En se remémorant cela, il frémit et s'affaissa légèrement dans son fauteuil, en tripotant machinalement la grosse bague qu'il venait de sortir.

Dumbledore était pourtant un homme de caractère plutôt joyeux. Son optimisme et sa légèreté en surprenaient plus d'un et il faut avouer qu'il éprouvait une certaine fierté à déconcerter les gens.

Ces facultés étaient innées chez lui, bien que l'ambition et l'orgueil aient dominé un moment durant sa jeunesse. Désormais, les choses de la vie, et surtout les événements les plus banals et quotidiens constituaient pour lui une source d'allégresse et le rendaient avide d'une telle curiosité qu'on aurait pu croire que ce sorcier ne connaissait rien du tout. C'aurait cependant été bien mal le connaître : désormais, Albus Dumbledore faisait juste partie de ces personnes qui remerciaient tous les jours une quelconque présence supérieure de leur accorder pour une journée encore ce précieux présent qu'était la vie, et qu'il trouvait simplement merveilleux.

Mais à présent qu'il sentait sa fin proche, que pouvait-il espérer ? Arriverait-il seulement à détruire les autres horcruxes éparpillés dans la nature ? Le temps semblait atrocement compté. Il n'y en avait plus à perdre. Il n'était plus possible de reculer ou d'hésiter. Le vieil homme se trouva soudain très faible : la tâche semblait ardue. Il faudrait qu'il ait le temps de transmettre sa mission à quelqu'un de confiance pour la finir si jamais il n'arrivait pas au terme. Mais la question était de savoir qui pourrait avoir le courage nécessaire pour hériter de cette triste et morbide mission.

Il se sentit tout à coup très las. Il aurait voulu se bouger, partir tout de suite. Mais par où aller ? De quel côté se diriger ? Il reporta son attention sur l'horcruxe. La bague était étrangement attirante, semblant l'appeler inévitablement. Dumbledore sentit sa détermination flancher. Son passé vint danser sous ses yeux. La maladie de sa sœur, l'emprisonnement injustifié de son père, le sacrifice de sa mère, et puis le rejet, la colère, l'amertume de son frère. Il avait dû très tôt se confronter à des situations délicates, comme accepter la déchéance de Perceval, difficiles, comme reprendre le flambeau familial à peine majeur, ou tragiques, comme la perte d'Ariana. Peu après la disparition de celle-ci, Dumbledore s'était efforcé de se reprendre et de se soumettre à sa philosophie : vivre comme si c'était le dernier jour, tout en voyant loin et pouvoir procéder étape par étape vers ce qui semblait le plus important. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir pu penser une seule seconde qu'elle était un fardeau et qu'il perdait son temps, cloîtré à devoir s'occuper d'elle et de son frère, sans compter les affaires familiales d'une platitude affligeante, tandis que son meilleur ami, Elphias Doge, faisait le tour du monde et profitait pleinement de sa jeunesse. Il s'en voulait tellement d'avoir pensé une seule seconde que son talent et ses aptitudes lui donnaient le droit de se sentir supérieur et de tourner le dos à sa famille bien moins aisée que lui. il se souvint des raisons pour lesquelles il voulait récupérer la pierre de résurrection quand il était plus jeune : faire revenir ses parents pour qu'ils s'occupassent d'Ariana et d'Abelforth. A présent, il aurait juste voulu les voir pour s'excuser. Se repentir. Les supplier de lui pardonner d'avoir été jeune et ambitieux. D'avoir été trop égoïste.

Se débarrassant de tout scrupule, de toute méfiance, oubliant jusqu'au fait même que c'était un horcruxe maléfique, il mit la bague à son doigt, ses yeux bleu azur luisant d'un désir de convoitise que jamais personne n'avait vu sur le visage d'Albus Dumbledore.

L'effet fut immédiat. La bague brillait d'un étrange éclat, et un grand éclair sombre sortit de la pierre noire, brûlant la main du sorcier d'une douleur incandescente. Aussitôt, trois silhouettes translucides et sombres apparurent, et une violente bourrasque venue d'on-ne-sait-où s'abattit sur le vieil homme, le projetant en arrière, le faisant heurter le mur derrière lui, renversant livres et bon nombre de bibelots sur les étagères. Une silhouette plutôt grande d'un homme aux longs cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus s'avança en le toisant d'un air méprisant.

- Avec ce qu'_ils_ lui ont fait, tu les protèges…, tonna l'homme, et sa voix résonna dans la pièce devenue soudain glaciale.

A ses côtés, une silhouette un peu plus petite aux cheveux courts et aux yeux azur le fixait d'un regard chargé de reproches.

- Tu l'as laissée mourir… Tu l'as tuée… Tout ça à cause de ton ambition…, cracha la silhouette féminine.

Elle tenait la main d'une silhouette bien plus frêle et maladive, une jeune fille aux yeux bleus également, mais cernés et qui le dévisageait gravement. Ses longs cheveux blonds épars flottaient sur ses épaules.

- Je te hais, Albus. Tu es le pire frère que je n'ai jamais eu. Comment as-tu pu me faire ça ? articula-t-elle lentement, froidement.

Dumbledore voulait revoir sa famille. Il le désirait ardemment. Au fond de lui, il ne se passait pas un jour sans qu'il repense à cette époque-là. Le remords et l'amertume le consumaient allègrement depuis des années. Son ambition et son égoïsme avait rongé sa jeunesse : car il avait vraiment pensé au moment où il dut reprendre les rênes de la famille qu'ils n'étaient alors que des boulets à ses pieds et des entraves à ses projets de carrière futurs. A présent qu'il ne souhaitait que s'excuser, il avait réussi à passer le cap de ses remords et à accepter le fait qu'il avait été jeune et immature.

Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi à l'instant même où ces fantômes apparaissaient et prononçaient ces reproches qui ne l'avaient pas quitté depuis près de quatre-vingts ans, ceux-ci le blessaient, le torturaient même, comme si la situation s'était passée la veille ? Il se courba sous la douleur, une douleur de cœur, un mal bien plus suffocant et insupportable que celle lancinante qui venait d'apparaître dans sa main droite : de longues traînées noires comme de l'encre étaient en train de s'étendre par ses veines, partant de la bague et s'infiltrant toujours plus largement.

- Je suis désolé…, murmura-t-il et ses yeux se firent plus brillants, sa voix trembla.

Si quelqu'un était entré à ce moment-là dans le bureau du plus grand sorcier de cette époque, il n'aurait pu reconnaître Dumbledore : c'était un homme affaibli, démuni, les yeux fuyants, acculé contre le mur de pierres, terrassé par le remords et le désespoir.

- Ne pense même pas qu'on va te pardonner…, continuait la silhouette qui semblait être celle de sa mère, Kendra.

- Tu es si faible, ricana Ariana. Tu aurais mérité de mourir à ma place !

Albus Dumbledore ouvrit de grands yeux. La vérité lui revint en mémoire tout de suite : ce n'était pas la pierre de résurrection qui était en train de lui montrer sa famille. C'était l'horcruxe de Tom qui voulait l'affaiblir en lui montrant ses peurs. Il l'avait compris à cet instant précis : sa sœur n'aurait jamais eu un tel discours. Elle aurait pu l'accabler de tous les maux mais pas le souhait de mourir à sa place. Car elle n'en aurait jamais été capable de son vivant.

D'un effort surhumain, il arracha la bague à son doigt, qui brûlait d'une rougeur incandescente et crépitait nerveusement. La douleur ressentie lui donna l'impression qu'il avait en même temps arraché son doigt. Sa main était désormais striée totalement de veines noires et il ne la sentait plus. La bague ricocha par terre et s'arrêta un peu plus loin.

Il se releva courageusement. S'agrippant au mur de pierres, il le longea jusqu'à l'étagère où reposait fièrement l'épée de Godric Gryffondor. Il s'en saisit et retourna lentement vers le bijou. D'un geste ferme, il abattit l'arme sur la pierre qui se fendit en deux. Les images de sa famille s'effacèrent et le calme revint dans la pièce. Dumbledore reprit son souffle pendant quelques minutes. Quel sot avait-il été ! L'ambition encore une fois… L'arrogance d'avoir pensé avoir pu se faire pardonner pour partir plus tranquillement… Quelle hérésie. Quelle honte.

Il contempla sa main brûlée : elle était à présent noire, comme calcinée. Le maléfice avait dû être particulièrement violent sur sa peau et ne semblerait pas se contrer. Il regarda un petit cadran qu'il sortit de sa poche et qui indiquait dix heures trente du soir. Il réfléchit un court instant et appela Dobby, l'elfe de maison libre qui travaillait dans les cuisines de Poudlard.

* * *

Un _pop_ sonore retentit dans un minuscule salon recouvert de livres et à l'évidence très mal entretenu. Surpris, trois sorciers se retournèrent vivement vers la source du bruit et les deux personnes qui se tenaient le bras, se lâchèrent vivement.

- Severus Rogue, couina l'elfe de maison qui venait d'apparaître, vêtu d'un cache-théière orange et d'un pull-over vert pistache raccourci.

L'interpelé toisa le nouveau venu de toute sa hauteur, ses yeux noirs dansant de flammes de colère. Il connaissait cet elfe, pour l'avoir vu chez deux maîtres totalement différents et il n'aimait pas le fait qu'il arrive à l'improviste chez lui, car cela signifiait que Dumbledore avait besoin de lui. Mais surtout, il n'appréciait définitivement pas qu'il ait interrompu cette conversation avec les deux sœurs Black.

Autant Narcissa Malefoy toisa avec mépris leur ancien elfe, mais ne fit aucun commentaire, autant Bellatrix Lestrange pointait sa baguette magique sur lui d'un air menaçant et fou, se demandant avec délectation de quelle façon il allait mourir.

Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de finaliser le fond de sa pensée : le sorcier aux cheveux longs et gras se tourna vers elles et hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Si c'est tout pour l'instant, alors il est préférable d'arrêter l'entrevue pour ce soir, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

Narcissa acquiesça et se dirigea vers la sortie, d'un pas royal. La brunette regarda d'un air mauvais leur hôte, avant de tourner les talons et de rejoindre rapidement sa sœur qui l'attendait sur le pas de la porte.

- Merci Severus, dit simplement Mrs Malefoy.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre, Rogue, lâcha Bellatrix dans un rictus méprisant.

Il hocha la tête à nouveau. La porte se referma doucement sur les deux femmes qui disparurent dans la nuit noire.

Rogue se tourna alors vers l'elfe qui semblait mal à l'aise, se dandinant d'un pied à l'autre en tripotant son cache-théière. Sans un mot, ils transplanèrent jusqu'à Poudlard.

La barrière de protection avait dû être enlevée pour l'occasion et Severus Rogue atterrit directement dans le bureau du directeur.

- Alors, Dumbledore ? Vous avez besoin d'une tisane et personne pour vous la préparer ? ironisa froidement le professeur des potions en s'avançant lentement vers le mage.

Mais il se tut et se précipita vers le vieil homme, qui était affalé par terre, les cheveux épars et les yeux cernés. Il l'installa confortablement sur le fauteuil en forme de trône. Dumbledore posa devant lui un petit objet fendu, que Rogue reconnut comme recelant une forte dose de magie noire. Sans un mot, il s'absenta quelques instants pour aller récupérer une fiole d'un liquide doré. Quand il revint, il versa le contenu dans une coupe sur une étagère. Il eut un regard sévère à l'encontre du directeur et s'assit à côté de lui, pointant sa baguette sur sa main carbonisée qu'il venait juste de remarquer. L'autre ne parlait pas, ferma à moitié ses yeux bleu azur dans un signe de fatigue avancé.

* * *

Le transplanage de Narcissa la ramena dans son salon, Bellatrix sur ses talons. Cette dernière ne disait plus rien, même si un regard chargé de reproches envers Narcissa et empli d'aversion à l'égard de Rogue en disait long sur ses sentiments. La blonde, s'apercevant que plus personne n'était dans la maison, fut rassurée de voir que Steven Cousins avait tenu parole et avait réussi à lui faire avoir un passage via le réseau de cheminette. Elle s'apprêtait à attendre le retour du corps et de l'âme de son fils dans deux personnes différentes, dans un fauteuil du salon, mais la brune ne semblait pas décidée à partir, campée sur ses deux pieds en face de sa sœur et lui lançant des éclairs.

- Tu comptes rester ici encore longtemps ? questionna Mrs Malefoy d'un ton agacé qui trahissait son impatience de la voir disparaître le plus rapidement possible.

- Tu es complètement inconsciente, lui cracha Bellatrix, affreusement condescendante et sa voix tremblait de fureur.

Elles se toisèrent un instant.

- Si ce n'est que ça, tu peux t'en aller. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles rester dormir ici ? Je suis sûre que tu meurs d'envie d'aller tout répéter au Seigneur des Ténèbres, ironisa Narcissa d'un air de défi.

Bellatrix sembla reprendre conscience des choses. Son ressentiment sembla s'apaiser et c'est d'une voix à peu près normale qu'elle continua, plus calmement.

- Evidemment que non, dit-elle en haussant les épaules. J'essaierai de tenir ma langue, mais je te croyais moins couarde que ça, Cissy (et elle appuya la fin de sa phrase d'un ton entendu).

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu ne comprends pas. Même si je te l'expliquais en long, en large et en travers, tu ne comprendrais toujours pas. Mais Severus a fait le serment, ça devrait te suffire.

Bellatrix eut une interjection hautaine, et détourna la tête en signe de désapprobation. Elle n'avait que faire de Rogue et de ses promesses. La seule vraie promesse qu'il avait faite, envers le Seigneur des Ténèbres, l'avait-il jamais tenue ? Elle en doutait fortement. Mais ce qu'elle condamnait véritablement, c'était la déchéance dans laquelle tournoyait sa sœur et qui la déstabilisait fortement : jamais Narcissa n'avait paru aussi instable, aussi faible. En tant que sœur aînée, Bellatrix gardait malgré toutes ses années loin de sa famille une certaine responsabilité envers Narcissa, bien que celle-ci ne lui eût jamais rien demandé, et qu'elle-même eût préféré bien souvent servir le mage noir plutôt qu'être à l'écoute de ses liens de parenté. C'était peut-être ça, ce qu'on appelait l'amour fraternel et ce qu'une mère pouvait ressentir envers son enfant. Bien que n'en ayant jamais eu, elle savait pertinemment qu'elle pourrait ne jamais le savoir réellement, comme le faisait si justement remarquer sa cadette. Elle semblait à présent osciller entre l'horreur que Narcissa eût trahi le mage en demandant à Rogue d'accomplir la mission de Drago, la crainte qu'_il_ découvrît qu'elle savait et qu'elle se taisait, et un sentiment très complexe qu'elle ne comprenait pas et ne pouvait déterminer, qui la poussait à ne rien dire à Lord Voldemort, et qui la torturait en parallèle par rapport à l'importance de la tâche confiée et de ce que Drago mettrait en place pour la réussir. Troublée, elle décida d'écourter sa visite.

- Je m'en vais, Cissy… Mais je te reverrai très bientôt, souffla-t-elle en remettant sa capuche sur son visage.

Narcissa hocha la tête et s'affala sur un fauteuil juste après le transplanage de sa sœur. Maintenant, rien ne comptait plus que le retour de Drago. Arriverait-elle à accepter qu'il fût dans un corps impur ? Parviendrait-elle à le voir comme son fils et non comme la né-moldue qui avait pris possession de son corps ? Et une fois ici, que ferait-il ? Aurait-il un plan plus brillant que celui de la jeune fille ?

Tout à ses pensées, elle n'entendit pas les crépitements de plus en plus saccadés de la cheminée, signe qu'un passager arrivait bientôt.

* * *

- Merci, Severus…, dit Dumbledore et l'on pouvait ressentir toute sa reconnaissance.

Le vieil homme venait de requérir l'aide du professeur de potions au moment de sa mort quand il serait venu, ce à quoi celui-ci avait répondu par un hochement de tête entendu.

Le silence se fit, Dumbledore continua d'admirer sa main comme s'il s'agissait d'une œuvre d'art expérimentale et Rogue garda les yeux baissés, le visage renfermé. Il n'y avait que Fumseck qui émettait de petits gazouillements joyeux.

- Au fait, Severus, déclara Dumbledore d'une voix douce, cette année, vous serez professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

L'heureux élu le dévisagea gravement. Il fut surpris l'espace d'un instant, mais son visage se rembrunit rapidement.

- Quelle est cette mauvaise plaisanterie ? Seriez-vous devenu magnanime depuis que vous connaissez la date imminente de votre mort ? Ou est-ce de la compassion déplacée pour celui qui vous ôtera la vie ? demanda-t-il d'un air condescendant.

- Aucunement, assura le mage aux cheveux argentés avec un ton joyeux. Considérez juste ceci comme une promotion.

Le professeur de potions tiqua. Albus Dumbledore ne faisait pas de promotion sans idée derrière la tête.

- Bien sûr, se conforta-t-il. Alors qui sera le prochain professeur de potions ?

- Horace Slughorn.

Rogue siffla entre ses dents et émit un grognement de mépris.

- Evidemment. Que ne ferait-on pas pour qu'Harry Potter puisse passer ses ASPIC ? cracha-t-il dans une moue dégoûtée.

Bien que Dumbledore fût grandement surpris par cette remarque, il éclata d'un grand rire joyeux. Décidément, le vieil ennemi de James Potter ne laissait jamais passer une occasion d'acculer son fils. Mais il n'allait certainement pas le contredire, alors qu'il venait tout juste de trouver lui-même une réponse à cette décision soudaine et pour le moins surprenante. Et puis, il en était sûr, Severus jubilait intérieurement d'avoir enfin le poste tant convoité de manière tout à fait honnête et pour la première fois, sans l'avoir demandé.

- Je vous remercie sincèrement d'avoir accouru, Severus. Mais maintenant, si vous le permettez, j'ai un rendez-vous important ce soir…, dit poliment Dumbledore sur un ton ferme.

- Vous n'y pensez pas…, siffla Rogue, désapprobateur. Vous allez y aller comme ça ? (et il montra la main carbonisée qui pendait lamentablement.)

- Oui, je pense… De toute façon, le maléfice ne peut se camoufler. Poudlard sera bientôt au courant, sourit le directeur avec des yeux pétillants, comme s'il parlait de la dernière crème brûlée qu'il avait mise au point en secret.

Severus Rogue ne répondit rien mais soupira longuement. Il se releva, comprenant que sa présence n'était plus requise à présent et ils s'en allèrent ensemble jusqu'à Pré-au-lard pour transplaner chacun dans leurs directions respectives.

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Narcissa, avide de nouveautés.

Elle s'était levée d'un bond quand un jeune blond avait atterri dans la cheminée à quatre pattes, mais ne comprit pas pourquoi il n'y avait personne avec lui.

Comme le silence se faisait plus intense, alors qu'Hermione époussetait sa robe de sorcière en évitant soigneusement son regard, elle s'exclama, indignée :

- Eh bien, alors ? Où est-il ?

- Il… ne vient pas, finit par avouer le jeune homme.

Narcissa Malefoy n'était pas le genre de personnes à perdre son sang-froid. Elle ne se laissait jamais submerger par de grandes démonstrations sentimentales, que ce soit des moments joyeux ou des coups durs. Mais pour cette fois, elle se laissa aller et eut un regard interdit, un air d'incompréhension se peignit sur son visage et elle retomba lourdement entre les coussins de velours vert foncé.

- Mais… pourquoi ? bredouilla-t-elle, désemparée, et son regard vague indiquait son désarroi.

- Il ne peut pas, en fait, expliqua Hermione. Dumbledore vient le chercher ce soir pour l'emmener au Terrier.

- Où donc ?

- Chez les Weasley.

Grand silence. Mrs Malefoy digérait doucement ce que l'usurpatrice d'identité tentait de lui expliquer : son fils à présent dans le corps d'une né-moldue allait se retrouver chez un foyer de sorciers traîtres-à-leur-sang pour le restant des vacances pour elle-ne-savait quelle raison, et bien sûr escorté de l'homme qu'il devait supprimer avant la fin de l'année, sans pouvoir le faire dans ce corps d'emprunt sous peine de ne pas pouvoir être crédité par le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelle situation pouvait être pire que celle-ci ?

Elle se prit la tête dans les mains, incapable de réfléchir à une solution. Déçue, amère, elle voulut accuser Hermione de ne pas avoir convaincu comme il se devait l'adolescent. Mais elle savait pertinemment que rien ne pouvait changer désormais cette situation inéluctable. Sans un mot, elle se leva brusquement, salua d'un signe de tête le blond d'un œil glacial et monta se coucher. Non pas qu'elle eût sommeil, mais la vue de ce corps habité de la mauvaise personne lui donna soudain la nausée. Ce soir, elle devrait définitivement faire une croix sur l'espoir qu'elle le reverrait rapidement au manoir. Il fallait trouver une solution, mais pour l'instant, il lui fallait juste un peu de repos et beaucoup de solitude. Allait-il bien, au moins ? Comment se débrouillait-il ? L'angoisse la dévora jusqu'au petit matin.

Hermione était restée assise sur le bord d'un canapé de velours noir et contemplait avec un regard vide les flammes dansant vivement dans l'âtre. La conversation qu'elle venait d'avoir avec Malefoy n'arrêtait pas de revenir valser sous ses yeux. Il fallait qu'elle devînt Drago Malefoy. Il le fallait. Pour son bien. Pour leur bien. Pour que personne ne découvrît jamais la vérité. Pour que la mission pût être effectuée. Pour qu'ils retrouvassent leurs corps. Le ventre qu'elle avait déjà noué se contracta encore plus et son cœur se fit très lourd dans sa poitrine. Elle se coucha timidement sur le sofa et se pelotonna près du feu. Les yeux grands ouverts, elle était hypnotisée par les flammes folles et leurs lueurs rousses éclairaient son visage clair par intermittence.

Il était clair que la tâche reposait principalement sur ses épaules. Mais serait-elle capable d'assumer des responsabilités si importantes ? Pourrait-elle duper tout le monde ? Réussirait-elle à se maîtriser, à ne pas discuter avec Harry et Ron, à ne pas se diriger vers la salle commune des Gryffondor mais bien à descendre vers les cachots des Serpentard ? Aurait-elle le culot nécessaire ? Arriveraient-ils à venir à bout de cette mission impossible ? Avant de sombrer dans un sommeil agité, elle se promit de tout faire pour mystifier les quelques centaines de sorciers et sorcières de Poudlard et de Pré-au-lard. C'était l'unique moyen et il ne fallait donc pas faillir. Le courage, c'était la qualité principale des Gryffondor. Elle devait y faire honneur à présent.

* * *

Si Dumbledore était foncièrement content d'une de ses illustres et innombrables qualités, c'était certainement de la ponctualité exemplaire dont il faisait preuve. L'étude du temps et son processus pour le mesurer, le calculer, le dominer l'avaient toujours profondément séduit et il s'était juré de toujours respecter les aiguilles qui trottaient dans leur cadran, comme une certaine allégeance au célèbre anonyme qui a réussi pour la première fois à délimiter et découper ce qui régissait les jours, les saisons, les planètes.

Il portait une attention particulière à ce sujet, et constata avec plaisir qu'il y arrivait étonnamment bien, même avec une main hors d'usage, pensa-t-il en éteignant les réverbères de la rue avec son Eteignoir, sorte de petit briquet capable d'éteindre et de rallumer les lumières aux alentours.

C'est donc avec une certaine autosatisfaction non dissimulée qu'il consulta une petite montre à gousset sortie de sa poche et appuya sur la sonnette du 9, Clearplain Street à onze du soir précises.

Il se sentait un peu honteux de manipuler ainsi les personnes autour de lui, mais il était persuadé qu'empêcher Hermione Granger d'entrer en lien avec Drago Malefoy serait une solution des plus favorables pour tout le monde, surtout si Rogue le tuait au final. Cela éviterait d'innombrables fautes et de bien fâcheux contretemps et malentendus.

Il se sentait nerveux et excité de retrouver Miss Granger ce soir : beaucoup de questions se bousculaient dans sa tête. Comment allait-elle réagir ? Lui poserait-elle des questions délicates ou déplacées ?

Pour autant qu'il voulût contrôler les choses, Albus Dumbledore ne pouvait mesurer l'étendue du problème, ni en déterminer la source. Il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, mais c'était un mystère complet qui lui causait bien du souci, et il attendait avec impatience que les pièces du puzzle se mettent en place. Albus Dumbledore aurait eu des talents de divination, il n'aurait peut-être pas été si excité d'avoir voulu jouer avec le hasard et le destin. Il n'aurait peut-être pas non plus décidé de manipuler le cours des choses à sa façon comme il l'accélérait ou le modifiait aisément et à sa guise depuis des années.

La porte s'ouvrit et Dumbledore, lissant sa longue barbe argentée, les yeux pétillants, se retrouva alors devant une tête brune qui le dévisageait avec un regard d'appréhension et de crainte.

- Ah ! Bonsoir Hermione, dit l'imposant mage sur le pallier avec un sourire sincère.

- Bonsoir… professeur, articula difficilement la dénommée.

Légèrement hésitante, elle se figea un instant sur la décision à prendre, puis s'effaça pour laisser rentrer le directeur. Il la précéda d'un signe de tête poli pour se diriger vers le salon. En passant, il nota sans un mot la petite mallette qui trônait au bas des escaliers et eut un petit air satisfait. Deux têtes brunes apparurent, immobiles sur le canapé bleu roi, et se levèrent machinalement quand l'étranger pénétra la pièce.

- Mr et Mrs Granger, je suppose ? Permettez-moi de me présenter : Albus Dumbledore. J'imagine qu'Hermione vous a annoncé ma venue ? demanda-t-il d'un ton aimable.

- En effet…, commença Mr Granger, lentement.

Il semblait aussi dépassé que sa femme par les événements qui se déroulaient ce soir et ne savait que répondre au grand sorcier qui se tenait devant lui. Alors, le voilà enfin, le grand Dumbledore ? Il avait mille questions à lui poser, mais la stature imposante et sûre du sorcier le forçait au respect et il ne put rien dire de plus. Mrs Granger affichait un petit sourire timide, quoiqu'un peu craintif.

- Je suis vraiment navré de m'imposer ainsi à cette heure tardive et de n'avoir prévu cette visite que le matin-même, s'excusa l'homme avec un sourire de convenance.

Les deux moldus ne répondirent pas, hochant imperceptiblement la tête. Drago resta debout, visiblement gêné de se retrouver dans une situation des plus impromptues. Il allait dire quelque chose, mais Mrs Granger se leva.

- Asseyez-vous… je vous prie. Vous… vous souhaitez peut-être prendre un verre ou…, formula-t-elle maladroitement, en bredouillant, très mal à l'aise.

- Je vous en remercie, sourit largement Dumbledore en fixant poliment la femme brune de ses yeux bleus et en prenant place dans un fauteuil bleu nuit près de la cheminée. Non, c'est très aimable de votre part, mais je ne prendrai rien.

Le silence se fit un bref instant. Dumbledore semblait très détendu, un brin joyeux, contrastant fortement avec ses trois interlocuteurs complètement déphasés.

- P… Pourquoi ? balbutia Mr Granger, en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Dumbledore releva ses sourcils argentés et dévisagea l'homme aux cheveux ébouriffés. Apparemment, il déchantait tellement qu'il ne savait plus formuler de phrases compréhensibles.

- Pourquoi emmenez-vous Hermione ? reprit-il plus intelligiblement. Que se passe-t-il ?

- C'est un peu compliqué…, répondit-il en plongeant son regard azuré dans celui de la jeune brunette qui détourna les yeux rapidement, embarrassée. Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que le mage le plus noir de notre époque est revenu depuis peu et que son pouvoir ne cesse de croître ?

Ils acquiescèrent, peu convaincus.

- Hermione Granger est une personne importante dans la réussite du combat contre Voldemort, poursuivit Dumbledore, un petit sourire réconfortant sur les lèvres. C'est pourquoi il faut que nous la placions sans plus tarder près de sorciers capables de la protéger. Non que je dénigre votre condition, mais les choses seraient bien plus faciles ainsi.

Il s'arrêta un instant, observant les effets de son discours. Les deux moldus buvaient ses paroles, atterrés et craintifs. Il n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que cette excuse, mais fut soulagé de voir qu'ils semblaient disposer à avaler ce mensonge. La jeune fille aux boucles brunes en retrait derrière eux l'observait intensément, muette et le regard lourd.

Drago faisait des efforts considérables pour paraître calme devant l'homme qu'il devait tuer. Il essayait désespérément de contrôler sa respiration et d'afficher un air le plus neutre possible dans une situation pareille. Mais son sang bouillait grandement dans ses veines et son cœur battait la chamade. Il remarqua rapidement que Dumbledore cachait sa main droite le plus possible, et parvint à distinguer des chaires carbonisées, victimes certainement d'un maléfice puissant.

- Bien entendu, nous mettrons tout en œuvre pour que rien n'arrive à votre fille. Je vous promets qu'une fois que cette guerre sera terminée, tout rentrera dans l'ordre, rassura Dumbledore d'un hochement de tête, les mains croisées sur ses genoux.

Mr et Mrs Granger se trouvaient complètement anéantis. Ils voulaient protester, pouvoir épancher leur mécontentement, riposter, refuser. Mais rien ne sortait de leur bouche, les mots seuls restaient bloqués dans leur gorge et ils semblaient démunis face aux paroles tranchantes et sans appel du mage aux cheveux argentés. Ils auraient voulu demander s'ils pouvaient faire quoi que ce soit pour aider leur fille, mais cette seule question leur paraissait si futile, si inutile qu'ils la turent et baissèrent les yeux, découragés et attristés de constater une fois de plus à quel point le monde dans lequel évoluait leur fille était différent du leur et de plus en plus impossible à atteindre au fil des années.

- Maintenant, reprit Dumbledore avec courtoisie, si vous le permettez, nous allons prendre congé. Hermione, ta valise est-elle prête ?

- Oui, dit Drago en hochant la tête.

- Parfait, sourit-il en se levant. Merci de votre accueil. Au plaisir de vous revoir, salua-t-il aimablement.

Les deux moldus se levèrent également et échangèrent d'un air absent les politesses d'usage. Tout leur semblait bien factice, à présent. Dumbledore attendit sur le pas de la porte que les adieux se fissent dans l'intimité. Ce ne fut pas des adieux déchirants, Drago saluant froidement les moldus, sa valise en cuir à la main. Il ressentait une forte envie de les quitter, mais était en même temps frustré de devoir partir dans un foyer certainement moins agréable que celui-ci. Hermione Granger devait certainement enlacer ses parents, puisqu'elle ne les reverrait pas avant un an, mais il ne se résignait pas à toucher ces deux moldus hébétés. Réprimant une moue de dégoût, il se plia quand même au regard larmoyant de Mrs Granger et leur tapota légèrement et rapidement le dos.

- Fais attention à toi, murmura Mrs Granger, tristement.

- Donne-nous de tes nouvelles, continua gravement Mr Granger avec un regard lourd.

Drago acquiesça rapidement, il ne dit rien d'autre et partit rejoindre Dumbledore sans un regard en arrière. La nuit était plutôt douce et les étoiles illuminaient particulièrement bien la ville.

La porte se referma doucement, et le vieil homme se tourna vers lui, un sourire bienveillant sur son visage ridé. Drago voulait entamer la conversation, lui demandant les vraies raisons qui l'avaient amené à le faire résider chez les Weasley, à lui en donner l'ordre le matin pour le soir même. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le seul fait qu'elle soit la meilleure amie de Potter qui entrait en compte. Mais il ne pouvait simplement trouver les mots justes. Comment Hermione Granger s'adressait-elle au directeur ?

- Professeur…, commença Drago, peu sûr de lui.

Dumbledore fredonnait une musique inconnue et semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

- J'ai pensé simplement que tu serais mieux dans un lieu où la magie peut se pratiquer librement, répondit-il face à la question muette.

Drago cligna des yeux plusieurs fois. Que voulait-il dire ?

- Entourée de sorciers, je me suis dit que tu serais plus à l'aise, continua-t-il.

La jeune brunette semblait interdite, choquée, abasourdie. Que savait Dumbledore et que supposait-il ? Un silence se fit, ils venaient de s'arrêter brusquement et ils se regardèrent longuement.

- Mais je n'ai sans doute pas répondu à la bonne question : il y a peut-être des choses dont tu souhaites me parler ? demanda le vieil homme d'un air encourageant.

- N… Non, professeur, balbutia Drago, décontenancé.

Plus méfiant que jamais, il n'ouvrit plus la bouche. Le directeur sembla un peu déçu, mais n'en demanda pas plus.

- Nous devrions transplaner par ici, c'est parfait, annonça Dumbledore sur un air enjoué. Je suppose que tu n'as jamais transplané mais que tu connais la théorie par cœur, je me trompe ?

Drago faillit le détromper, lui affirmant qu'avec sa mère, ils transplanaient régulièrement depuis des années, mais il se tut, se rappelant rapidement qu'il était dans un corps qui ne lui appartenait pas. Ce corps-là n'avait jamais transplané. Comment allait-il supporter le choc ? L'appréhension se lut sur le visage de Drago.

- Allons, ne t'inquiète pas, agrippe-toi bien à mon bras, dit-il d'un air rassurant en lui tendant son bras gauche.

Ils se posèrent délicatement devant une maison des plus singulières. Haute d'au moins quatre étages, elle tenait en équilibre précaire, construite n'importe comment. Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant, se demandant par quelle prouesse des gens pouvaient habiter là.

- Nous sommes arrivés, déclara Dumbledore avec un sourire épanoui.

Drago faillit s'étouffer, les yeux agrandis de stupeur. Alors il allait passer le reste de ses vacances _là _? Mais c'était insensé ! Il allait y laisser sa vie, à vivre dans une maison en suspens aussi conditionnel.

Il rejoint Dumbledore à grandes enjambées alors qu'il frappait trois coups à la porte d'entrée. Une voix dure retentit et il se présenta aimablement.

La porte s'ouvrit et ils s'engagèrent à l'intérieur. Mrs Weasley s'activait dans la cuisine, rangeant un semblant de vaisselle. Tandis que Dumbledore échangeait quelques civilités avec elle, Drago jeta un regard plein de mépris à la pièce dans laquelle il se trouvait. Il n'avait jamais imaginé la maison des Weasley, mais finalement, les préjugés qu'il en avait n'étaient pas si éloignés de la réalité : la maison était minuscule, bancale, bordélique et sentait la pauvreté à plein nez. Il fit un sourire forcé à Molly Weasley, répondant avec toute la politesse dont il pouvait faire preuve, sentant le regard appuyé de Dumbledore dans son dos.

Il ne s'attarda pas trop, il avait encore beaucoup à faire : des histoires à régler au ministère. Il les laissa seuls, les salua chaleureusement et transplana, non sans avoir eu un regard entendu à l'égard de Molly.

Cette dernière se tourna vers la jeune fille brune avec un sourire radieux.

- Tu as faim, Hermione ? demanda-t-elle joyeusement.

Drago n'aimait pas cette intimité avec la mère Weasley, mais il ne dit rien et refusa la proposition le plus poliment qu'il put, malgré le regard réprobateur de son hôte. Allait-il réellement pouvoir tenir un mois et demi ? Pendant qu'elle s'activait à récurer ses dernières gamelles en lui déversant un flot de paroles, il remarqua une horloge posée sans ménagement sur une console, dévoilant neuf aiguilles et sur chacune d'entre elles les noms de toute la famille étaient inscrits et pointaient « danger de mort » d'un air indifférent.

Drago faillit s'exclamer de stupeur « vous avez un Statueur de famille ?! », mais se retint de justesse : Hermione Granger ne devait certainement pas savoir ce que c'était, et en l'occurrence, il fallait qu'il tînt sa langue. Il n'en fut pas moins éberlué et son mépris reprit de plus belle : ce genre d'objets était désuet depuis des années et on lui avait toujours appris que ce genre de bibelots n'était que de l'escroquerie.

Une fois que Mrs Weasley eût fini ses rangements, elle se tourna vers Hermione avec un sourire radieux.

- Tu dois être fatiguée, viens donc te coucher, dit-elle d'un air encourageant.

Drago acquiesça : il était en effet exténué et serait ravi de trouver un lit plus avenant que celui de Granger qui lui meurtrissait le dos depuis une semaine. Quoiqu'il doutât fortement du moelleux des matelas Weasley, il suivit Molly qui avait récupéré sa valise au troisième étage et s'arrêtèrent devant une porte qui grinça terriblement quand elle l'ouvrit. Dans une pièce minuscule, un premier lit était occupé par une tête rousse qui semblait plongée dans un profond sommeil. Le deuxième lit, vide, ressemblant fortement à un lit d'appoint, occupait ce qu'il restait de l'espace.

La brunette ouvrit de grands yeux d'effroi et se tourna vivement vers Molly Weasley qui rangeait la valise dans un petit coin de la pièce. Allait-il devoir partager sa chambre encore une fois ? N'avait-il donc aucun repos ? Fallait-il qu'il se coltinât les Weasley vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre ? Et qui plus est, dormir dans la même chambre que la fille ? Parmi tous les Weasley, n'y avait-il aucune chambre disponible qu'il ne fallût qu'il partage sa chambre ? Les Weasley n'avaient donc aucun sens de l'hospitalité ?

Il ouvrit la bouche, furieux et vexé, mais il ravala sa rancune et bouillit intérieurement. A moitié-aimable, il souhaita une bonne nuit à Mrs Weasley, se mit en pyjama, regarda un instant la cadette rouquine dormir à poings fermés, eut un rictus de désespoir devant tant de promiscuité avec une telle famille et se glissa dans le lit qui semblait bien plus mou que celui de Granger. A l'évidence, le matelas était fatigué et complètement déglingué. Il soupira de consternation en levant les yeux et bougonna en se tournant dans toutes les positions inimaginables afin de trouver le sommeil. Il se releva soudain : il avait complètement oublié de demander à Dumbledore s'il avait mis en place une protection nécessaire pour ces moldus, comme Granger le lui avait demandé. Un peu hagard, il réfléchit rapidement. Il se recoucha légèrement troublé : demain il en parlerait aux Weasley. Il se rendit compte alors qu'il s'inquiétait pour ces êtres inférieurs dénués de magie. Il secoua la tête : vraiment, plus rien n'allait ! Reprenant conscience d'où il était et de ce qu'il y faisait, il eut un soupir de consternation. Oui, décidément la suite de l'été risquait de promettre…

* * *

_Ah lala... Pauvre Drago! Pauvre Hermione! Pauvre Albus! (et pauvre Tonks!)_

_La suite rapidement, j'essaie promis! (mais partiels obligent...)_

_En tout cas, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos reviews m'encouragent énormément! Merci merci!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	6. Chapitre 6: Convaincante Prestation

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre! Plus tôt que prévu, pour me faire pardonner du retard probable pour le chapitre à venir: période d'exams oblige ^^"_

_J'avoue, j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire, mais j'ai très peur de vos réactions par rapport à la fin du chapitre._

_En effet, j'ai voulu changer un peu le style de la fic dans le dernier volet, vous seriez bien aimable de me dire ce que vous en pensez? J'ai voulu mettre un peu d'humour dans ce monde de brutes... Je reprendrai mon style bien évidemment pour le chapitre suivant, mais si les lettres ainsi formulées vous plaisent, j'en remettrai quelques-unes._

_Très centré sur le point de vue de Drago, Hermione n'apparaît pas (ou peu), mais je fais une petite parenthèse sur un autre personnage (juste pour mieux fluidifier la suite... et puis je l'aime bien aussi, alors...)_

_Merci à __**Anouk**__: Merci pour tous ces superbes compliments, vraiment! Tu me touches beaucoup et j'espère être à la hauteur pour la suite! Profite bien!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, merci encore mille fois pour votre motivation et votre intérêt!_

_Voilà, bonne lecture!_

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Convaincante prestation**

Drago avait passé une nuit particulièrement atroce : si on omettait le lit défoncé sur lequel il s'était retourné cinquante millions de fois, espérant dans un désarroi le plus total trouver une position à peu près confortable, il avait été dérangé à chaque fois qu'il tombait finalement dans les bras de Morphée par des bruits désagréables au-dessus de lui semblables à des querelles de couples balançant par terre des tonnes d'objets très lourds. Qui aurait pu savoir qu'une goule était aussi bruyante ? Sans compter le réveil plus que matinal que lui offrit la plus jeune des Weasley en lui sautant littéralement dessus avec un large sourire.

- Hermione ! Comme je suis heureuse de te voir ici ! s'exclama-t-elle.

La brunette reprit ses esprits quelques instants, déconcertée : elle était dans le taudis précaire des Weasley. Elle était en compagnie du membre le plus ennuyant des Weasley et qui avait eu la malchance de naître fille, et cette dernière se trouvait précisément à cinq centimètres de son visage, à en juger par la facilité déconcertante qu'elle avait à savoir combien de taches de rousseur elle avait sur chacune des joues.

- Tu as bien dormi ? Tu as fait bon voyage ? Je ne t'ai pas entendue du tout, hier soir ! continuait Ginny, surexcitée.

Drago faillit rétorquer qu'il n'était pas un pachyderme à la différence de Granger qui l'aurait certainement réveillée par son incompétence éclatante et sa maladresse légendaire. Il faillit aussi répliquer acerbement que si le fait d'avoir dormi sur des ressorts qui n'avaient plus de ressorts que le nom et avoir supporté un concert de déménageurs pendant une bonne partie de la nuit était synonyme de « passer une bonne nuit », alors oui, en effet, il avait excessivement bien dormi. Mais bizarrement, ça ne devait pas être dans les cordes de Granger de répondre quelque chose d'aussi sensé et franc, aussi il se tut et répondit avec toute la politesse dont il pouvait faire usage.

- Euh… Oui. Et toi… ?

Drago s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa phrase : comment s'appelait la cadette des Weasley ? Pourtant il avait appris son prénom, comment c'était déjà ? Quelque chose en « i », c'était sûr, mais quoi ? Marie ? Elodie ? Meridith ? Judith ? Oui, ça devait être quelque chose comme Judith. Il allait prononcer ce nom-là, mais la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et la tête d'un roux bien connu et fort détesté apparut sur le seuil, les yeux pétillants et le sourire béat.

- Hermione ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Ca nous fait vraiment plaisir ! lança-t-il, ravi.

Drago fit un sourire crispé. De son côté, il était évident que ce n'était ni une bonne surprise de tomber de bon matin nez-à-nez avec deux Weasley, qui-plus-est ceux qu'il détestait particulièrement pour les avoir en arrière-fond à Poudlard, ni un plaisir de se retrouver cloîtré ici entouré de sorciers peu fréquentables. Qu'allait-il répondre à ça ?

- Oui, c'est certain…_Ron_, articula-t-il difficilement, espérant cependant qu'ils ne remarquaient pas la difficulté qu'il avait à l'appeler par son prénom.

- Alors, comment vas-tu ? dit le rouquin en s'approchant.

- On-ne-peut-mieux, ironisa Drago en pensant à tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et… toi ? reprit-il, plus hésitant en voyant Weasley se rapprocher dangereusement de son espace vital.

- Absolument ! ria ce dernier en s'asseyant sur le bord du lit. Surtout depuis qu'on nous a appris qu'Harry et toi vous veniez ! C'est excellent !

- Pardon ? s'étrangla la brunette. _Harry_… va venir ?

Drago manqua de l'appeler par son nom complet mais se retint de justesse. Granger connaissait-elle d'autres Harry ? Alors il l'avait, sa réponse : « qu'est-ce qui était pire que de supporter tout un été la famille de pauvres rouquins, coincé dans le corps d'une né-moldue ? » Evidemment, passer un été en présence des Weasley ET d'Harry Potter ». C'était tellement logique : partout où il y avait un membre du trio infernal, il fallait qu'il y eût la suite ! Il réprima un soupir d'énervement, alors qu'ils partaient petit-déjeuner en bas.

Mrs Weasley les accueillit avec un grand sourire et leur servit chacun un bol de chocolat chaud et trois grosses assiettes d'œufs brouillés.

- Alors, quoi de neuf ? demanda Ginny en penchant la tête, une fois attablée dans la cuisine lumineuse.

La brunette leva les yeux de son bol et dévisagea tour à tour les deux Weasley : elle hésita entre éclater d'un grand rire fou et leur déballer tout ce qu'il lui arrivait depuis une semaine. Puis, elle se dit que ce n'était pas très prudent : comment réagiraient-ils s'ils apprenaient qu'elle n'était pas Granger et que c'était même leur pire ennemi de Poudlard ? Bien que la tête qu'ils feraient à ce moment-là valût son pesant de chocogrenouilles, elle ne pouvait se mettre en danger. Et puis, il ne fallait pas qu'elle se fît découvrir, si le plan marchait.

- Pas grand-chose, dit Drago d'un air détaché. Je ne suis parti qu'une semaine. Et… _ici_ ?

- Oh, à part cette étrangère qui s'incruste chez nous et va nous pourrir la vie…, dit Ginny en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Drago faillit s'étouffer : quel était ce ton soudain ?

- … tout va pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes ! finit la rouquine, exaspérée.

La brunette se figea, ayant trop peur de comprendre : que voulait-elle insinuer ? Etait-il découvert ? Elle glissa un regard vers Ron Weasley mais il semblait si absorbé dans le dévorement de son chocolat façon troll, qu'elle en eut un haut-le-cœur et reposa son propre bol, dégoûtée.

- Ginny ! hurla-t-il la bouche pleine, elle se montre très gentille, et sera d'une agréable compagnie, tu verras !

Drago sursauta : la cadette s'appelait Ginny ! Heureusement qu'il n'avait pas fait de bourde ! Les propos du rouquin le perturbaient : parlaient-ils de lui ? Mais cette conversation en face de lui comme s'il n'était pas là et avec cette façon qu'avait le meilleur ami de Potter de protéger cette inconnue ne lui semblaient tout simplement pas cohérents avec l'idée qu'il en fût le sujet.

- Qui…, commença-t-il, peu sûr de lui.

Mais la réponse vint d'elle-même : une bourrasque avait fait son apparition dans la cuisine, longue silhouette élancée aux cheveux blonds.

- Ginny ! s'écria-t-elle en débaroulant vers la rouquine. Il me faudrait tes mesures pour la robe de…

La nouvelle arrivante se figea sur place, se rendant compte de la présence de la brunette : un brin d'hésitation, puis un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres parfaites et elle enlaça fortement la jeune fille, trop surprise pour effectuer le moindre geste.

- Err-mione ! Quelle surprise !

Il ne répondit pas. Que faisait cette Vélane de Beauxbâtons ici ? Drago eut un sourire distrait, hypnotisé par cette chevelure de rêve.

- Tu sais la dernière ? Bill et moi, on va se marier ! s'exclama-t-elle, surexcitée.

A priori, Bill était un Weasley. Qui disait Weasley disait forcément roux, mal habillé et surtout, pauvre. L'effet produit fut le même qu'une douche froide. Pas qu'il ne la trouvât pas fabuleuse et que son sourire ne le charmât pas, mais il ne pouvait tout simplement pas croire qu'une aussi belle créature eût pu tomber dans les bras d'un fils Weasley. Lequel était-ce d'ailleurs ?

Reprenant soudainement ses esprits, il marmonna de vagues phrases de félicitations de convenance et retourna à son bol de chocolat, tandis que la créature se recentrait sur le sort qu'elle réservait à Ginny Weasley au sujet de ses mensurations.

Heureusement pour lui, personne n'avait vu l'air béat qu'il semblait avoir affiché quelques instants. Et un discret regard à Ron qui semblait plongé dans le même état que lui quelques minutes plus tôt le soulagea. Quant à la rouquine, elle était passablement énervée et ne reportait son attention que sur la grande blonde.

Après un brusque regard en coin sur la blonde, Drago leva les yeux au ciel et finit son bol de cacao. Quel gâchis ! Finir avec un Weasley ! Elle ne devait pas être si intéressante que ça, finalement. Elle ne devait même pas avoir du tout de goût en matière d'hommes. Avait-elle même deux neurones qui se couraient après pour préférer un pauvre. Il lui lança un regard de mépris : cette ancienne fille qui avait participé au Tournoi lors de la Coupe de Feu n'avait décidément plus rien de charmant. D'ailleurs, comment s'appelait-elle déjà ?

Après le petit déjeuner, Ginny et Ron se levèrent de table et Drago les suivit pour s'allonger dans le jardin. Alors que Ginny s'affalait sur la pelouse, un livre entre les mains et visiblement ravie, Ron jeta un coup d'œil à la brunette. L'un en face de l'autre, Drago remarqua alors à quel point Hermione était petite face au rouquin. Se faire dominer de toute sa hauteur ne lui plut pas du tout et il réprima une moue d'insatisfaction. Ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

- Tu sais pourquoi et comment _Harry_ vient ? demanda Drago, sans préambule.

- Comment, non. Il va voir Dumbledore avant. Peut-être y aura-t-il quelque chose en rapport avec la prophétie…, dit Ron en haussant les épaules.

Drago sursauta un instant. Il hésita : allaient-ils parler de l'épisode du ministère ? Il essaya de trouver un autre sujet de conversation moins pointu, mais c'est Ron qui reprit la parole.

- Pourquoi, oui. Mes parents ont invité Harry parce qu'ils se sont dits qu'avec la mort de Sirius…

La brunette eut un mouvement de dédain, mais l'effaça très vite et son visage prit une expression impassible, scrutant le regard de Ron qui semblait très douloureux.

- Pauvre Harry… Après ses parents, voilà que son parrain aussi décède…

- Certes…, commença Drago, mal assuré. C'est dur pour lui.

Le roux acquiesça et Drago soupira longuement. Faire la conversation avec Ron Weasley était tout simplement aberrant. Il ne savait plus quoi lui dire. Mais finalement, il sembla ne pas se débrouiller si mal que ça.

- Et tout le monde est là ? Il n'y a pas de chambre de libre ? demanda Drago avec une pointe d'espoir dans la voix (se pourrait-il qu'il ait enfin une chambre à lui ?).

- Il y a bien celle de Fred et George, mais Harry l'occupera à partir de samedi.

Drago Malefoy faillit s'étouffer. Alors Harry Potter avait droit à un traitement de faveur et lui non ? Lui devait partager sa chambre avec la cadette de service qui ne le laissait pas en paix deux minutes, à parler de garçons et de « trucs de filles » dont il n'y connaissait absolument rien. L'injustice qui le touchait entretenait une colère intense.

* * *

Le dîner se passa dans un joyeux brouhaha. Drago put enfin mettre un visage sur le fils Weasley qui avait réussi à séduire une créature comme Fleur Delacour : il reconnut avec difficulté que c'était le moins pire des Weasley qu'il connaissait. Mais il n'en restait pas moins roux et pauvre.

Drago qui était habituellement dans le calme le plus total avec sa mère quand ils mangeaient, se retrouvait attablé, entouré de huit personnes, dont sept de la même famille, toutes plus bruyantes les unes que les autres, criant et s'agitant avec force joie et chaleur.

A ses côtés, les jumeaux Weasley avaient fait un détour exceptionnel chez leurs parents pour partager le repas du soir en famille. Fred lui entretenait une conversation animée, lui parlant de nouveautés et particulièrement d'une poudre qui faisait un tabac, plongeant dans l'obscurité quiconque était aux alentours. George renchérit.

- C'est sûr que si on avait trouvé ça avant, on n'aurait pas foutu Montague dans cette vieille armoire, dit-il, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Montague ? demanda Drago, soudain vivement intéressé.

- Oui, on l'a enfermé dans l'Armoire à Disparaître, l'an dernier, dit Fred d'un ton dégagé.

- Et il a fait un sacré voyage, rajouta George, d'un air innocent.

- Il paraît qu'il est même allé jusqu'au Chemin de Traverse ? interrogea Fred, faussement inquiet.

- Tu parles ! Il a atterri chez Barjow et Beurk, complètement déboussolé, pour revenir à Poudlard, pleura George, secoué d'un fou rire. On a dû griller le peu de neurones qui lui restait.

- Chez Barjow et Beurk ? répéta Drago, complètement interloqué.

Les pièces du puzzle commençaient à bouger sous ses yeux.

- Oui, c'est fou hein ? Aussi dingue que ça puisse paraître…

- Et elle est où cette armoire, à Poudlard ? s'enquit Drago, un peu trop convoiteur.

- Mh…, réfléchit Fred, en se grattant le menton. A priori, elle doit être bazardée là où les vieilleries sont stockées, diagnostiqua-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

- Mais à priori, elle est cassée maintenant, elle n'a pas survécu à la stupidité de Montague, renchérit George dans un grand éclat de rire.

Drago se contenta d'acquiescer et retourna à son escalope de dinde. Il frémissait doucement et ce n'était pas dû au fond de l'air qui se rafraîchissait. Il avait trouvé une solution. Il savait comment faire rentrer les mangemorts à Poudlard.

* * *

_Granger,_

_J'ai trouvé une idée brillante. Te souviens-tu de Montague ? L'année dernière, il s'est fait enfermé par les frères Weasley dans l'Armoire à disparaître de Poudlard. Figure-toi qu'elle communique avec celle de Barjow et Beurk ! Il suffit juste de la retrouver et de la réparer ! Aussi simple qu'un sortilège de première année !_

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Ton idée est intéressante. Voilà donc un problème de régler. Il faut aller à l'Allée des Embrumes et acheter l'Armoire. _

_H.G._

* * *

- Eh bien, Tonks, tu rêvasses ? grogna la voix de Maugrey Fol Œil, d'un ton sans appel.

L'interpellée ne répondit rien, mais reprit ses esprits, le visage sombre. Elle ne comprenait pas.

Nymphadora Tonks était une sorcière espiègle, joueuse, et dotée d'un sens de l'humour à toute épreuve. Elle aimait croquer la vie à pleines dents. Enfant de l'amour, elle avait cette joie de vivre qui lui permettait d'avancer et qui faisait le bonheur de ses proches.

Mais certains événements lui avaient beaucoup enlevé énormément d'humour. Maintenant, l'optimisme éternel dont elle faisait preuve se dissipait autant que le brouillard dans l'aube de ce nouveau jour.

La mort de Sirius Black l'affectait particulièrement, le rejet de Remus Lupin au sujet de ses sentiments l'avait profondément meurtrie, mais c'est surtout l'annonce d'Alastor Maugrey qui venait troubler sa quiétude apparente. La mission qu'elle avait effectuée avec succès avec lui l'avait perturbée plus qu'elle ne voulait le montrer : l'annonce par un mangemort de la mort de Dumbledore avait été un sacré coup dur. Le fait que Voldemort veuille que le fils Malefoy s'en chargeât l'avait dégoûtée. Mais la réponse de Dumbledore à ce sujet l'avait tout simplement atterrée et plus rien ne semblait avoir de consistance à présent.

Pour sauver Malefoy, Dumbledore allait mourir. Il préférait sacrifier sa propre vie. Elle sentit la colère poindre : quel égoïsme pour eux ! Et l'Ordre du Phénix ? Et le monde sorcier ? Et Poudlard ? Tout ça pour un seul garçon qui était en plus du côté des mangemorts et du mage noir ? Elle ne savait tout simplement plus comment réagir.

Ses cheveux qui étaient tout à l'heure roux et chatoyants perdirent de leur éclat et devinrent ternes et gris au fur et à mesure que Maugrey continuait ses explications. Ils étaient chez elle et l'aube pointait doucement. Dumbledore avait sûrement une raison meilleure que protéger la vie de cet adolescent. Pourquoi ? Elle avait beau ressassé, recherché, trifouillé sa mémoire dans tous les recoins, elle ne pouvait comprendre. Il fallait qu'elle le vît, qu'elle entendît de ses propres oreilles le choix de Dumbledore. Mais une fois qu'elle aurait eu la confirmation de ce que Fol Œil disait, qu'en ferait-elle ?

Elle croisa le regard d'Alastor : pour une fois, ses deux yeux la fixaient d'un air anxieux et bourru.

- Je dois voir Dumbledore. C'est important, dit-elle, l'air grave.

Il acquiesça, comprenant la situation.

Sans un mot de plus, il prit congé d'elle et elle transplana sur son pas de porte en direction de Poudlard.

S'arrêtant aux larges grilles de fer, elle passa devant Rusard, mais ne lui accorda qu'un intérêt limité. Elle traversa le parc d'un pas rapide, sa cape de sorcier flottant sur ses épaules. La rosée perlait dans la pelouse et humidifiait le bas de sa robe.

Quand elle arriva à la porte du bureau de Dumbledore, elle n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser le moindre geste, la gargouille pivota et elle monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier.

Dumbledore semblait l'attendre. Il était debout, près de la fenêtre, les bras croisés dans le dos. Il se retourna à son arrivée et lui sourit gentiment.

- Bonjour, Nymphadora, salua-t-il aimablement.

- Dumbledore, hocha-t-elle la tête et elle s'assit suite à son invitation.

- Alors, ma chère amie, que me vaut l'honneur de votre visite ? J'imagine qu'Alastor vous a confié l'objet de notre petite conversation…

Elle hocha la tête et il eut un air entendu. Il attendait la suite, lui offrant la possibilité de déverser ses sentiments. Seule la tristesse se manifesta et des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues blanches.

- Pourquoi, Dumbledore ? s'écria-t-elle, dans un accès de désespoir. Pourquoi ? Ce n'est qu'un adolescent, il ne sait rien, un fils de mangemort qui-plus-est ! Pourquoi vouloir vous sacrifier pour lui ? Il n'est rien ! Vous valez dix fois plus que lui ! Pourquoi ? Nous avons besoin de vous ! Savez-vous ce que vous représentez pour nous, au moins ? Evidemment que vous le savez ! Alors pourquoi ?

- Nymphadora…, dit Dumbledore d'un air compatissant, comme s'il s'apprêtait à consoler une petite fille qui aurait fait tomber sa glace par terre. Je ne suis plus tout jeune. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. Ma mort est programmée, dans tous les cas.

- Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? demanda-t-elle, piquée au vif par cette excuse impossible à croire. Votre mort est programmée ?

Dans un demi-sourire, Dumbledore releva le pan de sa robe de sorcier bleu nuit et découvrit sa main carbonisée. L'invitée retint une exclamation de stupeur. Par quel maléfice était-ce possible ?

- Severus ne me donne pas plus qu'un an, dit-il d'un ton joyeux, comme s'il venait de montrer le nouveau jouet qu'il avait reçu pour Noël. Alors, comprenez-vous, maintenant ?

Tonks ne répondit rien, mais eut une moue de mépris en entendant le nom du professeur des potions. C'était trop facile. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? L'avait-il fait exprès ? Avait-il tout calculé depuis le début ? Elle eut une moue de consternation et de rancœur. Dans tous les cas, elle ne pouvait y croire.

- Le fils Malefoy… Mais aura-t-il le courage de vous tuer ? demanda-t-elle, en plein désarroi.

- … Sans aucun doute, sourit-il, bienveillant.

Dumbledore ne voulait pas ébruiter le fait que ce serait Rogue qui le tuerait. Après tout, il avait promis au professeur de ne jamais dévoiler comment il protégeait Harry et comment il aiderait à la chute de Lord Voldemort. Chaque jardin avait ses secrets, et il ne fallait pas mettre tous ses œufs dans le même panier.

Tonks, voyant qu'elle ne pourrait tirer plus rien de lui, se leva, pour prendre congé, l'air pincé et visiblement très contrarié.

- Nymphadora, reprit Dumbledore. Faîtes-vous muter à Pré-au-lard, si cela permet de vous rassurer. Ainsi, vous aurez tout le plaisir de venir me voir, avant le grand jour.

Scandalisée par cette ironie, Tonks jeta un regard furieux à Dumbledore. Mais l'idée ne lui semblait pas mauvaise. Elle hocha la tête. C'était même une excellente solution afin de calmer ses angoisses. Ici, elle pourrait être utile à l'Ordre et pourrait garder un œil sur l'avancement des projets de Dumbledore.

Elle ne se sentait toujours pas mieux, mais elle quitta le bureau sans regret. Ce n'était pas demain qu'il mourrait, et elle aurait encore l'occasion de le faire changer d'avis si elle était affectée à côté de Poudlard.

* * *

- Pour qui montes-tu ce plateau, maman ? demanda Ron, surpris, en voyant sa mère s'activer sur un plateau de petit déjeuner.

- Pour Harry. Il est arrivé cette nuit, répondit Mrs Weasley, vivement.

Elle semblait apparemment très énervée par rapport à une certaine blonde élancée qui la soulait de paroles au sujet de ses futures noces à ses côtés. Il n'en fallut pas plus au grand roux pour s'éclipser. Il frappa rapidement à la porte de la chambre de Ginny, puis ouvrit sans attendre de réponse. Drago, assis à un pupitre, se retourna vivement et se figea, une plume en main et un regard assassin fixé sur l'interrupteur.

- Harry est là ! s'exclama Ron sans gêne, avant de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

La brunette pesa le pour et le contre, puis décida de le rejoindre, à contrecœur. Elle plia son parchemin et le glissa dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit de la pièce. Tant pis, elle écrirait cette lettre à Narcissa une autre fois.

Ron, surexcité, ouvrait grands les rideaux quand Drago apparut dans l'encadrement de la chambre. Harry Potter remettait ses lunettes sur son nez : à priori, il n'avait pas encore totalement émergé de son sommeil.

- Squisspasse ?

- On ne savait pas que tu étais déjà là ! lança une voix sonore et surexcitée.

Ron donna un coup sur la tête d'Harry, et Drago se fit violence pour ne pas faire de même. Il se reprit tout de même. Granger devait certainement ne pas aimer les coups.

- _Ron_, ne le frappe pas ! protesta-t-il, à regret de ne pouvoir faire pareil.

Pendant que les deux garçons échangeaient des civilités, il restait en retrait, détaillant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait. Alors Harry Potter devait souvent venir ici, à en juger par son aisance à se trouver en ces lieux.

- Et toi, Hermione, ça va ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, très bien.

Drago avait répondu avec assurance, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévisager Harry, encore peu certain d'avoir trouvé le ton approprié pour lui parler le plus cordialement possible. Il avait trouvé déjà une astuce pour ne plus se tromper dans les noms : il ne les prononçait tout simplement plus.

En revanche, il n'était pas sûr de trouver l'attitude adéquate pour parler avec Saint-Potter.

Les deux garçons avaient engagé à nouveau la conversation et Drago ne reprit le fil qu'au moment où Ron élevait la voix.

- Tu es reparti avec Dumbledore ! s'exclamait-il.

Drago sursauta à ce nom et essaya de conserver une expression impassible, même si son sang bouillait. Dumbledore aussi avait accompagné Potter ? Il ne l'avait pas simplement vu ? Mais qu'avait le vieux directeur en tête ?

- Ça n'avait rien de palpitant. Il voulait simplement que je l'aide à convaincre un ancien professeur de sortir de sa retraite. Horace Slughorn.

- Ah bon ? dit Ron, l'air déçu. On pensait…

Drago lui jeta un regard impassible et Ron changea aussitôt de cap.

- On pensait bien que ce serait quelque chose dans ce genre-là.

Drago ne souhaitait absolument pas parler d'un quelconque passage du ministère ou des nouvelles lubies de Dumbledore. En revanche, la venue d'Harry ici le perturbait profondément : pourquoi Dumbledore l'avait mené ici ? En quel honneur ?

- Et… heu… comment est-il ? demanda Ron, incertain.

- Il ressemble vaguement à un morse et il était directeur de Serpentard, répondit Harry. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Hermione ?

Drago l'observait intensément, se demandant dubitatif s'il n'arriverait jamais à pouvoir entretenir des rapports à peu près sains avec « le petit pote Potter » au cours de l'année. Pourrait-il seulement avoir une conversation sans éprouver de dégoût envers sa personne ? Se sentant en danger, il se reprit un peu, changeant son expression faciale et sourit d'un air peu convaincant.

- Rien, rien du tout ! dit-il, en ayant l'air sûr de lui. Et… heu… d'après toi, Slughorn a l'air d'un bon professeur ?

- Je ne sais pas, dit Harry. De toute façon, il ne peut pas être pire qu'Ombrage.

- Je connais quelqu'un de pire qu'Ombrage, lança une voix à la porte.

La jeune sœur de Ron entra dans la pièce d'un pas traînant, l'air exaspéré. Drago la suivit des yeux, moqueur. La rouquine pouvait être drôle, par moment.

- Salut, Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? s'étonna Ron.

- C'est elle, répondit Ginny en se laissant tomber lourdement sur le lit d'Harry. Elle me rend folle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a encore fait ? demanda Drago, se voulant compatissant, mais riant sous cape de son désespoir.

- C'est sa façon de me parler… On dirait que j'ai trois ans !

- Je sais, murmura la brunette, en rentrant dans le jeu de la rouquine, elle est tellement sûre d'elle.

Une tornade blonde s'engouffra dans la pièce et un flot de paroles se déversa sur Harry. Fleur Delacour parlait d'un air énergique et sans laisser à quiconque la possibilité d'en placer une, à propos de son futur mariage, de ses conditions de vie ici et de la perfection de son fiancé. Drago eut un soupir exaspéré : comment pouvait-elle trouver autant de qualités et d'intérêts à un Weasley ? Mais il s'accorda avec elle sur le fait que le Terrier était un terrible endroit où il n'y avait strictement rien à faire. Elle partit aussi vite qu'elle était venue, laissant Mrs Weasley, qui avait accouru derrière elle, Ginny, Ron, Harry et Drago reprendre leurs esprits.

- Une vraie dinde, trancha Ginny avec un signe de tête approbateur. Mais Bill n'est pas si réaliste. Son métier, c'est de conjurer les mauvais sorts, il aime bien l'aventure, il est sensible au charme… J'imagine que c'est pour ça qu'il est tombé amoureux de Fleurk.

Drago apprécia le surnom bien significatif de la rouquine et émit un petit rire, tandis que Mrs Weasley se fâchait en redescendant les escaliers, l'air furieux.

- Vous ne finissez pas par vous habituer à elle, à force de vivre sous le même toit ? demanda Harry.

- Oh, si, répondit Ron, mais quand elle te tombe dessus sans que tu t'y attendes, comme tout à l'heure…

Drago eut une interjection de mépris pour appuyer les dires du rouquin.

- C'est lamentable, déclara-t-il d'un ton furieux.

Mais alors qu'il allait continuer sa phrase par un « qu'on puisse tomber sous le charme d'un tel boudin qui était tombé amoureux d'un sorcier aussi pauvre », il repensa à l'effet que la Vélane faisait sur le rouquin, il ne put s'empêcher de frémir de dégoût : il était vrai que Ronald Weasley ne contrôlait pas ses pulsions et qu'il était totalement soumis au charme de cette créature. Dégoûté, il s'éloigna donc de lui à grands pas en mettant le plus de distance possible entre eux. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il eut atteint le mur, qu'il se tourna face à lui, les bras croisés, considérant cet espace comme un espace de sécurité suffisant pour ne pas attraper les mêmes symptômes que lui.

- Maman fait son possible pour inviter Tonks à dîner. Je crois qu'elle voudrait bien que Bill tombe amoureux d'elle, déclara Ginny qui avait remis son frère en place. J'espère que c'est ce qui se passera, je préfère que ce soit elle qui entre dans la famille.

Ron riposta : quelle personne sensée préfèrerait Tonks à Fleur Delacour ?

- Elle est sacrément plus agréable que Fleurk, l'interrompit Ginny.

- Et elle est plus intelligente, c'est une Auror ! lança Drago dans son coin de mur.

Il prit part à la conversation : fier de savoir de qui ils parlaient, il voulait leur montrer qu'il n'était pas en reste. A l'évidence, une créature comme Fleur n'était tout simplement pas fait pour aller avec un Weasley, c'était une hérésie. Et le fait qu'elle avait choisi ce type d'hommes démontrait bien qu'elle n'était vraiment pas digne de ses racines et du talent qu'on lui avait attribué. Et il était persuadé que tout le monde à part Ronald Weasley pensait comme lui dans cette maison.

- Fleur n'est pas bête du tout, elle a été choisie pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers, fit remarquer Harry.

- Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre aussi ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton amer, en prenant conscience que finalement, il n'y avait pas que Ronald Weasley qui était sous le charme de la française.

Harry essaya de se défendre tant bien que mal, mais il s'enfonçait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je préférerais avoir Tonks dans la famille, répéta Ginny. Au moins, elle est drôle.

- Elle n'est pas si drôle que ça, ces temps-ci, commenta Ron. Chaque fois que je la vois, on dirait plutôt Mimi Geignarde.

Drago eut une moue de reproche. Evidemment, il n'avait jamais apprécié la famille du côté de sa mère, mais elle restait quand même parente avec lui et qu'on la critique devant lui n'était juste pas admissible.

- C'est injuste, protesta-t-il.

Il s'arrêta un dixième de seconde, essayant de trouver une excuse plausible à sa défense. De ce qu'elle lui avait raconté, Granger l'aimait bien, il allait jouer sur ce côté émotionnel.

- Simplement, elle ne s'est pas encore remise de ce qui s'est passé… tu sais bien… Je veux dire qu'il était son cousin ! ne put-il que dire.

- Tonks et Sirius se connaissaient à peine ! s'exclama Ron. Sirius a passé la moitié de sa vie à Azkaban, et avant leurs familles ne s'étaient jamais rencontrées…

- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua Drago, essayant de trouver une excuse plus crédible, et eut une idée lumineuse en repensant à l'épisode du ministère qu'Hermione lui avait raconté. Elle pense qu'elle est responsable de sa mort !

- Et comment en arrive-t-elle à penser ça ? demanda Harry malgré lui.

Drago eut un petit blanc. Voilà que Saint-Potter s'en mêlait. Il s'avançait en terrain ennemi truffé de mines. Et Granger qui lui avait demandé de faire attention à ce sujet-là…

- Eh bien, elle se battait contre Bellatrix Lestrange, tu te souviens ? argumenta Drago, soudain peu sûr de lui face à ce qu'il avançait. Elle pense que si elle avait réussi à la vaincre, Bellatrix n'aurait pas pu tuer Sirius.

- C'est idiot, dit Ron et la brunette lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- C'est la culpabilité du survivant, déclara Drago, inventant allègrement pour parfaire son récit. Je sais que Lupin a essayé de la raisonner mais elle est toujours déprimée. En fait, elle a des ennuis avec son Métamorphosisme, dit-il en baissant la voix, sur le ton de la confidence.

Il avait inventé ce problème-là, encore une fois, se délectant d'abreuver sa foule, pendue à ses lèvres, très satisfait de sa prestation d'Hermione Granger, et pas si loin de la vérité s'il se souvenait de la veille, où il avait aperçu Tonks, très fatiguée avec ses cheveux gris et ses yeux ternes. Qui donc irait lui demander si elle arrivait encore à se métamorphoser maintenant ?

- Son quoi ?

- Elle n'arrive plus à changer d'apparence comme avant, expliqua la brunette, d'un ton qui se voulait très sérieux. Je pense que ses pouvoirs ont peut-être été affectés par le choc.

- Je ne savais pas que c'était possible, s'étonna Harry.

- Moi non plus, répondit Drago, en haussant les épaules, comme s'il maîtrisait parfaitement ce qu'il disait, mais je suppose que si on est vraiment déprimé…

La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et Mrs Weasley passa la tête par l'entrebâillement. Elle venait chercher Ginny Weasley qui sortit de la chambre en rouspétant. Drago fut cependant soulagé de devoir arrêter son discours à ce stade-là. Qu'aurait-il pu inventer d'autre ?

Pendant qu'Harry profita du silence momentané qui suivit pour finir son petit déjeuner. Il remarqua les divers objets qu'ils savaient provenir des jumeaux Weasley pour en avoir vu quelques-uns à Poudlard traîner dans les couloirs. Admiratif et curieux, il regardait dans les boîtes de Fred et George tout en lançant de temps à autre des coups d'œil obliques à Harry. En particulier un objet semblable à un petit télescope attira son attention.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda-t-il, en tenant l'objet.

- Sais pas, dit Ron, mais si Fred et George l'ont laissé ici, c'est sans doute qu'il n'est pas encore prêt pour la vente, alors fais attention.

Drago aurait dû suivre les conseils de Ron Weasley, mais il ne pouvait empêcher la curiosité de le gagner et continuait à le détailler avec intérêt. La conversation reprit entre les deux sorciers, au sujet cette fois du devenir des frères de Ron.

- Et Percy, qu'est-ce qu'il devient ? demanda Harry. Est-ce qu'il parle de nouveau à tes parents ?

- Non.

- Pourtant, maintenant, il sait que ton père avait raison depuis le début au sujet du retour de Voldemort…

- Dumbledore affirme qu'on pardonne plus facilement aux autres d'avoir eu tort que d'avoir eu raison, déclara Drago, les yeux toujours fixés sur le télescope. Je l'ai entendu dire ça à ta mère, _Ron_, expliqua-t-il très vite, en relevant les yeux pour se justifier.

La vague d'anxiété qui l'enveloppa se dissipa quand il s'aperçut que Ron trouvait ses propos normaux.

- Tout à fait le genre de trucs dingues que peut raconter Dumbledore, commenta Ron, simplement (Drago se félicita de voir que le fils Weasley était un simple d'esprit).

- Il va me donner des cours privés, cette année, dit Harry, sur le ton de la conversation.

Ron avala de travers son morceau de toast et Drago sursauta. Dumbledore allait lui donner des cours privés ? Son sang bouillit et une traînée de sueur froide glissa dans son dos. Quelle sorte de cours ? Comment ça ? Tout seul ? En tête à tête ? A quel sujet ?

- Ça alors… Des cours privés avec Dumbledore ! répéta Ron, impressionné. Je me demande pourquoi il a…

Sa voix se perdit, quand il échangea un regard avec la brunette, qui ne dit rien mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Je ne sais pas exactement pourquoi il veut me donner des leçons mais je pense que c'est lié à la prophétie.

Ils ne prononcèrent un mot, mais d'un sens, Drago fut soulagé : si ce n'était que pour ça… Il n'était cependant pas plus rassuré, dans le fond, et Ron semblait en état de choc. La brunette repensait à leur propre prophétie et un étau se resserra sur sa gorge.

- Vous savez, celle qu'ils ont essayé de voler au ministère.

- Mais personne ne sait ce qu'elle contenait, dit précipitamment Drago, pour passer rapidement à un autre sujet. Elle a été détruite.

- La Gazette a quand même raconté que…, commença Ron.

Mais Drago l'interrompit en lui lançant un regard assassin pour le faire taire.

- La Gazette avait raison, reprit Harry en faisant un grand effort pour lever les yeux vers eux.

Drago semblait effrayé. Il n'aimait pas parler des prophéties. Le simple fait de savoir que des choses aussi irrationnelles existassent le mettait franchement mal à l'aise.

- Le globe de verre qui a été brisé n'était pas l'unique trace de la prophétie. Je l'ai entendue en entier dans le bureau de Dumbledore, c'est à lui que la prophétie a été faite, il a donc pu me la répéter. D'après ce qu'elle dit (Harry prit une profonde inspiration), il semble que je sois celui qui devra tuer Voldemort… elle affirme en tout cas qu'aucun de nous ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit.

Pendant un moment, tous trois se regardèrent en silence. Drago respirait difficilement. Alors c'était ça : les prophéties au ministère étaient recueillies par d'autres personnes. Il se pouvait donc que ceux qui l'aient entendue pouvaient la reconstituer et la lui restituer. Il serra fortement le télescope qu'il tenait toujours dans la main. Tout alla très vite sans qu'il comprît grand-chose : un grand bang résonna et un nuage de fumée noire l'enveloppa.

- Hermione ! s'écrièrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix.

Prise d'une quinte de toux, Drago émergea de la fumée, avec le télescope à la main et un œil poché d'une couleur violette éclatante.

- Je l'ai serré et il… il m'a donné un coup de poing ! s'exclama-t-il, le souffle coupé, furieux.

Il ne dit rien, mais s'imagina, aux expressions des deux Gryffondor, que le spectacle ne devait pas être réjouissant. Il passa une main sur son œil au beurre noir, essayant d'évaluer les dégâts.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Ron qui s'efforçait de ne pas éclater de rire. Maman t'arrangera ça, elle sait très bien guérir les petites blessures.

- Enfin, bon, ce n'est pas le moment de s'occuper de ça ! siffla Drago, se contenant pour ne pas donner lui-même un coup de poing à Weasley.

Il évalua la situation. Il fallait faire diversion. Reprendre le sujet de départ, pour passer outre son humiliation.

- _Harry_, oh, _Harry_…, susurra-t-il d'un ton doucereux.

Drago s'assit à nouveau au bord du lit. Le principal objectif était de gagner la confiance des deux garçons. Il devait à tout prix se montrer attentif et concerné par ce que vivaient le Survivant et le rouquin et malgré toute l'aversion qu'il éprouvait envers eux, il s'approcha un peu plus près.

- On s'était demandé en revenant du ministère… On ne voulait pas t'en parler, mais d'après ce que Lucius Malefoy avait dit de la prophétie… qu'elle te concernait, toi et Voldemort… on pensait bien que ça pouvait être quelque chose dans ce genre-là… Oh, _Harry_…, s'interrompit Drago en appuyant le prénom de son éternel rival.

Il le regarda fixement, puis murmura :

- Tu as peur ?

Il aurait voulu faire un sourire méprisant, ironique, mais il devait jouer le jeu et prit l'air le plus sérieux possible, bien qu'il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'éclater de rire intérieurement : qu'était la mission d'Harry Potter face à celle qui leur avait attribué le Seigneur des Ténèbres ?

- Moins qu'avant, répondit Harry. Quand je l'ai entendue la première fois, j'ai eu peur… mais maintenant, j'ai l'impression d'avoir toujours su que je serais obligé de l'affronter un jour…

- Quand on a appris que Dumbledore allait te chercher lui-même, on a pensé qu'il allait peut-être te dire ou te montrer quelque chose au sujet de la prophétie, déclara Ron, surexcité. Et on avait raison, non ? Il ne te donnerait pas de leçons s'il pensait que tu es condamné, il ne perdrait pas son temps… Il doit penser que tu as une chance de le vaincre !

- C'est vrai, approuva Drago, visiblement soulagé si ce n'était que pour cette raison que Dumbledore était allé chercher Harry et que cela ne concernât ni Granger ni sa propre personne. Je me demande ce qu'il va t'apprendre, _Harry_. Sans doute des techniques de défense magique très avancées… des anti-sorts et des contre-maléfices puissants…

Le fait que Dumbledore soit omniprésent ne l'enchantait nullement. Il fallait qu'il prévînt rapidement Granger que le directeur allait se mêler de beaucoup de choses cette année.

- Et plus généralement, des sortilèges d'esquive, acheva-t-il.

Un petit silence se fit. Le sujet semblait épuisé, et Harry n'écoutait plus. Que pourrait dire Hermione Granger à présent ? Une idée lumineuse lui vint à l'esprit : il fallait parler des cours !

- Enfin, toi, au moins, reprit-il, d'un air contrit, tu connais déjà un des cours que tu auras cette année, c'est mieux que _Ron_ et moi. Je me demande quand on va enfin avoir les résultats de nos BUSE.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder, ça fait un mois, maintenant, remarqua Ron.

- Attendez, dit Harry qui venait de se souvenir d'un détail de la conversation de la veille. Je crois bien que d'après Dumbledore, les résultats des BUSE devraient arriver aujourd'hui !

- Aujourd'hui ? s'écria Drago, essayant d'imiter Granger d'une voix perçante (apparemment il y arriva particulièrement bien, car ses deux acolytes ne semblaient se rendre compte de rien. Kathleen avait vraiment fait du bon travail). Aujourd'hui ? Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas… Oh, mon Dieu… Tu aurais dû prévenir…

Drago se leva d'un bond. Cette conversation s'achevait de la meilleure façon: non seulement il avait une expression parfaitement Grangeresque, mais il pourrait se soustraire aux deux Gryffondor le plus normalement possible.

- Je vais voir s'il n'y a pas eu de hiboux…

Drago descendit l'escalier bancal et se précipita à la fenêtre de la cuisine. Mrs Weasley, noyée sous les paroles de Fleur Delacour, arborait à peu près la même expression exaspérée que sa fille. Aussi, quand elle vit apparaître la brunette avec un œil cocardé, ne se priva-t-elle pas pour sauter sur l'occasion de se soustraire de la Vélane.

- Merlin, Hermione ! Viens donc ici, je vais t'arranger ça, dit Mrs Weasley en sortant d'un placard un exemplaire du Guide du guérisseur.

Drago, forcé d'obéir, se plia aux ordres de Molly, bon gré mal gré. Elle était toujours en train de chercher comment soigner sa blessure, quand Harry redescendit lui aussi les marches de l'escalier.

- Ça ne veut pas partir, dit Mrs Weasley d'un ton anxieux, penchée sur la brunette avec dans une main sa baguette magique et dans l'autre le livre ouvert au chapitre « Contusions, coupures et écorchures ». Pourtant, ça marchait toujours, avant. Je n'y comprends rien.

- S'arranger pour qu'on ne puisse pas l'enlever, c'est ça l'idée que Fred et George se font d'une bonne plaisanterie, commenta Ginny que Drago foudroya du regard.

- Mais il faut bien que ça s'en aille, gémit ce dernier. Je ne vais quand même pas continuer à me promener comme ça !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ma chérie, nous trouverons bien un antidote, assura Mrs Weasley d'un ton apaisant.

- Bill m'a raconté, c'est fou ce que Fred et George sont amusants ! dit Fleur avec un sourire serein.

- Oui, je m'étouffe de rire, répliqua sèchement Drago.

Cette fille décidément était d'une exaspérante inutilité. Cette plaisanterie commençait à l'énerver vraiment. Allait-il devoir se retrouver avec le faciès d'un boxeur ? N'était-il pas assez maltraité par Merlin de se retrouver dans un corps de né-moldue ? Fallait-il encore que Merlin à l'humour aussi sardonique que celui des jumeaux Weasley rajoutât encore son grain de sel ?

Il se leva soudain et commença à faire les cent pas autour de la cuisine en se tordant les mains, anxieux et colérique. La conversation sur les BUSE lui revint en mémoire, et il se souvint de la raison pour laquelle il était descendu. Il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout, bien que les résultats arrivant ici ne seraient que ceux de Granger, et qu'il n'aurait en aucun cas la possibilité de voir les siens propres.

- Mrs Weasley, vous êtes vraiment sûre qu'aucun hibou n'est arrivé ce matin ?

- Oui, ma chérie, je l'aurais remarqué, répondit Mrs Weasley avec patience. Mais il est à peine neuf heures, il y a encore tout le temps…

Drago réfléchit à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour rendre crédible Hermione Granger aux yeux de tous, avec autant de témoins. Quelles matières suivaient-elles ? Il récita machinalement.

- Je sais que j'ai raté les runes anciennes, marmonna-t-il, fébrile. J'ai fait au moins un contresens. Et je n'ai pas été _bonne_ (il appuya le féminin) du tout à l'épreuve pratique de défense contre les forces du Mal. Au début, je pensais avoir réussi en métamorphose mais, maintenant, en y réfléchissant…

- Hermione, tu veux bien te taire, tu n'es pas la seule à avoir le trac, aboya Ron. Et quand tu auras eu tes dix « Optimal »…

- Arrête, arrête, arrête ! l'interrompit Drago en agitant les mains dans un geste hystérique (il s'amusait vraiment à jouer une Granger complètement folle). Je sais bien que j'ai tout raté !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe si on rate ? demanda Harry à la cantonade, mais ce fut la brunette qui répondit.

- On discute de ses options avec le directeur de sa maison. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui me l'a dit, je lui avais posé la question à la fin du dernier trimestre.

En fait, c'était avec Rogue qu'il avait eu cet entretien, mais il fallait être crédible. Drago se félicita intérieurement : son jeu d'acteur s'améliorait de minute en minute. Il avait déjà imité Granger pour se moquer d'elle avec Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson, mais il n'était pas si loin de la réalité, finalement, pour que même son entourage ne s'aperçût qu'il la tournait totalement en dérision.

- À Beauxbâtons, ça ne se passait pas du tout comme ça, intervint Fleur d'un air suffisant. Et c'était beaucoup mieux, je peux vous le dire. On avait nos examens au bout de six ans d'études, pas cinq, et ensuite…

Les paroles de Fleur furent noyées dans un hurlement. Trop content de pouvoir rabattre le caquet de cette mijaurée, Drago tendit le doigt vers la fenêtre de la cuisine, montrant dans le ciel trois petits points noirs, nettement visibles, qui grossissaient régulièrement.

- Ce sont des hiboux, dit Ron d'une voix rauque.

Il se rua vers la fenêtre, rejoignant la brunette.

- Et il y en a trois, ajouta Harry qui se précipita à son tour, se plaçant de l'autre côté de son amie.

- Un pour chacun de nous, murmura Drago, une expression terrifiée sur le visage. Oh, non… oh, non… oh, non…

Il eut un petit temps d'hésitation, puis finit par agripper les deux Gryffondor par le bras : après tout, Granger avait toujours été démonstrative. Pour que tout le monde fût définitivement sûr que c'était bien elle dans cette maison, il devait le faire. Ce n'est donc pas sans une certaine moue de dégoût qu'il se rapprocha des deux garçons.

Trois magnifiques chouettes hulottes volaient droit vers le Terrier. Lorsqu'elles descendirent au-dessus du chemin qui menait à la maison, ils virent clairement que chacune d'elles portait une grande enveloppe carrée.

- Oh, non ! couina Drago (mine de rien, il s'amusait beaucoup à jouer le personnage de Granger).

Mrs Weasley se glissa entre eux et ouvrit la fenêtre.

La chouette hulotte transportant les notes de Granger s'arrêta en face de Drago, atterrissant sur la table et s'alignant avec ses deux comparses impeccablement. Se demandant un moment si ce n'était pas trop en rajouté, Drago fit trembler ses mains tellement fort que la chouette frémit et lui jeta un regard courroucé. Ce qu'il lut le ravit. Granger était vraiment une sorcière exemplaire, pensa-t-il.

**_BREVET UNIVERSEL DE SORCELLERIE ÉLÉMENTAIRE_**

_Le candidat est admis s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : __Optimal (O) Effort exceptionnel (E) Acceptable (A)_

_Le candidat est recalé s'il obtient l'une des notes suivantes : __Piètre (P) Désolant (D) Troll (T)_

_HERMIONE JANE GRANGER A OBTENU :_

_Astronomie O_

_Soins aux créatures magiques : O_

_Sortilèges : O_

_Défense contre les forces du Mal : E_

_Divination : O_

_Runes : O_

_Botanique : O_

_Histoire de la magie : O_

_Potions : O_

_Métamorphose : O_

Tandis que les deux garçons se félicitaient mutuellement, Drago restait le dos tourné, réfléchissant à vive allure. Une ride fronça son front : Granger était peut-être une très bonne théoricienne, mais qu'en était-il sur le terrain ? Le « E » qu'elle avait en défense contre les forces du mal ne l'enchantait pas, surtout envers la mission qu'elle avait à accomplir. Il avait du potiron sur la planche… Rentré à Poudlard, il devrait en parler avec elle.

- Et toi ? demanda timidement Ginny à la brunette qui leur tournait toujours le dos. Qu'est-ce que tu as eu ?

- Je… Ce n'est pas trop mal, répondit-elle d'une petite voix.

- Eh, arrête un peu, coupa Ron en s'avançant vers elle pour lui prendre ses résultats des mains.

Drago lui jeta un regard furieux, mais ne répondit rien, se contenant. Il fallait qu'il fût Granger. Il était Granger. Il était Granger. Il était…

- Ouais, c'est ça… dix « Optimal » et un « Effort exceptionnel » en défense contre les forces du Mal.

Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, moitié amusé, moitié exaspéré.

- Tu dois être très déçue, non ?

Drago hésita un dixième de seconde : Granger était forcément déçue de ses résultats, non ? A vrai dire, il l'était aussi, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons. Il hocha donc la tête et Harry éclata de rire.

* * *

_Granger,_

_Tes résultats sont excellents. Pour une né-moldue, je reconnais que tes talents en matière de théorie sont bien réels. Que proposes-tu pour la pratique ? Un « E » en DCFM me fait un peu douter de tes capacités à nous sortir de ce pétrin, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je t'oblige donc à suivre des cours intensifs de magie noire quand on sera de retour à Poudlard. _

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Tes résultats ne semblent pas si catastrophiques que ceux auxquels je m'attendais, même si tu n'as aucun talent en « Soins aux Créatures Magiques » (sérieusement, un « Troll » ?!), il faut reconnaître que tu te débrouilles bien en potions. Les « Optimal » sont en revanche assez rares… Oh, et dois-je te rappeler que la magie noire est proscrite à Poudlard ? Qui pourrait m'enseigner ceci ? Qui te dit que j'ai envie d'apprendre des sortilèges pareils ? Je t'ai déjà informé qu'on ne pouvait réussir en face à face. _

_H.G._

_._

_Granger, _

_Tu es bien gonflée, Granger ! J'ai eu bien plus de « O » que Potter; quant à Weasley, il n'en a eu aucun. Et retiens bien ça : la magie noire, ça me connaît. Je serais ton professeur attitré, alors je te conseille juste de bien te tenir. De plus, nous devrons nous consulter régulièrement à Poudlard et en face à face. Procure-moi rapidement un hibou avant la fin de l'été._

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Tiens, c'est nouveau, tu te compares à Harry et Ron ? C'est amusant, pour quelqu'un qui les méprisait jusqu'alors… Sinon, pas besoin de hibou si c'est pour se donner rendez-vous : j'ai une idée lumineuse pour communiquer. Nous utilisions ce procédé lors de notre cinquième année, avec l'Armée de Dumbledore. Il s'agit de galions magiques qui indiquent l'heure et le lieu de la rencontre. Qu'en penses-tu?_

_H.G._

_._

_Granger, _

_Je ne répondrai pas à ce sarcasme. Mais j'avoue que sur les galions magiques, ton idée mérite qu'on s'y intéresse. Procure-t-en. _

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_En l'occurrence, c'est toi qui pourrais nous en avoir. Ron doit en avoir encore quelques-uns. Tu n'as qu'à lui en prendre. _

_H.G._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_J'ai bien reçu ton galion. De plus, il m'en faudrait un autre. Car nous devons trouver quelqu'un d'extérieur pour nous aider à accomplir notre tâche, et ce serait bien de communiquer de la sorte avec lui. Aurais-tu une idée en tête ?_

_H.G._

_._

_Granger, _

_Je suis désolé, mon cerveau est en train de fondre, car Weasley fille m'assomme de niaiseries sur Potter, qui n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de jouer au Quidditch avec le roi Ouistiti. Grâce à tes talents sur balai, me voilà dans l'obligation de jouer comme un manche (à balai, cela va sans dire), en faisant abstraction totale de mes talents d'attrapeur pour ne pas me faire découvrir. _

_Donc, en réponse à cette humiliation, je te demande de te débrouiller toute seule._

_En attendant avec impatience ta solution,_

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Ton culot et ton sadisme m'impressionnent. Te rends-tu seulement compte de la gravité de la situation ? Heureusement, je suis bien plus mûre que toi et je réussis à faire abstraction de ton immaturité. Donc j'ai cherché et je viens de tomber sur une idée faramineuse. Il est intéressant de trouver une personne en contact avec de nombreuses autres, afin de faciliter les flux. Or, qui d'autre que Madame Rosmerta des Trois-Balais serait plus conseillée dans ce rôle-là ? Cependant, la question est de savoir comment la convaincre et quand ?_

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Ton idée en théorie est intéressante. Je suis moins convaincu en pratique. Pourquoi pas le tenancier de « La tête de Sanglier » ? Il est plus approprié…_

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy, _

_« La tête de Sanglier » attire une clientèle peu fréquentable. Ce n'est pas le genre d'endroits qu'aiment les élèves de Poudlard. Il est préférable d'utiliser les Trois-Balais, si nous voulons faire rentrer des choses à Poudlard. (J'émets cette hypothèse.)_

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Faire rentrer « des choses » à Poudlard ? Je ne te comprends pas. Je ne suis même pas ton raisonnement. Il semblerait que la solitude te rende un peu dingue. Alors que je t'envie tellement ! Ici, je suis de plus en plus désespéré : chaque jour est un véritable supplice. Ce soir, c'est l'anniversaire de Potter, j'en frémis d'avance. _

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Je pense que nous pourrions lui envoyer des colis. Aussi, cela se ferait par distance : aucune confrontation directe et aucun soupçon. Mais nous saurons que c'est nous. Ainsi que V. Comment s'est passé l'anniversaire d'Harry ? Je regrette de n'avoir pu être là._

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Ne crois-tu pas que c'est une signature très féminine, ensorceler des colis mortels ? Finalement, la soirée était moins pire que ce que je pensais. Beaucoup d'annonces de mort, ça a égayé la soirée. J'ai ainsi appris qu'Ollivanders, Fortârome et Karkaroff ont été éradiqués. Et puis, il faut dire que la mère Weasley fait bien à manger pour une sorcière sans elfe de maison. _

_D.M. _

_._

_Granger,_

_J'ai réfléchi aussi à une idée pour Rosmerta. La seule solution est de lui ordonner de faire les choses. Je te conseille d'apprendre avec conviction le sortilège d'Imperium. _

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Je crois avoir rêvé. Le sortilège d'Imperium ? Tu veux que j'utilise un sortilège impardonnable ? C'est hors de question ! Quant aux colis, c'est la seule solution que j'ai trouvée. En as-tu une meilleure ? Tant pis, sinon, tu auras juste la réputation d'être efféminé. Ce n'est pas si pire, si l'on considère ta métrosexualité._

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Je te demande pardon ? Très bien, tu veux ruiner ma réputation, je prends note, tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Et concernant l'Imperium, je ne te laisse pas le choix. Ensuite, pour les colis, soit, faisons à ta façon, même si je pense vraiment que c'est voué à l'échec. Mais tu ne pourras pas être convaincue tant que tu ne verras pas toi-même que c'est une idée ridicule. Ça ne fera juste perdre que quelques mois de vie. On s'en fiche après tout, hein ? Nos vies ne sont pas en jeu._

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Tu verras, j'aurais raison. Ce n'est pas une perte de temps. Qui peut m'apprendre l'Imperium ?_

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_La solution est tellement simple qu'elle me crève les yeux, mais évidemment tu es plus stupide qu'un troll. Demande à ma mère, elle pourra t'aider. La question pour Rosmerta sera « comment l'approcher et l'ensorceler » et « quand ». _

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Ne m'insulte pas ou je te jure que je te pourrirai ta réputation, comme te faire passer pour homosexuel au sein de Poudlard avant que tu aies eu le temps de dire « Vélane », par exemple. Est-il possible d'ensorceler Rosmerta à l'arrivée en gare de Pré-au-lard ?_

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Le temps d'arrivée est trop rapide. A moins d'un Retourneur de Temps. Attends… Nous avons un Retourneur de Temps au manoir. Dans la cachette sous le tapis du salon. Une question me terrasse : comment comptes-tu le tuer avec tes colis ? Tu comptes lui envoyer des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue ?_

_D.M._

_PS : ta menace est un coup bas. Je retiens. Fais très attention à toi._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Ton sens de l'humour m'anéantit. Justement, j'y pense activement. Je ne suis pas encore sûre, mais j'y réfléchis vivement._

_H.G._

_PS: tu ne devrais rien avoir à craindre de moi, c'est toi le maître des coups bas. Et ce n'est pas un compliment._

_._

_Granger,_

_C'est bien de réfléchir. A ce stade, quand tu auras des résultats, on ne sera plus que deux corps sans vie. Merci quand même._

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Je te remercie pour ta sollicitude et ta compréhension. Surtout ton empathie. Alors je serais vulgaire, mais avec tout mon cœur : va te faire foutre._

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Ah ! C'est amusant, Granger, je viens de recevoir la lettre de Poudlard à ton nom : tu es préfète, à nouveau. Rectification ! C'est merveilleux, JE vais être préfet… J'imagine à peine ma vie auprès de ces chers Gryffondor… Je vais enfin pouvoir terroriser la plupart de ta maison et te bâtir une réputation indétrônable. L'heure de ma vengeance a sonné._

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Je vais te tuer. _

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Ne sois pas si impatiente de mourir. A l'évidence, tu n'as rien comme insigne cette année en tant que nouvelle Serpentard ? Dumbledore n'a pas dû apprécier la Brigade Inquisitoriale d'Ombrage l'an dernier… Bon, petits mots doux à part, les Weasley nous emmènent samedi au Chemin de Traverse pour les fournitures scolaires. On dirait une vraie colonie de vacances, c'est un calvaire épuisant de se les farcir pendant tout un été, vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre. Retrouve-moi là-bas. Il y aura certainement une chance pour qu'on puisse discuter._

_D.M._

_._

_Malefoy,_

_Je prends note. J'en profiterai pour faire un tour du côté de l'Allée des Embrumes, afin de voir la fameuse Armoire._

_H.G._

_._

_Granger,_

_Bon esprit d'initiative, j'avoue (profite de ce compliment de ma part, il vaut Gringotts). Retrouvons-nous chez Guipure. Dans la matinée. Je t'informerai de l'heure à laquelle j'arriverai au Chemin de Traverse par galion._

_A samedi,_

_D.M._

* * *

_Voilà, merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis! Vos reviews me font toujours extrêmement plaisir et je suis très touchée que vous preniez le temps de commenter !_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	7. Chapitre 7: A pile ou face

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 7! Ca commence à prendre forme, on y croit!_

_Merci pour vos reviews, elles me touchent énormément, j'apprécie vraiment que vous preniez le temps de me donner vos avis!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: tes reviews me vont toujours droit au coeur, merci beaucoup de ton assiduité, j'espère que le chapitre te plaira autant que les précédents!_

_Merci à __**Kotias**__ : je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies apprécié les lettres, j'espère que tu prendras toujours autant de plaisir à lire les répliques de Drago et ce qu'il pense réellement!_

_Je remercie également toutes les personnes inscrites sur fanfiction et auxquelles je réponds par mp: merci merci à vous! _

_Merci à vous, chers lecteurs, sans vous, cette fiction serait bien triste, toute seule dans un pauvre coin d'ordinateur, à vaciller entre le bureau et mon programme word... *sniff*_

_Bon, sur ce, bonne lecture! ^^_

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : A pile ou face**

Assis derrière son large bureau d'ébène, un vieil homme se lissait soigneusement la barbe en fronçant les sourcils. Plusieurs petits insignes brillaient devant lui et de son autre main préalablement carbonisée, il tenait une plume chatoyante qui effectuait plusieurs arabesques au-dessus d'une liste de noms d'élèves de sixième-année.

Le sorcier aux longs cheveux argentés semblait profondément concentré. Qui allait-il placer aux postes de préfets cette année ? A Poufsouffle, aucun problème : Ernie Macmillan et Hannah Abbot resteraient préfets. A Serdaigle, Anthony Goldstein et Padma Patil avaient assumé leurs fonctions avec brio, il ne voyait pas pourquoi cela changerait cette année. Non, ce qui le perturbait était les deux dernières maisons de son école : à Gryffondor, que choisir ? L'envie de placer Harry Potter au poste de préfet le tiraillait vraiment, après tout, il était le plus préposé. Mais il avait déjà offert ce poste à Ronald Weasley l'an dernier. Ne le prendrait-il pas mal de se voir supprimer ce privilège ? Surtout pour un fils cadet qui passe dans l'ombre de tous ces frères… Et il n'était juste pas pensable d'enlever cet honneur à Hermione Granger, peu importe qu'elle aidât Drago Malefoy. Quoique… Mais non, il fallait la parité des sexes. Il secoua vivement la tête : tant pis, Hermione Granger resterait préfète.

Dumbledore poussa un long soupir. Son attention se reporta sur la maison Serpentard. Le choix se corsait. Pansy Parkinson avait plus ou moins été à la hauteur de son rôle, il ne voyait pas de raison de lui enlever ce privilège. Mais Drago Malefoy… Le directeur eut un regard sévère. Drago Malefoy de nouveau préfet ? Et puis quoi plus encore ? Bien qu'il se sacrifiât pour lui, il ne fallait quand même pas qu'il ait tous les droits : c'est donc avec un petit sourire sadique qu'il décida de ne pas le nommer préfet cette année. Basse vengeance ? Grand sens de l'humour plutôt. Il réfléchit : si on lui demandait la raison, qu'allait-il pouvoir expliquer ? Il repensa aux événements de l'an dernier : bien sûr, la Brigade Inquisitoriale serait une bonne excuse. Il avait entendu parler de la dernière idée farfelue de Dolores Ombrage, qui avait démonté l' « Armée de Dumbledore ». A cette appellation, il eut un sourire, qui se perdit très vite dans sa longue barbe. Pansy Parkinson aussi en avait été membre, fallait-il qu'il changeât aussi son insigne ? Dumbledore eut un sourire amusé : cette année, tant pis, il n'y aurait aucun préfet à Serpentard. Il se reprit bien vite : c'était impossible. Il regarda plus sérieusement la liste qui s'imposait devant lui. Entre Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini, lequel était le moins pire ? Bien que Dumbledore ne fût pas un homme porté par les préjugés et les ragots, il hésita à choisir de nouveau un fils de mangemort. Il nomma alors à contrecœur Blaise Zabini. Et si on lui en demandait la raison, il dirait simplement que le jeune homme avait trop usé de ses privilèges.

* * *

Hermione reçut le grand duc avec colère ce matin-là. Et les derniers échanges avec Malefoy avaient une part de responsabilités majeure dans sa mauvaise humeur. Comment avait-il pu ? Il allait avoir son poste de préfète. Il allait pouvoir de nouveau terroriser les première-année et faire la pluie et le beau temps dans la Salle Commune. Et elle ne pourrait rien faire, car il n'y avait rien dans la lettre de Poudlard à part la liste des fournitures. Rien. Pas le moindre petit insigne. Dumbledore devait vraiment être en colère pour ne pas renouveler son rôle. Elle trouva cela justifié, le Serpentard étant un piètre préfet, mais elle trouvait simplement que ce n'était pas juste quand cela se passait l'année où elle allait être enfermée dans ce corps. Elle froissa le parchemin en engloutissant avec fureur une tartine de confiture de fraises.

Les résultats de Malefoy qu'elle avait reçus l'avaient plutôt dégoûtée : son air hautain puisait malheureusement dans une certaine crédibilité, étant donnée leur qualité. A part en « Soins aux créatures magiques », il avait de nombreux « Optimal » et le reste n'était que des « Efforts exceptionnels ». Elle fut cependant soulagée de s'apercevoir que les siens étaient meilleurs. Et surtout, elle n'avait pas l'humiliation de se retrouver avec un « Troll » sur son bulletin de notes. Quand même, il existait une justice !

Les dernières missives de Drago Malefoy l'avaient un peu déstabilisée : entre prendre des cours de magie noire alors qu'elle s'en savait totalement incapable et devoir utiliser un des trois sorts impardonnables, elle ne savait plus que faire. C'était fini : elle n'aurait plus jamais droit à une quelconque rédemption que ce fût.

Narcissa n'était pas au petit-déjeuner avec elle, ce matin. Elle avait reçu une lettre elle aussi et s'était aussitôt empressée d'y répondre, quittant précipitamment la pièce. A voir la fébrilité de cette femme imposante ouvrir le parchemin et perdre son masque de froideur, ce devait être une bonne nouvelle. Peut-être une lettre de son fils. Hermione haussa les épaules. Elle repensa aux événements précédents : notamment, quand elle avait dû annoncer à Mrs Malefoy que son fils voulait qu'elle lui apprît le sortilège d'Imperium. Cette fois-ci aurait été comique, si seulement cela s'était passé dans différentes conditions.

* * *

Narcissa n'avait rien dit, avait simplement jeté sur elle son regard glacial, déchiffrant si elle se moquait ou si elle était sérieuse. A l'évidence, Hermione Granger ne parlait pas à la légère de magie noire.

Elles s'étaient donc retrouvées dans le grand parc, en face à face, chacune une baguette dans les mains. Hermione s'était demandé comment allaient tourner les choses, mais essayait de garder un masque impassible sur le visage, comme Narcissa lui avait si souvent montré.

- Tout d'abord, vous devez savoir plusieurs choses avant de jeter ce genre de sortilèges : la magie noire est plus puissante que la magie blanche pour certaines raisons. Lesquelles ? demanda sèchement Narcissa, sur un ton semblable à celui de McGonagall.

- Leurs sorts sont plus… douloureux ? répondit timidement Hermione (pour la première fois, elle séchait devant une question).

La blonde qui lui faisait face eut un rictus de mépris devant la platitude de la réponse. Mais elle s'abstint de tout commentaire.

- La magie blanche se repose sur de la pratique et de la théorie. En somme, il faut connaître l'incantation. Puis, plus vous pratiquez un sortilège, plus vous gagnez en puissance. Il s'agit de précision, de savoir-faire et de répétition.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air très concentré.

- La magie noire, reprit Narcissa, l'air pincé (qui aurait cru un jour qu'elle allait enseigner de la magie noire à une née-moldue ?), c'est un peu plus compliqué. C'est tout ça en même temps, mais c'est surtout basé sur le ressenti. Ce sont des sortilèges qui puisent dans les sentiments profonds du sorcier pour les reproduire sur la victime. Par exemple, dans les sortilèges impardonnables, le plus mortel puise dans l'envie de voir mourir la victime. Pour le doloris, c'est la même chose, il faut avoir envie de faire souffrir l'autre pour que le sortilège soit puissant et efficace. Pour l'Imperium, c'est légèrement différent. Il faut être convaincu à la base qu'on est supérieur à la victime. Une fois qu'on est en position de force, il suffit juste de lui ordonner ce que l'on souhaite. La plupart de ces victimes sont faibles, n'ont pas vraiment d'estime personnelle, il est donc facile de les manipuler à sa guise. Avez-vous saisi, Miss Granger ?

Le grand blond acquiesça, le visage fermé : la magie noire était vraiment écœurante. Il fallait éprouver du plaisir de voir l'autre faible, éprouver l'envie de le tuer ou éprouver des sentiments de puissance supérieure aux autres. Pas étonnant que tous les mages qui ont choisi la voie du mal viennent de branches aristocratiques ou soient des sang-pur : ces valeurs leur sont déjà inculquées depuis leur plus jeune âge. Hermione réprima un frisson.

- Si vous avez compris, la coupa Narcissa dans ses réflexions, je vais d'abord vous montrer les effets de l'Imperium, afin que vous puissiez pleinement comprendre ce que je viens de vous expliquer. Etes-vous prête ?

Hermione hocha la tête et soudain, tout tourna. Avant de pouvoir se préparer, son agresseur avait lancé le sortilège et elle eut l'esprit totalement vide. Sa raison, sa conscience, son pouvoir de décision avaient disparu. Ne restaient qu'un profond sentiment de faiblesse, une obéissance démesurée face à la personne qui soudain se tenait devant elle et la toisait avec suffisance. Comme elle se trouvait vile, soudain, laide, nulle, comme elle dévorait des yeux cette femme si sûre d'elle, si supérieure. Avait-elle jamais osé penser qu'elle lui était égale ?

- _Bien, très bien, Miss Granger_, susurra une voix dans son cerveau, et il lui sembla que la voix était même interne, en elle. _Maintenant, faîtes trois fois la roue et deux fois le poirier._

La roue ? pensa Hermione, mais je ne sais pas faire la roue, moi. Je n'ai jamais été douée en sports quand j'étais dans mon école moldue… Pourtant, à sa grande stupéfaction, elle sentit son corps bouger et effectua avec grâce trois roues et deux équilibres. Hermione ne comprenait plus rien, son corps entier lui criait d'obéir à cette créature si fascinante et si merveilleuse qui était devant elle. Et elle s'exécutait, l'esprit vide, incapable de réagir.

- _Bien, _reprit la voix doucereuse qui remplissait son cerveau,_ maintenant, Miss Granger, pourriez-vous me réciter tous les sortilèges que vous connaissez ?_

Incapable de résister, Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mains derrière le dos, comme une enfant récite ses tables de multiplications. Intérieurement, elle ne comprenait plus rien, elle se pliait aux ordres de sa nouvelle maîtresse et rien ne lui importait plus que de lui plaire.

La liste des sortilèges était longue et Narcissa eut un mouvement d'énervement.

- _Bien, c'est très bien, Miss Granger_, reprit-elle, d'une voix sucrée. _Maintenant, trouvez une façon de vous donner la mort ici-même. _

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette sensation ? Elle regarda autour d'elle : où trouver un moyen de se suicider ici ? Et alors elle comprit. Ses propres mains encerclaient son cou et commençaient à l'étouffer. Elle regarda d'un air horrifié la grande femme qui n'esquissait aucun geste pour la sauver. Lentement, elle sentait sa respiration diminuer, son cœur s'accélérer…

- Il suffit !

Instantanément, la raison, la conscience et le pouvoir de décision avaient réapparu et son cerveau se trouva très encombré, très lourd et très étourdissant.

Chancelante, Hermione tomba dans l'herbe, en toussant bruyamment, la tête contre le sol. L'air rentrait librement dans ses poumons et son cœur battait la chamade. Elle jeta un regard apeuré à Mrs Malefoy qui conservait un visage glacial en fixant le garçon blond qui était à terre.

- Le sortilège d'Imperium, expliqua-t-elle en se rapprochant, sa longue robe noire bruissant dans l'herbe, est un sortilège qui absout tout désir personnel de la victime. Il existe plusieurs paliers dans ce sort et voici le premier : la victime a conscience de ce qu'on lui demande mais ne peut qu'obéir. Pour réussir à maîtriser ne serait-ce que ce premier stade, il faut beaucoup d'entraînement et je pense que ce sera suffisant pour vous. La personne vous voit comme un être infiniment supérieur et absolument intouchable qu'elle doit combler peu importe comment.

Hermione toussotait toujours. Ses yeux roulaient dans ses orbites et des larmes commençaient à noyer ses yeux de cendre.

- Vous devez d'abord faire le vide en vous, poursuivit Mrs Malefoy d'un air indifférent, puis augmenter grandement votre assurance, épancher votre estime personnelle et enfin trouver la personne en face de vous infiniment plus inférieure. Une fois cela fait, lancez le sort. Conservez ces sentiments et ordonnez à la personne tout ce que vous désirez qu'elle fît pour vous. La théorie est simple.

Le grand blond qui essayait de se relever tant bien que mal réfléchissait très vite à tous ces conseils et ne put que constater avec désespoir et accablement que jamais, il ne pourrait lancer un sort pareil à quelqu'un. Non seulement Hermione Granger était trop empathique, mais elle avait aussi une confiance en elle-même qui avoisinait les moins quarante. Comment pourrait-elle jamais se trouver supérieure à quelqu'un d'autre ? Elle commença à ouvrir la bouche, pour lui annoncer avec hébétement qu'elle abandonnait l'apprentissage.

Mais Narcissa ne semblait pas de cet avis et un mulot arriva vers elle, flottant dans les airs par un sort d' « accio ». Il atterrit dans les mains de Mrs Malefoy qui l'attrapa sans ménagement et le fourra sous le nez d'Hermione.

- Maintenant, à votre tour, lâcha-t-elle sans appel, en même temps que le mulot qui lui jetait des regards terrifiés.

Reprenant avec difficulté sa respiration, chancelant encore légèrement, Hermione baissa son regard vers le rongeur apeuré et son cœur se serra. Elle fit le vide dans son esprit. Surtout, se sentir supérieur, se sentir supérieur. Puis, elle leva sa baguette.

- Impero !

Il faut avouer, quand même, qu'il n'y avait pas besoin d'une grande estime de soi-même pour se sentir supérieur à un mulot. Aussi, le sortilège fonctionna plutôt bien et Hermione réussit à faire danser une mazurka à la souris complètement transportée.

Elle libéra le mulot de son emprise et il fila à une vitesse éclair.

En jetant un œil craintif à Narcissa, Hermione s'aperçut que cette dernière semblait satisfaite de ce premier essai.

- Bien, à présent, nous allons passer à plus gros, déclara-t-elle sans autre mot de félicitation.

Hermione déglutit difficilement, s'attendant à devoir s'essayer sur un être humain. Mais ce ne fut qu'un hibou qui piqua en plongée vers elles. Elle reproduit le même procédé et le hibou mima une brasse crawlée à même le sol.

Bien que les ordres que donnait le garçon blond fussent très gentillets, Narcissa ne dit rien, à l'évidence ravie qu'il apprît aussi vite.

- C'est très bien. Voyons voir ce que vous pouvez faire avec ceci à présent. Bugsy ! s'écria-t-elle.

Aussitôt après un _pop_ sonore, l'elfe de maison apparut et s'inclina très bas aux pieds de sa maîtresse. Hermione jeta à cette dernière un regard d'effroi : était-ce une plaisanterie ? Allait-elle devoir s'entraîner sur un elfe de maison ? Non, jamais, absolument impensable.

Voyant l'hésitation de son élève, Narcissa fronça les sourcils.

- Hé bien ? dit-elle dans une moue d'impatience en réponse à son silence prolongé.

Hermione pesa le pour et le contre : mettre en colère l'épouse Malefoy alors que celle-ci l'aidait justement pour la mission qu'elle devait réaliser avec son fils ? Ou conserver ses valeurs envers les elfes de maison qui jusqu'à preuve du contraire se moquaient éperdument de leurs conditions et revendiquaient leur esclavagisme ? Une entorse à ses valeurs aurait un impact moins néfaste et plus bref dans sa vie future que se mettre à dos Narcissa. A contrecœur, Hermione leva sa baguette magique et lança le sort. Mais il ne réussit qu'à moitié : Bugsy resta en effet béat, ses grands yeux de chauve-souris larmoyants, figés et vides. Son corps immobile était désormais semblable à celui d'une statue.

Horrifiée, Hermione se tourna vers Narcissa qui croisait les bras, dans une expression peu émotive, comme si elle s'y était attendue.

- C'est normal, dit-elle simplement. C'est la première fois sur un être capable de parler, de penser et de réfléchir. Retenez bien, Miss Granger. Voici l'effet d'un imperium mal lancé : la victime perd totalement conscience de tout ce qui l'entoure. Si jamais un cas similaire arrive à un humain, il faut aussitôt le désenchanter, sinon les séquelles sur son cerveau sont irrémédiables.

Sur ces paroles, elle libéra l'elfe de l'emprise du maléfice et intima à Hermione de recommencer. Mais peu importe le nombre de fois qu'elle s'y essaya, la victime redevenait parfaitement immobile et inutile. Ce petit manège durait depuis un bon moment, et malgré toute la patience dont Narcissa faisait preuve, elle commençait à s'énerver doucement, bien qu'Hermione s'excusât platement à chaque fois.

- Ce n'est pas en un jour qu'on arrive à maîtriser ce sortilège. Mais laissez-moi vous dire que si vous avez des difficultés sur un elfe de maison, je n'ose imaginer ce que ce sera sur un être humain, dit Mrs Malefoy dans un geste de dédain. Continuez à vous entraîner jusqu'à ce que vous y arriviez.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle avait tourné les talons et regagné le manoir, la laissant seule et désemparée au milieu de la pelouse à torturer Bugsy.

* * *

Un peu plus tard dans la matinée, Narcissa redescendit l'escalier de pierres, l'air très content. Elle venait de recevoir une missive de son fils qui lui donnait des nouvelles et lui demandait surtout de lui envoyer une bourse de gallions afin de faire ses achats au Chemin de Traverse. Elle venait de répondre et semblait soulagée de voir que tout se passait bien, malgré la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et si on pouvait considérer qu'ainsi, les choses pouvaient aller « bien ».

En la voyant, Hermione fit part à Narcissa des nouvelles par hibou en provenance du Terrier, lui annonçant que les Weasley comptaient se rendre au Chemin de Traverse le samedi suivant. Celle-ci acquiesça et convint de s'y rendre également ce jour-là.

- Avez-vous réussi votre sortilège d'Imperium ? demanda poliment Narcissa, mais sans grande conviction.

A voir le temps de réaction d'Hermione, il était évident que la réponse était négative. Celle-ci voulut protester, expliquer qu'entre la recherche de solutions pour tuer Dumbledore sans le tuer vraiment, les méthodes pour faire rentrer les mangemorts dans l'enceinte de l'école, et la façon de communiquer avec Malefoy quand ils seront à Poudlard, le sortilège d'Imperium avait brutalement été relégué au rang des choses moins importantes. Surtout s'il s'agissait de torturer l'elfe de maison familial.

Narcissa avait bien compris qu'Hermione entretenait une certaine empathie envers ces créatures, même si elle ne comprenait pas son point de vue. Peu importait, le sortilège devait être réussi, s'ils voulaient continuer leurs plans.

Elle se leva, légèrement contrariée et son regard se perdit sur une brochure ministérielle violette qui traînait à côté de la plume d'Hermione Granger.

- Qu'est-ce ? demanda-t-elle pour changer de sujet, en prenant la plaquette avec précaution.

- Les nouvelles règles de sécurité du ministère, soi-disant pour protéger les familles de Voldemort, dit Hermione d'un ton laconique.

Mrs Malefoy tressaillit au nom du mage noir et parcourut rapidement la brochure : des conseils contre les mangemorts ? Une interjection de mépris s'échappa de ses lèvres en voyant quels conseils le ministère prodiguait. Pas étonnant qu'ils ne soient vus que comme une bande d'incompétents.

- D'où ça vient ? questionna-t-elle froidement en froissant le dépliant.

- Mal… Votre fils me l'a envoyé. Sans doute pour nous faire rire, souligna Hermione, d'un ton plat et détaché.

A l'évidence, Narcissa trouvait cela aussi drôle qu'Hermione et ne dit rien de plus.

- Continuez donc de vous entraîner sur le sortilège d'Imperium, dit-elle d'un ton autoritaire. Vous en aurez besoin par la suite. Dès que vous aurez la capacité d'ordonner quelque chose à Bugsy, vous pourrez vous entraîner sur un humain.

- Un… humain ? s'enquit Hermione avec une voix un peu blanche.

- Oui, un humain. Je verrais qui fera l'affaire en temps voulu.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle envoya son hibou à Drago Malefoy pour lui confirmer le rendez-vous du samedi à venir, et resta un peu pantelante à la grande table de la Salle à manger. Alors que Narcissa quittait la pièce, Bugsy fit son apparition et Hermione poussa un long soupir de résignation. Elle leva la baguette magique de Malefoy et lança à nouveau le sortilège impardonnable. Son regard se fit un peu plus dur : elle devait y arriver, ils risquaient leurs vies.

* * *

Hermione trépignait de joie : elle avait enfin réussi à ensorceler l'elfe de maison. C'était le jour où ils allaient au Chemin de Traverse, et ce matin précisément, elle avait enfin réussi son sort. Elle en fit part au petit-déjeuner à Mrs Malefoy qui ne prit pas la peine de la féliciter, se contentant d'hocher la tête.

- Nous allons passer à un être humain, dans ce cas, dit-elle simplement.

Le sourire d'Hermione se figea et son regard gris se rembrunit. Qui Narcissa allait-elle choisir ? Comment se comporter, cette fois ?

Narcissa ne montrait aucune marque d'affection ou d'empathie envers Hermione et leurs relations étaient distantes et courtoises ce qu'il fallait. Elle tolérait cette née-moldue qui habitait le corps de son fils et vivait sous son toit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle acceptait de lui parler et qu'elle mangeât à sa table, mais elle ne pouvait encore la considérer comme une proche. Elle se refusait également de la voir comme telle : qu'aurait dit Lucius ? Lui qui était emprisonné par sa faute ? Pourtant, elle sentait bien qu'Hermione Granger n'était pas la personne imbue d'elle-même, revêche et acariâtre dont on lui avait parlé. Elle voyait bien son anxiété, sa politesse, son respect et sa volonté dans ses gestes et dans les divers plans qu'elle élaborait pour se sortir de cette mission. Alors Narcissa restait entre deux balais, ne sachant comment juger cette intruse qui essayait de se faire le plus petit possible, qui avait à cœur de pouvoir résoudre les énigmes en voulant blesser le moins de personnes possible et préférait penser à toutes les solutions avant de foncer dans le tas. Ce qui ne semblait pas très Gryffondor, d'ailleurs. A ce propos, elle devait certainement avoir pensé à leur rencontre avec Drago, quand ils seraient sur place…

- Au fait, Drago sera au Chemin de Traverse en même temps que nous, mais il est certain que nous ne pourrons nous entretenir avec lui intimement. Où comptez-vous le retrouver ? demanda la grande blonde d'un air hautain.

- Chez Madame Guipure. C'est Drago qui a eu cette idée. La boutique est petite, peu de monde pourra être présent.

Narcissa hocha la tête d'un air entendu.

- Il sera certainement accompagné… Et si jamais cela ne tourne pas comme prévu ? Si jamais il y a du monde indésirable ou si jamais nous ne pouvons l'approcher à notre guise ?

- J'y ai pensé, répondit Hermione, vivement. Je pense bien qu'en ces temps-là, Mr et Mrs Weasley ne laisseront jamais Harry, Ron et… _Drago_… faire leurs courses tous seuls. Je me suis dit que si jamais quelque chose tournait mal, il faudrait faire encore plus de grabuge pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Mrs Malefoy, l'air pincé, ne voyant pas où elle voulait en venir.

- Eh bien…, réfléchit Hermione. Si jamais Harry et Ron sont là aussi, nous devrons les provoquer, de sorte à ce qu'ils soient principalement concentrés sur quelque chose ou quelqu'un d'autre – en l'occurrence, vous – pour me permettre de pouvoir glisser deux mots à votre fils. Cela serait pertinent.

La blonde parut sceptique.

- Vous pensez ?

- J'en suis sûre, dit Hermione, convaincue. Une fois qu'Harry et Ron sont en colère, ils se focalisent sur ce qui les énerve, plus rien ne compte.

Narcissa laissa passer un petit silence. Puis, à contrecœur, elle ouvrit la bouche.

- Très bien… Je vous crois. Faisons comme ceci, dans ce cas-là…

* * *

Au matin du samedi, une bourse remplie de gallions que sa mère venait tout juste de lui envoyer par hibou, Drago était impatient de partir, certain qu'il pourrait retrouver sa mère et l'usurpatrice de son corps un moment sur le Chemin de Traverse, au calme, à l'insu des Weasley et de Potter. Aussi, ne se formalisa-t-il même pas lorsqu'il vit apparaître un engin démoniaque des moldus qui avait été entièrement trafiquée pour devenir une « voiture spéciale » du ministère de la Magie et qui les attendait pour escorter principalement le Survivant. Et il ne rechigna même pas à prendre place entre Harry et Ginny. Il fut même surpris du confort d'un tel engin.

- C'est seulement à cause d'Harry, entendit-il dire Mr Weasley qui était assis à l'avant. Harry a droit à la sécurité maximum. Et nous aurons aussi des renforts quand nous serons arrivés au Chaudron Baveur.

Drago jeta un regard au concerné qui restait silencieux : il eut une moue de dédain. Etant persuadé qu'il ne disait mot du fait de son sentiment d'importance, il ne put s'empêcher de le haïr très fort et ses yeux le foudroyèrent sur place. Alors, c'était ça, la vie avec Harry Potter ? Toujours vivre dans l'ombre de sa célébrité ? Passer dans son sillage ? Il réprima un hoquet de désapprobation. Finalement, il se réjouissait de ne pas avoir sympathisé avec lui au cours de ses années à Poudlard.

- Nous y sommes, annonça le chauffeur.

La voiture ralentit dans Charing Cross Road et s'arrêta devant _Le Chaudron Baveur_.

- Je dois vous attendre. Vous avez une idée du temps que vous allez mettre ?

- Environ deux heures, j'imagine, répondit Mr Weasley. Ah, très bien, il est là.

Ils tournèrent tous la tête vers le trottoir et virent la silhouette gigantesque de Rubeus Hagrid, le garde-chasse de Poudlard. Drago se figea : alors c'était _lui_ le renfort ? Un vulgaire demi-ogre n'ayant aucune compétence en magie ? Il le regarda comme s'il ne s'agissait que d'une erreur de la nature et reporta son attention sur la bourse pleine qu'il tenait entre ses doigts. Glissant un regard suspicieux vers les sorciers présents dans la voiture, il constata que personne ne le remarquait et il sortit le gallion magique de sa poche de pantalon : il abaissa sa baguette et les chiffres changèrent instantanément, indiquant l'heure précise actuelle. Granger était désormais au courant de sa position, le rendez-vous était proche.

Il avait au préalable demandé à Mrs Weasley de s'arrêter chez Madame Guipure en prétextant vouloir renouveler sa garde-robe, ce qui avait beaucoup étonné son interlocutrice. Bien que Drago se moquât éperdument de la couleur des robes de Granger, il lui avait semblé que cet endroit était le plus approprié à des échanges intimes sans être repérés. En effet, l'échoppe de Madame Guipure était étroite, de sorte que peu de monde pouvait y entrer. Si on admettait qu'il soit seul ou accompagné seulement de Mr ou Mrs Weasley, il pourrait facilement leur fausser compagnie pour s'entretenir quelques minutes avec sa mère et Granger.

Il descendit de la voiture, et se tint un peu en retrait d'Hagrid qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry.

- Le ministère voulait envoyer une bande d'Aurors mais Dumbledore a dit que je ferais l'affaire, déclara fièrement Hagrid, gonflant la poitrine et glissant ses pouces dans ses poches. Allons-y, maintenant. Après vous, Molly, Arthur…

Drago le regarda d'un air effaré (Dumbledore avait vraiment perdu la raison ! Ce rustre, faire l'affaire ?), mais son expression se perdit dans les cheveux de Ginny qui passait devant lui et disparaissait dans Le Chaudron Baveur.

Le bar était complètement désert et Drago fut un moment rassuré de ne pas avoir à jouer la comédie devant un troupeau de sorciers avides de contempler Harry Potter et ses fidèles serviteurs. Bien qu'il aimât en général l'ambiance confinée du lieu, il fut soulagé de passer directement dans la petite cour glacée derrière la porte de derrière. Hagrid leva son parapluie rose et tapota une brique du mur qui s'ouvrit aussitôt pour former une arcade donnant accès à une rue pavée et sinueuse.

Quand Drago passa de l'autre côté, il ne put constater avec surprise que le Chemin avait bien changé. Tout semblait plus morne, plus sinistre. Une version de l'Allée des Embrumes en plus grand. Peu de personnes longeaient les boutiques qui étaient placardées d'affiches ministérielles, et pressaient le pas, la tête baissée. Et surtout, un silence un peu pesant rappelait les événements passés.

Sur la façade d'un apothicaire, Drago frémit en reconnaissant le portrait de sa tante, Bellatrix Lestrange, le fixer de ses yeux sombres, et accéléra le pas. De nombreux vendeurs à la sauvette s'alignaient les uns à côté des autres et lançaient des regards suaves aux passants afin de les attirer. Drago s'approcha, l'air vivement intéressé par tant de camelote. Il trouvait que ces brigands osaient décidément tout et il eut un rire mauvais sous cap.

Un surtout, particulièrement repoussant dans son attitude et son apparence, agitait une fine médaille en argent sous le nez de Mrs Weasley, qui d'un geste protecteur ramena Ginny près d'elle.

- Vous en voulez une pour votre petite fille, madame ? lança-t-il à Mrs Weasley en lorgnant la jeune rouquine. Pour protéger son joli petit cou ?

- Si j'étais en service…, dit Mr Weasley, qui lança un regard courroucé au marchand d'amulettes.

- Je sais, chéri, mais ce n'est pas le moment d'arrêter qui que ce soit, nous sommes pressés, répliqua Mrs Weasley en consultant d'un air inquiet une des listes envoyées par Poudlard. Je crois que nous devrions commencer par Madame Guipure, Hermione veut de nouvelles robes de soirée et les robes d'école de Ron sont devenues trop courtes, on voit ses chevilles. Toi aussi, il t'en faut d'autres, Harry, tu as tellement grandi. Allez, venez, tous…

Drago pâlit : ce n'était pas vraiment ce qu'il avait prévu. Tous chez Madame Guipure ?

- Molly, c'est un peu idiot de se retrouver tous en même temps chez Madame Guipure, fit remarquer Mr Weasley. Ils n'ont qu'à y aller tous les trois avec Hagrid et pendant ce temps-là, nous irons chercher les livres chez Fleury et Bott, non ?

Jamais de sa vie, Drago n'aurait imaginé un jour avoir envie de sauter au cou d'un rouquin du nom de Weasley. Pourtant, c'était ce qui lui avait traversé la tête quand il vit Arthur Weasley prendre la parole et jouer en sa faveur.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Mrs Weasley, anxieuse, manifestement déchirée entre le désir d'en finir au plus vite avec les achats et le souhait de voir tout le monde rester groupé. Hagrid, pensez-vous que…

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Molly, ils seront très bien avec moi, la rassura Hagrid, en agitant d'un geste désinvolte une main de la taille d'un couvercle de poubelle.

Bien que Drago partageât l'avis de Mrs Weasley à ce sujet, il ne dit rien, bien trop content que son plan fonctionnât exactement comme il l'avait prévu. Il se dirigea donc en compagnie d'Harry, Ron et Hagrid vers la boutique miteuse et minuscule de la tailleuse.

Drago remarqua que personne ne se déplaçait seul, tous les sorciers qu'ils croisaient étaient en petits groupes et il se demanda un moment comment semer les trois abrutis pour se libérer un moment avec sa mère et accessoirement avec Granger.

- On sera peut-être un peu serrés là-dedans, si j'y vais avec vous, dit Hagrid qui s'était arrêté devant la vitrine de Madame Guipure en se penchant pour jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieur. Je monterai la garde dehors, d'accord ?

Drago pensa que finalement, Hagrid n'était pas si bête que ça, mais il se reprit : en faisant juste preuve d'un peu de bon sens, qui donc aurait envie de voir entrer un tel pachyderme dans son estancot ? Réprimant un petit sourire, il pénétra en dernier la boutique qui semblait vide. La brunette eut un mouvement d'anxiété : n'étaient-ils pas là ? Où se trouvaient-ils ? Pourtant le rendez-vous avait bien été confirmé à cet endroit…

La porte se referma avec un petit bruit sec et une voix traînante et familière s'éleva derrière une rangée de robes de soirée pailletées de vert et de bleu. Drago soupira légèrement de soulagement. Elles étaient à l'heure.

- … ne suis plus un enfant, au cas où vous ne l'auriez pas remarqué, mère. Je suis parfaitement capable de faire mes achats seul.

- Votre mère a tout à fait raison, mon petit, déclara Madame Guipure, personne ne doit plus se promener seul, qu'on soit un enfant ou pas n'a rien à voir avec ça…

- Faites attention où vous mettez cette épingle, s'il vous plaît !

Drago s'approcha, derrière Harry et Ron et put entendre plus distinctement les propos de son usurpatrice corporelle. Il se réjouit de voir qu'elle avait décidé de se plier à ses conseils et de jouer la comédie, elle aussi.

Un adolescent au visage pointu et aux cheveux d'un blond presque blanc apparut alors, vêtu d'une élégante robe de sorcier vert foncé sur laquelle brillaient des épingles, autour de l'ourlet et au bout des manches. Il s'avança vers le miroir et se regarda.

Hermione en avait assez de jouer la comédie depuis plus d'une demi-heure dans cette minuscule boutique et s'impatientait que Drago ne se montrât toujours pas. D'autant que Madame Guipure ne lui facilitait pas la tâche, nerveuse et distraite comme elle l'était. Elle entendit la cloche de la porte d'entrée résonner, mais n'y prêta que moyenne attention, étant donné le nombre de personnes qui avait déboulé dans la boutique depuis qu'ils y étaient entrés. Aussi, quelques instants passèrent avant qu'elle n'aperçût par-dessus son épaule le reflet du trio infernal dans le miroir. Hermione plissa aussitôt ses yeux gris clair et, enfin certaine qu'il s'agissait bien de Drago, elle refoula un soupir de soulagement, réprima une furieuse envie de se jeter aux cous d'Harry et de Ron, et ouvrit la bouche, de façon désobligeante en faisant signe à Narcissa.

- Si vous vous demandez quelle est cette odeur, mère, je vous signale qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe vient d'entrer ici, dit-elle dans le corps de Drago Malefoy.

C'était le signal. Drago eut une expression outrée, la bouche ouverte. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette provocation gratuite ? S'insultait-elle elle-même ? En l'occurrence, l'insultait-elle, _lui_ ? Et comment allait-elle remédier à cette situation qui allait déraper, c'était certain ? Elle allait tout gâcher !

- Je ne pense pas qu'il soit nécessaire de tenir ce genre de propos ! protesta Madame Guipure en sortant de derrière la rangée de vêtements, un mètre ruban et une baguette magique à la main.

Hermione souriait d'un petit sourire en coin qu'elle avait si bien appris à reproduire et hocha la tête d'un air entendu à travers le miroir en direction de son propre corps. Drago fulminait : il savait comment ça allait se finir et il la maudit : comment allait-il faire pour se retrouver un moment seul avec elles, maintenant ? A l'évidence, elle n'y avait pas pensé ! Ses craintes se confirmèrent quand Harry et Ron pointèrent leurs propres baguettes sur le grand blond.

- Et je ne veux pas non plus qu'on se batte dans ma boutique ! se hâta d'ajouter Madame Guipure.

Drago réfléchit à la vitesse d'un vif d'or. Il se tenait légèrement en retrait, trop abasourdi pour tenter quoi que ce soit. S'ils se battaient ici, il était certain que Granger n'aurait aucune chance. S'il devait se battre lui-même contre Granger, jamais ils ne pourraient se parler. Non, il fallait calmer les ardeurs des deux garçons. Ensuite, trouver un moyen de discuter avec elle, mais ça viendrait après. Elle avait gâché la seule occasion qu'ils avaient de pouvoir communiquer ensemble. Il lui en voulait à mort.

- Arrêtez, franchement, ça n'en vaut pas la peine…, murmura-t-il à contrecœur, en la foudroyant du regard.

- Ouais, comme si vous alliez oser vous servir de vos baguettes en dehors de l'école, ricana Hermione.

Drago était atterré. Et voilà qu'elle en rajoutait ! Mais qu'est-ce que Narcissa avait bien pu faire à cette fille ? Il avait été pourtant convenu qu'ils devaient se rencontrer, mais ça signifiait faire profil bas pour se débarrasser des deux gêneurs, pas les provoquer de la sorte ! Il était évident qu'ils ne s'en iraient pas de cette façon !

- Qui est-ce qui t'a collé un œil au beurre noir, Granger, que je lui envoie des fleurs ?

Indigné, Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer : il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de coup de poings et voir Granger lui rappeler ce fâcheux épisode le fit fulminer. Il était vrai qu'une plaisanterie de la sorte était particulièrement bien trouvée et qu'elle jouait son personnage à la perfection, mais il s'agissait quand même de lui, accessoirement, dont elle se moquait ! Et elle le ridiculisait. Pire. Elle _jouait_. Il ne savait pas pourquoi elle faisait ça, mais elle le faisait exprès. Et il trouvait ça insupportable parce qu'il n'en connaissait pas les raisons. Il allait rétorquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par Madame Guipure.

- Ça suffit ! s'exclama Madame Guipure, qui regardait par-dessus son épaule en quête d'un soutien. Madame, s'il vous plaît…

Narcissa Malefoy trouva que le moment d'intervenir était venu, et elle apparut à son tour, ses yeux bleus fusillant du regard les deux Gryffondor. Elle avait suivi la scène un peu cachée dans les rayons de robes de soirée pour apercevoir son fils, dans le corps de cette jeune fille brune. Elle avait été soulagée en le voyant semblait-il en bonne santé et en forme. Elle avait jeté un regard entendu à l'adolescent blond qui était toujours sur son piédestal enturbanné d'une robe de sorcier trop grande pour lui, qui se tut et eut un sourire satisfait sur ses lèvres fines.

- Rangez ça, lança Narcissa d'un ton glacial à Harry et à Ron. Si vous recommencez à attaquer mon fils, vous pouvez être sûrs que ce sera la dernière chose que vous aurez jamais faite dans votre vie.

Pendant qu'Harry Potter s'avançait et continuait de la provoquer allègrement, Drago et Hermione se fixaient. Ron et Madame Guipure étaient trop concentrés sur le tournoi de joutes verbales qui venait d'avoir lieu, et ignoraient royalement tout ce qui se passait autour d'eux. Hermione, lentement, leva son doigt en direction de la rue et avec ses mains traça un rectangle. Muette, elle essaya de former sur ses lèvres des mots que Drago ne comprit pas, trop occupé à bouillir de rage d'avoir vu la situation lui échapper.

Puis, Drago comprit soudain. Il était évident qu'ils n'auraient jamais pu avoir de conversation intime tous les trois sur le Chemin de Traverse. Il avait été trop naïf de penser quelque chose comme ça. Surtout en compagnie de Potter et Weasley. Sans compter le garde-chasse qui les attendait dehors. Alors c'était ça ? Faire chauffer la tension entre eux pour qu'ils puissent discuter à demi-mots, tandis que Narcissa accaparait l'attention ? Mais que voulait-elle lui dire ? Il réfléchit, mais ne trouva aucune réponse. Il secoua la tête en signe d'incompréhension et elle fulmina, en soupirant de frustration. Leur attention se reporta alors sur la conversation animée entre Harry et Mrs Malefoy et Hermione vit Drago prendre une couleur tomate en entendant Harry insulter sa mère.

- Peut-être qu'à Azkaban, ils vous trouveront une cellule double à partager avec votre mari vaincu !

Hermione, voyant que Drago s'apprêtait à faire quelque chose qui pourrait les compromettre, s'élança alors vers Harry, d'un air furieux. Mais voulant se précipiter, elle se prit les pieds dans sa robe trop longue et trébucha. Ron éclata d'un rire sonore et elle le fusilla du regard.

- Ne t'avise pas de parler à ma mère comme ça, Potter ! gronda-t-elle.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, Drago, dit Narcissa qui le retenait en posant ses doigts pâles et fins sur son épaule. Je pense que Potter ira rejoindre le cher Sirius avant que je ne retrouve Lucius.

Harry leva sa baguette un peu plus haut. Drago sentit que la tension était à son comble et consentit à calmer les nerfs de tout le monde, les siens en particulier. Peu importe que Potter soit un abruti fini, il ne pouvait le laisser risquer de blesser sa famille, alors que lui-même ne pourrait rien faire pour les aider.

- _Harry_, non ! gémit-il en imitant Hermione.

Devant les yeux surpris de Narcissa et ébahis d'Hermione, il l'attrapa par le poignet, non sans une moue de dégoût, en essayant de lui faire baisser le bras.

- Il ne faut pas… Tu aurais trop d'ennuis…

Chaque mot lui écorchait la bouche et il crut vomir, face à tant de honte et de ridicule. Mais à priori, sa prestation était concluante : Harry abaissa sa baguette. Le silence se fit profond et tendu. Madame Guipure se pencha vers le grand blond qui regardait toujours Harry, essayant de conserver un air furieux. Drago, en retrait, fixait sa mère qui lui renvoyait un regard profond. Puis, Narcissa se tourna vers Hermione et hocha la tête. Celle-ci jeta un regard à Drago qui ne comprit pas, et eut un sourire en coin. L'entretien semblait terminé.

- Je crois qu'on pourrait encore raccourcir un peu la manche gauche, ne bougez pas, mon petit, je vais…

- Aïe ! s'écria Hermione en lui écartant la main d'une tape. Faites attention où vous mettez vos aiguilles, femme ! Mère… je crois que je ne veux pas de cette robe, finalement…

Elle l'enleva en la passant par-dessus sa tête et la jeta, par terre, aux pieds de Madame Guipure.

- Tu as raison, Drago, approuva Narcissa qui lança à la brunette un regard devenu méprisant. Maintenant que je vois quel genre de racaille vient se fournir ici… On trouvera mieux chez Tissard et Brodette.

La mère et le fils sortirent alors de la boutique, et Hermione bouscula brutalement Ron au passage, non sans un certain pincement au cœur. Les regards qu'il lui avait lancés tout au long de l'entrevue l'avaient profondément blessée : bien sûr qu'elle était dans le corps de Malefoy et que Ron ne voyait que le Serpentard prétentieux et arrogant, mais elle avait un goût étrange dans la bouche. Un sentiment d'amertume devant ce regard : le même que celui qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il l'avait critiquée en première année, parce qu'elle l'avait reprise sur le sortilège du professeur Flitwick. Inconsciemment, elle l'avait bousculé de la même façon que cette fois-ci.

- Non mais vraiment ! s'indigna Madame Guipure, tandis que Drago, désemparé, se demandait comment il pourrait désormais les rejoindre.

* * *

Après une rapide visite chez l'apothicaire, Drago suivit le reste de la troupe vers le magasin des jumeaux Weasley, _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, dont il trouva la devanture absolument incroyable de par ses artifices et son kitsch à toute épreuve. Il détourna le regard d'un objet pimpant derrière la vitrine de gauche en entendant le rire sonore d'Harry et de Ron qui s'esclaffaient devant une affiche parodiant les mises en garde du ministère, et qui faisait la publicité d'un produit dont seuls Fred et George avaient eu l'idée fantasque de le concevoir réellement. Il trouva cependant l'humour excellent et réprima un sourire devant l'expression horrifiée de Mrs Weasley.

En passant la porte derrière Harry et Ron, Drago esquissa une moue de mécontentement. La boutique était noire de monde et la plupart des clients, des enfants et adolescents, le bousculait sans ménagement. D'innombrables cartons et boîtes de toutes tailles s'entassaient et les étagères regorgeaient de produits loufoques que Drago n'avait jamais vus. Bien sûr, il était au courant de leurs nombreuses expériences et produits destinés à faire rire et à tromper, mais il n'avait jamais imaginé l'ampleur du phénomène, même quand il avait eu cette discussion si utile avec Fred quelques jours auparavant. Un peu plus impressionné qu'il aurait voulu le montrer, il se glissa jusqu'à un présentoir sur lequel une boîte trônait, ornée d'un jeune homme séduisant qui se laissait admirer avec volupté par une demoiselle en détresse sur le pont d'un navire pirate. L'étiquette était aussi mièvre que le contenu semblait intéressant.

- « Rêve Éveillé, sortilège breveté…», lut Drago. « Une simple incantation et vous entrerez dans un rêve éveillé de trente minutes, hautement réaliste et d'une exceptionnelle qualité, facile à utiliser dans un cours de durée moyenne et pratiquement indétectable (les effets secondaires peuvent entraîner un regard vide et une tendance à baver). Interdit à la vente aux moins de seize ans. »

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, il trouvait l'idée excellente.

- Tu sais, fit-il remarquer en levant les yeux vers Harry, qui était le plus proche de lui pour entendre ses propos, c'est vraiment extraordinaire, comme magie !

- Pour avoir dit ça, lança une voix derrière eux, tu as droit à une boîte gratuite.

Fred s'était approché, la mine réjouie, vêtu d'une robe de sorcier magenta qui jurait magnifiquement avec ses cheveux d'un roux flamboyant. Drago lui lança un sourire enchanté. Il commençait réellement à apprécier les jumeaux Weasley – pour autant qu'ils restassent des Weasley. Pendant qu'il saluait Harry Potter, Fred se tourna vers la brunette et fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as à l'œil, Hermione ?

Drago oublia instantanément sa fraîche sympathie pour lui en repensant que c'était de sa faute s'il ressemblait à un panda depuis deux semaines.

- Ton télescope m'a donné un coup de poing, répondit-il simplement d'un air piteux.

- Oh, mince, je les avais oubliés, ceux-là, dit Fred. Tiens…

Il sortit un flacon de sa poche et le lui tendit. Drago dévissa précautionneusement le bouchon et découvrit à l'intérieur une épaisse pâte jaune. Il fit une moue suspicieuse, et releva le regard vers le jumeau.

- Tu en mets juste un peu et tu n'auras plus rien dans une heure, assura Fred. On a été obligés de trouver un bon effaceur de bleus, vu qu'on teste la plupart de nos produits nous-mêmes.

Mais cela ne le rassura pas pour autant. La pâte jaune n'était en rien avenante et connaissant les jumeaux, il se demanda si ce n'était pas une autre de leurs farces. Mais enfin, il n'allait pas non plus rester ainsi jusqu'à Poudlard !

- C'est sans danger, hein ? demanda-t-il, inquiet.

- Bien sûr que oui, répliqua Fred d'un ton rassurant. Viens, Harry, je vais te faire visiter.

Drago poussa un soupir en laissant Harry entraîné par Fred dans l'arrière-boutique. Son attention se reporta vers la petite fiole et il entreprit de soigner son œil au beurre noir. Après tout, il n'en était plus à un autre bleu près. Soudain, la poche de son pantalon chauffa étrangement et il eut un sursaut. Glissant la main dans sa poche, il en ressortit le gallion magique dont émanait une chaleur tiède. L'heure inscrite avait changé depuis et indiquait un autre horaire. En consultant l'heure sur un petit cadran au mur, il s'aperçut que Granger lui donnait rendez-vous dans moins de dix minutes. Mais où ?

Drago releva les yeux et chercha rapidement du regard un potentiel lieu de rendez-vous qui lui permettait de la rejoindre en si peu de temps. Mais il n'en trouva pas aucun. Il était coincé dans un magasin de farces et attrapes, avec une colonie de Weasley, un balafré et un géant. Hermione Granger allait-elle arriver ici ? Tout à ses pensées, une boîte dans les mains, il n'avait pas vu Ginny le rejoindre pour s'intéresser au « Rêve Eveillé ». Finalement, ce fut Fred qui le tira de ses rêveries, en revenant vers elles, un sourire enjoliveur sur les lèvres.

- Dites-moi, les filles, est-ce que vous avez vu notre gamme Charme de Sorcière ? demanda-t-il. Suivez-moi, mesdemoiselles…

Près de la vitrine, un groupe de filles gloussaient devant des produits d'un rose criard qui semblaient être aussi dangereux que leur couleur. A l'évidence, Ginny pensait la même chose et ils restèrent en retrait, réticents.

- Et voilà, s'exclama Fred avec fierté. Le meilleur choix de philtres d'amour que vous puissiez trouver.

Alors que Ginny commençait à s'intéresser aux petits flacons et que Fred et George se transformaient en mère Maquerelle pour la sermonner sur sa vie amoureuse dont Drago connaissait – à son grand damne – tous les détails, ce dernier retournait à ses pensées : le gallion était redevenu froid et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait se retrouver dans un endroit dont il n'avait ni le nom, ni l'emplacement, seulement l'horaire. Harry Potter était réapparu, tenant dans les mains deux autres boîtes qui s'intitulaient « leurres explosifs » et Ron avait rejoint le groupe, les bras chargés de marchandise.

Pour détourner l'attention de son frère qui commençait à l'exaspérer, Ginny avait soudain trouvé un intérêt fascinant pour des petites boules de poil au fond d'une cage et suppliait Mrs Weasley qui venait se mêler à la conversation de lui en acheter un. Soucieux, Drago jeta un coup d'œil à travers la vitrine. C'est alors qu'il la vit : la silhouette d'un grand blond qui passait devant la vitrine et s'était arrêté un bref instant pour fixer la vitrine. Leurs regards se croisèrent et il reprit rapidement sa route.

* * *

Narcissa était sortie la première et marcha quelques instants dans la rue quasi-déserte, laissant Hermione la rejoindre, afin qu'Hagrid qui était devant la porte de Madame Guipure ne soupçonnât rien du tout. Hermione avait fait son possible pour ne pas saluer le garde-chasse, bien qu'elle en mourût d'envie. Elles marchèrent quelques instants, puis firent le tour par un autre magasin et remontèrent la rue en se cachant sous un porche, espionnant les allées et venues des trois adolescents.

- Ce _Potter_…, siffla Mrs Malefoy en gardant un air digne, malgré ses yeux qui brillaient de haine.

Hermione fit profil bas : elle n'avait pas pensé que l'entretien se fût déroulé de cette façon, mais au moins elles l'avaient vu. Elle avait voulu lui souffler qu'elle comptait aller acheter l'Armoire, mais il n'avait rien compris. Comment lui faire signe, désormais ? Elle avait perdu le contrôle de la situation. C'était vrai, elle avait pensé qu'ils auraient réagi différemment, soit en se battant réellement, soit en l'ignorant totalement. Elle n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'Harry mettrait le feu aux poudres avec Mrs Malefoy en l'attaquant directement sur son époux ou sur Voldemort. Par Merlin, il avait franchement perdu la tête !

Hermione secoua la tête. Il ne fallait pas perdre espoir. La deuxième partie du plan consistait à acheter l'Armoire et cette fois, elle verrait pour y aller avec Drago.

Comment faire ?

La porte de Madame Guipure émit un petit tintement et les trois Gryffondor repartirent avec Hagrid quelques temps après.

Les deux blonds les suivirent du regard et se mirent à les filer pour trouver une occasion d'alpaguer Drago. Hermione réfléchissait distraitement. Ils se dirigeaient à présent vers un magasin qui dénotait dans la rue, tant par ses couleurs que par ses accroches : le magasin de Fred et George, évidemment ! Hermione vit Drago l'air vivement intéressé par ce qui se trouvait en vitrines, et Harry et Ron s'esclaffer bruyamment en lisant une affiche. Dépassée qu'un tel fond de commerce eût autant de succès, elle glissa la main dans sa poche, négligemment, l'air boudeur. Ses doigts frôlèrent une pièce ronde et froide et une idée lui traversa l'esprit : elle allait utiliser le gallion ! Si jamais il n'était pas si stupide, il irait vers la fenêtre pour apercevoir si elle était là et quand il serait suffisamment près de la vitre…

Hermione se retourna vers Narcissa et eut un petit sourire de convenance.

- C'est le moment.

- Tout ira bien ? demanda Narcissa, légèrement angoissée.

Hermione hocha la tête, se voulant sûre d'elle. Instinctivement, elle effleura son bras gauche et respira profondément. Elles avaient longuement parlé de son « escapade », afin de la rendre la plus crédible possible et avaient extrapolé tout un stratagème. Elle irait dans l'Allée des Embrumes, puis rejoindrait Narcissa au Chaudron Baveur. Mrs Malefoy s'enveloppa dans sa cape noire et sans un mot, glissa dans la rue, en direction du bar. Hermione resta sous le porche, en aval du magasin et attendit patiemment.

Elle l'espionnait depuis vingt bonnes minutes, et avait envoyé le signal par le gallion depuis une dizaine seulement. Attendant le moment propice pour sortir de sa cachette, elle fit semblant de remonter le Chemin de Traverse pour passer innocemment devant la boutique des Weasley. Elle avait pris soin, auparavant de s'assurer qu'il était assez proche de la vitrine pour qu'il l'aperçût, puis, une fois sûre qu'il l'avait bien vue, elle se volatilisa dans une ruelle.

Un peu déboussolé, Drago jeta un regard autour de lui, s'apprêtant à fausser compagnie aux autres.

- Je me demande où est sa mère, dit Harry, les sourcils froncés.

Drago se stoppa dans son élan : il n'était pas le seul à l'avoir vue. Granger n'avait pas été si discrète que ça, pour que même Potter l'ait remarquée.

- Apparemment, il lui a faussé compagnie, constata Ron.

La brunette réprima un soupir exaspéré. Alors oui, Granger était vraiment la pire des incompétentes qu'il connaissait. Elle était si peu discrète que même le roi Ouistiti l'avait vue. Autant considéré que la mission dont elle avait la charge ne pourrait jamais se dérouler correctement. Il fulmina, sifflant entre ses dents.

- Mais pourquoi ? s'interrogea-t-il en murmurant.

Oui, pourquoi fallut-il que Potter et Weasley aimassent fouiner ? Et pourquoi, par tous les sorts, pourquoi fallut-il qu'il fasse équipe avec une fille aussi maladroite et repérable que Granger ? Il n'était plus question d'aller voir ce que trafiquait Granger, maintenant. Certainement pas avec _eux_. Bravo Granger ! Alors comme discrétion, ya pas mieux, un Troll des Montagnes est plus discret !, pensait-il en ruminant, furieux. Comment allait-il faire maintenant ?

- Venez vite là-dessous, chuchota Harry en sortant la cape d'invisibilité de son sac.

Drago se figea : qu'est-ce que c'était que ça, encore ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il entendait par « venez là-dessous » ? Et où comptait-il aller ? Il décida de ne rien montrer de son ignorance et opta pour un autre jeu de scène.

- Oh… tu crois, _Harry_ ? dit-il, en lançant un regard incertain vers Mrs Weasley.

Il jeta un regard suspicieux à cette cape et réprima un hoquet de surprise quand Harry Potter disparut de son champ de vision, enveloppé dedans. Il vit parfaitement ce qu'ils comptaient faire et ça ne l'enchantait pas du tout. Filer Granger, pourquoi pas. Mais filer Granger avec Potter et Weasley, c'était une autre histoire. Et s'ils venaient à découvrir ce qu'ils mijotaient ? Cependant, Ron disparut à son tour sous la cape.

- Allez, _viens_ ! dit-il en l'incitant.

Il hésita un instant, puis les rejoignit sous le tissu. L'idée de suivre Granger ne l'enchantait pas, mais si jamais il n'y allait pas, il ne saurait jamais comment la suite des événements se déroulerait et ça, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. Parce que, si jamais ça tournait mal, il se devait d'intervenir.

Ils se faufilèrent par la porte, mais ils n'avaient plus aucune trace du grand blond. Drago fut un peu soulagé et ouvrit la bouche pour demander s'il ne serait pas plus sage de rebrousser chemin et de retourner voir de plus près ces boursouflets qui semblaient tout à coup vraiment trop craquants.

- Il allait dans cette direction, murmura Harry à voix très basse pour que Hagrid, qui chantonnait à côté d'eux, ne puisse l'entendre. Venez.

Drago ne put s'empêcher de les haïr une nouvelle fois : pourquoi diable aimaient-ils autant fouiner dans les affaires des autres ?

Pendant qu'ils marchaient, il comprit également à quel point ils l'avaient berné, durant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Une cape d'invisibilité ! Mais où avait-il trouvé ça ? Il se garda de poser la question : les deux meilleurs amis de Potter devaient le savoir depuis des années.

Ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, regardant à droite et à gauche, à travers les vitrines et les portes des boutiques. La boutique de Madame Guipure apparut à l'angle et tout fut clair dans l'esprit de Drago. Ce que Granger avait mimé avec ses mains, la direction qu'elle avait indiquée, tout : elle allait à l'Allée des Embrumes pour l'Armoire et voulait qu'il y allât avec elle. Et maintenant, il se retrouvait avec deux boulets aux pieds, sans moyen de la prévenir. Il confirma ses hypothèses quand il la vit tourner à l'angle d'une rue et disparaître, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil circulaire. Comprenant qu'il fallait à présent rentrer dans le jeu des deux Gryffondor, Drago pointa l'index devant eux.

- C'est _lui_, là-bas, qui tourne à gauche, non ? chuchota-t-il, à contrecœur.

- Pas étonnant, dit Ron.

- Vite ou on va le perdre, dit Harry en accélérant le pas.

- On va voir nos pieds ! protesta Drago.

- Ça ne fait rien, répliqua Harry avec impatience. Dépêchons-nous !

L'Allée des Embrumes s'ouvrit à eux, déserte. Drago refoula une réplique cinglante devant l'air insolent du Survivant qu'il ne détesta jamais autant qu'à ce moment-là. L'impatience avec laquelle il voulait découvrir ce que fabriquait Granger et l'énervement qu'il montrait de la voir filer entre ses doigts le mettaient hors de lui. Comment Granger pouvait trouver quoi que ce soit d'intéressant à ce type qui se moquait vraiment des mesures de sécurité mises en place pour lui-même et bravait les interdits en se mettant en danger avec une nonchalance déconcertante ?

Sans s'en rendre compte, il lui pinça le bras avec un air satisfait.

- Aïe !

- Chut ! Regarde ! Il est là ! dit Drago dans un souffle à l'oreille d'Harry, pour détourner son attention et refouler un sourire naissant.

A force de dériver sans savoir, ils étaient à présent devant le seuil de Barjow et Beurk. Drago savait parfaitement où Granger allait, et il aurait été juste inutile de faire semblant de ne pas avoir vu le grand blond qui se tenait de dos face au vendeur voûté dont le respect transpirait l'hypocrisie. Drago n'avait jamais apprécié cette boutique, ni le propriétaire, et eut un regard anxieux et peu convaincu envers l'adolescent blond qui parlait avec animation en faisant de grands mouvements avec ses mains. Arriverait-il à convaincre Barjow ?

* * *

Hermione poussa la porte de Barjow et Beurk, convaincue que Drago Malefoy la suivait. Ce dont elle n'était absolument pas au courant, c'était d'être prise en filature par trois espions au lieu d'un.

La clochette indiquant sa présence fit un son crissant et peu engageant. Mais elle ne perdit pas de son assurance pour autant. La première étape de son plan prenait place. Mr Barjow, petit homme aux épaules voûtées et aux cheveux huileux la salua respectueusement, mais ses yeux la toisèrent avec une pointe de crainte et de ressentiment.

- Monsieur Malefoy… Quel plaisir, vraiment, commença Mr Barjow, le regard baissé humblement en signe de consentement.

- Mr Barjow, salua froidement Hermione. J'ai besoin de vos conseils. Je souhaite acquérir votre Armoire à Disparaître.

- Mais certainement, Monsieur Malefoy, dit le vendeur, en se passant une main sur son front en sueur. Mais savez-vous seulement le prix de…

- Ce n'est pas une question de prix, le coupa Hermione, se voulant le plus imposant possible.

- Veuillez m'excuser, s'inclina Barjow en esquissant une courbette comique.

- Mon problème, Mr Barjow, n'est pas si vil qu'un simple problème vénal, reprit Hermione, d'un ton glacial. Il se trouve que j'ai la même Armoire en ma possession. Mais elle ne fonctionne plus aussi bien qu'avant. Il lui est arrivé un léger accident. J'aurais aimé savoir si vous pouviez connaître la source du problème et si vous savez comment la réparer ?

* * *

- Si seulement on pouvait entendre ce qu'ils se racontent ! dit Drago, un peu frustré.

- On peut, assura Ron d'un ton surexcité. Attendez… Ah, zut…

Il laissa tomber deux des boîtes qu'il avait gardées dans les bras en essayant d'en ouvrir une plus grande.

- Regardez, des Oreilles à rallonge !

- Fantastique ! dit Drago tandis que Ron déroulait les longues ficelles couleur chair en les dirigeant vers l'entrée de la boutique : il ne savait absolument pas ce que c'était, mais il imagina que cela servirait à écouter la conversation des deux négociants. J'espère que la porte n'a pas subi un sort d'Impassibilité…

- Non ! s'exclama Ron d'une voix réjouie. Écoute !

Ils penchèrent la tête vers l'extrémité des ficelles grâce auxquelles la voix du grand blond leur parvint, claire et forte, comme s'ils avaient allumé une radio.

- … vous savez comment la réparer ?

- Peut-être, répondit Barjow sur un ton qui laissait deviner une certaine réticence à s'engager. Il faudra que je voie ça. Pourquoi ne l'apportez-vous pas au magasin ?

- Je ne peux pas, répondit Hermione, d'un ton abrupt. Elle doit rester là où elle est. Je veux simplement que vous m'expliquiez comment faire.

Drago vit Barjow se passer la langue sur les lèvres d'un air préoccupé : son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Il fallait que Granger le convainquît. Il le fallait.

- Si je ne la vois pas, je dois dire que ce sera très difficile, peut-être même impossible. Je ne peux rien vous garantir.

- Non ? répliqua Hermione, et elle y mit tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Dans ce cas, peut-être que ceci vous rendra plus sûr de vous.

Elle s'avança vers Barjow et souleva la manche gauche de sa robe de sorcier. Une marque noire, montrant un crâne vomissant un serpent, apparut à son bras sous les yeux du vendeur qui essaya de garder sa contenance, mais ne put que tenter de ne pas tomber au sol en respirant avec difficulté.

Cachée par l'armoire. Harry, Ron et Drago se déplacèrent légèrement sur le côté pour essayer de la garder dans leur champ de vision mais ils ne voyaient que Barjow qui semblait terrorisé.

- Si vous le dites à qui que ce soit, menaça Hermione, il y aura des représailles. Vous connaissez Fenrir Greyback ? C'est un ami de ma famille, il viendra vous rendre visite de temps en temps pour vérifier que vous consacrez à la question toute l'attention qu'elle mérite.

- Il est inutile de…

- J'en jugerai moi-même, coupa Hermione, sans appel. Bon, il faut que j'y aille, maintenant. Et n'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté, j'en aurai besoin.

- Vous voulez peut-être l'emporter maintenant ?

Hermione eut une expression exaspérée, en rabaissant sa manche.

- Certainement pas, petit homme stupide, de quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? Ne la vendez pas, c'est tout.

- Bien sûr que non… monsieur.

Barjow la salua en se penchant aussi bas que le jour et Hermione eut un petit sourire en coin satisfait.

- Pas un mot à quiconque, Barjow, y compris à ma mère, d'accord ?

- Naturellement, naturellement, murmura Barjow en s'inclinant à nouveau.

Un instant plus tard, la clochette au-dessus de la porte tinta avec force tandis que le grand blond sortait de la boutique en paraissant très content de lui. Il passa si près d'Harry, Ron et Drago qu'ils sentirent la cape onduler à nouveau autour de leurs genoux. À l'intérieur du magasin, Barjow restait figé. Son sourire onctueux avait disparu, il semblait inquiet.

* * *

Alors que Drago entendait les pas de Granger s'éloigner, il restait le regard vide, soucieux de ce qu'il venait d'entendre et de voir. Qu'avait montré Granger à Barjow pour le terroriser de la sorte et le convaincre ? Il faudrait qu'elle lui racontât tout. Il s'apprêtait à se relever et à rebrousser chemin, quand il fut interrompu par Ron.

- De quoi parlaient-ils ? murmura Ron en ré-enroulant les Oreilles à rallonge.

Drago se figea : il n'aimait pas la façon dont tournaient les événements. Pourquoi ne s'en allaient-ils pas ? Pourquoi étaient-ils toujours aussi curieux ?

- Je l'ignore, dit Harry qui réfléchissait. Il veut qu'on lui répare quelque chose… Et il veut qu'on lui mette un objet de côté dans la boutique… Tu as vu ce qu'il montrait du doigt quand il a dit « celle-ci » ?

- Non, il était derrière l'armoire…

Drago poussa un soupir d'énervement : il fallait qu'il agisse. Il ne pouvait laisser Potter et Weasley continuer leurs hypothèses, ils risquaient de découvrir tout trop tôt et trop vite et tout gâcher. Il décida de prendre l'hippogriffe par les serres et de les devancer dans leur raisonnement.

- Restez ici, tous les deux, chuchota-t-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

Mais il s'était déjà dégagé de la cape. Vérifiant sa coiffure dans le reflet de la vitrine, il entra dans la boutique d'un pas décidé, faisant à son tour tinter la clochette. Si c'était comme ça, il ferait tout pour détourner l'attention des deux crétins qui lui servaient de « meilleurs amis ». Navré, Granger, pensa Drago, mais ils ne me laissent pas le choix, je vais devoir te ridiculiser.

- Bonjour. Quel horrible temps, ce matin, n'est-ce pas ? dit-il d'un ton allègre à Barjow qui ne répondit pas et lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

Chantonnant d'un air enjoué, il s'avança parmi le bric-à-brac d'objets exposés. Son esprit réfléchissait à toute allure : il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il s'approche de l'Armoire. Il savait que Potter et Weasley l'écoutaient, il devait les mener vers une fausse piste : tiens, ce collier, là, par exemple…

- Ce collier est-il à vendre ? demanda-t-il en s'arrêtant devant une vitrine.

- Oui, si vous disposez de mille cinq cents Gallions, répondit froidement Barjow.

- Oh… heu… non, je n'ai pas tout à fait assez, dit Drago qui fit encore quelques pas. Et cette… charmante petite… heu… tête ? (il eut une moue peu convaincue en désignant l'objet : il n'aurait su ce que c'était)

- Seize Gallions.

- Ah, elle est donc à vendre ? Vous ne l'avez pas mise de côté pour… pour quelqu'un ?

Barjow le regarda en plissant les paupières. Il y eut un silence et Drago soupira intérieurement : Barjow n'était pas si bête, il avait bien compris le manège. Il allait en rajouter une couche et se ferait mettre à la porte, ensuite il n'aurait plus qu'à jouer l'étonné face aux deux Gryffondor. Et il aurait sauvé la mise de Granger et préserver le secret.

- Voilà, en fait, le… heu… garçon qui vient de sortir de chez vous, Drago Malefoy, est un de mes amis et je voudrais lui acheter un cadeau pour son anniversaire, mais s'il a déjà fait mettre un objet de côté, je ne voudrais pas risquer de lui offrir la même chose, alors… heu…

C'était l'excuse la plus alambiquée qu'avait pu trouver Drago et il s'en félicita, presqu'autant que l'attitude de Barjow qui ne se fit pas attendre.

- Dehors, ordonna ce dernier sèchement. Sortez d'ici !

Drago ne se le fit pas répéter et se précipita vers la porte, Barjow sur ses talons, trop satisfait d'imaginer que Potter ou Weasley ne tireraient rien de cette escapade. Lorsque la clochette eut à nouveau retenti, Barjow claqua la porte et accrocha une pancarte qui indiquait : « Fermé ».

- Bah, dit Ron, en recouvrant Drago de la cape. Ça valait la peine d'essayer mais tu as peut-être été un peu trop directe…

Drago eut un regard méprisant à l'égard de Ron et siffla entre ses dents. Il n'appréciait pas le rouquin, c'était un fait, alors le fait de se faire critiquer par lui le mettait hors de lui.

- Eh bien, la prochaine fois, tu me montreras comment on doit s'y prendre, monsieur le maître du Mystère ! répliqua-t-il d'un ton abrupt.

Au moins, il avait réussi à sauver les meubles. De fort méchante humeur face au manque de discrétion de Granger et à la façon dont ils ont failli se faire compromettre, il passa ses nerfs sur Weasley et ils continuèrent de se disputer jusqu'à ce qu'ils revinssent dans le magasin des jumeaux. Une fois la cape d'invisibilité ôtée, et être passé sous les interrogatoires de Mr et Mrs Weasley qui s'étaient aperçus de leur absence, Drago se tint à l'écart de la foule et son regard fut attiré par une petite boîte dans le fond de la boutique. Il s'en approcha et put lire sur l'étiquette l'inscription « Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée ».

- Ça t'intéresse, Hermione ? demanda une voix enjouée derrière lui.

Fred lui offrit un franc sourire, alors qu'il se retournait, la boîte dans les mains.

- C'est la poudre dont tu m'as parlée ? demanda la brunette, innocemment.

- Oui. On la fait venir du Pérou, expliqua Fred en hochant la tête. Très commode si tu veux disparaître rapidement.

Drago eut un sourire en coin. Décidément, les jumeaux Weasley l'épateraient toujours.

- Ça m'intéresse, en effet, dit-il, l'air songeur. C'est combien ?

- Deux gallions et dix mornilles. Mais on peut s'arranger.

Devant l'expression interrogative de la brunette, Fred eut un sourire carnassier. Il le regarda dans les yeux et lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille. Drago eut l'air surpris l'espace d'un instant : il balaya la salle d'un regard, et toisa à nouveau Fred. Un sourire en coin, il hocha lentement la tête.

* * *

_Granger,_

_Dis-moi, Granger, qu'est-ce que tu ne comprends pas dans « on se retrouve au Chemin de Traverse pour __**discuter**__ » ? Es-tu aveugle, dyslexique, abrutie ? Nous n'avons même pas échangé la moindre parole ! Alors, bravo ! Bravo pour cette non-rencontre au Chemin de Traverse !_

_Non mais je rêve, Granger ! Je suis outré, je suis absolument choqué ! Et au fait, tu comptais m'insulter encore longtemps chez Guipure ? C'aurait été tellement plus simple si on avait parlé calmement ! A cause de toi, on n'a pu discuter de la suite des événements._

_Et je ne te félicite pas ! Un Ogre se serait mu avec plus de délicatesse et de discrétion pour aller chercher cette Armoire ! Comment expliques-tu le fait que, bien sûr, je t'ai vue dans la rue, mais que Potter et Weasley ne t'ont pas loupée non plus ? Tu sais pourtant que notre mission est importante ! Dois-je te le rappeler ? Dois-je te rappeler que c'est toi qui es censée nous tirer d'affaire ? _

_Sinon, du nouveau à propos de l'Armoire ? Que devons-nous faire ? _

_Et je ne sais pas ce que tu as proposé à Barjow pour le convaincre, mais j'en entends des belles auprès de Potter, depuis ! Des vertes et des pas mûres…_

_Bref, il ne reste que peu de jours avant de rentrer à Poudlard, à présent. Je souhaite vivement m'entretenir avec toi dans les plus brefs délais de comment, où et quand nous allons entrer en scène. Tu as bien dit que tu souhaitais faire « rentrer » des choses à Poudlard ? Des objets mortels ensorcelés… Il y en a des kilos chez Barjow et Beurk, la boutique en regorge. Et Mondingus peut aussi être utile. Après tout, c'est un sacré roublard. As-tu réussi le sortilège d'Imperium ?_

_Dans tous les cas, nous devons nous retrouver le plus rapidement possible._

_Dépêche-toi de me répondre et je ne te salue pas,_

_D.M._

_PS : Ah, et au fait, il faut absolument modifier les gallions pour avoir l'endroit où se donner rendez-vous. Je n'ai pas vraiment apprécié l'absence d'indications lors de ton dernier changement. _

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je ne suis qu'un pauvre auteur qui aimerait savoir ce que pensent ses lecteurs: si vous aimez, si vous n'aimez pas, si vous trouvez telle ou telle chose trop capilotractée, ou simplement si vous avez envie d'une glace..._

_Je vous remercie et je vous dis au prochain chapitre!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	8. Chapitre 8: Serpentard et Bilboquet

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 8 de cette fiction (je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, alors que je suis toujours en période de partiels! Bouh, pas sérieux!)_

_Vous êtes plusieurs à me demander si j'ai des chapitres déjà écrits, mais la réponse est non, malheureusement, j'écris tout au fur et à mesure (à l'aide d'une trame quand même!), c'est pourquoi je mets plusieurs jours avant de publier._

_Je vous remercie chaleureusement pour vos commentaires et vos réactions! Mais quelle est cette marque sur le bras d'Hermione en Drago? Elle n'en avait pas, qu'est-ce donc? La réponse ci-après, chers amis!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: je te remercie infiniment pour ton enthousiasme et ta fidélité! Hermione et le nez d'Harry, c'est dans le prochain épisode! ^^_

_Merci à __**Julie**__: Merci pour ta review, et bienvenue parmi nous! J'espère que la suite des événements te plaira!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 8: Serpentard et Bilboquet

Dumbledore souriait largement, l'air très content de lui. Finalement, il avait trouvé : il allait nommer Harry Potter capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Ça ne ferait pas de lui un préfet, mais au moins, il aurait certains de leurs avantages. Il avait senti sa déception quand il ne l'avait pas nommé préfet l'an dernier. Au moins, son amour-propre serait flatté, puisqu'il serait choisi pour ses compétences dans ce sport, et non pour une quelconque célébrité qui le révulsait.

Quand la nouvelle s'apprit au Terrier, les exclamations fusèrent et Drago, qui venait de découvrir avec un plaisir non dissimulé que Granger avait conservé son statut de préfète perdit son sourire satisfait pour se tourner vers Harry Potter qui tenait entre ses doigts le petit « C » gravé en rouge sur une plaque argentée. Il se reprit bien vite, et donna le change, alors que Ron bavait littéralement.

- Ça te donne un rang équivalent à celui de préfet ! s'écria-t-il d'un ton un peu trop enjoué pour être sincère.

Il hésita un instant : quels privilèges avaient droit les capitaines d'équipe ? Si jamais c'était les mêmes que ceux de Montague ou Flint, alors, ils correspondaient à ceux des préfets, et ces avantages-là, Drago Malefoy les connaissait pour les avoir consciemment utilisés et épuisés lors de son mandat l'an dernier.

- Maintenant, dit-il avec un engouement particulièrement bien feint, tu vas pouvoir utiliser la salle de bains qui nous est réservée, et tout ce qui va avec !

- Wouao, je me souviens quand Charlie avait le même, dit Ron en examinant avec ravissement le badge envoyé à Harry. Alors, tu vas être mon capitaine, ça, c'est vraiment cool… si tu m'acceptes dans ton équipe, bien sûr, ha, ha…

Drago ne fit aucun commentaire désobligeant. Il savait les talents de Ron au Quidditch. Au moins, il était sûr cette année que Serpentard gagnerait la coupe… Quoique. Il n'était plus dans l'équipe, à présent. Il blêmit légèrement : Granger n'y connaissait rien. Elle ne savait même pas tenir un balai correctement. Comment pourrait-elle jamais gagner un match de Quidditch, surtout en rivalité avec Potter, qui – Drago se l'avoua sur le bout des lèvres – avait un talent indéniable pour attraper le vif d'or ?

Le regard de la brunette s'assombrit et un sourire qui n'annonçait rien de bon pour sa victime prit forme sur ses lèvres : Granger allait passer de très mauvais quarts d'heure. Peu importe le nombre de tentatives, Drago ferait d'elle le meilleur attrapeur de Poudlard.

* * *

Un adolescent à la démarche hautaine poussa la porte du _Chaudron Baveur _ et s'avança en direction d'une grande silhouette aux cheveux blonds. Cette dernière releva la tête au moment-même où il se rapprochait. Dans un mouvement entendu, elle se leva et ils quittèrent ensemble et sans un mot le bar quasi-désert.

De retour au manoir, tandis qu'Hermione semblait reprendre vie et soupirait, Narcissa enleva sa cape de voyage et refit nerveusement sa coiffure. Le fait d'avoir vu son fils, quoique dans un laps de temps réduit, l'avait quelque peu soulagée. Mais elle aurait voulu bien plus qu'un simple échange de regard. Elle s'inquiétait réellement de cette situation, après s'être confrontée à ce Harry Potter arrogant et peu amène.

- Alors ? demanda-t-elle pour se changer les idées et se recentrer sur la mission du jeune homme blond.

- Cela aurait pu être pire, répondit Hermione après un petit silence hésitant. L'Armoire est réservée, et Barjow va me conseiller pour réparer celle de Poudlard…

- Etait-il convaincu ? interrogea Narcissa.

- A défaut d'être convaincu, il était passablement apeuré, déclara le jeune homme blond, dubitatif.

- Alors, ça a marché ? questionna-t-elle, surprise.

Hermione acquiesça, un petit sourire timide sur les lèvres.

- Finalement, ce plan n'était pas si bancal…, reprit Narcissa, l'air songeur.

Elle avait eu très peur que cette idée ne soit qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie et que le vendeur s'en rendît compte tout de suite, mais à priori, elle avait eu tort et le propriétaire du magasin avait gobé toute cette histoire avec une facilité déconcertante.

- C'est certain, approuva Hermione, plutôt satisfaite de son échafaudage. Et Barjow n'ira jamais se vanter sur tous les toits qu'il a été menacé par un adolescent de seize ans qui revendique de porter la marque. Pas en ces temps-ci. Pas avec l'expression terrifiée qu'il avait sur le visage.

Narcissa partageait la satisfaction du jeune homme devant elle, mais elle savait se retenir dans ses expressions faciales. L'anxiété par rapport au futur la calma un peu et elle tendit la main, la baguette magique levée.

- Bien, donnez-moi votre bras, nous allons l'effacer.

Et sans un autre échange verbal, Narcissa s'appliqua à faire disparaître le tatouage qu'elle avait reproduit sur le bras de son fils, cette marque qu'elle avait si souvent vue au bras de son époux et qui lui donnait la nausée, lui rappelant sans cesse la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Au moins, comble de l'ironie, cette falsification allait sauver la vie de cette Granger. Et accessoirement, celle de Drago.

La réussite de la première étape de son plan avait donné à Hermione une nouvelle envie de se battre. Une énergie nouvelle oxygénait son cerveau qui réfléchissait à toute allure. Tout semblait possible, tout à coup. L'après-midi durant, elle potassa sans relâche d'innombrables ouvrages dans la bibliothèque des Malefoy pour trouver un quelconque indice à propos des Armoires à Disparaître.

- J'ai trouvé quelqu'un pour vous exercer, lâcha Narcissa, en entrant avec énergie dans la pièce confinée, coupant Hermione dans ses réflexions.

L'énergie retomba lourdement et avec elle, tous les projets d'espoir de s'en tirer. Elle avait complètement oublié le sortilège de l'Imperium.

- Voici Jérémy McFear. Un moldu. Il habite près d'ici.

Un adolescent aux cheveux courts et à l'allure apeurée apparut derrière elle, jetant des regards horrifiés dans leur direction. Il semblait n'avoir que treize ans et tremblait de tous ses membres. A l'évidence il n'avait pas été traîné ici de son plein gré. Hermione n'osa pas demander où elle l'avait trouvé, ni comment elle l'avait trimballé ici, ni ce que signifiait « habiter près d'ici » lorsque le manoir en question était au milieu de nulle part. Elle se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Une fois que vous arriverez à maîtriser le sortilège, jetez-lui un sort _d'Oubliettes_. Et je le ramènerai chez lui.

Un petit silence suivit ses propos. Hermione restait les yeux rivés vers le garçonnet complètement tétanisé. Une profonde compassion s'inscrivit en elle. Allait-elle décemment pouvoir lui jeter son maléfice ? Mais elle fut tirée de ses rêveries par Narcissa.

- Au fait, qui comptez-vous ensorceler ? demanda-t-elle, négligemment.

- Madame Rosmerta, répondit Hermione en déglutissant difficilement, levant douloureusement les yeux vers Mrs Malefoy.

Contre toute attente, Narcissa laissa échapper une interjection de mépris.

- Ah…, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton méprisant. Cela nous facilitera la tâche, en ce cas… Vous n'aurez pas besoin de plus de pratique.

Au regard d'interrogation d'Hermione, Narcissa poussa un soupir d'exaspération, consciente de lui devoir une explication.

- Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que Rosmerta Balsey est à la limite d'être une Cracmole ? interrogea-t-elle d'un ton dur.

- _Pardon_ ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Rosmerta Balsey ? Ce n'était pas Madame Rosmerta tout court ? Une Cracmole ? Depuis quand ? Et comment savait-elle tout ça ?

- Evidemment, elle a une baguette et sait s'en servir, continuait Narcissa, d'un ton profondément insultant, mais elle est plus empotée qu'un gnome.

Hermione n'osa pas demander d'où Narcissa tenait ces informations. En se concentrant un peu plus sur ces révélations, elle réfléchit à voix haute.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas une si bonne idée de la soumettre à l'imperium…, hésita-t-elle.

Mrs Malefoy émit un petit rire sans joie. L'adolescent qui restait silencieux les regardait par intermittence en se demandant toujours ce qu'il faisait là.

- Au contraire, elle n'en sera que plus obéissante, cracha-t-elle, d'un ton venimeux qui ne lui ressemblait pas.

- Mais pourra-t-elle faire ce qu'on lui ordonnera ? s'enquit son fils, en se grattant les cheveux qu'il avait d'un blond presque blanc, l'air visiblement inquiet.

Narcissa croisa les bras, en signe de supériorité.

- Tout dépend de l'ensorceleur, affirma-t-elle d'un ton tranchant. C'est la force de l'esprit de celui qui jette le sort qui importe.

Le silence reprit et Hermione fit une moue peu convaincue.

- Que comptez-vous lui demander ? interrogea Mrs Malefoy, en reprenant son ton condescendant.

- Nous prévenir des gestes suspects en dehors du château, nous avertir de ce qu'il se passe…, répondit le blond avec appréhension.

Un court silence se fit. Elles entendaient la respiration saccadée du garçon moldu qui trahissait son inquiétude grandissante.

- Et puis…, articula difficilement Hermione, je pensais qu'elle pourrait devenir une intermédiaire pour tuer… Vous-savez-qui.

Narcissa ne répondit rien, mais elle eut un air pincé : elle semblait n'en penser pas moins.

* * *

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Allongée sur le lit de Drago Malefoy, elle se massait douloureusement les poignets. L'entraînement sur l'enfant des voisins avait été particulièrement éprouvant, Narcissa ne lui ayant laissé aucun répit. Comme elle l'avait avertie, un maléfice mal lancé avait des conséquences désastreuses, surtout un sortilège impardonnable. Aussi, sur les nombreuses tentatives qui s'étaient soldées par des échecs cuisants, avait-elle dû reformuler immédiatement après des sorts de désemprise pour libérer son esprit et ne pas trop amocher le jeune cobaye.

* * *

A la fin de la soirée, le grand blond s'était écroulé au sol, sur le tapis du salon réaménagé pour l'occasion en salle d'entraînement : il aurait bondi de joie s'il n'était pas aussi épuisé. Il venait finalement de réussir et avait ordonné au jeune garçon de chanter l'hymne anglais à l'envers, en jouant à la marelle sur les mains. Mrs Malefoy avait paru extrêmement satisfaite des performances de son élève.

- Très bien, Miss Granger, avait-elle dit simplement. Maintenant, j'aurais juste une question de théorie pour vous.

Hermione s'était raidie : la théorie en magie noire la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

- A votre avis, que pouvez-vous ordonner et que ne pouvez-vous pas ordonner à la personne victime d'un tel sort ?

Le jeune blond s'était trouvé un instant interdit, reportant son regard vers le garçonnet qui reprenait lentement ses esprits. Y avait-il des limites à ce sort ? Ne pouvait-on pas demander tout ce qu'on voulait ? Il recentra ses pupilles étonnées dans les yeux glaciaux de sa génitrice.

- A l'exception des animaux, pour lesquels le sortilège prend en considération la conscience de l'enchanteur, avait alors expliqué Narcissa, d'un ton monotone face à son silence éloquent, il est impossible à la victime dotée d'intelligence d'effectuer une opération qu'elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée de faire auparavant.

Hermione avait ouvert des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Que cela voulait-il dire ?

- En d'autres termes, avait-elle repris plus simplement, voyant qu'elle perdait son interlocutrice, si jamais Rosmerta n'a jamais imaginé un seul instant tuer Dumbledore, alors elle ne pourra le faire, même sous l'emprise du maléfice.

Cette révélation avait pris toute son ampleur quand Hermione s'était rendu compte avec horreur qu'elle serait obligée d'ensorceler la tenancière du bar en l'emmêlant pour réussir sa mission. Il fallait trouver une idée lui permettant de ne pas réduire ses efforts à néant.

- Bien, je vais raccompagner ce garçon.

Narcissa avait posé son regard glacial vers la victime d'Hermione, et brutalement, avait quitté le salon. Jérémy McFear, qui jetait un regard incrédule à Hermione, s'était dépêché de la rejoindre.

* * *

Hermione fixait le plafond, se demandant par quel miracle elle pourrait embrouiller suffisamment Rosmerta pour la convaincre de tuer Dumbledore.

- Quand comptez-vous l'ensorceler ? demanda Narcissa innocemment.

Elle était revenue rapidement, silencieuse. Hermione sursauta, et se redressa vivement. La présence de Mrs Malefoy la mettait toujours mal à l'aise quand elle se laissait aller.

- Dès mon arrivée…, répondit-elle dans un souffle. Jérémy est déjà reparti ? Comment avez-vous excusé son absence ?

Narcissa posa un regard impassible sur elle, et elle se tut.

- Les méandres du temps ne sont que impénétrables que pour ceux qui ne savent comment les déjouer, dit-elle simplement d'un ton froid.

Hermione sentit son cœur battre un peu plus rapidement.

- Vous avez… utilisé un Retourneur de Temps ?

Mrs Malefoy tressaillit imperceptiblement, visiblement surprise que cette née-moldue soit au courant d'un objet aussi magique et secret.

- En effet, approuva-t-elle d'un air pincé.

Le jeune homme blond se sentit soudain mal à l'aise, les yeux clairs de la noble sorcière le passant aux rayons X.

- Votre fils m'a informée que vous en aviez un en votre possession, s'excusa-t-il en détournant le regard.

Narcissa ne répondit pas, impénétrable. Hermione se reprit rapidement : c'était le moment ou jamais de se lancer. Il fallait qu'elle demandât.

- D'ailleurs, à ce sujet, j'aurais voulu savoir s'il était possible de vous l'emprunter, se risqua Hermione. Vous savez… Pour la mission… Pour gagner une plus grande marge de manœuvre… quand j'irais voir… Rosmerta.

Narcissa sembla réfléchir un instant. Elle posa ses iris azur sur elle et articula lentement.

- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.

Le visage fermé, elle tourna gracieusement les talons et disparut dans le couloir.

* * *

Le jour du départ pour Poudlard, Hermione rejoignit Narcissa dans la salle à manger. Elle la salua avec déférence et prit place à ses côtés. En prenant un toast, elle évita soigneusement la confiture de fraises et tartina un peu de mélasse.

- Pour ce qui est de l'argent des fournitures de Poudlard, je…, commença nerveusement Hermione : devoir de l'argent à Mrs Malefoy la mettait profondément mal à l'aise.

- Nous verrons cela plus tard, coupa Narcissa d'un ton ferme.

Hermione se figea, n'osant plus rien dire et se vengea sur la tartine de mélasse.

- Tenez.

Hermione releva les yeux et son regard fut attiré par un pendentif que lui tendait l'aristocrate. Au bout d'une très longue chaîne en or finement ciselée, se trouvait un minuscule sablier qu'Hermione n'eut aucun mal à reconnaître pour l'avoir utilisé maintes fois en troisième année. Elle avala la bouchée de tartine qu'elle avait encore en bouche, s'essuya les doigts sur une serviette blanche brodée aux armoiries de la famille et referma délicatement les doigts sur le précieux objet.

- Prenez-en soin.

Hermione acquiesça et s'empressa de passer la médaille dorée autour de son cou, la cachant sous son pull en cachemire gris cendre.

- Au fait…, dit Narcissa, d'un ton légèrement hésitant, prenez ceci également.

Un gros paquet, entouré de papier de soie et fermé par deux gros rubans verts, reposait sur la table, et elle le lui tendit. Hermione, surprise, releva les yeux lentement.

- C'est pour… _Drago _?

Elle grimaça en prononçant le prénom de Malefoy. Décidément, elle ne s'y ferait jamais.

- Vous voulez que je lui transmette ? demanda Hermione qui se voulait affable.

- Non, répondit la grande blonde en la toisant de ses iris cobalt. C'est… pour vous. Enfin, dans un sens, oui, c'est pour Drago, puisque c'est à sa taille, mais comme vous occupez son corps à l'heure actuelle…

Hermione ne répondit pas, trop surprise des paroles de Mrs Malefoy qui avait soudain l'air très mal à l'aise. Alors, elle lui faisait… un présent ? Mais pourquoi ? En quel honneur ? Elle baissa le regard vers le paquet opaque.

- C'est… un cadeau ? demanda-t-elle bêtement, n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

- Dans un sens… La dernière est légèrement trop petite, maintenant. Il a beaucoup grandi, cette année…

Hermione contemplait le paquet, hébétée. S'exécutant face à l'ordre muet de Narcissa, elle défit les liens et déballa précautionneusement le papier de soie : une superbe cape de voyage en velours noir apparut, impeccablement pliée. Hermione releva vivement la tête vers Narcissa qui commençait à s'en aller.

- Mais… p-pourquoi ?

Le grand blond la fixait d'un regard stupéfait, ne sachant comment prendre ce présent, ignorant les raisons de cette soudaine bienveillance. Narcissa, une main sur le battant de la porte, se retourna lentement, et mit quelques minutes avant de répondre, dévisageant son fils.

- Les nuits de septembre sont fraîches, dit-elle simplement, en référence à la mission qu'elle devrait effectuer le soir de son arrivée à Pré-au-Lard.

Et sans autre forme de cérémonie, elle fit mine de s'en aller.

- M… Merci…, souffla Hermione, un peu abasourdie.

Narcissa s'arrêta, de dos. Elle eut un léger sourire, mais ne prit pas la peine de se retourner.

- Vous l'avez méritée, votre Imperium était remarquable.

Et en laissant Hermione ébahie, elle sortit définitivement de la chambre de Drago.

* * *

- Mais tu conviendras quand même que c'est plutôt bizarre ! s'exclama Harry d'un air agacé.

Drago soupira longuement et sortit la tête du _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes_.

La complexité du recueil, la longueur des ouvrages et la multitude de manuels à lire et à retenir pour l'année qui n'avait même pas débuté l'exaspéraient profondément. Comment Granger faisait-elle pour apprécier de passer sa vie derrière des bouquins, en en redemandant, alors qu'il ne comprenait même pas un traître-mot de l'introduction ? Assis à même le sol, Ron Weasley s'activait à redresser les brindilles tordues de son balai et sa présence lui déplaisait particulièrement, tant par les jurons qu'il prononçait tout haut que par sa discrétion manuelle. Il allait donc lui demander très aimablement de dégager de la pièce pour avoir un minimum de tranquillité quand un autre garçon avait déboulé dans la pièce.

Drago s'était maudit, levant les yeux au ciel, devant tant d'acharnement. En effet, l'arrivée brutale d'Harry Potter, venu lui rabattre encore les oreilles à propos de l'attitude de Malefoy dans l'Allée des Embrumes, n'allait en rien améliorer son humeur.

- Oui, _Harry_, je t'ai déjà répété que moi aussi, je trouvais ça louche, dit Drago avec une certaine impatience.

Potter leur avait décliné la scène sous toutes les formes, en émettant des hypothèses et en les questionnant à tort et à travers, comme s'il soupçonnait qu'ils étaient au courant de quelque chose. Autant cela avait amusé Ron Weasley au début de la semaine, autant il s'était lassé très vite de cette énigme impossible à résoudre, et Drago avait salué – non sans mépris – la confirmation du caractère simpliste du rouquin.

Assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre des jumeaux Weasley, Drago s'était installé confortablement, les pieds sur une boîte en carton contenant des produits miracles, et fixait avec énervement le jeune brun en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais nous sommes tombés d'accord pour dire qu'il pouvait y avoir beaucoup d'explications, fit remarquer Drago, en retournant dans son traité.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de l'aider à fouiner et à découvrir le pot-aux-mandragores ! Aider le trio infernal et se faire démasquer ? Allons bon. Il n'était pas suicidaire à ce point.

- Peut-être qu'il a cassé sa Main de la Gloire ? suggéra Ron d'un ton vague, les mains dans son balai. Tu te rappelles de cette main desséchée qu'il avait ?

Drago refoula un sourire dissimulé derrière son livre. Weasley l'amenait sur une fausse piste, c'était un bon début.

- Mais vous vous souvenez quand il a dit : « N'oubliez pas de mettre celle-ci de côté » ? demanda Harry pour la énième fois, alors que Drago le foudroyait du regard (mais quel assiduité, ce Gryffondor, c'est pas vrai !). Pour moi, ça laisse entendre que Barjow a un autre objet comme celui qui a été cassé et que Malefoy les veut tous les deux.

- Tu crois ? marmonna Ron, qui s'efforçait à présent de gratter des saletés accrochées au manche de son balai.

- Oui, assura Harry.

Drago resta pensif un instant. Ron Weasley était bien un crétin fini pour ne pas s'inquiéter de la visite un peu trop voyante de Granger chez Barjow et Beurk, mais son absence de curiosité et sa simplicité d'esprit les préservaient. Alors que Potter… Ce satané balafré était bien décidé à découvrir leur plan et ça ne l'amusait pas du tout : comme s'il n'avait pas assez à s'occuper, il devrait redoubler encore plus de vigilance pour ne pas se faire repérer et calmer ses suspicions. Quoi que l'avantage de cette situation était certainement la proximité avec celui qui les suspectait : il aurait tôt fait de le dissuader et de le surveiller.

- Le père de Malefoy est à Azkaban. Vous ne croyez pas que Malefoy cherche à se venger ?

Drago releva la tête du manuel et lança un regard noir à Harry. Il déglutit difficilement, s'apprêtant à répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais ce fut Ron qui prit la parole.

- Malefoy, se venger ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'il fasse ? demanda-t-il en clignant des yeux.

- Justement, je ne sais pas ! répliqua Harry, frustré. Mais il mijote quelque chose et nous devrions prendre ça au sérieux. Son père est un Mangemort…

Le sang de Drago Malefoy bouillait intensément dans ses veines, et il se redressa vivement sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Il s'imagina un instant le torturer avec délice, puis il chassa ses fantasmes d'un secouement de la tête. Il reprit un air plus calme et reporta son attention sur Harry, qui semblait avoir eu une soudaine illumination : bouche bée, les yeux fixés sur la fenêtre, il était comme en transe. Drago refoula un sourire amusé et prit une mine très anxieuse, qui était peut-être un peu trop forcée à son goût, mais qui convainquit les deux Gryffondor.

- _Harry_ ? s'inquiéta-t-il, le regard fiévreux. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ta cicatrice recommence à te faire mal ? demanda Ron, soudain alarmé (Drago haussa un sourcil d'incompréhension).

- C'est un Mangemort, dit lentement Harry. Il a remplacé son père comme Mangemort !

Il y eut un silence. Drago ouvrit des yeux ronds : comment Potter avait-il pu deviner aussi facilement et en aussi peu de temps la situation ? A cette allure-là, il découvrirait leurs projets le lendemain matin ! Il se figea un instant, ne sachant comment réagir, ouvrit la bouche pour démentir, même s'il savait que démentir reviendrait à renforcer ses doutes. Il sursauta lorsqu'il entendit Ron éclater de rire.

- Malefoy ? Il a seize ans, Harry ! Tu crois que Tu-Sais-Qui voudrait de Malefoy dans ses rangs ?

La brunette jaugea la situation en un clin d'œil. C'était une très bonne initiative que Ron prît cette hypothèse à la légère, elle allait faire pareil.

- C'est très improbable, _Harry_, estima Drago, d'un ton qui se voulait réprobateur. Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser…

- Chez Madame Guipure. Elle ne l'avait même pas touché mais il a protesté et a retiré son bras quand elle a voulu relever sa manche. C'était son bras gauche. Il porte la Marque des Ténèbres.

Drago s'immobilisa. Pardon ? La marque des Ténèbres ? Non, jamais Granger n'aurait oublié de mentionner ce petit détail, il devait se tromper. Quelque chose d'aussi important, elle le lui aurait dit.

Ron se tourna vers lui et il lui rendit son regard.

- Heu…, murmura Ron qui paraissait loin d'être convaincu.

- Je crois qu'il voulait simplement sortir de la boutique, dit Drago, l'air détaché.

Il était vrai que Granger avait fait un esclandre quand Madame Guipure s'était approchée pour retoucher le vêtement, mais il avait bien vu le regard entendu entre les deux blonds pour comprendre que l'entretien touchait à sa fin et qu'il fallait maintenant trouver une chute pour s'en aller de la boutique. Ce n'était certainement pas pour une question de marque…

- Il a montré à Barjow quelque chose qu'on n'a pas pu voir, insista Harry, entêté. Quelque chose qui a sérieusement effrayé Barjow. C'était la Marque, j'en suis sûr – il voulait que l'autre sache à qui il avait affaire, et vous avez remarqué comme Barjow a eu l'air inquiet !

Ron se tourna de nouveau vers Drago qui prit un air pincé. Non, c'était absurde. Si jamais le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'avait marquée, alors elle lui en aurait parlé, elle lui aurait montré son bras. Et puis, c'était inconcevable ! Hermione Granger, se faire marquer par le mage noir ? C'était aussi aberrant qu'un loup-garou apprivoisé ! Oui, aberrant, mais pas impossible…

- Je ne sais pas, _Harry_…, avoua Drago, soudain empli de doutes face à cette suspicion : et si Potter avait raison ?

- Ouais, je ne crois toujours pas que Tu-Sais-Qui accepterait Malefoy dans…

Drago sortit de ses pensées quand il entendit la porte claquer : Harry Potter venait de s'en aller, plantant là ses deux amis.

- C'est vrai, non ? interrogea Ron, en se tournant vers lui.

La brunette eut une moue d'hésitation, ne sachant comment convaincre Potter et Weasley sur quelque chose dont elle était de moins en moins sûre. Elle haussa les épaules et retourna à son ouvrage, qui s'épanchait sur l'intérêt primordial de savoir traduire les diverses déclinaisons des runes traditionnelles au gré des saisons. Il fronça les sourcils, ses pensées dérivant vers Granger. Si jamais cette peste ne lui avait pas parlé d'une chose aussi importante…

* * *

Dumbledore sortit du bureau de Rufus Scrimgeour, l'air très joyeux, ce qui n'était apparemment pas le cas de ce dernier qui le fustigeait encore alors qu'il refermait la porte sans l'écouter. Faisant quelques pas, il tomba nez à nez avec Mr Weasley, les bras chargés de paperasses et qui le salua chaleureusement.

- Ah, Arthur ! s'exclama Dumbledore avec un large sourire. Vous tombez bien, j'aurais besoin de m'entretenir avec vous quelques instants. Voulez-vous ?

- Bien sûr, Albus. Allons dans mon bureau, répondit Mr Weasley d'un ton encourageant.

La porte se referma sur eux. Le bureau semblait excessivement petit, tant les quantités de parchemins, de dossiers et de livres en cuir s'amoncelaient sur lui, dans des piles précaires. Mr Weasley fit un brin de ménage et dégagea un morceau de bureau, invitant Dumbledore à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil quelque peu fatigué à la disposition des invités.

- Vous sortiez du bureau de Scrimgeour ? avança timidement le rouquin.

- Oui, acquiesça Dumbledore, d'un œil éteint. Toujours les mêmes choses… Il commence à me fatiguer.

Arthur Weasley eut un sourire compatissant, mais ne renchérit pas. Le nouveau poste qu'il occupait lui avait été donné sous sa direction et il ne voyait pas comment il pourrait critiquer son nouveau patron.

- Alors, dit-il en changeant de sujet. Que me voulez-vous, Albus ?

- Oh, je voulais juste savoir comment les choses se déroulaient… avec Harry Potter et… Hermione Granger, répondit Dumbledore en restant évasif.

- Tout se passe à merveille, rassura Mr Weasley d'un ton chaleureux.

- Il n'y a pas eu de soucis ? s'inquiéta le sorcier aux longs cheveux argentés. Je veux dire… Sur le Chemin de Traverse, par exemple ?

L'homme aux cheveux roux se tut un instant : fallait-il parler de la mystérieuse disparition des trois adolescents lors de leur détour au magasin des _Farces pour sorciers facétieux _? Non, autant ne rien dire pour l'instant, il n'était sûr de rien.

- Non, mentit-il. En revanche, Hermione entretient toujours une longue correspondance avec le petit Krum. Vous vous en souvenez ?

Dumbledore fut légèrement surpris, fixant ses iris pâles à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune dans les yeux de son interlocuteur.

- Viktor Krum ? s'étonna-t-il. Tiens donc, elle est toujours en contact avec lui ? C'est amusant.

Il réfléchit un instant. Il était bien normal pour une jeune fille de son âge d'entretenir une conversation épistolaire soutenue avec un garçon qui lui avait semblait-il bien plu au cours de sa quatrième année à Poudlard. Avait-il un quelconque lien avec Voldemort ? Ou une relation avec Drago Malefoy ? Le doute s'insinua dans l'esprit de Dumbledore.

- Vous êtes sûrs que c'est Viktor Krum ? questionna-t-il d'un ton plus brut qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- O… oui…, bredouilla Arthur Weasley, en fronçant les sourcils, un peu incertain. Du moins, c'est ce qu'elle a dit. Ronald l'a surprise un jour, et elle…

Mais Dumbledore n'écoutait plus. Et si elle simulait cette correspondance ? Si elle falsifiait les parchemins qu'elle recevait ?

- … d'ailleurs, ce jour-là, il paraît qu'ils se sont disputés comme des chiffonniers…

- Ecrit-elle à quelqu'un d'autre ? coupa le directeur de Poudlard, d'un ton soucieux.

- Pas à notre connaissance…, réfléchit Mr Weasley. Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il un problème ?

Une ride barra son front dégarni et il scruta Dumbledore avec inquiétude. Ce dernier s'aperçut qu'il compromettait les raisons véritables de son espionnage et décida de noyer le poisson.

- Non, absolument pas…, le rassura-t-il en se raclant la gorge. Mais comme je vous ai dit, elle est en situation plutôt dangereuse en ce moment et je m'inquiète… Ce serait fâcheux qu'elle se fasse atteindre d'une manière si facile.

- Certainement…, convint Arthur Weasley. Ah au fait, j'ai appris, pour Tonks ! Elle sera affectée à la sécurité de Pré-au-Lard à partir de lundi prochain, c'est une bonne nouvelle ! Elle ne semble vraiment pas dans son assiette, ces derniers temps. Ce nouveau poste lui fera le plus grand bien.

Dumbledore posa son regard pétillant sur le rouquin. A priori, Tonks n'avait rien au sujet du fils Malefoy et de sa précédente mission.

- Elle n'allait pas bien ? demanda-t-il innocemment. Que s'est-il passé ? Vous a-t-elle dit quelque chose ?

- Non…, commença Arthur Weasley en se grattant doucement le menton. Molly la reçoit souvent. Elle arrive tard le soir, quand les enfants sont couchés, et reste un long moment à bavarder en évitant la cause réelle de son mal-être, et en l'assommant de problèmes de cœur et de culpabilité.

Dumbledore eut un sourire de convenance et hocha la tête. Il pensait avoir tout dit, et commença à prendre congé.

- Ah oui, une dernière chose, Albus, nous pensions avec Molly inviter Harry à Noël cette année. Je ne pense pas qu'il rentrera chez son oncle et sa tante, et il sera peut-être mieux qu'à Poudlard, tout seul…

- C'est une excellente idée, sourit Dumbledore.

- Peut-être qu'Hermione aussi… Enfin, on s'était dit que…

Le vieux sorcier se figea un instant. Les événements avec la demoiselle risquaient de se compliquer à Poudlard, quand elle aurait l'occasion de retrouver Drago Malefoy. Qui sait ce qui se passerait alors ? Il n'aimait pas l'idée de la basculer à nouveau chez les Weasley, ils en avaient assez fait. Cela deviendrait dangereux pour eux…

- Je dois d'abord examiner plusieurs choses concernant Hermione Granger. Ne lui en parlez pas tout de suite. Mais cela dit, pourquoi pas.

Et avec un sourire de salutations, il sortit du bureau et transplana.

* * *

Le départ pour King's Cross fut agréablement calme et Drago put profiter pleinement de la quiétude qui régnait, après les quelques semaines qu'il avait subies au Terrier, entremêlant les éclats de voix de Mrs Weasley, les piques bruyantes de Fleur Delacour et la joie de vivre étouffante des enfants Weasley. Ce matin, ils prendraient le Poudlard Express. Cela signifiait plusieurs choses : il allait enfin être débarrassé des Weasley, il allait enfin retrouver Poudlard, le premier endroit connu et aimé depuis des semaines, et il allait enfin pouvoir se rappeler aux bons souvenirs Granger qui semblait l'avoir totalement oublié, trahie par son absence de lettres.

Ses valises prêtes, il attrapa Pattenrond qui lui crachait des menaces de s'approcher trop près en retroussant ses babines. Il détestait ce chat presqu'autant que les Weasley, sans doute du fait de sa couleur, et prit un malin plaisir à l'enfermer dans l'étroite cage de voyage, se sentant absolument supérieur face à cette boule de poil au caractère aussi désagréable que sa propriétaire.

Alors que Fleur Delacour embrassait chaudement Harry, Drago vit Ron s'étaler de tout son long aux pieds de Ginny qui venait de lui faire un croche-patte, et il réprima un sourire narquois. Décidément, il commençait à l'apprécier, cette rouquine.

Saluant d'un signe de tête les futurs mariés qui restaient au logis, il s'installa à nouveau dans les voitures du ministère à disposition pour le Grand Harry Potter, non sans une certaine moue de dédain. Ce n'était pas tant le fait de devoir encore monter dans cet engin haï que le fait qu'il dût le faire à cause de la personne qu'il détestait à bien des égards.

La colère de Drago ne se calma pas quand il vit deux Aurors barbus les attendre pour les faire traverser le mur reliant le quai 9 ¾ au monde moldu. Oh, la vie du Survivant semblait tellement importante… Il ne put s'empêcher de l'incendier mentalement quand Harry se dégagea soudainement de la poigne de l'Auror, prétextant qu'il pouvait marcher tout seul : ce garçon se sentait tellement supérieur, tellement prétentieux ! Réprimant un hoquet de dédain, il passa à son tour la barrière entre les voies 9 et 10 et se retrouva aux côtés d'Harry, devant le Poudlard Express dont les couleurs écarlates le calmèrent aussitôt. Bientôt, il oublierait tout et il serait à Poudlard.

Il secoua rapidement la tête : non mais qu'était-il en train de s'imaginer ? Le cauchemar ne faisait que commencer.

Harry leur fit signe de le suivre pour s'engouffrer dans le train, et Drago, bien que peu enclin à le suivre, s'avança à sa suite. Mais Ron l'arrêta d'un geste brusque, en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension. Drago reprit rapidement ses esprits : il avait complètement oublié qu'il était préfet ! Il se tourna vers Harry et eut une moue aussi désolée qu'il jubilât intérieurement.

- On ne peut pas, s'excusa-t-il. _Ron_ et moi, nous devons d'abord aller dans le wagon des préfets et ensuite patrouiller un peu dans les couloirs.

- Ah, c'est vrai, j'avais oublié, dit Harry.

- Vous feriez bien de monter dans le train tout de suite, conseilla Mrs Weasley en consultant sa montre. Il part dans quelques minutes. Bon trimestre, Ron…

- Mr Weasley, je peux vous dire un mot ? demanda Harry qui venait de se décider à l'instant même.

- Bien sûr, répondit Mr Weasley.

Drago se tourna vivement en voyant Harry entraîner Mr Weasley à l'écart et fronça les sourcils. Les doutes de Potter étaient bien trop forts et bien trop profonds pour que cela ne mît pas la puce à l'oreille d'Arthur Weasley. Et si jamais cela s'avérait l'intéresser et que ce pantin du ministère s'immisçait dans les affaires des Malefoy, cela ne sentait absolument pas bon pour la suite des événements.

- Alors, Hermione, tu viens ? demanda Ron, surpris de l'absence de réaction de la jeune fille.

- Quoi ? répondit Drago, reprenant doucement ses esprits. Ah oui, j'arrive…

Rien. Harry n'avait aucune preuve. Et Mr Weasley devrait fournir bien plus que du vent et des suspicions d'adolescent de seize ans pour pouvoir ennuyer à nouveau sa mère. Elle ne risquait rien… Du moins, il voulut s'en persuader.

Il salua Mrs Weasley d'un air qui se voulait le plus cordial possible et se figea brusquement quand il regarda par-dessus son épaule : deux têtes blondes frayaient la foule, l'air hautain et la démarche altière. Narcissa Malefoy s'arrêta à quelques mètres d'eux, et semblait en importante conversation avec son fils. Une troisième personne vint les rejoindre, et son cœur fit un triple saut périlleux, se demandant comment Granger allait pouvoir se tirer de ce nouveau piège. Puis, ils se séparèrent, les deux jeunes gens montant dans le train. Narcissa resta sur le quai et balaya la foule du regard. Elle s'arrêta net quand ses iris bleu clair rencontrèrent les siens. Elle sursauta imperceptiblement et eut un sourire pâle. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, puis Narcissa rompit le contact, avant de se détourner et de quitter le quai à grandes enjambées. Drago se résigna à suivre Ron qui l'attendait patiemment : ce fut court mais il avait été heureux de revoir sa mère.

* * *

- Vous êtes sûre que cela ira ? questionna Narcissa, sur le bout des lèvres, alors qu'ils venaient d'arriver sur le quai du Poudlard Express.

Hermione respira longuement, et bomba légèrement le torse, pour se donner une contenance inexistante.

- Oui. De toute façon, il faudra que ça aille.

Narcissa déglutit un peu difficilement, ses pupilles toujours pointées vers son fils, la mine peu convaincue.

- Bien, alors, nous nous reverrons à Noël, dans ce cas…, dit-elle, soucieuse.

Hermione acquiesça, espérant sans trop y croire que le maléfice se serait effacé d'ici-là.

- Et au fait… merci pour le…, commença-t-elle sans oser finir sa phrase.

- Je vous en prie, répondit la grande blonde d'un air entendu. Bon… Courage, alors.

Le jeune homme acquiesça, nerveux. L'heure des adieux était venue. Il fallait qu'il assumât son destin maintenant. La comédie ne faisait que commencer.

- Drago ! appela une voix de fille au milieu de la foule.

Hermione se retourna prestement. Et voilà, le festival commençait ! Une petite brune aux cheveux courts se précipitait vers elle. Hermione réprima une moue de dégoût, alors que Pansy Parkinson lui prenait le bras avec avidité. Cette dernière se tourna vers Mrs Malefoy et lâcha tout de suite le Serpentard pour saluer comme il se devait la noble sorcière.

Narcissa lui rendit ses salutations et plongea son regard dans celui du jeune blond. Elle compatissait grandement face au désarroi d'Hermione : jouer le jeu devant Miss Parkinson n'allait pas se révéler des plus amusants. L'esprit d'Hermione fonctionnait à toute vitesse : que lui avait dit Malefoy sur sa relation avec cette fille lors de leur conversation chez elle ? C'était pour le moins une relation alambiquée. Ils s'aimaient beaucoup. Ils étaient très proches. Jamais Malefoy ne lui avait évoqué une quelconque relation amoureuse. Ils étaient amis, comme Hermione était amie avec Ron ou Harry. Fallait-elle qu'elle se montrât aussi proche avec elle pour ne pas se faire découvrir ? La simple idée de lui prendre le bras la faisait frissonner.

- Vous feriez mieux de monter dans le train, fit remarquer Narcissa. Le départ est proche et les places se font chères.

En effet, plus les minutes s'écoulaient, plus ils auraient de la difficulté à trouver un compartiment libre.

- Oh, aucun souci ! Nous avons déjà un compartiment, rassura Pansy, un large sourire aux lèvres en montrant avec fierté la petite insigne de préfète qu'elle arborait.

Hermione se crispa un peu, face à cette affirmation. Qui était ce « nous » ? Serait-elle seule avec Parkinson ou serait-elle avec d'autres ? Et si c'était le cas, était-ce une bonne idée de faire le trajet toute seule entourée de Serpentard qu'elle détestait et qui lui rendaient la pareille cordialement en temps normal dans le compartiment des préfets alors qu'elle n'était même plus préfète ? Sous l'expression d'impatience de Pansy, Hermione releva les yeux vers Mrs Malefoy et sans autre cérémonie, la salua d'un hochement de tête. Puis, elle monta dans le wagon, précédée de la jeune fille, légèrement anxieuse des personnes qu'elle trouverait assises.

* * *

- Je reviens, dit Drago, une fois ses bagages posés dans les filets au-dessus d'eux.

- Tu comptes déjà jouer ton rôle de préfète ? ironisa Ron, la cage de Coqcigrue dans les mains.

- Mais non, je vais juste aux toilettes, rectifia-t-il, l'air exaspéré.

Il aurait voulu lui répondre avec fierté qu'il allait patrouiller dans les couloirs, mais il savait qu'en faisant ça, Ron irait forcément avec lui et il voulait éviter à tout prix sa présence pour ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire. Fermant la porte du compartiment, il s'évertua à passer devant tous les autres, cherchant des yeux une tête blonde familière. Il voulait savoir comment elle allait s'y prendre pour _ce soir _et puis, il voulait vérifier absolument ce mystère sur son bras. Ça le travaillait terriblement, il n'aurait de repos qu'une fois sûr de ce qu'il verrait.

Après plusieurs minutes de marche, il la trouva enfin et ne put que réprimer un frisson d'effroi en voyant les personnes qui l'entouraient. Il passa, l'air vif, devant leur compartiment, en prenant soin de faire le maximum de bruit, ce qui était assez difficile compte-tenu des craquements sonores du wagon sur les rails. Il croisa le regard gris d'Hermione et poursuivit son chemin en s'arrêtant un peu plus loin, attendant qu'elle le rejoignît.

* * *

Hermione faillit défaillir quand elle vit qui l'attendait. Le compartiment était celui des préfets de Serpentard, sans aucun doute. Mais à part Parkinson, il était impossible qu'il y eût trois autres nouveaux préfets nommés cette année. Surtout _eux. _A priori, les Serpentard se moquaient pertinemment des règlements qui consistaient à ne laisser entrer que les préfets dans le compartiment des préfets. A la limite, tant mieux, elle n'était pas préfète elle-même. Pansy s'assit confortablement sur une banquette, en face de Crabbe, Goyle, et d'un grand noir qu'elle avait potentiellement déjà vu mais dont le nom lui échappait.

- Ah, Drago ! Salut, dit ce dernier en lui tendant la main.

A priori, Drago Malefoy serrait la main de ses amis. Hermione ne l'avait jamais vu serrer la main de Crabbe et Goyle, devait-elle faire pareil ?

- Salut, répondit simplement Hermione en répondant à sa poignée de mains et en serrant celle des deux gorilles qui étaient si souvent collés au vrai Malefoy.

- Viens donc t'asseoir, Drago, sourit Pansy en tapotant un des deux sièges vides à côté d'elle.

Hermione adressa un hochement de tête à son encontre. Elle jucha sa valise dans le filet à bagage au-dessus de leurs têtes et s'exécuta.

- Alors, ces vacances ? demanda le grand noir, d'un ton de convenance.

A priori, ce garçon de Serpentard était un ami de Drago Malefoy. Mais pourquoi ne l'avait-elle jamais vu avec lui ? Elle n'avait vu que les deux abrutis ou la greluche à chaque fois. Qui était-ce ? Comment s'appelait-il ? Elle l'avait souvent croisé dans les couloirs, mais incapable de se souvenir de son nom. Pourtant il avait été réparti la même année qu'eux, elle s'en souvenait. Hermione réfléchit intérieurement. C'était quelque chose en « Z ». Zavatta ? Zadig? Zarathoustra ?

- Pas trop mal, répondit Hermione sur le même ton, occupée à ordonner ses pensées.

- Tiens, regardez qui vient par là ! cracha Crabbe, en s'esclaffant bruyamment. Encore cette satanée Sang-de-Bourbe… Elle ne m'a pas manqué, durant l'été, celle-là…

Hermione se figea un instant, trop sûre de l'identité de la personne qui passait dans le couloir. Il était évident que Malefoy la traquerait dans le Poudlard Express pour s'entretenir avec elle, et bien qu'elle n'en eût pas la moindre envie, l'idée était plus avenante que passer tout son trajet en compagnie de ces sorciers médisants et hypocrites.

Elle croisa en effet le regard dur de Drago qui disparut aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- C'est _certain_, articula Hermione avec tout le dédain dont elle était capable. Je vais aller faire un tour, sa simple vue vient d'effacer ma bonne humeur.

- Tu as besoin de compagnie ? demanda Pansy, d'un air taquin.

- Merci, répondit froidement Hermione, je ne serais pas long.

* * *

La porte du compartiment se referma sur elle. Hermione aperçut la silhouette de la jeune fille brune un peu plus loin, qui semblait réprimander un groupe de première année tout penaud. Elle passa devant Drago et essaya de trouver un compartiment libre. Celui-ci la suivit de loin, et une fois qu'elle eût trouvé un espace libre, la rejoignit alors qu'elle entrait et fermait les rideaux de couleur sombre. Elle était au milieu du compartiment quand il entra.

L'air furieux, la brunette se rua sur le jeune blond et le plaqua sans ménagement contre la vitre. Hermione suffoqua sous le coup de la surprise et se demanda ce qu'il se passait subitement. Drago prit son poignet gauche et remonta sa manche sans douceur. Il n'y avait rien. Rien du tout. Un bras blanc. Sans tatouage. Sans marque. Vierge. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il te prend ? s'indigna Hermione, écrasée par Drago qui la maintenait toujours plaquée sur la vitre.

- Rien, dit-il, plus calme.

Il consentit à la lâcher et elle reprit son souffle, pliée en deux.

- Il n'a rien fait, finalement, marmonna-t-il, plus pour lui que pour elle.

Hermione regardait sans comprendre la brunette, en fronçant des sourcils. Soudain, un éclair de lucidité la frappa en plein front.

- Tu croyais que j'avais été tatouée ? demanda-t-elle, incrédule. Que ton superbe bras avait été marqué ?

Il ne répondit pas et elle prit son silence pour un aveu.

- Il me semble que je te l'aurais dit, si jamais pareille chose était arrivée, lâcha-t-elle, d'un ton abrupt. Pourquoi as-tu pensé… Tu l'as vue ? Dans la boutique de Barjow ?

Drago ne dit rien, l'air impassible, les yeux rivés sur Hermione. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche.

- Il s'est passé quoi, dans cette boutique ? Qu'as-tu fait ou montré pour que Barjow ait eu si peur et qu'il ait accepté ?

- Ta mère m'a aidée. Elle a tracé la marque sur mon bras pour faire peur à Barjow et ensuite, on l'a effacée. Mais il est évident que Voldemort ne m'a pas touchée. Ne t'a pas touché. Enfin, il n'a rien fait.

Il tressaillit et la fusilla du regard. Mais il ne dit rien.

- Et ça a marché ? Un plan aussi nul ? lâcha-t-il, plein de mépris.

- Apparemment oui, répliqua Hermione, agressive. Vu que j'ai acquis l'Armoire et sa parole de réparer l'autre.

- On ne sait toujours pas où elle se trouve, contra Drago l'air mécontent.

- C'était à toi de la trouver, il me semble que c'est Fred qui t'a raconté ça, non ? rétorqua Hermione, sentant la colère monter.

- J'ai eu suffisamment à faire, dit-il d'un ton catégorique.

- Oui, tu as raison. Parce que moi, je me suis tourné les pouces en attendant, cracha-t-elle, dégoûtée.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment en silence, et Drago baissa machinalement les yeux vers l'avant-bras gauche de l'adolescent blond.

- Quoi, tu n'es pas convaincu ? questionna Hermione, sur la défensive.

- Si… C'est juste…, bredouilla-t-il, incertain. Potter est parano, c'est tout, avoua-t-il en haussant les épaules.

- Harry ?

- Il a trop de suspicions à notre égard, soupira Drago, l'air morne. Surtout par rapport à toi, depuis qu'on t'a filée. Tu n'imagines pas combien il ressasse ce qu'il s'est passé et tout ce qu'il extrapole pour découvrir ce que tu manigances.

Hermione ne répondit rien, digérant avec peine ces nouvelles. Le fait qu'Harry les soupçonnât n'était pas bon du tout, elle allait devoir redoubler de vigilance, et elle avait suffisamment à faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je vais le surveiller, la rassura Drago, les bras croisés en regardant la banquette d'un air concentré.

A l'évidence, elle n'était pas rassurée par ses paroles, tant par les extrapolations du Serpentard pour contrer Harry, que par ce que ça allait vraiment entraîner dans le déroulement des événements. Une ride d'anxiété barra son front et elle soupira gravement.

- C'est ce soir ? demanda-t-il soudain, l'air inquiet.

Hermione tressaillit, puis acquiesça, anxieuse.

- Tu l'as ? s'enquit-il.

Elle hocha la tête, et sortit de sous son pull noir une fine médaille dorée d'où pendait un minuscule sablier. Ils ne prononcèrent plus aucun mot pendant quelques minutes, absorbés par l'objet. Le grand soir était arrivé. Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais Hermione le devança.

- Je ferais mieux d'y retourner, dit-elle, l'air grave en regardant dans la direction du compartiment rempli de Serpentard.

Drago sursauta : il avait complètement oublié qu'ils ne devaient pas s'attarder.

- Ça ira ? demanda-t-il, un peu inquiet, plus pour sa réputation que pour elle-même.

- Plus ou moins. Dis-moi, comment te comportes-tu avec tes amis ?

Drago prit son temps avant de prendre la parole. Ses amis, hein ? Il ne les considérait pas comme tels, mais il était inconcevable de répondre quelque chose de la sorte à Granger, qui semblait entourée à n'en plus finir. Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois, comme s'il réfléchissait à ce qu'il allait répondre.

- Eh bien… On parle de choses et d'autres… Comme tout le monde, non ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais par exemple, avec Parkinson, tu m'as touché deux mots sur cette relation complexe, mais concrètement, tu fais quoi ?

La brunette se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise de parler de ce sujet-là avec Hermione et chercha une échappatoire. Voyant qu'elle devrait se soumettre à cette question, elle répondit à contrecœur.

- On est proches. Elle… me colle beaucoup. Et… je ne la repousse pas.

Drago avait articulé ces mots avec peine et évitait le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione. Trouver un autre sujet de conversation. Un sujet sur _elle_.

- Et Weasley ? Ne me dis pas que tu es simplement _amie_ avec le rouquin ? l'agressa-t-il en se gaussant.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux ronds. Qu'est-ce que Ron venait faire là-dedans ?

- _Ron _est un peu trop proche de moi, si tu vois ce que je veux dire, avoua-t-il avec un sourire méprisant. Il t'observe sans arrêt, c'en devient flippant.

Hermione conservait son air ébahi et ne pipait mot. Mais ses joues rosissaient à vue d'œil. Alors, comme ça, Ron… ?

- Laisse tomber, oublie tout, tout de suite ! Un peu plus et je t'entends glousser. Et _ça_, dans mon corps, je ne te le permettrai pas ! menaça-t-il d'un air dédaigneux.

Des grands éclats de rire fusèrent et la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit d'un grand coup sec : les deux sixième-année sursautèrent vivement. Deux têtes inconnues apparurent dans l'embrasure de la porte et se figèrent sous la surprise. A voir leur taille, ce devaient être des élèves de première ou deuxième année. Un garçon aux cheveux de jais était accompagné d'une fille aux longs cheveux châtain clair, en retrait. Marmonnant des excuses incompréhensibles, la porte se referma et ils disparurent, rouges de honte d'avoir interrompu leurs aînés. Cette situation fit prendre conscience aux deux sorciers de la situation dans laquelle ils étaient. Ils n'étaient pas en sécurité pour parler librement, ici. Et ils n'étaient pas censés être vus ensemble.

- On n'a peu de temps maintenant, dit en premier Drago, d'un air qui se voulait détaché, mais je veux continuer cette conversation. Nous n'avons pas fini. Essaie de ne pas te faire repérer et n'attire pas les soupçons. Tu es déjà suffisamment en vue comme ça. Gagne leur confiance, n'hésite pas à leur parler de la mission, finit-il à propos des Serpentard.

- Je dois leur dire ? demanda Hermione, les yeux écarquillés en imaginant la tête de Pansy Parkinson et des deux gorilles apprenant la mission qu'elle devait effectuer.

- Mais non, coupa Drago d'un geste d'exaspération. Je ne suis pas comme Potter qui déballe toute sa vie à tout le monde. Reste évasive. Ne leur dis que le strict minimum.

Hermione acquiesça, l'air un peu désemparé.

- On se retrouve à Poudlard, dit Drago d'un ton autoritaire. Ce soir. La salle de classe près de la bibliothèque est toujours vide et ouverte. Retrouve-moi là-bas après le dîner.

Il allait s'en aller d'un pas vif, quand Hermione l'interpela.

- Au fait, dit-elle soudain. Comment s'appelle ton ami, le grand noir avec lequel tu n'es jamais ?

Drago s'arrêta, réfléchit quelques secondes à la personne dont elle parlait et son regard se fit plus dur.

- Il s'appelle Blaise Zabini, répondit-il froidement. Et je ne suis pas souvent en sa compagnie, pour la simple et bonne raison que ce n'est pas mon _ami_.

Et sans un mot de plus, il franchit l'encadrement de la porte et disparut dans le couloir, laissant Hermione pantoise.

* * *

- T'en as mis du temps, bougonna Ron.

Il venait de finir son paquet de chocogrenouilles et visiblement, s'ennuyait fortement. Drago le regarda d'un œil écœuré, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

- J'ai eu entre temps un fâcheux imprévu, pesta-t-il sur un ton agacé.

- Ah…, dit simplement Ron d'un air étonné, mais ne posa pas de question, sentant que la brunette n'avait pas l'intention d'y répondre.

Il se tourna vers la fenêtre et laissa dériver ses yeux vers les derniers bâtiments qui constituaient la ville de Londres. Bientôt la campagne offrit à sa vue ses plus belles collines.

Drago essaya de chasser les pensées qui obstruaient sa capacité d'analyse et de réflexion. Il regarda autour de lui le compartiment des préfets et eut un rictus méprisant. Il n'arrivait pas à croire que les Gryffondor suivaient à la lettre l'interdiction formelle de rester entre préfets. Quelle aberration ! Mais au moins, grâce à cela, il n'aurait que Weasley à se coltiner et pas une bande de Gryffondor agités et encombrants. Enfin, Weasley à lui tout seul valait une armée de rouge et or en furie. Il prit au hasard un des livres dans la valise de Granger, grimaça quand il s'aperçut qu'il avait encore pioché le _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes_, et s'assit en face du rouquin pour commencer sa lecture. Il maudit intérieurement Hermione qui était réputée pour son acharnement à apprendre par cœur tous ses grimoires.

- J'espère qu'Harry ne s'embête pas trop, dit placidement Ron.

- Tu veux dire, comme tu t'ennuies présentement ? ricana Drago en désignant du menton son affalement sur la banquette.

- Avoue qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à faire…, rétorqua Ron avec une moue boudeuse.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin, mais ne répondit rien, laissant le fils Weasley en proie à sa solitude. S'il s'attendait à faire la conversation avec lui, c'était peine perdue. La brunette était bien décidée à ne pas échanger le moindre mot avec ce traître-à-son-sang.

- Alors… Avec Krum… On dirait que ça avance, hein ? se risqua Ron, un air faussement réjoui sur le visage, en référence aux nombreuses lettres qui étaient arrivées par hibou tout au long de l'été.

Drago avait été questionné par cette correspondance épistolaire assidue qu'il entretenait et n'avait eu de choix que de mentir pour pouvoir échapper à cette inquisition. Il avait eu l'idée d'inventer que Granger recevait du courrier de Viktor Krum, se souvenant qu'ils avaient été assez proches lors de leur quatrième année à Poudlard. Pourquoi ne continuerait-elle pas à lui écrire après tout ce temps ? Il eut un geste d'agacement en voyant le visage hypocrite du rouquin.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ? aboya-t-il d'un ton sec en retournant dans son livre.

- Oh, c'est juste histoire de parler, dit Ron en battant en retraite et en laissant à nouveau son regard dériver vers les champs colorés qui défilaient à travers la vitre.

Drago glissa un regard en coin vers le rouquin. Il était vraiment bizarre de se tenir en compagnie de Ronald Weasley sans recevoir aucun quolibet de sa part. Pire, en la seule présence de la brunette, il changeait légèrement d'attitude, semblant plus timide, plus hésitant, plus pataud. Auparavant, Drago avait lancé cette plaisanterie sur le fait que Weasley le collait pour défier Granger, mais un doute s'insinua lentement dans son esprit : et si Ron éprouvait vraiment quelque chose à l'égard d'Hermione ? Il lui lança un regard assassin. Si jamais il s'approchait trop près de lui, il verra à quel point Granger se montrerait une fille peu facile.

- Excusez-moi…, dit une voix de fille un peu fluette.

- Quoi ? râla Drago en se tournant vers la gêneuse.

Dans l'embrasure de la porte avait émergé la tête d'une asiatique que Drago connaissait bien pour l'avoir souvent vue parader aux bras de ceux qu'il ne pouvait pas encadrer. A croire que cette fille prenait un malin plaisir à sortir avec les garçons les plus inintéressants de Poudlard.

- Cho, salua mollement Ron.

- J'ai appris pour… ce qu'il s'est passé au ministère, dit Cho Chang en s'asseyant sur la banquette que lui désignait le rouquin sans grand entrain.

- Ah, oui…, murmura Drago, en retournant à son livre : il n'avait vraiment pas envie de parler avec cette Serdaigle qu'il méprisait fortement.

- Ça n'a pas été trop dur, pour vous ? Et pour…, s'inquiéta-t-elle, en scrutant les deux Gryffondor, légèrement avide de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas voir directement Harry pour lui demander plus de détails ? lança Ron, l'air visiblement mauvais.

A cette question si franche, Cho rougit subitement, et bredouilla une excuse inaudible. Voyant qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue, elle se leva rapidement de son siège et disparut dans le couloir. Drago tourna un regard étonné vers Ron, mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Il était bien trop heureux qu'il l'eût remballée.

- C'est vrai, quoi, se buta Ron en s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la banquette.

Drago sourit malicieusement, en relisant pour la quatrième fois la phrase qu'il ne comprenait toujours pas.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ce fut au tour de Zacharias Smith de les déranger pour avoir plus de détails au sujet cette « escapade au ministère ». Il se fit recevoir de manière aussi chaleureuse que Cho, dégagé à coups de pieds dans le derrière par Ron. Le festival continua, comptant parmi les nombreux intrus tels que Seamus Finnigan et Hannah Abbot. Plus deux groupes de troisième année, six élèves de deuxième année et une autre fille de quatrième année.

Lavande Brown apparut sur le pas de la porte, alors que Ron se levait pour repousser violemment la porte du compartiment. Il avait même sorti sa baguette pour lancer un sortilège de réclusion. Mais Lavande se coinça le pied et poussa un cri de douleur et de surprise.

- Oh, salut Lavande ! Pardon…, bafouilla Ron, confus en rouvrant la porte et en faisant asseoir la jeune fille sur la banquette.

Drago, qui observait la scène depuis son siège, eut un rictus d'exaspération en abaissant son manuel de runes.

- J'imagine que toi aussi, tu viens pour glaner des informations sur le ministère ? dit-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Non, répliqua Lavande froidement, je venais seulement voir Ron.

Bien que Drago fût surpris de cette réponse, il n'en montra rien et nota le regard glacial que lui lançait la Gryffondor. Ils se défièrent quelques minutes, puis Lavande reporta son attention sur le rouquin. A l'évidence, Granger ne comptait pas parmi ses amies. Tant mieux, il n'avait jamais apprécié cette pintade. Pendant que Lavande et Ron échangeaient des banalités, il essaya de se recentrer sur son traité, mais ne put se concentrer, les gloussements de Brown l'exaspérant profondément. Il jeta un regard dégoûté à Ron et ferma son manuel d'un coup sec et sonore, intimant le silence aux deux Gryffondor qui riaient bêtement devant lui.

- Viens, _Ron_, ordonna Drago au rouquin, c'est l'heure de faire une ronde.

Et sous le regard atterré et coléreux de Lavande Brown, il poussa un Ron tout sourire hors du compartiment, et referma la porte sur la jeune fille, non sans lui avoir tiré la langue d'un air très satisfait. L'attitude outrée de la Gryffondor le récompensa grandement d'avoir eu à supporter ces caquètements pendant les vingt minutes précédentes.

* * *

Hermione resta quelques instants à regarder le paysage dans le compartiment vide, et finalement, se décida à retourner dans le sien, à son plus grand damne. Elle passa devant de nombreux élèves, très excités. Jamais elle n'avait vu le Poudlard Express aussi agité. Elle accéléra le pas et aperçut Harry en compagnie de Neville et d'une fille aux longs cheveux qui portait des lunettes bizarres qui lui donnait un air de hibou bariolé et fou. Certainement Luna Lovegood. Mais ils ne le remarquèrent pas et elle revint rapidement auprès des Serpentard qui avaient noté la longueur de son absence mais ne firent aucun commentaire. Il faudrait être fou pour se mettre à dos le prince des Serpentard.

Hermione réfléchit quelques instants, en se rasseyant à sa place. Etre proche de Pansy Parkinson. Blaise Zabini n'était pas l'ami de Drago Malefoy. Crabbe et Goyle étaient les gardes du corps du jeune homme.

Hermione évalua rapidement la situation : il y avait une place vide à sa droite, et Pansy Parkinson était à sa gauche. Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il était proche d'elle. Et il devait avoir ses habitudes, certainement ? Il était avec sa cour, il pouvait se permettre de prendre ses aises ? C'est donc sans prévenir qu'elle pivota sur place et se coucha sur la banquette, la tête posée sur les genoux de Pansy. Cette dernière émit un petit hoquet de surprise, mais ne dit rien, les yeux grands ouverts par cette soudaine et inattendue marque d'affection. Les trois garçons aussi semblaient étonnés, se demandant ce qui se passait dans la tête du jeune homme, mais s'abstinrent également de tout commentaire. Il y eut un petit silence, puis Blaise prit la parole.

- Au fait, je suis préfet, cette année, dit-il, les yeux tournés vers la vitre du wagon, d'un ton indifférent.

Hermione tourna vivement la tête vers lui, et le dévisagea, l'air impassible. Alors c'était _lui_, le nouveau préfet ? Elle le détailla en silence.

- Quoi ? C'est quoi cette histoire ? s'exclama Pansy, éberluée.

- Je ne sais pas. Une idée, peut-être ? questionna Blaise en haussant les sourcils, les yeux rivés sur le grand blond, un sourire mesquin sur le visage.

- Mais enfin, Drago, c'est toi qui es préfet, non ? s'écria Pansy, consternée. Dumbledore n'a pas pu changer de titulaire de la sorte. C'est n'importe quoi !

- A l'évidence, si, argumenta Blaise, l'air ravi, en ouvrant un étui en velours noir qui refermait un petit insigne argenté formant un « P ».

Hermione réprima un soupir d'énervement : les Serpentard étaient tous les mêmes. Ils ne valaient rien, trop ambitieux les uns que les autres. Franchement, Malefoy avait raison : ce Blaise n'inspirait pas confiance. Elle reposa la tête sur les genoux de Pansy et le fixa d'un regard provocateur.

- Félicitations, alors, dit-elle, sans l'ombre d'un sourire, en le fixant sans ciller.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! C'est un festival ou quoi ? Encore eux ! râla Crabbe.

C'est en effet ce moment-là que choisirent Ron et Drago pour apparaître derrière la vitre du compartiment. Ils faisaient certainement une ronde et une pointe de jalousie lui creva le cœur. Elle se retrouvait déchue de son rang de préfète pour une faute qu'elle n'avait pas commise, et lui, cet immonde énergumène qui se promenait sans honte dans son corps, avait pu garder ses privilèges et paradait allègrement en portant son insigne à elle de préfète.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et, chose qu'Hermione Granger ne s'imaginait absolument pas faire un jour, qui ne lui ressemblait aucunement mais qui lui fit un bien fou, elle leur adressa un geste d'insulte de sa main droite en les fusillant du regard. Interloqués, les deux Gryffondor ne répondirent pas à la provocation : Drago se figea un instant, puis sur un conseil de Ron, ils pressèrent le pas.

Reportant son attention sur Blaise qui riait son cape, elle se mit à le détester fortement. A l'évidence, Drago Malefoy n'était pas si aimé que ça des Serpentard. Il y en avait qui le craignaient et qui le respectaient, mais il devait y en avoir qui se délectaient en attendant le moment de sa chute, c'était certain. Elle en avait eu la confirmation en voyant le sourire carnassier de ce grand noir aux yeux en amande qui la toisait d'un regard méprisant.

Brusquement, un garçon aux cheveux courts et bruns toqua timidement à la porte. Certainement un deuxième-année.

- J'ai une invitation pour Monsieur Zabini, dit-il en bredouillant.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : encore pour Zabini ! Il n'y en avait que pour lui, ou quoi ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? s'enquit Pansy en scrutant le parchemin entouré de ruban violet qu'il déroulait avec méfiance.

- Une invitation, répondit-il, après un court silence, lisant le contenu. De la part d'un dénommé Slughorn, continua-t-il en relevant les yeux et repliant le parchemin.

- C'est qui, ça ? demanda Goyle, le visage fermé.

- A priori, un prof, se contenta de répondre Zabini, l'air détaché.

Il y eut un petit silence : inviter un élève dans le Poudlard Express était quelque chose de nouveau. Surtout un professeur. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

- C'est pour quand ? questionna Pansy, un peu interloquée.

- Maintenant, dit-il en lui lançant un regard courroucé, peu enclin à sa curiosité qu'il jugeait déplacée.

Mais Blaise Zabini ne semblait pas disposé à s'en aller. Il restait assis, le parchemin entre les mains.

- Et tu n'y vas pas, Zabini ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix traînante.

- Je suppose que je ne peux refuser, mais je ne vais certainement pas y aller ventre à terre, répliqua-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

Hermione eut un ricanement ironique et Blaise se décida enfin à sortir du compartiment. Tandis qu'il disparaissait dans le couloir, Pansy se mit à caresser les cheveux d'Hermione distraitement, et celle-ci se figea un instant. Mais elle se laissa faire, trouver ce geste pour le moins cocasse et contre toute attente, agréable. Pansy, un peu surprise de son manque de réaction, s'en félicita et continua à prodiguer ses caresses. A cet instant, elle était la fille la plus heureuse du monde.

* * *

_Merci de votre patience et de vos encouragements!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, j'en suis vraiment ravie!_

_Le prochain chapitre sort bientôt et s'intitule "les aveux de Luna"... Que va donc révéler cette si surprenante jeune fille?_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	9. Chapitre 9: Les aveux de Luna

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_C'est la fin des partiels, oyez, oyez! *sort le Champagne*_

_Je vous poste donc le neuvième chapitre avec de l'avance, parce que je vous aime!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: merci encore pour ton assiduité! Rien n'est trop beau pour mes fidèles lecteurs, j'aimerais vous livrer toute la fiction d'un coup si je le pouvais! On rentre enfin à Poudlard, c'est pas trop tôt! ^^_

_Merci à __**Anouk**__: j'espère que la suite te plaira!_

_Merci à __**"Guest"**__ (je n'ai pas ton pseudo, désolée!): merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! Ah n'en jetez plus! ^^ Je suis ravie que tu trouves ton compte dans ma fic, c'est toujours un grand plaisir de lire que vous aimez la réécriture! Ron embrasser Lavande? Ahah, c'est pas pour tout de suite, d'ici là, on a encore plein d'aventures à vivre ensemble! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 9: Les aveux de Luna

Drago et Ron marchaient tant bien que mal dans les couloirs. Ils avaient décidé d'aller jusqu'au compartiment d'Harry, réprimandant quelques élèves surexcités, foudroyant du regard ceux qui les dévisageaient ouvertement avec curiosité et houspillant les autres qui leur posaient des questions indiscrètes sur les événements au ministère. La brunette était passablement énervée de voir que l'épisode de l'emprisonnement de son père avait fait couler beaucoup d'encre et que Potter et sa bande n'en étaient que plus populaires, et son humeur s'en ressentit.

En passant devant celui des Serpentard dans lequel Hermione était assise, ils ralentirent la cadence et Drago écarquilla les yeux devant le spectacle qu'il observait, faisant monter d'un cran sa mauvaise humeur : couchée sur les genoux de Parkinson, Hermione les insultait de la main.

Face à son geste grossier, il ouvrit la bouche d'un air outré et faillit débouler dans le compartiment pour l'incendier. Mais la main de Ron sur son épaule fit changer sa colère de direction et il reporta un regard énervé vers le rouquin.

- Allons, tu sais bien comment il est, dit-il simplement. Ça vaut pas la peine.

Mais Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille-là. Il n'était pas comme ça, et il n'aimait pas que Granger lui fasse faire des choses qu'il ne ferait pas en temps normal. Y compris se vautrer allègrement sur les genoux de Parkinson. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette tenue ? Il avait dit « proches », mais pas dans ce sens-là.

Il était toujours en colère quand ils arrivèrent dans le compartiment d'Harry. Drago balaya la pièce du regard et réprima une moue de dégoût en identifiant les personnes présentes : Londubat était là, mais Loufoca Lovegood aussi. Potter aimait vraiment les sorciers les plus nuls de leur génération. Sans doute pour se trouver mieux qu'eux. Il ne voyait que cette solution. Il les salua rapidement de la tête.

- J'aimerais bien que le chariot du déjeuner se dépêche d'arriver, je meurs de faim, dit Ron avec convoitise.

Drago faillit s'indigner devant la capacité phénoménale qu'avait le rouquin à avoir constamment faim, mais il ne dit rien. Tandis que Ron se laissait tomber à côté d'Harry dans un mouvement très gracieux, il s'assit à côté de la blonde, dont le visage était mangé par une espèce de paire de lunettes bizarres qui lui donnait l'air encore plus fou qu'elle ne l'était réellement. Quoique.

- Salut, Neville, salut, Luna. Tu sais quoi ? ajouta Ron en se tournant vers Harry. Malefoy ne remplit pas ses obligations de préfet, il reste assis dans son compartiment avec les autres Serpentard. On l'a remarqué en passant.

Drago eut une expression de surprise : bien sûr, ils n'étaient pas au courant que Dumbledore ne l'avait pas nommé préfet cette année ! Il se retint de critiquer Harry qui s'était redressé, l'air vivement intéressé. Il aimait la tournure que prenaient les événements. Il était bien plus intéressant de leur faire croire qu'il était toujours préfet. Juste pour faire mariner Harry Potter dans sa paranoïa.

- Comment a-t-il réagi quand il vous a vus ?

- Comme d'habitude, répondit Ron, indifférent en imitant le geste d'Hermione. Étonnant de sa part, non ? Enfin, pas ça, précisa-t-il en répétant le geste avec lequel il les avait accueillis. On se demande pourquoi il ne profite pas de l'occasion pour brutaliser quelques élèves de première année.

- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui lui prend, dit Harry.

- Il préférait peut-être la brigade inquisitoriale, suggéra Drago, non sans une certaine ironie dans la voix et un sourire en coin sur les lèvres. Le travail de préfet doit lui sembler un peu insipide après ça.

- Je ne crois pas, dit Harry. Je pense qu'il est…

Mais il fut coupé dans ses avancements par une fille de troisième année qui portait des parchemins attachés de rubans violets. Drago souleva les sourcils en signe de surprise, mais ne fit aucun commentaire.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Ron tandis qu'Harry déroulait son parchemin.

- Une invitation, répondit-il.

Drago réprima un petit rire ironique. Quelle personne irait inviter quelqu'un dans le Poudlard Express ?

- Qui est le professeur Slughorn ? interrogea Neville en regardant sa propre invitation d'un air interdit.

Drago perdit totalement son sourire quand il comprit que Neville était invité aussi. Et que l'invitation venait du nouveau professeur en personne. Une pointe de jalousie lui pinça le ventre. Il attendit qu'une autre fille de troisième année arrive et lui remette un parchemin, mais personne ne se montra.

- Écoute, ajouta Harry, pris d'une soudaine inspiration, on n'a qu'à mettre la cape d'invisibilité, comme ça, on pourra observer Malefoy au passage et voir ce qu'il fabrique.

Drago soupira silencieusement d'exaspération face à l'obstination de Potter, mais ne dit rien. Avec la foule d'élèves surexcitée, il ne pourrait jamais mener son plan à bien. Il n'avait rien à craindre.

* * *

Les deux bruns s'en allèrent, laissant Ron, Luna et Drago seuls. Ce dernier se sentit soudain un peu mal à l'aise. Il n'avait jamais porté d'intérêt particulier pour Lovegood, qui se faisait remarquer par ses propos déplacés et la capacité qu'elle avait à dire tout ce qu'elle pensait de la façon la plus franche et la plus décalée possibles. Il connaissait seulement cette fille par sa réputation et ne pouvait croire qu'en ce moment-même, il était dans son compartiment, à ses côtés et qu'il fallait lui faire la conversation. Ron à priori était aussi gêné que lui et jouait nerveusement avec un vieux papier de dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue.

- Tiens, salut Hermione, salut Ron ! dit Luna d'un air songeur en levant les yeux du _Chicaneur_.

Drago se retourna vers elle vivement, comme s'il s'apercevait tout juste de sa présence. Elle avait un sourire léger sur les lèvres, le regard rêveur. En posant ses yeux sur la revue qu'elle tenait, Drago comprit pourquoi Potter et ses amis fréquentaient cette fille. Evidemment, ce n'était que par intérêt : elle était la fille du directeur de ce torchon, l'an dernier, ils avaient pu faire imprimer un article scandaleux sur sa famille. C'était logique de garder des relations.

- Tu vas bien, Luna ? demanda Ron, un peu déboussolé qu'elle ne les ait remarqués que maintenant.

- Oh oui, parfaitement ! Et le tirage n'a jamais autant augmenté ! se réjouit-elle en élevant le magazine qu'elle tenait dans les mains avec fierté.

- Ah, c'est génial ! sourit Ron, un peu mal à l'aise, en retournant à la contemplation de son emballage de bonbon.

Un petit silence se fit, très gêné, cherchant des sujets de conversation.

- Harry dit qu'il n'y aura plus de réunion de l'A.D., cette année…, déclara-t-elle d'un air un peu triste.

- Ah oui, Ombrage n'est plus là, répondit Ron, incertain. On n'en a plus besoin, je pense, maintenant…

- C'est dommage, vraiment…, reprit Luna, d'un air absent. Mais peut-être qu'on pourra se retrouver encore ? De nombreux dangers nous menacent encore, vous savez, continua-t-elle, l'air très sérieux, notamment depuis que les Berkostilles ailés ont déclenché la guerre aux Flagadouchsques nains… Les chaussettes ne sont plus des endroits sûrs, croyez-moi…

A l'évidence, Ron appréciait autant la conversation de Luna que Drago qui la dévisageait gravement d'un air méfiant, se demandant si sa maladie était contagieuse. Il ne souhaitait même pas savoir ce qu'était un Berkostille ailé, ni à quoi ressemblait un Flagadouchsque nain.

- Oh, le chariot à confiseries ! s'exclama le rouquin, comme s'il sortait d'une longue méditation.

Apparemment ravi de pouvoir s'enfuir, il se glissa sans attendre hors du compartiment, laissant Drago seul avec Luna, bouillant sur place de se faire ainsi abandonné. Ça, Weasley, tu me le paieras, pensa-t-il amèrement.

- Tu a l'air différent, Hermione, sourit Luna en enlevant ses Lorgnospectres.

Drago se retourna vivement vers elle, en sursautant légèrement. Il la scruta, impassible. Elle avait un sourire pensif, ses grands yeux protubérants fixés sur lui à la manière d'une chouette. Si elle se démêlait un jour les cheveux et qu'elle arrêtait d'être aussi perchée, peut-être aurait-elle du succès auprès de la gente masculine, se surprit à penser Drago. Après tout, elle était d'ascendance pure, elle aussi. Mais ses paroles le dérangeaient vraiment : qu'insinuait-elle ? Non, Loufoca n'avait certainement pas la capacité de Kathleen à lire en lui.

- C… Comment ça ? demanda-t-il, mal à l'aise d'être percé à jour une nouvelle fois, en s'agitant sur son siège.

- On dirait une autre personne, dit simplement Luna en reportant son attention sur _Le Chicaneur_. Tu m'amuses beaucoup, j'espère qu'on se reverra souvent.

Drago se racla la gorge, un peu déboussolé. Non seulement, il n'aimait pas entendre qu'il amusait cette dingue, mais en plus, il souhaitait plus que tout ne plus retomber sur elle à l'avenir seul à seule comme ils étaient en train de le faire.

- Je… t'amuse ? s'indigna-t-il, méprisant et offensé.

- Oui…, dit Luna d'un air évasif en tournant la page de son journal. Tu parles peu… Tu as l'air soucieux… Et tu fais souvent ça, ajouta-t-elle en se tournant vers lui et en mimant une moue de mécontentement typiquement malefoyenne.

Elle eut un rire cristallin devant la mine déconfite de Drago qui se mit à froncer les sourcils.

- Tu te moques de moi ? s'offusqua-t-il, vexé d'avoir été autant observé sans même l'avoir remarqué et dans un laps de temps si restreint.

- Oh non, nia la jeune fille blonde en levant les yeux vers lui. Tu dois avoir quelque chose à cacher et ça ne me regarde pas… Mais, poursuivit-elle devant l'air interdit de la brunette, si vraiment tu ne veux pas qu'on le découvre, sois plus discrète.

Elle lui sourit largement, d'un air distrait. Puis elle se pencha vers lui, sur le ton de la confidence.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Hermione, je sais ce qui te travaille, et pour tout t'avouer, moi aussi je cherche un moyen pour m'en débarrasser, révéla-t-elle d'un ton sérieux.

- Hein ? s'exclama Drago, en lui adressant un regard d'effroi.

Que venait de dire cette écervelée de Serdaigle ? Il fut saisi, se refusant de comprendre. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette nouvelle plaisanterie ? Luna fixait ses yeux bruns et son sourire rêveur avait totalement disparu de ses lèvres.

- Bah oui, murmura-t-elle d'un ton froid, tu veux t'en débarrasser aussi, non ? Il devient vraiment pénible, ces derniers temps.

Drago s'était figé, encore sous le choc de ce que lui confiait la jeune fille. Cette dernière jetait des petits coups furtifs vers le couloir et se pencha un peu plus sur lui, plantant ses yeux saillants de chauve-souris dans les siens.

- Ça se trouve, dit-elle à voix encore plus basse, il t'a rendu visite pendant ces vacances ?

La brunette déglutit difficilement. Elle jetait des regards d'incompréhension et d'horreur à son interlocutrice. De qui parlait-elle ?

- Et il serait certainement là ce soir aussi.

Une mine de dégoût se dessina sur le visage habituellement placide de Luna et Drago fronça les sourcils, acquiesçant, peu désireux de continuer cette conversation.

- Je trouve qu'il a créé assez de problèmes comme ça, continuait Luna, d'un ton catégorique, il est temps d'en finir.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander l'identité de la personne qu'elle comptait supprimer, mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Surtout que le ministère ne l'apprécie vraiment pas, ricana-t-elle, ce ne sera pas dur de le faire tomber.

Drago était bouche bée : il contemplait une nouvelle Luna, qui arborait un sourire sardonique et dont les yeux si vides étaient désormais pétillants de haine. Il se sentait dans une insécurité grandissante, et la dernière phrase de Luna ne le rassurait pas. Il était évident qu'elle parlait de Dumbledore, et parler de ce genre de projets avec elle ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde, surtout quand il apprenait qu'elle méditait la même chose qu'eux. Il en ignorait les raisons, et à vrai dire, il s'en fichait. Il ne souhaitait qu'une chose : finir cette conversation au plus vite et en faire part à Granger. Les signaux rouges de danger s'actionnaient beaucoup trop près de lui.

- Tu ne trouves pas que j'ai raison, Hermione ? demanda Luna, qui avait repris son air rêveur.

La brunette hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Une question lui brûla les lèvres, cependant.

- Mais tu… comptes t'en occuper toute seule ? s'enquit-elle, en lui adressant un regard en coin.

- Evidemment, répondit la blonde en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les yeux dans le vague et l'air songeur, moins on est sur le coup, plus on a de chances de l'avoir. Mais avec ton aide, c'est différent.

De plus en plus mal à l'aise, Drago décida de se lancer pour chercher un moyen de savoir comment et pourquoi la Serdaigle avait décidé de passer à l'acte : qui lui en avait donné l'ordre ? Voldemort ? Etait-elle en contact avec lui ? Devaient-ils faire équipe avec elle ?

- Et tu comptes t'y prendre comment ? questionna-t-il, innocemment.

Luna mit quelques secondes à répondre, plongée de nouveau dans la lecture de son journal. Elle leva les yeux et sembla réfléchir.

- Attendre sagement en fermant les yeux qu'il vienne près de moi, et au moment où il s'y attendra le moins, lui sauter dessus et le désarmer, dit-elle simplement en baissant à nouveau la tête.

Drago eut une mine un peu déconfite : c'était sans doute une des idées les plus téméraires et les stupides qu'il n'avait jamais entendues, mais il ne s'étonnait plus de rien : après tout, il était en grande discussion avec Luna Lovegood. Il était à présent certain qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'inclure dans leurs projets.

- Et ensuite ? demanda-t-il, incertain de vouloir connaître la suite.

- Ensuite, articula Luna, un sourire doux sur les lèvres, je le dénoncerai au Magenmagot et il finira sa vie à Azkaban, finit-elle d'un ton méditatif.

Drago eut un regain de réalité : Voldemort ne pouvait être dans la partie, si elle comptait simplement l'envoyer à la justice magique. Il commençait à voir ce qui n'allait pas dans cette conversation.

- Tu ne comptes pas le tuer ? l'interrogea-t-il, étonné.

- Oh non, rit Luna, un peu surprise de cette question inconvenante, il pourrira entouré de Détraqueurs. Ça lui apprendra à être fétichiste.

Drago retomba lourdement des nues d'où il flottait depuis de nombreuses minutes. Dumbledore, fétichiste ? Allons bon !

- Hein ? Mais de qui tu parles ? s'exclama-t-il, en sursautant.

- Du grand Lunulopathe, bien sûr ! répondit Luna, comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence. Celui qui se glisse doucement dans le lit des jeunes filles pour leur couper les ongles de pieds pendant leur sommeil. Oh, c'est un véritable pervers, et une fois qu'il a touché sa victime, il peut la repérer à trois milles lieues à la ronde ! Il faut vraiment mieux être prudent…

Drago recommença à respirer et soupira longuement en remerciant Merlin que cette conversation ne fût qu'un simple quiproquo. Il l'avait échappé belle. Un peu plus et il aurait parlé de leur mission. Heureusement que Loufoca est bien folle : qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris d'avoir pu penser qu'elle avait deux noises d'intelligence et être au service du mage noir ? Elle vivrait à jamais dans son monde !

- Pourquoi ? lança Luna sur un air dubitatif. Tu parlais de quelqu'un d'autre, toi ?

La conversation n'était pas terminée, il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. La brunette se ressaisit. Maintenant qu'elle savait qu'elle n'était plus en danger, il était plus facile de prendre part à la discussion.

- Non, non… Au contraire ! s'exclama Drago, se voulant convaincant. Et justement, quelqu'un comme ça, l'enfermer juste comme ça… C'est trop doux, comme punition, non ?

Luna sembla le détailler un instant. Elle pencha la tête de côté et fixa sans ciller Drago qui recommençait à être mal à l'aise.

- Oui, sans doute, tu as raison, dit-elle en baissant les yeux vers _Le Chicaneur_. Papa va faire un article bientôt pour mettre en garde les lectrices. Mais je suis déjà sur ses traces.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, il n'avait pas encore d'idées, mais ça n'allait pas tarder. Cependant, alors qu'il allait prononcer les premières syllabes de sa phrase, la porte du wagon s'ouvrit et la tête d'un rouquin dépassa de l'entrebâillement.

- Hermione ? appela-t-il en agitant un morceau de papier. Je crois qu'on doit y aller, je viens de recevoir un parchemin, McGonagall nous a déjà donné pas mal de tâches à faire…

Ravi de pouvoir se soustraire à cette ambiance étrange, Drago bondit de la banquette en hochant la tête. Il se tourna vers Luna.

- A plus tard… Luna, salua maladroitement la brune.

- A bientôt, Hermione, répondit Luna, doucement.

Et avant de replonger dans _Le Chicaneur _et de remettre ses affreuses lunettes qui lui donnaient l'air encore plus désaxé, elle lui fit un petit sourire. Un sourire mystérieux, qui semblait anodin, mais qui en disait long. Sans demander son reste, Drago franchit la porte et rejoignit son propre compartiment aux côtés de Ron. Encore un peu éberlué par cet échange, il soupira, très fatigué.

- Cette Luna… Elle est vraiment siphonnée, grommela-t-il.

- Et oui… C'est Luna, lâcha Ron d'un air songeur, un sourire goguenard sur les lèvres.

L'espace d'un instant, Drago suspecta Ron de n'avoir reçu aucun papier de McGonagall et d'avoir attendu le moment propice pour extirper la brunette des idées farfelues de Luna Lovegood. Doute qui se confirma quand ils revinrent dans leur compartiment : Ron s'affala sans ménagement sur la banquette et effraya une bande de troisième-année qui se tenait timidement devant leur porte, des exemplaires de _La Gazette du Sorcier _dans les mains, espérant, eux aussi, sans doute que les deux préfets de Gryffondor leur racontassent plus en détails la nuit au ministère. Il réprima un sourire. Jamais, au grand jamais, Drago Malefoy ne remercierait Ronald Weasley. De son vivant, de sa tombe, et même dans l'au-delà.

- Dis-moi… T'en penses quoi, des suspicions d'Harry, toi ? demanda Ron subitement.

La brunette le dévisagea un court instant, puis haussa les épaules. Elle récupéra son livre coincé dans le filet à bagages et ouvrit une page au hasard.

- Bof…, grogna-t-elle, les yeux baissés. Il n'a jamais pu supporter Malefoy – nous non plus d'ailleurs. Je suis sûr qu'il cherche un prétexte pour alimenter sa rancœur.

- Oui…, approuva Ron d'un ton rêveur. Tu as sans doute raison. C'est absurde.

Drago leva les yeux vers le rouquin et hésita à rétorquer quelque chose. Mais Ron était plongé dans la contemplation de son minuscule hibou qu'il avait libéré de sa cage. Toujours silencieux, Drago détourna le regard : au loin, le soleil déclinait lentement.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, à en juger par la végétation sauvage qu'on apercevait à travers les fenêtres, la gare de Pré-au-Lard n'était plus qu'à une demi-heure. Finalement, les Serpentard que Drago tolérait n'étaient pas si affreux que ça : Pansy la traitait avec beaucoup d'égard et n'était pas si stupide qu'elle s'était imaginée à le croire lorsqu'elle l'entendait glousser dans les couloirs de Poudlard : elle avait même quelques traits d'esprit – rares, cependant. Quant à Crabbe et Goyle, ils savaient tenir leurs langues quand il fallait. Alors que Crabbe était plongé dans une bande dessinée – qui ne semblait pas très futée, mais il avait au moins le mérite de lire –, elle avait eu la stupeur de constater que Goyle _brodait_. Et que, comble de l'abomination, il était même plutôt doué. A côté, les petits couvre-chefs qu'elle tricotait pour les elfes de maison de Poudlard faisaient pâle figure. Elle en aurait avalé sa langue de surprise, mais s'était bien gardé de faire la moindre remarque. Malefoy devait déjà être au courant de ce à quoi son gorille numéro deux occupait son temps libre. D'ailleurs, ce devait être un passe-temps secret, au vu de son expression horrifiée quand il rangea précipitamment son ouvrage en entendant la porte grincer.

C'est avec un déplaisir évident qu'Hermione vit revenir Zabini un peu trop rapidement à son goût : elle avait fortement apprécié le silence régnant, lui permettant d'extrapoler sur les événements à venir, sur les étapes prochaines de son plan quand ils débarqueraient à Pré-au-Lard. Cependant, quelque chose attira son attention, face au comportement étrange de l'adolescent. En effet, la porte du compartiment ne se fermait plus, peu importe le nombre de fois où il la poussait.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'impatienta Zabini.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement, le faisant tomber sur les genoux de Goyle qui se trouvait à côté et visiblement peu enclin à le recevoir, encore énervé d'avoir dû ranger si vite son point compté. Hermione se redressa vivement et suivit la scène d'un air amusé : à priori, Goyle n'aimait pas non plus Zabini et profitait de l'occasion pour lui tomber dessus (dans le sen figuré, cette fois). Elle eut un élan d'empathie pour Goyle, mais son regard fut soudain happé par une basket blanche qui disparut très vite, à la place vide de Zabini. Son sourire se perdit et elle se figea. Ils avaient un invité. A l'évidence, quelqu'un qui le soupçonnait et qui avait la possibilité de devenir invisible grâce à une cape offerte en première année de Poudlard. La réponse fut évidente. Qui d'autre que Harry Potter était entré dans leur compartiment ? Elle glissa un regard vers le filet à bagages et observa qu'il bougeait légèrement tout seul, par magie. Elle soupira et reposa son regard sur Goyle qui refermait la porte d'un coup sec, avant de repousser violemment Zabini qui s'effondrait sur son propre siège. Hermione rit sous cape en toisant le grand noir : il avait perdu de sa superbe, tout à coup.

Le calme revint rapidement dans le compartiment, Crabbe se replongea dans sa bande dessinée, et Hermione se rallongeant, la tête sur les genoux de Pansy. Le silence se fit pesant tout à coup. Il fallait briser la glace.

- Alors, Zabini, dit Hermione d'une voix traînante, qu'est-ce que voulait Slughorn ?

- Il essayait simplement de se faire bien voir par les fils de bonne famille, répondit ce dernier qui continuait de lancer à Goyle des regards furieux. Mais il n'a pas réussi à en trouver beaucoup.

Hermione fixa le grand noir d'un air d'incompréhension. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réunion ? Qu'est-ce que ce professeur voulait ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Qui étaient les autres invités ? demanda-t-elle, négligemment.

- McLaggen, de Gryffondor.

Cormac McLaggen ? Hermione activa rapidement sa mémoire : un garçon massif, aux cheveux drus, qui avait un an de plus qu'elle et qui n'hésitait pas à se vanter à chaque fois qu'elle le voyait, entouré d'un groupe de filles chaque fois différent. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon avait d'une famille de bonne famille ?

- Ah ouais, son oncle est une huile du ministère, commenta-t-elle (au moins, elle ne se mouillait pas, la plupart des familles de sorciers travaillant au ministère).

- … un autre qui s'appelle Belby, de Serdaigle…

- Ah non, pas lui, c'est un abruti ! s'exclama Pansy.

Hermione leva un regard étonné devant la mine révoltée de la brune qui lançait des éclairs, mais elle reporta rapidement son attention sur Zabini qui finissait la liste des invités.

- … et aussi Londubat, Potter et la fille Weasley, acheva ce dernier.

Hermione se redressa brusquement, écartant d'un coup sec la main de Pansy. Cette révélation ne l'amusa pas du tout. Qu'est-ce que Neville faisait dans l'histoire ?

- Il a invité _Londubat_ ?

Elle foudroya le Serpentard comme s'il était responsable de cet incident.

- J'imagine, puisqu'il était là, dit Zabini d'un air indifférent.

- En quoi _Londubat_ peut-il bien intéresser Slughorn ?

Zabini haussa les épaules. Hermione se reprit, prenant conscience que si jamais ils se rendaient compte du pourquoi de son anxiété, elle perdrait toute crédibilité. Zabini avait parlé de Potter et de la fille Weasley, donc Harry et Ginny avaient aussi été conviés. Dans un sens, ça la rassurait. Neville n'avait pas été tout seul. Mais pourquoi ? Elle eut une moue de dédain.

- Potter, le précieux petit Potter, ça évidemment, il voulait voir à quoi ressemble l'Élu, poursuivit-elle, avec un rictus méprisant, mais la petite Weasley ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle a de spécial, celle-là ?

- Il y a plein de garçons qui l'aiment bien, assura Pansy en jetant au grand blond un regard en biais pour voir sa réaction.

Hermione faillit s'étouffer : quoi, même à Serpentard, Ginny avait une réputation ? Elle eut un regard choqué que Pansy interpréta autrement.

- Même toi, Blaise, continua la brune, tu dis qu'elle est jolie et tout le monde sait à quel point il est difficile de te plaire !

- Je ne toucherai jamais à une fille qui a ignoblement trahi son sang, même si elle est jolie, affirma Zabini avec froideur.

Pansy eut un petit sourire satisfait et Hermione reposa la tête sur ses genoux, la laissant à nouveau lui caresser les cheveux. Mais elle réfléchissait. Qu'est-ce que Slughorn voulait faire ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette drôle d'invitation ? A l'évidence, ce devait être quelqu'un que Lucius Malefoy connaissait. A l'évidence, il en avait parlé à Drago Malefoy. A l'évidence, si Slughorn faisait des réunions en petit comité pour toucher la noblesse sorcière, Malefoy devait être au courant et mourir d'envie d'y participer. Elle réfléchit. Il fallait qu'elle dise quelque chose de crédible.

- Le mauvais goût de Slughorn me fait pitié, lâcha-t-elle avec tout le mépris dont elle était capable. Peut-être qu'il devient un peu gâteux. Dommage, mon père, qui était un de ses élèves préférés, a toujours dit qu'il était un bon sorcier en son temps. Slughorn ne doit pas savoir que je suis dans le train, sinon…

Zabini la coupa froidement, ses yeux en amande rivés sur les siens.

- À ta place, je ne compterais pas sur une invitation. Quand je suis arrivé, il m'a demandé des nouvelles du père de Nott. Ils étaient amis, apparemment, mais quand il a appris qu'il avait été arrêté au ministère, il ne semblait pas très content et Nott n'a pas été invité. Je ne crois pas que Slughorn s'intéresse aux Mangemorts.

Hermione le toisa avec colère : Merlin qu'elle détestait le ton condescendant de ce Zabini. Nott… Elle se souvenait de ce mangemort qu'elle avait stupéfixé au ministère avant l'été… Alors, c'était son fils, à Poudlard ? Elle eut un rire forcé, pour se donner une contenance, un rire singulièrement dépourvu d'humour. Ne pas s'éparpiller. Surtout, il fallait qu'elle montrât à quel point ce Slughorn était méprisable.

- Personne ne se soucie de ce qui l'intéresse ou pas. Qui est-il, quand on y réfléchit ? Un imbécile de prof, rien de plus.

Elle bâilla avec ostentation. Il fallait changer de sujet. Elle réfléchit quelques instants. Harry se trouvait dans le filet à bagages au-dessus d'eux. Tant qu'il n'aurait rien trouvé à se mettre sous la dent, il continuerait de les traquer. Une fois sûr de lui, il arrêterait pour un temps de fouiner. Il fallait qu'elle confirmât ses doutes pour qu'elle pût avoir une marge de manœuvre plus importante. Elle allait mettre en pratique ce que lui avait suggéré Drago. Ainsi, elle aurait un sursis avec Harry. Et elle conserverait sa crédibilité aux yeux des Serpentard qui se pendraient à ses lèvres. Elle réfléchit à ce qu'elle allait révéler. De toute façon, il était persuadé que Malefoy avait reçu une mission du mage noir. Elle ne dirait rien de plus que ça. Au final, il n'en saurait pas plus. Elle eut un rictus.

- Peut-être que je ne serai même plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine, lâcha-t-elle innocemment, alors qu'est-ce que ça peut me faire qu'un vieux fossile obèse m'aime ou pas ?

C'eut l'effet d'une bombe. D'un côté, elle ne disait pas totalement faux, en se demandant si jamais elle réussirait à vaincre Dumbledore et garder la vie sauve.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, tu ne seras peut-être plus à Poudlard l'année prochaine ? s'exclama Pansy d'un ton indigné en interrompant ses caresses.

Hermione sourit : ils commençaient à tomber dans le panneau.

- On ne sait jamais, répondit-elle, évasive, avec l'ombre d'un sourire. Il est possible que… heu… je m'occupe de choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes.

Des choses plus importantes et plus intéressantes ? Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ? C'était une blague ? Qui pourrait croire ça ? Elle se maudit elle-même intérieurement, et jeta un coup d'œil furtif aux Serpentard. Mais à sa surprise, cela eut l'effet escompté et Hermione s'en réjouit, détaillant l'expression d'incrédulité de Goyle et Crabbe, la curiosité naissante de Zabini et l'indignation de Pansy. Elle sentait même le cœur d'Harry dans le filet à bagages qui cognait plus fortement.

- Tu veux dire… _Lui_ ? demanda Pansy dans un murmure.

Hermione haussa les épaules : elle jubilait intérieurement, qu'ils aient autant mordu à l'hameçon. Elle n'avait rien dit par rapport à sa mission, ils ne faisaient qu'extrapoler. Restait juste à leur faire imaginer les pires choses par rapport à Voldemort.

- Ma mère veut que je finisse mes études mais personnellement, je ne crois pas que ce soit si utile, de nos jours. Réfléchissez un peu… Quand le Seigneur des Ténèbres aura pris le pouvoir, vous croyez qu'il s'occupera de savoir combien de BUSE et d'ASPIC chacun peut avoir ? Bien sûr que non… Ce qui comptera, c'est le genre de services qu'on lui aura rendus, le degré de dévotion qu'on lui aura montré.

Elle énonçait des vérités, et ils se faisaient leurs propres films. Elle se délecta de l'effet qu'elle avait sur eux. Enfin, sur tous sauf un.

- Et tu crois que toi, tu seras capable de faire quelque chose pour lui ? demanda Zabini d'un ton cinglant. Seize ans et même pas encore diplômé ?

Elle lança un regard exaspéré vers ce Zabini qui commençait vraiment à l'énerver. C'était apparemment le seul censé de la bande, celui qui savait prendre du recul, et elle le saluait pour ça. Mais elle n'en avait pas besoin maintenant.

- Je viens de te le dire, non ? répliqua-t-elle, excédée. Peut-être qu'il s'en fiche que je sois diplômé ou pas. Peut-être que le travail qu'il veut me confier ne nécessite pas de diplôme, finit-elle à voix basse.

Ça y était, elle en avait trop dit. Malefoy lui avait bien dit de rester évasive. Il fallait changer de sujet à présent. Le silence dans la pièce était palpable.

- J'aperçois Poudlard, dit Hermione d'un ton détaché, presque innocent, en montrant du doigt la fenêtre obscurcie par la nuit tombante. Il est temps de mettre nos robes.

Son cœur se serra. Ils allaient bientôt arrivés. Et elle allait devoir mettre la deuxième partie du plan en application. Un hoquet de douleur provenant du filet à bagages attira l'attention d'Hermione qui s'était levée, alors que Goyle récupérait sa valise. Elle fronça les sourcils. Maintenant qu'elle lui avait insinué tout ça dans la tête, elle ne pouvait laisser décemment partir Harry. Oui, mais pas avec tous ces Serpentard autour d'eux. Elle attendrait qu'ils soient seuls. Elle reporta son attention sur sa valise qu'elle ouvrit pour défroisser la robe de sorcier qu'elle revêtit en même temps que les autres.

Le train réduisait son allure. Ils étaient bientôt arrivés. En attachant autour de son cou l'épaisse cape de voyage toute neuve, cadeau inattendu de Narcissa, Hermione réfléchissait, inquiète. La mission qu'elle devait effectuer et réussir ce soir ne lui laissait que peu de marge de manœuvre. Elle devait être rapide. Le train s'immobilisa et Goyle ouvrit la porte avec force en jouant des muscles pour se frayer un chemin parmi une foule d'élèves de deuxième année qu'il écarta à coups de poing. Crabbe et Zabini le suivirent, sans un regard en arrière. Hermione inspira profondément. C'était le moment. Pansy lui tendit la main, espérant avec témérité que les marques d'affection qu'elle lui avait prodiguées continueraient.

- Pars devant, lui dit-elle, en ignorant son geste. Je veux simplement vérifier quelque chose.

Pansy s'en alla, l'air un peu déçu. À présent, ils étaient seuls dans le compartiment. Des élèves passaient dans le couloir, descendant sur le quai plongé dans l'obscurité.

Lentement, peu pressée de faire ce qu'elle allait faire, Hermione s'approcha de la porte et tira les stores pour qu'on ne puisse rien voir de l'extérieur. Avec des gestes plus que lents, elle se pencha sur sa valise et l'ouvrit à nouveau. Berner Harry pour l'amener à être sans défense. Trois… deux… un…

- _Petrificus totalus !_

Hermione avait lancé son sort avec une rapidité déconcertante et elle se félicita de sa dextérité. Harry bascula lourdement du filet à bagages et tomba à ses pieds, faisant glisser la cape d'invisibilité.

Hermione affichait un large sourire, très contente de son intuition.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais, jubila-t-elle. J'ai entendu la valise de Goyle te cogner. Et j'ai cru voir passer un éclair blanc après le retour de Zabini…

Ses yeux s'attardèrent un instant sur les baskets d'Harry.

- Je suppose que c'était toi qui bloquais la porte quand Zabini est revenu ?

Un instant, Hermione se figea, et eut un regard d'horreur en se rendant compte de la situation : venait-elle de lancer son sortilège préféré, le sortilège du saucisson ? Elle observa Harry un moment, incertaine qu'il fasse le rapprochement. Mais il le savait, c'était le sortilège qu'elle avait utilisé pour se débarrasser de Neville en première année. C'était son sortilège fétiche. Et Malefoy, elle en était certaine, ne l'utilisait pratiquement jamais. Pourtant, dans la précipitation, Harry n'irait quand même pas imaginer qu'il avait Hermione Granger devant lui ? Mais s'il ressassait autant, comme l'avait souligné Malefoy, peut-être qu'il y repenserait et trouverait ça louche ? Temps d'hésitation. On ne savait jamais. De plus, elle avait peu de temps. Elle décida de le malmener un peu : le frapper semblait une bonne solution. Juste un petit coup de pied. Après tout, Malefoy avait sûrement dû rêver d'avoir Harry Potter à ses pieds, impuissant et à sa merci ? Désolée, Harry, pensa Hermione avec amertume, je ne peux pas me faire reconnaître, il va donc falloir que tu sois sûr que je suis bien Malefoy.

- Tu n'as rien pu entendre d'important, _Potter_. Mais puisque tu es là…

Un peu honteuse de ce qu'elle allait faire, elle lui donna un coup de pied en plein visage. A priori, elle ne contrôlait pas la force du corps de Malefoy : un craquement lui confirma qu'elle venait de lui casser le nez et du sang tacha le bas de sa robe. Elle fut la première surprise. Une pointe de remords l'envahit. Oups… Etait-elle allée un peu trop fort ? A l'évidence, oui. Mais plus moyen de reculer. Elle ne pouvait plus s'excuser. Et elle ne pouvait en aucun cas essayer de le soigner. Il fallait assumer. Au moins, de cette façon, Hermione était sûre qu'il penserait avoir affaire au vrai Malefoy. rougissant intérieurement, honteuse à souhait, elle se dit que ce geste pourrait compenser son « petrificus totalus ». L'avenir le lui dira.

- De la part de mon père, s'excusa-t-elle. Et maintenant…

Complètement désemparée, Hermione réfléchit un autre instant : elle aperçut la cape sous Harry et eut une idée très malefoyenne. Il fallait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. A contrecœur, se détestant elle-même, elle dégagea la cape coincée sous le corps immobile d'Harry, et la jeta sur lui.

- Je pense qu'ils ne te retrouveront pas avant que le train soit rentré à Londres, dit-elle à voix basse. À un de ces jours, _Potter_… ou peut-être pas.

Puis, elle se retourna, faillit perdre l'équilibre en marchant sur quelque chose de mou – un autre craquement lui confirma qu'elle venait de broyer la main droite d'Harry avec ses chaussures – et quitta le compartiment sans un regard en arrière. Un remord profond l'assaillit, mais elle n'avait plus le temps de se poser des questions. Elle atterrit sur le quai en souplesse.

* * *

Avec une joie non dissimulée, l'adolescent blond vit Tonks sur le quai, scruter en fronçant les sourcils les divers élèves qui sortaient du train. Il fallait qu'elle l'avertît. Elle se rapprocha en douceur de l'Auror qui le regardait d'un air suspicieux, presque hargneux, sans comprendre les raisons exactes de cette aversion. Hermione réfléchit cinq secondes à la façon de l'aborder, puis décida d'opter pour le sarcasme.

- Tiens, tiens, une des plus grandes fanatiques d'Harry Potter…, ricana-t-elle. C'est étrange, non ? Il n'est toujours pas descendu… Vraiment, vraiment surprenant…

Et elle laissa en plan la jeune femme aux cheveux gris, complètement interdite. Hermione fit quelques pas et se glissa dans un recoin sombre un peu en retrait pour observer l'efficacité de son plan : en effet, Tonks se précipitait vers le train qui commençait à s'activer à nouveau, là où les stores étaient baissés, sans doute pour vérifier les dires d'Hermione. Soupirant légèrement de soulagement, Hermione vérifia que personne ne la surveillait : elle enfila sa capuche, vérifia l'heure, sortit précautionneusement le minuscule sablier de sous son pull et le retourna deux fois lentement. Deux heures de battement, c'était largement assez.

Soudain, tout autour d'elle se dispersa. Un tourbillon de couleurs et de formes l'enveloppa. Le sang lui battit aux tempes durant quelques instants. Le sol se fit dur à nouveau sous ses pieds et elle regarda autour d'elle : elle était devant la Cabane Hurlante. Le soleil était encore haut dans le ciel. Elle se glissa dans l'unique allée et put constater, un peu rassurée, que personne ne s'attardait dehors.

En se dirigeant vers l'auberge des Trois-Balais, Hermione jetait des coups d'œil furtifs, l'esprit alerte, la baguette magique de Drago Malefoy tenue fermement sous sa cape. Elle poussa doucement la porte du pub et se réjouit de le trouver quasi désert : les clients se résumaient en un seul sorcier, un peu éméché, et qui faisait la cour à Madame Rosmerta. Derrière le comptoir, cette dernière le gratifiait de clins d'œil explicites. S'attablant dans un coin, sa capuche toujours rabattue sur son visage, Hermione attendit patiemment : Rosmerta ne devait pas la reconnaître, sinon tout son plan risquait de tomber à l'eau. Sa main vint farfouiller dans sa poche de pantalon et elle frémit au contact d'une bourse qu'elle venait d'effleurer.

Enfin, le sorcier bruyant sortit en titubant du bar pour chantonner sur la place. Madame Rosmerta, un sourire aux lèvres, s'approcha d'Hermione.

- Ce sera quoi pour le voyageur ? dit-elle d'un ton gouailleur en s'essuyant les mains dans un torchon.

L'encapuchonné tourna ses yeux gris et froids vers elle, mais ne répondit pas. A priori, elle ne le reconnaissait pas. Tant mieux. Il devait à présent user de ses charmes.

- Il paraît que vous avez le meilleur hydromel de la région, dit-il poliment.

- Bien sûr, se gaussa la tenancière, un sourire de fierté sur ses lèvres pulpeuses. On vient de loin pour y goûter !

- J'aimerais m'y essayer, dit Hermione d'une voix suave.

- Avec plaisir ! s'exclama la patronne des Trois-Balais.

Hermione réfléchissait tandis que Madame Rosmerta s'en allait précipitamment. Il fallait qu'elle fasse vite, mais en même temps, elle ne voulait pas la brusquer. Celle-ci revint rapidement avec un petit verre qu'elle déposa sur la table.

- Et voilà, claironna-t-elle d'une voix enjouée.

Hermione la remercia d'un signe de tête et commença à siroter son verre. Elle avait hésité à goûter ce breuvage alcoolisé, mais elle se surprit à trouver ça exquis. Madame Rosmerta n'avait plus qu'elle comme cliente, aussi elle resta un instant pour s'entretenir avec elle.

- C'est calme, aujourd'hui, commenta Hermione d'un air monotone.

- M'en parlez pas, renchérit Rosmerta avec une pointe de mécontentement. Avec les nouvelles normes, on peut dire que les clients se font rares… Enfin, j'espère qu'ils laisseront quand même les élèves sortir de Poudlard…

L'encapuchonné opina du chef et souleva son verre, regardant à travers comme un connaisseur, la liqueur dorée. Heureusement que Mr Granger était amateur de vin, il l'avait vu maintes fois remuer le verre, humer le parfum et détailler le contenu du savoureux nectar. Aussi l'imita-t-il du plus sérieux qu'il put.

- Votre hydromel est en effet délicieux, complimenta-t-il avec un sourire charmeur. J'en prendrais volontiers plusieurs tonneaux. Lesquels me conseilleriez-vous ? J'imagine que certaines années valent mieux que d'autres…

Madame Rosmerta le considéra avec un nouvel intérêt, ses yeux sombres papillonnant d'extase.

- Ah, je vois que Monsieur est un connaisseur… Oui, en effet, tout dépend des cuvées. L'idéal serait que vous veniez les goûter à la cave. Si ça vous convient de me suivre… ?

Hermione se leva, hochant la tête. L'instant rêvé était enfin arrivé.

- J'en serais honoré, répondit-elle d'un ton courtois.

La cave jouxtait les toilettes de la clientèle, nota Hermione. Une fois descendues, Rosmerta alluma d'un coup de baguette magique la salle qui renfermait une odeur de bois humide, et qu'elle rangea dans son tablier. Quand elle se retourna vers le jeune homme, elle poussa un cri de surprise : Hermione venait d'enlever sa capuche, dévoilant ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc.

- Mr… Malefoy ? Mais que…, bredouilla-t-elle.

- _Impero_ ! lança Hermione avant que Rosmerta ait pu réagir.

La tenancière se figea, cligna des yeux et regarda Hermione d'un regard vide. Celle-ci abaissa légèrement sa baguette. Ça y était. Elle l'avait fait. Et elle avait réussi.

- _Bien, Rosmerta, à partir de maintenant, vous obéirez à mes ordres._

La jolie femme acquiesça lentement. Hermione se concentra en respirant profondément.

- _Vous vous comporterez normalement, et ce tout au long de l'année._

Rosmerta sembla reprendre vie et redevenir normale. Hermione aurait douté de son sortilège, si elle n'était pas sûre et certaine que Rosmerta était désormais entièrement à sa disposition : son regard avait perdu une certaine lueur.

- _ Vous me ferez un rapport complet à chaque fois qu'il y aura un événement suspect. Ou tout lien avec Dumbledore. Pour ce faire, vous utiliserez ceci._

Hermione ouvrit alors la bourse qu'elle avait dans la poche de son pantalon et sortit deux gallions similaires à ceux qu'elle avait utilisés l'an dernier pour les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Sauf qu'après les houspillements de Malefoy, elle l'avait légèrement modifié : un peu plus gros que des gallions normaux, elle avait réussi à ensorceler les pièces de monnaie de sorte à ce qu'on puisse enregistrer sa voix et ainsi faire passer le message souhaité. Comme une sorte de messagerie portable. Elle lui en tendit un.

- _Vous n'aurez qu'à porter ce gallion à votre bouche et il m'informera de tout ce qui vous paraît suspect. Est-ce clair ?_

Rosmerta acquiesça et prit le gallion tendu. La porte d'entrée grinça et plusieurs bruits de pas résonnèrent dans le pub.

- _Bien. Ce sera tout pour le moment. Mais je reviendrai rapidement vers vous pour plus d'instructions. Ne vous faîtes pas remarquer et comportez-vous normalement en présence d'autres personnes._

Rosmerta hocha la tête, sembla reprendre conscience des choses et se dépêcha de monter les escaliers pour accueillir ses clients comme il se devait. Hermione fut satisfaite : d'après ce que lui avait dit Narcissa, le maléfice n'était pas d'une durée déterminée. On pouvait choisir à loisir les effets de l'Imperium, à condition de le rappeler au bon souvenir de la victime assez régulièrement.

Hermione tendit l'oreille quelques instants : Rosmerta parlait normalement à ses clients et elle soupira de soulagement. Elle venait de réussir la seconde étape du plan. Elle consulta la montre à gousset de Malefoy : il lui restait environ une demi-heure. Rabattant la capuche sur son visage, Hermione remonta l'escalier en bois, comme si elle sortait des toilettes des hommes. N'adressant aucun regard à la clientèle de Rosmerta, elle sortit en trombe du pub.

Elle se dépêcha sur le chemin du retour, contournant le château de Poudlard : la nuit était tombée et elle dut user de toutes ses facultés pour ne pas trébucher dans l'obscurité, refusant de se guider à l'aide de sa baguette magique, trop effrayée de se faire démasquer si quelqu'un était dans les parages.

Elle arriva prestement sur le quai, au moment-même où le Poudlard Express entrait en gare. Se cachant dans un recoin, la capuche bien rabaissée pour être sûre de ne pas être reconnue, elle attendit que les flots d'élèves descendent du train. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent, puis elle se vit, de loin, se diriger vers Tonks. Détournant ses pas, elle se vit disparaître dans l'obscurité.  
Soulagée, Hermione pressa le pas, en direction des diligences.

- Ah, Drago ! Tu étais là ! Viens vite, je t'attendais…, s'exclama une voix familière.

Hermione se retourna et tomba nez à nez avec Pansy Parkinson qui lui offrait son plus beau sourire. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ils s'engouffrèrent dans une diligence sans dire un mot.

* * *

- Tu rêves, Hermione ? lança Ron, amusé.

- N-non.

Drago balayait le quai du regard, anxieux de ne pas voir Hermione sortir. Mais son rôle de préfet ne lui permettait pas de l'attendre indéfiniment. Surtout que ça paraîtrait bizarre. Il rejoignit Ron dans une diligence sombre et ne répondit pas quand le rouquin lui demanda s'il avait vu Harry passer. Une vague d'inquiétude passa dans ses yeux bruns : que s'était-il passé ?

La Grande Salle, avec ses quatre longues tables – une pour chaque maison – et celle, tout au bout, réservée aux professeurs, était décorée comme d'habitude de chandelles qui flottaient dans les airs et dont la clarté étincelait sur les assiettes. Drago soupira de soulagement de retrouver enfin un lieu familier dans lequel il se sentait bien.

Il prit place, non sans une certaine hésitation, à la place des Gryffondor, et constata avec soulagement qu'Hermione venait d'arriver dans la Grande Salle en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, alors que le Choixpeau magique entonnait sa traditionnelle chanson annuelle.

_Ô, combien d'années ont passé_

_Depuis que l'on m'a confectionné_

_Et vous n'étiez même pas nés,_

_Que déjà à Poudlard, je régnais._

_Cette résidence pourtant si sûre,_

_A connu des jours plus purs,_

_Grâce à quatre sorciers envieux_

_De construire un monde heureux._

_Gryffondor en ces lieux fit_

_Pour les plus braves un bon logis,_

_Serdaigle saluait avec énergie_

_La volubilité de tous les érudits,_

_Poufsouffle, personne, ne trompait,_

_Et enseignait à tous sans compter._

_Serpentard, ah ! Quant à lui,_

_Qu'aux ambitieux ne répondit._

_Mais ces quatre amis,_

_Si dévoués, si hardis,_

_Finirent par s'affronter_

_Et Poudlard transformer._

_A la fin d'un combat,_

_Serpentard s'en alla,_

_Laissant les trois compères_

_S'accabler de misère._

_Et rien ne redevint comme avant,_

_Un silence lourd, un froid mordant,_

_Dans des temps troublés,_

_Le château fut entraîné._

_Voyez-vous, cette année,_

_Ne semble pas si inchangée,_

_Le mal est aux portes,_

_De quelle manière ? De quelle sorte ?_

_Ne vous laissez pas enveloppé_

_Par d'épaisses ténèbres glacées,_

_Car vous le savez, malgré les peurs,_

_Le choix du cœur est le meilleur._

_Si mes paroles, vous assimilez_

_Alors de chanter, j'arrêterai,_

_Et c'est maintenant que je me lance,_

_Que la répartition commence !_

Un bruit sourd résonna dans la salle et la masse imposante d'Hagrid dont les cheveux hirsutes retombaient en paquets emmêlés sur ses épaules s'avança jusqu'à la table des professeurs, où il prit place à côté de la chaise vide du professeur McGonagall. Drago la vit alors s'avancer en réprimant un soupir d'agacement. D'un regard encore plus sévère que d'habitude, elle déroula la longue liste des nouvelles recrues.

- Adamson, Jayden.

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs qui les avait dérangés dans le train s'avança timidement vers le Choixpeau et s'assit sur le tabouret.

- Poufsouffle ! hurla le Choixpeau.

La table concernée applaudit chaleureusement le nouveau venu qui prenait place avec fébrilité parmi eux. Tandis que McGonagall appelait un à un les nouveaux venus, Drago fixait intensément le grand blond qui évitait soigneusement son regard. Avait-elle réussi ? Avait-elle échoué ? Pourquoi ne le regardait-elle pas ? Son cœur se serra, la fixant avec anxiété.

- Collins, Ava.

- Serdaigle ! s'écria le Choixpeau, alors que la demoiselle aux cheveux châtain qui était avec Jayden Adamson se dirigeait rapidement vers la table qui l'applaudissait.

Hermione tripotait maladroitement ses couverts et jetait de nombreux coups d'œil en direction de la table des Gryffondor. Mais à chaque fois qu'elle croisait le regard de Drago, elle détournait soigneusement les yeux, rendant furieux la brunette. Pourquoi Harry n'était-il toujours pas là ? Se pouvait-il que Tonks ne l'ait pas trouvé ?

- Rodriguez, Atticus.

- Serpentard ! s'emporta le Choixpeau, alors qu'un garçon au teint pâle s'assit au bout de la table qui l'accueillit avec fierté.

Drago vit Hermione applaudir avec du retard le nouveau venu et le doute s'insinua en lui. Avait-elle réussi ou avait-elle échoué ? Pourquoi évitait-elle son regard ? Que cela signifiait-il ? Il commençait à bouillir sérieusement.

- Young, Abigail.

- Gryffondor !

Le professeur McGonagall remporta le Choixpeau, alors qu'une jeune fille blond foncé se rapprochait de Drago, sous une salve d'applaudissements chaleureux. Lorsque Dumbledore se leva pour annoncer le début du banquet, Drago ne voyait qu'une solution aux regards répétitifs mais fuyants d'Hermione : elle avait échoué. Faisant ses propres conclusions, il perdit à moitié l'appétit et Ron à côté de lui qui engloutissait cuisses de poulet sur cuisses de poulet lui coupa l'autre moitié. Il se demanda d'ailleurs comment il pouvait encore s'empiffrer, alors qu'il avait mastiqué tout l'après-midi dans le train.

C'est alors qu'il s'en rendît compte : le repas était déjà bien commencé, et aucune trace de Potter. Bien que Drago ne se préoccupât de cette disparition, et qu'il la trouvait pour le moins reposante, il comprit soudain les coups d'œil répétitifs d'Hermione à la table des Serpentard. Fronçant les sourcils, il se demanda si elle s'inquiétait pour son ami ou s'il s'était passé quelque chose entre eux. La tournure des événements ne lui plaisait pas…

Un brusque coup de vent : Harry Potter se trouva à leurs côtés, l'air passablement énervé et jetant des regards mauvais à la table des Serpentard, tandis que Severus Rogue rejoignait la table des professeurs d'un pas vif.

- Où est-ce que tu… Ça alors, qu'est-ce que tu as sur la figure ? s'étonna Ron en le regardant les yeux écarquillés, comme tous ceux qui étaient assis à leurs côtés.

- Pourquoi, il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ? s'inquiéta Harry en prenant une cuillère, les yeux plissés pour regarder son reflet déformé.

- Tu es couvert de sang ! s'exclama Drago, en le dévisageant.

Il avait hésité à le laisser ainsi, tout barbouillé, mais il se dit que ce n'était certainement pas une attitude de Granger. A regret, il soupira.

- Viens là…

Il leva sa baguette, prononça la formule : « Tergeo ! » et fit disparaître le sang séché. A l'évidence, Potter venait d'échapper à une situation délicate. Et les regards furtifs qu'un grand blond à la table des Serpentard leur lançait lui en firent comprendre doucement les raisons.

- Merci, dit Harry en passant la main sur son visage propre. Et mon nez, ça va ?

- Il est normal, répondit Drago d'un ton anxieux, se demandant ce qu'il s'était réellement passé avec Hermione. Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, _Harry_ ? On a eu une peur bleue !

- Je vous raconterai plus tard, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Le ton d'Harry Potter ne plut pas du tout à Drago.

- Mais…, dit-il d'un air indigné.

- Pas maintenant, Hermione, coupa Harry, avec une gravité éloquente.

Drago eut une moue renfrognée.

- Tu as raté la Répartition, en tout cas, dit-il, boudeur, pour changer de sujet, tandis que Ron plongeait sur un gros gâteau au chocolat.

- Le Choixpeau a raconté quelque chose d'intéressant ? demanda Harry en prenant un morceau de tarte à la mélasse.

- Toujours pareil… il nous a conseillé de rester unis face à l'ennemi, tu vois le genre, dit Drago d'un air détaché.

- Dumbledore a parlé de Voldemort ?

- Pas encore, répondit-il, mais il réserve toujours son vrai discours pour la fin du festin. Ça ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

- Rogue m'a dit que Hagrid était arrivé en retard…

Drago leva des yeux étonnés et ouvrit la bouche, mais Ron le devança.

- Tu as vu Rogue ? Comment ça se fait ? s'étonna-t-il entre deux bouchées de gâteau qu'il avalait avec frénésie.

- Je suis tombé sur lui, répondit Harry, évasif.

- Hagrid n'avait que quelques minutes de retard, dit Drago, les yeux tournés vers la table des professeurs. Tiens, regarde, _Harry_, il te fait signe.

Hermione vit avec soulagement Harry s'attabler chez les Gryffondor.

- Tiens, Potter vient d'arriver…, fit remarquer Pansy, l'air hautain. En retard et sans culpabilité, comme d'habitude. Aussi arrogant et provocateur…

- Il était plein de sang, on se demande ce qu'il a fait…, dit Théodore Nott, qui se trouvait à côté de Pansy, en haussant les épaules.

- Oui, c'est moi. Je lui ai cassé le nez, dit Hermione d'un air détaché.

- Tu as _quoi _? s'exclama Pansy, l'air effaré.

- Mime-nous donc ça ! s'esclaffa Goyle et ses petits yeux noirs brillèrent de méchanceté.

Hermione, à contrecœur, raconta la scène, et ce fut à ce moment précis qu'Harry croisa son regard, alors qu'il évitait celui du professeur Trelawney qui le fixait intensément depuis la table des professeurs.

Drago sentit une tension et se tourna vers Harry qui serrait les poings, les yeux sur sa tarte à la mélasse. Balayant la salle du regard, s'attardant sur les gestes frénétiques de l'adolescent blond, il sut que ça avait un rapport avec Granger. Mais il ne semblait pas pressé, il le découvrirait tôt ou tard.

- Alors, que voulait le professeur Slughorn ? demanda-t-il en se raclant la gorge pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- Savoir ce qui s'était vraiment passé au ministère, répondit Harry.

- Il n'est pas le seul, lança Drago avec dédain. On n'a pas arrêté de nous poser des questions là-dessus dans le train, n'est-ce pas, _Ron_ ?

- Oui, dit Ron. Ils veulent tous savoir si tu es vraiment l'Élu…

Drago retourna à sa tarte aux pommes, alors que le fantôme des Gryffondor, Nick-Quasi-Sans-Tête, prenait part à leur conversation. Il n'avait jamais aimé ce fantôme, aussi reporta-t-il son attention sur Hermione à la table d'en face et qui semblait plus détendue.

Dumbledore se leva et prit la parole.

- Je vous souhaite chaleureusement le bonsoir ! dit-il avec un grand sourire, les bras largement écartés comme s'il avait voulu étreindre tout le monde à la fois.

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa main ? s'inquiéta Drago en sursautant.

Il se remémora la fois où le directeur l'avait emmenée chez les Weasley. Ce soir-là, il avait remarqué qu'il cachait sa main, mais il n'avait pu voir ce que c'était. Alors, c'était ça ? Une main noire, cadavérique qui semblait carbonisée ?

- Rien d'inquiétant, assura Dumbledore d'un ton dégagé. À présent… je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux élèves et je salue le retour des anciens ! Une nouvelle année d'apprentissage de la magie vous attend…

- Sa main était déjà comme ça quand je l'ai vu cet été, murmura Harry à Drago. Je pensais qu'elle serait guérie maintenant… ou que Madame Pomfresh aurait fait quelque chose.

- On dirait qu'elle est morte, remarqua la brunette avec une expression dégoûtée. Il y a des blessures qu'on ne peut pas guérir… des anciennes malédictions… il existe aussi des poisons sans antidote…

Drago ne savait que trop bien de quoi il parlait, repensant à toutes les potions et poisons que son père cachait soigneusement un peu partout dans le manoir et dont les conséquences étaient catastrophiques, sans aucun moyen d'y remédier.

- … et Mr Rusard, notre concierge, m'a chargé de vous informer que tous les objets provenant du magasin des frères Weasley, _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_, sont rigoureusement interdits, sans aucune exception.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, se souvenant de l'accord préalable avec Fred Weasley lors de sa visite au magasin de farces et attrapes des jumeaux.

- Nous sommes heureux d'accueillir cette année un nouvel enseignant dans notre équipe, le professeur Slughorn.

Slughorn se leva, son crâne chauve brillant à la lumière des chandelles, son gros ventre dans son gilet, plongeant la table dans l'ombre.

- Le professeur Slughorn est un de mes vieux collègues qui a accepté de reprendre son ancien poste de maître des potions.

- Des potions ? s'exclama Drago en même temps que Ron, en tournant vers Harry un regard ébahi. Mais tu avais dit…

Alors que Dumbledore annonçait que le professeur Rogue enseignerait désormais la Défense contre les forces du mal, il reprit de plus belle.

- _Harry_, tu nous avais annoncé que Slughorn devait enseigner la défense contre les forces du Mal !

- C'est ce que je pensais ! assura Harry, en fouillant dans sa mémoire pour essayer de se rappeler à quel moment Dumbledore le lui avait dit mais maintenant qu'il y pensait, il était bien incapable de se souvenir d'un seul mot de Dumbledore à ce sujet.

Hermione applaudit avec dégoût à la table des Serpentard : Rogue, le nouveau professeur de défenses contre les forces du mal ? Drago, un peu hésitant à montrer son amitié envers Rogue à une table aussi hostile que celle des Gryffondor, applaudit lentement.

- Ce poste est maudit, lâcha Harry. Personne n'y est resté plus d'un an… Quirrell en est même mort. Personnellement, je vais croiser les doigts pour qu'il y ait un nouveau cadavre…

- _Harry_ ! s'indigna Drago, outré qu'il pût souhaiter la mort de son professeur favori.

- Autre chose à présent, continua Dumbledore, comme tout le monde le sait dans cette salle, Lord Voldemort et ses partisans sont à nouveau en liberté et se renforcent de plus en plus.

Le silence devint tendu, pesant, à mesure qu'il parlait. Hermione, à la table des Serpentard, avait baissé les yeux et faisait voler sa fourchette devant lui à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Le discours de Dumbledore lui donnait la nausée et elle essaya de se concentrer sur autre chose. La mission qu'elle avait lui retournait déjà les boyaux, ce n'était pas pour que le directeur de Poudlard en rajoutât ! Elle connaissait les dangers, sa vie-même en dépendait. Le discours de Dumbledore lui semblait bien fade, tout à coup, bien peu crédible.

- Mais maintenant, des lits tièdes et confortables vous attendent et je sais que votre première priorité sera d'être parfaitement reposés pour vos cours de demain. Souhaitons-nous donc bonne nuit. Salut !

Dans l'habituel raclement assourdissant des bancs qu'on repoussait, des centaines d'élèves commencèrent à sortir de la Grande Salle pour prendre le chemin de leurs dortoirs. Drago se leva rapidement : plus vite il remplirait ses devoirs de préfet, à savoir montrer le chemin aux première-année, plus vite il pourrait rejoindre Hermione au lieu de rendez-vous pour avoir tous les tenants et les aboutissants de cette soirée.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos reviews me réchauffent le coeur!_

_Le prochain chapitre est en route..._

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	10. Chapitre 10: Défense contre les forces

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Me voici de retour avec un nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. J'ai mis tellement de temps à écrire les détails de ce qu'il se passait, que le chapitre de base s'est découpé en trois, aussi le titre n'était pas celui de départ, mais ça me plait bien... Je suis sincèrement désolée d'être aussi longue dans mes descriptions, l'histoire n'avance pas, mais bon, vous m'aimez quand même... ou pas? ^^"_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: merci pour ta review, oui Hermione ne va pas s'en remettre de si tôt. Quant à Luna, ce n'aurait pas été drôle qu'elle découvre tout... Mais qui sait, peut-être qu'elle s'en apercevra... l'avenir seul le dira._

_Merci pour vos reviews et vos encouragements, merci de me lire et de faire vivre cette fiction qui s'annonce bien plus longue que prévue, si son auteur s'obstine à prendre autant son temps..._

_Il paraît qu'il faut que je fasse un disclaimer, alors je m'empresse de le faire: tous les personnages appartiennent à la vénérable JKR (à part Kathleen, peut-être?) L'histoire aussi, puisque je ne fais qu'une réécriture. Et puis euh... voilà._

_Bonne lecture, mes amis!_

* * *

Chapitre 10: Défense contre les Forces du Charme

En sortant de la Grande Salle, Hermione vit au loin Hagrid qui accostait Harry et une pointe de jalousie lui picota le cœur : Merlin qu'elle avait envie de saluer le garde-chasse et de s'enquérir de la santé d'Harry qui avait retrouvé un nez normal, heureusement. Mais ça lui était tout simplement impossible, à présent. A regret, elle les vit monter lentement les escaliers qui menaient à la Salle Commune des Gryffondor et eut un goût amer dans la bouche en se disant qu'elle ne pourrait plus y remonter avant un certain temps. Elle chercha du regard une certaine brunette, mais ne la trouva pas. En revanche, elle reconnut des têtes familières de son ancienne maison qui lançaient des regards plutôt dégoûtés dans sa direction.

- Tu viens, Drago ? s'enquit une voix de fille à ses côtés.

Elle tourna les yeux et vit Pansy qui le détaillait, un air étonné sur le visage. A regret, Hermione suivit la jeune fille aux cheveux courts dans les cachots de Poudlard. La Salle Commune des Serpentard se trouvait au niveau des cachots et Hermione frémit en pensant à l'humidité qui devait régner dans les dortoirs. Suivant la foule vert et argent, ils arrivèrent devant un mur de pierre grise et Hermione fronça les sourcils devant cette impasse.

- Basilic ! ordonna Blaise Zabini d'un ton hautain.

Aussitôt, une porte de pierre dissimulée dans le mur s'ouvrit et les Serpentard s'engouffrèrent dans l'ouverture. Hermione fut outrée de ce mot de passe : était-ce une mauvaise plaisanterie ? Les Serpentard avaient-ils un humour aussi douteux qu'ils se permissent de prendre un mot de passe en référence à l'horrible monstre qui tuait quiconque croisait son regard et qui pourrissait dans la Chambre des Secrets depuis leur deuxième année ? Mais elle se retint de justesse.

La salle commune était comme Harry et Ron la lui avaient décrite : une longue pièce souterraine aux murs et au plafond de pierre brute, dans laquelle des lampes rondes d'un vert d'eau étaient suspendues à des chaînes. Un feu brûlait dans une cheminée gravée de figures complexes. De nombreux fauteuils ouvragés en cuir étaient dispersés dans la pièce. Elle était à l'évidence beaucoup moins chaleureuse que les couleurs vivifiantes des Gryffondor. Au fond de la pièce s'encastraient deux escaliers qui descendaient encore plus bas. Hermione imagina sans problème l'emplacement des dortoirs, et imprima machinalement que la descente à gauche était pour les garçons et celle à droite pour les filles.

Faisant un tour circulaire dans la pièce, elle nota que la plupart des élèves partait se coucher. Se laissant tomber sur un canapé en cuir façon Chesterfield, en compagnie de Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle, elle vérifia à nouveau l'heure, s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il était déjà tard, et se prépara à ressortir de la salle.

- Tu vas quelque part, Drago ? s'enquit la brune, une lueur d'inquiétude dans les prunelles.

- Je reviens vite. Ne m'attendez pas pour aller vous coucher, intima Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Sans leur laisser le temps de répondre ou de protester, elle poussa la porte de pierre et disparut dans les cachots de Poudlard. Il lui fallut un moment pour se rappeler comment rejoindre le hall d'entrée et elle dut se cacher promptement pour éviter le Baron Sanglant qui faisait une ronde, l'air plus meurtrier que jamais.

Arrivant près de la salle de classe qui était le point de leur rendez-vous, Hermione jeta des coups d'œil furtifs autour d'elle, priant pour ne pas croiser Rusard ou Miss Teigne. Merlin était avec elle, car elle se trouvait seule. La porte émit un horrible grincement quand elle l'ouvrit et elle courba les épaules, espérant que personne n'entendrait ce vacarme.

- Tu es en retard, lâcha une voix de fille, alors qu'elle fermait la porte.

Hermione se tourna vivement et se trouva face à une jeune fille brune dont les boucles descendaient en cascade sur ses épaules. A voir sa mine, elle était en colère.

- Je me suis perdu, dit simplement le grand blond en détournant le regard.

Drago la toisa d'un air mauvais, mais ne dit rien, préférant enchaîner sur autre chose rapidement : les couloirs avaient des oreilles, et ils n'étaient pas supposés se faire voir ensemble.

- Alors, c'est bon ? Elle est ensorcelée ? demanda-t-il d'une voix un peu fébrile.

Hermione hocha la tête, déglutissant difficilement.

- Et elle a pris le gallion ?

- Oui, souffla-t-elle.

Un léger silence se fit, durant lequel Drago détailla son propre corps, peu certain de la compétence de son occupante.

- Tu es sûre d'avoir réussi ton sort ?

- Tu veux y goûter ? aboya Hermione en le menaçant avec sa baguette magique.

Ils se défièrent de longs instants, puis Drago soupira : la jaugeant convaincante, il semblait se décrisper.

- Ta mère m'a même offert une cape de voyage, pour l'occasion, rajouta Hermione avec une pointe de fierté.

- Ma mère… _quoi_ ? s'étrangla la brunette, en se figeant sur place.

Narcissa Malefoy aurait fait un présent à une née-moldue ? Elle se serait abaissée à un tel acte ? D'une part, elle avait complètement perdu la tête, cela allait sans dire, mais d'autre part, elle ne l'aurait pas fait sans que la personne en face d'elle ait fait quelque chose de remarquable. Donc, Drago pouvait avoir confiance dans Granger, elle maîtrisait le sort. Ahuri, il se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Et tu veux faire passer quoi par Rosmerta ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

- Des nouvelles, principalement, marmonna Hermione, en tripotant sa baguette d'un air anxieux. Et puis, je me dis qu'elle peut être utile pour servir d'intermédiaire.

- Oui, approuva Drago, d'un ton monotone en croisant les bras. D'autant que maintenant que Rusard fait des siennes avec ce qui entre et ce qui sort du château…

Hermione releva vivement la tête et ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ah bon ? dit-elle d'un ton surpris.

- Comment ça, tu n'es pas au courant ? questionna Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Ah, tu es arrivée en retard, Rusard a dû t'oublier. Il fouille les élèves avec un capteur de Dissimulation.

- Et ça marche ? demanda Hermione, sceptique.

Drago haussa les épaules d'une moue peu convaincue.

- Goyle s'est fait prendre. Et je ne veux pas tenter le diable, dit-il cependant. Pour se faire envoyer des choses, on fera la demande par Rosmerta. Et ensuite, tu iras chercher les paquets chez elle.

- Mais enfin, c'est trop risqué ! s'exclama le jeune homme blond. Personne n'a l'autorisation de sortir de Poudlard à sa guise.

- Granger, voyons ! s'insurgea Drago, atterré. C'est toi qui oses me dire ça ? Toi qui es tout le temps fourrée à l'extérieur avec les deux abrutis ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose, mais elle ne trouva rien et la referma bêtement, soufflée. C'est vrai que ce n'était pas la plus à même de faire la morale. Surtout maintenant. Elle eut un geste courroucé pour signifier qu'elle avait compris le message.

- D'accord, d'accord, dit-elle d'un ton agacé.

Elle voulait changer de sujet. Elle ne supportait pas de voir l'air jubilatoire de Malefoy sur son propre visage. Elle détourna ses yeux gris pour contempler la pièce dans laquelle ils étaient.

- Au fait…, commença-t-elle, d'un ton qui se voulait détaché. Ta mère m'a dit que Rosmerta était une espèce de… Cracmole ? Elle semblait vraiment dédaigneuse – encore plus qu'en temps normal, je veux dire, finit-elle précipitamment.

La brunette en face d'elle lui lança un regard surpris, puis sembla mal à l'aise.

- Ah, ça…, répondit-elle d'un ton incertain. Mère et Rosmerta étaient à Poudlard ensemble. je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est réellement passé, mais elles ne se portaient pas vraiment dans leur cœur mutuellement. Après, de ce qu'elle m'a raconté, Rosmerta n'était pas une grande sorcière, elle traînait souvent à Pré-au-Lard, et a fini par être embauchée aux Trois-Balais. A l'époque, le pub était tenu par un vieux sorcier bourru, qui est mort quelques années plus tard. D'ailleurs, les circonstances ont été troubles et la seule à bénéficier du testament était Rosmerta, vu qu'il lui avait légué le commerce. Elle a donc été soupçonnée, mais au final, rien n'a pu être établi et elle a été graciée. Et cette fille est devenue la nouvelle propriétaire à même pas vingt-cinq ans.

Hermione dévisagea Drago et constata qu'un relent de mépris flottait dans ses yeux noisette. Ça la mit hors d'elle.

- Et toi, lança-t-elle, c'est quoi ton projet futur, à part devenir mangemort comme ton père ?

Drago la foudroya du regard et prit tout son temps pour lui répondre. A voir sa retenue, elle pouvait nettement remarquer qu'il faisait tout pour se contenir. Hermione se mordit la lèvre intérieure : elle n'avait pas voulu l'attaquer, mais elle n'aimait pas ce côté supérieur qu'il affichait devant des sorciers ou des sorcières moins talentueux.

- Tu me provoques Granger, articula-t-il lentement d'une voix blanche de colère, ou c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût dont seuls les Gryffondor ont le secret ?

La suite ne s'annonçait pas bon du tout. Rapidement, Hermione chercha une excuse plausible pour rattraper son dérapage.

- Il faut juste que je sache un peu ce que je devrais choisir comme options demain, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait désinvolte.

Drago cligna des yeux, se demandant si elle se jouait de lui ou si elle était sérieuse.

- Ah, dit-il simplement, perplexe.

Un petit silence se fit, les deux adolescents se toisant du regard.

- J'imagine que toi, lâcha Drago d'un ton condescendant, presqu'à regret, tu vas vouloir tout continuer…

Il eut un petit rire dénué d'humour, se remémorant la liste complète des matières que la Gryffondor suivait et qu'il devrait suivre si jamais le maléfice ne s'annulait pas pour les prochaines années à venir. Une trainée de sueur froide glissa lentement le long de son dos quand la tête d'Hagrid comme professeur de Poudlard lui apparut. Vision d'horreur. Il tourna vivement la tête vers le grand blond qui rêvassait en pensant à ce qu'il allait choisir.

- Tout sauf les soins aux créatures magiques ! s'écria Drago.

Hermione sursauta légèrement, papillonna des yeux et eut une ombre de sourire. L'envie de lui faire imaginer qu'elle allait continuer cette matière la tentait terriblement, mais elle eut pitié de son accablement.

- Non, sourit-elle, ce ne serait pas sérieux.

Drago fut instamment soulagé, mais il le cacha bien, reprenant son éternel sourire en coin en toisant son interlocutrice.

- Oh, la Grande Granger serait-elle devenue un peu moins adepte de connaissances ?

- Je pensais devenir auror, déclara Hermione, en ignorant la pique. Je devrais suivre les matières en conséquence. Les soins aux créatures magiques, l'astronomie et la divination ne me serviraient pas dans ce cas… Mais j'avoue que j'aime beaucoup l'arithmancie et les runes anciennes, ces petits bonus peuvent me servir par la suite, j'en suis sûre. Je veux vraiment les continuer, insista-t-elle devant l'expression d'incrédulité de Drago.

- Tu oublies que nous avons une mission ? lui rappela-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils. Comment pourrais-je… t'aider, avec tout ce travail ?

- Je serais là, si jamais tu sèches. Et puis, ce maléfice ne durera qu'un temps ! Je ne veux pas compromettre mon avenir ! se défendit-elle.

Mais Drago ne semblait pas convaincu et il affichait une mine particulièrement hostile au fait de devoir se coltiner des matières supplémentaires pour faire plaisir à cette fille qu'il détestait.

- Prends ça comme une couverture, Malefoy, argumenta-t-elle, en dernier espoir.

Quelques minutes d'hésitation.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il avec résignation en levant les yeux au ciel. Après tout, ça paraîtrait suspect si la seule bonne élève de Gryffondor limitait ses matières, convint-il à regret.

Elle eut un petit rire et lui offrit un sourire vainqueur. Il marmonna quelques phrases inaudibles et poussa un soupir d'énervement.

- Et toi ? Tu veux passer quels ASPIC ? demanda Hermione d'un ton engageant.

- Je pense les mêmes matières que les tiennes… Une charge de travail en moins, sourit-il d'un air calculateur.

- Je te rajoute la divination.

- _Pardon_ ? s'exclama Drago, consterné. Et en quel honneur ? Cette vieille bique de Trelawney est complètement jetée et…

- Cette _vieille bique de Trelawney_ comme tu dis est peut-être au courant de quelque chose concernant les prophéties à changement de corps.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il savait pertinemment ce qu'elle pensait de ces cours de divination et ne comprenait pas qu'elle voulût renouer avec, surtout sous son identité. Il grommela encore quelques instants.

Le silence s'installa une nouvelle fois dans la pièce. Hermione semblait réfléchir à autre chose, son front se plissant d'inquiétude.

- Dis-moi… Tu es sûr que c'est une bonne idée, cette Armoire ? Je veux dire, continua-t-elle d'un ton embarrassé, est-on vraiment sûr qu'elle peut permettre de déplacer des gens d'un endroit à un autre ? Tu sais, les Armoires à Disparaître moldues…

- Evidemment. Et si tu n'es pas convaincue, va donc en parler avec Montague ! répliqua Drago d'un ton cinglant, vexé de ce scepticisme.

Il n'était pas non plus convaincu à cent pourcent de ce qu'il avançait, mais l'expression d'incrédulité de Granger l'exaspéra. Si elle n'était pas contente, qu'elle trouve une autre solution par elle-même ! Il faillit lui balancer ce qu'il pensait véritablement dans la figure, mais se contint : ça ne servait à rien de s'énerver, surtout dans une situation comme celle-ci. « Faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur, faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur… » Il récitait mentalement le credo de Kathleen comme un mantra tibétain. C'eut un impact positif, puisqu'il reprit son sang froid.

- Ah, au fait… Il s'est passé quoi avec Potter ? s'enquit-il d'un air tranquille, presque innocent, pour changer de sujet, certain que cette discussion mettrait Granger mal à l'aise. Il était en sang.

En effet, Hermione détourna les yeux et déglutit un peu difficilement, trop honteuse de fournir une explication à son ennemi juré.

- Je… J'ai cassé le nez d'Harry, dit-elle d'une voix timide.

- Tu… _quoi_ ? s'étouffa de rire Drago.

Cette réponse était inattendue et au-delà de ses espérances. Il ricana si fort et si longtemps que son ventre se contracta et il dut se plier en deux pour reprendre son souffle. Il essuya ses yeux d'un revers de manche, pleurant de rire devant l'air pincé et honteux d'Hermione.

- Je ne t'en aurais jamais crû capable, dit-il d'un ton saccadé. Mais c'est merveilleux, j'aurais bien aimé assister à la scène, voire y participer ! Tu viens de réaliser mon rêve le plus fou, Granger !

- Oh, ça va, coupa-t-elle d'un ton hargneux, je n'en suis pas fière.

- Au contraire, tu n'as pas été discrète, contra-t-il avec un grand sourire. Je t'ai vue mimer tes exploits lors du banquet.

- Ça, c'est à cause de tes affreux gorilles qui voulaient des détails. Et tu es malheureusement le genre de personnes à se vanter de ça. Ose me dire le contraire, cracha-t-elle d'un air dégoûté.

- Certes, acquiesça-t-il en dodelinant la tête, trop heureux d'avoir gagné sa soirée. Bon, je peux demander pourquoi ? reprit-il d'un ton un peu plus sérieux.

Hermione soupira et s'assit sur une table de cours, se recroquevillant sur elle-même, ses jambes repliées sous ses coudes.

- Il a écouté notre conversation dans le train, murmura-t-elle d'un air éteint.

- Hein ? s'écria Drago, affolé. Raconte.

La brunette ne pensait qu'à la scène où ils avaient été surpris par les deux élèves dans le compartiment vide : comment Potter avait-il écouté à ce moment-là ? Mais ce qu'Hermione lui révéla fut pire que tout ce qu'il aurait pu imaginer. Sa bonne humeur disparut aussitôt et il se mit à faire les cent pas dans la salle.

- Sérieusement, tu leur as raconté tout ça ? l'incendia-t-il, hors de lui. Mais dis-leur carrément l'objet de la mission pendant qu'on y est ! Et avec Potter qui était planqué sous la cape ! Et tu le savais ! Et tu l'as délibérément fait!

- Oui, avoua Hermione, mais je ne l'ai pas laissé partir. Je lui ai jeté un sort.

Drago s'arrêta, la fixant de ses yeux noisette dans lesquels la colère et le mépris dansaient.

- Ah oui ? cracha-t-il d'un ton furieux. Lequel ? Tu vas aussi me dire que tu t'es battue avec lui ? Tu vas me faire croire ça aussi ? Qui me dit que tu n'es pas plutôt allée tout raconter au petit pote Potter et que tu me fais gober cette histoire ?

- Tu penses sérieusement que si j'avais tout raconté à Harry, je serais là en train de t'expliquer la scène ? s'époumona à son tour Hermione en se relevant.

La taille du grand blond était bien plus imposante que celle de la brunette, et Drago se calma instantanément. Il refit les cent pas en lui jetant des regards noirs. Hermione, un peu piteuse, continua sa narration.

- _Pétrificus Totalus_ ? répéta-t-il d'un ton empli de mépris. _Sérieusement_ ?

Hermione ne répondit rien et baissa la tête. Elle savait parfaitement qu'elle avait été stupide d'agir ainsi. Mais peut-être qu'Harry n'y verrait que du feu.

- Dois-je te rappeler que je ne suis pas censé être adepte de magie blanche ? renchérit Drago en la fusillant une nouvelle fois du regard. Et que ce sort stupide ne fait pas partie de ma liste de sortilèges ?

- C'est le premier sort qui m'est venu à l'esprit, je suis désolée, s'excusa Hermione, les yeux baissés.

Ils ne dirent plus rien pendant quelques minutes, Drago essayant de se calmer, se raisonnant tant bien que mal sur le fait que tuer Granger là-maintenant-tout-de-suite n'était absolument pas une bonne idée, puisqu'il mourrait également avec elle.

- Mais vois le bon côté des choses, reprit courageusement Hermione en levant ses yeux gris plein d'espoir. Harry est sûr, comme ça, qu'il a bien eu Drago Malefoy en face et que tu es bien Hermione Granger.

Une armée de fantômes passa. Drago finit par capituler, espérant secrètement que Granger avait raison.

- … Si tu le dis, lâcha-t-il d'un ton dépité.

Il soupira. Le regard d'Hermione dériva sur les bureaux en bois qui meublaient la pièce.

- Bien, conclut Drago d'un ton amer, j'imagine que je vais entendre la version de Potter demain au petit déjeuner.

Hermione s'apprêta à répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Admettons que ça passe pour cette fois, continua-t-il d'un ton vif, mais ça ne doit pas se reproduire. C'est compris, Granger ? Ne cherche plus à attirer l'attention sur toi auprès de Pansy ou des autres. Je ne m'étale pas de la sorte en ce qui concerne ma vie privée.

- Ah bon ? s'étouffa le jeune homme blond. J'aurais crû le contraire. Qui se vante sans arrêt de son père ? Qui essaie d'attirer tous les regards sur lui ?

Ils se toisèrent et Drago eut un rictus méprisant.

- Justement, Granger. Tu n'as jamais imaginé que ça n'était qu'une vulgaire barrière ? Personne ne connaît Drago Malefoy, et ce n'est pas demain la veille qu'on y arrivera. En conséquence, il va falloir que tu joues le jeu, Granger, tu n'as pas le choix. Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle savent comment je me comporte depuis bien longtemps, deviens-moi à part entière ou tu te feras bien vite démasquée.

- D'accord, consentit Hermione d'un air blasé. Je ferais plus attention. Mais si tu y mettais du tien et que tu m'aidais à devenir toi le plus possible, alors j'aurais fait beaucoup moins de faux pas ! Ton explication est complètement paradoxale : comment je peux être toi si tu veux que personne ne te connaisse et si tu refuses de m'y aider ?

Drago sembla considérer sa remarque et hocha la tête, pensivement. Apprendre à Granger comment être lui-même ? Alors qu'il avait patiemment et minutieusement bâti d'innombrables barrières autour de lui depuis des années ? Mais apprendre à devenir un Serpentard et surtout, le fils Malefoy, avait quelques bons côtés. Il eut un sourire en coin.

- Très bien, Granger. C'est ton choix.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Hermione, instinctivement méfiante.

- Ta décision aura malheureusement pour toi des impacts auxquels tu ne pourras plus te soustraire. Tu en es consciente ? s'enquit-il d'un ton mielleux.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda-t-elle, toujours sur ses gardes.

Drago sourit largement, d'un air qui ne lui plut pas du tout. Elle serra inconsciemment plus fort la baguette magique qu'elle avait dans les mains.

- Je veux bien te donner des cours de maintien et de répartie, bien que tu n'en manques pas. Je veux bien t'expliquer quelles relations j'entretiens avec telle et telle personne, mais en contrepartie, il y a une chose qui est fondamentale, Granger, conclut-il d'un air rayonnant. Si tu veux devenir moi : il faut te former au Quidditch et battre Gryffondor au prochain match. Parce que je te le rappelle, Granger, que je suis attrapeur dans l'équipe. Et je ne renoncerai certainement pas à mon titre parce qu'une handicapée du balai a pris possession de mon corps.

Hermione blêmit et son teint pâle se trouva encore plus cadavérique. Elle, sur un balai ? Dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Serpentard ? Jouer contre Harry ? Elle déglutit difficilement, soupira de résignation et releva les yeux vers la brunette qui la toisait d'un regard vainqueur.

- Très bien, capitula-t-elle en baissant les yeux pour ne pas voir l'air réjoui de Malefoy.

Un silence se fit, durant lequel la brunette exultait. Elle allait enfin pouvoir se venger de Kathleen sur Granger elle-même.

- Alors…, commença Hermione en s'éclaircissant la gorge, dis-moi, c'est normal que Goyle brode ?

Drago tressaillit un instant, puis il ricana d'un air niais.

- Ah oui… Les fameux tricots de Goyle… C'est amusant, hein ? Mais ça l'occupe. Au moins, il ne parle pas pendant ce temps.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de porter dans ton corps tes deux « gardes du corps », fit remarquer le jeune blond.

- Goyle est un abruti, ça n'empêche pas de lui trouver certaines qualités, défendit-il d'un air pincé. Par exemple, sais-tu qu'il se montre détestable et méchant parce que c'est un timide fini ?

L'adolescent regarda la brunette d'un air incrédule, puis éclata de rire.

- Et oui, Granger, qui l'eut cru ? soupira Drago d'un ton désabusé. Ce maladif est tellement complexé que Crabbe doit toujours être derrière lui pour le pousser à faire les choses. C'est bien pour ça qu'ils me posent autant de problèmes. Mon père a voulu les mettre à mon service, mais au final, ils me gênent plus qu'autre chose.

- Ah bon, laissa échapper bêtement Hermione d'un air niais.

Si on lui avait un jour dit que Goyle était timide, elle aurait envoyé la personne à Sainte-Mangouste directement.

- Et tu vas me faire croire que l'autre est la reine des petits rats d'opéra en danse classique ! ironisa-t-elle.

- Crabbe, continua Malefoy un peu hésitant, n'est pas si mauvais bougre qu'on le dit. Il a une voix merveilleuse.

- Hein ? s'étouffa de rire Hermione. N'en jette plus, c'est trop !

- Oui, reprit Drago sans se démonter, l'air légèrement courroucé devant cette moquerie. Il chante divinement bien.

Il laissa Hermione glousser quelques instants, perplexe de la voir de si bonne humeur : cette situation était cocasse et il fut amusé un instant. Puis reprenant conscience de la réalité, il s'aperçut que c'était son propre rire qu'il entendait et ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Un Malefoy, rire de la sorte ? Inconcevable.

- C'est bon, tais-toi, intima-t-il d'un ton froid. Et pour ta gouverne, que je ne te reprenne plus jamais à te vautrer sur Pansy ! J'ai dit « proches », mais pas dans ce sens-là.

Hermione étouffa son fou rire du mieux qu'elle put et essuya ses yeux gris d'un revers de manche. Elle acquiesça en se mordant les lèvres pour ne pas rire à nouveau devant l'expression furieuse de son interlocuteur.

- Sois sans crainte, Malefoy, rassura-t-elle. Donc, si j'ai bien compris, Zabini n'est pas dans tes petits papiers et réciproquement. Pourquoi ?

Drago mit un certain temps à répondre, semblant réfléchir à quelle réponse lui donner.

- Une vieille rivalité, j'imagine, grimaça-t-il en détournant les yeux.

Hermione ne chercha pas plus loin. Elle découvrirait bien, en temps et en heure voulus, pourquoi Blaise Zabini éprouvait une franche antipathie pour le fils Malefoy. Elle préféra changer de sujet.

- Bon, et Théodore Nott, c'est ton copain ou c'est aussi une histoire de vieille rivalité ? le provoqua-t-elle d'un air goguenard.

Drago jeta sur elle un regard de profonde aversion, mais il consentit tout de même à répondre.

- Nott est un solitaire, lâcha-t-il, comme si cet aveu lui brûlait les lèvres. On se fréquente peu, car il aime rester dans son coin, mais il est d'un bon secours quand il le faut. C'est vraiment dommage qu'il soit si arrogant et si fier, il serait un bon compagnon. Fais attention à lui, Granger, prévint-il dans un sourire doucereux, il a un humour à couper au couteau.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'expliquer ses relations avec les Gryffondor, relations quasi-inexistantes, d'ailleurs, à part pour l'aide précieuse qu'elle apportait en période de rendus de parchemins, puisqu'elle passait la plupart de son temps avec Harry et Ron. Ginny entretenait de bonnes relations avec elle, mais elle n'était certainement pas l'amie rêvée à laquelle Hermione Granger se confiait. Drago l'avait bien deviné : elle se sentait différente des autres et préférait la compagnie des livres, la bibliothèque étant de loin son refuge favori.

* * *

Quand Drago regagna la tour des Gryffondor, il se sentit tellement harassé qu'il faillit injurier de tous les noms d'oiseaux qu'il connaissait la grosse dame du tableau qui était en train de dormir et qui n'avait pas l'intention de le laisser rentrer avant de l'avoir sermonné pour être rester aussi tard hors du dortoir. Mais il se contint de justesse, laissant passer l'orage.

La salle commune était déserte, et Drago soupira avant de passer la porte du dortoir des filles de sixième année où Granger dormait habituellement. Il trouva le seul lit vide de la pièce, fouilla dans sa malle à la recherche d'un pyjama, se déshabilla prestement et s'allongea dans le baldaquin. Les yeux grands ouverts, il repensait à sa soirée, et à ce que deviendra sa vie si jamais il restait dans ce corps haï. Il sentait les respirations des autres occupantes de l'espace et reprit conscience du lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La proximité d'autant de personnes du sexe opposé n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire, si ce n'avait pas été des Gryffondor qu'il détestait pour la majorité et qui l'indifféraient pour le reste. Tournant la tête pour distinguer dans l'obscurité les personnes qui partageaient sa chambre, il discerna la silhouette longiligne de Parvati Patil, celle plus plantureuse de Lavande Brown, ainsi que deux autres filles qu'il ne put identifier. D'après ce que lui avait raconté Granger, elle ne les portait pas en grande estime et l'aversion était réciproque, quoique trempée d'une explicite hypocrisie. Tant mieux, à part la sœur Patil, il éprouvait à peu près les mêmes sentiments. En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, la brunette s'envola vers le pays des songes, rêvant qu'elle poursuivait avec acharnement et jubilation une Granger affolée sur un balai à dents de tigre en lui faisant promettre de gagner le prochain match de Quidditch.

* * *

Drago sentit quelque chose lui lacérer les mains et il repoussa d'un air endormi l'énergumène qui le brutalisait de la sorte. Il se rendormit quelques instants, mais quand l'agresseur l'attaqua au visage, il bondit de son lit en poussant un cri de douleur. Hébété, cherchant des yeux son assaillant, il se figea quand il comprit qui avait été le responsable de ce réveil pour le moins brutal : un fauve de couleur orange s'était réfugié sous son lit et pestait bruyamment en montrant les dents. A l'évidence, Pattenrond savait que la brunette en face de lui n'était pas sa maîtresse habituelle.

Il soupira, puis, s'apercevant que la plupart des filles était encore au lit, il s'empressa de prendre ses affaires et de filer à la salle de bain commune. Le plus vite il serait sorti de cette fosse à serpents (sans jeu de mot aléatoire), le mieux il se porterait.

Les douches étaient quasi-vides à cette heure de la matinée, et il se félicita de pouvoir se laver en toute tranquillité. Les Gryffondor ne semblaient pas matinaux, tant mieux pour lui. Il dévala l'escalier des dortoirs et s'assit au bord d'une fenêtre : Granger lui ayant stipulé qu'elle devait attendre les deux boulets avant de descendre prendre le petit déjeuner, il ouvrit un livre en pestant contre l'attitude collante qu'ils avaient à rester ensemble comme un troupeau de centaures.

Drago les vit approcher de nombreuses minutes plus tard, et ne fut pas surpris de voir Harry, bille-en-tête, lui déblatérer tous les événements de la veille. Il avait pu potasser avec discernement la meilleure façon de lui répondre et il allait maintenant lui jouer sa petite comédie.

- Il essayait de faire le malin pour impressionner Parkinson, tu ne crois pas ? intervint aussitôt Ron, avant qu'il ait eu le temps de dire quoi que ce soit.

- Bah, répondit-il, l'air incertain, ses grands yeux noisette se perdant dans le vide, je ne sais pas… Ça ressemble bien à Malefoy de se prétendre plus important qu'il ne l'est… mais ce serait quand même un gros mensonge…

- Exactement, approuva Harry, mais il ne put développer ses arguments car la salle commune se remplissait à vue d'œil et trop de monde s'efforçait de les écouter, sans compter ceux qui le dévisageaient en chuchotant.

- C'est très mal élevé, lança sèchement Ron à l'adresse d'un élève de première année particulièrement minuscule, alors qu'ils prenaient la file pour sortir par le trou du portrait.

Drago réprima un sourire : à sa place, il aurait fait pire. Chassant ses pensées, il jeta un coup d'œil à Harry qui ressassait les événements de la veille.

- Ça me plaît beaucoup d'être en sixième année, ricana Ron face à l'attitude terrorisée du garçon. En plus, on va avoir du temps libre. Des heures entières pendant lesquelles on pourra rester là à se détendre.

- On aura besoin de ce temps-là pour étudier, _Ron_ ! rappela Drago, non sans une moue moqueuse, tandis qu'ils avançaient dans le couloir.

- Oui, mais pas aujourd'hui, répliqua-t-il. Aujourd'hui, on va vraiment se la couler douce.

Drago faillit répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, mais il n'en eut pas l'occasion, se retrouvant violemment bousculé par un élève de quatrième année, un disque vert vif à la main. D'un mouvement rapide et brutal, il coinça le bras du garçon et le fusilla du regard.

- Attends un peu, toi ! s'écria-t-il.

Puis, s'apercevant de ce que le jeune avait dans les mains, il eut un rictus mauvais : parfait, il allait s'amuser un peu.

- Les Frisbee à dents de serpent sont interdits, donne-moi ça, ordonna-t-il d'un ton sévère.

L'air mécontent, le garçon lui tendit le Frisbee qu'on entendait gronder, se pencha pour passer sous le bras de la brunette et courut rattraper ses amis. Ron attendit qu'il soit hors de vue pour arracher le Frisbee des mains de Drago.

- Parfait, j'ai toujours eu envie d'en avoir un.

- Non, mais ça va pas ? C'est hors de question ! protesta Drago. Je ne l'ai pas confisqué pour toi !

Outré que sa nouvelle acquisition avec laquelle il comptait s'amuser un moment lui fut retirée par ce stupide rouquin, il foudroya du regard l'intruse qui venait de pousser un gloussement sonore. Lavande Brown avait apparemment trouvé désopilante la remarque de Ron. Elle les dépassa en riant et jeta par-dessus son épaule un coup d'œil à Ron qui eut l'air très content de lui. Drago les fixa un instant d'un profond mépris et s'en alla, l'air hautain. Qu'une fille trouvât Weasley à son goût était tout simplement aberrant. Que ce fût Lavande Brown qui tint le rôle ne l'étonna pas. Mais si jamais ces deux-là décidaient de sortir ensemble, et qu'il devait tenir la chandelle, alors il ne se retiendrait pas. Depuis quand Drago Malefoy jouait les seconds rôles ?

Le plafond de la Grande Salle était d'un bleu serein, parsemé de légers nuages effilés, à l'image des carrés de ciel que l'on apercevait à travers les fenêtres à meneaux. Pendant qu'ils avalaient leur porridge et leurs œufs au lard, Harry et Ron racontèrent à Drago leur conversation quelque peu embarrassante avec Hagrid la veille au soir. La brunette eut un frisson dans le dos : heureusement que Granger ne continuait pas les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

- Il ne peut quand même pas penser que nous allons continuer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques ! s'exclama-telle, l'air affolé.

D'autant que les cours avec Hagrid n'avaient jamais été des plus bénéfiques sur sa personne. Drago se souvenait malheureusement de chaque expérience déplorable à ces cours-là, et éprouvait un dégoût profond pour ce demi-géant que Dumbledore avait eu l'audace et la folie de nommer professeur.

- On n'a jamais manifesté… comment dire… d'enthousiasme…

- Et puis, ça suffit comme ça, non ? ajouta Ron en avalant un œuf entier. Nous étions les seuls dans la classe à faire vraiment des efforts par simple amitié pour Hagrid. Et lui, il a pensé que nous aimions cette stupide matière. Tu crois que quelqu'un va la prendre en option pour ses ASPIC ?

Drago jeta un regard à Harry et eut le soulagement de voir qu'ils pensaient comme lui. Aucun élève de leur année ne continuerait les cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Lorsque Hagrid quitta la table des professeurs dix minutes plus tard, ils évitèrent son regard et répondirent sans conviction au signe de main enjoué qu'il leur adressa.

* * *

Quand Hermione se leva ce matin, elle mit quelques temps avant de prendre conscience du lieu dans lequel elle se trouvait. Le réveil était douloureux : elle avait jonglé en essayant de s'endormir malgré les ronflements des deux gorilles, et se demandait comment Malefoy supportait ça sans broncher, lui qui était d'habitude si délicat. En voyant le plafond, elle crut un moment, folie passagère, que le maléfice s'était inversé. Mais l'évidence était bien sous ses yeux : les tentures vertes et argentées qui couvraient les lits et qui décoraient les dortoirs étaient bien réelles. Elle n'était pas chez les Gryffondor. Elle n'était plus Hermione Granger. Et à côté d'elle ne dormaient ni Lavande, ni Parvati.

Un oreiller atterrit sur son visage et elle se redressa vivement, jetant un regard ébahi à l'auteur de ce méfait. Un garçon efflanqué, à la silhouette filiforme et dont le visage avait quelque chose de léporidé, s'esclaffait bruyamment.

- Sérieux, Drago, tu devrais voir ta tête ! dit l'adolescent en lui tendant une main compatissante.

- Nott, salua machinalement Hermione.

Elle lui prit la main et il l'aida à se relever. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait d'aussi près le fils de l'homme qu'elle avait stupéfixé cet été. Tout en se dirigeant vers la salle de bain commune, il lui faisait un exposé complet de ces dernières vacances – évitant cependant soigneusement l'arrestation de son père, alors qu'elle fixait l'horizon, un peu gênée de cette proximité. Les paroles de Drago lui revinrent en mémoire alors qu'elle poussait la porte des douches. Nott était un solitaire, mais c'était un amoureux de la vie. Se pouvait-il qu'un fils de mangemort et potentiel futur mangemort fût aussi rieur, alors que son père était en prison et que son identité était dévoilée ?

Sur le seuil, elle chassa ses pensées et scrutant d'un œil méfiant les portes déjà fermées, elle s'engouffra dans l'une d'entre elles précipitamment.

- Ouh la, réveil difficile, ce matin, chambra Théodore.

Hermione ne répondit pas. Elle ne s'éternisa pas sous la douche, réfléchissant à grande vitesse comment elle allait faire pour être le plus naturel possible avec tous ces Serpentard qu'elle ne connaissait ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane.

En revenant un peu avant Nott des douches, Hermione crut qu'elle pourrait s'habiller en toute intimité. C'était peine perdue : Crabbe et Goyle étaient en caleçon quand elle entra dans le dortoir et elle faillit se cacher machinalement les yeux. Elle se retint cependant à la dernière minute, traversa à grands pas la pièce ronde pour prendre ses affaires sans regarder un seul instant les deux garçons qui la saluaient respectueusement. Enfilant son uniforme tant bien que mal en cachant sa gêne apparente, elle remonta seule un peu plus tard les escaliers, non sans avoir un teint rouge pivoine aux joues, ce qui la décrédibilisait totalement dans son personnage froid et hautain.

Essayant de se calmer comme elle le pouvait, Hermione se fit rejoindre par ses deux acolytes aux portes de la Grande Salle. Au bout de la table des Gryffondor étaient assises trois têtes familières.

- Euh… tu vas où, Drago ? s'enquit une voix de fille.

Pansy Parkinson venait d'apparaître à ses côtés. Hermione sembla redescendre sur terre : elle allait se diriger vers eux !

- Non, rien, bredouilla-t-elle en emboîtant le pas à Crabbe et Goyle, Pansy haussant un sourcil d'incompréhension.

En s'installant à la table des Serpentard, elle sentit son ventre se tordre. Les yeux fixés vers le trio infernal, elle vit la brunette s'insurger contre le rouquin et échanger un regard loquace au garçon aux cheveux de jais. Une pointe de jalousie se fit sentir dans son cœur. Merlin qu'elle avait envie d'être avec eux.

- Tu ne manges pas, Drago ?

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy qui la fixait avec franche inquiétude. A contrecœur, marmonnant un « si » peu convaincant, elle planta sa fourchette dans une assiette d'œufs brouillés et mâcha sans grand enthousiasme. Son esprit vagabonda et elle sentit ses entrailles se nouer encore un peu plus : où se trouvait l'Armoire ? Comment allaient-ils la trouver ? Elle doutait qu'un simple sortilège d'attraction ne les aidât. Et puis, était-ce vraiment sûr qu'ils puissent faire apparaître et disparaître véritablement des gens grâce à une Armoire ?

- Rogue ne va plus tarder, maintenant, déclara Théodore Nott d'une voix posée.

Hermione jeta un coup d'œil vers la table des professeurs et s'aperçut que l'ancien maître des potions s'était levé. Il paraissait en grande conversation avec Horace Slughorn, mais semblait pressé d'y mettre un terme.

Comme l'avait prédit Nott, il se rapprocha d'un pas nonchalant vers la table des Serpentard et salua d'un bref signe de tête les sixième-année. Severus Rogue regarda les notes de chacun des étudiants de sa maison pour s'assurer qu'elles étaient suffisantes pour continuer les matières choisies au niveau des ASPIC.

Quand vint le tour d'Hermione, Rogue mit un peu plus de temps. Il semblait prendre tout son temps, comme s'il souhaitait apprendre par cœur son relevé de notes.

- Professeur ? demanda timidement Hermione.

- La divination, Drago ? demanda Rogue d'une voix douce, légèrement étonnée, plongeant son regard noir dans celui gris cendre de son élève.

Le grand blond hocha la tête, essayant de rester maître de son attitude. Il s'attendait à devoir s'expliquer et commençait à préparer ses arguments, mais Rogue ne fit aucun autre commentaire. Il tapota un emploi du temps vierge avec sa baguette magique et le lui tendit, rempli à présent des horaires détaillés de ses nouveaux cours. C'était… surprenant de voir Rogue s'adresser à elle sans once de malveillance.

Alors qu'il prenait le bulletin de notes de Pansy Parkinson qui tremblait de peur face au jugement irrévocable du directeur de maison, Hermione cligna plusieurs fois des yeux en apprenant par cœur son emploi du temps. Elle nota mentalement les endroits où elle aurait du temps libre pour chercher cette fichue armoire et les autres où elle devrait travailler fortement pour rattraper son retard si sa quête s'avérait infructueuse. En soupirant, elle se dit que cette année, elle dormirait encore peu.

- Arrête, Montague ! On t'a déjà dit que ta blague était bonne, mais que maintenant, c'est du passé !

- Alors comment expliques-tu ça ? Hein ?

- Ta déraison est bien pire que ce que je craignais. Dumbledore a bien fait de nommer Urquhart au poste de capitaine cette année, tiens !

Hermione se retourna vivement et son regard se porta vite sur les deux garçons qui se donnaient librement en spectacle. Un garçon massif à l'expression peu avenante et aux avant-bras semblables à des jambons poilus devenait de plus en plus rouge de colère à mesure que son interlocuteur, un garçon aux cheveux courts et drus qui était de dos, lui disait ses quatre vérités en face.

- Ne fais pas attention, Drago, souffla Pansy avec mépris. Encore Harper et Montague qui se disputent.

Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Montague était la victime des jumeaux Weasley et qui avait fait un voyage dans cette Armoire à Disparaître cassée. Forcément, il aurait des informations intéressantes à lui transmettre. Elle se leva d'un pas nonchalant vers lui et le salua d'un hochement de tête.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? demanda l'ancien capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard en lui lançant une œillade mauvaise.

- J'ai entendu ton incartade. Il s'est passé quoi, exactement, là-dedans ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton leste.

Il la jaugea du regard, fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai failli mourir et tout le monde s'en moque, lâcha-t-il, aigri.

- Bien sûr que non, répliqua Hermione d'un ton autoritaire.

Montague le toisa un instant, se demandant si elle était sincère. Puis, il poussa un grognement de mépris.

- Et… tu t'en es sorti comment ? hésita Hermione.

- J'ai transplané, répondit-il d'un ton amer en haussant les épaules. Ça semble fou à tout le monde, parce que je n'ai pas mon permis, mais j'ai transplané et j'ai pu sortir de cette fichue armoire, en me retrouvant dans les toilettes du quatrième étage.

- Non, c'est tout à fait possible, affirma Hermione d'un ton sérieux.

Montague plissa les yeux en sa direction, comme pour déceler une quelconque trace de mensonge.

- Personne ne me croit, reprit-il d'un ton de confidence, comme s'il prenait confiance dans la sincérité d'Hermione. Mais je sais ce que j'ai entendu. Quand j'étais dans cette Armoire, c'était comme si j'étais prisonnier d'un vide étouffant. La plupart du temps, je n'entendais rien, et personne ne m'écoutait. Mais des fois, des bruits de Poudlard me parvenaient aux oreilles, d'autres fois, c'était les bruits de la boutique de Barjow et Beurk.

- Barjow et Beurk ? s'étonna Hermione, d'une voix plus forte qu'elle n'aurait voulue.

- Oui, cette boutique sur l'Allée des Embrumes. C'est bizarre, hein ?

Hermione acquiesça silencieusement. Pas si bizarre que ça. Ça confirmait juste leurs hypothèses. Il fallait vraiment trouver cette armoire.

- Tu te souviens d'où elle est ? tenta-t-elle, flegmatique.

Montague eut un grognement de mépris en lui jetant un regard assassin.

- Je ne veux plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec cette Armoire, cracha-t-il, comprenant ses intentions. Ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider à la retrouver.

Hermione le toisa de ses yeux glaciaux. D'un mouvement péremptoire, elle prit congé de Montague et partit à la bibliothèque, sans se soucier des autres Serpentard. Il lui restait trois quart d'heure avant le début du prochain cours.

* * *

Hermione revenait de la bibliothèque, son sac négligemment posé sur l'épaule, comme Drago le lui avait clairement stipulé. En jetant un coup d'œil à la montre à gousset, elle s'aperçut qu'elle allait arriver dix minutes en avance pour son premier cours. N'ayant pas pu trouver de résultat concluant à la bibliothèque sur les Armoires à Disparaître, elle avait abandonné la première manche, espérant trouver quelque chose en attendant que Barjow donne des nouvelles. Si jamais il en donnait.

Ce fut par un certain hasard qu'elle tomba, au détour d'un couloir, sur Drago qui bougonnait en portant une dizaine d'ouvrages reliés. Tressaillant de stupeur, ce dernier jeta un coup d'œil aux environs et lui intima de le suivre. Il la poussa dans une antichambre et se retourna vers elle en lui jetant un regard désabusé.

- Comment peux-tu suivre autant de cours, Granger, sérieusement ? Tu ne veux vraiment pas en abandonner un ou deux ? questionna-t-il d'une voix plus découragée que méprisante. Regarde tout ce que j'ai à faire : une dissertation de quarante centimètres de long, deux versions et il faut encore que je lise tout ça d'ici mercredi !

Hermione ne répondit rien, trop surprise par ce qu'elle voyait : Drago Malefoy suivait _vraiment_ les cours qu'elle avait souhaité continuer.

- Surtout que les runes anciennes, qui s'y intéresse ? Vraiment ! grommelait-il toujours en jetant des œillades noires aux livres qu'il tenait dans ses bras. C'est d'une platitude et d'une inutilité navrantes. Comment peux-tu trouver ça ne serait-ce qu'un poil intéressant ?

Hermione réprima un sourire amusé et recouvrit un air sérieux.

- C'est comme ça, point barre, dit-elle d'un ton cassant. Ecoute ce que j'ai à te dire, au lieu de me fustiger.

Et elle lui raconta les paroles de Montague. Drago arrêta de suite ses jérémiades et écouta attentivement, l'air très concentré. Il semblait très content.

- Parfait, il ne reste plus qu'à savoir où elle se trouve ! Occupes-t-en !

- Hé ! C'est injuste ! protesta Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je protège ton avenir, Granger, tu ne voudrais pas rater tes ASPIC pour une vulgaire armoire ? dit-il d'un ton sarcastique en caressant doucement la couverture du _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes_.

Elle ne répondit rien, trop outrée de comprendre qu'elle allait devoir se débrouiller seule.

- Bon, sur ce, j'y vais, je ne voudrais pas faire attendre ces cher Gryffondor, ironisa Drago en sortant de la pièce.

Hermione arriva un peu après Drago devant la salle de classe fermée. Elle vit Ron et Harry l'aborder avec chaleur, alors qu'il les fixait d'un air anxieux en se plaignant. Si la situation n'était pas aussi catastrophique, Hermione en aurait presque ri.

- Où étais-tu passé, Drago ? Je t'ai cherché longuement, dit une voix féminine qui ne lui était pas familière.

Hermione se retourna vivement et tomba nez à nez avec une jeune fille brune au port altier qui le fixait de ses yeux perçants. Elle avait les traits fins et son sourire froid avait quelque chose d'envoûtant. Le jeune blond cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour se remémorer le nom de cette fille qu'il avait déjà croisée et à quel moment. Finalement, Hermione se souvint : il s'agissait de Daphné Greengrass et elle avait passé ses BUSE avec elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche mais avant d'avoir pu émettre le moindre son, la porte s'ouvrit et Rogue sortit dans le couloir, son visage cireux toujours encadré par deux rideaux de cheveux noirs et graisseux. Le silence tomba aussitôt sur la file d'élèves qui attendaient.

- Allez-y, dit-il.

En entrant dans la salle, Hermione frissonna en constatant que Rogue avait déjà imposé sa personnalité à la pièce. Il avait fermé les fenêtres par des rideaux sombres, préférant l'éclat des chandelles à la lumière du jour. De nouvelles images étaient accrochées aux murs, montrant des scènes de tortures, dans lesquelles les gens souffraient, agonisaient, exhibant d'horribles blessures ou des parties du corps étrangement déformées. Le silence était morbide. Drago s'installa à une table et à son plus grand regret, Neville vint lui demander la permission de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Avec un sourire crispé, il hocha la tête.

Hermione suivit la scène depuis le fond de la classe, et Daphné prit place à sa gauche sans lui demander son avis.

- Je ne vous ai pas demandé de sortir vos livres, fit remarquer Rogue qui referma la porte et vint se placer derrière son bureau, face à la classe.

Hermione et Drago laissèrent aussitôt retomber leur exemplaire de _Affronter L'ennemi sans visage_ dans leur sac et le rangèrent sous leur chaise. La parfaite synchronisation des deux élèves aurait pu mettre la puce à l'oreille de nombreuses commères, mais tout le monde était trop attentif et anxieux devant ce nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal pour détacher leur regard de lui.

- J'ai certaines choses à vous dire qui exigent une pleine et entière attention.

Alors que Rogue promenait ses yeux noirs sur les élèves tournés vers lui, Hermione se trouva franchement mal à l'aise. Elle sentait Daphné qui posait sur elle un regard outrancier et elle ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Je crois que, jusqu'à présent, vous avez eu cinq professeurs différents pour assurer ce cours.

Cette fille d'habitude si froide et si hautaine qui l'avait considérée comme une Véracrasse géante lors de leurs épreuves de BUSE levait à présent vers elle des prunelles enflammées. Bon, d'accord, elle était devenue Drago Malefoy, mais c'était tout de même déstabilisant de se faire séduire par une fille.

- Bien entendu, ces professeurs ont tous eu leurs propres méthodes et leurs sujets de prédilection. Étant donné la confusion qui en a résulté, je suis surpris que beaucoup d'entre vous aient réussi à décrocher une BUSE dans cette matière. Je serais encore plus surpris si vous parveniez tous à travailler suffisamment pour suivre le programme de l'ASPIC, qui sera beaucoup plus avancé.

Rogue quitta son bureau et entreprit de faire le tour de la salle, parlant maintenant d'une voix plus basse. Les élèves durent tendre le cou pour ne pas le perdre de vue. Hermione essaya de se concentrer comme elle pouvait sur Rogue, alors que Daphné s'enhardissait à lui caresser le dessus de la main. Instinctivement, elle ramena son poignet vers elle, fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que racontait Rogue. Daphné esquissa un sourire et continua ses caresses, se montrant de plus en plus entreprenante.

- Les forces du Mal, poursuivait-il, sont nombreuses, diverses, toujours changeantes et éternelles. Les combattre, c'est comme combattre un monstre aux multiples têtes. Chaque fois qu'on en tranche une, une autre repousse, plus cruelle encore et plus rusée qu'avant. Vous devez affronter ce qui est instable, mouvant, indestructible.

Drago écoutait, fasciné, l'ancien maître des potions. Il était totalement époustouflé de la façon avec laquelle Rogue parlait de ces forces du Mal. Il buvait chacune de ses paroles avec adoration.

Hermione semblait moins emballée et découvrait maintenant un autre problème : elle sentit une douleur forte dans son pantalon, quelque chose qui devenait dur. Son pantalon devenait soudain plus étroit qu'elle n'aurait voulu et elle ouvrit grands les yeux, accablée de ce qu'elle venait de comprendre et de ce qu'elle était en train de vivre. Bien sûr, elle était au courant de ces choses-là, elle avait lu un minimum en la matière, elle connaissait la théorie pour avoir entendu passablement les commérages de Ginny ou de Lavande et Parvati, mais la Miss Je-sais-Tout qu'elle était n'aurait jamais pu imaginer une seule seconde qu'elle devrait un jour en subir la pratique sur elle-même. Essayant de rester impassible, complètement désemparée, elle continuait d'écouter le monologue de Rogue.

- Vos défenses, continua Rogue, d'une voix un peu plus sonore, doivent par conséquent être aussi flexibles et inventives que les forces qu'il vous faut vaincre. Ces images (il en montra quelques-unes en passant devant) donnent une assez bonne idée de ce qui arrive lorsqu'on subit un sortilège Doloris, par exemple (il désigna d'un geste une sorcière qui hurlait de douleur), ou le baiser d'un Détraqueur (un sorcier recroquevillé, le regard vide, effondré contre un mur) ou l'agression d'un Inferius (une masse sanglante gisant sur le sol).

Le visage de Rogue se leva en direction d'Hermione et Daphné, et son regard les traversa de façon si perçante qu'elles pensèrent un moment qu'il savait pertinemment ce qu'il se déroulait dans le fond de sa classe. Ce fut le moment de libération pour Hermione. Tout retomba, et elle poussa un soupir de soulagement.

- Est-ce qu'on a vu un Inferius, récemment ? demanda Parvati Patil d'une petite voix aiguë. On est sûr qu'il s'en sert ?

- Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a eu recours à des Inferi dans le passé, répondit Rogue, vous seriez donc bien inspirés de supposer qu'il peut à nouveau en faire usage. À présent…

Il passa de l'autre côté de la salle pour revenir à son bureau et les élèves le suivirent des yeux, sa robe sombre virevoltant derrière lui. Hermione repoussa alors d'une main plus sûre les avances de Daphné en fronçant les sourcils, l'œil mauvais, pour lui montrer qu'elle n'appréciait pas du tout. Cette dernière sembla comprendre l'intention et la foudroya du regard, avant d'abandonner toute poursuite. Hermione se sentit soulagée et reporta son entière attention sur le cours.

— … j'imagine que vous êtes de complets novices en matière de sortilèges informulés. Quel est l'avantage d'un sortilège informulé ?

Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas lever la main. Elle jeta un regard vers Drago : à sa grande surprise, sa main jaillit aussitôt. Alors, il avait vraiment lu les livres de son programme ? Ce n'était pas du pipeau ? Elle eut un sourire songeur. Rogue prit son temps, regardant tous les autres pour être sûr qu'il n'avait pas le choix. D'un ton sec, il dit alors :

- Très bien… Miss Granger ?

- Votre adversaire ne sait pas quel genre de magie vous allez utiliser, répondit la brunette, ce qui vous donne une fraction de seconde d'avance sur lui.

- Une réponse copiée presque mot pour mot dans _Le Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6, _remarqua Rogue d'un air dédaigneux

Hermione eut une interjection outrée : Drago avait donné une réponse juste, c'était simplement scandaleux !

- … Mais correcte sur le fond, continua-t-il. Oui, ceux qui parviennent à user de magie sans formuler d'incantations bénéficient d'un effet de surprise lorsqu'ils jettent un sort. Tous les sorciers n'en sont pas capables, bien sûr. C'est une question de concentration et de force mentale dont certains manquent singulièrement.

Un petit silence pesa dans la pièce. Hermione n'osait plus regarder Daphné qui avait reporté d'un air vexé son attention sur Rogue. Drago faisait une grimace qui en disait long sur la façon dont le sorcier aux cheveux longs et gras venait de le remballer.

- Vous allez maintenant vous répartir en équipes de deux. L'un des deux partenaires essayera d'ensorceler l'autre sans parler et l'autre tentera de repousser le maléfice en restant tout aussi muet. Allez-y.

Hermione eut un petit air satisfait : le charme du Bouclier n'était pas un maléfice si difficile à reproduire. Cependant, jeter ce sort sans prononcer la formule s'avérait plus complexe. Elle dut faire équipe avec Daphné, qui lui jetait à présent un regard froid et méprisant, et Hermione resta sur ses gardes, s'imaginant sans peine que Daphné pourrait réellement lui jeter un sort pour se venger de sa tentative de séduction lamentablement échouée.

A peine dix minutes plus tard, Drago réussit à repousser le maléfice de Jambencoton de Neville sans prononcer un mot : il savait depuis longtemps comment fonctionnait les sortilèges informulés et son père l'y avait souvent exercé. C'est donc avec un peu moins de problèmes que les autres qu'il réussit l'exercice. Il regarda Hermione et fronça les sourcils quand il vit avec qui elle était en équipe. Il l'avait oubliée, _celle-là_…

Alors qu'Hermione commençait à comprendre le mécanisme d'un sortilège informulé sans pour autant le réussir, elle entendit un craquement lourd : le temps de détourner son regard de Daphné pour voir atterrir Rogue sur une table, propulsé par Harry, elle s'était retrouvée prisonnière du maléfice de pot de colle sous l'œil goguenard de son agresseur. Scandalisée, elle était trop occupée à se débarrasser de ce sortilège pour entendre avec quelle arrogance Harry répondit à Rogue, ce qui lui valut une retenue dès le premier jour.

En revanche, Drago qui était à côté du balafré se tourna vivement vers lui en sursautant face à tant d'insolence, et le foudroya du regard.

* * *

Alors que la fin du cours sonnait l'heure de la libération, Hermione s'échappa presqu'en courant de cette classe maudite. L'échange qu'elle avait eu avec Daphné Greengrass l'avait profondément refroidie dans sa motivation à ressembler à Drago Malefoy. Bien qu'être entouré de quelques personnes ne fût pas désagréable, si c'était pour se retrouver avec des Serpentard en chaleur, elle préférait sans aucun doute rester seule pour le reste de sa scolarité.

Complètement scandalisée, Hermione franchit rapidement les couloirs et arriva sans s'en rendre compte vers le parc de Poudlard. Se calmant à peu près, à grands coups d'inspiration profonde qui lui donnèrent mal au crâne, elle essaya de chasser les visions obscènes de Daphné Greengrass qui venaient obstruer sa lucidité et tourna les talons pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque. Ouvrant un livre, elle fit semblant d'être captivée par sa lecture, prenant des notes. Mais en réalité, elle réfléchissait intensément, fixant les lignes de son manuel sans les voir.

Le temps pressait, elle devait trouver une façon de tuer Dumbledore sans le faire par elle-même. Comment pourrait-elle jamais approcher le directeur ? Que pourrait-elle lui donner pour le tuer ? Un philtre de mort ? Un poison ? Quelle façon de le tuer était la plus efficace ? Il était évident que les techniques d'assassinat rapprochées étaient à proscrire. Quoique. Pourquoi ne pas engager un tueur professionnel ? Oui, mais comment le faire rentrer à Poudlard ? Par l'Armoire ! Sans qu'elle le voulût, ses pensées dérivaient encore une fois sur cette fichue armoire. Elle devait vraiment savoir où la trouver.

- Réfléchis, Hermione, réfléchis, chuchota-t-elle pour elle-même, alors qu'elle grattait sa plume sur un papier de parchemin. Qui pourrait savoir ? Personne ne semble se soucier de cette vieille Armoire. Comment faire pour ne pas attirer l'attention…

Hermione eut un éclair de lucidité : trouver un plan de Poudlard. Il faudrait bien en venir à ce stade, un jour ou l'autre. Elle se devait de faire toutes les pièces du château, passer au peigne fin tous les recoins de l'école pour la trouver. Voilà à quoi servirait son temps libre. Avec un goût amer dans la bouche, elle soupira. Trouver un plan.

Le nez dans les nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque, elle chercha toute la matinée où trouver un plan suffisamment détaillé de toutes les pièces du château. Malgré les archives conséquentes de Madame Pince, elle ne trouva rien. A chaque fois, il s'agissait d'un plan simplifié, d'une seule partie du château ou d'indications vaseuses.

Découragée, Hermione s'affala à sa table, la tête couchée sur le livre qu'elle venait de finir d'éplucher. Elle vit Rusard et Madame Pince en grande conversation, alors qu'il tenait une longue et fine ficelle couleur chaire qu'elle reconnut sans peine être une Oreille à Rallonge, produit fétiche des jumeaux Weasley. Un sourire traversa rapidement son visage déconfit. Fred et George avaient dû développer beaucoup de produits de ce type, depuis le temps. Elle n'avait toujours pas pu aller faire un tour dans leur magasin. Si seulement, ils avaient eu l'idée de vendre des cartes de Poudlard, dans leur constante bataille contre le règlement… Hermione se redressa, comme frappée par la foudre. Evidemment ! Pourquoi n'y avait-elle pas pensé plus tôt ? Les jumeaux avaient eu une carte magique de Poudlard en leur possession. Ces mêmes jumeaux l'avaient offerte à Harry en troisième année. Et maintenant, c'était Harry qui la détenait.

Son visage s'éclaira soudainement : quoi d'autre que la Carte du Maraudeur lui permettrait de chercher cette Armoire ?

Glissant ses doigts dans les plis de sa robe de sorcier, elle sortit le gallion magique et le porta à ses lèvres. Prenant soin que personne ne la vît, elle murmura devant la pièce :

- Malefoy, rejoins-moi le plus vite possible, j'ai besoin de ton aide.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, les commentaires sont toujours les bienvenus et je vous en remercie chaleureusement!_

_Le prochain chapitre est dans les starting-blocks!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	11. Chapitre 11:L'impudence d'une Gryffondor

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre! La publication risque d'être un peu plus longue (de quelques jours) à présent, je dois reprendre les cours... _

_J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre autant que j'ai eu plaisir à l'écrire!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci pour ta review, rien n'est trop beau pour mes chers lecteurs!_

_Je vous remercie pour vos reviews et votre assiduité!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 11: L'impudence d'une Gryffondor

Drago rangea prestement ses affaires pour quitter la classe et jeta un regard vers le fond pour apercevoir Hermione, qui avait filé plus vite que son ombre. Daphné Greengrass refermait soigneusement son sac, l'air plus hautain que jamais. Avec regret, il rejoignit les deux Gryffondor, laissant sans une once de culpabilité Neville se faire consciencieusement rabrouer par Severus Rogue.

- C'était magnifique, Harry ! s'exclama Ron en pouffant de rire lorsqu'ils eurent quitté la classe un peu plus tard pour aller en récréation.

La brunette fronça les sourcils en regardant Ron : elle n'avait pas du tout approuvé l'attitude d'Harry envers Rogue, d'autant qu'elle n'avait pas vu ce qu'il s'était réellement passé.

- Tu n'aurais vraiment pas dû dire ça, déclara-t-elle. Qu'est-ce qui t'a pris ?

- Il a essayé de me jeter un maléfice au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! fulmina Harry. J'ai suffisamment subi ce genre de choses pendant les leçons d'occlumancie !

Drago sursauta légèrement : alors c'était à _ça _que s'amusait Potter pendant ses retenues avec Rogue ? Il lui enseignait l'occlumancie ? Et dans quel but ?

- Pourquoi ne prendrait-il pas un autre cobaye pour changer ? continuait Harry, toujours hors de lui. On se demande à quoi joue Dumbledore en lui confiant les cours de défense ! Vous l'avez entendu parler des forces du Mal ? Il les adore ! Tous ces trucs qu'il a racontés sur ce qui est _instable, indestructible…_

Drago le considéra un instant, puis l'interrompit, d'un ton neutre. Hermione lui avait touché deux mots sur les techniques de combat d'Harry et la façon dont il parlait des forces du mal, notamment lors de leurs nombreux cours dans la Salle sur Demande, l'an dernier. Il décida d'opter pour la défense de Rogue avec tact et mièvrerie.

- Eh bien moi, dit-il, j'ai pensé qu'il parlait un peu comme toi.

- Comme _moi_ ?

- Oui, renchérit Drago, quand tu nous expliquais ce qu'on ressent face à Voldemort. Tu nous disais qu'il ne suffit pas de se souvenir de quelques sortilèges, qu'il n'y a plus que le cerveau et les tripes qui comptent – n'était-ce pas ce que Rogue disait aussi ? Que tout est dans le courage et la rapidité d'esprit ?

La brunette sentit Harry si désarmé qu'il ne trouva rien à répondre, et elle fut très satisfaite de sa prestation. Elle eut un sourire vainqueur explicite et vérifia l'heure, pour être sûre de ne pas arriver en retard à son prochain cours.

- Harry ! Hé, Harry !

Un Gryffondor, que Drago reconnut comme ayant joué dans l'équipe de Quidditch de l'année précédente au poste de batteur, courrait vers eux, un parchemin à la main.

- Pour toi, dit celui-ci, hors d'haleine.

Il continua encore quelques babillages à propos de Quidditch, mais Drago ne l'écoutait plus, tout comme Harry qui lisait le parchemin. En jetant un coup d'œil rapide, Drago reconnut sans peine l'écriture fine et penchée de Dumbledore. Laissant le jeune garçon au milieu d'une phrase, Harry s'éloigna en hâte, accompagné de Ron et de Drago, et déroula le message.

Ce dernier parut soucieux : Dumbledore conviait Harry Potter à une leçon samedi prochain, et le Survivant lui-même ne savait en quoi elle consisterait.

- Certainement des maléfices compliqués ou des mauvais sorts spectaculaires, spécula Ron, le genre que les Mangemorts eux-mêmes ignoreraient.

- Tu es sûr ? objecta Drago en levant les sourcils. Moi, je pense que c'est plutôt illégal et que Dumbledore ne lui apprendrait jamais des choses pareilles. Je pencherai plutôt sur des sortilèges défensifs de haut niveau pour lui apprendre à résister…

Peu importe la raison, Drago ne pensait pas que ce put être quelque chose d'aussi banal que l'apprentissage de sorts. Ce devait être quelque chose que lui seul pourrait lui transmettre, sinon le directeur ne se donnerait pas la peine de convier un élève – même si c'était Harry Potter – à des rendez-vous privés lors des weekends.

Cependant, il n'eut pas le temps de s'apitoyer sur ce cas, car la récréation finissait : il devait aller en cours d'arithmancie. L'avantage d'avoir plus de cours que Potter et Weasley était sans conteste le fait qu'il pouvait s'en aller loin d'eux avec une excuse valable et incontestable.

* * *

Le cours d'arithmancie était d'un ennui fatal et Drago faillit s'endormir sur son manuel, fixant le tableau rempli de chiffres incompréhensibles qui dansaient devant lui sans pouvoir saisir la moindre nuance. Il avait beau faire de son mieux, il ne trouvait aucune explication dans ces codes et le professeur Vector, malgré tous ses efforts désespérés pour le guider sur la bonne voie, semblait décourager devant un tel néant.

Drago maudit une nouvelle fois Granger et essaya tant bien que mal de déchiffrer le nombre intime d'Edgar Strougler, inventeur du Scrutoscope, pour savoir les raisons véritables de la création d'un tel objet.

Sa poche se fit soudain plus chaude que de coutume et Drago reconnut ce signe entre mille : Granger l'appelait. Elle venait de trouver quelque chose. Glissant discrètement sa main dans la cavité, il confirma son hypothèse en refermant les doigts sur le gallion devenu tiède. Mais le moment était mal choisi pour s'échapper de ce cours, sachant qu'ils n'étaient que trois dans la salle (l'arithmancie avait une côte de popularité assez limitée, à ce qu'il en avait conclu) : un garçon qu'il avait identifié sans peine être Terry Boot, un Serdaigle au visage gracieux et à l'allure aimable, et une fille de Poufsouffle, aux nattes blondes et au teint rosé, qu'il savait être Hannah Abbot. Il aurait pu éprouver une quelconque sympathie pour ces deux sorciers – bien que leur ascendance ne fût pas des plus recommandables – s'ils ne l'avaient pas agressé sauvagement dans le train en rentrant de Poudlard cet été. Cependant, ils semblaient apprécier Hermione Granger, au vu des nombreux sourires compatissants et chaleureux qu'ils lui lançaient. Et ce détail lui parut inexpliqué.

Son supplice prit fin et il s'empressa de ranger ses affaires, non sans pester fortement intérieurement : le professeur Septima Vector leur avait rajouté quantité impressionnante de livres à lire et de parchemins à déchiffrer. Il exécra encore une fois Granger, et eut un sourire malveillant quand il se rendit compte qu'il allait la voir dans les quelques minutes à venir et qu'il pourrait la harceler copieusement.

Veillant à ne pas se faire remarquer, il porta le gallion magique à son oreille et entendit sa propre voix lui décrétant de venir en urgence. Un peu mécontent de ce ton, il lui redemanda où elle était et une fois la réponse obtenue, se dirigea vers la bibliothèque : tant pis, il arriverait en retard pour déjeuner.

Au détour d'une étagère, il l'aperçut, feuilletant fébrilement un grimoire poussiéreux. Scrutant les alentours pour être sûr de ne pas se faire repérer, il s'approcha furtivement.

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda-t-il à voix basse quand il fut près d'elle.

Hermione sursauta, ne l'ayant pas entendu arriver et regarda autour d'elle avec appréhension.

- J'ai besoin de ton aide, murmura-t-elle, une fois sûre que personne ne les entendrait. Je dois aller dans les dortoirs des Gryffondor.

Drago la jaugea de ses yeux noisette et secoua la tête d'un air incrédule.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ? râla-t-il, méfiant.

- Il me faut un plan de Poudlard pour trouver l'Armoire. Or, Harry a une carte parfaite du château, expliqua-t-elle d'un ton insistant.

- Et tu crois qu'_Harry_ va accepter de te prêter sa carte ? ironisa-t-il en souriant sardoniquement. Tu es devenue une Serpentard, et qui-plus-est, Drago Malefoy.

Hermione lui jeta un regard insondable et il fronça les sourcils.

- Parce que tu crois que je vais aller lui demander ? s'enquit-elle en levant les sourcils.

La brunette tressaillit de surprise et lui lança une œillade outrée. Hermione Granger deviendrait-elle folle ?

- Mais t'imagines ? s'insurgea-t-elle à voix basse. Si jamais on te découvre dans la tour des Gryffondor ! Si jamais on découvre mon corps chez les Gryffondor… Ah, non, quelle humiliation ! Et tu auras… _On_ aura de gros soucis !

- Tu proposes quoi, alors, Monsieur Je-suis-plus-intelligent-que-tout-le-monde ? fulmina Hermione d'un ton encore plus bas, trahissant la colère naissante.

Drago la toisa, puis soupira de résignation.

- Elle est où, cette carte ? marmonna-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Dans la malle d'Harry, probablement.

- Et elle ressemble à quoi ? maugréa-t-il en grimaçant.

- C'est un parchemin qui est vierge, de surface, parce qu'il est magique. Mais que…

- J'y vais, grommela Drago d'un ton froid en se levant et en la fusillant du regard. Autant que ce soit la meilleure amie de Potter qui fouille dans ses affaires, si jamais elle se fait prendre.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds : était-il en train de se dévouer pour lui enlever une grosse épine du pied ? Il soupira à nouveau, d'un air abattu, comme s'il ne comprenait pas lui-même ce qu'il était en train de faire. Il vérifia l'heure et réfléchit un instant.

- A cette heure-là, ils doivent être dans la Grande Salle à se goinfrer. J'aurais du temps, pensa-t-il à haute voix.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester et demander si tout irait bien, mais il posa son sac sur la table et d'une voix teintée d'arrogance annonça :

- Ne crois pas que tu t'en tireras à bon compte ! Tu vas faire mes devoirs d'arithmancie pendant ce temps ! Déchiffrage de trente pages de parchemin sur la vie de Nicolas Flamel, et cinquante centimètres de parchemin sur le nombre intime d'Edgar Strougler pour expliquer ce qui l'a poussé à inventer le Scrutoscope.

Le grand blond fixa le sac posé d'un air perplexe et releva les yeux vers la brunette, mais elle avait déjà tourné les talons et quittait la bibliothèque à grands pas.

* * *

Drago se glissa furtivement dans le trou béant qu'avait dévoilé le pivotement du tableau de la grosse dame et, jetant un coup d'œil dans la salle commune, s'aperçut avec soulagement qu'elle était vide. Tant mieux. Il s'avança vers les marches du dortoir des garçons et eut une seconde d'hésitation : si jamais les escaliers étaient ensorcelés comme ceux des filles pour empêcher les sorciers du sexe opposé de pénétrer dans leurs dortoirs, comment allait-il faire ? Légèrement sceptique, il posa un pied sur une marche et attendit que le sol se dérobât sous lui. Mais rien ne se produisit. De plus en plus confiant, il arriva au pallier des sixième-année et franchit la porte qui le séparait du dortoir d'Harry Potter.

Toujours furtif, Drago repéra rapidement les affaires du Survivant. Un peu coupable de fouiller de la sorte, il hésita quelques instants avant d'ouvrir la malle au pied du lit et de plonger dedans à la recherche d'un potentiel parchemin qui ressemblerait à une carte de Poudlard. Les affaires d'Harry Potter étaient en vrac et Drago maugréa devant tant de fouillis. Il s'arrêtait souvent pour tendre l'oreille, des fois que les occupants du dortoir ne décidassent de remonter en cette heure indue de la journée.

Enfin, il le trouva : un vieux bout de parchemin rabougri, soigneusement plié, vierge. Il se demanda un instant si c'était une plaisanterie, mais n'eut pas le temps de réfléchir plus longuement. Il était certain que c'était l'objet de sa visite et il fallait se dépêcher de s'en aller. Refermant la malle en essayant de la remettre en l'état qu'il l'avait trouvée, Drago cacha la carte sous sa cape de sorcier et ressortit du dortoir, l'air de rien. Il avait fini de descendre les escaliers que le tableau de la grosse dame pivota pour laisser entrer Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas qui le saluèrent chaleureusement.

Le cœur léger et fier, il sortit de la salle commune : jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle sensation d'excitation. Alors c'était ça, ce que ressentaient les Gryffondor ? Ce sentiment de puissance, qui donnait à croire que tout était réalisable ? L'adrénaline de la témérité coulait encore dans ses veines quand il retourna à la bibliothèque.

* * *

- Alors ? s'enquit Hermione, l'air anxieux en relevant la tête du manuel d'arithmancie.

Drago laissa choir le parchemin vierge sur la table d'un mouvement nonchalant.

- J'imagine que c'est ça ? répondit-il d'un air satisfait qu'il dissimulait très mal.

Hermione ne lui jeta pas un regard et sortit sa baguette magique.

- Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclara-t-elle d'un ton posé en tapotant sa baguette sur la carte dépliée, tandis que Drago fronçait les sourcils, vexé de n'avoir pas reçu de mot de remerciement.

Aussitôt, de petits traits d'encre se répandirent sur le parchemin en dessinant comme une toile d'araignée. Les traits se joignirent, se croisèrent, s'étendirent aux quatre coins du parchemin. Puis des mots tracés d'une grande écriture ronde à l'encre verte apparurent en haut du document :

_Messieurs Lunard, Queudver, Patmol et Cornedrue_

_spécialistes en assistance_

_aux Maniganceurs de Mauvais Coups_

_sont fiers de vous présenter_

_LA CARTE DU MARAUDEUR_

Le parchemin représentait à présent un plan détaillé du château et du parc environnant. Mais le plus remarquable, c'étaient les points minuscules qu'on voyait bouger ici ou là, chacun accompagné d'un nom écrit en lettres minuscules. Ébahi, Drago se pencha sur le parchemin, alors qu'Hermione scrutait avec découragement les innombrables salles qui s'affichaient et qu'elle allait devoir explorer. Un petit point situé dans le coin supérieur gauche indiquait que le professeur Dumbledore faisait les cent pas dans son bureau. Plusieurs points étaient attablés dans la Grande Salle et parmi eux étaient assis Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette carte ? murmura-t-il, suspicieux.

Avec appréhension, il continua son observation et se vit lui-même, petite étiquette comportant son nom, en face d'Hermione Granger. Il regarda plus attentivement : la bibliothèque n'était pas en miroir. Non, ce n'était pas Hermione Granger en face de lui. Il soupira en comprenant qu'il était vraiment sous l'appellation d'Hermione Granger et que Drago Malefoy était la personne à laquelle il parlait en face de la table.

- Il s'agit d'une carte que le père d'Harry et d'autres de ses amis ont créée pour déjouer tous les règlements, commenta Hermione, les yeux rivés sur le parchemin.

- A priori, cette carte se fit aux corps et non à l'esprit des personnes, fit remarquer Drago, l'air mécontent.

Il remarqua alors autre chose. Cette carte montrait plusieurs passages secrets qu'il ne connaissait pas. Et plusieurs d'entre eux menaient à Pré-au-Lard.

- C'est merveilleux, Granger, s'exclama Drago, ébloui. Avec cette carte, on pourra utiliser des passages sous-terrains pour aller voir Rosmerta…

Puis, laissant ses pensées dériver, face au silence du jeune blond qui continuait de regarder avec concentration les salles du troisième étage, il conclut, un sourire en coin sur les lèvres :

- Je ne suis pas sûr de la rendre à Potter d'ici un moment.

- J'en doute, dit enfin Hermione d'un ton blasé. Il faudra bien la remettre en place avant qu'Harry s'en aperçoive. J'en ai besoin pour rechercher l'Armoire, mais après, il faudra se débrouiller.

Drago lui lança un regard mêlé d'indignation et de frustration, mais il se tut : malheureusement, elle avait raison.

- Méfait accompli, annonça-t-elle en tapotant à nouveau la carte avec sa baguette et en la repliant précautionneusement, à nouveau vierge. Je la garde et je te la rends dès que je l'aurais trouvée.

Le grand blond leva les yeux vers Drago d'un air peu emballé. Devoir se fader toutes les pièces de Poudlard n'était pas une partie de plaisir et cela ne semblait pas l'enchanter le moins du monde.

- Bon, sinon, reprit Drago en toussotant pour changer de sujet en baissant les yeux vers le parchemin qu'Hermione grattait auparavant. Tu as avancé ?

- Tiens, lâcha-t-elle en lui rendant ses manuels.

Drago parcourut rapidement les trente pages de parchemin qu'elle venait de déchiffrer et siffla, malgré lui, d'admiration. Hermione le fixa, ses yeux gris cendre brillant de provocation.

- Je n'ai pas encore écrit les raisons pour le Scrutoscope, mais… tu séchais vraiment sur Edgar Strougler ? Ce n'était quand même pas compliqué de déterminer que c'était deux, son nombre intime, affirma-t-elle d'un air détaché, un sourire sardonique sur les lèvres. Mais bien sûr, il faudrait maintenant déterminer son nombre d'expression et celui de réalisation pour comprendre véritablement ce qui l'a poussé à inventer un tel appareil. Surtout durant cette époque, parce que…

- Oh, _ça va, _Granger, coupa Malefoy, exaspéré de se faire prendre pour un demeuré et vexé de n'avoir pu trouver la solution tout seul_. _

Parce que c'était vrai, l'arithmancie, c'était une science qui ne servait à rien. Pourquoi s'embêter à chercher des explications à quelque chose qui ne permettrait jamais de faire avancer le grand schmilblick de la vie ? Il n'y avait que des barges comme Hannah Abbot ou des perchés comme Terry Boot pour s'amuser à ces petits jeux-là. Hermione se tut, amusée de son avanie.

La brunette scruta le cadran de sa montre et ouvrit des yeux effarés.

- Il faut vite que j'aille manger, sinon il n'y aura plus rien, s'affola-t-elle.

Le jeune blond vérifia à son tour l'heure et ne put que constater la même chose.

- Pars devant, je vais y aller aussi, proposa-t-il en rangeant ses livres.

Drago hocha la tête. Tournant les talons, il esquissa son départ, puis changeant d'idée, il revint rapidement vers Hermione, posant ses deux mains sur la table et plongeant son regard dans celui du jeune homme.

- Dis donc… J'ai vu qu'en cours, tu étais en équipe avec Daphné…, murmura-t-il, l'air préoccupé.

Hermione déglutit : elle se souvenait que trop bien de l'attitude du corps de Malefoy face à la hardiesse de cette Greengrass.

- Elle… ne t'a pas posé de problèmes ? demanda-t-il gravement.

Hermione hésita à lui balancer à la figure que son corps était absolument inutile et qu'il éprouvait des sentiments vraiment dégoûtants envers cette sang-pur sans intérêt, le lui faisant bien comprendre par une réaction désagréable et incontrôlée. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à lui dévoiler ceci, sans en rougir de honte elle-même.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles…, mentit-elle innocemment.

- Elle… n'a rien fait ? insista Drago.

Ils se toisèrent un instant, puis Hermione détourna le regard.

- … Non, ça va, marmonna-t-elle tout bas.

Drago sembla la considérer un instant, mais estima que sa réponse était sincère. Il soupira.

- Tant mieux. Fais attention à elle, elle est redoutable.

* * *

Drago rejoignit Harry Potter et Ron Weasley, le ventre repu et de meilleure humeur. Cependant, sa gaieté se dissipa aussitôt qu'il dut aider les deux cancres à peaufiner les devoirs que Rogue leur avait donnés le matin-même. Ce n'était pourtant pas compliqué de savoir les différences entre les sortilèges télépathiques et les maléfices informulés !

La cloche sonna quand ils posèrent le dernier mot sur leur parchemin et descendirent rapidement le chemin familier qui menait aux cachots pour leur double cours de potions. Drago eut un léger pincement au cœur, quand il vit le couloir qui menait à la salle commune des Serpentard dans laquelle il n'irait plus avant un certain temps.

Une douzaine d'élèves avait été admise en classe d'ASPIC. Cela changeait de la classe surpeuplée de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, et de celles quasi-désertes des runes anciennes et de l'arithmancie. A part eux trois, Drago remarqua qu'aucun Gryffondor n'avait repris ce cours-là. Hermione était là, avec Zabini, Nott et Parkinson. Elle avait été soulagée dans un sens que Pansy Parkinson eût été acceptée au cours, car même si elle ne l'appréciait pas vraiment, elle ne se sentait pas de donner le change face à Zabini. Nott, quant à lui, était égal à lui-même et scrutait le plafond avec un intérêt mystérieux. En détaillant le reste des admis, Drago constata que trois autres Serdaigle, dont Terry Boot, avaient été acceptés. Les Serpentard se tenaient à l'écart des autres maisons qui évitaient scrupuleusement de croiser leurs regards. Seul, Ernie Macmillan de Poufsouffle qui était également avec lui en cours de runes anciennes se dirigea vers eux et lui fit un clin d'œil auquel il ne daigna cependant pas répondre. Il comprit enfin pourquoi il ne supportait pas ces divers élèves qu'il fréquentait et qui appréciaient Hermione Granger : ils faisaient tous plus ou moins partie de l'ancienne Armée de Dumbledore qu'ils avaient créée.

La porte du cachot s'ouvrit et l'énorme ventre de Slughorn le précéda dans le couloir. Tandis qu'ils entraient dans la salle en file indienne, sa grosse moustache de morse se retroussa sur un sourire rayonnant et il accueillit Harry et Zabini avec un enthousiasme tout particulier.

Contrairement à l'habitude, le cachot était déjà rempli de vapeurs et d'odeurs bizarres. Les trois Gryffondor reniflèrent d'un air intéressé en passant devant de grands chaudrons bouillonnants. Les quatre Serpentard s'assirent à une même table, imités par les Serdaigle. Ernie se joignit à la table d'Harry, Ron et Drago qui choisirent celle qui se trouvait tout près d'un chaudron dans lequel une substance d'une couleur dorée dégageait un des parfums les plus exquis qui enchanta Drago. Ce fumet lui rappelait à la fois un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et un arôme de fleur qu'il pensait avoir déjà senti au Terrier. Il respira très lentement et très profondément, en ayant l'impression que les émanations de la mixture l'emplissaient comme un nectar. Un sentiment d'immense contentement se répandit en lui. Il jeta un regard vers les Serpentard, croisa celui d'Hermione et lui sourit d'un air radieux et un peu niais, tandis que celle-ci lui renvoya un visage glacial d'incrédulité.

- Voyons, voyons, voyons, commença Slughorn dont la silhouetté massive semblait trembloter derrière les vapeurs chatoyantes qui s'échappaient des chaudrons. Sortez vos balances et vos nécessaires à potions, sans oublier votre exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions…_

Alors qu'Harry et Ron s'excusaient de leur manque de matériel, Drago observait attentivement les divers chaudrons qui bouillonnaient. Il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la plupart d'entre eux.

- Alors, maintenant, voyons, reprit Slughorn qui revint devant les élèves et gonfla son torse déjà proéminent, les boutons de son gilet menaçant de sauter. J'ai préparé quelques potions pour que vous y jetiez un coup d'œil, par simple curiosité. C'est le genre de choses que vous devriez être capables de réussir après avoir obtenu vos ASPIC. Vous en avez sûrement entendu parler, même si vous ne les avez jamais faites vous-mêmes. Quelqu'un peut-il me dire le nom de celle-ci ?

Il indiqua le chaudron situé près de la table des Serpentard. Harry se haussa légèrement sur sa chaise et vit un liquide qui ressemblait à de l'eau bouillante. Machinalement, Drago leva la main : il avait pris l'habitude, depuis le début de la journée. Et puis, la réponse était facile. Hermione se retint de ne pas la lever à son tour et observa la scène, un peu amusée.

- C'est du Veritaserum, récita Drago dans une imitation parfaite de Granger, une potion incolore et sans odeur qui oblige celui qui la boit à dire la vérité.

- Très bien, très bien ! s'exclama Slughorn d'un ton réjoui.

Drago eut un sourire satisfait. Combien de fois avait-il vu le petit flacon de cette potion si dangereuse et si puissante trôner sur le secrétaire de sa mère dans le salon ?

- À présent, poursuivit le maître des potions, en montrant le chaudron proche de la table des Serdaigle, celle-ci est très connue… Elle est également citée dans certaines brochures récemment distribuées par le ministère… Qui peut…

A nouveau, la main de Drago se leva. Merlin qu'il la connaissait, cette potion. Un peu trop d'ailleurs. Et Merlin qu'il la haïssait. Son poing gauche se contracta et il essaya de contrôler sa respiration pour ne pas perdre son calme.

- C'est du Polynectar, monsieur, dit-il, en toisant d'un œil mauvais la substance couleur de boue.

Hermione tourna vivement les yeux sur le chaudron désigné et fut bouche bée : mais bien sûr ! Comment avait-elle pu ne pas penser à cette solution ? Qu'ils prennent du polynectar pour le reste de l'année et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre ! Restait à savoir comment prendre le bachas de potion sans que Slughorn s'en rendît compte.

- Excellent, excellent ! Maintenant, celle-ci…

Le chaudron pointé, d'une couleur opaline et dont la vapeur s'élevait en spirales, ne fut pas non plus difficile à reconnaître pour Drago : c'était grâce à lui que Fred et George Weasley avaient ouvert leur gamme « Charmes de Sorcières ». Un sourire en coin sur les lèvres, il leva à nouveau la main.

- Oui ? dit Slughorn qui parut un peu étonné.

- C'est de l'Amortentia.

Hermione se trouva un instant coite et se demanda bien comment Drago pouvait connaître cette potion, alors qu'elle-même n'en savait strictement rien.

- En effet. Ça paraît presque idiot de poser la question, commenta Slughorn, apparemment très impressionné. Et j'imagine que vous connaissez ses effets ?

- C'est le plus puissant philtre d'amour au monde ! expliqua Drago.

- Tout à fait exact ! Vous l'avez identifiée, je suppose, grâce à sa couleur nacrée caractéristique ?

- Et à sa vapeur qui s'élève en spirales très reconnaissables, ajouta Drago, essayant d'être le plus enthousiaste possible à donner les bonnes réponses. On dit qu'elle a une odeur différente pour chacun de nous, selon ce qui nous attire le plus. Moi, je sens un parfum d'herbe fraîchement coupée, de parchemin neuf et…

Drago se rendit soudain compte de ce qu'il était en train de dire et se tut automatiquement. Ses joues rosirent un peu : était-il en train de se plier au jeu de Granger et de déblatérer sa vie ? Pire, était-il en train d'aimer ça ? Il préféra ne pas en savoir plus et essaya de masquer son trouble.

- Puis-je savoir votre nom, chère amie ? demanda Slughorn sans prêter attention à la gêne d'Hermione.

- … Hermione Granger, monsieur, articula la brunette, prenant soin de dissimuler sa véritable identité.

- Granger ? Granger ? Seriez-vous parente d'Hector Dagworth-Granger, fondateur de la Très Extraordinaire Société des potionnistes ?

Drago refoula un sourire amusé, tandis qu'Hermione retenait sa respiration, légèrement angoissée par sa réponse.

- Non, je ne crois pas, monsieur, répondit-il d'un ton provocateur. Je suis… d'origine _moldue_.

- Tiens donc, chuchota Hermione, l'air sévère, en penchant la tête. Elle ne s'est pas qualifiée elle-même de Sang-de-Bourbe.

Nott, qui était à côté de lui, ricana, prenant sa constatation pour une bonne blague et Hermione se tourna vers lui avec un regard d'incrédulité, mais ne put effacer un sourire perplexe de son visage. Le visage de Slughorn s'illumina et son regard alla de la brunette à Harry Potter qui était assis à côté d'elle.

- Oho ! « L'une de mes plus proches amies a des parents moldus et c'est la meilleure élève de notre année ! » Je crois deviner que c'est de cette amie-là que vous parliez, Harry ?

- Oui, monsieur, répondit-il.

- Bien, bien, bien, Gryffondor a largement mérité vingt points pour vos réponses, Miss Granger, annonça Slughorn d'un ton cordial.

Hermione cligna des yeux, bouche bée : vingt points ? Elle n'avait jamais gagné autant de points avec Rogue à un cours de potions ! Et c'était lui, Malefoy sous son identité, qui venait d'amasser autant de points ! Elle enrageait intérieurement, mais paradoxalement, était aussi heureuse d'entendre de tels éloges de la part du nouveau professeur sur sa personne et ce qu'avait dit Harry sur elle.

- Tu lui as vraiment dit que j'étais la meilleure élève ? murmura la brunette en tendant vers Harry un visage radieux. Oh, _Harry_ !

Un peu plus et Drago jurerait aussi que le petit pote Potter en pinçait pour Granger. Qui serait assez censé pour la complimenter autant en temps normal ? D'accord, elle était peut-être plus brillante que la normale, mais elle n'en restait pas moins une fille banale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire à ça ? murmura Ron qui, pour on ne savait quelle raison, paraissait agacé. C'est évident que tu _es _la meilleure – moi aussi, je l'aurais dit si on me l'avait demandé !

Drago tourna son attention vers le rouquin, haussa un sourcil et eut un petit sourire. Pour le coup, il était évident que Weasley appréciait beaucoup plus Granger qu'il ne laissait paraître. Mais en aucun cas, il ne lui laisserait de chance tant qu'il serait en pleine possession de ce corps. Fallait pas non plus exagérer ! Il leur fit signe de se taire pour qu'ils puissent entendre ce que disait Slughorn. Ron eut l'air un peu renfrogné, mais il n'en fit aucun cas.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Hermione écoutait d'une oreille distraite les vertus d'une potion. En effet, l'Amortentia qui était soi-disant une des plus dangereuses et des plus puissantes potions dans cette salle la laissait perplexe, et elle ne put se départir d'un sourire un peu sceptique en haussant les sourcils. A sa droite, Nott affichait la même expression.

- Eh, oui, ajouta Slughorn en hochant la tête d'un air grave vers eux. Quand vous aurez autant que moi l'expérience de la vie, vous ne sous-estimerez pas le pouvoir de l'amour obsessionnel… Et maintenant, il est temps de nous mettre au travail.

- Monsieur, vous ne nous avez pas dit ce qu'il y a dans celui-ci, dit Ernie Macmillan qui montrait un petit chaudron noir posé sur le bureau de Slughorn.

La potion qu'il contenait bouillonnait joyeusement. Elle avait une couleur d'or fondu et de grosses gouttes sautaient à sa surface comme des poissons rouges, sans que la moindre particule ne déborde.

- Oho, répéta Slughorn, à la manière d'un Père Noël débile, ce qui eut le don d'exaspérer Hermione.

Ce professeur commençait à l'énerver vraiment. Il était évident qu'il n'avait pas oublié la potion mais avait attendu qu'on lui pose la question pour ménager un effet plus théâtral.

- Ah, oui. Celle-ci. Eh bien, mesdemoiselles et messieurs, il s'agit là d'une très étrange petite potion qu'on appelle Felix Felicis.

Drago laissa échapper une exclamation. Jouer les lèche-bottes des professeurs lui plaisait énormément, il devait se l'avouer. C'était d'autant plus jouissif qu'il savait que Granger mourait d'envie de le suivre, mais qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire, attablée chez les Serpentard, Drago Malefoy n'étant pas réputé pour son élocution magistrale. La potion n'était pas non plus difficile à trouver. Il la connaissait de nom. Mais cette fois, il n'eut pas besoin de lever la main.

- Je suis sûr, ajouta-t-il en adressant un sourire à Drago, que vous connaissez les effets de Felix Felicis, Miss Granger ?

- C'est de la chance liquide, répondit Drago, répondant à son sourire. Il suffit d'en boire pour avoir une chance extraordinaire !

Toute la classe sembla se redresser. Hermione se redressa sur sa chaise et accorda à Slughorn une attention particulière. De la chance liquide ? Se pouvait-il que cette potion fonctionnât ? Pourrait-elle tuer Dumbledore grâce à ça ?

- Parfaitement exact, dix points de plus pour Gryffondor. Oui, c'est une drôle de petite potion, Felix Felicis, poursuivit Slughorn. Horriblement difficile à préparer et désastreuse quand elle est mal faite. Mais si on la mélange correctement, ce qui est le cas de celle-ci, on s'aperçoit que tout ce qu'on entreprend est couronné de succès… en tout cas jusqu'à ce que ses effets se dissipent.

Hermione but les paroles de Slughorn. Si seulement ce qu'il disait pouvait être vrai…

- Pourquoi les gens n'en boivent-ils pas tout le temps, monsieur ? demanda Terry Boot, avide d'en savoir plus.

- Parce que si on en prend trop, elle provoque des étourdissements, une tendance à l'imprudence et un excès de confiance en soi qui peut se révéler dangereux, répondit Slughorn. Il ne faut pas abuser des bonnes choses, comme vous le savez… et elle est hautement toxique en grande quantité. Mais consommée avec modération et très occasionnellement…

« Avec modération et occasionnellement… » Les mots dansaient devant les yeux du jeune blond.

- Vous en avez déjà bu, monsieur ? demanda Michael Corner avec un grand intérêt.

- Deux fois, dit Slughorn. Une fois quand j'avais vingt-quatre ans, une autre fois quand j'en avais cinquante-sept. Deux cuillerées à soupe au petit déjeuner. Deux jours parfaits dans ma vie.

Hermione se laissa bercer par ses propos. Une seule gorgée et elle pourrait dire adieu à cette stupide mission. Tout rentrerait dans l'ordre et elle retrouverait son corps. Cette potion faisait des miracles, c'était certain. Si jamais elle pouvait en obtenir ne serait-ce qu'une toute petite fiole…

- Et c'est cela, reprit Slughorn, que je vais offrir comme récompense à la fin de ce cours.

Il y eut un silence pendant lequel on percevait chaque bouillonnement, chaque gargouillis, avec une intensité décuplée. Hermione redescendit sur terre : avait-elle bien entendu ? Elle fixa le professeur d'une vivacité palpable.

- Un tout petit flacon de Felix Felicis, continua Slughorn en sortant de sa poche une minuscule bouteille de verre munie d'un bouchon, qu'il montra à tout le monde. Une dose suffisante pour douze heures de chance. De l'aube au crépuscule, une réussite totale dans tout ce que vous entreprendrez. Je dois toutefois vous avertir que Felix Felicis est une substance interdite dans les compétitions organisées… les événements sportifs, par exemple, les examens ou les élections. Par conséquent, le gagnant ne devra en faire usage qu'un jour ordinaire… Et vous verrez que ce jour ordinaire se transformera en journée extraordinaire ! Comment s'y prendre pour gagner cette fabuleuse récompense ? poursuivit Slughorn, d'un ton soudain plus animé, eh bien, en allant à la page 10 du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions. _Nous avons un peu plus d'une heure devant nous, ce qui devrait vous suffire pour tenter de réaliser à peu près convenablement un philtre de Mort Vivante. Je sais, c'est plus compliqué que tout ce que vous avez essayé jusqu'à présent et je ne m'attends pas à ce que tout le monde obtienne un résultat parfait. Celui ou celle qui aura le mieux réussi, cependant, gagnera le flacon de Felix. Allez-y !

On entendit le raclement des chaudrons que les élèves tiraient vers eux et de grands bruits métalliques lorsqu'ils commencèrent à entasser des poids dans les plateaux de leurs balances, mais personne ne prononça le moindre mot. La concentration dans la classe était telle qu'elle en devenait presque palpable. Drago jeta un regard à Hermione et s'aperçut qu'elle feuilletait fébrilement son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. Il se mordit les lèvres : un philtre de Mort Vivante, ça ne devait pas être bien difficile, et l'enjeu était de taille. Parce qu'il avait eu la même pensée qu'elle : si jamais ils gagnaient le flacon de Felix Felicis, ils réussiraient la mission et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Il se hâta de prendre ce dont il avait besoin dans l'armoire et commença sa préparation. Hermione coupait avec une attention soutenue ses racines de valériane, pressée de passer à l'étape suivante dès que possible. Elle essayait de se calmer, mais le stress de Théodore Nott, qui faisait n'importe quoi, et la nonchalance de Blaise Zabini, qui jetait un regard méprisant à son chaudron, ne l'y aidèrent pas. Il n'y avait que Pansy qui semblait être à peu près normale.

Dix minutes plus tard, la salle était entièrement remplie de vapeurs bleuâtres. La brunette avait réussi à avancer sa potion rapidement, à son plus grand soulagement, et ressemblait déjà au « liquide satiné, couleur cassis », décrit comme idéal lorsqu'on était à mi-chemin de la préparation.

Hermione arriva peu après au même résultat, mais un geste maladroit dû à la tension insoutenable lui fit perdre le contrôle de son couteau et la fève sopophorique qu'elle devait couper lui échappa des mains : elle vint directement plonger dans son chaudron, qui devint automatiquement noir. Slughorn, qui passait entre les tables pour apprécier l'avancement, était à leur hauteur quand arriva le drame. Désemparée, elle tenta désespérément de lui changer les idées afin qu'il ne constatât pas l'ampleur des dégâts.

- Monsieur, je crois que vous avez connu mon grand-père, Abraxas Malefoy ?

- Oui, répondit Slughorn sans la regarder. J'ai été désolé d'apprendre sa mort, mais il fallait s'y attendre, la Dragoncelle à son âge…

Et il s'éloigna. Hermione soupira de soulagement : il n'avait pas regardé un seul instant sa potion. Avec une moue d'énervement et de frustration, elle essaya de récupérer la fève sopophorique qui était tombée au fond du chaudron.

- Je peux t'emprunter ton couteau d'argent ? demanda Harry.

Drago acquiesça d'un air impatient, sans quitter des yeux sa potion qui avait toujours une couleur violet foncé alors que, d'après le livre, elle aurait dû prendre une légère teinte lilas à ce stade de la préparation. Les effluves du chaudron lui donnaient des bouffées de chaleur et ses cheveux ébouriffés lui collaient maintenant sur le front. Le teint rouge, transpirant, il jeta un regard en direction d'Hermione et remarqua avec effroi qu'elle était très en retard dans sa préparation. Heureusement qu'il avait de l'avance, même si c'était anormal qu'elle ne changeât pas de couleur rapidement. Il jeta un coup d'œil au chaudron de Ron et se rassura : la couleur goudron de sa potion ne disait rien qui vaille. Mais en scrutant celui d'Harry, son sang se glaça et il fronça les sourcils.

- Comment es-tu arrivé à ça ? interrogea la brunette d'un ton impérieux en observant la potion qui devenait de moins en moins sombre.

- Fais un tour dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre…, conseilla Harry.

Drago lui jeta un regard exaspéré. Depuis quand Potter était-il un maître en potions ?

- Non, non, le livre dit qu'il faut remuer dans l'autre sens, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

Hermione soufflait bruyamment : sa potion avait repris une couleur violet sombre. Mais il lui restait encore beaucoup de chemin avant de la finir.

- Et voilà, le temps est… écoulé ! déclara Slughorn. Arrêtez, s'il vous plaît !

Le jeune blond jeta un coup d'œil ahuri au professeur et arrêta de remuer sa potion à regret. Il jeta des regards furtifs aux potions des autres : la potion de Zabini ressemblait à une pâte à mélasse géante, celle de Nott était passablement vert pistache, à son plus grand étonnement et sans raison apparente. Avec stupéfaction, Pansy avait obtenu une potion parme qui correspondait presqu'au manuel. Slughorn passa lentement entre les tables, examinant les chaudrons. Il s'abstint de tout commentaire mais reniflait parfois une potion ou la remuait un peu. Il passa devant la table des Serpentard, et s'attarda légèrement sur celle d'Hermione. Mais il reporta son attention sur la dernière table, celle des Gryffondor et du Poufsouffle. Drago fut salué chaleureusement d'un signe de tête approbateur. Sa potion était de loin celle qui était la plus proche du manuel, entre toutes celles qu'il venait de voir. Mais quand il vit celle d'Harry, une expression de ravissement incrédule illumina son visage.

- Le vainqueur incontestable ! s'écria-t-il à la cantonade. Excellent, excellent, Harry ! Dieu du ciel, il est évident que vous avez hérité du talent de votre mère, elle avait le don pour les potions, Lily, sans aucun doute ! Alors, le voilà, il est à vous – un flacon de Felix Felicis, comme promis, et faites-en bon usage !

Sous le regard furieux d'Hermione et celui incrédule de Drago, Harry glissa dans sa poche intérieure la minuscule fiole remplie d'un liquide doré. Autant Drago ne comprenait pas comment Potter avait subitement réussi à faire une potion là où Granger avait échoué, autant Hermione jetait des regards furibonds à la cosse de la fève qui lui avait fait perdre son temps.

- Comment as-tu fait ça ? murmura Ron à Harry lorsqu'ils quittèrent le cachot.

Hermione qui sortait après eux lui jeta un regard impassible. Maintenant, tous ses espoirs étaient réduits à néant.

- Un coup de chance, sans doute, l'entendit-elle répondre.

* * *

Attablée chez les Serpentard pour le dîner, Hermione piquait rageusement les aliments dans son assiette. A sa droite, Pansy lui jetait des regards inquiets sous cape, mais s'abstenait de tout commentaire. Crabbe et Goyle en face se goinfraient et ne levaient la tête que pour ingurgiter de grands verres d'eau afin de ne pas mourir d'asphyxie. Zabini et Nott, à sa gauche, étaient en grande discussion sur le match de Quidditch de la veille qui avait opposé les Tornades de Tutshill et les Faucons de Falmouth.

Une silhouette longiligne aux cheveux longs et bruns vint déranger ce merveilleux tableau. Elle s'assit en face d'Hermione qui la toisa d'un regard mauvais. Avec un sourire provocateur, Daphné Greengrass commença à se servir dans les grands plats d'argent.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Greengrass ? aboya une voix désobligeante.

Hermione se tourna vers Pansy qui dévisageait l'arrivante avec un regard qui en disait long sur ses sentiments. Elle soupira intérieurement : si en plus, il fallait qu'elle gérât les conflits entre les filles de Serpentard…

- De quoi parles-tu ? s'enquit Daphné, avec son habituel ton froid et hautain.

Ses prunelles sombres transperçaient le regard ombrageux de Parkinson et elles se défièrent de longues minutes sans ciller.

- Je n'ai pas la possibilité de m'asseoir à la table de ma propre maison ? sourit-elle sans chaleur.

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue ici, il faudra te le rappeler combien de fois ? agressa la brune aux cheveux courts en montrant les dents.

- Oh, mais tu as là un merveilleux chien de garde, Drago, railla Daphné d'un ton glacial en émettant un petit rire cristallin dénué d'humour.

Pansy chercha un quelconque réconfort auprès d'Hermione qui restait plongée dans son assiette en attendant que l'orage passât. Mais apparemment, elle devait trancher. Avec un soupir d'exaspération et de désintérêt, elle leva un regard gris et blasé sur la sang-pur.

- Que veux-tu, Greengrass ? lâcha-t-elle, désabusée.

Daphné lui sourit mystérieusement et ce sourire lui rappela désagréablement celui de Luna dans le train. Elle frémit, sur ses gardes.

- Je venais juste prendre de tes nouvelles, tu ne semblais pas très… bien, ce matin à la sortie du cours de Rogue…, conta-t-elle d'un ton suave, les yeux brillants.

Pansy fit mine de s'étouffer avec sa crème brûlée et Hermione soutint le regard énigmatique de la jeune fille. Merlin qu'elle avait envie de lui envoyer le plat de compotes de pommes à portée de main sur son joli minois.

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, répliqua Hermione d'un ton froid. Maintenant, si tu veux bien m'excuser, tu m'as coupé l'appétit…

Et elle se leva, laissant en plan sa cour vert et argent. Le teint de lait de Daphné Greengrass se rosit d'humiliation, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se contenta de fusiller du regard Pansy Parkinson qui affichait un large sourire de vainqueur et dévorait avec une nouvelle énergie le restant de sa crème brûlée.

Hermione grommela quelques insultes incompréhensibles en montant les escaliers, ne sachant pourquoi cette Greengrass revenait comme un aimant lui empoisonner l'existence de manière si explicite. Elle se réfugia dans un couloir désert et tapota sur la carte du maraudeur pour commencer ses recherches. Peut-être que si elle se jetait à corps perdu dans la quête de l'Armoire, elle se changerait un peu les idées et pourrait avancer. Soupirant déjà de découragement face à l'ampleur de la tâche, elle entreprit de visiter le premier étage, prenant soin d'être la plus discrète possible.

* * *

Drago leva un regard scandalisé sur Harry, alors que ce dernier lui expliquait comment il avait gagné la potion de Felix Felicis. S'il avait pu, il l'aurait trucidé sur place, il l'aurait torturé, ébouillanté, décapité, et donné à manger aux hippogriffes. C'était pourtant évident que Potter n'aurait pu devenir un soudain maître de potions. L'aide d'une tierce personne était forcément évidente et que ce fût un pauvre livre miteux qui vînt à la rescousse du Survivant le mettait hors de lui. Alors même ainsi, il avait une chance inouïe ? Il le toisait comme s'il s'agissait du plus grand escroqueur de tous les temps dans le monde sorcier.

- Tu crois sans doute que j'ai triché ? conclut Harry, agacé par son expression.

Drago prit son temps pour répondre, afin de ne pas lui sauter au visage immédiatement.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment le résultat de ton propre travail, il me semble, répondit-il avec raideur.

- Il a simplement suivi d'autres instructions que les nôtres, remarqua Ron. Ça pouvait tout aussi bien finir en catastrophe, non ? Mais il a pris le risque et ça a payé.

Il poussa un soupir, alors que Drago faillit répliquer qu'il aurait mieux voulu que ça tourne en catastrophe et qu'il ne trichât pas pour obtenir le Felix Felicis. De plus, le fait d'avoir ce livre en sa possession signifiait qu'il ne serait plus jamais le numéro un des potions.

- Slughorn aurait pu me donner ce livre-là à moi, mais non, il n'y avait rien d'écrit dans le mien. Apparemment, quelqu'un a _vomi _sur la page 52, c'est tout…

- Attends un peu, dit une voix toute proche, à la gauche d'Harry.

Drago leva un regard irrité vers le nouveau venu et reconnut la fille Weasley.

- Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ? demanda Ginny, inquiète et furieuse. Tu as suivi les instructions de quelqu'un qui a écrit dans un livre, Harry ?

La brunette fronça les sourcils, puis tout se fit plus clair dans son esprit : cette fille avait été la victime du journal de Tom Jedusor en deuxième année. Bien sûr qu'elle allait être d'une aide précieuse en refusant d'accorder crédit à un livre pareil. Peut-être décèleraient-ils une potentielle trace de magie noire ? Bien qu'il n'en fût pas si sûr, ce devait être juste un vieux manuel d'un ancien élève doué en potions. Mais de cette façon, ils écarteraient ce manuel d'Harry Potter.

- Ginny a raison, s'insurgea Drago, avec une vigueur nouvelle. Il faut vérifier qu'il n'y ait rien de bizarre là-dedans. Qui sait ce qui peut se cacher derrière ces drôles d'instructions ?

- Hé ! protesta Harry, indigné, en le voyant prendre dans son sac son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions._

Il leva sa baguette, d'un air conquérant.

- _Specialis revelio ! _dit-il en donnant de petits coups secs sur la couverture.

Il ne se passa rien du tout. Le livre resta là où elle l'avait posé, toujours aussi usé, sale, ses pages cornées.

- Tu as fini ? demanda Harry, irrité. Ou tu veux attendre de voir s'il va faire des sauts périlleux ?

- Il paraît normal, déclara Drago qui continuait de fixer le livre d'un air soupçonneux. On dirait vraiment un… un simple manuel.

Il était déçu de ne pas avoir pu déceler une quelconque présence qui lui permît de le confisquer à Potter. Comment allait-il faire à présent pour l'éloigner du balafré ?

- Très bien. Dans ce cas, je le reprends, dit Harry en le saisissant d'un geste brusque.

Drago lui lança un regard hostile et piqua du nez dans sa salade de fruits. Mais toujours en colère, il planta les deux garçons et Ginny et quitta la Grande Salle d'un pas rageur. Il fallait qu'il se calmât. Il fallait trouver un moyen de s'apaiser. En tournant la tête vers les grandes fenêtres gothiques, il vit au travers le stade de Quidditch au loin. Un petit sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres fines. Il avait trouvé un moyen de se changer les idées. Sortant le gallion magique de sa poche, il l'approcha de ses lèvres.

* * *

Hermione poussa une exclamation d'indignation quand une chaleur familière se fit ressentir dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle venait de terminer à peine la moitié des salles du premier étage et venait d'oublier pour un temps son courroux. Mais quand elle écouta le message du gallion, sa mauvaise humeur devint littéralement massacrante, et se faire interrompre dans ses projets pour une telle séance l'énerva prodigieusement. Mais elle ne pouvait faire autrement, elle lui avait promis.

A contrecœur, elle rejoignit Malefoy dans une classe au rez-de-chaussée. Celui-ci l'attendait, rayonnant, deux balais en main.

Elle le considéra un instant.

- Où as-tu trouvé ces balais ? s'étonna-t-elle.

- Dans le placard de Bibine, répondit-il fièrement.

- Et si elle s'en aperçoit ? s'inquiéta le jeune blond.

La brunette lui adressa un sourire nonchalant.

- Tu sais que j'étais en train de chercher l'Armoire ? susurra Hermione d'un ton hargneux.

- Tu sais que l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard va bientôt commencer son entraînement ? répliqua Drago sur un ton similaire.

Elle soupira, découragée.

- La Salle sur Demande serait plus appropriée, suggéra-t-elle en détaillant la salle de classe.

Face au regard interloqué de Drago, elle lui fit signe de le suivre. Les couloirs étaient vides, la plupart des élèves étant encore dans la Grande Salle à dîner. Elle monta les escaliers quatre à quatre, arrivant rapidement au septième étage, suivie de près par Drago.

Le mur nu qui dissimulait la Salle sur Demande apparut. Drago, toujours déconcerté, la regarda faire trois allers et retours en prenant un air concentré. Une porte apparut alors. Il connaissait cet endroit pour avoir délogé l'Armée de Dumbledore grâce à la trahison de Marietta Edgecombe l'année passée et ne comprenait pas comment une salle remplie de livres de Défense contre les Forces du Mal et de poufs pourrait leur servir pour un entraînement de vol sur balai.

Sceptique, il entra dans la salle sur les talons d'Hermione et resta interdit devant ce qu'il voyait : la salle était très grande, très haute. De nombreux balais tous différents reposaient sagement sur les murs à droite et à gauche, bien alignés. Et le sol était recouvert de tapis moelleux.

Alors, c'était ça, le secret de la Salle sur Demande ? Décidément, il passait pour un enfant de chœur face à tant de découvertes que le trio infernal avait faites au cours des dernières années.

- Allez, en selle, ordonna-t-il pour masquer son trouble.

De mauvaise grâce, Hermione s'exécuta. Enfourchant un balai, elle donna un petit coup de pied au sol et déglutit difficilement. Cramponnée au manche, elle frissonnait de tous ses membres afin de ne pas perdre l'équilibre, tandis que le balai continuait de prendre de l'altitude.

Drago fit le tour de la salle pour visualiser à peu près les hauteurs et les distances, et rejoignit le jeune homme blond qui tremblait comme une feuille. Il trouva d'abord que se voir ainsi, à ce point handicapé sur un balai, n'était vraiment pas flatteur et faillit l'incendier. Puis il se ravisa, se confortant dans l'idée que ce n'était pas la meilleure attitude à adopter pour qu'elle se mît en confiance. Bien malgré lui, il vola à sa hauteur et l'encouragea.

- Les pieds repliés sous toi, Granger, les genoux pliés et collés au balai. Oui, comme ça. Ensuite, le dos droit quand tu es à l'arrêt. Ne te penche que si tu veux gagner de la vitesse. A l'arrêt, positionne toujours ton manche à l'horizontale. Si tu le baisses, tu descends, si tu le montes, tu prends de l'altitude. Ça va jusque-là ?

Hermione acquiesçait machinalement, les yeux rivés vers le sol qui était beaucoup trop bas à son goût. Sa respiration était saccadée et elle ne pouvait plus réfléchir. Mais elle notait cependant que Malefoy faisait des efforts considérables pour se montrer aimable et ne pas la traiter de tous les noms.

- Bon, maintenant, Granger, on va commencer à se déplacer doucement, d'accord ? Suis-moi.

Drago dirigea son balai vers la droite : il vola tout droit pendant quelques secondes et la brunette jeta un regard en arrière pour vérifier qu'Hermione suivait bien le mouvement. Toujours cramponnée, cette dernière essayait de mimer Drago, dans une imitation qui aurait été pour le moins comique si elle n'avait pas une peur aussi bleue.

La brunette sourit : ce n'était pas trop mal. Elle engagea un virage à gauche, d'une lenteur de débutant et incita Hermione à faire de même. Celle-ci soufflait bruyamment et crevait de trouille. Très satisfait de son élève, Drago tourna à nouveau pour commencer un piqué, quand il entendit un grand cri d'épouvante. Alerté, il se retourna et eut une expression curieusement mêlée d'amusement et d'incrédulité : n'ayant pas tourné à temps, Hermione venait de se manger le mur. Elle avait lâché le balai pour se cacher les yeux et celui-ci avait amorcé un piquet sans son avis, ce qui eut la fâcheuse conséquence de la rétamer au sol. Une fois la stupeur passée, Drago se prit d'un fou rire et atterrit en douceur près du jeune homme blond.

- C'était merveilleux, ça, dis donc ! s'esclaffa-t-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard et se massa douloureusement les bras : elle était tombée sur le coude gauche, mais semblait ne s'être rien cassé.

- Allez, remonte sur ton balai ! incita Drago d'un ton joyeux. C'est en volant qu'on apprend à voler !

En soupirant de résignation, Hermione enfourcha à nouveau courageusement l'instrument de torture sur lequel elle dut derechef tenir en équilibre. Drago s'avéra être un parfait coach pour encourager, mais également un superbe tyran concernant les échecs. En effet, toutes ses tentatives se soldèrent par des déboires retentissants, durant lesquels Hermione descendait en piqué sans comprendre pourquoi et finissait en morceaux sur les tapis moelleux, s'aplatissait contre les murs ou tout simplement tombait lourdement de son balai en plein vol. Intraitable, Drago lui ordonnait sans cesse de reprendre son envol et de recommencer.

Au bout d'une heure et demie de vol, elle n'y tint plus. Pour la énième fois, Hermione s'écrasa par terre. Son balai venait de faire une spirale à l'envers et elle avait heurté le sol de façon plutôt brutale. Elle se frotta douloureusement le poignet droit. En revanche, son genou droit était tout éraflé et sa cheville gauche doublait de volume à vue d'œil.

- Mais c'est pas vrai ! Granger, c'est pourtant pas compliqué ! s'écria Drago en la rejoignant.

Il observa un instant son élève, et considéra sa blessure comme minime. D'un mouvement leste de baguette magique, il soigna la cheville foulée d'Hermione et lui intima d'un geste impérieux de remonter sur son balai.

- Non ! protesta Hermione.

Drago la foudroya du regard, mais son expression changea du tout au tout : le regard de Granger devenait dangereusement brillant. Déstabilisé, Drago assista à la plus grosse crise de la Grande Granger, réputée invincible, depuis peut-être la dispute avec Ronald Weasley lors du bal de quatrième année qui avait fait les choux gras de Poudlard pendant plusieurs jours. Elle pleurait à chaudes larmes, mais entre ses pleurs acidulés, gardait assez d'énergie pour le fusiller allègrement du regard.

- Enfin, Granger…, articula-t-il, la bouche sèche devant un tel spectacle. Ressaisis-toi, voyons ! Tu es dans mon corps, là ! Est-ce que je montre un tableau aussi affligeant, moi, dans le tien ? Non ! Alors prends sur toi !

Les sanglots reprirent de plus belle. Les yeux gris et habituellement froids de son interlocutrice étaient voilés de larmes et se noyaient sous des torrents salés. Qui eut cru que Drago Malefoy cachait autant de ressources dans ses glandes lacrymales ?

- Et puis, honnêtement, tenta Drago, un peu ébranlé par ce qu'il voyait, ce n'est qu'une séance de balai ! Qu'est-ce que ça sera quand on affrontera Dumbledore ? A ce stade, on n'est pas près d'échanger de corps ! On mourra dans le corps de l'autre…

Hermione hoquetait bruyamment, et continuait son chagrin à fendre l'âme.

- Allons, Granger ! houspilla Drago pour se redonner un peu de contenance. Un peu de tenue ! Tu n'es plus une enfant, que je sache ! Tu as combattu bien pire ! Ose me dire qu'un fichu balai te fait peur à ce point !

Mais Drago se doutait un peu que ce n'était pas que le balai qui était en cause et le jeune homme blond ne semblait pas être en reste : bien qu'il gardât le silence, les larmes continuèrent de couler abondamment sur ses joues d'ivoire. Drago ne trouva alors plus rien à dire. Il assista, impuissant, à ces écluses impromptues, et fut réduit à écouter religieusement ses pleurs, en silence.

Machinalement, il fit apparaître un mouchoir brodé à ses initiales à l'aide de sa baguette magique et lui tendit négligemment, complètement désemparé d'assister à une telle vision.

* * *

Hermione renifla bruyamment, perdant les quelques morceaux de dignité qui lui restaient. Drago était à côté d'elle, les yeux dans le vide et caressait distraitement le manche du balai qu'il chevauchait quelques heures auparavant.

- Ça y est, tu t'es calmée ? lâcha-t-il maladroitement en se tournant vers elle, un peu médusé.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête d'un air piteux et détourna le regard, essayant de masquer sans succès ses yeux bouffis. La brunette soupira mais ne fit aucun commentaire, se sachant pertinemment incompétente pour consoler les gens.

- Bon, reprit Drago en s'activant pour dissiper le malaise régnant. On va s'arrêter là pour le vol… C'était… pas mal, articula-t-il lentement en voulant prendre un air réconfortant.

Mais son rictus était malheureusement trop peu crédible pour être sincère. Un silence encore plus gênant s'installa et Drago fit marcher ses neurones à toute allure pour trouver un sujet de conversation distrayant.

- Je suis désolée, marmonna Hermione entre deux hoquets, restes éloquents d'un chagrin intense.

Drago eut un petit sourire embarrassé, et détourna le regard.

- C'est pas grave…, murmura-t-il, très gêné.

Le nouveau silence fut brisé quand il se racla bruyamment la gorge.

- Alors, tu me disais, avant qu'on se voie, que tu étais en train de repérer l'Armoire, déclara-t-il d'une voix forte et faussement enjouée. Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Hermione secoua négativement la tête.

- J'ai cherché dans la moitié du premier étage et je n'ai rien trouvé, commenta-t-elle d'un ton morne.

- Mh… Et ce serait pas mal que Barjow nous fasse signe de vie…, maugréa Drago en hochant la tête.

Ils échangèrent encore quelques banalités et Hermione sembla reprendre un léger regain de vie, à son plus grand soulagement.

- Je ne suis vraiment pas douée, hein ? lâcha Hermione en esquissant un pâle sourire.

Drago la regarda furtivement et détourna son regard.

- Disons que… tu as un peu plus de chemin à faire que les autres. Mais c'est pas grave, reprit-il précipitamment. Tu es d'ascendance moldue, après tout. C'est normal, ce n'est pas dans tes veines de…

Hermione secoua la tête d'un air entendu, le regard incontestablement triste. Il se mordit les lèvres. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle interprète mal ses paroles.

- Enfin…, reprit-il brusquement, c'est pas ce que je veux dire… Je voulais simplement t'expliquer que les moldus ne volent pas en général sur des balais, tout comme les sorciers ne conduisent pas de moto et qu'ainsi, c'est parfaitement normal que tu ne sois pas à l'aise avec un balai, tout comme j'étais mort de peur quand ta copine moldue m'a trimballé sur son engin à deux roues. Alors…

Hermione cligna des yeux. Drago Malefoy était-il vraiment en train de réconforter Hermione Granger dans une salle vide, tous les deux, seuls au monde ? Mieux, était-il en train de lui avouer qu'il était terrorisé par des objets moldus ? Etait-il sincèrement en train de lui confier ça et sans s'en rendre compte ? Bafouillait-il pour qu'elle se sentît mieux ?

- Attends… Kathleen t'a fait monter sur sa mobylette ? demanda Hermione, incrédule.

Drago sembla prendre conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire et se mordit une nouvelle fois l'intérieur des lèvres, furieux de se dévoiler ainsi.

- C'est trop drôle !

Hermione partit d'un fou rire et Drago fronça les sourcils, certain qu'elle se moquait de lui.

- Tu sais que Kathleen ne fait jamais monter qui que ce soit derrière elle ? avoua-t-elle, un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

Drago ne comprit pas le sens de ces paroles et haussa les épaules.

- Si j'avais eu le choix, je m'en serais bien passé, bougonna-t-il en baissant la tête. Elle m'a forcé à mettre un kakst et j'ai été obligé de la tripoter.

Il frémit en repensant à ce contact insolite. Hermione ouvrait des yeux de plus en plus arrondis et ne put retenir un sourire niais face à cette situation cocasse.

- Un casque, dit-elle simplement, ça s'appelle un casque.

Le silence se fit de nouveau dans la pièce, tout aussi embarrassant, mais d'un nouveau genre. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de chercher à déplomber l'ambiance.

- Dis-moi…, hésita-t-elle, l'air indifférent. Daphné Greengrass… Pourquoi elle te tourne autour ?

Drago se retourna vivement, comme frappé par la foudre. Il plongea son regard noisette dans ses yeux gris cendre étonnés et contint une colère naissante. Il ne manquait plus qu'ils se missent à parler de cette fille, tiens !

Le silence de la brunette fut une réponse suffisamment éloquente pour qu'Hermione eût l'intelligence de changer de sujet encore une fois. Elle ne désespérerait pas de trouver la raison par elle-même, de toute façon.

- Est-ce que tu crois que… enfin, je veux dire…, balbutia-t-elle, incertaine.

- Accouche, Granger, s'impatienta Drago dans un mouvement d'agacement en relevant la tête, se demandant quelle nouvelle lubie elle allait encore sortir.

- Le polynectar, souffla-t-elle dans une grande inspiration. Celui de Slughorn.

Drago eut une grimace de suspicion. La suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

- Hé bien ? cracha-t-il, l'air pincé.

- Tu crois qu'on pourrait l'utiliser pour redevenir normaux ? s'enquit Hermione, les yeux brillant d'espoir.

- _Normaux_ ? répéta bêtement la brunette sans comprendre.

Hermione eut un soupir d'exaspération.

- Oui, récupérer nos corps ?

Drago put confirmer que cette conversation lui plaisait encore moins que voir Granger en pleurs ou disserter de sa phobie des engins à roues moldus.

- Il nous suffira juste de boire du polynectar régulièrement et…

- Et tu crois que personne ne trouvera ça bizarre qu'on soit avec des gourdes toute la journée durant toute l'année ? coupa-t-il d'un air désabusé.

Il fallait qu'il se sorte de cette situation. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui avouer _ça_. C'était juste hors de question. Hermione se tut, pesant le pour et le contre de cet argument. Drago élargit son sourire et la toisa : il avait trouvé son argument principal.

- Mais c'est une idée, convint Drago avec un sourire ironique.

Hermione le dévisagea, l'air méfiant. Un silence court suivit cette provocation.

- Alors, comme ça, Granger, lança-t-il d'un ton détaché, c'est ton but de devenir chauve à la fin de l'année ?

- Pourquoi…, commença-t-elle, déstabilisée.

Mais elle comprit et le regarda bouche bée : en effet, pour tenir tout au long de l'année, il faudrait une grosse quantité de polynectar et de cheveux. C'était impossible. Ils ne pouvaient décemment s'écheveler. Malefoy avait raison.

- De temps en temps alors ? insista-t-elle, espérant malgré tout.

Drago la fixa d'un regard impassible. Il sembla réfléchir quelques instants et ouvrit la bouche à contrecœur.

- On verra, Granger, promit-il, et sa bouche se tordit, comme si les mots eux-mêmes lui écorchaient les lèvres, mais ça sera suffisamment délicat comme ça… On verra…

* * *

_Alors, on se décoince Drago? ^^ Mh, pas encore tout à fait!_

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, laissez un commentaire, ça me touche énormément et ça m'encourage beaucoup!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	12. Chapitre 12: L'idée du siècle

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Avec un peu de retard voici non pas un mais bien DEUX nouveaux chapitres! Oui, oui, oui! Bon, ils ont mis du temps à sortir, parce que j'ai eu quelques petits soucis dans les incohérences. _

_Pourquoi? Parce que je voulais fêter avec vous plusieurs choses, aujourd'hui! Tout d'abord, tout le monde s'en fout, mais j'ai réussi mes partiels! xD Ensuite, je voulais vous remercier pour les nombreuses reviews: plus de cinquante, c'est magique pour moi! (petit hommage à __**Oeufs**__ qui a posté la 50e!) _

_Enfin, parce que je vous aime et que sans vous cette fic n'aurait pas de grande utilité! Donc voici mon cadeau!_

_Je voudrais aussi stipuler que (merci Oeufs pour la notification de cette incohérence) Drago ne sent pas la même chose que Harry quand il hume la potion de l'Amortentia. Il sent bien évidemment ce qu'il dit à Slughorn. Voilà, c'est corrigé! ^^ Il sent donc le parfum de Ginny, mais d'autres arômes._

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: merci de ta fidélité, j'espère que tu apprécieras la suite, alors. J'essaie de mélanger le livre et les passages fictifs quand je le peux._

_Merci à __**Lypse**__: merci de ta review. Le polynectar... Oui c'est une grosse question, mais je ne peux encore te donner la réponse! ^^"_

_Merci à vous, et bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 12: L'idée du siècle

Drago soupira d'aise dans une baignoire rectangulaire de marbre blanc de la taille d'une piscine. Il faisait quelques allers et retours lents, ravi d'utiliser à nouveau ce lieu réservé aux quelques privilégiés. Le magnifique lustre de chandelles était éteint et la lumière du jour pointait timidement à l'horizon, tandis qu'il se prélassait dans un mélange d'eau chaude, de mousse, et de bulles bleues et vertes. La senteur qui se dégageait de la baignoire rappelait l'herbe humide après une tonte pluvieuse au manoir et la fumée d'un feu de bois. Aucun son aux alentours ne venait troubler sa quiétude. Merlin qu'il était heureux en cet instant précis.

Il avait complètement oublié qu'il pouvait utiliser la salle de bains des préfets, et Ron le lui avait rappelé la veille, alors qu'il pestait contre le nombre conséquent des pintades qui piaillaient sous la douche.

Cependant, le silence apaisant et la multitude de bulles qui tournoyait autour de lui ne pouvaient lui faire oublier complètement ses soucis : bien vite, les effets bénéfiques du bain se dissipèrent et la brunette resta à faire la planche, les yeux rivés au plafond, submergée par ses pensées qui l'assaillaient de toutes parts.

Ni Drago, ni Hermione n'avaient reparlé de l'incident dans la Salle sur Demande, accord tacite pour oublier du moins en façade comment Hermione s'était humiliée et comment Drago s'était retrouvé ridiculisé. Le polynectar ne fut pas non plus évoqué de nouveau, Hermione attendant certainement le moment propice pour remettre des arguments plus convaincants sur le tapis.

Il fallait ajouter également qu'ils s'évitaient scrupuleusement ces derniers jours : le grand blond, parce qu'il était trop honteux de s'être montré sous cet aspect devant un tel ennemi, et la brunette parce qu'elle ne savait pas comment réagir si une nouvelle situation de ce type se reproduisait sous ses yeux. Il avait toujours en tête de lui enseigner le Quidditch, mais il hésitait à remettre ce sujet sur le tapis.

De surcroît, Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley le fatiguaient considérablement.

Et Granger n'arrangeait rien : même s'ils ne se voyaient plus, les bourdes accumulées auprès des Serpentard dont il avait eu vent par les commérages de Ginny et ses amies ne le rassuraient en rien. Ses fréquentes visites à la bibliothèque lui avaient permis de l'observer, et il fut soulagé quand il s'aperçut qu'à défaut d'être crédible auprès des membres de sa maison, elle avait préféré la solitude.

Cette situation ne s'améliorait cependant pas sur un point : il avait vu Daphné Greengrass tourner plus d'une fois autour de son corps et Drago devait réprimer à chaque fois une violente envie de s'interposer. Comment pourrait-il avoir un quelconque pouvoir sur elle dans ce corps-là ? Et surtout, quelle légitimité avait-il à présent sur elle ? Les relations avec Daphné s'étaient changées du jour au lendemain après _ce fâcheux événement_. Leur vague amitié, ou du moins leur entente cordiale, avait été réduite à néant, après cet épisode. Il en voulait autant à ses parents qu'elle aux siens, mais il lui en voulait encore plus, à _elle,_ et à _lui_, pour l'avoir défendue. Ce jour-là, tout fut fini. Terminé. Et rien n'aurait pu changer les aléas d'un destin trop bien programmé.

Daphné faisait partie maintenant des reliquats du passé, et elle ne pourrait plus jamais rentrer dans ses projets futurs. Mais cette situation, ces rapports, ces confrontations incessantes depuis leur quatrième année, tout ce qui les avait façonnés depuis cet incident, il ne pouvait se résigner à en faire part à Granger. Il valait mieux pour elle qu'elle ignorât tout et qu'elle repousse Daphné en ne la considérant que comme une dragueuse invétérée, et non comme une ancienne…

Drago détourna la tête. Par respect envers Daphné, il ne pourrait lui faire l'affront de la faire traiter avec pitié par une Sang-de-Bourbe de Gryffondor.

* * *

Ce mercredi matin, Hermione buvait une gorgée de thé en écoutant distraitement Pansy critiquer un énième Poufsouffle, quand le gallion magique émit une douce chaleur dans sa poche de pantalon. Instinctivement, elle porta sa main à son emplacement, mais détourna son mouvement, trop suspect. Elle finit rapidement son petit-déjeuner, et prit congé de la brune, prétextant un besoin d'aller vérifier quelque chose à la bibliothèque.

En portant le gallion à son oreille dans le couloir désert, elle entendit une voix différente, mais néanmoins familière, et fut très surprise de cette intervention, se félicitant que son sort eût si bien marché.

- J'ai reçu un paquet, disait la voix d'un ton vide.

La voix de Rosmerta résonna encore un peu dans son esprit. Cet événement tombait à pic, il fallait qu'elle rapporte le paquet et qu'en plus, elle rafraîchisse le sort d'Imperium qu'elle lui avait lancé.

- _Très bien, je vais venir le chercher. Laissez votre porte d'entrée ouverte._

Hermione scruta le couloir, et sûre de s'y trouver seule, déplia la carte du maraudeur.

- Je jure que mes intentions sont mauvaises, déclara-t-elle avant de détailler le parchemin.

Les couloirs semblaient plutôt vides, en cette heure de la matinée. Son premier cours ne commençait qu'à la troisième heure de la matinée, ce qui lui laissait un peu plus de deux heures pour aller à Pré-au-Lard et revenir.

Le grand blond retourna rapidement aux dortoirs des Serpentard récupérer sa cape de voyage afin de ne pas se faire reconnaitre. Se faufilant au deuxième étage, Hermione arriva jusqu'à la statue d'une sorcière borgne. Elle connaissait ce passage pour y avoir récupérer la cape d'invisibilité d'Harry en troisième année.

- _Dissendium _! intima-t-elle avec sa baguette.

La bosse de la sorcière glissa latéralement en dégageant un espace suffisant pour qu'elle se faufilât. Hermione plongea la tête la première dans l'ouverture et glissa longuement dans une sorte de toboggan de pierre. Elle atterrit avec lourdeur sur un sol de terre froid et humide. L'obscurité totale la surprit, et elle sortit sa baguette.

- _Lumos_, murmura-t-elle.

Une pâle lumière se projeta sur les cavités du tunnel, étroit et bas de plafond. C'était la première fois qu'elle empruntait ce passage jusqu'au bout. Il décrivait des courbes incessantes et Hermione trébucha de nombreuses fois sur le sol inégal, courbant le dos pour ne pas racler ses cheveux blonds au plafond : qui aurait cru que Drago Malefoy était si grand ? Ou alors c'était le plafond qui était trop bas. Oui, sans aucun doute. L'absence de visibilité et le silence régnant empêchait toute notion de temps et Hermione espéra être à l'heure pour son prochain cours de botanique.

Le passage remonta en pente douce et l'adolescent blond arriva au pied d'un vieil escalier de pierre, dont les marches usées semblaient s'étendre à l'infini. Soudain, sa tête heurta quelque chose de dur. En réprimant une exclamation de douleur, il se frotta vivement le crâne, et poussa, avec difficulté, ce qui semblait être une trappe.

Hermione rabaissa sa capuche sur son visage, se hissa à travers l'ouverture et referma la trappe. Harry lui avait dit que ce passage menait chez Honeydukes. Elle devait être dans leur cave.

En vérifiant l'heure, Hermione s'aperçut qu'il était à peine huit heures. La boutique devait être fermée, surtout qu'aucune sortie n'était prévue pour les élèves de Poudlard. Elle poussa doucement la porte en bois et traversa le magasin désert. En franchissant la porte d'entrée qu'elle avait désensorcelée, elle lança un sortilège d'assourdissement et la clochette qui tinta n'émit aucun son.

En traversant la rue, elle se hâta de se diriger vers les Trois-Balais. Avec beaucoup de méfiance, elle ouvrit la porte du pub et constata avec soulagement que Rosmerta avait obéi à ses ordres. Celle-ci était accoudée à une table, un paquet volumineux devant les yeux.

- C'est fermé, lâcha-t-elle d'une voix monocorde et désagréable, à l'attention de l'intrus qui avait ouvert.

N'entendant pas de pas qui s'en allaient ou de mot d'excuse, elle se retourna, l'air exaspéré. Mais elle s'arrêta net dans ses remontrances, et son regard qui se posa sur l'arrivant se fit vide. D'un mouvement embrumé, elle prit le volume et le tendit à Hermione.

Un peu méfiante, cette dernière s'en saisit, et ouvrit délicatement l'enveloppe : il s'agissait d'un manuel vieilli et rabougri, un vieux grimoire dont la couverture sale n'avait plus de couleur définissable. Une note accompagnait le colis. « Comme convenu. B. »

Hermione ouvrit la couverture et son sang se glaça. Elle n'aurait jamais cru que ce jour arriverait enfin. Barjow avait tenu sa parole. Elle déglutit difficilement, maintenant il fallait qu'elle trouve l'Armoire, et ce n'était certainement pas une partie de plaisir de se fader toutes les pièces de Poudlard.

En plantant son regard dans les prunelles lourdement maquillées de Rosmerta, Hermione rajusta son sort, pour être sûre de l'emprise qu'elle avait sur elle, et rejoignit rapidement Poudlard. Elle sortit le gallion magique pour avertir Malefoy, mais elle ne put poursuivre son geste. Elle ne se sentait pas encore prête à se confronter à lui à nouveau. A regret, elle remit le gallion en poche.

* * *

Hermione soupira en refermant la quinzième salle du cinquième étage. L'Armoire n'était pas là non plus. Sa patience avait atteint une certaine limite, et elle s'énervait elle-même en se demandant si c'était vraiment une bonne idée de passer au peigne fin un château qui recelait autant de secrets.

Avec une moue dubitative, elle replongea dans la carte du maraudeur, cherchant désespérément un signe quelconque lui indiquant quelle direction suivre. Mais rien.

Elle avait laissé le manuel de réparation de Barjow soigneusement caché dans son dortoir : sans Armoire, il était tout simplement inutile, trop difficile, bourré de croquis, d'annotations et d'explications trop floues ou trop précises. Elle avait été singulièrement découragée en constatant la complexité de l'ouvrage. Tout paraissait un peu abstrait dans sa tête : chercher une armoire qui permettrait de passer d'un endroit à l'autre comme une cheminée, pourquoi pas ? Mais dans l'enceinte de Poudlard, là où personne ne pouvait transplaner, cela lui semblait impossible à croire. Et c'était aussi pour ça qu'elle cherchait avec espoir cette Armoire, parce que dans le recoin de sa tête, elle se disait bien qu'un plan aussi foireux ne pourrait réussir. Malefoy l'avait lancée sur cette piste, et elle avait obéi, ne sachant comme faire autrement. Mais plus les jours avançaient, plus elle se posait des questions sur l'existence-même de cette armoire au sein de l'école.

Quant à la façon de tuer Dumbledore, les possibilités qu'elle trouvait étaient toutes plus irréalisables les unes que les autres. Comment pourrait-elle arriver à tuer le directeur de l'école ? En l'empoisonnant ? Mais comment être sûr que le produit arrivera bien à destination ? Ces raisons cachaient évidemment un autre dilemme, plus profond et qu'elle ne voulait s'avouer : Hermione espérait secrètement qu'elle n'aurait pas à tuer Dumbledore et repoussait fondamentalement l'heure pour trouver un moyen de le faire. C'était une excuse encore plus idéale de se concentrer sur l'Armoire.

Accoudée contre le rebord d'une fenêtre, elle réfléchit, les yeux dans le vague. Au loin, le terrain de Quidditch semblait la narguer. Elle réprima un frisson d'effroi.

- Tiens, mais c'est le petit Malefoy qui prépare encore un mauvais coup… Deebeedeedoo, deebeedeeboc ! On dirait qu'il va faire dans son froc !

Hermione releva la tête et eut une moue de colère en voyant Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, cabrioler dans les airs au-dessus d'elle. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

- Tire-toi, Peeves, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial en le fusillant de ses yeux gris.

Peeves lui offrit un sourire des plus larges et le toisa d'un air provocateur. Mais il ne dit rien de plus et s'en alla en chantonnant des paroles badines. Heureusement qu'il craignait le Baron Sanglant et préférait ne pas s'en prendre trop aux élèves de Serpentard. Hermione soupira en entendant des pas se rapprocher. Qui allait arriver au détour de ce couloir pour l'affliger encore plus ? Peut-être Daphné Greengrass ? Ou mieux, Drago Malefoy en personne ?

Mais aucun de ces deux énergumènes n'apparut. A la place, un grand brun, cheveux courts et allure un peu bancale surgit de l'angle opposé à la direction de Peeves, au bras d'une charmante jeune fille qui semblait rire niaisement à ses plaisanteries qu'Hermione imagina aussi insipides et sans saveur que son gloussement l'était. Son regard froid croisa celui du jeune homme, qui la salua d'un geste de la main et, adressant quelques mots à sa compagne, s'avança vers elle. Hermione le vit arriver, sur ses gardes. Elle pouvait voir la mâchoire carrée et le regard bovin du grand baraqué qui s'amenait. Son uniforme ne laissait aucun doute sur sa maison.

- Ah, Drago Malefoy ! J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, sourit-il et Hermione remarqua à quel point ça ne lui allait pas du tout.

Qui était ce type ? Que lui voulait-il ?

- Le prochain match est dans deux mois, il faudra bientôt s'entraîner pour gagner contre Gryffondor.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Alors Malefoy ne mentait pas. Il faudrait réellement qu'elle s'entraînât au Quidditch avec eux ? Elle hésita à se désister, mais la vision de Malefoy la torturant jusqu'à la fin de l'année l'en dissuada et elle acquiesça en silence.

- Au fait, Urquhart, nouveau capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentard, s'annonça-t-il en lui tendant une main moite.

L'adolescent blond daigna la serrer en retour et hocha brièvement la tête. Alors c'était lui, Urquhart ? A priori, il n'était pas si différent des autres capitaines de Serpentard : c'était le même morphotype, grand, baraqué, l'air très benêt et basic. Hermione déglutit difficilement : le retour au balai volant s'annonçait plus rapide que prévu. Elle suivit le couple des yeux tandis qu'il s'en allait en gloussant. Machinalement, elle sortit le gallion magique et le regarda longuement. Non, elle n'avait pas encore le courage de se confronter à Malefoy. Ce weekend. Elle lui donnerait rendez-vous ce weekend.

* * *

Le samedi vint, et avec lui une vague de devoirs des plus conséquentes, qui ne firent qu'augmenter la mauvaise humeur de Drago Malefoy : Granger ne donnait plus signe de vie et pour couronner le tout, l'amour que Harry Potter vouait à son _Manuel avancé de préparations de potions _et les bons résultats qu'il en tirait en cours de Slughorn, sans compter la fâcheuse tendance de Ron Weasley à copier abondamment sur ses notes n'amélioraient en rien sa situation.

Du reste, le livre du « prince de sang-mêlé », appellation que l'ancien propriétaire du livre s'était lui-même donné et que Drago trouvait complètement stupide, le renfrognait plus qu'autre chose : il avait bien reconnu l'écriture « pattes-de-mouche » qui parsemait les pages d'annotations aux potions ou de sortilèges inventés et savait pertinemment à qui appartenait ce livre. Mais jamais, au grand jamais, il ne s'abaisserait à en informer Potter. Il préférait assister à la suite des événements aux premières loges, en attendant que le propriétaire du manuel vienne le lui reprendre des mains en grandes pompes. L'idéal était de ne surtout pas aiguiller Harry sur la bonne voie : il donc prit un malin plaisir à l'induire en erreur.

Aussi, quand ils se retrouvèrent tous les trois dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et qu'Harry montrât quelques exemples de sortilèges gribouillés dans son manuel à Ron, il ne put se retenir d'intervenir.

- Lui-même ou elle-même, dit-il d'un ton irrité. Il se peut très bien qu'il s'agisse d'une fille. Son écriture est plus féminine que masculine.

- Il s'appelait le _Prince _de Sang-Mêlé, objecta Harry. Tu connais beaucoup de filles qui sont princes ?

La brunette ne sut que répondre. Elle se renfrogna et reprit d'un geste brusque sa dissertation sur « Les principes de rematérialisation » que Ron essayait de lire à l'envers.

- Il est huit heures moins cinq, dit Harry en rangeant précipitamment ses affaires. Il faut que j'y aille si je ne veux pas être en retard chez Dumbledore.

- Ooooh ! s'exclama Drago en relevant la tête. Bonne chance ! On va t'attendre, on veut savoir ce qu'il te donne comme cours !

- J'espère que ça se passera bien, dit Ron, et tous deux regardèrent Harry sortir par l'ouverture du portrait.

Une chaleur dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier le fit frémir : Granger. Ne pouvant sortir le gallion en présence de Weasley, Drago ne s'attarda pas : quelques minutes plus tard, il sortit de la salle commune, prétextant aller faire un tour à la volière. Le regard mutin qu'il lança à Ron pour lui faire comprendre le destinataire de la lettre eut l'effet escompté : le rouquin se rembrunit et ne se proposa pas de l'accompagner.

Pivotant le portrait de la grosse dame, il sortit vivement le gallion pour écouter le message, mais il s'immobilisa sur place : Granger était en face de lui dans le couloir, adossée au mur. Drago la toisa d'un air dur.

- Pourquoi es-tu là ? demanda-t-il d'un ton inquisiteur.

- J'ai à te parler, répondit-elle d'un calme serein. Et puis il me semble aussi que j'ai un match de Quidditch à gagner, non ?

Drago la fixa, stupéfait. Mais il ne rétorqua rien du tout et hocha la tête. La surprise de ce retournement de situation et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers la Salle sur Demande.

- Tout va bien ? demanda timidement Hermione, changeant de sujet.

- Oh oui, assura Drago d'un air détaché. A part Weasley qui copie tous mes devoirs et Potter qui ne parle que de ce satané livre…

- Un… livre ? s'inquiéta le jeune blond en s'arrêtant.

Drago le dévisagea et comprit cette soudaine angoisse.

- Ce n'est qu'un vulgaire livre, rassura-t-il. Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois. Ce n'est pas comme le journal que mon père a foutu dans le chaudron de…

Il se tut, gêné de cet aveu. Ils savaient tous comment cette histoire avait fini.

- Un vulgaire livre ? répéta Hermione en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour dissiper le silence lourd qui venait de s'installer.

- Oui, un manuel de potions, expliqua Drago en haussant les épaules, très peu enclin à partager l'information qu'il savait sur ce livre avec la meilleure amie de Potter.

Il lui raconta cependant comment ses soudaines prouesses en potion n'étaient que le fruit des annotations du livre.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a des bonnes notes maintenant ? s'exclama Hermione avec surprise et frustration, tandis que Drago hochait la tête. Et à qui appartient-il, ce…

Hermione s'arrêta net sur place et sa voix mourut dans sa gorge. Elle plissa ses yeux gris et son expression se situait entre l'horreur et la stupeur. Drago suivit son regard et son sang se glaça. Une silhouette blonde surgit de nulle part venait tranquillement dans leur direction. Ils la reconnurent sans peine : ses longs cheveux blonds flottaient de façon désordonnée dans son dos, elle portait un collier de bouchons de Bièraubeurre et sa baguette magique était coincée derrière son oreille gauche. Quoique dans la pénombre, Drago put même détailler ses boucles d'oreilles : des chrysopes, sans conteste. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Oh, salut Hermione ! Salut Drago ! dit Luna d'un ton rêveur en posant ses yeux protubérants sur eux.

Ils ne répondirent pas, mal à l'aise. Hermione, parce qu'elle ne se voyait pas faire la conversation dans le corps de Drago Malefoy à Luna Lovegood, et Drago, parce qu'il était encore atterré qu'elle l'appelât par son prénom. Ils ne s'étaient jamais parlé auparavant. Et puis, qu'allait-elle imaginé, de les voir ensemble ? Ferait-elle une réflexion aux autres ?

- Que… fais-tu ici ? demanda Drago, d'un ton mal assuré.

- Je me promène, répondit Luna sur un ton joyeux. Les couloirs le soir ont plus de charme qu'en journée. Et on risque moins de m'embêter.

Ils acquiescèrent, silencieux.

- Et vous, que faîtes-vous ? C'est amusant de vous voir ensemble, sourit Luna d'un air songeur.

Ils échangèrent un regard gêné. Quelle réponse allaient-ils pouvoir lui donner ?

- On…, commença maladroitement Hermione, sans savoir comment finir sa phrase.

- … se promène, nous aussi, finit Drago d'un ton catégorique.

Luna leur lança un regard dénué de toute expression, qui les fit frissonner, mais elle ne dit rien.

- C'est une bonne idée, n'est-ce pas ? reprit-elle d'un ton joyeux. Alors… bonne promenade !

Et elle les dépassa d'un pas léger. Ils étaient toujours immobiles, peu pressés de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé.

- Oh…, dit une voix derrière eux.

Luna s'était retournée. Ils la dévisagèrent gravement.

- Si j'étais vous, j'éviterai le sixième étage, déclara Luna d'un ton léger. Peeves s'amuse à lancer des bombes à eau dans les couloirs et… je crois qu'il s'ennuie en ce moment, et il ne serait pas contre un peu de compagnie.

Ils lui lancèrent un regard interloqué. Luna leur offrit son plus beau sourire et continua sa route en chantonnant doucement.

Laissés seuls dans le couloir, Hermione s'aperçut avec horreur qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration depuis tout ce temps, et inspira profondément en toussotant. Quant à Drago, il semblait atterrir tout doucement. Ils échangèrent un regard et préférèrent ne rien dire au sujet de cette rencontre qui les mettait franchement mal à l'aise. La question qui se lisait explicitement dans leurs yeux était facile à deviner : jusqu'à quand allait-elle se taire ?

Sûrs d'être seuls à présent, ils s'arrêtèrent devant une tapisserie miteuse, relatant comment Barnabas le Follet voulut stupidement apprendre aux Trolls l'art de la danse.

Au bout de leur troisième aller-et-retour, une porte en bois apparut et ils s'engouffrèrent dans l'immense salle recouverte de tapis moelleux et qui recelaient plusieurs balais à leur disposition.

* * *

- Alors ? Pourquoi voulais-tu me parler ? argua Drago en enfourchant un balai et en décollant du sol.

Hermione eut une moue d'effroi : elle aurait voulu parlementer encore à terre, mais elle prit courageusement le manche d'un balai dans ses mains tremblantes en déglutissant difficilement et s'envola à hauteur de la brunette.

- Rosmerta a reçu le colis de Barjow. Je suis allée le chercher. Il ne manque plus que l'Armoire à trouver et on pourra enfin commencer les réparations, expliqua-t-elle.

Drago fut enchanté de cette nouvelle.

- Parfait, se réjouit-il.

Il vit la mine inquiète d'Hermione et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi d'autre ?

- Je vais devoir commencer les entraînements de Quidditch avec ton équipe très bientôt, soupira-t-elle. J'ai rencontré ton nouveau capitaine.

- Ah, dit-il simplement.

Il la dévisagea quelque temps, puis eut une expression d'amusement.

- Tu n'as pas de souci à avoir. Mon père est très influent, même en prison et la réputation de ma famille n'est plus à faire. Les autres ne te chercheront aucune noise. Et si tu fais des faux pas, c'est parce que tu l'as fait exprès. Souviens-toi, tu contrôles tout.

Hermione, à la grande stupéfaction de son interlocuteur, éclata d'un éclat de rire nerveux. Le fou rire qui la secouait était si fort qu'elle dut se rapprocher du sol pour ne pas faire une chute trop importante si elle tombait. Drago Malefoy était tout simplement incroyable ! Comment pouvait-il encore tenir de tels propos alors que sa famille était cataloguée comme mangemort, que son père était en prison et qu'il était pointé du doigt avec mépris et crainte ? La brunette regardait la scène, abasourdie, mais se garda de faire le moindre commentaire. Il se surprit à la trouver amusante et un sourire léger passa furtivement sur ses lèvres.

Hermione reprit ses esprits et le cours de balai se passa étrangement bien par la suite. Elle réussit à rester en équilibre pendant toute la durée de la séance. Elle ne parvenait pas encore à aller très vite, mais c'était une victoire éclatante face au dernier cours affligeant de nullité.

- Tu vois, Granger, s'exclama Drago dans un rictus, quand tu veux, tu peux. C'est pas bien compliqué.

Hermione reposa le pied au sol avec l'accord de son professeur et se massa douloureusement l'intérieur des cuisses.

- Je ferais mieux de retourner dans la salle commune, dit Drago en vérifiant l'heure. Potter ne devrait pas tarder maintenant. Il avait une leçon avec Dumbledore ce soir.

- Une… leçon ?

- Oui, répliqua Drago en reposant le balai sur le mur. Dumbledore a… Ah, j'ai oublié de t'en parler ! Dumbledore veut donner des cours au petit pote Potter. Je ne sais pas encore de quoi il s'agit, mais je te tiendrai au courant.

Hermione hocha la tête, inquiète.

- Bon, je pars devant. Des fois que…

Drago ne prit pas la peine de finir sa phrase. Ils pensaient tous deux à la même chose et à la même personne. Sans un mot, Hermione suivit des yeux son propre corps quitter la salle. Des leçons avec Dumbledore ? Son anxiété ne fut jamais aussi grande en cet instant que depuis qu'elle était enfermée dans le corps de Drago Malefoy.

* * *

- Ah c'est toi ! s'exclama Ron, en relevant la tête de sa dissertation, son visage désespéré affichant désormais une mine réjouie. T'en as mis du temps, t'étais où ? Ne me dis pas qu'il faut deux heures pour envoyer un hibou ?

Son ton était inquisiteur, quoique légèrement inquiet. Avant que Drago ait eu le temps de trouver une explication plausible, le tableau de la grosse dame pivota à nouveau et Harry reparut dans la salle commune.

- Ah ! Alors ? questionna la brunette, les yeux brillants et le sourire encourageant, ravie de changer de sujet.

Harry passa les deux heures suivantes à leur narrer presque mot pour mot la séance avec Dumbledore, au cours de laquelle ils avaient vu les souvenirs d'Ogden, chef de la Brigade magique ayant des informations sur le passé de Voldemort – ou plutôt sur ses ancêtres.

- Toujours connaître son ennemi avant de le combattre, déclara Drago en hochant la tête d'un air entendu (son père lui avait tellement répété cette phrase durant son enfance qu'il l'avait machinalement énoncée à haute voix).

A ce moment-là, Harry et Ron dévisagèrent leur amie comme s'ils la voyaient pour la première fois : Harry fronça les sourcils et Ron ouvrit de grands yeux, mais ni l'un, ni l'autre ne firent de commentaire.

- Hé bien… Dumbledore est enfin réaliste ! Ce serait peut-être temps qu'il t'apprenne à te battre contre… Voldemort, tenta la brunette pour détendre le malaise qui venait de s'immiscer entre eux.

Harry, le regard encore soupçonneux, sembla prendre en considération les paroles sensées de Drago et plongea dans une réflexion personnelle, durant laquelle il ne dit mot. Ron semblait retourné à sa dissertation, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage. Drago regarda quelques instants le feu crépiter dans la cheminée, en silence, avant de prendre congé.

Il souhaita une bonne nuit aux deux garçons et monta dans le dortoir des filles. En se couchant dans son lit à baldaquin, il resta un moment, les yeux grand ouvert au plafond, l'air méditatif.

Finalement, ces leçons avec Dumbledore étaient une bonne chose pour eux : plus Harry leur raconterait en détails ces séances, plus il en apprendrait sur le directeur et plus Granger sera apte quand le grand jour…

Drago soupira longuement. Il était évident que Granger ne ferait rien pour se confronter au plus tôt à Dumbledore : elle l'aimait, le respectait et l'admirait à un point qu'il n'était pas permis d'aduler quelqu'un. Alors comment pourrait-elle jamais lui ôter la vie ? Il l'avait vu dans ses yeux. Elle était incapable de tuer. Et il ne pourrait certainement pas le faire à sa place. Il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr de le pouvoir lui-même, mais ça, il se garda bien de se l'avouer. Cet adage que Lucius Malefoy avait ressassé des années à son fils allait enfin porter ses fruits : connaître son ennemi avant de le combattre. Comment faire tomber Dumbledore ? Si Granger ne semblait pas pressée de trouver un moyen valable, il n'aurait pas cette clémence : la vie de ses parents en dépendait, sa propre vie en dépendait, et même son corps en dépendait.

Il trouvait cette situation cocasse, le changement de corps étant un art pour le moins original et imprévisible, mais ça allait un temps. Il fallait désormais passer aux choses sérieuses. Si Granger pouvait se lancer à corps perdu dans la réparation de l'Armoire, alors il allait mettre aussi la main à la pâte et faire des efforts pour trouver un moyen de tuer le directeur de façon indirecte.

Drago regardait danser les flammes dans l'âtre. Ses pensées dérivèrent sur les explications de Potter. Les souvenirs des parents du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Ces stupides Gaunt, trop fiers et trop fermés d'esprit pour comprendre à quel point ils étaient voués à disparaître…

Ses pensées convergèrent vers la bague, puis le collier des Gaunt. Si la bague était ensorcelée et pouvait causer une brûlure telle sur la main de Dumbledore, il imaginait sans peine ce qu'un autre objet, qui pourrait toucher une plus grosse surface ferait comme dégâts. Un objet plus gros… ou plus proche des points vitaux. Dumbledore avait bien été attiré par une bague, peut-être aimait-il les bijoux ?

Ce fut à ce moment-là que l'image d'un collier chez Barjow et Beurk lui revint en mémoire. Il connaissait ce collier, il l'avait déjà vu auparavant, quand il y était allé avec son père. Et quand il avait questionné Barjow, ce dernier lui avait répondu que ce collier pouvait détruire quiconque touchait l'opale qui lui servait de pendentif, l'intimant fermement de garder ses mains loin du bijou. Il eut un petit sourire en coin. C'était le moment de mettre à épreuve la véracité de ces propos.

Drago se redressa vivement dans son lit à baldaquin. Il se leva furtivement et attrapa dans le noir le gallion magique qui était resté dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier.

- Granger, murmura-t-il en bougeant à peine les lèvres, il nous faut le collier de Barjow et Beurk.

* * *

La semaine qui suivit se déroula sans heurt, si on omettait le fait que les cours étaient de plus en plus difficiles et que l'idée de se faire livrer le collier ensorcelé de Barjow et Beurk ne plaisait qu'à moitié à Hermione.

- Mais enfin, Malefoy, réfléchis ! s'insurgeait-elle, exaspérée de son entêtement. Tu imagines un peu ? Un collier ? Dumbledore mettrait un collier ? Et pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce que ça lui apporterait ?

- Ce n'est pas un collier ordinaire, ripostait-il en tapant du poing. Tu n'as qu'à effleurer ce bijou et tu te retrouves ensorcelé ! Le maléfice est proportionnel à la façon dont tu toucheras l'objet et donc si tu l'empoignes à pleines mains, je n'ose même imaginer dans quel état tu ressortirais…

- Mais pourquoi un collier ? s'entêta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Parce que Potter m'a parlé de la bague des Gaunt, répliqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Tu as vu un peu la blessure de Dumbledore à la main ? C'est elle qui lui a causé ce dommage ! Tu imagines l'effet produit par un collier ? Du reste, c'est le seul objet que j'ai vu dans la boutique de Barjow et Beurk qui m'a fait tilt sur le genre de sortilèges qui peut nous être utile.

- Tu es sûr de ton coup ? questionna Hermione, en tremblant légèrement d'angoisse.

Evidemment que non, mais ça, il ne pouvait lui avouer.

- Mais oui ! mentit-il d'un mouvement agacé. Et puis, il nous faudrait des mois si on voulait ensorceler nous-mêmes un objet avec une magie noire aussi pointue.

Hermione faillit dire quelque chose, mais renonça. Après tout, elle en était sûre : Malefoy ne s'avouerait pas vaincu. Son idée allait voir le jour et malgré toutes ses réticences et tous ses contre-arguments, elle n'aurait de répit que lorsqu'ils auront ce fichu collier.

Aussi, elle dut envoyer sous le joug de Malefoy un hibou à Narcissa pour lui demander d'acheter le collier et de leur envoyer via l'adresse de Rosmerta. Ils détermineraient ensemble la suite des opérations.

Durant la semaine suivante, la tension était palpable. Hermione se rongeait les ongles jusqu'au sang, paniquée à l'idée de ne pas avoir assez de temps pour réviser suffisamment et tétanisée face à la difficulté du livre que lui avait envoyé Barjow pour réparer l'armoire : en effet, le guide semblait bien plus complexe qu'il n'y paraissait et elle ne pouvait comprendre décemment les informations qu'il recelait, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle n'avait pas l'Armoire sous les yeux. Toute à ce problème, elle en avait même oublié de rendre la dissertation de métamorphose au professeur McGonagall et se trompa dans plusieurs des potions que le professeur Slughorn leur avait ordonné de reproduire.

Cette absence la faisait cauchemarder chaque soir, et elle cherchait désespérément sur la carte du maraudeur un lieu où elle pourrait se cacher : mais rien. Pas la moindre petite trace de cette satanée armoire. Elle avait fait consciencieusement tous les troisième et quatrième étages, mais n'avait rien pu trouver de probant. A croire qu'ils s'étaient débarrassés de cette armoire depuis l'an dernier, ce qui était tout bonnement impossible. Chaque chose avait sa place à Poudlard. Rien n'était jeté ou démoli. Tout était juste _transformé et déplacé_.

Drago, quant à lui, était irrité au plus haut point, et son humeur massacrante descendait de jour en jour d'un cran à chaque fois et proportionnellement à la pile de devoirs qu'il voyait augmenter à l'infini. Il ne cessait de marmonner des phrases cinglantes, répétant constamment et intérieurement une litanie qui ressemblait à peu près à « Je vais te tuer, Granger ». Les cours étant de plus en plus complexes, et Drago n'ayant pas la même capacité d'assimilation qu'Hermione, il s'était fait remarquer par Harry en demandant à McGonagall de répéter certaines instructions en métamorphose ou plus d'indications au professeur Flitwick pour ses sortilèges.

Les sorts informulés étaient exigés pratiquement dans chacune des classes suivies, et la fatigue que cela encourait ne les rendait que plus maussades, les heures de sommeil étant de plus en plus courtes.

* * *

- Je ne te comprendrais jamais, Granger, râla pour la énième fois Drago en se massant douloureusement le dos. Tous ces cours…

Hermione le toisa d'un regard gris et froid empli de mépris. Elle avait quelques cernes sous les yeux et semblait avoir passé plusieurs nuits agitées, mais Drago ne remarqua pas ses changements physiques, trop occupé à grommeler.

- Pourquoi, Granger ? Pourquoi autant de cours ? se plaignit-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

- « La connaissance est une vertu que peu reconnaissent comme telle, oubliant qu'elle n'est pas due et que c'est un présent inestimable qu'offre l'établissement incroyable que nous appelons école », récita l'adolescent blond d'un ton catégorique.

- C'est merveilleux, tu sors ça d'où ? railla la brunette.

- _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, introduction page trois, commenta Hermione d'une moue peu compatissante.

- … Tu es désespérante, lâcha Drago après quelques minutes de silence.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque. Drago venait de laisser en plan les deux Gryffondor qui tentaient désespérément de lire ses notes et de copier ses dissertations, ce qui l'avait agacé prodigieusement. Il n'était pas aussi tendre que Granger et le fait de se faire exploité n'entrait pas dans ses rares principes d'auto-flagellation. Il devait déjà se taper l'étude des runes et l'arithmancie, ce n'était certainement pas pour faire les devoirs de deux fainéants en plus.

Hermione, qui appréciait malgré elle la compagnie de Pansy et trouvait Nott de plus en plus intéressant, avait préféré pour une fois travailler seule à la bibliothèque : elle apprenait mieux en solitaire et pouvait redevenir elle-même le temps de quelques heures, le nez dans les manuels, en oubliant qu'elle n'était plus Hermione désormais.

C'est donc avec une certaine nonchalance qu'ils s'étaient croisés dans les couloirs étroits entre deux étagères : bien que d'habitude, ils évitassent les rapports trop voyants, la dernière rangée de la bibliothèque leur laissait tout loisir de discuter sans être vus de qui que ce soit. En effet, assis non sans une certaine gêne à la même table, chacun dans leurs devoirs respectifs, personne ne vint les déranger.

L'ambiance entre les deux protagonistes était très palpable, chacun étant de fort méchante humeur et rejetant la faute sur la personne qui était l'objet de leurs malheurs, à savoir l'usurpateur ou usurpatrice de leur corps.

Aussi, face à la remarque désobligeante de Drago, Hermione lui avait lancé une œillade noire avant de reprendre la rédaction de son devoir de métamorphose qu'elle avait en retard, « Les Animagi à travers les âges », préférant ne rien répondre pour ne pas envenimer plus la situation qu'elle ne l'était.

Mais Drago ne semblait pas en reste et voulait manifestement s'épancher sur ses problèmes, se moquant bien de déranger son interlocutrice en plein travail.

- Merlin ! La Grande Miss Je-sais-tout a des devoirs en retard ! Je devrais fêter ça !

- Ne me lance pas sur ce sujet-là, Malefoy, gronda Hermione entre ses dents.

Drago ricana, visiblement très content d'avoir gagné cette manche. Il reporta son attention d'un air blasé sur son manuel d'arithmancie_, La numérologie dans la science._

- Hagrid m'inquiète, reprit-elle d'un ton plus bas. Il ne se montre quasi plus aux repas communs et je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de le voir récemment.

La brunette haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce que l'absence d'Hagrid pouvait lui faire ? Au contraire, il ne s'en portait que mieux.

- Tout comme Dumbledore, continua Hermione, l'air toujours soucieux. Il doit être en pleine mission pour…

Mais elle s'arrêta vivement, stoppée net dans son élan. Merlin, que n'allait-elle pas faire là ? Elle en avait déjà trop dit. Elle jeta un regard vers Malefoy, priant pour qu'il ne s'aperçût de rien. Mais ce n'était pas tombé dans l'oreille d'un sourd.

- Pour ? releva Drago d'un air innocent en s'arrachant à la contemplation d'une superbe illustration de Gondoline Oliphant se faisant massacrer à coups de gourdins dans les Cotswolds alors qu'elle faisait des croquis (le dessin illustrait une suite complexe de chiffres expliquant les raisons qui l'avaient poussée à étudier les us et coutumes des trolls).

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Tant pis, après tout, il faudrait bien qu'il fût au courant un jour ou l'autre de ce qu'ils faisaient pour contrer Voldemort. Sinon, la crédibilité de sa couverture tomberait à l'eau.

- Pour l'Ordre, articula-t-elle difficilement.

- L'Ordre… du Phénix ? murmura Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

L'adolescent blond hocha la tête, nerveux de révéler une information aussi importante à quelqu'un qu'elle considérait comme un ennemi. Ce dernier resta bouche bée, stupéfait d'apprendre que cette organisation était bel et bien réelle et que Dumbledore en était vraiment à la tête.

- Quel genre de mission ? s'enquit-il, d'un ton dégagé.

- Je ne sais pas. Et ça ne te regarde pas, siffla Hermione. Si tu veux vraiment le savoir, va le lui demander par l'intermédiaire d'Harry, ou alors va rendre visite à Hagrid. Il travaille aussi pour l'Ordre et il n'a pas sa langue dans sa poche, lui.

- C'est hors de question que j'aille voir ce demi-géant, s'indigna Drago d'un air vexé. Je ne m'abaisse pas à de telles ignominies.

- Vous n'êtes pas encore allés lui rendre visite ? s'indigna Hermione en relevant la tête.

- En aucun cas ! En quel honneur ? Cette stupide erreur de la nature… Jamais, non jamais ! Il en est hors de question !

- Ça suffit, maintenant Malefoy ! coupa-t-elle en refermant sèchement son manuel de _Manuel de métamorphose avancée_.

Elle le dévisagea avec colère et se retint pour ne pas le frapper. La vision de Madame Pince accourant et fustigeant les deux élèves sous les regards curieux des autres la dissuada de faire un esclandre.

- _Tu _vas aller demander à Harry et Ron d'arrêter de faire leurs Serpentard et d'aller rendre visite à Hagrid, puisqu'ils n'ont même pas donné d'explication au fait qu'ils ne suivaient plus le cours de soins aux créatures magiques. Et tu as intérêt à te montrer amical et chaleureux envers Hagrid. C'est comme ça, et pas autrement. Sinon… Sinon, je me désiste du poste d'attrapeur des Serpentard. Tant que tu n'auras pas résolu ce problème, on ne se verra plus pour les cours de balai.

Drago la regarda ranger prestement ses affaires et ne répondit rien, trop scandalisé pour que des pensées cohérentes n'arrivent au cerveau. L'esprit toujours vide, outré, il s'étouffa de bégaiements et la vit disparaître hors de la bibliothèque. La bouche ouverte, rageur, il replongea dans _La numérologie dans la science_. Aller voir Hagrid. Rendre visite à Hagrid. Sinon, il ne serait plus jamais attrapeur chez les Serpentard. Non, elle _n'oserait_ pas… Mais si, il savait pertinemment que si, elle oserait. Hagrid. Cette immonde bête absurde. Il blêmit et se recentra sur son manuel d'arithmancie.

La lecture se fit soudain plus fluide, comme si son cerveau voulait l'éloigner de la réalité qu'il devrait affronter très bientôt.

* * *

Dumbledore avait décidé de rendre une petite visite à Rufus Scrimgeour, étant donné que celui-ci le harcelait de messages lui intimant de venir. On n'avait jamais vu quiconque ordonner quelque chose à Dumbledore, mais ce dernier se dit que, peut-être, il pourrait glaner quelques informations utiles dans les couloirs trop bavards du ministère. En y pensant, il eut un sourire léger sur les lèvres.

Le directeur sortit d'une des grandes cheminées dorées de l'Atrium, et constata avec délice qu'en cette heure très matinale, le ministère était relativement calme, ce qui donnait une étrange impression d'apaisement dans une période pourtant si sombre. Il se dirigea d'un pas assuré vers la rangée d'ascenseur. Les portes dorées s'ouvrirent sur un grand homme mince dont les rares cheveux roux étaient tout ébouriffés.

- Ah, Arthur ! s'exclama joyeusement Dumbledore en le reconnaissant. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bonjour Albus, salua Mr Weasley. Ça va bien, merci…

Sa voix était faible, soucieuse, et il tenait un gros dossier dans les mains qu'il considérait en fronçant les sourcils. Il essaya maladroitement de cacher le titre du volume, mais cela n'échappa malheureusement pas au regard vif et observateur du directeur de Poudlard.

- Malefoy ? demanda doucement Dumbledore en scrutant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune Arthur Weasley dont le teint commençait à prendre une couleur similaire à celle de ses cheveux.

- Oh…, laissa échapper Arthur en tentant vainement de paraître naturel.

Il sortit de l'ascenseur et voulut se défaire de son interlocuteur impromptu, mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le choix, bloquant le passage. Heureusement – ou malheureusement pour lui –, l'Atrium était presque désert et les rares sorciers ou sorcières qui s'y trouvaient marchaient d'un pas pressé vers leur bureau.

A l'inverse, Dumbledore semblait avoir tout son temps. Il ne lâchait pas le regard fuyant de Mr Weasley et ses yeux bleu azur le transperçaient de part en part. Arthur n'avait plus le choix. Dumbledore ne lui avait rien demandé, mais son silence était insoutenable et plus inquisiteur qu'une multitude d'interrogations.

- Il semblerait que… quelque chose nous ait échappé à la première perquisition du manoir. Nous avons monté un dossier pour pouvoir y retourner…, bredouilla-t-il, dépassé.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite, digérant ces paroles.

- Vous avez une source, j'imagine ? demanda-t-il poliment.

- Oui, évidemment, répondit le père de Ron. Mais je ne sais…

Devoir tout dévoiler à cet homme si imposant lui était inévitable, bien que cette mission soit jugée confidentielle. Mais Dumbledore faisait quand même partie de l'Ordre du Phénix. Mr Weasley réfléchit rapidement : il scruta les environs et se baissa vers son interlocuteur.

- Harry Potter. Sur le Chemin de Traverse, il a suivi Drago Malefoy avec Hermione Granger et Ronald. Ils ont découvert qu'il devait réparer quelque chose. Il semble qu'il veuille ramener cet objet mystérieux à Poudlard…

Dumbledore se figea et n'écoutait plus après que les noms de Drago et d'Hermione aient été prononcés dans la même phrase. Alors ils étaient rentrés en contact, malgré ses précautions. Un voile d'inquiétude et de déception se lut un instant dans son regard, mais il le balaya rapidement et ses yeux pétillèrent à nouveau.

- Bien sûr, nous n'avions aucun moyen de monter un dossier avec ce genre d'accusations non fondées, continuait Mr Weasley sans faire attention à l'expression du vieil homme.

- Ah oui ? Alors, comment avez-vous réussi ? s'enquit Dumbledore d'un ton courtois, bien qu'il n'en avait pas grand-chose à faire.

Il aurait voulu savoir la réaction d'Hermione Granger face à Drago Malefoy, mais le demander ainsi de but en blanc semblait suspect et il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons d'Arthur, quoiqu'il ne fût pas un observateur inné.

- Figurez-vous que Steven Cousins a commis une grave faute professionnelle et qu'il a été démis de ses fonctions, informa Mr Weasley et un sourire satisfait apparut sur son visage.

Il n'avait jamais apprécié l'ancien Serpentard, surtout avec la façon dont il se comportait au ministère. Ses nombreux déboires étouffés par Lucius Malefoy ne passaient certainement pas inaperçus. Sauf que cette fois, il n'y avait pas de Lucius pour venir maquiller l'incident.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna poliment Dumbledore, l'air visiblement ailleurs, se demandant bien ce que Steven Cousins venait faire dans l'histoire.

- Surtout que c'est une faute de débutant, poursuivit Arthur Weasley. Cousins était obligatoirement au courant de son infraction au règlement. C'est dommage d'être ami avec la famille Malefoy, en ces temps troublés.

L'attention de Dumbledore fut aussitôt attirée par cette nouvelle information.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il, bien plus intéressé qu'auparavant.

- Il a... C'est fou, ça peut sembler aberrant, mais il aurait accepté de faire un raccord de cheminée entre le manoir Malefoy et je vous le donne en mille ? jubila-t-il.

Dumbledore eut une mine incrédule : il attendait patiemment la réponse.

- La cheminée d'un foyer moldu, annonça-t-il à voix basse.

Le vieil homme ne répondit rien. Il dévisagea gravement l'homme roux devant lui et fronça les sourcils. Non, ce ne pouvait être ça. C'était bien trop gros pour être réaliste.

- Quel foyer ? ne put-il s'empêcher de questionner.

Arthur haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais pas plus. Mais grâce à ça, nous avons notre mandat, dit-il avec gaieté en agitant un parchemin tamponné sous ses yeux. Et grâce à Harry, j'ai l'occasion de me joindre à cette perquisition !

- Eh bien, félicitations, répondit Dumbledore avec un sourire de convenance.

- Je vous laisse, Albus, je dois y aller. Bonne journée, salua Mr Weasley.

- Evidemment, tenez-moi au courant, rajouta Dumbledore en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Et Arthur Weasley s'empressa de traverser l'Atrium.

Dumbledore resta immobile quelques instants, perdu dans ses pensées. Puis il franchit les portes de l'ascenseur qui l'attendait toujours, et se rendit dans le bureau de Scrimgeour.

* * *

- Entrez, lança une voix grave et légèrement agacée à travers la porte, une fois qu'il eût toqué.

L'homme était assis à son bureau, derrière un immense tas de paperasses, le noyant presque. Ses yeux perçants, d'un reflet jaune, se levèrent rapidement derrière des lunettes cerclées de fer vers l'arrivant et ses sourcils broussailleux se défroncèrent en une expression de surprise et de satisfaction. Il secoua ses cheveux fauves striés de gris et se leva brutalement.

- Albus Dumbledore ! s'exclama Scrimgeour en lui offrant un sourire de convenance un peu trop large pour être sincère. Quel honneur !

- Rufus, salua brièvement Dumbledore en prenant place dans le fauteuil désigné.

Les deux hommes se toisèrent quelques minutes.

- Alors, vous avez réfléchi ? Êtes-vous devenus plus raisonnable ? demanda Scrimgeour en se penchant en avant.

- Quel foyer moldu Steven Cousins a-t-il raccordé au manoir Malefoy pour être exclu de ses fonctions ? répliqua Dumbledore d'un ton calme.

Scrimgeour se figea un instant, interloqué de cette question imprévue.

- Je… Ce n'est pas le sujet, rétorqua-t-il d'un ton brut, toute cordialité évanouie.

Dumbledore haussa les sourcils et eut un sourire en coin.

- Il me semble que Steven Cousins vous a rendu bien des services, à l'époque de Millicent Bagnold, déclara-t-il d'un ton posé. A quoi est dû ce soudain changement de cap ? Pourquoi lui faire dégringoler les échelons d'une carrière qu'il a mis tant de temps à gravir ?

Scrimgeour fixa le directeur de ses yeux jaunâtres et fronça les sourcils en une moue mécontente. Il ressemblait vraiment à un lion avec cette expression et Dumbledore se demanda un instant s'il n'allait pas lui sauter au cou.

- Je doute que cela vous concerne, articula-t-il lentement sans ciller du regard.

Un silence glacial prolongea ces paroles.

- Laissons ce sujet de côté, voulez-vous ? Je suppose que vous n'êtes pas ici pour changer d'avis à propos d'Harry Potter, soupira le ministre de la magie en déplaçant une pile de dossiers volumineuse.

- En effet, répondit Dumbledore d'une voix joyeuse. Je viens pour parler de Stan Rocade.

L'homme aux cheveux fauve se raidit et dévisagea son interlocuteur d'un air dur.

- Et d'où tenez-vous cette information ? lâcha-t-il d'un ton las.

- J'ai mes sources, sourit le directeur énigmatiquement.

Rufus Scrimgeour poussa un soupir qui en disait long. Il pianota distraitement de ses longs doigts un tas moins feuillu devant lui en semblant réfléchir.

- C'est à cela que vous vous amusez, alors ? finit-il par demander, comme accablé. Alors que votre école est sous notre protection et que le danger guette vos portes un peu plus chaque jour, vous multipliez vos escapades ? Vous préférez parcourir le monde à la recherche de ce que le ministère projette de faire ? Vous préférez découvrir quelles personnes on traque et quelles autres on attrape ? Vous n'êtes pas si légitime dans votre rôle de directeur de Poudlard, avec un emploi du temps comme le vôtre.

Face à l'absence de réponse de Dumbledore, Rufus Scrimgeour poursuivit avec un sourire mesquin :

- Et oui, _Albus_, nous aussi, nous avons nos sources.

- Mon école est avant tout sous la protection des professeurs de Poudlard et de nos propres sortilèges de défense, décréta le directeur d'un ton froid. Pré-au-Lard est peut-être sous votre contrôle, mais Poudlard est mon domaine avant tout, Rufus. Tant qu'à mes… _escapades_, comme vous dîtes, je suis bien aise d'apprendre de vive voix que je suis surveillé. Mais si vous voulez mon avis, vos Aurors ne sont pas très discrets.

Un silence suivit cette tirade.

- Alors, comme ça, reprit Dumbledore d'un ton plus léger, vous allez me faire croire que vous pensez réellement que Stan Rocade est un mangemort ? Ce pauvre garçon est tout sauf capable d'être accepté parmi les fidèles de Voldemort. Comment pensez-vous conserver votre crédibilité en agissant de la sorte ?

- Cessez vos propos moralisateurs, Dumbledore, siffla Scrimgeour d'un ton agacé, en tressaillant face au nom maudit. Si vous y mettiez du vôtre, nous ne serions pas obligés d'en arriver là…

- Comment voulez-vous que je vous aide, si vous refusez de m'éclairer sur vos actes ? s'étonna le directeur de Poudlard, une lueur amusée dans le regard.

Rufus Scrimgeour le regarda d'un œil neuf. Il ramena d'une main rapide ses lunettes qui glissaient sur son nez et croisa les mains devant lui sur la table.

- Que voulez-vous dire ? Vous voulez bien nous aider ?

Dumbledore eut une moue indéchiffrable.

- Si vous relâchez Stan Rocade et me faîtes part des raisons qui vous ont poussé à vous séparer de Steven Cousins, je commencerai à considérer la proposition, déclara Albus Dumbledore d'un ton amical.

Scrimgeour dodelina de la tête et ses cheveux longs se désordonnèrent un peu plus.

- Je ne peux vous fournir ces renseignements, ni vous promettre cette libération, _Albus_, soupira-t-il. Les temps sont durs, je pense que vous le comprenez. Mais si vous nous aidez, vous pourriez faire en sorte qu'ils ne se reproduisent plus et la population sera bien plus confiante dans nos mouvements. Nous pourrons enfin gagner en crédibilité.

Dumbledore se leva alors prestement de son fauteuil en hochant la tête. L'entrevue semblait prendre fin, sous le regard stupéfait du ministre.

- Très bien, conclut le vieil homme, d'un ton un peu froid. Je vois dans ce cas que nous ne pourrons nous mettre d'accord. Faîtes attention, Rufus… Ne soyez pas aussi entêté que Cornelius.

Scrimgeour rougit jusqu'aux oreilles de colère face à la menace et il ouvrit grand la bouche. Mais Dumbledore ne lui laissa pas le temps de répondre.

- J'ai moins à perdre que vous dans l'histoire, poursuivait-il en se dirigeant vers la porte du bureau.

Il mit la main sur la poignée de porte. Une idée de génie lui traversa l'esprit et il sourit de toutes ses dents. Il allait jouer le tout pour le tout. Il s'était juré de découvrir ce mystère et c'était maintenant ou jamais.

- Oh ! s'exclama-t-il et il plongea son regard bleu perçant dans celui de Scrimgeour. J'allais oublier. Ne serait-ce pas le foyer d'Hermione Granger qui a été impliqué dans l'affaire de Cousins ?

Son ton était détaché, convivial. Rufus Scrimgeour se leva d'un bond, hors de lui.

- Vous le saviez ! Vous le saviez, Dumbledore ! Et vous m'avez manipulé jusqu'au bout ! Sortez ! Sortez tout de suite ! rugit-il.

Dumbledore ferma la porte, un sourire mesquin sur le visage. Mais quand il se retrouva seul dans les couloirs pour retourner à l'Atrium, toute fierté avait disparu : il avait eu son information. Il avait ajouté une nouvelle pièce à son puzzle : les Malefoy avaient connecté leur cheminée à celle des Granger. Quand était-ce arrivé ? Il espérait secrètement que ce fut après qu'il eût amené la jeune fille chez les Weasley.

La mine soucieuse, il rentra à Poudlard par la poudre de cheminette.

* * *

Seul dans son bureau, Rufus Scrimgeour se passa une main dans les cheveux et sur le visage, l'air accablé. Il vérifia les noms des Aurors mutés à Pré-au-Lard : Fiertalon, Dawlish, Savage et Tonks. En soupirant, il hésita sur son choix, puis se décida pour Dawlish. Il écrivit une note à son attention, lui demandant de suivre scrupuleusement Dumbledore lors de ses virées solitaires et inconnues. Puis, le ministre se ressaisit : si Dumbledore faisait barrage pour qu'il vît Harry Potter, il allait simplement passer outre sa présence et directement s'entretenir avec lui. Aussi, il envoya une autre missive à Fiertalon, l'enjoignant de surveiller celui qu'on appelait _l'Elu_ pour savoir quand il pourrait obtenir une entrevue en tête-à-tête avec lui.

* * *

La tête presque chauve d'un petit homme trapu apparut dans la cheminée en marbre. Il jeta un regard autour de lui et ne put qu'observer un salon richement meublé et désespérément désert.

- Narcissa ! lança-t-il d'une voix forte et mal assurée.

Une porte en bois s'ouvrit à la volée et Narcissa apparut sur le seuil de la bibliothèque, la baguette magique dégainée en main, le visage dur.

- Steven ! s'exclama-t-elle en le reconnaissant. Que me vaut l'honneur… ?

- Pardonne mon intrusion, s'excusa-t-il maladroitement. Mais je dois faire vite. La connexion avec ta cheminée l'autre jour, tu te rappelles ? Ils l'ont découverte. Je suis sur la sellette, à présent, mais toi, ils ont réussi à trouver un motif suffisant pour perquisitionner une nouvelle fois ta maison !

Mrs Malefoy détailla gravement la tête de l'homme qui dansait mal à l'aise dans les flammes devant elle. Steven paraissait très gêné de cet aveu. Mais avant qu'elle eût pu dire quoi que ce soit, des coups forts et secs retentirent sur la porte d'entrée du manoir. En se retournant, elle put constater que la tête du visiteur avait disparu. Légèrement inquiète, elle se hâta d'ouvrir. Elle tomba nez à nez avec Arthur Weasley, qui la dévisageait gravement.

- Bonjour, Narcissa, dit-il simplement, d'un ton qui se voulait conventionnel.

- Arthur, répondit-elle en retour sur le même ton et elle glissa son regard vers les autres sorciers qui étaient venus s'introduire chez elle.

Trois autres sorciers d'un âge certain se tenaient dans l'entrebâillement de la porte, ainsi que cinq sorcières d'âge différent, quoique légèrement plus jeune.

- Que voulez-vous ? s'enquit la noble blonde froidement, même si elle connaissait déjà la réponse.

- Nous venons pour une nouvelle perquisition. Il se trouve que non seulement nous pensons que vous cachez quelque chose, mais qu'en plus, vous avez encouragé Steven Cousins à enfreindre le règlement pour vous connecter à une cheminée moldue.

Si Narcissa n'était pas aussi blanche, on aurait pu constater qu'elle pâlissait à vue d'œil. Mais son teint d'albâtre lui laissait l'honneur de paraître impassible.

- Très bien, convint-elle. Entrez.

A part Arthur Weasley, ils semblaient un peu intimidés au seuil du manoir. Ce n'était pas la même équipe que la dernière fois et elle ne connaissait aucune tête présente. A regret, elle s'effaça lentement pour les laisser passer, et referma doucement la porte.

* * *

Hermione s'habillait rageusement dans le dortoir, s'aspergeant de potion permettant d'annihiler les odeurs persistantes. Elle n'en pouvait plus. Elle avait tenu une semaine. Une longue semaine. Pendant laquelle, chaque jour, elle avait accepté sans broncher. Elle avait voulu fermer les yeux. Mais là, elle n'en pouvait tout simplement plus. Elle n'avait rien dit devant les caleçons qui traînaient de Goyle, devant les marques de dentifrice sur le rebord du lavabo de Crabbe. Elle avait tenu sa langue face aux flaques d'eau de Nott à chaque fois qu'il sortait de la douche – c'est-à-dire chaque matin – et qui transformait la salle de bain en un gigantesque toboggan aquatique. Hélas, si c'était le seul ? Les douches communes des hommes étaient un joyeux bordel, où chacun prenait soin de chambouler un peu plus le décor, sachant pertinemment que les elfes de maison nettoyaient chaque soir de fond en comble. Or, Hermione Granger n'était pas du matin, et par conséquent se levait plus tard que les autres.

Elle devait donc subir les passages de la moitié des Serpentard avant d'utiliser elle-même la salle d'eau. Elle avait accepté les serviettes humides qui restaient au sol sans que personne ne prît le soin de les ramasser. Elle avait voulu oublier les poils des barbes dans le lavabo après un rasage intensif (au passage, elle remerciait Merlin chaque matin d'avoir échangé un corps aussi imberbe).

Elle avait subi sans rien dire. Elle était restée silencieuse, et avait fait profil bas pour préserver le semblant de colocation qu'ils avaient et le respect qu'elle s'efforçait de leur montrer. Mais plus les jours passaient, et plus elle se rendait compte qu'ils ignoraient totalement ses attentions. Pire : peut-être ne les voyaient-ils même pas.

Un seul occupant du dortoir ne partageait pas leur salle de bain. Et elle enviait avec une hostilité accrue Blaise Zabini qui ne supportait plus ces inconvénients, ayant le privilège d'avoir sa propre salle de bain, en tant que nouveau préfet. Et elle le détestait d'autant plus d'avoir ce titre.

Il n'y avait qu'une chose sur laquelle elle ne dérogeait pas. Un accord tacite entre les membres de cette maison. Et _il_ venait de l'enfreindre. Oui, là, c'était trop. Cette fois, c'était la goutte d'eau qui faisait déborder le lac de Poudlard. Elle repensa à cette situation gênante et plus-que-tout humiliante.

- Non mais ça va bien ? hurla Hermione en se couvrant comme elle pouvait et en sortant de la cabine de couche dans laquelle elle était.

Un garçon un peu plus petit que lui, mais qui ne semblait pas beaucoup plus jeune, se retourna et eut un sourire goguenard.

- J'ai cru que c'était quelqu'un d'autre, ok ? Tout le monde peut se tromper, et puis je me suis excusé, non ? demanda-t-il d'un air provocateur.

- Ce n'est pas une raison ! Et non, tu ne t'es pas excusé !

- C'est vrai, alors _excuse-moi_, ironisa-t-il en le toisant.

Le sang d'Hermione bouillit dans ses veines et sans qu'elle ne vît rien venir, sa main vint s'écraser contre la joue du perturbateur dans une gifle monumentale. Cette arrogance et cette prétention, elle ne pouvait plus les supporter. Pourquoi les Serpentard étaient-ils tous désagréables ? Avant qu'elle eût pu comprendre quoi que ce soit, l'assaillant, rouge de colère, s'était jeté sur elle, les faisant glisser à même le sol, tandis qu'ils essayaient maladroitement de se battre, le garçon tentant vainement de lui administrer des coups, Hermione cherchant à les éviter.

- Ça suffit, qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ? tonna une voix gutturale. Malefoy, Harper !

L'arrivée de Zabini les calma un instant. Hermione se releva tant bien que mal et lui jeta un regard de mépris, essayant de rester le plus digne possible, sachant pertinemment dans quelle situation elle se trouvait. Harper, encore au sol, jouait les victimes.

- Malefoy m'a frappé, gémit-il.

- Ce n'était qu'une gifle, siffla le jeune blond entre ses dents. Et puis, si tu n'avais pas envoyé cette bombabouse…

- C'était un _accident_, je te l'ai déjà dit, répondit l'adolescent, agacé.

- Drago, répliqua Zabini d'un ton sévère en l'attrapant par le bras, si tu n'es pas content, tu peux toujours aller voir ailleurs, si les autres maisons t'acceptent dans leur salle de bain.

Outrée par tant d'injustice, Hermione fusilla du regard le grand noir. Elle se dégagea brusquement et sortit de la pièce, l'air pincé.

S'il y avait une chose sur laquelle Hermione Granger ne dérogeait pas, c'était son intégrité. Or, il était évident que Harper avait bien vu qui se trouvait dans cette cabine de douche et qu'il n'avait pas envoyé cette boule puante sans raison et en se trompant de destinataire. En priant pour que cet incident passât inaperçu, elle constata encore une fois que Malefoy n'était pas tant apprécié au sein de sa propre maison.

* * *

_Merci de votre patience et de votre temps,_

_Cliquez vite sur la page suivante pour la suite!_

_Mais n'hésitez pas à me laisser un petit commentaire pour me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre!_

_Merci,_

_Kumi_


	13. Chapitre 13: Aux grands mots

_Et voici le deuxième! (Je vous informe à nouveau que j'ai posté 2 chapitres, cette fois!)_

_Je tiens juste à préciser que le titre ne compte pas de faute d'orthographe, c'est bien un jeu de mots ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 13: Aux grands mots, les grands remèdes

- Il faut qu'on aille s'expliquer, soupira Drago le samedi suivant en regardant l'immense chaise vide de Hagrid à la table des professeurs, se souvenant du chantage scandaleux qu'Hermione lui avait fait.

Ils ne s'étaient plus adressé la parole depuis. Et il commençait à prendre au sérieux ses menaces.

- On a les essais de Quidditch, ce matin ! fit remarquer Ron.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, stupéfait, puis la referma très vite. Merlin, le Quidditch ! Décidément, tout convergeait vers ce sport. S'il réussissait à les faire aller voir Hagrid, il se promit de la torturer tout son soûl à voler sur un balai et à chercher le vif d'or. Peu importe le nombre de larmes qu'elle verserait. Cette fois, il serait intransigeant. Quoique la vision de se voir sanglotant et démuni ne l'enchantait pas vraiment. Cette Granger était décidément exaspérante.

- Et on est censés s'entraîner au sortilège de l'Aguamenti pour Flitwick ! continua de se plaindre Ron. De toute façon, qu'est-ce qu'i expliquer ? Comment lui dire qu'on détestait sa stupide matière ?

Bien que la brunette partageât – une fois n'est pas coutume – les opinions de Ron, elle s'empressa de riposter. Sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch était en jeu.

- On ne la détestait pas ! protesta-t-elle.

- Parle pour toi, répliqua Ron, la mine sombre. Je n'ai pas oublié les Scroutts. Et maintenant, je peux te le dire, on l'a échappé belle. Tu ne l'as pas entendu dans ses grands discours sur son crétin de frère – si on était restés à ses cours, on aurait fini par apprendre à Graup comment faire un nœud à ses lacets.

- Ça ne me plaît pas du tout d'être en froid avec Hagrid, grimaça Drago, autant outré par ses propres paroles que par le souvenir cuisant des Scroutts à pétards.

- On ira le voir après le Quidditch, lui assura Harry. Mais les essais vont peut-être durer toute la matinée, étant donné le nombre de candidats. Je ne sais pas pourquoi l'équipe a tant de succès tout d'un coup.

Drago tourna vivement la tête vers le brun envahi d'une vague de désespoir et d'indignation : était-ce une plaisanterie ? Etait-il bête ou le faisait-il exprès ?

- Allons, _Harry_, dit-il, soudain agacé. Ce n'est pas le Quidditch qui a du succès, c'est toi ! Tu n'as jamais été aussi intéressant et, franchement, jamais aussi attirant.

Ron s'étrangla en avalant un gros morceau de hareng fumé. Drago le gratifia d'un regard dédaigneux avant de se tourner à nouveau vers le brun. Fallait-il qu'il l'encense à présent ? Merlin ne lui avait pas pardonné, c'était impossible autrement.

- Ils savent tous désormais que tu disais la vérité, non ? Le monde de la sorcellerie tout entier a dû reconnaître que tu avais raison quand tu déclarais que Voldemort était de retour, que tu l'avais combattu à deux reprises au cours des deux dernières années et que tu avais réussi à lui échapper les deux fois. Désormais, ils t'appellent l'Élu – alors, tu comprends pourquoi tu fascines les gens ?

Drago le considéra un instant. Etait-il réellement train de complimenter Harry Potter ? Achevez-moi, je souffre, pensa-t-il intérieurement. Granger, tu vas me le payer, et au quintuple.

- Et puis, il y a eu toute cette persécution du ministère qui essayait de te présenter comme un menteur et un instable. On voit toujours les marques, là où cette horrible bonne femme t'obligeait à écrire avec ton propre sang, mais tu n'as jamais dévié de ton récit pour autant…

- Sur moi aussi, on voit les marques, là où les cerveaux ont enroulé leurs tentacules, au ministère, dit Ron en secouant les bras pour remonter ses manches.

- Enfin, le fait que tu aies pris trente centimètres pendant l'été ne gâche rien, conclut Drago sans prêter attention à Ron.

- Moi aussi, je suis grand, fit observer Ron, en passant, et Drago le toisa d'un regard empli de dégoût.

Les hiboux postaux arrivèrent, s'engouffrant par les fenêtres aux carreaux tachetés de pluie, éclaboussant tout le monde de gouttes d'eau. La plupart des élèves recevaient davantage de courrier qu'à l'ordinaire. Les parents anxieux avaient hâte d'avoir des nouvelles de leurs enfants et voulaient à leur tour les rassurer en leur écrivant que tout allait bien à la maison.

Hedwige, la chouette blanche d'Harry atterrit avec grâce devant lui, un gros paquet rectangulaire accroché à la patte. Coquecigrue, le minuscule hibou de Ron, fit de même peu de temps après.

Quand Harry déballa le colis qui contenait un exemplaire tout neuf du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_, envoyé par Fleury et Bott, Drago poussa une exclamation de joie.

- Très bien, se réjouit-il. Maintenant, tu vas pouvoir rendre celui qui est couvert de graffiti.

- Tu es folle ? protesta Harry. Je le garde ! Regarde, j'y avais pensé…

Drago suivit une scène qui le scandalisa au plus haut point : Harry venait d'intervertir les couvertures des manuels.

- Je rendrai le nouveau à Slughorn. Il ne pourra pas se plaindre, il m'a coûté neuf Gallions.

La brunette serra les lèvres, l'air courroucé et réprobateur, mais elle fut distraite par un troisième hibou qui se posa devant elle avec le dernier numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ qu'elle se hâta de déplier pour en parcourir la première page. C'était une idée très appréciable que Granger se fût abonnée à la Gazette.

- Est-ce que quelqu'un qu'on connaît est mort ? demanda Ron d'un ton qu'il voulait désinvolte.

- Non, mais il y a eu de nouvelles attaques de Détraqueurs, répondit Drago. Et une arrestation.

- Parfait, qui ça ? dit Harry en pensant à Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Stan Rocade, répondit la brunette.

- Quoi ? s'exclama Harry avec un haut-le-corps.

- _Stanley Rocade, contrôleur du Magicobus, ce moyen de transport très apprécié des sorciers, a été arrêté hier en fin de soirée. On le soupçonne d'avoir mené des activités de Mangemort. À la suite d'une descente de police à son domicile de Clapham, Mr Rocade, 21 ans, a été placé en garde à vue…_

- Stan Rocade, un Mangemort ? s'indigna Harry en se souvenant du jeune homme boutonneux qu'il avait rencontré pour la première fois trois ans auparavant. Certainement pas !

- Peut-être qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium ? suggéra Ron, avec bon sens. On ne peut jamais savoir.

- Apparemment pas, dit Drago qui continuait de lire. L'article raconte qu'il a été arrêté parce qu'on l'avait entendu parler dans un pub des plans secrets des Mangemorts.

La brunette releva la tête d'un air songeur. Un tel sort pouvait permettre à la victime d'agir normalement, mais en aucun cas de raconter ces missions… Du moins, c'était ce qu'on lui avait rapporté. Ses pensées convergeaient vers Granger et Rosmerta. Elle se promit de s'en assurer par elle-même.

- S'il avait subi le sortilège de l'Imperium, il ne serait pas allé bavarder de leurs projets dans un pub, j'imagine ? tenta Drago, hésitant.

- On dirait plutôt qu'il faisait semblant d'en savoir plus que les autres, remarqua Ron. Ce n'est pas ce type qui essayait de séduire une Vélane en prétendant qu'il allait devenir ministre de la Magie ?

- Oui, c'est lui, dit Harry. Je me demande à quoi ils jouent en prenant Stan au sérieux.

Drago en profita pour minimiser le problème et clore le sujet.

- Ils veulent sans doute donner l'impression qu'ils font quelque chose, répondit-il, absorbé par le journal, les sourcils froncés. Les gens sont terrifiés – vous êtes au courant que les parents des sœurs Patil veulent qu'elles reviennent à la maison ? Et Éloïse Midgen est déjà rentrée chez elle. Son père est venu la chercher hier soir.

- Quoi ! s'écria Ron qui regarda la brunette avec des yeux ronds. Mais Poudlard est beaucoup plus sûr que leurs maisons, forcément ! Nous avons des Aurors et tout un tas de sortilèges de protection, et puis on a Dumbledore !

- Je ne pense pas qu'on l'ait en permanence, dit Drago à voix très basse en jetant un coup d'œil à la table des professeurs, par-dessus La Gazette. Vous n'avez pas remarqué ? Sa chaise est restée vide aussi souvent que celle de Hagrid la semaine dernière.

Il avait observé, tout comme Hermione, que Dumbledore était peu présent à l'école, ou du moins lors des repas dans la Grande Salle. Fier des nouvelles informations qu'il avait glanées auprès de Granger, il poursuivit.

- Je pense qu'il a quitté l'école pour travailler avec l'Ordre, reprit-il, toujours à voix basse. Il faut dire… ça paraît grave tout ça, non ?

Son effet fut immédiat : aussitôt Harry et Ron se turent, et leurs visages s'assombrirent.

- Bon… c'est l'heure, fit remarquer Harry.

Drago, Ron et lui-même quittèrent la table de Gryffondor pour se rendre sur le terrain de Quidditch. Même si Drago n'était pas vraiment enchanté d'observer et de supporter l'équipe de Gryffondor, au moins, il serait dans les tribunes et pourrait rêver avec nostalgie du temps où il était attrapeur.

Sans vraiment les voir, Drago passa devant Lavande Brown et Parvati Patil. Alors que Lavande se retournait et adressait un large sourire à Ron qui gonfla le torse et voulut se donner un air important, il croisa le regard de Granger, à l'autre bout des tables et fronça les sourcils.

Tandis que Pansy Parkinson semblait lui parler activement, Hermione regardait au loin. Non, pire. Son regard ne se décollait pas de Ron et elle paraissait passablement triste. En se retournant, Drago évalua la situation et une lueur d'incompréhension brilla dans ses pupilles. Pourquoi faisait-elle cette tête-là en regardant Weasley ? Dans son corps, qui-plus-est ? Ou était-ce une pure coïncidence ? Il n'avait pas rêvé : elle avait vu Ron flirter avec Lavande et il avait lu comme de la… déception dans son regard ? Mais pourquoi être déçue d'un tel crétin ? Une petite pointe de colère naquit dans ses entrailles. Drago ressassa lourdement ses pensées tout au long du chemin du stade. En silence, il alla s'asseoir dans les tribunes, ignorant royalement les deux garçons qui étaient partis se changer. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais la scène à laquelle il avait assistée auparavant l'avait mis de franche mauvaise humeur.

* * *

_Drago,_

_J'ai pris note de ta demande. Je m'en acquitte dès que je peux, mais mes gestes doivent être surveillés, car le manoir a été perquisitionné une nouvelle fois. Ils ont su pour la Cheminette._

_Je te tiens au courant dès l'avancement des choses._

_Narcissa_

Hermione replia le mot en fronçant les sourcils. Elles avaient convenu de s'écrire dans les formes comme si Drago écrivait réellement à sa mère et réciproquement, afin d'éviter d'attirer les soupçons. Elle fronça les sourcils, une mine anxieuse sur le visage. Les nouvelles étaient à la fois réjouissantes et inquiétantes. La perquisition au manoir l'inquiéta, encore plus quand elle apprit que la connexion de la cheminée avait été découverte. Elle prit soudain peur pour ses parents.

- Des problèmes, Drago ? demanda timidement une voix de fille à sa droite.

Hermione secoua la tête devant la mine inquiète de Pansy Parkinson.

- Non, ça va, répondit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

L'épisode fâcheux avec Harper semblait n'être plus qu'un mauvais souvenir, et personne ne lui en avait reparlé. Pansy ne semblait même pas au courant et Hermione en fut très étonnée. Tant mieux, dans un sens, cela signifiait que Malefoy n'en serait jamais averti.

- Tiens, Greengrass n'est pas venue mettre son grain de sel, aujourd'hui ? lança une voix masculine.

L'adolescent blond se tourna vers le garçon efflanqué qui venait de parler.

- Tais-toi, Théo, siffla Pansy en le fusillant du regard. Tu _sais bien_, pourtant…

Nott eut un petit sourire en coin et but une longue gorgée de café d'un air dégagé. Il regardait d'un air amusé Zabini un peu plus loin, qui piquait avec une hargne inappropriée les morceaux restants de saucisse dans son assiette. Hermione resta un moment interdite devant la scène. Quelque chose clochait. Cette discussion semblait amputée, comme si tout le monde savait ce qu'il s'était passé et que personne n'osait rien dire. Et Hermione était sûre que ça concernait directement Drago Malefoy. Daphné Greengrass ne pouvait être une simple greluche souhaitant séduire le tout puissant Serpentard. C'était autre chose. Quelque chose qui s'était passé dans leur passé et elle ignorait quoi. Mais elle ne pouvait demander elle-même les causes. C'aurait été se trahir elle-même. Et évidemment, Drago Malefoy n'avait rien fait pour l'aider en lui cachant ça.

En levant les yeux vers la table des Gryffondor, elle vit le trio discuter activement en fixant la table des professeurs et eut un faible sourire en repenser à leur conversation précédente. Ses menaces avaient été prises au sérieux. Elle releva le regard un peu plus tard, tandis qu'ils se levaient pour partir. Son cœur se serra un peu quand Lavande Brown interpela le rouquin. Elle eut une expression un peu blessée, et replongea dans son assiette de gruau. Ils semblaient bien heureux, tous les trois, là-bas. Elle crevait de jalousie de se retrouver loin d'eux. Elle leur en voulait, même, de n'avoir pas remarqué qu'elle n'était plus parmi eux, et que c'était un intrus qui partageait leurs repas, leurs devoirs. Leur vie. Tout ça, sans qu'ils s'en fussent rendus compte. Elle releva le regard : ils se dirigeaient vers le parc.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : mais oui, les essais de Quidditch des Gryffondor étaient ce matin ! Elle hésita : elle mourrait d'envie d'aller voir Ron repousser les buts. Mais la peur que Drago Malefoy ne la surprît et la dispute que cela engendrerait avaient un poids non négligeable dans ce dilemme. Reprenant conscience tout doucement de la réalité, elle entendit Pansy et Nott avoir changé de bord et être à présent en grande conversation sur un sujet sans intérêt (la prolifération des gnomes, considérée comme une cause potentielle de l'extinction des lutins de Cornouailles) et prit sa décision : en cachette, qui le saurait ? Personne ne faisait attention à elle. Avec discrétion, elle se leva de table et sortit, en suivant de loin le trio. Elle n'avait pas pris en compte un seul petit détail : deux yeux noirs et perçants la fixaient en fronçant les sourcils.

* * *

La foule qui se présentait pour les épreuves de sélection était conséquente. Jamais une équipe de Quidditch n'avait eu autant de succès dans toute l'histoire de Poudlard.

Hermione, qui s'était cachée dans les dernières rangées des tribunes, reconnut parmi les candidats un certain Cormac McLaggen. Drago, en revanche, toisa l'individu d'un regard empli de mépris, d'autant plus quand Harry lui désigna un siège pour s'asseoir, juste à côté de lui.

Les épreuves de test de Quidditch furent les plus atterrantes et affligeantes auxquelles Drago avait assistées de toute sa vie. Sa mâchoire retombait lourdement à chaque groupe qui passait et l'expression de son visage montrait clairement à quel point il était découragé de devoir subir un tel spectacle. A chaque nouveau groupe de postulants, les réactions étaient pires et les résultats encore plus catastrophiques : soit des première-année qui n'y connaissaient rien en vol – et Drago émit une légère comparaison avec Granger (sans pour autant aller au bout de ses pensées), soit des filles plus intéressées par attirer le regard du merveilleux Potter que par le Quidditch lui-même. Drago réprima une interjection interloquée, quand même un groupe osa se présenter sans balais.

- S'il y en a d'autres qui ne sont pas de Gryffondor, rugit Harry qui commençait à s'énerver sérieusement après avoir auditionné des élèves de Poufsouffle, qu'ils partent tout de suite, s'il vous plaît !

Drago étouffa un petit rire devant l'expression désabusée et énervée du capitaine de Gryffondor. Hermione, dans un coin du stade, s'ennuyait fortement, se demandant quand Ron allait enfin jouer.

Après deux heures d'essais, plus ou moins fructueuses, Harry avait finalement constitué son équipe. Drago devait se l'avouer, bien malgré lui : la jeune Weasley était de loin la meilleure de l'équipe. Elle était particulièrement douée pour le vol et marquait pratiquement tous ses buts. Les autres maisons allaient avoir du souci à se faire, sourit-il légèrement.

- Hein ! La petite Weasley ! Oui, elle marque bien, mais Potter la prend surtout parce qu'il en pince pour elle. D'ailleurs, il aime bien les roux, si vous voulez mon avis, dit une voix courroucée. Il est évident que s'il ne la connaissait pas d'avant, elle ferait moins la fière…

L'admiration de Drago et son amusement s'évanouirent d'un seul coup. Il tourna la tête vers McLaggen qui s'insurgeait contre le choix de Potter et fronça les sourcils. En quoi ce Gryffondor se permettait d'insulter sa propre maison ? Bien qu'en temps normal, il aurait apprécié ce genre de quolibets de la part de Serpentard ou de tout autre venant d'une maison différente, il n'aimait pas les traîtres qui fustigeaient leur propre camp. D'autant plus que Ginny Weasley était une poursuiveuse hors pair. Aussi, une profonde aversion pour ce garçon aux cheveux drus naquit instinctivement au fond de lui.

L'épreuve pour les gardiens arriva. C'était la dernière. Il y avait sept candidats. Au bout d'une quinzaine de minutes, ne restaient plus que Ron et Cormac. Drago toisa d'un air insolent McLaggen qui prenait son envol. Son antipathie se confirma quand il vit avec quelle dextérité il maîtrisait son balai et arrêtait les buts. Ça ne lui plut pas du tout. Si jamais il devenait gardien de but des Gryffondor… Il réfléchit un quart de seconde. Si jamais il lui prenait l'envie de dégourdir sa baguette magique, (oh, juste comme ça, innocemment !), et que cette dernière émît un sort par inadvertance sur ce bellâtre, non seulement il pouvait se venger de McLaggen, mais en plus il serait sûr que les buts des Gryffondor seraient facilement atteignables, vu le talent évident de Ron Weasley à arrêter les tirs. Ce serait donc gagnant dans tous les cas. Un sourire machiavélique flotta sur ses lèvres et sa baguette lança malencontreusement un sortilège de confusion informulé, alors que McLaggen allait bloquer son cinquième but. Instantanément, Cormac fonça dans la direction opposée du souafle. C'était fini pour lui. La suite le ravit autant : le teint de Ron était d'une superbe couleur verdâtre. Drago était tant content de lui qu'il n'écouta même pas la voix de Lavande Brown qui s'élevait pour souhaiter bonne chance à Ron. Hermione, en revanche, redressa la tête face à ces encouragements et se mordit les lèvres. Merlin qu'elle aurait eu envie de faire pareil.

Drago baissa les yeux sur sa baguette magique. Allons, un autre petit coup de pouce au destin ? L'idée était loin d'être déplaisante.

Les essais réussis de Ron étonnèrent Hermione, et satisfirent Drago, qui caressa distraitement le bois magique. Hermione sourit, soupira de soulagement, et s'apprêta à s'en aller. Elle ne devait pas s'attarder, si elle ne voulait pas être découverte. La suite l'enchantait beaucoup moins : il lui fallait fouiller tout le sixième étage de Poudlard. En traînant des pieds, elle rentra au château, la mine sombre.

- Tu as été _brillant_, _Ron_ !

Drago descendait des tribunes en courant vers eux, l'air ravi de son visage étant pris comme une gratification à la nomination de Ron au poste de gardien et non à sa sournoise implication.

Ron lui adressa un large sourire. Une fois que la date de la première séance d'entraînement fût fixée au jeudi suivant, le trio se dirigea vers la cabane d'Hagrid.

- J'ai cru que je n'arriverais pas à arrêter le quatrième penalty, disait Ron d'un ton joyeux. Le tir de Demelza était dur à bloquer, vous avez vu, elle a donné de l'effet…

- Oui, oui, tu as été magnifique, assura Drago, amusé de sa naïveté.

- De toute façon, j'étais meilleur que McLaggen, poursuivit Ron d'un ton avantageux. Vous l'avez vu foncer dans la mauvaise direction au cinquième tir ? On aurait dit qu'il avait subi un sortilège de Confusion…

Drago ouvrit grands les yeux et piqua un léger fard : si même Ron s'était aperçu de ça, alors qu'en était-il des autres. Un regard en coin vers Harry lui confirma qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer très bientôt sur cette histoire.

* * *

A l'entrée de la cabane d'Hagrid, Buck, le grand hippogriffe aux ailes grises, était attaché. En les voyant arriver, il fit claquer son bec tranchant comme un rasoir et tourna vers eux son énorme tête. Drago réprima une moue de peur et tenta désespérément de ne pas trembler. Il avait eu vent que l'hippogriffe qui avait failli le tuer en troisième année avait bien été relâché par les bons soins du trio, et était retourné après la mort de Sirius Black sous la protection d'Hagrid, en changeant de nom.

- Merlin, dit-il, mal à l'aise. Il fait toujours un peu peur, vous ne trouvez pas ?

- Arrête, tu es montée sur lui, non ? lui rappela Ron.

Drago ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre : Granger avait osé monter sur son dos ? Il espérait que jamais, il ne serait obligé de tenter l'expérience. Il fulminait en se demandant comment se sortir de ce mauvais pas si jamais une telle situation se produisait, tandis qu'Harry caressait doucement la tête de Buck.

- Hé ! dit une voix sonore qui le tira de ses réflexions.

Hagrid venait d'apparaître à l'angle de sa cabane, portant un grand tablier à fleurs et un sac de pommes de terre. Crockdur, son énorme molosse, marchait à côté de lui. Crockdur lança un aboiement tonitruant et bondit en avant.

- Écartez-vous ! Il va vous mordre les doigts – ah, c'est vous.

Crockdur sauta autour de Ron et de Drago en essayant de leur lécher les oreilles. La brunette le dégagea d'un mouvement brutal, dans une moue de dégoût qu'Hagrid ne vit pas, puisqu'il avait tourné les talons et rentrait dans sa cabane en claquant la porte derrière lui.

- Oh, non ! s'exclama Drago, catastrophé que Crockdur le prenne pour un tronc d'arbre.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Harry, la mine résolue, dans un parfait malentendu.

Il s'approcha et cogna vigoureusement à la porte.

- Hagrid ! Ouvrez, nous voulons vous parler !

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Drago lança un coup de pied à Crockdur, pour l'éloigner et se félicita que Ron fût trop occupé pour le remarquer. Le gros chien baveur jappa de mécontentement et se tourna vers Ron, un peu plus docile.

- Si vous n'ouvrez pas, nous faisons sauter la porte ! s'écria Harry en sortant sa baguette.

- _Harry_ ! protesta Drago, choqué. Tu ne peux quand même pas…

- Si, je peux ! Reculez-vous…

Mais avant qu'il ait pu ajouter un mot, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée, comme Harry l'avait prévu, et Hagrid apparut en lui lançant de toute sa hauteur un regard noir. Malgré son tablier à fleurs, il paraissait singulièrement impressionnant.

S'ensuivit une altercation entre Harry et Hagrid. Si Ron était passablement impressionné, Drago lui était complètement terrifié. Finalement, Harry eut raison de lui et il les laissa passer en bougonnant d'un air sombre. Drago se précipita derrière Harry, effrayé par ce demi-géant. Granger était juste folle d'être en bons termes avec une créature de cet acabit. A force, ils allaient se faire tuer. Il chercha vainement à se montrer aimable et à l'aise, mais tremblait trop pour que ce soit crédible. Allez, du nerf, se dit-il, c'est pour ton poste d'attrapeur. Ton avenir au sein de l'équipe de Quidditch est en jeu.

- Alors ? dit Hagrid d'un ton grincheux lorsqu'Harry, Ron et Hermione se furent assis autour de l'immense table de bois. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vous vous faites du souci pour moi ? Vous croyez que je me sens seul, peut-être ?

- Pas du tout, répliqua Harry. On voulait vous voir, tout simplement.

- Vous… nous avez manqué, ajouta Drago, tremblant de tout son être.

- Je vous ai manqué, ah oui ? dit Hagrid dans un grognement. Tiens donc.

Il s'affaira, le pas lourd, préparant du thé dans son énorme bouilloire de cuivre sans cesser de marmonner. Enfin il posa violemment devant eux trois chopes de la taille d'un seau, remplies d'un thé couleur acajou, et une assiette de gâteaux en forme de rochers qu'il avait confectionnés lui-même. Drago soupira amèrement. Il était coincé dans une cabane minuscule avec pour compagnie un demi-géant, un chien inutile, Potter et Weasley. Le tableau ne pouvait être plus significatif. En serrant les dents, il contempla le fond de la chope : il faisait tout ça dans le seul but de remettre Granger sur un balai. Il devait donc assumer ses actes. Avec courage, il reprit la parole.

- Hagrid, articula-t-il d'une petite voix, lorsque ledit Hagrid vint s'asseoir avec eux et commença à éplucher des pommes de terre dans des gestes brutaux et désordonnés. Vous savez, on aurait bien voulu continuer les cours de soins aux créatures magiques.

À nouveau, Hagrid poussa un grognement en soufflant par le nez d'un air dédaigneux. Drago lança un regard de désespoir aux deux garçons qui visiblement ne semblaient pas vouloir y mettre du leur.

- C'est vrai ! affirma la brunette, outrée de devoir parlementer seule. Mais on n'arrivait pas à les faire tenir dans notre emploi du temps.

- Tiens donc, répéta Hagrid.

Un étrange bruit de succion dans un coin de la pièce attira leur attention : Drago laissa échapper un petit cri et Ron, bondissant de sa chaise, courut autour de la table pour s'éloigner le plus possible du grand tonneau d'où provenait cet affreux son. Le tonneau était rempli de ce qui ressemblait à des vers de trente centimètres de long, visqueux, blanchâtres, grouillants.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Hagrid ? demanda Harry, l'air dégoûté.

- Oh, simplement des asticots géants, répondit Hagrid.

- Et quand ils grandissent, ils se transforment en…, dit Ron avec appréhension.

- Ils se transforment en rien du tout. Ils me servent à nourrir Aragog.

Et tout à coup, il fondit en larmes.

- _Hagrid_ ! s'écria Drago.

Il se leva d'un bond, se hâta de contourner la table en choisissant le côté le plus long pour éviter le tonneau d'asticots et hésita : à contrecœur, il passa un bras autour des épaules de Hagrid secoué de sanglots. Granger aurait fait la même chose à sa place. Il se devait de se comporter comme elle, même si la proximité avec cette grosse brute ne lui plaisait pas le moins du monde. En serrant les dents, il récita mentalement « allez, pour le Quidditch. Pour le Quidditch… »

- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda-t-il, essayant de s'intéresser vaguement au problème du garde-chasse.

- C'est… lui…, balbutia Hagrid, ses yeux d'un noir de scarabée ruisselant de larmes tandis qu'il s'essuyait le visage avec son tablier. C'est… Aragog… Je crois qu'il est en train de mourir… Il est tombé malade cet été et ça ne va pas mieux… Je ne sais pas ce que je ferai si… S'il… Je le connais depuis tellement longtemps…

Drago tapota maladroitement l'épaule de Hagrid. Granger d'abord, puis Hagrid ensuite. Vraiment, Merlin devait lui en vouloir cette année, pour mettre autant de personnes à consoler sur son chemin, lui qui était incapable de réconforter qui que ce soit en temps normal. Il jeta un regard désespéré à Harry et Ron, non seulement parce qu'il ne savait pas quoi dire, mais aussi parce qu'il comprenait à peine la moitié des phrases : Aragog ? Qui était Aragog ? Mais les deux semblaient la laisser à son sort et ne rien vouloir dire : Harry lui renvoya un regard d'impuissance et Ron grimaçait en hochant la tête frénétiquement. Face à ce refus de collaborer, Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Est-ce que… est-ce qu'on peut faire quelque chose ? demanda-t-il, incertain.

- Je ne crois pas, Hermione, sanglota Hagrid en essayant de contenir le flot de ses larmes. Tu sais, le reste de la tribu… la famille d'Aragog… ils deviennent un peu bizarres maintenant qu'il est malade… un peu agités…

Ah. A priori, c'était une bestiole. Quoique venant d'Hagrid, ce devait être une énorme créature monstrueuse et on-ne-pouvait-plus dangereuse. Peut-être qu'il était content de ne pas connaître Aragog, en fin de compte.

- Oui, je crois qu'on avait déjà remarqué cet aspect de leur personnalité, dit Ron à mi-voix.

- Je pense qu'il ne serait pas prudent pour quelqu'un d'autre que moi de s'approcher d'eux en ce moment, conclut Hagrid, en se mouchant bruyamment dans son tablier. Mais merci quand même de me l'avoir proposé, Hermione… Ça me touche beaucoup…

L'atmosphère se détendit, et Drago se félicita d'avoir respecté sa part du contrat. Maintenant, il allait pouvoir torturer Granger à sa guise durant les entraînements de balai.

- Oh, j'ai toujours su que vous n'arriveriez pas à me glisser dans votre emploi du temps, lança Hagrid d'un ton bourru en leur versant une nouvelle tasse de thé. Même si vous aviez demandé des Retourneurs de Temps.

- Ce n'aurait pas été possible, fit remarquer Drago. Nous avons réduit en miettes tout le stock du ministère lorsque nous étions là-bas cet été. C'était même dans _La Gazette du sorcier_.

Il se félicita de savoir ce qu'il s'était passé au ministère pour pouvoir démentir cette stupide idée que le garde-chasse avait eue.

- Dans ce cas, vous n'auriez jamais pu y arriver, déclara Hagrid. Je suis désolé d'avoir été… vous comprenez… Je m'inquiète pour Aragog… et je me suis demandé… si jamais c'était le professeur Gobe-Planche qui vous avait donné les cours…

- Absolument pas, quelle question ! s'insurgea Drago, un regard appuyé sur les deux compères qui daignèrent enfin ouvrir la bouche et critiquer le professeur Gobe-Planche à leur tour.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, ils quittèrent la cabane d'Hagrid. Drago soupira de soulagement alors que le crépuscule était déjà bien avancé. Il attendait maintenant le moment propice pour l'annoncer à Granger et reprendre l'entraînement.

* * *

Hermione soupira de désespoir en s'étirant de tout son long sur la table de la bibliothèque. Elle avait cherché l'Armoire dans toutes les salles du sixième étage et évidemment, aucun résultat fructueux à la clé.

De résignation, elle s'était dirigée vers la bibliothèque, et avait potassé ses devoirs. Un devoir en divination l'avait fait dériver sur une recherche de prophéties et elle avait épluché avec intérêt le rayon en question, cherchant un quelconque indice sur l'échange corporel. Sans succès, là non plus. Ne restait plus que le septième étage, et elle aurait tout visité.

Toute à ses pensées, elle se décida à aller jusqu'à la volière, afin de répondre à Narcissa.

Le cœur lourd, elle regarda le grand duc s'envoler au loin.

* * *

De retour au château, Cormac McLaggen qui entrait dans la Grande Salle. A l'évidence, le sort de confusion ne s'était pas encore dissipé : il n'arrivait même plus à franchir une porte. Drago réprima un sourire de satisfaction, et emboîta le pas de Ron qui ricanait en se moquant ouvertement de Cormac. Mais il fut retenu par Harry qui lui empoigna le bras.

- Quoi ? demanda Drago, sur la défensive, sourcils froncés et toute trace de sourire disparue.

- Si tu veux mon avis, dit Harry à voix basse, McLaggen a l'air d'avoir subi un sortilège de Confusion. Et il se trouvait juste en face de l'endroit où tu étais assise dans les tribunes.

Drago s'empourpra de colère et se dégagea vivement. Il n'aimait pas être accusé, et encore moins par Potter. Evidemment qu'il était en tort et qu'il avait touché juste, mais en aucun cas il ne devait savoir les véritables raisons.

- Bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, je lui ai jeté un sort, murmura-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, comme si cet aveu lui coûtait une jambe. Mais tu aurais dû entendre la façon dont il parlait de Ron et de Ginny ! Il a un caractère épouvantable, tu as bien vu comment il a réagi quand il a raté son coup. Tu n'aurais pas voulu de quelqu'un comme ça dans ton équipe.

- Non, reconnut Harry. C'est sans doute vrai. Mais n'était-ce pas un peu malhonnête, Hermione ? Tu es préfète, non ?

Drago le toisa, bouche bée, tandis que son interlocuteur affichait un sourire railleur.

- Oh, tais-toi, répliqua-t-il, sèchement.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, tous les deux ? demanda Ron qui était réapparu à l'entrée de la Grande Salle et les observait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Rien, répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

Mais à peine à l'intérieur, Horace Slughorn surgit devant eux et leur barra le chemin, une expression de jovialité écœurante sur le visage.

- Harry, Harry, l'homme que je cherchais ! s'exclama-t-il avec cordialité.

Il tortilla les coins de sa moustache et gonfla son énorme ventre.

- J'espérais vous voir avant le dîner ! Que diriez-vous de venir plutôt souper dans mes appartements ? Je donne une petite soirée qui réunira quelques gloires montantes. McLaggen sera là, ainsi que Zabini, nous aurons aussi la charmante Melinda Bobbin – je ne sais pas si vous la connaissez ? Sa famille possède une vaste chaîne d'apothicaires – et, bien entendu, j'espère de tout cœur que Miss Granger m'honorera également de sa présence.

Slughorn s'inclina légèrement devant Drago, qui ouvrit de grands yeux : Hermione Granger était invitée ? Il allait pouvoir fréquenter le très sélect « club de Slug », comme il avait entendu quelques fois Lucius Malefoy l'appeler, sous les traits d'une née-moldue ? Décidément, cette invitation ne lui plaisait pas. Mais bon, après tout, peut-être qu'il y rencontrerait des personnalités intéressantes… Mais si McLaggen était là… Avec Zabini en plus… Drago haussa les épaules : au moins, dans la peau d'Hermione Granger, il pourrait toujours compter sur Potter.

- Je ne peux pas venir, professeur, répondit aussitôt Harry. J'ai une retenue avec le professeur Rogue.

- Oh, quel dommage ! se désola Slughorn, les traits de son visage s'affaissant d'une manière comique. Mon Dieu, mon Dieu, je comptais sur vous, Harry ! Il va falloir que j'en dise un mot à Severus pour lui expliquer la situation. Je suis sûr que j'arriverai à le convaincre de reporter votre retenue à un autre jour. Je vous verrai donc tous les deux un peu plus tard !

Et il repartit d'un air affairé. Drago dévisagea Harry, outré : il avait complètement oublié cette histoire de retenue. L'idée de se retrouver entouré d'abrutis finis lui déplut totalement et il se renfrogna.

- Il n'a aucune chance de faire changer Rogue d'avis, dit Harry dès que Slughorn se fut suffisamment éloigné pour ne pas l'entendre. Cette retenue a déjà été reportée une fois. Rogue l'a accepté pour Dumbledore mais il n'y consentira pour personne d'autre.

- J'aimerais bien que tu puisses venir, je ne veux pas y aller toute seule ! dit Drago, boudeur.

- Je ne crois pas que tu seras seule. Ginny aura sans doute été invitée, lança sèchement Ron qui ne semblait pas s'accommoder facilement d'avoir été ignoré par Slughorn.

Drago ne répondit rien, mais hésita : si jamais Ron disait vrai, alors il se sentirait un peu moins seul… Il reprit ses esprits et se gifla intérieurement. Le fait d'avoir pensé ça le tint de mauvaise humeur pour le restant du dîner.

* * *

- J'ai été invité à la soirée de Slughorn, lança Blaise Zabini sur le ton de la conversation.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, étonnée. Alors le professeur Slughorn organisait aussi des soirées au sein de Poudlard ? Elle eut un rictus : si Zabini avait du temps à perdre à aller à des soirées mondaines, elle, en revanche, ne pouvait se payer ce luxe. L'Armoire à Disparaître devait être rapidement trouvée, le temps pressait. Sans un mot, elle reporta son attention sur son assiette de rôti d'agneau. Pansy le dévisagea avec une exclamation d'admiration.

- Oh ! C'est merveilleux ! s'écria-t-elle. Mais vous allez faire quoi là-bas ?

Zabini haussa les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas. Ça se passe dans le bureau de Slughorn. J'imagine qu'on va discuter…, supposa-t-il d'un air vague.

- C'est pour quand ? s'enquit Goyle, en croquant à belles dents dans une cuisse de poulet.

- Ce soir. Personne d'autre n'a été invité, parmi vous ? demanda le grand noir.

A l'évidence, cette question sonnait plus comme une affirmation.

- Non, Zabini, répondit une voix traînante. Nous n'avons pas été invités. C'est fou ce que tu dois te sentir supérieur, non ? On se demande pourquoi tu daignes encore nous adresser la parole.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Hermione, qui sembla la première surprise de ses propres paroles. Elle avait lâché ce qui lui restait sur le cœur et répondit sans détour au regard incendiaire de Blaise qui contractait ses mâchoires de colère.

Hermione n'aimait vraiment pas ce Serpentard. Elle ne comprenait pas non plus pourquoi il s'asseyait à côté d'eux pour manger, et pourquoi il les toisait avec froideur le reste du temps. Comme pour Daphné Greengrass, elle sentait que quelque chose lui échappait à son sujet et maudissait Malefoy de ne pas l'avoir mise au courant de ses anciennes querelles.

Pour confirmer ses pensées, elle leva son regard vers le trio à la table des Gryffondor et fusilla la brunette du regard. Une main vint se poser sur son bras.

- Je sais que tu les détestes, mais accorde-toi un moment de répit, tu ne penses pas ? demanda Pansy, un air un peu contrit sur le visage.

Hermione toisa la jeune fille, mais ne répondit rien. A regret, elle évita de regarder à nouveau dans la direction des Gryffondor et se dépêcha de finir de manger.

- Tu sais, c'est vrai…, reprit une voix grave et douce. Tu es… bizarre, Drago, en ce moment.

L'adolescent blond reporta vivement son attention vers celui qui venait de parler. Crabbe le fixait d'un regard profondément ennuyé et ses yeux qui d'habitude luisaient de malveillance et de méchanceté avaient une légère teinte d'inquiétude. Un peu surprise, Hermione acquiesça.

- Surtout quand tu te caches pour aller voir les essais de Gryffondor…, continua-t-il à voix si basse que seule Hermione l'entendit.

Ses propos n'avaient rien d'ironiques, ils étaient peut-être même un peu embarrassés. Hermione lui jeta un regard affolé, mais se reprit vite et le toisa en essayant de se redonner une contenance.

- Je cherchai juste à glaner quelques informations pour le prochain match, dit-elle avec détachement, tentant de conserver une crédibilité qui se dissipait à vue d'œil.

Crabbe hocha la tête d'un air entendu et retourna à son porridge. Hermione le fixa encore quelques secondes. Finalement, les Serpentard autour d'elle n'étaient peut-être pas si idiots ni si aveugles qu'elle avait tant voulu le croire.

* * *

Après le dîner, Harry, Ron et Drago décidèrent de retourner dans la tour de Gryffondor. Bien que la salle commune fût bondée, ils parvinrent à trouver une table libre et Drago s'installa sur un pouf en prenant un numéro de _La Gazette du sorcier_ que quelqu'un avait abandonné sur un fauteuil. Autant l'humeur de Ron était massacrante depuis que Slughorn avait décidé de l'ignorer en ne l'invitant pas à sa soirée, autant Drago se ressaisit et essaya de se montre aimable.

- Il y a du nouveau ? demanda Harry.

- Pas vraiment…

Drago avait ouvert le journal et parcourait les pages intérieures, l'air soucieux.

- Oh, regarde, on parle de ton père, _Ron_ – il va très bien ! ajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant Ron se tourner vers lui d'un air inquiet. Ils disent simplement…

Drago ouvrit des yeux grands comme des soucoupes. Son sang bouillit et toute amabilité disparut de son visage.

- … qu'il est allé faire un tour dans la maison des Malefoy. _Cette deuxième perquisition au domicile du Mangemort ne semble pas avoir donné de résultat. Arthur Weasley, du Bureau de détection et de confiscation des faux sortilèges de défense et objets de protection, a déclaré que son équipe avait agi sur la foi d'un renseignement fourni par une source confidentielle._

Cette nouvelle le figeait d'effroi. Il devait savoir si sa mère allait bien rapidement. Pourquoi une deuxième perquisition ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait ?

- C'était moi, la source ! précisa Harry. À la gare de King's Cross, je lui ai parlé de Malefoy et de la chose qu'il a demandé à Barjow de réparer ! Si elle ne se trouve pas chez eux, il a dû l'apporter avec lui à Poudlard…

Drago fusilla Harry du regard mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ses mâchoires se contractèrent et il se retint de lui sauter dessus. A cet instant précis, il rêvait de lui jeter tous les sortilèges qui lui passaient par la tête, juste pour le faire taire et lui faire oublier l'épisode de l'Allée des Embrumes qui le rendait complètement parano et irritant.

Drago prit le maximum sur lui pour conserver son sang-froid et inspira longuement. Il allait jouer sur un côté plus intelligent et l'envoyer à nouveau sur une fausse piste.

- Mais comment aurait-il pu y parvenir, _Harry_ ? fit semblant de s'étonner Drago, l'air innocent, en reposant le journal. Nous avons tous été fouillés à notre arrivée, non ?

- Ah bon ? dit Harry, interloqué. Pas moi !

Drago eut un petit sourire illuminé.

- Non, pas toi, bien sûr, j'avais oublié que tu étais arrivé en retard… En tout cas, Rusard nous a tous fait passer au Capteur de Dissimulation quand nous étions dans le hall d'entrée. Tout objet ayant un rapport quelconque avec la magie noire aurait été découvert. J'ai vu Crabbe se faire confisquer une tête réduite. Alors, tu vois, Malefoy ne pouvait rien apporter de dangereux !

Un silence s'ensuivit et Drago eut un sourire satisfait.

- Quelqu'un a dû le lui envoyer par hibou, dit Harry, toujours convaincu que la chose à réparer était transportable. Sa mère ou je ne sais qui.

- Tous les hiboux sont également contrôlés, assura Drago. Rusard nous l'a dit pendant qu'il nous enfonçait ses Capteurs de Dissimulation un peu partout.

Harry se tut, embarrassé et la brunette reporta son attention sur la Gazette. Elle l'avait enfin mouché !

- Tu ne vois pas comment Malefoy aurait pu…, commença Harry en se tournant vers Ron.

- Oh, laisse tomber, Harry, dit ce dernier, l'air morose en fixant Lavande Brown qui gloussait en compagnie de Parvati Patil.

A priori, l'épisode Slughorn était toujours d'actualité et Ron semblait d'encore plus mauvaise humeur.

- Écoute, ce n'est pas ma faute si Slughorn nous a invités, Hermione et moi, à sa stupide soirée ! On n'a pas envie d'y aller, ni l'un ni l'autre ! répliqua Harry, irrité.

- Eh bien, moi, puisque je ne suis convié à aucune soirée, je crois que je vais aller me coucher, annonça Ron en se levant.

Il se dirigea d'un pas pesant vers la porte du dortoir des garçons. Drago lui jeta un regard méprisant et retourna à l'article qui parlait du manoir Malefoy. Il fallait vraiment qu'il envoie un hibou à sa mère pour lui demander comment ça s'était passé.

Il continua de broyer du noir, tandis que la nouvelle poursuiveuse de l'équipe annonçait un message à Harry sur les conditions de sa retenue du soir. Les quelques minutes restantes se passèrent en silence, chacun plongé dans ses pensées.

- J'y vais, dit simplement Harry en se levant.

- Bonne chance, répondit sur le même ton Drago.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Drago s'apprêta à aller à la volière pour envoyer son hibou Grand Duc à Narcissa, quand une voix familière et détestable l'interpela.

- Hermione !

Drago se retourna lentement, se maudissant de devoir faire face à l'être pédant qu'il avait ensorcelé un peu plus tôt dans la journée.

- J'ai appris que tu avais été invitée aussi, Hermione, c'est bien ! On peut y aller ensemble ? proposa Cormac McLaggen en découvrant ses dents blanches.

Drago le toisa, un instant.

- Si c'est parce que tu ne connais pas le chemin du bureau de Slughorn et que tu te perdras si jamais tu y vas seul, ne compte pas sur moi pour t'aider, répondit-il froidement.

Merlin qu'il détestait ce poseur. Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit de la salle commune.

* * *

Drago pesta en constatant que son hibou n'était pas présent dans la volière. Il prit un des hiboux de l'école et envoya rapidement son message à sa mère. Plus vite il aurait de nouvelles, plus vite il serait rassuré.

- C'est calme, cet endroit, à cette période de la journée, dit une voix masculine.

La brunette se retourna vivement et offrit son regard le plus désabusé à l'intrus qui venait empiéter sur sa tranquillité.

- Encore toi ? rouspéta Drago. Tu me suis ?

- Oh, non, loin de moi cette idée, sourit Cormac McLaggen en s'approchant. J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à venir jusqu'ici.

Ils se toisèrent un instant.

- Tu as raison, en fait, reprit-il. Je ne sais pas où est le bureau de Slughorn et je suis sûre que tu le sais. Alors j'ai voulu te suivre.

Il lui offrit un sourire éclatant, mais Drago resta impassible.

- Et puis, on est à Gryffondor tous les deux. On doit s'entraider, non ? continua-t-il avec un petit rire faux.

- Oui, je suis d'accord. Donc selon toi, quand on insulte les futurs membres de l'équipe de Quidditch de sa maison, on… s'entraide ? répliqua Drago dans un sourire en coin.

McLaggen ouvrit la bouche mais ne trouva rien à répondre. Il cligna des yeux d'un air bête.

- C'est toi… ? murmura-t-il, bouche bée.

- Quoi ? riposta Drago, soudain méfiant.

- C'est toi qui m'as lancé un sort…, balbutia-t-il, plus perplexe que scandalisé.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua froidement la brunette en sortant de la volière.

Mais elle fut arrêtée par Cormac qui l'avait rattrapée par le bras.

- Fais attention, Granger, murmura McLaggen d'une voix qui avait perdu toute sympathie, et ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs.

Drago se dégagea brutalement et lui renvoya son regard.

- Je te retourne le conseil, McLaggen, répondit-il d'un ton glacial.

* * *

Drago soupira en se maudissant d'avoir parlé trop vite : il ne savait pas du tout où était le bureau de Slughorn. En retournant au rez-de-chaussée, il vit une silhouette reconnaissable entre toutes : un grand noir, à la démarche altière, marchait d'un pas décidé vers une porte en bois fermée.

Drago eut un rictus : pour une fois, Zabini le sortait d'un mauvais pas, ça changeait. Quoiqu'il ne le faisait pas intentionnellement… En lui emboîtant le pas, il regretta d'être venu : des têtes inconnues étaient présentes, mais aucune trace de Ginny Weasley ou de potentielles personnes susceptibles de tromper l'ennui mortel qui s'installait un peu plus chaque minute dans son esprit.

Il soupira. La soirée était tout sauf intéressante. En caressant doucement le gallion magique au creux de sa robe de sorcier, Drago attendait patiemment la fin de cette soirée pour avertir Granger que les cours de Quidditch allaient reprendre. Un léger sourire de satisfaction passa furtivement sur ses lèvres.

Le gallion magique chauffa brusquement et Drago sursauta si fort en se redressant sur son siège que Slughorn lui-même s'en étonna.

- Pardonnez-moi, professeur. Je ne me sens pas très bien, si vous me le permettez, je vais prendre congé, s'excusa-t-il en grimaçant d'une douleur imaginaire.

- Certainement, jeune fille, prenez soin de vous. Bonne nuit, répondit Horace Slughorn avec une moue désolée.

Sans demander son reste, Drago s'enfuit du bureau du maître des potions. Le gallion résonna dans ses oreilles : « Je suis au septième. Viens vite ».

* * *

Hermione sautillait d'excitation. Elle avait entrepris à nouveau ses recherches une bonne partie de la soirée. Après avoir fait le tour du septième étage, et n'avoir rien trouvé de concret à se mettre sous la dent, elle avait pesté vivement en regardant la carte du maraudeur. Assise contre la tapisserie des trolls, elle faisait face à un mur de pierre. Quelle pièce n'avait-elle pas faite ? Elle avait cherché partout.

Elle cligna des yeux en relevant la tête de la carte.

- Non…, murmura-t-elle, ce n'est pas possible.

Faisant trois aller-et-retours, pensant fortement « je cherche l'Armoire à Disparaître dans laquelle Montague s'est perdu l'an dernier », elle vit alors une porte se matérialiser dans le mur nu. Avec une légère hésitation, elle l'ouvrit d'une main tremblante.

La salle était aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale. Filtrant à travers de hautes fenêtres, des rayons de lune illuminaient faiblement ce qui ressemblait à une ville aux immenses murailles constituées d'objets cachés par des générations d'occupants de Poudlard. Il y avait des allées, des rues même, bordées de meubles cassés ou endommagés, entassés en piles vacillantes, relégués là pour dissimuler peut-être les effets de mauvaises manipulations magiques ou entreposés par des elfes de maison fiers de leur château. On voyait aussi des livres par milliers, sans aucun doute interdits, couverts de graffiti ou volés ; des catapultes ailées et des Frisbee à dents de serpent, certains encore dotés d'assez de vie pour voltiger sans conviction au-dessus de montagnes d'autres objets prohibés ; des flacons ébréchés de potions coagulées par le temps, des chapeaux, des bijoux, des capes ; il y avait également des coquilles d'œufs de dragon, des bouteilles bouchées dont le contenu brillait encore de lueurs maléfiques, plusieurs épées rouillées et une lourde hache maculée de sang.

Hermione se balada quelques instants, atterrée d'une cachette aussi folle qu'impromptue. A un croisement, elle s'immobilisa et son cœur battit un peu plus vite. Elle l'avait trouvée. Fière comme Artaban, elle trônait entre une dépouille de troll empaillée et un placard couvert de cloques mystérieuses. Il n'était pas possible de ne pas la reconnaître. Hermione approcha sa main des portes et caressa timidement le bois noir finement sculpté.

Ses yeux gris étaient complètement charmés par ce qu'ils voyaient : enfin. Elle l'avait enfin trouvée. Complètement grisée, elle sortit le gallion magique de sa poche de pantalon et le porta à ses lèvres pour prévenir Malefoy.

* * *

- Je l'ai trouvée ! s'exclama Hermione, surexcitée.

Drago venait de la rejoindre dans le couloir du septième étage et partageait difficilement son enthousiasme, ne sachant pourquoi elle était si joyeuse.

- De quoi tu parles ? marmonna-t-il, essaya de caser l'épisode d'Hagrid dans la conversation.

- A ton avis ? On va enfin pouvoir commencer les réparations !

Hagrid fut instantanément oublié. Drago accorda toute son attention à Hermione et eut une expression d'incrédulité.

- Tu veux dire que tu as trouvé l'Armoire ? demanda-t-il précipitamment.

Hermione hocha frénétiquement la tête.

- Mais comment…, commença Drago, perplexe.

- J'ai retourné Poudlard de fond en comble avec cette carte, dit-elle en agitant la carte d'Harry. Il se trouve qu'il existe une seule salle qui n'y est pas. Une seule. Et qu'on connait déjà puisqu'on l'utilise pour les cours de balai.

- Tu veux dire…, articula Drago, les yeux écarquillés, son cerveau vrillant.

- Absolument ! La Salle sur Demande !

Hermione fit apparaître la porte en bois et ils arrivèrent dans la salle aussi vaste qu'une cathédrale. L'adolescent blond guida la brunette avec un « lumos » et ils s'enfoncèrent dans l'une des nombreuses allées qui sillonnaient ces amas de trésors cachés. Ils tournèrent à droite, passèrent devant un énorme troll empaillé, coururent un peu plus loin, tournèrent à gauche, et s'arrêtèrent devant l'objet tant convoité. Les yeux bruns de Drago brillèrent d'avidité. Le silence était éloquent, bien plus que tous les mots qu'ils auraient pu formuler en cet instant précis. Il n'y en avait tout simplement pas besoin.

* * *

Quand ils reprirent leurs esprits, beaucoup plus tard, Hermione s'éclaircit la groge.

- Au fait, tu étais où ? Je croyais que tu étais dans la salle commune.

- J'étais à la soirée de Slughorn, raconta Drago d'un air blasé.

Hermione ne dit rien, stupéfaite qu'il eût été invité.

- Oui, c'est surprenant que tu y aies été conviée, hein ? Mais c'est une bonne chose, ce genre d'endroits, tu peux te créer des contacts, et y apprendre des choses très intéressantes, expliqua Drago d'un air détaché, comme si la soirée avait été d'un intérêt insoutenable.

Il était évident qu'il ne lui avouerait jamais qu'il s'était profondément ennuyé à cette petite sauterie.

- J'imagine que c'est le genre de choses que ton père t'a enseigné dès ton plus jeune âge, railla Hermione.

- A l'évidence, si je peux nous avoir quelque chose d'important sur Dumbledore ou autre, je ne dis pas non, répliqua-t-il d'un ton cinglant.

- Certes, concéda Hermione.

- Oui, tu comprends, il faut savoir comment se faire des relations pour la suite… Granger, tu m'écoutes ? Par Merlin, tu peux te concentrer cinq minutes ? s'impatienta la brunette.

- Oh, pardon, lâcha le jeune blond.

Hermione cessa aussitôt de détailler la pièce et les innombrables trésors qu'elle recelait. Drago soupira, sentant bien que les relations sociales l'importaient peu. Il fit lui aussi dériver son regard dans la salle et eut un sourire mesquin.

- Puisque tu refuses de faire marcher ton cerveau, on va faire marcher tes muscles, déclara-t-il en attrapant deux balais posés sur une étagère couverte de graffitis.

- Comment ça…, déglutit-elle avec difficulté. Tu n'as pas oublié notre marché ?

- Justement non, et figure-toi qu'on est allés voir Hagrid et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, rayonna Drago en lui lançant un balai. Allez, en piste. Tu as ta part du contrat à respecter.

Et face à la mine dégoûtée et effarée d'Hermione, il enfourcha le manche du balai. Avec résignation, elle suivit le mouvement et voleta à sa hauteur, un peu angoissée quant à l'idée de tomber dans tout ce bric-à-brac : le sol semblait bien moins accueillant que les tapis moelleux de la salle d'entraînement.

- Maintenant que t'es à l'aise sur un balai – ahem – je vais te faire attraper des choses. Il faut bien t'entraîner pour le vif d'or, non ? ricana Malefoy en scrutant quels objets seraient susceptibles d'être appropriés à l'exercice. Et puis, c'est bien d'avoir une épreuve de plus : sur le terrain de Quidditch, le sol est aussi dur que du marbre. Raison de plus pour ne pas tomber.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione lui lança un regard horrifié. Mais avant même qu'elle eût pu se défendre, Drago avait trouvé un vieux Frisbee à dents de serpent qui ne semblait plus dangereux et lui lança.

Avec difficulté, elle l'attrapa malgré tout.

- Bien, je vais le lancer plus loin et tu devras aller le chercher, l'instruisit-il.

Mêlant le geste à la parole, il récupéra le Frisbee et le lança un peu plus loin. Hermione, tremblante, vola vers l'objet et le rattrapa maladroitement. Ils réitérèrent l'expérience plusieurs fois. Ses progrès étaient considérables. Avec un sourire en coin, Drago remarqua une petite boule, presque aussi petite qu'un vif d'or, posée par hasard sur une étagère. Délicatement, il l'attrapa en vol et rejoignit Hermione qui souffla bruyamment. Cette situation était similaire à celle où il avait défié Potter de récupérer le Rapeltout de Neville Londubat et avait marqué son entrée inattendue dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor. Il était loin, ce temps.

- Allez, Granger, cette fois, on passe à quelque chose d'un peu plus compliqué, sourit-il, narquois.

- Tu es sûr…, hésita Hermione en fixant la petite boule d'un air anxieux.

Mais déjà, il lançait l'objet et Hermione se lança à sa poursuite. La force avec laquelle la brunette avait lancé la balle était telle qu'elle se dirigeait vers un des murs de la pièce. Et pour son plus gros malheur, Hermione se rapprochait dangereusement du mur. Sauf que ses réflexes avaient été gelés et qu'elle ne put esquiver l'obstacle complètement. Elle voulut tourner le balai de côté et se retrouva projetée contre le mur, expulsée de son balai et commençait une chute libre.

Le sang de Drago ne fit qu'un tour. Son expression réjouie se changea soudain en inquiétude, puis en peur, au vu de la situation. Instinctivement, quand il la vit foncer dans le mur, il avait volé vers elle. De façon malhabile, il essaya de la récupérer par en-dessous, mais le poids mort de son corps accentué par la vitesse de descente fut trop lourd à récupérer pour la brunette qui tomba à son tour de son balai et servit d'amortisseur au jeune blond tout décontenancé.

Hermione se ressaisit vite, reprenant peu à peu ses esprits.

- Ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète en scrutant son propre visage.

- Ça irait mieux si tu me laissais respirer, grimaça Drago.

Hermione se dégagea brusquement et la jeune fille aux boucles brunes reprit sa respiration.

- J'ai peut-être été un peu trop optimiste, grinça Drago en se massant douloureusement les côtes. Mais c'est pas trop mal.

L'adolescent blond sourit : il savait pertinemment que ce n'était qu'un compliment de convenance, mais ça lui fit plaisir.

- Bien, pour fêter ça, je vais retourner à la salle commune des Gryffondor terminer mon devoir de runes anciennes, dit la brunette avec un enthousiasme grandiloquent.

Hermione hocha la tête, mais avant que Drago ne passe la porte, elle l'interpela. Il fallait qu'elle lui demandât, il n'y avait que lui qui pourrait l'aider.

- Au fait, Malefoy… J'ai une requête…

La brunette se retourna, étonnée et fit quelques pas en sa direction. Elle toisa Hermione, la questionnant du regard.

- Est-ce que…, commença l'adolescent blond courageusement, est-ce que c'est possible de me laisser utiliser la salle de bain des préfets ? On dirait que tu n'es pas si apprécié que tu le dis auprès des Serpentard et je me suis fait… enfin, bref. Je veux dire…

- En quel honneur ? répondit brutalement Drago, en fronçant les sourcils.

- En l'honneur que je suis encore préfète et que tu ne l'es plus, et que tu devrais me permettre de garder…

- La Grande Granger tiendrait-elle à ce point à ses privilèges ? se gaussa la brunette, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres et en croisant les bras. Tiens donc, ce n'est plus « égalité pour tous » ?

- Ça suffit. Tu me dois bien ça.

Il y eut un bref silence. Puis, Drago émit un petit rire moqueur et se retourna sans dire un seul mot. Il fit quelques pas vers la porte. La main sur la poignée, il eut un sourire en coin qu'Hermione ne vit pas.

- « Bois de senteur », lâcha-t-il sans se retourner.

Et sans autre cérémonie, il la planta là en refermant la porte.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ces deux chapitres contiennent certainement de nombreuses erreurs, aussi si vous en voyiez, faites-m-en part, je les corrigerai avec plaisir!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	14. Chapitre 14: Tombé à l'eau

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un petit chapitre qui s'éloigne un peu du tome 6. J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire que j'ai eu à l'écrire._

_Merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, elles me touchent énormément!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review. Oui, Hermione va prendre sur elle, tant mieux parce que ça ne risque pas de s'améliorer par la suite... Pour Dumbledore, je ne peux te répondre ^^"_

_Merci à __**Lypse**__: Merci pour ta motivation et tes encouragements. Je suis flattée que tu trouves mes personnages respectueux du cadre de JKR, c'est ma hantise à chaque fois: est-ce qu'ils sont crédibles? Oh mon Dieu, non, pas du tout..._

_Je viens de me rendre compte que mes points de suspension ont disparu... J'ai essayé de tous les traquer, mais je suis désolée si j'en ai manqué... ^^"_

_Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 14: Tombé à l'eau

- Ah, ma chère enfant !

La brunette se raidit et se retourna lentement pour faire face au ventre rebondi de Slughorn. Elle émit un sourire qui tirait vers la grimace : sa semaine ne pouvait mieux commencer.

- Bonjour, professeur. Je suis sincèrement désolée pour la dernière soirée, s'excusa Drago, essayant de paraître crédible.

- Oui, j'espère que vous allez mieux ? s'enquit le professeur. Mais vous avez manqué le meilleur ! Melinda Bobbin nous a fait un délicieux exposé sur la poudre de cafards et la façon de bien les moudre.

- Le fait d'avoir manqué cette anecdote me ronge au plus haut point, répliqua Drago non sans une certaine pointe d'ironie que Slughorn ne sembla pas relever. Et je comprendrai aisément de ne plus être conviée à vos soirées. A mon grand regret, cela va sans dire.

A l'évidence, ses propos eurent l'effet escompté. Le visage d'Horace Slughorn s'ébaudit soudain, complètement stupéfait d'entendre de telles paroles.

- Qu'imaginez-vous là ? s'étonna-t-il et son ventre fit de grands sauts. Vous êtes une de mes meilleures élèves ! Votre présence me ravit !

Drago eut un sourire qui se voulait timide, ravi des conséquences de cette conversation.

- J'en suis honorée, répondit la brunette. Maintenant, je suis navrée, mais je dois retourner en classe...

Elle agita d'un air ennuyé ses manuels qu'elle tenait en main, avec une petite moue d'excuse.

- Bien sûr ! s'exclama Slughorn. Oh ! Et essayez de convaincre Harry de venir ! Sa venue m'enchanterait particulièrement !

Drago qui s'en allait se retourna et lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.

- Je n'y manquerai pas.

Mais dès que le maître des potions se retourna, son sourire s'estompa et son visage se rembrunit. Il soupira de lassitude et retourna d'un pas las à son cours d'Arithmancie. Alors voilà pourquoi il continuait d'inviter Granger : Slughorn était persuadé qu'elle convaincrait Harry Potter de participer à ses petites réunions. Si seulement il savait, le pauvre...

* * *

- C'est bon, t'as compris ? demanda Hermione patiemment.

- Je crois..., souffla Drago, les sourcils froncés en observant attentivement son manuel de runes.

- C'est simple : quand l'adjectif est après, tu accordes. Et tu déclines de cette façon.

Drago acquiesça, les yeux baissés sur un syllabaire. Ils étaient de nouveau à la bibliothèque en ce mardi matin et le grand blond venait d'expliquer à son interlocutrice la différence syntaxique entre un thème de hiéroglyphes et une version de logogrammes. Ça faisait bien deux heures qu'ils étaient sur un problème de troisième année et Drago ne comprenait toujours pas la subtilité entre les deux traductions, malgré les explications patientes et répétées d'Hermione. Il tapotait nerveusement son index gauche sur la page du livre, tandis qu'il se caressait distraitement le menton avec la plume qu'il tenait en main droite. Les lèvres pincées, il semblait très concentré.

- Je n'irais pas jusqu'à dire que c'est simple, mais c'est assez logique, concéda-t-il, avec difficulté. Maintenant, pour ce qui est de le refaire...

Il ne finit pas sa phrase, mais eut une expression qui en dit long. Hermione était assez interloquée par cette attitude inhabituelle : non seulement il avait perdu toute trace d'ironie, mais il écoutait avec attention et faisait un véritable effort pour comprendre ce qu'il étudiait. Elle refoula un sourire amusé et reprit plus sérieusement :

- Au fait, tiens, dit-elle en tendant un parchemin plié et usagé.

Drago releva les yeux et lui lança un regard perplexe, en prenant la feuille.

- Maintenant qu'on a trouvé l'Armoire, il n'est plus nécessairement utile de garder cette carte, expliqua-t-elle.

- Tu es folle ? s'écria Drago en écarquillant les yeux, comprenant soudain de quoi il s'agissait. Mais pourquoi on ne peut pas la garder encore un peu ?

- Harry va finir par se rendre compte que sa carte a disparu, argumenta Hermione en soupirant.

Drago haussa les épaules. De nombreuses choses se perdaient à Poudlard et tout le monde était au courant. Peut-être Potter serait assez stupide pour penser qu'un fantôme l'avait détroussé ?

- Au fait, comment va-t-il récemment ? s'enquit l'adolescent blond en reprenant sa dissertation de métamorphose « Tout se transforme, rien ne se crée ».

- Qui ? répondit brusquement Drago.

- Comment ça, qui ? Harry, enfin ! s'exclama Hermione en lui jetant un regard courroucé.

La brunette prit un air détaché et tourna négligemment une page de son manuel de runes. Elle prit tout son temps pour répondre.

- Il a arrêté de nous parler de Drago Malefoy et de chercher ce que tu trafiques. Il semble plus accaparé par les rendez-vous de Dumbledore, lâcha-t-elle, un peu blasée.

Hermione fronça les sourcils et pianota nerveusement sur sa copie.

- On ne peut pas relâcher notre vigilance, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. S'il lui reprenait l'idée de savoir ce qu'on fait, il pourrait très bien vouloir chercher ton nom sur la carte ou savoir ou ton corps se trouve. C'est pour ça qu'il faut remettre la carte au bon endroit.

Drago eut une moue boudeuse et reporta son attention sur le parchemin froissé. Il le déplia et laissa son regard dériver sur le papier vierge, rêveur. Il aurait bien voulu garder cette fichue carte, mais il savait que Granger avait raison. Si la carte disparaissait, il supposait que très peu de personnes soient au courant et il n'hésiterait pas pour trouver rapidement le coupable.

- Et... Ron ? demanda Hermione d'une voix timide.

- Quoi, _Ron_ ? répondit Drago avec une pointe d'agacement dans la voix.

- Il... va bien ? s'enquit-elle en rougissant légèrement et en masquant son trouble.

- Arrête de rougir dans mon corps ! siffla-t-il entre ses dents, l'air furieux.

Hermione baissa les yeux, confuse. Drago la toisa en silence, mâchoires serrées.

- Il va bien, dit-il après réflexion. Il n'arrête pas de parader devant Lavande Brown.

L'adolescent blond lui jeta un regard hébété. Il ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait parler, mais la referma aussitôt et recentra son attention sur sa dissertation. En silence, Drago observa Hermione. Il avait voulu la taquiner avec Weasley, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une telle réaction. Ou du moins, si, c'était la réaction escomptée, mais un aveu aussi flagrant ne lui plut pas du tout.

- Quoi ? l'agressa Hermione en relevant les yeux, son regard gris plus meurtrier que jamais.

- Rien, se défendit-il en détournant les siens.

Avec un soupir désabusé, il retourna son attention sur le manuel. Non, ça ne lui avait pas plu. Même pas du tout. Ça l'avait énervé en plus. Et déçu aussi. Un peu. Et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Et ça l'énervait plutôt.

Légèrement perdu, il replongea dans la lecture de son _Traité supérieur de traduction des runes_.

* * *

- Potage royal ! s'exclama Drago devant la grosse dame.

Aussitôt le tableau pivota. En se glissant dans l'ouverture, il constata avec soulagement qu'elle était vide. Il avait bien fait d'attendre l'heure du déjeuner. En scrutant par-dessus son épaule, il monta rapidement les marches pour atteindre le dortoir des garçons. Pas une seule âme qui vive à l'horizon.

Il reposa la carte du maraudeur dans la malle d'Harry et referma le coffre. En se redressant, son regard s'attarda sur les affaires de Ron, et Drago eut une moue de mécontentement. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien attirer Granger dans ce rouquin ? L'esprit embrumé, il secoua la tête. Les lois de la nature étaient impénétrables.

- Hermione ? demanda une voix masculine derrière lui.

Drago se retourna vivement, effrayé de se retrouver face à un des deux garçons du trio. Devant lui se tenait à présent un garçon aux cheveux châtains et au visage lunaire. Il soupira intérieurement de soulagement de se retrouver en face de Neville, mais reprit vite ses esprits.

- Que fais-tu là ? interrogea-t-il précipitamment.

- J'ai oublié mon livre de botanique... Et toi ? questionna Neville Londubat, interloqué.

Drago se mordit les lèvres et réfléchit en quatrième vitesse pour trouver une excuse cohérente. Il mit cependant sa main droite dans sa poche et serra fortement sa baguette, au cas où ça dégénèrerait.

- Je... Je venais chercher quelque chose pour Harry, bafouilla-t-il. Son pull. Euh... il a froid.

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, il agita sous son nez un pull tricoté par Mrs Weasley, persuadé d'être convaincant.

- Ah ? Harry n'a pas pu aller le chercher tout seul ? demanda Neville, toujours éberlué.

- C'est ça, acheva Drago qui commençait à perdre patience devant des questions si inquisitrices. Il avait quelque chose à faire. Il devait étudier.

- Mais pourquoi n'a-t-il pas demandé à Ron de venir ? s'étonna-t-il. Tu es une fille ! C'est interdit...

Drago eut un mouvement de main exaspéré. Finalement, non, il aurait préféré avoir été surpris par Weasley ou Potter. Tomber sur Londubat. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait pu lui arriver de pire ? Des questions pareilles !

- Ron n'a pas pu venir lui non plus... et puis... je suis _préfète_, lâcha-t-il comme si c'était une réponse qui réglait tous les problèmes.

L'air hautain et la tête haute, la brunette passa d'une démarche chaloupée devant Neville complètement stupéfait et rendu muet.

- _Neville_, reste discret, stipula Drago en se retournant, l'air menaçant.

Le garçon au visage joufflu fixait d'un regard ahuri la jeune fille brune devant lui et acquiesça, dépassé par les événements. Depuis quand Hermione Granger s'infiltrait dans les dortoirs des garçons et fouillait dans les malles de ses amis ? Une ride barra son front. Mais il haussa les épaules : Harry devait avoir de bonnes raisons. Il mit dix minutes à chercher son livre de botanique et redescendit dans la salle commune. Il avait déjà oublié ce qu'il s'était passé.

* * *

Hermione s'assit sur un fauteuil à moitié déglingué, dont les ressorts sortaient de manière comique de la base. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à potasser le guide de Barjow et se retrouvait dans une impasse. L'Armoire à disparaître semblait trop complexe pour pouvoir être réparée. Ce n'était pas qu'une question de porte à fixer ou de planches de bois à remplacer. Les sortilèges à formuler étaient d'une complexité bien supérieure à ce qu'on pourrait leur demander en septième année pour leurs ASPIC et elle désespéra rien qu'en feuilletant le livre. Les annotations étaient pourtant claires et soignées. Elle soupira bruyamment et glissa un regard vide vers l'Armoire qui lui faisait face.

Elle se releva de son fauteuil et caressa doucement le bois noir sculpté des portes. Elle était singulièrement imposante et Hermione se demanda avec crainte si cet objet pourrait lui permettre d'accomplir sa mission. Tout à coup, la réalité se faisait plus concrète et ça lui fit peur. Se pouvait-il qu'elle trahisse ainsi Poudlard et toutes les personnes alentours, juste pour sauver sa vie ? N'était-ce pas égoïste ? Devrait-elle en parler directement à Dumbledore ? Si jamais il trouvait une solution pour passer outre... Hermione secoua la tête : jamais Malefoy ne l'y autoriserait. D'ailleurs, il était où à l'heure actuelle ? Il avait pourtant promis qu'il viendrait la rejoindre.

Elle essaya à nouveau de se concentrer pour comprendre par quel côté commencer. Déjà, il était question de sortilèges d'annulation. Il fallait que l'Armoire ne fût plus connectée à rien pour pouvoir être réparée dans la première étape. Avec conviction, elle tenta d'annuler tous les charmes de l'Armoire.

La motivation et la persistance eurent raison de l'opposante, et Hermione réussit à neutraliser tous les sortilèges de l'Armoire. Avec un certain sourire de satisfaction, elle poussa une exclamation de surprise.

- Déjà si tard que ça ? Oh, par Merlin, si Rusard m'attrape...

Elle se rua dans le couloir et dévala les escaliers de pierre. Drago ne s'était pas montré.

* * *

Drago finissait de recopier au propre son devoir de sortilèges. Il avait reçu un nouveau mot du professeur Slughorn qui l'enjoignait à une de ses soirées pour le soir-même. Il espérait secrètement que Cormac McLaggen n'avait pas été invité, mais son espérance fut de courte durée quand il le vit à huit heures et quart quitter la salle commune des Gryffondor.

- J'y vais, prévint-il.

Harry et Ron qui potassaient leurs _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_ relevèrent la tête et lui adressèrent un sourire compatissant.

- On devrait peut-être y aller aussi ? fit remarquer Harry en vérifiant l'heure.

- C'est une très bonne idée, approuva Ron en fermant sèchement son manuel. Un peu d'entraînement ne nous fera pas de mal.

Ils avaient en effet décidé de faire concorder toutes les dates d'entraînement de Quidditch avec celles des soirées de Slughorn, afin que Ron ne fît plus la tête. Drago ne pouvait que trouver ce stratagème pertinent : cela lui permettrait de fréquenter des personnes du beau monde sans avoir Potter ou Weasley sur le dos, et finalement, il ne s'en portait pas plus mal.

En apercevant la porte du bureau de Slughorn au bout du couloir, il se demanda quelles personnes seraient invitées cette fois-ci et si un autre riche apothicaire viendrait leur exposer ses problèmes de logistique. Il eut un petit sourire en coin et s'approcha. Il allait sortir le gallion magique pour prévenir Granger de son incapacité à la rejoindre ce soir (il n'avait pu le faire auparavant, étant toujours collé à Potter et Weasley), quand il fut interrompu dans son élan.

- Excusez-moi, mademoiselle..., interrompit une voix douce derrière elle.

Une voix de femme. Une voix mature. Une voix connue. Drago se retourna vivement. Une femme brune, de grande taille et au statut altier, lui faisait face. Ses traits étaient fins et il la reconnut sans hésiter. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Il remit prestement le gallion dans sa poche, oubliant tout à fait Granger.

- On m'a dit que le bureau d'Horace... du professeur Slughorn... se trouvait dans ce couloir, mais je ne sais pas où exactement, dit-elle d'un ton ennuyé.

- C'est ici, répondit Drago, essayant de garder une contenance face à cette femme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien.

Il lui indiqua la porte et s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

- Vous êtes bien aimable, remercia l'inconnue en lui offrant un sourire de convenance.

Drago lui rendit son sourire sans complaisance : alors c'était elle qui avait été invitée par Slughorn ce soir. En la suivant des yeux, il laissa ses pensées dériver. Son parfum, léger et subtil, lui emplit les narines alors qu'elle le dépassait. Cette odeur de muscade et de réglisse... Recouvrant ses esprits, il secoua vivement la tête et ferma la porte en bois.

- Ah, Cassiopée ! s'exclama Horace Slughorn, absolument radieux.

- Horace, salua la dénommée Cassiopée.

Il lui serra chaleureusement la main et lui offrit un fauteuil en velours vert pelouse.

- Je suis vraiment enchanté que tu aies pu te déplacer !

- Merci de ton invitation, répondit la femme en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille. Cette petite parenthèse permet de me détendre un moment.

- Ah, Miss Granger ! Venez donc, s'écria Slughorn en remarquant la présence de Drago.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et réprima une grimace en voyant la dernière place libre, entre Zabini et McLaggen. Il s'assit avec raideur sur un sofa carmin, à la droite de ce dernier qui lui offrit un sourire narquois.

- Oho, tout le monde est là, je vais vous faire les présentations ! déclara Slughorn en écartant les mains. Cassiopée, voici Miss Granger, une de mes plus brillantes élèves ! C'est aussi la meilleure amie d'Harry Potter !

Les prunelles de la dénommée Cassiopée étincelèrent un instant et elle salua d'un signe de tête la brunette qui l'avait renseignée. Drago lui rendit son salut, encore choqué de trouver une telle personne à une soirée comme celle-ci.

- Mr McLaggen, présenta Slughorn en désignant le garçon aux cheveux drus assis à côté de Drago, dont on ne cite plus les innombrables connaissances, n'est-ce pas, Cormac ?

Il lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et Cormac eut l'air très satisfait.

- Voici Mr Zabini, mais vous devez déjà le connaître...

- En effet, sourit Cassiopée. Comment allez-vous ?

- A merveille, je vous remercie, dit simplement Blaise.

Même si le ton de la conversation était amical, Drago pouvait clairement voir la froideur de leurs yeux et il se félicita de ne pas être reconnu sous la forme de Granger. Quoique le fait de se retrouver dans cette situation ne l'enchantât aucunement, au moins évitait-il toute confrontation inutile et déplacée.

- Et voici Jayden Adamson, un élève vraiment brillant pour son jeune âge, et Ava Collins, dont les parents sont Aurors.

La femme brune sourit aux deux jeunes gens, complètement intimidés et désœuvrés face à l'imposant statut de cette invitée. Drago toisa d'un air concentré les deux première-année : où les avait-il déjà vus ? Ah, c'étaient les deux gamins qui avaient surpris sa conversation avec Granger quand ils étaient à bord du Poudlard Express.

- Et maintenant, permettez-moi de vous présenter Mrs Cassiopée Greengrass, épouse de Mr Greengrass et actuels directeurs de l'hôpital Ste Mangouste, finit Slughorn en gonflant la poitrine.

Un léger frisson parcourut l'assemblée et le maître des potions parut ravi de son petit effet. Il n'y avait que Blaise et Drago qui n'avaient pas bougé. Et pour cause : ils savaient déjà tous deux son identité.

- Je dois aussi dire que Mrs Greengrass a deux magnifiques filles ici à Poudlard, n'est-ce pas Cassiopée ? continua Horace Slughorn en la prenant à parti.

- Tout à fait, répondit Cassiopée d'une voix douce. Magnifiques, je ne peux l'affirmer, mais ce sont bien mes filles.

Elle tourna ses iris sombres vers Blaise, puis vers Drago et Cormac.

- Je pense qu'elles ont à peu près votre âge, leur sourit-elle.

Autant Drago essaya de se montrer poli et eut une expression d'interrogation mesurée, autant Cormac parut des plus enjoués, se demandant bien comment il avait pu manquer deux filles aussi jolies, calquant leur portrait sur leur mère.

- Oh mais je manque à tous mes devoirs ! s'écria Slughorn en se redressant dans son fauteuil gris taupe. Que puis-je vous servir à boire, mes chers amis ?

Il agita sa baguette magique et un verre apparut devant chaque personne. les verres des élèves se remplirent de jus de citrouille, tandis qu'un liquide doré se versait lentement dans le verre de Mrs Greengrass.

- L'hydromel de Rosmerta, commenta Horace Slughorn avec un air admiratif.

- Sans aucun doute celui que tout le monde préfère, ajouta Cassiopée. Il me semble qu'Albus en personne va se fournir chez elle pour sa réserve personnelle.

- C'est en effet juste, approuva le maître des potions en sirotant son verre. Mais Albus a toujours été un bon vivant.

- Au moins autant que toi, pouffa Cassiopée.

Il y eut quelques rires et Horace se racla la gorge.

- Oui, bon, tempéra-t-il pour se redonner une contenance. Je t'ai fait venir, car la dernière fois cette charmante jeune fille (et il désigna Ava Collins qui rosit en s'enfonçant dans son siège) a émis le souhait de devenir guérisseuse.

- Ah ? s'étonna Mrs Greengrass en dévisageant avec intérêt la jeune fille aux cheveux châtains.

La soirée se passa relativement bien, Cassiopée Greengrass répondant avec un franc intérêt aux questions posées. Si Drago essayait de participer à la conversation, en omettant le fait qu'il connaissait cette femme et qu'il serait amené à la revoir plus ou moins rapidement et pour le reste de sa vie, Blaise Zabini ne faisait aucun effort et resta de marbre pendant toute la séance, écoutant attentivement, mais ne participant pas.

- Oho, il est déjà très tard ! s'exclama Slughorn en jetant un coup d'œil à la pendule murale. Nous allons avoir des ennuis, il faut vite que vous y alliez, mes chers enfants.

Les première-année partirent assez vite, remerciant les deux adultes et se dépêchant de rejoindre leur dortoir respectif. Drago se leva d'un pas lent pour se diriger vers la sortie, faisant tout pour éviter une éventuelle collusion avec Cormac. Blaise Zabini était déjà parti. Alors que Slughorn discutait avec Mrs Greengrass, Drago sortit de la pièce, mais resta derrière le mur de pierre, essayant de saisir la conversation.

- Merci vraiment, Cassiopée, pour ton temps ! disait Slughorn en serrant chaleureusement les mains de son invitée.

- Je t'en prie, Horace, c'était un plaisir.

- Et comment vont tes filles ? Comment va Daphné ? J'ai appris pour...

- Elle va bien, coupa-t-elle un peu sèchement. Nous faisons... ce qu'il faut faire.

Horace Slughorn ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il préféra changer de sujet, tentant des eaux un peu moins tumultueuses.

- Ah oui, certes. Je voulais la saluer, mais je ne l'ai qu'entraperçue dans les couloirs. Elle n'a pas choisi les potions pour ses ASPIC.

- En effet, répondit rêveusement Cassiopée. Elle a préféré se concentrer sur les Défenses contre les forces du mal et sur l'astronomie.

Slughorn eut un petit sourire entendu.

- C'est très dommage, soupira-t-il. Tu étais très prometteuse !

- Pas tant que Lily Evans, sourit Cassiopée.

- C'est sûr, s'esclaffa le maître des potions. Mais je ne doute pas que tes filles le soient aussi. J'ai Astoria dans ma salle de classe en quatrième année, et c'est la meilleure élève de sa classe.

Elle eut un sourire songeur.

- Et puis, au moins, elles sont à Serpentard ! ajouta-t-il, comme si ça faisait toute la différence.

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et Mrs Greengrass eut une lueur d'amusement.

- Elles ont hérité du caractère de Cetus, que veux-tu ? répliqua-t-elle avec un sourire doux.

- Oh, comment va-t-il, ce cher ami ?

- Très bien, je te remercie. Nous avons beaucoup de travail avec… ce qu'il se passe, actuellement, finit Cassiopée d'un air grave.

- J'imagine, acquiesça le professeur.

- Je dois y aller, Horace, mais je serais ravie de te revoir, le salua-t-elle.

- Avec grand plaisir. Je te raccompagne ? proposa-t-il.

Drago disparut au détour d'un couloir et observa les deux sorciers qui se dirigeaient vers le hall d'entrée. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Daphné Greengrass avait manqué de nombreuses semaines, après l'incident. Se pouvait-il qu'elle eût encore besoin de soin ? Même maintenant ? Deux ans plus tard ? Il hésita un instant à tambouriner à la porte de la salle commune des Serpentard, mais se dit que dans le corps de Granger, ça ne servirait à rien. Il ne restait qu'à coincer Zabini un de ces jours et le forcer à lui répondre. Ça devait être lui, le plus à même de savoir ce qu'il se passe.

Drago reprit ses esprits : il secoua vivement la tête. Depuis quand avait-il décidé de renouer avec _eux_ ? Il avait pourtant été clair sur le sujet. Non, jamais. Il ne leur pardonnerait jamais. Ils avaient fait leur choix, et les conséquences subies n'avaient été que de leurs propres fautes.

En haussant les épaules, il remonta à la tour des Gryffondor, l'esprit passablement encombré.

* * *

Pour un mercredi, la salle commune des Serpentard était d'un calme inhabituel et apaisant, quand un gros juron et des bruits de bas retentirent à l'entrée et rompirent le charme ambiant. Le mur de pierre s'ouvrit et apparurent deux silhouette trapues : l'une essayait tant bien que mal de contenir la fureur de l'autre qui s'agitait fortement, sa démarche semblant mal assurée et titubant dangereusement.

- Crabbe ? Goyle ? Que s'est-il passé ? s'alarma Pansy Parkinson, alors qu'elle relevait la tête de son _Livre des sorts et enchantements, niveau 6_.

Elle était assiste à une table en bois, en face de Théodore Nott et tous deux s'exerçaient à la lévitation informulée. Non loin de là, assise confortablement sur un canapé, Hermione releva aussi la tête de son journal. Elle s'était accordé un jour de répit, n'ayant pas de nouvelles de Malefoy. Pour une fois, s'était-elle dit, ce n'est pas moins qui le contacterait la première.

Elle réprima un sourire ironique en constatant que Vincent Crabbe s'était fait piéger par on-ne-savait-qui. La victime en question semblait étouffer de rage et son visage rouge se consumait de fureur. On aurait dit qu'il avait subi un sortilège d'« Anapneo ». Goyle, à ses côtés, le fixait d'un air affolé.

- Eh bien ? demanda Hermione, en reposant _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Que t'est-il arrivé ?

- On est... tombés... sur Potter... et... il m'a lancé... un sort, articula difficilement Crabbe, contenant sa rage.

Hermione lui lança un regard interloqué.

- Ah bon ? Et que t'a-t-il fait ? Tu as l'air ridicule, se gaussa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

- Quelque chose... aux pieds, lâcha-t-il avec peine.

Il pointa ses chaussures et découvrit à l'assistance ses orteils dont les ongles poussaient à vue d'œil. Hermione retint une exclamation de dégoût tandis que Pansy reculait avec une expression d'horreur. Nott, seul, trouva la situation amusante et rit doucement sous cape.

- Par Merlin, mais c'est dégoûtant ! hurla Pansy.

- La prochaine fois que je vois Potter..., grinça Crabbe avec ferveur en fermant ses poings potelés.

- Oui, on se vengera bientôt, lâcha placidement Hermione. D'ici là, va voir Madame Pomfresh, elle devrait t'aider.

Elle retourna à sa lecture et les deux gorilles repartirent dans l'autre sens, dans un spectacle plutôt cocasse et, il faut l'avouer, assez divertissant. Hermione s'apprêtait à goûter à nouveau le calme olympien de la salle redevenue silencieuse, quand la porte se matérialisa encore une fois. Un troupeau de deuxième-année débarqua dans la salle : le boucan qui régna alors ne laissait plus de place à aucune concentration et Hermione plia avec agacement son journal. Elle prit ses affaires et s'en alla à la bibliothèque.

- Attends-moi, Drago ! Je t'accompagne ! s'écria Pansy en fourrant hâtivement ses affaires dans son sac.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, mais l'attendit néanmoins à l'entrée de la salle. Pansy lui offrit un sourire éclatant et lui emboîta le pas pour monter les escaliers. Au détour d'un couloir, elles entendirent deux voix familières, l'une féminine et l'autre masculine. Instinctivement, elles se cachèrent contre un mur et attendirent en silence.

- Merci, Blaise, dit la voix féminine.

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, tu n'as pas à me remercier, répliqua froidement la voix de Blaise Zabini.

Il y eut un court silence, puis il reprit :

- Je l'ai fait parce que je trouve qu'il n'a pas été correct avec toi. Ça ne veut pas dire que j'approuve ce que tu as fait non plus. Et je te l'ai déjà dit maintes fois.

- Je sais, murmura la voix féminine, d'un ton un peu éteint et désabusé.

Un autre silence suivit ces propos et Hermione essaya d'apercevoir la fille qui venait de parler.

- Si tu as compris, cesse de venir me trouver, continua Blaise d'un air plutôt glacial. Cette histoire date de tant d'années, à présent. Vous devriez passer à d'autres choses.

- Ce n'est pas facile, se défendit la jeune fille, sans conviction. J'essaie, crois-moi...

- En lui tournant autour ? railla Blaise, sans humour. Trouve autre chose. Votre entêtement nous touche tous. Et je ne t'aiderai pas à améliorer les choses, j'ai déjà suffisamment à faire de mon côté. Alors cesse de m'importuner.

Les pas de Blaise s'éloignèrent, mais à priori, la deuxième personne semblait toujours là. En se tordant le cou, Hermione put distinguer une silhouette de fille, qui resta immobile un moment, l'air digne, puis repartit dans le sens inverse de celui de Blaise.

Hermione ne comprit pas grand-chose de cette conversation. Sans le savoir ni le vouloir, Pansy lui révéla un autre indice : en exerçant une pression sur son bras, elle lui lança un regard empli d'inquiétude.

- Ça va ? murmura-t-elle, l'anxiété faisant trembler sa voix.

Hermione hocha la tête, hésitante. Elle eut ainsi la confirmation que cette discussion volée la concernait et devinait alors sans peine qui était la jeune fille qui parlait avec Blaise.

* * *

La pluie martelait les vitres avec vigueur. L'orage était conséquent, ce jour-là. Le premier de la saison.

- Joyeux anniversaire, Hermione !

Drago se retourna en relevant la tête de son manuel de _Manuel de métamorphose avancée,_ l'air méfiant. On lui avait déjà fait le coup une fois, il n'allait certainement pas se refaire avoir une deuxième ! Harry et Ron descendaient du dortoir des garçons et avaient chacun un paquet dans les mains. Si Harry avait un sourire radieux, ce n'était rien face à l'expression rayonnante de Ron. En clignant des yeux, la brunette se dit que finalement, ce n'était peut-être pas une plaisanterie ce coup-ci et qu'aujourd'hui était vraiment son anniversaire.

- Euh... Merci, dit simplement Drago avec une moue de surprise.

- Ouh... T'as l'air heureux, Hermione ! sourit Ron, amusé. Il faut dire que t'es vieille ! T'es la plus vieille d'entre nous !

Drago lui lança un regard surpris : ah bon, Granger était plus âgée qu'eux ?

- On dirait que tu as oublié ton propre anniversaire ! renchérit Harry, plus interloqué, en fronçant les sourcils.

- N-non... A vrai dire... oui, avoua la brunette en baissant la tête. C'est que... on a tellement de devoirs, je ne sais plus où donner de la tête, s'excusa-t-elle, pensant que ce mensonge passerait, en désignant le manuel qu'elle avait dans les mains.

Oui, en l'occurrence, il passa comme un hibou par la fenêtre. Harry et Ron hochèrent la tête d'un air entendu et lui tendirent leurs cadeaux.

- Dépêche-toi de les ouvrir, rit Ron. Sinon, on va être en retard pour le petit-déjeuner et on va se faire tuer par Rogue.

L'anniversaire d'Hermione tombait en effet un jeudi, et le jeudi matin, ils avaient double-cours de Défense contre les forces du mal. Drago hésita à ouvrir des présents qui ne lui étaient pas destinés. Mais il se dit que s'il ne le faisait pas, il perdrait toute crédibilité. Avec une joie feinte, il offrit le plus beau des sourires aux deux Gryffondor et entreprit de déballer celui d'Harry. Un superbe scrutoscope de poche qu'il découvrit le ravit.

- Merci beaucoup, _Harry _! s'exclama Drago.

Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil et ils reportèrent leur attention sur le cadeau de Ron : ce dernier était pour le moins... surprenant. Drago leva les yeux vers lui, dans une expression de parfaite incrédulité.

- _Essai sur la condition des elfes de maison du XVe siècle à nos jours _? Sérieusement ? lâcha-t-il en se demandant si Weasley se moquait de lui.

- J'ai dégoté ça il y a longtemps et je me suis dit que ça te plairait... toi qui aimes beaucoup les elfes..., commenta Ron, la bouche pleine de caramels.

A l'évidence, le rouquin ne se moquait pas de lui. Il était même très sérieux. Est-ce que Granger était vraiment le genre de filles à lire un essai sur les elfes de maison ?

- Eh bien... merci beaucoup, dit simplement Drago.

Son hésitation et son incertitude passèrent pour une vive émotion et les trois Gryffondor sortirent de la salle commune pour se diriger vers la Grande Salle.

Les couloirs étaient anormalement bruyants dans le hall d'entrée et ils se frayèrent un chemin vers la pancarte affichée autour de laquelle bourdonnait un essaim d'élèves surexcités.

- La sortie à Pré-au-Lard est prévue mi-octobre, lut Ron qui était plus grand que les deux autres. C'est bien, ça nous fera une sortie !

Drago se réjouit intérieurement : une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, c'était l'occasion rêvée pour amener le collier de Barjow à Poudlard sans être soupçonné. Il entama avec une verve nouvelle ses œufs brouillés.

* * *

Drago ressassait. Tandis que Rogue argumentait sur l'importance de l'occlumancie et les avantages et inconvénients de la légilimencie en toisant Harry d'un regard lourd de reproches, la brunette réfléchissait en traçant nerveusement des courbes abstraites sur son parchemin. Elle venait de croiser Hermione dans les couloirs, mais n'avait pu l'aborder, ni même lui adresser un signe. Il ne savait donc si elle avait eu vent de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard ou si elle avait eu des nouvelles du collier.

Comme à leur habitude, cette dernière s'était assise en fond de la salle et Drago avait rejoint le premier rang. Il avait constaté avec un certain soulagement que ce n'était pas Daphné Greengrass qui avait pris place à ses côtés, mais Théodore Nott, sans doute que ce garçon efflanqué avait eu pitié. Daphné avait choisi de s'asseoir à côté de Blaise, pour son plus grand agacement : l'expression de haut énervement qu'il affichait, cette façon de contrôler sa colère en contractant son visage en disaient long sur son ressenti et Drago eut un rictus condescendant. Il devait vraiment aller le questionner un jour.

Neville était toujours assis à côté de lui, et son regard légèrement insistant depuis qu'il l'avait surprise dans les dortoirs des garçons le mettait mal à l'aise : jusqu'à quand n'irait-il rien dire à Potter ? Devrait-il lui jeter un sortilège d'« Oubliettes » ?

- Au fait, Hermione, murmura Neville, en fronçant les sourcils.

Drago se retourna, exaspéré : fallait-il qu'il remît cette histoire sur le tapis à nouveau ?

- _Quoi_ ? siffla-t-il, prêt à dégainer.

- J'ai appris... Bon anniversaire, lâcha le garçon joufflu en rougissant.

Drago se figea, complètement choqué. L'anniversaire de Granger !

- Ah oui, merci, répondit-il distraitement.

En coulant un regard en coin vers Hermione, Drago hésita un instant : le grand blond semblait écouter attentivement Rogue parler, passant de temps en temps une main dans ses cheveux plutôt bien peignés secouant la tête par moments, comme mu par une grande inspiration. Il était certain que même si Potter et Weasley n'étaient pas la meilleure compagnie au monde, au moins ne se retrouvait-il pas en terrain miné seul. Or, Granger semblait passablement l'être.

Elle semblait un peu triste, ces derniers temps. La mission de Voldemort sur ses épaules n'arrangeait en rien la situation, mais il devait avouer que les événements extérieurs n'amélioraient pas non plus les choses. Il sursauta vivement : Merlin, il avait totalement oublié de la prévenir de la soirée de Slughorn ! Elle avait dû se débrouiller toute seule ! Il haussa les épaules : tant pis, après tout, quelle importance ? Mais il ressassa à nouveau : c'était la personne qui était dans son corps. Il avait besoin d'elle et si elle faisait la tête à ce propos... Elle ne l'avait plus contacté depuis, et il se souvenait encore de son chantage scandaleux pour aller voir Hagrid. Si elle faisait de même... Il se promit de s'excuser par gallion dès qu'il sortirait de la classe, même si ça lui arrachait les lèvres. Mais était-ce suffisant ? Il s'énerva contre lui-même de devoir chercher une solution, là où il n'avait même pas fait l'effort de le faire pour Pansy ou pour _elle_.

Drago Malefoy n'ayant jamais considéré les personnes qu'il côtoyait comme des amis, il ne savait peut-être pas comment s'y prendre pour faire plaisir aux personnes autour de lui (il faut aussi stipuler qu'il n'avait jamais eu cette idée en tête), mais il avait le sens de l'observation.

Il jeta un autre regard vers Granger. Elle semblait vraiment triste. Même s'il était totalement ignare des relations humaines, il pouvait imaginer à quel point cette Gryffondor qui avait toujours été entourée de ses deux acolytes se sentait désormais seule, au milieu de personnes avec lesquelles elle ne pouvait rien partager.

Il se mit à réfléchir longuement. Aujourd'hui était son anniversaire. Il devait lui donner les cadeaux de Potter et Weasley, c'était la moindre des choses. Il ne pourrait pas lui offrir de présent, puisqu'il ne possédait rien dans ce corps, et n'avait pu prévoir en conséquence : il n'était même au courant.

Il continua de réfléchir : allons Drago, se dit-il, qu'est-ce qui peut bien faire plaisir à une fille transformée en garçon le jour de son anniversaire ? Il repensa à ses propres anniversaires : Lucius et Narcissa lui avaient toujours offerts de somptueux présents. Qu'est-ce qui ferait plaisir à Granger ? Il eut un petit sourire quand il trouva la solution à son problème.

Brusquement, il ouvrit des yeux horrifiés. Il venait de se rendre compte soudainement qu'il éprouvait un sentiment inexpliqué : c'était étrange, mais pas si désagréable que ça. Pour la première fois de sa vie, Drago Malefoy ressentait une vague de compassion.

* * *

Drago se dirigea vers le passage secret menant aux cuisines de Poudlard. Un elfe de maison, portant plusieurs chapeaux de différentes couleurs, formes et tailles qui s'empilaient dangereusement sur sa tête, lui ouvrit. Il avait de grands yeux globuleux vert feuille et on se demandait bien quelle mode vestimentaire il suivait pour avoir eu l'idée d'un tel accoutrement.

- Dobby, salua Drago, d'un ton légèrement froid où transpirait une pointe de surprise.

Evidemment, la brunette reconnut son ancien elfe de maison, et s'il l'indifférait tout à fait, il ne put ignorer le changement radical de comportement de cet elfe.

- Miss ! Quel plaisir de vous voir ! s'exclama Dobby, rayonnant. Comment va Harry Potter ?

- Bien, bien, répondit distraitement Drago en observant les lieux et les personnes alentours.

Les autres elfes de maison, intrigués, s'étaient approchés près de cette étrangère avec curiosité, mais quand ils semblèrent la reconnaître, ils la considérèrent avec beaucoup plus de froideur : le respect dû avait l'air plus conventionnel et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement, la laissant seule avec Dobby. Granger n'est pas très appréciée ici, on dirait, pensa Drago, un peu surpris.

- Que désirez-vous, miss ? Une tasse de thé ? Quelque chose à manger ? glapit Dobby en sautillant sur place.

- En fait, il me faudrait un gâteau, répondit Drago en reportant son attention sur l'elfe.

- Un gâteau ? répéta Dobby, un peu étonné.

- Oui, aujourd'hui c'est l'anniversaire de G... C'est _mon_ anniversaire, rectifia la brunette dans une jolie pirouette.

- Oh ! applaudit l'elfe de maison. _Joyeux anniversaire, miss !_

- Et j'aimerai bien avoir un gâteau, acheva Drago.

Dobby papillonna ses yeux gros comme une balle de tennis et élargit son sourire.

- Oui, sans problème, couina-t-il d'une voix suraiguë. Quelle sorte de gâteau ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe...

Mais il s'arrêta dans sa phrase. Réfléchissant un court instant, il eut un sourire en coin.

- En fait... Si. Quelque chose à base de fraises, indiqua-t-il.

L'elfe de maison s'étonna brièvement, mais ses yeux brillèrent d'excitation et il battit fortement des mains.

- Oh oui ! s'esclaffa-t-il. Dobby fait ça tout de suite, miss ! Laissez deux minutes à Dobby et il vous fait le gâteau, miss !

- Ce n'est pas pressé, tempéra Drago, une lueur amusée dans ses yeux noisette.

- Pour quand le voulez-vous, miss? s'enquit l'elfe.

Drago essaya de se souvenir à quel moment il allait pouvoir lui donner, et eut un rictus : Granger lui avait rabattu les oreilles avec le premier entraînement de Quidditch des Serpentard de la saison qui avait lieu ce soir. C'était l'occasion rêvée. Il irait la voir à la fin, elle devrait être seule.

- Pour ce soir, à huit heures, commanda-t-il.

- Parfait ! A tout à l'heure, miss ! s'écria Dobby en agitant vivement ses longs doigts noueux, tandis que Drago disparaissait par la porte d'entrée.

* * *

Drago marchait dans le grand couloir du rez-de-chaussée, peu certain de la démarche à suivre. Il faisait les cent pas en portant un sac en toile dans lequel il avait fourgué les cadeaux des Gryffondor et le gâteau emballé dans une boîte solide.

Plus encore qu'il se questionnait sur ce qu'il faisait et les raisons qui le poussaient à agir de la sorte, il se demandait la façon d'aborder le sujet pour garder un semblant de fierté.

Dehors, l'orage ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter. Il hésita un instant à sortir et à laisser Granger sous la pluie : elle continuait de marteler tambour battant les vitres qui tremblaient à chaque bourrasque. Allait-il réellement se mouiller pour cette Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Une autre hésitation. Puis, ce fut la voie de la raison. Drago haussa les épaules. Tant pis, c'était un jour spécial pour elle et elle était toute seule pour le fêter, sous la pluie, à entendre les commentaires désobligeants du nouveau capitaine des Serpentard, sur un balai qu'elle peinait à manœuvrer (déjà qu'elle forçait pour y arriver en temps normal, il n'osait même pas imaginer ce que ça devait être cette fois-ci).

Puisqu'elle endurait tout ça pour lui, il pouvait bien faire cet effort. Il soupira avec résignation.

* * *

Hermione frissonna en s'envolant. Si Drago Malefoy avait été un despote éclairé lors de leurs entraînements de balai, à côté, Urquhart était un tyran sadique et intransigeant, bien pire et plus cruel que lui. Elle sentait qu'elle allait souffrir durant cette séance. D'ailleurs, elle souffrait déjà.

La pluie lui martelait le corps et s'infiltrait vicieusement dans chaque pore de la peau, bien qu'elle soit couverte chaudement. Le froid intense s'insinuait lentement dans ses membres. Le sifflet du capitaine de l'équipe résonnait régulièrement dans ses oreilles, mais le rideau de pluie qui s'abattait sur le terrain l'empêchait de voir à moins d'un mètre. Comment trouver un vif d'or dans ces conditions ?

- Tu dors, Malefoy ? Réagis, enfin ! hurla Urquhart en fonçant vers elle. Le souafle était pour toi, là !

Hermione s'excusa platement, tandis qu'il repartait, furibond, réprimander un autre joueur de l'équipe. L'adolescent blond soupira et essaya vainement de scruter l'horizon à la recherche d'un éclair doré. Un peu trop concentrée, elle n'entendit pas ce sifflement si particulier qui venait dans sa direction.

Un violent coup dans le dos lui coupa le souffle et elle plongea lourdement au sol. Heureusement, elle ne volait pas bien haut et la chute fut plus douce. Elle se releva en grimaçant.

- Pardon, Drago ! Je suis désolé ! Je croyais que tu allais le voir et l'éviter ! s'excusa Goyle en proie à la panique.

Crabbe, à ses côtés, le scrutait avec appréhension, s'attendant à recevoir une quelconque punition. Mais Hermione se redressa juste et se massa douloureusement. Elle avait oublié qu'ils étaient batteurs. Evidemment.

- Ce n'est rien... Avec cette pluie, on n'y voit rien..., grinça-t-elle dans un souffle.

Les deux garçons échangèrent un regard rassuré.

- Allez, tout le monde sur son balai ! On n'abandonne pas ! L'entraînement n'est pas fini ! s'époumona Urquhart en pilant net devant eux et repartant s'occuper de Vaisey qui était trop lent à son goût.

En soupirant, Hermione s'envola à nouveau courageusement, talonnée de près par Crabbe et Goyle.

* * *

Au dernier coup de sifflet, l'équipe de Quidditch atterrit et espéra vivement que le capitaine allait les libérer. Mais il ne semblait pas même sentir la pluie qui ruisselait sur ses cheveux gominés. Avec force, il commença un discours, moulinant dans les airs de ses grands bras poilus de bonobo adulte.

- Bon, pour un premier entraînement, on va dire que... c'est franchement nul ! aboya-t-il en tapant du poing dans son autre main. Non mais vous vous êtes vus ? Crabbe, Goyle, vous ne frappez pas assez fort ! Comment vous voulez qu'on arrive à détruire les équipes des autres maisons ? Vous êtes tellement mollassons !

Les deux batteurs eurent une moue de déception et baissèrent la tête, comme deux enfants pris en faute.

- Vaisey, Dobson, vous êtes poursuiveurs ? continua-t-il de rugir. On dirait pas ! Mettez donc du cœur à l'ouvrage !

Les dénommés acquiescèrent avec ferveur. Vaisey eut un pâle sourire à l'encontre d'Hermione qui le lui rendit, encore plus délavé, attendant son tour avec appréhension.

- Gribbs, est-ce que tu sais seulement ce que tu fiches ici ? hurla Urquhart en le pointant du doigt.

- Je suis gardien, dit timidement un garçon grand comme une armoire à glace, d'un air benêt.

- Exactement ! Et ce n'est pas flagrant ! Tu as laissé passer plein de fois le Souafle !

Hermione ne savait pas s'il hurlait pour couvrir le bruit du vent ou s'il hurlait parce qu'il ne savait pas faire autrement dans un entraînement. Elle regarda avec pitié le visage de Gribbs se décomposer lentement, passant d'une blancheur maladive à des rouges de plus en plus flamboyants.

- Mais non, se défendit-il avec une voix tremblante. Juste une...

Mais le capitaine ne l'écoutait pas. Il se tourna vers l'équipe et martela le sol avec verve, s'enfonçant un peu plus dans la boue qui souillait ses chaussures.

- J'aimerais que chacun y mette du sien ! En particulier...

Son regard noir se planta dans celui d'Hermione qui se recroquevilla malgré elle sur place. Ça y est, c'était son tour. Elle attendit que viennent les reproches, mais Urquhart semblait avoir d'autres projets.

- Vous pouvez partir, c'est bon, aboya-t-il à l'égard du reste de l'équipe. Toi, tu restes ! ordonna-t-il en pointant du doigt Hermione.

Elle regarda les autres qui affichaient une expression de sincère compassion et de franche désolation pour elle, en s'éloignant vers les vestiaires des Serpentard. Elle reporta ses yeux gris vers l'adolescent brun.

- Dis un peu, Malefoy, je veux bien que tu sois attrapeur depuis un moment. Mais il faudrait que tu nous montres pourquoi on te garde dans l'équipe, non ? gronda Urquhart d'un air mauvais.

Hermione s'étouffa de stupeur. Puis, son corps trembla un peu : si jamais Malefoy découvrait qu'elle avait perdu son poste d'attrapeur, il ne lui laisserait de répit qu'une fois dans la tombe. Elle acquiesça brièvement.

- Ce serait bien qu'on gagne contre les Gryffondor cette fois, reprit Urquhart avec un rictus qui ne présageait rien de bon. Tu as l'air rouillé, il faut que tu t'entraînes plus.

Hermione déglutit difficilement. Elle n'aimait pas la tournure des événements.

- Alors tu vas remonter vite fait sur ton balai et tu vas me rechercher le vif d'or jusqu'à ce que tu le trouves. Et interdiction de descendre tant que tu ne l'auras pas attraper.

L'adolescent blond eut un rictus hautain.

- Interdiction ? répéta-t-il d'un air narquois.

Mais le capitaine le regarda d'un air froid, ôtant toute envie de provocation chez Hermione.

- Oui, interdiction, dit-il d'un air catégorique. Sinon tu perds ta place.

Outrée, Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais le Serpentard était déjà parti en direction des vestiaires. Si jamais elle ne trouvait pas le vif d'or, elle serait condamnée à rester sur ce balai en l'air pour le restant de ses jours. Et elle avait encore une tonne de devoirs. Sans compter l'Armoire à réparer. A regret, elle remonta en l'air et fendit l'espace pour tenter d'apercevoir un signe quelconque.

Elle se maudit et elle maudit Malefoy, les Serpentard en entier et cette pluie qui s'infiltrait dans son épiderme et la faisait frissonner à tel point qu'elle perdait l'équilibre par moment. Si seulement elle avait une baguette magique, elle aurait lancé un sortilège d'attraction. Mais évidemment, elle devait se débrouiller sur ses seuls talents qui étaient pour ainsi dire quasi inexistants.

Elle tournoya longuement, incapable de repérer le vif d'or et transie de froid.

* * *

Hermione redescendit de son balai, le cœur lourd et les membres tout ankylosés. La tempête venait d'avoir raison d'elle. Tant pis, elle ne l'avait pas trouvé. Elle irait voir Urquhart tout à l'heure et se désisterait elle-même pour ne pas trop perdre la face. Et puis si Malefoy faisait ne serait-ce qu'une seule réflexion... Elle soupira. Comment allait-il réagir face à cette nouvelle ?

Elle grimaça en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires : Malefoy ne lui avait pas menti. Le terrain de Quidditch était bel et bien aussi dur qu'un mur de marbre et la pluie qui tombait drue n'avait rien arrangé : l'adolescent blond était couvert de boue des pieds à la tête, et ses cheveux avaient perdu toute blondeur possible.

Le terrain qu'elle traversait était désert à présent, et la pluie la calma un peu. Elle devait avoir une sacrée dégaine. Elle sentait ses cheveux trempés ruisseler sur ses joues gelées et essayait tant bien que mal de plier ses doigts pour leur redonner un semblant de vie. Elle hâta le pas pour se mettre plus vite à l'abri, mais ralentit malgré elle en observant ce qu'il y avait devant elle.

Une silhouette se tenait vers la porte des vestiaires, réservée aux joueurs. Une silhouette de fille, si l'on jugeait par la taille et par les formes. Mais Hermione ne pouvait distinguer qui elle était précisément, le rideau de pluie s'acharnant à lui obstruer la vue. En s'approchant d'elle, le grand blond se figea, stupéfait. Il fronça les sourcils et ouvrit la bouche.

- Hé bien ! Regarde un peu dans quel état tu m'as mis ! lança la fille d'un ton provocateur, avant qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit.

- Si tu es là pour te moquer…, commença Hermione, les dents serrées et l'air menaçant.

Elle se renfrogna et la brunette émit un ricanement. Se braquant, Hermione passa son chemin en l'ignorant royalement et poussa la porte des vestiaires. Elle s'assit sans douceur sur le banc à disposition et attrapa dans ses affaires une serviette de bain avec laquelle elle se frotta vivement les cheveux.

- Tu pourrais prendre une douche avant de salir une serviette toute blanche, fit remarquer une voix de fille, derrière elle.

Hermione se retourna d'un bond, en se redressant vivement comme si la foudre l'avait frappée. La brunette était à présent en face de lui et croisait les bras en le détaillant d'un air condescendant. Elle tenait négligemment un sac en toile sur son épaule gauche.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Comment as-tu pu rentrer ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là…, s'indigna Hermione.

Drago ne répondit rien pendant quelques minutes, mais laissa ses yeux noisette dériver sur les divers casiers alignés.

- Dois-je te rappeler, Granger, que je suis attrapeur ? lâcha-t-il, peu amène. Evidemment que je sais comment rentrer dans les vestiaires. Et puis, personne ne saura que je suis là, on est seuls.

Hermione repensa au vif d'or et faillit lui dire d'entrée de jeu qu'il ne le serait plus pour très longtemps, mais elle retint sa langue, ne souhaitant pas mourir trop vite. Elle frissonna malgré elle et se frictionna activement.

- Pourquoi tu es restée plus longtemps que les autres sous la pluie ? Je t'ai attendue un bon moment ! râla Drago en continuant de l'observer.

- Je... Je faisais du zèle, répondit maladroitement Hermione.

- Vraiment ? nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin peu convaincu.

- Urquhart m'a demandé de retrouver le vif d'or..., avoua-t-elle, à contrecœur.

A la grande surprise d'Hermione, un éclair de stupeur passa rapidement sur son visage qui se rembrunit aussitôt.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

- Rien..., marmonna-t-il.

Il y eut un moment de silence.

- Tu n'as plus à le chercher.

Il la considéra gravement et face à son mutisme décida de reprendre à nouveau la parole.

- Urquhart l'a récupéré il y a de ça une heure quand il est retourné dans les vestiaires. Il l'a rangé dans la malle de Quidditch et il est parti. Il t'a demandé quoi, exactement ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il m'a demandé de le chercher sous la pluie et de ne pas redescendre de mon balai tant que je ne l'aurais pas retrouvé, s'indigna Hermione, hors d'elle. C'est pas vrai !

Drago la dévisagea et eut un rictus amusé.

- Je ne suis pas dans les petits papiers du nouveau capitaine, il faut croire, lâcha-t-il d'un ton indifférent.

L'adolescent blond sentit son sang bouillir. Pourquoi avait-il fait ça ? Pour s'en débarrasser ? En lui faisant prendre froid ? En le rendant malade ? En le tuant ?

- Tu t'es bien débrouillée, sous la pluie, commenta Drago pour changer de sujet.

Hermione lui lança un regard perplexe, et continua de se frictionner pour se réchauffer. Elle attendait patiemment que Drago s'en aille pour pouvoir se changer, mais il n'avait pas l'intention de la laisser en paix. A l'évidence, il était venu la voir pour quelque de précis.

- Bon, que veux-tu ? demanda l'adolescent blond, à regret, convaincu qu'il devrait écouter ce qu'il avait à dire avant d'en être débarrassé.

- La sortie à Pré-au-lard a été fixée à la mi-octobre, annonça Drago, ravi.

- Ah, laissa échapper Hermione, un peu perplexe. Et c'est tout ?

- Pour le moment oui, reprit-il. Dès qu'on aura reçu la confirmation que Rosmerta aura reçu le collier, on pourra extrapoler plus en avant...

Ils se toisèrent un moment, et Hermione finit par baisser les yeux.

- Si c'est tout, tu peux me laisser, maintenant ? Je dois me doucher et... me changer, articula-t-elle avec difficulté.

Mais Drago ne semblait pas vouloir bouger. Il lui jeta un regard d'incrédulité.

- Pourquoi ? s'étonna-t-il. C'est mon corps, non ? Je le connais par cœur. Et puis… pour retraverser le parc sous la pluie... Je préfère attendre un moment avant de me mouiller.

Hermione lui jeta un regard d'effroi : elle n'aurait su dire si le pire était que Drago Malefoy voulait qu'elle se changeât devant lui ou qu'il semblait sincèrement étonné de devoir s'en aller.

- L'intimité... ça te dit quelque chose ? argua-t-elle, agressive.

Drago pouffa, ce qui fit monter d'un cran la colère d'Hermione.

- Bon, d'accord, je m'en vais, dit-il à regret.

Il fit mine de s'en aller. Hermione, bien trop naïve, le crut sur paroles et commença fébrilement à enlever le haut de sa tenue de Quidditch.

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama une voix derrière elle, et le sac en toile tomba lourdement sur le sol.

Hermione se retourna, furieuse. Il était toujours là, mais il la fixait avec un air de dégoût et de mécontentement.

- Mais t'as fait quoi ? s'écria Drago en pointant son dos. T'es pleine de bleus ! Tu te fais tabasser par tous les gens que tu croises ?

Il s'avança à grands pas vers son propre corps et tâta avec ses mains pour mesurer l'ampleur des dégâts. Hermione, gênée, était cramoisie et n'osait faire un geste, tétanisée de cette soudaine proximité. Mais le regard dur et hautain que lui lança Drago eut raison de son mal-être.

- Je te signale que c'est de ta faute ! s'insurgea-t-elle en reculant malgré tout. Qui me fait monter sur un balai à plus de cinq mètres de haut ? Qui me force à jouer au Quidditch ?

- Et la potion de soins, c'est pour les gobelins peut-être ? cracha-t-il, outré. Je t'ai pourtant demandé de prendre soin de mon corps ! C'est trop pour toi ?

- Je fais de mon mieux ! s'emporta Hermione. Si tu n'es pas content, c'est pareil ! Et tes remontrances, tu te les gardes ! Parce que je n'ai certainement pas de conseils à recevoir de la part de quelqu'un qui ne sait même pas mettre un soutien-gorge !

Le silence se fit. Profond. Dense. Gêné. Drago semblait avoir perdu toute faculté de parole, et ouvrait des yeux ronds.

- Que… Pardon ? balbutia-t-il, essayant de faire de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Hermione recouvrit son calme et le toisa d'un air dur.

- Tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué ? questionna-t-elle d'un ton rhétorique.

- Je... Ce n'est pas le sujet, il me semble ! reprit Drago, décontenancé.

- Bien sûr que si ! riposta Hermione, amère. Tu ne fais que me donner des ordres, tu me fustiges à longueur de journée ! Et moi, je ne dis rien, je laisse passer ! Mais il serait temps que tu balaies un peu devant ta porte, Malefoy !

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? siffla-t-il, ses yeux lançant des éclairs. Je prends vraiment soin de ton corps.

Ils se regardèrent en chiens de faïence, le silence se fit plus lourd, plus tendu. Hermione n'osa pas aller plus loin. Le risque que ça dégénérât était trop élevé.

- Et puis... je sais mettre ces trucs de fille, ajouta-t-il, vexé.

- Ah ? Ce n'est pas flagrant. Ou alors tu préfères être _à l'air libre_ ? ironisa Hermione, fulminant devant tant de mauvaise foi.

Drago ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer quelque chose de cinglant. Mais il la referma. Pourrait-il jamais avoué que ces « trucs de fille » étaient d'un inconfort à toute épreuve et que sous un pull, il pensait que ça passerait inaperçu s'il n'en mettait pas ? Scandalisé d'avoir été découvert, il ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais Granger ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Franchement, ça suffit, reprit-elle. Si tu es là pour m'enfoncer encore, pour te moquer, si tu trouves ça drôle de me fustiger parce que je ne fais pas les choses correctement ou que ce n'est pas ce que le _Grand Malefoy_ ferait, alors ce n'était pas la peine de m'attendre sous la pluie. Ou alors tu n'as que ça à faire de tes journées ? Je te signale que tu as une tonne de devoirs à finir ! Mais c'est vrai, j'oublie, je suis là pour les finir à ta place si tu bloques ! Et on a une mission à accomplir ! Oh, mais tu as raison, c'est _moi _qui dois la faire, puisque je suis à présent dans ton corps ! Ou alors tu fuis la compagnie d'Harry ou de Ron et tu préfères te mouiller sous un orage ? Ta vie est bien pathétique si c'est le cas. Oh, je sais, tu voulais me surveiller pour être sûr que je suis bien à mon poste d'attrapeur ? Mais tu devrais savoir mieux que tout le monde que je suis de Gryffondor ! Et que le courage et l'honneur sont des valeurs de ma maison ! Je n'ai qu'une parole et je m'y tiens. Ce n'est pas comme vous, à Serpentard, qui dîtes quelque chose mais en pensez une autre. Parce que c'est vrai, vous êtes tous lâches, à faire des coups bas et à brutaliser les plus faibles. Regarde un peu Urquhart ! Vous n'avez même pas le courage de dire en face ce que vous pensez. Vous me faîtes pitié ! Et tu ne déroges pas à la règle ! Tu t'adoucis quand tu le veux, mais uniquement parce que ça sert tes intérêts. Bande de serpents ! Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'un amas de Bandimon !

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il, l'air pincé.

Il ne répondit rien d'autre. L'effort qu'il faisait pour se retenir ne lui permettait pas cette faveur. Ses mâchoires se contractaient sous l'effet de la rage intérieure qui bouillait de plus en plus fort à mesure que Granger déblatérait ses propos. Sa respiration fut de plus en plus saccadée et il se contenait à grand-peine.

Mais, quand il fut certain qu'il ne pourrait se maîtriser et qu'il allait la frapper véritablement, il tourna les talons. Il fit quelques pas en direction de la porte d'entrée, puis se ravisa. Il avisa le sac qui avait chu à ses pieds et le balança sans ménagement dans sa direction.

- Tiens, Granger, il paraît que c'est un jour spécial pour toi, cracha-t-il dans une moue de dégoût, en ne lui adressant plus le moindre regard.

Et avant même qu'elle lui répondît, il était sorti sous la pluie battante. L'orage qui faisait rage ne put apaiser sa colère : il arriva trempé et encore furieux au château. Hermione resta coite dans les vestiaires, ne sachant vraiment ce qu'il s'était passé, ni comment s'extraire de cette situation. Elle avait enfin déballé le fond de sa pensée. Elle avait enfin avoué ce qu'elle ne supportait pas, ce qu'elle était obligée de subir. Elle se sentait harassée et en même temps soulagée d'avoir pu extérioriser ses sentiments qui lui meurtrissaient le cœur à chaque fois.

En essayant de recouvrer son calme, elle posa son regard sur le sac en toile. D'une main un peu tremblante, elle le récupéra et son expression changea du tout au tout : la colère fit place à l'étonnement. Pourquoi Malefoy se trimballait-il avec un essai sur les conditions des elfes de maison et avec un scrutoscope de poche ? Une autre boîte solide était dans le sac.

En l'ouvrant précautionneusement, une expression de surprise passa sur son visage : comment avait-elle pu oublier ? C'est vrai que c'était aujourd'hui !

Et elle comprit. Elle comprit enfin. Et elle s'en voulut. Elle se mordit les lèvres et un immense sentiment de culpabilité l'envahit alors. Elle venait de comprendre pourquoi Malefoy était venu la voir jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch, elle venait de comprendre pourquoi il avait bravé la tempête. Elle venait de comprendre qu'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de se moquer d'elle, qu'il n'avait pas voulu la surveiller et qu'il n'avait pas non plus escompté de la faire sortir de ses gonds, juste pour le plaisir de voir s'énerver.

Non, il voulait juste lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et lui amener les présents qu'elle pensait être d'Harry et de Ron. Il avait voulu faire une bonne action et elle l'avait remballé, incapable de penser qu'il avait agi avec une bonne intention, trop aveugle à le critiquer et à déverser sa colère et son chagrin de ne plus pouvoir adresser la parole à ses amis. Dans la boîte trônait un large et gros gâteau pour le moins appétissant : une superbe charlotte aux fraises dégageait un parfum envoûtant et Hermione se rendit compte à quel point elle avait faim.

Elle déglutit difficilement en comptant les bougies qui avaient été placées sur le dessus du gâteau. Dix-sept bougies. Sur un gâteau à base de fraises. Il avait eu tout juste. Et elle avait eu tout faux.

* * *

_Ah, c'est pas de chance!_

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience.  
N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça me fait vraiment plaisir!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	15. Chapitre15:Laisse aller, c'est une valse

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 15! Youpi!_

_Alors, il est beaaaaaaaucoup plus long que les autres (j'ai failli le couper en deux) et puis je me suis dit que si je continuais comme ça, l'histoire ne se finirait jamais! (on est déjà au chapitre 15 et on n'est qu'en octobre! Sérieusement?!) Donc je vous offre un chapitre beaucoup plus long, mais un seul chapitre, comme il était initialement prévu dans ma trame. Voilà ^^ (oh joie pour les amoureux des longs chapitres, pour les autres, je vous promets d'aller me flageller tout de suite après)_

_Beaucoup de choses sont évoquées ci-dessous, j'espère que je reste quand même cohérente! Merci beaucoup de votre intérêt! Merci de vos reviews, comme je le dis encore et toujours, elles me touchent énormément et me donnent vraiment beaucoup de courage!_

_Merci à __**Guest**__: oh mon Dieu, as-tu fait une faute de dyslexie ou bien ai-je vraiment lu "un anonyme"? Ai-je donc au moins un garçon qui lit ma fiction? C'est merveilleux! Sinon, merci beaucoup pour tous ces compliments! J'espère que tu apprécieras la façon dont Hermione s'excusera ^^_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: aaaah, l'histoire avec Daphné, ça vous intrigue beaucoup... ^^ Mais je n'ai pas encore les réponses... J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs!_

_Merci à __**Juls**__: merci à toi, j'espère que la suite saura te plaire! _

_Sur ce, les amis, on ne mollit pas, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 15: Laisse aller, c'est une valse

Dumbledore marchait d'un pas vif et alerte, sa longue cape de sorcier bruissant sur son passage. Il sentait une présence derrière lui depuis plusieurs minutes et il pressa l'allure. La personne qui le suivait accéléra elle aussi. La rue déserte qu'il prit n'était pas illuminée, faute de lampadaires. Il se dissimula dans un recoin sombre. Le suiveur s'arrêta, semblant hésiter. Ses bruits de pas se stoppèrent brutalement. Avec une légère indécision, il pénétra la zone d'ombres.

- Dawlish, allons ! Ce n'est pas poli d'espionner les gens, gronda une voix douce.

Dumbledore sortit alors de la pénombre, fixant l'Auror, sa baguette pointée sur lui. Dawlish dégaina rapidement lui aussi, mais son geste était plus incertain que le directeur.

- Où étiez-vous, Dumbledore ? demanda-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait péremptoire.

Le vieux sorcier sourit et éluda la question.

- Vous avez déjà fait la bêtise d'écouter un premier ministre, vous avez déjà tenté de me barrer le passage, et voyez où ça vous a mené ! Ne soyez pas stupide, cette fois, et laissez-moi tranquille, conseilla Dumbledore en appuyant son regard derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Son ton était courtois, mais la lueur dans ses prunelles étincelait de froideur. Dawlish pouvait sentir de grosses traînées de sueur froide glisser lentement dans son dos. Il frissonna.

- Je suis désolé, Dumbledore, s'excusa-t-il en tremblant, mais je n'ai pas le choix.

Ses mains devinrent moites, tandis qu'il déglutissait avec peine en essayant de faire face au mage le plus effrayant de l'époque (après Voldemort, cela allait de soi).

- Où étiez-vous ? reprit courageusement Dawlish en le suppliant du regard de répondre.

Dumbledore eut un sourire bienveillant qui contrastait horriblement avec sa baguette magique en position prête à l'attaque.

- Je crois que l'on s'est mal compris, dit-il poliment.

Dawlish lui lança un regard niais et apeuré, et Dumbledore dut reprendre la parole pour lui demander le plus respectueusement possible :

- Depuis quand suis-je surveillé comme un vulgaire évadé d'Azkaban ? questionna-t-il calmement. Scrimgeour n'a-t-il pas d'autres choses plus importantes à faire que de m'empêcher de vaquer à mes occupations tranquillement ? N'ai-je plus la liberté de mes mouvements ?

Le ton était plutôt froid et Dawlish respirait de plus en plus fort. Son rythme cardiaque accentué et son souffle saccadé témoignaient de l'effort considérable qu'il faisait pour affronter ce directeur qu'il respectait par ailleurs énormément.

- Nous sommes en période de guerre, Dumbledore…, couina l'Auror avec désespoir. Comprenez-moi… Comprenez-nous…

Dumbledore scruta profondément cet ancien élève de ses yeux bleus glaciaux, et lui adressa un sourire de convenance.

- Je suis navré, Dawlish, répondit-il d'un ton formel. Je ne peux me permettre d'accorder ma confiance à des gens qui préfèrent m'espionner au lieu de me laisser en paix, parce qu'ils me craignent et qui requièrent mon aide pour leur permettre de s'élever et de mentir un peu plus à la population.

Dawlish dut prendre ces explications pour une insulte, parce qu'il leva sa baguette en position d'attaque. Hélas, ce n'était pas assez rapide pour le vieux directeur qui lui jeta un sort avec une agilité déconcertante.

Dawlish se retrouva au sol, inerte. Seuls ses yeux tournant dans leurs orbites d'un air affolé permettaient de le savoir encore en vie. Dumbledore s'approcha silencieusement de lui. Il secoua la tête d'un air désolé en émettant des petits claquements de langue réprobateurs.

- Je vous avais pourtant prévenu, Dawlish…, dit-il d'un ton ennuyé. C'est regrettable vraiment…

Il tendit l'oreille et Dawlish ouvrit des yeux agrandis de peur quand il entendit également les bruits de pas se rapprochant dans leur direction.

- Dawlish ! Dawlish, tu es là ? chuchota une voix masculine.

- Ah, je crois que Fiertalon est arrivé. Je vous laisse entre de bonnes mains, Dawlish, sourit Dumbledore.

Et mêlant le geste à la parole, il transplana dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Cela faisait maintenant deux semaines que Drago et Hermione ne s'étaient plus parlé.

Bouillonnant toujours de colère, Drago jeta son sac sur une table de la bibliothèque, ouvrant sans douceur _Les Arbres Carnivores du monde_, sous les regards courroucés de Madame Pince la bibliothécaire. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré les paroles blessantes d'Hermione et refusait catégoriquement de répondre à ses appels par gallion. Il n'acceptait pas ses excuses et se dit que jamais il ne les accepterait. Dès qu'il la croisait dans un couloir, dans un cours ou à la bibliothèque, il l'ignorait royalement. Chaque fois qu'il croisait son regard cendré, il la toisait avec froideur et dégoût comme s'il s'agissait d'une espèce d'Horglup en état sévère de décomposition.

Ce n'était pas tant la tirade de Granger sur sa lâcheté ou sa bassesse légendaires qui l'avait mis en rogne, mais plutôt son accusation injustifiée de ne pas soigner correctement son corps. Parce que vraiment, il trouvait ça trop abusif : lui qui avait trimé tant de fois sous les ordres et les critiques de Kathleen, il ne pouvait supporter que Granger lui insinuât qu'il ne savait pas se comporter comme elle, ni qu'il ne savait pas prendre soin de son physique. Surtout à propos de soutien-gorge…

Quand il repensait jusqu'à quel point Kathleen avait été dure avec lui pour ces problèmes de filles, et qu'il avait passé la pire des semaines de sa vie à parler de tout ce qu'un garçon ne devrait jamais, au grand jamais, connaître de l'intimité d'une fille (voire même à pratiquer, ce qui n'était pas peu dire), il rageait de cette remarque imméritée. Surtout que dans une peau de garçon, les problèmes étaient bien moindres.

Drago referma rageusement son manuel sur l'illustration de _Ya-te-veo, l'arbre cannibale de Madagascar_. Il était tard, la salle de bains des préfets devait être libre. Un bon bain lui ferait le plus grand bien. Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le cinquième étage, ses pensées dérivaient vers cette _fameuse et humiliante soirée._

* * *

La veille de son départ, Kathleen avait paru dans la chambre d'Hermione Granger avec plusieurs instruments qui n'avaient pu s'apparenter qu'à de la torture : trois objets semblables à des habits, en longueur, étrangement difformes et durs à certains endroits, des bandes de papier et un petit pot contenant un liquide épais jaune qui ne disait rien qui valût, des bandes de tissu blanc étrangement souples et douces et des petits tubes, blancs eux aussi, comportant une ficelle et ne ressemblant à rien de connu jusqu'à présent. Mais surtout, _surtout_, des chaussures hautes.

Drago s'était recroquevillé sur le lit, jetant des regards suspicieux aux différents objets à ses côtés sur la couverture. Le sourire radieux qu'avait affiché Kathleen à ce moment-là ne l'avait pas rassuré le moins du monde.

- Il est temps de te faire une culture de fille, avait dit la petite blonde d'un ton narquois.

Drago n'avait rien répondu, trop peureux de comprendre qu'il allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure.

- Ça, c'est quoi ? avait-elle demandé en agitant sous son nez un des objets longs et difformes.

Drago avait réfléchi quelques instants. Il avait déjà vu ces choses-là, mais de loin. Sans vraiment y faire attention, d'ailleurs. Il avait certes une petite idée de leur utilité, mais il n'aurait certainement pas su expliquer leur fonctionnement.

- C'est euh… pour la poitrine ? avait-il demandé, incertain, en désignant avec hésitation son buste.

- Oui ! s'était exclamée Kathleen, ravie de cette bonne réponse. Tu n'es pas si désespérant que ça, finalement ! Ça s'appelle un soutien-gorge. Et tu peux me dire comment ça se met ?

Drago avait dégluti difficilement. Il avait bien vu comment les choses s'en allaient, et à vrai dire, ça ne lui avait pas plu du tout.

- Euh…

- Laisse-moi te montrer, avait annoncé la blondinette avec un air très sérieux. Tu prends les deux bouts, tu enserres ton poitrail avec, tu attaches les crochets. Ensuite, tu retournes le soutien-gorge, de sorte à ce que les crochets soient derrière. Tu enfiles les deux bretelles, ainsi… et tu ajustes les balconnets sur tes seins.

Drago avait alors émis un rire nerveux. Le fait de lui dire que, maintenant, il avait des _seins_, avait tout simplement été aberrant. Kathleen lui avait mimé l'enfilage sur son tee-shirt, et la brunette s'était passé une main sur le visage.

- A toi, maintenant, avait ordonné la blonde sans équivoque.

- T'es sérieuse, là ? avait grimacé Drago.

L'idée de devoir mettre un truc de filles devant elle lui avait particulièrement déplu. Mais devant le regard meurtrier et l'attitude menaçante de Kathleen, il avait soupiré de résignation en prenant le sous-vêtement.

Avec appréhension, il avait reproduit comme il avait pu les mouvements qu'elle lui avait montrés et s'étai senti soudain très à l'étroit dans ce bout de tissu. Le ridicule l'avait assailli quand il avait baissé les yeux sur la pièce de couleur blanche contrastant fortement sur ses vêtements noirs.

- Mais on étouffe ! s'était-il indigné en suffocant et en tirant sur l'objet. Et ça fait mal !

- Attends, je te le règle, avait souri patiemment Kathleen en réajustant les bretelles. Ça va mieux ?

Drago avait eu une moue très explicite. Il s'était promis que dès qu'elle s'en irait, il jetterait au feu tous ces sous-vêtements ridicules. Un sous-ta-gorge ? Plus pour longtemps, il se le promit !

- Les filles portent ces sous-vêtements tous les jours, tout le temps, avait expliqué son professeur. Sauf pour dormir, et encore.

La brunette s'était demandé pourquoi les filles étaient aussi folles de s'astreindre à un tel vêtement de torture qui ne se voyait même pas, mais Kathleen avait poursuivi ses instructions.

- Et Hermione est le genre de filles à porter ce style-là, avait-elle continué, alors je te conseille de t'habituer au plus vite. Enlève-moi ce haut immédiatement !

Drago avait poussé une exclamation de révolte, tandis que la blonde tentait vainement d'ôter la chemise noire dont il était vêtu.

- Non mais ça va pas ? avait-il protesté, déboussolé.

- La pratique se fait tout de suite après la théorie. Allez, on s'active !

- Mais je vais pas me déshabiller devant toi ! T'es cinglée ! s'était insurgé Drago en tentant d'échapper sans y arriver aux mains décidées de Kathleen.

- Tu crois que je ne connais pas le corps d'Hermione ? avait questionné celle-ci en haussant les sourcils, un air surpris sur le visage. Je te signale que tu n'es plus un garçon ! On est entre filles ! Et je ne suis pas en train de te violer ! Comment tu feras si tu ne sais même pas t'habiller devant les autres filles du dortoir ? Allez, sois raisonnable.

A regret, Drago avait enlevé sa chemise et avait passé l'instrument de torture. Il avait été obligé de baisser les yeux vers les rondeurs bustières d'Hermione et avait passablement détourné le regard, gêné de devoir toucher de plus près ces formes qui ne lui appartenaient pas. Il avait remis prestement la chemise et avait fusillé la jeune fille en face de lui de ses yeux noisette.

- Heureuse ? avait-il sifflé, l'air mauvais.

- Pas encore, avait souri Kathleen d'un ton énigmatique. Deuxième étape : les chaussures.

Elle avait désigné la paire de chaussures et lui avait intimé de les mettre.

- Tu crois sincèrement que Granger mettrait _ça_ ? avait grommelé la brunette en jetant un regard de dégoût aux souliers tendus.

- Evidemment ! Et je te signale qu'elle les a déjà mises, pour le bal de quatrième année !

En soupirant, voyant qu'il n'y avait aucune porte sortie, Drago s'était plié malgré lui à ses exigences et avait enfilé avec une grande difficulté les chaussures qui avaient un talon beaucoup trop haut à son goût. Pourquoi les filles mettaient-elles des chaussures aussi difformes ?

- Maintenant, marche, avait commandé la blondinette.

- C'est beaucoup trop haut, avait-il protesté.

- C'est à peine huit centimètres, c'est rien ! s'était-elle étonnée.

- C'est déjà trop, avait-il craché, dépassé.

- Allez ! avait crié Kathleen, d'un ton sans appel.

De mauvais gré, Drago s'était rapproché du bord du lit, méfiant. Il avait posé un pied à terre, puis l'autre. Les chaussures souhaitaient déjà se dérober sous lui. Avec fébrilité, il avait poussé sur ses mains pour se redresser, mais était aussitôt retombé, perdant l'équilibre. Pourquoi les filles mettaient-elles des chaussures, avec lesquelles on ne pouvait pas marcher ?

Kathleen avait semblé avoir pitié de lui, parce qu'elle s'était levée à son tour et lui avait tendu une main compatissante. Drago l'avait prise sans joie et s'était remis debout. Il avait fait un pas chancelant, et avait trébuché, se raccrochant comme il avait pu à ce qui avait été à sa portée : un fauteuil, une pile de livres, la cage de Pattenrond… Il avait pesté et essayé avec concentration de poser un pied devant l'autre sans vaciller dangereusement, mais sans succès.

- Bien, relève la tête, avait exigé Kathleen en lui tenant fermement la main pour l'empêcher de tomber.

Très incertain, Drago avait fixé un point imaginaire en face de lui et tenté de marcher normalement aux côtés de la blondinette. Sa démarche avait plus ressemblé à un malade recouvrant la santé qu'à une jeune fille souhaitant aller au bal, et il déglutissait avec rage son humiliation. Pourquoi Kathleen s'acharnait-elle à lui pourrir l'existence ? Mais avant de lui envoyer une pique cinglante, il avait glissé sur quelque chose d'impromptu, basculant en arrière. La rapidité de la chute et la force de l'attraction avaient entraîné Kathleen avec lui et ils s'étaient retrouvés allongés l'un sur l'autre, l'amie d'Hermione servant d'amortisseur.

Leurs regards s'étaient croisés, et Drago s'était dégagé rapidement, confus et mal à l'aise. Assis par terre à côté d'elle qui se relevait péniblement, il avait enlevé les chaussures avec détermination.

- Tu sais, s'était-il éclairci la gorge pour se redonner contenance, je suis presque sûr qu'il n'y aura pas de bal, cette année. Donc on va oublier cette stupide idée. Hermione Granger ne mettra pas de chaussures à talon haut, et elle verra si elle met ou non des sous-ta-gorge. Parce que franchement, c'est pas pratique.

Kathleen avait eu un fou rire.

- Mais… C'était pas trop mal…, avait-elle concédé en essuyant une larme de rire. Et ça, maintenant, qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-elle avec un ton plus sérieux.

Et elle avait agité les bandes de tissu et le pot qui ressemblait à de la colle. L'œil méfiant, il avait serré les dents.

- C'est de la cire et des bandes d'épilation, avait-elle repris devant son silence expressif.

- Des bandes… d'épilation ? avait-il articulé avec difficulté. Ne me dis pas que…

- Je trouve que le rasoir, c'est mieux, mais Hermione est plutôt de la vieille école, et elle préfère la cire… J'y peux rien ! avait déclaré Kathleen d'un ton joyeux en haussant les épaules.

Drago avait eu une mine consternée : était-ce une plaisanterie de mauvais goût ? Ce calvaire n'allait-il jamais finir ? Mais à son plus grand effarement, la blondinette avait ri de bon cœur.

- Tu verrais ta tête ! Je te fais grâce de ça, avait-elle déclaré d'un ton solennel. Tu peux me remercier pour ma grande mansuétude. Hermione m'a dit qu'à Poudlard, elle avait trouvé un sort pour que les poils arrêtent de pousser. Elle te filera la combine quand tu la verras. C'est dommage, j'aurais bien aimé t'entendre crier…

Drago l'avait foudroyée du regard, mais il avait été soulagé quand même de pouvoir échapper à cette séance de torture qu'il imaginait hautement douloureuse.

Il n'était resté que les bandes de tissus blancs et les petits tubes blancs eux aussi.

- Et ça ? avait-il interrogé, devançant son professeur.

- Ça…, avait commencé Kathleen, plus embarrassée. Ça, c'est… pour les problèmes de filles.

Drago avait eu une moue d'incompréhension (la liste s'allongeait de minute en minute, il ne voyait pas ce que pouvaient être des problèmes de filles encore plus gros) et elle avait soupiré, gênée.

- Tu sais… Les problèmes de fille… chaque mois…, avait-elle insisté en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oh ! avait-il fait en comprenant enfin.

A vrai dire, il n'avait pas trop su ce qu'il avait compris. Ces problèmes féminins avaient toujours été un mystère entier, bien plus encore que les chaussures hautes ou que les sous-ta-gorge. C'était quelque chose d'énigmatique et il avait appris dans les grandes lignes que ça faisait mal et que ça durait quelques jours par mois. Mais il n'aurait su expliquer vraiment ce qu'il arrivait ces jours-là. C'était pourquoi il avait regardé avec suspicion les bandes de tissu et les tubes molletonnés, se demandant bien à quoi ils pouvaient servir.

- C'est une serviette, avait expliqué Kathleen en montrant la bande de tissu blanc. Et ça, c'est un tampon. (Elle avait désigné le petit tube) Je ne sais pas ce qu'est Hermione sur ce sujet. Mais je suppose que ça dépend des jours. Je t'en donne plusieurs. Ça peut te dépanner pour la prochaine fois, mais après, il va falloir que tu trouves où t'en procurer…

- Attends, l'avait coupé Drago. Ça sert à quoi ?

Kathleen l'avait regardé comme s'il s'était moqué d'elle. Mais il avait eu l'air sérieux. Elle avait ouvert des yeux affligés. Comment lui expliquer le concept des menstruations ? Comment lui expliquer le principe des serviettes et des tampons ? Elle avait pris une profonde inspiration et avait commencé à lui fournir une explication potable sur leur utilisation et la façon de les positionner. Le visage de Drago s'était décomposé au fur et à mesure.

- Mais c'est _dégoûtant_ ! avait-il hurlé, consterné. Et ça va m'arriver ? Mais quand ?

- Normalement tous les mois…

Le regard d'effroi qu'il lui avait lancé à cet instant l'avait fait doucement rire. Que n'aurait-elle pas donné pour voir son expression le jour où ça lui tombera dessus…

* * *

En repensa à ce souvenir, Drago frissonna. Il entra dans la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine et s'immergea en entier, entouré de bulles multicolores et de mousse aromatisée. _Elles_ n'étaient toujours pas tombées. Il déglutit avec peine. Tant mieux, tant mieux, se dit-il, pourvu que ça dure… En secouant la tête, il maudit à nouveau Granger. Kathleen lui avait fait tant subir de choses affreuses. Il ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir pu penser qu'il n'avait pas fait d'efforts.

Hermione, de son côté, ne savait plus comment renouer avec Drago et avait finalement décidé d'abandonner. Tant pis, s'était-elle dit avec résignation, il finira bien par revenir quand il aura boudé son soûl.

Mais Hermione se trompait lourdement. Les jours passaient rapidement et elle ne recevait aucun signe dans le changement d'attitude de Drago Malefoy.

Aussi, lorsque le gallion magique chauffa dans la poche de son pantalon ce soir-là, alors qu'elle potassait le manuel de Barjow dans la Salle sur Demande, crut-elle à tort que Drago se manifestait enfin. Mais c'est une voix froide et vide qui résonna à ses oreilles.

- _J'ai reçu un paquet de la part de Mrs Malefoy._

Hermione soupira.

- _Très bien. Gardez-le en attendant d'autres indications. Mettez-le à l'abri. Et ne l'ouvrez surtout pas._

Elle allait utiliser la sortie à Pré-au-Lard pour s'occuper de ça. Comment allait-elle faire ? Elle irait le chercher lors de la sortie et le ramènerait au château. Puis, elle le porterait jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore. L'idée en soi ne l'enchantait guère, et elle espéra secrètement que quelqu'un vînt l'aider. Elle reporta son attention sur le gallion redevenu froid : elle devrait par tous les moyens reprendre le contact avec Malefoy. Ce n'était pas trop dur, finalement, d'affronter les Serpentard.

En jetant un coup d'œil à l'Armoire devant elle, elle eut un petit sourire : elle avait remis Urquhart à sa place cet après-midi, pour sa plus grande satisfaction, et avait ainsi conservé sa place dans l'équipe de Quidditch. Ça devrait faire plaisir à Malefoy. Son regard s'assombrit : il n'était toujours pas reparu dans la Salle sur Demande depuis leur dispute.

Elle soupira de lassitude et s'étira douloureusement. Elle était en sueurs, à force de lancer des sortilèges inefficaces sur cette Armoire et frissonna en pensant à la salle de bain commune des Serpentard. Elle aurait tout donné pour un bain. Si seulement il y avait une baignoire dans la salle de bain commune… Elle repensa soudain au mot de passe que lui avait divulgué Drago. La salle de bains des préfets. Elle avait complètement oubliée qu'elle avait la possibilité d'y aller. Aussi tard dans la soirée, c'était l'occasion rêvée d'utiliser pour la première fois de sa sixième année cette salle de bains. Elle descendit furtivement jusqu'au cinquième étage.

* * *

Hermione se glissa par la porte en bois, légèrement surprise que le mot de passe fût vraiment le bon. Malefoy ne l'avait pas induite en erreur ! L'endroit semblait désert, mais la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine était déjà remplie d'eau et de bulles en tout genre. Méfiante, elle appela doucement pour savoir qui était présent dans la salle, mais personne ne répondit. Elle haussa les épaules et entreprit de se déshabiller.

Elle rentra doucement dans l'eau, ravie de sentir la tiédeur du bain l'envahir. Un sentiment de bien-être la submergea et son sourire s'élargit sur ses lèvres. Elle s'amusa avec quelques bulles et son humeur remonta rapidement.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à faire un aller et retour, ce fut une douche froide : elle se figea, glacée d'effroi, quand elle tomba nez à nez avec son propre corps qui remontait à la surface. Drago cligna des yeux, avant de pousser un cri de stupeur. Il recula vivement, furibond, mais glissa en voulant se redresser dans l'eau, et but la tasse bien comme il fallait.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'insurgea-t-il, choqué, recrachant une bonne quantité de mousse et de bulles bleues et roses.

Son regard était sévère et Hermione dut réprimer une envie de se moquer de lui. Elle voulut lui retourner la question mais elle se dit que ce n'était pas le bon moyen. Elle devait à tout prix briser la glace qui les séparait et elle entreprit de le faire correctement.

- Je suis désolée, dit-elle simplement, je croyais qu'il n'y avait personne.

Un silence lourd mais court se fit.

- Tu n'es pas la bienvenue dans ma baignoire, lâcha Drago avec un air hautain. Va-t-en.

Mais Hermione ne semblait pas vouloir bouger.

- Ecoute… Je suis désolée, d'accord ? Je m'excuse, dit-elle piteusement. J'ai cru que tu voulais te moquer de moi, l'autre jour, et je t'ai incendié alors que tu ne voulais que me faire une surprise et être… sympa (elle grimaça sur ce mot qui ne correspondait pas aux qualités normales de Drago Malefoy). Alors je m'excuse. Sincèrement. Et je sais que tu fais des efforts dans mon corps. C'est juste que… toute cette situation, c'est difficile pour moi. Pour toi aussi, je pense, mais pour moi, je trouve ça horriblement pesant. Tous ces Serpentard, le Quidditch, l'Armoire à réparer, comment tuer Dumbledore… Je ne suis pas aussi forte que toi (elle grimaça à nouveau, en se rabaissant de la sorte) et j'ai craqué ce jour-là.

Drago la toisa un moment. Alors comme ça, la Grande Granger pouvait ravaler sa fierté et s'excuser ? Elle pouvait même se rabaisser ? Il haussa les sourcils : intéressant.

- Ne va pas croire que pour moi, c'est facile, répliqua-t-il d'un ton brut. Je cherche comme des toi des solutions pour la mission… Et en prime, je suis obligé de subir tes deux crétins toute la journée et d'être leur esclave pour les cours en commun. Sérieusement, Granger, comment tu fais pour les supporter ?

- Hé, n'insulte pas mes amis, Malefoy ! s'exclama Hermione en lui éclaboussant le visage.

L'eau le surprit et il but à nouveau la tasse. Il refit surface, furieux.

- Ah ? C'est comme ça ? répondit-il en lui envoyant une vague mousseuse à son tour.

S'ensuivit une bataille de jeux d'eau, durant laquelle les jeunes gens s'harponnèrent avec virulence.

- Tu réponds par la violence ? s'époumona Drago.

- Tu fais pareil, rétorqua Hermione.

- C'est de ta faute. C'est toi qui as commencé, grinça-t-il.

- Qui m'a insulté ? s'exclama-t-elle, outrée.

- Je n'ai insulté personne. Juste évoqué une vérité, dit-il d'un ton acide.

- Tu es d'une telle mauvaise foi ! s'indigna-t-elle en lui assenant une vague d'eau mousseuse.

- Absolument pas, dit-il en l'évitant comme il pouvait. Si jamais tu m'avais laissé en placer une jeudi…

- Je t'ai dit que j'étais désolée ! s'emporta Hermione.

- C'est pas suffisant ! cria-t-il à son tour en lui renvoyant la pareille.

- Et toi, quand tu m'insultes à cause de mon sang et que tu me traites avec dégoût, je dois le prendre comment ? cracha-t-elle, hors d'elle.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua-t-il avec énervement.

- Ah bon ? rit-elle nerveusement. C'est peut-être de la gentillesse ?

- Tu ne viens pas avec des bonnes intentions, objecta-t-il d'un ton hautain.

Cette phrase rendit Hermione muette pendant quelques secondes. Elle ouvrit la bouche, choquée, sans qu'aucun son n'en sortît. Drago en profita pour lui envoyer une giclée nouvelle qui lui fit perdre l'équilibre.

- Ce… C'est de ta faute, balbutia-t-elle enfin, en refaisant surface et en crachant des bulles. A force de trop tourner autour du pot, on aurait cru que t'étais juste venu pour m'embêter.

- Et bien, il faut croire que la jeune Gryffondor n'est pas si intelligente que ça pour sonder les desseins des personnes qu'elle croise, reprit Drago, agacé.

- Oh ! Tu vas me dire que tu es un maître en la matière, par exemple ? s'écria l'adolescent blond qui tombait de plus en plus des nues.

- L'observation et l'analyse sont des qualités innées et approfondies chez moi, Granger, rétorqua Drago en lui administrant un autre jet mousseux.

- Pédant ! aboya-t-elle (c'était le seul mot qui lui était venu à l'esprit) et elle lui renvoya son éclaboussure.

- Ta répartie m'impressionnera toujours…, soupira-t-il en contrant son attaque.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre une autre acerbité, mais elle se retint de justesse.

- Je savais bien que je t'impressionnais, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton indifférent.

L'adolescent blond n'aurait su expliquer ce qui se passa à ce moment-là. Drago fut pris d'un fou rire phénoménal et Hermione était trop stupéfaite pour esquisser le moindre geste. Elle regarda avec ahurissement la brunette qui riait aux éclats, se demandant si Malefoy n'était pas devenu fou. Elle jeta un regard aux robinets utilisés pour remplir la baignoire, des fois que l'un d'eux lançât des sortilèges d'allégresse ou de folie passagère.

- Tu es… très… drôle…, articula difficilement Drago entre deux hoquets de rire.

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit la brunette essuyer des larmes. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait son visage avec cette expression. Peut-être Malefoy n'avait-il jamais ri autant aux éclats.

Leur bataille d'eau prit fin naturellement. Quand Drago reprit son sérieux, ils s'aperçurent avec épouvante qu'il manquait la moitié de l'eau dans la baignoire et que la mousse avait totalement disparu, leur dévoilant de manière implacable la situation cocasse dans laquelle ils se trouvaient : ils étaient en effet tous les deux nus dans une même baignoire.

Hermione se tourna vivement, offrant son dos à son adversaire pour camoufler sa gêne rougissante, tandis que Drago détournait les yeux, mal à l'aise.

- Je vais remettre de l'eau et de la mousse, dit Hermione précipitamment en se dirigeant vers les nombreux robinets dorés.

- Bonne idée, rétorqua Drago, aussi confus qu'elle.

Hermione resta de dos jusqu'à ce que la mousse atteigne leurs épaules. Elle se tourna alors vers Drago qui jouait avec des bulles bleues et refoula un sourire.

- Arrête de rougir dans mon corps, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante en fronçant les sourcils, ne quittant pas ses bulles des yeux.

- Mais je ne rougis pas ! s'indigna Hermione.

Drago lui lança un regard sous-entendu.

- Je… C'est l'eau chaude, riposta-t-elle avec verve.

- Mais bien sûr, répliqua-t-il en secouant la tête.

Un silence un peu gêné suivit ces propos et Hermione reporta son attention sur le vitrail de la sirène qui dormait paisiblement sur son rocher.

- Alors… quoi de neuf ? demanda Drago, pour briser le silence.

- Rosmerta a reçu le collier de Barjow.

- Ah, c'est parfait, se réjouit-il.

C'était comme si leur dispute n'avait jamais eu lieu. Drago n'aurait jamais pensé pardonner aussi vite à quelqu'un qui avait bafoué autant son honneur, mais il fallait l'admettre, Granger l'avait désarmé avec une seule phrase. Et il avait trouvé ça tellement absurde qu'il avait oublié tous ses griefs. Il avait ri. Il avait jugé cette réplique tellement fantasque et atypique qu'il avait ri. Et même si jamais, il ne se l'avouerait, et que Granger ne serait jamais au courant d'une telle chose, une autre barrière était tombée entre eux.

* * *

- J'ai un souci, Malefoy.

Drago lui jeta un regard agacé derrière _Affronter l'ennemi sans visage. _Depuis leur réconciliation, ils avaient repris leurs rencontres au fond de la bibliothèque. Hermione venait d'arriver, debout en face de lui et le fixait avec appréhension. A contrecœur, il reposa son manuel et lui accorda toute son attention.

- Je ne pourrais pas aller à Pré-au-Lard, lâcha-t-elle, en réponse à son interrogation silencieuse.

Drago cligna des yeux, incrédule.

- C… Comment ça ? bégaya-t-il dans une moue d'incompréhension.

- McGonagall m'a donné une retenue, soupira Hermione en s'asseyant lourdement sur le siège en face de Drago.

Celui-ci se redressa vivement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fait ? chuchota-t-il, sentant la colère naître en lui. T'es la meilleure élève de Poudlard, ça n'a aucun sens !

- J'en sais rien, répliqua Hermione d'un ton agacé. Soi-disant, je ne lui ai pas rendu mes devoirs à temps. Je veux bien qu'il y ait une fois où je lui ai donné avec un jour de retard. Mais Zabini, par exemple, a rendu ses devoirs à chaque fois après les autres et pourtant, il n'écope d'aucune retenue ! C'est injuste !

Drago toisait Hermione avec un mauvais pressentiment.

- Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant ? demanda-t-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Hermione releva la tête et plongea ses pupilles perçantes dans le regard anxieux de son interlocuteur. Elle comprit tout de suite de quoi il parlait et réfléchit rapidement.

- Peut-être…, émit-elle comme hypothèse. Ce ne serait pas surprenant, de la part de Dumbledore…

Le grand blond se passa une main fébrile dans les cheveux. Leur plan pour amener le collier allait tomber à l'eau.

- Dans tous les cas, ça ne fait rien, reprit Drago d'un ton ferme. Le collier passera à Poudlard lors de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard.

Hermione lui jeta un regard ébahi. N'avait-il rien écouté de ce qu'elle venait de lui raconter ?

- Je m'en charge, déclara Drago, d'un ton entendu. C'est même parfait que tu sois en retenue, on ne pourra pas te soupçonner. C'était quoi, ton plan pour Rosmerta ?

Elle le regarda comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait : est-ce que le Grand Malefoy s'abaissait à reprendre la mission et à supporter les risques lui-même ? Elle entrouvrit la bouche avec béatitude, mais se reprit rapidement et narra son élaboration de plan :

- Je pensais récupérer le collier moi-même, le faire rentrer à Poudlard et l'envoyer au bureau de Dumbledore. Mais ça se complique… Tu ne seras jamais toute seule…

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Drago fronça les sourcils, l'air pleinement concentré.

- Ordonne-lui de m'obéir quand elle me verra.

Hermione acquiesça en silence.

- Et il faudra que Rosmerta lance un sortilège d'Imperium à son tour, déclara-t-il sans détour.

- Comment ? s'étonna Hermione. Mais elle n'est pas quasi-Cracmole ?

- Si… Mais elle réussit ce sort particulièrement bien, sourit Drago en lui jetant un regard appuyé.

Hermione se souvint du testament étrange et de l'enquête suspicieuse après la mort de l'ancien tenancier des Trois-Balais et acquiesça lentement.

- C'est un élève de Poudlard qui prendra le collier. Je l'observerai de loin, si jamais il y a des problèmes. Et je lancerai un sortilège de confusion à Rusard, je suis doué pour ce sort…, se vanta-t-il non sans fierté.

- Oui… comme tu as laissé Ron devenir gardien à la place de McLaggen ? insinua Hermione d'un ton détaché.

- _Quoi _? Comment tu sais ça ? s'emporta-t-il.

Elle lui lança un regard entendu.

- _Tu étais là_, comprit Drago, indigné. Tu n'as pas pu t'empêcher d'aller voir _Ron _!

- Revenons à notre sujet, tempéra Hermione, voyant que la situation risquait de dégénérer et qu'elle allait en payer les conséquences dans peu de temps. Quel élève sera choisi ?

Drago continuait de la fusiller du regard, mais reprit, à regret.

- Peu importe. Du moment qu'il amène le collier à Poudlard. Demande à Rosmerta de se soumettre à ma volonté quand je serais devant elle. Et ça sera réglé.

- C'est un peu… tarabiscoté, non ? demanda-t-elle avec hésitation.

La brunette haussa les épaules, plutôt sûre de son plan.

- Au moins, on ne se fera pas découvrir si ça ne fonctionne pas.

- Et si jamais le collier fait une victime inattendue ? s'enquit le grand blond, visiblement inquiet.

- Il est emballé comme il faut ! Le porteur ne risquera rien ! rassura Drago, d'un ton évident.

Bien qu'Hermione ne fût pas convaincue totalement, l'air sûr de son interlocuteur la persuada fortement de lui faire confiance. Aussi, avant qu'il ne remît sur la table les entraînements de Quidditch des Serpentard ou sa présence indésirée lors des essais des gardiens de Gryffondor, elle choisit de lancer un autre sujet.

- Crabbe s'est fait avoir par Harry dans un couloir, déclara-t-elle d'un ton détaché. Un sortilège qui fait pousser les ongles de pieds…

- Oh ! s'exclama Drago en replongeant dans son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Oui, Harry s'amuse à lancer des sorts stupides qui sortent de nulle part.

- Comment ça ? demanda Hermione, méfiante.

- Des sortilèges écrits dans son manuel par l'ancien propriétaire…

- _Quoi_ ? s'emporta-t-elle.

- … Comme un sortilège empêchant la personne de parler, continua Drago, comme si elle ne l'avait pas interrompu, ou un sortilège permettant de parler sans que les autres entendent…

- Et tu ne fais rien pour l'empêcher ? Mais c'est louche ! le coupa-t-elle, angoissée.

- Que veux-tu ? répliqua-t-il en la fusillant du regard. J'essaie, bien sûr. Mais _Harry_ n'est pas disposé à coopérer, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais sembla plongée dans une intense réflexion.

- Ces sortilèges ne sont sûrement pas approuvés par le ministère, en plus, murmura-t-elle en hochant la tête gravement.

Drago releva la tête et écarquilla les yeux : une remarque aussi… originale lui bloqua le souffle. Il réprima un sourire moqueur et baissa à nouveau le regard. Comment Granger pouvait se montrer aussi attachée au règlement dans une pareille circonstance ? Cette fille était incroyable.

- Et les soirées chez Slughorn ? J'imagine qu'il y en a eu d'autres ?

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il feuilletait distraitement son livre, tandis qu'il repensa à la soirée où la mère de Daphné Greengrass avait été invitée. Non, il n'était pas question de lui en parler.

- Non… rien… la routine…, dit-il simplement.

* * *

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione s'éveilla, plutôt nerveuse. C'était le grand jour et elle avait passé une très mauvaise nuit. Les cauchemars avaient afflué, et elle s'était réveillée plusieurs fois en sursaut, pensant que Voldemort et Dumbledore étaient dans la même pièce qu'elle, penchés sur elle à la regarder dormir.

Elle prit sa douche rapidement dans la salle de bain commune : il était trop délicat pour elle d'aller tout le temps à celle des préfets, aussi était-il préférable qu'on la vît utiliser les douches des Serpentard.

Elle constata avec satisfaction que le dortoir était vide, et s'habiller prestement. Jetant un coup d'œil autour d'elle pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien seule, elle farfouilla dans sa malle et sortit la photo qu'elle avait tirée hors de son cadre, quand elle était retournée chez les Granger par la poudre de cheminette. Avec un gros pincement au cœur, elle contempla longuement la photo animée d'Harry, Ron et elle-même qui s'agitaient, bras en l'air et sourires éclatants. Pourrait-elle jamais leur reparler à nouveau ? Quand cette malédiction finirait-elle ? Elle avait tant envie de les prendre dans ses bras. Ils étaient si proches, et elle ne pouvait rien faire. Pire, elle les sentait s'éloigner.

La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et un grand noir apparut dans l'embrasure. Il toisa l'adolescent blond qui refermait vivement sa malle, glissant la photo à l'intérieur. Ils se défièrent du regard, et Blaise sembla vouloir dire quelque chose.

- Ah, Drago ! s'exclama une voix grave et douce. J'ai cru que tu étais déjà parti. On y va ?

Crabbe se tenait derrière Zabini et observait la scène, interloqué. Hermione rompit le contact, en se dirigeant vers la sortie d'un pas plutôt guindé. Elle passa en silence devant Blaise qui s'effaça pour la laisser passer.

- Est-ce que ça allait ? demanda Crabbe, tandis que Goyle se levait d'une table de la salle commune.

Hermione lui offrit un sourire forcé et ils partirent tous les trois petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle.

Tandis qu'il préparait ses affaires, le grand noir entendit les pas des adolescents s'éloigner. Il tendit l'oreille : certain d'être seul, il s'approcha silencieusement de la malle du grand blond et l'ouvrit précautionneusement. La curiosité était trop forte. Il voulait savoir ce qu'était cette photo qu'il fixait quand il était entré. Si ça se trouve, c'était une photo d'_elle_, et alors, tout rentrerait bientôt en ordre. Mais il se figea quand il découvrit qui était photographié. Le trio des Gryffondor ? Malefoy était sérieux ?

Il eut une expression d'effroi et de profonde aversion. Pourquoi ? Se pouvait-il que Drago éprouvât des sentiments pour eux, autre que la haine ? Il était évident qu'il n'était pas attiré par Potter ou Weasley. Alors… c'était Granger ? Cette Sang-de-Bourbe ? Il dévisagea avec froideur la brunette qui lui adressait un clin d'œil.

Des bruits de pas descendant l'escalier lui firent remettre rapidement la photo dans la malle et il referma le couvercle précipitamment.

- Tiens, Blaise, t'es encore là ? s'étonna Nott, en apparaissant dans l'encadrement de la porte. Tu manques à ton devoir de préfet, pour la sortie à Pré-au-Lard. A moins que tu ne veuilles redonner son insigne à Drago ?

Zabini ouvrit la bouche pour répondre quelque chose, Théodore affichant un sourire narquois, mais ce dernier ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Tu sais, reprit-il plus sérieusement tandis qu'il prenait quelques gallions dans une petite boîte ensorcelée au fond de sa propre malle. Il serait peut-être temps de discuter sérieusement de cette affaire… Tu ne crois pas ?

- Cette histoire ne te concerne pas, fit remarquer Blaise.

- Drago fera bientôt partie de la famille de Daphné… et toi aussi, conclut-il d'un ton ferme. Ce serait mal venu que vous vous battiez à chaque fois que vous vous voyiez, tu ne penses pas ? Vos parents n'avaient pas pensé à ça… Et puis, c'est aussi la faute de Daphné. C'était quand même stupide de sa part, non ? Surtout durant un tel événement !

Les deux adolescents se fixèrent longuement, puis Blaise détourna le regard, réprimant un sourire amusé.

- Nott… tu parles trop, dit-il simplement.

- J'ai pas raison ? demanda Théodore avec une expression faussement indignée.

Blaise empoigna sa cape de sorcier et soupira. Il lui donna une pichenette sur le visage et passa la porte du dortoir.

- Allez, viens, on va manger.

* * *

- Alors, il y a eu un autre éclair et je suis retombé sur le lit ! dit Ron d'un air ravi en prenant des saucisses.

Il venait de raconter à Drago comment Harry venait de le faire léviter le matin-même alors qu'il dormait. A l'évidence, cela leur semblait fort drôle. Drago toisa Harry d'un air réprobateur. Il ne pouvait croire que ce superbe Survivant avait lancé un maléfice inconnu sur un ami. Pire encore, les conséquences du sortilège n'avaient en aucune façon percuté sa mémoire.

Drago eut un pincement au cœur : il connaissait trop bien ce sort pour ignorer ni sa provenance, ni son inventeur, et il savait aussi qu'ils connaissaient tous, ce qu'il en coûtait de l'utiliser, étant donné qu'ils avaient assisté au spectacle, ensemble, lors de la Coupe du monde de Quidditch. A un détail près : Harry et Ron n'avaient jamais été au courant du _pourquoi_ de cette manifestation de mangemorts.

- Ce sortilège ne viendrait-il pas, par hasard, de ton livre de potions ? interrogea Drago en lançant un regard glacial à Harry.

- Tu tires toujours des conclusions hâtives…, commença ce dernier en fronçant les sourcils.

- Oui ou non ? le coupa-t-il.

- Oui, bon, d'accord, c'est vrai, et alors ? s'exaspéra Harry.

Drago fixa Harry d'un air ahuri : _et alors_ ? Potter le faisait-il exprès ?

- Alors, reprit-il avec colère, tu as pris le risque d'essayer une incantation inconnue, écrite à la main, pour voir ce qui se passerait ?

- Pourquoi est-ce si important qu'elle soit écrite à la main ? demanda Harry qui préférait ne pas répondre au reste de la question.

Drago mit quelques secondes avant de se souvenir des arguments de Granger quand ils avaient évoqué ce fameux livre.

- Parce qu'elle n'est sans doute pas approuvée par le ministère de la Magie, récita-t-il. Et aussi, ajouta-t-il en voyant Harry et Ron lever les yeux au ciel, parce que je commence à penser que ce fameux Prince était un peu louche.

Harry et Ron se récrièrent aussitôt :

- On a bien rigolé ! protesta Ron, occupé à vider une bouteille de ketchup sur ses saucisses. Rigolé, Hermione, c'est tout !

- En suspendant les gens par une cheville ? ironisa Drago.

Il s'énerva devant tant de naïveté de la part des deux Gryffondor : Weasley, ça ne l'étonnait pas, mais par rapport à Potter, lui d'habitude si suspicieux et si malin, il était tout simplement atterré. _Rigolé _? Ils avaient _rigolé _? Il bouillit intérieurement contre l'inventeur de ce sortilège.

- Qui peut bien consacrer son temps et son énergie à inventer des sortilèges comme ça ? râla-t-il.

- Fred et George, répondit Ron en haussant les épaules. C'est tout à fait leur genre. Et, euh…

- Mon père, dit Harry.

Drago ouvrit grand les yeux : le père de Potter lançait lui aussi ce sortilège ?

- Quoi ? s'exclamèrent Ron et Drago d'une même voix.

- Mon père jetait ce sort, avoua Harry. Je… C'est Lupin qui me l'a dit.

La brunette le considéra un instant. Il était évident que ce n'était pas le père de Potter qui avait inventé ce sort, et même s'il le jetait, Harry ne pouvait oublier ce qu'il s'était passé à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, quand les mangemorts étaient apparus. Comment pouvaient-ils rire d'un tel sort ? Il décida de prendre le Scroutt à pétard par le dard et de narrer explicitement leurs souvenirs.

- Peut-être que ton père l'utilisait, _Harry_, reprit Drago, mais il n'est pas le seul. Nous avons vu toute une bande s'en servir, au cas où tu l'aurais oublié. Suspendre les gens dans le vide. Les promener dans les airs, quand ils sont endormis, sans défense.

Un silence lourd s'ensuivit. Ils se défièrent du regard.

- C'était différent, assura Ron avec vigueur. Ils en faisaient un mauvais usage. Harry et son père voulaient simplement rire un bon coup. Tu n'aimes pas le Prince, ajouta-t-il en pointant une saucisse sur Drago d'un air sévère, parce qu'il est meilleur que toi en potions.

La brunette eut un regard abasourdi : il ne trouvait que cette explication-là ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir ! répliqua-t-elle, ses joues rougissant de colère. Je pense simplement qu'il est totalement irresponsable de se mettre à jeter des sorts sans même connaître leurs effets, et arrête de parler du Prince comme si c'était son titre. Il s'agit sûrement d'un stupide surnom et à mon avis, il ne devait pas être très fréquentable !

- Je ne vois pas où tu vas chercher ça, dit Harry avec fougue. S'il avait été un apprenti Mangemort, il ne se serait pas vanté d'être de sang-mêlé, tu ne crois pas ?

Drago toisa Harry avec agacement.

- Les Mangemorts ne peuvent pas tous être des sang-pur, il ne reste pas assez de sorciers qui aient le sang pur, répliqua-t-il avec obstination. Je pense que la plupart d'entre eux sont des sang-mêlé qui se font passer pour purs. Ils ne haïssent que ceux qui viennent de familles moldues, ils seraient ravis que Ron et toi vous alliez les rejoindre.

- Ils ne m'accepteraient jamais comme Mangemort, s'indigna Ron. Tous les membres de ma famille sont considérés comme des traîtres à leur sang ! Pour les Mangemorts, c'est aussi grave que d'être né chez les Moldus !

Pour une fois, Drago dut approuver de tout son être cette remarque : il s'étonna que Weasley fût aussi conscient (et aussi fier) de sa réputation. Il ne voyait pas en quoi être traître à son sang pouvait permettre une quelconque gloire.

- En revanche, ils seraient ravis de m'avoir parmi eux, dit Harry d'un ton sarcastique. Nous pourrions être les meilleurs amis du monde s'ils n'essayaient pas tout le temps de m'assassiner.

Drago esquissa un sourire face à cette touche d'humour. Il allait répliquer quelque chose, quand Ginny vint interrompre leur conversation.

- Hé, Harry, je dois te donner ça.

Ils reconnurent sans peine de qui venait le parchemin et Drago se demanda quand allait être cette prochaine séance pour avoir plus de renseignements.

- Lundi soir ! annonça Harry.

Drago réfléchit en silence : peut-être que d'ici lundi, il n'y aurait plus de Dumbledore.

* * *

La cape de voyage de Tonks bruissa dans les couloirs silencieux de Poudlard. Elle marchait d'un pas pressé, et son allure semblait précipitée.

- Suçacides ! ordonna-t-elle devant la gargouille qui fit un pas de côté.

Le mur derrière elle s'ouvrit, laissant voir un escalier mobile en colimaçon. Tonks monta sur la première marche et l'escalier tourna sur lui-même, l'amenant en douceur jusqu'à la porte au heurtoir de cuivre qui donnait accès au bureau de Dumbledore.

Elle frappa deux coups, mais n'attendit pas la réponse. A l'évidence, au vu de sa tenue, le vieil homme s'apprêtait à s'en aller.

- Dumbledore ! s'exclama Tonks d'un air furieux.

- Nymphadora ? s'étonna Dumbledore en scrutant l'intruse. Que me vaut l'honneur…

- Pourquoi avoir attaqué Dawlish ? C'est insensé ! s'indigna-t-elle, d'une voix tremblante de colère.

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques minutes, l'air fatigué.

- Dawlish n'avait pas à me suivre, je suis vraiment navré d'avoir été obligé d'en arriver à de telles extrêmes, mais…

- Mais enfin, il agit pour votre sécurité ! s'exclama Tonks, dépassée.

- Il n'agit pas pour ma sécurité, reprit le directeur avec fermeté. Il agit sur ordre de Scrimgeour…

- Mais votre vie est en jeu, Dumbledore ! s'époumona l'Auror, furibonde. L'auriez-vous oublié ?

Dumbledore paraissait nerveux et pressé. Le fait que Tonks hurle de tels propos ne l'enchantait pas du tout et il jetait des regards suspicieux vers les escaliers.

- En aucun cas, Nymphadora, reprit-il d'un ton beaucoup plus froid. C'est pourquoi j'ai excessivement peu de temps en ce moment et vous venez gaspiller des minutes qui me sont précieuses.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants.

- Où allez-vous ? interrogea Tonks d'un ton tranchant, les sourcils froncés.

- Je ne puis vous répondre, soupira Dumbledore en regardant sa montre. Et je vous l'ai dit, je suis pressé…

- Dumbledore ! Je fais partie de l'Ordre ! s'insurgea la jeune femme aux cheveux gris.

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs et le ton de Dumbledore, en réponse, devint cassant.

- Tout comme moi. Mais je ne peux vous donner la réponse aujourd'hui. Mais rassurez-vous, vous saurez le moment venu.

- Le moment venu… Vous êtes horripilant, Dumbledore ! cracha-t-elle avec fougue.

- Et vous, trop bavarde, conclut Dumbledore d'un air glacial.

Tonks se stoppa net dans son élan et ravala son effarement.

- Je vous l'ai pourtant expliqué clairement, non ? continuait le directeur, qui perdait visiblement patience. Ce que vous avez ouï avec Alastor est d'une confidentialité à toute épreuve ! Comment cela se fait-il que Remus soit au courant ?

Elle regarda avec hébétement le vieux sorcier qui devenait de plus en plus effrayant. Ses pensées se connectaient difficilement et elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, incapable de voir où il voulait en venir.

- Remus… ? répéta-t-elle, abasourdie.

- Oui, Lupin. J'avais rendez-vous avec lui quand Dawlish m'est tombé dessus, relata Dumbledore, comprenant qu'il n'aurait pas la paix tant qu'il n'aurait pas lâché quelque chose. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de l'entraver. Quant à Remus, je l'ai envoyé là où je sais qu'il tiendra sa langue.

Tonks blêmit : il n'aurait pas _osé_ ?

- Vous l'avez envoyé _là-bas,_ exprès pour que votre couverture ne tombe pas ? dit-elle d'une voix blanche, son teint pâlissant à vue d'œil.

Dumbledore eut un mouvement de main agacé, comme s'il chassait une mouche importune.

- Non, j'ai juste avancé la date, rectifia-t-il d'un ton brut.

Tonks semblait anéantie. Ses yeux hagards n'accrochaient plus le regard azuré du directeur et elle semblait complètement perdue. Remus Lupin avait été envoyé chez les loups-garous pour qu'il se tût ? C'était absurde.

- Nymphadora, reprit le directeur d'un ton plus calme et plus compatissant. J'ai besoin de votre aide. Je ne peux vous expliquer totalement de quoi il en retourne, mais il me faut quelqu'un de l'Ordre à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui. Quelqu'un de confiance. Vous comprenez ?

Tonks soupira avec lassitude.

- Et une dernière chose. Ne donnez aucune information à Harry Potter et à ses amis.

Non seulement il savait à quel point Harry était curieux, mais le fait qu'Hermione Granger fût au courant de leurs suspicions n'étaient pas du tout au programme. Il devait redoubler de vigilance.

- Très bien, Dumbledore, dit-elle lentement, résignée. Mais j'attends de nombreuses explications. Vous ne pourrez éternellement manipuler les gens comme des pions sur un échiquier.

Il ne répondit rien, mais un petit sourire de convenance glissa sur son visage. Sans dire un mot, Tonks tourna les talons et prit congé.

* * *

La neige était tombée drue pour un mois d'octobre, et Drago regarda avec appréhension par la fenêtre, tandis que Rusard, qui se tenait devant les portes de chêne de l'entrée pour vérifier les noms des élèves qui avaient l'autorisation d'aller à Pré-au-Lard, faisait passer tout le monde trois fois de suite au Capteur de Dissimulation. Alors que Ron s'insurgeait sur l'utilité de se faire contrôler en sortant du château, il réprima un sourire et n'osa pas évoquer l'hypothèse que Rusard se faisait un malin plaisir de trouver un nouveau prétexte pour torturer encore un peu plus les élèves. Reprenant son sérieux, il se demanda sincèrement si leur plan allait véritablement marcher.

Le trio vacilla sous le vent et arrivèrent avec peine à Pré-au-Lard. Drago maudit Hermione qui était restée bien au chaud au château. Il aurait bien aimé faire de même, mais la mission dépend de lui, cette fois. Arrivés sur la place, Drago voulut aller directement aux Trois-Balais, mais Ron et Harry se dirigeaient déjà vers Honeydukes. A regret, il les suivit. Il n'était pas envisageable qu'à une sortie à Pré-au-Lard, ils n'aillent pas faire un tour au pub boire une Bièraubeurre. Il décida de prendre son mal en patience.

- Dieu merci, dit Ron qui frissonna tandis qu'une atmosphère chaude aux senteurs de caramel les enveloppait soudain. On n'a qu'à rester là tout l'après-midi.

Drago s'apprêta à protester, mais une voix de stentor s'éleva derrière eux.

- Harry, mon garçon !

- Oh non, marmonna Harry.

Ils se retournèrent et virent le professeur Slughorn. Coiffé d'un énorme bonnet de fourrure, vêtu d'un pardessus au col de fourrure assorti, il serrait contre lui un grand sac d'ananas confits et occupait à lui seul un bon quart de la boutique.

Pendant qu'il harponnait Harry pour déterminer quand il pouvait être disponible, Drago jouait nerveusement avec le gallion magique dans sa poche. Il tentait de suivre la conversation, mais l'angoisse de la mission était trop présente pour qu'il alignât deux mots sensés. En revanche, il remarqua à quel point Harry Potter arrivait à inventer toute une série d'excuses pour échapper aux soirées. Quand Slughorn quitta les lieux, il se tourna vers lui avec effarement.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu aies de nouveau réussi à te défiler, dit Drago en hochant la tête. Tu sais, ce n'est pas si terrible, finalement… Parfois même, on s'amuse…

Surprenant alors l'expression de Ron, il préféra changer de sujet. Il n'avait vraiment pas le temps de se disputer avec le rouquin aujourd'hui.

- Oh, regardez, ils ont des plumes en sucre Deluxe… Elles durent des heures, celles-là !

A l'évidence, l'intérêt de la boutique de Honeydukes avait ses limites, mais le froid persistant leur ôtait l'envie de marcher sans but.

- Où voulez-vous aller, maintenant ? demanda Drago, priant fortement pour aller voir Rosmerta.

- On n'a qu'à faire un tour aux Trois Balais, proposa Harry. On y sera au chaud.

- Excellente idée, s'exclama Drago.

Ils s'enroulèrent à nouveau dans leurs écharpes et quittèrent la confiserie. Après la tiédeur sucrée de Honeydukes, le vent glacé leur donnait l'impression de prendre des coups de couteau dans la figure. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans la rue. Personne ne s'attardait pour bavarder, chacun marchant d'un pas pressé vers sa destination. Seuls deux hommes, un peu plus loin, traînaient devant Les Trois Balais. La silhouette grande et mince du barman de La Tête de Sanglier n'était pas difficile à reconnaître. En revanche, Drago n'aurait pas su distinguer l'autre, plus petite, si Harry n'avait pas crié son nom.

- Mondingus !

Alors que le barman de La Tête de Sanglier s'en allait, un petit homme trapu aux jambes arquées et aux longs cheveux roux en bataille sursauta et laissa tomber une valise ancienne qui s'ouvrit sous le choc, révélant un bric-à-brac suffisant pour remplir à lui seul toute la vitrine d'un magasin de brocante.

A l'évidence, c'était un de ces innombrables vendeurs un peu escrocs qui haranguaient leurs clients à la sauvette. Drago détourna son attention de la scène, quand une exclamation de douleur échappa à Mondingus : Harry venait de le saisir à la gorge et le plaquait contre le mur du pub.

- _Harry_ ! couina Drago, peu enclin à assister à une scène de meurtre, alors qu'il devait lui-même en préparer un dans un laps de temps très compté.

Drago lança un regard désespéré à Ron qui ne bougeait pas, apparemment peu sûr de la démarche à entreprendre.

- Rendez-moi ça ! cria Harry qui continuait d'étrangler l'homme.

Harry Potter semblait envoûté : ses yeux froids et son ton rageur l'avaient transporté. Il était comme fou, et Drago prit soudain peur qu'il n'eût vraiment l'intention de le tuer.

- _Harry_, il ne faut pas ! hurla Drago, alors que le teint de Mondingus devenait bleu foncé.

* * *

Tonks arriva en fulminant jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard. Elle était persuadée d'avoir été encore manipulée par Dumbledore et rageait de n'avoir pu contenir sa colère. Peut-être aurait-elle pu glaner d'autres informations. Notamment concernant Remus… Il lui avait annoncé d'un air pressé sa mission, alors qu'elle venait de lui découvrir ses sentiments. Il n'avait pas voulu lui faire de mal, il avait simplement eu la tête occupée par autre chose. Tout ça, c'était de la faute de Dumbledore. Etre présent à Pré-au-Lard ? Durant une sortie d'élèves ? Qu'est-ce qui pourrait arriver de bien fâcheux aujourd'hui ? Evidemment que c'était juste pour se débarrasser de sa présence.

Toujours ressassant ses pensées, Tonks arriva vers les Trois-Balais et s'arrêta, ne croyant pas la scène qui se déroulaient sous ses yeux : Harry et ses amis menaçaient Mondingus. Ah oui, se dit Tonks d'un ton blasé, en effet, c'est une situation fâcheuse… Des fois que Mondingus ne pût plus voler les sorciers. Elle hésita à laisser Harry tuer l'escroc, puis se raisonna en se disant que le monde sorcier avait plus besoin d'Harry Potter en liberté et affrontant Voldemort plutôt que derrière des barreaux à Azkaban. A regret, elle dégaina sa baguette magique et lança un sort pour desserrer sa prise.

* * *

Il y eut un _bang _! et Harry sentit ses mains lâcher malgré lui la gorge de Mondingus. Alors que ce dernier transplana sans demander son reste, Drago se retourna vivement pour démasquer l'interrupteur. Alors qu'Harry s'égosillait avec colère, Tonks surgit de nulle part et toisait avec un air franchement indifférent les trois adolescents. Elle les fit franchir la porte des Trois-Balais tandis qu'elle reprenait sa patrouille dans le village, et Drago fut un instant soulagé que la situation n'ait pas empiré. Ils étaient à présent dans le pub. L'instant fatidique était arrivé.

- _Il a volé des objets qui étaient à Sirius !_ continuait de susurrer Harry avec rage.

- Je sais, _Harry_, mais ne crie pas, s'il te plaît, les gens nous regardent, murmura Drago.

Le balafré était bien trop bruyant et attirait l'attention sur eux, ce qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Il devait se montrer discret. Il jeta un rapide coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, bondée. C'était idéal pour ne pas se faire repérer.

- Allez vous asseoir, je vais vous apporter à boire, dit la brunette en se dirigeant vers le comptoir.

Alors que les garçons s'en allaient vers une table qui venait de se libérer, Drago arriva près du comptoir. Rosmerta servait un couple amouraché en faisant des plaisanteries frivoles. Il croisa son regard, et descendit les marches qui menaient simultanément à la cave et aux toilettes. Dès qu'elle le vit, son regard se fit plus vide.

- Oh, je n'ai plus de whisky Pur Feu, s'excusa-t-elle en s'adressant à l'un de ses clients, un sorcier un peu âgé qui lui offrit un sourire radieux. J'y vais de ce pas.

Et elle descendit à son tour l'escalier sans dire un mot quelques instants plus tard.

Drago attendit dans la cave que Rosmerta arrivât. Il jeta un regard autour de lui : les tonneaux d'hydromel s'entassaient de façon assez ordonnée, classés par année. Une vraie mine d'or pour un amateur de ce liquide doré. Il entendit les pas de Rosmerta descendre et s'approcher de lui. Aussitôt, il sortit sa baguette par précaution. Mais la tenancière ne semblait pas disposée à se débattre. Elle fixait d'un œil vide la brunette. Cette dernière déglutit : Granger avait fait du bon travail.

- Avez-vous le paquet ? demanda Drago d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il se sentait un peu intimidé, son rythme cardiaque battit plus fort, alors que Rosmerta sortait de sa poche un petit paquet de papier kraft.

- Très bien, articula-t-il lentement. Vous allez vous cacher ici. Vous ordonnerez à la première personne qui descendra les escaliers pour aller aux toilettes et qui est bien un élève de Poudlard de donner ce paquet à Dumbledore en lui lançant le sortilège d'Imperium. Mais en lui interdisant de dévoiler l'identité du destinataire. Dès que vous aurez accompli votre mission, prévenez-moi par gallion. Puis, vous oublierez tout et vous retournerez derrière le comptoir en étant naturelle.

Rosmerta acquiesça en silence et se cachait près des escaliers, quand Drago remonta prestement les marches. Le pub étant bondé, personne ne sembla faire attention à sa disparition. Il passa derrière le comptoir pour prendre trois bouteilles de Bièraubeurre et retourna à la table d'Harry et de Ron. Harry fulminait toujours et Ron tentait désespérément de le calmer.

- L'Ordre ne peut donc pas surveiller Mondingus ? chuchota furieusement Harry aux deux autres. Ils ne peuvent pas au moins l'empêcher de voler tout ce qui lui tombe sous la main quand il est au quartier général ?

- Chut ! s'insurgea Drago en regardant tout autour de lui pour s'assurer que personne ne les écoutait.

Il croisa le regard glacial de Zabini, nonchalamment appuyé contre un pilier proche et fronça les sourcils quand il s'aperçut que le grand noir le dévisagea sans vergogne. Pourquoi le fixait-il avec autant d'insistance ? Drago réprima un frisson et essaya de se recentrer sur la colère d'Harry.

- Je te comprends, _Harry_, moi aussi, ça m'énerverait, je sais que ce qu'il a volé t'appartient…

Potter leur avait raconté l'épisode du testament de Sirius, et comment Kreattur avait changé de maître, à son plus grand désarroi.

- Oui, ça m'appartient ! dit-il. Pas étonnant qu'il n'ait pas été très content de me voir ! Je vais raconter à Dumbledore ce qui se passe, il est le seul qui fasse peur à Mondingus.

- Bonne idée, murmura Drago, visiblement content qu'Harry se calme enfin. _Ron_, qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? reprit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le rouquin détourna aussitôt les yeux du bar.

- Rien, répondit-il.

- J'imagine que « rien » est partie derrière chercher d'autres bouteilles de whisky Pur Feu ? dit Drago d'un ton irrité.

La brunette prit un air pincé : si jamais il venait à Weasley l'idée d'aller voir Rosmerta et qu'il fît rater leur plan… Mais Ron semblait décider à rester à leur table : ignorant ses sarcasmes, il but une gorgée de Bièraubeurre en s'enfermant dans ce qu'il considérait apparemment comme un silence plein de dignité. Harry semblait lui aussi plongé dans ses pensées. Drago lança à nouveau un regard furtif à Zabini qui n'était plus contre le pilier et il le chercha un instant des yeux. Mais son attention se reporta sur le bar : pianotant nerveusement sur la table, ses yeux noisette oscillèrent entre le bar et Ron, se demandant pourquoi Rosmerta mettait autant de temps à accomplir sa mission. Le gallion chauffa dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. C'était fait.

* * *

Blaise sirotait un verre de Bièraubeurre, debout contre un pilier, les tables étant toutes prises. Il avait décidé d'aller seul à Pré-au-Lard et appréciait son choix. Ni Daphné Greengrass, ni Théodore Nott n'étaient encore venus lui pourrir sa sortie. Pansy Parkinson était avec sa bande, Millicent Bulstrode et Tracey Davis, certainement. Tant qu'à Drago Malefoy, il était au château. Tout était parfait.

Il refoula un sourire satisfait et balaya la salle des Trois-Balais du regard. Ce dernier s'attarda sur la table de trois Gryffondor bien trop connus et il lança un regard glacial à la brunette qui venait de relever la tête.

La scène qui s'était déroulée ce matin l'avait encore sonné et il ne pouvait se résoudre à croire que Drago était vraiment attiré par cette fille. Une Sang-de-Bourbe comme elle, fricotant avec un traître à son sang et un Sang-mêlé ? Une expression de dégoût apparut sur son visage. Etait-il tombé aussi bas ? L'épisode avec Daphné l'avait-il à ce point traumatisé qu'il lui avait fait perdre toute notion de valeurs et d'honneur ?

Pourtant, la vérité était telle : l'adolescent blond avait bien une photo des trois Gryffondor dans ses affaires. Nott avait raison, il allait vraiment devoir faire quelque chose. Mais la dernière fois qu'il avait voulu s'interposer, ça lui était retombé dessus. Dépassé et plutôt énervé de chercher une façon valable d'améliorer les choses, il ne vit pas les deux hommes à ses côtés s'agiter : d'un mouvement brusque, un coup de coude toucha son bras et il renversa la moitié de son verre sur sa robe de sorcier.

- Oh, pardon ! s'excusa l'homme en lui adressant un sourire désolé.

Blaise le fusilla du regard et essuya comme il pouvait le liquide. Mais il ne faisait que l'étaler un peu plus encore. D'un pas rageur, il quitta son pilier et se dirigea vers les toilettes.

En pestant à demi-mots, il ne prêta pas tout de suite attention aux voix qui s'élevaient des toilettes des filles. Mais un éclair rouge le figea sur place et il se retourna vivement. S'approchant avec prudence de la porte du local, sa baguette magique dégainée, il attendit que les personnes sortissent, caché derrière le mur.

La porte s'ouvrit : une fille que Blaise reconnut sans peine comme une des poursuiveuses de l'équipe de Quidditch des Gryffondor sortit, d'un pas mal assuré. La voix de Rosmerta, un peu rauque, s'éleva alors.

- _C'est fait._

Légèrement déboussolé, Blaise vit alors sortir Rosmerta des toilettes. Elle avait une démarche moins bizarre que la Gryffondor, mais si on faisait bien attention, on pouvait s'apercevoir qu'il y avait quelque chose qui clochait. Elle dépassa la jeune fille qui cherchait encore un moyen de regagner le rez-de-chaussée. Atterré d'un tel spectacle, Zabini resta un long moment immobile, près des toilettes des hommes. Que signifiait tout cela ?

* * *

Drago glissa un regard vers les escaliers. En regardant vers la porte qui menait à la cave, son cœur s'accéléra : Rosmerta venait de remonter. Elle retourna derrière son comptoir et reprit la conversation avec le client au sourire charmeur.

Drago continua de fixer l'escalier, sa respiration de plus en plus saccadée : qui avait été choisi ? Quelques instants plus tard, Katie Bell remonta elle aussi les marches, et retournait vers la table où une de ses amies l'attendait. Attachant leurs capes, elles s'apprêtaient à partir.

Drago poussa un soupir discret. Alors c'était Katie Bell, la poursuiveuse de l'équipe qui allait jouer le rôle de l'intermédiaire. Pas de chance que ça tombât sur elle. Il coula un regard en direction d'Harry et fut satisfait de constater qu'il venait d'avaler les dernières gouttes de sa bouteille. D'un ton détaché, la brunette s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Et si on revenait à l'école dès maintenant ?

Les deux autres approuvèrent d'un signe de tête. Leur sortie n'avait pas été très amusante et le temps empirait. Une fois de plus, ils attachèrent étroitement leurs capes autour du cou, remirent leurs écharpes et enfilèrent leurs gants. Puis ils sortirent du pub derrière Katie Bell et son amie pour remonter la grand-rue. Tandis qu'ils pataugeaient dans la gadoue gelée qui recouvrait la route de Poudlard, Drago scrutait les deux filles devant eux, l'air très concentré. Cela échappa totalement à Harry et à Ron, complètement perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. La brunette réfléchissait à la façon dont le collier allait passer au Capteur de Dissimulation. Il fallait qu'il lançât un sort rapide de confusion pour pouvoir faire rentrer le paquet à Poudlard. C'était la seule solution. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'il devait se trouver derrière cette intermédiaire quand elle passerait devant le concierge. Les sortilèges informulés n'auraient jamais été plus appréciables qu'en cet instant. Il réfléchissait au bon déroulement du plan, quand la jeune fille irait trouver le directeur pour lui offrir le présent, quand un bruit inattendu l'interpella.

Drago fronça les sourcils : quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : les voix de Katie Bell et de son amie étaient devenues plus aiguës et plus perçantes. Les deux filles étaient en train de se disputer à propos du paquet que Katie tenait à la main.

- Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, Leanne ! s'exclama Katie.

Elles suivirent la courbe que décrivait la route à cet endroit. Leanne fit un geste pour prendre l'objet que tenait Katie. Celle-ci résista en tirant dans l'autre sens et le paquet finit par tomber sur le sol. Aussitôt, Katie s'éleva dans les airs, avec grâce, les bras tendus, comme si elle s'apprêtait à s'envoler. Ses cheveux tournoyaient autour de sa tête, fouettés par le vent féroce, mais elle avait les yeux fermés et son visage était vide de toute expression. Ils s'étaient tous arrêtés net et la regardaient. Drago eut une expression d'effroi.

A deux mètres au-dessus du sol, Katie poussa alors un horrible hurlement. Ses yeux s'ouvrirent et ce qu'elle voyait, ou ce qu'elle ressentait, lui causait manifestement une terrible angoisse. Elle hurlait, hurlait sans cesse. Leanne se mit à hurler à son tour et agrippa les chevilles de Katie, essayant de la ramener à terre. Harry et Ron se précipitèrent pour l'aider. Drago imita les deux garçons, mais au moment où ils saisissaient à leur tour les jambes de Katie, elle retomba sur eux. Harry et Ron parvinrent à l'attraper mais elle se tortillait tellement qu'ils avaient du mal à la maintenir. Ils l'allongèrent par terre où elle se débattit avec force en continuant de hurler, apparemment incapable de les reconnaître. Harry jeta un coup d'œil de tous côtés. Les alentours semblaient déserts. Drago regardait la scène avec horreur : le plan venait d'échouer lamentablement, et sous ses yeux en plus. Il entendit à peine Harry s'en aller chercher du secours.

Katie se tortillait toujours par terre en hurlant. Ron et Leanne essayaient tous les trois de la calmer. Drago, désemparé, essayait de les imiter, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'avoir l'esprit vide. Le regard un peu perdu, il vit Hagrid et Harry accourir ensemble et il se demanda dans un éclair de lucidité si c'était vraiment ce qu'il appelait « du secours ».

- Reculez-vous ! s'exclama Hagrid. Laissez-moi la voir !

- Il lui est arrivé quelque chose ! sanglota Leanne. Je ne sais pas quoi…

Hagrid regarda Katie un instant puis, sans un mot, il se pencha, la prit dans ses bras et courut vers le château. Quelques secondes plus tard, les cris perçants de Katie s'étaient évanouis et on n'entendait plus que le rugissement du vent.

Drago réfléchit un instant sur la meilleure façon de remédier à ce désastre. Il avisa le collier dans la neige, et se dit que ce n'était pas le moment de le récupérer. Il se précipita alors sur l'amie de Katie, gémissante, et la secoua vivement par les épaules.

- Tu t'appelles Leanne, c'est ça ? demanda-t-il d'un ton un peu brusque.

Elle acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Il hésita sur la manière d'aborder le problème : il devait savoir ce qu'il s'était passé pour que leur plan ratât à ce point.

- Ça s'est passé tout d'un coup ou bien…, commença-t-il, incertain.

- C'est arrivé quand ce paquet s'est ouvert, hoqueta Leanne en montrant sur le sol un papier kraft détrempé qui s'était déchiré, laissant apparaître un scintillement vert.

Ron se pencha, la main tendue, mais Harry lui saisit le bras et le tira en arrière.

- _N'y touche pas !_

Il s'accroupit. Un collier d'opale ouvragé dépassait du papier.

- J'ai déjà vu ça, dit Harry, en observant la chose. Exposé chez Barjow et Beurk il y a très longtemps. L'étiquette disait que le collier était ensorcelé. Katie a dû y toucher.

Il leva la tête vers Leanne qui s'était mise à trembler de tout son corps.

- Comment Katie l'a-t-elle eu ?

- C'est pour ça qu'on se disputait. Elle l'avait quand elle est sortie des toilettes, aux Trois Balais, elle a dit que c'était une surprise pour quelqu'un à Poudlard et qu'elle devait le remettre en mains propres. Elle paraissait bizarre quand elle m'a raconté ça… Oh, non, oh, non, je parie qu'on lui a jeté le sortilège de l'Imperium et je ne m'en suis même pas rendu compte !

Leanne fut à nouveau secouée de sanglots et Drago lui tapota doucement l'épaule. Il déglutit difficilement et parvint à rester calme, malgré toutes ces informations divulguées.

- Elle ne t'a pas dit qui le lui avait donné, Leanne ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche qu'il masqua quelque peu.

- Non… elle ne voulait pas… et moi, je lui ai répété qu'elle était idiote, qu'il ne fallait pas l'emporter à l'école mais elle refusait de m'écouter… alors, j'ai essayé de le lui prendre des mains… et… et…

Leanne poussa une plainte désespérée qui étouffa le soupir de soulagement qu'émit Drago.

- On ferait bien de revenir à l'école, suggéra-t-il. Nous irons voir comment elle va. Viens…, dit-il à l'encontre de l'amie de Katie Bell.

Harry hésita un instant puis il ôta l'écharpe qui lui protégeait le visage et, sans tenir compte de l'exclamation de Ron, il en enveloppa le collier et le ramassa. Drago lui jeta un regard effaré, mais il ne dit mot. En silence, il ouvrit la marche, perdu dans ses pensées, et se maudissant de l'échec de leur tentative. Ils devraient repartir de zéro. Mais pourquoi avait-il pu penser un seul instant que ça fonctionnerait ? Tout était de la faute de cette fille. Il n'avait pas prévu qu'elle aurait autant de soupçons…

* * *

Ils venaient de pénétrer dans le parc lorsqu'Harry interrompit les pensées de Drago, qui ressassait avec amertume l'échec cuisant de cette première approche.

- Malefoy connaît l'existence de ce collier. Il était exposé dans une vitrine chez Barjow et Beurk il y a quatre ans. J'ai vu qu'il le regardait pendant que je me cachais de son père et de lui. _Voilà _ce qu'il voulait acheter le jour où on l'a suivi ! Une opale ensorcelée ! Il s'en souvenait et il est retourné la chercher !

Drago se retourna vivement, l'air furieux, manquant de faire tomber Leanne : alors comme ça, Potter l'espionnait quand il allait chez Barjow et Beurk avec son père ? Et il n'avait toujours pas non plus abandonné la piste de Drago Malefoy le mangemort ? Les yeux lançant des éclairs, il s'apprêta à lancer une réplique cinglante à Harry, mais ce fut Ron qui prit position.

- Je… je ne sais pas, Harry, répondit le rouquin, hésitant. Il y a plein de gens qui vont chez Barjow et Beurk… et cette fille dit que Katie a trouvé le collier dans les toilettes.

- Elle a dit qu'elle en était sortie avec le collier, ça ne signifie pas qu'elle l'ait vraiment trouvé là…

- McGonagall ! prévint Ron.

Drago se retourna, réajustant brusquement ses mains sur les épaules de Leanne qui tanguait dangereusement en pleurnichant : le professeur McGonagall descendait en hâte les marches de pierre, bravant les tourbillons de neige fondue pour venir à leur rencontre. Il leva les yeux au ciel : il ne manquait plus qu'elle !

- Hagrid dit que vous avez vu tous les quatre ce qui est arrivé à Katie Bell… Montez tout de suite dans mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez là, Potter ?

- L'objet qu'elle a touché, répondit Harry.

- Grand Merlin ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall, alarmée, en prenant le collier à Harry. Non, non, Rusard, ils sont avec moi ! ajouta-t-elle précipitamment alors que le concierge traversait le hall d'entrée de son pas traînant, le regard avide, brandissant son Capteur de Dissimulation. Apportez tout de suite ce collier au professeur Rogue mais n'y touchez surtout pas, gardez-le bien enveloppé dans l'écharpe !

Drago suivit avec le reste de la troupe le professeur McGonagall jusqu'à son bureau, non sans une certaine appréhension pour la suite des événements. Les vitres criblées de neige fondue tremblaient dans leurs châssis et la pièce était froide malgré le feu qui craquait dans la cheminée. Le professeur McGonagall referma la porte et se précipita derrière son bureau, face à Harry, Ron, Drago et Leanne, qui continuait de sangloter.

- Alors ? Que s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle sèchement.

D'une voix hachée et en s'interrompant souvent pour essayer de contrôler ses larmes, Leanne raconta au professeur McGonagall le comportement bizarre de Katie et le paquet anonyme qu'elle avait récupéré dans les toilettes des Trois-Balais. Le paquet déchiré avait ôté la protection du maléfice et Katie s'était retrouvée ensorcelée.

Après avoir congédiée Leanne chez Madame Pomfresh, Minerva McGonagall se tourna vers les trois adolescents restants et les toisa d'un regard dur.

- Que s'est-il passé quand Katie a touché le collier ?

- Elle s'est élevée dans les airs, répondit Harry avant que Ron et Drago aient pu parler. Puis elle s'est mise à hurler et elle est retombée par terre. Professeur, est-ce que je peux aller voir le professeur Dumbledore, s'il vous plaît ?

Drago sursauta face à la question si abrupte et lança un regard effrayé au professeur de métamorphose : se pouvait-il que Potter eût deviné directement l'identité du destinataire ?

- Le directeur est absent jusqu'à lundi, Potter, l'informa McGonagall, l'air surpris.

- Absent ? répéta Harry avec colère.

- Oui, Potter, absent ! répliqua le professeur McGonagall d'un ton cassant. Mais je suis sûre que tout ce que vous avez à dire sur cette horrible affaire peut m'être confié !

Harry hésita une fraction de seconde et Drago retint son souffle. Qu'allait-il avancer comme hypothèse sur cette affaire ? Pouvait-il avoir tout deviné ?

- Je pense que c'est Drago Malefoy qui a donné ce collier à Katie, professeur.

Il y eut un silence lourd. Ron se caressa le nez, apparemment gêné. De son côté, Drago se tortilla sur place, mal à l'aise. Instinctivement, il changea de position, ses pieds glissant sur le sol, comme s'il tenait à mettre un peu plus de distance entre Harry et lui. En essayant de réfléchir le plus objectivement possible, il semblait que Potter n'en sût pas plus que ça et qu'il essayait désespérément d'extrapoler sans avoir de réelles preuves. En soi, c'était plutôt encourageant pour eux, parce qu'il ne pouvait les soupçonner vraiment. Mais cette persistance à accuser le grand blond pouvait malheureusement mettre la puce à l'oreille de personnes ayant des compétences et des pouvoirs de surveillance bien plus grands qu'un simple élève. Il fallait vraiment être prudent. Déjà, Dumbledore semblait savoir des choses, si McGonagall s'y mettait… Drago se mordit les lèvres, se demandant si la vieille sorcière allait accréditer cette dénonciation.

- C'est une accusation très grave, Potter ! s'exclama le professeur McGonagall après un silence choqué. Avez-vous une preuve ?

- Non, admit Harry, mais…

Et il lui raconta la conversation qu'ils avaient surprise entre Malefoy et Barjow. Lorsqu'il eut terminé, le professeur McGonagall parut un peu perdue. Drago la fixait avec appréhension. Il déglutit avec difficulté pendant l'interrogatoire qui s'ensuivit. Son cerveau fonctionnait à toute allure, il fallait qu'il dise quelque chose. N'importe quoi. Quelque chose pour montrer à Potter que son accusation n'était pas valable, qu'elle ne pouvait être fondée, que jamais Drago Malefoy n'aurait pu penser à envoyer un collier à Poudlard par l'intermédiaire de quelqu'un d'autre. Un éclair de lucidité traversa son esprit.

- Mais, _Harry_, l'interrompit-il. Barjow lui a demandé s'il voulait l'emporter avec lui et Malefoy a répondu non…

- Parce qu'il ne voulait pas y toucher, de toute évidence ! répliqua Harry avec colère.

- Il a dit exactement : « De quoi aurais-je l'air si je portais ça dans la rue ? » rappela Drago.

- Il aurait l'air d'un crétin avec un collier, remarqua Ron.

- _Ron_, soupira Drago d'un ton découragé, l'opale aurait été enveloppée pour qu'il ne la touche pas et très facile à cacher sous une cape !

Il hésita un instant, puis il se résigna, l'air grave : il devrait lancer des indices à Potter, pour échapper à cette hypothèse un peu trop dangereusement vraie de la vérité et le mettre sur une autre piste.

- Je crois plutôt que ce qu'il a commandé chez Barjow et Beurk était un objet bruyant ou encombrant, quelque chose qui attirerait l'attention s'il se promenait avec dans la rue.

Il fit une courte pause : à l'évidence, ses arguments n'étaient pas assez forts pour avoir raison de l'entêtement d'Harry.

- En tout cas, poursuivit-il en élevant la voix avant que le balafré ait pu l'interrompre, j'ai demandé si le collier était à vendre, tu te souviens ? Quand je suis entrée dans la boutique pour essayer de savoir ce que Malefoy voulait qu'il lui garde, je l'ai vu exposé. Et Barjow m'a indiqué le prix, il ne m'a pas dit qu'il était déjà vendu…

- Tu n'as pas été très habile, riposta Harry d'un ton sec. Il n'a pas dû mettre plus de cinq secondes pour deviner ce que tu avais derrière la tête et bien sûr, il n'allait pas t'avouer la vérité… De toute façon, Malefoy a très bien pu envoyer quelqu'un le chercher entretemps…

Drago le regarda avec indignation et s'apprêtait à lui répliquer quelque chose de cinglant, quand il fut stoppé dans son élan.

- Ça suffit ! coupa le professeur McGonagall.

Alors que Minerva évoquait toutes les raisons possibles et inimaginables rendant le chef d'accusation impossible sur la personne de Drago Malefoy, la brunette reprit peu à peu espoir : il était évident que le professeur de métamorphose n'accordait que peu de crédit à la véracité de la théorie d'Harry. Cela le soulagea quelque peu.

- De surcroît, poursuivit le professeur McGonagall d'un ton affreusement catégorique, Mr Malefoy ne se trouvait pas à Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui.

Drago n'en crut ni ses yeux, ni ses oreilles : McGonagall venait de leur sauver la vie. Mais oui, la retenue ! C'était avec McGonagall ! Il glissa un regard vers Harry qui la regardait bouche bée, rendu muet par un tel aveu. Drago en aurait sauté de joie sur place. Le professeur avait réussi là où lui-même avait échoué : laver l'adolescent blond de tout soupçon. Elle se portait même garante de son alibi ! C'était incroyable ! Voilà qui devrait leur permettre un long moment de répit. Il s'en réjouit intérieurement et soupira en silence.

* * *

En les congédiant, elle leur adressa un regard entendu sur le sujet de cette discussion. Harry sembla bouder un instant dans son coin, ce qui arracha un sourire vainqueur à Drago.

- À qui Katie devait-elle donner le collier, d'après vous ? interrogea Ron tandis qu'ils montaient l'escalier menant à la salle commune.

- Merlin seul le sait, répondit Drago.

Drago hésita un quart de seconde, puis il choisit d'aller dans leur sens.

- Mais qui que ce soit, ajouta-t-il, il l'a échappé belle. Personne n'aurait pu ouvrir ce paquet sans toucher l'opale.

- Il pouvait être destiné à des tas de gens, dit Harry. À Dumbledore (et Drago tressaillit en lui jetant un regard affolé, mais Harry avait les yeux dans le vague et il ne semblait rien voir) – les Mangemorts seraient ravis de se débarrasser de lui, il doit être une de leurs cibles prioritaires. Ou à Slughorn. Dumbledore pense que Voldemort le voulait vraiment avec lui et il ne doit pas être content qu'il se soit rangé dans l'autre camp. Ou à…

- Ou à toi, finit Drago, inquiet de la tournure dangereuse que prenait cette conversation.

- Impossible, affirma Harry, sinon Katie n'aurait eu qu'à se retourner pour me le donner quand on était sur la route.

Drago maudit la logique trop implacable du balafré.

- Je suis resté derrière elle depuis le moment où on a quitté Les Trois Balais, continuait Harry. Il aurait été beaucoup plus logique de livrer le paquet en dehors de Poudlard, à cause de Rusard qui contrôle tout le monde. Je me demande pourquoi Malefoy lui a demandé de l'emporter au château.

- _Harry_, Malefoy n'était pas à Pré-au-Lard ! s'exclama la brunette, en s'arrêtant et en tapant du pied, exaspérée.

- Alors, il avait sûrement un complice, répliqua Harry. Crabbe ou Goyle – ou, si on y réfléchit, peut-être un autre Mangemort. Il doit avoir des copains plus intelligents que Crabbe et Goyle maintenant qu'il a rejoint leurs rangs…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, croisa le regard de Ron et il lut la même chose que ce qu'il pensait : il était décidément inutile de discuter avec lui.

- Potage royal, dit Drago d'un ton assuré lorsqu'ils furent arrivés devant la grosse dame.

Le portrait pivota aussitôt pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune bondée. Les nombreux élèves présents étaient rentrés plus tôt que prévu de Pré-au-Lard et l'agitation était conviviale : personne ne semblait avoir eu vent de l'incident de Katie Bell.

- En fait, l'attaque n'a pas été très bien menée, quand on y songe, dit Ron, en chassant négligemment un élève de première année installé dans un fauteuil confortable, auprès du feu, pour s'y asseoir à sa place.

Drago donna un coup de pied à Ron. Ce que ce dernier prit pour une invitation à se relever et rendre le fauteuil à l'élève de première année n'avait aucun rapport avec son véritable motif : en effet, Drago aurait bien voulu l'y voir avec une telle mission, à chercher un moyen de faire rentrer un objet maléfique dans un château si bien gardé. Mais il contint sa colère.

- Le sortilège n'a même pas pénétré dans le château, poursuivit Ron, d'un ton placide. On ne peut pas dire que le plan était infaillible.

Drago réfléchit, puis décida de rentrer dans son jeu, à contrecœur. Qu'aurait-il eu comme crédibilité à défendre, dans la peau d'Hermione Granger, un plan qu'il avait lui-même conçu ? Il fallait aussi dire que Ron avait touché juste : leur plan était juste trop utopiste pour marcher. Ils avaient trop rêvé.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il, amer. Ce n'était pas du tout bien pensé.

- Depuis quand Malefoy est-il un grand penseur ? demanda Harry.

Si Ron haussa les épaules, Drago le foudroya du regard. Il se retint à grand-peine de l'incendier et reporta son attention sur la neige fondue qui obstruait les fenêtres de la salle commune. Il devait s'entretenir au plus tôt avec Granger, à présent.

* * *

- Hé, Drago ! interpella une voix grave.

Hermione releva la tête et vit Vaisey qui courait dans sa direction. La salle commune des Serpentard était de plus en plus bondée et il se fraya à grand-peine un chemin parmi les élèves bruyants.

Hermione avait fini plus tôt son travail de retenue : Hagrid était accouru, tout essoufflé, dans leur salle et McGonagall avait disparu tout de suite après s'être entretenue avec lui, libérant Hermione. Interloquée, elle ferma son manuel de métamorphose. Il lui offrit un pâle sourire qu'elle lui rendit, un peu perdue. Attendant qu'il reprît son souffle, elle se demanda bien ce qu'il voulait lui demander.

- Tu sais pour Urquhart, commença-t-il, ne fais pas attention. Il est jaloux de toi, mais je suis sûr que tu sauras être à la hauteur pour le match contre Gryffondor.

Hermione lui adressa un sourire léger. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Se pouvait-il qu'un Serpentard soit poli et sans calcul ? Hébétée, elle essaya de trouver quelque chose à répondre, mais il ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

- Je ne me suis pas présenté : Rohan Vaisey. Je suis de deux ans ton cadet.

Hermione cligna des yeux en lui serrant brièvement la main : était-ce une coutume chez les Serpentard de se présenter de la sorte ?

- Oh, j'allais oublier, s'excusa Vaisey. De la part du professeur Rogue.

Il lui tendit un morceau de parchemin scellé par un cachet de cire et Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Que lui voulait donc Rogue ?

- Bon, je dois y aller. A bientôt, Drago ! salua chaleureusement Vaisey en agitant maladroitement la main.

Hermione le salua d'un mouvement de tête, une lueur d'amusement dans ses prunelles grises. Il était bien bavard, ce garçon. Elle reporta son attention sur le parchemin et tout pétillement de pupilles s'estompa. Le cœur lourd, elle décocha le sceau. Mais le gallion magique chauffa dans sa poche de pantalon et elle sursauta vivement. Elle sortit à son tour de la salle commune. Heureusement, le couloir était désormais désert. Elle fourra distraitement la missive dans son autre poche et écouta la voix de Drago lui intimer de venir en urgence.

* * *

Hermione avait accouru jusqu'au septième étage à perdre haleine. Elle apparut dans la Salle sur Demande avec force et fracas, essoufflée et les yeux brillants.

- Alors ? s'exclama-t-elle en voyant Drago de dos qui fixait d'un air vide l'Armoire à disparaître.

Il se retourna lentement, le visage sombre. Hermione comprit aussitôt que la mission ne s'était pas déroulée comme ils l'auraient voulu.

- Ah, dit-elle simplement.

Un silence se fit dans la salle. Hermione se dirigea lentement vers la brunette qui n'esquissait aucun geste.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda quand même l'adolescent blond.

Le degré de déception et d'amertume qu'il ressentait étaient à peu près similaires à ceux de Drago, qui soupira longuement avant de lui répondre.

- C'est Katie Bell qui a été choisie. Et c'est elle qui se retrouve actuellement entre la vie et la mort.

Le sang d'Hermione se glaça quelque peu dans ses veines en entendant ces paroles morbides. Elle s'affala sur un tabouret et écouta en silence Drago qui narrait les divers éléments de la journée et l'entretien avec McGonagall.

- Elle ne nous soupçonne pas, c'est déjà ça, souffla la brunette, en essayant de voir du positif quelque part.

- On aurait dû le prévoir…, marmonna Hermione, en se tordant les mains de culpabilité. Un collier comme ça… C'était trop dangereux… C'aurait forcément échoué… On a été trop naïfs… _Oh, je m'en veux ! Je m'en veux tellement…_

Un long silence suivit ses jérémiades. Drago restait de marbre : il était furieux. Furieux contre lui-même et contre Rosmerta, mais aussi contre Katie et Leanne. Pourquoi avaient-elles besoin de se disputer ? On n'en serait pas là, pensait-il amèrement. Et en même temps, une immense déception l'accablait. Il avait tellement cru dur comme fer que ce plan marcherait qu'il se sentait à présent vide. Comment faire à présent ? C'était un retour forcé à la case départ. Avec un handicap : maintenant, ils devraient redoubler de vigilance. Ils avaient relancé les soupçons de Potter.

Hermione se rongeait les sangs. Elle connaissait peu Katie Bell, cette joueuse de Quidditch qui faisait partie de l'équipe d'Harry, mais elle l'appréciait : c'était une fille sûre d'elle, franche et très souriante. Elle s'en voulut terriblement de l'avoir réduite à cet état.

- Plus jamais…, murmura-t-elle tout bas. On ne peut plus, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas juste pour les autres.

Drago la considéra un instant.

- Il faut trouver autre chose, dit-il d'un ton catégorique. Pas maintenant, c'est beaucoup trop dangereux. Il faut laisser passer un peu de temps pour se faire oublier. Mais il est évident qu'il va falloir réitérer la tentative. _On ne peut le tuer en face, _Granger ! Rappelle-toi tes propres paroles !

- Je sais, coupa Hermione avec agacement. Mais si ça fait une autre victime ? Si Katie meurt ? Si d'autres meurent par notre faute ?

Drago la toisa, glacial. Il haussa les épaules.

- L'enjeu est important. Il s'agit de nos _propres vies_.

- Tu serais prêt à sacrifier les autres pour pouvoir rester en vie, caché ? s'écria Hermione, totalement dépassée.

- Nous ne pouvons faire autrement, répliqua-t-il d'un ton sec. Mais la prochaine fois, nous serons plus vigilants. Je réfléchirai à un moyen plus sûr.

Il avait souligné sa dernière phrase et la fixait d'un air entendu. Le regard sûr qu'il planta dans ses yeux gris eut raison de l'incertitude d'Hermione qui approuva en tremblant.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-elle.

Elle jetait des regards furtifs autour d'elle, comme si une solution miracle flottait quelque part dans les airs.

- Et _ça ? _C'en est où ?

Hermione releva les yeux vers le doigt de Drago, pointé sur l'Armoire à disparaître. Elle soupira.

- J'ai réussi à la première étape : elle n'est plus ensorcelée. Il faut à présent vérifier qu'elle est montée comme il faut. Puis, l'ensorceler à nouveau et faire des essais pour voir si elle fonctionne correctement.

* * *

Ils passèrent la majorité de la soirée à vérifier l'Armoire, réparant des pans de bois cassés, essayant de voir si tout était à la bonne place.

Hermione soupira longuement, quand le travail fut terminé. Cette réparation leur avait permis de penser à autre chose et les événements lui semblaient moins douloureux à supporter, à présent. Elle remit sa baguette dans sa poche de pantalon et frôla un papier. Elle avait complètement oublié le mot de Rogue ! Elle ressortit avec fébrilité le morceau de parchemin que Vaisey lui avait transmis. En dépliant la missive qu'elle lut rapidement, elle blêmit légèrement. Ça n'échappa pas à Drago qui fronça les sourcils et s'approcha.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

- J'ai reçu une lettre de Rogue, répondit-elle en lui tendant le papier. Il veut me voir au plus vite dans son bureau, gémit-elle, avec appréhension.

Drago eut une interjection de mépris en lisant l'écriture « pattes-de-mouche » similaire à celle écrite dans un certain manuel de potions.

- Il veut sans doute s'assurer que je ne suis pas derrière tout ça.

Un petit silence s'ensuivit.

- Je… dois faire quoi, alors ? s'enquit Hermione, un peu déstabilisée.

- Rien, lâcha la brunette après un moment de silence. pour l'instant, ignore-le. Tu n'es pas en état de répondre à ses questions, de toute façon.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Hermione, comprenant de moins en moins la situation.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il la dévisagea gravement. Scrutant chaque parcelle de son visage, il semblait profondément songeur : pourrait-elle y arriver ? Oui, elle était assurément la meilleure sorcière de sa génération. Ça ne serait pas trop long, ni trop difficile. Et de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix, il le fallait bien : Rogue n'allait pas se contenter d'une seule demande de rendez-vous. Il allait insister lourdement et tôt ou tard, elle serait obligée de se confronter au maître des potions.

Il eut un léger soupir de résignation et Hermione fronça à son tour les sourcils.

- Pourquoi tu me regardes comme ça ? Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Il la regarda longuement. Ses yeux trahissaient son enthousiasme flagrant face à cette nouvelle obligation. Il soupira avec résignation et ses épaules s'affaissèrent lourdement. Lentement, il ouvrit la bouche.

- J'insinue, Granger, qu'il va falloir que je te forme à l'art de l'occlumancie.

* * *

_Ahaha... J'ai enfin pu amorcer l'occlumancie! youpi!_

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, je me ferais une joie de vous répondre par mp ou avant le prochain chapitre!_

_On se retrouve bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	16. Chapitre 16: Vous avez dit occlumens?

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 16!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: merci de ta review, Drago et ses problèmes de fille, c'est pas pour tout de suite ^^_

_J'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à lire ce chapitre que j'ai eu à l'écrire._

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 16: Vous avez dit occlumens?

Hermione passait une très mauvaise nuit, merci pour elle. Les événements de la veille la tinrent éveillée pendant très longtemps, et elle dut sortir en quatrième vitesse des dortoirs pour déverser son dégoût d'elle-même. Comment avait-elle pu faire subir ça à une autre élève ? Elle avait failli la tuer. Elle inspira profondément. Ne trouvant pas le sommeil, elle décida de faire un tour dans le château. Peut-être que son mal-être s'atténuerait un peu. Il était tard, les préfets devaient déjà dormir. Le château serait vide.

Les couloirs sombres, baignés d'éclairs de lune par endroits, donnaient une impression feutrée et mystérieuse aux pierres. Sans réellement l'avoir choisi, elle se retrouva rapidement au sixième étage. Hermione entendait le bruit de ses pieds nus s'enfonçant dans les moquettes. Des bruits sourds, étouffés. Elle se surprit à penser que Luna avait raison : se balader la nuit dans Poudlard était particulièrement attrayant.

A l'évidence, le calme qui emplissait son esprit n'avait pas encore apaisé son corps qui se secoua à nouveau de malaise : une violente nausée la fit chanceler et elle conserva son équilibre comme elle put en s'agrippant au mur de pierre à sa droite. Elle avisa des toilettes un peu plus loin. Sans hésiter, elle s'y précipita et déversa son aversion d'elle-même.

- Mais c'est répugnant ! s'exclama une voix chantante.

Hermione releva vivement la tête de la cuvette, choquée de s'être fait découvrir. Elle plissa ses yeux cendrés et s'essuya rapidement le coin des lèvres. En regardant autour d'elle, elle ne vit personne et fronça les sourcils. Pourtant, elle la connaissait, cette voix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, serpent ? gronda la voix d'un ton suraigu.

Hermione leva les yeux au plafond. Elle en était sûre à présent. Elle avait reconnu cette voix. Et c'est donc sans surprise qu'elle vit Mimi Geignarde flotter dans les airs. Elle soupira : il ne manquait qu'elle pour parfaire le tableau.

- Tu n'es pas censée hanter les toilettes du deuxième étage ? lâcha-t-elle, peu enclin à la conversation.

Une violente nausée lui fit baisser la tête, l'empêchant de voir la moue d'écœurement de Mimi.

- Je me balade où je veux, répliqua-t-elle, vexée. Et toi, que fait un Serpentard si tard la nuit et aussi haut dans les étages ?

- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, grinça Hermione en sentant son estomac se retourner.

- Pourquoi tu vomis ? T'es malade ? s'enquit Mimi d'un ton joyeux. C'est vrai que tu es tout pâle… Tu vas peut-être mourir ?

Elle eut un rire un peu dément et esquissa un tour en l'air en arborant un sourire illuminé. Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Elle essaya de reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal.

- T'as l'air malade, fit à nouveau remarquer Mimi. Ça a un rapport avec la fille qu'on a ensorcelée ? T'étais amoureux d'elle ?

Hermione fusilla du regard le fantôme qui était trop curieux à son goût. Elle se redressa lentement, peu sûre d'elle. L'adolescent blond s'adossa aux planches de bois qui composaient la toilette et ferma les yeux. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux blonds et brusquement, des larmes vinrent lui piquer les yeux. Des perles scintillantes s'échappèrent du coin de ses prunelles et glissèrent lentement sur ses joues crayeuses. Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et soupira bruyamment.

- Ça va pas ? demanda une voix soudain plus sérieuse, où toute moquerie était absente.

Hermione ouvrit ses doigts et entrevit à sa hauteur le visage blafard de Mimi Geignarde qui la regardait d'un air anxieux. Elle ne semblait plus vouloir la houspiller ou la taquiner. Elle avait l'air inquiet.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Et sa voix était plus chaleureuse, plus douce. Hermione ne répondit pas tout de suite : ses lèvres tremblèrent, puis elle balbutia d'un ton coupable :

- C'est de ma faute.

- De ta faute ? reprit Mimi, incrédule.

Mais elle ne put rien tirer de plus. Hermione se redressa comme frappée par la foudre.

- Je dois y aller, dit-elle d'un ton brusque.

Mimi lui jeta un regard choquée, et disparut dans une cuvette en éclaboussant tout autour d'elle. En se glissant à nouveau dans ses draps, Hermione se surprit à trouver le sommeil plus facilement que prévu. Elle s'endormit d'un sommeil sans rêve.

* * *

Minerva McGonagall marchait d'un pas pressé dans les couloirs du deuxième étage, faisant léviter le collier maudit devant elle. Elle avait envoyé un hibou à Dumbledore pour le supplier de revenir au plus tôt : il avait donc écourté sa disparition et était rentré un jour plus tôt.

- Suçacides ! ordonna-t-elle d'un ton impérieux à la gargouille qui fit un pas de côté pour la laisser entrer.

Le directeur était avachi dans son fauteuil derrière son bureau, et visiblement plongé dans ses pensées. Son regard s'illumina un peu quand il vit apparaître le professeur de métamorphose.

- Minerva ! s'exclama-t-il et il se redressa un peu sur son siège. Alors ?

- Albus, salua gravement McGonagall.

Elle le dévisagea en silence. Il semblait avoir fait un long voyage, mais une lueur dans ses yeux lui indiquait qu'il ne lui en raconterait aucun détail. Comme d'habitude, Dumbledore savait être un mur quand il fallait et comme d'habitude elle se pliait à son mutisme. C'était cette force imposante et ce regard transperçant qui lui avait valu le respect du professeur de métamorphose. Mais c'était surtout ce côté fragile qu'il ne montrait que peu et qu'elle avait su lire en lui bien des fois qui avait transformé ce respect en amitié. Mais à ce moment-là, ni la fragilité, ni la force ne primaient. C'était une grande lassitude qui se peignait sur le visage du vieil homme et ça, elle ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Comme une fatigue de vivre qui semblait le ronger depuis quelques temps. Quelque chose qui n'annonçait certainement rien de bon. Minerva secoua la tête et reprit ses esprits :

- J'ai des tristes nouvelles à vous apprendre, Albus…

Il ne dit rien, l'enjoignant à continuer. Elle s'assit avec raideur sur le siège qu'il lui proposait et plongea son regard sec dans celui curieux du directeur.

- La petite Bell a été transférée à Ste Mangouste, déclara-t-elle avec inquiétude. Elle a touché cet objet ensorcelé à la sortie de Pré-au-Lard qui l'a plongée dans un état d'inconscience profond.

Et elle déposa le collier emballé dans l'écharpe d'Harry sur le bureau du directeur.

- Quoi ? Quelqu'un s'en prend aux élèves de Sang-Pur, à présent ? C'est insensé ! hurla Phineas Phigellus, outré.

Ignorant les remarques de l'ancien directeur qui fulminait dans son tableau, Dumbledore considéra un instant le tissu en silence, puis releva son regard azuré vers McGonagall.

- Comment cela s'est-il passé ? demanda-t-il d'un ton soucieux.

Le vieil homme avait perdu son timbre malicieux et ses yeux d'habitude si pétillants prirent une teinte morne. Plus il parlait, plus elle était frappée par ce voile de fatigue qui l'enveloppait, et Minerva ne put s'empêcher de constater à quel point il semblait contrarié.

- Elle l'a à peine touchée, il était enveloppé dans une enveloppe de papier kraft, expliqua-t-elle. Et elle avait des gants. Il devait y avoir un minuscule trou dans son gant… Heureusement, sinon peut-être serait-elle morte à l'heure actuelle.

Dumbledore la détailla à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune, l'air impénétrable. Elle avait l'air profondément désemparé.

- A l'évidence, le colis s'est ouvert, constata-t-il d'un ton neutre. A qui appartient cette écharpe ?

- C'est celle de Potter.

Si Dumbledore s'étonna de cette précision, son visage resta toutefois impassible.

- Celle d'Harry… Potter ?

- Mr Potter, Weasley et Miss Granger étaient derrière elles quand s'est produit le drame…, expliqua McGonagall, choquée que des élèves aient été témoins de cette scène. Mr Potter a prévenu aussitôt Hagrid mais…

Le directeur attendit une suite, qui ne vint jamais. Il soupira, désabusé. Miss Granger, hein ?

- Je vois, conclut-il, gravement.

Un petit silence s'installa dans la pièce. Dumbledore fit apparaître une paire de gants de dragon et les enfila. Avec précaution, il défit l'écharpe : un collier d'opale ouvragé apparut, étincelant et envoûtant. Il le reconnut aussitôt et soupira avec abattement. Alors, ils avaient réussi. Il avait pourtant été persuadé qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus dans les couloirs : Miss Granger était toujours fourrée avec ses amis, et Drago Malefoy était toujours flanqué de Crabbe, Goyle ou Miss Parkinson. C'était impossible. Des pensées contradictoires se croisaient dans son esprit et il semblait passablement désemparé de voir que ses plans n'avaient pas eu l'impact voulu.

- Où l'a-t-elle trouvé ? Qui lui a donné ? s'enquit-il d'un ton un peu trop sec.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Minerva avec ennui. D'après son amie, Miss Sheppe, elle serait sortie des toilettes des Trois-Balais avec.

L'œil avisé de Dumbledore se releva vers le professeur de métamorphose. Les Trois-Balais ? Cela n'avait aucun sens. Drago Malefoy était supposé rester au château. Et il ne pouvait décemment pas parler ouvertement de cette affaire avec Minerva McGonagall.

- Severus Rogue a permis d'entraver le sortilège pour un moment, reprit-elle, le sortant de ses pensées. Le temps qu'elle soit confiée aux médicomages de Ste Mangouste. Vous savez, comme il en connaît beaucoup sur la magie noire…

Elle grimaça sur ses derniers mots mais il n'en fit pas cas.

- Bien, bien…, dit-il distraitement, ses pensées entièrement tournées vers Drago Malefoy.

Il s'illumina soudain et la fixa avec intensité.

- Je vais garder ce collier, si vous n'y voyez aucune objection. Envoyez-moi Rogue, je vous prie.

Elle acquiesça, un peu déboussolée. Le silence qui suivit sembla sonner la fin de l'entretien. Alors que Minerva s'apprêtait à partir, elle se retourna, hésitante.

- Au fait, Albus…, commença-t-elle, réticente de cet aveu. Il faut que je vous dise. Potter m'a fait part d'une théorie assez étrange…

Elle ne finit pas sa phrase, trop choquée de devoir émettre de telles accusations sans preuves.

- Je vous écoute, Minerva, l'encouragea Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Eh bien…, souffla-t-elle (et elle prit une profonde inspiration), Potter est persuadé que c'est le jeune Malefoy qui est l'instigateur de cette tentative de meurtre.

Dumbledore cligna plusieurs fois des yeux derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il afficha une mine singulièrement étonnée.

- Tiens donc ? dit-il simplement.

- Oui…, continua Minerva, devant le ton interrogateur du directeur. Il m'a parlé d'une conversation qu'il a surprise dans l'Allée des Embrumes… D'un objet réparable et non transportable… C'était assez confus, mais il ne démord pas que Drago Malefoy a jeté un sort à Miss Bell pour amener ce collier jusqu'au château.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il sentit la colère monter en lui. Les suspicions d'Harry au sujet de Malefoy était fondées, mais pourquoi fallait-il qu'il mît son nez dans cette affaire ? Il avait besoin du garçon pour d'autres projets et avait suffisamment à faire entre Rogue et Malefoy, pour qu'en plus, Potter cherche à jouer les justiciers vengeurs en filant le Serpentard dans le château pour découvrir ce qu'il se tramait. Parce qu'intelligent et fouineur comme il l'était, il découvrirait rapidement que le directeur allait se faire tuer et qui serait l'heureux élu pour effectuer cette tâche ingrate. Il décida de se calmer : tout d'abord, ne rien laisser supposer à Minerva. Feindre l'étonnement. Montrer qu'il ne savait rien.

- Mais Mr Malefoy…, commença-t-il poliment d'un ton détaché.

- … était en retenue, comme vous me l'aviez demandé, acheva McGonagall d'un air un peu désemparé. Je n'ai pas trop compris, d'ailleurs, j'ai dû inventer une raison peu raisonnable pour le punir de quelque chose qu'il n'a pas commis. En tout cas, quand j'ai dit que Malefoy ne se trouvait pas à Pré-au-Lard samedi, Potter n'a su quoi répondre.

- Vous lui avez dit ? interrogea Dumbledore d'un ton plus précipité qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Minerva sembla craintive, se demandant si elle avait fait le bon choix.

- Oui, je suis désolée, Albus, s'excusa-t-elle, mais Potter a émis une très grave accusation. Et sans preuve. Je ne pouvais laisser dénigrer de la sorte un élève, même s'il s'agissait de Drago Malefoy : pour l'instant, il n'est pas coupable de quoi que ce soit.

Dumbledore hocha la tête. Finalement, ce n'était pas plus mal. Ça lavait Drago de tout soupçon vis-à-vis d'Harry et du reste de l'école. Il eut un sourire faible.

- Merci, Minerva.

- Je vous envoie Severus, conclut-elle avec un signe de tête entendu.

Il acquiesça. Tandis que Minerva sortait en silence, Dumbledore se leva et arpenta son bureau avec frénésie. Il avait oublié la prophétie et s'était concentré principalement sur Drago. Evidemment que c'était Hermione Granger, cette fois-ci, qui avait ensorcelé le collier et l'avait donné à Katie Bell. Il n'avait toujours pas compris comment ils fonctionnaient pour parler, mais ils s'étaient rencontrés. Lui faisait-il du chantage ? Pourquoi l'aidait-elle ? Qu'avait-elle à y gagner ? Quand les cheminées avaient été raccordées, l'avait-il menacée ? Mais pourquoi Granger ? Parce qu'elle était amie avec Harry Potter ? Parce que c'était celle qu'on imaginerait le moins ? Non, ça n'avait pas de sens. Il détestait le trio depuis leur première année et c'était réciproque. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait bien les motiver à s'atteler ensemble à une telle tâche ?

Absorbé dans ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Rogue qui avait frappé et qui s'avançait à présent dans son bureau.

- Vous m'avez appelé, Dumbledore ? lança-t-il d'un ton courroucé, visiblement énervé d'avoir été dérangé.

- Bonjour, Severus, salua le directeur avec courtoisie.

Ils revinrent près du bureau et Dumbledore lui offrit un siège en s'installant à son tour derrière la table.

- Je croyais que vous ne rentriez que demain…, lâcha Rogue.

- Il paraît que vous avez soigné la jeune Bell avant son transfert à Ste Mangouste ?

- Les nouvelles vont vite, railla Rogue, un air narquois sur le visage.

- Qu'avait-elle ? s'enquit le vieil homme, faisant fi de son arrogance.

Le maître des potions soupira.

- Troubles psychiques, physiques et psychologiques, répéta-t-il avec nonchalance. Ce collier a annihilé tout son état de conscience, ce qui l'a plongée dans une phase proche du sommeil, sauf que son cerveau ne fait plus la part des choses entre les périodes de repos et celles où il est censé réveiller son corps. Une douleur physique a permis de la faire succomber aux charmes de magie noire qui l'ont absorbée. Elle est quelque part entre le néant et l'infini. Quoiqu'il en soit, je n'ai pas réussi à la sauver, mais j'ai limité le maléfice. Elle n'est plus en danger de mort, pour l'instant.

Un silence se fit, puis il reprit lentement :

- J'imagine que ce collier ne lui était pas destiné… Elle s'est disputée avec son amie, ce qui n'était certainement pas prévu dans les plans de l'agresseur.

Comme Dumbledore ne répondait toujours pas, il continua d'un ton empli de sarcasmes :

- Mais c'est un plan étrange. Auriez-vous été assez stupide pour ouvrir le colis qu'elle aurait déposé dans votre bureau ?

C'eut le don de réveiller Dumbledore qui le toisa d'un regard indéchiffrable derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il eut un pâle sourire.

- Ça vous aurait évité bien du tracas, n'est-ce pas Severus ? murmura-t-il d'un ton sous-entendu.

Le professeur des potions émit une interjection de mépris.

- Non, je ne pense pas que je l'aurais ouvert impunément, soupira Dumbledore en jetant un regard rapide au collier qui trônait toujours dans un coin de son bureau.

Ils se muèrent dans un silence éloquent, puis Dumbledore reprit d'un ton plus sérieux :

- Vous n'auriez pas été assez fou pour m'envoyer ça… (et Rogue eut une expression outrée) Donc je ne peux que supposer que nous savons tous les deux de qui cela vient.

Un silence, cette fois profond et gêné, s'installa entre eux.

- Severus, reprit sérieusement le directeur. J'aurais besoin de votre aide.

- Encore ? railla Rogue en toisant le vieil homme de son regard noir. Vous ne pouvez plus vous passer de moi, Dumbledore…

- J'aimerais que vous sachiez ce que complote le jeune Malefoy, dit le directeur d'un ton brut, en ignorant ses sarcasmes. Il a une grande confiance en vous, il vous écoutera et se confiera même… peut-être. Il ne travaille pas seul. Je veux savoir avec qui.

Rogue eut une exclamation narquoise.

- Je vous l'ai déjà dit, Dumbledore, cracha-t-il. Drago ne me fait plus confiance. Il n'y a rien qu'à voir son attitude en cours, il est… différent (et Dumbledore tiqua sur ce mot).

- Différent ? répéta ce dernier, surpris.

Severus eut une moue de mépris.

- Oui, différent. Je ne saurais l'expliquer… C'est dans son comportement. Quoiqu'il en soit, je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir vous fournir les éléments qui vous intéressent. Je lui ai déjà envoyé une demande de rendez-vous, et il l'a complètement ignorée.

- Continuez. N'abandonnez pas. Il faut vous acharner. Cette tentative bien timide de me tuer n'est que la première d'une longue série que j'imagine aussi insipides et inefficaces, observa-t-il avec découragement.

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête, puis Severus Rogue prit congé du directeur. L'esprit vide, Dumbledore fixait le collier d'opale qui traînait sur son bureau. Il replia l'écharpe et coinça le tout dans un tiroir. Il soupira gravement : Drago Malefoy était… différent ? Et pourquoi Hermione Granger aidait-elle Drago Malefoy ? Faudrait-il qu'il prît l'hippogriffe par les serres et qu'il parlât personnellement avec Granger ? Après tout, il devait tester. Si jamais elle agissait contre sa volonté, ou sous l'emprise d'un sortilège, il le verrait.

* * *

- Malefoy sait ce qui s'est passé, maintenant, dit Harry, tandis que la nouvelle de Katie transférée à Ste Mangouste circulait.

Les détails n'étaient pas clairs, et tout le monde était persuadée que Katie était bien la cible du sortilège. Ni Ron, ni Hermione ne répondirent aux accusations d'Harry qui venait de leur parler durant une bonne heure de ses soupçons qui n'avaient pas avancé d'un pouce. La théorie jugée paranoïaque par Ron de « Malefoy-devenu-mangemort » conférait au Survivant une profonde indifférence de la part de Drago qui jugeait bon de ne rien dire de plus qui pourrait affiner ses suspicions. Quant à Ron, il riait tout simplement de cette idée trop aberrante pour être réelle. Aussi, le soir était tombé, aussi bien que leur intérêt pour les dires d'Harry : les deux meilleurs amis du Survivant étaient désormais chacun plongé dans leurs devoirs respectifs et semblaient prêter une attention bien plus particulière à l'illustration de Balfour Bane, fondateur du Comité des Sortilèges Expérimentaux dans son _Livre des sorts et enchantements_ pour Drago, et à la dissertation du professeur Rogue sur l'importance des sortilèges informulés dans diverses situations pour Ron.

- Hermione ? demanda une voix fluette.

Drago se retourna et Ginny lui fit face : il fronça les sourcils alors qu'elle lui tendait un parchemin scellé.

- Tiens, pour toi.

Elle leur sourit et se dirigea vers Dean Thomas un peu plus loin qui l'attendait patiemment sur un canapé de la salle commune. Trop absorbés par le papier, ni Ron, ni Drago ne virent le regard incendiaire d'Harry se poser sur Dean qui affichait un air béat en embrassant Ginny.

- C'est quoi ? s'enquit Ron en mâchonnant sans entrain une dragée surprise de Bertie Crochue.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il ouvrit lentement la missive et reconnut l'écriture fine et appliquée du directeur. Il fronça les sourcils : ça n'annonçait rien de bon.

_« Chère Hermione,_

_Pourrais-tu venir me voir dès que tu as cette lettre ? J'aurais grand besoin de ton aide. Si tu pouvais rester discrète sur ce rendez-vous auprès de tes amis, je t'en serais gré._

_Bien à toi._

_Albus Dumbledore. »_

Drago se renfrogna un peu plus. Autant Granger pouvait se permettre d'ignorer les ordres de Rogue, autant lui ne pouvait échapper à la demande du directeur. Surtout que le ton de la missive ne prêtait aucune négociation. Que lui voulait-il ? Se pouvait-il qu'il _sût _? Il réprima un soupir. Au moins, l'occlumancie ne lui serait pas inutile, si besoin était.

- C'est rien, dit Drago en s'éclaircissant la gorge, face aux regards interrogateurs d'Harry et de Ron. Je dois y aller, à tout à l'heure.

Et sans un mot de plus, il ferma son manuel de sortilèges, le rangea dans son sac et sortit de la salle commune des Gryffondor. Il dévala les escaliers, la mine soucieuse. Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête et il angoissait un peu plus à chaque pas que Dumbledore eût vraiment tout découvert. Et si jamais il le forçait à boire du Véritasérum ? Et s'il le séquestrait dans son bureau pour l'obliger à parler ? Drago secoua la tête : non, soyons réaliste, se dit-il plus pour se convaincre que par objectivité, Dumbledore n'oserait pas lever la main sur ses élèves. Il n'emploierait jamais des techniques illégales que de lui servir du Véritasérum dans son thé, à la différence d'un certain professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal l'an dernier.

Tout à ses pensées, il ne s'aperçut que devant la gargouille qu'il était arrivé. Ah. Le mot de passe. Il réfléchit quelques instants. Pourtant, Potter en avait déjà parlé. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Quelque chose de sucré. Un bonbon.

- Nids de cafards ? Dragée surprise ? Chocogrenouille ? Suçacides ?

La gargouille fit un pas de côté pour le laisser passer et il la dépassa en lui jetant un regard noir. C'était la première fois qu'il pénétrait le bureau du professeur. D'habitude, quand il fallait se faire sermonner, il l'était par Rogue et n'avait jamais tenu une conversation en tête-à-tête avec Dumbledore, à part cet été et encore, il était coincé dans le corps de Granger. Il l'était toujours, d'ailleurs. C'était surprenant comme cette fille le mettait dans des situations gênantes, à chaque fois. Il s'énerva rien qu'à cette pensée. Tandis que l'escalier pivotait sur lui-même, il essaya de se calmer. Il devait tromper le vieil homme, encore une fois. Tu es Granger, rappelle-toi, tu es Granger, ne cessait-il de psalmodier.

Dumbledore était de dos, et fixait l'horizon. Quand des coups timides se firent entendre sur la porte, il se retourna vivement et vit la jeune fille brune dans l'encadrement, l'air passablement méfiant.

- Entre, Hermione, dit-il d'un ton calme et engageant.

Drago hésita, puis s'avança d'un pas raide vers le fauteuil occupé peu avant par Minerva puis Rogue. Il fixait Dumbledore d'un regard qui se voulait impassible, mais où pointait une lueur d'anxiété.

- Bonjour… professeur, articula lentement la brunette.

- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? s'enquit Dumbledore avec légèreté.

Drago parut un instant déconcerté par la question posée avec tant de naturel.

- Je vais… bien, professeur, répondit-il maladroitement. Et vous ? Ça ne semble pas être votre cas.

Il montra par un signe du menton la carrure du vieil homme qui se courbait de lassitude. Le ton avait un soupçon d'arrogance que Dumbledore nota aussitôt.

- En effet, sourit ce dernier en caressant sa main carbonisée comme s'il s'agissait d'un trésor rare et précieux. Et tout se passe bien ?

- O-oui…, grimaça Drago, ne sachant trop quoi répondre.

Dumbledore scruta en silence la brunette qui commençait à s'agiter sur son siège.

- Je croyais que vous ne deviez rentrer que lundi ? demanda Drago en s'éclaircissant la gorge pour garder une contenance. C'est le professeur McGonagall qui nous l'a dit, expliqua-t-il précipitamment.

- Certains éléments… ont dû écourter mon voyage, _Hermione_, répondit avec courtoisie le directeur.

Drago tiqua : son interlocuteur avait accentué son prénom de façon très étrange. Il fallait qu'il se maîtrisât, sinon, il ne pourrait pas être crédible. Il soupira et soutint le regard azuré du vieil homme.

- Oui, dit la brunette d'un ton qui se voulait ennuyé. Nous avons appris… pour Katie. Nous étions derrière elle et Harry a appelé Hagrid.

Il y eut un petit blanc. Drago hésita à se lancer dans la gueule du dragon, mais y consentit finalement.

- Il est persuadé que Malefoy est derrière tout ça, murmura-t-il en baissant les yeux.

Le regard de Dumbledore pétilla un peu plus derrière ses lunettes.

- Et toi, qu'en penses-tu ? interrogea-t-il avec intérêt.

Drago déglutit. Il devait jouer le jeu jusqu'au bout. De toute façon, il était impossible que Dumbledore ne découvrît quoi que ce soit.

- Eh bien, commença-t-il lentement, incertain. Je pense qu'il y a du fondé dans sa théorie… Mais de là à penser que c'est devenu un mangemort… Quant à ce collier, on ne sait pas pour qui il était, et Malefoy était en retenue, donc…

- Donc ? répéta le directeur, interloqué.

Drago marqua une pause. Il fallait être crédible sans se faire découvrir. Que pouvait-il dire au directeur pour qu'il se contentât de ses propos ?

- Donc, soit il a des complices, soit c'est quelqu'un d'autre et Malefoy est innocent. Quoi que dans tous les cas, il est innocenté, puisqu'il avait un merveilleux alibi.

Dumbledore ne répondit rien, trop occupé à agencer ses idées. La question sur la connexion des deux cheminées entre Malefoy et Granger lui brûlait les lèvres, mais il ne savait comment lui poser sans la braquer et en feignant l'ignorance.

- Au fait, tes parents vont bien ? Après ton départ, il ne s'est rien passé… d'anormal ?

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Il réfléchit rapidement. Ses parents ? Il repensa à son père cloîtré à Azkaban et à sa mère qui devait se morfondre tous les jours depuis qu'elle était à nouveau seule dans cette grande bâtisse. Quelque chose d'anormal ? Tout était anormal depuis que Potter les avait dénoncés.

- Mes parents ? bredouilla-t-il, interloqué.

- Oui, Mr et Mrs Granger ? reprit avec un sourire encourageant Dumbledore.

Drago se détendit légèrement sur son siège, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas au regard inquisiteur du directeur.

- Oui, approuva la brunette. Ils vont bien, il ne s'est rien passé de bizarre…

Drago remit en place une boucle de cheveux, réfléchissant aux deux moldus qui l'avaient accueilli durant l'été. Il n'avait plus eu de contact avec eux depuis un moment. Il imagina que tout allait bien pour eux.

- Je vois, sourit Dumbledore avec une moue de soulagement. Très bien, je suis soulagé. Merci, Hermione.

Il lui fit un signe entendu : l'entretien était terminé. Drago, plus déconcerté que jamais, se leva et se dirigea d'un pas raide vers la sortie.

- Oh, une dernière chose !

La brunette se retourna vivement.

- J'aimerais que cette conversation reste privée. Cet entretien, même.

Drago acquiesça et salua brièvement le directeur. Ce dernier s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et réfléchit longuement. Si Rogue avait noté que Drago Malefoy était différent, il avait observé l'attitude d'Hermione Granger et il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'elle avait changé. Cette façon d'être sur ses gardes, cette manière de répondre, tous ses gestes étaient soigneusement contrôlés. Elle avait quelque chose à cacher, il en était sûr. Mais quoi ? Quelque chose en rapport avec lui. Il soupira avec découragement. Hermione Granger n'était pas sous l'emprise d'un sort quelconque : ses yeux étaient bien vifs, sa façon de parler était normale. Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé entre les deux étudiants pour qu'ils se coalisent contre lui ? Pourquoi Granger ?

Drago était encore sonné de cette discussion quand il revint au septième étage. Il ne comprenait pas où Dumbledore avait voulu en venir, ni ce qu'il cherchait à savoir. Il était évident qu'il ne pouvait imaginer qu'ils avaient échangé leurs corps, avec Granger. Tout au plus, il pouvait supposer qu'ils étaient complices, et encore : comment le prouver ? Ils n'avaient aucune preuve ! Et qu'est-ce que c'était que cette question sur ses parents ? Il s'énervait de ne pas trouver d'explications valables et avançait à grands pas jusqu'au tableau de la grosse dame. Il allait donner le mot de passe, quand il se tourna vers le couloir de la Salle sur Demande. Granger devait y être. Continuant son chemin, il passa trois fois devant le mur vierge, jusqu'à ce qu'une porte se matérialisât sous ses yeux.

* * *

Le jeune homme se passa une main dans ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc et réfléchit un instant. Il venait de relire pour la énième fois les explications de Barjow sans comprendre le sens. Avec une moue de mécontentement, il soupira. Se jeter corps et âme (sans mauvais jeu de mot) dans la réparation de cette Armoire lui permettait de ne plus penser à l'épisode de Katie et balayait quelque peu sa culpabilité, bien que le mal-être qu'il ressentait se fût grandement dissipé avec cette étrange rencontre dans les toilettes du sixième étage à quatre heures du matin.

La porte s'ouvrit et Drago apparut dans l'embrasure.

- Je bloque, dit Hermione. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre ce que Barjow veut dire. Jusqu'à présent, c'était très clair, mais là on dirait que tout est codé.

- Fais voir, intima Drago en lui prenant le livre des mains.

Il le consulta cinq minutes, puis il leva les yeux vers l'Armoire.

- C'est simple, il suffit de lancer trois fois le sortilège de localisation et cinq fois de suite le sortilège de mémoire. Et répéter l'opération pendant une semaine tous les jours. Tu n'es pourtant pas si bête, d'habitude…

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, outrée, mais aucun mot ne sortit : elle ne savait pas si c'était le fait que Malefoy ait pu déchiffrer cette énigme avant elle, ou si c'était le fait qu'il l'ait complimentée (de manière détournée, évidemment, mais complimentée quand même) qui la choquait le plus.

- Dumbledore m'a convoqué dans son bureau. Il a des doutes, reprit Drago sur le ton de la conversation.

- Des doutes ? répéta Hermione en abaissant sa baguette, alors qu'elle comptait lancer son sort.

- Oui, des doutes. A ton sujet… et je crois aussi, au mien.

Cette révélation tomba comme la hache du bourreau qui devait trancher la tête de Buck.

- Mais à priori, il ne possède aucune preuve contre nous, rassura Drago en jetant toujours un regard intense à l'Armoire.

Hermione frissonna. Si jamais Dumbledore découvrait tout… Elle n'osait même pas y penser. Ils se recentrèrent sur l'Armoire et ne prononcèrent plus un mot à part les formules qu'ils jetaient ensemble à l'objet.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de sortir de la Salle sur Demande, espérant ne pas se faire repérer, Hermione interpela Drago qui avait la main sur la poignée.

- Tu sais, l'inconvénient, Malefoy, c'est qu'on ne sait pas qui passe, pendant qu'on est dans la Salle. Peut-être qu'il faudrait que l'un de nous fasse le guet…

- Le guet ? répéta Drago, incrédule. Parce que tu ne trouverais pas ça louche, toi, qu'Hermione Granger ou Drago Malefoy poireaute toute seule ou tout seul dans un couloir désert ? On attirerait encore plus l'attention !

- On pourrait changer d'apparence…, tenta timidement Hermione, avec une lueur d'espoir.

La brunette toisa Hermione d'un regard dur.

- Je ne prendrai pas de polynectar, Granger, déclara-t-elle d'un air intraitable.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Hermione en tombant des nues. Ce serait tellement plus simple ! Tu pourrais jouer ton stupide match de Quidditch, je ne me ridiculiserais pas et chacun serait content.

Drago soutint son regard implorant sans ciller. Certainement pas. Il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer un truc aussi humiliant. Surtout que s'il lui en parlait, elle lui demanderait comment il avait découvert ça, et ça reviendrait à lui dévoiler toute cette histoire qu'il s'était promis d'oublier.

- C'est comme ça, dit Drago d'un ton catégorique. Et je suis sûr que le polynectar ne marche pas dans une situation comme la nôtre.

C'était un argument inventé, mais il sembla faire effet. Il ouvrit la porte et s'engagea à l'extérieur, suivi par l'adolescent blond qui boudait.

- Tu as sans doute raison, finit par dire Hermione en fermant la porte. Mais on pourrait peut-être essayer ?

Drago s'apprêta à la remballer comme il le fallait, quand une voix chantante le figea sur place.

- Salut, Drago ! Salut, Hermione ! lança-t-elle.

L'adolescent blond posa ses yeux cendrés sur l'étrangère, glacé d'effroi. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blonds et sales marchait dans leur direction, un sourire rêveur sur le visage. Ses grands yeux de chouette délavés les fixaient avec une lueur un peu folle. Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour la saluer, puis elle se rappela qu'elle était dans le corps de Drago Malefoy. Elle la salua brièvement de la tête. Drago quant à lui n'esquissa aucun geste, son sang bouillit et la colère pointa : pourquoi était-elle toujours là, celle-là ?

- C'est drôle que vous soyez toujours dans le coin, dit Luna avec un sourire songeur.

- Oui, argua Drago d'un ton maladroit. Et toi, que fais-tu là ?

- Je cherche encore pour… _tu-sais-qui _! murmura-t-elle avec un sourire énigmatique. Je vous laisse, j'ai encore du travail.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle disparut d'une démarche chaloupée au détour d'un couloir. Hermione lança un regard interrogateur à Drago qui haussa les épaules.

- Tu parlais de guetteur ? ironisa-t-il. Je pense qu'on va en avoir besoin.

Sous le regard perplexe d'Hermione, il poursuivit :

- Il faut trouver des personnes que personne ne remarquera pour faire le guet. Tu répareras l'Armoire, et je m'occuperai de chercher une tentative nouvelle pour… tu m'as compris. A la limite, le polynectar peut être utile pour se faire.

Hermione plongea son regard pénétrant dans celui sombre de son interlocuteur. Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce mystère autour du polynectar ? Mais sans un mot, elle acquiesça. Ils se séparèrent sans autre cérémonie.

* * *

Hermione regagna les cachots. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu franchir le mur qui s'était ouvert, une voix familière l'interpela.

- Drago !

Une voix masculine, grave. Froide. Le jeune blond se retourna lentement et toisa son interlocuteur avec gravité. Elle était exténuée et Blaise Zabini était bien la dernière personne qu'elle souhaitait voir en cet instant. Peut-être Daphné Greengrass lui faisait concurrence.

- J'ai à te parler, dit-il d'un air solennel.

Il l'enjoignit à le suivre, mais Hermione resta immobile.

- Je n'ai rien à te dire, il me semble, lâcha-t-elle, froidement.

Le grand noir inspira longuement. Hermione pouvait voir les traits de son visage se crisper de colère. Il se contenait pour ne pas l'incendier et elle le détailla avec crainte.

- S'il te plaît.

Ces mots semblèrent lui arracher la bouche et il fit une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il ressentait. Le grand blond réfléchit un instant, puis, sa main tenant fermement sa baguette sous sa robe de sorcier, il acquiesça et suivit en silence Zabini dans une pièce de cachot vide et morbide.

L'humidité rendait la pièce encore plus froide qu'elle ne l'était réellement et Hermione frissonna quand Blaise ferma la porte. N'aie pas peur, se raisonna-t-elle alors qu'elle déglutissait avec peine, c'est Zabini, que pourrait-il te faire ? Il est préfet, il sait bien qu'il n'a aucun droit de me lancer un sort. Et puis je suis Malefoy, il n'oserait pas… Ses pensées moururent alors que Blaise lui lançait un regard douloureux.

- Drago, souffla-t-il. Il serait temps de parler.

Son ton était presque suppliant. Hermione était atterrée de ce retournement de situation.

- Tu te comportes bizarrement, en ce moment. Je ne sais pas si c'est cette mission qui te retourne la tête, mais tu réagis étrangement.

Hermione restait muette, essayant de connecter ses pensées.

- Surtout depuis que j'ai trouvé une certaine photo, murmura-t-il, anxieux.

Le sang du grand blond se glaça d'effroi : il avait fouillé dans ses affaires. Il avait trouvé la photo d'eux trois. Qu'avait-il pensé ? La réponse se fit sans attendre.

- Amoureux de Granger, Drago ? Sérieusement ? Mais comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas ? cracha Blaise, dépassé.

Il se prenait la tête dans les mains et s'était mis à faire les cent pas. Hermione perdit pied. Zabini croyait que Malefoy l'aimait ? Elle réprima un sourire naissant, résistant à l'envie de se moquer de lui. Car, si jamais elle démentait, quelle excuse pourrait-elle lui sortir pour justifier cette photo dans ses affaires ? Elle voulut parler, mais Blaise continuait :

- C'est à cause de moi, c'est ça ? Mais je ne pensais pas que tu perdrais autant tes repères, mon vieux. Pourtant, elle a toujours été ta préférée, donc tu devrais être content… Si Daphné n'avait pas… On sait tous qu'elle regrette d'avoir créé cette diversion et qu'elle regrette de t'avoir trompé ainsi. Elle t'aime trop pour avoir voulu ça, tu le sais très bien ! Et encore une fois, _elle ne le savait pas_ ! (Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais Blaise l'arrêta d'un signe de main) Je sais qu'elle a failli te tuer, mais elle _ne le savait pas !_ Et elle s'est excusée, non ? Quant à ma réaction, tu la jugeais peut-être trop excessive, mais elle sera sous ma protection dans peu de temps et c'était mon devoir… Je sais que tu comprends ça. Parce que nous avons eu la même éducation. Regarde-toi ! Maintenant, tu boudes même Astoria ! Tu ne lui as pas adressé un regard depuis le début de l'année ! Elle n'est pas coupable, elle ! C'est une histoire qui doit se régler entre toi, Daphné et moi. Et je te signale qu'on va devoir se supporter un certain temps. Tu n'es que l'ombre de toi-même ! Reprends-toi, Drago !

Hermione ne répondit rien, assimilant toutes ces informations qu'elle ne comprenait pas. Qui était Astoria ? Apparemment, c'était quelqu'un que Malefoy connaissait. Daphné a fait quelque chose de mal, Drago l'a punie et Blaise s'est interposé. Se pouvait-il que Drago et Daphné fussent ensemble auparavant ? Impossible, il pavanait toujours au bras de Pansy Parkinson.

Un peu interdite, Hermione laissa le silence s'installer, tandis que Blaise reprenait son souffle. Avant d'avoir les réponses à toutes ces questions, Hermione devait se crédibiliser. Elle toisa d'un regard froid le grand noir.

- Si c'est tout ce que tu as à dire, je m'en vais, lâcha-t-elle d'un ton glacial.

Elle fit mine de quitter la pièce, puis se ravisa et se retourna vers lui.

- Quant à Granger, ma relation avec elle ne te concerne pas.

Elle claqua sèchement la porte et rejoignit la salle commune des Serpentard, un sourire incrédule sur le visage : alors, Zabini en était venu à cette conclusion ? Qu'elle faisait tourner la tête de cette petite fouine ? C'était trop drôle. S'il savait, pensa-t-elle avec un sourire en coin. S'il savait…

* * *

Drago avait ressassé toute la journée. En cette fin d'après-midi, prostré dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, il traçait des arabesques sur une feuille de parchemin devant servir de fiche de constats sur les effets du Snargalouf au prochain cours de botanique en fronçant les sourcils. Il n'avait pas oublié ce qu'il s'était promis : former Granger à l'occlumancie. Il le fallait, parce que tôt ou tard, Granger serait confronté à Rogue et il n'aura pas la patience d'attendre qu'elle lui mentît avec conviction. Il voudra la forcer, comme son père le faisait.

A ces souvenirs, il tressaillit malgré lui. Si Bellatrix ne lui avait pas appris à fermer son esprit, il aurait été de nombreuses fois dans des situations périlleuses. Notamment, _cette fois-ci_…

Il chassa vite ses pensées : s'il voulait la former, il devait aussi éviter qu'elle vît ce qu'il tentait désespérément de lui cacher, car il imaginait bien que ce ne serait pas si dur pour elle de maîtriser l'occlumancie. La question plus pressante était donc la suivante : où trouver une Pensine ?

Il ressassa longuement. Voler la Pensine de Dumbledore semblait irréalisable. Comment faisait Bellatrix quand elle lui donnait des cours ?

Drago se redressa vivement : mais bien sûr, un flacon ! Il compta machinalement sur ses doigts le nombre de flacons qu'il lui fallait : s'il compressait ses souvenirs, il n'en avait besoin que de trois. Il disparut dans son dortoir et ouvrit fébrilement la malle de Granger : il n'y avait qu'un seul flacon d'encre vide, mais il était assez grand pour tout contenir.

Drago réfléchit un instant, l'air béat. Il avait encore une réunion chez Slughorn, ce soir. Il porta le gallion magique à ses lèvres et intima Granger de venir après onze heures dans la Salle sur Demande.

* * *

Hermione rangeait ses affaires d'un geste rageur dans son sac de Quidditch. Elle venait de subir l'entraînement le plus affreux de tous les temps. Si elle avait pu douter, maintenant elle en était sûre : Urquhart avait hérité du plus haut niveau de sadisme des entraîneurs et ne se privait pas pour lui montrer son antipathie. Malgré toute la bonne volonté qu'elle y mettait, il lui assenait des critiques cinglantes souvent injustifiées. Elle encaissait sans broncher, mais elle n'en pensait pas moins. Pourtant, elle n'était pas si mauvaise que ça. Enfin, elle le pensait fortement. Malefoy l'avait bien entraînée et elle était désormais capable d'attraper ce foutu vif d'or qui la narguait d'un bout à l'autre du stade. Pas très vite, mais c'était déjà une victoire époustouflante sur son long parcours. Le gallion magique avait chauffé dans sa poche juste avant qu'elle ne sorte des vestiaires et elle se préparait à retourner au château, quand une main sur son épaule l'arrêta net.

- C'était bien, Drago, dit Vaisey avec un sourire franc.

Hermione cligna des yeux, s'attendant à une raillerie quelconque, mais il semblait sincère. Elle se demanda ensuite si c'était bien normal de se faire encourager par un cadet, mais elle lui offrit un sourire timide. Après tout, même si c'était bizarre, il avait l'air gentil, ce Serpentard.

- On rentre ensemble ? proposa-t-il avec chaleur.

Elle acquiesça et ils traversèrent le parc. Le vent était plus doux et la nuit étoilée et presque sans nuage les éclairait d'une lueur apaisante.

- Tu sais, Drago…, commença Vaisey, un peu hésitant.

Hermione soupira : ça y est, elle savait bien que ce Serpentard avait une idée en tête pour se montrer si cordial avec elle, alors qu'elle ne le connaissait pas. Qu'allait-il lui demander ?

- Je suis ami avec Astoria et…

L'adolescent blond se figea et lui lança un regard stupéfait. Encore elle ? Mais qui était-elle, bon sang ?

- … j'aurais voulu savoir si tu comptais la battre froid encore longtemps. Elle en souffre, tu sais.

Hermione clignait des yeux : pourquoi, même lui s'évertuait à lui dire la même chose ? Elle ne battait froid personne, elle ne savait même pas de qui il parlait !

- Parce que, même si ce n'est pas de votre volonté propre… Il lui semblait que tu l'appréciais. Alors, elle ne sait pas pourquoi tout à coup, tu ne lui adresses même plus un regard.

Hermione jeta un regard incrédule à son interlocuteur qui la dévisagea gravement. Elle fronça les sourcils. Malefoy n'allait pas s'en tirer comme ça. Il faudrait qu'il lui expliquât en détails cette histoire. Elle hocha la tête d'un air entendu et ils se séparèrent dans le hall, Hermione prétextant devoir envoyer un hibou rapidement.

* * *

- Maintenant, tu m'expliques ! argua Hermione en dardant son doigt accusateur sur son propre corps.

La brunette se retourna et la regarda avec étonnement. Elle était en train d'extraire ses souvenirs dans le flacon à l'aide de sa baguette magique. Tapotant légèrement sa tempe, elle laissait les filaments argentés tomber avec grâce dans le flacon. Interpellée, elle voyait Hermione qui venait tout juste d'arriver dans la Salle sur Demande, mais ne comprenait pas la situation. A l'évidence, Granger voulait qu'ils s'expliquent : elle avait même sorti sa baguette et semblait la menacer véritablement.

- Oh, on se calme ! tempéra Drago en élevant ses deux mains en l'air. De quoi tu parles ?

- Ne me prends pas pour une idiote. C'est quoi cette histoire entre Zabini et Greengrass ? Et c'est qui, Astoria ? On n'arrête pas de m'en parler, et je ne peux même pas répondre correctement.

Drago sonda Hermione avec gravité. Ah. C'était ça. Zut. Il ne voulait pas entrer dans les détails. Mais il n'avait plus le choix : il ne pouvait plus ignorer ses questions. Il soupira avec résignation, se passa une main dans ses cheveux emmêlés et leva les yeux au plafond.

- Astoria Greengrass…, commença-t-il avec lenteur, résigné, est ma promise.

Le cœur d'Hermione manqua un battement. Elle tombait des nues : il était déjà enfermé dans un mariage arrangé ? A son âge ?

- Daphné Greengrass, continua-t-il en soupirant, est sa sœur aînée. Et Blaise Zabini est son fiancé. Mais ni l'un, ni l'autre n'étaient pour ce mariage.

La curiosité d'Hermione s'éveilla soudain.

- Ils sont contre ?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il est amoureux d'Astoria et Daphné Greengrass est _soi-disant _amoureuse demoi.

Il grimaça en lui expliquant ce détail. Il en avait déjà trop dit. Hermione réfléchit quelques instants. Etre amoureuse de Malefoy signifiait pour Greengrass de lui faire du rentre-dedans ? Elle n'avait rien trouvé de mieux ?

- Et toi, t'es amoureux de qui ? demanda Hermione, stupéfaite que Zabini aimât quelqu'un d'autre que lui et se souvenant – non sans un sourire moqueur – qu'il était persuadé que Malefoy avait un faible pour elle.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

- De personne, Granger. Et puis, quand bien même je le serais, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas, ironisa-t-il.

Il en avait trop dit. Ça suffisait pour ce soir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle a fait ? Zabini a dit qu'elle t'avait trompé…

- Ça suffit les questions, Granger, coupa-t-il d'un ton sans appel. Nous n'avons que peu de temps, et c'est ta première séance d'occlumancie ce soir.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais les mots s'envolèrent d'eux-mêmes. Alors il allait vraiment la former à l'occlumancie ? Elle repensa aux séances catastrophiques qu'Harry avait eues avec Rogue et elle déglutit difficilement : allait-il la traiter comme le professeur de potions ? Non, après tout, Malefoy l'avait déjà formée au vol et il avait été pédagogue. Pourquoi cette fois, serait-il différent ? Reprenant un peu courage, malgré les regards craintifs qu'elle lui lançait, elle hocha la tête, tandis que de mouvements lestes du poignet, il tapotait sa tempe pour extraire de nouveaux filaments argentés qu'il déposait avec délicatesse dans le flacon. Hermione observa la scène, mais ne dit rien. Malefoy avait-il des secrets qu'il ne voulait révéler ? On en a tous, pensa-t-elle, bien qu'en y réfléchissant, elle ne voyait pas ce qu'elle avait à cacher, elle-même.

- Tu es prête ? demanda d'un ton rhétorique Drago en s'avançant vers elle.

Il posa le flacon sur une table basse et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Attends…, modéra Hermione, incertaine. Il faut que je fasse quoi ?

Il la considéra un instant.

- Est-ce que tu sais déjà au moins ce que c'est, l'occlumancie, Granger ? argua-t-il d'un air narquois.

- C'est la faculté de fermer son esprit aux intrusions et influences extérieures, souvent catégorisée dans la magie noire, récita Hermione d'un ton très sérieux.

Drago parut un instant déconcerté, mais recouvrit son masque d'impassibilité.

- Et la légilimencie ?

- C'est la faculté d'extraire de l'esprit d'autrui des sentiments, des souvenirs, qu'ils soient heureux ou tristes pour pouvoir les utiliser à sa guise et nuire, la plupart du temps, à la personne visée.

Drago cligna des yeux, mais parut satisfait de cette réponse.

- Et en clair, ça veut dire quoi ? la nargua-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Ça veut dire… qu'un occlumens sait fermer son esprit. On ne sait donc pas s'il ment ou s'il cache des choses. Et un légilimens sait s'insinuer dans l'esprit de quelqu'un pour y recueillir des informations, par exemple.

Il la toisa en silence quelques instants, puis eut un sourire satisfait.

- Bien. Le principe est le suivant : je vais essayer d'entrer de force dans ton esprit, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione se raidit. Cette pensée ne l'enchantait pas le moins du monde.

- Pointe ta baguette vers moi et n'hésite pas à me lancer un sort pour essayer de me désarmer ou pour te défendre de la façon que tu le souhaites, continua-t-il, imperturbable.

Hermione déglutit et serra un peu plus sa baguette dans ses doigts. Son souffle s'accéléra, elle sentit son cœur battre un peu plus fort et ses muscles se crisper sous l'effort de concentration.

- Tu es prête ? Je vais compter jusqu'à trois. Un… deux… trois… _Legilimens_ !

Le décor se mit à flotter autour d'Hermione, Drago se déforma, puis tout disparut. Des images se succédaient dans son esprit, comme un film si réaliste qu'il occultait tout le reste. Elle était dans la forêt interdite, en compagnie d'Hagrid et Harry à la recherche de la licorne ensanglantée, lors de leur première année. Elle se retrouva sur le dos de Buck, avec Harry, pour faire évader Sirius Black. Elle était dans le parc, tandis que Viktor Krum l'embrassait langoureusement. « Non ! » Elle était dans la salle commune des Gryffondor et se disputait avec Ron. « Non ! Je ne peux te laisser voir ça ! » Elle se confiait à Ginny en pleurant. « Non ! » Elle voyait Daphné Greengrass lui faire du charme en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal…

- Non ! hurla Hermione.

Elle reprit connaissance : elle était tombée au sol, recroquevillée. Drago se massait douloureusement les côtes, une grimace sur le visage.

- Ce n'était pas trop mal, grinça-t-il.

A priori, elle lui avait envoyé un sort. Lequel ? Elle n'aurait su le dire.

- Tu as vu… ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Le simple fait qu'il ait pu entrapercevoir Daphné Greengrass et ce qu'elle avait provoqué dans son corps la faisait rougir de honte. Elle trembla. Drago reprenait son souffle. Il avait compris le trouble de Granger et ne lui avoua pas qu'il avait parfaitement discerné chaque détail quand il s'était introduit dans son esprit.

- Juste par éclairs, mentit-il.

Ça sembla la rassurer. D'ailleurs, lui aussi était soulagé de ne pas avoir à en reparler. Que ce soit Daphné ou Viktor Krum, il n'aurait su dire lequel de ces souvenirs il détestait le plus à ce moment-là. Ça ne l'avait pas du tout enchanté d'avoir assisté à ces deux scènes. Et il détestait cette sensation qu'il ressentait. Cet énervement quand Krum s'était approché de Granger. Cette fureur quand il avait vu Ron incendier la brunette. Il ne comprenait pas et ça le rendait fou. Et bien plus que tout, parce qu'il restait ignare, et parce qu'elle était la source de tout, il la haït en cet instant bien précis.

- On va recommencer ? s'enquit Hermione, tremblotant de crainte.

Drago lui lança un regard glacial.

- Bien sûr, cracha-t-il. C'était juste pour te montrer l'effet que ça faisait. On passe aux choses sérieuses.

Elle eut une moue découragée, mais il était ferme. Il se calma lui-même, et intima à Hermione de faire de même.

- A présent, ferme les yeux, concentre-toi, vide ton esprit. Débarrasse-toi de toute émotion, ordonna-t-il avec raideur. Un… deux… trois… _Legilimens _!

Le décor bascula une nouvelle fois. Elle était à la Tête de Sanglier et discutait de l'Armée de Dumbledore avec Harry et Ron. Elle jouait aux échecs version sorcier avec Ron et il lui offrait un sourire charmant qui la fit rougir. Elle était au douze, square Grimmaurd et Ron l'enlaçait avec tendresse.

- Ça suffit.

Drago leva le maléfice et Hermione reprit ses esprits : elle était à nouveau allongée par terre et se releva avec peine.

- Sois plus concentrée. Ne me laisse pas pénétrer ton esprit, lança-t-il d'une voix froide.

- Facile à dire, lâcha-t-elle à mi-mot.

Drago avait arrêté le contact, parce qu'il était dégoûté de ce qu'il voyait. A croire que la tête de Granger était pleine de Ron Weasley. A croire qu'elle prenait plaisir à lui montrer ces souvenirs. Il réprima un rictus d'aversion et la fusilla du regard.

- Allez ! Lève-toi ! aboya-t-il avec rancœur. On recommence ! Fais le vide ! Contrôle-toi ! Discipline ton esprit !

Il lança le sort et elle se sentit à nouveau basculer. Elle était entourée de Détraqueurs et s'évanouissait peu à peu. Elle rencontrait deux yeux jaunes dans le miroir de poche qu'elle tenait dans sa main tremblante. Elle était face à un troll des montagnes et hurlait en se cachant dans les toilettes. Elle était dans le manoir de Voldemort qui lui assignait la mission.

- Non ! hurla Hermione.

Le sortilège de Chauve-Furie qu'elle lui lança fut si puissant que Drago s'étala par terre. Il se releva tant bien que mal, se frottant vivement le dos.

- Annihile toutes tes émotions, Granger. C'est la seule solution.

- Facile à dire, je ne suis pas sans cœur comme toi, moi, cracha l'adolescent blond avec colère.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite à la pique. Il retint son souffle et son cœur se serra un peu plus.

- Enfin, je veux dire…, essaya de s'excuser Hermione, voyant qu'elle était allée trop loin.

- « Les idiots qui portent fièrement leur cœur en bandoulière, articula lentement Drago d'une voix glaciale, qui sont incapables de contrôler leurs émotions, qui se complaisent dans les souvenirs les plus tristes et se laissent facilement provoquer – les gens faibles, en d'autres termes – n'ont aucune chance de survivre. », récita-t-il mollement en la foudroyant du regard. Et encore moins de résister à un légilimens tel que Rogue ! Il parviendra à pénétrer ton esprit avec une facilité absurde, Granger !

Hermione dévisagea la jeune fille qui se tenait devant elle comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Comme si elle faisait abstraction que ce corps était le sien. Plus encore que Malefoy qui l'aidait pour tenir tête à Rogue, elle avait finalement ouvert les yeux. A cet instant, elle le vit clairement : Drago Malefoy, le garçon qui avait dû subir des souffrances physiques et morales bien plus profondes et plus intenses qu'elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer. Le petit garçon seul et muet dont l'éducation rigide et sans fantaisie avait créé un automate sans sentiment et sans pulsion de vie, autre que ces deux yeux froids qui la fixaient actuellement d'une lueur de haine et de dégoût. Elle eut vraiment honte d'elle-même, à cet instant. Honte d'avoir pu pensé qu'il était vraiment le personnage méchant qu'il aimait jouer. Bien sûr, son comportement au cours des années précédentes n'était pas excusable, mais elle voyait à présent quelle poupée il avait été et à quel point il s'était fait manipulé. Ce qu'il récitait, les termes qu'il employait pour l'insulter, tout n'était que le fruit de son éducation, et non une réflexion propre à lui-même. Elle l'avait haï pour ça, mais pouvait-elle seulement haïr quelqu'un qui n'avait pas eu le choix et qui avait été condamné à suivre le même chemin que son père ? Quelqu'un qui avait oublié depuis longtemps qu'il pouvait penser par lui-même ? Sans y prendre garde, les larmes avaient perlé au coin de ses paupières. Elle pleurait. Mais elle pleurait pour lui. Pour ce garçon aux yeux secs qui s'était construit une carapace et une attitude égotiste dans le seul but de valoir quelque chose à ses propres yeux. D'exister. Tout simplement.

- Tu pleures encore ? s'indigna Drago, déstabilisé de ce retournement de situation.

Il grogna un instant, râlant contre le fait que les filles étaient faibles et que Granger pleurait beaucoup trop souvent. Mais elle lui sourit à travers ses larmes. Sa colère s'effaça aussitôt, déboussolé qu'il était. C'était un sourire franc, sincère. Un sourire qui n'avait pas sa place sur le visage de Drago Malefoy. Il fronça les sourcils, s'apprêtant à lui lancer une pique.

- Ce n'est rien, dit-elle en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est la fatigue.

Drago n'en pensa pas moins, mais ne répliqua rien. La voir sourire le soulagea quelque peu : ce n'était pas les chutes Victoria comme le premier cours de balai. Il souffla un instant, puis décida de rendre les armes pour ce soir. Il s'assit à côté d'elle au sol et joua avec sa baguette, les yeux rivés sur cette dernière.

- On va s'arrêter là. A chaque fois que tu as un moment de libre, il faut que tu fasses l'effort de chasser toute émotion. Évacue ce que tu as dans la tête, pour que ton esprit soit vide et paisible, c'est compris ?

Hermione acquiesça, même si elle trouvait ce travail impossible à réaliser. Un silence se fit, durant lequel ils se plongèrent chacun dans leurs pensées. Hermione pensa longuement à l'enfance triste que Drago Malefoy avait dû avoir. Quand, à seize ans, on savait déjà avec qui on allait se marier, la vie devait paraître bien fade. Quand on était obligé de garder un masque impassible sur le visage pour fermer son esprit à d'éventuels usurpateurs de personnalité, les sentiments devaient paraître bien encombrants. Quand on était constamment sur le qui-vive, à extrapoler des plans, à manipuler les autres, à se méfier de tous, parler de confiance ou de complicité devait paraître aberrant. Oui, ils vivaient dans deux mondes complètement différents. Et c'était déjà une prouesse que Malefoy soit aussi engageant pour l'aider dans leur malheur commun – même si leur vie en dépendait. Finalement, se dit-elle, il n'est pas si irrécupérable que ça. Elle eut un sourire timide en l'observant à la dérobée.

Drago, de son côté, fronçait les sourcils, ne comprenant pas les raisons qui l'avaient poussé à s'énerver de la sorte. Granger était attirée par le rouquin, c'était incontestable, et c'était réciproque. Alors pourquoi ? _Pourquoi ?_ Pourquoi ça l'énervait autant ? Pourquoi trouvait-il ça indécent ? Pourquoi elle l'exaspérait à lui demander des nouvelles de _Ron_, alors qu'avec Harry, ce n'était pas pareil ? Il détestait profondément Potter. Il le haïssait au plus profond de lui. Cette amitié qu'il lui avait refusé en première année, cette rivalité sans cesse imposée, cette façon qu'il avait de briller autour de lui et d'éteindre toutes les autres étincelles aux alentours, cette arrogance et cette insolence qu'il arborait face aux personnes qu'il n'aimait pas. Ce caractère qui se voulait juste et qui n'apportait que des problèmes à sa famille. Peut-être que sa seule récompense était que Granger ne l'aime pas et qu'elle lui préférât Ron. Oui, que le rouquin supplantât le grand et merveilleux Potter valait à lui tout seul son pesant de gallions. Mais pourquoi Weasley ? Pourquoi s'était-elle amourachée de lui ? Il secoua la tête, essayant de chasser ces pensées futiles. Changer de sujet. N'importe lequel. Vite. Il s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Sinon, j'ai trouvé tes potentiels guetteurs, annonça Drago d'un ton détaché.

Hermione haussa les sourcils, émergeant lentement de ses pensées.

- Ah ?

- Les petits nouveaux de cette année, déclara-t-il, très content de sa trouvaille. Personne n'y fera attention, surtout par des Poufsouffle. Je t'ai récolté quelques cheveux, vu que Slughorn a eu la géniale idée d'inviter la capitaine des Harpies, Gwenog Jones, et son mari, un maître de potions incroyable qui a fait une démonstration de la repousse-capillaire.

Un peu éberluée, Hermione observait les boules de cheveux que Malefoy sortait de sa sacoche.

- Ah, dit-elle, perplexe.

- Alors tu penses bien que j'ai pu récupérer tout un stock. Voici Collins, Adamson et Young. Un joyeux assortiment.

Il agitait sous son nez différents types de cheveux, avec un sourire vainqueur.

- Ça veut dire qu'il faut aller piquer du polynectar auprès de Slughorn, conclut Hermione, amère en pensant que c'était encore qui devrait se coller à la tâche.

Drago acquiesça, ravi.

- Super, continua Hermione. La question reste : pour qui ? Qui guettera ?

La brunette haussa les épaules.

- A toi de voir.

Un silence se fit, pendant qu'Hermione réfléchissait à qui elle allait mettre dans la confidence.

- Au fait, Slughorn fait une soirée de Noël, grimaça Drago, rompant ses pensées.

Hermione leva les yeux vers lui, interloquée.

- C'est bien, dit-elle simplement. Et après ?

Il grimaça encore plus.

- Après, il faut que je vienne avec la personne de mon choix, souffla-t-il très vite, rebuté.

- Et ?

Hermione le considérait avec de grands yeux, se demandant en quoi ça la concernait.

- Et je ne peux pas demander à Potter de venir, vu qu'il doit lui aussi inviter quelqu'un. Quant à Weasley, plutôt crever, cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Hermione s'amusa de sa bouderie, puis reprit son sérieux en constatant qu'il méprisait ses deux meilleurs amis.

- Et alors ? reprit-elle, plus froide.

- Tu n'as pas d'idées de personnes avec qui je pourrais y aller ? s'enquit Drago, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Elle réfléchit aux différents élèves de Gryffondor. A vrai dire, elle n'en avait aucune idée. Que ce fût Seamus ou Dean, elle ne voyait pas en quoi ils accepteraient d'aller à une soirée en sa compagnie. Elle réprima un sourire : elle ne pouvait pas lui conseiller Zacharias Smith, ce pédant de Poufsouffle.

- Comme ça… non, avoua-t-elle d'un air piteux.

- Alors, viens avec moi.

Hermione plongea son regard cendré dans celui déterminé de la brunette, espérant y déceler une lueur amusée. Mais Drago était sérieux, et ce n'était pas une blague.

- Pardon ? s'étrangla-t-elle d'étonnement.

- Bah oui, ça sera Granger-tête et Granger-corps…, argumenta-t-il en mimant avec ses mains.

Hermione se sentait dépassée par les événements.

- Mais enfin… Euh… Ce serait bizarre, non ? bafouilla-t-elle. Déjà qu'on ne doit pas nous voir ensemble, si en plus, il faut qu'on se pavane chez Slughorn ensemble…

Drago soupira longuement : elle avait touché juste. Il devrait se résigner.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il, la mine sombre.

- Il est plus sage que tu y ailles avec Ron, conseilla Hermione avec un sourire compatissant.

Drago eut une grimace qui représentait parfaitement ce qu'il ressentait pour le rouquin.

Réprimant un rire moqueur, Hermione mit la main sur la poignée de la porte de la Salle sur Demande.

- Granger… Pour une première fois, e n'était pas si catastrophique que j'aurais pu penser…

Hermione se retourna vivement, les joues rosies, mais elle ne put voir l'expression gênée qui s'étalait sur le visage de la brunette, parce qu'elle était de dos, soudain extrêmement concentrée sur son flacon de souvenirs. La chaleur qui se dégagea de ce compliment la transporta jusqu'aux cachots. Elle se lova dans les couvertures avec délice.

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos reviews m'encouragent grandement!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	17. Chapitre 17: Calembredaine et antilogie

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 17! Ouais, on y croyait plus! Désolée pour la parution, j'ai eu des petits soucis d'écriture (me suis laissée distraire par d'autres OS, ah les vilains!)_

_Je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce chapitre, parce qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose, finalement, car l'action est vraiment dans le chapitre suivant! Et j'avoue, je n'ai pas relu, donc il se peut qu'il y ait de grosses fautes! (Je vous promets de les corriger rapidement si c'est le cas)_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: merci pour le compliment! Pas de Dumbledore au programme mais je te promets qu'il réapparaîtra bientôt! J'espère que la suite saura te plaire!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 17: Calembredaine et antilogie

- Où t'étais ? argua Ron en tapant du pied.

Drago venait de rentrer dans la salle commune des Gryffondor, le tableau n'avait même pas encore fini de pivoter. Ron était là, debout, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés.

- Et bien ?

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule.

- Arrête de te moquer de moi, déclara Ron d'un ton dur. Tu disparais souvent, quand tu t'absentes, c'est souvent très long… Tu es différente. Tu ne soutiens pas Harry. Tu lances beaucoup de regards à la table des Serpentard quand on mange. Tu es beaucoup moins à cheval sur le règlement des préfets… Tu ne touches plus rien à base de fraises, qui est ton aliment préféré. Alors ? C'est quoi le problème ?

Il ne parlait pas très fort, les élèves dormant dans les dortoirs, mais il avait un timbre sans appel. Il paraissait sincèrement furieux.

- De quoi tu parles ? lança Drago d'un ton provocant. Je ne vois pas où tu veux en venir.

- C'est simple : si je ne te connaissais pas si bien, je jurerais que tu es quelqu'un d'autre.

Drago sentit un filet de sueur froide lui glisser le long du dos. Oups. Il déglutit difficilement.

- Mais enfin, _Ron_, de quoi tu parles ?

- J'aimerais bien savoir ce que tu trafiques. Surtout quand je te vois traîner avec Malefoy à la bibliothèque.

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux. Impossible. Weasley aurait démasqué aussi vite le fond du problème ? Et Potter n'aurait rien vu ?

- Tu m'espionnes, maintenant ? railla-t-il.

- J'aimerais juste savoir ce qui se passe, répondit Ron avec sérieux.

Drago soupira, pesant le pour et le contre. Jetant un regard autour d'eux, il lança un sort d'_Assurdiato_ : il semblerait qu'il n'avait plus le choix.

- D'accord, Weasley, consentit à dire la brunette en croisant les bras d'un air narquois. Et après ?

Ron frissonna : il reconnut parfaitement le sourire en coin et la lueur venimeuse de ces yeux à l'éclat si froid. Il eut une soudaine envie d'envoyer son poing dans sa figure, mais il se retint. Il ne pouvait pas tabasser le corps d'Hermione. Même si l'occupant lui en donnant une furieuse excuse.

- Malefoy…, susurra Ron entre ses dents d'un air mauvais. J'en étais sûr.

Il se contint comme il pût, la rage déformant ses traits. Mais quelque chose n'allait pas : comment se pouvait-il que Malefoy fût dans le corps d'Hermione ? Comment avait-il usurpé son identité ? Prenait-il du polynectar ? Et pourquoi ? Pourquoi jouait-il la comédie ? Qu'avait-il à gagner à rester auprès d'eux ? Ou était-ce une mission de Voldemort ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Pourquoi t'introduire chez les Gryffondor ?

- Je ne cherche rien, Weasley, lâcha Drago d'une voix traînante. C'est surprenant, hein ? Mais sois sans crainte. Même si je cherchais quelque chose, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas.

Ron agrippa Drago à son col et le poussa contre le mur. Sous la violence du choc, la brunette eut le souffle coupé. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'elle se départit de son sourire en coin.

- A quoi tu joues, Malefoy ? gronda Ron d'une voix sourde. Ça t'excite de te travestir en fille ? Et en Hermione, qui plus est ? D'ailleurs, où est-elle ?

- Oh, Granger…, murmura Drago d'un ton détaché.

Ron lui offrit le plus beau des jurons qu'il avait sous la main et son interlocuteur en fut très flatté.

- Ne te moque pas de moi ! Dis-moi tout de suite où tu l'as séquestrée !

Le rouquin sentit la colère l'envahir quand la brunette lui offrit un rictus des plus explicites.

- Si jamais tu lui as fait quoi que ce soit…

Il se prépara à lui envoyer son poing dans la figure, les traits déformés par la haine.

- Tout doux, Weasley… Fais attention de ne pas m'abîmer, sourit Drago, et ses yeux étincelèrent d'une lueur nouvelle. C'est quand même le _vrai _corps de Granger.

Ron se stoppa net dans son élan. Malefoy ne semblait pas mentir. Serait-il vraiment dans le corps d'Hermione ? C'était absurde. Quelle idée farfelue ! Mais il pouvait clairement voir quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas souvent eu l'habitude lire dans le regard de Malefoy : la sincérité. Un autre sentiment déboula dans sa tête : de la crainte, de l'angoisse même.

- Où est Hermione ? articula-t-il avec peine, peu sûr de vouloir une réponse réelle.

- Réfléchis un peu, Weasley, soupira Drago en levant les yeux au ciel et en se dégageant de l'emprise de Ron. Si jamais je suis là, où est ta chère petite Granger chérie ?

Le rouquin serra les poings. Hermione dans le corps de Malefoy ? C'était impensable. Il n'osait même imaginer ce que les Serpentard lui faisaient. Mais le pire, c'était pourquoi ? Pourquoi se retrouvait-il ici, devant lui ? Comment cela se faisait-il ?

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Ron du bout des lèvres.

- Je ne peux te donner une réponse. On l'ignore nous-mêmes, lâcha la brunette en se réajustant.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il lentement.

- Aucun de nous ne le sait, répliqua Drago en haussant les épaules. Ce n'est pas du polynectar, et ce n'est pas de la métamorphose non plus. C'est arrivé un jour : on s'est retrouvés comme ça sans savoir. Il n'y avait pas de manuel de l'utilisateur à côté.

Le rouquin regardait avec une haine non dissimulée la brunette qui le dévisageait d'un ton nonchalant et ironique. Depuis quand était-ce ainsi ? Depuis le départ ? Et chez lui, cet été, c'était la même chose ? Il n'osait pas y penser.

- Depuis quand…, commença-t-il avec raideur.

Drago ne répondit pas tout de suite, le poussant à bout. Il savait parfaitement que Ron ne ferait rien dans le corps de Granger. C'était juste jouissif.

- Depuis quand tu te fais manipuler ? Depuis quand tu ne t'es pas aperçu que la fille de tes rêves n'était plus à tes côtés ? Si tu savais comme j'ai eu du mal à jouer ce rôle… Mais j'avoue que tu as une certaine niaiserie qui est particulièrement propice pour te berner.

Il vit les muscles de Ron se tendre, et le visage du rouquin passer par toutes les teintes de rouge, augmentant son divertissement au fur et à mesure.

- Mais tu m'impressionnes, quand même, je dois l'avouer, reprit Drago avec provocation. C'est fou comme les mecs amoureux peuvent déceler n'importe quoi, hein, Weasley ?

- Je vais vraiment te buter ! hurla Ron en perdant le contrôle de ses nerfs et en se ruant sur Drago.

Il l'attrapa par le col de son uniforme et le fusilla sur place. Drago soutint son regard, sans se départir de son sourire en coin.

- A croire que tu ne l'aimes pas tellement, ta petite chérie. Sinon tu te serais aperçu dès le premier jour, cet été, que je n'étais pas elle.

Ron le plaqua contre un mur de la salle commune, les yeux révulsés par la rage, l'insultant copieusement de tous les noms de créatures magiques qui lui passaient par la tête.

- Il n'y a que la vérité qui fâche, _Ron_.

C'était la goutte qui faisait déborder le vase. Sans prévenir, Ron balança Drago à travers la salle, lui faisant faire un magnifique vol plané.

- Mais t'es malade ? s'insurgea Drago en se relevant avec une grimace. C'est le corps de ta chère Sang-de-Bourbe, que tu maltraites, là.

Ron le fixait de ses yeux orageux. Il haleta, avant de poursuivre :

- Rappelle-toi bien, Malefoy, gronda-t-il d'une voix rauque. Tu as peut-être totalement berné Harry, mais tu ne m'as pas eu jusqu'au bout. J'ai découvert ton subterfuge, et j'irais voir Hermione rapidement.

- Je te le déconseille fortement, répliqua aussitôt Drago en se massant douloureusement le dos. Sauf si tu veux nous tuer. Je sais que tu te ferais une joie de m'assassiner, mais n'oublie pas que désormais je suis lié à Granger, que toi ou moi le voulions ou non, et que si je meurs, elle aussi. Si tu viens tourner autour de Granger dans mon propre corps, ça ne fera que confirmer les soupçons. Dumbledore sent que quelque ne va pas. Si tu décides de parler avec Granger, il va comprendre rapidement… Tout comme Potter.

Il y eut un silence. Weasley était bien capable de tout foutre en l'air, maintenant qu'il était au courant. Et ça n'allait certainement pas être pour leur plaire.

- C'est peut-être bête, comme ça, ou absurde, ou ce que tu veux, reprit Drago d'un air désabusé. Mais on ne doit pas se faire découvrir. Sinon on ne retrouvera jamais nos corps respectifs. Et je ne suis même pas sûr qu'on puisse rester en vie. Même si Granger répond à tes sentiments, tu n'aimerais pas partager ta vie avec moi dans son corps ou Granger dans le mien ? Alors tu vas gentiment te taire et ne rien dire à Potter ou à Dumbledore. Et nous laisser faire, comme si tu ne voyais rien… J'allais dire pour notre sécurité, mais je pense que tu te moques de la mienne. Alors disons juste pour sa sécurité à elle. Parce que Potter n'est pas si loin du compte, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Il lui lança un regard entendu et Ron déglutit difficilement. Il avait parfaitement compris l'allusion. Il n'avait pas compris pourquoi Hermione refusait d'accorder crédit aux dires d'Harry pendant tout ce temps, ni pourquoi elle était froide et distante avec lui ces derniers temps : il avait la réponse, à présent. Il soupira longuement, se passa une main dans les cheveux d'un air dépassé et s'affala dans un fauteuil à proximité.

- Alors je ne pourrais pas la voir…, soupira-t-il d'un ton dépité.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, conseilla Drago. Et techniquement, tu l'as déjà vue depuis.

Intérieurement, il lui jetait cette excuse au nez, mais il se sentait aussi heureux de pouvoir les séparer de la sorte (sans trop savoir pourquoi… Peut-être pour embêter le monde). Ron fronça les sourcils pour se souvenir de quand il avait vu le corps de Drago Malefoy.

- Alors sur le Chemin de Traverse…, hésita-t-il, incertain.

- Oui, c'était elle.

- Et quand on est allés dans l'Allée des Embrumes…

- Oui, c'était elle.

- Mais alors Katie…

Ils se toisèrent mutuellement un moment. Interprétant son silence, Ron lui jeta un regard atterré.

- Tu devrais aller te coucher, coupa Drago d'un ton radical. Je te conseille de bien te préparer à jouer le jeu, demain…

Et sans un mot de plus, la brunette rompit le sort d'assourdissement et disparut dans le dortoir des filles.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Ron et Harry rejoignirent Drago dans la salle commune et descendirent ensemble prendre le petit-déjeuner. Drago n'accorda aucun regard à Ron, mais il pouvait sentir le sien plutôt appuyé. Harry, trop occupé à essayer de trouver un moment possible pour leur raconter sa soirée avec Dumbledore, n'y fit pas attention.

Pour la première heure de classe, les Gryffondor avaient un cours de botanique. Harry raconta alors avec empressement les nouveaux souvenirs de Voldemort qu'il avait recueillis, alors qu'il traversait le potager avec Ron et Drago pour se rendre dans les serres.

- Wouao, il fait peur, le petit Tu-Sais-Qui, dit Ron à voix basse en jetant un œil rapide à Drago, tandis qu'ils prenaient place devant une souche de Snargalouf. Mais je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi Dumbledore te montre tout ça. D'accord, c'est intéressant mais à quoi ça sert ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit Harry en glissant dans sa bouche un protège-dents, mais il dit que c'est important et que ça va m'aider à survivre.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est fascinant, assura Drago d'un air très sérieux, alors qu'il écoutait la conversation avec intérêt. Il est parfaitement logique d'essayer d'en savoir le plus possible sur Voldemort. Sinon, comment découvrir ses faiblesses ?

Harry lui lança le même regard que la dernière fois où Drago avait émis une remarque du genre, et la brunette préféra se concentrer sur les gants de protection qu'elle enfilait. Ron ne pipait mot, mais n'en pensait pas moins.

- Au fait, comment s'est passée la dernière soirée de Slughorn ? changea de sujet Harry, l'articulation pâteuse à cause du protège-dents.

- Oh, on s'est bien amusés, répondit Drago qui mettait à présent ses lunettes protectrices. Bien sûr, il radote un peu sur ses anciens élèves devenus célèbres et il se prosterne littéralement devant McLaggen à cause des gens importants qu'il a dans sa famille (il eut une moue de mépris) mais on mange très bien chez lui…

Il réfléchit un instant.

- Et il nous a présentés à Gwenog Jones.

- Gwenog Jones ? s'exclama Ron, en ouvrant des yeux ronds sous ses propres lunettes. _La Gwenog Jones _? La capitaine des Harpies de Holyhead ?

- C'est ça, dit Drago, ravi d'avoir fait réagir le rouquin. Personnellement, je l'ai trouvée un peu imbue d'elle-même mais…

Il fut interrompu par les rabrouements du professeur Chourave qui leur désignait Neville complètement déboussolé, tenant dans ses doigts crispés une boule palpitante.

- D'accord, professeur, nous commençons tout de suite ! dit Ron qui ajouta à voix basse, dès qu'elle se fut éloignée : Tu aurais dû te servir de l'Assurdiato, Harry.

- Non, il n'aurait pas dû ! protesta Drago, très en colère, comme chaque fois qu'on parlait du Prince de Sang-Mêlé et de ses sortilèges. Bon, allons-y… Il est temps de s'y mettre…

Il jeta aux deux autres un regard d'appréhension. Tous trois prirent une profonde inspiration puis fondirent sur la souche noueuse posée entre eux. Tandis que de longues tiges épineuses s'emmêlaient dans les cheveux bouclés de Drago, Ron les repoussa avec un sécateur et manqua de le rendre chauve. Drago lança un regard courroucé au rouquin, certain que la discussion d'hier n'était pas étrangère à son comportement, mais avisant une cavité qui s'ouvrit soudainement au milieu des tentacules, il décida de ravaler sa réplique pour plonger le bras dans le trou qui se referma autour de son coude. Il lâcha un petit cri de surprise, mais sentit sous ses doigts la gousse verte de la taille d'un pamplemousse, semblable à celle que Neville tenait dans la main auparavant. Ron et Harry tirèrent avec vigueur sur les racines, forçant le trou à se rouvrir et Drago retira sèchement son bras.

- Passe-moi un bol, ordonna-t-il à Harry en ignorant une remarque de Ron qu'il jugea stupide.

Il tenait la gousse palpitante à bout de bras, dégoûté à l'idée qu'elle ne lui saute au visage.

- Allons, ne faites pas vos délicats, ouvrez-les, elles sont meilleures quand elles sont bien fraîches ! s'exclama le professeur Chourave.

Drago maudit ce professeur cinglé pour leur demander des choses pareilles à l'âge de seize ans, mais il préféra reprendre la conversation comme si de rien n'était. Il avait complètement oublié de leur parler de la soirée de Slughorn. Et le plus tôt il aurait demandé à Ron de l'accompagner, le plus vite il en serait débarrassé.

- De toute façon, dit-il d'un air détaché, Slughorn va organiser une fête à Noël et cette fois, (il se tourna vers le brun aux yeux verts en fronçant les sourcils) plus question de te défiler, _Harry_, parce qu'il m'a demandé de vérifier quelles étaient tes soirées libres pour choisir une date où tu pourras venir.

Harry poussa un gémissement. Ron, qui s'était levé et essayait d'ouvrir la gousse en appuyant dessus à deux mains contre le fond du bol, lança d'un ton furieux :

- Ce sera encore une soirée pour les chouchous de Slughorn, bien sûr ?

- Oui, il n'y aura que les membres du club de Slug, répondit Drago avec délectation.

Ron eut un geste de colère si violent que la gousse alla valser à l'autre bout de la salle, pour attaquer sauvagement la tête du professeur Chourave. Tandis qu'Harry se dépêchait d'aller la chercher, Ron se pencha vers Drago avec un regard noir.

- Je suis sûr que ça doit être un paradis pour toi. Pouvoir te pavaner comme ça… Alors qu'Hermione est chez les serpents…

Drago lui jeta un regard de profond mépris.

- Écoute, je n'y suis pour rien dans ce problème, d'accord ? Ce phénomène nous affecte autant elle que moi. Quant à Slughorn, je te signale que c'est Granger qui l'intéresse… Et ce n'est pas moi qui ai inventé le club de Slug…

- Le club de Slug, répéta Ron avec un ricanement méprisant, imitant son rictus de dédain. Slug… C'est pitoyable… On dirait un nom de limace…

Drago prit une lente et longue inspiration. Il fit son maximum pour se contenir et ses traits se crispèrent de colère. A croire que Weasley affectionnait particulièrement les limaces si l'on se souvenait bien qu'il avait voulu lui lancer un sort de ce type en deuxième année. Il réprima une envie de lui balancer à la figure qu'il avait un problème avec ces invertébrés, voyant Harry revenir vers eux.

- Enfin, j'espère que tu t'amuseras bien. Essaye de séduire McLaggen, comme ça, Slughorn pourra vous couronner roi et reine des limaces…

A ces mots, Drago s'étouffa de colère et son teint prit une teinte rouge vif. Déjà qu'il exécrait McLaggen, voilà que Weasley s'y mettait. C'était tellement bas. Il faillit lui demander qui serait la reine, mais il préféra ne pas rajouter de l'huile sur le feu.

- Justement. On a le droit d'amener des invités, cracha Drago, courroucé. Et je voulais justement te demander de venir avec moi mais si tu penses que c'est vraiment trop stupide, je ne me donnerai pas cette peine !

La brunette semblait autant outrée par ses propres propos que par ce que ça impliquait. Il venait _d'inviter Weasley à une soirée_. Par Merlin, qu'avait-il fait au monde pour subir ça ? Surtout que sa couverture était tombée, à présent…

- Tu voulais m'inviter ? s'étouffa Ron d'un ton qui avait complètement changé. Toi, Male…

- Oui, coupa Drago, en jetant un coup d'œil furieux sur Harry, se demandant s'il avait entendu. Mais si tu préfères que _j'essaye de séduire McLaggen_…

Il y eut un silence durant lequel ils se fusillèrent du regard. Weasley devrait sauter sur l'occasion, qu'est-ce qu'il attendait, sérieusement ? Lui qui attendait tellement de parader devant Slughorn. Et il s'était ridiculisé devant Potter. Ce fichu rouquin devrait sautiller de joie. Stupide Gryffondor.

Ron le regardait, atterré : Drago Malefoy venait-il de l'inviter à une soirée ? Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il n'y avait que lui ? Mais il pourrait très bien y aller tout seul, s'il voulait. Alors peut-être qu'Hermione était derrière tout ça ? Peut-être qu'elle savait à quel point il désirait aller à ces soirées selectes et qu'elle avait forcé Malefoy à l'inviter ? Mais la question était la suivante : souhaitait-il y aller avec la pâle copie d'Hermione Granger qui n'était autre que l'horripilant Malefoy ?

- Non, j'aimerais mieux pas, murmura Ron à voix très basse, tandis qu'un sourire timide naissait sur ses lèvres.

Il était persuadé qu'Hermione avait influencé le choix de Malefoy et il était aussi convaincu qu'il verrait bientôt Hermione. Comment ? Peu importe. Mais surtout, Malefoy qui s'humiliait à lui demander d'aller à une soirée valait à lui tout seul son pesant de gallions. C'était jouissif. Tout à ses pensées, Ron et Drago se toisèrent mutuellement et la brunette s'apprêtait à clore le sujet, quand un gros _clang !_ les tira de leur joute non-verbale : le bol qu'Harry tenait dans les mains s'était fracassé au sol.

Drago détacha son regard du rouquin, dont le sourire en coin était largement équivoque, et pour donner le change devant Harry, se mit à feuilleter fébrilement son exemplaire des Arbres carnivores du monde pour trouver de quelle façon il convenait d'extraire le jus de gousse de Snargalouf.

- Donne-moi ça, _Harry_, dit-il soudain. Il paraît qu'il faut les percer avec quelque chose de pointu…

Harry lui passa la gousse et Drago s'activa à trouver un moyen d'ouvrir cette grosse boule verte, tandis que les deux autres essayaient d'ouvrir une nouvelle souche. Il trouva enfin et il fixa avec dédain de ses prunelles noisette un épais coulis de tubercules qui se tortillaient comme des asticots verdâtres en remplissant le bol. Ron fut d'excellente humeur durant toute la journée, au grand damne de Drago, et il ne fut plus question de Slughorn.

* * *

- A quoi tu penses, Drago ? demanda une voix douce et grave.

Le jeune homme blond regardait d'un air rêveur par la fenêtre. Les sourcils froncés, il se demandait bien à qui il pourrait demander de faire le guet auprès de son entourage. Il se retourna et s'aperçut que Crabbe le fixait d'un air un peu ennuyé. Décidément, Hermione ne se ferait jamais à la voix du premier garde du corps de Drago Malefoy. Ça n'était tellement pas la vision qu'elle avait de lui…

- A rien, répondit Hermione distraitement.

Crabbe replongea son nez dans son magazine de Quidditch, tandis qu'elle laissa dériver son regard sur la couverture. Gwenog Jones tendait un trophée avec un sourire vainqueur. A côté, Goyle fixait d'un air très concentré _la Gazette du Sorcier_.

- Du nouveau, Goyle ? lança Hermione d'un air blasé.

- Euh… non. Rien qui ne pourrait t'intéresser, répondit précipitamment Goyle en se crispant sur le journal.

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce… Passe-moi ça, ordonna Hermione en tendant la main.

Mais le gorille numéro deux secoua négativement la tête.

- Non, je te jure…

D'un mouvement sec, Hermione se releva et arracha des mains le journal malgré les exclamations outrées de Goyle et la désapprobation de Crabbe.

- Alors…

Hermione s'attendait à voir un article sur la famille Malefoy ou au moins sur les mangemorts ou Voldemort. Quelque chose qui aurait dû lui être caché. Mais ce qu'elle vit à la place la cloua sur place. Différemment. Ce n'était pas _La Gazette du Sorcier_. Ce n'était pas un journal. C'était un magazine de tricot qui avait été ensorcelé pour avoir l'apparence de la Gazette. Hermione fut tellement bouche bée, qu'elle fixa d'un air benêt Goyle qui la suppliait d'un regard anxieux de se taire. A l'évidence, Théodore Nott et Blaise Zabini qui étaient à proximité et qui suivaient mine de rien la scène avec intérêt n'étaient pas au courant de son hobby. Elle secoua la tête et lui redonna son magazine.

- Et bien, tu en fais toute une histoire ! Il n'y a rien ! dit-elle d'une voix forte. Et je pensais bien aussi que tu n'avais pas assez de vocabulaire pour lire la Gazette, murmura-t-elle en lui jetant un regard amusé.

Elle réfléchit un instant, puis eut un sourire en coin. Elle avait trouvé son guetteur.

- Un secret pour un secret, Goyle, mais il va falloir me rendre un petit service, murmura-t-elle si bas que seul ledit Goyle entendit.

* * *

- Dis donc, Harry suit toujours les conseils de son livre de potions ? s'enquit Hermione d'un ton détaché.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas t'y mettre non plus ? râla Drago avec un soupir de découragement. J'ai suffisamment de Potter qui me rabâche ça sans arrêt. Et le Prince blabla… Et un petit sort informulé par-ci… Et un autre petit sort informulé par-là…

- J'ai compris…

Hermione soupira et retourna à sa baguette magique pointée sur l'Armoire à Disparaître. C'était Halloween et le traditionnel banquet venait de se terminer. Au lieu de regagner tout de suite leurs salles communes respectives, Hermione était allée inspecter l'avancement des travaux dans la Salle sur Demande et Drago s'était éclipsé, prétextant une excuse bidon. Durant les jours qui avaient précédés, on pouvait dire que Drago et Ron avaient signé un accord tacite et entretenaient les meilleures relations qui pussent être : Ron avait parfaitement compris qu'il devait tenir sa langue, aussi essayait-il d'être le plus respectueux possible envers Drago qui avait aussi opté mentalement pour lui adresser le moins de sarcasmes possible, ce qui était un exploit de courtoisie entre les deux garçons.

Autant Ron poussait Drago pour parler d'Hermione et lui accorder de la voir, autant la brunette n'avait pas touché un mot de la découverte de Ron à la principale intéressée. Pour ne pas la déconcentrer avec le match et avec l'Armoire, s'évertuait-il à argumenter face à sa conscience. Mais une petite voix lui chuchotait bien des choses surprenantes et indiscrètes.

- Bien. La prochaine étape sera la lévitation et la dématérialisation, décréta Hermione avec sérieux. Il faut reconnecter les deux Armoires.

Elle feuilleta rapidement le manuel de Barjow en secouant la tête.

- C'est pas pour tout de suite, fit remarquer Drago en jetant un coup d'œil au manuel.

Il eut une grimace entendue, tandis qu'Hermione se plongeait dans la lecture d'un graphique complexe.

- Mais voyons le côté positif des choses : on est presqu'au bout de la première étape. Je propose une pause, s'exclama-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Hermione releva la tête du livre, interloquée.

- Une pause ?

Il fit apparaître deux verres de jus de citrouille et en tendit un à Hermione qui le prit d'une main méfiante.

- Je ne l'ai pas empoisonné ou rempli avec du Véritasérum, Granger, détends-toi, ironisa Drago en s'affalant dans un fauteuil miteux et très fatigué.

- Avoue que tu y as pensé, répliqua son interlocutrice avec un sourire en coin.

Il eut un rictus, sirota une gorgée de jus de citrouille et joua à faire léviter son verre quelques instants.

- Du nouveau au fait, pour Katie ? interrogea Hermione en prenant place à son tour sur un tabouret cassé.

- Non, rien de transcendant. A priori, elle est toujours à Ste Mangouste.

Le jeune blond soupira.

- Oui, c'est dommage, reprit Drago en secouant la tête d'un air dépité. Dire qu'on aurait pu tuer Dumbledore…

- Arrête avec ça ! Je ne participerai plus à aucune autre tentative de meurtre !

- Tu préfères mourir ? s'indigna-t-il avec véhémence.

- Si ça doit être aussi stupide que ton idée de collier, oui ! s'emporta Hermione.

Ils se toisèrent avec virulence, la colère teintant chaque trait de leur visage. D'un geste sec et brusque, Drago fit apparaître une bouteille, cette fois. Une bouteille imposante. Et il se servit un verre de façon rageuse. Un liquide jaune foncé remplit le verre et il le porta à ses lèvres pour l'avaler d'un seul coup. Hermione le regarda avec un air ébahi se resservir un verre et l'avaler d'une traite à nouveau.

- Tu comptes t'en enquiller beaucoup, comme ça ? argua-t-elle tandis qu'il se resservait pour la troisième fois.

- Que veux-tu ? soupira-t-il avec colère. Je suis obligé de me farcir une fille suicidaire qui préfère mourir plutôt que sauver sa peau. J'ai besoin de boire pour oublier.

- Je ne veux juste pas impliquer d'innocents là-dedans, se défendit-elle.

Drago émit un grognement entre l'énervement et l'indifférence. Il sirota son troisième verre.

- Lâche ça, Malefoy, gronda Hermione en prenant la bouteille des mains.

- Ce n'est pas juste, geignit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est mon corps, déclara-t-elle d'un ton dur, en pointant un index sur lui. Je t'interdis de te saouler dans mon corps. Quelle image donneras-tu aux autres ?

- Peut-être l'image dont ils ont toujours rêvée ? Granger-la-dévergondée…, ricana Drago, en la fixant de ses yeux noisette.

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre. Elle recentra son attention sur la bouteille qu'elle venait de lui confisquer.

- C'est quoi ? Du whisky Pur Feu ? demanda-t-elle en sentant le goulot avec dégoût.

- Evidemment, répliqua la brunette avec arrogance. Je ne suis pas aussi petit joueur que ce pauvre fou de Dumbledore…

Drago voulut recracher la gorgée qu'il venait d'avaler, et s'étouffa en voulant prendre la parole. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel, avant de lui jeter un regard atterré.

- _Anapneo !_ lança-t-elle, dépitée devant un spectacle aussi affligeant. Alors, tu voulais dire ?

Il toussota quelques minutes avant de se relever avec fougue.

- Dumbledore se damne pour un tonneau d'hydromel ! s'exclama-t-il, ravi.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il avait perdu la tête soudainement.

- Et ? demanda-t-elle en haussant les sourcils.

- Et quoi de mieux que d'offrir un tonneau d'hydromel à Dumbledore ? répliqua Drago.

- Et tu comptes le tuer comment avec ça ? ironisa Hermione. En le faisant sombrer dans l'alcoolisme ? C'est certain que ça peut marcher, mais ça va prendre du temps… Ou alors quand il sera bourré, le pousser du haut de la tour d'astronomie… ?

Drago lui jeta un regard empreint de mépris.

- Mais non ! Rien de plus facile que de l'empoisonner !

Hermione se trouva sans voix. Ah. L'empoisonnement.

- Tu sais que ce ne sont que des tactiques de filles, que tu me proposes là ? C'est fourbe, sournois… C'est une marque de fabrique de votre grande famille noble ? le provoqua-t-elle avec dérision.

Il lui lança une œillade noire.

- Tu peux en trouver aussi, des idées, rétorqua-t-il, vexé.

- Admettons, convint-elle en émettant un petit rire. Et ce serait pour quand ?

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, réfléchissant longuement.

- Il faudrait que ce soit pour une occasion particulière. Afin qu'il ne s'en rende pas compte… Son anniversaire ? hésita-t-il.

- Tu sais quand c'est ? demanda Hermione en sursautant. Parce que moi, non.

- Non plus, répondit Drago. Mh… Peut-être pour un autre événement ?

Ils réfléchirent un autre instant en silence. Quel événement était le plus proche, en cette époque de l'année ?

- Noël ? proposa Hermione avec une voix timide.

Drago acquiesça : c'était une bonne idée. Noël, en plus, ça laissait une marge de manœuvre plus conséquente pour être couverts.

- Et de qui sera le présent ? Et comment tu comptes l'amener à Poudlard ? s'enquit Hermione, dubitative.

- On se débrouillera, répliqua Drago, trop enchanté d'avoir trouvé une idée pareille pour s'abattre sur des détails.

Il finit son verre d'alcool d'un air des plus satisfaits de lui.

- J'espère juste que cette fois, personne d'autre ne sera blessé… Mais à l'évidence, un cadeau va directement à son destinataire, n'est-ce pas ? voulut se convaincre Hermione, incertaine.

Drago ne répondit pas, convaincu. Ils étaient de loin de penser à quel point ils avaient tort.

* * *

Les jours suivants parurent des plus doux à Drago. Le fait que Katie Bell fût à l'hôpital avait au moins un avantage : l'équipe de Gryffondor perdait une superbe poursuiveuse. Il s'en réjouit, d'autant plus qu'il continuait toujours d'entraîner Granger au balai et qu'il assistait aux entraînements de loin, histoire de mesurer ses progrès. Il fallait bien avouer qu'il n'était pas déçu. Granger se débrouillait de mieux en mieux. Peut-être même qu'elle pourrait rivaliser avec Potter. Avec un plaisir qu'il dissimulait bien mal, la brunette attendait le premier match de la saison avec impatience, ce qui n'échappait pas à Ron et ne lui plaisait pas non plus : le rouquin sentait la pression sur ses épaules se faire de plus en plus lourde au fur et à mesure que la date de rencontre avec Serpentard se rapprochait. Le seul avantage à cette situation catastrophique était qu'il volerait à côté d'Hermione et qu'il pourrait lui dire deux mots.

Aussi, l'humeur aidant, Drago arrivait particulièrement bien à réaliser ses sorts durant les jours qui précédèrent le match entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Cependant, c'est d'un œil mitigé qu'il vit apparaître Dean Thomas sur la liste de l'équipe, quand Harry alla le démarcher à la suite d'un cours de métamorphose, au cours duquel il avait été le seul à réussir à créer des petits oiseaux jaunes à véritable consistance.

Assez fier de lui – il fallait l'avouer, il voulut rejoindre Granger le soir pour voir où en était l'Armoire à Disparaître. Il était d'assez bonne humeur, mais son engouement s'évanouit quand il se précipita dans les premières toilettes de filles qu'il trouva, violemment secoué de nausées. Déversant tout ce que son estomac n'avait, semble-t-il, pas digéré, il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main en réfléchissant à ce qu'il avait mangé ce midi. Il se rinça proprement, mais son estomac ne semblait pas enclin à le laisser tranquille : les nœuds qui se tortillaient ne voulaient pas se calmer. Sa crainte se fit plus pointue quand il s'aperçut que ce n'était pas à l'estomac qu'il avait des crampes : c'était bien plus bas. Et ça faisait bien plus mal. Il fronça les sourcils : se pourrait-il que… ?

Il était plongé dans ses pensées, quand il tombe nez à nez avec une fillette qui admirait la tapisserie des trolls dansants, en tenant dans ses bras un flacon d'œufs de crapaud. Il la dévisagea avec étonnement.

- Collins ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'enquit-il en reconnaissant la première-année de Serdaigle qui venait au club de Slug.

La fillette lâcha son bocal et s'enfuit en courant. Interloqué, Drago fit apparaître la porte et entra dans la Salle sur Demande.

- C'est amusant, il y a une première-année de Serdaigle qui…, dit-il en gardant un œil derrière lui.

Mais il ne finit pas sa phrase. Il se retourna devant Hermione qui le regardait en fronçant les sourcils, la baguette levée. Elle était certainement en train de lancer un énième sort sur l'Armoire quand il l'avait interrompue.

- Oh, je te laisse continuer. Ça avance ? s'enquit Drago avec intérêt.

- C'est Goyle, dit Hermione en abaissant sa baguette magique.

- _Pardon ?_ demanda la brunette, pensant qu'elle avait mal entendu parce qu'elle ne comprenait pas ce que Goyle venait faire dans l'avancement des travaux.

- C'est mon guetteur. Goyle, expliqua Hermione d'un ton énervé.

- _Goyle ? _répéta Drago, n'en croyant pas ses oreilles.

Il y eut un petit silence gêné. Alors Granger avait choisi Goyle ? Quelle idée… surprenante. Mais il ne chercha pas plus. A vrai dire, il s'en fichait un peu. Seul comptait son ventre qui lui rappelait sa présence de manière fort désagréable.

- Ça va pas ? demanda Hermione en lui jetant un œil rapide, alors qu'il se massait douloureusement le ventre.

- Si… si…, dit Drago en grimaçant de façon fort peu convaincante.

- Se pourrait-il que…, commença-t-elle, étonnée.

- Ça veut dire que t'es allée voler du polynectar ? coupa Drago, le souffle court.

Elle acquiesça, recentrant sa concentration sur l'Armoire. Mais ses pensées dérivaient sur la brunette : il était évident que c'était pour bientôt… Elle eut un léger sourire. Comment allait-il le prendre ?

- Et il est au courant pour… enfin…, mima-t-il avec ses mains. Le changement…

- Non.

Il soupira de soulagement. Le secret devrait être sauf pour un moment. Il se retint à son tour d'annoncer à Granger que Weasley était au courant. Pas besoin.

- Il vaut mieux que je ne vienne pas te déranger quand tu as des guetteurs, alors, poursuivit-il d'un air entendu.

- Ça serait plus prudent, renchérit Hermione. Surtout si Dumbledore nous suspecte…

Drago sourit et se dirigea vers la porte.

- Je m'en vais. Bonne chance.

* * *

Hermione se félicita d'avoir mis Drago à la porte. Au bout de cinq minutes à peine, elle entendit des voix familières à travers le mur et elle soupira de soulagement.

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin, toi ! aboya Ron et Hermione esquissa un sourire amusé en tendant l'oreille.

Elle s'approcha un peu plus près du mur et se colla à la pierre froide. Si Ron était là, Harry était présent, sans nul doute. Ils étaient si près… Elle aurait voulu sortir tout de suite pour les serrer dans ses bras. Ils lui manquaient tant. Mais déjà, leurs voix s'éloignaient et elle eut un soupir désespéré.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Hermione a embrassé Krum ? demanda soudain Ron alors qu'ils s'approchaient de la grosse dame.

Hermione s'étonna de cette question. Pourquoi posait-il une telle question à priori sans contexte ? Mais il semblait particulièrement énervé… Que s'était-il passé ? Avec qui s'était-il disputé ? Elle eut un petit sourire amusé et retourna à son Armoire, le cœur un peu plus léger.

* * *

- Potage royal !

Le tableau pivota et Drago rentra dans la salle commune. Son estomac le rappelait sans cesse à l'ordre et il avait recraché encore ce qu'il avait pu dans les toilettes du septième étage. Il se dirigea d'un pas las vers les dortoirs. C'était sans compter des pleurs qui l'arrêtèrent net : des sanglots. Encore quelqu'un qui pleurait. Il essaya de savoir d'où ils provenaient : ce n'était pas bien compliqué. La porte fermée des dortoirs des cinquième-année. Il hésita à poursuivre son chemin, son ventre menaçant plus que de raison, puis il soupira et décida de pousser la porte, sans trop savoir pourquoi. Sa surprise fut totale quand il vit une rouquine en pleurs, effondrée sur ses draps.

- _Ginny_ ? s'exclama Drago, interloqué.

- Oh, c'est toi, Hermione, murmura d'une voix rauque la jeune fille en relevant la tête de ses couvertures.

Drago s'approcha, maladroitement. Décidément, Merlin lui en voulait royalement pour devoir consoler toutes ces personnes en aussi peu de temps.

- Alors… qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? demanda-t-il d'un ton incertain.

- Rien…, sanglota Ginny alors que la brunette décidait de s'asseoir sur le lit à une distance respectable.

- Ah oui, c'est sûr qu'il n'y a rien, constata Drago avec un sourire narquois. C'est flagrant !

- Mon stupide frère, lâcha la rouquine dans un sanglot.

- C'est certain qu'il est stupide, approuva-t-il en secouant la tête.

Ginny eut un pâle sourire à travers ses larmes.

- Et pourquoi cette fois ?

- Il m'a rabrouée comme une gamine de cinq ans. Tout ça parce que personne ne l'a jamais embrassé, il ne supporte pas que sa sœur sorte avec quelqu'un…

Drago regretta aussi sa question. Encore des histoires de filles. Ginny lui avait rendu la vie terriblement dure cet été avec ces histoires et il venait tout juste de se jeter à nouveau dans la gueule du loup-garou. Il soupira. Ce n'était pas surprenant que personne n'ait voulu de Weasley jusqu'à présent. Mais que la petite rouquine plaise autant lui paraissait un mystère encore plus probant : même du côté des Serpentard, elle avait du succès… Tout à ses pensées, il ne sut que répondre.

- Mais pourtant, Fred et George te charrient aussi là-dessus et tu n'en fais pas tout un plat, observa Drago en haussant les sourcils, pensant sa réaction un peu exagérée.

- Ce n'est pas pareil. Harry était là…

Drago faillit pousser une interjection de mépris. Ah, si Saint-Potter avait assisté à la scène… Il comprenait tout à présent.

- Tu n'es pas censée être avec Thomas ? s'enquit-il avec nonchalance.

Ginny poussa un petit soupir, entrecoupé de sanglots. Oui, elle était avec Dean. Mais ce n'était pas la même chose. Il était gentil, mais quelque chose clochait.

- Si, mais…

- … mais il n'a pas les yeux verts et une cicatrice sur le front. Et il ne s'appelle pas Harry Potter, acheva Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

Il était perspicace, il ne fallait pas s'imaginer le contraire. Mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle trouvait à ce Potter arrogant, parano et torturé.

- J'ai essayé de l'oublier, tu sais, gémit Ginny en enfouissant son visage.

Elle sanglota de plus belle.

- Quand il était avec Cho… J'ai… J'ai essayé d'oublier.

Drago tapota machinalement l'épaule de Ginny. Il leva les yeux au ciel, attendant que les écluses daignassent se fermer. Mine de rien, il appréciait la rouquine, et il était un peu ennuyé de la voir se mettre dans un état pareil pour un garçon qu'il trouvait sans intérêt et qui n'en valait – à son humble avis – certainement pas la peine.

- J'espère qu'_Harry _se rendra compte rapidement de la chance d'avoir quelqu'un qui l'aime autant, dit maladroitement Drago.

Même s'il trouvait ça pour le moins stupide, il était assez admiratif qu'une personne vouât un tel sentiment à une autre. C'était quelque chose de complètement inconnu pour lui, mais ça l'intriguait fortement.

- Et avec Ron ? demanda Ginny d'un ton détaché.

- Quoi, avec _Ron _? se braqua Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Il se rétracta, tandis que Ginny se redressait en tailleur sur son lit.

- Toujours rien ? demanda la rouquine en s'essuyant les yeux. Ce serait bien pourtant, comme ça, il serait moins grincheux…

- Je ne suis pas là pour t'arranger les coups, Ginny Weasley, décréta Drago d'un ton catégorique.

Ginny se mit à rire, un rire doux, étouffé. Un rire qui sonnait étrangement et qu'il trouva délicieux. Un rire qui lui tira un petit sourire timide. Il comprit à cet instant pourquoi elle avait autant de succès. Il n'avait jamais apprécié les pleurs des filles, synonyme toujours de mauvaises choses. Mais elle, elle était juste jolie, à travers ses larmes, mêlant sanglots et joie. Une violente crampe au ventre le reprit et il grimaça de douleur.

- Ça ne va pas ? s'enquit Ginny.

- Si, c'est juste… un peu douloureux. Je dois avoir mangé quelque chose d'avarié…, grinça-t-il.

- Oui… Ou alors, elles arrivent bientôt, sourit-elle avec un air entendu.

Elles ? Mais de quoi elle parlait ? Drago secoua la tête en grimaçant. Il resta encore quelques instants avec elle, puis retrouva son propre dortoir. Il avait gagné une raison de plus de haïr Harry Potter.

* * *

- Granger… _urgence ! _

Le message était clair et court. Hermione s'engouffra dans les toilettes du sixième étage. Elle hésita à pousser la porte des toilettes des filles, jetant un coup d'œil aux alentours. Heureusement, ces toilettes étaient souvent inutilisées, Peeves étant réputé pour accaparer le coin.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Un grognement lui répondit dans la quatrième cabine. Un gémissement plutôt. Enfin, quelque chose qui s'y rapprochait.

- Pourquoi tu m'as demandé de venir ? demanda le jeune blond d'un air grognon. J'ai encore plein de devoirs à rendre…

Mais il fut coupé net. La porte de la quatrième cabine s'ouvrit à la volée et la brunette apparut, un air crispé sur le visage.

- Granger… Je vais mourir, articula Drago avec difficulté.

- Hein ?

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux, incrédule. Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette blague ?

- Je me vide de mon sang…, gémit-il en se raccrochant comme il pouvait à la porte.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- C'est toi, traîtresse ! Tu es pourrie de l'intérieur, cracha-t-il en portant une main à son ventre. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?

Hermione resta coite un instant, puis, comprenant la situation, elle eut un fou rire.

- Félicitations…, pouffa-t-elle en essayant de garder un semblant de sérieux. Tu es devenue une femme, Malefoy.

Il eut une grimace qui en dit long.

- Aide-moi. Comment on fait ? Ta copine moldue m'a expliqué la théorie mais… Merlin, ce que ça fait mal…

Avec un brin de compassion, Hermione s'approcha de la brunette et elle lui fit en accéléré un petit cours sur le sort à lancer à cette période du mois-ci.

- Ah oui… C'est quand même plus hygiénique que ce que m'a montré ta copine moldue…, soupira Drago, soulagé de n'avoir pas à utiliser ces espèces de tubes en plastique.

Elle eut un petit sourire et ils sortirent l'un après l'autre des toilettes, non sans avoir jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours.

- Un mot de ça à qui que ce soit, Granger, et je…, menaça Drago en serrant les dents.

- A qui veux-tu que j'en parle ? rétorqua Hermione, interloquée.

Drago ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Il ne dit rien, mais la fusilla sur place du regard sans qu'elle en comprît véritablement la raison.

* * *

La veille du premier match de l'année, Drago se leva de très bonne humeur. Il bouillait d'excitation et engloutissait avec un appétit particulièrement féroce ses saucisses aux œufs. Il tenta de faire deux brins de conversation à Ron, mais ce dernier depuis l'altercation avec Ginny ne semblait plus enclin à lui adresser la moindre parole. Si cela le déconcerta les premiers jours, il en prit très vite son parti et s'accommoda très bien de ce nouveau silence. Mieux : ça lui faisait quelques vacances. Bien qu'il surveillât activement les faits et gestes du rouquin, des fois qu'il lui prît l'envie de dévoiler par mégarde leur secret.

Il fallait quand même stipuler que la nouvelle agressivité de Ron commença à le fatiguer à partir de la fin de la semaine, car elle ne se réduisit pas. Et se faire envoyer sur les bubobulbs toute la journée, ça allait cinq minutes. A croire que plus le match approchait, plus l'humeur de Ron s'en ressentait, et Harry faisait des efforts considérables pour redonner confiance à son gardien. Drago eut un rictus : si seulement il savait… Drago devinait aisément les contrariétés de Ron, bien qu'il ne voulût en aucun cas les apaiser. C'était tellement plus amusant de le voir se torturer pour le match, pour garder le secret et surtout, par rapport à Granger… Il avouait : il prenait un malin plaisir à le voir dans cet état. Il était simplement dommage qu'il en fît les frais.

- Mais si, je t'assure, tu vas les mettre, ces buts ! insista Harry en avalant une plâtrée d'anguilles en gelée la veille au soir du match.

Ron émit un grognement qui se rapprochait de celui d'un troll des montagnes adulte, tandis qu'il engouffrait de grandes bouchées de ragoût d'agneau avec une virulence acharnée.

- Ne t'occupe pas de lui, si tu veux mon avis, _Harry_… Tu perds ton temps, sourit Drago d'un air désolé en sirotant son jus de citrouille.

- Toi, on ne t'a pas sonné, répliqua Ron en piquant un fard.

Drago lui jeta un regard courroucé.

- Tu as presque réussi à contrer le but de Demelza, tout à l'heure…, motiva Harry.

- J'essaie juste de détendre l'atmosphère…, se défendit Drago d'un air détaché en piquant sa fourchette dans des pommes de terre vapeur avec énervement.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. Surtout venant de ta part, agressa Ron.

- Charmant, lâcha Drago, un sourire en coin.

- Demain est un nouveau jour, tu seras en pleine forme, assura Harry.

- Tu as commencé les hostilités, répliqua Ron sans appel.

- Je ne vois pas quand, répondit Drago d'un ton glacial.

- Et puis, Ginny et Dean vont peut-être marquer de nombreux points, donc si tu n'arrêtes pas quelques balles, ce n'est pas si grave…, renchérit Harry.

- C'est le match qui te rend dans cet état ? lança Drago d'un air provocateur.

- Tu en connais très bien les raisons ! répliqua de façon cinglante le rouquin.

- Et j'essaierai d'attraper le vif d'or rapidement…, rassura Harry.

- Excuse-moi, non, j'avoue que je suis tout ouï…, avoua la brunette en haussant les sourcils.

- Arrête de faire semblant ! Tu m'écœures…, renifla avec dédain Ron.

- Et tu ne peux démissionner… Sinon, t'imagines, j'aurais McLaggen à la place…, soupira Harry.

- Tu es d'une grossièreté à toute épreuve…, râla Drago en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi je pourrais être courtois avec quelqu'un comme toi…, cracha le rouquin, plus mauvais que jamais.

C'en était trop. Ils se toisèrent d'un regard noir. Harry décida d'abandonner la partie pour le reste du dîner. L'air abattu, il replongea le nez dans ses anguilles en gelée et les tritura en broyant du noir.

- Très bien, reprit Drago en démontrant une parfaite maîtrise de lui-même. Avant que je ne perde contrôle de moi-même, je vais de ce pas m'éloigner le plus loin de toi et clore cette conversation. Je ne voudrais pas que des bouts de ta cervelle trouée viennent entacher les murs de la Grande Salle.

- C'est ça, fuis donc, lâche ! hurla Ron et son teint s'empourpra soudain tandis que Drago quittait la salle à grandes enjambées.

Il croisa le regard surpris d'un jeune blond à la table des Serpentard et retourna à son assiette de brocolis, l'humeur plus verte que ses légumes.

* * *

- Drago ! hurla une voix dans les couloirs.

Le dénommé se retourna : il ruminait sombrement ses pensées en allant à son dernier entraînement de Quidditch, quand il fit face à Daphné Greengrass qui accourait vers lui. Hermione eut une grimace de dégoût, mais elle se ressaisit bientôt quand la jeune brune lui tendit une lettre scellée.

- Tiens, c'est pour toi ! lui dit-elle d'une voix sensuelle. Bonne chance pour euh… demain.

Le blond la remercia, et elle disparut rapidement, mal à l'aise. Hermione s'étonna de cette attitude, mais n'en fit pas cas, quand elle découvrit qui lui écrivait.

« _Drago, _

_Je vous somme de venir dans mon bureau dès la réception de cette missive. J'ai de nombreux points à éclaircir avec vous._

_Severus Rogue. »_

Négligemment, Hermione froissa la lettre qu'elle fourgua dans la poche de son pantalon. Elle soupira gravement : tout ça ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

* * *

- Drago, tu pourrais m'éclairer ? s'écria Crabbe alors qu'il s'approchait de la hauteur d'Hermione en plein vol.

Cette dernière lui lança un regard agacé, car il l'empêchait de se concentrer sur le vif d'or, mais il resta à ses côtés.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Goyle ? reprit Crabbe en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je ne vois de quoi tu parles, répliqua Hermione en accélérant légèrement.

- Bien sûr que si, tu vois, rétorqua Crabbe en accélérant à son tour pour rester à son niveau. Je te demande pourquoi il fait le guet au septième.

- J'ai besoin qu'il fasse le guet pour moi… Attention ! s'exclama-t-elle en évitant un cognard. Pourquoi, tu es jaloux ?

- Certainement pas, s'indigna Crabbe en tapant comme un forcené sur le cognard, mais quand même, t'aurais pu…

- Non mais ça va pas ?! hurla une voix en contrebas.

Hermione baissa les yeux et descendit rapidement quand elle comprit la situation, Crabbe sur ses talons. Le cognard qu'il avait envoyé avait arrêté sa course dans la figure de Vaisey qui semblait avoir perdu connaissance. Le visage en sang, il comatait gentiment, les yeux dans le vague et le sourire niais.

- Crabbe, tu me feras cinq cents pompes ! s'époumona Urquhart. Malefoy, emmène Vaisey à l'infirmerie ! Et pour tout le monde, le match, c'est demain ! Alors faîtes-moi encore un tour de stade et retournez dans vos dortoirs ! Je veux vous voir en pleine forme pour demain !

Hermione ne se fit pas prier. Elle attrapa ses affaires et fit léviter le corps de Vaisey en traversant le parc du château à grandes enjambées. Madame Pomfresh s'activa dans tous ses états, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Merlin puissant ! Mais qu'avez-vous donc dans la tête pour jouer à un sport aussi violent…, se plaignit-elle en secouant la tête de dépit.

Elle congédia Hermione qui s'apprêtait à retourner dans son dortoir, quand le gallion magique qui attendait patiemment dans sa poche chauffa familièrement.

* * *

Elle poussa la porte de la Salle sur Demande et rejoignit rapidement Drago qui avait déjà enfermé ses pensées dans le petit flacon en verre.

- Ah, tu es là.

Il avait voulu s'endormir, mais trop énervé par les agissements de Weasley, avait décidé de se relever pour se changer les idées. Et quoi de plus pertinent que de faire une autre séance d'occlumancie dans ce cas-là ? Surtout que Granger devait avoir fini son entraînement.

- Tu sais quand même que j'ai un match demain ? s'enquit Hermione, un air sardonique sur le visage.

- J'imagine que Rogue t'a encore envoyé un message ? répondit Drago de manière rhétorique.

La grimace d'Hermione fut amplement suffisante.

- Donc, nous allons faire une petite séance. Il n'est pas trop tard, reprit-il.

Hermione soupira, mais il avait malheureusement raison : Rogue n'allait pas la lâcher tant qu'il ne l'aurait pas vue. Autant se faire à l'évidence.

- Tu es prête ? demanda la brunette en se mettant en place. Un… deux… _Legilimens !_

Avant qu'Hermione ait pu se préparer correctement, le décor bascula et elle se retrouva plongée au milieu de ses souvenirs. Autour d'elle tourbillonnait un flot de couleurs. Elle avait six ans et venait de gagner une médaille qu'elle tenait à bout de bras, surexcitée, devant ses parents dont les yeux brillaient d'amour et de fierté. Elle se faisait agripper dans le couloir par Daphné Greengrass qui lui remettait le mot de Rogue. Elle venait juste de sortir de l'infirmerie en première année de Poudlard. Elle était avec Blaise Zabini dans le cachot et il l'entendit lui demander « c'est à propos de Daphné, c'est ça ? Tu es tombé aussi bas… »

- Non ! hurla Hermione.

Elle était à nouveau tombée au sol et elle devait avoir jeté un maléfice quelconque à la brunette en face d'elle qui se massait douloureusement le poignet. Plutôt mourir que lui montrer qu'elle avait une photo d'Harry, Ron et elle-même dans son dortoir et que Blaise l'eût découvert.

- Non mais ça ne va pas ? Tu ne m'as pas prévenue ! s'emporta Hermione en s'indignant devant son comportement.

- Parce que tu crois que Rogue va te prévenir quand il va vouloir fouiller ton esprit ? cracha Drago avec agacement.

Le jeune blond resta sans voix. Evidemment que non. Il parut bête.

- Non… mais au moins, pas le deuxième cours…, maugréa Hermione en baissant les yeux.

- Essayons à nouveau, d'accord ? décréta Drago d'un ton catégorique.

Ils se préparèrent. Hermione fronça les sourcils : elle devait faire des progrès. Elle s'était entraînée à faire le vide cette semaine. Elle devait y arriver.

- Attention, à trois, dit Drago en levant à nouveau sa baguette, un… deux… trois… _Legilimens_ !

Le décor changea et Hermione se retrouva dans la boutique de Madame Guipure. Elle vit apparaître le trio et se vit avec Harry et Ron avoir une altercation avec Narcissa et Drago dans la boutique. Elle fronça les sourcils et vit plus nettement la silhouette de la brunette en face d'elle.

- _Protego !_

Drago tituba et soudain la mémoire d'Hermione bouillonna de souvenirs qui n'étaient pas les siens. Un jeune garçon aux cheveux blonds tout seul à une table déchirait avec un calme tétanisant un cahier de photos. Une petite fille aux cheveux noirs et courts riait avec un petit garçon aux cheveux châtains et un petit garçon aux cheveux blonds. Un homme facilement identifiable comme étant Lucius Malefoy lançait un sort apparemment douloureux à un petit garçon qui hurlait sous le regard atterré d'une femme qu'elle reconnut comme Narcissa…

- Ça suffit !

Hermione eut l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup dans la poitrine. Elle fut projetée contre le mur en arrière et s'écroula au sol avec violence. Elle se releva avec difficulté, tandis que Drago haletait, tremblotant.

- Y a du progrès, Granger, c'est incontestable… C'est pas mal, le coup du Bouclier…

Hermione resta muette, ne sachant que dire. Elle était encore sous le choc de ce qu'elle venait de voir. Si le garçonnet qu'elle avait vu était bien Malefoy, dire qu'elle se sentait gênée n'était rien comparé au mal-être profond qu'elle ressentait. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire.

Drago de son côté réfléchissait à toute allure. Il n'avait pas prévu que Granger parviendrait dès la deuxième leçon à le repousser et à rentrer dans ses pensées. Cette dispute avec Weasley avait considérablement faussé sa vision et il était en plus grande position de faiblesse qu'il n'avait pensé l'être. Et ça ne lui plut pas. Parce qu'il venait de s'être montré en position de faiblesse. Il lui avait _montré_. Ce pan de sa jeunesse qu'il aurait voulu éradiquer depuis toujours. Ce pan que jamais, elle n'aurait dû voir. Il savait bien pourtant que ce n'était pas seulement ces simples et stupides souvenirs qu'il avait réussi à détacher de sa mémoire qu'il aurait dû protéger. Il y avait aussi ce qu'il avait subi durant sa jeunesse, son _entraînement_. Mais il lui faudrait une pièce entière pour ranger ses souvenirs et les dissimuler. Il savait bien qu'il devait les cacher. Mais il ne supposait pas qu'il aurait dû le faire dès la deuxième leçon. Il soupira, estimant la situation. C'était bien trop dangereux de recommencer maintenant, alors qu'il se sentait complètement retourné.

- Zut, je dois y aller, s'excusa-t-il précipitamment. McGonagall voulait me voir pour un problème de préfet…

Il s'activa rapidement. Hermione ne répondit rien à ce prétexte ô combien peu crédible, et acquiesça en silence. Elle avait bien compris et étant aussi gênée que lui, ne chercha pas à le retenir. Il s'arrêta net, une main sur la poignée de la porte.

- Demain, c'est le grand jour, rappela Drago dans un éclair de lucidité, et ses pupilles étincelèrent d'excitation. Sois prête, Granger ! Tu vas voir, tu vas démonter Potter !

Elle eut un sourire faible, peu convaincue de cette hypothèse. Alors que Drago passait la porte sans un regard en arrière, elle rangea ses propres affaires. C'est alors qu'elle le vit : le petit flacon dans lequel il avait pris soin de déposer délicatement les souvenirs qu'il ne voulait pas qu'elle voit. Il l'avait oublié et il trônait négligemment sur un tabouret. Hermione frissonna. Elle jeta un coup d'œil à la porte qui était fermée. Elle attendit vainement qu'il revînt, mais les minutes se firent longues. A l'évidence, il ne s'en était pas rendu compte. Tiraillée entre ce qu'elle devait faire et sa curiosité, elle fixa de longs instants le flacon. Elle avait eu l'impression de violer l'intimité de Malefoy en pénétrant ainsi sa mémoire. Et elle se sentait encore mal d'avoir vu des choses qu'elle n'était pas supposée voir. Alors, si Malefoy prenait soin de lui cacher scrupuleusement ces souvenirs-là, n'était-il pas juste bon de ne pas les fouiller ? Et si elle était intègre, pour une fois ? Et si elle ne faisait rien et respectait Malefoy ? Mais depuis quand Malefoy la respectait-il ? Si jamais les rôles étaient inversés, conserverait-il le flacon sans rien dire ou se précipiterait-il pour aller voir ses souvenirs et se moquer d'elle par la suite ? Ou bien lui rendrait-il le flacon sans l'avoir ouvert ? Elle optait plutôt pour la deuxième solution. Elle se mordit les lèvres, incapable de prendre une décision. Il était là, tentateur énervant et sardonique. Les filets d'argent bougeaient comme s'ils étaient bercés par une brise de printemps, comme s'ils l'appelaient. Sans bruit. Avec un sourire encourageant. Le sourire de la témérité. Mais était-elle assez courageuse pour pénétrer la mémoire de Malefoy sans subir son courroux et sans qu'il s'en aperçoive ? Elle avait l'impression d'être dans un conte des frères Grimm. Ce conte si horrible que sa mère lui avait raconté une fois avant de s'endormir et qui lui avait valu de terribles cauchemars : la Barbe-Bleue. Elle avait l'impression d'être la jeune mariée qui avait la permission de se promener partout dans le château excepté dans une seule pièce. Et maintenant, elle avait la clé en main. Une seule pièce. Est-ce que, comme dans le conte, la clé qu'elle avait sous les yeux allait se colorer de rouge pour montrer sa culpabilité ? Et si elle restait sage, et qu'après le match, elle décidait de rendre le flacon à Malefoy sans l'avoir ouvert, parce qu'elle était intègre et loyale ? Après tout, elle était une Gryffondor. Oui mais une Gryffondor avec une dose de curiosité bien trop élevée pour ne rien faire. Et si elle le laissait là ? Malefoy s'en rendrait bien compte et il finirait par aller le rechercher. Les minutes passèrent, jusqu'à faire une heure. Hermione ne savait toujours pas que faire. Tiraillée. Elle fixait le flacon en soupirant de temps à autre. Et si… ?

* * *

_Merci de votre temps et de votre patience,_

_Une petite review et vous saurez si Hermione va résister ou non à la tentation..._

_Merci pour vos commentaires, ils me touchent énormément!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	18. Chapitre 18: La trahison d'Hermione

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Alors, que dire de ce chapitre? J'ai vraiment aimé l'écrire et c'est un chapitre assez important de la fic, puisqu'il marque un tournant dans l'histoire... Même si j'ai très peur de vos réactions quant aux souvenirs (je tiens juste à préciser qu'il y a des flashbacks sur les 3e et 4e tomes)... Mais je n'en dirais pas plus, je vous laisse le loisir de tout découvrir!_

_Je voulais dire un gros __**MERCI **__à tous ceux et celles qui me lisent et qui me suivent! Et encore plus de merci à ceux et celles qui prennent le temps de m'écrire! Votre enthousiasme et vos réactions m'encouragent grandement à continuer cette fiction!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci à toi! J'espère que ce que tu liras ci-dessous sera à la hauteur de tes espérances..._

_Merci à __**Juls**__: Oui, c'est tendu! Ravie que le chapitre précédent t'ait plu, j'espère que celui-là te comblera, c'est un des plus importants de la fic!_

_Merci à __**Lenea**__: Merci de ta review! Tu vas être servie pour ce que tu recherches! J'espère que ça te conviendra!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 18: La trahison d'Hermione

Hermione ne put fermer l'œil de la nuit. Elle avait tourné et retourné maintes fois dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts. Finalement, elle avait décidé de laisser le flacon sur la table : si Malefoy s'en apercevait – normalement, il devrait s'en apercevoir tout de suite ! –, il irait tout de suite le chercher dans la Salle sur Demande et tout rentrerait dans l'ordre.

Mais elle s'était aussi promis d'y retourner le lendemain matin pour confirmer sa théorie et soulager sa conscience. Aussi, la décision de Drago lui retournait les sens et elle regardait défiler les heures avec une lenteur accablante.

Le jour pointa enfin à l'horizon. Hermione se réveilla aux aurores : à priori, elle avait quand même un peu dormi. Elle s'habilla fébrilement et poussa la porte de la salle commune. Elle roda dans les couloirs du septième étage, attendant patiemment que Drago daignât bien sortir de la salle pour aller récupérer son flacon. Le match, à côté, avait bien peu d'importance.

Enfin, elle le vit sortir se diriger vers la Grande Salle : son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Il avait dû récupérer le flacon. Lentement, elle se glissa furtivement dans la Salle sur Demande et se figea de stupeur : le flacon reposait toujours sur le meuble. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Mais la curiosité se fit plus forte. Elle réfléchit un instant : si elle s'aventurait dans le bureau de Dumbledore, et qu'il y était, alors elle ne regarderait pas les souvenirs de Malefoy et tout irait bien. S'il n'y avait personne, elle jetterait un petit coup d'œil (juste un tout petit) aux souvenirs et serait à l'heure pour le match. Il ne devait pas y avoir une quantité faramineuse de souvenirs qu'il voulait cacher, ce serait rapide.

Elle imagina un instant ce qu'elle pourrait y trouver : sa plus grosse honte, sans aucun doute. Peut-être reverrait-elle le souvenir où il était transformé en fouine par Maugrey ? Ou alors quelque chose de plus savoureux, comme un premier baiser par un Scroutt à Pétard, par exemple ? Ou bien quelque chose comme une gigantesque gaffe ? Elle sourit en imaginant des souvenirs ridicules qu'il voulait cacher désespérément. Quelque chose de futile, sans aucun doute. Peut-être quelque chose à propos de Daphné. Peut-être était-il amoureux de Daphné et puis Blaise les a surpris en train de s'embrasser et alors, Daphné a rompu avec Drago, d'où l'explication de « elle a voulu te tuer ». En souriant, Hermione s'était dirigée vers le bureau de Dumbledore, le flacon rempli de filaments argentés dans ses doigts fins.

Arrivée devant la gargouille qui la fixait de ses yeux vides, Hermione frémit. Elle se souvint du mot de passe que Drago lui avait lâché dans une conversation.

- _Suçacides._

La gargouille fit un pas de côté et Hermione sentit son cœur s'accélérer. L'instant de vérité allait sonner.

* * *

Drago était assez tendu pour ce grand jour. Il n'avait pu fermer l'œil et avait ressassé inlassablement les éléments de la veille au soir, et le déroulement du match. Il n'aurait su dire ce qui était le pire pour lui, en cet instant : s'être montré aussi faible devant Granger, ou se faire démolir par Potter via la même Granger dans peu de temps sur un balai ? Parce qu'il connaissait l'issue du match, et il n'avait entraîné Granger que pour avoir la décence de perdre avec panache, la tête haute.

Il broyait beaucoup de noir en triturant ses œufs brouillés. Son estomac ne lui permettait de ne rien avaler et il laissa à regret son assiette à moitié pleine. Il vit passer rapidement Harry et Ron, alerté par les conspuassions des Serpentard. Avec un petit soupir, il se rappela l'adage de Kathleen : faire contre mauvaise fortune bon cœur et il se dirigea à pas lent vers les deux Gryffondor.

- Comment vous vous sentez, tous les deux ? demanda-t-il lentement, en fixant la nuque de Ron.

- Très bien, assura Harry, occupé à tendre à Ron un verre de jus de citrouille. Tiens, Ron, bois.

Drago fronça les sourcils : qu'est-ce que Potter cachait dans sa main ? Ron venait de porter le verre à ses lèvres lorsqu'il lui lança brusquement :

- Ne bois pas ça !

Harry et Ron levèrent les yeux vers la brunette.

- Et pourquoi pas ? s'étonna Ron.

Drago écarquilla les yeux, jetant un regard atterré à Harry. Potter était-il à ce point désespéré de son gardien et désirait-il à ce point gagner le match ? Au point de _tricher _?

- Tu viens de mettre quelque chose dans ce verre, gronda-t-il.

- Pardon ? dit Harry.

- Tu as très bien entendu. Je t'ai vu. Tu as versé un liquide dans le verre de _Ron_. Tu as encore la bouteille dans ta main droite !

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parles, répliqua Harry, glissant en hâte le flacon dans sa poche.

- _Ron_, je te préviens, ne bois pas ça ! répéta Drago, furieux, mais Ron prit son verre et le vida d'un trait.

- Arrête de me donner des ordres… _Hermione_, dit-il.

Drago se montra scandalisé. Se penchant vers Harry pour que personne d'autre ne l'entende, il chuchota à son oreille :

- Tu pourrais être renvoyé pour ça. Je ne t'aurais jamais cru capable d'une chose pareille, _Harry_ !

- Écoutez-moi l'experte ! répondit-il dans un murmure. Tu n'as pas jeté d'autres sortilèges de Confusion ces temps derniers ?

Piqué au vif, Drago ne répondit rien, mais le fusilla du regard. D'un pas furieux, il s'éloigna le long de la table. Il bouillonnait sur place et décida de partir faire un tour dans le parc avant le match, histoire de s'aérer les idées.

* * *

Hermione frappa trois coups à la porte de Dumbledore. Personne ne lui répondit. Hermione souffla pour recouvrer son calme et ouvrit timidement le lourd battant de bois. Il n'y avait personne. La pièce était vide. A pas furtifs, elle s'approcha du bureau, réfléchissant à un endroit où Dumbledore rangeait sa Pensine. Elle avait l'impression d'être un cambrioleur et sursautait à chaque petit craquement.

- Tu ne fais rien de mal, voyons, essayait-elle de se rassurer.

Elle la trouva enfin. Elle ouvrit délicatement la petite armoire et sortit la bassine de pierre dont les bords étaient gravés de runes qu'elle put déchiffrer sans problèmes : _la mémoire seule peut aider à se souvenir, mais il faut que l'homme soit prêt à l'accepter et l'assumer_. Elle soupira gravement. Allait-elle assumer ses actes ? Elle fixa le flacon dans lequel s'agitaient lentement les filaments argentés.

Hermione réfléchit : Harry lui avait expliqué plusieurs fois comment faire. Ce n'était pas bien difficile. Tremblotant, elle déversa le contenu du flacon qui se mêla à la surface de la Pensine, qui ondula plus rapidement et se fit plus lisse. Son état vaporeux devint soudain transparent. Hermione déglutit, et prenant son courage à deux mains, elle plongea tête la première dans la bassine. Elle fut subitement aspirée par un tourbillon noir.

* * *

- Bon sang, mais où est Malefoy ?

Urquhart tempêtait avec virulence à la table des Serpentard.

- On ne l'a pas aperçu ce matin, dirent timidement Crabbe et Goyle, comme fautifs.

- Déjà que Vaisey est hors-jeu, si Malefoy s'y met…

- Il va arriver, assura Pansy d'une voix qui se voulait rassurante, bien que les coups d'œil inquiets qu'elle lançait à Blaise et à Théodore ne présageassent rien de bon.

Urquhart sembla prendre son mal en patience. Mais aucune trace de l'adolescent blond au cours de la matinée.

- Tant pis, décréta le capitaine de l'équipe. Harper !

Un grand baraqué s'approcha d'une démarche gauche.

- Tu convoitais bien le poste d'attrapeur ?

Harper hocha la tête, interloqué.

- Et bien, voilà ! Tu remplaces Malefoy. Sois sur le terrain dans quinze minutes.

- Mais je…

Harper voulut riposter, mais il n'eut pas le choix. Alors, comme ça, il serait attrapeur pour le match. Et dire qu'il voulait rêver de ce poste, ce n'était pas vraiment la façon dont il aurait voulu l'avoir. Mais qu'importe. Il eut un sourire carnassier.

* * *

Drago prit place aux premières loges des gradins de Gryffondor, à côté du chapeau de Luna Lovegood (Parce qu'on ne pouvait décemment parler d'être assis à côté de Luna, étant donné que son chapeau prenait deux fois plus de place qu'elle). Il détailla avec appréhension les joueurs qui arrivaient un à un sur le terrain. Quand vint le tour des Serpentard, le sang de Drago se glaça dans ses veines. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi Harper était-il sur son balai ? Où était passé la tête blonde qui faisait la différence chez les Serpentard ? Il fulmina de rage : _où_ était-elle encore passée ? Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux : elle avait réussi à se défiler !

- Granger…, grogna-t-il entre ses dents. Je vais te tuer…

* * *

Hermione se releva en regardant autour d'elle : elle était dehors, dans un endroit qu'elle reconnut comme étant le parc du manoir des Malefoy. Le soleil réchauffait encore la terre, malgré les quelques feuilles rougeoyantes, témoin d'un automne proche. Un garçonnet assis dans l'herbe était en train de balancer des cailloux devant lui sans but précis. Il avait le regard vide et Hermione reconnut Drago Malefoy en un clin d'œil : ses cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, son visage aigu, ses yeux d'un gris cendré. Calé contre un muret de pierre qui lui faisait de l'ombre, il semblait prendre goût à la solitude. Il n'avait pas cinq ans.

- Tu n'as pas pris de dessert ? demanda une voix fluette, mais froide.

- Non, j'aime pas les fruits rouges, répondit le garçon en continuant ses jets de cailloux.

- Moi non plus, les graines sont indigestes et leur couleur me dégoûte, répliqua la voix avec mépris.

Drago s'arrêta et releva la tête vers cette voix glaciale et fluette. Ses yeux gris se teintèrent d'étonnement. Une fillette d'à peu près son âge regardait au loin, debout à côté de lui, adossée nonchalamment sur le muret de pierre.

- T'es qui, toi ? demanda-t-il, agressif.

- C'est très impoli de demander sans se présenter soi-même avant, répondit-elle en daignant baisser le visage vers lui.

Elle avait des yeux sombres et un port altier, son regard était hautain, impénétrable.

- Tu dois me connaître, tout le monde me connaît, grommela Drago, visiblement peu enclin à décliner son identité.

- Quelle arrogance, pouffa la fillette. Alors, c'est vrai, ce qu'on dit de toi. Tu es aussi arrogant et insolent que tu es seul…

Un silence envahit l'espace et Hermione frissonna : même enfants, les Sang-Pur paraissaient déjà adultes. Drago dévisagea l'intruse quelques instants, puis se releva, un rictus sur les lèvres. Le même rictus qu'il affichait si souvent à Poudlard. Peut-être un peu plus enfantin ?

- Très bien, dit-il avec une lueur d'amusement dans la voix. Drago Malefoy.

Et il lui tendit la main.

- Daphné Greengrass, répondit-elle en la lui serrant, non sans le quitter des yeux.

Hermione tressaillit : alors elle ressemblait à ça, Daphné Greengrass quand elle était petite ? Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de la dévisager plus : les souvenirs s'estompèrent et le décor changea.

.

Hermione se retrouva dans un salon richement meublé. Devant elle se tenaient trois enfants, sans doute pas plus grands que sept ans.

Une tête blonde qu'elle reconnut immédiatement était assise à une table sculptée, souriant en face d'un noir dont les yeux en amande étincelaient de malice et qui riait aux éclats. Une fillette aux cheveux courts, sur sa gauche, était plongée dans l'écriture d'une lettre, mais souriait en écoutant ses amis qui semblaient raconter des histoires drôles.

- Les enfants, voici Daphné Greengrass. Soyez gentils avec elle.

Aussitôt les rires s'évanouirent et les trois têtes se redressèrent, contemplant la nouvelle que Mrs Malefoy tenait par la main. Une jeune fille du même âge s'approcha d'eux. Son port était altier et ses yeux froids, témoins d'une éducation aristocratique forcée, comme pour tous ceux présents dans la salle. Ils se toisèrent mutuellement, et Drago lui jeta un regard de provocation. Pendant que Narcissa s'en allait avec grâce, il se leva du canapé sur lequel il était affalé sans grande conviction et s'approcha de la fillette : ses longs cheveux, raides et bruns, étaient soigneusement coiffés et elle avait même quelques fleurs sur son serre-tête. Cette vision sembla l'écœurer, mais il sourit hypocritement en lui tendant la main.

- Drago Malefoy, enchanté, salua-t-il à nouveau d'un ton beaucoup trop mature pour son âge. Lui, c'est Blaise Zabini et elle, c'est Pansy Parkinson.

Daphné jeta un œil aux deux autres et reporta son attention sur le garçon qui venait de parler : elle le dévisagea froidement, sans émotion apparente, puis daigna lui serrer la main en retour.

- Daphné Greengrass. De même, répondit-elle d'un ton neutre, sans joie.

Puis, comme s'ils avaient trouvé qu'elle avait suffisamment retenu leur attention pour ne pas paraître discourtois, ils se détournèrent simultanément de l'arrivante. Pansy retourna aussitôt à sa lettre et Drago et Blaise reprirent le fil de leur conversation. Daphné, dans une robe trop grande pour elle, resta quelques minutes debout, puis aperçut un fauteuil en velours noir et s'y assit de façon bien trop calculée pour être confortable. Pansy lui jeta un regard furtif et retourna à ses écrits, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

Loin de se démonter, Daphné mit calmement la main dans sa poche et sortit un petit bout de bois qu'elle se mit à agiter tranquillement devant elle. Des étincelles sortirent du bout et des petites bulles transparentes comme des bulles de savon apparurent. Les trois enfants arrêtèrent leurs activités et se retournèrent vers l'intruse, une moue réprobatrice sur leurs visages.

- La magie est interdite chez les jeunes sorciers, gronda Pansy d'une voix aiguë en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et alors ? Qui viendra me chercher ? Vous allez me dénoncer ? provoqua Daphné en leur jetant un regard condescendant.

Drago eut un rictus : il semblait trouver la nouvelle intéressante.

- Daphné ! sanglota une voix de fillette dans le couloir. Daphné ! T'as promis à Maman que tu t'occuperais de moi ! Daphné ! Je me suis perdue… T'es méchante…

Une gamine plus jeune apparut alors : autant les cheveux de Daphné étaient bruns, autant ceux de celle qui semblait être sa sœur était d'un blond vénitien. Hermione fut frappée de la ressemblance entre ces deux fillettes. Elles étaient comme deux copies, à part la couleur des cheveux et des yeux qui différaient. La plus jeune des fillettes avait de grands yeux bleus qui étaient remplis de larmes et elle sanglota de plus belle quand elle vit la brune afficher un regard de franche hostilité. Un duel silencieux s'installa, durant lequel ni l'une, ni l'autre ne détourna le regard. Puis l'aînée céda.

- Astoria, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment, décréta froidement Daphné en reportant son attention sur sa baguette magique.

La dénommée Astoria eut une moue boudeuse et pleurnicha fortement à nouveau. Drago jeta un regard agacé à la brune.

- Fais-la taire, par Merlin, c'est insupportable, ordonna-t-il d'un ton péremptoire.

Daphné lança un regard glacial au gamin blond et reporta son attention sur sa cadette, d'un air plus que dégoûté.

- Silence, honte de la famille, siffla-t-elle entre ses dents tandis que la bambine hoquetait bruyamment.

Bien qu'il semblât trouver le qualificatif un peu fort, Drago eut un sourire amusé face à cette attitude.

.

Le décor changea à nouveau et Hermione se retrouva à nouveau dans le parc des Malefoy. Drago était en train de lire, nonchalamment allongé dans l'herbe près du grand chêne où Hermione s'était amusée à répéter des phrases typiquement Malefoyennes.

- Pourquoi tu as fait semblant de ne pas me reconnaître ? reprocha une voix familière.

Le gamin blond ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête.

- Je n'ai fait que mon devoir, déclara-t-il en gardant les yeux rivés sur son livre. Je me suis présenté et je t'ai présentée. Ça ne te suffit pas ?

- Non.

Drago soupira et fixa sans complaisance la gamine brune qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur. Il s'apprêta à lui lancer une réplique cinglante, quand elle le devança.

- Soyons amis, lâcha-t-elle avec froideur.

Le petit blond cligna des yeux et eut un petit rire mesquin.

- Tu as une logique bizarre, dit-il simplement.

.

Tout s'évapora soudain et Hermione se retrouva dans un autre jardin en complète floraison. Les fleurs étaient toutes ouvertes : on devait être en mai. Daphné, assise sur une balançoire, se berçait doucement, tandis que Drago était allongé sur un banc, une jambe pliée pour caler un livre en cuir.

- Je n'aime pas cette saison, râla Daphné en jetant un regard méprisant aux diverses fleurs qui s'épanouissaient autour d'elle.

- Tu n'aimes pas grand-chose, remarqua Drago. Tu n'aimes pas les animaux, tu n'aimes pas les fleurs, tu n'aimes pas les hommes…

- Si. J'aime les fleurs. Enfin, certaines, rectifia-t-elle.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Drago, prêt à lui lancer une pique.

- Oui, les hortensias, par exemple, déclara Daphné, en l'ignorant royalement.

- Les hortensias ? Quelle drôle d'idée ! ricana l'adolescent blond.

- Mais attention, juste les hortensias bleus et blancs.

Drago eut un petit rire amusé. Mais il sembla réfléchir sérieusement, et sourit :

- En fait, c'est normal. Ça te convient parfaitement : une fleur belle, mais froide. Dans les tons du caprice et de l'élégance.

Daphné le regarda, ébahie. Après tout, oui, c'était un Sang-Pur. Leur éducation avait été la même. Elle eut un sourire triste en murmurant :

- Sombre sot.

.

Les couleurs se mêlèrent dans un tourbillon, et Hermione regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans une pièce inconnue. La chambre dans laquelle elle se trouvait était richement décorée, mais on ne pouvait s'y tromper : c'était une chambre de fille. Daphné était allongée négligemment sur son lit, s'amusant à dessiner des arabesques sur un parchemin. Mais elle avait grandi et avait gagné en formes. Elle s'était même considérablement embellie. Drago était toujours autant reconnaissable, bien qu'avec quelques centimètres en plus : affalé dans un fauteuil en velours, il lisait d'un air concentré _Lever le voile du futur_ (et Hermione sourit en reconnaissant leur manuel de divination de troisième année).

- J'ai surpris une conversation tout à l'heure…, lâcha la jeune fille brune sur le ton de la conversation. Tes parents et les miens parlaient d'union.

Drago eut une grimace qui en disait long mais que Daphné ne vit pas, heureusement pour lui, la tête toujours penchée sur ses arabesques.

- Ça ne me surprend pas, répondit-il simplement. Ils vont certainement nous fiancer d'ici peu… Tu sais… Il ne nous reste que quatre ans avant la majorité. C'est le moment.

La jolie brune hocha la tête. Il semblait évident qu'ils étaient promis l'un à l'autre, et Drago ne semblait pas s'en formaliser. Au contraire.

- Oui, je sais. C'est la tradition, soupira-t-elle en relevant le menton et en se chatouillant la joue avec sa plume d'aigle.

Elle marqua un silence, puis eut un rire amusé.

- Madame Malefoy. Daphné Malefoy. Ça sonne bien, non ?

- A merveille.

Elle tourna la tête vers lui et eut un sourire timide.

- Je ferais une jolie mariée, souffla-t-elle en rosissant légèrement.

Ce n'était pas une hésitation, encore moins une question. Drago releva vivement la tête : il parut surpris de cette affirmation, mais il se reprit très vite et planta son regard gris dans le sien.

- Je n'en doute pas, répondit-il avec courtoisie.

.

La chambre se flouta et Hermione se retrouva en plein milieu d'une soirée mondaine. Elle regarda autour d'elle : ils étaient tous là, Drago, Blaise, Pansy, Daphné, Astoria, Théodore… mais aussi leurs parents et bien d'autres sorciers qu'Hermione identifia comme d'autres familles de Sang-Pur. Ils étaient tous en tenue de soirée et le groupe d'adolescents riait avec retenue en jetant de discrets coups d'œil à l'estrade encore vide qui se tenait devant eux.

- Merci de vous être déplacés ce soir, salua une voix grave et traînante. Nous avons des annonces importantes à vous faire.

Aussitôt, le bruit de fond de la salle s'étouffa et les regards se tournèrent vers l'homme qui parlait : grand, les cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, le nez aquilin. Il ne fallait pas être Merlin lui-même pour deviner que la personne sur l'estrade n'était autre que Lucius Malefoy. Un autre homme monta sur l'estrade. Il était un peu plus petit, mais ses cheveux noirs et ses yeux perçants le rendaient tout aussi imposants. Peut-être, un soupçon plus chaleureux…

- Nous souhaitons conclure plusieurs alliances entre nos maisons, sourit-il à l'assemblée devant lui : la famille Greengrass s'unira à la famille Malefoy, mais également à la famille Zabini. Nous avons l'extrême plaisir de vous annoncer les fiançailles d'Astoria Greengrass avec Drago Malefoy…

Un bruit de verre brisé retentit dans le silence : quelques têtes se retournèrent vers un grand noir qui s'excusa du bout des lèvres de sa maladresse.

- … et de Daphné Greengrass avec Blaise Zabini.

Une salve d'applaudissements s'éleva de la foule réunie. Hermione fut autant choquée que les adolescents qui échangeaient des regards interloqués. Seul Drago Malefoy gardait un visage complètement impassible. Pansy affichait une mine ahurie.

- _C'est une blague ?_ s'étouffa une jeune brune, en posant avec force son verre sur la table à sa portée.

- Pardon, Daphné ? s'enquit l'homme brun qui devait être son père.

Le ton était courtois, mais la question n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse et le regard sous-entendu qu'il lui lança était catégorique.

- Je… non, rien, marmonna-t-elle, apparemment outrée.

Elle jeta un regard horrifié à Drago qui fixait le fond de son verre d'un air neutre, comme s'il méritait une soudaine et particulière attention. Hermione se demanda ce qu'il avait pensé à ce moment-là.

- Montez, je vous prie, intima en aparté la voix grave et traînante de Lucius Malefoy.

Avec une certaine lenteur, les quatre jeunes gens gravirent les marches de l'estrade et offrirent à l'assemblée des sourires de convenance. Hermione les regarda avec envie : ils étaient tout simplement magnifiques. Astoria arborait un sourire des plus éclatants : ses cheveux dorés remontés en chignon lui donnaient des airs de princesse. Quant à Drago… C'était assez surprenant. Il semblait soudain plus mature. Et sa robe de sorcier noire lui donnait une prestance indéniable. Astoria prit timidement le bras du blondinet qui ne se déroba pas. Ce geste calculé et totalement hypocrite n'avait échappé ni à Blaise, ni à Daphné qui, eux aussi, main dans la main, saluaient les convives.

.

Le décor s'altéra encore : Hermione se retrouva dans un bureau feutré, et le bruit de la soirée lui parvenait par échos assourdis à travers la porte en bois.

- Astoria ? questionna froidement Drago. C'est un choix… inattendu.

Il faisait face à son père qui soutenait son regard sans ciller.

- Non, elle est plus jeune que toi et les femmes Malefoy sont toujours plus jeunes. De toute façon, Daphné a toujours été promise à Blaise.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, hocha la tête d'un air entendu et s'apprêta à quitter la pièce.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit Lucius. Tu es déçu ?

Le ton était ironique et le rictus malveillant.

- Non, répondit Drago en haussant les épaules, avant de se retourner vers son géniteur. Les sentiments ne sont un luxe que pour les faibles. Je respecte votre décision et m'y tiendrai.

Il salua son père d'un signe de tête, l'air sérieux et quitta la pièce, Hermione sur ses talons. Une fois dans le couloir, il s'immobilisa quelques instants, sembla réfléchir à quelque chose, les sourcils froncés et les traits tirés. Puis, il s'éloigna, reprenant la direction de la soirée qui continuait de se dérouler dans la bonne humeur.

.

Les couleurs tourbillonnèrent à nouveau : Hermione était à côté de Drago qui, assis sur un rebord de table, les yeux rivés sur la cheminée, jouait mollement avec sa baguette magique. A ses côtés, Pansy et Théodore jouaient aux échecs version sorcier d'un air très concentré. Hermione sourit en voyant la mine renfrognée de Pansy et celle un peu blasée de Théodore. A l'évidence, Pansy perdait. Hermione regarda autour d'elle : il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître la salle commune des Serpentard. Les lumières étaient allumées et projetaient des reflets blafards sur le visage des trois adolescents, en dépit du feu chaleureux qui crépitait.

- Tu sais, Drago…, commença Pansy d'un air évasif. Je la sens pas, cette Greengrass.

- Laquelle ? argua Nott en haussant les sourcils.

- Daphné, voyons ! répliqua la jeune fille aux cheveux courts en le fustigeant du regard.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il, une expression stupéfaite sur le visage.

- Parce qu'elle aime Drago, c'est évident ! s'exclama Pansy avec agacement. Et que comme c'est l'autre qui l'a eu…

- Astoria, Pansy, elle a un nom, coupa mollement Drago, les yeux toujours rivés sur la cheminée.

C'était la première phrase qu'il devait sortir depuis un moment. Et les deux autres échangèrent un regard entendu.

- Oui, reprit la jeune fille, un brin vexée. Ben, je suis sûre qu'elle va tenter un mauvais coup.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'elle pourrait tenter, elle est toujours fourrée avec toi…, ricana Nott. Au fait Pansy… Echec et mat.

Cette dernière lui jeta un regard énervé et se leva pour s'approcher de Drago.

- On ne voit plus trop Blaise, en ce moment…, fit remarquer le garçon efflanqué qui rangeait rapidement l'échiquier.

- C'est normal, il cuve son désespoir, lâcha l'adolescent blond avec un rictus méprisant.

Nott lança un regard interrogateur à Pansy qui ne put s'empêcher d'expliquer :

- Blaise avait un petit faible pour Astoria. On s'attendait tous à ce que les couples soient… différents.

Alors qu'il allait répliquer, Drago balaya ses pensées d'un revers de main, se leva de la table et leur fit face.

- Peu importe, dit-il comme s'il sortait d'une longue réflexion. J'ai envie de me changer les idées. Si on embêtait Potter un peu ? Ça fait longtemps.

- Oh, tu ne vas pas recommencer ! râla Pansy.

Drago se mura dans un court silence, avant de sourire d'un air malveillant.

- Je lui ferais bien peur pour le prochain match de Quidditch, réfléchit-il en se caressant le menton de ses longs doigts blancs. Gryffondor contre Serdaigle ? Ce serait embêtant s'il y avait des détraqueurs qui apparaissaient tout à coup sur le terrain…

- C'est sans moi, lâcha Pansy en soupirant gravement. C'est bas et stupide. En plus, les détraqueurs…

- Ne compte pas sur moi non plus, renchérit Nott en secouant la tête. Potter a déjà un détraqué qui veut sa mort… Je ne lui envie rien. Pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.

Il se leva à son tour et s'étira comme un chat. Drago leur lança à tous deux un regard profond de mépris.

- Petits joueurs, lança-t-il dans un rictus éloquent.

.

La salle se déforma et Hermione reconnut sans mal un des cachots de Poudlard. Drago et Daphné étaient autour d'un chaudron et semblaient bien s'amuser.

- Alors tu rajoutes ça et ça et tu obtiens une potion impeccable ! disait Daphné avec un sourire éclatant.

- C'est fou ! Mais c'est logique ! Merci.

Il gratifia la jeune fille d'un petit sourire et elle détourna les yeux, gênée.

- Au fait, ça va mieux ? s'enquit-elle pour changer de sujet.

Et elle désigna l'endroit où Buck, l'hippogriffe l'avait blessé.

- Oh ça, sourit-il en se caressant distraitement le bras. Ce n'était rien, mais c'était suffisant pour que cette espèce de fou et son immonde bestiole soient hors-jeu.

- Ah bon, dit simplement Daphné. C'est dommage, j'aimais bien les hippogriffes…

Drago lui lança un regard dégoûté.

- En tout cas, ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Même si cette Granger et les deux bouffons d'or s'y mettent, ils n'y pourront rien. Mon père a trop d'influence.

- Granger ? demanda la jeune fille d'un ton froid.

- Oui, tu sais, cette Sang-de-Bourbe qui s'accoquine avec des Sang-Pur et des Sang-mêlé… Quoique, maintenant, Weasley n'a plus grand-chose de pur…

Il ricana, mais se reprit vite devant l'attitude réprobatrice de son interlocutrice.

- Tu ne devrais pas employer des termes pareils, reprocha Daphné dans un murmure.

- Ah bon, toi aussi, tu penses à la mixité des classes ? questionna l'adolescent blond en haussant les sourcils.

Daphné sembla réfléchir quelques instants.

- Non, répliqua-t-elle en haussant les épaules. Mais je n'aime pas les insultes.

Il y eut un petit silence durant lequel ils se dévisagèrent impassiblement, puis Drago émit un petit rire moqueur.

- Ce que tu es hypocrite. Tu es pire que moi.

.

Le décor se modifia et Hermione se retrouva dans la bibliothèque du manoir Malefoy. Drago était debout devant son père qui le toisait, assis à son bureau.

- Il me semble que tu sais pourquoi je t'ai appelé, déclara Lucius d'une voix glaciale.

Ils se sondèrent mutuellement, puis son fils écarta les bras, paumes vers le ciel, en signe d'incompréhension.

- Je vous en conjure : éclairez-moi, Père, ironisa-t-il, je n'ai pas un don suffisant de clairvoyance pour le deviner.

Lucius le toisa avec froideur.

- Cesse donc de jouer, Drago, susurra-t-il avec lenteur. Il est temps que tu apprennes tes limites : tu restes bien trop souvent avec Daphné. Les ragots vont bon train, et je te rappelle que tu es promis à Astoria.

- Oh, ce n'est que ça ? argua l'adolescent avec arrogance. J'entretiens les meilleures relations possibles avec ma belle-sœur. Quel mal à ça ?

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants, puis Lucius détourna le premier le regard en poussant un soupir lassé.

- Ne fais pas l'enfant, lâcha-t-il simplement.

- Je suis parfaitement au courant de la situation, répliqua le jeune blond avec véhémence. Et si des simples rumeurs vous effraient, moi non.

- Drago ! tempêta Lucius en se relevant.

- Il ne se passe rien entre Daphné et moi… et vous le savez très bien ! se défendit son fils.

Ils se foudroyèrent du regard pendant quelques instants. La colère défigurait leurs traits et ils contractaient leurs mâchoires dans un ultime effort pour se contenir.

- Je ne suis pas assez fou pour compromettre votre nom, lâcha Drago d'un ton polaire à glacer le sang.

Lucius le fixait de ses yeux froids. Il semblait le sonder. Suite aux cours d'occlumancie de Drago, Hermione aurait juré qu'il cherchait à entrer dans son esprit. Mais à l'évidence, il n'y put point.

- Alors que les gens le sachent et que tu agisses en conséquence, articula-t-il lentement.

- Très bien, acheva l'adolescent avant de prendre congé de son père.

.

- Ce Potter… Ah, j'aimerais lui faire avaler sa langue…

Hermione regarda autour d'elle : elle était dans le parc de Poudlard. Drago était assis près du lac, jetant des cailloux sans but, et Daphné était à côté de lui, lisant avec nonchalance son manuel de métamorphose. Elle eut un petit rire.

- J'ai retrouvé une vieille archive, dans les affaires de mon grand-père. Tu savais que c'était un Potter ? s'enquit-elle d'une voix suave.

- Sérieusement ? s'étouffa Drago en écarquillant les yeux.

- Oui… Mais le plus surprenant, c'est qu'il a créé un sort pour le moins intéressant…, sourit-elle mystérieusement.

Drago haussa les sourcils, interloqué.

- J'ai hérité de son vieux livre de sortilèges et il avait noirci toute une page à la fin sur un sortilège « pour rire ».

- « Pour rire » ? s'étonna-t-il.

- Oui… Mais il n'est pas si fourbe qu'il en a l'air, reprit Daphné en riant. A priori, c'est un sort très douloureux et très dangereux. Ça s'appelle le sortilège de Trahison : _Mortualia Instantia. _Ça découpe la personne à l'endroit de ton choix, pour autant que tu le penses avec force, et ça crée des séquelles inaltérables au cerveau. J'aimerais bien l'essayer sur quelqu'un…

- Tu as des loisirs pour le moins… originaux, Daphné…, remarqua Drago en souriant.

Il semblait trouver l'idée plaisante, mais il n'alimenta pas la conversation et Daphné se recentra sur son manuel.

.

Hermione fut entraînée dans un autre tourbillon de couleurs et atterrit dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Le jeune blond était en train de gratter un parchemin d'un air concentré, et Pansy était à ses côtés, le regard appuyé sur lui.

- Tu sais, Drago…, commença-t-elle en hésitant.

Il grogna, mais il garda les yeux rivés sur son parchemin.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas à moi de t'en parler, mais… Drago, tu m'écoutes ?

Il ne répondit pas, se murant dans une concentration forcée.

- Tss ! fit la vieille mégère qui gardait la bibliothèque en leur intimant le silence.

- Drago…

- Chut ! grommela Madame Pince en les foudroyant du regard.

- Drago !

- Quoi ? râla-t-il en daignant relever les yeux et en suspendant sa plume.

- Silence ! aboya la bibliothécaire.

Pansy avait enfin l'attention du Serpentard. Légèrement tremblante, elle inspira profondément et planta ses yeux dans les siens.

- Arrête de traîner avec Daphné, Drago. Tu es fiancé à Astoria, gronda-t-elle d'une traite et très sérieusement.

- Cesse de parler comme mon père ! Tu ne sais rien ! Il n'y a rien ! Rien du tout ! hurla l'adolescent qui s'était relevé brusquement, comme violemment brûlé.

Il la fusilla du regard sur place et Hermione frémit autant que Pansy devant la violence de sa réaction. Elle pouvait voir la jeune fille aux cheveux courts se liquéfier sur son siège, figée devant cette colère contenue depuis semblait-il très longtemps et qui éclatait soudainement face à elle.

- Non mais vous savez où vous êtes ? rugit Madame Pince qui venait dans leur direction comme une furie. Dehors ! Dehors immédiatement !

Drago et Pansy murmurèrent quelques mots d'excuse incompréhensibles, puis le jeune blond attrapa son sac, fourra ses affaires à l'intérieur et sortit en trombe sans un regard vers la Serpentard.

.

Hermione s'attendit à ce que le décor changeât, mais rien ne se fit. Elle courut pour rejoindre Drago qui marchait à grandes enjambées d'un pas saccadé, son sac rejeté négligemment sur son épaule, battant son flanc gauche. Il descendit jusqu'aux cachots, l'air visiblement très énervé.

- Ah, Drago !

La voix suave de Daphné le fit se retourner vivement. Si sa colère sembla s'apaiser, son expression resta dure et la jeune fille perdit son sourire. Sans un mot, il l'empoigna par le bras et malgré ses protestations, la bouscula dans une salle de classe ouverte.

- Tu peux m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton impérieux quand il daigna la lâcher.

Elle se massait douloureusement le bras, tandis qu'il restait immobile, la toisant de ses pupilles glacées.

- Nous devons arrêter de nous voir, lâcha-t-il d'une voix calme, mais froide.

Un silence mortel suivit ces propos. Daphné remit une mèche de cheveux d'un geste hautain. Elle le sonda un instant.

- Il paraît que ça insupporte les autres, reprit le jeune blond, comme pour se défendre d'un reproche informulé.

Daphné ne répondit rien. Elle baissa humblement les yeux : à l'évidence elle devait se douter de ce moment fatidique depuis longtemps. Elle soupira d'un air las. Drago l'observa un instant. Il dut juger qu'il n'y avait plus rien à ajouter et il tourna les talons en hochant la tête.

- Fais-moi une dernière faveur.

Il se retourna lentement, et Hermione put déceler une lueur de surprise dans ses pupilles. La voix était tremblante, presque suppliante. Daphné avait perdu de sa superbe. Elle s'était approchée de lui, s'était agrippée à sa robe de sorcier et fixait avec désespoir le jeune blond.

- Un cadeau d'adieu. Embrasse-moi.

Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, et eut un sourire narquois.

- Décidément, tu n'en finiras jamais de me surprendre, Daphné. Tu es définitivement la personne la plus étrange que je connaisse.

Mais il se reprit vite face à son interlocutrice, comprenant qu'elle était sérieuse. Recouvrant son sérieux, il la dévisagea gravement : ses grands yeux sombres n'avaient jamais été plus expressifs qu'en cet instant précis. Même Hermione qui était un peu en retrait pouvait y lire tous les sentiments qu'elle refoulait depuis le début : de l'amour, de la violence, du désespoir.

Drago tendit une main vers son visage et caressa tendrement sa joue. La jeune fille tressaillit sous ses doigts longs et froids. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses yeux : Drago Malefoy avait un regard si tendre, alors qu'il prononçait les mots les plus sévères et les plus déchirants qu'elle aurait imaginés en cette occasion.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne le ferais pas, murmura-t-il en la fixant sans ciller.

Puis, il se détacha d'elle et sortit lentement de la pièce. Hermione se fit happer par le décor et le sol se déroba sous ses pieds.

.

- Drago…, dit Narcissa de sa voix douce. Comme le Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers se déroule cette année, nous officialiserons vos unions au bal de Noël… Il serait bon que tu passes un peu de temps avec elle.

Hermione regarda autour d'elle : elle se trouvait à nouveau dans le salon des Malefoy. Drago avait encore grandi et ses traits se faisaient plus matures. Il était assis, les yeux dans le vague, à côté de sa mère qui lisait avec délice une édition reliée. Celle-ci avait relevé la tête et offrait un regard aimant à son fils qui lui sourit brièvement.

- Astoria Greengrass viendra passer quelques jours au manoir, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, poursuivit-elle en reprenant sa lecture.

Drago hocha mollement la tête : il semblait s'en moquer éperdument.

Le décor se modifia : Hermione se retrouva dans le hall. Astoria venait d'arriver. Elle devait avoir tout juste douze ans, mais sa prestance lui donnait un aplomb que peu de personnes de cet âge pouvait se vanter d'avoir.

- Bonjour, Astoria. Comment te portes-tu ? demanda le fils Malefoy en descendant l'escalier de pierre.

- Oh, bonjour Drago, salua-t-elle avec une révérence charmante. A merveille, je te remercie.

- Je te conduis dans tes appartements ? proposa-t-il avec courtoisie.

- J'en serais honorée, sourit-elle avec un signe de tête.

.

Les alentours se brouillèrent et Hermione se retrouva plongée dans le noir. Un grand cri perça et elle se demanda qui se pouvait être et où elle se trouvait. Instinctivement, elle porta la main à sa baguette magique. Etait-elle toujours dans un souvenir ?

A l'évidence oui. Une lumière s'alluma : Drago Malefoy venait de lancer un _Lumos_ et Hermione put deviner la chambre qu'elle avait occupée cet été. Le jeune homme se précipita d'un pas vif et silencieux vers la chambre voisine, baguette magique sortie. Il tendit l'oreille, mais les sons semblaient étouffés.

Lentement, il actionna la poignée de la porte et passa la tête dans l'entrebâillement.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il à voix basse.

Mais personne ne lui répondit. A la place, des sanglots assourdis meublaient le silence. Drago s'enhardit et entra avec méfiance dans la chambre plongée elle aussi dans l'obscurité. Hermione s'approcha un peu plus près : elle put distinguer la silhouette d'une jeune fille blonde, recroquevillée dans son lit. Elle étouffait ses pleurs sous les couvertures fines. Drago resta planté devant son lit, baguette magique levée, ne sachant trop que faire. La petite émergea la tête et Hermione constata à quel point Astoria Greengrass, même échevelée et les joues striées de larmes, était jolie.

- Drago…, souffla-t-elle.

Et sans prévenir, elle se jeta dans ses bras. Déboussolé, le jeune homme chancela et se retint comme il put au mur derrière lui. La fillette resserra sa prise de ses bras frêles et enfouit son visage dans son cou. Complètement désemparé, il amorça quelques gestes pour la repousser, mais elle était trop bien agrippée. Alors, il s'avoua vaincu et caressa distraitement ses cheveux dorés, la mine passablement embêtée. Hermione retint un sourire narquois devant sa maladresse. Mais elle fut attirée par quelque chose d'inhabituel. Une odeur printanière emplit ses narines. Une odeur de fleur. C'était amusant, une odeur qui lui semblait étrangement familière.

.

Le décor s'évapora et Hermione fut aveuglée par la lumière éblouissante d'un jour d'été. Drago, adossé à une porte en bois, écoutait attentivement la conversation qui se déroulait derrière. Hermione tendit l'oreille et put entendre distinctement la voix de Mr Malefoy, mais aussi d'une femme inconnue.

- Merci de votre généreuse contribution à l'hôpital, Lucius…

- Mais je vous en prie. Considérez ceci comme une avance pour le mariage…, répondit Lucius d'un ton mielleux.

- Votre fils est passionné de Quidditch, n'est-ce pas ?

- En effet…

- Alors, nous pourrions lui offrir des places de choix à la Coupe du Monde. Je toucherai deux mots à Cornelius pour votre bonté…

- C'est trop aimable de votre part…

- Drago ? Que fais-tu ?

Hermione sursauta en même temps que Drago qui se retourna vivement : Astoria lui faisait face, un sourire angélique sur le visage. Hermione sentit encore ce parfum floral et fronça les sourcils : par Merlin, où l'avait-elle déjà humé ?

- R-rien…, mentit-il en détournant le regard.

Astoria le regarda de ses grands yeux clairs, avant de pouffer.

- Tu ne sais vraiment pas mentir, j'espère que tu en as conscience ? sourit-elle.

Elle s'apprêta à partir d'une démarche légère, avant de se figer contre le battant de la porte. Elle se retourna et lui fit un sourire malicieux.

- Au fait… merci pour hier…

.

Des images floues voletèrent autour d'Hermione, puis tout se fit plus net. Le calme du manoir était déjà très loin : Hermione se retrouva dans un grand champ, rempli de tentes de camping. La nuit sombre était éclairée de grands feux et elle pouvait entendre des détonations et des éclats de rire. Une troupe hilare et ivre faisait balloter dans les airs des silhouettes sombres. Hermione frissonna en reconnaissant ce lieu bien connu. Elle regarda autour d'elle : devant une grande tente, Narcissa et Drago étaient en pleine négociation.

- Va là-bas, ordonnait Mrs Malefoy d'un ton sans appel.

Elle pointait le même sous-bois que Mr Weasley leur avait montré lors de cet événement.

- Non, je veux vous aider, insistait Drago en défiant sa mère.

- Tu nous gênerais plus qu'autre chose, cingla Narcissa en fronçant les sourcils. Va te mettre à l'abri. On te rejoindra plus tard.

Il n'esquissa aucun geste, alors qu'elle rentrait dans la tente pour tenter vainement de mettre à l'abri quelques objets.

- Où est Père ? demanda Drago, l'air un peu plus inquiet.

- Il est allé limiter les dégâts…, répondit Narcissa en continuant de s'activer. Ces idiots… (et elle secoua la tête avec résignation) Allez, file !

Elle lui fit signe de déguerpir et il obéit, à regret. Hermione le suivit dans les fourrés. A travers les arbres, la lumière de la lune ne filtrait plus et tout était plongé dans une obscurité opaque. Drago avisa un tronc d'arbre et s'y adossa, nonchalamment. D'ici, il avait une vue admirable sur le camping. Il sembla goûter la solitude, au milieu des cris, des pleurs et de la précipitation des sorciers autour de lui. Hermione fronça les sourcils, mais pas pour les mêmes raisons : s'ils étaient à la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, et que Malefoy était contre un arbre, alors ça voulait dire que dans peu de temps…

- Il ne manquait plus qu'eux…, marmonna Drago d'un air agacé.

A l'évidence, voir ces trois-là était synonyme de poisse et il leva les yeux au ciel.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Ron, où es-tu ? Oh, c'est idiot… _Lumos !_

Hermione reconnut sans peine et sans surprise sa propre voix. Ils étaient là tous les trois, devant eux. Elle se vit faire jaillir un rayon lumineux de sa baguette et éclairer le chemin. Ron était étendu de tout son long par terre.

- J'ai trébuché sur une racine, dit-il avec colère en se relevant.

- Avec des pieds de cette taille, c'est difficile de faire autrement, intervint Drago d'une voix traînante.

Harry, Ron et Hermione se retournèrent et Ron proféra un juron des plus explicites.

- Surveille un peu ton langage, Weasley, dit Drago, une lueur étincelante dans ses yeux pâles.

Il les observa, puis reprit d'une voix traînante :

- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de vous dépêcher. J'imagine que vous n'avez pas envie _qu'elle _se fasse repérer.

Il fit un signe de tête en direction de la brunette. Hermione, peut-être parce qu'elle était plus proche de lui, aperçut alors un instant un éclat inquiet dans ses prunelles, tandis qu'il jetait un regard vers le champ illuminé brièvement d'un éclair de lumière verte, et d'où provint une détonation semblable à une bombe.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? lança la brunette d'un air de défi.

Près de lui, Hermione pouvait voir son expression d'agacement devant ce stupide entêtement.

- Granger, je te signale qu'ils sont décidés à s'en prendre aux _Moldus_, répondit Drago. Tu as envie de montrer ta culotte en te promenant dans les airs ? Si c'est ça que tu veux, tu n'as qu'à rester où tu es… Ils viennent par ici et je suis sûr que ça nous ferait tous bien rire.

- Hermione est une sorcière, répliqua Harry avec colère.

- Pense ce que tu voudras, Potter, dit Drago avec un sourire mauvais. Si tu crois qu'ils ne sont pas capables de repérer une Sang-de-Bourbe, restez donc ici, tous les trois.

- Fais attention à ce que tu dis ! s'exclama Ron.

Une nouvelle explosion, encore plus forte, retentit de l'autre côté des arbres, provoquant des hurlements autour d'eux. Malefoy eut un petit rire.

- Ils ont vite peur, dit-il d'un ton nonchalant. J'imagine que ton père vous a dit de vous cacher ? Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? Il essaye d'aider les Moldus ?

- Et tes parents, où sont-ils ? lança Harry, qui commençait à perdre patience. Là-bas, avec une cagoule sur la tête, probablement ?

Hermione aurait pu penser que la remarque agacerait Malefoy mais son sourire s'agrandit, alors qu'il se tournait vers lui. Il semblait très amusé qu'Harry le fustige de la sorte.

- Si c'était vrai, tu penses bien que je ne te le dirais pas, Potter, tu t'en doutes ?

- Bon, ça suffit, dit la brunette en lançant à Drago un regard dégoûté. Allons rejoindre les autres.

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller te cacher, avec ta grosse tête mal coiffée, lança ce dernier d'un ton méprisant.

Ils s'évanouirent dans les sous-bois et Drago suivit du regard le trio. Il fronçait les sourcils. Voir le trio était toujours synonyme de poisse. Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il allait lui tomber dessus, cette fois ? Une nouvelle détonation le sortit de ses pensées et il lança un regard inquiet à la foule qui hurlait.

Un bruissement se fit, de plus en plus proche. Lentement, Drago glissa sa main dans sa poche, l'air de rien. Et voilà. Qu'est-ce qu'il avait parié ? Sitôt qu'ils partaient, voilà qu'il y avait une tuile !

- _Expelliarmus !_

Un petit cri se fit dans un buisson devant lui, alors qu'il avait dégainé sa baguette magique et qu'il s'approchait d'un pas méfiant. Il écarta quelques branches et une jeune fille blonde apparut, en se relevant difficilement.

- Astoria ? s'étonna Drago. Mais que fais-tu là ?

Il rangea sa baguette magique : finalement, ce n'était pas une si grosse tuile.

- Viens, fuyons ! supplia la jeune fille en s'accrochant à lui, l'air hagard.

Il fit un pas en arrière, stupéfait.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit ? De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-t-il, en fronçant les sourcils.

- Il faut fuir, répéta la jeune fille.

- Détends-toi, rassura Drago en lui prenant les mains.

- Ils vont nous tuer, gémit-elle.

- Ne dis pas de bêtise, répliqua-t-il. Nous sommes des Sang-Pur. Nous ne risquons rien.

- Si nous ne nous enfuyons pas, Daphné va…

- Daphné ? coupa-t-il, surpris.

Il y eut un silence. Drago la dévisagea gravement. Que se passait-il ?

- Est-ce que tu aimes Daphné ? reprit la blonde en inspirant grandement.

Il lui lança un regard ébahi, avant d'arborer une moue moqueuse qui était amplement éloquente.

- Alors est-ce que tu m'aimes, Drago ?

Le dénommé fronça à nouveau les sourcils. Il ne voyait pas en quoi c'était une question primordiale dans ce genre de situation. Mais il haussa les épaules : après tout, quand ils pensent que leur vie est en jeu, les gens font des choses bien étranges.

- Il n'est question que d'un mariage arrangé, Astoria, répondit-il d'un ton neutre. Mais je te promets de t'aimer. A ma façon.

Hermione le fixait d'un air ébahi. Alors ça lui arrivait de s'engager, au Grand Drago Malefoy ?

- Prouve-le. Embrasse-moi.

Il se figea, surpris de la requête, puis eut un rictus narquois.

- Vous êtes bien étranges, les sœurs Greengrass. Mais je dois l'avouer, tu l'es encore plus que ta sœur. Un premier baiser dans cette forêt à feu et à sang ? ironisa-t-il, mais il n'esquissa pas le moindre geste.

Astoria planta son regard on-ne-pouvait-plus-sérieux dans le sien. Elle semblait déterminée. Comme il ne semblait toujours pas se décider, elle réduisit la distance entre eux, agrippa le col de sa robe de sorcier et plaqua ses lèvres sur les siennes.

- Que…, commença-t-il à dire, mais le son de sa voix se perdit dans le baiser de la jeune fille et il ferma lentement ses paupières.

Hermione sentit son cœur s'emballer, elle détourna les yeux, gênée d'assister à ce souvenir trop intime. Mais quelques secondes plus tard, Drago rouvrit les yeux et repoussa violemment la jeune fille. Une main sur la poitrine, haletant, il se courba en deux et fut saisi d'une quinte de toux rauque.

- Mais que se passe-t-il, Drago ? rétorqua Astoria en sentant la panique la gagner.

Il était en train d'étouffer consciemment devant la jeune fille désemparée, transie d'effroi.

- Drago ? _Drago ?_ appela une voix familière.

- Narcissa ! hurla Astoria. Drago est ici, mais je…

La grande femme blonde qu'Hermione identifia tout de suite apparut en trombe.

- Astoria ? Mais que fais-tu ici ? Et Drago… _Drago !_

Elle analysa la scène en un clin d'œil et blêmit. Drago était à présent écroulé au sol, et son visage livide se tourna vers sa mère. Ses yeux devenaient fous et ils roulaient sans but dans leurs orbites.

- Aide-moi à le soulever, intima-t-elle à la jeune fille démunie. Nous devons l'amener en urgence à Sainte Mangouste.

Sans un mot, Narcissa envoya un Patronus à son mari, et ils transplanèrent à l'hôpital. Dès l'atterrissage, plusieurs guérisseurs sortirent et prirent délicatement en charge le corps de l'adolescent qui comatait gentiment.

- Narcissa ? Astoria ? Mais que… Grand Merlin, que s'est-il passé ? s'exclama une femme brune et imposante, qu'Hermione supposa être Mrs Greengrass.

- Je ne sais pas, murmura Narcissa, livide.

.

Le décor changea une nouvelle fois : Hermione se trouvait dans une chambre d'hôpital, Drago sur le seul lit de la pièce. Assise sur une chaise, les yeux cernés, Mrs Malefoy fixait d'un air anxieux son fils. La porte s'ouvrit sèchement et la guérisseuse brune entra, un dossier dans les mains.

- Alors ? demanda la noble blonde en se relevant.

- Allergie, répondit simplement la guérisseuse.

- Allergie ? répéta Mrs Malefoy. Allergie à quoi ?

- Au polygonum.

- _Au quoi ?_

- Au polygonum. C'est une plante, souligna la guérisseuse.

- Je sais bien. Mais comment ? Il aurait touché ça dans les bois ? gémit Narcissa en baissant les yeux vers son fils.

- Oh non. Il l'a avalé.

Mrs Malefoy se tourna vivement, saisie.

- Il l'a _avalé _?

- Oui.

- Cassiopée… Dîtes-moi tout, déglutit Narcissa en plongeant ses prunelles azurées dans le regard fuyant de son interlocutrice.

Cassiopée Greengrass soupira longuement d'un air las. L'explication à fournir ne semblait pas l'enchanter.

- Savez-vous dans quelles préparations on utilise des polygonums ? demanda-t-elle tristement.

- On ne s'en sert que pour les potions. Et encore… Il n'y en a qu'une…, réfléchit la mère de Drago.

- Exact. Le polynectar.

- Vous voulez dire que…

Mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase : elle avait trop peur de comprendre.

- Oui, je suis navrée, Narcissa, gémit Cassiopée en levant des yeux impuissants vers elle. Daphné a voulu jouer un tour à Drago et a décidé de boire une gorgée de polynectar pour prendre l'apparence d'Astoria.

Narcissa s'affaissa sur son siège. Ses pensées semblaient s'entrechoquer.

- Mais… pourquoi ? dit-elle, les lèvres tremblantes.

- J'imagine parce qu'elle en est amoureuse…, imagina la guérisseuse en posant son regard sombre sur le visage livide de Drago.

- Sotte.

Narcissa avait craché cette insulte, une main sur sa bouche. Des larmes perlèrent au coin de ses paupières et elle réprima un sanglot.

- Lucius ne peut apprendre ça…, lâcha-t-elle dans un élan de lucidité.

- Drago non plus, renchérit Cassiopée en jetant un regard entendu sur le garçon allongé.

Mais Hermione frissonna. Si elle venait de voir la scène, c'était que Drago Malefoy avait écouté la conversation. Et au vu du poing qu'il serrait fortement dans ses draps, elle aurait juré que la suite n'allait pas lui plaire.

.

La vision se troubla à nouveau et Hermione se retrouva dans le parc des Malefoy. Elle dut courir pour suivre Drago qui marchait à pas pressés jusqu'au grand chêne, où des têtes familières devisaient tranquillement en riant. La distance se réduisant, Hermione put distinguer les sœurs Greengrass, mais aussi Blaise Zabini.

- Bonjour Drago ! sourit Astoria.

- Ouh là, Drago ! Tu as l'air en meilleure forme ! s'exclama Blaise en lui adressant un sourire chaleureux.

Daphné ne dit rien, mais lui offrit un sourire timide.

- Pousse-toi, Blaise, ordonna Drago d'un ton froid.

Il écarta le noir qui lui jeta un regard stupéfait et pointa sa baguette magique sur Daphné, dont le sourire se dissipa aussitôt.

- Je vais te tuer, menaça-t-il avec une haine sordide au fond des yeux.

- Oh, là ! On se calme ! De quoi tu parles ? tempéra Zabini en essayant de se mettre entre eux.

Daphné ne répondit rien, mais restait d'un calme olympien, contrastant fortement avec la pulsion de haine intense qui semblait animer Malefoy.

- Tu vas me le payer, Greengrass, déglutit-il, les traits déformés par la rage.

Astoria suivait, impuissante, ce défi sous ses yeux, et Blaise essaya vainement de temporiser.

- Je ne comprends rien, Drago, mais…

- Reste en dehors de ça, Blaise, coupa Drago, les yeux rivés sur Daphné qui le toisait d'un air hautain. Cette fille doit payer pour son crime.

- Son… crime ? répéta machinalement Zabini, éberlué.

- Elle a voulu me tuer, cracha Drago avec virulence. Et elle a trahi.

- Je ne connais ni les tenants, ni les aboutissants, mais je…

- Et c'est très bien comme ça. Reste en dehors de ça, Blaise, reprit Drago sur un ton de menace. Ça ne concerne que nous.

Daphné et lui se toisèrent mutuellement : le duel semblait avoir commencé.

- Oh non, justement, Drago, s'immisça Blaise, et son ton avait perdu toute cordialité.

L'adolescent blond détourna le regard vers lui : il était tendu, les yeux pénétrants et l'air des plus sérieux.

- En tant que futur époux de Daphné, ça me concerne entièrement, décréta-t-il d'un ton froid. Et si tu menaces ma future femme de mort, je serais obligé de me trouver sur ton chemin.

Ils se défièrent du regard en silence. A côté, Astoria n'en menait pas large, cherchant désespérément une solution à ce conflit. Drago sonda son ami. Un épais silence suivit.

- Alors c'est dit. Ce soir. Dix heures.

Blaise acquiesça.

- Qui sera ton second ? questionna-t-il d'un ton affligé.

Drago émit un rire méprisant.

- Pas besoin de second. Tu peux en prendre cent cinquante, si ça te chante, mais je vous éliminerai tous.

Il marqua un temps et les fixa tous d'un air de défi.

- Je mise mon honneur en droit.

Daphné, Astoria et Blaise tressaillirent. Hermione déglutit : de quoi parlaient-ils ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passait dans leurs têtes ? Quelle était la signification de cette phrase ?

- Alors moi aussi, répondit sombrement Zabini.

Et sans un mot de plus, Drago tourna les talons et regagna le manoir.

.

Le soir même, Hermione suivit, la peur au ventre, Malefoy qui marchait d'un pas lent jusqu'au grand chêne. Blaise était déjà là. Il était seul. Ils se saluèrent de la tête, et se mirent en position de duel.

- Je tiens juste à te dire qu'elle ne l'a pas fait exprès, dit simplement Blaise.

- Comme c'est touchant, nargua Drago en préparant sa baguette magique.

- Personne ne savait que tu étais allergique au polynectar, lança le noir avec véhémence. Qui aurait pu ?

- Ce n'est pas le problème, s'énerva le blond en le fusillant du regard. Tu ne comprends pas ? Elle a trahi ! Elle m'a trahi, mais elle t'a aussi trahi ! Et elle a trahi Astoria !

- Elle a commis une erreur…

- Une erreur qui m'aurait coûté la vie, cracha Drago.

Blaise soupira, exaspéré.

- Tu empires tout. Comme ta blessure au bras avec ce stupide hippogriffe.

- Le pire, c'est que tu continues de la soutenir, s'indigna le jeune blond.

- C'est ma future femme, défendit Blaise.

- Et moi, je suis quoi ? répliqua le fils Malefoy.

- Tu es mon ami, avoua le noir.

Il y eut un temps. Drago frémissait de rage et Hermione recula d'un pas, tétanisée.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'un ami qui me poignarde dans le dos. En garde, Zabini.

Les sorts fusèrent de part et d'autre entre les deux sorciers. Si Blaise était plus agile que Drago pour éviter les sorts, ce dernier était sans conteste beaucoup plus agressif et la rage motivant ses actes, il avait le dessus, incomparablement.

Le combat dura longuement et Drago sembla vouloir y mettre un terme. Il lança le seul sort qu'il eut alors en tête. Un sort qui terminait une histoire qui n'avait jamais commencé.

- _Mortualia instantia !_

Un éclair gris fusa de sa baguette magique, voulait toucher Blaise. Mais il rata sa cible : à la place, une jeune fille brune fut percutée de plein fouet et s'écroula au sol.

- _Daphné !_

Blaise se précipita sur elle : il s'agenouilla et posa sa tête sur ses jambes. Drago s'approcha lentement de la jeune fille. Une large traînée rouge lui barrait le ventre et elle crachait un peu de sang. Blaise lui caressait les cheveux en tremblant, alors qu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour l'adolescent blond qui la fixait de ses prunelles grises d'un air indéchiffrable.

- Je demande… clémence pour… mon repenti, articula-t-elle avec peine.

Il ne répondit rien, et elle sombra doucement, ses paupières se fermant avec soulagement.

- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? hurla une voix.

Théodore, Astoria et elle-même arrivaient en courant auprès d'eux. Astoria se tordait les doigts, abasourdie de la scène qui se déroulait devant elle, tandis que Nott déglutissait, incapable de quoi que ce soit. Pansy était hors d'elle.

- Non mais vous êtes stupides ou quoi ? s'époumona-t-elle en fondant sur Daphné avec anxiété.

Drago abaissa sa baguette. Il fixait d'un air vide Daphné qui gisait au sol.

- Merlin, mais que se passe-t-il ?

Cette fois, c'était Narcissa qui accourait auprès d'eux. Elle avait passé un châle noir, mais ne put réprimer un frisson en constatant la scène devant ses yeux.

- Seigneur, vous avez complètement perdu la tête ! murmura-t-elle, avant de transplaner, le corps de Daphné dans les bras.

Drago s'assit dans l'herbe, sourd à toutes les remarques des autres autour de lui. Blaise s'éloigna à grands pas. Il semblait que plus rien ne les liait véritablement, à présent. Hermione assista à la scène, impuissante. Ils ne restaient plus qu'eux deux. Tout le monde était parti. Et c'est alors qu'elle remarqua la souffrance de Drago. Une larme coula. Une seule. Témoin de cette tragique mascarade. Qui ne finit même pas sa course, puisqu'il l'essuya rageusement d'un revers de main.

.

- Un scandale ! tempêta Lucius, hors de lui.

Hermione jeta un œil autour du décor qui avait à nouveau changé. Drago se faisait sermonner par Lucius, et Narcissa en retrait lançait des œillades inquiètes à ses deux hommes.

- Qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? rugit-il.

- Rien, répondit mollement Drago.

- Rien ? répéta son père en s'étouffant de fureur.

Hermione déglutit difficilement devant la colère houleuse de Mr Malefoy, mais Drago semblait s'en moquer éperdument. Pire, il semblait totalement ailleurs.

- Est-ce que le mariage est annulé ? s'enquit-il par convenance.

- Qui te parle de mariage ? fulmina Lucius. Tu as envoyé Daphné à l'hôpital. Elle est entre la vie et la mort !

- Le sort venait de son grand-père, objecta son fils.

- Et tu n'as aucun remord ? s'indigna Mr Malefoy.

- Vous m'avez appris à ne plus en avoir, répliqua froidement Drago.

Un silence suivit ces propos et les deux hommes s'affrontèrent du regard.

- Daphné restera peut-être longtemps à l'hôpital, soupira gravement Lucius. Je te conseille d'aller la voir. Mais évite ses parents. Quant à Astoria… Il n'est pas question d'annuler le mariage… Du moins pour l'instant. Mais on ne sait jamais.

- Alors pour le bal de Noël…

- Evite d'y aller avec Astoria, conseilla Lucius en s'asseyant lourdement dans un fauteuil de cuir. C'est mieux pour l'instant. Choisis n'importe qui. Peu importe.

Drago salua d'un mouvement de tête ses parents et sortit avec raideur de la salle.

.

Le décor changea une dernière fois. Hermione se retrouva dans une pièce blanche, aseptisée, qu'elle devina sans peine comme étant une chambre de l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste. Drago était debout, un bouquet de fleurs en mains. Hermione tiqua : il avait choisi un bouquet d'hortensias, bleus et blancs. Il fixait intensément la jeune fille devant lui, allongée sur le lit d'hôpital unique, avec un visage singulièrement dénué d'expression. Hermione observa l'occupante qui dormait à poings fermés, d'une respiration plutôt lente. Ses longs cheveux habituellement si soignés étaient épars de chaque côté des épaules, et sa peau était encore plus laiteuse. Ses paupières aux longs cils ombrageux étaient closes, tout comme ses lèvres, dont le peu de couleurs qu'elle avait en temps normal avait totalement disparu : Daphné Greengrass n'avait jamais autant ressemblé à un cadavre qu'en cet instant.

Drago fit quelques pas près du lit et posa délicatement les hortensias dans un vase en cristal.

- Tiens, Princesse des Glaces… Ce n'étaient pas tes fleurs préférées ?

Il eut un sourire qui se dissipa bien vite. Il la dévisagea gravement, comme pour s'imprégner de chaque parcelle d'elle. Avec une main un peu tremblante, il écarta quelques mèches rebelles de son visage de porcelaine et lui caressa délicatement la joue. Mais c'est d'une voix dure, qui contrastait étonnamment avec son attitude, qu'il s'adressa à elle :

- Je n'ai jamais été amoureux de toi, Daphné Greengrass, et je ne le serais jamais, déclara-t-il, peut-être plus pour s'en convaincre que pour lui expliquer tout ça réellement. Tu as cherché à me tuer. C'est inacceptable. Mais pire. Tu as essayé de me tromper. Et je ne te pardonnerai jamais. Tu as honteusement trahi ton sang, ton honneur et ta famille. Toutes les valeurs les plus sacrées des Sang-Pur. Si j'ai été cordial avec ta sœur, c'est parce qu'elle est ma promise. Ça ne veut en aucun cas dire que j'ai quelques sentiments que ce soit envers elle. Pour moi, elle restera à jamais cette gamine pleurnicheuse qui t'exaspérait tant. (Il marqua un temps) J'aurais imaginé que tu étais moins stupide et que tu l'aurais deviné. Tu as tout gâché, ne t'en prends qu'à toi-même, ajouta-t-il à voix basse.

Il fit une pause.

- Sotte.

Son regard se fit plus douloureux et il détourna ses yeux gris. Il semblait vouloir dire quelque chose, mais être trop mal à l'aise pour le formuler correctement. Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy comme ça. Le jeune homme ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun mot n'en sortit. Il la referma, et lentement, tourna les talons. A quelques mètres de la porte, il s'arrêta, mais ne se retourna pas.

- Maintenant, murmura-t-il presqu'en suppliant, laisse-moi tranquille… _s'il te plaît_.

Il avait appuyé les trois derniers mots. Comme une dernière faveur qu'un condamné pourrait avoir. Comme l'hortensia blanc de son bouquet qui commençait à faner. Comme le cœur d'Hermione se serrait au fur et à mesure de cette révélation indiscrète.

.

Les couleurs bouillonnèrent et elle se sentit projetée en arrière. La Pensine la rejeta violemment et elle se retrouva à nouveau dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Elle n'aurait jamais pu imaginer ça. Encore atterrée de ses découvertes, elle resta aplatie au sol. Elle se sentait terriblement mal d'avoir fouillé dans ces reliquats du passé. Merlin, qu'avait-elle osé faire ?

* * *

_Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Est-ce que les révélations vous ont ému(e)/dégoûté(e)/exaspéré(e)/laissé indifférent(e)?_

_Quel est votre avis sur Drago? Sur Hermione? Sur les Scroutt à Pétard?_

_Aussi, petit cours de Trelawney: j'aimerais beaucoup savoir vos prédictions pour le futur! Quels événements vont survenir, selon vous?_

_Est-ce que vous êtes plutôt fraises ou chocolat?_

_J'ai changé l'image de couverture, mais elle ne me plait qu'à moitié... Si vous avez des idées, je suis preneuse! :p_

_Merci de votre lecture, de votre temps et de votre soutien!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	19. Chapitre 19: A coeur ouvert

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 19! Il s'agit d'un chapitre assez sentimental, donc je suis désolée pour celles (ou ceux) à qui cela déplaît ^^" (en effet, il ne se passe pas grand-chose dans ce chapitre)_

_Merci beaucoup beaucoup à vous toutes (et tous!) pour vos encouragements, votre fidélité et votre intérêt! J'adresse un remerciement particulier à __**Xamel**__, __**Sevy**__, __**Kanade Tashibana **__et __**Oeufs**__, les lectrices qui me suivent depuis le début et qui m'encouragent énormément avec leurs reviews régulières._

_Merci à __**Juls**__: Merci de ta review et de tes compliments! On va continuer à en apprendre sur Drago et sur Hermione par la suite! Ce n'est pas encore fini ^^"_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review (et merci aussi d'avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à mes autres écrits, j'ai été agréablement surprise de tes reviews!) Oui, Drago n'est pas amoureux de Daphné, parce que le petit n'a jamais aimé, mais ça change, tout doucement... Pour tes prédictions, j'espère que le chapitre ci-dessous ne te décevra pas trop :)_

_Merci à __**Lenea**__: Wow, merci de ta review, j'avoue que... ton commentaire m'a vraiment émue! C'est un compliment qui me va droit au coeur, alors merci beaucoup! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!_

_Je dédie ce chapitre à __**Constancia Lestrange-Nott**__: _

_"Djouh, je te souhaite le rétablissement le plus prompt possible! Et j'espère te revoir rapidement et en bonne santé sur le site!"_

_Désolée de m'étaler ainsi, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 19: A coeur ouvert

Drago fulminait sur place, tandis que les Gryffondor marquaient, inlassablement. Il était non seulement obligé d'encourager la maison qu'il détestait, il était non seulement obligé de subir les rugissements sonores et intempestifs du lion qui ornait le chapeau de Loufoca Lovegood, mais en plus, il se faisait ridiculiser dans toute sa splendeur : Hermione ne s'était pas montrée du tout et Harper avait pris sa place. Que penseraient les Gryffondor ? Qu'il avait fui devant le Grand Potter ?

Il n'y avait que les commentaires de Zacharias Smith qui le distrayaient un peu. Et encore, il n'avait jamais vraiment apprécié le grand blond qu'il jugeait trop prétentieux.

Une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans les gradins : Harry Potter venait d'attraper le vif d'or et Gryffondor remportait le match. Comme prévu.

- C'était un beau match, hein ? déclara une voix rêveuse.

A ses côtés, Luna Lovegood fixait le stade d'un air songeur.

- Enfin, avec Harry, le match était déjà joué d'avance, reprit-elle en hochant la tête.

Elle disparut avant même que Drago ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit. Tandis que les tribunes dégrossissaient à vue d'œil, la brunette resta assise, le regard dans le vague. La colère qu'elle avait contenue durant tout le match avait laissé place à l'indignation : quand même, Granger aurait pu prévenir au moins par gallion. Evidemment que Drago l'aurait sermonnée, mais elle aurait pu prévenir. De l'indignation naquit le questionnement : Granger devait avoir une raison bien précise pour avoir osé manquer le match. Laquelle était-ce ? Et puis, la crainte était apparue : et s'il lui était arrivé quelque chose ? Il jeta un regard vers les bancs des Serpentard, chercha du regard Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass. Il ne les vit pas et son angoisse crut. Il aperçut Astoria qui était en grande discussion avec quelques filles de Serpentard dont il avait perdu le nom. Elle était toujours aussi ravissante, mais il ne s'attarda pas. Il balaya le reste des gradins : Pansy Parkinson restait prostrée, en compagnie de Théodore Nott. Ils semblaient discuter d'un sujet épineux, à voir leurs têtes. Il chercha encore et finalement, il les vit. Blaise et Daphné étaient en train de partir du stade, un peu à l'écart. Il soupira de soulagement.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants sur la démarche à suivre : retrouver Granger et l'étrangler tout de suite avant de savoir ce qu'elle avait à dire pour sa défense, ou aller féliciter les deux idiots et dire deux mots à Potter sur le flacon de… Merlin ! Drago ouvrit de grands yeux : et si, puisque Weasley avait bu la potion, Granger avait eu un empêchement pour le match ? Pire : s'il avait tendu un piège à Granger pour l'empêcher d'assister au match ? Il frémit d'horreur. Sans réfléchir, il bondit du banc et se précipita à grandes enjambées vers les vestiaires des Gryffondor.

* * *

- Harper, la prochaine fois, rappelle-moi de rayer directement ton nom de la liste.

Le dénommé prit un air coupable devant l'expression furieuse du capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentard.

- Qu'on m'amène Malefoy ! hurla Urquhart en rougissant de colère. Si l'un d'entre vous le voit, je veux qu'on me le ramène ! Vivant, pour que je puisse moi-même l'étrangler de mes propres mains !

Les joueurs hochèrent la tête avec crainte. Ils plaignirent mentalement le jeune blond de devoir supporter une colère aiguë de la part de leur capitaine. Crabbe et Goyle échangèrent un regard inquiet : quelle idée de disparaître lors d'un match !

* * *

Hermione errait dans les couloirs. Elle était sortie du bureau de Dumbledore, en remettant machinalement la Pensine dans l'Armoire. Elle avait récupéré distraitement les souvenirs et les avait remis dans le flacon. D'une démarche titubante, comme dans un rêve, elle avait dépassé la gargouille. Elle errait. Elle avait perdu la notion des choses qui l'entouraient, dérivant au hasard des couloirs et des escaliers. Inconsciemment, elle était remontée au septième étage. Ce ne fut qu'une fois devant un tableau familier qu'elle s'aperçut d'où elle était.

- Vous désirez ? demanda la grosse dame en la toisant d'un regard de mépris.

Hermione essaya de reconnecter ses esprits. Pourquoi la grosse dame ne la reconnaissait pas ? Elle baissa les yeux et vit ses mains longues et fines. Ah oui, elle était encore dans le corps de Drago Malefoy. Ce Drago Malefoy qu'elle avait trahi en osant regarder dans la Pensine des souvenirs qui ne la concernaient pas. Elle soupira avec accablement : elle aurait tellement voulu que les choses soient différentes. Si elle avait écouté sa raison. Si elle avait eu une once d'intégrité et n'avait pas osé fouiller dans la mémoire du jeune homme. Mais s'il lui avait expliqué correctement ses relations, elle n'aurait pas eu à le faire. Elle aurait compris les liens entre Daphné, Blaise et lui. Elle ne serait pas allée fouiller. Tu es sûre ? lui glissa une voix à l'oreille. Evidemment que non. Hermione le savait mieux que personne : sa curiosité légendaire lui aurait valu les mêmes résultats, échanges avec Malefoy ou non.

Elle réfléchit. Que pouvait-elle faire à présent pour limiter les dégâts ? Dans un mouvement de lucidité que seuls les criminels pouvaient avoir, Hermione ouvrit la Salle sur Demande et déposa le flacon sur la table de bois à l'endroit où elle l'avait pris. S'assurant que rien n'affirmait qu'elle y avait touché, elle sortit ensuite précipitamment de la cachette.

Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, Hermione se retrouva au sixième étage. Sans vraiment réfléchir, elle poussa une porte en bois et se retrouva dans les toilettes des garçons. Elle reconnut sans peine l'endroit où elle avait déversé son dégoût d'elle-même une nuit quelques temps auparavant. Un peu éberluée, elle décida de tourner les talons : elle n'avait rien à faire là.

- Encore toi ?

La voix était aiguë, mais pas vraiment agressive. Hermione se figea sur place. Très lentement, elle pivota et se retrouva face à Mimi Geignarde.

- Alors, on n'est plus malade ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton étonnamment réprobateur.

Hermione ne répondit pas, et la silhouette fantomatique s'approcha plus près.

- A priori, t'es aussi bavard que la dernière fois.

Le jeune blond ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste. Mimi Geignarde était vraiment la dernière personne qu'il aurait souhaité voir en ce moment.

- Mimi…, articula Hermione lentement d'une voix rauque. Est-ce que tu crois qu'il y a des choses qu'on peut changer ?

Sa voix brisée sembla troubler le fantôme qui écarquilla les yeux.

- Des choses qu'on peut changer ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Hermione avait détourné le regard. Le souvenir douloureux de Malefoy lui pesait lourdement sur les épaules. Et vivre avec ça, tout en gardant secret le fait qu'elle l'avait découvert, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir y arriver. Merlin, mais pourquoi avait-elle regardé dans la Pensine ?

- Je m'en veux tellement…

Les yeux d'Hermione se firent plus brillants, tandis qu'elle essayait de se contenir un minimum.

- Je suis si bête… Je me sens si nulle…

Mimi tournait autour d'elle en faisant des grands cercles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va aller ! Parle-moi. Que veux-tu modifier ?

L'adolescent blond renifla en grimaçant.

- C'est en rapport avec le match ? souffla Mimi.

- Le match ? répéta Hermione sans comprendre.

- Oui, tu n'avais pas un match, aujourd'hui ?

Elle écarquilla les yeux, se rendant soudainement compte de la situation : c'est pas vrai, elle avait complètement oublié !

- Oh par Merlin ! _Le match !_

Et sans un mot de plus, elle se précipita vers la porte et disparut dans le couloir, ignorant les remarques outrées de la jeune fille fantomatique.

* * *

Drago se figea devant l'entrée des vestiaires. Il tripota maladroitement son écharpe de Gryffondor, ne sachant trop comment aborder Ron et Harry. Il se demandait bien ce qu'Harry avait osé faire à Hermione pour qu'elle soit hors-jeu, mais il n'en démordait pas : il était certain que Potter était dans le coup. Les deux garçons s'apprêtaient à partir lorsque Drago entra. Il leur jeta un regard un peu perdu, mais il se reprit vite et planta ses yeux dans ceux d'Harry de manière déterminée.

- J'ai un mot à te dire, _Harry_.

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Il aurait voulu l'insulter de tous les noms, lui cracher à quel point il avait été minable de tricher, mais il se tut : ce n'était certainement pas une attitude de Granger et il avait suffisamment à faire avec l'autre rouquin qui l'avait découvert. Il réfléchit. Que dire de Grangerien ?

- Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça. Tu as entendu Slughorn, c'est illégal.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as en tête, tu veux nous dénoncer ? demanda Ron.

Ce dernier lui lança un regard entendu et Drago le fusilla sur place, outré.

- De quoi vous parlez, tous les deux ? s'étonna Harry qui se retourna à la fois pour accrocher sa robe et leur cacher son sourire.

Drago faillit s'étouffer devant tant de mauvaise foi. Et ça se prétendait Gryffondor ?!

- Tu sais très bien de quoi on parle ! répliqua-t-il d'une voix perçante. Ce matin, au petit déjeuner, tu as ajouté au jus de citrouille de _Ron_ une dose de Felix Felicis ! La potion qui porte chance !

- Non, ce n'est pas vrai, protesta Harry en se tournant à nouveau vers eux.

- Si, c'est vrai, Harry, et c'est pour ça que tout s'est bien passé, _certains_ joueurs de Serpentard n'étaient pas là et _Ron_ a arrêté tous les tirs !

Il avait appuyé sur le « certains » et aurait voulu agripper le balafré par le col de sa robe de Quidditch pour lui soutirer où il avait planqué Granger, mais il se retint au dernier moment.

- Je ne l'ai pas versée ! affirma Harry avec un grand sourire.

Il sortit de sa poche le minuscule flacon que Drago l'avait vu tenir dans sa main le matin même. Il était rempli de potion dorée et le bouchon était toujours solidement fixé par de la cire. Drago écarquilla les yeux : c'était une plaisanterie ?

- Je voulais que Ron ait l'impression que j'en avais mis dans son verre, j'ai donc fait semblant en sachant que tu me voyais.

Il regarda Ron.

- Tu as bien joué parce que tu croyais que tu avais de la chance. Mais en réalité, tu as tout fait toi-même.

Harry remit la potion dans sa poche.

- Il n'y avait rien dans mon jus de citrouille ? dit Ron, stupéfait. Mais le beau temps… Et Vaisey qui n'a pas pu jouer… Alors, vraiment, je n'ai pas bu la potion de chance ?

Le brun confirma d'un signe de tête. Drago, bouche bée, continuait de fixer la poche d'Harry. S'il n'y avait pas de potion de chance, alors où était passée Granger ? Comment se faisait-il qu'elle ait décidé de ne pas se présenter au match ? Avait-elle vraiment osé déserter ? L'avait-elle trahi ? Ron, aussi abasourdi que lui, le contempla un instant puis il se tourna vers la brunette et imita sa voix :

- _Tu as ajouté du Felix Felicis dans le jus de citrouille de Ron, ce matin, c'est pour ça qu'il a arrêté tous les tirs ! _Tu vois… _Hermione_, je peux défendre mes buts sans aucune aide !

Drago lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Je n'ai jamais prétendu que tu ne le pouvais pas. Toi aussi, tu croyais avoir bu la potion ! lui cracha-t-il d'un ton glacial.

Mais Ron était déjà passé devant lui et sortait des vestiaires son balai sur l'épaule. Drago le regarda partir, fulminant de rage. Weasley n'était qu'un abruti, et c'était avec soulagement qu'il le vit s'éloigner de lui. Un peu plus et sa baguette l'aurait démangé un peu trop. Il n'était plus qu'en tête-à-tête avec Harry qui semblait contrarié.

- Heu…, dit-il dans un silence soudain. On… on va à la fête ?

La brunette le toisa du regard : une fête chez les Gryffondor ? Pour fêter la défaite cuisante des Serpentard ? Pour fêter la trahison de Granger ? Et puis quoi encore ?

- Vas-y sans moi, répondit-il en frémissant d'agacement.

Des picotements de rage lui piquèrent les yeux et il refoula un soupir d'exaspération. Il voulut l'insulter à nouveau. Et insulter aussi ces stupides Gryffondor. Il voulut lui cracher à quel point ils l'insupportaient et qu'il en avait plus qu'assez de cette mascarade. S'il n'était pas coincé dans ce stupide corps, il aurait pu jouer au Quidditch et défier Potter.

Mais dans un éclair de lucidité, il se dit que ce n'était pas digne d'Hermione Granger et il se tut. A la place, s'il y avait une personne qu'il pouvait désormais fustiger à souhait, puisqu'il savait pertinemment qu'il ne les compromettrait pas, c'était Weasley. Il lui déversa toute sa frustration :

- J'en ai assezde _Ron_ pour le moment.

Il marqua une courte pause, réfléchissant à l'excuse la plus plausible qu'il pouvait donner à Potter pour endormir ses soupçons.

- Je ne sais pas ce que je lui ai fait…

Et à son tour, il se drapa dans sa dignité et sortit en trombe des vestiaires. Une fois seul, il sortit le gallion magique de sa poche et le porta à ses lèvres.

- _Où es-tu, Granger ? Par Merlin, où es-tu ?_

* * *

Hermione courait. Elle courait si vite que les formes autour d'elle devenaient floues. Elle courait à en perdre haleine. Le gallion magique chauffa dans sa poche et elle le sortit sans pour autant ralentir l'allure. Son attention reportée entièrement sur la pièce dorée qu'elle tenait en main, elle ne vit pas au détour du couloir le groupe de filles qui venait dans sa direction et les percuta de plein fouet.

- Ouïlle….

- Mais enfin, faîtes attention…, râla une voix des plus désagréables.

- Que… _Drago_ ?!

Hermione se frotta vivement l'épaule, tandis que la jeune fille devant elle se massait douloureusement le bras. Le bouledogue qui l'accompagnait lui jeta un regard empli de mépris et de fureur en continuant de tempêter, mais Hermione préféra recentrer son attention sur celle qu'elle avait bousculée. Elle était blonde. Elle avait les traits fins. Elle ressemblait en tout point à la fille brune qui l'avait racolée en cours de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, déclinée dans un autre ton. Elle était sans conteste plus jolie en vrai qu'en souvenir. Elle ne l'avait jamais rencontrée, pourtant elle la connaissait sous bien des angles. Et à présent, elle se tenait devant elle. Astoria Greengrass. Et elle la regardait avec des yeux agrandis de surprise.

- Ç-ça alors ! bredouilla Astoria en lui offrant un sourire de convenance.

- O-oui, ne put que répondre Hermione, trop atterrée de se trouver nez à nez avec cette fille.

- Tu n'étais pas au match.

Ce n'était ni une accusation, ni une question. Elle le toisait de ses grands yeux clairs, un petit sourire surpris sur les lèvres. Si à l'évidence, Astoria Greengrass avait assisté au match et qu'elle était remontée, ça voulait dire qu'il était fini. Ça voulait dire qu'elle devait se faire à présent toute petite pour éviter non seulement le balourd de capitaine qui ne manquerait pas de faire un esclandre et de le découper en petits morceaux, mais également Drago Malefoy qui lui, en bon psychopathe, serait plus enclin à lui faire subir des tortures bien plus complexes et douloureuses dont elle ne voulait même pas entendre parler. En un mot, il fallait fuir. Et voilà qu'elle se retrouvait en face _d'elle_.

- Je vous rejoins, intima Astoria à ses amies qui jetaient des regards réprobateurs à Hermione.

Astoria lui prit la main et avisant une salle de classe ouverte et libre, la poussa légèrement à l'intérieur. Le parfum fleuri emplit à nouveau les narines d'Hermione, mais elle était toujours incapable de définir où elle l'avait déjà humé. Elles se dévisagèrent quelques minutes. Astoria semblait le détailler avec curiosité, comme si c'était un bibelot qu'elle avait acheté par correspondance et qu'elle voulait s'assurer de la marchandise avant de la renvoyer si besoin était.

- Comment vas-tu ? s'enquit-elle d'un ton formel.

- Bien, répondit machinalement Hermione. Et toi ?

- Ça va.

Un silence gêné suivit ses propos. Le jeune blond avait l'esprit vide. Que dire à cette fille ? Comment Malefoy ferait-il, lui ? Lui parlerait-il de ses parents ? Lui parlerait-il de l'incidence ? Lui demanderait-il si le mariage est toujours d'actualité ? Ou lui parlerait-il de la pluie et du beau temps ? Finalement, c'est Astoria qui reprit la parole.

- C'est surprenant de ta part de déclarer forfait, sourit-elle. On m'a dit que tu es malade, mais tu m'as l'air en pleine forme.

Elle avait un ton détaché, mais son regard était un peu inquiet.

- Tant mieux, rajouta-t-elle dans un murmure.

Hermione se sentait très mal à l'aise devant cette fille qu'elle trouvait si pure et si jolie. Mais surtout, elle était incapable de décrocher un seul mot, les souvenirs de la Pensine dansant devant ses yeux, tandis qu'Astoria se rapprochait d'elle.

Le jeune blond se crispa ouvertement quand elle l'enlaça. Astoria était si petite qu'elle dut se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour se percher à son cou. Incapable du moindre geste, Hermione déglutit difficilement. Les sentiments se mélangeaient dans sa tête et elle ne savait plus très bien où elle en était. Elle voulait s'excuser pour tout le tort que Malefoy leur avait causé, parce que sans vraiment pouvoir l'expliquer, elle se sentait également coupable, elle voulait lui dire à quel point elle la trouvait jolie et qu'elle ferait une épouse Malefoy des plus radieuses, mais à l'inverse, elle voulait la repousser de tout son être. Cette fille qui souriait, qui semblait irradier de bonheur. Cette poupée qui semblait si parfaite et si délicate. Sa perfection lui donnait la nausée, sans qu'elle en comprît les causes et elle se détesta de penser ça. En un mot, elle se sentait très mal et torturée entre ces deux ressentis.

- Tu sais, dit Astoria en rompant le silence. Je ne suis pas Daphné, mais je pourrais te rendre heureux.

Elle planta ses yeux cristallins dans ceux d'Hermione et celle-ci put y lire beaucoup de choses, mais rien qui ne lui permit d'avancer une réponse convenable. Alors, Hermione se souvint d'une phrase. Une phrase très Malefoyenne qui répondait à tout. Avec un ton qui se voulait courtois, elle entrouvrit la bouche :

- Je n'en doute pas.

* * *

Drago ne put dire « ouf » qu'on l'empoignait vivement par le col de sa robe de sorcier, le poussant dans une salle de classe vide et le plaquant contre le mur. Il croisa le regard furieux de Ronald Weasley qui venait d'appliquer un sortilège d'_Assurdiato _à la porte.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ? Je te préviens, si jamais il lui arrive quelque chose…, menaça-t-il.

- Quoi ? répliqua Drago sur un ton provocateur en se dégageant brusquement. Tu me feras _quoi _?

- Je… Je te…, bredouilla Ron, aveuglé par la colère.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, la colère froide de Drago répondant à l'emportement sourd du rouquin. Drago se l'avouait : s'il savait où était Granger, il aurait bien ri de l'attitude de celui qu'il méprisait plus que tout. Mais en l'occurrence, cette situation le faisait rire au moins autant que lui.

- Je ne sais pas où elle est, d'accord ? Elle devait jouer. Elle ne s'est pas présentée.

- Elle a déclaré forfait. Il paraît qu'elle est malade ! s'insurgea le rouquin en rougissant jusqu'aux oreilles de fureur.

- Elle a déclaré forfait ? s'étouffa Drago en lui lançant un regard effaré.

Il semblait atterré. Comment ? Granger lui aurait fait faux bond volontairement ? Et en plus de la façon la plus lâche qu'il soit ? En abandonnant ? Elle l'aurait trahi aussi simplement que ça ? Alors qu'il s'était démené pour lui faire avoir un niveau correct de Quidditch ? En l'ayant couvée pour ne pas trop la malmener durant tout ce temps ? Et pour la remercier, elle avait juste fui ?

- Tu vas me faire croire que tu n'es pas au courant ? cracha Ron en lui lançant un regard assassin.

- Evidemment, lâcha la brunette avec froideur. Et si jamais je savais où elle se trouvait à l'heure actuelle, crois-moi qu'elle ne s'en sortirait pas indemne, d'ailleurs.

Ils se dévisagèrent gravement et Ron reprit :

- Je devrais aller la chercher tout de suite…

- Je t'interdis de l'approcher.

Ils se fusillèrent à nouveau du regard et ni l'un, ni l'autre ne consentit à baisser les yeux. Un combat différent s'était engagé et l'issue n'était plus de savoir où se trouvait Hermione, mais _qui_ cèderait du terrain sur elle.

- Je devrais te faire avaler ta langue tout de suite, ici même ! ragea Ron en pointant sur lui sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant.

- Tu sais que si tu fais ça, tu auras encore moins de chance de revoir Granger vivant, répliqua Drago sans se démonter (mais il venait quand même de sortir sa propre baguette pour la forme).

Ron essayait de garder son calme, mais il ne pouvait nier que la situation était légèrement cocasse : bien sûr, il avait Malefoy devant lui, mais le visage qui était déformé par la colère à l'heure actuelle était celui d'Hermione et que cette dernière prononcât des paroles aussi dures était juste quelque chose de totalement aberrant. Et incroyable.

- Si tu l'aimes, prends ton mal en patience, conseilla froidement Drago en toisant Ron du regard.

Le rouquin abaissa finalement sa baguette, impuissant. Il baissa la tête, anxieux. Drago passa devant lui, l'air fier. Il s'immobilisa un instant, semblant réfléchir. Il eut un rictus malveillant.

- Quant à savoir si c'est réciproque…

Il se retourna et Ron put voir clairement l'expression mauvaise qu'il affichait. Son cœur se serra : ce que la brunette s'apprêtait à dire n'allait pas lui plaire.

- … tu dois bien imaginer quelle est sa réponse.

Drago eut un air entendu, tandis que Ron déglutissait avec peine. Ses lèvres tremblèrent et il se raccrocha comme il put au mur. Sans un regard en arrière, la brunette passa la porte et retourna au dortoir des filles de Gryffondor, laissant un Ron pantelant et anéanti. Drago eut un sourire satisfait. Il avait au moins eu sa vengeance sur Weasley.

* * *

- Un scandale ! argua Urquhart, tandis qu'il foudroyait Hermione du regard.

Ça y est. Finalement, il l'avait trouvée. Et il ne s'était pas gêné pour l'haranguer en plein public.

- Quand je pense que… ! s'emporta-t-il en la pointant du doigt.

Mais il finit par se rendre compte que les élèves autour d'eux commençaient à regarder la scène avec intérêt. Il baissa la voix, en plissant ses yeux noirs :

- Quand je pense que j'ai dû dire que tu étais porté malade !

Hermione lui adressa un air affligé, marmonnant quelques mots d'excuse. Non pas qu'elle s'en voulait d'avoir manqué le match, au final elle savait qu'elle aurait perdu dans tous les cas, mais elle appréhendait les conséquences de ses actes. Car si elle se moquait plutôt royalement de la colère d'Urquhart qui glissait sur elle comme un coup de vent sur l'onde du grand lac noir, elle redoutait franchement la réaction de Malefoy. Non seulement parce qu'elle aurait manqué à l'appel du balai (faisant voler en éclats ses précieux conseils de Quidditch), mais surtout, parce qu'il fallait trouver une excuse et qu'elle n'en avait aucune sous la main. Et le plus délicat dans l'affaire : si Drago s'amusait à aller fouiller dans sa mémoire pour comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé ce matin, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir fermer correctement son esprit sans laisser des réminiscences de ses honteuses découvertes.

- C'est bon, Urquhart, intima une voix de fille.

Hermione releva la tête et vit l'air déterminé de Pansy Parkinson.

- Il s'est excusé, non ? Alors, maintenant, tu t'en prends qu'à toi. Si vous n'avez pas été bons, on peut se demander si le capitaine n'est pas en cause.

Et sans un mot de plus, elle attrapa le grand blond par la main et ils disparurent dans les couloirs.

* * *

Drago tournait comme un lion en cage (sans mauvais jeu de mot). Plus les minutes tournaient, plus il enrageait de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de Granger. Se pouvait-il qu'elle lui eût arrivé vraiment quelque chose ? Ou faisait-elle exprès de l'ignorer ? Mais pourtant, elle devait bien savoir qu'au grand jamais, on ignorait un Malefoy, si l'on ne voulait pas en subir les conséquences ? Il faisait les cent pas dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, et à chaque aller et retour, sa colère montait d'un cran.

Evidemment, la fête qui battait son plein au rez-de-chaussée n'était pas non plus propice à calmer son humeur. Surtout _Ron_. Ce satané Gryffondor qui pensait que Granger lui était dû. Et bien non. Et il allait le lui prouver. Déjà, il n'était pas difficile de lui insuffler de pensées négatives en tête. Il n'y avait qu'à le travailler sur sa naïveté et le tour serait joué. Drago eut un rictus en imaginant le rouquin complètement anéanti en train de boire pour oublier son chagrin d'amour. Il ricana tout seul, tandis que la porte du dortoir s'ouvrit. Il sursauta et fit face à l'intruse.

- Ah, c'est toi, Ginny.

La jeune rousse lui offrit un sourire. Une boule de poils qui ressemblait étrangement au boursouflet qu'elle s'était fait acheter cet été se trémoussait sur ses épaules et un éclair orangé sortit d'on-ne-savait-où s'approcha vers elle, la reniflant avec espoir. Ah. Dans un éclair de lucidité, Drago se dit que finalement, ce stupide chat était toujours en vie.

- Tu ne viens pas te mêler à la fête ? demanda Ginny, surprise.

Devant l'air encourageant de la cadette, Drago soupira avec résignation. Après tout, ça ne servait à rien de se morfondre en attendant que Granger daigne lui donner signe de vie. Et même s'il n'avait ni l'envie de faire la fête, ni l'envie de revoir la tête plein de taches de rousseur du gardien des Gryffondor, peut-être que ça lui changerait les idées.

- Pars devant, je te rejoins, consentit-il.

Ginny élargit son sourire et repassa la porte du dortoir, Pattenrond sur ses talons, les yeux rivés sur le boursouflet. Drago sortit une nouvelle fois le gallion magique de sa poche, mais rien n'avait changé : il était toujours aussi froid et aucune nouvelle n'y avait été ensorcelée. Il soupira avec résignation et entreprit de descendre les marches des dortoirs. Il balaya la salle du regard, espérant rencontrer des têtes qu'il appréciait malgré tout dans la cohue et son regard s'attarda sur des cheveux roux emmêlés à d'autres. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et sa main dans sa poche, fermement serrée sur sa baguette magique, se crispa un peu plus : Ronald Weasley était en train d'embrasser goulûment cette midinette de Lavande Brown. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux : était-ce une plaisanterie ? Alors, c'était ça, la réponse de Weasley ? Se coltiner une autre pimbêche ? Réprimant une envie de meurtre, il choisit la solution la plus efficace pour refouler ses pulsions assassines : la fuite. Sans un regard en arrière, il sortit de la salle commune et disparut derrière le tableau qui pivotait.

* * *

- Maintenant, tu m'expliques !

Hermione cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas trop ce qu'il se passait. Pansy Parkinson l'avait tirée d'un mauvais pas et elle lui en était reconnaissante. Mais elle n'aurait pas imaginé que c'était pour la cuisiner à son tour. L'attitude de la jeune fille ne laissait pourtant aucun doute : poings sur les hanches à la manière de Molly Weasley, elle lui lançait des regards noirs et Hermione ne mena pas large. Elle réfléchit en quatrième vitesse : qu'est-ce que Pansy voulait savoir ?

- Pourquoi tu n'étais pas là, tout à l'heure ? Pourquoi tu es bizarre, ces temps-ci ? Tu t'enfermes seul, tu passes du temps incroyable à la bibliothèque… Pire, des fois tu disparais pendant des heures et on ne sait même plus où tu es… Alors ?

L'adolescent blond ne répondit pas. Il pesa le pour et le contre et finalement, choisit la solution la moins dangereuse et la plus sincère.

- Je ne peux t'en parler.

Hermione s'attendit à ce que son interlocutrice se mette dans tous ses états et l'incendie sur-le-champ, mais elle n'en fit rien. A la place, sa colère se dissipa totalement et elle lui offrit un regard douloureux.

- C'est à cause de _lui_, c'est ça ?

- Euh… Oui, dit maladroitement Hermione en ne sachant trop que dire par la suite.

A priori, Pansy n'était pas si stupide qu'elle le supposait. A priori, elle lui avait même trouvé un alibi valide. En effet, elle leur avait parlé de la mission de Voldemort, il fallait bien que le grand mage noir lui vienne en aide, pour une fois. Fort de cet argument, elle lui lança le regard le plus sombre et pénétrant qu'elle pouvait, priant de toutes ses forces pour ressembler à Malefoy et hocha la tête d'un air sous-entendu.

En silence, elle la laissa pantoise et figée.

* * *

Au-dehors, le couloir paraissait désert. Drago s'engouffra dans la première salle de classe dont la porte n'était pas fermée à clé. Avec rage, il claqua la porte et regarda autour de lui. Les rayons de lune filtraient à travers la fenêtre et éclairaient la pièce d'un faible halo. Il s'assit sur le bureau du professeur et plongea dans ses pensées. Il chercha désespérément à se calmer, essayant de ne pas se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait vu et qui l'avait profondément énervé. Mais ses efforts se firent vains. Etait-il pensable de s'insurger de la sorte devant Weasley embrassant une autre fille que Granger ? Etait-il normal qu'il voulût arracher la tête de Weasley pour avoir osé faire ça ? Etait-il acceptable qu'il se sentît mal envers Granger ? Parce que d'une certaine façon, il était coupable, bien qu'il ne se l'avouât pas. Mais il n'aurait certainement pas pu penser que Weasley réagirait de cette façon. Aussi… puérile.

Machinalement, il sortit sa baguette et décrivit quelques cercles devant lui. Le seul sort qui lui vint à l'esprit fut le dernier appris dans le cours de McGonagall : aussitôt, une multitude d'oiseaux jaunes apparut et décrivit un cercle au-dessus de sa tête en gazouillant gaiement. Il soupira imperceptiblement, tandis que la porte grinça et qu'Harry rentrait dans la salle.

- Hermione ?

Il semblait gêné, ne sachant trop que dire. Drago tourna la tête vers lui : pourquoi, sur Terre, n'avait-il de repos ? Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Saint-Potter vienne se mêler de ses affaires ? Il le toisa, mais se calma malgré lui : il ne pouvait décemment se battre contre Potter. Pas dans le corps d'Hermione Granger.

- Oh, c'est toi, _Harry_, fit-il d'une petite voix crispée.

Il chercha un sujet de conversation. Avisant les oiseaux qui voletaient en piaillant, il dit machinalement :

- J'étais justement en train de m'entraîner.

- Ah, oui… Ils sont… euh… très beaux…, répondit Harry.

Apparemment, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qu'il pourrait bien dire. Et Drago s'agaça de son attitude : s'il voulait se mêler de la vie des autres, autant le faire avec un peu plus d'entrain.

Il réprima une furieuse envie de lui crier dessus et préféra se concentrer sur les oiseaux. Un sujet. N'importe quoi. Peu importe. La seule image qui lui vint à l'esprit fut celle de Weasley et il grimaça. La vision du rouquin agglutiné à cette pintade de Lavande Brown continuait de l'énerver au plus haut point, et le fait de ne pas en déterminer la cause l'exaspérait encore plus. N'avait-il donc aucune considération pour Granger ? Que cherchait-il à faire avec ça ?

- Ron semble bien s'amuser, dit-il d'une voix plus aiguë qu'il n'aurait voulu.

- Euh… Ah bon ?

- N'essaye pas de me faire croire que tu ne l'as pas vu, répliqua-t-il, acerbe. On ne peut pas prétendre qu'il ait vraiment cherché à se cacher, tu ne…

* * *

Hermione réfléchissait, errant dans les couloirs. Quelle excuse pourrait-elle servir à Malefoy pour son absence d'aujourd'hui ? Parce qu'il n'allait certainement pas de contenter d'un simple « je suis désolée ». Elle sentait le gallion magique chauffer dans la poche de son pantalon et elle n'osait à peine l'effleurer pour écouter les remontrances de Drago. Qu'est-ce qu'elle pourrait dire pour sa défense ? Dire qu'elle ne s'était pas réveillée ? Difficile à croire. Dire qu'elle avait fui délibérément ? Autant signer directement son arrêt de mort et commencer son testament. Dire qu'elle avait complètement oublié qu'il y avait un match ? C'était une solution si elle voulait tester les idées tordues de Malefoy en matière de torture. Si elle était si fatiguée de vivre, autant se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie directement.

Elle soupira gravement. Tant pis, elle dirait la vérité : ça lui était sorti totalement de la tête parce que… parce qu'elle avait eu autre chose à penser. Ah oui, et quoi donc ? Est-ce que le fait d'avoir été trop faible et d'avoir épanché sa curiosité en trahissant honteusement son partenaire était recevable ? Elle frissonna. Dans un autre monde où Voldemort offrait des barbes à papa et des dragées surprises, certainement. Elle devait mentir par omission. C'était la seule solution pour ne pas avouer qu'elle avait osé se mêler de quelque chose qui ne la regardait pas. Mais en même temps, ça la regardait un tantinet, puisqu'elle était dans son corps et qu'elle devait gérer les conflits qu'il avait négligemment laissé traîner. Elle n'avait rien fait de mal, elle avait juste voulu comprendre.

Elle soupira à nouveau. Parce que c'était une excuse ? Parce que Malefoy accepterait ça comme une raison valable ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Comment c'était déjà, l'excuse officielle ? Ah oui, elle était malade et avait déclaré forfait. Est-ce que c'était suffisant comme raison ? Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Il fallait qu'elle fût convaincante. Et elle fermerait son esprit. Coûte que coûte.

Ses pas la portèrent jusqu'au septième étage. Les élèves de Gryffondor devaient fêter joyeusement leur victoire, à en entendre les cris et les éclats de voix. Son cœur se serra un peu : elle aurait tellement voulu se joindre à eux. Mais à présent, c'était impossible. Elle grimaça. Non, à présent, elle était seule. Et elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi seule qu'en ce moment.

* * *

Derrière eux, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement. Horrifié, Drago vit entrer Ron, hilare, qui tenait Lavande par la main et l'entraînait avec lui, et il serra les poings. Il osait en plus se pavaner avec _elle_. Harry semblait aussi effaré que lui.

- Oh, dit Ron, s'immobilisant devant Harry et Drago.

- Oups ! s'exclama Lavande qui sortit de la salle à reculons en pouffant de rire.

La porte se referma sur elle. Un terrible silence s'installa, enfla, s'épaissit. Drago fixait Ron d'un air meurtrier. S'il avait pu, là, tout de suite, il lui aurait lancé trois Avada Kadavra. Trois : un pour lui, un pour Granger et un pour qu'il ne lui vienne plus jamais des idées aussi nulles que celle-ci. N'avait-il donc aucune morale pour faire subir ça à celle qu'il avouait aimer ? Elle n'était pas là, mais c'était tout comme. Du moins pour le reste du monde. Drago écumait de rage devant un tel spectacle. Weasley était vraiment tombé bien bas.

- Salut, Harry ! Je me demandais où tu étais passé ! lança Ron à Harry dans un mélange de bravade et de maladresse.

Drago n'en put plus : il osait en plus l'ignorer royalement ! D'un mouvement brusque, il se laissa glisser du bureau. Les oiseaux d'un jaune doré continuaient de gazouiller en volant autour de sa tête, comme de petites boules de plumes qui lui donnaient l'air d'une étrange représentation du système solaire. Il serra les poings. Et l'honneur ? Où était-il l'honneur des Sang-Pur ? Les valeurs qui faisaient la fierté des plus vieilles familles de sorciers ? Weasley était vraiment tombé très bas.

- Tu ne devrais pas faire attendre _Lavande_ dans le couloir, dit la brunette à voix basse, dans une colère froide. Elle va se demander où tu es parti.

Elle s'avança très lentement vers la porte, la tête bien droite. Harry jeta un coup d'œil à Ron qui semblait soulagé que rien de pire ne se soit produit. Cela n'échappa pas à Drago qui fit volte-face, brandissant sa baguette avec une expression féroce. Il était encore plus écœuré de son attitude et comptait bien la lui faire payer. Il lui lança le premier sort qui lui passa par la tête (outre les Impardonnables).

- _Oppugno !_

Il proféra son incantation d'une voix perçante qui fit sursauter les deux garçons. Une grêle de projectiles dorés fonça droit sur Ron qui laissa échapper un petit cri et se protégea le visage de ses mains ; mais les volatiles l'attaquèrent, piquant de leur bec et griffant de leurs pattes chaque centimètre carré de peau qu'ils pouvaient atteindre.

- Enlèvmoiça ! hurla-t-il.

Avec un dernier regard de fureur vengeresse, Drago ouvrit brutalement la porte, refoula un hoquet de satisfaction et disparut dans le couloir. Ce stupide Weasley était décidément trop bête. Granger ne méritait certainement pas un type pareil. Réprimant une interjection de mépris, il s'avança dans le couloir sombre.

Arrivé devant une tapisserie représentant des Trolls en train d'apprendre la danse, il passa distraitement trois fois devant et poussa la porte de la Salle sur Demande. Peut-être que Granger était là ? Il entra dans la pièce, plein d'espoir. Mais son espérance fut de courte durée : il n'y avait personne dans la salle. Il s'approcha pour scruter un peu l'Armoire, mais en regardant de plus près, son regard s'agrandit et il fixa avec horreur ce qui se trouvait sur la table : le flacon de ses souvenirs. Par Merlin, il l'avait oublié là ?! Il avait crû l'avoir remis à sa place après la séance d'occlumancie… Pourquoi était-il là, trônant fièrement, défiant quiconque d'aller regarder à l'intérieur de sa mémoire ? Et si quelqu'un l'avait trouvé ? Et si Granger l'avait trouvé ?

Son sang se glaça alors qu'il attrapait prestement le flacon, détaillant si jamais il pouvait déceler des traces de personnes qui auraient eu l'audace d'y jeter un coup d'œil. A priori, rien n'indiquait que quelqu'un eût fouillé ses souvenirs et il se décrispa quelque peu. Il réfléchit sur l'hypothèse que Granger l'ait fait, mais se reprit vite : voyons, elle n'était certainement pas ce genre de personnes. Il frissonna. Bien sûr qu'elle était ce genre de personnes. Oui, mais elle n'aurait pu avoir le temps. Il ne savait pas où elle se trouvait, et elle avait déserté le match, mais il était persuadé qu'elle n'avait pas été dans la Salle sur Demande aujourd'hui : qu'y aurait-elle fait ?

* * *

La porte grinça timidement et Hermione apparut dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait finalement décidé de faire un tour vers l'Armoire pour l'occuper. Au moins, elle meublerait ses pensées et éviterait de ressasser indéfiniment ce qu'elle avait appris et ce qu'elle avait à servir à Malefoy comme excuse.

C'était perdu : Malefoy se tenait devant elle et s'était retourné, l'air visiblement surpris. Un silence s'installa entre eux. Relativement court, puisque la brunette décida d'entamer les hostilités.

- Où t'étais ? argua-t-il.

Hermione ne put déterminer lequel des sentiments qu'il laissait échapper était prédominant : la rage, la stupeur, l'agacement, l'amertume… le soulagement. Oui, parce qu'elle vit avec étonnement une trace de soulagement passer furtivement dans ses iris assombris.

- Je… Désolée, ne put qu'articuler le jeune blond en baissant humblement les yeux.

Drago serra les poings. Alors c'était comme ça ? Granger pensait pouvoir s'en tirer avec un simple « désolée » ? Elle n'avait même prévu d'excuse plausible à lui fournir ? Et elle croyait qu'il allait accepter ça bien gentiment ? Qu'il allait même lui donner sa bénédiction ?

- Je… j'étais malade, reprit Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Malade ? ricana Drago d'un air mauvais.

- Oui, je… J'ai vomi toute la journée.

Hermione avait soufflé la seule idée qui lui vint en tête. La brunette grimaça d'entendre une excuse aussi piètre. Elle lui jeta un regard plein de mépris.

- A d'autres. En fait, à tous, sauf à moi, Granger, articula-t-elle d'une colère froide.

Hermione déglutit.

- Ce n'était qu'un match, se défendit-elle en essayant de conserver un ton détaché.

Ils se dévisagèrent longuement.

- _Qu'un match_ ? reprit Drago, manquant de s'étouffer. Tu crois que ce n'était qu'un match ? Tu crois que ce n'était qu'une partie de plaisir futile ? s'indigna-t-il.

Non, il ne pouvait pas accepter que cette fille pensât que ce n'était qu'une partie de Quidditch. C'était bien plus : c'était quelque chose d'important à ses yeux, parce qu'il s'était engagé et qu'il avait accepté de lui faire confiance. Il s'était dit qu'elle allait perdre, mais qu'elle le ferait pour eux. Pour lui. Et rien que pour ce sacrifice, il avait voulu croire en elle. Et elle, qu'avait-elle fait ? Elle avait piétiné son ressenti comme on foule une herbe trop fraîche. Il était évident qu'elle avait fui. Il était évident qu'elle avait pris tout ça à la légère. Il lui en voulait terriblement. Il voulait lui lancer des tonnes de sorts pour lui faire sentir ne serait-ce qu'un dixième de ce qu'il ressentait en cet horrible instant. Ses entrailles se tortillaient nerveusement et son cœur battait à un rythme de coureur de marathon. A ce moment-là, il ne voulut même plus écouter son excuse. Il était juste dégoûté. Profondément dégoûté.

- Ecoute, je suis désolée, d'accord ? lâcha Hermione d'un ton maladroit. Je sais que c'était important pour toi. Je sais que tu t'es beaucoup investi, et que j'ai tout gâché. Mais… Je suis désolée. Je ne voulais pas. Vraiment pas.

Elle sentit les larmes poindre au coin de ses paupières et cligna des yeux pour les chasser. Ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de pleurer. Elle leva timidement les yeux vers Drago.

La brunette était immobile, inspirant longuement. Elle aurait voulu lui balancer à la figure toute son amertume et toute sa colère. Tout ce qu'elle avait ressassé durant la journée : son inquiétude, sa colère. Mais maintenant que Granger se trouvait devant lui et qu'elle lui avait donné une excuse que seul un Troll aurait pu trouver crédible, Drago perdit toute combativité. Sa colère tomba lourdement, tout comme ses entrailles s'étaient chargées de plomb. Son cœur décéléra, jusqu'à s'effacer totalement. Vide. Il avait juste l'esprit vide. Et au milieu de sa cage thoracique, il se sentait également des plus vides. Un trou béant lui meurtrissait la poitrine. Il lui jeta un regard douloureux et Hermione se raidit.

- Je vois, dit-il simplement.

Et sans un mot de plus, il sortit d'un pas digne.

* * *

La porte se referma. Hermione se sentit soudain très mal. Elle avait vu le regard de Drago. Ce regard blessé et accusateur. Mais elle avait surtout vu la teinte perçante qu'elle ne lui connaissait pas. Cette teinte qui lui fit l'effet d'un couteau de boucher planté dans l'estomac. De la déception.

Drago avait été déçu. Elle aurait encore préféré qu'il se mette à lui jeter cinquante sortilèges de Doloris. Elle s'en serait sentie moins mal. Elle aurait préféré qu'il se défoule complètement sur elle, qu'il expulse sa frustration et son amertume. Elle en aurait été soulagée.

Mais non, à la place, il n'avait rien fait. Pire : il lui avait jeté un regard déçu. Pour un simple match de Quidditch, il avait mis un point d'honneur à accorder sa confiance et s'engager dans ce combat perdu d'avance. Mais elle n'aurait jamais pensé que l'enjeu était si grand. Etait-ce ça, l'honneur des Sang-Pur ? Se battre pour une cause, aussi futile fût-elle, mais de tout son cœur ? C'était absurde. Et si jamais il apprenait qu'elle avait fouillé dans sa mémoire, serait-il aussi chevaleresque ou serait-ce encore pire ?

Elle avait l'impression d'avoir piétiné quelque chose qu'elle n'avait pas vraiment vue et elle se sentait encore plus mal. Pourtant, ce n'était pas sa faute à elle, si Malefoy était aussi à cheval sur l'honneur et faisait d'un détail aussi insignifiant une montagne qui semblait cruciale de réussir à gravir ! Elle secoua la tête : non, elle était parfaitement normale. C'était Malefoy le problème. C'était lui qui avait un grain. Mais elle ne pouvait se débarrasser de cette culpabilité qui l'engloutissait un peu plus au fur et à mesure. Elle sortit à son tour de la Salle sur Demande, l'esprit embrumé.

Elle erra à nouveau dans quelques corridors, avant de s'arrêter près d'une fenêtre. Au loin, le terrain de Quidditch la narguait. Dans l'obscurité, elle put distinguer les longues fiches métalliques qui portaient les buts à leur bout. Elle soupira et se détourna. Devant elle, se tenait une porte en bois qu'elle reconnut tout de suite : elle était devant la salle de bains des préfets. Ce qui sous-entendait qu'elle était au quatrième étage.

Elle soupira : peut-être qu'un bain la détendrait et lui ferait passer ce mal-être qu'elle ressentait toujours ? Ce mal-être persistant qui ne lui laissait de répit ? Elle tendit le bras pour pousser la porte, mais s'arrêta net : et s'_il_ avait eu la même idée ? Mais elle secoua la tête : il y avait une chance sur un million que Malefoy se trouvât encore une fois dans cette salle de bain. Elle chuchota le mot de passe et ouvrit la porte. La salle de bain marbrée était vide et la baignoire de la taille d'une piscine était – à son grand soulagement – vide, elle aussi. En s'approchant des divers robinets dorés, Hermione opta pour un filet d'eau pervenche et des bulles argentées. Tandis que la baignoire se remplissait, elle soupira et entreprit de se dévêtir.

Mais alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à rentrer dans la baignoire, un cliquetis de porte la fit frémir et elle se retourna vivement : la poignée bougeait et elle entendait des éclats de voix assourdis.

Son sang se glaça : elle n'avait rien à faire ici. Il ne fallait pas qu'on la voie. En un éclair, elle attrapa ses affaires. D'un coup de baguette magique, elle assécha la baignoire avec un sort informulé (pour le coup, elle remercia Rogue intérieurement), et regardant autour d'elle avec inquiétude, elle s'empressa de se cacher dans le premier cagibi qu'elle trouva : le placard à savons. Elle espéra vivement que les nouveaux arrivants n'auraient pas la géniale idée d'aller en chercher et attendit la suite avec appréhension.

- Viens donc.

- Hein ? T'es sûr ?

- Mais oui, au moins, là on ne sera pas dérangé.

Les éclats de voix se firent plus distincts, à mesure que la porte s'ouvrait. Hermione retint sa respiration, regardant subrepticement dans l'interstice de la serrure du placard. Un couple. Ah bah bien. Elle les maudit un peu de choisir un endroit pareil pour avoir un moment intime, se maudit un peu plus pour avoir eu l'idée brillantissime de prendre un bain un soir de fête de Quidditch, et pria pour que le spectacle soit le plus rapide possible. Tenir la chandelle dans un placard, complètement dénudée, en n'ayant en aucun cas le droit d'être là et ne pouvant trouver aucune excuse crédible de sa présence n'était pas vraiment le genre de situation rêvé et qu'elle avait imaginé pour finir cette merveilleuse journée. Néanmoins, elle ne put empêcher sa curiosité de prendre le dessus et elle essaya de déterminer de qui il s'agissait.

- Arrête… Tu crois que c'est sûr ?

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel en reconnaissant la voix de Lavande Brown qui chuchotait en pouffant de rire. Merlin qu'elle était bécasse ! Sa curiosité s'accrut : alors, qui était assez fou pour sortir avec cette cruche ?

- Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux effarés. Son sang se glaça quand elle reconnut la voix de Ron. Merlin, pourquoi ? Que signifiait ceci ? S'était-elle fait des films tout au long de leur scolarité ? N'avait-il aucun sentiment pour elle ? Et puis, pourquoi Lavande ? De toutes les filles de Gryffondor, pourquoi avait-il jeté son dévolu sur elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouvait, à cette gourde ? Il l'avait pourtant critiquée quand ils étaient plus jeunes, en cours de divination, notamment. Alors pourquoi ? Que s'était-il passé ? Elle ne comprenait plus rien.

Elle eut envie de sortir du placard et d'apparaître devant eux en leur disant « Alors, vous vous amusez bien ? », de leur lancer des sorts, de les ridiculiser… Peut-être d'attendre encore quelques minutes qu'ils se dénudent, pour qu'ils se sentent encore plus mal. Qu'ils se sentent aussi mal qu'elle. Elle eut envie de hurler. Mais aucun son ne sortait de sa gorge, trop serrée pour émettre quoi que ce soi. Elle assistait, impuissante, à ce roucoulement dégoulinant et porta une main à sa poitrine. Elle essaya de respirer mais des langues acérées vinrent encercler ses poumons et elle se sentit suffoquer. Elle ne comprenait pas, mais elle avait mal. Parce que là, elle avait le cœur aussi serré que dans un étau. Et ça lui faisait drôlement mal. Sans comprendre réellement, son cœur parlait pour elle.

Et comme hypnotisée, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du couple qu'elle avait en face d'elle. Ce couple qui se dévorait les lèvres avec avidité et avec autant indécence. Comme une séance de torture des plus raffinées. Elle était au premier plan et elle devait accepter ça en silence. Les larmes coulèrent lentement sur ses joues d'albâtre : pourquoi ? Merlin se vengeait-il de sa trahison ? En silence, elle déglutissait, voulant détourner les yeux. Mais déjà, les rires étouffés et les gémissements explicites ne laissaient aucune place à l'imagination. Hermione voulut se boucher les oreilles, souhaitant s'immerger en totale autarcie, mais elle se rappela qu'elle était dans un placard et qu'elle ne pouvait esquisser le moindre geste.

- Ron… tu m'aimes ? demanda d'une voix suave Lavande.

Le rouquin grogna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

- Ron… tu veux… ?

Il sembla arrêter de s'agiter et planta son regard étonné dans le sien, brûlant.

- Tu veux… ? répéta-t-il sans comprendre.

- Si c'est avec toi, oui, souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant dans le cou.

Hermione faillit vomir. Elle décida de réintégrer l'image et put voir l'expression incertaine de Ron. Bien qu'ils soient à contre-jour (contre-nuit, plutôt), elle était assez près pour voir leurs expressions. Lavande le dévorait du regard, mais Ron sembla soudain hésiter. Il l'embrassa longuement et Hermione retint un hoquet de nausée devant un tel spectacle.

Ron fit quelque chose qu'elle ne vit pas et Lavande émit un petit rire satisfait. Avec une agilité déconcertante, elle enleva sa robe de sorcière qui glissa à ses pieds. Le rouquin se déshabilla également maladroitement à son tour et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt en sous-vêtements. Ils rirent de gêne, comme deux gamins maladroits. Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau, jusqu'à manquer de souffle. Lavande s'allongea sur le rebord de la baignoire, entraînant Ron dans son élan.

- Tu es sûre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Elle acquiesça et continua ses caresses. Hermione détourna le regard : de toute façon, les larmes étaient à présent trop nombreuses et noyaient ses prunelles grisées pour qu'elle pût voir quoi que ce soit. Elle souffrait en silence, attendant avec impatience que son calvaire se terminât. Mais Merlin dut avoir pitié en cours de route.

- Lavande… Je ne suis pas sûr que ce soit une bonne idée, souffla Ron à mi-mots.

Lavande ne répondit rien, mais elle se figea. A priori, elle lui lança un regard meurtrier puisqu'il s'empressa de rajouter :

- Je… Je ne veux pas que ça se passe comme ça. J'ai envie de prendre mon temps avec toi.

Lavande poussa un cri de surprise et embrassa avec fougue Ron qui semblait visiblement déstabilisé.

- Tu es tellement adorable, Ron ! Tu es le garçon le plus attentionné du monde entier ! s'exclama-t-elle dans un sanglot.

A l'évidence, Ron sembla surpris mais soulagé de cette réponse et il resserra son étreinte sur la jeune fille. Hermione essaya d'inspirer comme elle pouvait mais l'air devenait de plus en plus irrespirable. Elle attendit longuement que le couple se décide enfin de bouger et s'en aller. Elle commençait à en avoir marre d'être coincée dans ce placard. Ses muscles étaient fourbus et le spectacle n'était pas des plus exaltants. Surtout qu'elle était toujours aussi nue et qu'elle commençait à avoir froid.

Au bout de quelques heures, le couple se décida enfin à repartir dans le dortoir des Gryffondor, au plus grand soulagement d'Hermione qui attendit quelques minutes pour être sûre d'être seule avant de sortir de son placard. Le cœur très lourd, elle retourna aux dortoirs des Serpentard. Elle avait troqué contre son cœur une pierre lourde et froide qui ralentissait étrangement tous ses mouvements.

* * *

En soupirant, Drago sortit de la Salle sur Demande et jeta un coup d'œil au couloir désert. Il ne voulait pas retourner dans la salle commune et n'avait pas spécialement envie de dormir. Fêter quelque chose qui lui rappelait à quel point il avait été trahi par celle à qui il avait voulu faire confiance n'était pas vraiment une partie de plaisir. Et même s'il se saoulait pour oublier, il n'était pas sûr d'avoir l'alcool joyeux. Et il risquait même d'avoir la baguette magique un peu trop sensible. C'était définitivement une mauvaise idée. En plus, il pouvait tomber sur Weasley et sa quiche.

Il déambula donc à travers les couloirs, ne sachant trop où il allait. Mais ce dont il était certain, c'était que le calme ambiant lui faisait du bien. Le silence des murs de pierre lui procurait un bien fou. Sans vraiment en prendre conscience, il se retrouva dans la tour d'astronomie. Qu'est-ce qu'il faisait là ? Bonne question. Il cligna des yeux et s'assit au sol. Les étoiles n'avaient jamais été aussi brillantes qu'en cet instant. C'était surprenant.

- Elles sont jolies, hein ?

La voix rêveuse le sortit de sa torpeur. Drago tourna mollement la tête vers elle. Luna Lovegood était adossée au mur de pierre et fixait avec émerveillement les petits points scintillants.

- Tu savais que les constellations avaient toutes des histoires et que les Pouskeroles s'en servaient pour porter leurs messages codés ?

Drago soupira silencieusement. Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de disserter avec Loufoca ce soir. Oui, ce soir, il était à dix mille lieues de trouver intéressant un Pouskerole ou de savoir comment ils pouvaient codifier des messages dans des étoiles.

- Drago, par exemple.

- _Quoi_ ?

Drago se retourna vivement. Qu'insinuait cette foldingue ?

- Pourquoi me parles-tu de Malefoy ? s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais non, reprit Luna sans se démonter. Drago. La constellation du dragon.

Et elle traça la constellation dans le vide avec son index droit.

- Et bien, c'est une constellation qui a quatre-vingt-huit étoiles. Elle fait partie des plus grandes, on l'aperçoit très bien, mais elle n'est pas si visible que ça : elle est très éparse, et il n'est pas facile de la voir en entier. On la devine, on en voit des bouts par-ci, par-là. Mais jamais en entier, c'est très rare. Il faut que les conditions soient optimales : temps clair et dégagé. C'est comme si elle n'osait pas se montrer, sinon. Comme si elle avait peur. Comme si elle se défilait. Peut-être qu'elle est un peu lâche ?

Drago déglutissait tandis qu'elle continuait son monologue.

- Tu vois, elle représente un dragon. Il devrait faire peur. Mais je trouve qu'il n'est impressionnant que par la taille. Il a une grande bouche, il doit cracher du feu très loin. Mais il n'a pas de dents, comment veux-tu qu'il morde ? Et il n'a pas non plus de pattes et de griffes. Comment veux-tu qu'il te pourchasse ? Par contre, tu vois l'étoile la plus brillante, là-haut ? (Drago acquiesça) C'est son cœur. C'est l'étoile la plus brillante de la constellation.

Il eut une interjection de mépris, levant les yeux au ciel.

- Comment tu peux imaginer ça ? cracha-t-il avec dédain.

Sans vouloir vraiment se l'avouer, il fut piqué au vif.

- Un dragon, c'est très dangereux, affirma-t-il à voix basse. Ça n'a pas de sentiments, tu les as toi-même vus, au Tournoi des Trois-Sorciers…

Il tourna les yeux vers Luna quand elle émit un petit rire songeur.

- Tu savais que les deux étoiles les plus brillantes de cette constellation sont encore plus brûlantes et encore plus grosses que le soleil ? Mais avec la distance, on ne les distingue qu'à peine.

Drago croisa ses bras autour de ses jambes en scrutant le ciel. Oh, juste pour vérifier les dires de Loufoca. Cette dernière baissa ses grands yeux de chouette et eut un sourire triste.

- Moi, je trouve que c'est merveilleux, un dragon avec un cœur, avoua-t-elle à voix basse.

Drago ne répondit rien, trop interdit de ce qu'il se passait. Les explications de Luna étaient toujours des plus étranges, mais son cours d'astronomie valait bien celui du professeur Sinistra.

- Ce dragon… a peut-être un cœur, consentit-il de mauvaise grâce. Mais si c'est le cas, c'est un abruti, parce qu'il se le fera brisé.

Luna planta son regard azuré dans les prunelles assombries de Drago.

- Tu ne savais pas ? s'étonna-t-elle. L'étoile qui forme le cœur du dragon est une étoile-double. Ça veut dire qu'elle a un compagnon. Mais on ne peut pas le voir depuis ici.

Elle baissa humblement les yeux.

- Tu vois, c'est drôle. Il gravite autour d'elle. Il gravite, mais il ne peut pas l'atteindre.

Drago ne répondit rien, le regard rivé vers cette étoile qui scintillait faiblement au loin. La voix de Luna lui arriva très lointaine, comme un écho faible.

- C'est triste de ne pas pouvoir se rejoindre. Moi, j'espère sincèrement que le dragon arrivera à atteindre son double et qu'il pourra enfin être heureux.

Et avec un sourire un peu triste, elle se leva et descendit la tour d'astronomie d'un pas léger. Comme une ombre qu'on ne savait finalement si elle avait été rêvée ou non, elle disparut dans la nuit.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire un petit mot pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé, ça me réchauffe vraiment le coeur!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_

_PS: bientôt le chapitre 20, c'est fou!_


	20. Chapitre 20: J'ai payé ma dette, Fred

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 20. Je ne l'aime pas vraiment (à part la fin), mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même! Je suis désolée s'il y a des incohérences ou des fautes, j'ai essayé d'être respectueuse des événements, mais bon, l'erreur est humaine... ^^_

_Sinon, déjà le chapitre 20... Le temps passe!_

_Petite pensée à Kotias qui a posté la 100e review! Merci!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review! Je suis ravie que tu aimes de plus en plus la fic, j'espère que ce chapitre ne te décevra pas! Tes compliments me vont droit au coeur!_

_Merci à __**Bettina**__: Merci de ta review! Ravie que l'histoire de Luna t'ait plu. Je l'ai inventée avec mon meilleur ami, Wiki :p J'espère que tu continueras d'aimer la fic, en tout cas! Merci pour le commentaire! _

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 20: J'ai payé ma dette, Fred

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Sa vie n'avait jamais été aussi insipide qu'en ce moment. Elle se dit que pour une sorcière aussi brillante qu'elle, Merlin avait été des plus sardoniques avec sa personne. En effet, si jamais elle avait des « Optimal » partout dans ses matières, en relations humaines, elle avait un « Troll » bien gros et bien voyant. Elle avait pu espérer que les choses iraient en s'améliorant, mais au bout d'un mois, rien ne semblait vouloir se passer. Apparemment, Drago lui faisait encore la tête. A l'évidence, son silence l'affectait beaucoup, parce que même si elle refusait de se l'avouer, il était devenu une présence, certes singulière, mais qu'elle avait fini par considérer comme normale à ses côtés. Peut-être parce qu'ils étaient dans la même galère ? Certainement, même. Et le souvenir du petit garçon qui s'amusait à jeter des cailloux tout seul adossé à un muret persistait dans son esprit. Elle l'avait trahi et elle s'en voulait. Elle aurait préféré qu'il eût une image différente d'elle. Pour lui prouver enfin qu'une née-moldue n'était pas juste un déchet qu'on aurait oublié là, mais qu'elle avait vraiment de la valeur.

Cela dit, l'absence de Malefoy dans les parages avait ses bons côtés : au moins, elle passait outre ses critiques acerbes et elle évitait les cours d'occlumancie qui la trahiraient bêtement dès le premier regard.

Et si ce n'était que ça ! Elle avait un autre problème. Et ce dernier qui l'assommait tout particulièrement était plus intense, plus profond et plus délicat. Parce qu'il la concernait directement et que jamais, au grand jamais, Hermione n'aurait pu imaginer un tel scénario. En effet, ce problème s'appelait Ron Weasley. Et accessoirement Lavande Brown. Parce que ce n'était plus un secret pour personne : le gardien de Gryffondor avait embrassé la groupie numéro un et ils formaient à présent le couple le plus entiché et le plus écœurant de Poudlard. Et il fallait être aveugle, sourd et muet pour ne pas le remarquer.

Hermione soupira.

Au moins, le fait d'être profondément seule durant cette période – si on omettait Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle qui savaient du reste se faire très discrets – lui avait apporté des points positifs : elle avait finalisé l'étape de la localisation et s'intéressait de plus près à la dématérialisation. Reconnecter les flux des deux Armoires était une tâche qui s'avéra des plus ardues, mais ça avait au moins le mérite de lui faire oublier ses soucis et elle passait ses journées entières devant l'Armoire à Disparaître de la Salle sur Demande, non sans subir les jérémiades de Goyle qui préférait bouquiner ses revues de tricot à la place de faire le planton devant la tapisserie des Trolls.

* * *

Drago arborait un sourire des plus éclatants. Il parada dans les couloirs jusqu'à la volière avec un air conquérant explicite et surprenant. Il n'avait toujours pas digéré l'épisode qu'il jugeait humiliant de Granger sur sa personne pour le match de Quidditch et avait pris la résolution de l'ignorer consciemment durant les dernières semaines, ce qui l'apaisait d'une certaine façon, mais ne l'empêchait pas de ressasser intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il se laissait divaguer. Aussi, il avait décidé tous les moyens possibles et inimaginables pour s'occuper l'esprit. Et au final, ça avait plutôt bien marché. Après avoir opté pour une indifférence royale auprès de Weasley et sa pintade (indifférence feinte, puisqu'il bouillonnait intérieurement à chaque fois qu'il les voyait), il s'était jeté à corps perdu dans ses devoirs, qui devenaient de plus en plus compliqués. Et n'ayant pas les facultés de Granger, mais devant se faire passer pour elle, il fallait bien qu'il redoublât d'efforts. Sa couverture était en jeu. Aussi, il passait un nombre incalculable d'heures à la bibliothèque, le nez plongé dans des manuels incompréhensibles. Il s'endormait souvent sur une table. Mais Madame Pince, qui le réveillait sans ménagement, d'un ton encore plus acariâtre que sa propre humeur massacrante, avait eu raison de son assiduité et il avait cherché un autre moyen de s'occuper l'esprit.

La requête de Fred Weasley lui revint alors en tête et il se maudit de l'avoir totalement oubliée. En effet, quand il avait visité la boutique des jumeaux, Fred et lui avaient conclu un marché. Il ragea d'avoir manqué à sa parole et entreprit immédiatement de trouver un moyen pour remplir sa part du contrat. Après tout, la « Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée » lui avait semblé bien pratique (il ne l'avait pas encore utilisé, mais bon…) et les jumeaux lui avaient fait crédit. C'était à lui à présent de rembourser sa dette.

Il mit à peine une semaine pour résoudre l'énigme. Ce n'était pas si compliqué que ça, au final. Ce que les frères Weasley lui avaient demandé était certes totalement illégal, mais ça restait bon enfant.

- On peut s'arranger, avait dit Fred avec une lueur entendue dans le regard. Si tu nous aides à passer outre l'interdiction de Rusard et qu'on puisse faire entrer nos produits à Poudlard, la Poudre est à toi. Et évidemment, tu auras un prix spécial pour tous tes futurs achats ici. Poudlard est un marché que l'on ne peut atteindre tant que ce vieux concierge aigri fait barrage. Et Merlin sait qu'il fera tout pour nous empêcher de commercialiser nos produits à l'école.

Le deal était peu difficile et Drago eut un sourire victorieux quand il trouva enfin la réponse. Quoi de plus simple qu'un emballage totalement différent pour manipuler ce Cracmol ?

C'est donc d'un pas conquérant qu'il s'empressa d'atteindre la volière et d'envoyer son Grand Duc aux jumeaux Weasley pour leur faire part de son idée.

_Cher Fred,_

_Je ne t'ai pas oublié, rassure-toi. J'ai eu beaucoup à penser au cours des deux derniers mois, mais je reviens sur notre petit marché. On sait que Rusard est un handicapé de la magie. Aussi, il n'est pas difficile de le berner par des sortilèges de confusion sur les paquets. Si vous emballiez vos produits comme s'il s'agissait de parfums ou de produits pour la toux, il n'y aurait aucun problème pour les faire rentrer dans le château, parole de Granger._

_Amitiés,_

_Hermione._

Drago hésita un temps avant de signer, mais se reprit vite. Il attacha l'enveloppe à la patte de hibou et regarda ce dernier disparaître au loin, très fier de lui. Il redescendit la tour, l'esprit léger.

* * *

- Allons, Albus ! s'exclama une voix enjouée. Noël approche et vous ne m'avez toujours pas donné d'augmentation de salaire !

- Ah bon, Horace ? s'étonna courtoisement une autre voix, plus posée. C'est surprenant… Je vais faire le nécessaire dès que possible !

Hermione se figea et se cala contre un mur, espérant ne pas avoir été repérée. Dumbledore et Slughorn étaient en grande discussion, très concentrés sur leur sujet épineux.

- Parfait, Albus, décréta la voix grasse du maître des potions. Dans ce cas, vous aurez un superbe cadeau de Noël.

- Ne vous donnez pas tant de mal, sourit Dumbledore.

Les pas des deux hommes s'éloignèrent, tandis que Slughorn reprenait :

- Vous aimez toujours l'hydromel de Rosmerta, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah, si vous me prenez par les sentiments, Horace…

Le petit rire de Dumbledore s'étouffa au coin d'un couloir. Hermione s'aperçut qu'elle avait retenu sa respiration et inspira longuement : elle avait complètement oublié la machination de Malefoy pour tuer Dumbledore. Mais là, l'occasion était trop belle ! Slughorn achèterait forcément un tonneau d'hydromel à Rosmerta… Lentement, elle prit le gallion magique dans sa poche et le scruta avec appréhension.

- Rosmerta, vous allez recevoir une demande d'Horace Slughorn pour un tonneau d'hydromel. Vous y ajouterez… Non, attendez mes instructions d'ici-là. Ne l'envoyez pas tant que vous n'aurez eu aucune consigne de ma part.

Elle s'était dégonflée. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas demander à Rosmerta d'empoisonner le tonneau. C'était impossible. Elle réfléchit. Il fallait parler de ça à Drago. Lui pourrait être sans état d'âme. Mais donner rendez-vous à Malefoy signifiait lui reparler, revoir son regard méprisant et déçu et peut-être même, subir une autre séance d'occlumancie. Par Merlin, elle devait se concentrer de toutes ses forces pour arriver à fermer son esprit. D'autant que les missives de Rogue lui pleuvaient drues sur la tête…

* * *

La réponse ne se fit pas attendre. Deux jours plus tard, Drago reçut une lettre de Fred des plus enthousiastes.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Je suis absolument ravi de cette solution. Nous allons y travailler de suite. Comme toujours, tes conseils sont pertinents et judicieux ! Si ta proposition marche, comme convenu, la prochaine fois que tu passeras au magasin, nous t'offrirons un traitement de faveur._

_Amitiés,_

_Fred._

La brunette eut un soupir satisfait. Elle camoufla rapidement la lettre dans ses innombrables manuels et s'empressa de finir ses œufs brouillés. Drago jeta un regard en biais vers les deux garçons qui étaient à quelques chaises de lui et il leva les yeux au ciel, consterné. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à s'expliquer les raisons qui avaient poussé Weasley à se détourner de la sorte de Granger, il n'en avait d'ailleurs jamais reparlé avec lui, étant donné qu'ils préféraient s'ignorer magistralement. Mais il savait une chose : ça l'énervait prodigieusement. Parce que, que les choses soient claires : un garçon qui s'époumone à dire qu'il est amoureux d'une fille ne peut pas décemment se retourner du jour au lendemain en en embrassant une autre et en faisant semblant que rien ne s'est passé auparavant. D'autant qu'il voyait bien les regards douloureux qu'un grand blond à la table des Serpentard lançait au couple, et (même s'il trouvait terriblement choquant de voir cette expression sur son propre visage) il ne pouvait supporter que Granger se fît traiter de la sorte. Même s'il la détestait, même si cette fille était tout sauf une partie de plaisir, il ne pouvait véritablement lui souhaiter ce qui l'accablait. Que lui la rabroue, la jette, l'insulte, il pouvait se le permettre : son statut le lui permettait. N'était-il pas le garçon qu'elle détestait et qui le lui rendait bien ? Mais que Weasley s'en charge, là, c'était autre chose. Non qu'il craignît qu'elle ne fît le même coup que Daphné, il trouvait un peu injuste la façon dont elle se faisait traiter par le garçon qu'elle aimait. Oui, absolument. Il ne voulait pas la voir triste. Il n'aimait pas les filles tristes, en général. Personne n'aime voir pleurer une fille. Mais elle, il ne voulait particulièrement pas la voir triste. Surtout pour un Weasley. Evidemment, elle était dans son corps, et il trouvait que c'était insultant de la voir aussi expressive avec ses propres traits. Mais il y avait une autre chose. Il n'aurait su dire quoi. C'était juste… différent. Peut-être qu'elle était si pleine de vie, si franche, si entière dans ses choix et ses jugements, qu'il trouvait injuste qu'elle se retrouve face à un mur égoïste et indifférent et qu'elle en pâtisse ?

- Elle n'avait qu'à ne pas tomber amoureuse, susurrait une voix à l'oreille droite de la brunette. Après tout, Granger n'a que ce qu'elle mérite.

- Oui, mais c'est ce stupide Weasley qui est la cause. On devrait le brûler et le découper en rondelles avant de le jeter aux Sombrals, riposta une autre petite voix sur sa gauche.

- Attends cinq minutes, on ne peut pas le découper après l'avoir brûlé. Et puis, si on le brûle, on ne pourra pas le donner à manger aux Sombrals…

- Certes, tu as raison…, consentit la petite voix de gauche.

- _Ça suffit !_

Drago souffla en chassant de sa tête cette conversation ridicule.

- Oui, ça suffit, riposta la petite voix de fauche. Parce que tu le sais pertinemment : à ton avis, pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'elle pleure ? Pourquoi tu veux taillader Weasley ?

La brunette ne répondit rien. Elle finit en vitesse son petit déjeuner et sortit avec empressement de la Grande Salle. Au moins, l'avantage d'être en froid avec Ronald Weasley lui permettait de ne plus avoir personne sur le dos pour surveiller le moindre de ses faits et gestes. Drago en éprouvait une espèce de liberté dont il avait oublié jusqu'au goût et dont il profitait avec soulagement. Et malgré les visites de plus en plus fréquentes de ces voix intempestives, il se sentait libre, loin des deux Gryffondor et de celle qui était la cause de sa mauvaise humeur répétée.

Mais ça, c'était sans compter Granger qui le rappela à l'ordre.

* * *

Le gallion magique chauffa doucement dans sa poche et Drago le sortit prestement. Il reconnut la voix de Granger, elle semblait un peu plus morne que d'habitude, mais il perçut un trouble inhabituel quand elle le pria de venir et il fronça les sourcils. Ça devait être sérieux. Il décida de laisser ses griefs de côté et se précipita à la Salle sur Demande. Aucun guetteur en vue. Il se faufila jusqu'à la porte.

Il la vit près de l'Armoire et lui adressa un bref signe de tête pour la saluer.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il en s'approchant.

- Slughorn va envoyer un tonneau d'hydromel à Dumbledore, déclara Hermione en se relevant de sa chaise.

Devant son air surpris, elle reprit :

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre eux au détour d'un couloir. Ils parlaient de rémunération, et Slughorn a affirmé que si Dumbledore l'augmentait, il lui offrirait un tonneau d'hydromel pour Noël.

Drago cligna des yeux, un peu incertain de ce qu'elle attendait de lui.

- C'est parfait. Et alors, tu as déjà parlé à Rosmerta ? questionna-t-il de façon rhétorique.

Hermione baissa le regard et afficha un air gêné.

- Je… Je n'ose pas, murmura-t-elle tout bas.

- Pardon ?

- Je… Je n'ose pas lui ordonner d'empoisonner le tonneau, répéta-t-elle d'une voix un peu plus forte en lui adressant un regard de défi. Je ne peux pas le faire.

La brunette sembla comprendre et leva les yeux au ciel en signe d'exaspération.

- C'est pour ça que tu m'as appelé ? Pour que je fasse le boulot ? s'écria-t-il avec amertume.

Avec amertume ? Certainement. Il s'attendait à tout, sauf à ça. Il sentit une boule de colère lui monter dans la gorge et se mit à faire les cent pas pour se calmer. Il inspira longuement, et considéra un moment le jeune homme blond qui s'était rassis et baissait les yeux de honte.

Le voir aussi faible et aussi démuni lui était insoutenable. Il voulut lui en vouloir. Lui crier dessus qu'il était lâche, qu'il était inutile. Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche, les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. L'horreur prit possession de son esprit et il se vit comme _lui_. Non, c'était impossible. Alors c'était ça, ce qu'_il _ressentait quand il le réprimandait ? Il écarquilla les yeux. Il n'allait pas devenir comme _lui_. Il s'était juré de ne pas devenir comme _lui_.

Tremblant de fureur et déstabilisé par ce dont il se rendit compte, il essaya de se calmer tant bien que mal.

- Très bien, lâcha-t-il lentement. Je vais le faire.

Il avait articulé ces mots avec peine. D'une main il lui demanda le gallion magique. Hermione le lui tendit, encore abasourdie de ne recevoir ni critique, ni ricanement. Drago pointa sa baguette magique sur sa gorge et murmura un sort de modification de voix en se raclant la gorge.

- Drago Malefoy _differentum !_

Drago porta le gallion magique à sa bouche et une voix grave et traînante s'éleva dans les airs :

- Rosmerta, vous devez empoisonner le tonneau d'hydromel que vous devrez envoyer à Horace Slughorn. Peu importe, trouvez un poison quelconque. Débrouillez-vous. Ne lui envoyez rien tant que le tonneau ne le sera pas.

Il attendit un moment que le gallion magique cesse de chauffer et leva les yeux vers Granger qui le fixait avec un air anxieux.

- Merci, siffla-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Il hocha la tête, sans répondre. Il voulait lui en vouloir. Il avait besoin de l'incendier. Mais il ne le pouvait pas. Elle semblait tellement faible. Il était incapable de lui en vouloir. Et ça le troubla.

- Et concernant l'Armoire ? s'enquit-il pour changer de sujet.

Hermione eut un sourire timide.

- Tu sais, c'est vraiment drôle de me voir parler avec ta voix…

La brunette cligna des yeux et lui lança une œillade noire. Sans attendre une minute de plus, elle avait repris la voix normale de jeune fille.

- Je pense maîtriser d'ici peu le sort de dématérialisation, décréta Hermione. Les Armoires se sont reconnectées.

Un bruit de papier froissé. Drago se tourna vers elle et la regarda d'un air suspicieux. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle tripotait un parchemin corné.

- Tu as reçu une nouvelle lettre de Rogue.

Ce n'était pas une question. Le jeune blond s'aperçut de son geste et déglutit avec difficulté. Allez, c'était le moment de vérité. Hermione hocha la tête d'un air penaud.

- Tu sais ce que ça signifie ? soupira Drago en la toisant d'un air blasé.

Elle hocha la tête en silence. Il regarda autour d'eux. Sur une étagère trônaient plusieurs accessoires de bureau, notamment des fioles et des plumes cassées. Il se décida pour un flacon dont l'encre avait séché au fond et tapota sa tempe avec sa baguette magique pour déverser ses souvenirs à l'abri.

- Allez, tiens-toi prête…

Hermione se garda bien de lui dire que ce qu'il faisait était désormais complètement inutile et elle acquiesça en se relevant. Elle devait être forte. Elle ne devait pas ouvrir son esprit. Elle devait être forte.

- Un… deux… trois… _Legilimens !_

Hermione sentit le regard pénétrant de Malefoy dans le sien et frissonna. Elle soutint son regard comme elle put, se concentrant pour fermer son esprit. Elle sentit une force extérieure la combattre pour pénétrer ses pensées et attendait avec appréhension qu'elle y arrive. Mais rien ne se produisit. Avec soulagement, elle sentit cette force extérieure s'en aller progressivement.

Drago resta immobile quelques instants, la fixant en silence. Il abaissa finalement sa baguette magique.

- Eh bien…, commença-t-il avec lenteur. C'est un progrès exceptionnel que je constate, Granger.

La brunette fixa le jeune blond d'un air suspicieux, essayant de déchiffrer comment, en l'espace de quelques semaines, Hermione avait pu à ce point s'améliorer. Mais il ne trouva aucune réponse. Il se pinça les lèvres. Hermione frissonna. A l'évidence – elle ne savait pourquoi –, il n'appréciait pas qu'elle eût fait autant de progrès en aussi peu de temps. Mais pourquoi ? Il devrait être fier, pourtant !

- On réessaie une nouvelle fois, ordonna-t-il d'un ton froid.

Elle déglutit, essayant de se préparer à nouveau.

- Cette fois, Granger, je ne te préviendrai pas.

Elle écarquilla les yeux, mais déjà avant de se concentrer, la force extérieure la tenait fermement et lui imposait d'ouvrir son esprit. Mais elle tint bon et une fois encore, Drago ne put forcer le passage de son esprit. La brunette était passablement interdite, devant ce changement radical. Elle semblait suspicieuse, mais ne dit rien. Hermione, quant à elle, était atterrée de réussir aussi bien à fermer son esprit.

Ils firent plusieurs tentatives, mais toutes se soldèrent par un échec et Drago finit par abandonner.

- C'est admirable, mais c'est vraiment surprenant, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

Hermione déglutit. Elle ne savait pas comment prendre cette remarque. Le soir était très avancé. Elle devait rentrer rapidement au dortoir.

- Tu penses qu'on peut s'arrêter là ? demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude. Ou crois-tu que j'ai encore besoin de pratiquer ?

La brunette la fixa d'un air impassible avant de déclarer :

- Je pense que ça ira, Granger.

Hermione fut soulagée. Elle attrapa son sac qui traînait aux pieds d'un fauteuil.

- Dans ce cas, j'y vais. Bonne nuit, salua-t-elle.

Drago la regarda s'approcher de la porte. Mais avant qu'elle n'actionne la poignée, il la héla.

- Au fait, Granger, connais-tu le vrai secret de la légilimencie ? l'interrogea-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

Hermione se retourna, saisie, une lueur d'appréhension dans ses yeux gris. Drago avait croisé les bras et lui offrit son éternel sourire en coin.

- Dans ce cas, je vais te l'apprendre, se réjouit-il et ses yeux brillèrent étrangement. On n'arrive à maîtriser totalement la légilimencie que quand on a un secret à cacher. Un secret si lourd qu'on ne peut le dire à personne. on préfèrerait même mourir plutôt que le dévoiler. A l'évidence, ce que tu veux me cacher est si important, que tu serais prête à mettre ta vie en jeu pour le protéger.

Les yeux du jeune adolescent blond s'écarquillaient au fur et à mesure que Drago lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra et il dut faire un effort surhumain pour paraître naturel. Se pourrait-il que Drago démasquât tout ?

- Et ça, Granger, tu ne l'avais pas il y a quelques semaines, acheva la brunette avec un air entendu.

Hermione tressaillit. Son sang se glaça. Elle sortit de la salle d'un pas raide. Les pensées de Malefoy tournaient et retournaient dans sa tête. Qu'avait-il compris ?

* * *

La neige tourbillonnait contre les fenêtres couvertes de givre. Noël approchait rapidement. Hagrid avait déjà apporté à lui tout seul les douze sapins de Noël destinés comme d'habitude à la Grande Salle. Des branches de houx en festons et des guirlandes argentées s'entrelaçaient autour des rampes d'escalier. Des chandelles éternelles éclairaient de l'intérieur les heaumes des armures et de grosses touffes de gui avaient été suspendues à intervalles réguliers le long des couloirs.

La nouvelle mode des femelles en rut cette année consistait à se regrouper par troupeaux entiers sous les branches de gui pour leur permettre d'agripper avec espoir un individu mâle qui se serait perdu malencontreusement. L'inconvénient résidait bien sûr dans les encombrements provoqués dans les couloirs et les préfets devaient élever la voix une bonne dizaine de fois par jour, ce qui exténuait Drago qui n'avait jamais autant maudit son rôle de préfet qu'en cette période de l'année.

Pour Hermione, le supplice était différent mais pas des plus enviables. Elle devait se frotter à un nombre incalculable de gloussements explicites, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère, voire la terrifiait passablement. Elle était donc devenue experte en matière de fuite et les quelques souvenirs des passages secrets qu'elle avait pu expérimenter avec Harry lors de leurs balades nocturnes lui avaient été d'une grande aide.

Au grand soulagement d'Hermione, Harry semblait être aussi disposé qu'elle à s'enfuir. Mais à son plus grand désarroi, Ron semblait apprécier plus que tout ces fioritures champêtres destinées aux couples.

Heureusement, parmi les Serpentard, la rumeur du mariage entre Drago et Astoria devait être répandue et on n'osait approcher l'héritier Malefoy pour une telle futilité. Au moins, dans la salle commune, Hermione avait la paix.

* * *

Sans le vouloir, Drago meublait son emploi du temps de telle sorte qu'il disposait de très peu de temps pour Harry qui se sentait délaissé par Ron. Entre les cours qu'il devait travailler et les aides ponctuelles envers Granger sur l'Armoire, il passait le plus clair de son temps à la bibliothèque. Harry, certainement fatigué des démonstrations abusives du rouquin, le rejoignait généralement là-bas, préférant parler à voix basse que d'assister à nouveau à un spectacle indécent.

* * *

Drago eut une furieuse nausée et se précipita hors de la bibliothèque, dans les premières toilettes à sa disposition.

- Vous croyez ? Moi je pense qu'il me choisira, moi.

Tandis qu'il déversait son mal-être, Drago fut obligé de subir les gloussements intempestifs d'un groupe de filles qui restaient prostrées devant les miroirs en train de se remaquiller.

- Et comment ça ? Il ne te regarde même pas.

- Mais justement les filles. Vous ne comprenez donc pas ? Il faut lui tendre un piège. Si l'amour ne vient pas à vous, il faut aller à sa rencontre.

Drago déversa une nouvelle vague d'écœurement, qui pouvait très bien correspondre à ce qu'il ressentit en écoutant ces infamies. Il plaignit de bon cœur le pauvre homme qui allait pâtir des plans tordues de ces démentes sans limite.

- De toute façon, c'est juste pour une soirée…

- Tu te trompes ! Ce n'est _qu'une_ soirée ! C'est _la_ soirée ! La soirée où on pourra enfin nous voir ensemble !

- Romilda, désolée de te briser tes idées, mais… Harry Potter ne voudra jamais de toi !

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

- J'insinue qu'on a toutes nos chances. Si tu veux lui faire boire un philtre d'amour, alors vas-y. Mais nous utiliserons les mêmes armes.

Tandis que Drago ricana en se disant que si jamais ces filles arrivaient à leurs fins, il deviendrait le meilleur ami d'Harry Potter, il cligna des yeux : dans le corps d'Hermione, il était réellement la meilleure amie du balafré. Cela sous-entendait-il qu'elles auraient une potentielle chance d'y arriver ?

Tout à ses réflexions, il n'entendit pas le groupe de filles pouffer et quitter les lieux en gloussant comme des perruches. Drago sortit et se dirigea vers les lavabos pour se laver les mains. Il jeta un regard à son reflet et grimaça. Le visage d'Hermione Granger était des plus pâles et des plus maladifs. Il secoua la tête en réfléchissant à cette soudaine nausée qu'il avait eue. Un grognement au creux de son bas-ventre le prit de court et il lui jeta un regard affolé. Ah non… Pas encore ?!

* * *

- Ça va mieux ? s'enquit une voix inquiète.

Hermione regardait avec appréhension Drago qui revenait d'un pas fatigué à leur table. Il hocha mollement la tête et retourna à la rédaction de son devoir d'arithmancie. Ils avaient repris leur habitude de se retrouver dans un coin de la bibliothèque pour s'entraider.

- Tu es sûr ? reprit Hermione en ne cessant de l'observer.

- Ça va, répondit-il d'un ton agacé.

Agacé, il l'était anormalement. Et sans savoir véritablement les raisons. Et ça l'énervait encore plus.

- Je suis de mauvaise humeur, lâcha-t-il brusquement. Ça fait plusieurs jours que ça dure il n'y a pas de raison apparente. Il y en a des centaines, mais rien de bien cohérent avec ça. Et mon ventre fait encore des siennes.

Hermione le scruta quelques instants en silence.

- Mh…, fit-elle, soupçonneuse. Je crois comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive. Mais je pense que la réponse ne va pas te plaire…

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Dis toujours, cracha-t-il en reprenant la rédaction de son parchemin.

- Eh bien… On dirait que tu…

Elle était trop gênée pour continuer sa phrase et préféra se cacher derrière _Mille herbes et champignons magiques_.

- Que je quoi, Granger ? répéta Malefoy qui avait à présent les yeux rivés sur elle.

- Que tu as les effets secondaires de Tante Irma, dit-elle d'une traite.

Drago faillit s'étouffer.

- Et ça sous-entend quoi ?

- Que tu… es à fleur de peau. Sans savoir pourquoi…

Il lui jeta un regard atterré.

- N'importe quoi. Granger, tu débloques totalement. Moi, j'aurais des sauts d'humeur typiquement féminins ? On aura tout entendu.

- Ce n'est qu'une simple supposition, se défendit Hermione en se levant.

Elle disparut chercher un livre, mais revint précipitamment, rangeant rapidement ses affaires. Ses mouvements étaient saccadés.

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Chut. Harry arrive.

* * *

En effet, quelques instants plus tard, alors qu'Hermione disparaissait entre deux étagères, Harry vint à hauteur de la table de Drago. Il lui adressa un petit sourire et déposa son sac sur une chaise à côté de lui. Il déballa ses affaires et commença ses devoirs, en silence.

- Tu comptes faire la tête à Ron pendant longtemps, encore ? s'enquit soudain Harry d'un air las.

La brunette lui lança un regard noir. Evidemment : le seul sujet de discussion qu'ils avaient entre eux était à présent Ron Weasley. Même absent, il fallait quand même supporter sa présence.

- Mais pas du tout.

Il marqua un temps.

- En fait…

Il s'arrêta, hésitant.

- Il a parfaitement le droit d'embrasser qui il veut, répéta Drago pour la énième fois, pendant que la bibliothécaire, Madame Pince, rôdait derrière eux, le long des étagères. Je m'en fiche complètement.

A l'évidence, sa main trahit sa colère contenue. Il leva sa plume et mit un point sur un i d'un geste si féroce qu'il en perça le parchemin. Non, il ne se fichait pas du tout que Weasley parade autant avec sa pintade. Ça l'énervait même royalement. Mais il ne pouvait se l'admettre foncièrement. Car admettre ça revenait à se demander les raisons de cet énervement. Et les raisons restaient inconnues. Ou du moins, il ne chercha pas à en savoir plus. Il jeta un regard en coin à Harry qui restait silencieux : s'enfermant dans un silence éloquent, le balafré se pencha un peu plus sur son _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_ et prit des notes sur les élixirs éternels, s'arrêtant parfois pour déchiffrer les utiles ajouts du Prince au texte de Libatius Borage.

Drago le considéra. Il fallait changer de sujet. Tout de suite. La conversation dans les toilettes lui revint en mémoire et il hésita à en faire part à son meilleur ennemi. Mais finalement, il prit pitié de lui : avoir une nuée de filles en chaleur qui lui courait après était peut-être énervant, mais tomber dans des pièges aussi grossiers que des philtres d'amour était certainement pires, et même s'il détestait Potter, ce n'était pas une raison suffisante pour le traiter de la sorte. Après tout, les filles pouvaient se montrer bien plus redoutables que Voldemort lui-même, il en avait déjà fait les frais. Et bien qu'il exécrât Potter, il consentit à ce qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que lui.

- Je te signale en passant, lui évoqua-t-il en passant, que tu ferais bien d'être prudent.

- Pour la dernière fois, répliqua Harry qui parlait dans un murmure légèrement rauque après trois quarts d'heure de silence, je n'ai pas l'intention de rendre ce livre. J'ai appris beaucoup plus avec le Prince de Sang-Mêlé que ce que Rogue ou Slughorn m'ont enseigné en…

- Je ne parle pas de ton idiot de soi-disant Prince, coupa la brunette en jetant un regard acerbe au livre, je parle de ce que j'ai vu tout à l'heure.

Devant son air interloqué, elle reprit en soupirant :

- Je suis allée dans les toilettes, juste avant de venir ici et il y avait là une douzaine de filles, dont Romilda Vane, qui cherchaient un moyen de te faire boire un philtre d'amour. Elles espèrent toutes que tu vas les emmener à la soirée de Slughorn, s'énerva Drago devant son manque de réaction. Apparemment, elles ont acheté des potions chez Fred et George, et j'ai bien peur qu'elles soient efficaces…

- Pourquoi ne les as-tu pas confisquées ? demanda Harry.

Drago se figea. Merlin, Potter venait de toucher un bon point. Il était impensable que la manie d'Hermione pour le respect du règlement l'ait abandonnée en un moment aussi crucial. Il déglutit, cherchant une excuse.

- Elles n'avaient pas emporté leurs philtres aux toilettes, répondit-il d'un air dédaigneux. Elles parlaient simplement de tactique. Comme je doute que le Prince de Sang-Mêlé lui-même – il lança à nouveau au livre un regard noir – ait pu imaginer un antidote à une douzaine de philtres d'amour différents, à ta place, j'inviterais tout de suite quelqu'un à m'accompagner à la soirée de Slughorn, comme ça les autres sauraient qu'elles n'ont plus aucune chance.

Agacé de l'attitude léthargique du jeune brun, Drago rappela d'un ton catégorique :

- Elle a lieu demain soir, alors elles sont prêtes à tout.

- Il n'y a personne que j'aie envie d'inviter, marmonna Harry.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel. Non mais vraiment, Potter était-il aussi coincé qu'il ne pouvait inviter la première venue histoire d'avoir la paix ? Elle soupira d'exaspération.

- Alors, fais simplement attention à ce que tu bois parce que Romilda Vane paraît vraiment décidée, dit Drago d'un air sombre.

Il remonta d'un cran le long rouleau de parchemin sur lequel il rédigeait son devoir d'arithmancie et recommença à écrire dans un grattement de plume. Harry l'observa, l'esprit complètement ailleurs.

- Attends un peu, dit-il lentement. Je croyais que Rusard avait interdit tous les produits en provenance des _Farces pour sorciers facétieux_ ?

Drago réprima un sourire.

- Et qui a jamais tenu compte des interdictions de Rusard ? rétorqua-t-il, essayant de se concentrer sur son devoir pour refouler une moue de satisfaction.

- Mais je pensais que tous les hiboux étaient contrôlés ? Comment ces filles arrivent-elles à introduire des philtres d'amour à l'école ?

- Fred et George les envoient sous forme de parfums ou de potions contre la toux, répondit Drago d'un ton formel. Ça fait partie de leur service de vente par hibou.

- Tu as l'air d'être très au courant.

Drago resta interdit l'espace d'une demi-seconde, avant de lui jeter le même regard noir qu'à son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions_. En aucun cas, il ne pourrait affirmer à Potter que c'était grâce à lui que les jumeaux pouvaient avoir un marché à Poudlard et qu'il y gagnait, évidemment.

- C'était écrit sur les flacons qu'ils nous ont montrés, à Ginny et à moi, quand on est allés les voir cet été, mentit-il avec froideur.

Il le considéra un moment et poursuivit, afin que les choses soient claires :

- Seulement, moi, je ne m'amuse pas à verser des potions dans les verres des gens… ou à faire semblant, ce qui est tout aussi déplorable…

La brunette lui lança un regard appuyé, ce qui sembla agacer Harry.

- Oui, bon, mais peu importe, répliqua ce dernier, l'important, c'est que Rusard se laisse berner. Ces filles reçoivent des produits interdits déguisés en autre chose ! Dans ce cas, pourquoi Malefoy n'aurait-il pas pu introduire le collier à l'école ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, indigné : comment avait-il pu oublier l'esprit paranoïaque d'Harry Potter envers Drago Malefoy et ses cachotteries ? Il lui donnait littéralement la baguette pour se faire torturer !

- Oh, _Harry_, s'exclama-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, tu ne vas pas recommencer…

- Vas-y, dis-moi pourquoi ? insista Harry.

- Écoute, soupira Drago, les Capteurs de Dissimulation détectent les maléfices, les mauvais sorts et les charmes de camouflage, d'accord ? Ils permettent de découvrir tout ce qui a trait à la magie noire. Ils auraient forcément repéré en quelques secondes un maléfice aussi puissant que celui du collier. En revanche, une potion qu'on met dans un autre flacon passerait inaperçue – d'ailleurs, les philtres d'amour n'appartiennent pas à la magie noire et ne sont pas dangereux.

Il le savait bien, il avait étudié lui-même le sujet récemment pour Fred et George.

- C'est toi qui le dis, marmonna Harry en pensant à Romilda Vane.

- Ce serait donc à Rusard de s'apercevoir par lui-même qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une potion contre la toux, continua la brunette sans tenir compte de cette interruption, et comme il n'est pas un très bon sorcier, je doute qu'il puisse distinguer une potion d'une…

Drago s'interrompit. Harry avait entendu, lui aussi. Quelqu'un avait bougé derrière eux, dans l'ombre des étagères. Ils attendirent un instant. Drago aurait parié avoir entraperçu la silhouette longiligne d'un jeune blond et il maudit intérieurement Granger de sa discrétion. Mais à priori, Harry n'avait rien remarqué. Ils restèrent figés quelques secondes, et la silhouette de vautour de Madame Pince apparut à l'angle d'un rayon, ses joues creuses, sa peau parcheminée et son long nez busqué soulignés par l'éclairage peu flatteur de la lampe qu'elle tenait à la main.

Tandis que la bibliothécaire leur annonçait d'une voix peu aimable que la bibliothèque fermait ses portes, et qu'elle s'offusquait si fort de l'état du livre d'Harry qu'elle en fit presque un infarctus, Drago avait pu constater qu'il s'agissait bien de Granger, planquée dans un rayon. En hâte, il rangea ses affaires, attrapa Harry par le bras et l'entraîna de force, espérant de toutes ses forces qu'il n'ait rien aperçu.

- Si tu n'es pas plus prudent, elle va t'interdire l'accès à la bibliothèque, maugréa-t-il pour occuper son esprit. Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que tu apportes ce stupide livre ?

- Ce n'est pas ma faute si elle est complètement cinglée. Peut-être qu'elle t'a entendue dire du mal de Rusard ? J'ai toujours pensé qu'il pourrait bien y avoir quelque chose entre eux…

Drago lui lança un regard effaré et fut secoué d'un vif fou rire. Madame Pince et Rusard _amoureux _? C'était tellement drôle ! Profitant de ce qu'ils pouvaient à nouveau parler normalement, ils retournèrent dans la salle commune, le long des couloirs déserts éclairés par la flamme des lampes, en se demandant si oui ou non une idylle quelconque était possible entre ces deux êtres désagréables.

* * *

Ils arrivèrent à la salle commune, mais dès qu'ils franchirent l'ouverture, une voix suave interpela Harry.

- Salut, Harry ! lança Romilda Vane dès qu'il eut franchi l'ouverture. Tu veux un verre d'eau de giroflée ?

Drago réprima un sourire en coin, lui lançant par-dessus son épaule un regard qui signifiait : « Qu'est-ce que je te disais ? » et s'avança vers une table libre.

- Non merci, s'empressa de répondre Harry. Ce n'est pas ce que je préfère.

- Alors, prends plutôt ça, je te l'offre, dit Romilda en lui mettant une boîte dans les mains. Des chaudrons en chocolat avec du whisky Pur Feu à l'intérieur. C'est ma grand-mère qui me les a envoyés mais je n'aime pas tellement.

- Ah, oui, merci beaucoup, répondit Harry qui ne trouva rien d'autre à ajouter. Euh… je vais là-bas, avec…

Il se hâta derrière Drago, qui déposait son sac au pied de la table pour s'y asseoir nonchalamment.

- Je t'avais prévenu, commenta brièvement la brunette. Plus vite tu demanderas à quelqu'un de t'accompagner, plus vite elles te laisseront tranquilles et tu pourras…

Mais son visage se figea soudain. Elle venait d'apercevoir Ron et Lavande entrelacés dans le même fauteuil, juste en face d'eux. Son visage se rembrunit et Drago serra machinalement les poings. A chaque fois qu'il voyait cette scène, il n'avait qu'une envie : sortir Weasley de là et le tabasser à coups de poings et de pieds. Mais dans un éclair de lucidité, il se dit qu'il n'aurait aucune chance dans le corps de Granger. Il lui faudrait attendre pour assouvir sa vengeance, et foi de Malefoy, Weasley ne s'en tirerait pas comme ça. Sentant qu'il allait commettre un meurtre, il se tourna vers Potter qui le fixait avec appréhension.

- Eh bien, bonsoir, _Harry_, lança-t-il, bien qu'il fût tout juste sept heures du soir.

Et il monta dans le dortoir des filles sans ajouter un mot.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago se sentit pris d'une nausée et de vertiges qui accentuèrent sa mauvaise humeur. Si on ajoutait à cela qu'il avait passé la moitié de sa nuit à rêver de Weasley enlacé avec Granger qui lui adressait des piques acerbes en se moquant ouvertement de lui, le tableau était complet.

C'est donc sans gêne qu'il se défoula sur Ron en cours de métamorphose. Le sujet extraordinairement complexe de la métamorphose humaine les tenait en haleine depuis plusieurs cours et cette fois-ci, ils devaient travailler face à des miroirs pour changer la couleur de leurs sourcils. Drago était déjà passablement énervé de devoir suivre un cours aussi inintéressant et délicat, les phrases de Granger concernant son humeur lui revenaient sans cesse en tête et il se mit à la maudire de tout son être en la fustigeant mentalement.

La tentative désastreuse de Ron qui se conclut par une spectaculaire moustache en guidon de vélo arracha Drago de ses pensées et il éclata d'un rire peu charitable en le pointant. Ron lui lança un regard noir et imita sa façon de sautiller sur sa chaise pour répondre à une question, provoquant l'hilarité de Lavande et de Parvati. Cette réplique fidèle le cloua sur place. Weasley osait insulter la fille qu'il aimait ? Non, Weasley l'insultait, lui, Drago Malefoy, dans le corps d'Hermione Granger. Et il faisait quoi ? Il lui insinuait que sa façon de se comporter était stupide. Il voulut répliquer, mais une violente crampe au bas-ventre le plia en deux : les larmes vinrent piquer les yeux noisette de la brunette et cette dernière se sentit dépasser par les événements. Elle ravala sa fierté, ignorant les gloussements pathétiques de Lavande et Parvati, et attendit patiemment la fin du cours.

La cloche libéra enfin Drago qui se rua hors de la salle en n'emportant que son sac. Sans se soucier de ses affaires qui restaient sur le bureau, il chercha sans succès des toilettes libres, et n'en trouva qu'à l'étage du dessous.

Il déversa encore une nouvelle vague de malaise, et essaya désespérément de se calmer. Mais des larmes perlèrent au coin des yeux sans qu'il y pût quelque chose. Il se détesta de pleurer sans raison apparente et il maudit les glandes lacrymales de Granger de contenir autant d'eau. Il détesta surtout ce corps d'être aussi malade.

- Mimi ? lança une voix rêveuse.

Drago se figea. Il voulut disparaître totalement mais ne le put. Luna Lovegood apparut dans son champ de vision et lui offrit un sourire songeur.

- Ah non. C'est toi. Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, Hermione.

Luna regardait la brunette avec douceur. Mais Drago n'avait pas du tout envie de lui faire la causette. Il resta pensif quelques instants.

- Ce n'est rien…, rassura-t-il.

- Tu es partie précipitamment ? s'étonna Luna en avisant son sac à moitié défait.

- Oh ça… Et puis, tout est de la faute de Weas… de _Ron_.

- Ron Weasley ?

- Oui. Mais ce n'est pas grave.

Il voulut s'en aller au plus vite de cette fille. A chaque fois que cette fille apparaissait, elle le mettait mal à l'aise au plus haut point.

- Ron n'est pas très gentil. Est-ce que Drago l'est plus ?

La voix de Luna était songeuse, et ses yeux protubérants se perdaient dans le vague, un sourire léger sur ses lèvres. Drago la fusilla du regard.

- Si tu peux éviter de mentionner ce nom, riposta-t-il.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Luna. Vous n'êtes pas liés ?

- _Liés ?_ s'étrangla Drago. Pas vraiment, non…

Pourquoi diantre, Loufoca venait d'employer ce terme ?

- Je vous vois souvent ensemble, répondit Luna en haussant les épaules.

Drago se mordit la langue pour ne pas répliquer que c'était parce qu'elle tombait toujours au mauvais moment, et préféra rester silencieux.

- Justement… Personne à par toi n'est au courant, décréta la brunette. Tu sais garder un secret ?

- Un secret ? s'écria Luna et son visage s'éclaira. Evidemment que oui ! J'adore les secrets. Tu veux qu'on fasse un Serment Inviolable ? Que je me le tatoue sur le poignet ?

Drago trouva que c'était déjà suffisamment compliqué comme ça et nia en bloc tout ce qu'elle lui proposait.

- J'ai ta parole. Ça me suffit.

Une violente nausée lui fit cracher à nouveau ses tripes et ils sortirent des toilettes, Luna lui tapotant distraitement le dos. Drago essayait de ne pas grimacer de douleur. Il devait avoir une tête affreuse.

- Oh bonjour Harry, dit la blonde. Est-ce que tu sais que tas un sourcil jaune vif ?

- Salut Luna, salua d'un ton neutre le balafré. Hermione, tu as laissé ça sur la table…

Il lui tendit ses livres et Drago soupira.

- Ah oui, murmura-t-il.

Il prit ses affaires et se tourna, essayant de s'essuyer la bouche et les yeux pour être un peu plus présentable.

- Merci, _Harry_. Bon, il faut que j'y aille…

Drago s'éloigna en hâte d'Harry. Il connaissait le talent du brun pour les formules de réconfort et il n'avait vraiment pas envie de rester à ses côtés pour l'instant, malade comme il était. Son corps trembla et il dut se raccrocher à un pan de mur.

- Tous les mois, murmura-t-il sombrement. Kathleen avait prédit tous les mois…

* * *

Le gallion magique chauffa dans sa poche et Drago reconnut sans peine la voix de Granger. Il déglutit et décida de la retrouver dans la Salle sur Demande. Tant mieux, il avait besoin de l'incendier un peu. Il la trouva de dos, immobile devant l'Armoire.

- Tous les mois, hein ! s'exclama-t-il, outré.

Hermione se retourna vers lui, étonnée. Elle comprit la situation et lui offrit un sourire compatissant.

- Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi je ne les ai pas eues avant ?

- Je suis… J'ai un cycle irrégulier…, s'excusa le jeune blond en rougissant de honte. Paradoxalement, plus un cycle est irrégulier, plus les effets secondaires sont désastreux et douloureux…

Il avait rajouté ça à voix basse, comme si ça faisait mieux passer la pilule. Drago s'exulta.

- Quoi ? Et tu ne peux rien changer ?

Hermione secoua la tête négativement d'un air désolé. Drago se consumait sur place.

- Mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle : Rosmerta vient d'envoyer le tonneau à Poudlard, déclara-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère. Ça veut dire que Rusard devrait le recevoir ce soir.

Le ventre de Drago sembla se calmer à cette nouvelle et il parut assez content.

- Enfin une bonne nouvelle, se réconforta-t-il. Tu es… prête ?

Hermione hocha la tête.

- Je me cacherai dans les couloirs pour être sûre que Rusard ne l'ouvrira pas, déclara-t-elle. Au pire, je lui jetterai un sort de confusion.

Drago acquiesça, de meilleure humeur.

- Au fait, tu y vas avec qui, finalement ? questionna Hermione en le fixant avec appréhension.

- Où ?

- Chez Slughorn.

Drago la fixa avec hébétement. Il avait totalement oublié que Weasley ne viendrait plus avec lui à la soirée de Slughorn. Et dire qu'il avait sans cesse rabroué Harry pour qu'il trouve quelqu'un ! Ils auraient pu y aller ensemble ! Il réfléchit.

- T'es sûre que tu ne veux pas venir ? demanda-t-il, les yeux plein d'espoir.

Hermione lui jeta un regard ahuri.

- Et qui surveillera le tonneau ?

Drago marmonna un « c'est vrai » peu compréhensible. Mine de rien, il aurait bien voulu qu'elle l'accompagnât.

* * *

Drago sortit furtivement de la salle et descendit les étages pour dîner. Il réfléchit tant bien que mal à qui il pouvait solliciter pour venir à la soirée. Peut-être que Weasley accepterait, après tout ? Bien que cela ne l'enchantât pas le moins du monde, il se dit que c'était peut-être la meilleure des solutions. C'était sans compter le destin qui lui joua un autre tour.

Un sort fusa et Drago se retrouva entravé par le maléfice de Jambencoton. Il se retourna aussitôt et fusilla du regard celui qui venait de s'acharner sur lui. La haine déforma ses traits, au fur et à mesure que l'individu s'approchait avec un air supérieur qui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- Cormac McLaggen, siffla Drago.

- Oh, je suis flatté que tu te souviennes encore de mon nom, petite tricheuse, susurra McLaggen avec un rire mauvais.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? aboya la brunette.

- Puisque ton cher Ron s'est trouvé quelqu'un d'autre pour assouvir ses fantasmes, j'imagine que tu n'as plus de cavalier. Et tu me sembles être la plus préposée à me servir de cavalière.

- Dans tes rêves, cracha Drago.

Il n'allait quand même pas aller à la soirée de Slughorn avec _lui _? Il n'était pas sérieux ?

- Tout doux, Hermione. Maintenant, c'est moi qui décide… Ou je révèle publiquement ce que tu as fait. Quelle tête ferait Ron, hein ?

Drago lui lança un regard dégoûté. Mais par quelle lubie le Choixpeau magique avait envoyé ce pleutre à Gryffondor ? A l'évidence, il n'avait pas le choix. Il soupira.

- Très bien, j'accepte, dit-il sombrement.

- Ah mais non, ça ne va pas du tout ! Je veux un « oui » bien plus entraînant ! s'exclama McLaggen en s'esclaffant.

Et sans prévenir, il lui lança un sortilège d'allégresse.

* * *

Hermione passa à son tour la porte du couloir du septième étage et manqua de passer à travers Peeves, l'esprit frappeur, qui filait dans les airs en caquetant et hurlant.

- Potty aime Loufoca ! Potty aime Loufoca ! Potty a demandé à Loufoca de sortir avec lui ! Loufoca vient à la soirée de Slugh avec Potty !

Un peu interloquée, Hermione cligna ses yeux gris et descendit rapidement dans la Grande Salle. Alors qu'elle prenait place aux côtés de Pansy et de Crabbe, elle jeta un regard furtif aux Gryffondor : si Ron et Harry étaient en face à face, Drago se trouvait en bout de la table, s'amusant avec son ragoût du bout de sa fourchette. Hermione fronça les sourcils : il avait un sourire niais qui ne lui allait pas du tout.

Drago était en effet à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Il regardait autour de lui d'un air distrait, s'étonnant et s'émerveillant de tout ce qui l'entourait. Il fixait d'un air benêt les personnes autour de lui et contemplait son assiette de ragoût avec un intérêt incroyable pour sa fourchette. Comment la vie pouvait-elle être aussi magnifique qu'en cet instant ? Tout était magnifique depuis la création de la fourchette ! Tout était absolument parfait ! Et ce ragoût, quel délice ! Il entendit Parvati Patil discuter avec Harry et releva la tête.

- J'ai réussi à les en dissuader pour l'instant, disait Parvati. L'histoire de Katie les a mis dans tous leurs états mais comme il ne s'est plus rien passé depuis… Ah, salut, Hermione !

Parvati eut un sourire radieux. Drago lui rendit un sourire encore plus éclatant. Il la trouva charmante.

- Salut, Parvati, lança-t-il. Tu vas à la fête de Slughorn, ce soir ?

- Je ne suis pas invitée, répondit Parvati d'un air mélancolique. Mais je serais enchantée d'y aller, ce sera sûrement très bien… Tu y vas, toi, non ?

- Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Cormac à huit heures et ensuite…

Drago n'entendit pas le bruit semblable à celui d'une ventouse qu'on retire d'un évier bouché, ni ne fit attention à Ron qui semblait refaire surface. Il poursuivit avec allégresse :

- … on ira à la soirée ensemble.

Drago était aux anges. N'était-ce pas merveilleux ? Il allait à une soirée avec un merveilleux garçon. Tout était parfait. Il sourit encore plus largement.

- Cormac ? s'étonna Parvati. Tu veux dire Cormac McLaggen ?

- Exactement, répondit Drago d'une voix suave. Celui qui a failli – il appuya lourdement sur le mot – devenir le gardien de Gryffondor.

- Tu sors avec lui ? demanda Parvati, les yeux ronds.

La brunette pouffa de tant de naïveté. Et oui, Cormac McLaggen l'avait invitée : c'était magnifique, non ?

- Oui… Tu ne savais pas ? dit Drago avec un gloussement de rire qui n'avait rien de Grangeresque.

- Non ! s'exclama Parvati, surexcitée par cette confidence qui avait de quoi alimenter les ragots. Toi, au moins, on peut dire que tu aimes les joueurs de Quidditch ! D'abord Krum, maintenant McLaggen…

Drago agita son index de façon négative. Il lui sourit davantage.

- J'aime les joueurs de Quidditch qui sont vraiment bons, rectifia-t-il.

Il vérifia l'heure et se leva, transporté par tant de bonnes nouvelles. Il irradiait complètement.

- À plus tard…, s'excusa-t-il. Il faut que je me prépare pour aller à la soirée…

Alors qu'il quittait la table, Lavande et Parvati penchèrent aussitôt la tête l'une vers l'autre pour commenter la nouvelle, récapitulant tout ce qu'elles avaient entendu dire sur McLaggen et tout ce qu'elles avaient deviné de la brunette.

Poussant les portes de la Grande Salle, Drago se dirigea d'un pas conquérant vers les dortoirs de Gryffondor. Jamais il ne s'était senti si heureux.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos réactions, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Au prochain chapitre!_

_Kumi_


	21. Chapitre 21: L'imprévu du samedi soir

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Le chapitre 21, avec un peu de retard. Il est assez court, et il ne se passe pas grand-chose. Mais je vous promets que ça va changer pour le suivant! En revanche, je suis en pleine période de partiels, alors il risque d'y avoir des petits retards... Vous êtes prévenus ^^_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review. Alors concernant ta question, je ne pense pas faire une complète relecture du tome 7, mais juste raconter la vie de nos deux héros au cours de cette année. En revanche, selon la fin que j'aurais décidé, je ferais peut-être une suite après l'épilogue de JKR où là, j'aurais plus de loisir pour inventer à ma guise ^^_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 21: L'imprévu du samedi soir

- Horace vous a convié à sa soirée de Noël ? s'étonna Dumbledore en s'asseyant à son bureau.

En face de lui, Rogue eut une grimace qui en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait des frasques du maître des potions. Dumbledore lui offrit un sourire amusé.

- J'aimerais que vous vous y rendiez, déclara le directeur avec un ton détaché.

Le professeur le fusilla du regard. Ses lèvres se rétractèrent en un rictus méprisant.

- C'est une plaisanterie, Dumbledore ? s'indigna-t-il. Vous ne pensez pas que je vais me montrer dans une telle soirée…

Il semblait passablement outré de cet affront.

- Il se trouve que j'ai de bonnes raisons pour vous demander cela, reprit Dumbledore en le fixant d'un air pénétrant à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Dont vous ne pouvez bien sûr me faire part ? rétorqua Rogue abruptement.

- Ce ne serait pas amusant, sinon, fit le vieil homme d'un ton joyeux.

Severus Rogue soupira, l'air visiblement courroucé. Il était vraisemblablement agacé des pratiques du directeur, mais ne semblait pas enclin à lui reprocher quoi que ce soit… Du moins, pour l'instant.

- Vous pourriez sans aucun doute glaner des informations en vous rendant à cette soirée.

- Pourquoi n'y allez-vous pas ? siffla l'ancien maître des potions avec un regard noir.

Dumbledore ignora la remarque et scruta le visage de Rogue en joignant les mains sur son bureau.

- Avez-vous pu vous entretenir avec Mr Malefoy ?

L'homme aux cheveux noirs et gras soupira avec mépris.

- Ce petit insolent s'évertue à ignorer royalement mes missives, susurra-t-il amèrement.

Si Dumbledore eut une lueur étrange l'espace d'un instant dans le regard, il se reprit bien vite et hocha la tête d'un air entendu. Drago Malefoy refusait un rendez-vous avec son professeur préféré et directeur de maison ? Et en plus, son comportement était étrange ? Il cachait quelque chose, c'était certain. Mais quoi ? Etait-ce dû à Hermione Granger ? Avait-ce un quelconque lien avec elle ? Ou était-ce bien plus profond ? Il était certain que Drago Malefoy avait confiance en Rogue. Alors s'il avait une mission à remplir pour Voldemort, il irait forcément demander conseil auprès de lui, seul mangemort au sein du château. C'était évident. Alors pourquoi ne se manifestait-il pas ? C'était absurde. Aberrant. Albus Dumbledore n'avait toujours pas la pièce manquante à ce puzzle et cela le plongeait dans une frustration totale qui l'agaçait assez, il devait se l'avouer.

- Et votre main ? s'enquit Rogue d'un ton bourru.

Dumbledore jeta un regard à sa main carbonisée et eut un sourire songeur.

- Elle se porte à merveille, je vous remercie. Severus, essayez de savoir ce que complote Drago. Je ne tiens pas à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances, et je ne souhaite pas non plus voir mes élèves tomber comme des mouches. L'épisode de Katie Bell est fâcheux et doit être isolé.

Rogue hocha la tête d'un air entendu, avant de se relever rapidement de son siège. Il mit une main sur la poignée de porte, quand le vieux directeur l'interpela.

- Et Severus… ne soyez pas à en retard, ce soir, acheva-t-il avec un clin d'œil malicieux.

Tremblant de colère, le professeur le foudroya du regard et disparut dans l'embrasure de la porte. Dumbledore soupira avec lassitude. Un autre problème s'annonçait, plus gros : il sortit jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard, avant de transplaner au Terrier.

* * *

Hermione avait suivi la scène de loin et fronçait de plus en plus les sourcils. L'attitude Malefoy n'était pas normale. Que s'était-il passé ? Elle secoua la tête pour chasser ses pensées et revenir à des choses plus sérieuses. Mais ce fut la voix de Crabbe qui la fit revenir à la réalité.

- Sérieusement, une retenue ! s'exclama-t-il. Une retenue un samedi soir ! Rogue a beau être notre chef de maison, des fois, j'ai envie de le…

Crabbe planta sa fourchette d'un mouvement très explicite dans son brocoli et Goyle soupira longuement avec dépit. A l'évidence, lui aussi avait été puni.

- En même temps, vous êtes fils de mangemorts et vous ne savez même pas jeter un simple maléfice d'entrave…, fit remarquer Pansy d'un air réprobateur.

- Oh, silence, Pansy. Tu veux qu'on reparle de tes notes en potions ? répliqua Crabbe en s'étouffant de rage.

- Je n'écope pas de retenue, moi ! s'indigna la jeune fille.

- Non, c'est vrai, depuis que Rogue n'est plus le maître des potions, tu t'en tires plutôt bien…, ironisa Théodore Nott en lui faisant un sourire provocateur.

Pansy le fusilla du regard et le garçon efflanqué détourna son regard, jugeant préférable de battre en retraite. Hermione soupira, son regard retourna vers la table des Gryffondor, et elle fronça les sourcils : non seulement Lavande et Parvati étaient en grande conversation (et Merlin savait que les cancans que ces pipelettes se racontaient étaient effroyablement nocifs), non seulement Lavande était sur les genoux de Ron, mais surtout, _surtout_, une brunette facilement identifiable était en train de sortir de la Grande Salle _en sautillant_. Malefoy était en train de se dandiner comme une pintade devant toute l'école. Merlin ! Voulait-il qu'elle le trucidât sur place ? Ce n'était pas une attitude normale, certainement pas. Ou il avait trouvé quelque chose qui le transportait de joie (mais elle douta qu'il ne fût aussi démonstratif en temps normal), ou il y avait quelque chose bien plus complexe derrière. Hermione marmonna deux mots d'excuse pour s'éclipser et se hâta de rejoindre la brunette. Que signifiait cette absurdité ?

Elle le retrouva un peu plus loin, en train de monter de sa démarche légère les marches du deuxième étage.

- Hé, Malefoy, interpela-t-elle.

La brunette se retourna, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

- Oui ? Oh, Granger ! se réjouit-il. Quelle joie de te voir !

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Pardon ? Malefoy venait-il de dire qu'il était ravi de la voir ? Alors qu'ils ne s'étaient quittés que de quelques heures ? Elle lui jeta un regard suspicieux.

- Passons. Tu as trouvé quelqu'un pour la soirée ? Tu as l'air aux anges.

- Oui ! Figure-toi que je suis gracieusement invité par Cormac et que…, énonça-t-il, transporté.

- Pardon ? Cormac McLaggen ? s'étouffa Hermione en écarquillant les yeux.

C'était de plus en plus louche. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il être heureux d'aller à une soirée avec un garçon qui n'était autre que le Gryffondor arrogant et superficiel qu'il s'était amusé à critiquer tout au long des mois ? Elle le regarda plus en détails. Ce regard dans le vague, ce sourire béat et vide, cette façon de s'exprimer… Ah, elle comprit. Et elle eut un sourire un peu moqueur. Alors, comme ça, il s'était fait avoir avec un simple sortilège d'Allégresse ? Quel crétin !

- Ah, Malefoy, soupira le jeune blond en le toisant de façon narquoise. Si j'avais pu, je t'aurais bien libéré, mais malheureusement, il n'y a pas de contre-sort au sortilège d'Allégresse. Tu as de la chance que les effets s'estompent au bout de quelques heures.

Et elle le planta là, en levant les yeux au ciel, un sourire toujours amusé sur les lèvres. Drago cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, ne comprenant pas le sens de ses paroles. Granger était-elle jalouse qu'il aille à la soirée de Slughorn avec Cormac ? Oui, assurément, Granger n'aurait jamais pu se faire inviter par un aussi beau et talentueux garçon tel que ce Gryffondor. Il haussa les épaules et continua son ascension.

* * *

Dumbledore atterrit avec légèreté sur le seuil de la maison. Il frappa trois coups vifs et la voix de Molly Weasley lui parvint à travers la porte de bois.

- C'est Dumbledore, Molly. Ouvrez-moi, je vous prie.

- Par Merlin, Albus ! Entrez donc !

Il ne se fit pas prier. Dans la cuisine minuscule se trouvaient deux personnes qui s'étaient retournées, interloquées : Arthur Weasley et, à son plus grand étonnement Remus Lupin.

- Bonsoir Arthur, bonsoir Remus.

Arthur lui offrit un sourire chaleureux et le pria de s'asseoir.

- Albus, salua Lupin d'un air fatigué.

Ses vêtements semblaient passablement avoir vécus de nombreuses choses et il lui fit un sourire las.

- Je viens tout juste de rentrer. Je comptais vous voir directement, mais j'ai croisé Arthur…

- Je comprends, approuva Dumbledore avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Alors, que nous vaut cette visite, Albus ? s'enquit Molly en prenant place à son tour. Un café ? Un verre d'hydromel ? Un lait de poule ?

Dumbledore se tourna vers elle avec chaleur.

- Non, je vous remercie. Je viens juste vous demander s'il y a du nouveau par rapport à ces vacances ?

- Oh, s'exclama Molly avec un air un peu contrit. J'ai envoyé une lettre à Ron pour lui demander d'inviter Hermione à Noël, mais je n'ai toujours pas de réponse.

Il y eut un petit silence et Dumbledore baissa les yeux.

- Je vois.

La conversation dériva sur d'autres sujets, en rapport avec le ministère et Dumbledore donna le change, tout en continuant de réfléchir au sujet d'Hermione Granger.

- Je pense repartir, déclara Lupin. Molly, Arthur, je vous remercie, pour votre accueil et votre généreuse proposition.

Il se releva : il avait vraiment maigri et ses vêtements étaient considérablement en lambeaux.

- Mais avec plaisir, Remus ! sourit Arthur.

- Nous t'attendons demain sans faute ! renchérit Molly.

Ils se sourirent, puis Remus se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Albus ? Je pourrais vous parler un instant ?

- Absolument.

Ils prirent congés avec moult formules de politesse et firent quelques pas dans la nuit noire et glacée.

- Alors, cette mission ?

- Vous devez vous en douter. Peu de choses ont changé. D'ailleurs, ce n'était pas dans cet objectif que vous m'avez éloigné, Albus, reprit Lupin d'un ton grave.

Dumbledore ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il semblait humer avec délice le vent qui agitait doucement ses longs cheveux argentés.

- Je cherche simplement à ne pas rendre les choses trop compliquées, Remus, déclara le directeur de Poudlard d'un ton serein.

Remus eut un léger rire sans joie.

- Vous avez une menace de mort explicite de la part de Voldemort au-dessus de la tête, et vous vous amusez encore à courir après on-ne-sait-quoi…

- Je sais parfaitement ce que je fais, Remus, je me dois de le faire, trancha Dumbledore d'un ton catégorique.

Remus se tut et ils marchèrent encore quelques minutes en silence.

- Je sais que c'est beaucoup vous demander, mais faîtes-moi confiance, et surtout, _surtout_, ne laissez rien qui puisse supposer à Harry qu'il pourrait se passer un tel incident. J'ai besoin de lui pour finir ma tâche.

Si Remus s'étonna de voir le nom d'Harry mentionné, il ne le montra pas. A l'inverse, il le dévisagea gravement et longuement, avant de finalement lui répondre.

- Très bien, je vous ferais confiance, dit-il d'un ton lent.

Dumbledore hocha la tête avec satisfaction, et ils se saluèrent, transplanant dans des directions opposées.

* * *

- Ah, Hermione !

Cormac lui offrit son meilleur sourire charmeur et Drago le lui rendit, intact. Il attendait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes devant le tableau de la grosse dame que son prince charmant arrivât. McLaggen s'assura que son sortilège faisait toujours effet et eut un sourire carnassier. Sans s'en rendre compte, la brunette lui prit le bras et ils se dirigèrent ensemble vers le bureau de Slughorn.

- Ah ! Hermione, Cormac ! Quel plaisir! Je vous en prie, faîtes comme chez vous ! s'exclama une voix tonitruante et enjouée.

La salle, d'habitude relativement sobre, avait été décorée pour l'occasion. Les nombreux sièges avaient disparus, ce qui agrandissait d'autant plus les lieux. Le plafond et les murs étaient drapés de tentures émeraude, cramoisies et dorées qui donnaient l'impression de se trouver sous une vaste tente. La pièce baignait dans la lumière rouge que diffusait une lampe d'or ouvragée accrochée au milieu du plafond et dans laquelle voletaient de véritables fées, chacune formant un point de lumière étincelante. Cormac entraîna Drago vers un buffet et il leur servit deux coupes d'hydromel. La brunette sirota avec enthousiasme son verre, tandis que Cormac lui déblatérait avec vigueur ses prouesses de Quidditch. Le plus pathétique dans l'affaire était certainement l'émotion niaiseuse et l'engouement avec lesquels répondait Drago. Sans ironie aucune.

- Et là, tu vois, à ce moment-là, je me suis dit, Cormac, tu ne vas jamais arrêter le tir… Mais bing ! Merlin était avec moi et nous avons pu remporter cette finale de Quidditch en Irlande…

- Oh, c'est vraiment merveilleux ! Tu es si fort ! s'exclama la brunette avec des étoiles plein les yeux, en tapant des mains avec ferveur.

Si le Gryffondor était agréablement surpris de la longévité de son sort, il était encore plus heureux d'entendre de tels compliments de la part de celle sur qui il avait jeté son dévolu depuis longtemps – même si c'était dû à un sort. Peu à peu, les convives se firent plus nombreux et la salle, rapidement bondée, devint étouffante. Soudain, une musique se fit entendre : dans le coin opposé, on chantait une chanson à tue-tête, accompagnée par ce qui ressemblait à des mandolines. De la fumée de pipe flottait comme une brume au-dessus d'un groupe de vieux sorciers absorbés dans une grande conversation, et des elfes de maison commencèrent à se faufiler en couinant entre les genoux des invités comme entre les arbres d'une forêt, cachés par de lourds plateaux d'argent portés à bout de bras, qui leur donnaient l'air de petites tables ambulantes. Cormac prit la main de Drago et l'entraîna un peu à l'écart, dans un coin de la pièce. La brunette gloussa comme une dinde et se fit plaquer contre le mur, les joues rougies et les yeux brillants.

- Oh regarde, Hermione ! Du gui ! observa McLaggen.

Drago leva la tête pour apercevoir la petite branche de gui qui était au-dessus de leurs têtes. Il la baissa vers Cormac, qui était en face d'elle, le cœur battant. Son regard brûlant le déshabillait totalement et Drago rougit un peu plus, arrondissant les yeux. Le garçon aux cheveux drus se pencha lentement vers la brunette, la tenant fermement par les épaules. Il se rapprocha dangereusement de sa bouche et le cœur de Drago explosa en milliers d'étoiles quand les lèvres du jeune homme vinrent se plaquer sur les siennes. Oh par Merlin ! songea Drago en fermant instinctivement les paupières. Il était à une merveilleuse soirée avec un merveilleux garçon qui l'embrassait merveilleusement bien. Il était… Pardon ?

Peu à peu, les effluves du sortilège s'estompèrent et Drago reprit ses esprits. Comme s'il s'éveillait d'un rêve long et intense, il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, avant de les arrondir avec effroi. Pourquoi était-il là, collé contre un mur ? Pourquoi était-il là, la bouche de McLaggen contre la sienne ? Pourquoi… Diantre ! Que signifiait ce guet-apens ? Oh par Merlin ! Etait-il vraiment en train de vivre ce qu'il pensait réellement vivre ? Ou était-ce encore son cerveau qui faisait des siennes ? Etait-ce bien réel ? McLaggen était-il véritablement en train de _l'embrasser_ ? Etait-il en train d'échanger ses fluides corporels avec un individu de sexe masculin qui bientôt ne le serait plus si jamais il continuait ? Et McLaggen était-il en train de le peloter et d'emmêler ses cheveux par ses caresses aussi délicates que celles d'un troll adulte ? Merlin, il allait morfler, le Gryffondor ! Brusquement, il repoussa le préposé gardien de l'équipe de Quidditch de toutes ses forces, se dégageant avec fracas.

- Non mais ça va pas ! s'exclama-t-il, hors de lui.

Cormac McLaggen ne réagit pas tout de suite, trop abasourdi de se faire jeter aussi subitement.

- T'es complètement cinglé ! Tu veux mourir ? continuait Drago, fou furieux en s'essuyant avec dégoût la bouche d'un revers de main.

Et avant que l'autre eût pu esquiver le moindre geste, la brunette disparut dans la masse compacte de la foule présente en cette soirée.

* * *

Drago voulait disparaître six pieds sous terre. Mais avant, il avait besoin de compenser. Il devait boire. Boire pour oublier. C'était la seule solution. Une fois qu'il serait saoul, tout irait mieux, c'était certain. C'était mathématique. Il frissonna. Merlin, il n'avait pas fait ça ? McLaggen l'avait embrassé. Et avec la langue en plus. Sous du gui. Il réfléchit à la meilleure façon d'en finir : se jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie ou se noyer dans le lac ? Non quand même pas, il était un Malefoy, il ne pouvait certainement pas se suicider pour si peu. _Pour si peu ?_ Une violente nausée le prit. Il pensa sérieusement à se lancer le sortilège d'oubliettes, puis il pensa avec justesse qu'il n'était pas certain d'oublier les bonnes choses et cela ne servait à rien de se mettre en danger. Tout à ses pensées, il cherchait activement des yeux un plateau contenant suffisamment de coupes pour lui permettre de ne plus avoir conscience de cette soirée. Mais, évidemment, c'était sans compter :

- Hermione ! Hermione !

Drago se retourna, saisi : il eut peur que Cormac ne se soit jeté à ses trousses, et c'est avec soulagement (pour la première fois de sa vie) qu'il aperçut Potter et Loufoca lui faire des signes.

- _Harry_ ! Tu es là, Merlin merci ! Salut, Luna !

- Qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? demanda Harry en fronçant les sourcils.

A l'évidence, Drago devait être dans un état déplorable. Il passa une main dans ses cheveux, histoire de les recoiffer convenablement. Quant à donner une explication, plutôt crever. Il préférait encore promener un troupeau de Scroutts à Pétard en rut.

- Oh, je viens juste d'échapper à… je veux dire, je viens de quitter Cormac, répondit-il d'un ton détaché. Sous la branche de gui, ajouta-t-il en guise d'explication devant le regard interrogateur d'Harry.

- Ça t'apprendra à venir avec lui, dit ce dernier d'un ton grave.

Drago se retint d'envoyer le plateau de coupes d'hydromel qui leur passait sous le nez à la tête du Survivant, l'esprit trop occupé à chercher une excuse potable. Il était Hermione Granger. Hermione Granger était amoureuse de Ron Weasley. Donc, si Hermione Granger avait consciemment fait en sorte de sortir avec McLaggen, c'était pour une seule chose typiquement féminine :

- J'ai pensé qu'il agacerait _Ron_ plus que les autres, expliqua Drago, d'un ton neutre.

Il réfléchit encore et décida de s'enfoncer encore davantage pour tromper Potter : en aucun cas, il ne fallait que Potter découvre qu'il avait été victime d'un sortilège d'Allégresse. Et sa crédibilité, alors ?

- Pendant un moment, j'avais songé à Zacharias Smith mais tout bien considéré…

- Tu as envisagé de sortir avec Smith ? s'exclama Harry, révolté.

- Oui, répliqua Drago alors que Luna s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose (mais Harry à côté d'elle ne sembla pas le remarquer), et je commence à regretter de ne pas l'avoir choisi. À côté de McLaggen, Graup a l'air d'un gentleman. Viens, allons par là, on pourra le voir venir, il est tellement grand…

Drago attrapa une coupe d'hydromel, suivi par les deux autres, et ils se dirigèrent de l'autre côté de la pièce. Drago fit une grimace, s'apercevant bien trop tard que le professeur Trelawney se trouvait là, toute seule. Il décida de se faire discret et descendit sa coupe d'une traite, en écoutant distraitement la conversation entre Luna et Trelawney à propos de Firenze et de son inutilité au château. Drago préféra se noyer dans une autre coupe qu'il prit sur un plateau qui passait près d'eux. A l'évidence, il valait mieux : sinon, il aurait aussi remis en cause l'utilité du professeur de divination à haute voix. Pendant qu'elle disait pis que pendre de Firenze, Harry s'était approché de la brunette et lui glissa :

- Mettons les choses au net. Est-ce que tu as l'intention de raconter à Ron que tu es intervenue le jour des épreuves de sélection des gardiens ?

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec sa gorgée d'hydromel et se tourna vivement vers Harry, en haussant les sourcils.

- Tu crois que je m'abaisserais _à ce point_ ?

Harry le fixa d'un regard pénétrant.

- Hermione, si tu es capable de sortir avec McLaggen…

- Il y a une différence, répliqua Drago avec dignité. Je ne dirai rien à _Ron_ sur ce qui aurait pu se passer ou non le jour des essais.

Il n'allait quand même pas avouer à Weasley qu'il avait triché ce jour-là, maintenant que le rouquin savait pertinemment qu'il n'était pas Granger ! Il comprendrait immédiatement les raisons peu louables pour lesquelles il l'avait préféré et ce n'était certainement pas envisageable maintenant !

- Tant mieux, approuva Harry avec ferveur. Sinon, il s'effondrerait à nouveau et on perdrait le prochain match…

Drago retint une interjection de mépris : Harry Potter était définitivement la plus aveugle et la plus manipulable des personnes sur terre. Il n'avait décidément rien compris. Mais tant mieux, après tout. Ça lui assurait une couverture. Il fallait trouver un sujet dans lequel s'engager pour l'écarter de tout soupçon. Et justement, Potter lui en donnait un très bon.

- Le Quidditch ! s'exclama Drago, d'un ton qui se voulait courroucé. C'est donc tout ce qui intéresse les garçons ?

Il réfléchit un dixième de seconde devant l'air surpris d'Harry, avant de cracher :

- Cormac ne m'a pas posé une seule question sur moi, non, j'ai simplement eu droit au récit intégral des Cent-Plus-Grands-Arrêts-de-Tir-De-Cormac-McLaggen… oh, le voilà !

Drago blêmit en apercevant la silhouette massive du Gryffondor redouté et fila aussi vite que s'il avait transplané. En un instant, il avait disparu, se glissant entre deux sorcières qui riaient bruyamment.

* * *

Ça faisait maintenant plusieurs minutes qu'Hermione espionnait Rusard qui faisait les cent pas dans le hall d'entrée, une lanterne à la main, Miss Teigne sur ses talons. Elle était certaine qu'il attendait le tonneau qui devait arriver et elle se réjouissait déjà de voir le plan qu'ils avaient mis au point réussir. Elle n'osait aller jusqu'au bout de ses pensées, lesquelles se tournaient vers Dumbledore, mais au moins, le fait d'avoir pu faire entrer un tonneau empoisonné sous le gros nez de Rusard était un exploit dont ils pouvaient être fiers.

Enfin, Rosmerta apparut, un tonneau dans les mains. Elle le glissa entre celles de Rusard et ils échangèrent quelques paroles. Hermione restait dans le coin de l'ombre, espionnant sans perdre une miette les agissements du concierge. Si Rosmerta partit rapidement, Rusard resta un instant devant le tonneau. Hermione sortit instinctivement sa baguette magique. Mais elle n'en eut pas besoin. Rusard repartit avec le contenant pour le porter jusqu'à son bureau. L'adolescent blond le maudit et essaya de se rapprocher de lui, afin d'être sûr qu'il ne le renverrait pas.

Rusard alla jusqu'à la réserve, là où il entreposait les colis encombrants. Hermione s'enhardit et s'approcha plus que de raison. Elle souhaitait ardemment que Slughorn récupérerait rapidement son tonneau quand un miaulement se fit entendre. Hermione regarda à ses pieds avec effroi : Miss Teigne miaulait de plus en plus fort et le concierge revint d'un pas rapide dans le couloir. Hermione ne put résolument se cacher assez rapidement pour ne pas se faire voir.

- Ah ! s'exclama Rusard en remontant la lanterne vers son visage pour identifier l'individu.

Le jeune blond resta figé dans le couloir, ne sachant que faire. Fuir était à l'évidence prohibé. Lui lancer un sort également.

- On se promène dans les couloirs la nuit ? Voilà qui pourrait nous coûter cher…, fit Rusard de son habituelle voix malveillante.

- Non, pas du tout, répondit Hermione avec toute l'assurance qu'elle pouvait avoir. Je… J'allais à la soirée du professeur Slughorn. Cependant, ne sachant pas où se situe son bureau, je n'ai pu trouver personne pour m'indiquer le chemin… Et je suis en retard… Et je me suis perdu…

Son assurance se perdit de seconde en seconde, au même rythme que le concierge qui s'avançait vers elle.

- Et vous vous retrouvez près de mon bureau… Comme si j'étais aveugle.

D'un geste brusque, Rusard attrapa l'oreille d'Hermione qui retint une exclamation de douleur et il l'entraîna dans les étages.

- La soirée du professeur Slughorn, hein ? Allons voir si on est véritablement invités…

Hermione se maudit, tout en essayant de marcher convenablement malgré ce handicap. Son misérable plan venait de tomber à l'eau. Elle repensa que Malefoy était à la soirée et espéra ne pas se faire trop ridiculiser.

* * *

Drago essayait désespérément d'échapper à Cormac McLaggen qui était reparti en chasse, mais il se figea devant un spectacle encore plus affligeant et qui le rendit encore plus furieux : Rusard venait d'apparaître dans la salle et tenait un jeune blond par l'oreille et le traînait vers eux.

- Professeur Slughorn, dit Rusard de sa voix sifflante – ses bajoues frémissaient et le plaisir d'avoir surpris un élève en faute animait ses yeux globuleux d'une lueur démente –, j'ai trouvé ce garçon qui rôdait dans un couloir. Il prétend avoir été convié à votre soirée et être arrivé en retard. Lui avez-vous envoyé une invitation ?

Le jeune blond aperçut Harry qui le regardait, ahuri, et se dégagea de la main de Rusard, furieux.

- D'accord, je n'ai pas été invité ! dit-il avec colère. J'ai essayé d'entrer en douce, voilà, vous êtes content ?

Hermione avait totalement oublié qu'Harry était de la partie et s'en voulut de se montrer dans une position aussi avilissante.

- Non, je ne suis pas content du tout ! s'exclama Rusard, une affirmation contredite par la jubilation qu'exprimait son visage. Vous allez avoir des ennuis, je peux vous le dire ! Le directeur n'a-t-il pas bien précisé qu'il était interdit de rôder dans les couloirs la nuit à moins d'en avoir la permission, hein ?

- Ça ne fait rien, Argus, ça ne fait rien, dit Slughorn en agitant la main. C'est Noël et ce n'est quand même pas un crime de vouloir aller à une fête. Pour une fois, passons l'éponge, vous pouvez rester, Drago.

La déception indignée qu'on lisait sur le visage de Rusard était parfaitement prévisible. Hermione était encore rouge de colère, visiblement honteuse d'avoir été ainsi repérée. Elle était d'autant plus mécontente qu'à présent, elle devait rester à cette stupide soirée et ne pouvait se concentrer décemment sur le tonneau. C'était sans compter la réaction prévisible de Malefoy quand elle lui annoncerait ça. Elle ne l'avait pas vu, elle était sûre qu'il avait assisté à la scène. Rusard tourna les talons et s'éloigna en marmonnant, de sa démarche traînante. Essayant de donner le change, Hermione s'était composé un sourire et remerciait Slughorn de sa générosité.

- Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien, assura Slughorn avec un geste de la main pour mettre un terme aux remerciements du jeune blond. Après tout, j'ai connu votre grand-père…

- Il a toujours dit le plus grand bien de vous, monsieur, répondit aussitôt Hermione avec la plus grande hypocrisie possible. Il répétait que vous étiez le meilleur spécialiste des potions qu'il ait jamais connu…

- J'aimerais vous dire un mot, Drago, déclara soudain Rogue.

Hermione se retourna avec effroi vers le professeur de Défense. Merlin, Rogue était là ! Mais en quel honneur ? Et pourquoi ? C'était arrivé. Le moment tant redouté où elle devrait se confronter au légilimens le plus craint de Poudlard était venu et les efforts de Slughorn n'y changeraient rien. Elle frissonna.

- Allons, Severus, intervint Slughorn, la voix toujours hoquetante, c'est Noël, il faut être indulgent…

- Je suis directeur de sa maison et je jugerai moi-même du degré d'indulgence dont il convient de faire preuve, répliqua sèchement Rogue. Suivez-moi, Drago.

Hermione déglutit avec difficulté. Sa gorge se fit plus sèche et elle trembla un peu plus. Le regard que Severus Rogue lui jetait en disait long sur sa colère et son ressenti.

* * *

Drago faillit s'étrangler en recrachant la gorgée d'hydromel qu'il venait d'ingurgiter. Il avait esquissé un pas en direction de l'intrus, mais quelqu'un fut plus rapide. Depuis sa position stratégique, il vit Hermione suivre Rogue d'un pas las, et eut une moue incertaine. Etait-il nécessaire de les suivre ? Mais la réponse se fit plus qu'évidente quand il vit Harry se précipiter à leur suite, prétextant une excuse bidon à Luna pour s'éclipser. Il leva les yeux au ciel et décida de rejoindre la troupe.

* * *

Hermione marchait d'un pas traînant derrière Rogue, le visage amer, se demandant comment elle pourrait mentir à l'homme qui terrorisait la plupart des élèves de Poudlard. Ils marchèrent quelques instants dans le couloir, puis Rogue se décida à ouvrir la dernière salle de classe tout au bout du couloir. Il lui fit signe de le suivre et Hermione déglutit : ils n'allaient pas dans les cachots. Rogue allait-il la tabasser ? Lui faire boire du Véritasérum ? Arriverait-elle à fermer son esprit et à lui résister ? Elle tressaillit quand il ferma la porte et se tourna vers elle avec un regard indéchiffrable.

* * *

Drago réprima un juron en jetant un coup d'œil circulaire au couloir : il venait de voir Potter enfiler sa cape d'invisibilité et le maudit intérieurement. Que faire à présent ? Bien qu'il fût dans le corps de Granger, il était assurément étrange de rester planté en plein milieu d'un couloir, en plissant ses yeux pour essayer d'apercevoir où Harry Potter se trouvait. Il secoua la tête : il allait devoir faire à nouveau confiance à Granger pour se dépatouiller avec cette situation. Il jeta un regard à la fête qui battait son plein et frissonna. Rejoindre ces idiots pour revoir McLaggen et sa tronche de cake à la citrouille, sourire à nouveau à des gens dont il se fichait éperdument et ressasser inlassablement ce qu'il se tramait ? Hors de question. Il inspira profondément et décida de se rendre à la Salle sur Demande. Au moins, quand Hermione se serait finalement débarrassée de Rogue, elle le rejoindrait là-bas. Avec une moue déterminée, il porta le gallion magique à ses lèvres.

* * *

Hermione était certaine qu'Harry les suivrait. Malefoy ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'il était obnubilé par ce qui se tramait autour de lui ? Et maintenant, elle lui donnait clairement des pistes à suivre ! Aussi, elle était encore plus anxieuse de devoir ouvrir son esprit à Rogue qui la fixait avec un air visiblement furieux. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle donne de l'eau pour alimenter le moulin d'Harry. Il ne fallait pas. Il ne devait rien entendre. Elle ferait tout en son pouvoir. Avec détermination, elle planta son regard grisé dans celui, très noir, de son professeur.

- Bien, commença Severus avec une voix doucereuse, puis-je avoir une explication sur les réelles motivations qui vous ont conduit à cette soirée ?

- On ne m'avait pas dit que vous aimiez ce genre de soirées, railla Hermione sans se démonter.

Ils se défièrent, Rogue faisant visiblement un effort surhumain pour contenir sa colère.

- Enfin, réfléchissez ! s'insurgea-t-il. Avez-vous perdu la tête ? Vous ne pouvez pas vous permettre de commettre des erreurs, Drago, parce que si vous êtes renvoyé…

- Je n'avais rien à voir avec ça, d'accord ? coupa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Rogue lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, avant de reprendre :

- J'espère que vous dites la vérité, car c'était à la fois maladroit et idiot. On vous soupçonne déjà d'y être mêlé.

- Qui me soupçonne ? répliqua Hermione abruptement.

Une légère angoisse la saisit et fit trembler sa voix. Qui ? Dumbledore ?

- Je vous répète que je n'y suis pour rien, d'accord ? Cette Katie Bell doit avoir un ennemi dont personne ne sait rien, se défendit-elle.

Merlin que ne venait-elle pas de dire ? Parler de Katie sans raison apparente ? Il allait automatiquement faire le lien ! Le regard de Severus se fit plus pénétrant et Hermione sentit une force extérieure bien familière forcer son esprit. Elle redoubla d'efforts pour ne pas la laisser entrer.

- Ne me regardez pas comme ça ! Je sais ce que vous êtes en train de faire, je ne suis pas stupide, mais vous n'y arriverez pas, je vous en empêcherai !

Il y eut un silence. Hermione sentit la force extérieure diminuer et elle s'en félicita. Rogue lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable, avant de dire à voix basse :

- Ah… je vois que la tante Bellatrix vous a enseigné l'occlumancie. Quelles pensées essayez-vous de cacher à votre maître, Drago ?

Hermione frémit. Elle ne savait pas si c'était à cause de la révélation sur Bellatrix Lestrange ou si c'était à cause de la clairvoyance trop aiguisée de Rogue.

- Je n'essaye pas de _lui_ cacher quoi que ce soit, répliqua-t-elle franchement. Simplement, je ne veux pas que vous vous en mêliez !

Hermione était effrayée de tenir tête à Rogue et son cœur battait la chamade. Comment se comportait Drago avec son professeur préféré ? Elle devrait être bien plus mièvre et plus respectueuse. Mais l'homme qui se tenait en face d'elle la terrifiait au possible et elle ne réfléchissait plus. Rogue tirait ses conclusions lui-même :

- C'est donc pour ça que vous m'avez évité, ce trimestre ? Vous aviez peur que j'interfère ? Vous vous rendez compte, Drago, que si quiconque d'autre avait refusé de se présenter dans mon bureau alors que j'en avais fait la demande à plusieurs reprises…

Hermione réfléchit. Il fallait qu'elle devienne Malefoy. Elle devait l'être. Sinon Rogue se douterait de quelque chose.

- Si vous y tenez, donnez-moi une retenue ! Signalez-moi à Dumbledore ! l'interrompit-elle avec ironie.

Il y eut un nouveau silence. Ça y était, il avait mordu à l'hameçon. Rogue pinça les lèvres, comme vexé d'une telle remarque. D'une voix plus rauque, il reprit :

- Vous savez très bien que je ne veux ni l'un ni l'autre.

Hermione essaya de retrouver de l'aplomb.

- Alors, arrêtez de me convoquer dans votre bureau ! ordonna-t-elle presque.

- Écoutez-moi bien, dit Rogue, à voix très basse, j'essaye de vous aider. J'ai juré à votre mère que je vous protégerais. J'ai fait le Serment Inviolable, Drago…

Hermione frissonna. De tous les sortilèges qu'elle connaissait, elle ne connaissait que théoriquement les conséquences d'un Serment Inviolable, et elle n'aurait jamais eu l'idée saugrenue de pratiquer un Serment pareil avec quelqu'un. Mais elle releva la tête fièrement, défiant Rogue de ses yeux clairs :

- Dans ce cas, vous allez devoir le trahir parce que je n'ai pas besoin de votre protection !

Oui, certainement. Hermione avait une tâche à accomplir avec Malefoy. Une tâche qu'ils étaient seuls capables de réussir pour retrouver leurs esprits et leurs corps et pour que tout redevienne comme avant. Ce n'est sûrement pas Rogue qui voulait s'en mêler et qui ferait capoter leur plan ! Elle inspira gravement avant de poursuivre :

- C'est ma mission, il me l'a confiée et je l'accomplirai. J'ai un plan qui va marcher, il prend simplement un peu plus de temps que je ne le prévoyais !

Mais Rogue ne semblait pas enclin à la laisser tranquille.

- Quel est ce plan ? s'enquit-il.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas ! cracha-t-elle.

Rogue tremblait de colère. Il essaya de s'adoucir, sans succès :

- Si vous me dites ce que vous essayez de faire, je pourrais vous assister…

- Je dispose de toute l'assistance nécessaire, merci. Je ne suis pas seul ! s'indigna Hermione.

Le professeur la jaugea d'un œil noir.

- Vous l'étiez, ce soir, ce qui était d'une extrême idiotie. Se promener ainsi dans les couloirs, sans personne pour faire le guet ou pour vous seconder. Il y a des erreurs élémentaires à ne pas commettre…

Le jeune blond faillit lui cracher à la figure qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas se trimballer avec cinquante mille personnes pour surveiller un concierge et que si la chatte de Rusard avait été moins sournoise, il ne serait pas ici ce soir. Il se souvint des paroles qu'il avait ouïes lors du dîner : voilà qui allait mettre Rogue sur une fausse piste.

- J'aurais eu Crabbe et Goyle avec moi si vous ne leur aviez pas donné une retenue ! s'exclama Hermione d'une voix aiguë.

- Moins fort ! lança Rogue. Si vos amis Crabbe et Goyle ont l'intention, cette année, de décrocher leur BUSE en défense contre les forces du Mal, il faudra qu'ils travaillent un peu plus qu'ils ne le font pour l'ins…

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut faire ? coupa Hermione.

Elle pensa âprement que jamais Crabbe ni Goyle ne seraient bons dans quelques matières que ce soit en magie, mais elle ravala sa langue et préféra changer de sujet. Malefoy était certainement persuadé que Rogue était partisan de Voldemort. Aussi, elle alla dans son sens :

- La défense contre les forces du Mal, c'est une plaisanterie, non ? Une comédie. Comme si nous avions besoin de nous protéger contre les forces du Mal…

Ça ne manqua pas, Rogue entrait dans le jeu.

- C'est une comédie qui est indispensable au succès, Drago ! répliqua-t-il. Où croyez-vous que je me serais retrouvé pendant toutes ces années si je n'avais pas su jouer la comédie ? Maintenant, écoutez-moi bien ! Vous vous montrez imprudent en rôdant la nuit dans les couloirs et en vous laissant surprendre. Si par ailleurs, vous vous fiez à des gens comme Crabbe et Goyle…

- Ce ne sont pas les seuls, j'en ai d'autres de mon côté, et qui sont beaucoup mieux !

Hermione lui jeta un regard atterré : Merlin, que n'avait-elle pas dit ? Elle avait subitement pensé à Malefoy. Mais si jamais Rogue se mettait à enquêter et à lui demander qui, qui pourrait-elle bien répondre ? Surtout avec Harry à côté… Mais apparemment, le professeur ne semblait pas y croire.

- Alors, pourquoi ne pas vous confier à moi, afin que je puisse…

Se confier à Rogue ? Hermione préférait parler directement à Voldemort. Elle lui lança un regard noir. Il fallait trouver un moyen de lui faire comprendre de ne plus interférer dans ses affaires. Dans leurs affaires. Elle devait se débrouiller avec Malefoy. C'était leur destinée. Leurs vies étaient en jeu.

- Je sais très bien ce que vous mijotez ! Vous… voulez vous approprier ma gloire !

Elle était encore étonnée de ses propos. Ils étaient si immatures ! Mais ça semblait à priori marcher, au vu de l'expression faciale du maître des potions. Il y eut encore un silence puis Rogue dit avec froideur :

- Vous parlez comme un enfant.

Pour une fois, Hermione fut du même avis que lui, mais le gallion magique chauffa dans la poche de son pantalon, lui interdisant de répondre avec clairvoyance. Instinctivement, elle porta une main au tissu. La force extérieure recommençait, tandis que Rogue lui adressait des paroles choisies.

- Je comprends très bien que l'arrestation et l'emprisonnement de votre père vous aient bouleversé, mais…

En un instant, elle comprit ce qu'il faisait et ça l'horrifia : il essayait de lui faire baisser sa garde pour mieux s'immiscer dans ses pensées. Alors que Rogue continuait d'extrapoler sur la détérioration de ses relations avec l'adolescent, Hermione décida de couper court à la situation. Elle détourna son regard de Rogue et s'éloigna à grands pas de lui. Au moins, la rupture de contact oculaire lui permettait en bonne partie de ne plus subir cette force qui cognait fortement à ses tempes et de pouvoir conserver un peu son esprit fermé. Elle ouvrit la porte de la salle à la volée. Elle était tellement terrifiée qu'elle courut presque dans le couloir, passa sans s'arrêter devant la porte ouverte du bureau de Slughorn, tourna à l'angle du mur et disparut. Mettre le plus de distance entre eux. Fuir Rogue. Le plus vite possible. Ne pas se retourner. Vite. Très loin.

* * *

Drago sursauta quand la porte de la Salle sur Demande s'ouvrit à la volée. Il dévisagea l'arrivante qui marchait d'un pas précipité. Il vit son regard affolé et ses joues rougies, mais préféra s'abstenir de commentaire, pour une fois.

Il reporta son attention sur l'Armoire, sa baguette magique en l'air. Un silence se fit. Hermione reprenait doucement sa respiration, tandis que Drago lançait des sortilèges informulés sur l'objet ensorcelé.

- Alors ? finit-il par demander.

- Alors, le tonneau est arrivé. Et Rusard l'a placé dans la réserve.

- Parfait, parfait…

Un silence lourd s'installa entre eux.

Drago attendit qu'Hermione lui parle de Rogue, mais elle resta silencieuse.

Hermione attendit que Drago la sermonne, étant certaine qu'il l'avait vue lors de la soirée, mais il ne fit aucun commentaire.

Drago attendit qu'elle lui raconte si les cours d'occlumancie lui avaient servi, mais en vain.

Hermione attendit que Drago lui raconte comment s'était passée la soirée avec McLaggen, mais en vain.

Drago réfléchit à une façon d'aborder sa cuisante humiliation dû au sortilège d'Allégresse en la fustigeant de n'avoir rien fait, mais il se rappela qu'il n'y avait aucun contre-sort et il préféra se taire.

Hermione réfléchit à une question valable pour savoir en quel honneur Bellatrix Lestrange lui avait donné des cours d'occlumancie, mais elle se rappela qu'il lui demanderait les raisons de cette question et elle préféra se taire.

Semblant tirer leurs propres conclusions, ils poussèrent à l'unisson un soupir. Un peu contrariée et pour trouver un sujet de conversation, Hermione s'éclaircit la gorge.

- Au fait, pour Noël…

Drago soupira. Il allait encore devoir se coltiner les parents de Granger. Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'il pourrait inviter Kathleen ?

- J'ai envoyé une lettre à ta mère. Ce serait bien que tu viennes au manoir. Comme ça, déjà, on ne serait pas seuls, et puis, je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir de…

Drago se retourna vers elle, frappé par la foudre. Il lui lança un regard si interloqué qu'Hermione balbutia :

- Mais si tu ne veux pas, je comprendrai… Certes, ça ferait un peu de peine à… ta mère, je pense, mais…

- Au contraire !

La brunette se sentit pousser des ailes : un peu plus et elle perdait tout sens des conventions et aurait sauté au cou de Granger. Que cette dernière ait pensé à cette solution laissait Drago coi. Il était trop abasourdi encore pour pouvoir réfléchir à quoi que ce soit d'autre.

- Mais… et tes parents ? interrogea-t-il dans un éclair de lucidité.

- Ah, mais je reste toujours à Poudlard pour les fêtes depuis quelques années. Et mes parents ne sont pas au courant de…

Drago regardait toujours Hermione sans trop y croire. Alors, il allait réellement pouvoir rentrer au manoir ? Ce n'était pas une plaisanterie ? Il sentit son cœur se gonfler. S'il avait perdu tout à fait la tête, il se serait giflé pour être sûr qu'il n'était pas en train de rêver.

Il allait réellement rentrer chez lui. Il allait pouvoir retrouver le manoir. Quinze jours à ne plus jouer à ce stupide jeu d'échange de corps. Il allait enfin pouvoir redevenir lui-même. Avec soulagement, il inspira profondément.

- Alors, c'est décidé ? reprit Hermione, inquiète de son attitude. Rendez-vous demain à onze heures chez Rosmerta. Elle a une cheminée qu'on pourra utiliser sans problème.

Hermione s'était renseignée. Hermione avait fait ça pour lui. Il était encore sonné de cette nouvelle si incroyable. Il se retint d'éclater de rire. C'était juste trop beau. Il voulut remercier Granger, mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Alors, sans crier gare, il attrapa ses mains, un large sourire étalé sur le visage et les pressa avec insistance. Hermione put lire dans son regard toute sa joie, sa reconnaissance, son bonheur. Elle se dit douloureusement qu'elle n'avait jamais vu Malefoy aussi heureux qu'en cet instant, dans tous ses souvenirs. Elle se surprit à penser que c'était un peu grâce à elle s'il affichait une pareille mimique, et en fut très satisfaite. Elle eut un sourire niais.

* * *

Drago passa l'entrebâillement du tableau et traversa en silence la salle commune. Seul le feu qui crépitait dans la cheminée donnait un indice sur une présence quelconque dans la pièce.

- Alors ? Tu t'es bien amusé, avec _Cormac _? ricana une voix mauvaise.

La brunette se figea instantanément, avant de se retourner vers cette voix familière. Ronald Weasley venait de surgir d'un fauteuil de velours rouge et la regardait avec condescendance, visiblement très amusé.

- Je vois que ça t'empêche de dormir, répliqua froidement Drago.

Ils se toisèrent avec inimitié.

- En effet. J'ai tellement été choqué de cette révélation, que j'ai dû m'étouffer consciemment pour éviter un fou rire. Et j'imagine, en voyant ta tenue, que ça ne devait pas être de tout repos.

Ron ricana en pointant les cheveux broussailleux de la brunette qui tressaillit. Le malheureux souvenir de McLaggen lui revint en mémoire Drago le chassa d'un secouement de tête. Tandis qu'il se battait avec cette humiliation, Ron cherchait un moyen de lui proposer sans paraître bête ce que Molly lui avait envoyé plusieurs jours auparavant. Il avait attendu le dernier moment, mais il savait aussi qu'il n'aurait eu le courage de lui en parler avant. Intérieurement, il espérait bien que Malefoy refuserait.

- Au fait, où vas-tu passer le réveillon ? questionna le rouquin d'un ton détaché.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- En quoi cela te concerne ?

- Je pars demain matin très tôt, avec Harry. Est-ce que tu veux… Enfin, ma mère propose…

La brunette cligna des yeux : Merlin, pincez-la ! Weasley était-il véritablement en train de l'inviter à passer Noël chez lui ?

- Je rêve, Weasley, où tu me proposes de venir chez toi ? s'étouffa Drago.

- _Ma mère_ a formulé l'idée. Et entre nous, c'est mieux que passer quinze jours enfermé dans une maison de moldus ? se défendit Ron. Pas que ça m'enchante plus que ça, mais mes parents t'invitent. Ou du moins, invitent Hermione. Au moins, tu seras dans une maison de sorciers. Et on pourra écrire à Hermione et puis, ce n'est pas comme si tu n'étais pas déjà venu…

Drago lui lança un regard indéchiffrable et Ron rougit un peu.

- Je rentre au manoir pour les vacances, déclara-t-il lentement.

- Ah bon ? répondit Ron. Avec Hermione ?

Il acquiesça. Un silence s'installa. Les seuls bruits qu'on entendait étaient les crépitements du feu dans l'âtre.

- Mais j'aurais besoin que tu ne fasses pas planter le plan, reprit Drago en fronçant les sourcils. Fais ton possible pour que Potter étouffe ses soupçons. Surtout qu'avec ce qu'il a vu ce soir… Il risque de t'en parler un moment. Et tu n'as qu'à dire que je rentre chez les Granger.

Le rouquin fixa la brunette d'un air sérieux. Il hocha lentement la tête, il n'était pas pressé de comprendre ce qu'il s'était passé, Harry le ferait certainement avec détails et hypothèses suspicieuses. Au moment présent, Ron appréciait juste le refus qu'il venait de subir et se félicitait intérieurement. De toute façon, il se faisait trop tard pour être curieux de quoi que ce soit. La fatigue le prit et il bailla ostensiblement.

- Très bien. Bon… Dans ce cas, bonnes vacances.

La conversation était close. Ils se saluèrent brièvement et Ron monta dans le dortoir des garçons pour se coucher.

- Au fait, Weasley…

Ron se retourna sur les marches. Drago était planté dans la salle commune, les lueurs du feu illuminant par à-coups son visage fermé.

- Merci et… remercie ta mère, articula la brunette avec peine, tellement cette marque de sympathie semblait lui écorcher les lèvres.

* * *

Drago se réveilla de très bonne humeur, ce matin-là. Non seulement Potter et Weasley partaient très tôt, non seulement il ne les verrait pas de plus de quinze jours, mais en plus il rentrait au manoir familial. Il allait enfin retrouver un semblant de vie normale. Sans compter que Granger était aussi de la partie, et ça rajouta à son sourire, sans qu'il put clairement en expliquer la raison.

Bien qu'étant toujours dans le corps d'une fille, il était excité et rien ne ternit sa bonne humeur. Pas même Neville qui renversa son jus d'orange sur elle au petit-déjeuner, pas même Pattenrond qui lui griffa les mains lorsqu'il l'enferma dans sa cage, pas même Lavande qui embrassait à pleine bouche Ron, pas même Harry qui lui disait avec une voix d'outre-tombe qu'il avait des choses à lui confier à leur retour. Rien ne put entacher sa bonne humeur.

Il fermait sa grosse valise en cuir en fredonnant la musique que Kathleen lui avait offert et une vague d'amplitude le submergea. Il attendit que la plupart des élèves quittent Poudlard pour se diriger lui-même vers Pré-au-Lard. Il pressa le pas, sa valise lévitant derrière lui, et rejoignit un jeune homme qui l'attendait droit comme un i, devant la porte des Trois-Balais, en se frottant énergiquement les mains. Son bonnet cachait ses cheveux blonds et l'écharpe verte et argentée camouflait la moitié de ses visages, mais il n'était pas difficile de reconnaître ses iris cendrés. Drago lui sourit et ils passèrent tous deux la porte du pub.

Il faisait beau dehors. Sans conteste, les quinze jours à venir allaient être les quinze plus beaux jours de sa vie dans la peau d'Hermione Granger.

* * *

_Ahah, si seulement... Mais ils ne sont pas au bout de leurs peines!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_A tantôt,_

_Kumi_


	22. Chapitre 22: Un Père Noël Inattendu

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Enfin, le chapitre 22! Je suis désolée, partiels obligent, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, mais promis, je ne vous oublie pas!_

_Merci à __**Sevy: **__merci pour ta review, il n'y a pas beaucoup de Ron ici, mais j'espère qu'il te plaira quand même ^^_

_Merci à __**Marie**__: la voilà ^^_

_Merci à __**Guest**__: merci de ta review, tes compliments me vont droit au coeur! J'espère que ce chapitre te comblera!_

_Merci à __**Vict3m**__: voilà la suite!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 22: Un Père Noël Inattendu

Narcissa faisait les cent pas dans son salon. Elle attendait avec impatience la venue des deux adolescents, tout en appréhendant paradoxalement la rencontre. Elle se tordait les mains de nervosité. La joie de retrouver son fils, même en pièces détachées, et la crainte de cette confrontation l'avaient tenue éveillée toute la nuit. Déjà qu'en temps normal, elle se faisait un sang d'encre en se demandant bien comment remédier à une telle situation, là, elle était totalement démunie. Comment devrait-elle se comporter ? Quelle attitude adopterait-elle ? Et cette née-moldue, comment les quinze jours ensemble, allaient-ils se dérouler ? Elle soupira, s'affalant dans un fauteuil de velours, désabusée et éreintée.

- Maîtresse Malefoy, couina une voix faible.

Narcissa baissa les yeux vers une petite créature aux longues oreilles qui la fixait de ses yeux larmoyants et inquiets.

- Vous ne mangez plus rien depuis des jours… Il faut manger. Bugsy a préparé quelque chose. S'il vous plaît. Bugsy vous a fait une soupe d'haricots noirs. Bugsy sait que c'est votre soupe préférée…

La femme blonde le détaillait d'un regard vide. Elle n'était pas sûre de comprendre totalement les paroles de son serviteur, mais elle savait qu'elle ne voulait pas discuter. Elle soupira gravement.

- Merci, Bugsy. Mais je n'ai pas faim.

L'elfe de maison se tut instantanément et s'inclina respectueusement à ses pieds, avant de disparaître dans un _pop_ sonore.

Brusquement, la cheminée s'illumina de grandes flammes vertes dans des crépitements énergiques. Narcissa se redressa, comme frappée par la foudre. Une première forme se dessina, puis une deuxième. Elle entendit toussoter.

- Je crois que je ne m'y ferais jamais, dit une première voix masculine. La poudre de cheminette… quelle plaie.

- Silence. Es-tu sûre d'être au bon endroit ? répliqua une deuxième voix.

Mrs Malefoy déglutit, les yeux rivés sur les deux silhouettes qui se formaient dans l'âtre. La deuxième voix était féminine, mais son intonation ne laissait aucune place au doute : la façon traînante de s'exprimer, ce timbre… Son cœur battit plus vite, tandis que la fumée s'estompait.

- Certainement, cracha la première voix. On dirait que tu en doutes.

Devant elle se trouvait deux adolescents. L'un, grand et blond, se relevait tant bien que mal. L'autre, brune et plus petite, époussetait négligemment les manches de sa cape de sorcier. Son regard circulaire détailla la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient, puis ses yeux noisette se posèrent sur la femme devant la cheminée. Aussitôt, la brunette se raidit, fixant intensément la maîtresse de maison. Ils se dévisagèrent de longues minutes dans un silence total.

Hermione qui assistait à la scène ne pipait mot, suivant des yeux l'échange muet qui avait commencé entre la mère et le fils. Le jeune homme blond détailla la femme qui l'avait hébergé pendant un été durant, et fut frappé par la transformation de Mrs Malefoy. Ses cheveux avaient perdu un peu d'éclat. Bien qu'elle les eût coiffés et soignés, ils étaient devenus d'un blond bien plus blanc que la normale qui accentuait ses traits déjà tirés. Elle avait vraisemblablement encore maigri, et semblait flotter dans sa robe de sorcier. Il n'était pas compliqué de pouvoir imaginer la maigreur à travers le tissu, ses bras frêles se refermant sur sa poitrine en serrant fortement le châle noir qu'elle avait passé autour de ses épaules.

L'intensité du regard azuré de Narcissa se passait de commentaires. Si le grand blond n'avait pas été là, peut-être se serait-elle jetée au cou de la jeune fille. A moins que les conventions ne le lui autorisassent pas. Hermione détourna le regard.

* * *

Drago ne pouvait détourner les yeux de la femme qui se tenait devant lui. Il fronça les sourcils : elle était devenue bien maigre. Et l'inquiétude qui avait creusé ses joies et sculpté ses rides était témoin de nombreuses heures d'insomnie. L'anxiété lui avait fait prendre dix ans. Mais quelque chose attira son attention : le teint cireux de son visage, les cernes autour de ses yeux et le tremblement de ses lèvres ne laissaient aucun doute. Sa mère était assurément malade.

On ne pouvait nier que la situation était pour-le-moins cocasse. Si Narcissa avait encore eu quelques soupçons de rationalité dans sa façon de penser, elle aurait pu s'en faire la remarque. Mais depuis quelques temps, plus rien ne l'étonnait.

- Drago, salua Narcissa d'une voix douce avec un sourire discret.

Elle détacha son regard à regret de la jeune fille pour le tourner vers le grand blond.

- Miss Granger, dit-elle en inclinant légèrement la tête. Je vous souhaite la bienvenue au manoir. Bon retour parmi nous.

Elle avait appuyé la dernière phrase en se recentrant sur Drago qui acquiesça rapidement.

- Merci, Mère. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, répondit-il d'un ton formel.

- Merci, Mrs Malefoy, murmura timidement Hermione.

Les mots manquaient à Narcissa pour exprimer son soulagement, sa joie, son excitation de retrouver son fils. Son attitude reproduisait mécaniquement les conventions auxquelles elle était habituée depuis son plus jeune âge, seuls ses yeux trahissaient la flamme maternelle et spontanée qu'elle s'évertuait à cacher.

- Je vous accompagne à vos appartements ? demanda-t-elle, avec un sourire un peu plus consistant.

Ils approuvèrent d'un hochement de tête.

- Bugsy !

L'elfe apparut. Il s'inclina jusqu'à ce que son nez touche terre devant Hermione qui se raidit, mal à l'aise.

- Oh, le jeune maître ! C'est un honneur de vous revoir, Monsieur. Et Miss également, ajouta-t-il en s'inclinant devant Drago qui répondit par une moue de froide indifférence.

- Peux-tu monter les affaires de ces deux jeunes gens dans leurs appartements ? demanda Mrs Malefoy.

- Bien sûr, Maîtresse Malefoy.

Il s'inclina respectueusement à nouveau et disparut avec les deux valises. Narcissa leur fit signe de la suivre et ils s'engagèrent dans l'escalier de pierres qui menait au premier étage. Hermione reconnut sans peine le couloir froid qui amenait aux chambres, ainsi que la porte en bois qui renfermait la chambre de Drago. Il était aussi évident que c'était Malefoy qui allait dormir dans cette chambre, à présent.

- Miss Granger ?

La voix douce de Narcissa la tira de ses pensées et Hermione cligna des yeux. Mrs Malefoy lui montrait une chambre jouxtant celle de son fils. Quand le jeune blond rentra dans la chambre, un sentiment de déjà-vu lui sauta aux yeux, mais il ne fit pas tout de suite le rapprochement.

- La chambre de Drago est juste à votre gauche. Vous pouvez y accéder par la porte commune qui se situe sur le mur. Quant à la porte de droite, il s'agit de votre salle d'eau personnelle.

La chambre comportait des tentures vert clair qui donnaient à la pièce un aspect plus chaleureux que celle de Drago. Le lit était orné de fioritures compliquées en fer forgé. Quelques armoires et coffres étaient collés aux murs, un secrétaire trônait dans un coin, ainsi qu'un canapé et deux fauteuils.

- Je vous laisse vous reposer un moment. Miss Granger, si vous le souhaitez, la bibliothèque est à votre disposition, décréta Narcissa avec un sourire pâle.

Hermione la remercia, gênée. Elle n'avait pas oublié que la première fois qu'elle s'était approchée de la bibliothèque, elle n'en avait pas eu la permission et s'était fait surprendre par la maîtresse des lieux. Mais cette dernière ne fit aucune remarque déplacée et se tourna vers la brunette qui jaugeait la chambre du regard.

- Drago… Quand tu te seras installé, je te prierai de me rejoindre au bureau.

Drago acquiesça, et Narcissa referma la porte avec courtoisie.

Les deux adolescents restèrent silencieux un moment.

- Ta mère… est gentille… finalement, argua maladroitement Hermione.

- Finalement ? releva Drago dans un ricanement.

Le jeune blond rougit.

- Oui… Elle a l'air froid et hautain, mais elle est gentille, avoua-t-il.

Drago eut un rictus, mais il ne répondit pas. Il se dirigea vers la porte de gauche et la referma sur lui.

- Bon… A tout à l'heure, Granger.

Hermione s'approcha de la fenêtre, laissant son regard divaguer sur le parc. La fontaine gelée s'était transformée en sculpture de glace géante et elle eut un sourire songeur. Le ciel s'assombrit et son cœur se serra un peu. Un poids lui meurtrit la poitrine. Les événements des derniers mois l'avaient considérablement éloignée de ses amis de Gryffondor et elle se sentait plus seule que jamais. Les Serpentard avaient beau être beaucoup moins vils que ce qu'elle avait pensé, ils n'en restaient pas moins des personnes qu'elle ne fréquenterait pas si elle en avait le choix. Quoi qu'il en soit, ils n'étaient certainement pas aptes à écouter les secrets qu'elle possédait. Elle frissonna. Un grand soupir affaissa ses épaules et elle se détourna à contrecœur de la fenêtre. Elle ne devait plus penser à rien. Elle devait se changer les idées.

Machinalement, elle ouvrit la salle de bains et tomba nez à nez avec son reflet. Ses yeux s'agrandirent : Merlin, depuis quand ne s'était-elle pas regardé dans un miroir ? Sa peau était plus pâle que de coutume et des cernes lui cerclaient le regard. Elle détourna le regard, honteuse. Il faut dire que la mission de Voldemort concernant la mort de Dumbledore la hantait jour et nuit. Comment pourrait-elle jamais arriver à tuer l'homme qu'elle respectait tant ? Depuis quelques temps, d'horribles cauchemars agitaient son sommeil et elle se réveilla souvent, en sueurs et désaxée.

Hermione poussa un nouveau soupir et retourna dans la chambre. Elle se changea, enfilant une robe de sorcier différente qu'elle tira d'une penderie à disposition. Puis, elle descendit dans la bibliothèque. Elle avait une quantité de devoirs à rendre pour la rentrée. Si elle se jetait à corps perdu dedans, elle aurait un espoir de se sortir de cette spirale qui lui bouffait peu à peu le cerveau.

* * *

- Mère ?

La femme se retourna et eut un sourire triste en apercevant la brunette qui se tenait dans l'encadrement du bureau. Drago se dirigea vers sa mère. Elle était derrière la fenêtre, et il parvint à sa hauteur. Un silence profond s'installa. Durant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne parlèrent, appréciant chacun le calme de la pièce et la présence de l'autre. Puis :

- Je suis heureuse de te revoir, souffla Narcissa dans un murmure.

Drago esquissa un sourire.

- Vous semblez souffrante, Mère…

Ce fut au tour de Narcissa d'avoir un sourire faible.

- La solitude est le fardeau des âmes en peine, dit-elle simplement.

Il hocha la tête, mais resta silencieux. Elle lui jeta un regard en coin : alors elle ressemblait à ça, Hermione Granger, de près. Ses cheveux avaient un joli camaïeu de bruns, et elle était plutôt grande pour une fille. Narcissa tendit la main, machinalement, mais s'arrêta dans son geste et préféra se détourner.

- Comment se passe… ton séjour à Poudlard ?

La brunette mit un certain temps à répondre.

- Ce pourrait être plus délicat, articula-t-elle lentement. Mais Granger… je veux dire… cette fille fait des efforts. Même si elle reste une enquiquineuse exaspérante la plupart du temps, ajouta-t-elle très vite, il lui arrive d'avoir des bons côtés.

Narcissa pouffa discrètement. Drago avait toujours les yeux rivés sur les paons qui se pavanaient devant eux. Avec la neige, ils se fondaient divinement bien dans le décor. Ce qu'il venait d'avouer lui avait brûlé les lèvres.

- Tant mieux, si tout se passe bien, alors, sourit sa mère.

Son fils haussa les épaules.

- C'est un bien grand mot, mais ça pourrait être pire, concéda Drago, comme à regret.

Narcissa eut un rire discret.

- C'est une jeune fille courageuse. Et intelligente.

Drago hocha la tête, peu enclin à complimenter Granger. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait en effet accepté cette situation avec un courage et une maturité dont peu de gens aurait pu faire preuve. Il restait juste le problème de Dumbledore, mais lui-même était sceptique quant à sa résolution.

Un long silence s'installa. Drago se rendit soudain compte à quel point il avait passé du temps durant ce semestre avec celle qu'il détestait tant, et à quel point finalement, il avait survécu. Malgré leurs nombreuses disputes, il devait avouer que ce n'était pas si désagréable que ça, d'être en sa compagnie. La voix de Narcissa le tira de ses rêveries :

- Je suis sûre qu'étant enfant, elle aurait facilement pu suivre _l'entraînement_.

C'eut l'effet d'une douche froide. La brunette lui jeta un regard effaré, horrifiée que sa mère eût formé une hypothèse aussi absurde.

- Vous n'y pensez pas ! s'insurgea Drago. Une… _née-moldue_ ?

Son éducation l'avait retenu de ne pas utiliser d'insulte devant Narcissa, même si le dégoût et le mépris que cette pensée lui inspirait le mettaient hors de lui. Comment sa mère, respectable Sang-Pur, avait-elle pu émettre une telle idée ? Il frissonna d'horreur rien qu'à cette simple idée. Non vraiment, surtout Granger. Granger suivre _l'entraînement_ ! Mais quelle aberration. Il aurait tout entendu !

- Oui… C'est un peu anticipé comme réflexion…, répondit Mrs Malefoy avec un sourire songeur.

* * *

Hermione se trouvait en face de Dumbledore. Ses cheveux blonds lui fouettaient le visage et elle tenait en joue le vieux directeur. Elle ne savait plus exactement où ils se trouvaient, mais ils étaient en hauteur. Le vieil homme lui parlait. Mais elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il disait. Elle avait peur. Elle était terrifiée, même. Par quelque qui était _en bas_. En bas où ? Elle ne pouvait le deviner. C'était _en bas_. Le vieil homme s'était affaissé. Hermione leva sa baguette et un éclair vert vint le frapper. Mais le sol se déroba sous ses pieds et elle tomba. Une chute sans fond. Dans le néant.

- Hé, Granger !

Le jeune homme blond se réveilla en sursaut, haletant et en sueurs. Il lui fallut quelques minutes pour reprendre contact avec la réalité. Juste devant lui se tenait une jeune fille brune qui le regardait avec des yeux anxieux. Son regard hagard se posa sur ses deux bras qui le tenaient fermement.

- Hé, Granger, ça va ?

Drago regardait Hermione avec appréhension, en fronçant les sourcils. Son rythme cardiaque ne voulait pas ralentir et il ne la lâcha pas durant.

- Qu'est-ce que…, commença Hermione, incertaine en regardant autour d'elle.

Ah oui, elle était chez Malefoy. La lune éclairait la chambre de halos faibles. Elle avait rêvé. C'était la nuit. Elle frissonna. Merlin, ce que ce rêve semblait réel. Elle pouvait encore sentir la sensation de sa baguette magique entre les doigts.

- Tu as crié et j'ai eu tout le mal du monde de te réveiller, répondit Drago d'une voix neutre.

Il voulut garder un air de convention, mais une lueur d'angoisse animait ses pupilles.

- Je… Je suis désolée, balbutia Hermione en essayant de reprendre une respiration normale.

- Tu as fait un cauchemar, tout va bien, tenta-t-il de la rassurer.

Hermione déglutit. Drago la frictionna maladroitement en frottant ses bras avec un manque certain de conviction.

- Tu… tu as rêvé de quoi ? s'enquit-il avec détachement.

Elle mit un certain temps avant de lui répondre, trop honteuse.

- Je rêve de Dumbledore. De l'instant fatidique. Et je le fais. J'y arrive. Et là, tout mon monde s'écroule, et je tombe. C'est terrifiant.

Inconsciemment, elle avait ramené ses jambes près de son corps et ses yeux perdus dans le vague commençaient à briller avec une intensité nouvelle. Drago soupira longuement.

- Je vois. Rassure-toi, on va trouver une solution.

Il resta un long moment près d'elle, s'assurant qu'elle allait mieux. Etrangement, cette scène rappelait à Drago un moment similaire, cette fois où Astoria avait dormi chez eux et qu'elle avait fait aussi ce cauchemar qu'elle n'avait jamais voulu décrire. A cette période, il avait été incapable de la consoler correctement, il avait même trouvé l'attitude de cette fille déplacée pour une Sang-Pur. La faiblesse est un luxe qui ne sied qu'aux faibles. On le lui avait tellement rappelé qu'il avait toujours méprisé cette gamine qui montrait tant ses sentiments.

Mais cette fois, c'était différent. Parce que c'était Granger. Et qu'il la méprisait déjà en temps normal, puisque ce n'était pas une Sang-Pur. Ce n'était même pas une Sang-mêlé. Il aurait voulu se dire que c'était une Sang-de-Bourbe et que par conséquent, la voir dans un tel état de détresse était plus que jouissif puisque forcément, n'étant pas éduquée, elle n'aurait jamais pu comprendre à quel point c'était indécent et puéril de montrer autant ses faiblesses aux autres. Mais à ce moment, ce n'était même plus une Sang-de-Bourbe comme toutes les autres. C'était Granger. Granger qui était chez lui, dans ce lit d'invité qui jouxtait sa chambre. Granger qui avait crié et qui l'avait réveillé. C'était pour Granger qu'il s'était levé et qu'il était allé voir ce qu'il se passait. Même s'il s'était levé quand même peu importe la personne parce qu'il avait entendu crier et qu'il avait le sommeil léger, il se serait amusé à la regarder se débattre endormie et aurait ricané de la voir aussi perturbée. Oui, c'est ce qu'il se disait. Mais quand il avait vu cette expression d'effroi sur son visage blanc, Drago avait oublié tous ses sarcasmes et il avait juste tenté de réveiller l'endormie. Et il avait eu _peur_. Il avait pris peur. Et le soulagement l'avait submergé quand Hermione avait repris conscience.

Et sans se l'avouer, il resta un peu à côté d'elle pour attendre qu'elle se rendorme. Oh, pas parce qu'il voulait la regarder dormir, non. Juste parce que si jamais elle faisait un autre cauchemar, le chemin pour revenir près du lit était plus court. Oui, évidemment. Il s'en convainquit.

Il se surprit à penser qu'il avait envie de rester près d'elle, de s'endormir à côté d'elle, histoire d'être proche si jamais elle faisait un autre cauchemar, mais il repensa dans un éclair de lucidité que ce n'était vraiment pas sérieux et qu'il serait bien embêté pour lui donner une excuse le lendemain matin quand elle le trouverait là. Ce n'était certainement pas dans l'éthique des Malefoy.

A regret, il se releva pour regagner son propre lit.

Hermione ne s'endormit pas, loin de là. Elle fermait les yeux pour éviter le regard insistant de Drago qui la scrutait avec anxiété. Même dans le noir, elle pouvait imaginer ses yeux noisette qui la dévisageaient gravement. Elle attendit longtemps, espérant qu'il s'endormirait de fatigue à côté. Oh, pas parce que sa présence la rassurait, loin de là. Plutôt parce qu'elle préférait dormir avec quelqu'un dans cette grande chambre toute froide et qu'à défaut d'avoir un ami, elle l'avait sous la main, lui. Oui, évidemment. Du moins, elle s'en convainquit.

Alors, quand elle sentit le lit bouger, elle jeta un coup d'œil dans sa direction, mais vit à regret qu'il s'était relevé. Elle mourut d'envie de lui attraper le poignet, mais fierté oblige, elle se retint à la dernière minute. Elle voulut l'appeler, mais les mots restèrent coincés dans sa gorge. Elle entendit le faible cliquetis de la porte qui se referme. Elle garda les yeux grand ouvert au plafond. Cette chambre. Où l'avait-elle déjà vue ? Pourquoi lui rappelait-elle quelque chose de si fort ? Comme si elle y avait déjà dormi… Merlin ! Hermione se releva d'un bond : c'était la chambre où avait dormi Astoria et qu'elle avait vue en souvenirs dans la Pensine. Cette scène avait un côté de déjà-vu pour la simple et bonne raison qu'Astoria avait déjà eu un cauchemar ici.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, le jeune blond ressassait bien malgré lui les souvenirs qu'elle avait osé regarder et des questions lui brûlaient les lèvres. Mais elle ne pouvait se résigner à les poser à la brunette qui visiblement avait tout autre chose à faire. En effet, confortablement installée dans un canapé, elle lisait un manuel complexe sur les Animagi en sirotant une orangeade. Même si Hermione mourrait de curiosité, elle décida d'étouffer ses questions.

Drago essayait d'avoir un air des plus détachés pour donner le change face à l'événement d'hier soir. Il ne savait comment faire face, si jamais Granger en reparlait, aussi décida-t-il de passer l'épisode sous silence.

Une nouvelle pensée s'insinua dans l'esprit d'Hermione et une nouvelle valve de souvenirs la submergea : cette fois, ce furent les souvenirs qu'elle avait entraperçut dans l'esprit de Drago lors d'une séance d'occlumancie.

- Dis, Malefoy…, commença Hermione d'une voix hésitante. Ton père ne t'a jamais maltraité ?

Drago faillit s'étouffer avec son verre. Il tourna vivement la tête vers elle comme si elle avait tournée folle, atterrée de cette spéculation non seulement aberrante mais surtout hors propos.

- Tu débloques, Granger ! s'exclama-t-il. Comment mon père oserait-il lever la main sur moi ?

A l'évidence, Drago Malefoy n'avait jamais été maltraité de toute sa vie que ce soit par ses parents ou par un quelconque être humain extérieur. Il était donc impensable qu'Hermione posât la question. Aucune personne sensée de Poudlard ne lui aurait posé cette question. Granger était vraiment quelqu'un d'impressionnant et d'étonnant ! Il eut un petit rire incrédule, et essaya de voir l'ironie dans son regard, mais à sa plus grande surprise, elle était très sérieuse.

- Alors pourquoi…, dit-elle, incertaine.

- Pourquoi quoi ? coupa Drago.

Il planta ses yeux noisette dans ceux cendrés du jeune homme blond en face de lui et Hermione frissonna.

- Quand j'ai vu le souvenir en flash dans ton esprit…, rappela-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en rougissant un peu.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Drago pour se rappeler de quoi elle parlait. Puis, il se souvint avec horreur de ce souvenir qu'il lui avait légué par hasard et tressaillit légèrement.

- Oh, ça…, lâcha-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché, pour contrebalancer.

Drago n'avait pas spécialement envie d'expliquer le principe de ce genre de pratiques à une née-moldue, et particulièrement à Granger. Il était passablement surpris qu'elle n'ait pas chassé cette pensée de son esprit, mais à l'évidence, c'était Granger et Granger avait une mémoire défiant toute concurrence. Il soupira en refermant son ouvrage. Il devrait forcément lui raconter ce que c'était, pour qu'elle ne crût pas à tort qu'il était un enfant-martyr qui se faisait tabasser par son père. Il ne manquerait plus que ça ! Il eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de l'entraînement des Sang-Pur, Granger ? demanda-t-il en la dévisageant.

Hermione ouvrit des yeux gros comme des soucoupes.

- L'entraînement ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre.

Elle secoua négativement la tête : non, elle ne connaissait pas.

- Oui, l'entraînement. (Il soupira) C'est une sorte de rite, expliqua Drago. On appelle ça de l'éducation, mais en fait, c'est plus une sorte d'initiation.

Hermione restait muette, fronçant les sourcils. De l'éducation ? Drago semblait réfléchir pour expliquer ceci le plus simplement possible et utiliser des termes qu'elle comprendrait. Elle fut d'ailleurs surprise de l'effort qu'il fît.

- Chez vous, les moldus, vous avez « l'âge de raison » à l'âge de sept ans, il me semble, énonça-t-il avec incertitude. Mais il n'y a rien de bien concret, c'est juste une façon de parler, non ? (Elle approuva et il s'enhardit.) Pour nous, l'âge de raison, c'est quelque chose de plus compliqué. Ça s'appelle « l'entraînement ». Ce sont des séances en groupe ou particulières. Tout dépend des thèmes.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent. Drago ferma les yeux pour réciter d'une voix monocorde :

- « Le monde sorcier est régi par les Sang-Pur. Pour y adhérer de droit, un Sang-Pur se doit d'avoir une éthique et des valeurs fondamentales et irréprochables. Dans ses valeurs, il puisera le talent de reconnaissance et de compétences. Dans son éthique, il trouvera la foi d'avancer et de régir. »

Drago avait rouvert les yeux et la fixait pour déceler si elle avait compris ou non le sens de cette tirade.

- Ça fait un peu secte, non ? questionna timidement Hermione. Et de l'éthique ? Chez les Sang-Pur ?

Elle faillit rire, mais se retint de justesse devant l'air horriblement sérieux de la brunette.

- Oui, dans un sens, concéda Drago en caressant distraitement la couverture de son livre. Mais toutes les éducations sont sectaires, si tu vas par là. Et oui, de l'éthique. Bon, ce n'est peut-être pas ta façon de voir les choses, mais ce sont des valeurs transmises par mes pairs et qui se considèrent comme éthiques.

Il eut un sourire entendu et Hermione se sentit soulagée : à priori, Malefoy ne supportait ces valeurs qu'à moitié.

- Par exemple, poursuivit-il, un bon Sang-Pur doit être capable de tout supporter physiquement et moralement : la douleur, l'échec, l'humiliation.

- La douleur ? s'écria Hermione en haussant les sourcils.

Drago ricana.

- La douleur physique, et la douleur morale, continua-t-il. Ne jamais montrer que ça t'a touché. Toujours rester de marbre. Tu te demandes pourquoi mon père me « torturait » dans ce souvenir. En voilà la réponse. Mon père m'a infligé quelques fois le sortilège de Doloris pour que je puisse me défaire de la douleur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il était heureux de s'en occuper, mais Bellatrix était à Azkaban, et puis honnêtement, ce n'est pas plus mal…

Le jeune blond se figea devant cette déclaration : les familles de Sang-Pur étaient vraiment cinglées. Comment torturer son enfant pour « son éducation » ? C'était simplement contre-nature. La brunette le détaillait avec curiosité, se demandant ce qu'il devait penser, lui qui n'avait pas eu à subir tout ça.

- Tu dis qu'un… un Sang-Pur doit être capable de supporter l'échec et l'humiliation ? interrogea Hermione d'une voix faible.

- Oui, répondit Drago. Le supporter, pas l'accepter. Chaque acte a ses conséquences. Etre capable de le supporter pour accepter d'en payer le prix.

Un silence se fit. Hermione repensa à la fuite de nombreux mangemorts qui se disaient Sang-Pur et qui avaient renié Voldemort. Etaient-ils conscients des conséquences de leur choix ? Ou avaient-ils décidé de retourner totalement leurs vestes à ce moment-là en espérant que le monde sorcier les accepterait ? Et cette éducation… Hermione n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment on pouvait faire subir un tel programme à des enfants d'à peine sept ans.

- Mais ton entraînement…, objecta-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- L'entraînement consiste en trois étapes, coupa-t-il d'un ton neutre.

Elle le dévisagea, interdite qu'il lui répondît réellement.

- Tout d'abord, l'annihilation, débuta-t-il comme s'il récitait une leçon. La capacité à étouffer tous les sentiments dits parasitaires. La joie, l'amour, la tristesse. Seule la colère est tolérée, car elle te fait avancer. Et encore. Elle t'aveugle aussi, il est donc nécessaire de la contrôler de la meilleure façon : en te fondant dans l'indifférence. Refouler toutes tes émotions au plus profond de toi pour ne plus jamais les laisser t'envahir et te salir.

Il sirota une gorgée d'orangeade, alors que le silence dans la pièce se faisait encore plus épais.

- La manipulation, reprit-il d'un ton plus enjoué. La stratégie et le calcul sont deux choses primordiales. Pour être un bon manipulateur, il est nécessaire d'éradiquer toutes tes émotions et de les feindre pour t'en servir par la suite.

Hermione cligna des yeux et eut un faible sourire. Drago semblait bien avoir bien aimé cette étape.

- L'honneur, reprit la brunette d'un air plus solennel. L'honneur est plus important que la vie. Il faut être prêt à mourir au combat.

Le silence fut très lourd, cette fois. Hermione repensa à la scène de duel à laquelle elle avait assisté entre Blaise et Malefoy. Un frisson lui parcourut l'échine.

- Mais bon, ricana Drago d'un ton léger, ce ne sont généralement que des idées en l'air. C'est surtout la deuxième partie de cette valeur qui est difficile à accepter et à gérer : accepter la défaite, et dans une certaine mesure, savoir être lâche.

Hermione eut un regard atterré.

- Savoir être lâche ? répéta-t-elle avec amusement.

Drago hocha la tête.

- Oui, accepter de s'enfuir. Il n'est pas possible de refuser un combat. Mais il est possible de manipuler et de se rétracter. Ce que vous appelez « lâcheté », n'est pas un manque d'honneur. Au contraire, c'est une subtilité.

Le jeune homme blond eut un rire incrédule.

- Ce sont des codes bien étranges, observa-t-il.

- Ce sont les codes qu'on estime être ceux des sorciers, rétorqua Drago avec sérieux. C'est pourquoi on n'accepte peu les comportements déplacés des nés-moldus qui ne connaissent rien à rien et qui semblent arriver en terrain conquis. Ceux qui pensent que tout est beau parce qu'ils arrivent à faire de la magie.

Hermione comprit alors : ce n'était pas juste une question de sang ou de revendication. Ce n'était pas une simple question de préjugés et d'intérêts à conserver. C'était des divergences d'opinion. C'était une question de valeurs. C'était une différence de comportements.

* * *

- Tu rêvasses, Granger ?

Hermione sortit de ses pensées quand elle vit Drago se lever et attendre visiblement une quelconque réaction de sa part.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle en secouant la tête.

Il eut un rictus.

- Je te demandais si tu voulais venir.

- Venir où ? s'enquit Hermione, éberluée.

- Dehors, dit-il en pointant son doigt vers la fenêtre.

- Dehors ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle fronça les sourcils. Aller dehors signifiait-il aller en ville ?

- Oui. Dans le parc, expliqua Drago en élargissant son rictus.

Hermione cligna des yeux.

- Mais il fait froid, s'indigna-t-elle. Que veux-tu faire dans le parc ? Un bonhomme de neige ?

L'idée semblait totalement saugrenue et certainement pas plausible. Malefoy eut un rire narquois.

- Idiote. On va simplement choisir le sapin.

Abasourdie, Hermione suivit Drago dans les couloirs. Narcissa mettait une cape épaisse de sorcier, entourant soigneusement son cou et recouvrant délicatement ses cheveux blonds d'une écharpe et d'une capuche noires. La brunette fit de même et Hermione suivit le mouvement. A sa grande surprise, même Bugsy, l'elfe de maison, était aussi habillé chaudement pour l'occasion et attendait patiemment que ses maîtres se préparent.

- Ah, Miss Granger, vous vous joignez à nous ! s'exclama Narcissa avec un sourire léger.

Sans trop comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Hermione hocha la tête. Ils sortirent dans le parc en silence, et se dirigèrent vers le fond : une lisière servait de barrière et les deux Malefoy s'engouffrèrent dans les fourrés d'un pas assuré. Hermione remarqua qu'il ne s'agissait que de conifères.

- Nous avons une tradition, déclara Narcissa alors qu'ils prenaient un sentier sinueux entre les arbres. Le sapin de Noël se coupe et se décore la veille de Noël. Nous le choisissons ensemble, puis l'elfe de maison le ramène au salon, et on le décore à notre guise. Chaque année, le thème est différent.

Ils s'enfoncèrent un peu plus dans les arbres et finalement s'arrêtèrent devant un sapin majestueux. Drago échangea un regard entendu avec sa mère et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Il te plaît ? demanda-t-il en pointant du menton l'arbre imposant.

- Euh… Oui ? hésita Hermione, ne sachant trop ce qu'on attendait d'elle.

- Il faut un arbre qui a une certaine allure pour trôner dans notre salon. S'il ne te plaît pas, on passe notre chemin et on en cherche un autre, décréta Drago d'un ton très sérieux.

- Ah non, il est parfait ! contra le jeune blond en levant ses mains devant elle, paumes extérieures.

- Alors ce sera celui-ci, sourit Narcissa. Bugsy ?

L'elfe de maison s'inclina profondément et entreprit de claquer des doigts. A chaque claquement de doigts, le sapin se retrouvait largement tailladé à la base comme s'il avait été découpé à la scie.

Il tomba dans un craquement sourd et Bugsy disparut en transplanant avec son lourd colis.

- Je crois que c'est bon, on peut rentrer maintenant, déclara Narcissa.

Elle réajusta son écharpe et prit le chemin du retour. Hermione ne revenait pas de ce qu'elle voyait : c'était une situation pour-le-moins inimaginable. Choisir un sapin dans une vraie forêt avec Mrs Malefoy et fils relevait du psychédélique à haut niveau. Si jamais il lui était venu à l'esprit une telle chose, elle se serait demandé ce qu'elle avait fumé pour penser une absurdité pareille. Mais finalement, non, c'était simplement une convention qui semblait faire partie des mœurs des Malefoy. Une coutume assez appréciable, il fallait l'avouer.

Sur le chemin du retour, Hermione se fit violence pour ne pas déclarer la guerre à Malefoy en lui balançant subrepticement une boule de neige dans le visage. Après tout, ils semblaient avoir une image à tenir en face de Narcissa et Hermione ne voulait surtout pas paraître malpolie envers elle.

Rentrés au manoir, Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux. Le grand sapin trônait fièrement dans le salon. Bugsy avait réussi par elle-ne-savait quelle prouesse à le mettre debout. Ils n'en finissaient plus de l'étonner : les capes enlevées, Drago avait sorti d'on-ne-savait-où une espèce de chaussette en velours vert émeraude qui ressemblait étrangement aux grosses chaussettes de Noël que faisaient pendre les moldus aux cheminées.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? ne put-elle s'empêcher de demander.

Drago la regarda avec étonnement, puis comprenant ce qu'elle regardait, il eut un sourire amusé.

- Il s'agit d'une choixssette, expliqua-t-il. Tu n'en as jamais vu ? Elle détermine le thème de Noël. Chaque année, c'est différent.

Il esquissa le geste de plonger sa main dans la chaussette, mais s'arrêta juste à temps.

- Tiens, vas-y, dit-il en lui tendant l'instrument.

Hermione cligna des yeux. Devait-elle elle-même plonger sa main dans le tissu ? Etait-ce réellement sans danger ? A l'évidence, le regard et le sourire de Malefoy pouvaient laisser supposer le pire. Elle eut quelques réticences, mais l'expression bienveillante de Narcissa la mit en confiance. Elle attrapa la choixssette et plongea sa main libre à l'intérieur. Le moins que l'on pût dire, c'était que la sensation était originale : elle avait l'impression de brasser une espèce de marmite remplie de cotons qui s'enroulaient autour de sa main en lui frôlant doucement les doigts. Une boule de coton vint se coller dans sa paume et elle la ressortit. La boule était en fait un morceau de parchemin froissé mais qui avait une texture si douce qu'on aurait dit de la soie.

- Alors ? questionna Drago.

Hermione défit la boule et lut à haute voix.

- Traditionnel d'hiver.

Mrs Malefoy fit tournoyer sa baguette magique en direction de l'arbre qui aussitôt se décora de boules et guirlandes dans les tons rouge et vert et de la neige tomba d'un point invisible tout en haut du sapin pour le recouvrir de vraie poudre fixe et scintillante.

- Tant mieux, souffla Drago, visiblement soulagé. Au moins, le thème de cette année est normal.

Au regard interrogateur du jeune homme blond, la brunette soupira :

- Oui, c'est-à-dire que c'est un peu comme le principe des Dragées Surprise, tu vois ? On a eu droit à des thèmes bien délicats. Il me semble qu'une fois, on a eu « Carols », et on a dû subir toute la soirée des angelots braillards qui ne connaissaient qu'une seule chanson, on a déjà eu « Trèves-de-souris », et là, c'était très bizarre : les boules étaient remplacées par des rats. C'était… assez glauque. On a eu d'autres thèmes plus amusants sinon…

Hermione regarda Drago comme si elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Le voir parler d'un sujet si futile avec des yeux émerveillés et un sourire enfantin était assez impressionnant, même s'il transparaissait sur son propre visage. A priori, Drago sentit son amusement et il s'arrêta dans sa tirade.

- Oui, bon, dit-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge. Enfin, tu as compris l'idée. Et puis, c'est une tradition qui ne dure qu'une nuit.

Hermione pouffa et détourna le regard, réprimant un sourire amusé.

* * *

Ils firent abstraction totale de leurs soucis durant le dîner du réveillon, essayant de meubler la conversation par des sujets futiles, et le repas se passa dans une ambiance certes artificielle mais bien plus légère que ce qu'elle aurait pu être, Narcissa oubliant un temps que Lucius n'était pas présent, Hermione qu'elle avait une mission impossible et Drago qu'il était dans un corps de Sang-de-Bourbe. Chacun faisait un effort considérable pour que la soirée se déroule au mieux et ils étaient tous plus ou moins reconnaissants envers les autres.

Narcissa ne s'attarda pas en fin de soirée. Elle salua rapidement les deux jeunes gens.

- Ne veillez pas trop tard, dit-elle simplement.

Ils acquiescèrent. Le salon déjà grand sembla soudain immense, et Hermione frissonna.

- On se rapproche du feu ? proposa Drago en montrant la cheminée dans laquelle crépitait un feu dansant.

Le jeune homme blond hocha la tête. Ils s'installèrent dans deux fauteuils qui se faisaient face devant la cheminée. La chaleur les réconforta un peu. Drago avait le regard dans le vague, fixé sur les bûches lapées par les flammes folles.

- Tu sais…, dit Hermione après un silence, c'est un Noël très étrange, mais plaisant.

Drago se tourna vivement vers elle, la dévisageant intensément, dans un air déchiffrable. Elle tripotait maladroitement les accoudoirs de velours.

- Je considèrerai ça comme un compliment, finit-il par articuler avec lenteur.

Hermione eut un rire discret. Il avait un ton froid qui ne seyait pas du tout avec ses paroles. Décidément, Drago Malefoy n'arriverait jamais à se décoincer totalement. Mais il savait être attachant… d'une certaine façon.

Ils restèrent en silence encore un moment, puis Hermione reprit la parole :

- Dis-moi, Malefoy…

Il planta son regard noisette dans le sien.

- Tu n'es pas familier avec la magie noire ?

Il parut surpris de cette question soudaine, puis leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant, gêné.

- Oh…

Un silence court s'installa. Drago avait détourné le regard. Il hésitait à aborder ce sujet avec elle, mais finalement il se jeta l'eau.

- Je dois avouer que mon père est un partisan de magie noire. En fait, tous les Sang-Pur connaissent la magie noire. Malheureusement, cette discipline coule dans nos veines, acheva-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Malheureusement ? répéta-t-elle, incrédule.

Il eut un rire gêné.

- Oui, ça peut sembler incroyable, mais je trouve que c'est plutôt une plaie, avoua-t-il.

- Une plaie ? questionna Hermione, éberluée. Mais je croyais que ton père adorait la magie noire…

- Oui, c'est une plaie, coupa Drago d'un ton catégorique. Parce qu'elle te rend dépendante d'elle et ça te détruit à petit feu. C'est une drogue puissante. Une fois que tu y as goûté, tu ne peux plus t'en défaire. La magie noire te pompe tout : ton énergie, ton esprit, jusqu'à ton âme. Mon père n'aime pas la magie noire. Il l'idolâtre. Dans un sens, il vit par elle, et c'est vraiment destructeur.

La brunette se mura dans un silence lourd et épais, et Hermione se recroquevilla sur son siège.

- Mais il a au moins fait quelque chose de bien : il ne m'a pas transmis cette drogue, concéda Drago avec un sourire amer. Il m'a interdit formellement tout acte de magie noire, depuis ma plus tendre enfance. Enfin, à la base, c'était ma mère qui s'y était opposée. Mais il a compris et il a trouvé que c'était une très bonne idée. Tu n'imagines même pas le nombre de disputes qui s'en sont ensuivies…

Il s'arrêta, se mordant les lèvres : il en avait trop dit. Hermione sentit la gêne de son silence : ce n'était certainement pas de manière calculée qu'il venait de dévoiler ce pan de son existence. Elle décida de changer de sujet.

- Mais… tu dis que tous les Sang-Pur connaissaient la magie noire… Les Weasley n'ont pas l'air de…

Drago eut un rire moqueur peu complaisant.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'Arthur Weasley n'a jamais touché à la magie noire ?

Hermione hocha la tête, convaincue.

- Ce que tu es naïve, lâcha-t-il dans un éclat de rire narquois. Hélas, Granger, les Sang-Pur ont tous des notions de magie noire élémentaire. Certains sont juste plus sensibles mentalement que d'autres. La magie noire utilise les points faibles des sorciers qu'elle touche.

Hermione clignait des yeux, ne comprenant qu'à peine ce qu'il lui racontait. Voyant qu'il la perdait, il soupira et décida de lui expliquer plus concrètement :

- Généralement, on éduque les Sang-Pur dans un sens de grandeur, d'ambition, de carrière. On les élève en leur disant qu'ils sont forts, qu'ils sont beaux, qu'ils sont la crème de la crème de la société. Alors tu penses bien que quand on leur dit que tous les moyens sont bons pour réussir, ils utilisent tout ce qui est en leur pouvoir : corruption, tissage de réseau, et puis bien sûr, amélioration de la magie, et utilisation de la magie noire. Les Weasley n'ont jamais eu d'ambition – à part le petit chien du ministère, mais il n'a jamais su s'y prendre.

Il eut une interjection de mépris.

- Quant à Weasley père… Il n'avait aucune ambition. Qu'est-ce que la magie noire pouvait lui apporter ? Rien du tout. La magie noire, c'est comme une femme fatale qui te séduit pour mieux te contrôler. Elle s'est lassée de lui comme il n'a pas su l'exploiter et l'a trouvée inutile. En plus, il n'a jamais pensé à faire carrière. Dans un sens, c'est pour ça que la famille de mon père les méprise au plus haut point.

Il eut un petit rire mesquin. Mais il étouffa son amusement pour reprendre avec sérieux :

- Cependant, ma mère a d'autres idéaux. Même si on l'a mariée par convention, elle ne pense pas que tous les coups sont permis, et la magie noire n'a jamais eu ses faveurs. Et puis, Weasley doit être un cousin au troisième degré de ma mère, alors bon…

Il y eut un silence. Hermione ressassait en silence les propos qu'il venait de formuler. En fait, les Sang-Pur n'étaient que des personnes asservies par leurs conditions sociales qui luttaient contre quelque chose qui les dépassaient et préféraient patauger dans leur destin plutôt que le contrer, car cela remettait en cause entièrement le fait même d'exister. Elle frissonna. Pourquoi lui avouait-il ça ? Elle était persuadée que jamais Malefoy ne se dévoilait ainsi devant un inconnu, encore moins devant une « Sang-de-Bourbe », alors elle ne comprenait pas trop ce qu'il voulait lui montrer. Mais elle ne pouvait nier que ses confidences la touchaient.

- Pourquoi tu me dis tout ça ? demanda-t-elle soudain.

Drago eut un sourire incertain. Il évita le regard insistant d'Hermione et se racla la gorge pour reprendre contenance.

- Je ne sais. Peut-être… Parce que tu peux comprendre qu'on n'est pas ce qu'on est en réalité ? lança-t-il d'un ton qui se voulait détaché.

A l'évidence, il ne savait pas. Il s'était ouvert à elle. Pourquoi, il n'en savait rien, mais il avait voulu lui dire. A elle. Parce qu'elle était extérieure à tout ça. Parce que c'était une étrangère et qu'elle ne connaissait rien à ce monde-là. Elle n'était pas encore pourrie par cette société. Et puis, peut-être aussi parce qu'elle ne le jugerait pas. Ou du moins, il l'espérait fortement.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle, les joues rosies d'émotion.

Il tourna la tête. La voix était douce, presque un murmure. Elle avait baissé les yeux, un sourire timide sur les lèvres. Une moue typiquement féminine sur son visage pointu qui ne correspondait pas du tout à l'image que Drago voulait véhiculer. Mais qui, ici, pourrait bien le remarquer ? Ce fut une impression très bizarre, mais pour la première fois, il vit devant lui Hermione Granger, l'oreille attentive qui semblait charmer Harry Potter lors de leurs nombreuses discussions. Il eut un sourire heureux. Finalement, elle pouvait ne pas être exaspérante tout le temps, cette Granger.

Il déglutit et vérifia l'heure.

- Joyeux Noël, Granger.

Elle vérifia instinctivement à son tour. Minuit était passé. Elle lui offrit un petit sourire timide.

- Joyeux Noël, Malefoy.

Des petits papillons s'agitèrent dans son ventre, alors qu'elle le regardait. Surpris, il secoua la tête et détourna le regard.

- On ferait mieux d'aller se coucher, éluda-t-il en s'éclaircissant la gorge.

Elle acquiesça en silence et ils montèrent l'escalier. Arrivés devant les portes de leurs chambres respectives, ils échangèrent un regard gêné.

- Bon, bien… Bonne nuit, Granger, salua Drago simplement.

- Oui… Bonne nuit, Malefoy, répondit-elle.

Et ne sachant trop comment terminer cette soirée, ils hochèrent la tête et rentrèrent chacun dans leur chambre sans autre cérémonie.

* * *

Le nouvel an commença de la meilleure façon. Narcissa avait essayé de rendre la soirée la plus chaleureuse possible, et il fallait avouer que c'était une réussite. Elle avait dégoté un poste de radio où passaient des chansons vieillottes de chanteurs et chanteuses sorciers qu'Hermione ne connaissait pas, qu'elle trouvait passablement ringardes, mais qui étrangement mettait un semblant d'animation dans le manoir.

- Oh ! fit Narcissa en reconnaissant une chanson encore plus désespérante, relevant la tête de son livre.

Drago qui faisait une partie d'échecs avec Hermione lui jeta un regard amusé.

- Excuse-moi, dit-il en se relevant. Au fait, échec et mat.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux : en effet, son roi n'avait plus d'échappatoire. Déçue, elle le suivit du regard : la brunette s'approcha de Narcissa avec une démarche altière. Elle lui offrit sa main pour l'inviter à une danse. Mrs Malefoy, comprenant le manège, eut un rire discret. Elle referma soigneusement son livre et se leva à son tour. Ils rirent légèrement en virevoltant au gré de la musique. Hermione ne put réprimer un sourire joyeux, en tapant des mains au gré du rythme. Il n'était pas possible de nier qu'ils ne se mouvaient pas divinement bien. Drago avait beau être dans le corps d'Hermione Granger, il entraînait Narcissa dans une valse des plus gracieuses avec un talent de maître. C'était certainement ce qui faisait la différence : l'art d'être truffé de conventions mais de faire en sorte que rien ne transparaisse dans leur attitude, pour donner l'impression que tout était fluide et spontané. La valse se termina sur une note aiguë d'une harmonie douteuse.

Drago raccompagna Narcissa à son fauteuil, dans lequel elle s'assit avec grâce. Une nouvelle chanson débuta et elle lança un clin d'œil à son fils qui se raidit en tournant la tête vers Hermione. Il s'avança lentement vers elle. Il s'inclina poliment et eut un sourire charmeur. Elle frissonna en pensant que Malefoy pouvait se montrer si courtois en société et si acerbe envers elle à Poudlard. Il était décidément très complexe.

- Tu m'accordes cette danse ? lui proposa la brunette.

- Je… Je ne sais pas… enfin…, bredouilla Hermione, prise de court.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin.

- Il paraît que les filles aiment valser.

- Je n'en suis plus une, sourit tristement le jeune homme blond en baissant les yeux.

- Tu en restes une intérieurement, répondit galamment Drago.

Il lui tendit une main et Hermione la prit, hésitante. Mais au moment où elle se levait, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Bugsy apparut, affolé. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Drago comprenne le message et disparaisse en un clin d'œil dans le bureau de Lucius, refermant la porte avant que l'elfe de maison puisse parler.

- Maîtresse Malefoy…, couina Bugsy, tétanisé. Quelqu'un veut voir Maîtresse Malefoy.

Narcissa déglutit. Elle jeta un regard à Hermione qui avait aussi saisi ce que signifiait l'effroi du petit elfe. Avant même que l'hôtesse de maison pût ouvrir la bouche, deux personnes se tinrent dans l'encadrement de la porte.

* * *

- Pardon de cette visite si tardive, Narcissa…, susurra une voix décharnée et froide.

Hermione frissonna malgré elle. Elle s'était levée et ne pouvait se détacher des deux personnes devant elle. De grande taille, l'une brune et silencieuse, jetait des coups d'œil un peu fous aux alentours, tandis que l'autre, dont les yeux rouges se consumaient d'une haine intense dans leurs orbites, s'avançait d'un pas lent mais assuré vers eux.

- Mais je m'inquiétais, et j'ai voulu m'assurer personnellement de mon problème…, sourit l'homme squelettique.

Il se tourna vers le jeune homme blond qui essayait de garder contenance.

- Ah Drago…, siffla-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

L'homme tendit ses doigts blancs et cadavériques pour venir caresser le visage d'Hermione qui frissonna de peur et, il fallait l'avouer, de dégoût.

- Comment avance ta mission ? s'enquit-il d'une voix douce qui ne gommait pas les reproches tacites. Je n'ai pas de retour depuis un moment…

Hermione déglutit. Elle baissa les yeux.

- Elle avance…, murmura-t-elle d'une voix d'outre-tombe.

A l'évidence, elle n'était pas convaincante pour deux sous. Voldemort eut un rire glacial. Il resserra sa prise sur son épaule.

- Je suis un peu déçu, Drago… Je pensais que tu serais plus réactif…, cracha-t-il d'un ton léger qui contrastait fortement avec la pression qu'il exerçait sur son épaule qu'il martyrisait.

Hermione étouffa un cri de douleur, et garda les yeux baissés.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, _Maître_… Mais je…

Voldemort la lâcha.

- Peut-être qu'une méthode de persuasion saurait te faire changer d'avis et te rendre plus affable ? coupa-t-il d'un ton tranchant.

L'effroi se lut sur le visage d'Hermione. Malgré tout l'effort qu'elle faisait pour rester de marbre, l'expression de démence et de sadisme qui luisait dans les yeux rouges du mage noir ne laissait rien présager de bon.

- Maître, pitié…, murmura Narcissa, figée sur place.

Mais ça n'eut aucun effet sur Voldemort. Il leva sa baguette magique et Bellatrix retint le bras de sa sœur qui esquissait un mouvement de protection, une moue réprobatrice sur le visage. Hermione resta droite. Elle savait ce qu'il comptait faire. Et elle se mordit les lèvres d'avance. Elle ne pouvait se compromettre. Pas maintenant. Malefoy ne hurlait pas. Malefoy ne hurlerait pas. Il ne fallait pas qu'elle montre sa souffrance. Elle était Malefoy.

- _Endoloris !_

Le sort partit et l'atteignit de plein fouet. Elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui se transforma bientôt en douleur aiguë. Elle tomba à genoux, se recroquevillant au sol. Des multitudes de couteaux semblaient la percer de part en part, la lacérer, la découper. Elle suffoquait. Son regard se troubla. Elle avait l'impression que sa tête allait exploser : un bourdonnement sourd lui meurtrissait les tympans, obstruant totalement sa conscience. Elle ne sentait plus ses jambes, ni ses bras. Son cœur battait. Elle sentait son cœur battre, mais elle sentait surtout la main invisible qui le lui broyait, alternant les pressions, comme s'il s'amusait avec comme un ballon de baudruche. Elle eut envie de vomir. Elle se mordit les lèvres et l'intérieur des joues jusqu'au sang. Le goût âcre et ferrugineux du liquide poisseux lui resta en bouche.

Hermione essayait vainement de se concentrer sur la douleur de sa bouche plutôt que sur les poignards qui la meurtrissaient de toutes parts. Surtout ne pas hurler. Ne pas montrer sa douleur. Malefoy avait reçu cette éducation-là, elle ne pouvait le ridiculiser plus en succombant à la souffrance qu'elle subissait. D'ailleurs, cette torture n'était rien face à la mission de Voldemort. Pourrait-elle jamais arriver à tuer Dumbledore ? Certainement pas. Ce n'était pas possible. C'était inconcevable. La douleur s'estompa quelque peu. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait baissé sa baguette magique. Il semblait peu satisfait. Apparemment, il aurait voulu entendre ses gémissements ou ses supplications. Il eut un regard ennuyé, tripotant distraitement sa baguette de ses longs doigts blancs.

- Que ça te serve de leçon, Drago. Je suis bien embêté de t'avoir infligé cet avertissement, mais tu ne m'as pas laissé le choix.

Un silence se fit. Hermione haletait, essayant de se contrôler pour reprendre une attitude neutre. Mais la douleur restait ancrée dans son cerveau. Elle voulut parler, mais une nausée la prit de court et elle garda la bouche fermée, de peur de déverser son mal-être sur le superbe tapis noir qui ornait le sol.

- Drago…, reprit Voldemort, j'ai eu vent de tes petits essais gentillets. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça que tu pourras sauver l'honneur de ton père.

Un silence court donna un poids conséquent à ces paroles. Il s'agenouilla vers Hermione dont le regard horrifié ne pouvait se détacher de ses pupilles rouges qui le fixaient d'un air malsain.

- Ou alors penses-tu que je sois si arrangeant ? susurra-t-il d'une voix doucereuse. On ne me bafoue pas ainsi. Retiens bien, Drago. Je veux un duel. Prouve-moi ta valeur.

Sa cape bruissa dans l'air comme un coup de fouet. Il partit.

Narcissa se dégagea brusquement de la prise de sa sœur. Bellatrix voulut parler, mais à l'expression de la femme blonde, elle se résigna à refermer la bouche et se hâta de rejoindre son maître.

* * *

Le silence se fit. Il était parti. Hermione était restée agenouillée dans le salon, haletante. Narcissa resta un moment immobile, en face. Elle esquissa un pas pour se rapprocher du jeune homme, ne sachant trop comment réagir. Mais Hermione fut plus rapide : elle se releva d'un bond et courut, ouvrant d'un mouvement brusque les portes-fenêtres qui menaient au parc et disparut dans la nuit noire.

Hermione courut. Longtemps. Elle ne savait pas trop ce qu'elle faisait. Puis, une violente nausée l'obligea à s'arrêter et elle déversa son mal-être, s'appuyant sur un arbre. Les larmes brouillèrent sa vue et elle s'essuya maladroitement la bouche d'un revers de main. Plusieurs hoquets l'obligèrent à rester courbée. Elle essaya de reprendre une respiration normale. Elle fit quelques pas dans la neige. Froid. Le froid pénétra sa robe de sorcier. Elle se rendit compte soudain qu'elle était en plein hiver et qu'elle était dehors. Elle frissonna, mais le froid n'avait pas grand-chose à voir avec son malaise.

Elle tomba à genoux, grelottant de peur. Un duel. Il avait parlé d'un duel. Alors il voulait vraiment le tuer. La tuer. Les tuer. Les larmes ne voulaient pas se tarir. Elle voulut crier, mais sa gorge était trop serrée.

* * *

Une cape chaude et sèche tomba sur ses épaules. Drago s'était approché lentement du jeune homme blond, en silence. Hermione se raidit quand il s'agenouilla à sa hauteur, en face d'elle. Il lui releva délicatement le menton, une expression grave sur le visage. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Les larmes traçaient des sillons glacés sur ses joues d'albâtre. Il ne tenta pas de les essuyer. Le visage fermé, il n'esquissa aucun geste.

- Je ne pourrais jamais… C'est impossible…, bredouilla-t-elle.

La voix d'Hermione chevrotait, ses lèvres entrouvertes tremblaient et ses yeux cendrés n'avaient jamais évoqué autant la peur qu'elle ressentait. Elle avait froid. Mais un froid intérieur. Un vide, même. De multiples frissons lui parcouraient le dos et ses mains étaient gelées. La température extérieure n'était pas la première responsable.

Tuer Dumbledore en duel. Oui, c'était ce que voulait Voldemort. Pour qu'ils échouent. Il s'arrangerait pour tuer le fils Malefoy d'une main qui n'était pas la sienne. Pour l'honneur. Et ce serait de sa faute à elle, puisque cette fichue prophétie avait inversé les rôles.

Le visage dur, Drago ne répondit rien. Il approcha lentement par gestes mesurés sa main près de son visage et lui caressa la joue avec douceur. Ce fut comme un signal tacite. Hermione étouffa un hoquet. Les larmes redoublèrent et elle gémit. Instinctivement, il l'amena près de lui. Hermione se laissa faire. La brunette la berça calmement.

- On va trouver une solution… On va en trouver une…, murmura Drago, d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

Il voulait la rassurer autant qu'il essayait pour lui-même. Mais il ne trompait personne et il le savait. Hermione hoquetait bruyamment. Il ne dit plus rien, mais sa présence rassura le jeune homme blond. Au moins, Drago restait près d'Hermione. Il ne la laissait pas seule dans la neige, il partageait son désarroi et la réconfortait du mieux qu'il pouvait. Ils restèrent longuement dans la neige, Drago lançant un sortilège de bulle chauffante autour d'eux pour empêcher de les faire mourir transis de froid. Elle tomba lourdement dans ses bras, épuisée d'avoir trop pleuré. Il voulut passer une main sur son visage et s'aperçut avec effroi qu'il était brûlant de fièvre.

Il l'enveloppa un peu plus dans la cape et la fit léviter pour rentrer au manoir, son corps, trop lourd pour être porté. Il eut un regard entendu envers Narcissa qui le scrutait avec appréhension. Montant dans l'escalier, il la déposa délicatement dans les couvertures de son lit et veilla tardivement à son chevet, passant de temps à autre une serviette d'eau chaude sur son front pendant une bonne partie de la nuit. Epuisé à son tour, il s'endormit à ses côtés.

Le jeu n'était plus drôle. Ils voyaient bien où ils s'en allaient. L'enjeu de la situation était à présent clairement défini. Si ce n'était déjà pas très amusant au départ, cette fois, ça ne l'était plus du tout.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	23. Chapitre 23: Tribulations nocturnes

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Fiou, ça fait longtemps! me direz-vous. J'avoue, je suis honteusement coupable! J'ai pris des vacances! Bouh! Honte sur elle! Rah! Mais me revoici avec un nouveau chapitre! On commence l'année en beauté, hein?_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review et de tous ces jolis compliments, ça me touche tellement! Je suis ravie que le Noël chez les Malefoy t'ait plu ^^ J'ai bien tripé avec la choixsette. j'espère que la suite saura autant te plaire! :p_

_Merci à __**Guest**__: Merci de ta review et de ton compliment! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 23: Tribulations nocturnes

Hermione avait la sensation d'avoir dormi pendant très longtemps et d'avoir fait un rêve pour le moins étrange : Voldemort était venu au manoir et elle s'était enfuie dans la neige, pour finir par pleurer dans les bras de Drago Malefoy et s'écrouler de fatigue. Elle avait même rêvé qu'elle était tombée malade et qu'il avait veillé sur elle. Comme quoi, les rêves sont fous !

Elle était confortablement allongée dans des couvertures soyeuses, et rechignait à ouvrir un œil pour vérifier l'endroit où elle se trouvait. Puis, finalement, le soleil qui lui caressait le visage eut raison d'elle et elle jeta un regard de reproches à l'astre du jour. Mais ses yeux cendrés tombèrent sur une jeune fille brune allongée à ses côtés et qui semblait dormir à poings fermés.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Hermione pour comprendre la situation : les yeux fermés, étendu sur le ventre sur les couvertures du lit, tout habillé, Drago Malefoy avait une respiration lente et régulière, témoin de son assoupissement. Hermione le détailla pendant de longues minutes. Il était toujours un peu surprenant de dévisager son propre visage mais avec une expression faciale qui était loin d'être la sienne. Elle eut un petit sourire et remit une couverture sur le corps de la jeune fille.

Malheureusement, le froissement ou la lourdeur du tissu réveilla Drago en sursaut. Les cheveux tout ébouriffés, il se redressa vivement, reprenant difficilement repère avec la réalité. Hermione le regardait avec de grands yeux ennuyés, gênée d'avoir interrompu son somme. Machinalement, il lui mit une main sur le front et vérifia que sa température était redevenue normale.

- Bon, tu n'as plus de fièvre, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

- Tu es resté… toute la nuit ? questionna Hermione timidement.

La brunette détourna les yeux, en se raclant la gorge.

- En effet. Si tu n'avais pas eu envie de courir un marathon dans la neige, j'aurais pu passer une excellente nuit, grommela-t-elle en évitant son regard ahuri.

Hermione rougit violemment. Elle baissa les yeux humblement. Alors ce n'était pas un rêve. C'était bel et bien la réalité. Voldemort avait véritablement transplané jusqu'au manoir et Drago avait veillé sur elle. Le jeune blond soupira gravement. La brunette s'était levée et avait posé la main sur la poignée de porte qui menait à sa propre chambre.

- Je suis désolée, articula lentement Hermione.

Il y eut un silence gêné. Drago resta de dos, silencieux, puis :

- Non, c'est moi, finit-il par dire.

Sa voix était si basse qu'elle n'était plus qu'un murmure. Il se retourna lentement pour faire face à l'adolescent qui était resté au lit et le dévisagea, l'air sérieux.

- Pour te faire subir autant de choses, expliqua-t-il en pointant du menton les effets du Doloris.

Instinctivement, Hermione serra ses mains autour de ses bras : la douleur était peut-être passée, mais le ressenti était encore présent.

- Tu as été courageuse. Tu n'as rien dit, observa-t-il.

Le jeune blond hocha rapidement la tête. Il aurait mieux voulu ne plus reparler de ça. Le silence s'éternisa, puis :

- Pardon. Et merci.

Drago avait soufflé ces deux mots avant de disparaître par la porte commune. Hermione releva rapidement la tête, stupéfaite : le Grand Malefoy ne venait-il pas de s'excuser et en plus de la remercier ? Elle frissonna. Elle resta encore un moment au lit, avant de consentir à se lever pour se doucher, s'habiller et descendre dans la salle à manger.

* * *

Drago referma la porte et resta adossé contre le battant pendant quelques minutes. Il secoua la tête et se dirigea vers sa salle de bain. Dans la douche, il ne put s'empêcher de ressasser. L'eau mouillait ses cheveux bruns qui se collèrent à son visage. Les bras étendus devant lui, les mains collées au carrelage, il fixait un point invisible au sol d'un regard vide. Ses pensées étaient confuses. Il s'en voulait terriblement. La douleur qu'avait dû subir Hermione le mettait mal à l'aise, sans qu'il pût expliquer pourquoi. D'autant plus qu'elle avait réussi à ne pas plier. Elle n'avait pas hurlé. Elle avait tenu bon. Comment une Sang-de-Bourbe pouvait être aussi coriace ? Granger venait de lui montrer sa force de caractère. Elle l'avait fait pour eux. Elle l'avait fait pour lui. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ce mage noir apparaissait-il toujours au pire moment ?

Drago s'ébouillanta vingt minutes et décida qu'il était temps de reprendre conscience. Il se changea rapidement et descendit dans la salle à manger rejoindre sa mère. Cette dernière lisait _la Gazette du Sorcier _d'un air soucieux. Elle releva la tête et lui fit un maigre sourire.

- Bonjour, Mère, salua la brunette en prenant place. Du nouveau ?

- Rien de bien réjouissant, répondit Narcissa en secouant la tête.

Elle replia le journal et soupira doucement. Ils entamèrent le petit-déjeuner en silence.

- Comment va-t-elle ? s'enquit Mrs Malefoy, d'une voix un peu inquiète.

Drago tressaillit légèrement, son toast beurré en main.

- Elle va mieux, articula-t-il lentement.

- Tant mieux.

Nouveau silence.

- J'ai été surprise… hier…, reprit Narcissa avec lenteur. Lui as-tu parlé de _ça _?

Drago se raidit. Il s'était attendu à ce que sa mère aborde le sujet, mais pas dès le lendemain. Il inspira profondément.

- Je le lui ai évoqué, dit-il d'un air détaché.

Narcissa lui lança un regard surpris. Alors, Drago avait osé parler de _l'entraînement_ à une impure ? Que se passait-il ? Avait-il perdu la tête ? Lui qui d'ordinaire ne se serait jamais abaissé à ça… Avait-il changé d'opinion ? Elle eut un petit sourire songeur.

- Ah, c'est pour ça… Je me disais… Elle a fait des efforts incroyables…

Drago tiqua. Il savait pertinemment où sa mère l'emmenait et il n'aimait pas se faire manipuler de la sorte. Surtout pour lui faire avouer des choses qu'il ne pensait même pas consciemment. Alors il coupa court la conversation.

- Je sais, dit-il simplement.

* * *

Quand Hermione arriva près de la grande table pour le petit-déjeuner, Narcissa avait, semblait-il, déjà fini. Seul restait Drago qui étalait avec un manque d'entrain explicite un peu de beurre sur son énième toast. Il leva la tête quand elle s'approcha et s'assit en face de lui.

- Ça va mieux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Hermione hocha la tête timidement.

- Grâce à toi, murmura-t-elle.

S'ensuivit un silence gêné.

- Assis-toi. Tu dois avoir faim, meubla Drago.

A l'évidence, ils avaient autant envie de manger l'un que l'autre, mais mâchonner un morceau de pain avait au moins le mérite d'emplir la bouche, empêchant une quelconque conversation. Aussi, c'était un moyen assez pratique d'éviter un potentiel sujet délicat. Hermione sirota une gorgée de thé.

- Pour hier…, entama-t-elle avec hésitation.

Il releva la tête, sur la défensive. Il ne savait pas ce qu'elle voulait dire et fronça les sourcils.

- Merci.

Elle avait baissé la tête et les yeux. L'expression d'humilité qui transpirait sur le visage du jeune blond était d'une indécence à toute épreuve. Drago détourna la tête.

- C'est rien… Par rapport à ce que tu as fait, acheva-t-il à mi-mots.

Hermione releva vivement la tête, plongeant son regard interloqué dans les yeux gênés de la brunette. Un silence s'installa, durant lequel ils n'osèrent plus rien dire. Puis, Drago décida de changer de sujet.

- Au fait, comment ça s'est passé avec Rogue ? L'occlumancie s'est-elle bien passée ?

Hermione fut parcourue d'un frisson, en repensant à la soirée de Noël du professeur Slughorn. Alors cela n'avait pas échappé à Drago. Elle déglutit difficilement.

- Il n'a rien pu tirer de mes pensées, je n'ai rien laissé passer…, murmura-t-elle avec difficulté.

Drago la dévisagea longuement, sans mot dire. Il hocha la tête et ils finirent leur repas en silence.

* * *

La veille du retour à Poudlard, Drago fut réveillé par un hibou minuscule qui sautillait avec frénésie devant sa fenêtre. Encore ensommeillé, il grommela jusqu'à la baie vitrée pour entrouvrir la fenêtre et laisser passer le volatile. Un petit paquet (bien trop gros et lourd pour lui) était attaché à sa patte et lui donnait une allure assez grotesque.

- Hé bien, à qui t'appartiens, toi ? s'étonna Drago en détachant le colis.

Il caressa distraitement la tête du hibou qui gazouillait de plaisir et reporta son attention sur le nom du destinataire. Il fut d'abord surpris, mais fronça bien vite les sourcils en reconnaissant l'écriture désordonnée de l'expéditeur. De suite, son humeur se ternit. Alors comme ça, Weasley lui faisait l'affront d'offrir un cadeau de Noël à Granger et pire, il le lui envoyait pour qu'il fasse le messager ? Il ricana : certainement pas. Et puis quoi plus encore ?

Mais même s'il ne voulait pas l'admettre, dans le fond, ce n'était pas un mauvais bougre. Drago ressassa toute la journée durant, tiraillé par l'envie de ne pas délivrer le colis et la misérable petite voix qui lui susurrait que ce n'était pas honnête. Il se décida enfin, après le dîner.

Dans la bibliothèque, Hermione lisait tranquillement son manuel de métamorphose. Du moins, en apparence. Car elle ressassait bien sombrement tous les événements des jours précédents. La peur était de plus en plus présente dans ses chairs et elle prenait de plus en plus conscience de ce qui allait se tramer dans les mois à venir. Il faudrait faire face à de nombreux sujets délicats. Accepter de mourir, par exemple. Mourir à dix-sept ans, c'était quand même un peu désuet, à leur époque... Elle songeait à ça, quand Drago la tira de ses rêveries.

- Tiens, dit-il de méchante humeur. C'est pour toi.

Hermione ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés et prit le paquet qu'il lui tendait. Son cœur fit un grand bond dans sa poitrine quand elle reconnut l'expéditeur.

- C'est de la part de Ron et d'Harry…, s'émerveilla-t-elle avec émotion.

Drago s'affaissa dans un fauteuil, perdant tout sens des convenances. Il faisait une mine légèrement boudeuse qu'Hermione ne remarqua pas, trop occupée à défaire avec fébrilité le cadeau de ses deux amis. Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, Hermione heureuse de compter encore un peu pour eux, et Drago se retenant de lui lancer une giboulée de sarcasmes.

- Vous ne vous offrez pas de cadeaux pour Noël ? finit par demander le jeune blond en relevant ses yeux gris vers Drago.

Ce dernier eut une interjection de mépris.

- Bien sûr que si, répondit-il d'un ton brut, mais cette année, c'est différent. Disons qu'on n'a pas eu la tête à se faire des cadeaux.

Hermione se mordit la langue : il était vrai que passer Noël avec un père en prison n'avait rien de très festif. Se maudissant pour son manque de tact, elle hocha mollement la tête. Elle avait vaguement pensé offrir un cadeau de Noël à Malefoy, mais n'étant pas très sûre de ses goûts et n'ayant pas non plus un compte en banque à rallonge à Gringotts, elle avait abandonné l'idée. Peut-être aurait-elle dû lui en offrir un quand même, au risque de tomber à côté.

- Alors, poursuivit Drago en se raclant la gorge et pour changer de sujet. Il t'a envoyé quoi, Weasley ?

Il avait opté pour un ton dégagé, mais si Hermione avait été plus attentive, elle aurait pu se rendre compte de l'énervement qui faisait trembler sa voix et d'une certaine façon, trahissait son mécontentement.

- Une plume de phénix.

Elle avait un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles et des étoiles dans les yeux : les plumes de phénix étaient rares et très chères sur le marché quand elles étaient montées en plumes pour écrire. C'était sans conteste un cadeau magnifique et ses deux amis avaient dû se ruiner. Drago trouva ce spectacle affligeant. Il se renfrogna encore plus : si vraiment une plume de phénix lui faisait un effet pareil, il lui en aurait acheté un container entier. Il avait bien réfléchi au sujet du cadeau de Noël, mais il s'était résigné : après tout, qui était-il vraiment pour lui offrir un cadeau ? Il connaissait ses goûts, bien sûr, mais était-il vraiment la meilleure personne pour ça ? Weasley ou Potter étaient sans conteste les mieux placés.

- Ça doit te faire plaisir que Weasley ait pensé à toi, grogna Drago sans complaisance.

Cette situation l'énervait. Sans pouvoir expliquer réellement pourquoi. Le fait que Weasley ait envoyé un cadeau de Noël à Granger l'énervait vraiment, sa mine épanouie en extase devant cette misérable plume l'énervait, le fait de ne pas avoir suscité lui-même cette expression faciale l'énervait encore plus, bien qu'il fût révolté intérieurement qu'elle affichât une telle lisibilité sur son propre visage censé resté impassible. Et plus il ressassait, plus ça l'énervait. Et plus ça l'énervait, plus il ressassait. En bref, il bouillait littéralement sur place.

- Oui…, souffla Hermione en hochant la tête, un sourire radieux sur les lèvres.

Peu importait qu'il sortît avec Lavande Brown ou une autre pintade quelconque, Ron lui avait envoyé une attention et ça valait tout l'or du monde. Elle rangea précautionneusement la plume dans son étui et releva les yeux vers Drago qui avait vraisemblablement l'air furieux.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'enquit-elle, anxieuse.

Il haussa les épaules.

- Rien, répondit-il d'un ton bourru.

- Il n'y a pas rien, tu fais peur, observa Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

En effet, Drago avait passablement la tête de quelqu'un qui se serait fait écrasé par un bus, serait tombé dans une bouse de dragon et serait devenu la risée de tous les gens qui l'entouraient.

- Rien du tout, répliqua-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Tu as des hallucinations.

Hermione ne répondit rien, mais eut un sourire entendu. Si elle ne commençait pas à le connaître, elle aurait juré qu'il était jaloux. Jaloux de quoi ? Certainement que ses propres amis ne lui aient rien envoyé.

- Et Pansy et compagnie, ils ne t'envoient rien ?

Drago eut une interjection de mépris.

- On ne s'abaisse pas à ça.

C'était en partie vrai. Drago ne recevait pas de cadeau de la part de ses potentiels amis. Non pas parce qu'ils n'avaient pas de cœur, mais plutôt parce qu'il était des plus difficiles à contenter et que tout le monde autour de lui s'était découragé pour finalement ne plus rien tenter, sous peine de se faire envoyer sur les roses.

- Tu comptes encore étudier longtemps ? demanda la brunette en pointant le livre qu'Hermione tenait entre les mains, pour changer de sujet.

Celle-ci baissa les yeux furtivement vers le manuel pour les relever vers elle.

- Tu as quelque chose de mieux à me proposer ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Tu veux un verre ?

Hermione écarquilla les yeux. Malefoy voulait-il parler d'alcool ? Il s'était levé et lui faisait signe de le suivre. Elle hésita un instant, puis referma le livre et se leva à son tour. Ils s'assirent près de la cheminée du salon et Drago fit apparaître deux verres et une bouteille d'hydromel. Il lui en servit un. Hermione le prit avec lenteur. Elle fit tournoyer le liquide doré d'un air grave.

- Tu crois que ça marchera, cette fois ? émit-elle d'une voix faible.

Drago la toisa en clignant des yeux, puis baissant son regard sur le verre qu'elle tenait entre les mains, comprit à quoi elle faisait allusion.

- Je l'espère, dit-il sincèrement.

A l'évidence, si Dumbledore acceptait de se faire empoisonner bien sagement par un tonneau d'hydromel offert par Slughorn, ça règlerait pas mal de leurs soucis. Mais bizarrement, ils savaient pertinemment que la réalité serait toute autre.

Ils burent quelques verres en silence, Hermione se délectant de ce breuvage délicieusement sucré. L'alcool aidant, ses craintes s'apaisèrent et elle eut envie de détendre un peu l'ambiance. Elle se racla la gorge, faisant sortir Drago de ses pensées.

- Je te propose un jeu, Malefoy, dit-elle d'un ton enjoué.

- Un jeu ? rétorqua-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, peu enclin à ce genre de futilités.

Hermione eut un sourire timide.

- Oui. On a un jeu moldu, qui s'appelle « Action ou Vérité ». Mais on peut juste faire « Vérité ». Alors, ça t'intéresse ? Une vérité pour une vérité ?

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

- Ça me semble être un jeu stupide. Si tu veux me demander quelque chose, demande-moi.

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

- Non, je ne serais pas sûre que tu me dises la vérité, argua-t-elle avec verve.

Il soupira.

- C'est débile, râla-t-il. Même à ton jeu de vérité, on peut mentir.

- Non, répondit Hermione. Justement ! Sinon, tu reçois un maléfice.

Elle fit quelques mouvements de baguette magique pour leur apposer un sort qui avait le même effet que celui avec lequel elle avait enchanté les gallions magiques de l'an dernier. Drago avait suivi la scène d'un air sombre. Dire la vérité sans vraiment être enclin à le vouloir ne lui disait rien qui vaille. Surtout quand il ne connaissait ni les questions qui allaient fuser, ni le sortilège à contrer. Quelle plaie, ces sorts informulés !

- C'est charmant, lâcha-t-il d'une voix traînante.

- Alors, sourit Hermione. Tu veux jouer ?

- Non merci, répliqua-t-il en sirotant une gorgée d'hydromel.

Hermione élargit son sourire.

- Super ! Je commence. En général, quels genres de cadeaux vous vous faîtes, entre Sang-Pur ?

- Des cadeaux que tu ne pourrais même imaginer en rêve, répondit Drago du tac au tac.

Un silence un peu gêné s'installa, désarçonnant le jeune blond qui ne savait plus que dire. Drago eut pitié : il finit son verre et plongea son regard noisette dans les yeux cendrés de son interlocutrice.

- Bon, et ensuite ?

Hermione secoua légèrement la tête.

- Ensuite, c'est à toi de me poser une question, reprit-elle pour se redonner une contenance. N'importe quoi. Ce que tu veux.

Il leva à nouveau les yeux au ciel.

- Ça t'arrive souvent, d'inventer des jeux stupides comme ça ?

- Ce n'est pas stupide, se défendit-elle. Et ce n'est pas une vraie question. N'y a-t-il rien que tu aimerais savoir à propos de moi ? Ou bien, ne suis-je trop peu intéressante pour que tu accordes un quelconque intérêt ?

Drago se pinça les lèvres. Evidemment qu'il y avait plein de choses qu'il aurait aimé savoir. Comme par exemple, pourquoi elle était toujours heureuse dès qu'il s'agissait de Weasley alors qu'il sortait avec la pintade numéro un de l'école, pourquoi elle cherchait toujours du regard le grand rouquin dans la Grande Salle et tout simplement, comment elle avait fait pour tomber autant sous le charme de ce nabot fauché et malpoli. Attendez un peu… Il n'avait envie de savoir que des informations sur sa relation avec Weasley ?! La brunette agrandit les yeux d'effroi.

- Ce n'est pas dans nos mœurs de poser des questions, conclut-elle en se resservant pour donner le change.

Hermione afficha une moue boudeuse. Et puis, pensa Drago, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette manie de vouloir se dévoiler comme ça ? Mais voyant son air contrit, il décida de jouer un minimum le jeu.

- Bon, d'accord. Alors… Pourquoi t'aimes autant les fraises ? soupira-t-il.

Hermione lui offrit un regard de reconnaissance explicite.

- Parce que c'est bon !

Il grimaça. Non vraiment, il ne verrait jamais en quoi les fraises étaient bonnes.

- Tu poses des questions étranges, rit l'adolescent blond. A mon tour… Qu'est-ce que tu déchirais dans le flash que j'ai vu dans le cours d'occlumancie où j'ai pénétré ton esprit ?

Il fallut quelques minutes à Drago pour se remémorer de quoi elle parlait. Ah oui, cette fois-là, où il était assis à une table et déchirait cet album photo. Il eut un sourire un peu triste.

- Ce que tu as vu, c'était le début de l'entraînement. Annihiler toutes les traces des souvenirs d'enfance joyeux. Ainsi, toutes les faiblesses sont réduites au cercle familial. Personne ne peut plus tomber dessus.

Hermione frissonna. La franchise de Malefoy était de plus en plus tranchante. Elle appréciait qu'il se dévoile de la sorte, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de souffrir pour lui. Son empathie la perdra un jour.

- A ton tour, sourit-elle.

Drago réfléchit quelques instants, puis se retourna vers elle.

- Pourquoi es-tu aussi entichée de Weasley ? Qu'est-ce que tu lui trouves ?

Hermione rougit violemment en baissant les yeux.

- Entichée ? répéta-t-elle à voix basse.

Elle aimait beaucoup Ron, elle l'observait souvent du coin de l'œil. Se pouvait-elle qu'elle en soit amoureuse ?

- Hé bien… Il est gentil, il a beaucoup d'humour…, commença maladroitement le jeune blond. Mais je ne pense pas en être _entichée_, comme tu dis.

- Non c'est vrai, ricana Drago d'un ton mauvais. Tu le suis des yeux toute la journée, tu me demandes de ses nouvelles à longueur de temps, tu le couves du regard à chaque fois…

Mais il s'arrêta dans sa tirade quand il vit Hermione écarquiller les yeux.

- Comment tu peux savoir tout ça ?... Tu m'espionnes ? Tu me regardes non-stop ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Il n'y avait aucune agressivité dans son interrogation, seulement de l'ahurissement. Comment Malefoy pouvait-il sortir ce genre de propos ?

- Hum, renifla Drago avec mépris. Je suis bien obligé de te surveiller. Tu serais bien capable d'en faire des vertes et des pas mûres…

Hermione s'emmura dans un silence lourd. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que Malefoy lui lance une pique méprisante ? Bien sûr, c'était certainement une façon de se protéger, mais ça lui faisait mal, à chaque fois. Presque autant que se faire insulter. La brunette sentit une vague de gêne envahir la pièce et décida d'intervenir.

- On ne devrait pas tarder, remarqua-t-elle en vérifiant l'heure. Demain, il faut être prêt pour…

- Attends, une dernière question, objecta le jeune blond.

Hermione ruminait ça depuis un moment déjà, mais n'avait jamais trouvé le courage de le lui demander. C'était l'occasion ou jamais. Elle ouvrit les lèvres, tremblante. Mais elle prit son courage à deux mains en inspirant profondément.

- Pourquoi tu t'acharnes à m'appeler Sang-de-Bourbe ?

Il sursauta, plongeant son regard dans le sien en fronçant les sourcils. Hermione détourna le regard.

- Je veux dire, bredouilla-t-elle intimidée, il y a plein d'autres né-moldus à Poudlard, mais c'est sur moi en particulier que tu t'obstines. Tu as même voulu que le Basilic me tue en deuxième année.

Drago voulut ouvrir la bouche pour répliquer, mais la dernière phrase lui intima le silence. Il reporta son attention sur son verre. Il déglutit, ne sachant trop que répondre à cette accusation. Mais encore une fois, elle le tira de ses réflexions.

- Tu me hais à ce point ? questionna Hermione.

- Je ne te hais pas, protesta-t-il avec véhémence.

Le silence s'installa entre eux. La conviction avec laquelle il avait répondu les avait tous les deux surpris.

- Alors pourquoi ? interrogea Hermione d'une petite voix.

Il soupira, se passant une main sur le visage, évitant soigneusement de la regarder.

- Tu m'énerves. Non, pire. Tu m'exaspères. Ta façon de toujours tout savoir en classe, ta joie d'être devenue une sorcière et de vouloir être à la hauteur en tant que née-moldue, ta capacité à te faire aimer par des gens qui te détestaient à la base…

Il repensait à l'amitié qui s'était tissée entre Harry, Ron et elle, là où il avait échoué.

- Tout ça, ce sont des choses qui me dépassent. Mais le pire, c'est que je les ressasse. Ça me bouffe totalement.

Il voulut lui dire qu'elle hantait constamment ses pensées depuis la première année de Poudlard. Comment une née-moldue pouvait-elle être si intelligente ? Il l'avait admirée dès le début de leur scolarité. Et puis elle était devenue amie avec Potter et Weasley. Une rivale, ni plus ni moins. Mais avec laquelle il voulait inéluctablement devenir ami. Et puis, il avait eu le malheur d'en parler à ses parents. Et Lucius lui avait clairement fait comprendre qu'admirer une Sang-de-Bourbe était contre-nature. Alors il avait voulu se persuader qu'elle n'était rien qu'une erreur de la nature, il l'avait insultée pour se conforter dans ses dires. Mais plus sa rancœur prenait le dessus, plus il ressassait. Ça le meurtrissait, inexorablement. Ça le faisait tellement souffrir, qu'à un moment, oui, il avait songé à la souhaiter morte. Et il avait prié intérieurement que le Basilic la débarrasse de cette intruse gênante et exaspérante. Mais elle avait été pétrifiée et son sang s'était glacé. Il était à la fois soulagé de ne plus la voir dans les couloirs, mais il était aussi soulagé de la savoir encore en vie. Il était allé quelques fois à l'infirmerie, juste histoire de lui rendre des petites visites. Vérifier qu'elle était encore là.

A ce stade, il avait tourné à l'obsession et l'admiration s'était changée en mépris. Et puis, il avait décidé de s'éloigner. En troisième année, il l'avait volontairement ignorée, préférant s'investir corps et âme dans la relation avec Daphné. Comme une espèce de fuite, en fait. Sa présence était cependant palpable encore. Et il ne trompait pas Narcissa. Elle le lui avait clairement fait remarquer, cet été-là. Finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça que les fiançailles avaient été annoncées plus tôt que prévues. Il se souvenait encore de la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch. A quel point il avait pris peur quand il les avait vus se balader si naïvement dans les fourrés. Il avait même été obligé d'intervenir pour leur faire se rendre compte de la situation. Hérésie du sort.

Mais étrangement, depuis qu'il la côtoyait, depuis que sa présence était devenue normale à ses côtés, sa colère s'était apaisée. Il se sentait presque en paix, pour autant qu'il faisait abstraction de l'extérieur.

Il aurait voulu lui dire tout ça. Il le pensa fortement et si Hermione avait été une grande légilimens, elle aurait pu facilement deviner ses pensées. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Elle était suspendue à ses lèvres, attendant la suite avec appréhension. Mais il toussota simplement.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je peux dire que ça va mieux depuis quelques temps, acheva-t-il avec un air entendu.

Hermione hocha silencieusement la tête. Elle savait que Malefoy ne la portait pas dans son cœur, mais elle n'avait jamais pensé que son ressentiment pût être aussi lourd, aussi violent et aussi profond. Elle frissonna.

- Il serait temps d'aller se coucher, fit remarquer Drago.

Elle acquiesça. Ils montèrent les marches de l'escalier de pierre et se séparèrent devant leurs portes respectives. Hermione mit un certain temps avant de s'endormir, se retournant sans cesse dans ses draps. A son instar, Drago garda très longtemps les yeux grands ouverts, rivés au plafond, le cœur accéléré.

* * *

- Vous êtes sûr de vous, Severus ?

Le dénommé eut une mimique de mépris, lèvres pincées.

- C'est un bon occlumens, à la différence de quelqu'un d'autre, cracha-t-il.

Le vieil homme en face de lui offrait un sourire bienveillant.

- Il est vrai que vos séances avec Harry ne se sont pas déroulées dans les meilleures conditions. Mais vous n'avez rien pu en tirer ? questionna-t-il.

- Rien de plus que ce que vous avez déjà deviné, rectifia Rogue en fusillant le directeur du regard.

Dumbledore soupira. Ses longs doigts fins pianotèrent le bureau sombre.

- Ça signifie que je devrais aller les voir moi-même…, conclut-il d'un air las.

* * *

Le ministère avait établi une connexion exceptionnelle avec le réseau des cheminées pour ramener rapidement et en toute sécurité les élèves à l'école.

Il fut convenu qu'Hermione partirait une heure avant pour éviter de se compromettre. Elle remercia vivement Mrs Malefoy, lança un regard entendu à Malefoy qui restait près de sa mère et héla fortement sa destination.

Une heure plus tard, Drago s'avançait à son tour dans la cheminée.

- Porte-toi bien, murmura Narcissa en resserrant son châle autour de ses épaules.

La brunette hocha la tête et s'avança dans le feu vert émeraude.

- Poudlard ! s'écria Drago.

Il eut une dernière vision fugitive du salon, avant que les flammes l'engloutissent. Tournant très vite sur lui-même, il entrevit des images floues d'autres maisons de sorciers qui disparaissaient en un éclair sans lui laisser le temps de les détailler. Puis le tourbillon ralentit et il s'arrêta enfin dans la cheminée du professeur McGonagall qui releva vivement la tête lorsqu'il sortit de l'âtre.

- Ah, Miss Granger. Bonsoir. Le professeur Dumbledore vous attend dans son bureau.

La brunette, encore un peu sonnée du voyage, se figea à ces mots.

- Bien, professeur, articula-t-elle avec raideur.

Drago se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur, l'appréhension grandissant dans son estomac. Que lui voulait à nouveau ce vieux fou ?

* * *

- Entrez… Ah, Hermione !

La voix de Dumbledore était chaleureuse, malgré un regard relativement pénétrant.

- Comment se sont passées vos vacances ? s'enquit-il d'un ton courtois.

- Bien… professeur, répondit Drago, d'un air hésitant.

Le vieil homme le pria de s'asseoir et le dévisagea à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Comme toujours, Drago avait l'impression d'être transparent et frissonna, très mal à l'aise.

- Hermione, est-ce qu'il y a quelque chose dont vous aimeriez me parler ? Quelque chose qui vous tracasse et que vous souhaiteriez partager ?

Le ton du directeur était bienveillant, d'une politesse bien trop retenue pour être sincère. La brunette inspira profondément. Elle repensa à la mission, à l'échange de corps, au fait de devoir tuer son interlocuteur à défaut de se faire tuer eux-mêmes.

- Non, il n'y a rien, professeur.

Il n'était juste pas pensable que Drago puisse faire part de ses craintes à celui qu'ils étaient supposés supprimer. C'était juste incohérent.

Dumbledore le sonda encore un instant, puis ne pouvant rien tirer de plus, il hocha la tête d'un entendu.

- Bien, dit-il d'un ton empli de regret.

Il farfouilla dans un tiroir et Drago se raidit sur son siège, méfiant. Mais Dumbledore sortit simplement un parchemin scellé qui lui remit.

- Pourrais-tu donner ceci à Harry, je te prie ? demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

Ah, il devait juste jouer le messager (encore une fois). Si ce n'était que ça, il pourrait le faire, sans aucun doute. Il acquiesça brièvement et s'apprêta à sortir du bureau. Pourquoi les entretiens avec Dumbledore étaient-ils aussi stressants ?

* * *

Hermione rejoignit les cachots, la mine sombre. Retrouver les Serpentard ne la réjouissait aucunement. Elle arriva devant le mur en pierre, mais ne put atteindre la salle commune.

- Zut, le mot de passe a dû changer, se dit-elle à voix haute.

- En effet, dit une voix derrière elle. c'est _Mensonges_.

Hermione se retourna vivement et vit Pansy Parkinson qui se dirigeait vers elle d'un pas joyeux. Le jeune blond lui offrit un pâle sourire qui s'estompa bien vite quand il s'aperçut qu'elle n'était pas seule : Blaise Zabini marchait à ses côtés.

- Salut Drago, ça fait longtemps, salua-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

Zabini hocha brièvement la tête. Hermione se sentit soudain très mal à l'aise, les souvenirs qu'elle avait vus dans la Pensine lui remontant en mémoire. Elle avait même peine à lui faire face. Comment Malefoy avait-il pu vouloir se battre à mort avec ce garçon qui semblait être son meilleur ami depuis l'enfance ? Le duel de sorciers lui emplit l'esprit. « Je mise mon honneur en droit ». Cette petite phrase qu'il avait sorti et qui avait scellé leur destin. Cette petite phrase inconnue et qu'elle ne comprenait pas. C'est fou comme des querelles d'adolescents peuvent être stupides. Hermione aurait voulu s'excuser pour Malefoy. Non pas parce qu'elle voulait s'inclure dans leurs disputes, mais juste parce que tout ça lui semblait totalement futile par rapport à ce qui allait se tramer par la suite. Ils allaient peut-être mourir. Est-ce que ça valait encore le coup de se battre froid ?

Hermione ouvrit la bouche, mais la referma, ne sachant trop que dire. Pardon ? Je suis désolée pour ce qui est arrivé à Daphné ? Malefoy est un abruti ? Daphné était stupide mais Malefoy l'était encore plus ? Non, certainement pas. Elle ne voulait certainement pas se faire décapiter par ledit Malefoy. Alors elle ne dit rien, mais son regard parlait pour elle. Si ça échappa à Zabini, Pansy nota un changement certain, mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire.

- On y va ? demanda-t-elle pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Les deux garçons hochèrent la tête et ils rentrèrent tous dans la salle commune.

* * *

Drago déambulait dans les couloirs, encore sonné de cette entrevue. Il regarda par la fenêtre et aperçut au loin la cabane d'Hagrid qui fumait légèrement. Afin de se changer les idées, il se dit qu'un tour dans le parc pouvait être une bonne idée. Il alla récupérer ses affaires d'hiver, enfouissant sa masse de cheveux touffus dans un bonnet rouge, une écharpe et enfila ses gants.

Paré, il sortit dans le parc, en direction du lac gelé.

- Ah, Hermione ! Bonne année ! Comment vas-tu ? s'exclama une voix bourrue.

Pris de court, Drago se retourna et se retrouva nez à nez avec Hagrid qui ramenait des grosses bûches de bois.

- _Hagrid _! Quel bon vent ! Bonne année à vous aussi… Je vais bien, merci, et… vous ?

La brunette lui offrit un sourire hypocrite. Il ne manquait plus que lui.

- Ça va bien ! Buck, je veux dire Ventdebout, est tout excité, il adore la neige, se réjouit-il, son visage se fendant en un large sourire. Tu veux aller lui dire bonjour ?

A priori, c'était une question rhétorique. Drago acquiesça, bien qu'il aurait donné tout son compte à Gringotts pour ne plus jamais se retrouver nez à nez avec l'hippogriffe qui avait failli lui arracher un bras.

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il dans un sourire crispé.

Hagrid lui fit signe de le suivre et ils s'approchèrent de la cabane. L'hippogriffe était attaché à pieu et semblait en effet très heureux d'être entouré de neige duveteuse. Il fixa d'un œil sombre la brunette qui était restée à une distance de sécurité.

- Hé bien, tu ne veux pas le caresser ? s'étonna Hagrid.

Drago cligna des yeux, conservant son sourire crispé. Il s'inclina devant la créature qui fit de même et approcha lentement sa main gantée de son encolure.

- Est-ce qu'il y a du nouveau… pour Katie ?

C'était le premier sujet de conversation qui lui venait en tête.

- Non, répondit Hagrid en secouant la tête. Son état s'est stabilisé, mais elle est toujours à Ste-Mangouste.

Drago resta silencieux quelques instants.

- Comment vas-tu, Hermione ? reprit Hagrid d'un ton beaucoup plus sérieux. Dumbledore s'inquiète pour…

Mais il s'arrêta en pleine phrase et reprit ses bûches pour les amener chez lui.

- Il s'inquiète pour ? Hagrid, il s'inquiète pour quoi ?

Drago n'allait certainement pas lâcher le morceau. Qu'insinuait Hagrid ? Il fronça les sourcils devant l'air un peu paniqué du demi-géant.

- Rien, rien… Dumbledore s'inquiète pour ses élèves, c'est normal, répliqua ce dernier d'un ton abrupt.

- Mais quel rapport avec moi ? Il s'inquiète pourquoi à mon sujet ? insista Drago d'un ton péremptoire.

Hagrid étouffa un soupir devant l'obstination de la brunette.

- Il croit que tu entretiens des relations avec des gens douteux, lâcha-t-il.

- Des gens douteux ? répéta Drago, atterré.

Hagrid se maudit en se mordant la langue, furieux d'avoir osé laisser échapper une information pareille.

- Il faudrait que tu rentres, il se fait tard, conclut-il d'un ton ferme.

Drago hocha la tête et ne demanda pas son reste. Mais sur le chemin, il ressassait ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Alors comme ça, les soupçons de Dumbledore étaient aussi pointus que ça ? La suite ne lui disait décidément rien qui valut…

* * *

En remontant les étages, Drago aperçut au loin les trois Gryffondor qui semblaient être revenus à l'instant par poudre de cheminette. Parfait, il allait finir sa mission de messager au plus vite. Mais en venant à leur rencontre, il reconnut Ronald Weasley et son humeur baissa de trois crans immédiatement. Un Malefoy avait malheureusement la rancune tenace et il n'avait toujours pas digéré que Granger ait explicitement avoué qu'elle en pinçait pour un type pareil. Tant pis, il décida de les héler, se précipitant vers eux, le teint rosi, sa cape brassant l'air.

- _Harry_ ! Ginny ! Je suis revenue il y a deux heures. J'étais allé voir Hagrid et Buck – ou plutôt Ventdebout, dit Drago, hors d'haleine. Vous avez passé un bon Noël ?

- Ouais, répondit aussitôt Ron. Très mouvementé, Rufus Scrim…

- J'ai quelque chose pour toi, Harry, coupa la brunette sans regarder Ron et en faisant mine de n'avoir rien entendu. Oh, attends… le mot de passe, c'est _Abstinence._

- Exact, dit la grosse dame d'une voix faible.

Et elle pivota pour dégager l'ouverture.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a ? demanda Harry.

- Apparemment, elle a fait des excès à Noël, répondit Drago, levant les yeux au ciel tandis qu'il entrait le premier dans la salle commune bondée. Avec son amie Violette, elles ont bu tout le vin des moines ivres, dans ce tableau qu'on voit en allant au cours de sortilèges. Mais d'abord…

Il fouilla un instant dans sa poche et en sortit un rouleau de parchemin qui portait l'écriture de Dumbledore.

- Parfait, dit Harry qui le déroula aussitôt pour découvrir que sa prochaine leçon avec Dumbledore aurait lieu le lendemain soir. J'ai beaucoup de choses à lui raconter – et à toi aussi. Allons nous asseoir…

Mais au même moment, une voix aiguë, retentissante, s'écria :

- _Ron-Ron ! _

Et Lavande Brown surgit de nulle part pour se jeter dans les bras de Ron. Il y eut quelques ricanements autour d'eux. Drago refoula une expression de mépris, éclata d'un rire suraigu et dit :

- Je vois une table libre, là-bas… Tu viens avec nous, Ginny ?

- Non, merci, j'ai promis à Dean d'aller le retrouver.

Le timbre de voix de Ginny démontrait étonnamment qu'elle n'avait pas l'air très enthousiaste. Laissant Ron et Lavande enlacés dans une étreinte qui ressemblait à une prise de catch, Harry entraîna Drago vers la table.

- Alors, comment s'est passé ton Noël ?

Drago repensa à la visite impromptue de Voldemort, aux diverses conversations avec Granger, à son père en prison…

- Oh, très bien, répondit-il avec un haussement d'épaules. Rien de spécial. Comment c'était chez _Ron-Ron_ ?

- Je te raconterai ça dans un instant, dit Harry. Mais d'abord, Hermione, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas…

- Non, je ne peux pas, répliqua Drago d'un ton catégorique. Inutile de me le demander.

Il n'avait vraiment pas envie de faire d'effort, surtout avec Weasley.

- Je me disais que peut-être, après Noël…

- C'est la grosse dame qui a bu un tonneau de vin de cinq cents ans d'âge, _Harry_, pas moi, corrigea-t-il d'un air entendu. Alors, quelle était cette nouvelle importante que tu voulais m'annoncer ?

La brunette avait l'air trop féroce pour qu'on puisse discuter avec elle et Harry renonça à parler de Ron. Il lui raconta plutôt la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Malefoy et Rogue.

Lorsqu'il eut terminé, Drago réfléchit un moment : alors comme il l'avait imaginé, Potter se confiait à Granger sans vergogne. Il se perdit dans un quelconque chemin à emprunter.

- Tu ne crois pas…

- … qu'il faisait semblant de lui proposer de l'aide pour amener Malefoy à lui révéler ce qu'il préparait ?

- Oui, c'est ça, approuva Drago, satisfait que Potter lui mâche le travail.

- Le père de Ron et Lupin pensent la même chose, dit Harry à contrecœur. Mais ça prouve quand même que Malefoy mijote quelque chose, tu ne peux pas le nier.

Ils se dévisagèrent gravement.

- Non, en effet, répondit Drago avec lenteur.

C'était évident : il ne pouvait prendre éternellement Potter pour un imbécile.

- Et il agit sur ordre de Voldemort, comme je le disais.

- Mmmm… Est-ce que l'un d'eux a clairement prononcé le nom de Voldemort ? s'enquit Drago d'un ton innocent.

Harry fronça les sourcils, essayant de se rappeler.

- Je ne me souviens plus très bien… Rogue a parlé de « votre maître », qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Ça y est, il avait trouvé la piste.

- Je ne sais pas, dit Drago en se mordant la lèvre. Peut-être son père ?

Il regarda dans le vide, apparemment perdu dans ses pensées, sans même remarquer Lavande qui était en train de chatouiller Ron. Changer de sujet. Il fallait changer de sujet. Peu importe lequel. Quelque chose par rapport au Noël avec les Weasley mais qui ne comporterait ni les mots « Ron » ni les mots « Lavande » dans la conversation. Il se remémora les noms évoqués et le premier qui lui vint à l'esprit fut Lupin. Machinalement, il reprit :

- Comment va Lupin ?

- Pas très bien, répondit Harry.

Il lui raconta sa mission chez les loups-garous et les difficultés qu'il rencontrait.

- Tu as déjà entendu parler de Fenrir Greyback ?

- Oh, oui ! s'exclama Drago, alarmé.

Face à l'expression stupéfaite d'Harry, il se rendit compte que Granger n'aurait pas été potentiellement capable de savoir qui était Fenrir Greyback. Aussi, il trouva désespérément une explication. Quand était-ce, la dernière fois où ils auraient pu entendre parler de Greyback ensemble ? Drago fit marcher son cerveau à toute allure pour s'exclamer :

- Et toi aussi, Harry !

- Quand ? En histoire de la magie ? Tu sais très bien que je n'écoute jamais…

- Non, non, nia Drago, ravi de sa trouvaille, pas en histoire de la magie. Malefoy a prononcé son nom pour en menacer Barjow ! Dans l'allée des Embrumes, tu te souviens ? Il a dit que Greyback était un vieil ami de la famille et qu'il viendrait vérifier si Barjow faisait bien son travail !

Harry le regarda bouche bée.

- J'avais oublié ! Mais c'est bien la _preuve _que Malefoy est un Mangemort, sinon comment pourrait-il être en contact avec Greyback et lui donner des instructions ?

Drago resta sans voix une demi-seconde. Il venait de se vendre lui-même. Il se mordit les lèvres.

- C'est assez louche, en effet, convint-il dans un souffle. À moins que…

- Allons, ça suffit, coupa Harry, exaspéré. Cette fois, tu ne peux plus trouver d'autre explication !

- Il y a toujours la possibilité que ce soient des menaces en l'air.

- Tu es vraiment incroyable, répliqua Harry en hochant la tête. Mais on verra bien qui avait raison… Tu seras obligée d'admettre que tu t'es trompée, Hermione, tout comme le ministre. Ah oui, je ne t'ai pas dit, je me suis aussi disputé avec Rufus Scrimgeour…

Et le reste de la soirée se passa dans une ambiance amicale, tous deux fustigeant le ministre de la Magie car, tout comme l'ancien ministre, Drago n'appréciait que moyennement les têtes couronnées qui faisait du ministère de la Magie un espace de corruption et d'incompétence. Aussi, soulagé d'avoir changé de sujet, il s'en donna à cœur joie. Au moins, ils étaient d'accord sur ce point.

* * *

Le lendemain matin, Drago attendait les deux Gryffondor dans la salle commune, relisant une nouvelle fois l'histoire de la Tour d'Astronomie de _L'Histoire de Poudlard_, se demandant bien par quel miracle ce livre poussiéreux et ennuyant émerveillait constamment Granger. Il soupira de soulagement en le refermant, quand il aperçut les deux têtes distinctes qui s'avançaient vers lui.

- Tu as vu ? demanda Ron avec enthousiasme.

Il pointait un doigt vers un grand écriteau qui avait été placardé au cours de la nuit sur le tableau d'affichage de la salle et qui était entouré d'une masse d'élèves compacte et bruyante.

_LEÇONS DE TRANSPLANAGE_

_Si vous avez dix-sept ans ou si vous devez les avoir avant le 31 août prochain, vous pourrez suivre un stage de douze semaines consacré à des leçons de transplanage sous la direction d'un moniteur de transplanage du ministère de la Magie._

_Si vous êtes intéressé(e), veuillez inscrire votre nom ci-dessous._

_Coût : 12 Gallions._

Les trois sixième-année se mêlèrent à la foule qui se bousculait devant l'annonce, chacun attendant son tour pour écrire son nom. Drago s'appliqua pour reproduire l'écriture soignée d'Hermione. Il laissait la place à Ron, lorsque Lavande s'approcha silencieusement de ce dernier par derrière, plaqua les mains sur ses yeux et dit d'une voix roucoulante :

- Devine qui c'est, _Ron-Ron_ ?

Drago se figea et s'éloigna d'un pas raide, non sans avoir fusillé du regard Ron qui comprit très bien le message. Aussi, peu après, Ron rejoignit Harry et Drago dans le couloir, les oreilles rouges et de mauvaise humeur. Sans un mot, Drago accéléra le pas pour marcher à la hauteur de Neville, en réprimant un sourire satisfait. De toute façon, la conversation qu'engageaient les deux garçons sur le transplanage ne l'enchantait guère.

- Tu es contente d'apprendre à transplaner, Hermione ? questionna Neville d'un ton nerveux.

A l'évidence, Neville Londubat appréhendait grandement ces cours-là. Drago se retint de faire souligner au Gryffondor qu'il n'y avait pas de mode de transport mieux que le transplanage et par conséquent oui, il était impatient d'apprendre à transplaner, surtout qu'il avait déjà les rudiments de base grâce à ses parents.

- Ça peut être intéressant, dit-il simplement, pensant que c'était une réponse Grangeresque. Et toi ?

Neville haussa les épaules.

- Oh, c'est sûr que ce serait bien. J'espère juste ne pas me faire désartibuler dès la première séance…

Drago étouffa un rire sardonique. Londubat ne pourrait même pas se faire désartibuler. Pour ce faire, il faudrait déjà qu'il se téléporte d'un endroit à un autre. Or, étant donné l'adresse dont il faisait preuve, le transplanage était loin d'être acquis dans son cas.

- Ron a l'air emballé, fit remarquer Neville.

Drago eut juste le temps de jeter un coup d'œil à la mine réjouie du rouquin avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

- Il n'y a que les abrutis qui s'enthousiasment pour un truc si banal, marmonna-t-il en s'asseyant dans la classe de Sortilèges.

Au cours de la journée, comme Harry devait narrer sans cesse les effets du transplanage et à quel point c'était désagréable, Drago battit en retraite et préféra s'isoler du groupe. Entendre Potter déblatérer sur quelque chose d'aussi génial que le transplanage le mettait hors de lui. Aussi, à défaut de ne pouvoir lui voler dans les plumes, il opta pour passer une majeure partie de son après-midi à la bibliothèque. Ce n'était pas sans compter Cormac McLaggen qui potassait il-ne-savait-quoi dans les premières rangées. Aussitôt, Drago fit demi-tour et rejoignit quatre à quatre le septième étage. Il n'avait certainement pas oublié l'épisode humiliant du baiser sous le gui, et McLaggen n'aurait certainement pas oublié l'épisode humiliant de sa fuite. Aussi, mieux valait ne pas le croiser de si tôt, même avec la présence de témoins.

Ses pas le menèrent devant la tapisserie des trolls. Il jeta un regard furtif autour de lui, s'aperçut que Goyle ne faisait pas le guet et se décida à se volatiliser quelques heures loin du monde. Il poussa la porte de la Salle sur Demande, certain de n'y trouver personne.

En déambulant parmi les divers objets, il arriva devant l'Armoire qui le toisait de toute sa hauteur et s'assit en face d'elle dans un fauteuil défoncé. Est-ce que jamais ils arriveraient à faire passer des sorciers à travers elle ? Est-ce que jamais ils réussiraient la mission qu'avait ordonnée Voldemort ? Il n'en menait pas large, et il devinait ô combien dans quel état d'esprit Granger devait se trouver. Que pouvait-il bien faire, lui ?

La porte grinça et un adolescent blond se dirigea vers l'Armoire.

- Ah, t'es là, dit simplement Hermione en apparaissant devant Drago.

Il hocha la tête et elle laissa dévier son regard vers l'Armoire.

- Ça veut dire que Goyle est là ? questionna-t-il de manière rhétorique.

Elle acquiesça. Bon, dans ce cas, il ne pourrait retourner dans le couloir. Elle se dirigea vers un grand placard et sortit le manuel de Barjow. Elle le feuilletant, elle leva sa baguette magique.

- Je dois vérifier…

Elle fit quelques mouvements complexes informulés et attendit quelques instants. Drago la regardait faire, en silence. Plusieurs heures se passèrent. Autant la brunette était perdue dans ses pensées, autant le grand blond s'activait sur l'Armoire, les traits tendus et la respiration saccadée. Enfin :

- Ça marche ! s'exclama Hermione.

Drago cligna des yeux, émergeant de ses pensées.

- Hein ?

- L'Armoire est réparée !

Le jeune blond s'était retourné vivement vers la brunette et sautillait presque sur place. Son excitation était à son comble.

- Maintenant, il suffit juste de faire des essais, mais elle est réparée ! s'esclaffa Hermione.

Il fallut quelques minutes à Drago pour que l'information arrive jusqu'au cerveau. L'Armoire réparée ? Où était le piège ? Mais apparemment, c'était la vérité. Il frissonna, son cœur battit légèrement plus vite. Lentement, il se leva de son siège et s'approcha de l'Armoire. Il caressa doucement le bois d'ébène et planta son regard ébahi dans celui radieux d'Hermione.

- Réparée…, murmura-t-il sans trop y croire.

Les chances étaient soudain bien plus nombreuses sur la potentialité de s'en sortir vivants. La joie illumina leurs visages et ils furent pris d'un fou rire nerveux, à la fois soulagé et déstabilisé par cette nouvelle. Avant qu'il ait pu y réfléchir, Drago attrapa Hermione dans ses bras d'un mouvement un peu brut.

- Réparée…, ne cessait-il de répéter.

Elle lui rendit son étreinte, rayonnante.

Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, puis, se rendant compte soudain du comique de la situation, se dégagèrent rapidement, gênés.

- Il est tard… Il faut aller manger, observa Drago en toussotant après avoir vérifié l'heure.

Hermione approuva et elle disparut dans le couloir. Quelques instants plus tard, il fit de même. Il se dirigea vers la Grande Salle, mais rien ne put entacher sa bonne humeur. Pas même Harry qui continuait encore et toujours à relater à quel point c'était désagréable de transplaner avec quelqu'un, pas même Ron qui aspirait littéralement le visage de Lavande, pas même Cormac McLaggen qui lui lançait des œillades assassines de l'autre bout de la table.

* * *

Drago et Harry restèrent quelques instants ensemble, mais Harry partit rapidement dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Drago hésita un instant, puis décida de retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il était déjà plus de huit heures du soir. La pièce était encore très bruyante et remplie, mais quelques places étaient libres près de l'âtre. La brunette décida de rester un moment, profitant du feu de cheminée. Les flammes dansaient devant elle, tandis que ses pensées dérivaient vers les derniers jours passés en compagnie de Granger. Il était certain que ce n'avait pas été désagréable du tout. Au contraire, si on omettait l'épisode fâcheux du psychopathe noir. Mais même ces souvenirs semblaient moindres, avec la bonne nouvelle qu'il venait de vivre quelques heures auparavant.

Un papier vint s'échouer sur ses genoux et le sortit de ses pensées. Il le défroissa et put lire l'écriture maladroite et désordonnée de Ron.

_On fait notre ronde ensemble, ce soir._

C'était bien la première fois que Weasley lui demandait ça. D'habitude ils se séparaient et faisaient leur tour chacun de leur côté. Soupirant avec résignation, Drago alla déposer ses affaires dans le dortoir et sortit de la salle. Ron était adossé au mur, jouant avec quelque chose que Drago ne pouvait identifier.

Ils marchèrent côte à côte quelques instants, puis Ron décida de briser la glace.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu ne m'adresses même plus la parole ? Pourquoi tu m'évites ? En quel honneur ?

Drago resta silencieux un moment.

- Parce que. Tu m'énerves.

Ron sentit ses joues s'empourprer.

- _Pardon ?_

- Oui, lâcha-t-il en soupirant. Tu dis que tu es soi-disant amoureux de Granger et la minute qui suit, tu te farcis cette pintade de Brown. Tu ne penses même pas à ses sentiments à elle. Et puis, tu oses me faire jouer le rôle de commis.

Le rouquin ne répondit rien, ses yeux bleus s'agrandissant à mesure que la brunette parlait.

- Enfin, je te déteste, mais ce n'est pas une nouveauté.

Ils continuèrent leur ronde en silence, descendant jusqu'au cinquième étage. Ron n'en revenait pas : Malefoy expliquait avec une sincérité déconcertante ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Mais surtout, _surtout_, il avait parlé de ses sentiments _à elle_. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ?

- Mais tu m'as dit qu'elle ne m'aimait pas…, souffla-t-il, éberlué.

Drago se tourna vers lui, un rictus de mépris sur le visage.

- Je n'ai rien dit de pareil, abruti, s'insurgea-t-il. J'aurais bien aimé te le dire. Mais je n'ai fait que te le laisser sous-entendre.

- Alors ça veut dire…, murmura Ron, n'osant trop y croire.

Décidément, Weasley était trop bête. Drago accéléra le pas, furieux. Il le détestait, vraiment. Et il détestait Granger pour aimer un garçon aussi stupide que lui. Mais à l'évidence, il se détestait, _lui_, pour être autant en colère devant quelque chose qui devrait le laisser de marbre.

- Attends ! fit Ron en le rattrapant.

Ils étaient à présent au troisième.

- Pourquoi tu m'as fait ça ? Ne me dis pas que c'était parce que tu trouvais ça amusant, je ne te croirais pas, Malefoy, déclara le rouquin d'un ton catégorique.

Il s'était posté devant la brunette et la dépassait de toute sa hauteur. Drago le fusilla du regard. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement en silence. Puis Ron ouvrit la bouche, clignant des yeux. Il venait de comprendre.

- Tu l'aimes, hein ?

Drago ouvrit de grands yeux stupéfaits, outré d'un tel affront.

- Ne sois pas stupide, Weasley ! Amoureux de Granger ? N'importe quoi ! Quelle idée aberrante !

Et agacé au plus haut point, il le sema dans les couloirs. Ron resta immobile, encore frappé d'un tel aveu.

* * *

_Merci de votre patience!_

_Je suis vraiment touchée: vous êtes de plus en plus nombreux à lire et ça me fait vraiment chaud au coeur!_

_N'hésitez pas à m'écrire vos impressions, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	24. Chapitre 24: Honteuse suspicion

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Alors, pour me faire pardonner de mon silence radio précédent, voici un chapitre plus rapide ^^ J'espère que je pourrais poster régulièrement maintenant... On croise les doigts!_

_Un chapitre un peu plus long que la moyenne, j'espère que ça vous plaira! :D_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: ooooh merci de ta review et de ce superbe compliment! J'espère que ce chapitre sera à la hauteur de tes espérances. En tout cas, merci beaucoup de ta fidélité!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 24: Honteuse suspicion

Drago tournait et retournait dans son lit, les yeux grands ouverts et les sourcils froncés. Il ne pouvait calmer sa colère. Agacé. Oui, il était passablement agacé. Et énervé. Il ressassait ce que lui avait dit Ron plus tôt dans la soirée. « Tu l'aimes, hein ? » Il haussa les épaules en levant les yeux au ciel. Evidemment que non. C'était même tellement stupide qu'il n'aurait jamais pu avoir cette idée en tête. Amoureux de Granger ? Poudlard deviendrait visible aux yeux des moldus qu'il n'en serait même pas question !

- Tss… Weasley, abruti fini, grommela-t-il à mi-voix.

Autour de lui, le dortoir était endormi et la lune passait par faibles rayons à travers les vitres légèrement cristallisées. Drago fixa un instant le parc à l'extérieur de la fenêtre de ses yeux noisette agrandis et vides. La lune fit dériver ses pensées sur la rencontre avec Luna Lovegood en haut de la tour d'astronomie. « Un dragon avec un cœur… » Il eut une interjection de mépris. De quoi elle se mêlait, cette Loufoca ? Il se retourna, dos à la fenêtre, en ronchonnant des paroles inaudibles. Et puis aussi, pourquoi ses paroles lui revinrent en mémoire à ce moment-là ? C'était insensé.

Il soupira. Amoureux d'une née-moldue. Il aurait tout entendu. Non vraiment, il était évident qu'il ne pourrait jamais tomber amoureux de Granger. Sans blague. Pour la simple et bonne raison que, déjà, c'était Granger. Et d'un. Ensuite, parce qu'elle s'autorisait des mimiques indécentes dans son propre corps qui le ridiculisait et les trahissait. Et de deux. Et puis, parce qu'elle était quand même une née-moldue. Et de trois. Et il était promis à Astoria et il était inconcevable qu'il se mariât avec n'importe qui d'autre, et surtout pas avec une fille comme Granger. Et de quatre. De plus, il passait outre le fait que c'était une enquiquineuse municipale, car ça, tout le monde le savait. Et de cinq. Attendez, qui a parlé de mariage ?

Drago secoua la tête. Mais c'était pourtant clair : le jour où il tombera amoureux de Granger, les hippogriffes auront bon caractère et les scroutts ne seront plus dangereux pour deux mornilles. Autant dire que ce n'était pas pour tout de suite. Pour jamais, d'ailleurs.

Il roula sur le ventre et plongea sa tête dans l'oreiller. Amoureux de Granger. Vraiment, il valait mieux entendre ça que d'être sourd. Bon d'accord, depuis qu'ils se parlaient à peu près de manière civilisée, il commençait à _l'apprécier_. Oui, bon, c'est un bien grand terme, mais il ne la méprisait plus, déjà. Comment il l'avait su ? A vrai dire, il venait tout juste de s'en rendre compte. Il ne lui envoyait plus de piques acérées sans motif valable. Il fallait aussi dire qu'elle était assez impressionnante et qu'elle lui imposait le respect, par sa détermination et son endurance. Finalement, elle était une Gryffondor jusqu'au bout. Ah ! Et en plus c'était une Gryffondor ! Et de six. Il étouffa un cri dans le coussin. Merlin, pourquoi ça le mettait autant en rogne ?

Drago émergea de son oreiller pour reprendre une bouffée d'air. Pourquoi Weasley avait-il dit ça ? Pour l'énerver, sans aucun doute. D'ailleurs, c'était plutôt à Weasley de se préoccuper de ses problèmes de cœur. Puisque Granger était amoureuse du rouquin fauché, dans tous les cas. A quoi bon discuter de lui ? Granger aimait Weasley. Et de sept. Elle était tellement entiché de ce minable qu'elle ne le regarderait jamais, de toute façon, donc c'était juste une aberration de penser qu'un jour… A cette pensée, un violent pincement au cœur lui fit replonger la tête dans l'oreiller et il martela avec rage les draps de ses poings trop serrés. Merlin que cette simple idée l'énervait ! Il jura de toutes les manières possibles et inimaginables, sa voix étant heureusement étranglée par le tissu. La vision du visage rayonnant de Granger quand elle avait reçu la plume de phénix rajouta de l'huile sur le feu.

- Weasley, espèce de sot !

Merlin qu'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il était énervé et sa colère se décuplait à mesure que son incompréhension grandissait.

- Calme-toi, s'entendit-il dire d'une voix blanche.

Oui, c'était normal qu'il s'énerve. Après tout, Granger était dans son corps et elle arborait certaines fois des expressions amourachées à l'égard de Weasley qui étaient juste contre-nature. C'était normal qu'il se mette hors de lui. Elle devrait plutôt se focaliser sur la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres, plutôt que sur la relation entre Lavande et Ron. Il y avait plus grave dans leurs vies. Evidemment qu'il se mettait en colère ! Il y avait de quoi ! Granger était supposée les sortir de ce pétrin ! Après tout, c'était bien de sa faute à elle s'ils étaient coincés dans le corps de l'autre ? Pourquoi ? Parce que c'était ainsi, c'est tout. Ce n'était certainement pas de sa faute à lui. Donc forcément, c'était de la faute de Granger.

Il grinça des dents en bombardant de coups de poing l'oreiller qui subissait sans mot dire. C'était toujours de la faute de Granger quand il y avait un souci. Elle endossait très bien ce rôle, il ne voyait pas pourquoi ça changerait. Quand tout ça sera terminé, il pourra reprendre une vie normale. Quand tout ça sera terminé, Granger sera enfin loin de lui. Et tout redeviendrait parfait. Tout irait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes.

Il émergea des couvertures : Granger sera loin ? Il cligna des yeux. Elle retrouvera sûrement sa vie d'antan avec Potter et Weasley. Il déglutit difficilement, une moue dégoûtée sur le visage, imaginant le pire scénario : Granger mariée à Weasley avec des gamins tout le tour du ventre, qui rayonnait de bonheur et le regardait de loin, moqueuse avec toute sa famille et les familles de ses amis, irradiant de joie et de plaisir, tandis qu'il restait dans une ombre froide et triste. Seul. Loin d'elle. Il eut la nausée : après tout ça, Granger rejoindrait sa joyeuse bande d'amis débiles et elle l'oublierait. Alors, oui, franchement, quelle idée il aurait de tomber amoureux d'une ingrate pareille ?

Drago soupira, roula à nouveau sur le dos et garda les yeux rivés au plafond de son baldaquin. Bien sûr qu'il serait marié à Astoria et qu'il aurait aussi un héritier, comme ça se fait chez les Malefoy. De toute façon, ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Et de huit. Qu'est-ce qu'on peut espérer quand tout vous sépare ?… Attendez. Espérer ? Mais il n'y a rien à espérer. La brunette souffla. Les pérégrinations nocturnes ne lui réussissaient pas. Elle vérifia l'heure : quatre heures du matin. En soupirant, elle se décida à dormir un peu. Elle farfouilla dans le tiroir de sa table de chevet quelques instants et retira, satisfaite, une potion de sommeil. Aux grands maux, les grands remèdes. Drago la but d'une traite et s'endormit d'un sommeil de plomb.

* * *

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut dans la Salle sur Demande. Elle avait passé la nuit à chercher un moyen de faire disparaître et apparaître un pauvre encrier par l'Armoire et aucun essai n'avait été concluant. Elle s'était assoupie sur le fauteuil en face, rageant de dépit. La suite s'annonçait tout aussi laborieuse.

Elle s'étira, courbaturée, puis décida d'aller faire un tour du côté de la salle de bain, histoire de se détendre un peu. Depuis l'épisode fâcheux de voyeurisme hasardeux, Hermione n'osait plus remettre les pieds dans la salle de bain des préfets. Aussi, elle se doucha, penaude, chez les Serpentard, ignorant les regards surpris de ses condisciples qui la prenaient pour une revenante.

Elle offrit une œillade mauvaise à Harper qui commençait à la provoquer et sortit rapidement… pour tomber nez à nez avec Pansy dans la salle commune.

Les mains sur les hanches, elle lui intima de la suivre. En soupirant, Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et consentit tout de même à obéir.

- Je m'inquiète, Drago, murmura Pansy un peu à l'écart.

La jeune fille avait en effet une mine anxieuse et scrutait le visage de l'adolescent blond comme si elle espérait y lire en transparence.

- Tu es sûr que tout va bien ? Tu ne manges pratiquement plus, tu es tout le temps ailleurs, tu t'absentes souvent… Je sais que tu as ta mission, mais… Tu ne parles plus, tu ne restes presque plus avec nous… Et je sais que ce n'est pas que l'histoire de Daphné qui est en cause. Non, là… On dirait juste quelqu'un d'autre, souffla-t-elle en baissant les yeux.

Hermione se raidit, lui lançant un regard affolé qu'elle ne vit – heureusement – pas. Elle eut un rire nerveux, mal à l'aise.

- Que vas-tu imaginer là, voyons, dit-elle maladroitement. Ne t'inquiète pas, ma mission est délicate, et me prend tout mon temps.

Le jeune homme blond tapota d'une main qui se voulait rassurante sur la tête de Parkinson, avant de prendre le chemin de la Grande Salle. Reprenant un visage sérieux, Hermione se dit qu'il fallait qu'elle redouble d'efforts, à partir de maintenant. Parkinson pouvait être incroyablement intuitive.

* * *

Drago se réveilla quelques heures plus tard, grimaçant comme jamais.

- La prochaine fois, je rajouterai une potion anti-rêves…, murmura-t-il pour lui.

Sa nuit – ou plutôt les quelques heures qui lui restaient – avaient été peuplées d'une multitude de Granger miniatures qui l'avaient regardé tout penaud en s'esclaffant, avec une colonie de bambins roux et bruns. Drago secoua la tête avec hébètement, se rappelant tant bien que mal le programme de sa journée. A regret, il quitta le dortoir et se dirigea vers la salle commune. Il croisa Ron qui aspirait le visage de Lavande sur un fauteuil en velours, et réprima une moue méprisante. Comment ce rouquin avait-il pu insinuer une telle horreur ? Amoureux de Granger. Il frissonna, se promettant de ne plus jamais lui adresser la moindre parole, incluant une situation extrême de torture intense et dont le seul moyen de l'arrêter serait de demander de l'aide à Weasley.

Aussi, lorsqu'Harry souhaita lui parler de sa soirée chez Dumbledore, il dut attendre la récréation du premier cours pour le faire. Ron étant trop occupé avec Lavande, Drago daigna offrir une oreille attentive aux geignements du balafré, qui lui apprit par la même occasion de nouveaux souvenirs de l'enfance de Voldemort, notamment le meurtre de son père et sa découverte des horcruxes. La brunette resta un moment sceptique, avant d'ouvrir la bouche :

- Il doit être décidé à cacher ce qui s'est vraiment passé si Dumbledore lui-même n'a rien pu tirer de lui, dit-elle à voix basse, dans la cour enneigée où ils étaient sortis pour la récréation.

Drago réfléchit un instant : ce terme d'horcruxes ne lui était pas familier.

- Les Horcruxes… Les Horcruxes… je n'en ai jamais entendu parler…

- Ah bon ?

Harry semblait déçu, ayant certainement espéré que Drago pourrait lui donner un indice. Ce dernier le considéra quelques minutes, avant d'ajouter :

- Il doit s'agir de quelque chose de très avancé en matière de magie noire, sinon pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il posé des questions à ce sujet ? Je crois que tu auras du mal à obtenir l'information, _Harry_, tu devras te montrer très prudent dans ta façon d'approcher Slughorn, réfléchir à une stratégie…

- Ron pense que je devrais simplement attendre la fin du cours de potions, cet après-midi…

Drago sentit la colère lui monter aux joues et son cœur battre plus vite que de raison. Les hypothèses de Weasley étaient tellement fiables ! Voilà que Potter prenait en compte les estimations du rouquin, maintenant !

- Ah, très bien, si c'est ce que pense _Ron-Ron_, il faut suivre ses conseils, répliqua-t-il en s'enflammant aussitôt. Le jugement de _Ron-Ron_ a-t-il jamais été pris en défaut ?

Harry se sentit pris au dépourvu. Drago fulminait sur place. Comment Potter pouvait-il accorder du crédit au rouquin ? Ce rouquin qui aimait Granger et qui sortait avec une pintade ?

- Hermione, tu ne pourrais pas…

- Non ! s'exclama Drago avec colère.

Et il s'éloigna en trombe, laissant Harry seul, dans la neige jusqu'aux chevilles.

* * *

Au cours de la journée, la mauvaise humeur de Drago ne s'améliora pas. Il avait pris en grippe Harry, tout comme il avait décidé de continuer de bouder Ron. Cependant, en cours de potions, les élèves étant peu nombreux dans cette matière, il était obligé de partager la même table. Il avait bien pensé rejoindre la table des Serpentard, mais non seulement ils étaient déjà quatre, mais en plus c'aurait été plus qu'étrange. Aussi, il était obligé de subir en silence.

Avec dépit, il déplaça son chaudron pour se rapprocher d'Ernie Macmillan, qu'il n'aimait pas particulièrement mais qui s'apparentait à un maigre prix de consolation. Ernie s'étonna quelque peu, mais ne fit aucun commentaire sur le fait que Drago ignorait complètement Harry et Ron. Et Hermione par la même occasion, puisqu'il lui tournait le dos volontairement. Ses pensées de la veille étaient encore présentes, il ne manquait plus qu'elle le découvrît !

Hermione, de son côté, n'était pas non plus gâtée et ne se formalisa pas de l'attitude de Drago : elle avait mieux à faire. Autant Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson essayaient tant bien que mal de détendre l'atmosphère, autant Blaise Zabini affichait un visage des plus fermés. L'ambiance était lourde, le jeune blond ne sachant comment aborder Zabini : depuis qu'elle avait enfin compris le lien qui l'unissait à Malefoy, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui accorder un brin de sympathie, sans pouvoir réellement le lui montrer, car depuis qu'il l'avait coincée dans le dédale de cachots pour lui parler de cette photo, il ne lui avait plus adressé la parole.

La brunette entendit Ron marmonner à l'oreille d'Harry, mais ne prit pas la peine de se tourner vers eux : Slughorn, derrière son bureau, exigeait le silence :

- Calmez-vous, calmez-vous, s'il vous plaît ! Dépêchons-nous, nous avons beaucoup de travail cet après-midi ! La troisième loi de Golpalott… Qui peut me l'énoncer ? Miss Granger, bien sûr !

Drago, ayant pris l'habitude, récita à toute vitesse :

- La-troisième-loi-de-Golpalott-établit-que-l'antido te-d'un-poison-composé-doit-être-égal-à-plus-que-l a-somme-desantidotes-de-chacun-de-ses-composants.

Hermione, qui était toujours aussi agréablement surprise de l'effort que faisait Drago sur ses cours, effaça bien vite un petit sourire vainqueur qui naquit sur ses lèvres, ce qui n'échappa malheureusement pas à aucun des trois Serpentard de la pièce : ils se regardèrent avec un regard étonné, mais se gardèrent de la moindre réflexion.

- Exactement ! approuva Slughorn, la mine réjouie. Dix points pour Gryffondor ! Maintenant, si l'on considère comme vraie la troisième loi de Golpalott…

Hermione cligna des yeux : à trop divaguer sur les prouesses scolaires de Malefoy, elle n'avait rien suivi du cours. Drago hocha la tête d'un air entendu quand Slughorn leur dit :

- … cela signifie, bien sûr, que, en admettant qu'on ait identifié correctement les ingrédients de la potion grâce au Révélasort de Scarpin, notre but principal sera non pas celui relativement simple de sélectionner les antidotes de chacun de ces ingrédients, mais de découvrir le composant supplémentaire qui permettra, par un processus quasiment alchimique, de transformer ces éléments disparates…

Drago fronça les sourcils, attentif au moindre détail : faire un antidote ? Rien de plus simple ! Il avait travaillé d'arrache-pied sur leur confection, l'été de leur quatrième année, après son empoisonnement, pour ne plus jamais se faire avoir à nouveau.

- … et donc, acheva Slughorn, je veux que chacun de vous prenne l'une des fioles qui sont sur mon bureau. Vous devrez mettre au point un antidote contre le poison qu'elles contiennent avant la fin du cours. Bonne chance et n'oubliez pas vos gants de protection !

La brunette s'était déjà levée de son tabouret et se trouvait à mi-chemin du bureau de Slughorn avant que le reste de la classe se soit rendu compte qu'il était temps de bouger. Le jeune blond secoua la tête, et suivit le reste des Serpentard. Au moment où Harry, Ron et Ernie retournaient s'asseoir à leur table, Drago avait déjà versé le contenu de sa fiole dans son chaudron et allumait un feu au-dessous. Il jeta un regard sous-entendu à Harry.

- C'est bête que le Prince ne puisse pas t'aider aujourd'hui, _Harry_, dit-il d'un ton allègre en se redressant. Cette fois, il va falloir que tu comprennes toi-même le principe de l'expérience. Pas de raccourcis, pas de tricherie !

Hermione déboucha le flacon de poison qu'elle avait pris sur le bureau de Slughorn, un liquide d'un jaune blafard, le vida dans son chaudron et le mit à chauffer. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle n'avait pas écouté et n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'elle devait faire ensuite. Elle jeta un regard à Théodore Nott et Pansy Parkinson qui restaient dubitatifs devant leurs propres chaudrons. Un regard vers Blaise Zabini les surprit tous : avec des gestes mesurés, il agitait sa baguette magique, l'air très concentré. Les trois autres décidèrent de l'imiter, sceptiques quant aux sorts à formuler. Elle réfléchit à grande vitesse, feuilletant son manuel pour relire avec précision la loi de Golpalott. Elle eut un sourire radieux : évidemment ! Si la loi était telle, il suffisait de séparer tous les ingrédients pour trouver chaque antidote propre à chacun et ensuite les assembler. Ravie de sa trouvaille, elle se mit aussitôt au travail.

- Tu es sûr que le Prince n'aurait pas un tuyau ? marmonna Ron.

Drago leur jeta un regard jubilatoire, alors qu'Harry sortait sa fidèle édition du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions _et l'ouvrait au chapitre des antidotes. La troisième loi de Golpalott y était reproduite telle que Drago l'avait récitée mais aucun commentaire de la main du prince ne venait éclairer sa signification. Apparemment, le Prince, tout comme Drago, n'avait eu aucune difficulté à la comprendre.

- Rien du tout, dit sombrement Harry.

Drago agitait à présent sa baguette d'un geste enthousiaste au-dessus de son chaudron. Il se félicita d'utiliser des incantations informulées, ce qui empêchait les deux zouaves de Gryffondor de copier comme des abrutis ce qu'il faisait sans qu'ils comprennent véritablement le sens. Drago affichait un air absolument indécent de suffisance. Non seulement, il ne supportait pas qu'Harry triche à chaque fois avec son manuel de Prince de Sang-mêlé, mais en plus, il prenait ça pour une basse vengeance : il en avait bavé pour cette loi lors de leur quatrième année, ce serait trop injuste si Potter et Weasley la trouvaient en un clin d'œil ! Il jouissait intérieurement, tandis qu'il décantait les ingrédients mystérieusement séparés de son poison dans dix fioles de cristal différentes, et réprima un rire moqueur, quand Ernie Macmillan, penché sur son propre chaudron, marmonna « Specialis revelto ! » d'une manière si convaincante que les deux Gryffondor s'empressèrent de l'imiter.

Hermione restait concentrée sur son chaudron, les vapeurs lui donnant des bouffées de chaleur et collant ses cheveux blonds sur son front. Elle replaça une mèche d'un air agacé : elle y était presque. Elle avait réussi à dissocier les ingrédients dans des fioles séparées et s'apprêtait à concocter le mélange final. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil aux chaudrons de ses voisins : Théodore Nott semblait avoir capitulé depuis longtemps et s'amusait à rajouter n'importe quel ingrédient pour éradiquer cette horrible odeur de poisson pourri qui émanait de sa potion. Pansy avait l'air passablement déprimé, tandis qu'elle gardait les yeux rivés sur son chaudron qui émettait de grosses bulles peu ragoûtantes d'une couleur indéfinissable. Il n'y avait que Blaise qui semblait avoir compris la loi de Golpalott et était à la même étape qu'Hermione. Mais il ne lui jeta aucun regard, concentré sur son antidote. En redressant la tête pour observer les autres tables, le jeune blond vit au loin Harry qui s'était précipité dans l'armoire à ingrédients et cherchait désespérément quelque chose. Il fronça les sourcils, mais la voix du professeur le rappela à l'ordre.

- Plus que deux minutes ! tonna Slughorn.

Aussitôt, Hermione replongea dans ses calculs, cherchant avec frénésie le dernier ingrédient restant. Enfin, il l'avait trouvé : la racine d'asphodèle. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu se glisser jusqu'au placard à ingrédients, un grand _boum ! _la sonna totalement et elle se retrouva au sol, la robe maculée d'un liquide poisseux qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à des vomissures de chat.

- Désolée, fit une petite voix.

Hermione se releva, ignorant la main timide que lui tendait Pansy, honteuse. Elle se précipita sur son chaudron et s'aperçut que la mixture de celui de la jeune fille brune avait anéanti les antidotes des trois autres. Elle la fusilla du regard : maintenant, tout son beau travail était fichu. Blaise regardait d'un air hébété son chaudron qui avait à présent la consistance d'un bloc de béton. Puis :

- C'est pas vrai, Pansy ! s'exclama-t-il en la foudroyant du regard, aussi furieux qu'Hermione.

- Je suis désolée, répéta Pansy Parkinson, en se rapetissant sur place.

Seul Nott trouvait la situation comique et arborait un large sourire.

- Pansy, la reine des potions ! Tu devrais faire carrière dans les explosifs, je suis sûr que tu ferais sensation, ricana-t-il sous l'œil noir des deux garçons.

Hermione retourna rapidement à sa potion, se demandant si elle pouvait remédier à ce désastre quand :

- Le temps est… écoulé ! lança Slughorn d'un ton cordial. Voyons un peu le résultat ! Blaise… qu'avez-vous à me montrer ?

Le dénommé essaya de conserver un air digne, mais la lueur meurtrière qui dansait dans son regard n'annonçait rien de bon pour Pansy. Hermione aurait voulu l'imiter, si elle n'était pas trop accaparée par les grandes traînées nauséabondes qui maculaient sa robe de sorcier. Elle était véritablement furieuse contre Pansy et contre son inaptitude aux potions. Ce n'était pourtant pas difficile de ne rien faire exploser ! Ils étaient quand même en sixième année ! Comment avait-elle pu obtenir ses BUSE ?

Lentement, Slughorn fit le tour de la pièce, examinant les différents antidotes. Personne n'avait accompli la tâche jusqu'au bout mais Drago ajouta subrepticement quelques ingrédients en plus dans son flacon avant que Slughorn n'arrive jusqu'à lui.

Enfin, Slughorn s'approcha de la table des Gryffondor. Il fit rapidement le tour des chaudrons, puis questionna Harry qui tendit un bézoard. Slughorn le considéra un instant, puis rejeta la tête en arrière en éclatant d'un grand rire.

- Vous ne manquez pas d'audace, mon garçon ! s'exclama-t-il en prenant le bézoard qu'il leva devant lui pour que toute la classe puisse le voir. Vous êtes bien le fils de votre mère… Je ne peux pas vous en vouloir… Un bézoard pourrait sans nul doute servir d'antidote à toutes ces potions !

Drago, le visage en sueur, de la suie au bout du nez, paraissait fou de rage. Son antidote à moitié terminé, composé de cinquante-deux ingrédients dont une mèche de ses propres cheveux, bouillonnait paresseusement derrière Slughorn qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Harry. Il lui jeta un regard meurtrier.

- Et tu as pensé tout seul au bézoard, Harry ? demanda-t-il, les dents serrées.

- Voilà l'esprit d'initiative personnelle dont un vrai préparateur de potions doit savoir faire preuve ! déclara Slughorn d'un ton ravi avant qu'Harry ait pu répondre. Exactement comme sa mère, elle avait la même façon intuitive d'aborder les potions, il tient cela de Lily, indiscutablement… Oui, Harry, en effet, si vous avez un bézoard sous la main, il vous tirera d'affaire… Mais comme ils ne sont pas efficaces à tous les coups et qu'on les trouve assez rarement, il vaut quand même mieux savoir mélanger les antidotes…

Hermione bouillonnait de rage, furieuse de ne pouvoir se défaire de cette espèce de potion qui ne voulait s'enlever. L'éloge que faisait Slughorn à Harry rajouta un peu d'huile sur le feu et elle fusilla le Gryffondor du regard, s'apprêtant à balancer une réplique cinglante : il était clairement évident qu'Harry, qui n'avait jamais pu savoir ce qu'était un bézoard durant sa scolarité, aurait eu l'idée génialissime d'en dénicher un comme antidote. Mais avant qu'elle ait pu prononcer le moindre son, la cloche retentit et Drago, encore outré qu'Harry ait réussi à nouveau à se sortir de ce pétrin, attrapa son sac, se dirigeant d'un pas hautain à l'extérieur sans un regard en arrière.

* * *

Drago avalait ses petits pois avec une intensité malsaine. Il plantait avec rage sa fourchette dans son assiette, sifflant avec fougue des paroles incompréhensibles à moitié mâchées.

- Je peux ?

Drago releva la tête et vit Ron qui le regardait d'un air un peu pataud.

- Lavande n'est pas disponible ? cracha la brunette d'un ton mauvais.

Ron haussa les épaules et s'assit à côté de lui.

- Il ne me semble pas t'avoir autorisé à t'asseoir, siffla Drago avec froideur. Où alors tu comptes me faire part d'une autre de tes brillantes théories ?

A l'évidence, Drago n'allait pas avouer de si tôt ce que Ron venait de découvrir. Le rouquin resta un instant à le jauger du regard, puis il soupira, fatigué.

- C'est bon. Tu m'en veux, je ne remettrai plus ça sur le tapis.

Par _ça_, il entendait parler de Granger ? Encore heureux ! Sinon, Drago lui démantèlerait son gros visage tacheté de roux. Il grogna, reportant son attention sur son assiette et se vengea sur un morceau de ragoût. Ron se servit à son tour une portion. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- J'aurais aimé savoir… Les horcruxes, toi… Tu dois savoir ce que c'est, non ? reprit le rouquin en avalant une plâtrée de petits pois. C'est de la magie noire, c'est ça ?

Drago secoua la tête.

- Evidemment que c'en est, rétorqua-t-il, peu enclin à discuter avec lui. Mais non, je n'en sais rien. Il faudrait que je recherche un peu ce que c'est, mes parents doivent savoir… Oh, mais attends, j'oubliais, je ne peux plus questionner mon père : vous l'avez envoyé à Azkaban.

Il le fusilla sur place et Ron fronça les sourcils.

- On n'y est pour rien si ton père a rejoint les rangs de Tu-sais-qui. Et d'ailleurs, toi aussi ? ajouta-t-il à voix basse, le ton beaucoup plus inquiet.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, Drago se demandant jusqu'à quel point Weasley pouvait être stupide. Il ouvrit la bouche, mais ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée d'Harry.

Quand il les rejoignit, ni Ron, ni Hermione ne lui manifestèrent la moindre compassion quand il leur raconta le désastre de sa tentative pour récupérer le souvenir de Slughorn. Drago était toujours en colère envers Harry, pensant à la façon dont il avait triomphé sans accomplir son travail convenablement. Il se promit de ne plus jamais lui adresser la moindre parole. Quant à Ron, il lui en voulait de ne pas lui avoir glissé à lui aussi un bézoard. Au moins, sur ce point, ils étaient du même avis.

* * *

- Un quoi ?

- Un horcruxe, Granger.

Ils étaient à la bibliothèque, comme à leur habitude. Drago était penché sur son manuel d'arithmancie, essayant de comprendre le fonctionnement de l'isopséphie, tandis qu'Hermione s'appliquait sur un devoir de métamorphose. A cette consonance étrange, elle releva la tête de son parchemin, sa plume en suspens.

- Un horcruxe ? répéta-t-elle sans comprendre, les yeux écarquillés.

Drago continuait de fixer un paragraphe incompréhensible, les sourcils froncés.

- Oui, il s'agit d'un précepte de magie noire. C'est ce que Dumbledore veut faire découvrir à Potter. Il doit soutirer un souvenir falsifié à Slughorn…

Le jeune blond se caressa distraitement le menton de sa plume d'aigle, une moue songeuse sur le visage. Il réfléchit quelques instants.

- Tu crois que c'est une arme ? Tu crois que ça pourrait nous aider ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

- Si Voldemort cherchait à en savoir plus, c'est certainement quelque chose à son avantage, répliqua la brunette avec un air contrit. Comment pourrait-ce être quelque chose qui nous aide ?

Il y eut un petit silence.

- Je ne sais pas… Mais si ça nous permettait de le tuer et de retrouver nos corps ? Pas la peine de tuer Dumbledore ! Et ensuite…

La voix d'Hermione mourut dans sa gorge en voyant le regard interloqué de Drago. A l'évidence, il ne semblait pas du même avis.

- Oui, peut-être…, convint-il avec difficulté.

L'adolescent eut une moue pensive.

- Il faudrait que je fasse des recherches à la bibliothèque, finit-il par dire.

Drago hocha la tête, sceptique.

- Je ne suis pas sûre que tu trouves quoi que ce soit là-dessus. Je vais envoyer un hibou à ma mère, elle pourrait peut-être nous aider, reprit-il après une réflexion.

Hermione approuva vivement.

- C'est une très bonne idée.

Ils restèrent un moment en silence, puis elle releva vivement la tête.

- Au fait… et pour le tonneau ? s'enquit-elle soudain.

La brunette haussa les épaules.

- Rien. Dumbledore était toujours en vie, vu qu'il a donné son cours à Potter…

Hermione sentit ses épaules s'affaisser.

- Il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas touché. Remarque, c'est normal, c'est Dumbledore, observa Drago d'un air las.

- Mais tu crois que Slughorn lui a vraiment donné ? questionna le jeune blond.

- Il y a de fortes chances, oui. Après tout, on est déjà en janvier…

Hermione soupira gravement, l'air abattu. Elle consulta sa montre et rangea précipitamment ses affaires.

- J'ai un cours dans une demi-heure, s'excusa-t-elle devant l'air surpris de Drago. J'aimerais passer voir l'Armoire avant.

Drago acquiesça, en silence.

- Tiens-moi au courant, dit-il simplement.

Alors qu'elle opinait du chef et disparaissait, son sac négligemment posé sur l'épaule, il se replongea dans son manuel. Mais n'y comprenant strictement rien, il soupira et décida de prendre un parchemin neuf.

_Mère,_

_Je vous écris pour vous demander un renseignement très important. Que savez-vous à propos des horcruxes ? Il semblerait que cela intéressait fortement le Seigneur des Ténèbres durant sa jeunesse. Qu'est-ce que cela ?_

_J'espère que vous vous portez bien._

_Avec l'amour d'un fils,_

_Drago_

* * *

Pendant qu'Harry cherchait désespérément un moyen d'atteindre Slughorn dans les semaines qui suivirent, Drago avait pris en défaut la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Hermione devant avancer plus que ce qu'ils avaient prévu avec l'Armoire, il avait été décidé que c'était finalement Drago qui ferait les recherches sur les horcruxes. Que le refuge de Granger fut aussi fermé et aussi peu coopératif le mettait sincèrement de mauvaise humeur. Il avait même été jusqu'à ensorceler la vieille Madame Pince pour avoir accès à la réserve : en vain. Rien n'avait pu être d'une quelconque utilité. Cette difficulté avait cependant du bon pour sa sociabilité : il en oublia sa mauvaise humeur à l'égard d'Harry après la ruse du bézoard et se surprit à lui reparler pour se plaindre.

- Je n'ai pas trouvé une seule explication sur les Horcruxes, s'énerva Drago. Pas une seule ! J'ai fouillé partout dans la réserve et même dans les livres les plus horribles, là où on t'explique comment préparer les plus épouvantables potions… rien ! Tout ce que j'ai pu dénicher, c'est ça, dans l'introduction des Grandes Noirceurs de la magie – écoute : « De l'Horcruxe, la plus vile de toutes les inventions magiques, nous ne dirons mot ni n'enseignerons la pratique…» Dans ce cas, pourquoi le mentionner ? ajouta-t-il, agacé.

D'un coup sec, il referma l'antique volume qui laissa échapper une plainte spectrale.

- Oh, silence, répliqua Drago en le fourrant dans son sac.

La bonne nouvelle arriva finalement deux semaines plus tard.

_Drago,_

_Il est préférable que je vous parle de vive voix de ce que tu me demandes. Je pourrais vous voir par cheminette dès que vous m'aurez fixé une date._

_Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Les jours se suivent et se ressemblent._

_Porte-toi bien,_

_Narcissa_

Hermione avait prévenu Drago par gallion magique de la réponse de Mrs Malefoy. Le rendez-vous avait été convenu en pleine semaine, la dernière semaine de janvier dans la salle commune des Serpentard. La cheminée ferait l'affaire. Ils avaient vérifié qu'aucun élève ne serait présent à trois heures du matin. Le lieu avait été choisi pour la simple et bonne raison que la brunette étant préfète, elle aurait plus de crédibilité aux yeux de Rusard si jamais elle se faisait pincer dans les couloirs.

Vers les trois heures du matin, le mur des Serpentard s'ouvrit, dévoilant Drago qui posait un regard curieux sur cette salle qu'il n'avait pénétrée depuis sept mois. Hermione était près du feu. Il n'y avait aucun bruit, à part le crépitement des flammes dans l'âtre.

Celles-ci s'agitèrent vivement, puis la tête de Narcissa apparut, posée sur les bûches. Drago lança un _Assurdiato_, se disant que finalement les sorts du prince de Sang-mêlé pouvaient s'avérer utiles, et salua sa mère en même temps qu'Hermione.

- Alors, vous vouliez savoir ce qu'était un horcruxe, déclara Narcissa d'une voix ennuyée.

Les deux adolescents hochèrent la tête, retenant leur respiration. La grande blonde se mordit les lèvres : il était évident qu'elle n'avait pas envie d'évoquer ce sujet avec eux.

- C'est une magie très puissante, de la magie noire de très haut niveau. Bien plus que tout ce qui peut se faire, en fait, articula-t-elle lentement, comme si chaque mot lui coûtait un effort terrible.

Ils ne soufflèrent mot, agrandissant leurs yeux de stupeur.

- Il s'agit de dissocier son âme de son corps et de cacher cette partie dans un objet extérieur. En théorie, on peut atteindre l'immortalité. En pratique, on arrive à revenir d'entre les morts. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres en a créé plusieurs… Vous en connaissez déjà un.

Son regard se fit douloureux. Ces maudits horcruxes… Si seulement Lucius avait su…

- On en connaît déjà un ? répéta Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

Hermione ne disait mot, son cœur battit plus vite. Narcissa détailla d'un air impassible les deux élèves qui lui faisaient face dans la salle commune.

- Oui, finit-elle par dire. Et il a été détruit.

Elle soupira.

- Si seulement il n'avait pas été introduit à ce moment-là, on n'en serait pas là…, murmura-t-elle avec désespoir.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, ne sachant ce que voulait dire Mrs Malefoy. En revanche, Drago afficha une expression d'effroi.

- Le journal…

Il avait soufflé ces deux mots si bas qu'Hermione pensa qu'elle avait rêvé. Le journal ? Elle réfléchit. Puis la vérité la frappa soudain : le journal de Jedusor. Ce même journal que Lucius avait jeté dans le chaudron de Ginny avant la deuxième année.

- C'était un horcruxe ? reprit Drago, la voix cassée.

Narcissa acquiesça lentement.

- Alors c'est à cause de ça…, marmonna-t-il, blêmissant.

Il tremblait légèrement, son timbre était inquiet. Il baissa les yeux. C'était pour ça. Ce journal qu'avait Lucius en sa possession n'était rien de plus qu'un fragment de l'âme de Voldemort. Ils n'en avaient pas eu conscience à ce moment-là. Mais ça expliquait tellement de choses. Drago se souvenait de la colère du mage noir sur son père, un peu avant la cinquième année. C'était en partie pour ça qu'il l'avait obligé à mener cette mission au ministère. La brunette s'en souvenait comme si c'était hier. Il avait rejoint la Brigade d'Ombrage sans réellement savoir pourquoi, ayant juste obéi à Lucius. « A un moment, ils iront au ministère. Préviens-moi quand tu trouveras leur comportement bizarre », avait-il ordonné. Quand la folle du ministère, Dolores Ombrage, les avait surpris, Potter et Granger, dans son bureau à parler dans la cheminée, et quand Potter a hurlé des phrases incompréhensibles à Rogue, il avait alors compris que c'était le signal. Et dans un sens, il avait envoyé son père sur le chemin d'Azkaban. Il n'avait pas encore bien accepté comment une bande d'ados avait pu mettre en déroute une troupe de mangemorts expérimentés, mais le résultat était bien réel : Potter avait une chance de gobelin.

Et par une ironie du sort, voilà que Voldemort en rajoutait : il était évident qu'ils ne payaient pas l'échec du ministère. S'il voulait à ce point voir le fils Malefoy mort, c'était parce que l'enjeu était bien plus grave. La perte d'honneur était bien plus importante : une vie pour une vie. Ou plutôt un fragment d'âme pour un être cher. C'était comme ça que se soldaient les dettes entre Sang-Pur. Et même si le Seigneur des Ténèbres était un Sang-mêlé, il appliquait ces codes avec la plus farouche des justesses. Il frissonna. Alors, ça y est, il avait finalement compris. La voix de sa mère le sortit de ses pensées.

- Pour créer un horcruxe, il faut faire un sacrifice humain, disait-elle.

Apparemment, la discussion avait continué entre Granger et Narcissa. Le visage fermé, le jeune blond fixait le visage dans les flammes. Sacrifier un humain. Ses mains tremblèrent. Hermione inspira longuement.

- Je ne peux rester bien longtemps. Le manoir est surveillé. Si vous avez d'autres questions, envoyez-moi un hibou, coupa Narcissa avec un air entendu.

Elle avait l'air un peu tendu. Ils approuvèrent d'un signe de tête et celle de Mrs Malefoy disparut bientôt dans l'âtre. Ils restèrent quelques instants, les yeux rivés dans la cheminée.

Drago resta immobile. Seuls ses poings trahissaient une colère contenue. Hermione esquissa un geste vers lui, mais se retint de justesse. Dans ces moments-là, elle craignait ses réactions.

- Malefoy ? appela-t-elle doucement.

Il ne répondit pas. L'avait-il seulement entendue ? Elle réitéra sa question. Il ne sembla pas plus enclin à lui répondre. Timidement, elle s'approcha, ses longs doigts blancs effleurèrent le tissu de sa manche droite.

- Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle, inquiète.

Il ne se déroba pas quand elle lui prit la main. Il resta simplement immobile. Ailleurs. Ailleurs, oui, il l'était. Il était à des milliers de kilomètres de là. Il était même à une autre époque. L'époque où il se pavanait dans les couloirs en seconde année en narguant les nés-moldus et ricanant sur le dos du trio. Si à ce moment-là, il avait su que quelques années plus tard, il allait payer lui-même l'acte de son père, il aurait moins fait le fier. La roue tourne toujours, et cette fois-ci, les intérêts de cette dette étaient lourdement salés. Il déglutit difficilement. En fin de compte, s'ils mourraient, ce serait vraiment de sa faute à lui. Il se dégoûta lui-même à cette idée. Granger allait réellement mourir. Comme il l'avait souhaité en deuxième année. Et elle l'entraînerait dans sa chute. A cause de lui, de son père. Et d'un psychopathe qui refusait le pardon.

- Malefoy ? répéta Hermione d'une voix plus forte.

Il se tourna vivement vers elle : ses grands yeux cendrés le fixaient avec anxiété. Elle s'était rapprochée, avait mis sa main dans la sienne et son contact l'inonda d'une chaleur réconfortante. La brunette remarqua à cet instant à quel point ses propres mains étaient glacées.

- Je dois y aller, répondit brusquement Drago en se dégageant.

Et sans un regard en arrière, sans un mot de plus, il franchit le mur de pierres noires pour retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor.

* * *

Drago disparu, Hermione resta immobile quelques instants. Les pensées tournaient dans sa tête : qu'avait compris Malefoy pour être aussi retourné ? Secouant légèrement la tête, elle marcha lentement jusqu'à son dortoir, où elle comptait passer une nuit sans rêve. C'était sans compter une masse compacte qui lui barrait la route.

- Je peux savoir ce qui se passe, Drago ? murmura une voix douce dans l'ombre.

Hermione sursauta. Dans l'entrebâillement du dortoir, Crabbe se tenait adossé au mur. Il n'avait pas l'air menaçant, mais sa corpulence imposait tout de même un certain respect. Il avait les sourcils froncés et le fixait de ses yeux enfoncés et pénétrants.

- De quoi tu parles ? répliqua froidement Hermione.

- Ne joue pas avec moi, susurra Crabbe d'une voix doucereuse. Je peux savoir ce que tu faisais avec la Sang-de-Bourbe de Granger dans _notre_ salle commune ?

Le jeune blond toisa d'un regard glacial son gorille numéro un dans un silence éloquent. La vérité, c'était qu'Hermione était tellement désemparée, qu'elle ne savait que dire pour sa défense. Ils n'auraient jamais dû tenter quelque chose comme ça. C'était bien trop dangereux, la preuve ! De toutes les options qui se proposaient à elle, la fuite semblait la plus conseillée.

Haussant les épaules, Hermione passa d'un pas indifférent la porte du dortoir.

- Les temps changent, Drago. Il serait temps que tu arrêtes de nous prendre pour des imbéciles et que tu nous expliques certaines choses…

La voix de Crabbe se perdit alors qu'Hermione refermait la porte. Les yeux grands ouverts, allongée sur le dos dans son lit, elle inspirait profondément. Oui, elle devait redoubler de vigilance. Des ennemis, il y en avait de partout. « Vigilance constante », répétait sans cesse Maugrey. Il avait raison.

* * *

Au cours des jours suivants, Drago ne reparla pas des révélations de Narcissa et Hermione constata avec soulagement que Crabbe ne semblait pas non plus vouloir reparler de ce qu'il avait surpris dans la salle commune des Serpentard.

Février arriva : la neige fondit autour de l'école et laissa place à une humidité morne et glaciale. Des nuages bas d'un gris violacé s'étendaient au-dessus du château et une pluie froide, ininterrompue, rendait les pelouses boueuses et glissantes. Le résultat fut que la leçon de transplanage des sixième-année, prévue le samedi matin pour ne pas perturber les horaires de cours, n'eut pas lieu dans le parc mais dans la Grande Salle.

Quand Harry et Drago arrivèrent (Ron était descendu avec Lavande), ils virent que les tables avaient disparu. La pluie fouettait les hautes fenêtres et le plafond enchanté tournoyait en volutes sombres au-dessus d'eux tandis qu'ils se rassemblaient devant les professeurs McGonagall, Rogue, Flitwick et Chourave – les directeurs des quatre maisons accompagnés d'un petit sorcier dont il n'était pas difficile de deviner qu'il devait être le moniteur de transplanage du ministère. Il était étrangement incolore, avec des cils transparents, des cheveux fins et un air immatériel, comme s'il aurait suffi d'une simple rafale de vent pour l'emporter. Avec un rictus, Drago se demanda si ses constantes disparitions et réapparitions n'avaient pas, d'une certaine manière, diminué sa substance ou s'il avait toujours eu cette frêle charpente, idéale pour quelqu'un qui souhaite se volatiliser.

Hermione était déjà là, en compagnie de Pansy, lorsque Crabbe vint prendre place à côté d'elle.

- Tu as dit à Goyle de faire le guet. Je veux bien t'aider aussi, glissa-t-il à l'oreille, tandis que le sorcier du ministère commençait à discourir.

Hermione le jaugea avec méfiance.

- En quel honneur ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

Crabbe haussa les épaules.

- Il faut t'aider, non ? J'ai réfléchi, la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres doit être difficile. Il te faut des alliés. Mais je veux savoir ce que tu trafiques avec cette Granger en contrepartie.

- Tu dis n'importe quoi. J'accepte ton aide, mais ce chantage est juste outrageant ! s'insurgea Hermione avec colère.

- Malefoy, taisez-vous et écoutez ! aboya le professeur McGonagall.

Tout le monde se retourna. Le visage d'Hermione avait pris une teinte rose vif. L'air furieux, elle s'écarta de Crabbe, non sans lui avoir jeté une œillade meurtrière. Comment Crabbe pouvait-il être aussi vil ? Elle frissonna.

Tandis que Wilkie Tycross reprenait son discours comme s'il n'avait jamais été interrompu, Hermione chercha vainement quelque chose à répliquer à Crabbe.

- … vous placiez à une distance suffisante les uns des autres pour garder devant vous un espace libre d'un mètre cinquante, acheva le moniteur.

Il y eut une grande agitation, des bruits de pas précipités, des bousculades, tandis que les élèves se séparaient, se heurtaient, se lançaient des ordres pour écarter les autres de leur chemin. Les directeurs des maisons passaient parmi eux, les aidaient à se placer et mettaient fin aux disputes. Drago se trouva juste à côté de Neville et d'Harry, mais fronça les sourcils quand il vit ce dernier partir en flèche.

- Harry, où vas-tu ? demanda-t-il, mais sa question resta sans réponse.

Fronçant les sourcils, il le suivit des yeux et le vit se hâter de traverser la foule, passer devant le professeur Flitwick et le professeur Chourave, pour parvenir à se placer tout au fond, juste derrière Hermione. Il se mordit la lèvre : Potter était décidément un cas irrécupérable. Il chercha à accrocher le regard du jeune blond, et y parvint enfin. Il espéra que Granger ne dévoilerait rien de compromettant et se retourna avec un air entendu. Celle-ci, qui n'avait rien remarqué, profitait du remue-ménage pour continuer sa dispute avec Crabbe qui, la mine rebelle, se tenait à un mètre cinquante de lui.

- Je manipule Granger pour qu'elle m'aide : son intelligence est enfin mise à profit, au moins, vu qu'elle est supposée être « la meilleure sorcière de sa génération », cracha Hermione en reprenant les termes de Slughorn lors de leur premier cours de potion.

- Ta mission dure depuis vraiment longtemps… Es-tu sûr qu'elle t'aide réellement ? Elle ne te retarde pas ? Comment tu peux faire confiance à une Gryffondor ? Tout ça ne te ressemble pas, répliqua Crabbe d'un ton acerbe.

- Je ne sais pas combien de temps ça va encore prendre, d'accord ? lui lança-t-elle. C'est plus long que je ne le pensais.

Un rapide coup d'œil vers Drago la fit se raidir : le regard éloquent qu'il lui envoya la saisit. Harry était derrière eux. Par Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'Harry avait bien pu entendre ?

Crabbe ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione sembla deviner ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire et ne lui laissa pas le loisir de répliquer sur la brunette.

- Écoute, Crabbe, ce que je prépare ne te regarde pas, Goyle et toi, vous devez simplement obéir et faire le guet ! dit-elle d'un ton péremptoire, pour ne pas trop se compromettre.

- Moi, quand je demande à mes amis de faire le guet, je leur explique pourquoi, dit Harry juste assez fort pour que le jeune blond puisse l'entendre.

Aussitôt, Hermione se figea : il était réellement derrière eux. Elle pivota sur ses talons, la main sur sa baguette magique en ouvrant la bouche, mais à ce moment précis, les quatre directeurs de maison s'écrièrent : « Taisez-vous » et le silence retomba. A regret, elle se retourna lentement de l'autre côté.

- Merci, dit Tycross. Bien… Maintenant…

Il agita sa baguette. Des cerceaux apparurent aussitôt sur le sol, devant chaque élève.

- La chose importante dont il faut se souvenir pour transplaner se résume à trois D ! expliqua Tycross. Destination, Détermination, Décision ! Première étape : fixez résolument votre esprit sur la destination souhaitée. Dans le cas présent, l'intérieur de votre cerceau. Veuillez dès maintenant vous concentrer sur cet objectif.

Tout le monde jeta un coup d'œil furtif pour voir si les autres regardaient bien leur cerceau puis chacun se hâta d'obéir. Hermione observa le cercle poussiéreux délimité par son propre cerceau et s'efforça de ne penser à rien d'autre. Ce qui se révéla impossible car elle ne cessait de se demander ce que Crabbe allait se mettre en tête depuis ce qu'il avait vu dans la salle commune.

- Deuxième étape, poursuivit Tycross, concentrez votre détermination sur l'espace à occuper ! Que votre désir d'y pénétrer se répande dans chaque atome de votre corps !

L'esprit de Drago se remplit d'effroi à l'idée que Potter ne découvrît quelque chose, et il ne put se concentrer correctement. Pour conserver une contenance, il jeta subrepticement un regard autour de lui. A sa gauche, Neville Londubat fixait son cerceau avec une telle intensité qu'il transpirait à grosses gouttes. On aurait dit qu'il allait se liquéfier sur place. Drago se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas éclater de rire et contempla à nouveau son cerceau.

- Troisième étape, reprit Tycross, et seulement quand je vous en donnerai le signal… Tournez sur place en essayant de trouver votre chemin dans le néant et en accomplissant votre mouvement avec décision ! À mon commandement, attention… un…

Drago jeta encore un coup d'œil alentour. Il leva les yeux au ciel quand il s'aperçut que beaucoup d'élèves semblaient passablement inquiets à l'idée de devoir transplaner si vite.

- … deux…

Hermione essaya de focaliser ses pensées sur le cerceau. Elle avait déjà oublié à quoi correspondaient les trois D. Ses pensées étaient tournées vers Crabbe et elle essayait à grand-peine de les annihiler.

- … TROIS !

Hermione pivota sur place, perdit l'équilibre et faillit tomber. Elle n'était pas la seule. Dans toute la salle, on voyait soudain les gens tituber sur place. Neville était étendu sur le dos. Ernie Macmillan avait sauté dans son cerceau en exécutant une sorte de pirouette et parut momentanément fou de joie jusqu'à ce qu'il voie Dean Thomas le regarder en hurlant de rire. Drago conservait un air digne face à son échec.

- Ce n'est pas grave, ce n'est pas grave, dit sèchement Tycross qui ne semblait pas s'attendre à mieux. Remettez vos cerceaux en place, s'il vous plaît, et reprenez votre position de départ…

La deuxième tentative ne fut pas plus heureuse que la première. La troisième se révéla aussi lamentable. Ce fut seulement à la quatrième qu'il se passa enfin quelque chose. Il y eut un horrible cri de douleur et tout le monde se retourna, terrifié, pour voir Susan Bones, de Poufsouffle, vaciller au milieu de son cerceau, sa jambe gauche restée à un mètre cinquante derrière elle, à l'endroit d'où elle était partie. Hermione eut un haut-le-cœur et Drago une moue de mépris.

Les directeurs de maison se précipitèrent. Il y eut un grand bang et un panache de fumée violette. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa, Susan avait retrouvé sa jambe mais elle sanglotait, l'air horrifié.

- Le désartibulement, ou séparation de certaines parties du corps, se produit quand l'esprit n'est pas suffisamment déterminé, expliqua Wilkie Tycross d'un ton calme. Vous devez vous concentrer continuellement sur votre destination et vous mettre en mouvement sans hâte mais avec décision… Comme ceci.

Tycross fit un pas en avant, tourna sur lui-même avec grâce, les bras tendus, et disparut dans le tournoiement de sa robe, réapparaissant au fond de la salle.

- Souvenez-vous des trois D, dit-il, et essayez à nouveau… Un… Deux… Trois…

Mais une heure plus tard, le désartibulement de Susan restait le seul événement notable qui se soit produit au cours de la séance. Tycross ne paraissait pas découragé pour autant. Attachant sa cape autour de son cou, il dit simplement :

- Au revoir, tout le monde, à samedi prochain, et n'oubliez pas : Destination, Détermination, Décision.

Il donna alors un coup de baguette qui fit disparaître les cerceaux et sortit de la salle en compagnie du professeur McGonagall. Des conversations s'élevèrent de toutes parts tandis que les élèves sortaient dans le hall.

- Comment ça s'est passé, pour toi ? demanda Ron en se hâtant de rejoindre Harry. J'ai l'impression d'avoir senti quelque chose à mon dernier essai. Une sorte de fourmillement dans les pieds.

- Tes baskets doivent être trop petites, _Ron-Ron_, dit une voix derrière eux.

Drago leur passa devant, l'air hautain, le sourire narquois. Il remonta les escaliers pour se diriger vers la bibliothèque, non sans avoir jeté un regard entendu à Hermione qui marchait en compagnie de Crabbe, vers les cachots.

Hermione espéra qu'elle pourrait détourner la conversation et au mieux la clore, mais à l'évidence Crabbe n'en avait pas l'intention. Et quand ils retrouvèrent Pansy, Blaise et Goyle dans la salle commune des Serpentard, elle sut qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses peines.

- Maintenant, raconte. On est en droit de savoir, reprit Crabbe d'un ton formel.

- Parle, Drago, continua Pansy d'un air anxieux. Nous sommes tes amis, nous pouvons t'aider. Que se passe-t-il avec…

Elle jeta un regard angoissé à Blaise qui restait assis dans son fauteuil, détaillant de ses yeux sombres le jeune blond resté debout. Hermione le toisa à son tour, se demandant s'il faisait partie de la liste d'amis, à présent.

Un silence s'installa, laissant place à une confrontation muette entre les deux garçons.

- Je sais que c'est toi qui as envoyé cette Gryffondor à Sainte-Mangouste, finit par dire Blaise en gardant les yeux rivés vers Hermione.

- Je sais que c'est toi. Mais, me diras-tu, je n'étais pas là, cette fois-ci, à Pré-au-Lard. Alors comment ai-je pu deviner ? Tu n'es pas assez discret, Drago. J'ai vu Granger suivre la fille.

Hermione tressaillit, mais ne pipa mot.

- Est-ce que c'est vrai, Drago ? questionna Pansy et ses grands yeux noirs s'agrandirent d'effroi.

Le jeune blond voulut émettre un rire narquois, mais ne put faire qu'un rictus maladroit.

- Bien sûr, tu nieras jusqu'au bout, Malefoy, poursuivit Zabini sans faire cas de l'intervention de Pansy. Mais comment expliques-tu que tu as sa photo dans ta malle ?

Hermione inspira longuement. Elle aurait dû brûler cette stupide photo. C'était bien trop dangereux.

- J'avais cru que tu en étais amoureux, mais c'est bien plus que ça, hein ?

Pansy eut l'air outré que Blaise sorte une chose pareille, mais elle se tourna avec espoir vers l'adolescent blond, attendant avidement qu'il démentît. Mais à son plus grand damne, il resta de glace. Intérieurement, Hermione était perdue et ne savait plus que faire. Elle ne pouvait avouer. Elle ne pouvait expliquer et elle ne pouvait pas ne rien dire. C'était avouer implicitement.

- Je me sers de Granger pour atteindre mon but et réaliser la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres. C'est tout. Elle n'est rien, qu'un instrument. Le reste ne vous concerne pas, finit par concéder Hermione, à regret.

Pansy lâcha un petit cri de soulagement. Crabbe et Goyle semblaient satisfaits de cette réponse. Seul Blaise ne la lâchait pas du regard. Ce regard pénétrant qu'elle détestait.

- Bien, maintenant, si vous voulez bien, je suis _occupé_. Goyle ?

Le dénommé hocha la tête et suivit Hermione qui disparaissait dans le couloir des cachots, pour monter au septième étage. Elle disparut dans la Salle sur Demande, alla chercher un petit flacon de Polynectar qu'ils avaient caché dans une étagère et ressortit pour donner à Goyle la dosette à boire. Aussitôt, le garçon se changea en fillette. Hermione soupira et revint à nouveau près de l'Armoire. Après tous ces soucis, le plus gros restait quand même le principal : elle n'avait toujours rien réussi à faire disparaître et apparaître.

* * *

Les miracles existent, parfois, pensa Hermione en abaissant sa baguette, soufflant doucement. Finalement, tout ceci avait payé. Deux semaines plus tard, elle venait enfin de réussir à faire passer un objet par l'Armoire. Un simple encrier, mais c'était déjà quelque chose. Fière d'elle-même, elle proposa à Drago de venir contempler le résultat avec elle.

Il arriva peu après, aussi enjoué qu'elle.

- C'est merveilleux, Granger ! la félicita-t-il.

Il caressa doucement le bois d'ébène de l'Armoire, encore étourdi de cette nouvelle. Finalement, peut-être arriveraient-ils réellement à mener à bien cette fichue mission ? Hermione résistait tant bien que mal à l'idée de sautiller sur place. Le déroulement de ce cauchemar semblait si proche… Elle sentit son cœur s'accélérer.

- Ça se fête, tu ne crois pas ? dit Drago en s'éclaircissant la voix.

Elle le dévisagea sans comprendre.

- Tu veux encore boire ? grinça-t-elle alors qu'il faisait apparaître deux coupes de liquide doré.

- Tu proposes autre chose ? riposta-t-il avec un sourire en lui en tendant une.

Elle réfléchit cinq minutes, avant d'émettre un petit rire.

- Je te préviens : si c'est encore un de tes jeux débiles…, avertit Drago en fronçant les sourcils.

- Non, nia-t-elle.

Elle fit apparaître un petit poste de radio sur la table bancale. La brunette la regarda, interloquée.

- Tu m'as proposé une danse, tu ne te souviens pas ? Et tu n'as jamais pu honorer ta parole. Pour un Sang-Pur, ça doit être très dur à vivre…

Hermione eut un sourire narquois, auquel Drago répondit. Cette fille était incroyablement… incroyable. Il posa son verre et lui tendit la main.

- C'est une invitation ? questionna-t-il en haussant les sourcils.

- Absolument pas, rougit Hermione.

- Tu sais quel jour on est ?

Elle secoua négativement la tête.

- Non pourquoi ?

Il haussa les épaules et eut un sourire narquois.

- Avoue que tu étais déçue de ne pouvoir danser avec moi, ce soir-là.

- En aucun cas, sourit-elle à son tour. Je t'aide simplement à respecter ta parole.

Ils rirent discrètement. La musique était déplorable.

- Attends, j'ai mieux. Reste là, souffla Drago en disparaissant par la porte sous l'œil méfiant d'Hermione.

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, avec un petit boitier qu'elle reconnut tout de suite.

- Mais c'est mon lecteur ! s'exclama le jeune blond.

- Oui, et alors ? C'est moi maintenant, Hermione Granger, je te signale, se gaussa Drago avec un sourire en coin.

Avant qu'elle ait pu répondre, il mit le CD de Kathleen dans le boitier. La musique envoûtante les transporta aussitôt dans un autre monde. Un monde où ils étaient à nouveau dans leur corps respectif. Un monde où il n'y avait plus ni guerre, ni Voldemort, ni mission suicidaire. Un monde où il n'y avait plus de classes sociales. Un monde où ils étaient juste Drago et juste Hermione.

Ils tournèrent lentement, les yeux dans les yeux, au rythme de la musique. Ni l'un ni l'autre ne pipait mot, trop absorbé par cette situation cocasse, trop concentré pour ne pas briser cette bulle qui les entourait, cette intimité surprenante qui les liait inévitablement.

La musique s'arrêta sur une note sourde et ils restèrent un moment, enlacés.

- C'est une chanson moldue, murmura Hermione au creux de son oreille. Où l'as-tu dégotée ?

Il rit : il n'allait certainement pas lui avouer que c'était un cadeau de sa meilleure amie. Il se surprit à se trouver bien, dans ses bras. Evidemment, il enlaçait son propre corps et la situation était juste absurde, mais il sentait son cœur battre au travers de sa robe de sorcier. Et ce cœur-là était celui d'Hermione Granger qui battait à cause de ce rapprochement, et rien d'autre. Même pas Weasley.

D'ailleurs, son cœur battait-il aussi fort pour Ron ? Aussi fort qu'en ce moment présent ? Oui, bien sûr. Même bien plus fort encore. A regret, il se dégagea de l'étreinte d'Hermione et planta son regard noisette dans le sien.

- Joyeuse Saint-Valentin, Granger.

Il avait soufflé sa phrase, un sourire triste sur les lèvres. Puis il avait tourné la tête, avait récupéré le boitier moldu et sortit précipitamment de la Salle sur Demande, sans un regard en arrière. Il laissa Hermione, pantelante, ébahie. Merlin, pourquoi son cœur battait aussi vite ? Ce n'était que Malefoy, pourtant. Merlin, qu'est-ce que c'était que cette situation bizarre ?

* * *

- Albus ! Vous êtes sérieux ? s'exclama la vieille professeure.

- On-ne-peut-plus, Minerva.

La voix de Dumbledore était douce mais ferme.

- Mais ils vont être si déçus… Dans ces temps si ambigus, c'est leur seule récréation…

Le professeur McGonagall avait une moue aussi déçue que celle qu'auraient bientôt ses élèves.

- Je ne peux prendre le risque d'une deuxième Katie Bell, soupira le directeur avec lassitude.

Elle hocha la tête, approuvant la décision, mais trouvait quand même dommage de devoir reporter cette sortie.

- Il y aura d'autres sorties, Minerva, la réconforta Dumbledore avec un clin d'œil enjoué.

Le professeur de métamorphose eut un sourire triste : intérieurement, elle espérait de tout cœur que cette guerre soit terminée. Enfin.

* * *

Les jours qui rapprochaient de mars étaient témoins du non-changement de la relation entre Drago et Hermione : trop effarés de devoir reparler de cette fameuse soirée, ils avaient d'un tacite accord tu ce qu'il s'était passé ce soir-là et avaient préféré ne plus jamais en reparler. Et le temps sembla les soutenir dans ce sens, se dégradant jour après jour, jusqu'à pleuvoir allègrement et sans arrêt. Accueilli dans une indignation générale, un avis apparut sur les tableaux d'affichage de toutes les salles communes pour annoncer que la prochaine sortie à Pré-au-Lard avait été annulée.

- La sortie est annulée, dit simplement Drago en déposant son sac sur leur table habituelle à la bibliothèque.

- Oui, j'ai lu, répondit Hermione sur le même ton.

A l'évidence, ni l'un ni l'autre ne semblaient se formaliser de cette nouvelle.

- Ils essaient certainement d'éviter que l'épisode de Katie se reproduise…, déclara le jeune blond en ne quittant pas son_Manuel de métamorphose avancée_.

- Au fait, le transplanage ?

Hermione fit une moue explicite.

- Ça te donne une idée ? répondit-elle avec dégoût.

- Allons, répliqua Drago d'un air rassurant. Ça ira, au fil des leçons. C'est que le début.

Il voulait minimiser les choses, et elle trouva son attitude adorable. Elle réprima un sourire heureux sur ses lèvres.

- Oh !

Hermione reprit ses esprits et farfouilla dans son sac. Intrigué, Drago leva les yeux vers elle : elle lui tendit un paquet.

- Tiens.

- C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Le jeune blond rougit :

- C'est pour Ron… Son cadeau d'anniversaire. Je me suis dit que puisque Pré-au-Lard était annulé, il bouderait certainement. Aussi, je me suis dit que ce cadeau lui ferait plaisir…

Drago faillit s'étouffer : alors comme ça, il allait encore devoir jouer le messager ? Et de Granger à Weasley cette fois ? Mais il ne se l'avouerait jamais : ce n'était pas tant le fait de jouer le hibou qui l'énervait, c'était la mine timide et rosissant que Granger affichait à l'instant même, en parlant de Weasley. Elle avait même pensé à lui offrir un cadeau d'anniversaire. Ferait-elle de même si jamais les rôles étaient inversés et que c'était lui à la place de Ron, lui ? Il leva les yeux au ciel : pourquoi était-il en train de penser une chose pareille ? Il la considéra un instant, avant de hausser les épaules : de toute façon, connaissait-elle seulement la date de son anniversaire à lui ?

- Tu veux bien lui donner ?

Elle lui fit un regard suppliant et il se sentit fondre. Avec véhémence, il prit le paquet et le rangea dans sa sacoche.

- Ah, je te jure, râla-t-il, de fort mauvaise humeur tout à coup.

- Merci, souffla-t-elle avec un sourire timide.

Il leva les yeux au ciel, grommelant quelques phrases inaudibles. Cette Granger était incroyable, elle lui faisait faire des choses impossibles. Il la détesta pour ça.

* * *

Le matin du premier mars, Drago se sentit d'une humeur morose : c'était le jour de l'anniversaire de Ron, le jour où il devrait lui donner le fameux paquet de Granger et voir sa pauvre tête d'amoureux transi. Il frissonna. Sans conviction, il tira les rideaux de son baldaquin pour s'habiller, se dirigeant vers la salle de bain des préfets. Mais arrivé dans la salle commune, il tomba sur Lavande Brown qui couinait dans les bras de Parvati Patil. Il fronça les sourcils, surpris de cette situation, et s'apprêtait à tourner les talons quand il entendit :

- Stupide Ron-Ron… Qu'est-ce qu'il lui trouve, à cette Romilda Vane ? geignit Lavande dans un sanglot.

Aussitôt, Drago fit volte-face et se rapprocha des deux filles, ses affaires de toilette dans les mains.

- Romilda Vane ? s'enquit-il. Que s'est-il passé ?

Lavande toisa d'un regard mauvais la brunette, avant d'articuler difficilement :

- Ron-Ron et Harry sont descendus. Ils étaient un peu en retard, alors je me suis inquiétée et j'ai attendu devant les marches de l'escalier… Mais quand ils sont apparus, Ron-Ron m'a simplement jetée. Il m'a dit des choses affreuses et il a parlé de Romilda Vane…

Drago leva les yeux au ciel, amusé de cette situation. Puis, le doute s'insinua dans son esprit. Ce n'était pas une attitude normale pour le rouquin. Romilda Vane… Ce n'était pas cette grande brune qui voulait ensorceler Harry ? Sans un mot, il monta quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des garçons, sous les cris outrés des deux jeunes filles.

Il ouvrit grand la porte du dortoir d'Harry et de Ron.

- Hermione ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? s'indigna Neville en ramenant sur lui sa robe de sorcier.

Mais Drago l'ignora volontiers, traversa à grands pas la salle circulaire. Il avisa les lits des deux amis et se saisit avec effroi de la boîte de chocolats qui traînassait sur celui de Ron. Il comprit aussitôt et dévala les escaliers.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ricana-t-il à l'attention de Lavande. Il a mangé les chocolats au philtre d'amour que Romilda Vane pensait offrir à Harry. Ron-Ron t'aime toujours.

Avec une moue moqueuse, il se dirigea vers le bureau de Slughorn : Harry avait certainement dû emmener Ron là-bas, vu qu'il n'était même pas fichu de faire un simple antidote pour un charme d'amour. L'esprit léger, il s'attendait voir apparaître Ron tout ébahi et Harry le réconforter, et se surprit à trouver la situation très drôle. Mais à quelques mètres de là, la porte s'ouvrit violemment et un Horace Slughorn en robe de chambre de velours vert avec bonnet assorti sortit telle une fusée dans le couloir, disparaissant à un détour.

Ah. Drago cligna des yeux. Etait-ce un effet secondaire d'un philtre d'amour ? Il fronça les sourcils et pressa le pas. Sur le pas de la porte, ce qu'il vit le glaça d'effroi : Harry essayait maladroitement de parler au rouquin qui semblait profondément endormi… si on omettait l'écume aux coins de ses lèvres et son corps flasque.

- Que s'est-il passé ? demanda Drago d'une voix étranglée.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vivement vers lui.

- Ron a goûté au philtre d'amour de Romilda, expliqua-t-il, désemparé. J'aurais dû faire plus attention, comme tu m'avais prévenu. Mais peu importe. Il allait mieux, Slughorn lui a fait un antidote. Et il a voulu fêter ça. Il a ouvert un vieux tonneau d'hydromel et là, Ron l'a bu cul-sec et… et…

Il ne trouva plus ses mots.

- Mais je lui ai foutu un bézoard dans la bouche et il a arrêté de convulser.

Drago se raidit : il voyait le tonneau d'hydromel trôner dans le coin de la pièce, derrière le bureau. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour. Harry continuait de lui parler, de lui dire que Slughorn était allé chercher de l'aide, mais il ne l'entendait plus. Il recula de plusieurs pas, suffisamment pour se retrouver dans le couloir et s'enfuit à toute vitesse. Granger. Il fallait trouver Granger.

* * *

Hermione s'était levée tôt, ce jour-là. Elle essayait désespérément d'oublier qu'elle ne pourrait aller voir Ron pour lui souhaiter un joyeux anniversaire et avait décidé de rester toute la journée dans cette Salle sur Demande. Peut-être qu'elle pourrait facilement se changer les idées.

La porte s'ouvrit à la volée et une jeune fille brune apparut sur le seuil, haletante et les yeux hagards. Hermione sursauta violemment et fronça les sourcils devant un tel accoutrement.

- Hé bien, Malefoy ! Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? ironisa-t-elle.

Mais Drago semblait bien peu d'humeur à tergiverser.

- Granger, dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il s'approcha d'elle, alors que le sourire du jeune blond disparaissait au fur et à mesure. Drago prit une profonde inspiration, puis planta ses yeux noisette dans les siens.

- Weasley est malade. Il a été empoisonné.

Les yeux d'Hermione s'arrondirent de stupeur.

- Que… Quoi ? Mais comment ? s'étonna-t-elle, confuse.

Puis, les morceaux du puzzle se mettaient dangereusement en place et elle se crispa sur sa baguette magique.

- Non…, murmura-t-elle, dans une voix à peine audible.

- Il a mangé les chocolats ensorcelés de Romilda Vane, la fille qui essayait désespérément de séduire Potter avec des philtres d'amour douteux. Ils se sont retrouvés dans le bureau de Slughorn. Comme Potter a suggéré que c'était l'anniversaire de Weasley, ce vieil imbécile n'a rien trouvé de mieux que de…

Il prit une profonde inspiration. Avouer tout ça à Granger mettait bien trop en relief les défaillances de son plan et l'horreur que cela créait.

- … leur servir un verre d'hydromel. Weasley a été empoisonné et Potter lui a fourré un bézoard dans la bouche.

Hermione étouffa un cri. Elle se sentit défaillir et dut se retenir à la table bancale pour conserver son équilibre. Alors, le tonneau n'avait jamais été livré. Et maintenant, c'était Ron qui avait été pris en traître. C'était Ron qui avait été empoisonné. _Ils_ avaient empoisonné Ron. _Ils_ avaient failli le tuer.

Elle s'affaissa dans le fauteuil miteux et de grosses larmes coulèrent sur ses joues.

- Par Merlin… C'est pas vrai…, sanglota-t-elle.

Les larmes redoublèrent. Drago la considéra un instant. La peine qu'elle éprouvait lui faisait si mal qu'il détourna le regard. Il ne pouvait pas la voir aussi effondrée, aussi faible. Un grand coup de poignard s'enfonça dans sa poitrine, alors qu'il s'entendit dire :

- Vas-y.

Elle releva la tête, incrédule.

- Vas le voir, répéta-t-il plus explicitement.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, à travers ses larmes. Comment pouvait-elle aller le voir maintenant ? Drago se moquait-il d'elle ? Elle ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, mais il était en train de farfouiller dans l'armoire où ils rangeaient les flacons de polynectar.

Il en déposa un sur la table en face d'elle, tira sur un de ses cheveux bruns et le mélangea à la potion qui prit une teinte auburn.

- Prends-en. Je resterai là. Reste le temps que tu veux, n'oublie simplement pas de venir me chercher quand tu auras fini. Juste pour me prévenir. J'avancerai sur l'Armoire, pendant ce temps.

Il la regardait avec douleur. Hermione le dévisagea sans trop comprendre ce qui se passait.

- Tu es sûr ? demanda-t-elle, incertaine.

Il hocha la tête. Il avait fait des études après son empoisonnement sur le polynectar : la potion atteint l'âme. Son âme avait donc été allergique au polygonum, Granger ne risquait donc rien. Un peu réticente, Hermione jaugea le flacon de cristal et releva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu es sûr ? répéta-t-elle.

Elle avait peur : elle ne pouvait dire à Malefoy qu'elle savait qu'il était allergique au polynectar. Elle espérait juste que ça s'appliquait à l'âme et non au corps. Elle resta indécise quelques secondes. Drago sentit son malaise et la rassura :

- Je n'en prendrai pas à l'inverse, parce que je suis…

Il ouvrit la bouche : il faudrait forcément lui dire pourquoi. Il s'apprêtait à prononcer le mot fatidique : allergique. Quand soudain :

- Contre. Tu es contre, finit Hermione d'une voix innocente.

Drago referma la bouche, hochant la tête. La mine naïve qu'elle arborait lui tira un sourire timide. Il fut surpris, mais ne dit rien. Cette fille avait un pouvoir incroyable sur lui.

Hermione se leva du fauteuil, attrapa le flacon et le but d'une traite : jamais elle n'aurait pensé devoir boire une potion pour prendre sa propre apparence. Ses traits bouillonnèrent quelques instants, et elle se sentit rapetisser. Ses cheveux poussèrent et elle flotta dans ses vêtements. Drago lança à contrecœur un sort pour les ajuster au nouveau corps de Granger, et déglutit. Granger était à nouveau Granger. Elle planta son regard redevenu noisette dans le sien et s'approcha timidement.

Elle posa sa main sur sa joue.

- Merci…

Il ferma les yeux, sentant cette caresse comme un péché mortel qui le perdrait à coup sûr.

- Prends plusieurs flacons, souffla-t-il. On ne sait jamais, si tu dois rester plus longtemps…

Elle approuva, encore une fois, Malefoy semblait étrangement gentil. Son cœur battit plus vite. Mais il fallait l'avouer : toutes ses pensées étaient concentrées sur Ron et son état de santé. Elle ne pouvait réfléchir à autre chose. Il l'entendit claquer doucement la porte.

Resté seul, il s'assit dans le fauteuil déglingué et se mit se haïr et à s'énerver d'avoir proposé une chose aussi aberrante à Granger. Déchiré par deux voix, qui le fustigeait pour l'une, et qui le harcelait pour l'autre. L'une lui crachait qu'il était lâche et devenu bien faible, l'autre qu'il avait souillé sa famille et ses valeurs.

Mais une voix plus forte se fit entendre, et il eut toutes les peines du monde à la calmer. Cette voix qui lui disait des vérités dérangeantes, un peu comme si Luna Lovegood vivait à l'intérieur de lui. Oui, parce que jamais, qu'on soit clairs, jamais Malefoy ne s'avouerait un truc pareil ! Et pourtant… C'était bien la première fois qu'il prenait conscience de ça. C'était la première qu'il s'en rendait compte.

C'était fou, jamais il n'aurait imaginé à quel point il était tombé amoureux de Granger.

* * *

_Merci de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire et ça m'encourage beaucoup!_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	25. Chapitre 25: Résultats consternants

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre! Bon, alors, j'ai plusieurs annonces à faire!_

_Déjà, je m'excuse d'avoir mis tout ce temps pour pondre ce chapitre qui est dégoulinant de sentiments, parce que... il ne se passe ab-so-lu-ment rien! Mais il est nécessaire pour la suite, dans une certaine façon._

_Dans un deuxième temps, je vais vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai mis du temps à l'écrire, et à l'occasion, je vous fais une annonce officielle: si j'ai mis autant de temps, c'est parce que je me suis focalisée sur la trame. Et j'ai le plaisir de vous annoncer que __**cette fic va finalement être une trilogie**__. (ça vous plait? On va être ensemble encore un bout de temps! Chic chic!... Ou pas?) Je reprendrai donc le tome 7 et l'épilogue, arrangés à ma façon. Il devrait rester une dizaine de chapitres pour cette première partie, et ensuite, hop, on passe à la deuxième partie!_

_C'est pourquoi j'aurais une question pour vous, chers amis lecteurs!_

_A l'heure de toutes les nouvelles technologies, je me disais avec hésitation si la création d'un compte Twitter pour vous notifier d'une nouvelle fic ou d'un nouveau chapitre vous intéresserait? (Je m'adresse surtout aux lecteurs anonymes sans compte, parce que les inscrits peuvent déjà s'abonner si le coeur leur en dit, mais je prends tous les avis avec plaisir!) Je parle de Twitter, parce que je suis contre facebook et que je préfère ne pas avoir de compte FB ^^" Je vous laisse y réfléchir pendant que vous lisez ce chapitre! :D_

_Enfin, je voulais remercier particulièrement Antonine Lestrange-Nott pour avoir posté la 150e review!_

_Je souhaitais aussi remercier vivement tous les gens qui me suivent, me lisent et me commentent! Vos reviews sont comme des petits soleils dans mes nuits sombres et mal éclairées (c'est ça d'avoir des ampoules basse consommation, ahem) Et vous vous êtes surpassés pour le chapitre 24! Toutes ces reviews m'ont transportée de joie pendant quatre jours xD_

_Merci à __**Juls**__: Merci de ta review, je suis ravie que la fic te plaise! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances!_

_Merci à __**Guest**__: Merci de ta review. Ah le sortilège d'Oubliettes, oui c'est une bonne idée! Tu verras par la suite ^^_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review! Oooooh je suis super nyappy que tu aimes de plus en plus cette fic! :D Oui, Ron fait des efforts, et ça continuera ^^ Pour les hypothèses, je te laisse le soin de lire ce chapitre ^^_

_Merci à __**Marie**__: Merci de tes deux reviews! Je suis bien heureuse que cette fic te plaise et que tu aies aimé l'attitude de Drago. J'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ce chapitre! ^^"_

_Merci à __**VICT3M22**__: Merci de ta review! Hé bien, je suis touchée de tant de sollicitude! ;p Ca me fait gonfler les chevilles, tu ne devrais pas! Oh là, mon ego a grossi plus qu'en dix ans réunis xD J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances, en tout cas!_

_Bon, c'est pas le tout, mais faudrait songer à vaquer!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 25: Résultats consternants

Hermione ne courait plus : elle volait littéralement. Son sang était glacé, et en même temps, son cœur battait de plus en plus fort, à mesure qu'elle se rapprochait de l'infirmerie. Si seulement elle avait pu être là à temps… Plus rien ne comptait : à cet instant précis, son monde s'écroulait autour d'elle. Elle courait. Elle avait l'impression de ne jamais réussir à atteindre l'infirmerie. Elle courait. En chemin, elle bouscula un groupe de Serdaigle indigné. Elle ne s'arrêta pas, s'excusant du bout des lèvres. Plus rien ne comptait.

- Hermione !

Elle l'entendit à peine, pourtant la voix avait presque crié. Elle essaya de s'arrêter, glissa en freinant et se retourna, haletante : Ginny la dévisageait avec des yeux écarquillés. Elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Gi… Ginny…

Sa voix mourut dans sa gorge, submergée par l'émotion. Si la situation n'était pas si catastrophique, elle aurait été ravie de retrouver la jolie rousse, et d'autant plus ravie de pouvoir lui parler dans son corps retrouvé. Elle aurait même profité d'avoir récupérer ce corps qu'elle aimait finalement, malgré les fois innombrables où elle l'avait fustigé.

C'était sans compter les conditions : tout était plus difficile à présent. Et c'est par une ironie du sort qu'elle s'en rendit compte. Non seulement elle ne pouvait raconter ce qu'il s'était passé à la sœur du garçon qui était entre la vie et la mort en cet instant, mais elle avait oublié à quel point les conversations avec la rouquine lui avaient manqué. Ginny. Sans lui en expliquer la raison, elle se précipita vers elle et la prit dans ses bras, sanglotant. Merlin qu'elle lui avait manqué. Ses cheveux roux, son regard clair et franc, ses épaules frêles et sa bonne humeur contagieuse… Et son parfum…

Hermione redressa la tête : ce parfum. Cette odeur de fleur. Cette odeur de fleur qu'elle avait si souvent humée lors de ses séjours au Terrier. Cette même odeur que celle d'Astoria. Elle libéra Ginny de son emprise. La jeune fille lui offrit un regard étonné de ce geste débordant d'affection de bon matin.

- Que se passe-t-il, Hermione ? questionna-t-elle avec un air inquiet.

Il fallait certainement avouer qu'Hermione devait faire peur à voir. Elle n'avait certainement pas l'allure de quelqu'un qui allait bien.

- Ce… C'est Ron… Infirmerie… Harry a… Oh !

Elle se perdait dans ses explications, trop confuse pour permettre à Ginny d'y comprendre quelque chose. Les gestes étant plus clairs que les mots, elle attrapa la rouquine par le poignet et l'entraîna à sa suite dans les couloirs, dévalant les escaliers et les étages, pour se retrouver au deuxième.

Hermione se figea sur place, lâchant la main de la Gryffondor : dans le couloir, devant les portes de l'infirmerie fermée, sur un banc en bois collé au mur, était assis Harry Potter. Il semblait accablé.

Ginny, à nouveau libre, se pressa vers le jeune brun en le noyant de questions.

- Répète-moi ce qu'il s'est passé, exigea-t-elle avec véhémence.

Hermione, d'une démarche bien plus lente, s'approcha d'eux. Alors qu'Harry répétait encore une fois le déroulement des événements, elle s'assit à côté d'eux sans mot dire. Son visage blêmissait de minute en minute qu'elle écoutait comment leur négligence et leur naïveté avaient presque eu raison de Ronald Weasley. Elle entendait à peine la conversation animée entre les deux Gryffondor.

- Il a été empoisonné ? répétait Ginny, abasourdie. Mais c'est insensé… Qui voudrait faire du mal à Ron ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais le tonneau était là depuis bien longtemps…

- Tu crois que c'est un coup de McLaggen ? s'enhardit la rouquine, en fronçant les sourcils.

Harry secoua la tête, blasé.

- Impossible. Il n'aurait pas eu l'idée d'ensorceler les chocolats que…

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Elle resta les dents serrées, l'air effaré, immobile. Elle était loin, emmurée dans un silence inhabituel. Elle prenait conscience seulement maintenant à quel point elle avait négligé ses amis, à quel point elle était devenue distante. On dit qu'on ne se rend compte de ce qu'on a qu'une fois qu'on l'a véritablement perdu. Il fallait croire que c'était vrai. Elle avait préféré se concentrer sur la mission avec Voldemort, elle avait accepté de jouer le rôle de Drago Malefoy, laissant ses amis aux mains de celui qu'ils détestaient et qui le leur rendait bien. Elle lui avait laissé le soin de rester avec eux, pensant que rien ne pourrait leur arriver : ils étaient à Poudlard, Dumbledore était là pour les protéger. Ils ne risquaient rien. Hérésie.

Alors qu'elle s'était jetée, corps et âme, dans la réparation de l'Armoire, elle avait cru bon de laisser Drago s'occuper d'un moyen pour tuer le directeur. Elle resserra encore un peu son poing. Non. Elle n'avait pas cru bon. Il avait trouvé des moyens parce qu'il avait su. Il avait lu dans ses yeux qu'elle était incapable de tuer et il avait voulu s'occuper de cette tâche-là.

Etait-il blâmable d'avoir voulu bien faire ? Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Evidemment que oui. Drago Malefoy ne faisait jamais les choses pour les autres. Il avait eu une idée en tête. Comme la première fois, ils avaient touché Katie Bell, la Gryffondor, il s'était peut-être attendu à ce que cette fois encore, ils tombent sur un autre Gryffondor. Et il avait eu raison : la victime était même un gros poisson. Ron Weasley ! Peut-être était-il déçu de n'avoir attrapé que le rouquin et non Harry Potter ? Oui, parce que peut-être s'attendait-il à compter Harry parmi les victimes ?

Hermione sentit son cœur se serrer. Toutes ces histoires de confiance, d'honneur… Elle n'aurait jamais dû lui faire confiance. A présent, Ron était sur un lit d'hôpital. Peut-être qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais et elle, elle aurait à vivre avec ce poids pour le restant de sa vie. Ah, il devait bien rire, Malefoy. Si ça se trouvait, il avait accepté de lui faire prendre du polynectar pour la plomber un peu plus, histoire qu'elle vît de ses propres yeux jusqu'où son horreur pouvait aller. Il n'avait pas de limite. C'était un Serpentard. Aurait-elle jamais pu faire confiance à un Serpentard ? Elle aurait dû de suite aller voir Harry. Et Ron. Leur expliquer. Leur montrer. Les mettre au courant. Elle aurait dû. Elle se le promit : il fallait qu'elle le dise. Ce soir, elle irait lui parler. Il le fallait.

Le pouvait-elle seulement ? Oserait-elle avouer que l'idée d'empoisonnement était en partie la sienne ? Etait-ce possible qu'elle avoue ainsi ? Et lui pardonneraient-ils ? Le remord, la culpabilité la rongèrent et s'insinuèrent dans son cœur. Elle se sentit nauséeuse et eut plusieurs haut-le-cœur.

Plusieurs personnes vinrent s'enquérir de ce qu'il s'était passé. Notamment Dumbledore et McGonagall. Le vieux directeur n'avait fait aucun commentaire, mais avait longuement regardé Hermione derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

Il y eut quelques allers et retours, Harry et Ginny tendaient le cou pour réussir à apercevoir Ron ou un quelconque indice sur son état de santé, mais ils n'avaient rien pu tirer.

Hermione resta prostrée la journée durant, buvant de temps à autre une gorgée de polynectar, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, les portes s'ouvrissent. Hermione regardait sa montre d'un air songeur, quand elle entendit le grincement significatif des gonds : huit heures du soir. Elle releva vivement la tête, une expression d'angoisse mêlée à un dégoût d'elle-même, tandis que Madame Pomfresh, l'infirmière, apparaissait devant eux, le visage sombre et ruisselant de sueur.

- Vous pouvez entrer, dit-elle la voix rauque.

* * *

Blaise ressassait en lisant sans comprendre son manuel de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il était à la bibliothèque, avait passé la journée assis sur une chaise qui lui meurtrissait le bas du dos, et qui n'avait en rien atténué son humeur exécrable. Au contraire. Il tournait les pages de son livre, sans vraiment prendre conscience de ce qu'il faisait. Son esprit était occupé. Et ça le perturbait. Ses pensées n'étaient tournées que vers une seule et même personne. Drago Malefoy cachait quelque chose. Il voyait bien que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond chez lui. Il connaissait Drago depuis sa plus tendre enfance. Il savait comment il réagissait. Il le connaissait sous tous les angles : quand il était joyeux, quand il était triste, il l'avait vu en colère, perdre complètement ses moyens. Il en avait même fait les frais. Oui, s'il y avait un concours sur celui ou celle qui connaissait le mieux Drago Malefoy parmi les personnes de son âge, il aurait très bien remporté haut la main le premier prix. Même Pansy qui était vive et intuitive n'aurait pu atteindre sa cheville. Parce que lui, Blaise Zabini, était un homme et qu'il comprenait mieux que n'importe quelle femme comment se comportait un homme lors de nombreuses situations. Et pourtant…

Depuis quelques temps, il ne le reconnaissait plus. Même les années précédentes, après le drame, quand il avait décidé de prendre ses distances, il avait continué de surveiller Drago du coin de l'œil, et il devait réprimer un sourire à chaque fois qu'il reconnaissait une mimique si familière du jeune blond. Mais depuis… depuis la rentrée, en fait. Depuis le Poudlard Express. Drago avait changé. Il restait le même, mais quelque chose était changé, et il n'aurait su dire quoi. Il avait cru que c'était la mission du Seigneur des Ténèbres qui l'avait transformé à ce point, il avait cru comme tout le monde. Comme Théodore, comme Pansy. Comme les deux gorilles de Crabbe et Goyle. Quoique Crabbe l'ait aussi remarqué. Et même bien avant Pansy.

Drago n'était plus le même. Alors, Blaise avait cherché la raison, avait essayé de définir la cause. Il avait trouvé la photo des trois Gryffondor, et il avait fait des hypothèses erronées. Il avait même fait la bêtise d'en parler directement avec le principal intéressé. « Ma relation avec Granger ne te concerne pas. » Il avait stupidement pensé qu'il en était tombé amoureux. Drago tombé amoureux d'une Sang-de-Bourbe, c'était aberrant. C'était d'autant plus absurde qu'il s'agissait de _la _Sang-de-Bourbe, celle qu'il avait fustigée tout au long de leur scolarité. Granger. Hermione Granger. Rien que son nom indiquait pertinemment quel genre de personnes elle était. Un prénom aux consonances si peu accordées, et un nom de famille des plus vulgaires.

Mais non, ce n'était même pas ça. Il n'en était même pas amoureux. Il y a eu l'épisode de Katie. Cette Gryffondor qui s'était fait ensorceler. Drago n'était pas présent à Pré-au-Lard. Mais Granger, si. C'est à ce moment-là qu'il avait fait le lien. Ce n'était pas qu'une simple amourette. Ils se _parlaient_. Ils se voyaient. Il en avait fait part à Pansy qui avait voulu parler franchement avec Drago. L'idiote. Comme si le jeune blond allait révéler tous ses secrets entre deux couloirs.

Blaise soupira.

Drago avait finalement avoué, acculé devant le groupe de Serpentard qui le regardait avec un air entendu. « J'utilise Granger pour la mission. » Comme si lui, Blaise Zabini allait le croire. Comme si Drago Malefoy pouvait se compromettre en discutant avec cette née-moldue « pour l'utiliser ». Même sous la torture, il n'aurait voulu l'approcher. On ne la lui faisait pas, à lui. Surtout quand il avait été le réceptacle de ses confidences au cours des premières années à Poudlard. L'obsession envers Granger, la rage qu'il avait à chaque fois qu'il pensait à elle… Il l'avait vu. Si Drago « utilisait » seulement Hermione Granger, alors Blaise Zabini était en fait un blanc qui aurait été passé au cirage durant sa jeunesse. Mais ça, évidemment, il ne pourrait jamais en discuter avec lui. Drago Malefoy était l'obstiné le plus revêche et impassible qu'il connaissait. Il était tout bonnement impossible d'en parler avec lui. Il espérait juste qu'il n'y aurait pas trop de complications par la suite pour lui.

Blaise regarda au loin par la fenêtre : le soleil décroissait, rougissant de ses rayons sanglants le paysage qu'il réchauffait péniblement. Il soupira gravement. Il serait bon d'aller se changer les idées. De toute façon, il ne comprendrait rien à l'étude des Inferi ce soir. Il referma lourdement le manuel qui le narguait, et rangea ses affaires avec lenteur.

En retournant aux cachots, il s'arrêta dans le grand hall, et réfléchit un instant : les portes étaient ouvertes sur le parc boueux qui s'étendait à ses pieds. Rien ne vaut un peu d'air frais pour aérer ses pensées, songea Blaise. Et soucieux, il franchit l'entrée de Poudlard.

Le parc était calme, plongé dans une demi-pénombre. Il faisait froid, mais la bise glacée lui fit un bien fou. Blaise pataugea un peu dans l'herbe humide. Il n'entendait que ses bruits de pas spongieux qui rythmaient d'une certaine façon les quelques chants d'oiseaux qui avaient refusé de migrer vers des contrées plus chaudes. Il hésita sur la destination à prendre, puis se dirigea lentement vers la Forêt Interdite. Avec un peu de chance, il pourrait peut-être se changer les idées en apercevant une créature dangereuse.

Mais ce fut un autre spectacle qui s'offrit à ses yeux. Se rapprochant de plus en plus d'un bosquet touffu, il entendit des voix qui parlaient activement. Des voix d'hommes. Une voix qui claquait, acérée comme un fouet dans l'air frais. Et une autre, plus douce, dont le timbre était cependant ferme et intransigeant.

* * *

Hermione s'approcha à pas lent du lit sur lequel était allongé Ron. Le rouquin était endormi. On aurait presque pu croire qu'il était en parfaite santé et qu'il faisait un bon somme, si on omettait toute la sueur qui lui ruisselait sur le visage et les sourcils qu'il gardait froncé. Hermione jeta un regard à l'infirmerie : le lit de Ron était le seul à être occupé. Harry apporta d'un coup de baguette magique trois chaises, et ils s'assirent à son chevet.

Ron avait le teint un peu pâle, mais il semblait tiré d'affaire. Hermione le fixait avec insistance, comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait lui pardonner cette terrible faute, annihiler sa culpabilité. Comme si le simple fait de le regarder allait permettre à Ron de se relever et de faire un trait d'humour avec eux. Elle frissonna, non pas de froid, mais de peur. Que se serait-il passé si jamais Harry n'avait pas été là ? Que se serait-il passé s'ils avaient attendu un peu ? Si Ron était parti ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser.

Son cœur se fit plus lourd, elle parvenait à peine à respirer. Pourra-t-il jamais lui pardonner ce qu'elle venait de lui faire ? Pardon, Ron, répétait-elle sans cesse intérieurement. Elle regardait son visage tacheté de rousseur. Depuis combien de temps ne l'avait-elle pas vu d'aussi près ? Depuis combien de temps ne lui avait-elle pas parlé ? Il était certain qu'elle aurait aimé le revoir dans d'autres conditions, mais elle était heureuse de pouvoir le veiller à son chevet. Au moins, elle pouvait goûter, pauvre prix de consolation, à la joie de rester un peu avec eux, de partager leurs peines.

* * *

Blaise se raidit en les reconnaissant, toutes les deux. Affolé, il se terra comme il put dans le bosquet à ses côtés et attendit, tous ses sens en alerte. Les deux silhouettes s'approchaient, se découpant enfin parmi les arbres qui les entouraient. Elles étaient tous les deux facilement reconnaissables. L'une, imposante, dont les cheveux argentés tombaient à la taille, et l'autre, au teint cireux, dont la chevelure tombait de part et d'autre de son visage émacié, grasse et désordonnée.

- Le jeune Weasley a été empoisonné…, disait Dumbledore d'un ton inquiet.

Severus Rogue ne dit mot pendant quelques minutes, accusant le coup, puis il fronça les sourcils.

- Vous pensez qu'il n'était pas la cible visée ?

Dumbledore secoua la tête, silencieux.

- Qu'est-il arrivé ? reprit Rogue, d'une voix sifflante.

Le vieux directeur soupira avec dépit.

- A priori, un tonneau dans le bureau d'Horace a été la cause de cet accident, expliqua-t-il. Du moins, c'est ce que m'a relaté Harry.

- Potter ? Il était présent ?

- Il a même réussi à sauver notre jeune ami. Grâce à un bézoard. A croire que vos cours ont porté leurs fruits, Severus, nota Albus Dumbledore.

Sans surprise, le trait d'humour de Dumbledore, pince-sans-rire, n'esquissa même pas un sourire à l'ancien maître des potions. Au contraire, il semblait soucieux.

- Un tonneau ? questionna-t-il lentement.

Dumbledore dodelina de la tête.

- Oui, un tonneau d'hydromel empoisonné. Il semble que quelqu'un ait écouté notre conversation à propos de mon penchant pour l'hydromel, cette nuit-là…

Ils se turent un moment, chacun dans ses pensées. Mais à l'évidence, elles convergeaient, puisqu'il reprit :

- Nous savons tous les deux qui est l'auteur, n'est-ce pas, Severus ?

Il y eut un nouveau silence, puis Rogue eut une interjection de mépris.

- Le jeune Malefoy ? s'indigna-t-il. Mais c'est impossible, enfin, Dumbledore…

- Aussi impossible que d'avoir ensorcelé Miss Bell, acheva le directeur. Severus, nous savons tous les deux que le mot « impossible » ne fait plus partie de notre vocabulaire, n'est-ce pas ? L'impossible est toujours imaginable, surtout dans de pareilles circonstances.

Le nouveau professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal semblait révolté.

- Mais enfin, je connais Drago, riposta-t-il, acerbe, il n'aurait pas pu refaire deux fois la même erreur…

Dumbledore se tourna vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux pénétrants à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Nous parlons d'un adolescent déboussolé, soumis à une mort certaine s'il échoue, modéra-t-il. Cela n'embrouille-t-il pas les sens, Severus ?

Mais Rogue secouait frénétiquement la tête, ses yeux sombres roulaient dans leurs orbites, trop effrayé de cette idée.

- C'est impossible, murmura-t-il.

Mais ses doutes se faisaient de plus en plus forts. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond : l'occlumancie, le rejet de Drago à son égard, son teint de plus en plus blafard au cours de l'année. Et il ne pouvait rien faire pour l'aider. Rien du tout. Dumbledore le considéra un instant. Il était vrai qu'être le parrain d'un adolescent qu'on ne pouvait aider et dont on était condamné à voir la lente agonie n'avait rien de très réjouissant.

- Et puis, à priori, essaya-t-il de le consoler, il pensait peut-être qu'Horace m'aurait donné directement ce tonneau.

Rogue renifla avec mépris.

- Et vous l'auriez bu ? demanda-t-il de façon rhétorique, en plantant ses prunelles coléreuses dans le regard bleu électrique.

Son ton était cassant, abrupt. Dumbledore eut un sourire nostalgique.

- Ah, j'aurais bien pu, répondit-il d'un ton presque joyeux. Mon incorrigible gourmandise, sans aucun doute.

Rogue pesta en détournant le regard, comme si les iris du directeur lui brûlaient la rétine.

- Comme si j'allais vous croire, cracha-t-il d'un ton méprisant.

- Ça leur aurait évité bien du mouron, dit le vieil homme en hochant la tête d'un air entendu.

Ils restèrent un instant silencieux, puis Rogue demanda brusquement :

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec Potter pendant toutes ces soirées où vous êtes enfermés tous les deux ?

Au fur et à mesure qu'il entendait les aveux de Dumbledore sur une tâche à confier à Potter, qu'il comprenait que Rogue était un agent-double et qu'il allait devoir tuer Dumbledore, Blaise blêmissait à vue d'œil. Pour couronner le tout, Dumbledore _savait_. Il surveillait Drago. Il avait même chargé Rogue de garder un œil sur le grand blond.

- Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, Severus, à onze heures, et vous ne pourrez plus vous plaindre en disant que je n'ai pas confiance en vous…

- Hagrid ! Oh, Hagrid !

Pomona Chourave se précipitait dans leur direction. Il fallut quelques minutes à tous pour se rendre compte qu'ils étaient près de la cabane du garde-chasse. Blaise déglutit, tandis que les deux hommes s'éloignaient d'un pas rapide. Le pas lourd et familier de Rubeus Hagrid se fit plus distinct à mesure qu'il sortait des fourrés. Blaise fronça les sourcils : il avait certainement dû entendre quelques bribes de conversation.

- Ronald Weasley… Ronald Weasley est à l'infirmerie ! J'ai pensé que vous aimeriez être au courant… Il a été empoisonné…

Le professeur Chourave était au bord de l'évanouissement, son gros visage était rouge d'essoufflement et elle s'essuya le front avec le bord de sa manche. Il n'en fallut pas plus à Hagrid pour lâcher toutes les bûches de bois qu'il avait dans les bras et s'élancer en direction du château qui commençait à briller dans l'obscurité.

* * *

Alors, c'était ça, être amoureux. Voilà un sentiment pour-le-moins étrange et peu commode. Drago était resté assis une bonne partie de la matinée sur le fauteuil défoncé. Il méditait, ses mains jouant avec sa baguette magique, tandis que ses yeux restaient dans le vague. L'amour. Il était tombé amoureux de Granger. Voilà une remarque tout à fait curieuse. Depuis quand ? Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qui a été l'élément déclencheur ? Autant de questions auxquelles il n'aurait su donner de réponse. Il l'aimait. Ce simple constat lui était apparu alors qu'elle se précipitait hors de la Salle sur Demande : son cœur avait explosé de douleur, quand il avait vu l'effroi dans son regard grisé. Les lames qui lui lacéraient la poitrine n'avaient pas cessé, bien au contraire. Elles avaient continué leur délectable torture, acérant au fil des heures leurs pointes tranchantes, découpant avec précision toutes les certitudes et toutes les barrières que Drago s'était mis en tête de construire.

Quel sentiment stupide. Il avait d'autres choses à penser, il n'avait pas besoin d'un sentiment aussi inutile, voyons ! Il ferma les yeux, repensant aux préceptes de ses parents, à son entraînement. Comme c'était déjà ? Ah oui, « les sentiments ne sont un luxe que pour les faibles ». Il répéta cet adage comme un mantra, comme pour se persuader de leur valeur, comme si chaque mot répété s'incrustait dans sa chaire pour le préserver d'un déclin inéluctable.

Pour tout avouer, il se sentait bigrement étrange. Il avait l'impression d'être vide. Une enveloppe corporelle vidée de tout sentiment autre qu'un sentiment horrible, mélange de déception, de colère et d'amertume. Hermione Granger avait couru retrouver Ronald Weasley qui agonisait sur son lit à l'infirmerie. Et elle l'avait totalement oublié. Elle avait pris ce fichu polynectar comme un breuvage la libérant de toutes ses responsabilités envers lui, et elle était partie. Sans un regard en arrière. Accaparée par ses pensées pour _Ron_.

Il n'avait jamais autant haï le rouquin qu'à cet instant-même. Diantre, n'aurait-il pas pu soigner sa gourmandise ? On ne récupère pas quelque chose qui a traîné si longtemps dans un dortoir ! Il les avait pourtant vus, ces chocolats ensorcelés ! Si jamais il ne les avait pas mangés, il n'aurait jamais été empoisonné ! Oui, voilà. Tout était la faute de ce Weasley. Son plan était infaillible. Si jamais il y avait eu une erreur, c'était uniquement de _sa_ faute à _lui_. En aucun cas de la sienne. Et Weasley ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même.

Les lames qui lui martyrisaient la poitrine s'atténuaient un peu à mesure qu'il déversait sa colère sur le rouquin. Drago soupirait bruyamment, ses poings étaient désormais serrés sur les accoudoirs et ses mâchoires contractées le trahissaient visiblement.

Granger. Granger était amoureuse de Weasley. Et elle ne le regarderait jamais. A quoi bon chercher, pauvre fou ? A quoi bon essayer ? Elle ne le trouverait jamais digne d'elle. De plus, ils étaient chacun dans un monde. Il était dans ce monde factice, truffé de codes. Elle, elle était dans un monde qui n'existait pas. Un monde de confort, où tout le monde était gentil et bienveillant. Elle était dans le soleil, il errait dans la nuit. Une nuit profonde. Elle riait ouvertement, elle était entourée d'amis fidèles, elle était amoureuse. Tout ce à qu'on lui avait fermement défendu de croire depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle était tout son contraire. Les opposés s'attirent, avait-il entendu un jour. Peut-être bien. Peut-être bien que c'était ça. Il avait toujours détesté Granger. Il avait toujours _tout_ détesté chez elle. Parce qu'il ne la comprenait pas. Parce que c'était une bête absolument curieuse et impossible à comprendre. Les choses qu'on ne comprend pas, qu'on ne peut expliquer, on s'en méfie, on s'en moque, et puis, finalement, on les admire. C'était peut-être pour ça qu'elle l'attirait tant. Parce qu'elle lui apparaissait comme une espèce bizarre et unique qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginé croiser. Même par hasard.

Il eut un rire sans joie. Cette fille allait causer sa perte, il en était conscient. Tout son esprit le lui montrait, il lui criait même de quitter le navire avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Mais son corps refusait de l'écouter. Pourquoi ? Après tout, oui, pourquoi ? Il n'avait jamais été aussi bien en compagnie de quelqu'un. Il n'avait jamais été aussi heureux. Même avec Daphné, avant qu'elle ne gâche tout. Ils avaient toujours gardé cette froide barrière de convenance. Parce qu'ils étaient du même rang, un rang _pur_. Ils connaissaient les mêmes codes. Ils avaient tellement trimé pour les ancrer en eux qu'il n'était même pas question de les abandonner, même dans leur intimité.

Mais avec Granger, il pouvait se permettre d'être un peu lui-même. Elle ne le jugeait que quand il remettait son masque. Elle restait avec lui, lui posait plein de questions sur sa vie. Son enfance. Ça l'intéressait. Elle écoutait avidement et elle ne jugeait rien. Elle aimait apprendre, elle trouvait peut-être que c'était une relation privilégiée qu'ils avaient ? Oui, en tout cas, ça l'était réellement. Il n'avait jamais été aussi ouvert qu'avec elle. Il n'avait jamais été aussi franc. Bien sûr, quand il discutait avec Blaise, avant qu'ils ne se battent froid, il avait de temps en temps des discussions de cette sorte. Mais rien qui s'y rapporte réellement. Blaise devinait, mais jamais Drago n'approuvait ou n'avouait aussi franchement que quand il était avec Granger.

Elle avait réussi, sans le vouloir, sans le savoir, à faire tomber toutes les grandes barrières du cœur soi-disant froid de l'héritier Malefoy. Elle avait fait cette prouesse. Et maintenant, elle s'en allait vers un autre. Elle s'en allait ? Mais réagis, mon vieux, susurra une voix au creux de l'oreille de Drago. Ouvre les yeux, elle n'est jamais partie, au contraire. Elle n'a jamais quitté Ron. Même quand tu t'ouvrais, elle n'a jamais pris conscience de quoi que ce soit. Elle te brisera le cœur, sans même s'en apercevoir. Pars. Va-t-en, tant qu'il est encore temps. Il est déjà trop tard.

Drago détourna la tête. Oui. Elle lui briserait le cœur, sans le savoir. Comme on marche sur un miroir par terre sans l'avoir vu. On ne s'en rend compte que par la suite, qu'une fois que le mal est fait. Et quand on veut récupérer les morceaux, on finit toujours par se couper. C'est ce qu'il t'arrivera, Malefoy. On t'entaillera profondément, et tu ne pourras plus jamais guérir.

* * *

- Donc, tout bien considéré, on ne peut pas dire que ce soit l'un des meilleurs anniversaires de Ron ? résuma Fred.

La nuit était tombée. Dans l'infirmerie silencieuse, les rideaux étaient tirés devant les fenêtres, les lampes allumées. Fred et George venaient d'arriver. Il devait être dix heures passées.

- Ce n'était pas vraiment comme ça qu'on avait prévu de lui donner notre cadeau, dit George d'un air sombre en posant un gros paquet sur la petite armoire, à la tête de son lit.

Tandis que les jumeaux s'asseyaient et qu'Harry répétait son récit pour la énième fois, Hermione ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage endormi et blafard de Ron. Ecoutant d'une oreille distraite la voix monocorde d'Harry. Son esprit était vide et plein à la fois.

Elle ne pouvait plus faire semblant. Dès que Ron se réveillerait, elle lui avouerait tout. Elle le lui dirait. Qu'elle était devenue Malefoy, qu'elle devait tuer Dumbledore, que c'était de sa faute s'il se retrouvait sur ce lit d'hôpital. Oui. Déjà, elle avait voulu en parler à Harry, mais la présence de Ginny à leurs côtés ne facilitaient pas la tâche. Elle ne pouvait la mettre dans la confidence, pour autant qu'elle appréciât vraiment la rouquine. Elle releva la tête : elle avait pris sa décision. Il fallait qu'elle leur dise. Elle renifla presque imperceptiblement.

Comme pour enfoncer le clou, Fred reparla de la façon dont Ron avait été empoisonné. Hermione sentit ses entrailles se tordre dangereusement, à mesure qu'ils parvenaient par la confrontation de leurs pensées à s'approcher de la vérité.

- Mais tu as dit que Slughorn avait l'intention d'offrir cette bouteille à Dumbledore pour Noël, lui rappela Ginny. Donc, l'empoisonneur pouvait tout aussi bien viser Dumbledore.

Il fallait qu'elle parle. Hermione ne pouvait plus ne plus rien dire. Elle ne voulait pas prendre part à cette conversation, mais dans un éclair de lucidité fulgurante, elle trouva le courage d'ouvrir la bouche. Sa confession commencerait comme ça.

- Dans ce cas, il ne connaissait pas très bien Slughorn, intervint-elle.

C'était la première fois qu'elle parlait depuis des heures. Elle avait la voix de quelqu'un qui a attrapé un mauvais rhume. Ça la surprit. Il fallait qu'elle trouve quelque chose de plausible. Quelque chose de cohérent pour aborder la suite. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de reprendre :

- Quiconque connaît Slughorn aurait su qu'il y avait de bonnes chances qu'il garde pour lui quelque chose d'aussi délicieux.

Ils savaient tous que Slughorn était gourmand. Oui, ça semblait passer comme un hibou par la fenêtre. Maintenant, elle allait leur dire…

- Her-mi-one, dit brusquement Ron d'une voix gutturale.

Ron avait bien trouvé son moment pour ouvrir la bouche. Tout le monde se tut en le regardant d'un air anxieux, mais après avoir marmonné quelques paroles incompréhensibles, il se mit simplement à ronfler. Hermione eut un moment d'égarement : même endormi et à l'article de la mort, Ron semblait vouloir lui dire quelque chose. Mais c'était sans espoir : elle avait pris sa décision. Elle allait tout leur dire. Mais pourraient-ils lui pardonner ? Il fallait au moins qu'elle les mette sur la bonne piste…

Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, les portes de la salle s'ouvrirent à la volée en les faisant tous sursauter et Hagrid s'avança vers eux à grands pas, les cheveux tachetés de pluie, une arbalète à la main, son manteau en peau d'ours lui battant les jambes. Il laissait sur son passage des traces de boue de la taille d'un dauphin.

- Passé la journée dans la forêt ! dit-il d'une voix haletante. L'état d'Aragog empire, je lui ai fait la lecture. Je viens juste de rentrer dîner et le professeur Chourave m'a prévenu pour Ron. Comment va-t-il ?

L'arrivée d'Hagrid permit une nouvelle fois de faire diversion. Cela permit même à Pomfresh d'être totalement confuse et de ne plus savoir combien il y avait de personnes dans la pièce.

Il y eut un silence, puis :

- Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait une dent contre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor ? interrogea Hagrid d'un ton angoissé. D'abord Katie, maintenant Ron…

- Je ne vois pas qui voudrait détruire une équipe de Quidditch, répondit George.

- Dubois aurait sûrement essayé avec celle de Serpentard s'il avait pu y arriver en toute impunité, assura Fred, dans un souci d'impartialité.

- À mon avis, il ne s'agit pas de Quidditch, mais je crois qu'il existe un lien entre les deux attaques, dit Hermione à voix basse.

Il y eut un silence. La jeune fille se mordit les lèvres : elle avait pensé tout haut. Ils étaient tellement loin de la réalité. Mais c'étaient ses amis, il fallait qu'elle leur parle de ça. Elle ne pourrait certainement pas leur avouer qu'elle était la source de ce malheur, mais elle pouvait au moins les aiguiller sur la bonne piste, non ?

- Qu'est-ce qui t'amène à penser ça ? demanda Fred.

Hermione hésita. C'était maintenant ou jamais. Mais elle se l'était juré : elle dirait la vérité ce soir. Elle prit une profonde inspiration.

- Eh bien, d'abord, elles auraient dû être fatales dans les deux cas. Or, elles ne l'ont pas été, même si c'est par simple chance. Ensuite, ni le poison, ni le collier ne semblent avoir atteint la personne à laquelle ils étaient destinés. Bien sûr, ajouta-t-elle d'un air grave, d'une certaine manière, ça rend le coupable encore plus dangereux car il ne paraît pas se soucier du nombre de gens qu'il risque d'abattre tant qu'il n'aura pas atteint sa victime désignée.

Avant que quiconque ait pu réagir à cet inquiétant exposé, les portes s'ouvrirent à nouveau et Mr et Mrs Weasley se précipitèrent dans la salle. Hermione détourna les yeux devant les marques débordant d'affection de Mrs Weasley à l'égard d'Harry. Elle ne pouvait croiser leurs regards, maintenant que…

Madame Pomfresh vint leur rappeler qu'il ne fallait pas plus de six visiteurs en même temps et c'est avec soulagement qu'elle et Harry se levèrent aussitôt pour partir. Alors qu'elle décida finalement à lui raconter la vérité, Hagrid décida de les accompagner, laissant Ron en famille. Hermione se mordit les lèvres : le sort semblait s'acharner contre elle pour qu'elle garde le secret.

* * *

- C'est terrible, grommela Hagrid dans sa barbe tandis qu'ils retournaient vers l'escalier de marbre. Toutes ces nouvelles mesures de sécurité et les enfants qui sont quand même touchés… Dumbledore se fait un sang d'encre… Il ne dit pas grand-chose mais je le sens bien…

Ah, peut-être qu'elle pourrait glaner quelques informations auprès du demi-géant qui n'avait jamais la langue dans sa poche.

- Il n'a pas une idée de ce qui se passe ? demanda désespérément Hermione.

- Des idées, il en a des centaines, j'imagine. Tu penses, un cerveau comme le sien ! répondit Hagrid avec une loyauté indéfectible. Mais il ne sait pas qui a envoyé ce collier ni qui a mis le poison dans cette bouteille, sinon, on aurait attrapé le coupable, non ?

Hermione retint son souffle. _Vraiment_ ? Dumbledore n'avait-il vraiment aucune idée du coupable ou préférait-il ne pas l'avouer à Hagrid ? Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il avait été convoqué dans le bureau du directeur. Il avait des doutes. Elle fronça les sourcils, mais elle n'eut le temps de répondre.

- Ce qui m'inquiète, poursuivit-il à voix basse en jetant un regard par-dessus son épaule, c'est de savoir combien de temps Poudlard pourra rester ouvert si les élèves se font attaquer. Ça va recommencer comme avec la Chambre des Secrets. (Hermione frissonna) Ce sera la panique, de plus en plus de parents enlèveront leurs enfants de l'école, et ensuite, le conseil d'administration…

Hagrid s'interrompit lorsque le fantôme d'une femme à la longue chevelure les croisa, flottant dans le vide d'un air serein, puis il reprit dans un murmure rauque :

- … le conseil d'administration voudra fermer l'école pour de bon.

Qui disait conseil d'administration auparavant, disait Lucius Malefoy. Mais depuis qu'il était enfermé à Azkaban, les autres membres ne pouvaient prendre des mesures aussi radicales ! Hermione blêmit : fermer l'école _à cause_ d'eux ?

- Quand même pas ? siffla-t-elle, effarée.

- Il faut se mettre à leur place, répondit Hagrid d'une voix accablée. C'est toujours un peu risqué d'envoyer un enfant à Poudlard, non ? On s'attend forcément à des accidents avec des centaines de jeunes sorciers enfermés ensemble, mais des tentatives de meurtre, c'est différent. Pas étonnant que Dumbledore soit en colère contre Ro…

Hagrid se figea sur place et une expression coupable qui leur était familière apparut sur ce que sa barbe noire et hirsute laissait voir de son visage.

Tandis qu'Harry obligeait Hagrid à lui révéler la conversation qu'il avait surprise au bord de la Forêt Interdite, Hermione se mordit les lèvres, songeuse. Dumbledore et Rogue se disputaient. Ça voulait dire beaucoup de choses. Peut-être avait-ce même un lien avec le fait qu'il l'ait prise à part dans une classe vide à la fameuse soirée de Slughorn. Après tout, Rogue n'était-il pas un membre de l'Ordre ? Hermione n'avait pas confiance en lui, mais Dumbledore, si. Et quand on a confiance en quelqu'un, on ne se dispute pas en période de crise. Ou peut-être Hagrid s'était-il trompé : peut-être parlaient-ils juste avec véhémence ? Discutaient-ils d'eux ? De cette tentative de meurtre échouée ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

Hagrid tritura son arbalète d'un air gêné. Il y eut alors un craquement sonore et elle se cassa en deux.

- Je sais ce que tu penses de Rogue, Harry, et je ne veux pas que tu ailles imaginer des choses.

Mais alors qu'Harry allait répliquer, Hermione avait jeté un coup d'œil derrière eux.

- Attention, dit-elle d'un ton bref.

Ils se retournèrent juste à temps pour voir l'ombre d'Argus Rusard se dessiner sur le mur derrière eux, suivie de Rusard lui-même qui tourna le coin, le dos voûté, les bajoues frémissantes.

Alors qu'une altercation s'ensuivait entre Rusard et Hagrid, Hermione se focalisait sur les événements de la journée. Ron ne quittait pas ses pensées. Et maintenant, Dumbledore se disputait avec Rogue. A quel sujet ? A propos de l'incapacité de Rogue à avoir pu apprendre quoi que ce soit sur la mission en décembre ?

Rusard se gonfla de fureur et on entendit soudain un sifflement. Miss Teigne venait d'arriver en catimini. Elle se faufila, sinueuse, entre les chevilles décharnées de son maître.

- Allez-y, dit Hagrid du coin des lèvres.

Harry ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois et entraîna Hermione par la main. Ils filèrent aussitôt, Hagrid et Rusard haussant le ton derrière eux, dans des éclats de voix qui résonnèrent tout au long du couloir. Ils croisèrent Peeves près du passage qui menait à la tour de Gryffondor mais il ne s'intéressa pas à eux et fila joyeusement vers la source du tumulte, caquetant et hurlant une chanson de sa composition. Comme ils couraient, Hermione ne put faire part de son terrible secret à Harry, qui d'ailleurs était trop préoccupé par ce qu'il venait de comprendre de la bouche d'Hagrid.

* * *

Blaise était étendu sur son lit, les yeux grands ouverts, encore secoué de ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Ronald Weasley avait été empoisonné. Et évidemment, aucune trace de Drago aujourd'hui. A croire qu'il s'était volatilisé. Blaise se retourna soudainement sur le côté. Il était fatigué, il fallait dormir. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi il ne parvenait pas à éprouver un semblant de sommeil ? Il était tard, pourquoi fallait-il qu'il reste éveillé ? Il tournait. Et retournait. Ressassant malgré lui des pensées incohérentes. Blaise ferma les yeux, pour forcer son esprit à entendre raison.

Drago Malefoy. Hermione Granger. Le lien qui les unissait. Tout ça était totalement absurde. Impossible. « L'impossible est toujours imaginable, surtout dans des situations comme celle-ci ». Que voulait dire Dumbledore ? Les apparences sont trompeuses. Si jamais il pouvait comprendre… Drago n'était pas Drago. Drago n'était pas Drago. Drago se comportait comme Drago, mais il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il n'était pas Drago. Il ne savait par quel jeu du sort, mais il le sentait. Au plus profond de lui. Alors quoi ? Qui était cet imposteur ?

L'image d'Hermione Granger s'imposa à lui. Blaise ouvrit des yeux effarés. Il osait à peine comprendre.

- Impossible, murmura-t-il.

* * *

La grosse dame sommeillait et ne fut pas très contente d'être réveillée mais elle consentit malgré tout à pivoter d'un air grincheux pour les laisser entrer dans la salle commune vide et, fort heureusement, paisible. La nouvelle de ce qui était arrivé à Ron ne semblait pas encore connue.

Hermione vit Harry se diriger vers un fauteuil. Elle hésita, s'apprêtant à lui dire enfin la vérité. Mais elle sentit que la situation n'était plus normale : elle sentit son corps se transformer. Oh par Merlin ! Le polynectar ne faisait plus effet ! Et elle n'avait plus de potions en stock. Elle avait tout bu. Effarée, elle se rendait compte petit à petit de sa métamorphose. Alors que ses cheveux commençaient à blondir, elle souhaita rapidement bonne nuit à Harry qui avait – heureusement – le regard dans le vague, et monta dans le dortoir des filles quatre à quatre, espérant qu'il n'y ait personne encore réveillé à cette heure-là.

Elle resta en haut des escaliers, attendant le moment propice où Harry irait se coucher, pour redescendre dans les cachots de Serpentard. Elle venait de reprendre l'apparence de Malefoy, quand elle se sentit basculer dangereusement : les marches commençaient à fondre pour devenir un toboggan de pierres. Avec des réflexes que lui auraient enviés les joueurs de Quidditch les plus doués, elle se retint comme elle put à la rambarde, repliant ses jambes devenues trop grandes pour sa robe de sorcier, espérant intimement que personne ne la verrait dans cette position si grotesque. Et surtout pas Harry. Quelle excuse pourrait-elle lui donner, à présent ?

Elle jura intérieurement quand Cormac McLaggen accosta le balafré : combien de temps ce petit jeu durerait-il ? Elle crut attendre une éternité, cramponnée à la balustrade pour éviter de glisser.

Enfin, ils décidèrent d'aller se coucher, et elle maudit McLaggen pour avoir eu un esprit aussi peu charitable envers Ron. Quel arriviste ! pensa-t-elle avec colère.

Elle put enfin redescendre les escaliers en se laissant filer jusqu'en bas et passa le tableau de la grosse dame qui grommela un instant, mais, fort heureusement, ne fit pas attention à qui elle laissait sortir. Elle se dirigea vers les cachots, son esprit encore rempli d'images de Ron agonisant sur son lit. Elle passa le mur qui s'effaça, descendant les escaliers d'un pas lent et lourd pour se diriger vers son dortoir.

- Une minute, intervint une voix familière.

Hermione se retourna, interloquée. Dans la pénombre brillait le blanc des yeux de celui qui l'avait interpelée. Il se dégagea et elle se raidit.

- Que me veux-tu encore, Zabini ? rétorqua d'un ton peu amène Hermione.

Blaise mit longtemps à répondre. Il semblait la détailler, scrutant chacun de ses mouvements. Elle frissonna, mal à l'aise, ne comprenant pas son manège.

- Qu'as-tu fait de Drago ? demanda-t-il d'une voix lente.

- Que…

Mais l'horreur se lut dans son visage : ce n'était pas tant la question du grand noir qui la saisit, c'était l'évocation de ce prénom. Oh par Merlin, Malefoy ! Hermione sentit son cœur battre plus vite : elle l'avait totalement oublié ! Il devait l'attendre depuis ce matin dans la salle cachée. Blaise s'approcha, mais elle ne le voyait plus. Plus rapide qu'une licorne, elle remonta les escaliers, traversa la salle commune des Serpentard et escalada avec empressement les sept étages qui la séparaient de la brunette. Elle se mordit les lèvres : il allait être furieux.

* * *

Drago tournait et retournait dans la Salle sur Demande. Après avoir voulu réfléchir un moment sur l'Armoire, et vu qu'il n'arrivait à rien, il avait abandonné et avait passé son temps à tourner. Il jetait des regards inquiets à l'entrée de la salle, espérant avec frénésie qu'Hermione réapparaisse. Mais elle ne semblait pas vouloir se manifester. Au contraire. L'heure indiquait maintenant minuit. Etait-elle encore auprès de Weasley ? Impossible, jamais Pomfresh ne l'aurait laissée là-bas aussi tard. Il ruminait. L'espoir flétrissait à mesure que les minutes défilaient. Il ne pouvait retourner dans la tour des Gryffondor. Il ne pouvait aller dans les cachots. Il devait rester caché là, en attendant que les rôles s'inversent à nouveau. Quelle plaie. Il n'aurait jamais dû proposer ça à Granger. Regardez un peu comme elle en profite ! Il pesta. La jalousie et l'amertume lui consumaient le cœur à petit feu, comme pour mieux lui faire sentir l'abysse dans lequel il s'enfonçait lentement.

Il faisait les cent pas. Il avait faim. Il avait envie de s'allonger, de dormir. Il en avait assez. Il se promit de l'incendier dès qu'elle remettrait un pied dans la Salle sur Demande. Il ne fallait pas non plus le prendre pour un abruti. Ses yeux lançaient des éclairs tandis qu'il était obligé de rester cloîtré dans ces murs. Tout ça pour Weasley.

- Granger, je te promets, je vais vraiment te tuer…, grogna-t-il entre ses dents.

Mais il fut arrêté dans ses pensées quand la porte grinça.

* * *

Hermione apparut dans l'encadrement. Elle ne dit rien. Drago non plus. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Chacun avait un mélange de ressentiment et de colère à l'égard de l'autre, mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'osait ouvrir la bouche, de peur de ne plus pouvoir s'arrêter.

- J'ai failli attendre, dit enfin Drago, d'un ton plat. A croire que tu m'as oublié.

Il eut un rire sans joie. Son ricanement se perdit dans le silence de la grande salle. Comme elle ne semblait pas enclin à répondre, il essaya de meubler le silence.

- Je pense maintenant qu'il va falloir oublier toutes ces tactiques… Il ne nous reste qu'une solution et elle ne va certainement pas te plaire… Mais je pense qu'il faut le combattre en duel.

Sa voix résonna dans la grande pièce. Il vit Hermione ouvrir légèrement ses lèvres, tremblantes. Mais elle ne fit aucun commentaire. Elle se murait dans un silence significatif. Drago déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Alors, comment va-t-il ?

Il grimaça. A l'évidence, parler de Ron lui coûtait un bras. Hermione le toisa avec froideur.

- Il… Son état est stabilisé.

Malgré elle, la brunette se sentit soulagée. Elle souffla un peu.

- Tant mieux.

Elle avait dit ça plus pour Hermione que pour Ron. Mais ça n'échappa pas au jeune blond qui fronça les sourcils.

- _Tant mieux _? répéta Hermione d'un ton agressif. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te sens moins coupable ?

Drago fronça à son tour les sourcils. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenaient les événements.

- Tant mieux qu'il soit encore vivant, comme ça, ça atténue le fait qu'on a failli le tuer. Ça atténue que les plans pour tuer Dumbledore fassent des pots cassés à côté, après tout, on s'en fout, du moment que ça ne les tue pas ? C'est ça ? Surtout si c'est des Gryffondor, hein ! Spécialement si c'est Weasley !

Hermione semblait hors d'elle. Elle avait presque crié. Elle avait sorti sa baguette d'un mouvement rapide, en même temps que Drago qui semblait sur le qui-vive.

- Attends, Granger…, répondit-il, mesurant sa colère. Tu insinues quoi, là ?

Son ton devenait de plus en plus froid à mesure que sa colère croissait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? Que j'ai fait exprès de toucher Bell ? Que je me suis arrangé pour que ce soit Weasley qui morfle ? Comme un prix de consolation ? cracha-t-il avec dégoût. Tu m'accuses de meurtre avec préméditation ?

Il tombait de haut. Jamais il n'aurait supposé une chose pareille. Jamais il n'aurait imaginé qu'elle aurait fait cette conclusion-là. C'était aussi aberrant qu'un Scroutt qui ferait de la danse classique.

- Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Granger ? reprit Drago d'une voix encore plus basse, toisant d'un air glacial son interlocutrice.

Hermione était aveuglée par sa propre colère. Toute sa tristesse, sa propre culpabilité revinrent au grand galop. Pour se sentir mieux, il faut toujours un coupable. S'accabler elle-même était déjà trop dur à supporter, il fallait trouver quelqu'un pour partager son fardeau. Malefoy avait le rôle tout choisi. Evidemment que tout était de sa faute. C'était à cause de lui si le plan n'avait pas marché. C'était _son_ plan, après tout. C'était donc normal.

Le silence les enveloppa. Lourd. Froid. Epais. Ils se tenaient tous les deux en joue, immobiles comme deux statues prêtes à combattre. Il suffisait d'un mouvement, un seul. La tension était palpable.

- Tu as voulu que je prenne du polynectar, juste pour que je me rende compte à quel point tu avais réussi ton coup, dit enfin Hermione d'une voix blanche et tremblante.

Drago faillit se jeter la tête contre un mur pour se réveiller, en écoutant ces dires. Hermione elle-même trouva ses propres mots absurdes alors qu'ils franchissaient ses lèvres. N'importe quoi. Mais elle n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir. Elle n'était plus en mesure de penser que non, c'était du hasard si le tonneau avait choisi Ron comme victime à la place de Dumbledore. Son désespoir et sa rage contre elle-même la rendaient totalement aveugle.

- Baisse ta baguette, Granger, articula lentement Drago.

Il voyait bien qu'elle ne savait plus ce qu'elle faisait. Elle était perdue. Et il était là, elle pouvait lui déverser sa rancœur, son mépris, son dégoût d'elle-même. Elle tremblait.

- Calme-toi, Granger.

Sa voix était lente, froide. Sèche. Il la comprenait dans un sens, mais il était bien plus en colère contre ses préjugés et ses hypothèses pour pouvoir éprouver une once de compassion à son égard pour le moment. Hermione déglutit, elle sembla reprendre conscience, l'espace d'un instant. Comme un automate, elle abaissa sa baguette magique. Drago sentit un poids s'enlever de sa poitrine.

- Va te coucher, Granger, conseilla-t-il. On en reparlera demain. Tu pourras m'éviscérer demain, si tu veux. Mais là, j'ai faim et je vais aller dormir un peu.

Il la dépassa, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte de la salle, quand :

- Qu'est-ce que j'en sais ? murmura Hermione. Tu calcules tout… Tu serais bien capable d'avoir aussi calculé ça… Après tout, tu n'as aucun état d'âme. J'ai eu la preuve avec Daphné…

- _Quoi_ ?

Drago pivota sur place, sa baguette magique pointée sur Hermione.

- _Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

Hermione se mordit les lèvres. Elle en avait trop dit. Elle allait se vendre.

- Rien du tout.

- Oh si, au contraire, Granger. Quelle preuve as-tu eue avec Daphné ?

Drago se rapprochait, menaçant. Hermione détourna le regard, mais son silence avait valeur de confession. Il y eut un silence. L'esprit de Drago bouillonnait. Tout était en ébullition et il comprit sans peine à quoi elle faisait allusion. Il fronça les sourcils et Hermione sentit une force extérieure pénétrer avec verve son esprit qu'elle essaya maladroitement de fermer.

Mais elle était trop bouleversée pour lui fermer totalement les portes de ses pensées. Aussitôt, un flot d'images apparut sous les yeux de Drago qui devint de plus en plus furieux.

Alors, ce jour-là, le match, son absence, le flacon resté sur la table… Il comprit. Il arrêta de fouiller dans sa tête et la regarda tomber à genoux. Un regard froid. Presque meurtrier. Alors elle avait _vu_. Et elle avait osé lui dire qu'elle était malade.

Il trembla. La main sur sa baguette magique trembla de rage. Elle avait menti. Elle avait trompé. Elle avait trahi. Et elle osait encore apparaître devant lui. Elle n'était pas si différente de Daphné, finalement. Les femmes sont toutes cruelles, perfides. Il se sentit partir, la colère se déversant en lui, dans chaque pore de sa peau. Alors, c'était comme ça. Il sentit sa baguette tressaillir dans ses doigts. L'envie de lancer un maléfice le démangeait fortement. Un mélange complexe de douleur, de déception, de colère et de vide lui broya les intestins et il recula de plusieurs pas.

Hermione le regardait à présent avec terreur. Mais dans un effort surhumain, Drago se retint. Il préféra lancer des maléfices cuisants sur des objets à côté d'Hermione. L'un d'eux atteignit un placard qui se couvrit de cloques par enchantement.

Il continua de se canaliser de la sorte pendant dix minutes, évitant soigneusement la présence d'Hermione, mais s'imaginant sa silhouette sur chaque objet visé. Haletant, Drago s'arrêta. Le silence terrifiant qui s'ensuivit fit frissonner Hermione qui restait prostrée au sol, incapable du moindre geste. Elle connaissait la colère du jeune Malefoy. Elle l'avait vue, dans les souvenirs interdits. Et maintenant, elle en faisait les frais. Sauf qu'à la différence du duel avec Blaise, il prenait un soin particulier pour ne pas la toucher. Les sorts, en effet, la frôlaient, mais jamais ne l'atteignaient.

Puis, Drago décida que c'en était assez. Il abaissa sa baguette magique. Et sans un regard vers Hermione, il disparut par la porte de la salle.

* * *

Hermione regagna les cachots d'un pas lourd et lent. Alors il avait été finalement au courant. Hermione frissonna. Son esprit était passablement embrouillé. Elle ne savait plus. Il y avait Ron, il y avait la mission de tuer Dumbledore. Il y avait Malefoy qui lui disait qu'il fallait maintenant combattre le directeur en face à face. Il y avait la colère, la tristesse, la culpabilité. Il y avait cette froide aura qui émanait de Drago quand ils s'étaient affrontés. Et puis, il y avait eu cette phrase si badine qu'elle n'aurait jamais dû prononcer. Et maintenant, Drago savait. Et maintenant, tout était fichu, leur pseudo amitié, leurs confidences. Tout. Tant mieux, susurra une voix à son oreille. Après tout, il s'est joué de toi. Il a voulu tuer Ron et il a voulu te faire tomber aussi. Tant mieux. Ce n'est qu'un vil petit Serpentard prétentieux.

Oui, mais non. Hermione le savait. Ce n'était pas qu'un simple arrogant. Elle avait vu la douleur dans son regard, elle avait vu son enfance, son passé et tout ce qui l'avait forgé. Ce n'était qu'une apparence. Une pauvre illusion. Elle l'avait déjà blessé dans son amour-propre avec le match de Quidditch, et là, elle le blessait une nouvelle fois en lui apprenant les vraies raisons qui l'avaient poussée à ne pas apparaître au stade. Stupide curiosité.

Elle frissonna en se mettant sous les couettes chaudes de son lit à baldaquin. Elle ressassa, les yeux grands ouverts. Dans la pièce, des ronflements lui indiquaient que Crabbe et Goyle dormaient d'un sommeil bienheureux. Elle les envia un instant. Et puis, elle repensa à Blaise et à ce qu'il lui avait dit juste avant qu'elle se rende compte qu'elle avait oublié Drago dans la salle. « Qu'as-tu fait de Drago ? » Qu'est-ce que ça sous-entendait ? Elle fronça les sourcils. Se pouvait-il… Non, impossible. Jamais Zabini n'aurait pu venir à cette conclusion-là. C'était juste impossible. Comment aurait-il fait ? Malgré son esprit torturé, Hermione sombra rapidement dans les bras de Morphée.

* * *

Drago pesta, à nouveau. Il avait faim, alors il s'était dirigé machinalement vers les cuisines de Poudlard. Mais au moment où les elfes lui avaient servi une portion de nourriture, l'altercation avec la fille qu'il avait finalement accepté d'aimer, puis la confession qu'elle lui avait faite concernant ce qu'il chérissait plus que tout et refusé de partager lui avaient coupé toute envie de se sustenter. Il avait même eu la nausée. Il marmonna quelques phrases d'excuse à l'attention des elfes et sortit prestement des cuisines.

Les couloirs de Poudlard étaient silencieux. Il montait les marches, ses pas résonnant dans la nuit noire. Il se sentait vide. Il se sentait seul. Horriblement seul. Il se surprit à espérer une présence chaleureuse. Où était Loufoca ? Pourquoi n'était-elle pas là quand il avait (enfin) besoin d'elle ? Il jura tout bas.

En silence, il réveilla la grosse dame qui lui passa un savon, et regagna son dortoir. La nuit fut aussi courte et agitée que l'attente de cette journée avait été longue et éprouvante.

Il tourna et retourna dans son lit. Il avait cru aimer Granger. Peut-être l'aimait-il réellement. Il n'aurait su le dire, à présent. La seule chose dont il était certain, c'était qu'il avait mal. Cette plaie, ce trou béant qui l'empêchait de respirer. Son cœur n'aurait jamais pu être aussi brisé qu'à cet instant. Oui, on l'avait pourtant mis en garde. Elle te brisera le cœur sans même s'en apercevoir. Et elle l'avait fait le soir-même. Il en avait été conscient pourtant. Oui. Il le savait pertinemment, qu'elle causerait sa perte. Mais il aurait aimé pouvoir rêver un peu plus longtemps.

Oui, c'était sûrement ça. C'était juste un peu trop tôt à son goût.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_Alors, to twit or not to twit? xD_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos reviews sont des petits bonbons pour mon palais! C'est toujours un délice de vous lire!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	26. Chapitre 26: Déconcertantes Sympathies

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici un nouveau chapitre! J'espère qu'il vous plaira! J'ai les yeux qui se croisent un peu, il doit y avoir des fautes dans l'écriture, mais je les corrigerai demain, si vous le permettez ^^_

_Bon, alors concernant twitter, je prends la décision de l'ouvrir quand même, puisque j'avais déjà créé le compte ^^" Donc vous pouvez me retrouver sous le pseudo "__**kumi-no-kotoba**__" voilà! :p_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review et de ton enthousiasme! ;D Ah, j'espère ne pas trop te décevoir avec ce chapitre, mais promis, je me rattrape au chapitre suivant! ^^_

_Merci à __**Marie**__: Merci de ta review! J'ai été super touchée (et j'ai bien ri aussi ^^) quand j'ai lu que tu as crié dans la cuisine ^^ Ca m'a fait super plaisir! En tout cas, j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espérances ^^_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 26 : Déconcertantes Sympathies

La nouvelle de l'empoisonnement de Ron se répandit rapidement le lendemain mais elle ne causa pas la même sensation que l'agression contre Katie. On pensait généralement qu'il pouvait s'agir d'un accident, étant donné qu'il se trouvait à ce moment-là dans le bureau du maître des potions et que, ayant tout de suite absorbé un antidote, rien de grave ne s'était passé. En fait, les Gryffondor étaient beaucoup plus intéressés par le prochain match contre Poufsouffle. Si Harry, même en tant que capitaine, n'avait jamais été aussi peu intéressé par le Quidditch, il n'était pas le seul. Drago ne pouvait calmer sa colère froide envers Hermione, ni compenser le trou béant qu'il avait en plein milieu de la poitrine et qui rendait insipide tout ce qu'il mangeait, voyait, et entreprenait. Ce fut donc peut-être pour ça qu'il se promit de l'ignorer jusqu'à la fin des temps. Peut-être aussi, pour la première fois depuis qu'il était dans ce corps, il comprenait la solitude que devait endurer Granger entourée de Serpentard auxquels elle ne pouvait se confier. C'était certainement pour ça qu'il rendit visite au rouquin sur son lit d'hôpital. Que ce dernier fût au courant de leur secret et que Drago pût se comporter normalement était une maigre consolation dans son lot de misère. Au moins, ils pouvaient se détester en tout bien tout honneur.

Tout en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie, il eut un rictus en se rappelant la première fois qu'il était allé lui rendre visite.

* * *

_Ron venait à peine de se réveiller, semblait-il. Il tourna la tête vers la brunette et écarquilla les yeux._

- _Toi ! s'exclama-t-il._

- _Oui, moi, reprit Drago d'un air peu affable, en levant son regard noisette au ciel._

_Le malade cligna des yeux, encore effaré de ce qu'il voyait._

- _Si j'avais su qu'un jour, j'aurais la visite de Drago Malefoy, se moqua Ron._

- _Il faut bien, sinon que penserait-on d'Hermione Granger ? riposta la brunette avec un rictus._

_Il comptait bien lui cacher qu'ils s'étaient disputés. Et plutôt avaler tout un tonneau de Véracrasses qu'avouer qu'il avait juste besoin d'un peu de compagnie. Ron rougit involontairement._

- _C'est elle qui t'envoie ? demanda-t-il, plein d'espoir._

_Drago détourna le regard, écœuré._

- _Non. Je suis venu de mon plein gré. Parce que c'est ce qu'elle aurait fait._

_Ron ne répondit pas, mais haussa les sourcils, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres. Alors, Malefoy faisait ça… de son plein gré ?_

- _Comme je te le dis, c'est… surprenant._

_Il y eut un silence, durant lequel Drago observa l'état du patient._

- _Comment te sens-tu ? demanda-t-il à contrecœur._

- _Comme quelqu'un qui vient de se faire empoisonner, grimaça Ron. Mais ça va mieux. Heureusement qu'Harry était là avec le bézoard…_

_Il y eut un silence un peu gênant, durant lequel ils n'osèrent plus parler, ne sachant comme meubler cette visite. Ils semblaient chacun plongés dans leurs pensées, quand soudain :_

- _Mais t'es un abruti, aussi ! Quelle idée de manger des chocolats ensorcelés ! s'exclama Drago d'un ton brusque. Ta gourmandise te perdra…_

_Ron sursauta, écarquilla les yeux, puis eut un rire moqueur._

- _Oh, Malefoy, tu t'inquiètes pour moi, c'est trop mignon, tu…_

_Mais Drago lui lança un regard aigre qui le dissuada de finir sa phrase._

- _Peu importe. Tu as l'air en pleine forme. Voilà, Granger est venue te rendre visite, maintenant je peux m'en aller, rétorqua-t-il avec dégoût._

_Et il sortit en trombe de l'infirmerie sous le regard goguenard du rouquin._

* * *

Hermione avait finalement pris sa décision. Elle avait ressassé et ressassé et ressassé… pour céder. Elle avait capitulé devant la tentation et la pulsion rancunière qu'elle conservait à l'égard de Malefoy. Aussi, elle décida de passer outre le règlement qu'ils s'étaient fait. Peu importait, à présent, non ? Il était question d'un de ses meilleurs amis. Il était question de _Ron_. Et qui disait Ron disait aussi celui qui lui donnait des palpitations rien qu'à sa présence dans la même pièce. Il fallait qu'elle le voie. Il fallait qu'elle prenne de ses nouvelles. La culpabilité d'aller à l'encontre de la règle numéro un de Drago Malefoy la submergea alors qu'elle prenait en tremblant un petit flacon de polynectar dans l'étagère près du troll empaillé, dans la Salle sur Demande. Mais très vite, une voix lui susurra à l'oreille des paroles encourageantes qui anéantirent ses scrupules : de toute façon, Malefoy t'en veut déjà. Un peu plus, un peu moins… C'est de sa faute si Ron est à l'infirmerie… Il ne mérite même pas que tu fasses cas de lui… Tu l'as trouvé gentil et différent, mais c'est seulement parce qu'il voulait t'endormir, comme un serpent qui hypnotise sa proie avant de l'engloutir…

Oui, Hermione aurait désespérément voulu s'en persuader.

Et occultant toutes ses facultés de penser, elle trempa un cheveu brun que Drago lui avait donné ce fameux jour. Ce fut une jeune fille brune qui sortit de la Salle sur Demande et qui se dirigea vers l'infirmerie.

Les portes grincèrent et son cœur battit plus vite en apercevant Ron, à moitié blasé, qui lisait une revue de Quidditch. Hermione s'approcha timidement. Le bruit de ses pas sortit le rouquin de son magazine et un sourire un peu narquois s'étira sur ses lèvres.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus venir me voir ? argua-t-il avec ironie.

Hermione cligna des yeux, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il voulait dire. Malefoy était-il déjà venu lui rendre visite ? Impossible. Il détestait Ron.

- Je… J'ai changé d'avis.

Ron haussa les sourcils, surpris. Jamais Malefoy n'aurait répondu de cette façon. Ou alors, il se serait courroucé, aurait trouvé une excuse bidon et puis il aurait réagi par une nouvelle pique. Le rouquin scruta le visage de la brunette avec incertitude. Non, ce ne pouvait pas être… Il fronça les sourcils.

Hermione n'osait regarder dans les yeux celui envers qui elle se sentait tellement coupable. Elle se mordit les lèvres, tripotant ses doigts sans bien savoir que faire, ni que dire.

Ron se figea : c'était Hermione. La vraie Hermione. La vraie de vrai. A l'évidence, si elle s'était déguisée en elle-même, ça sous-entendait clairement que Malefoy ne l'avait pas mise au courant qu'il savait. Ron maudit le Serpentard. Il voulut lui crier qu'il savait tout, que ce n'était pas la peine de se cacher, mais, il se retint : si Hermione agissait ainsi, peut-être était-ce tout simplement pour ne pas compromettre leur état, et il devrait aussi jouer le jeu. Il déglutit. Le rouquin lui prit la main avec délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur que ce contact ne rompe tout le charme de cette situation, qu'il espérait vivement ne pas être un effet de son imagination.

- Je suis content de te voir.

Hermione releva des yeux embués de larmes pour les planter courageusement dans les iris bleu ciel de l'alité.

- Ron… Je suis tellement désolée…

Elle se serait jetée à son cou que l'effet n'aurait pas été plus efficace : la simple prononciation de son nom donna des ailes à Ron, dont le cœur fit un virage serré de montagnes russes. Mais la réalité revint au grand galop et le charriot dans lequel était son cœur s'arrêta net tout en haut d'un looping. Désolée ? Mais désolée de quoi ? Pourquoi disait-elle ça ?

- Pourquoi ? souffla-t-il, en resserrant sa prise sur sa main.

Hermione secoua la tête, comme si elle se réveillait d'un long cauchemar. Merlin, qu'était-elle en train de faire ? Elle donnait trop de piste ! Pour compenser, elle lui offrit un pâle sourire, se rapprochant du lit.

- Pour… ne pas t'avoir assez mis en garde que les chocolats étaient ensorcelés, acheva-t-elle d'un ton trop rapide pour être sincère.

Ron cligna des yeux quelques minutes, ne détachant son regard d'elle. Ses yeux bleus essayaient de sonder ce qu'elle essayait de lui cacher. Mais n'étant pas legilimens, Ron ne put découvrir quoi que ce soit de plus qu'un regard douloureux de la jeune fille.

- Et toi, comment vas-tu ? dit enfin Ron, en continuant de plonger ses iris bleutés dans ceux d'Hermione.

Cette dernière pensa à la situation catastrophique dans laquelle ils étaient, la mission de Voldemort, Voldemort la torturant, la terrible colère de Drago, la solitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait depuis bientôt sept mois… Tout son être voulut lui crier que rien n'allait, qu'elle était perdue et malheureuse, qu'elle se sentait si isolée. Mais les mots ne voulaient pas sortir de sa gorge. Elle étouffa un sanglot, ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement.

- Ça va…, murmura-t-elle en esquissant un sourire peu convaincant.

Ron la dévisagea longuement : cela faisait si longtemps qu'il ne l'avait pas vue de près. Il l'attira près de lui, un sourire timide transparaissant sur son visage fatigué. Elle semblait soucieuse, il aurait aimé l'aider. Il aurait tellement aimé lui dire qu'elle pouvait se confier, qu'il était là, qu'il ne la laisserait jamais tomber.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire, Hermione ? demanda Ron, d'une voix rassurante.

Hermione tressaillit, incertaine. Elle se sentait mise à nue, sous les yeux du rouquin qui la pénétraient de part en part comme le faisait si bien un certain directeur. Cherchant une échappatoire du regard, elle bredouilla quelques phrases inaudibles, quand elle se figea. Son cerveau s'arrêta sur les souvenirs interdits de Malefoy et elle eut un frisson.

Ron était un Sang-Pur. Il avait certainement eu vent des codes, lui aussi. Peut-être même avait-il subi l'entraînement ? Bien que c'eût été grandement surprenant. Mais elle devait lui poser la question. Juste pour être sûre. Juste pour comprendre.

- Dis-moi, Ron…, souffla-t-elle à voix basse. Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire « je mets mon honneur en droit » ?

Ron se raidit et son sourire se crispa légèrement.

- Pardon ?

Que venait-elle de dire ? Avait-elle réellement dit ce qu'il venait d'entendre ? Comment était-elle au courant ? Se pouvait-il que Malefoy… Impossible. Jamais Malefoy n'aurait parlé de ça à Hermione ! Il fronça les sourcils. Mais alors, comment aurait-elle pu connaître ce terme ?

- Où as-tu entendu ça ? s'étonna-t-il, en essayant de paraître détaché.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'être mal à l'aise. A l'évidence, elle ne pouvait décemment lui expliquer comment elle avait entendu cette phrase.

- Oh… Je l'ai lue, dans un livre… à la bibliothèque, éluda-t-elle, évitant de croiser son regard.

Ron cligna des yeux, mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Il aurait tôt fait de prendre Malefoy entre quatre yeux pour lui demander ce qu'il en était réellement.

- Ah, sourit-il. Alors tu t'intéresses aux Sang-Pur ? Je vois que la paranoïa d'Harry est contagieuse.

Il eut un petit rire léger. Hermione se détendit : Ron ne semblait pas avoir percé son secret à jour.

- « Je mets mon honneur en droit »…, reprit-il, en remuant dans son lit pour essayer de se redresser.

Son sourire s'effaça et son regard s'assombrit.

- Tu connais le principe du Serment Inviolable ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Hermione hocha la tête, nerveusement.

- Et bien, c'est une autre prouesse de ce genre, témoin de l'ingéniosité des Sang-Pur, cette petite phrase-là. Généralement, c'est quand on est prêt à se battre en duel de sorcier. Tu sais, en principe, quand on fait un duel, on a un second. Tu t'en souviens, en première année, Malefoy avait lancé un défi à Harry et je me suis porté garant pour être son second…

- Ah oui, pouffa Hermione malgré elle en se souvenant de ce souvenir. Je vous ai poursuivis dans les couloirs et on a découvert Touffu, cette nuit-là.

Ils échangèrent un rire et un regard complices, avant que Ron ne poursuive :

- Et bien, « je mets mon honneur en droit » signifie que tu es prêt à te battre jusqu'à la mort pour sauver ton honneur. Ça sous-entend que ton honneur a été si bafoué que ta propre vie ou la vie de ton adversaire serait un prix minime pour le laver. Ce genre de phrases, on ne le sort pas à la légère. Ce n'est pas aussi radical qu'un Serment Inviolable (on n'en meurt pas), mais tu remets l'honneur de tous ceux qui sont impliqués dans cette affaire, y compris et surtout ton propre honneur. Aussi, généralement, c'est la mort qui attend l'un des deux duellistes.

Un silence suivit ces propos. Hermione déglutit difficilement.

- Et…, finit-elle par demander. Et « je demande…

- … clémence pour mon repenti » ? acheva Ron d'un air entendu. Ah, tu as vraiment épluché tous les bouquins de la bibliothèque.

Il lui sourit d'un air sceptique et Hermione détourna les yeux, gênée. Ron sentit son cœur s'accélérer : Merlin, que lui faisait faire Malefoy pour qu'elle ait vent de pareilles horreurs ? Parce qu'il en mettait ses deux mains à couper, jamais la bibliothèque de Poudlard n'aurait dévoilé de telles aberrations !

- Ça, ça signifie que tu as fait une faute grave et que tu demandes pardon. A peu de choses près : avec cette simple phrase, tu remets en question ton rang, ton honneur et ta vie. La personne à laquelle tu te soumets a droit de vie et de mort sur ton existence.

Un autre silence s'ensuivit. Hermione avait les yeux dans le vague. Alors c'était ça. La tragédie de Daphné s'était non seulement conclue sur un lit d'hôpital à frôler la mort, mais également à perdre honneur, dignité et prestance ? Et Malefoy n'avait rien fait pour elle. Il s'était contenté de la regarder agoniser à ses pieds. Pire, il était allé lui rendre visite à Ste Mangouste et à présent, se butait dans un mutisme borné rarissime. Alors qu'elle était allée aussi loin dans ses sentiments… Une aversion nouvelle naquit à l'encontre de ce stupide Serpentard. Hermione se mordit les lèvres, ses poings serrés tremblant avec force.

- Bien sûr, ce sont des codes qu'on apprend pour la forme, mais ils ne sont heureusement plus d'actualité…, reprit Ron d'un air détaché.

Il voulait tempérer la colère contenue d'Hermione qu'il ne comprenait pas mais qui se manifestait explicitement. Il essaya de ne pas se rendre compte de ce qu'elle laissait paraître, mais elle semblait vraiment sur le point de craquer.

- Hermione ? Tout va bien ? s'enquit-il, anxieux.

La jeune fille se rendit compte qu'il l'observait avec appréhension. Elle essaya de se détendre, lui offrant un pâle sourire. Mais son visage blême ne reprenait pas pour autant des couleurs satisfaisantes.

- Oui, souffla-t-elle. Tout va bien…

Le silence qui les enveloppa alors fut si dense que Ron décida de changer totalement de sujet pour dissiper la brume qui menaçait de les noyer.

- Au fait, reprit-il sur un ton enjoué. Tu sais que c'est Luna qui va commenter le prochain match ?

Hermione sembla atterrir à nouveau et fit de son mieux pour participer à la conversation, tentant vainement de refouler ses pensées. La discussion qui s'ensuit fut bien plus animée et plus légère, pour leur plus grand soulagement.

* * *

Drago passa les portes de l'infirmerie, jeta un regard circulaire d'un air conquérant et tomba sur Madame Pomfresh qui cligna des yeux.

- Encore vous ? s'exclama-t-elle. Vous l'aimez vraiment, hein ?

La brunette fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre ce que signifiait ce sous-entendu, mais fut coupé par un fait encore plus étonnant : Weasley affichait un air niais et radieux.

- C'est quoi ce sourire béat ? s'indigna-t-il avec mépris en s'approchant.

Ron tourna vers lui ses yeux bleus scintillants d'amour. Drago eut un haut-le-cœur et détourna la tête.

- J'ai reçu la visite d'Hermione, souffla-t-il, avec émotion. Elle vient juste de partir…

- Quoi ?

Drago retourna vivement le regard pour le planter dans celui de Ron. Quoi ? Granger était venue ? Avait-elle complètement perdu l'esprit ?

- Attends… Elle est venue ?

- Elle a pris du polynectar. Elle est venue sous cette apparence, modéra le rouquin en le désignant du doigt.

Drago serra le poing. Il bouillonna sur place. Alors elle l'avait fait. Merlin qu'elle allait passer un mauvais quart d'heure. Puis, il se rappela qu'il avait promis de ne plus l'approcher sous un quelconque prétexte. Aussi, il reporta sa colère sur le malade. Il le foudroya du regard, alors qu'il gardait toujours un air bienheureux sur le visage.

- Ton expression est digne de Lavande Brown, tu sais, ça ?

Ron sembla réagir et jeta une œillade noire à Drago. Ils se dévisagèrent longuement. Puis Drago s'éclaircit la gorge :

- Et vous avez parlé de quoi ? demanda-t-il d'un ton dégagé. Tu lui as dit ?

- Que je t'avais démasqué et que tu ne lui avais rien dit ? Evidemment ! se gaussa Ron en essayant de se redresser.

La brunette lui lança un regard furieux qui le dissuada de poursuivre la plaisanterie.

- Je te charrie, capitula Ron. Non, je ne lui ai rien dit. Je ne lui ai rien évoqué. Rien du tout. Mais j'aimerais savoir pourquoi tu ne lui as pas dit que j'étais au courant ?

- Parce que si jamais elle l'apprenait, elle serait bien capable de prendre des risques inconsidérés pour te voir et on jouerait encore plus avec nos vies. C'est pourtant clair, non ?

- Ça se défend.

Il y eut un silence. Drago contracta ses mâchoires : il mourait d'envie d'aller trouver Granger tout de suite, là, maintenant, malgré sa promesse de ne plus jamais rien avoir à faire avec elle. Oui, il mourait d'envie d'aller la voir pour l'incendier. Ça lui ferait un bien fou. Tout à ses pensées, il n'entendit pas Ron qui continuait sur un ton neutre :

- Donc tu ne lui as rien dit à mon propos… Mais par contre, tu lui balances des phrases qu'elle ne comprend même pas… Avec qui comptes-tu la faire combattre en duel, Malefoy ?

Drago secoua la tête, abasourdi.

- Pardon ? La faire combattre… en duel ? Allons, Weasley, Granger est à peine capable de lancer un sort de désarmement, tu vas me faire croire que moi, je compte la faire combattre…

Il ne finit pas sa phrase : Ron savait-il ? Etait-il au courant pour Dumbledore ? Impossible, elle n'aurait pas été jusque-là…

Ils se toisèrent longuement, entrant dans un long conflit muet. Puis Ron soupira.

- Je te préviens Malefoy… Si jamais il lui arrive quoi que ce soit…

- Oh, c'est touchant, _Ron-Ron_… Crois-moi, la première personne qui la touche, sois sûr qu'elle ne comprendra même pas ce qui lui arrive qu'elle sera déjà à l'état d'Inferi…

Ron pouffa, exaspérant au plus haut point Drago qui se rendit compte avec effroi de ce qu'il venait de dire.

- C'est vrai, approuva-t-il. J'avais oublié que tu en pinçais pour elle…

- En attendant, je ne suis pas celui qui fricote avec une pintade sous ses yeux !

La pique avait fusé et la tension se fit électrique. Ron et Drago serraient les mâchoires, la baguette magique les démangeant douloureusement.

- C'est sûr que tu aurais du mal dans ce corps-là.

Ron lui lança un regard narquois et Drago inspira longuement. Ne pas s'énerver. Arriver à se contrôler.

- De toute façon, dit-il dans un rictus, ça m'est égal. C'est toi qu'elle aime, je te la donne bien volontiers.

Il avait craché ses dernières paroles, comme si elles le brûlaient. Ron resta longtemps silencieux, accusant le coup.

- Malefoy, articula-t-il lentement dans une colère froide. Sache qu'Hermione est tout sauf un objet. Je refuse que tu « me la donnes ». Elle n'est pas à vendre.

Il leva sa baguette magique dans la direction de la brunette qui dégaina prestement la sienne, ses yeux noisette s'assombrissant.

- Mais avant que je te réduise en poussière, là, maintenant, tout de suite, ôte-moi donc d'un doute affreux ! s'exclama Ron avec colère. Pourquoi Hermione s'est-elle excusée ? La première chose qu'elle a fait en me voyant, c'était me présenter ses excuses.

Ils se toisèrent avec fermeté, déterminant qui allait céder sur l'autre. Si Drago parut surpris quelques instants, son visage redevint impassible.

- Dois-je en conclure qu'après l'épisode de Katie, c'est aussi de votre faute si je me retrouve ici ? gronda le rouquin.

Mais avant que ce dernier ait pu ajouter quoi que ce soit, la brunette avait tourné les talons et sortait rapidement de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Durant les derniers jours, Drago était de plus en plus préoccupé par ce que les autres autour d'eux arrivaient à percer de leur couverture et maudissait Hermione à longueur de journée. C'était d'autant plus délicat qu'il passait son temps à changer d'avis : tiraillé par sa colère encore d'actualité à son égard, par la promesse qu'il s'était faite de ne plus jamais lui adresser la parole et par l'envie irrépressible de la voir malgré tout (et puis, il ne voulait surtout pas se l'avouer, mais il s'inquiétait un peu quand même), il était devenu pire qu'une girouette par temps orageux.

Aussi, il arrivait qu'il la cherche dans les couloirs pendant une après-midi entière, pour l'apercevoir finalement et rebrousser chemin, l'air hautain. Ses sentiments étaient également très complexes : il avait finalement accepté la fatale réalité. Oui, il était amoureux d'Hermione Granger. Et Merlin que oui, il détestait ce sentiment. Il détestait même la fille en question pour lui faire ressentir ce genre de choses. Ces choses contre lesquelles il s'était battu depuis sa plus tendre enfance.

Hermione, de son côté, s'en voulait. Elle ne s'était jamais sentie aussi mal qu'en cette période de l'année : elle détestait profondément Malefoy. Ah ça ! Elle pensait encore qu'il s'était joué d'elle, qu'il avait tout manipulé. Bien qu'elle fût persuadée en son for intérieur qu'il n'était pas responsable de l'empoisonnement de Ron, il était bien plus aisé de le fustiger pour ça aussi. Elle le détestait aussi pour lui faire ressentir ce sentiment de culpabilité qui croissait au fur et à mesure que les jours passaient et qu'ils ne s'étaient pas reparlé. Elle était en cause, mais il était aussi en tort.

Alors, elle se jetait à corps perdu dans la mission de Voldemort : cette Armoire qui leur donnait tant de fil à retordre. Ironie du sort, vraiment. Pour ne plus avoir rien à faire l'un envers l'autre, ils étaient obligés de céder aux menaces du mage noir. Et pour ce faire, il était évident qu'il y aurait des pots cassés : combien d'élèves seraient touchés ? Qui mourrait ? Elle préférait ne pas y penser. Elle aviserait le moment venu. Oui, pour l'instant, il fallait qu'elle se sorte de cet enfer.

* * *

_Ce soir. Pas de second. Minuit. Salle des trophées. _

Drago replia vivement le parchemin et regarda autour de lui, s'assurant que personne n'avait remarqué quoi que ce fût. Heureusement pour lui, les Gryffondor parlaient tous avec entrain du prochain match qui verrait s'affronter Gryffondor contre Poufsouffle.

- Avec McLaggen dans l'équipe, ça risque d'être tendu ! souligna Seamus Finnigan d'un air renfrogné.

- Mais si ! Tu verras, on va massacrer Smith ! s'exclama Dean Thomas en riant avec allégresse. Ça lui rabattra son caquet ! N'est-ce pas, Harry ?

Il lui donna une tape amicale sur le dos qui fit sursauter l'intéressé.

- Hein ? Quoi ? fit Harry en émergeant de son assiette de pois chiches.

Le capitaine de l'équipe se joignit bien malgré lui à la conversation et Drago reporta son attention sur Coquecigrue. Le hibou minuscule qui avait apporté le présent de Granger au manoir Malefoy sautillait en piaillant sur la grande table des Gryffondor, très heureux d'avoir mené à bien sa mission, et – merci Merlin ! – personne ne semblait se soucier que ce ne fut pas l'heure habituelle des hiboux. Drago lui caressa distraitement la tête, tandis qu'il lisait avec scepticisme la missive envoyée. Qui lui lançait un tel duel ? Surtout dans le corps de Granger. A moins que Granger ait un ennemi caché et qu'il ne la défie que maintenant ? Drago cligna des yeux, dubitatif. Non, Granger n'aurait jamais dans l'idée de se battre en duel, c'était plus qu'improbable. Alors quoi ? Etait-ce quelqu'un qui avait découvert leur secret ? Mais qui ? Et pourquoi un duel ? Drago réfléchit quelques instants, puis froissa le parchemin en le cachant prestement dans la poche de sa robe de sorcier. Il n'irait pas, il ne fallait tout de même pas pousser.

* * *

- On dirait que tu m'évites, souligna une voix grave qu'Hermione n'aima pas du tout.

Elle se trouvait dans les dédales des cachots, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la salle commune, quand il l'avait apostée. Lentement, elle se retourna, et ils se toisèrent d'un air froid.

- Zabini, siffla le jeune blond en le jaugeant.

Même si Hermione faisait son possible pour ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments, elle ne pouvait se départir d'une sensation étrange, mêlée de profonde compassion pour Blaise, qui avait dû subir les foudres de Malefoy, d'une aversion pour ce Sang-Pur et d'une gêne explicite suite à l'interpellation de cette fameuse soirée où Ron s'était retrouvé à l'infirmerie.

Les deux garçons s'observèrent encore un peu, puis Blaise rompit le contact, jetant de rapides coups d'œil aux alentours.

- Accepterais-tu de discuter un peu avec moi ?

Son ton changea littéralement : l'agressivité dont il faisait preuve se dissipa. Sa voix était à présent courtoise, bien que teintée de froideur.

Le grand noir l'invitait à entrer dans une pièce adjacente à la salle commune. Légèrement hésitante, Hermione ne fit aucun geste. Blaise avait un regard pénétrant qui la fit frémir.

- Je ne vais pas te prendre par surprise, lâcha-t-il.

Elle détourna ses yeux cendrés, mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer que son aversion – l'aversion qu'il portait à Malefoy, en vérité – avait presque disparu totalement. A présent, une froideur et un mépris similaires à ceux qu'utilisait Drago pour lui parler caractérisaient sa voix. Mais il y avait autre chose : quelque chose qui lui donnait confiance. Elle le sentait, son corps tout entier lui donnait cette intuition : il ne lui ferait pas de mal. Il n'était pas là pour ça. Elle pouvait avoir confiance. Avoir confiance en un deuxième Serpentard. Hermione frémit.

Lentement, elle dépassa Blaise Zabini dans un cachot vide.

* * *

Neuf heures et demie. Drago se déshabillait, quand sa main entra en contact avec le papier froissé. Ah oui, le duel. Il l'avait complètement oublié. Il lissa plusieurs fois le message, les yeux rivés sur les mots écrits en lettres d'imprimerie, incertain sur le choix à prendre. Et puis zut, il décida de laisser tomber : il n'irait pas, point.

Dix heures quarante. Drago tournait dans son lit à baldaquin. Couché sur le dos, les yeux grands ouverts, il ressassait. La lettre de duel valsait devant ses yeux, tandis qu'il se confortait dans l'idée que ce n'était qu'une mauvaise blague et qu'elle ne lui était pas destinée.

Onze heures et demie. Après tout, c'était bien le hibou de Weasley, non ? C'aurait très bien pu être une lettre adressée à Weasley. A moins que ce soit Weasley lui-même qui lui envoie une telle demande ?

Drago se redressa. Ce serait Ronald Weasley ? Il fronça les sourcils.

Qu'est-ce que ce rouquin lui voudrait, encore ? Drago se retourna sur le côté d'un mouvement brusque. Non, il n'irait pas.

Finalement, à minuit moins cinq, la curiosité et l'énervement de ne pouvoir réussir à dormir eurent raison de lui. Il se glissa subrepticement hors des couvertures et revêtit une robe de sorcier sur l'horrible pyjama vieux rose de Granger. Passant silencieusement la salle commune, le tableau de la grosse dame et les divers étages, il arriva devant la porte de la salle des trophées.

* * *

La salle était petite, humide et froide. Blaise referma la porte sur eux et se retourna vers l'adolescent blond qui le fixait avec un air inquiet. Il déglutit difficilement : Merlin, avait-il été aussi aveugle que ça pour ne pas remarquer à quel point ce n'était pas Drago ?

Il prit tout son temps, prit une chaise et s'assit à califourchon dessus, le dossier devant lui en s'appuyant dessus. Hermione, debout, cherchait une échappatoire quelconque.

- Alors ?

La voix grave de Blaise résonna dans les murs de pierre. Hermione lui lança un regard hautain.

- Alors quoi ?

Blaise eut un rictus.

- Alors, comme ça, on pense pouvoir duper les amis d'enfance de Drago Malefoy…

Hermione réprima un ricanement. Alors maintenant, il se disait « ami de Malefoy » ?

- Je ne vois pas ce que tu recherches, Zabini, mais…

- Mais je ne doute pas de tes grandes capacités d'analyse et de déduction pour que tu le comprennes rapidement…

Le jeune blond fronça les sourcils.

- Je ne suis pas sûr de…, commença-t-il.

Blaise élargit son rictus.

- … n'est-ce pas…

- … com…

- … Granger ? finit-il d'une voix doucereuse.

- …prendre, souffla Hermione.

Ils s'observèrent. Longuement. Le cœur d'Hermione manqua plusieurs battements, puis se reprit à vive allure et battit à un rythme effréné. Elle déglutit difficilement. Cherchant à jouer le tout pour le tout, elle humecta ses lèvres pour se redonner une contenance et planta ses pupilles dans les yeux sombres de son camarade de chambrée.

- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles, articula-t-elle lentement en accentuant toutes les syllabes.

Blaise gardait son affreux rictus.

- Granger ? Tu me traites de Sang-de-Bourbe ? Tu veux mourir ?

Elle avança de quelques pas, sa baguette magique menaçante pointée sur le grand noir. Mais Blaise ne fut pas le-moins-du-monde impressionné. Au contraire, ses muscles se décontractèrent et il lui lança un regard narquois. Il eut même un rire discret.

- Je ne cherche pas à te dénoncer. Sois sans crainte, Gryffondor, ricana-t-il froidement.

Le rythme cardiaque d'Hermione était à son maximum, et elle peinait à respirer. Impossible. Que Zabini est découvert le pot-aux-mandragores, c'était tout simplement aberrant. Où était son erreur ? Pourtant, elle avait été si scrupuleuse sur son identité ! Elle avait tellement fait attention ! Et que ce fut Zabini ! _Zabini_ ! Zabini qui ait tout découvert ! Comment était-ce possible ?

Hermione lui lança un regard affolé. Que cacher maintenant ? Elle ouvrit la bouche, défaite.

- Très bien. Que veux-tu, dans ce cas, Zabini ?

Ça y était, elle s'avouait vaincue.

- Juste t'aider. Enfin, vous aider. J'imagine que Drago n'est pas loin.

Ce n'était pas une question. Hermione hocha lentement la tête. A sa grande surprise, Blaise ne chercha ni à savoir comment un tel miracle était possible, ni à comprendre le pourquoi du comment. Peut-être une autre caractéristique des Sang-Pur : accepter sans poser de questions. Peut-être pensait-il que c'était de la magie noire ?

- J'ai surpris une conversation entre Dumbledore et Rogue. Vous êtes étroitement surveillés. Vous le saviez, j'espère ?

Le jeune blond hocha la tête. Il y eut un silence mortel. Puis Blaise reprit courageusement la parole.

- Je sais que la mission ne me concerne pas, mais si je peux faire quelque chose…

Hermione plongea son regard grisé et interloqué dans les iris assombris du Serpentard.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-elle en le scrutant.

Blaise cligna des yeux et haussa les épaules.

- Je pense que c'est stupide de rester fâché avec Drago sur un sujet… alors que… Enfin. Bref. Peu importe.

- Je suis d'accord, coupa Hermione, alors que Zabini se perdait dans des excuses douteuses.

Ils se toisèrent, ce dernier glissant son regard stupéfait vers elle, cherchant la moindre trace de moquerie.

- Que…

- Je suis d'accord. Malefoy a agi comme un idiot. Vous l'étiez aussi, tous autant que vous étiez. Mais Malefoy a agi particulièrement comme un abruti. Et j'en suis navrée.

Hermione avait donné le fond de sa pensée avant même qu'elle ait pu comprendre ce qu'elle racontait. Elle ressentait une onde de compassion à l'égard du noir qui ne la laissait pas indifférente. Blaise la dévisagea comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait. En fait, oui, dans un sens, c'était la première fois qu'il se tenait avec Hermione Granger, seul à seule, dans une pièce confinée. Et il devait avouer que c'était particulièrement surprenant. Elle était loin d'être aussi désagréable qu'on le lui avait souvent rapporté. Même en classe.

Il cligna des yeux, peu sûr de ce qu'elle venait réellement de dire. Mais il lui offrit un sourire en coin.

- Je sais que ce n'est pas Malefoy qui parle, mais je te présente quand même des excuses. Accepte-les si tu te considères comme son ami, déclara humblement Hermione.

Blaise inspira longuement. Il la considéra un moment, puis il rit. D'un rire un peu incertain et très incrédule.

- Tu es décidément une fille très bizarre, dit-il en secouant la tête. Mais néanmoins intéressante. Drago avait raison sur ce point, au moins.

Hermione écarquilla les yeux, ne comprenant pas le sens caché de ce sous-entendu. Elle voulut le retenir, mais déjà Blaise s'en allait. Lorsqu'Hermione se décida à lui courir après, il avait disparu dans les couloirs.

* * *

- Alors, c'était réellement toi ?! cracha Drago d'un ton plein de mépris.

Il était à la fois ravi d'avoir trouvé l'expéditeur de cette lettre de duel, soulagé de n'être pas tombé sur une personne plus dangereuse, et furieux d'avoir été tiré du lit par un énergumène pareil.

- Et pourquoi tu m'as fait venir ? Tu comptes me faire une scène de ménage ? argua-t-il avec arrogance.

- Non.

La voix était calme, posée. Un peu trop calme pour être tout à fait rassurante, à vrai dire. Drago fronça les sourcils : le garçon qui se tenait devant lui était passablement en colère. Il était même dans ce qu'on pourrait dire une rage totale. Ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une intensité froide et dangereuse et sa main droite brandissait sa baguette magique d'un air menaçant. D'un geste, il assourdit la salle. Drago eut un rictus.

- Alors quoi, Ronald Weasley ?

- Je vais te faire payer le prix de ton arrogance, Malefoy, grinça Ron d'une voix rauque. En garde !

Drago mit précautionneusement la main sur la garde de sa baguette magique, mais ne fut pas assez rapide pour la dégainer avant que le rouquin eût lancé le premier sort. Il l'évita par un coup de chance : un éclair doré le frôla et alla s'écraser contre une armure qui s'effondra dans un boucan sonore.

- Attends une minute ! s'écria la brunette en contrant le deuxième sortilège que lançait Ron. Tu pourrais peut-être m'expliquer…

- T'expliquer ? rugit l'autre en s'approchant à pas lent de son adversaire. T'expliquer quoi ?

Il lança une autre incantation qui manqua de peu Drago et vint s'abattre sur un tableau dont les occupants s'enfuirent à grands cris.

- C'est plutôt à toi de m'expliquer !

Un sort fit exploser la vitrine dans laquelle reposaient les trophées gagnés par les joueurs de Quidditch précédents. Drago se déplaçait sur le côté, maintenant une distance de sécurité entre eux.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez, avec Hermione ? C'est quoi ces plans foireux où vous touchez des élèves ? s'insurgea Ron.

Une violente détonation, suivie d'un fracas assourdissant, indiqua que les trophées étaient désormais renversés au sol. Drago sauta par-dessus une coupe qui faillit le faire tomber.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais rester à rien faire ? Je sais que ce n'est certainement pas le genre d'Hermione ! tempêta le rouquin.

Drago ragea : la colère de Weasley décuplait ses capacités à prononcer des sortilèges informulés. Il était bien trop occupé à contrer les sorts qu'il lui lançait pour pouvoir répondre quoi que ce fût.

- Donc c'est le tien ! continuait Ron avec fougue. Qu'est-ce que tu lui fais faire ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle doit endurer par ta faute ? Vas-y ! Parle-moi ! Je… suis… tout… ouï !

Il ponctua chacun des derniers mots d'éclairs rouges et dorés qui frappaient les divers accessoires et les diverses bannières de la pièce.

- Arrête, Weasley ! s'écria Drago qui s'était réfugié derrière une table retournée. T'as complètement perdu la tête !

Ron eut un regard fou et un rire dément.

- Peut-être bien, oui ! J'aurais dû perdre la tête ! Mais t'avais pas prévu ça, finalement ! Manque de bol, je suis toujours vivant ! Tout comme celui que tu voulais toucher !

Les éclairs fusaient. On aurait presque pu penser à un laboratoire de savant fou qui aurait découvert les feux d'artifice sans savoir les utiliser correctement.

- D'ailleurs, c'est qui, hein ? s'insurgea Ron. C'est quoi ton plan ? C'est quoi ton _misérable_ plan ? Qu'est-ce que le petit toutou du Tu-sais-qui doit faire à Poudlard, hein ? Qu'est-ce que tu dois faire subir à Hermione ? Réponds !

Il avait hurlé son dernier mot, en même temps qu'un éclair rouge transperçait le fauteuil en velours derrière lequel s'était jeté Drago.

- Ça suffit, Weasley ! répéta Drago en haussant le ton, se planquant derrière une armure. Je ne cherche pas à me battre contre toi ! Pense un peu à Granger… C'est son corps, non ?

Ron sembla se calmer légèrement. Il arrêta de lancer des sortilèges, haletant. Le silence meubla désormais la salle. On n'entendait plus que quelques bruits métalliques, sûrement une ou deux coupes de Quidditch, ou une armure qui venait de s'effondrer.

Drago sortit de sa cachette, mais conserva une distance soigneusement étudiée. Il s'approcha raisonnablement du rouquin.

- Je peux savoir ce qui vous prend, à tous ? s'indigna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

Le silence lui répondit.

- Je comprends que la colère t'égare, mais de là à penser que je veuille te tuer…

Drago soupira : comment les Gryffondor pouvaient avoir un esprit aussi mal avisé ? Evidemment qu'ils se détestaient entre maisons, mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'éliminer les élèves était une solution envisageable ! L'école fermerait, si jamais il y avait trop de meurtres, et personne ne serait gagnant !

- Parce que ce n'est pas le cas, peut-être ? l'agressa Ron avec un air mauvais.

La brunette leva les yeux au ciel.

- Evidemment que non, se vexa-t-elle. Et puis surtout maintenant !

Elle analysa le comique de la situation qui le serait si elle n'était pas aussi catastrophique.

- Moi, vouloir te tuer dans ce corps-là ? ironisa-t-elle. Tu imagines ? Quel intérêt ! J'ai bien d'autres choses à penser pour…

- D'autres choses à penser ? coupa Ron, alerte.

Drago se raidit, puis lança d'un ton acide :

- Bien sûr. Que crois-tu ? Je te rappelle que nous avons l'épée de Gryffondor au-dessus de nos têtes tous les jours depuis cet échange absurde de corps !

Il lui jeta un regard noir.

- Penses-tu que j'ai encore le temps de jouer avec vous ? cracha-t-il. J'ai deux vies à sauver, je te signale !

Ron lui renvoya son œillade meurtrière. Un court silence s'ensuivit, puis Drago haussa les épaules, abasourdi devant tant d'aberrations.

- Et puis, même si je te hais, susurra-t-il entre ses dents, crois-tu que ça me ferait plaisir de tuer celui qu'elle aime ?

Nouveau silence. La tension pouvait presque être palpable.

- Tu t'en moques pas mal, acquiesça Ron d'un ton neutre.

Il le considéra quelques instants, puis balança, presque avec compassion :

- De toute façon, même si tu l'aimes, tu seras incapable de rester à ses côtés. J'ai pas raison ?

Drago tressaillit d'indignation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ? se piqua-t-il. Je suis riche, j'ai un manoir, j'ai…

- Oh oui, rit Ron d'un air désabusé.

La colère bouillonna dans les veines de la brunette.

- Tu as quoi, toi ? Hein ? s'exclama-t-elle avec mépris. Une famille traître à son sang, pauvre, sans mérite…

Ron eut un léger rire dénué de joie.

- Oui, sourit-il en secouant la tête, songeur. J'ai peut-être une position sociale qui ne me permet pas d'atteindre la crème de la société. Je suis peut-être un rien du tout, selon tes codes.

Il marqua une pause, les yeux dans le vague, avant de les replonger dans ceux de la brunette qui était passablement outragée.

- Mais justement, dans notre famille, ce sont ces codes-là qu'on trouve ne rien valoir du tout. Et c'est ce qui fait la valeur des Weasley, dit-il avec une certaine pointe de fierté. On bafoue votre honneur, on bafoue ce qui a crée soi-disant le monde sorcier.

Drago eut une expression outrée. Il ouvrit la bouche pour démentir vainement, mais Ron le fit taire d'un mouvement de main.

- Toute cette éthique de pureté, cette étiquette que vous suivez scrupuleusement ! poursuivit-il. Mes parents les ont depuis longtemps reniées ! Ce sont des valeurs désuètes, qu'il faut accepter de laisser au passé !

Le rouquin s'assit sur une chaise, s'affaissant lourdement d'un air blasé.

- Tu sais quoi, Malefoy ? Tu es peut-être amoureux d'Hermione. Tu l'es certainement, même. Mais je ne pourrais jamais être en paix si elle finit avec toi.

Drago s'avança vers lui d'un ton menaçant.

- Tu sais pourquoi ? continuait Ron. Parce que tu baignes dans ce monde depuis ton enfance !

- Ça suffit ! hurla Drago.

C'en était trop. La brunette se jeta sur lui, le faisant valser de sa chaise. Ils atterrirent tous les deux sur le sol glacé. Drago venait de lui envoyer une super droite. Ah oui, Granger savait manier ses poings, finalement.

Mais Ron ne semblait même pas avoir senti la moindre égratignure. Il reprit, plus sérieusement :

- Ces valeurs ont nourri ton idéal, tes rêves et tes lubies ! Tu ne pourras jamais accepter le regard de tes pairs sur elle ! Elle te discréditera dans la société.

Drago voulut à nouveau le cogner, mais Ron lui attrapa le poignet, tandis qu'il continuait, inlassablement :

- Tu en auras même honte. Tu ne pourras jamais te dresser contre. Tu seras obligé de subir.

La brunette se dégagea et lui donna un nouveau coup de poing qui n'eut pas de plus grand effet que le premier.

- Et tu lui en feras porter le chapeau ! s'exclama Ron avec véhémence. Tu te retourneras contre elle, en pensant que c'est de sa faute. Et tu l'accableras. A tel point qu'elle ne pourra plus jamais se relever.

- Assez ! rugit Drago.

Ron se dégagea de lui et se redressa. Ils étaient maintenant tous les deux assis, et Ron empoigna avec fureur les épaules de la jeune fille.

- C'est ce que tu veux, Malefoy ? hurla-t-il. La rendre malheureuse à ce point ? La tuer à petit feu ? Ou alors tu voudras devenir un paria ? Comme ta chère tante Andromeda ? Tu crois que tes parents vont te laisser faire ?

Une claque. Elle partit sans que Drago ne prémédite son geste. _Clac_ ! Ron sembla hébété quelques instants, puis il secoua la tête, et reprit, plantant ses yeux dans le regard hagard de la brunette.

- Vous n'êtes pas du même monde, Malefoy, dit Ron d'une voix plus basse, à la limite de la douleur. Vous ne l'avez jamais été. Si tu avais eu du courage et que tu lui avais montré dès le départ, je t'aurais encouragé. Parce que je ne souhaite que son bonheur.

Drago eut une interjection de mépris.

- Tu ne souhaites que son bonheur ? ricana-t-il. Mais pas dans les bras d'un autre ?

Ron ne sembla pas l'entendre. Il lui jeta un regard glacial.

- Là, je te parle en toute franchise et en toute honnêteté. Je te parle, non pas comme un rival, mais comme son meilleur ami. Et j'aurais une question.

Drago sentit son cœur s'accélérer et il déglutit, mal à l'aise, appréhendant la suite. Ron semblait étrangement sincère. Il inspira longuement.

- Est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire le sacrifice de ton rang, de ton honneur et de ton monde pour elle ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à endurer le pire pour elle ? Si tu hésites sur cette question, ne serait-ce qu'un peu, alors dans ce cas, je t'interdis de lui faire croire monts et merveilles. Elle ne mérite pas ça. C'est une fille merveilleuse, je ne te laisserai pas la détruire à ta guise.

Drago déglutit. Ses lèvres tremblèrent légèrement. D'un mouvement brusque, il se redressa et tourna le dos au Gryffondor.

- Et une relation comme celle que vous auriez ne serait faite que de désillusions et de déchirures.

Il ouvrit les lèvres. Il aurait voulu dénier les propos de Ronald Weasley. Il aurait voulu, oh oui, il aurait tellement voulu. Alors pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas émettre un seul « non » ? Parce qu'il ne le savait que trop bien. Weasley touchait un point sensible et un point réel. Ils n'avaient jamais été du même monde. Son cœur se serra. Pourtant, il aurait aimé qu'il en soit autrement. Elle était sa salvatrice, peut-être pourrait-il la faire accepter dans son monde à lui ? Mais il savait pertinemment que Weasley était dans le juste : après tout, il était un Sang-Pur aussi, et rien que ce discours lui donnait une légitimité qu'il ne pouvait nier.

- Tu as raison, approuva-t-il, la mine sombre.

Un silence se fit. Epais et palpable. Ron reprit conscience des coups qu'il venait se supporter et se massa douloureusement le visage. Devant lui, toujours de dos, Malefoy serrait les poings. Son corps tremblait.

- Mais pour l'instant, reprit-il, la voix légèrement brisée, sa sécurité est sous ma responsabilité. C'est le peu que je puisse faire pour elle.

Ron hocha la tête, silencieusement.

- Le moment venu…, murmura Drago en se retournant lentement. Tu auras intérêt à prendre soin d'elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent et le rouquin acquiesça gravement. Ils restèrent un moment en silence. Puis ils firent un rapide tour de la pièce et constatèrent avec effroi le carnage autour d'eux. Drago s'éclaircit la gorge pour se redonner une contenance.

- Regarde un peu comment tu as arrangé cette pièce, Weasley ! râla-t-il en agitant sa baguette magique.

Ron eut un sourire amusé. Il se leva à son tour et entreprit d'aider la brunette à ranger la salle des trophées. Une fois que tout fut de nouveau en ordre, Drago abaissa sa baguette. Il baissa la tête, visiblement dans ses pensées.

- Tu connais bien les codes…, marmonna-t-il. Avec qui as-tu suivi l'entraînement ?

Ron était en train de replacer une armure, quand il se retourna vivement, comme frappé par la foudre. Il fronça les sourcils devant cette question, mais Drago semblait juste curieux et il ne lut aucune animosité ou question piège dans son regard. Même son rictus narquois avait disparu. Il attendait simplement une réponse sincère. Il hésita quelques secondes puis :

- Avec Daphné et Neville, lâcha-t-il.

- Londubat ? s'étonna Drago.

Il était vrai que Neville ne brillait pas vraiment comme étant d'une classe sociale de haut rang : Drago avait totalement oublié qu'il était aussi de Sang-Pur. Il considéra un instant Ron qui époussetait sa robe de sorcier. Alors c'était avec Ron que Daphné avait suivi l'entraînement. Il eut un sourire narquois.

- Mh…, fit-il. Ça a dû être quelque chose…

Il eut une moue moqueuse et Ron, décontenancé, lui rendit un sourire surpris.

- M'en parle pas…, concéda-t-il avec un air affligé.

Ils échangèrent un rire discret, avant de reprendre chacun leur chemin, l'un vers la tour des Gryffondor, l'autre vers l'infirmerie.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre opinion, c'est toujours un délice de vous lire!_

_Au plaisir,_

_Kumi_


	27. Chapitre 27: Les beaux yeux d'Harry

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Voici le chapitre 27 de cette fic!_

_Je suis navrée d'avoir mis autant de temps à le pondre, mes persos ne voulaient pas se réconcilier! J'ai dû entamer des démarches de négoces dures et intenses! é_è Bref, tout ça pour vous dire que ce chapitre est un peu plus long que les autres._

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review! Ravie de voir que les persos qui prennent un peu plus de profondeur te plaisent! J'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur de tes espoirs ^^_

_Merci à __**Marie**__: Merci de ta review! Ooooh tes compliments me touchent! Je suis ravie de te voir aussi assidue! :D A bientôt et j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 27: Les beaux yeux d'Harry

- Hermione, tu viens ?

Ginny scrutait Drago d'un air anxieux. La brunette semblait ailleurs. Elle touillait distraitement sa cuiller dans son chocolat chaud désormais froid. Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Drago réfléchissait aux derniers jours qui s'étaient écoulés depuis l'empoisonnement de Ron.

Il s'était promis de ne plus adresser un mot à Hermione Granger, déçu de son attitude. Mais il ne pouvait se résigner à ne pas la surveiller de loin. Depuis plusieurs jours maintenant, il la suivait : elle était toujours fourrée en compagnie de Crabbe et Goyle. Et Drago avait vu plusieurs fois Ava Collins, cette fillette de première année à laquelle il avait pris quelques cheveux, monter la garde devant la Salle sur Demande. Ou plutôt, Goyle ou Crabbe transformé. Ils tenaient toujours quelque chose d'assez insolite, leurs objets préférés étant une balance lourde en cuivre ou un bocal d'œufs de crapaud. Il avait d'ailleurs assez ri quand il avait vu Goyle qui, pour sonner l'alerte, s'était enfui en courant en laissant tomber l'objet qu'il avait dans les mains.

Il n'avait plus repris contact avec elle depuis ce jour, et elle non plus. Les gallions magiques qu'ils avaient chacun n'avaient jamais été aussi inutiles. Le contact froid dans sa poche n'avait jamais été aussi glacé. Et pourtant, elle continuait de travailler sur leur mission. Peut-être devrait-il ranger son honneur et aller lui reparler ? Hors de question.

- Hermione !

Drago émergea de ses pensées : Ginny, les poings sur les hanches, le regardait avec désapprobation.

- On va être en retard, tu viens ?

La brunette cligna des yeux : ah oui, le match. Est-ce qu'il verrait Granger au match ? Ou serait-elle dans la Salle sur Demande ? Il aurait voulu savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Même s'il était foncièrement en colère contre elle, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'inquiéter à son sujet. Fichue Granger. A contrecœur, Drago suivit la rouquine qui bavardait joyeusement sur les conditions météorologiques de cette matinée, et rajoutait une couche sur les nombreux défauts de Cormac McLaggen. Afin d'oublier un peu ses problèmes, Drago se joignit à elle.

- Et puis, quand même, on ne peut pas dire qu'il soit très modeste…

Ginny parlait avec véhémence, les joues rougies et le regard noir.

- C'est certain, observa la brunette.

- Il paraît qu'il embrasse super bien.

Drago déglutit avec difficulté, détournant le regard pour cacher sa gêne. Si jamais la rouquine apprenait qu'il s'était fait avoir par un tel énergumène, il n'aurait de choix que de mourir de honte. Heureusement pour lui, Ginny ne semblait même pas remarquer ce qu'il se passait autour d'elle.

- Et puis, quelle idée t'as eue, toi, de sortir avec lui à la soirée de Slughorn ?

Les frasques de Drago avaient été relatées au lendemain de cette fameuse soirée, mais les vacances de Noël avaient tout balayé et on ne parlait presque plus d'Hermione Granger qui aimait les joueurs de Quidditch. La brunette voulut ouvrir la bouche pour se défendre, mais Ginny ne lui en laissa pas le loisir :

- Parce que sérieusement, qui voudrait de lui ? Il a le charisme d'un dé à coudre !

Drago eut un rire discret. Ah, pour ça, il ne put la contredire, trop content de l'entendre le fustiger ainsi. Il la laissa déblatérer un peu plus sur lui, laissant son regard dériver sur le paysage et sur le stade qui se profilait devant eux. L'avantage qu'il y avait d'être en compagnie de Ginny, c'était sa capacité à faire la conversation à elle seule.

- Bon, je te laisse, je dois filer aux vestiaires, dit-elle en lui adressant un signe de main.

Drago lui sourit rapidement et se dirigea vers les tribunes des Gryffondor. Il jeta un regard en biais à celles des Serpentard, et aperçut Pansy et Théodore qui semblaient pris dans un fou rire contagieux. Il eut un sourire en coin qu'il perdit aussitôt en croisant le visage de Blaise Zabini qui le toisait d'un air pénétrant. A ses côtés, Daphné fixait avec intensité la place qu'aurait certainement dû occuper le jeune blond et à laquelle était présentement assise Millicent Bulstrode. En revanche, il ne vit ni Hermione, ni Crabbe, ni Goyle. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux et eut un sourire mesquin : si elle les privait même de match…

* * *

Hermione décida qu'il était temps de sortir de leur cachette : les couloirs semblaient déserts. Tous les élèves de l'école étaient dehors, soit déjà assis dans le stade soit en train de s'y rendre. Elle fit signe à Crabbe et Goyle, désormais changés en deux fillettes de première année et qui tiraient vraisemblablement une tête de six pieds de long.

- Franchement, j'aurais bien aimé voir le match, moi…, grinça Crabbe en jetant des regards envieux aux élèves qui se pressaient sur la pelouse du parc.

Il traînait des pieds, et Goyle, à sa droite, semblait être du même avis.

- Tu auras l'occasion d'en voir un autre…, coupa sèchement Hermione. De toute façon, tu la connais, la fin : c'est Potter qui gagne toujours, donc je vois pas pourquoi…

Elle s'arrêta net dans sa phrase et dans le couloir quand elle vit Harry qui s'était lui aussi freiné dans son élan. C'était la première fois qu'elle se tenait en face de lui seul à seul. Merlin mais pourquoi était-il ici ? Il aurait dû être au stade depuis longtemps. Hermione réfléchit très vite, pesant les points les plus importants : lancer des piques à la manière Malefoy avec Harry ou se presser pour rejoindre l'Armoire qui la narguerait encore et toujours ? La raison la rappela à l'ordre : elle avait une mission qui n'avançait pas d'un pouce. Cruelle ironie. A cette pensée, elle eut un petit rire dénué d'humour et poursuivit son chemin.

- Où tu vas ? demanda Harry d'un ton impérieux.

Hermione se raidit et se retourna. Elle le jaugea du regard, faisant tout son possible pour ressembler au Malefoy détestable et arrogant qu'ils connaissaient.

- Ben voyons, je vais sûrement te le dire, puisque ça te regarde, Potter, répliqua-t-elle d'un ton narquois.

Elle désigna dehors, pour lui faire remarquer qu'il était surprenant de le voir encore dans les couloirs à cette heure-ci.

- Tu ferais mieux de te dépêcher, ils attendent tous le capitaine Élu – Celui-Qui-A-Marqué – ou je ne sais pas comment on t'appelle ces temps-ci.

La réplique cingla sans même qu'elle y pensa. Ça la surprit. Elle allait véritablement devenir Malefoy, si elle continuait comme ça. Goyle, travesti, laissa échapper un gloussement de rire involontaire. Harry le regarda et il rougit. Il n'y avait plus rien à rajouter. De toute façon, Hermione le savait, il ne perdrait pas de temps à la suivre. Il était capitaine, il n'allait certainement pas manquer son match. L'air hautain, le jeune blond passa devant lui, suivi des deux Serpentard qui trottinaient derrière lui, puis ils tournèrent le coin et sortirent de son champ de vision.

Hermione leur fit faire quelques détours en plus, histoire de perdre Harry qui aurait eu l'envie impromptue de les suivre un moment pour savoir où ils allaient. Mais ces précautions se révélèrent inutiles, remarqua l'adolescent blond qui jetait des regards furtifs derrière son épaule. Les couloirs étaient vraiment déserts. A moins qu'il ait mis sa cape d'invisibilité ?

Hermione se raidit, réfléchissant à une solution pour le semer. Mais de toute façon, il fallait se rendre à l'évidence : si jamais Harry découvrait qu'elle se rendait à la Salle sur Demande, il ne saurait absolument pas ce qu'elle y ferait une fois à l'intérieur. Donc, dans un sens, elle n'avait rien à craindre. Elle se détendit un peu.

Arrivés devant la Salle, elle passa trois fois devant le mur vierge en silence, et disparut par la porte en bois qui venait de se créer.

* * *

Jamais Drago n'avait trouvé de match de Quidditch aussi atterrant… Mais il fallait l'avouer, c'était aussi très distrayant. Après avoir cherché un endroit encore libre pour s'asseoir, il avait finalement atterri entre Neville et Luna qui, à son plus grand étonnement, avait été désignée pour commenter le match. Drago considéra avec incrédulité le professeur de métamorphose qui semblait déjà regretter son choix. Il eut un sourire en coin : Luna allait pouvoir pimenter ce match qui paraissait ennuyant de ses commentaires abracadabrantesques (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Le divertissement que lui offrit le match entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle fut en effet au-delà de toutes ses espérances pour se changer les idées. Et sans surprise, Luna avait une faculté à ne pas s'intéresser au Quidditch qui dépassait l'entendement, pour le plus grand désespoir de Minerva McGonagall.

- Mh…, fit la jeune Serdaigle d'un air rêveur. Décidément, Zacharias Smith a un gros problème avec ce Souafle… Il n'est même pas capable de le garder en main une simple minute. Ça me semble être un symptôme aigu d'une maladie qui n'est heureusement pas contagieuse. Oui, on dirait qu'il est fortement atteint de perdantinite… Oh, regardez, ce nuage a la forme d'un Bernouk à deux têtes !

Drago réprima un sourire : cette fille était incroyable. Mais alors qu'il se recentrait sur ce qu'il se passait réellement sur le terrain, il fronça les sourcils : McLaggen venait d'empoigner la batte de Peakes, un des batteurs de l'équipe et lui montrait avec un sérieux dérisoire comment manier l'objet. Il aurait juré que Cormac lui avait jeté un regard assassin l'espace de quelques secondes. Il déglutit, s'apprêtant à sortir sa baguette magique s'il le fallait.

Mais il n'eut pas à se défendre. Un violent craquement retentit dans le stade, suivi d'un gros _boum !,_ caractéristique d'une chute non planifiée : Harry Potter venant de se faire mettre K.O. par son gardien, et Coote et Peakes avaient voulu amortir sa chute. A l'évidence, ils s'étaient écrasés tous les trois par terre. La situation était cocasse et Drago, s'il avait été encore un Serpentard et disposait encore de son propre corps, aurait volontiers ri à gorge déployée. Mais en l'occurrence, le comique de la situation ne l'enchanta pas, surtout face au regard meurtrier que lui lançait McLaggen. Ils n'avaient toujours pas réglé leurs comptes. De plus, supporter une équipe aussi flagrante de nullité l'affligeait au plus haut point. Aussi, l'expression abattue et contrite qu'il afficha ne fut pas du tout forcée. Pour une fois.

Alors que les deux batteurs se relevaient péniblement, Ginny se jeta sur le gardien avec une moue furieuse.

- Oh, dit Luna d'une voix songeuse, voilà que Ginny Weasley vient de sauter sur Cormac McLaggen. Il va vite se rendre compte à quel point elle est habile à…

Mais la foule en délire ne sut jamais à quoi était habile Ginny Weasley, car Madame Bibine sifflait avec force une interruption de match. Harry se fit sortir à coup de brancard et fut emmené à l'infirmerie, inconscient.

- Allez, on reprend ! hurla Madame Bibine en lançant des éclairs de ses yeux jaunes de faucon.

Bien que le match fût très divertissant par la suite, il le fut moins que la première partie. C'était très redondant. Les Poufsouffle marquaient invariablement, Cormac McLaggen étant trop occupé à déblatérer des ordres aux divers joueurs qui volaient autour de lui.

Drago, désabusé du caractère trop orgueilleux du gardien, reporta son attention sur les Serpentard dans les gradins. Il tiqua quand il croisa à nouveau le regard perçant d'un grand noir. Blaise Zabini semblait le fixer intensément et ne détourna pas les yeux. La brunette fronça les sourcils et rompit le contact. Elle scruta les visages de Pansy et Théodore qui semblaient rire bruyamment en pointant du doigt le gardien de Gryffondor. Drago ne leur en tint pas rigueur : c'était sans conteste un des pires joueurs de Quidditch que Poudlard ait jamais vu. Daphné semblait ailleurs, regardait avec un visage inexpressif la défaite cuisante qui se profilait. Drago reporta son attention sur Blaise qui ne cillait toujours pas et plongea ses yeux noisette dans les siens. Pourquoi le regardait-il avec autant d'intérêt ? Cela n'avait aucun sens, surtout pour Zabini. Qu'est-ce que cela voulait dire ?

Tout à ses pensées, il ne sentit pas un autre regard peser sur lui : Astoria Greengrass avait elle aussi les yeux rivés sur la brunette.

* * *

- Ça, McLaggen, tu me le paieras ! s'écria Ginny avec colère.

Le match venait de finir, et Owen Cauldwell de Poufsouffle venait d'attraper le Vif d'Or. Les Gryffondor s'en retournaient aux vestiaires, plus humiliés que jamais. Drago n'avait pu comprendre ce soudain intérêt de Blaise envers sa personne et jugea préférable de partir rapidement des gradins. Dans tous les cas, ça n'annonçait rien de bon. Il décida d'aller retrouver Ginny, mais la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux le figea sur place.

- Non, arrête !

Ginny venait de se ruer sur Cormac qui était tombé par terre sous la violence du coup. Dean Thomas la retenait avec désarroi, alors que Cormac se relevait péniblement. A leurs côtés, les batteurs Coote et Peakes faisaient tinter leurs battes d'un air menaçant en regardant le gardien de leur équipe. Démelza Robins qui regardait la scène avec appréhension lança un regard suppliant à Drago. Mais ce dernier ne semblait pas vouloir s'immiscer dans leurs conflits.

- Lâche-moi, Dean ! Laisse-moi le tabasser ! cria la rouquine en essayant de se dégager.

- Non mais regardez-moi cette folle ! argua Cormac en se gaussant du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Il s'essuya la bouche d'un revers de main.

- Ça suffit, Ginny ! trancha Dean d'un air qui se voulait autoritaire.

Ginny sembla se calmer, mais elle reporta sa colère sur lui et le fusilla de ses yeux marron brillant.

- Dégage, McLaggen. Ça vaudrait mieux pour toi, conseilla Coote en caressant la batte qu'il tenait entre les mains.

Cormac ne demanda pas son reste et s'éclipsa. Les autres joueurs rentrèrent dans les vestiaires pour se changer. Dean desserra un peu son étreinte.

- Et puis, bon, rien de grave n'est arrivé ! On peut même dire que McLaggen a plutôt bien visé. Bon, bien sûr, il ne visait pas Harry. Mais il ne l'a pas raté !

Le jeune homme rit de bon cœur et Ginny se dégagea de lui, furieuse.

- _Il ne l'a pas raté ?_ s'emporta-t-elle, ses longs cheveux roux s'agitant dans tous les sens. Il a _plutôt bien_ visé ? Mais tu te rends compte de ce que tu dis, Dean ? N'importe quoi ! On se demande dans quel camp tu es, des fois.

Et sans plus attendre, elle le planta là. Quand Ginny ressortit des vestiaires, quelques minutes plus tard, elle avisa Drago qui semblait l'attendre.

- Tu m'attendais ? s'étonna-t-elle. Pour aller voir Harry ?

La brunette hocha la tête. Les deux jeunes filles retournèrent vers le château d'un pas vif.

- Quand je pense que cet idiot a dit une absurdité pareille ! s'exclama Ginny avec énervement.

- Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment, avec Dean…, fit remarquer Drago en essayant de suivre la marche pressante de sa comparse.

- Non, évidemment ! Comment ça se pourrait ? Surtout avec un comportement pareil ! C'est quand même grâce à Harry qu'il est dans l'équipe…

Drago eut un rire discret.

- Bon, je ne dis pas non plus qu'il est horrible… Dean est gentil, amusant, mais il n'est pas…

- Il n'est pas brun, n'a pas une cicatrice au front et personne ne cherche à le tuer depuis qu'il est gamin, se moqua la brunette.

Ginny se tourna vers elle avec des yeux brillants d'amour.

- Tu oublies ses yeux. Il a des yeux verts magnifiques, dit-elle en reportant son attention devant elle (ils étaient arrivés dans le grand hall).

Le regard dégoûté que Drago eut à ce moment-là ne fut heureusement pas notifié par la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor qui montait quatre à quatre les escaliers menant à l'infirmerie. La porte s'ouvrit en grand et ils se précipitèrent vers les seuls lits occupés de la pièce. Harry était encore inconscient, allongé, la tête enroulée de bandages épais. Ron tourna la tête vers les jeunes filles et leur offrit une mine amusée. Il croisa le regard de Drago et élargit son sourire. Un sourire sincère. Dénué de mépris ou d'animosité. La brunette cligna des yeux et lui en rendit un similaire, tant bien que mal. Ron détacha son regard d'elle pour le tourner vers sa sœur.

- Alors ? Il s'est passé quoi ? s'enquit-il avec intérêt.

- McLaggen lui a envoyé un cognard, expliqua avec colère Ginny en ne quittant pas des yeux Harry.

Ron émit un petit rire moqueur, entraînant un regard noir de la rouquine.

- Ça te fait rire ? cracha-t-elle sèchement.

- Oh non, reprit Ron amusé, mais je ne savais pas que McLaggen était aussi peu doué…

Mais devant la fureur de sa sœur, il reprit, plus sérieusement :

- On a perdu… de combien ?

Ginny prit une profonde inspiration, comme si ça lui en coûtait terriblement.

- Trois cent vingt… à soixante.

Ron fit mine de s'étouffer et écarquilla les yeux.

- Alors, là… McLaggen a vraiment été aussi nul ?

Ginny soupira avec gravité.

- Il s'est pris pour je-ne-sais-quoi, à jouer les capitaines et à donner des ordres à tout le monde… Mais aussi, ça ne serait peut-être pas arrivé si Harry avait pris son rôle de capitaine au sérieux. Arriver tout juste avant le match… C'est pas sérieux.

Elle secoua la tête avec dénégation. Drago, à ses côtés, ne disait mot.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Ron. Pourquoi ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Peu importe…

- Ginny ?

Les trois Gryffondor relevèrent la tête en même temps pour voir apparaître la tête de Dean Thomas dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Je peux te parler ? demanda-t-il avec nervosité.

La jeune fille le toisa avec froideur. Elle analysa la situation, jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Harry, puis elle sortit d'un pas raide de l'infirmerie, sous l'air soulagé de Dean. Restés seuls, Drago et Ron s'enfoncèrent dans un silence profond et durable.

- Tu as dû trouver ça drôle, toi…, dit enfin le rouquin pour dissiper la gêne apparente.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Oui. C'était drôle. Mais dans ma situation, ça ne m'a pas vraiment amusé. J'étais supposé encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor et McLaggen est particulièrement désagréable… Mais il est vrai que Potter qui se fait avoir par un simple cognard… C'était quand même fameux.

Ron hocha la tête, amusé. Drago se sentit mal à l'aise : depuis leur altercation dans la Salle des Trophées, ils ne s'étaient pas reparlés. Ce n'était pas tant la présence du rouquin qui le gênait, mais plutôt le fait d'avoir à se souvenir qu'il avait décidé avec raison d'abandonner la course pour Hermione. A présent, il devrait se contenter de la regarder de loin. Mais ce qui était encore plus insoutenable, plus encore que de devoir se taire, c'était de constater sans rien pouvoir faire les agissements de celui qui allait lui ravir ce qu'il convoitait avec ferveur.

- Dis donc, reprit la brunette en fronçant les sourcils. Ça va continuer encore longtemps, cette mascarade avec Brown ?

Ron sembla émerger de ses pensées et cligna des yeux, incertain. Puis il comprit de quoi il voulait parler et prit un air gêné :

- J'y mettrai fin rapidement, promit-il.

Drago hocha la tête brièvement.

- Et euh… pour _lui_, dit-il en désignant du menton Harry qui dormait à poings fermés sur le lit voisin. Je peux compter sur ta discrétion ?

- Concernant vos problèmes ? demanda le rouquin.

- Oui, mais aussi pour la visite. Dis-lui juste que Ginny lui a rendu visite. Et si jamais il a des doutes…

- Oui, je sais ce que j'ai à faire, coupa fermement Ron d'un air entendu.

Drago acquiesça : il savait instinctivement que pour ça, il ne les trahirait pas. Soulagé, il consulta sa montre.

- Il se fait tard. Je devrais y aller. Vous sortirez tôt. On se verra à ce moment-là.

Ils échangèrent un signe de tête et Drago disparut dans les portes ouvertes de l'infirmerie.

* * *

Le divertissement de Drago l'enchantait à peu près autant que le désespoir accablait Hermione qui pataugeait dans la Salle sur Demande. Une fois que Crabbe et Goyle prirent leur poste de guetteurs, Hermione s'était glissée dans la salle pour se battre à nouveau contre l'Armoire. Elle essayait désespérément de faire disparaître un corps vivant, à présent. Et n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que de faire ses tests avec une souris, puis un oiseau. Si la souris avait été une réussite, l'oiseau en revanche, lui donnait beaucoup de fil à retordre.

Peut-être était-ce dû au fait qu'Hermione ait reçu une lettre provenant du manoir Malefoy, quelques jours auparavant.

_Mon cher fils,_

_Mr Barjow vient d'apporter Ce-que-tu-sais chez nous. Je me chargerai désormais de suivre tes essais pour mener à bien la mission. Je pense bien fort à toi. Je te souhaite beaucoup de courage._

_Tendres pensées,_

_Narcissa M._

Bien que cette missive lui redonnât un regain d'espoir, Hermione était restée au point mort. Elle n'avait pas bougé d'un iota : non, si la souris s'était montrée coopérative, l'oiseau ne voulait absolument pas disparaître et elle ne pouvait faire plus que s'arracher les cheveux, lisant et relisant inlassablement le manuel de réparation que Barjow lui avait envoyé.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ça ne marchait-il pas ? Pourtant, elle avait suivi scrupuleusement les consignes. Qu'est-ce qu'il clochait ? Pourquoi la souris avait disparu et l'oiseau non ? Hermione secoua la tête. Elle avait pourtant immobilisé l'animal, alors pourquoi ne disparaissait-il pas ? Les heures passaient inéluctablement et elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi rien ne marchait. Pourtant, ce ne devait pas être si sorcier (sans mauvais jeu de mot).

Au fil des heures qui défilaient, l'humeur d'Hermione se détériora significativement. Quand Crabbe et Goyle vinrent demander pitié pour aller dîner, le jeune blond leur accorda grâce avec une certaine agressivité dans la voix.

- Ce n'est pas la peine de revenir, je pense en finir pour aujourd'hui, rétorqua-t-elle en passant la tête dans l'entrebâillement de la porte.

Alors qu'ils s'éloignaient en descendant les escaliers, Hermione resta quelques instants dans la salle, jetant un regard mauvais à l'enchevêtrement d'objets entassés qui encombraient les lieux. Elle soupira, jugeant que ses efforts pour aujourd'hui étaient largement suffisants. Avec une rancœur visible, elle claqua la porte de la Salle sur Demande et marcha, la tête plongée dans le volume de Barjow, en direction des cachots. Ça lui avait même coupé l'appétit. Mais elle ne fit pas trente pas qu'elle heurta un mur.

* * *

- Ah, Hermione, je vous cherchais !

Drago se figea. Il était en plein milieu du couloir du cinquième étage et une femme se précipitait vers lui. Il plissa les yeux : non, il ne la reconnaissait pas. L'avait-il seulement déjà vue ? Qui était-elle ? Arrivée à sa hauteur, la femme agita ses cheveux, haletant. Elle reprit un peu son souffle, et lui offrit un large sourire qu'il lui rendit avec politesse.

- Hermione…

Elle se tut quelques secondes, jetant des regards suspects de part et d'autre, avant de plonger ses yeux brillants dans ceux de Drago, incertain.

- J'ai besoin de votre aide, souffla-t-elle.

- Mais certainement, répondit la brunette avec convenance, ne sachant du tout ce que lui voulait cette femme sortie de nulle part.

- Serait-il possible de vous entretenir un instant dans mon bureau ?

Ah. C'était un professeur. Un professeur inconnu jusqu'alors. Qu'est-ce qu'elle enseignait donc, cette femme ? Alors que Drago se torturait les méninges, il hocha brièvement la tête et elle l'entraîna à sa suite jusqu'au quatrième étage, dans une pièce voisine de la salle de bains des préfets.

- Je vous en prie, asseyez-vous.

Drago jeta un regard à la pièce rectangulaire débordante de paperasses cornées de manuels ouverts qui s'entassaient les uns sur les autres. Il refoula un rictus : c'était exactement comment il voyait le bureau de Granger, quelques années plus tard. Bordélique à souhait. La poussière s'accumulait sur certains meubles, en revanche, la bibliothèque large et remplie de livres en tout genre était impeccable. Il put distinguer quelques ouvrages et fronça les sourcils. _Les moldus et les sorciers à travers les âges… L'éthique moldue dans la communauté sorcière… Critique sur les moldus du XIIe siècle à nos jours… De la condition des moldus et son impact sur le comportement des sorciers en Nouvelle-Guinée…_

Ah. A priori, il s'agissait du professeur qui enseignait l'étude des moldus. C'était donc compréhensible que Drago ne la connaisse ni de Merlin, ni de Morgane. Jusqu'à ignorer totalement son nom. Et que lui voulait-elle ? Réfléchissant très rapidement, il en vint à la conclusion qu'Hermione Granger avait dû suivre ces cours dans les années précédentes. Ah. Nouvelle difficulté.

La femme d'un âge incalculable (peut-être trente ans ? Peut-être quarante ?) mit des lunettes rondes et trop grandes pour elle qui la faisait ressembler malgré elle à une pâle copie de Sibylle Trelawney, et fixa avec attention Drago qui avait pris place dans un fauteuil très fatigué. Elle inspira longuement.

- Comme vous le savez, une guerre se prépare, commença-t-elle gravement.

La brunette hésita, mais acquiesça lentement.

- Je pense qu'il est de mon devoir de me battre avec mes moyens. _La Gazette du Sorcier_ a toujours été pour le mélange moldu-sorcier. Elle soutiendra sans problème mes agissements. Bien entendu, vous serez couverte. Mais j'ai besoin de votre aide. Vous êtes la meilleure élève de votre génération et vous êtes d'origine moldue. Vous êtes la plus à-même de m'aider pour que je sois le plus détaillé et le plus juste possibles.

Elle avait parlé très vite et Drago avait du mal à la suivre.

- Attendez, Madame… Professeur… Vous…

- Je veux écrire un article pour qu'on arrête de diaboliser les moldus et qu'ainsi, les gens se rendent compte à quel point c'est stupide de penser qu'un sang en vaut un autre…

Drago déglutit. Cette femme était complètement à l'ouest. D'où venait-elle pour avoir un discours aussi naïf ? Elle n'était certainement pas une sorcière de Sang-Pur. Mais elle ne pouvait pas être une moldue, sinon, elle ne demanderait pas à Granger de l'aider…

- Est-ce que vous accepteriez de me seconder ? s'enquit-elle, les yeux étincelants d'attente.

Il changea de position sur son siège, très mal à l'aise. Hermione Granger avait-elle réellement le temps de potasser un article qui n'aurait aucun impact, voire pire, pour faire plaisir à un professeur de Poudlard ? Evidemment qu'Hermione Granger accepterait. Elle aurait été flattée de tous ces compliments et aurait accepté d'entrée de jeu. Il était certain aussi que Drago Malefoy lui serait d'une grande aide, puisqu'elle semblait n'avoir pas compris le moins du monde pourquoi les Sang-Pur refusaient de créditer les nés-moldus. Mais si on faisait abstraction de cet état, Drago ne voyait que le danger qu'un tel article publié représentait. Rien que la simple idée que ce professeur avait eue pouvait la mettre en danger. N'entendait-elle pas ce qu'il se passait au-dehors de ces murs ? Pensait-elle qu'elle serait en sécurité ? Mais après tout, oui, si elle restait à Poudlard…

- Que mon nom ne figure pas dans votre article, dans ce cas, articula lentement Drago.

Le professeur cligna des yeux, mais comprit immédiatement ce qu'il voulait dire : avec toutes ces arrestations et ces mystérieuses disparitions, il était clair que la brunette voulait se préserver.

- Evidemment. Je prends tous les risques. Oh, merci Hermione ! Je vous contacterai rapidement !

Drago déglutit à nouveau. Il sortit du bureau, l'entretien était terminé. Il remonta lentement les escaliers. Depuis quand acceptait-il de rendre service à des gens si futiles qui prônaient des valeurs si inutiles et surtout dans un contexte aussi dangereux ? Il hocha la tête avec abattement : cette Granger lui faisait faire n'importe quoi contre son gré. Il eut un rictus : il ne connaissait même pas le nom du professeur qui allait peut-être le conduire à sa perte. Alors qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées, Drago percuta un mur.

* * *

A l'évidence, ce n'était pas un mur : c'était plus mou et aussi ça avait lâché un cri. Drago releva la tête et se retrouva nez à nez avec un grand adolescent blond. La surprise qui se lut sur leur visage respectif les rendit muets pour quelques secondes. Ils se dévisagèrent gravement. Ça faisait bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas retrouvés en face à face. Le silence les enveloppa. Ils pouvaient entendre au loin de vagues brouhahas qui montaient des étages inférieurs.

Puis, Hermione se racla la gorge.

- Tiens, tu n'es pas avec Harry ou Ron ?

- Et toi, tu n'es pas en compagnie de Crabbe ou Goyle ? répondit Drago du tac-au-tac.

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, puis Hermione sembla reprendre conscience du lieu dans lequel ils étaient. Elle jeta un regard discret autour d'elle et lui désigna le mur de pierre vierge.

- Pas ici. Tu me suis ? demanda-t-elle sans chaleur.

Drago hésita. Lentement, il hocha la tête. Elle passa trois fois devant la tapisserie des trolls, jusqu'à ce que la porte se matérialise. Puis, ils s'engouffrèrent tous les deux dans la Salle sur Demande.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux. Cela faisait bien une semaine qu'ils s'évitaient à présent. Ils n'avaient échangé un mot. Et leur dernier échange était une dispute qui s'était transformée en champ de bataille. Drago avait encore un ressentiment sur la poitrine. La violation de Granger à propos des souvenirs qu'il avait laissés (mais aussi, quelle idée d'avoir oublié ces souvenirs ? pesta une voix intérieure) le hantait encore. Mais une semaine, c'était long. C'était long et c'était court en même temps.

Hermione, de son côté, savait pertinemment qu'elle accusait Malefoy à tort. Il aurait été stupide de croire véritablement qu'il avait voulu toucher volontairement les deux Gryffondor. Mais son cœur était si déchiré, si douloureux… Il avait fallu un coupable, et elle avait cédé à ses pulsions. Le remord lui rongeait également les sangs. Elle aurait voulu s'excuser, mais elle ne trouvait pas les mots. Fichu orgueil. Mais il était évident qu'ils n'avanceraient pas de leurs côtés, seuls. Il fallait qu'ils soient ensemble. A deux, ils étaient plus forts. Ils pouvaient affronter ensemble les problèmes qu'ils avaient en commun. Qui étaient, peut-être, les seules choses qui leur restaient en commun.

Drago ne semblait pas disposer à vouloir pardonner. Hermione soupira longuement, puis elle décida de mettre sa fierté de côté et de briser la glace. Elle toussota pour se donner du courage.

- Ecoute, je ne te demande pas d'oublier ce que j'ai fait. Je m'excuse…

- On ne s'excuse pas soi-même, Granger, cracha Drago d'un ton acéré.

Il y eut un silence. La brunette regretta ses mots. Mais elle voulait lui faire payer son affront. Malgré tout. Hermione serra les poings. Elle inspira une nouvelle fois longuement. Surtout, ne pas relever.

- Alors… Je te prie de bien vouloir me pardonner, articula-t-elle lentement.

Leurs regards se croisèrent. Hermione se mordit les lèvres.

- J'ai commis une faute. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il faudrait qu'on s'éloigne. On a une mission. Sinon, jamais on ne retrouvera nos corps. Et tu ne seras jamais débarrassé de moi.

Drago émit un rire. Un rire froid.

- Ce n'est pas plutôt toi qui veux te débarrasser de moi, Granger ? s'enquit-il d'un ton rhétorique.

Hermione sentit sa respiration se saccader. Drago déversait sa rancune comme un poison s'infiltrait dans les veines d'un drogué. Elle inspira, les yeux baissés, prête à subir son courroux.

- Une mission ? (Il eut une interjection de mépris) Depuis quand tu prends cette mission à cœur ?

Elle rouvrit les yeux, s'apprêtant à ouvrir la bouche, mais il ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer.

- Depuis que ton cher petit _Ron-Ron_ est à l'infirmerie ?

Elle soupira. Son cœur battait la chamade, il cognait tellement dans sa cage thoracique qu'il lui faisait mal.

- Ça suffit, dit-elle, les poings serrés, les ongles rentrant dans ses paumes et la voix chevrotante. Ça suffit. Je ne te demande pas d'oublier. Je ne te demande pas de pardonner. Je veux juste une trêve, le temps que tout se finisse. Une fois qu'on aura retrouvé nos corps, tu auras le loisir de me haïr à tout jamais.

Drago émit un rire narquois. Il la toisa avec mépris.

- Et tu crois que c'est suffisant ? siffla-t-il d'une voix tremblant de colère. Tu crois que ça suffit ? Tu crois qu'avec une simple phrase, tu peux balayer ce que tu m'as fait ? Tu n'as aucune idée de…

- Je sais ce que tu peux me faire, coupa-t-elle net. Je sais aussi que tu auras le pouvoir de me rendre la vie infernale une fois qu'on sera sortis de Poudlard. Mais pour l'instant, pour le moment présent, je t'en prie, on doit le faire ensemble.

Elle planta son regard grisé dans le sien et pesa bien ses mots.

- Après, quand je serais de nouveau Hermione Granger, tu pourras faire de moi ce que tu veux.

Il y eut un bref silence. Hermione détourna le regard.

- Il ne s'agit même pas de nous, murmura-t-elle. Pense à ta mère !

Elle avait élevé la voix. Drago contracta ses mâchoires et la fusilla du regard.

- J'y pense.

- Je sais que je t'ai déçu, reprit Hermione sans tenir compte de son intervention, mais essaie de faire abstraction pour le temps qu'il nous reste. Je te signale que tu nous condamnes tous les deux.

La brunette eut un rire glacial. Elle leva les yeux au ciel en s'asseyant négligemment dans un canapé poussiéreux.

- Condamner ? répéta-t-elle avec ahurissement. Parce qu'à présent, c'est moi qui condamne ? Qui m'a accusé d'avoir voulu empoisonner Weasley ? Qui m'a accusé d'avoir jeté mon dévolu sur Bell ? Qui a jugé aveuglément ?

Le jeune blond lui lança un regard noir.

- Ça suffit ! s'insurgea-t-il. Je te l'accorde, j'ai été vite en jugement. Mais j'étais en colère. Et j'étais malheureuse. Ron… Ron est mon meilleur ami ! Tu ne peux pas comprendre à quel point j'ai été inquiète de le savoir touché ?

Il y eut un autre silence. Drago sembla ailleurs l'espace d'un instant, puis un rictus se forma sur ses lèvres. Il s'affala un peu plus entre les coussins.

- Ton meilleur ami ? sourit-il, amer. C'est bien faible comme terme…

Ils se dévisagèrent en silence, puis Hermione reprit lentement, rompant le silence épais qui venait de s'installer :

- Qu'est-ce que tu insinues ?

Drago agita la main avec agacement, comme s'il dissipait une quelconque fumée.

- Oh, arrête, Granger, dit-il d'un ton désabusé. Tu veux que je te fasse un dessin ? Pourquoi tu ne le dis pas tout simplement, hein ? Arrête de te mentir. Tu n'es pas forte à ce jeu-là.

Un temps. Il la toisa et son sourire s'élargit.

- Ou alors t'as peur ? se gaussa-t-il avec affront. Le courage des Gryffondor s'envole donc aussi vite que les rumeurs le disent ? C'est intére…

Hermione n'y tint plus. Son sang bouillait de plus en plus vite et ce fut à son encontre que les paroles dépassèrent sa pensée et qu'elle s'entendit crier :

- D'accord, je l'aime ! Et après ?

Le silence retomba. Aussi lourd et épais qu'un brouillard en pleine nuit. Drago se redressa. Il ne souriait plus, et trouvait un intérêt considérable pour sa baguette magique. Drago soupira. Alors elle avouait. Enfin. Ses doutes étaient fondés. Finalement, la maigre consolation qu'il pouvait avoir, c'était de se dire qu'il avait renoncé à elle. Et qu'il faisait bien, puisqu'elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Weasley.

- Bien, dit-il simplement. Au moins, maintenant, tu ne le nies plus.

Hermione tremblait de rage, meurtrie de devoir se dévoiler ainsi.

- Et ça t'apporte quoi, au juste, de me faire dire un truc pareil ? cracha-t-elle avec force.

Drago mit tout son temps avant de répondre. Il détailla longuement le jeune homme blond qui se tenait devant lui. Il eut un sourire blasé.

- Moi ? Rien, riposta-t-il. Ça me sert juste à voir à quel point la fille avec laquelle j'ai échangé mon corps est pathétique. Incapable de dévoiler son cœur et…

- Et toi, hein ? s'écria Hermione, ne pouvant plus se contenir d'être ainsi jugée. Incapable de dévoiler le tien !

Nouveau silence. Drago tressaillit. Son rictus s'effaça et il planta ses yeux noisette dans les iris cendrés de son interlocuteur. Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de jubiler un peu.

- Oui, Malefoy, se délecta-t-elle en s'approchant de la brunette avec lenteur. Tu penses peut-être que je l'ignore ? Cette Daphné Greengrass… Tu l'aimais aussi.

Drago eut l'impression que la foudre s'abattait sur lui. Il sursauta, ébahi.

- Que… Comment peux-tu dire une chose aussi stupide ? tempêta-t-il. Tu les as toi-même vus, ces souvenirs et…

- Oui ! sourit Hermione, ravie d'avoir enfin le dessus dans cette conversation. J'ai vu une fille éplorée et désespérée devant l'homme qui l'aimait mais qui n'a jamais su lui dire, parce qu'il était trop aveuglé par les circonstances et les convenances. Parce qu'il était promis à sa sœur et non à elle. « On ne doit pas changer les codes, c'est ce qui fait notre valeur… » Mais regarde-toi, Malefoy !

- Ça suffit.

Drago déglutit. Ce qu'il venait d'apprendre le laissait pantois. Etait-ce possible qu'il ait ressenti bien plus qu'un simple sentiment d'affection avec Daphné ? Etait-il, comme elle l'affirmait aussi fort, un tantinet soit peu amoureux d'elle ? Mais non. En aucun cas. Il n'avait été son ami que parce qu'elle faisait partie du cercle proche de la famille. C'était dans les conventions. Mais il ne pouvait nier qu'il aimait sa compagnie. Oui, elle lui faisait oublier ses soucis. Elle lui faisait même oublier Granger, c'était dire ! Il se fit sortir de ses pensées par deux yeux gris qui le fixaient à quelques centimètres de son visage.

- Oh non, ça ne suffit pas, poursuivit Hermione d'un ton ferme. Admets aussi la vérité.

La brunette essaya de s'éloigner.

- Je n'ai rien à admettre. Surtout devant une…

Zut. Hermione tiqua. Elle plaqua ses mains sur ses genoux et le força à la regarder.

- Une quoi ? Une _quoi_, Malefoy ? s'emporta-t-elle avec ire.

- Rien.

Drago haleta. Il voulut se dégager, mais le jeune homme blond avait plus de force.

- _Une Sang-de-Bourbe ?_

- Tais-toi.

Hermione éclata d'un grand rire froid et singulier.

- Bah allez, dis-le ! incita-t-elle d'un air provocant. Tu n'hésitais pas à m'insulter, auparavant. Oh, tu aurais de la considération, maintenant ?

- Silence… Granger…

Drago tenta vainement de se dérober, mais Hermione semblait folle.

- Le grand aristocrate Drago Malefoy éprouverait de la compassion pour la pauvre erreur de la nature que je suis ? Ou bien, simplement de la pitié ? Ou pire, serait-ce de l'affection ?

La brunette finit enfin par se dégager. Elle empoigna à son tour Hermione, la main gauche maintenant le bas du visage du jeune blond. Elle planta son regard dur dans le sien.

- Tu as fini ? articula-t-elle d'un ton dangereux. Je t'ai pourtant dit de te taire.

- Non ! cracha Hermione.

Drago fut si surpris par la véhémence d'Hermione qu'il la lâcha brusquement, de stupeur. Sous le choc, elle tomba par terre et se massa douloureusement le dos. Drago la regarda, puis fut pris d'un fou rire hystérique.

- Ah, tu m'énerves, Granger ! s'esclaffa-t-il nerveusement. Tu m'énerves tellement ! Tu vas me rendre fou.

Hermione lui jeta un regard méprisant.

- Fou ? Tu as l'air de l'être déjà.

- Et le pire, tu sais quoi ? continua Drago en s'essuyant les yeux. C'est que je ne t'en tiens même pas rigueur. Tu m'énerves tellement, et quand bien même tu me pousses à bout, je n'arrive même pas à t'en vouloir. Je m'y efforce pourtant. Ah, tu m'énerves tant…

Il la regarda, assise, prostrée. Il voulut lui dire, là, maintenant, tout de suite, à quel point il l'aimait. A quel point elle le rendait fou et à quel point il la haïssait pour ça. Il voulut lui dire qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il la détestait. Il voulut l'embrasser, l'étreindre, la serrer jusqu'à ce que mort s'ensuive. Il voulut la frapper, et la caresser également. Une pulsion sauvage valsait dans ses pupilles, et il serra les poings. Non, il ne pouvait pas. Il avait promis à Weasley. Et il devait conserver son image. Il y avait aussi l'éthique des Sang-Pur. Il ne faillirait pas à son rang à cause d'une fille comme elle. C'était indigne. Oui, Weasley avait raison, ils n'étaient pas du même monde. Ils n'avaient rien à faire ensemble. Ils retrouveraient leurs corps respectifs et il n'en entendrait plus parler. Plus jamais. Il inspira profondément, et se décontracta lentement. Il jeta un regard dans la pièce, aperçut l'Armoire qui dépassait les autres objets. Alors il mit les mains dans les poches et demanda d'un ton qui se voulait le plus neutre et détaché possibles :

- Alors, ça en est où ?

Hermione se redressa péniblement. Elle suivit la direction des yeux de la brunette et haussa les épaules.

- Ça avance, mais là, j'ai un souci. Je n'arrive plus à faire disparaître quelque chose de plus gros.

- Je vois…

Ils parlèrent de sujets divers, prenant un soin particulier à ne plus évoquer la précédente dispute. Ainsi fut scellée une trêve fragile entre Hermione et Drago.

* * *

Quelques heures plus tard, Drago regagna la salle commune quasi-déserte. Du moins, il le crut, avant d'entendre des sanglots provenant d'un dossier de fauteuil. Interloqué, il sortit sa baguette magique et s'approcha avec précaution. Mais il poussa un soupir de soulagement quand il reconnut la chevelure flamboyante.

- Ginny ? Mais qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? s'étonna-t-il en rangeant sa baguette.

- Oh, c'est toi, renifla Ginny en essayant d'essuyer ses larmes de façon discrète.

Drago s'assit à côté d'elle sur un pouf et la dévisagea, un peu mal à l'aise. Il fallait encore qu'il console cette gamine.

- C'est Dean ? Ca ne s'est pas bien passé ? Vous vous êtes encore disputés ? demanda-t-il, hésitant.

Ginny hocha la tête entre deux hoquets.

- Non, on s'est réconciliés.

- Donc…, argua la brunette, hésitante. Vous êtes toujours ensemble ?

Ginny acquiesça en silence. Drago fronça les sourcils : il ne comprenait plus.

- Hé bien… Tu devrais être heureuse ?

- Oh mais je le suis…

Un hoquet étouffa la fin de sa phrase. Drago eut un sourire en coin.

- Ah, oui, c'est flagrant…

Ginny esquissa un pâle sourire. Il cligna des yeux, embêté.

- Alors quoi ? C'est encore _Harry_ ?

Elle étouffa un sanglot.

- Je sais que je ne devrais pas penser à lui, avoua-t-elle d'une voix déraillée, alors que je sors avec Dean… J'ai essayé de l'oublier, crois-moi… Mais mon cœur ne veut pas comprendre. Il ne me verra jamais que comme une gamine… La sœur de son meilleur ami…

Drago déglutit, mal à l'aise.

- Tu ne devrais pas te mettre dans des états pareils pour un garçon, Ginny…, conseilla-t-il d'un air ennuyé.

La rouquine ne répondit pas, elle se contenta de renifler.

- C'est vrai. Il y a des tas d'autres garçons à Poudlard. Des très bien, même. Tu as du succès, même auprès des Serpentard. Pourquoi vouloir un garçon qui ne te mérite pas ? Pas que Harry ne soit pas un garçon bien, mais il n'a pas la tête à ça, je pense pour l'instant…

Ginny eut un nouveau sourire fantomatique.

- Mais bon, peut-être qu'un jour, il finira bien par comprendre qu'il a une fille super sous les yeux, complimenta Drago.

Elle rit légèrement. La brunette lui sourit. Ginny Weasley était une battante. C'était ce tempérament de feu qu'elle aimait chez elle et qui la rendait désirable, même pour une famille de traître-à-son-sang.

- En attendant, tu devrais aller te coucher, il est très tard, conseilla Drago.

Ginny hocha la tête.

- Et toi, au fait, pourquoi t'es rentrée aussi tard ?

Drago ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son n'en sortit. Il lui fallut plusieurs secondes pour trouver une excuse valable.

- Euh… Devoir… de préfet.

Ginny rit à nouveau.

- Tu mens très mal, Hermione.

Mais elle ne chercha pas en savoir plus. Elle lui sourit et disparut dans son dortoir.

* * *

- Tu te rends compte que je vais avoir un permis sans savoir transplaner ? s'exclama Hermione, réprobatrice.

Ils étaient dans la Salle sur Demande. C'était le lendemain. La nuit portait conseil et ils avaient soigneusement évité de reparler de la veille. Aussi, dans les apparences, ils se reparlaient comme si de rien n'était. Drago la considéra un instant.

- Attends… T'es en train de me dire que tu ne sais toujours pas transplaner ? s'étonna-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

Hermione acquiesça, bien que peu amène d'un tel aveu. Elle, pour qui rien n'était impossible à résoudre, elle ne parvenait pas le moins du monde à transplaner.

- Ça va, hein. Pas la peine de te moquer.

- Je ne comptais pas me moquer.

Hermione le dévisagea, peu certaine du ton qu'il avait employé.

- Au contraire, Granger. Tu crois que tu ne te discréditeras pas si tu as ton permis et que tu es totalement incapable de transplaner après coup ?

- C'est bien ce que je te dis, riposta-t-elle avec énervement.

Il y eut un silence.

- Tu ne devrais pas passer l'examen le 21 avril, reprit Hermione en secouant la tête.

Drago manqua s'étouffer.

- Comment ? Que… C'est hors de question, Granger ! Je passerai l'examen ! Et tu sais quoi ? C'est _toi _ qui vas devoir travailler dur pour réussir à transplaner, s'indigna-t-il.

Il y eut un nouveau silence et Hermione finit par rire. Un rire dénué d'humour.

- Et comment pourrais-je travailler ailleurs que dans les séances spécialisées ? Je te rappelle… Enfin, je t'informe – puisque tu ne sembles pas être au courant – qu'il est impossible de transplaner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard ! siffla Hermione, scandalisée.

Drago la jaugea un instant et un rictus moqueur se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- J'imagine que tu dois ressortir cette phrase bien souvent. Alors, Miss Je-sais-tout, donne-moi un endroit où il est possible de transplaner ?

- Mais enfin ! Il n'y a que Pré-au-Lard et… Oh, tu ne comptes pas sortir à nouveau en douce ? On est surveillés, enfin !

- Il faut que tu arrives à transplaner, Granger. C'est fondamental. Surtout en ce moment, reprit-il d'un ton ferme. Et puis, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas vu Rosmerta, tu ne crois pas ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres, peu enthousiaste. Mais il avait raison. Hermione était obligée de savoir transplaner.

* * *

Harry et Ron quittèrent l'infirmerie le lundi matin à la première heure après avoir pleinement recouvré la santé grâce aux bons soins de Madame Pomfresh. Ils pouvaient à présent bénéficier de tous les avantages d'avoir été respectivement assommé et empoisonné, le plus notable aux yeux de tous étant que la brunette semblait s'être réconciliée avec Ron. La bagarre qu'ils avaient eue dans la Salle des Trophées n'ayant pas été ébruitée, tout le monde était persuadé que Drago s'était pris de pitié pour renouer contact avec Ron et ils n'avaient rien fait pour démentir les rumeurs. Aussi, le lundi matin, quand Harry et Ron remontèrent dans la salle commune, Drago les accueillit et les accompagna même à la table du petit déjeuner. Il venait de porter le gallion magique à ses lèvres. « Ce weekend, nous irons à Pré-au-Lard, ça te va, Granger ? Bonne semaine. »

- Ah, vous voilà ! s'exclama Drago en essayant de dissimuler ce qu'il tenait dans sa main.

Ron haussa les sourcils en l'interrogeant du regard, mais Harry n'y prêta pas attention.

- Au fait, toussota la brunette pour changer de sujet. Ginny s'est disputée avec Dean.

C'était le premier sujet qui lui vint à l'esprit. Mais à priori, le principal intéressé mordit à l'hameçon.

- Pourquoi se sont-ils disputés ? demanda Harry d'un ton qu'il essaya de rendre désinvolte.

Au septième étage, ils s'engagèrent dans un couloir où il n'y avait personne, à part une toute petite fille qui contemplait une tapisserie représentant des trolls en tutu. Elle sembla terrifiée en voyant approcher des élèves de sixième année et laissa tomber la lourde balance de cuivre qu'elle tenait à la main. Drago eut un sourire en coin qu'il réprima vite : Granger déjà dans la Salle sur Demande de bon matin avait de quoi le réjouir. Cette fille était décidément une battante hors pair !

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dit Drago d'un ton doucereux.

Il s'avança aussitôt vers elle pour l'aider, faisant passer son empressement pour un devoir de préfète.

- Voilà… _Reparo, _dit-il en tapotant avec sa baguette la balance brisée.

La fille ne la remercia pas et resta plantée là à les regarder s'éloigner. Ron lui jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule.

- Ils les font de plus en plus petits, commenta-t-il.

- Ne t'occupe pas d'elle, dit Harry, avec une légère impatience. Alors, Hermione, pourquoi Ginny et Dean se sont-ils disputés ?

Drago, qui s'était aussi retourné pour vérifier que Goyle restait à son poste, se retourna vivement.

- Oh, Dean a rigolé à cause du Cognard que t'a envoyé McLaggen, répondit-il avec détachement.

- Ça devait paraître drôle, estima raisonnablement Ron.

Oui, ça paraissait drôle. Honteusement drôle, même. C'est pourquoi Drago protesta avec véhémence :

- Ça ne paraissait pas drôle du tout ! C'était terrible et si Coote et Peakes n'avaient pas rattrapé _Harry_ en plein vol, il aurait pu se faire très mal !

Ron lui jeta un regard entendu que Drago lui rendit. Cette joute muette entre eux deux ne fut heureusement pas saisie par Harry qui continuait, d'un ton qu'il s'efforçait d'avoir dégagé :

- Il ne fallait quand même pas que Ginny et Dean se séparent pour autant. Ils sont restés ensemble ou pas ?

Drago reporta son attention sur lui, mais fronça les sourcils : pourquoi le balafré posait-il des questions sur la relation de Ginny ? Ce n'est quand même pas maintenant qu'il allait se rendre compte qu'il avait des sentiments pour cette rouquine ?

- Oui… Mais pourquoi tu t'y intéresses tant ? demanda-t-il en observant Harry d'un regard aigu.

- Je ne veux pas avoir d'autres ennuis dans mon équipe de Quidditch ! répondit-il précipitamment.

Mais Drago continuait de le fixer d'un air soupçonneux et Harry fut grandement soulagé lorsqu'une voix derrière eux appela : « Harry ! », lui donnant ainsi une excuse pour lui tourner le dos.

- Ah, salut, Luna.

Alors que Luna donnait à Harry un parchemin stipulant le prochain rendez-vous avec Dumbledore, Ron complimentait la jeune fille sur ses performances de commentatrice. Mais Drago n'avait d'yeux que pour ce petit papier où il pouvait identifier l'écriture fine et penchée du directeur, comme une espèce de nargue explicite, mais subtile.

- Au fait, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? ajouta Ron en tenant à hauteur d'œil une chose en forme d'oignon que Luna qui avait mis dans la main.

- Oh, c'est une Ravegourde, répondit-elle qui fourra dans son sac le champignon et la litière pour chat qu'elle avait préalablement sortis. Tu peux la garder si tu veux, j'en ai plusieurs. Il n'y a rien de plus efficace contre les Boullus Goulus.

Et elle s'éloigna, Ron pouffant de rire derrière elle, sa Ravegourde à la main.

- Je l'apprécie de plus en plus, Luna, dit-il lorsqu'ils eurent repris leur chemin vers la Grande Salle. Je sais qu'elle est cinglée mais c'est dans le bon…

Il s'interrompit brutalement. Lavande Brown l'attendait au pied de l'escalier de marbre, la mine furieuse. Elle fusilla du regard Drago qui resta de marbre.

- Salut, dit Ron, un peu nerveux.

- Viens, murmura Harry à Drago, et tous deux s'empressèrent de filer.

Ils eurent cependant le temps d'entendre Lavande s'exclamer :

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas dit que tu sortais aujourd'hui ? Et pourquoi est-ce _qu'elle _était avec toi ?

Ron semblait à la fois boudeur et agacé lorsqu'il apparut une demi-heure plus tard à la table du petit déjeuner et bien qu'il fût assis à côté de Lavande, Harry ne les vit pas échanger un mot pendant tout le temps qu'ils restèrent ensemble.

Alors que personne ne faisait attention à lui, Drago sentit sa poche chauffer légèrement. Granger venait de lui répondre. Il sentit son cœur s'emballer, alors qu'il sortait le petit gallion magique et le portait à son oreille. Personne ne remarqua rien du tout et la voix d'Hermione lui chuchota au creux de l'oreille.

- D'accord, on avisera le moment opportun. Bonne semaine à toi aussi.

Sans réellement pouvoir expliquer pourquoi à son entourage, Drago garda sur son visage un sourire béat. Toute la journée, il parut d'excellente humeur. Il était si jovial que le soir, dans la salle commune, il consentit même à regarder (en d'autres termes à achever de rédiger) le devoir de botanique d'Harry. C'était une chose qu'il avait obstinément refusé de faire jusqu'alors car il savait qu'Harry laisserait Ron copier sur lui. Mais à présent, il y avait entre Ron et Drago une espèce de… il ne pouvait appeler ça de l'amitié ou de la complicité… non, c'était plutôt une sorte de respect. Oui, une sorte de respect mutuel entre eux. Sans se l'avouer véritablement, le fait de s'être réconcilié avec Granger l'avait submergé d'une joie irrépressible, et il chérissait à présent tous les moments qu'il pouvait passer avec elle seul à seule. C'était une sorte de vengeance à l'encontre de Ron Weasley qui pourrait l'avoir pour le restant de ses jours.

- Merci beaucoup, Hermione, dit Harry.

Il lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule et s'aperçut en consultant sa montre qu'il était près de huit heures.

- Il faut que je me dépêche si je ne veux pas être en retard chez Dumbledore…

Drago ne répondit pas et se contenta de barrer d'un air las quelques-unes des phrases les plus faibles du devoir d'Harry. C'était incroyable comme un garçon aussi chanceux qu'Harry Potter ne sût pas écrire deux lignes de parchemin pertinentes. Il soupira, alors que le balafré sortait de la salle commune.

* * *

Le vieil homme pianotait de ses doigts longs et fins sur le bureau derrière lequel il était. Il avait donné rendez-vous à Harry Potter ce soir pour une nouvelle séance. C'était le garçon qui allait finir cette tâche pour lui. Ainsi, c'était décidé. Le gros volume qu'il venait de potasser le jour-même avait tranché. Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil au livre qui trônait sur un coup de son bureau. _Secrets les plus sombres des forces du Mal_… Si jamais il avait su, à l'époque, il aurait enlevé ce livre de la bibliothèque il y a très longtemps. Alors, c'était ainsi. Harry était déjà désigné d'office. Le lien qui les unissait lui avait mis la puce à l'oreille. Assez pour qu'il se mette à relire les livres qu'il avait confisqués, peu après sa nomination au poste de directeur. Et il avait alors découvert qu'Harry était un horcruxe que Voldemort avait créé sans le vouloir. Une erreur. Une erreur qui lui avait coûté la vie.

Dumbledore soupira avec lassitude. Il avait pensé qu'Harry pourrait l'aider à mener la tâche de détruire les horcruxes. Il avait fait le tour des personnes de l'Ordre, mais il n'avait pu s'entretenir avec personne pour ça. Ils avaient tous des attaches, ils ne pouvaient décemment tout abandonner pour le suivre dans une course folle et dangereuse. Alors qu'Harry… Finalement, Harry n'avait aucune attache. Et Dumbledore le savait, il serait prêt à tout affronter. Alors il avait jeté son dévolu sur lui. C'est pourquoi il lui avait parlé des horcruxes. Et il était sur le point de commettre l'irréparable.

A présent que le vieil homme avait découvert qu'Harry devait mourir, il ne pouvait lui raconter _ça_. Non. Il ne pouvait lui parler des reliques. Pas maintenant. Pas depuis qu'il savait qu'il devait donner sa vie pour défaire le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Si jamais il apprenait l'existence de cette pierre de résurrection, il remuerait ciel et terre pour la retrouver. Dumbledore caressa tendrement la bague fendue qu'il avait à son annulaire. Alors qu'elle était juste sous ses yeux… Il soupira. Il ne pouvait pas non plus lui apprendre directement qu'il devait mourir. Il serait capable de se terrer loin de tous et de fuir son destin. Harry devait détruire tous les horcruxes. Mais le monde sorcier avait besoin de lui. Et ça dépassait tout le reste. Ça les dépassait même, eux. Il apprendrait bien à temps qu'il en faisait partie et qu'il devrait mourir. Une bonne chose qu'il n'en ait pas trop dit et qu'il l'ait mis à l'épreuve en lui demandant le souvenir de Slughorn. Parce que, évidemment, Dumbledore n'avait pas besoin de ce souvenir pour recoller les morceaux. C'était juste un test. Pour savoir si Harry aurait les épaules pour lui succéder. Il misait tous ses espoirs sur cette pauvre petite mission.

Mais il était évident qu'Harry ne sera pas seul. Ses deux amis seront là. Et ils pourront le ralentir dans sa course, pour que tout vienne à point. Albus Dumbledore s'enfonça dans son siège, un mince sourire sur les lèvres. La fidélité et l'amitié dont ils font preuve sont une arme et un soutien que lui-même a pu goûter, quand il était jeune. Son seul regret aura été de n'avoir su choisir des amis de confiance. Heureusement, ni Ron Weasley, ni Hermione Granger n'ont l'orgueil et la vanité de potentiels futurs ennemis, comme ce fut le cas pour lui et Grindelwald. Peut-être que Ronald Weasley avait quelques défaillances en matière de confiance, mais sa fidélité l'emporterait toujours. Quant à Hermione Granger…

Le directeur se redressa. Hermione Granger. Il avait complètement oublié de s'occuper de ce cas-là. Trop occupé à comprendre ce qu'il se tramait derrière ce lien, il avait presque totalement mis de côté le fait qu'il était quand même tenu en joue par deux sorciers timides et trop bien élevés. Peut-être que le professeur de divination saurait lui expliquer certaines choses ? Après tout, tout a commencé avec une prophétie. D'une voix fatiguée, il appela un elfe de maison pour transmettre la requête.

* * *

- Vous m'avez appelée, Albus ? demanda une voix douce et embrumée.

Une femme grande et mince apparut en haut des escaliers qui menaient au bureau du directeur. Ses grosses lunettes aux verres grossissants lorgnèrent sur Dumbledore avec un intérêt incrédule.

- Oui, asseyez-vous, Sibylle, proposa poliment le vieil homme en lui offrant un siège.

Il lui sourit. Quelques minutes s'écoulèrent sans que ni lui, ni elle, ne disent le moindre mot.

- Alors, que me voulez-vous, Albus ? questionna le professeur de divination d'une voix doucereuse.

Il la considéra quelques secondes derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ma chère Sibylle… Que savez-vous des prophéties ?

La dénommée agrandit les yeux et ressembla plus que jamais à une grande mante religieuse. Elle resserra son châle sur ses épaules, comme pour se protéger.

- Des prophéties ? s'étonna-t-elle. Quelles prophéties ?

Dumbledore croisa les doigts sur son bureau. Il la fixait sans ciller, et le professeur gigota sur son siège.

- Hé bien…, reprit-elle d'un ton nerveux. Généralement, les prophéties se résolvent selon le jour et l'heure indiqués… Et touchent les personnes qu'elles révèlent…

Le directeur hocha la tête.

- Mais quand on n'a que la moitié d'une prophétie ?

- Alors, il faut récupérer l'autre moitié, répondit du tac-au-tac Trelawney.

Il y eut un silence. Dumbledore semblait réfléchir sérieusement.

- Je ne suis pas sûr que l'autre moitié ait jamais été récupérée, souffla-t-il avec déception.

Qui aurait suivi Sibylle Trelawney ce soir-là pour récupérer l'autre moitié de la prophétie ? Personne, à l'évidence. Il hocha la tête de dépit. Mais son interlocutrice ne semblait pas de la même opinion.

- Je ne peux rien pour vous, Albus, trancha-t-elle d'un ton catégorique. Ou peut-être vous pourriez vérifier dans les souvenirs de quelqu'un qui ait eu vent de cette prophétie…

Elle gesticula de ses grands bras démesurés et secoua la tête, faisant tinter tous ses colliers.

- Mais ne parlons pas de ça ! s'exclama-t-elle. C'est juste pour cette petite question que vous venez de déranger mon troisième œil ?

- Je vous prie de m'excuser, Sibylle, s'inclina poliment Dumbledore, non sans une certaine lueur amusée dans le regard.

Trelawney lui jeta un regard outré, comme s'il avait proféré la pire des insultes à son égard. Elle essaya de reprendre un air digne, en se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

- Hé bien, si ce n'est que pour ça, siffla-t-elle d'une voix légèrement suraiguë, dans ce cas, moi, je vais vous parler d'un problème bien plus épineux.

Dumbledore se cala dans son fauteuil et croisa les bras, un air de convenance sur le visage. Il savait déjà de quoi elle voulait parler, et ça l'ennuyait plus qu'autre chose.

- Je vous écoute.

- Il s'agit de ce cheval ingrat et inadéquat dans ce château ! s'emporta le professeur de divination.

Dumbledore fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants, puis son visage s'illumina, comme s'il s'apprêtait à dévorer une montagne entière de macarons au citron.

- Ah, vous voulez parler de Firenze, j'imagine ?

Trelawney battit l'air de ses mains comme si elle voulait chasser une colonie de mouches.

- Peu importe son nom, reprit-elle. Je suis professeur de divination ! A quel titre peut-il prétendre, ce… ce… ce percheron sans honneur et sans scrupule ?

Dumbledore jeta un regard à la pendule qui affichait à présent huit heures du soir. Il eut une moue d'impatience : Harry allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre.

- Ecoutez, Sibylle, dit-il soudainement, je ne peux rien faire pour vous. Firenze nous a aidés et il est de mon devoir de lui assurer une protection. De plus, quelle créature plus que les centaures peut se prévaloir de connaître aussi bien les astres ?

Il l'aurait giflée qu'elle n'aurait pas eu l'air aussi outragé. Ses joues pâles se colorèrent et elle lui lança un regard atterré.

- Dumbledore ! Je…

- Maintenant, si vous le permettez, coupa net Dumbledore d'un ton qui se voulait le plus poli possible. Il se fait tard, et j'ai un rendez-vous.

La voix était ferme. Il ne souffrait aucun refus. Il lui indiqua galamment la sortie. Elle le comprit, se releva et se drapa dans sa dignité en resserrant machinalement son châle autour d'elle. Cependant, Dumbledore disait la vérité. En effet, dès que Sibylle Trelawney ouvrit la porte, elle tomba nez à nez avec Harry Potter.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, il régna une nouvelle agitation en soirée : sur le tableau d'affichage, au retour du dîner, un nouvel avis leur annonçait la date de l'examen du permis de transplanage.

_Examen de transplanage_

_Ceux qui sont âgés de dix-sept au 21 avril au plus tard peuvent s'inscrire pour prendre quelques leçons supplémentaires qui auront lieu (sous un contrôle rigoureux) à Pré-au-Lard._

Ron fut saisi de panique en lisant l'information.

- Je n'ai toujours pas réussi à transplaner… Qu'est-ce que ça va être le jour de l'examen ?

- Mais non, tu verras, ça ira bien, rassura Drago d'un ton confiant.

- Tu peux parler ! Tu as déjà réussi à transplaner deux fois, se renfrogna Ron.

Ils n'avaient pas parlé de ce sujet, mais il était évident que Drago avait déjà suivi des cours de transplanage chez lui, même sans permis. Même si légalement, il devrait encore attendre juin pour se présenter à l'examen.

- Tu ne trouveras rien là-dedans, lui dit Drago d'un ton catégorique, alors qu'Harry feuilletait machinalement son _Manuel avancé de préparation aux potions _dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque solution.

A l'évidence, le balafré n'avait aucune idée de comment soutirer le souvenir de Slughorn au principal intéressé. Drago ricana silencieusement : il était beau, le héros qui savait tout réussir !

- Ne commence pas, Hermione, répliqua Harry. Sans le Prince, Ron ne serait pas assis avec nous en ce moment.

- Oh si, il aurait suffi que tu écoutes Rogue en première année, assura Drago d'un ton dédaigneux.

Harry ne réagit pas, et Drago prit son silence pour un aveu explicite. Ils étaient installés près du feu, dans la salle commune. Les seuls autres élèves encore debout étaient tous des sixième-année. Ron, comme à son habitude, à force d'avoir trop parlé de transplanage et de sa peur à ne pas y parvenir, s'efforçait à présent de terminer pour Rogue un devoir atrocement difficile qu'Harry et Drago avaient déjà achevé. La brunette pouvait à loisir réfléchir sur la façon dont ils pouvaient à présent tuer le directeur. Fallait-il réellement un duel ? Ne pouvait-il y avoir de solution meilleure ? Mais si l'école fermait à cause de leurs erreurs ? Drago déglutit : ils avaient envoyé deux élèves à l'infirmerie, et à l'hôpital pour la première, à cause d'une _erreur _? N'était-ce pas _par erreur_ que Daphné l'avait empoisonné ? Trop accaparée par ses enjeux et ses objectifs, elle avait totalement fait abstraction de ce qui l'entourait. Et c'est ce qu'il s'était exactement passé pour eux. Peut-être que lui-même ne valait pas mieux que Daphné Greengrass ? Mais de là à en être amoureux… Il eut un rictus : c'est fou comme on comprend mieux les agissements des personnes qu'on condamnait farouchement avant de faire soi-même les mêmes erreurs. Il secoua la tête : peut-être serait-il temps de faire une trêve. Ce serait mieux pour tout le monde. Surtout qu'il se marierait dans tous les cas avec Astoria. Autant que cette famille sauve le peu de meubles qui lui restait. Il se le promit : quand il reprendrait possession de son corps, il aurait une conversation à ce sujet avec Daphné et Blaise.

Alors que Drago reprenait ses esprits, il vit Harry continuer de feuilleter son stupide manuel. Une vague de colère la saisit.

- Je te dis que cet imbécile de Prince ne peut pas t'aider pour ça, _Harry_ ! insista-t-il en haussant la voix. Le seul moyen de forcer quelqu'un à faire ce que tu veux, c'est le sortilège de l'Imperium… qui est illégal…

- Oui, je sais, merci, répondit Harry sans lever la tête de son livre. Voilà justement pourquoi je cherche autre chose. Dumbledore pense que le Veritaserum serait inefficace mais il existe peut-être une potion ou un sortilège…

La brunette se pinça les lèvres, courroucée.

- Tu prends la mauvaise voie, affirma-t-elle. Il n'y a que toi qui puisses recueillir ce souvenir, a dit Dumbledore. Ça signifie sans doute que toi seul peux convaincre Slughorn. Il ne s'agit pas de lui verser une potion en douce, n'importe qui pourrait le faire…

- Comment tu écris « belligérant » ? demanda Ron qui secouait vigoureusement sa plume, l'œil fixé sur son parchemin. Ça ne peut pas commencer par B-E-T-E…

Drago poussa un soupir d'exaspération.

- Non, sûrement pas, répondit-il en lui prenant son devoir des mains. Et « augure » ne commence pas non plus par O-R-G.

Il observa un instant le parchemin, avant de relever la tête vers Ron.

- Qu'est-ce que tu utilises comme plume ?

- Un de ces modèles à vérificateur d'orthographe qu'on trouve chez Fred et George…, répondit le rouquin en lui montrant la plume fatiguée. Mais je crois que le sortilège doit être usé…

Drago prit la plume en question et l'examina. Il la lui rendit en secouant la tête d'un air affligé.

- J'en ai bien l'impression, dit la brunette en montrant le titre du devoir, car la question était comment combattre les Détraqueurs et non pas les « Détartreurs » et, à ma connaissance, tu n'as pas changé ton nom en Roonil Wazlib.

Ron se releva prestement du fauteuil sur lequel il était avachi.

- Oh non ! s'exclama-t-il en contemplant son parchemin d'un air horrifié. Ne me dis pas que je vais devoir tout réécrire !

Il y a quelques temps, Drago aurait été ravi de voir Weasley se dépatouiller avec son parchemin une fois terminé. Mais il soupira avec résignation.

- Ce n'est pas grave, on va arranger ça, assura-t-il.

Il posa le devoir devant lui et tira sa baguette magique. Ron ne semblait pas en croire ses yeux.

- Je t'adore… _Hermione_ ! s'exclama-t-il.

Alors qu'il s'enfonçait dans son fauteuil en se frottant les yeux d'un air las, Drago lui lança un regard interloqué et ses joues s'empourprèrent légèrement. Weasley n'avait-il donc aucune retenue ?

- Ne répète pas ça quand Lavande est dans les parages, souligna-t-il d'un ton narquois.

- Non, dit Ron, le visage dans les mains. Ou plutôt si… Comme ça, elle me laissera tomber…

Drago se garda bien de faire la moindre réflexion. Alors comme ça, Weasley suivait son conseil…

- Pourquoi tu ne la laisses pas tomber toi-même si tu en as assez ? interrogea Harry.

- Tu n'as jamais laissé tomber personne, toi ? remarqua Ron. Avec Cho, vous avez simplement…

- … cessé de nous voir, oui, acheva Harry.

- J'aimerais bien que ça se passe de la même façon entre Lavande et moi, marmonna Ron d'un air lugubre.

Il regardait Drago tapoter en silence du bout de sa baguette chacun des mots mal orthographiés qui se corrigeaient d'eux-mêmes au fur et à mesure. La brunette évitait soigneusement son regard, essayant de garder un air détaché.

- Mais plus j'essaye de lui faire comprendre que je voudrais en finir, plus elle s'accroche, se lamenta Ron en fixant Drago, comme s'il voulait s'excuser de ne pas pouvoir finir cette relation rapidement. J'ai l'impression de sortir avec le calmar géant.

Drago réprima un rictus. Il y eut un silence durant lequel on entendait seulement les petits tapotements de sa baguette magique sur le parchemin.

- Et voilà, dit la brunette vingt minutes plus tard en rendant son devoir à Ron.

- Merci mille fois, répondit ce dernier. Je peux t'emprunter ta plume pour la conclusion ?

Alors que Drago prêtait de bonne grâce sa plume à Ron (ils étaient assez gênés de s'entendre aussi bien, même si c'était en partie pour donner le change devant Potter), Harry, qui n'avait rien trouvé de très utile dans les notes du Prince de Sang-Mêlé, jeta un regard dans la salle. Ils n'étaient plus que tous les trois, Seamus étant monté se coucher quelques instants auparavant en maudissant Rogue et son devoir. On n'entendait que le crépitement du feu et le grattement de la plume de Drago avec laquelle Ron rédigeait le dernier paragraphe sur les Détraqueurs. Harry venait de refermer en bâillant le livre du Prince de Sang-Mêlé lorsque… _Crac !_Drago laissa échapper un petit cri, Ron renversa de l'encre sur toute la surface de son devoir et Harry s'exclama :

- Kreattur !

L'elfe de maison s'inclina bien bas et s'adressa à ses orteils noueux.

- Le maître a dit qu'il voulait des comptes rendus réguliers sur les activités du jeune Malefoy, Kreattur est donc venu donner…

_Crac ! _Dobby apparut à côté de Kreattur, son chapeau cache-théière de travers. Drago fronça les sourcils : Dobby ? Etait-ce Dobby, leur ancien elfe de maison ? Ainsi, il avait voué allégeance à Potter, finalement ?

- Dobby aussi a aidé, Harry Potter ! couina-t-il en jetant à Kreattur un regard amer. Et Kreattur devrait dire à Dobby quand il vient voir Harry Potter pour qu'ils puissent faire leur rapport ensemble !

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda Drago, encore sous le choc de ces apparitions soudaines. Que se passe-t-il, _Harry_ ?

Harry hésita. Il ne lui avait pas dit qu'il avait demandé à Kreattur et à Dobby de filer Malefoy et il craignait sa réaction.

- Eh bien… ils ont suivi Malefoy pour moi, répondit-il.

- Nuit et jour, croassa Kreattur.

- Dobby n'a pas dormi pendant une semaine, Harry Potter ! déclara fièrement Dobby en se balançant sur ses talons.

La brunette paraissait indignée. Ce n'était pas tant ce que venait de clamer haut et fort Dobby qui le touchait, mais plutôt l'aveu honteux de l'adolescent brun qui résonnait encore à ses oreilles. Filer Malefoy ? Et Ron ne lui avait rien dit ? Il coula un regard vers le rouquin qui semblait vouloir disparaître derrière son parchemin. Il ne pouvait décemment s'indigner sur les ordres donnés à un elfe de maison. Son éducation était encore présente pour ce sujet-là : ne jamais remettre en cause un ordre donné si l'elfe est dans la même pièce. Il laissa donc éclater sa colère différemment, prétextant un autre sujet pour mieux faire passer la pilule. Après tout, il avait ouï de l'amitié que portait Granger à ces elfes de maison.

- Tu n'as pas dormi, Dobby ? s'emporta-t-il. Voyons, _Harry_, ce n'est quand même pas toi qui lui as dit de ne pas…

- Bien sûr que non, affirma aussitôt Harry. Dobby, tu peux dormir, d'accord ? Mais est-ce que l'un d'entre vous a découvert quelque chose ? s'empressa-t-il de demander avant que la brunette ait pu intervenir à nouveau.

- Le jeune Malefoy marche avec la noblesse qui convient à son sang pur, dit Kreattur de sa voix rauque. Ses traits rappellent la finesse de ma maîtresse et ses manières sont celles de…

- Drago Malefoy est un mauvais garçon ! couina Dobby avec colère. Un mauvais garçon qui… qui…

Si Drago frissonna en entendant de tels compliments de la part d'un elfe qu'il ne connaissait pas, il fusilla sur place et littéralement Dobby qui se précipita instinctivement vers la cheminée comme s'il voulait plonger dans les flammes. Harry, qui s'était un peu attendu à une telle réaction, l'attrapa par la taille et le maintint fermement. Si ce n'avait été que de son ressort, Drago l'aurait laissé cramé dans la cheminée avec une complaisance explicite. Mais il se contenta de regarder avec mépris cet elfe qui était désormais secoué de spasmes.

- Merci, Harry Potter, haleta l'elfe. Dobby n'arrive pas encore à dire du mal de ses anciens maîtres…

Tandis que Drago prenait de plus en plus l'elfe inconnu en affection de par ses nombreux compliments, et qu'il entretenait une certaine animosité à l'égard de son ancien elfe de maison pour déblatérer autant sur lui, Harry reprit la parole :

- Dobby, raconte-moi. Est-ce que tu l'as vu aller dans un endroit où il n'aurait pas dû être ?

- Harry Potter, monsieur, s'écria Dobby de sa petite voix aiguë, ses grands yeux globuleux brillant à la lueur des flammes, Malefoy n'a violé aucun règlement que Dobby connaisse, mais il tient beaucoup à ne pas être vu.

Dobby jeta un regard à la brunette. Il sembla hésiter un instant. Drago se figea : allait-il les dénoncer ? Il était évident qu'il avait dû les voir ensemble. Et cet elfe, Kreattur, comme il s'appelait… Il était certain que lui aussi avait vu… Mais il ne semblait pas enclin à raconter quoi que ce soit qui discrédite le jeune hériter Malefoy. De toute façon, la règle d'or d'un elfe était de ne jamais dévoiler que ce qu'on lui demandait. Drago pouvait donc (peut-être) essayer d'échapper à rendre des comptes, si les elfes tenaient leurs langues. Après tout, Potter n'avait pas posé les bonnes questions. Il retint son souffle, alors que Dobby poursuivait :

- Il s'est souvent rendu au septième étage avec divers autres élèves qui font le guet pour lui pendant qu'il se trouve dans…

- La Salle sur Demande ! s'exclama Harry en se frappant le front avec son exemplaire du _Manuel avancé de préparation des potions._

Drago sursauta et se tourna vers lui, en même temps que Ron.

- Voilà où il se cache ! Voilà où il prépare… ce qu'il prépare ! Et je parie que c'est pour ça qu'il disparaît de la carte… (Drago et Ron échangèrent un regard en silence) Maintenant que j'y pense, je n'ai jamais vu la Salle sur Demande représentée sur la carte du Maraudeur !

- Les maraudeurs ignoraient peut-être son existence, fit observer Ron.

Drago détourna les yeux de ces deux elfes qui le fixaient avec intensité, d'un regard qui voulait dire « on sait tout, qu'est-ce que vous fabriquez ensemble ? ».

- À mon avis, ce doit être une des propriétés magiques de la salle, dit-il, ravi de pouvoir dériver le sujet. En cas de besoin, elle devient incartable.

- Dobby, est-ce que tu as pu y entrer pour regarder ce que fabriquait Malefoy ? demanda avidement Harry.

- Non, Harry Potter, c'est impossible, répondit Dobby.

- Bien sûr que si, c'est possible, répliqua Harry. Malefoy a réussi à pénétrer dans le quartier général que nous y avions installé l'année dernière, j'arriverai donc moi aussi à y entrer et à l'espionner.

Il y eut un silence : les deux elfes fixaient toujours avec intensité la brunette qui devint mal à l'aise et décida de prendre la parole. Il était impossible que Potter entrât dans cette Salle.

- Je ne pense pas que tu y parviendras, _Harry_, dit lentement Drago. Malefoy savait déjà à quoi nous servait cette salle parce que cette stupide Marietta avait bavardé. Il lui suffisait de demander que la salle devienne le quartier général de l'A.D. pour qu'elle apparaisse. Mais toi, tu ne sais pas ce qu'elle devient lorsque Malefoy s'y rend et donc tu ne sais pas en quoi il faut lui demander de se transformer.

- Je trouverai la solution, assura Harry, balayant l'objection. Tu as été merveilleux, Dobby.

- Kreattur aussi a bien travaillé, ajouta Drago avec gentillesse.

Mais loin de paraître reconnaissant, Kreattur détourna ses énormes yeux injectés de sang et regarda le plafond en lançant de sa voix croassant :

- La Sang-de-Bourbe parle à Kreattur, Kreattur va faire semblant de ne pas l'entendre…

Loin de s'en offusquer, Drago réprima un sourire : c'était bien un elfe de maison Sang-Pur. Il n'y avait pas de doute à avoir là-dessus. Il reporta son attention sur Ron qui trouva un subit intérêt dans l'épongeage de son devoir noyé d'encre.

- File d'ici, lui ordonna sèchement Harry.

Kreattur s'inclina profondément une dernière fois et transplana.

- Tu devrais aller dormir un peu, Dobby.

- Merci, Harry Potter, monsieur ! couina Dobby d'un ton joyeux.

Et lui aussi disparut.

- Vous avez vu ça ? s'écria Harry, enthousiaste, en se tournant vers Ron et Drago dès que la salle fut débarrassée des deux elfes. Nous savons maintenant où va Malefoy ! On va pouvoir le coincer !

- Oui, fabuleux, commenta sombrement Ron.

Il gardait sensiblement les yeux baissés. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à nettoyer la masse d'encre gluante qui avait été, quelques instants auparavant, un devoir presque achevé. Au contraire, il l'étalait plus qu'autre chose. Drago hésita. L'oubli volontaire ou non de lui avoir signalé que les deux elfes surveillaient le corps de Drago Malefoy avait de quoi alimenter une rancune tenace. Mais à le voir ainsi aussi empêtré, il eut pitié. Il leva les yeux au ciel et fit glisser vers lui le parchemin détrempé. Avec un soupir et non sans avoir jeté un regard au rouquin qui signifiait « on en parlera plus tard », il entreprit de siphonner l'encre à l'aide de sa baguette. Vite, un sujet qui permettrait de détourner l'attention d'Harry sur leur mission potentielle…

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire des « divers autres élèves » qui l'accompagnent là-haut ? interrogea Drago. Il a combien de personnes autour de lui ? Normalement, ils ne devraient pas être nombreux à être au courant de ses manigances…

- Oui, c'est bizarre, admit Harry, les sourcils froncés. Je l'ai entendu dire à Crabbe que ce qu'il faisait ne le regardait pas… Alors qu'est-ce qu'il raconte à tous ces… tous ces…

La voix d'Harry se perdit. Il contemplait le feu dans la cheminée. Drago et Ron échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Mon Dieu, ce que je peux être bête, dit-il à voix basse. C'est pourtant évident, non ? Il y en avait tout un chaudron dans le cachot… Il pouvait en voler à n'importe quel moment pendant le cours…

- Voler quoi ? demanda Ron.

- Du Polynectar. Celui que Slughorn nous a montré à notre premier cours de potions… Il a dû en prendre un peu… Et donc, il n'y a pas « divers autres élèves » qui font le guet pour Malefoy… C'est simplement Crabbe et Goyle, comme d'habitude… Oui, tout se tient !

Harry se leva d'un bond et se mit à faire les cent pas devant la cheminée.

- Ils sont suffisamment bêtes pour lui obéir même s'il ne leur dit pas ce qu'il fabrique… mais il ne veut pas qu'on les voie rôder autour de la Salle sur Demande, alors il leur donne à boire du Polynectar pour qu'ils changent d'aspect… Ces deux filles avec lesquelles je l'ai vu quand il a raté le match de Quidditch… C'étaient Crabbe et Goyle !

Nouvel échange de regard. Il fallait jouer le jeu. Jusqu'où Potter avait-il compris leur plan ?

- Tu veux dire, murmura Drago, que cette fille dont j'ai réparé la balance…

- Oui, bien sûr ! s'écria Harry en se tournant vers lui. C'est évident ! Malefoy devait être à l'intérieur de la salle à ce moment-là et donc elle a… qu'est-ce que je raconte ? _– il a_laissé tomber la balance pour le prévenir qu'il ne devait pas sortir parce qu'il y avait du monde dans le couloir ! Et aussi la fille qui a fait tomber les œufs de crapaud ! À chaque fois, nous sommes passés devant lui sans nous en rendre compte !

- Il a obligé Crabbe et Goyle à se transformer en filles ? dit Ron en s'esclaffant. Pas étonnant qu'ils n'aient pas l'air très heureux, ces temps-ci… Je suis surpris qu'ils ne l'envoient pas promener…

Il y eut un silence. Drago fronça les sourcils : toute cette conversation ne lui disait rien qui valut. Potter en savait déjà trop. La seule chose à faire à présent était de ne plus alimenter son moulin.

- Ils ne se le permettraient pas s'il leur a montré sa Marque des Ténèbres, déclara Harry.

- Hmmm… La Marque des Ténèbres, nous ne sommes pas sûrs qu'elle existe, intervint Drago, sceptique.

Après tout, il ne fallait tout de même pas abuser. Il roula le parchemin de Ron avant qu'il ne subisse d'autres dégâts et le lui rendit en le toisant d'un regard entendu. Ron détourna les yeux.

- Nous verrons bien, dit Harry, d'un ton confiant.

- Oui, nous verrons, répéta la brunette en continuant de regarder fixement le rouquin.

Ron recroisa son regard et hocha la tête avec sérieux. Sûre d'avoir été comprise, elle se leva et s'étira.

- Mais, _Harry_, avant de t'emballer, je continue de penser que tu ne pourras pas entrer dans la Salle sur Demande sans savoir d'abord ce qu'elle contient. Et à mon avis, il ne faudrait pas oublier – elle hissa son sac sur son épaule et l'observa d'un air très sérieux – que tu es _censé_te concentrer sur la façon d'obtenir le souvenir de Slughorn. Bonne nuit.

Drago s'éloigna lentement, en jetant un dernier regard à Ron. A priori, ce dernier comprit le message, puisqu'au moment où il fermait la porte du dortoir des filles, il entendit la voix d'Harry demander :

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'aimerais bien pouvoir transplaner comme un elfe de maison, répondit Ron en contemplant l'endroit d'où Dobby avait disparu. Je serais sûr d'avoir mon permis dans la poche le jour de l'examen.

Drago eut un sourire : au moins, la fidélité de Weasley envers Granger était à toute épreuve.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, c'est vraiment enrichissant, et ça me motive beaucoup! C'est toujours un plaisir de vous lire!_

_A tantôt!_

_Kumi_


	28. Chapitre 28: La révélation de Mimi

_Bonjour à toutes et à tous!_

_Non, je ne vous ai pas oubliés! Non, je n'ai aucune excuse valable! Oui, vous pouvez fouetter l'auteure! Une petite panne d'inspiration, couplée à deux personnages principaux intenables qui n'en ont fait qu'à leurs têtes et qui ont été brillamment énervants au possible, bah ça donne 2 semaines de blanc!_

_Ce chapitre est plus court que les autres (vous pouvez me taper une nouvelle fois), mais j'espère que vous l'apprécierez quand même!_

_Merci à __**Sevy**__: Merci de ta review! Oui, Drago se laisse un peu faire, mais ne t'inquiète pas, il reprendra vite du poil de la bête! J'espère que la suite saura te convenir!_

_Merci à __**Marie**__: Merci de tes deux reviews, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps! J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 28 : La révélation de Mimi Geignarde

Hermione pianotait sur le parchemin vierge qui était devant elle sur la table de la bibliothèque. Grâce à Pansy (elle n'aurait jamais cru dire ça un jour !), elle s'était souvenue que Rogue leur avait donné un devoir sur les Détraqueurs à rendre pour le lendemain. Avec les derniers éléments qui avaient rythmé sa vie, elle avait complètement oublié ce devoir. C'était donc en soupirant qu'elle s'était rendue à la bibliothèque en compagnie de Pansy Parkinson, de Théodore Nott et, à la surprise générale, de Blaise Zabini.

- Vous vous êtes réconciliés ? s'exclama la jeune fille en faisant aller son regard de droite à gauche sur les deux garçons.

Blaise sourit légèrement et Hermione hocha la tête nerveusement. Réconciliés, c'était un bien grand mot. Du point de vue d'Hermione Granger, Blaise n'avait jamais parlé à la Gryffondor. Et du point de vue de Drago Malefoy, Blaise n'avait jamais fait la paix avec lui (ou du moins, pas encore).

- On peut dire ça comme ça, répondit Hermione.

- C'est merveilleux ! s'enthousiasma Théodore en se chatouillant avec sa plume.

Il avait fini depuis longtemps son devoir de Défense contre les Forces du Mal, mais avait tenu à les accompagner, soi-disant parce qu'il y avait une jolie Serdaigle qui passait sa vie là-bas et qu'il tenait à la séduire dans les plus brefs délais. Il ne vit heureusement pas le regard meurtrier que lui envoya Pansy à ces dires.

Hermione replongea dans son parchemin. Elle n'avait écrit que quelques lignes, et il fallait encore remplir un bon trente-centimètres. Elle soupira, parcourant machinalement des yeux le manuel qu'elle avait sous les yeux ouvert à la page des Détraqueurs. Les Détraqueurs. Rogue leur avait donné un devoir sur les Détraqueurs. Quelle personne aurait été plus sarcastique ? Bien sûr, Hermione avait pu les approfondir un peu plus, au cours de leur troisième année, notamment avec les cours que Remus Lupin avait donné à Harry pour les combattre, les réunions de l'A.D. où ils avaient créé des patronus et puis, elle avait également fait d'innombrables recherches là-dessus. Alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi rien ne lui venait à l'esprit ? Pourquoi elle se sentait vide et ne trouvait rien à écrire sur son parchemin ? Sa plume trembla dans sa main droite. Ou était-ce ses doigts qui tremblaient ? L'angoisse de la page blanche la prit à la gorge. Ce n'était pas qu'elle ne trouvait rien à écrire. C'était qu'elle ne _pouvait pas_. Elle pensait et repensait trop à sa mission. L'Armoire qui ne se réparait pas toute seule. Pire : elle semblait avoir reculé de plusieurs mois l'avancement qu'elle avait cru lui faire faire. Quant à la façon de tuer Dumbledore… Le pourrait-elle jamais ? En duel. Il fallait qu'elle s'entraîne. Elle le devait. C'était vital. Ou suicidaire. Ou mortel. Surtout mortel. Elle pianota de plus en plus nerveusement sur son parchemin.

- Hé, Drago ! Calme-toi ! s'exclama Pansy en lui jetant un regard outré.

Hermione baissa les yeux sur son parchemin et s'aperçut qu'elle venait de le parsemer de taches d'encre. Génial. En soupirant, elle sortit sa baguette magique de son sac et pompa avec le bout les taches en soupirant avec abattement.

- Tiens, fit une voix autoritaire et grave.

Elle releva les yeux et vit Blaise Zabini qui jetait son devoir devant elle.

- Essaie de ne pas tout recopier pour ne pas que Rogue s'en aperçoive trop, mais inspire-toi des grandes lignes.

Hermione cligna des yeux, incrédule. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose du genre « non, c'est ton travail, je ne me permettrais pas de copier… », mais elle fut coupée dans son élan.

- T'es malade, Blaise ? T'as mangé quelque chose d'avarié ? s'exclama Théodore, consterné.

Le grand noir lui jeta un regard interrogateur.

- Depuis _quand_ files-tu tes devoirs à tes potes ? Tu as toujours refusé de me laisser copier sur toi ! tempêta le garçon efflanqué.

Blaise émit un ricanement sans complaisance, mais ne répondit pas.

- A lui, dit-il à Hermione en pointant son index sur Nott. Tu ne lui prêtes pas, d'accord ?

Et sans un mot de plus, il attrapa son sac et se dirigea vers la sortie, sans un regard pour eux.

Pansy soupira, un mince sourire sur les lèvres en le suivant du regard, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse.

- Il est enfin revenu, commenta-t-elle simplement.

- Hein ? s'indigna Théodore.

- Blaise, répondit la jeune fille en tournant la tête vers lui. il est enfin redevenu comme d'habitude.

Elle reporta son attention sur une Hermione dubitative qui tenait dans les mains le parchemin de Blaise et parcourait son écriture soignée. Son devoir était parfait. Pansy réprima une moue réjouie et soupira en se replongeant dans son propre devoir. Une ombre de sourire apparut sur les lèvres d'Hermione : Zabini semblait quelqu'un de bien, finalement.

* * *

- J'ai une période de temps libre avant la Défense contre les forces du mal. Je vais essayer de pénétrer dans la Salle sur Demande. C'est certain que la Salle ne me résistera pas bien longtemps.

Mardi matin. Petit-déjeuner. Drago avalait ses œufs brouillés avec agacement. Harry Potter savait se montrer coriace et désagréable. Même à sept heures du matin. A la réflexion, surtout à sept heures du matin. Il lui fallut tout son self-control pour rester maître de lui et paraître indifférent face au déballage indécent qu'Harry lui dévoilait pour forcer l'entrée de la salle.

- Et au pire, je mettrais la cape d'invisibilité. Et alors, j'attendrais caché que Malefoy sorte et j'aurais juste à me glisser dans la Salle en attendant qu'il revienne. Et enfin, je pourrais découvrir ce qu'il fabrique !

L'obsession d'Harry envers leur mission devenait de plus en plus dangereuse. Drago essaya de porter une attention particulière à son gruau, en paraissant le plus détaché possible. Ça sembla décourager un minimum Harry qui reporta son regard sur ses toasts, méditatif.

Un hibou vint apporter _La Gazette du Sorcier_, Drago tendit la main pour l'ouvrir, mais le balafré fut plus rapide.

- Écoute, dit-il à voix basse où pointait une touche d'agacement.

Il planta son regard vert dans celui de Drago qui le toisa avec froideur.

- Je n'ai pas oublié Slughorn, mais je ne sais absolument pas comment lui arracher ce souvenir, alors, en attendant d'avoir une idée géniale, pourquoi ne pas essayer de découvrir _ce que Malefoy prépare ?_

Drago soupira explicitement.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que tu dois _convaincre_Slughorn. Il ne s'agit pas de le prendre au piège ou de l'ensorceler, sinon, Dumbledore aurait pu régler la question en une seconde.

Il marqua un temps, puis referma les doigts sur le journal.

- Au lieu de perdre ton temps à traîner devant la Salle sur Demande – d'un coup sec, il reprit _La Gazette_et la déplia pour regarder la une –, tu devrais plutôt aller voir Slughorn et essayer de faire appel à ses bons sentiments.

Ron émergea de ses céréales.

- Ils parlent de quelqu'un qu'on connaît ? demanda-t-il pendant que la brunette parcourait les titres.

- Oui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Harry et Ron avalèrent de travers. Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave, il n'est pas mort. C'est Mondingus, il a été arrêté et envoyé à Azkaban ! Il s'est fait passer pour un Inferius au cours d'une tentative de cambriolage… Il y a aussi un certain Octavius Pepper qui a disparu… Oh, ça, c'est horrible, un garçon de neuf ans a été arrêté pour avoir essayé de tuer ses grands-parents, on pense qu'il était soumis au sortilège de l'Imperium…

Drago et Ron échangèrent un regard. La brunette soupira lourdement. Ils terminèrent leur petit déjeuner en silence.

- Je devrais y aller, observa finalement Drago. Mon cours de runes anciennes ne va pas tarder.

* * *

Hermione froissait le parchemin qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Un toast à moitié mangé n'attendait qu'elle pour être englouti, mais elle avait perdu tout son appétit. Narcissa venait de lui envoyer une nouvelle missive, et son contenu n'annonçait rien de bon. Machinalement, elle reposa les yeux sur le message. Elle déglutit difficilement. L'écriture penchée et élégante de Mrs Malefoy sonnait le glas.

_Cher Drago,_

_Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatiente. Il a décidé d'élire son Quartier Général au manoir, désormais. Sois très prudent. Tu réussiras, je crois en toi. _

_Avec toute mon affection,_

_Narcissa M._

Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'impatientait. Il s'est installé au manoir. Il ne les lâchera pas. Non, c'était trop tard. Hermione frissonna. Alors comme ça, sa stratégie était d'occuper le manoir pour avoir une meilleure emprise sur ses habitants ? Le jeune blond respira avec peine. C'était comme un serpent perfide qui enserrait doucement et en silence sa proie, pour la faire suffoquer dans un des plus délicats supplices jamais imaginés. Presque avec élégance. Hermione eut une moue de dégoût.

- Il y a un problème, Drago ? demanda Pansy, derrière son bol de chocolat.

Hermione croisa le regard de Blaise Zabini qui était en face d'eux.

- Non, tout va bien.

Elle essaya vaguement de sourire, mais n'en trouva pas la force et finalement, décida de quitter la Grande Salle. Hermione monta quatre à quatre les étages pour se diriger vers la volière. Mais que répondre ? Que pouvait-elle faire, à présent ? La réponse était évidente. Il fallait l'affronter. Affronter Dumbledore. En duel. Voldemort avait clairement stipulé son souhait. Ainsi fût-il : Hermione Granger mourrait devant Dumbledore. Elle soupira. Elle mourrait. Elle mourrait. Elle _mourrait_. Une violente nausée la coupa en deux et elle se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches.

- Ooooh ! fit une voix d'outre-tombe. Encore toi?

Hermione n'eut pas besoin de relever ses yeux cendrés pour reconnaître la voix de Mimi Geignarde.

- Tu es pâle à faire peur ! Un mort aurait plus de couleur ! dit-elle dans un rire froid et dénué d'humour.

Le jeune blond ne releva pas. Il soupira gravement.

- De toute façon, dit-il en haussant les épaules. Je pense que je te rejoindrai bientôt.

Des larmes brouillèrent sa vue et des petites perles brillantes vinrent rouler au coin de ses yeux. Mimi descendit en piqué pour se retrouver à sa hauteur. La silhouette fantomatique le pénétrait d'un regard vide.

- Tu vas mourir ? s'enquit-elle, étonnée.

- Dans tous les cas, acquiesça Hermione avec lenteur.

Elles se dévisagèrent longuement.

- Tu dois te sentir seul…, finit par dire Mimi avec un air entendu. Je connais ça, je te comprends.

Pourquoi les paroles de Mimi Geignarde, qui l'énervait d'habitude, l'apaisaient, cette fois ? Pourquoi Hermione avait-elle l'impression qu'en effet, Mimi la comprenait et pouvait l'aider ?

- Parle-moi. Je ne dirais rien à personne, promit le fantôme.

Lentement, Hermione ouvrit la bouche. Et raconta. La mission de Voldemort. Pourquoi il était impératif de tuer Dumbledore. Elle lui parla du duel, de sa peur de ne pas être à la hauteur. Elle hésita à lui dévoiler leur secret le plus lourd. Mais Mimi semblait pendue à ses lèvres et Hermione se jeta à l'eau. L'échange de corps. Le fantôme ne fit aucun commentaire sur cette situation complètement inimaginable et peu réaliste. Au contraire, son regard ne fut jamais plus sérieux. Devant tant de conciliation, Hermione s'enhardit. Elle lui parla alors de choses plus intimes. De choses dont seules des filles pourraient comprendre le sens profond derrière ses confidences. Le fait qu'elle avait déçu Malefoy. La fragilité qu'il masquait et qu'elle avait décelée chez lui. Son regard doux quand ils avaient dansé sur cette musique moldue, douloureux quand il avait parlé de son « entraînement », heureux quand il lui avait tendu la choixsette, fou quand il avait appris qu'elle lui avait menti, perdu quand il lui avait annoncé l'empoisonnement de Ron, déçu quand il l'avait poussée à bout pour qu'elle avoue ses sentiments.

Hermione se tut soudainement. Pourquoi avait-il été déçu ? Elle n'aimait pas voir cette expression sur son visage. Ça la meurtrissait tellement, au plus profond d'elle-même. Une douleur inexpliquée, mais surtout intolérable.

Mimi écoutait en silence, décrivant de temps à autre des cercles pour lui montrer son intérêt.

- C'est drôle…, dit-elle, quand elle comprit qu'Hermione avait fini son monologue. On dirait que tu l'aimes…

Le jeune blond tourna vivement la tête vers le fantôme.

- Tu n'as rien entendu de ce que je te disais ? demanda-t-il en fronçant les sourcils. Je viens de te dire que je suis amoureuse de Ron et toi, tu me dis que…

- De quelle couleur sont les yeux de Ron ? coupa Mimi brusquement.

Hermione cligna des yeux, incertaine.

- Bleus, je crois, bégaya-t-elle.

Mimi se rapprocha d'elle.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il préfère manger le plus ? demanda-t-elle en la scrutant derrière ses lunettes rondes.

Hermione réfléchit quelques secondes, soufflée par cette question.

- Je dirais des bonbons ou des choses sucrées… Il aime manger à peu près n'importe quoi, cela dit…

Le fantôme esquissa un sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes et que tu n'aimes pas chez lui ?

L'adolescent eut une moue incrédule.

- Hé bien…, commença-t-il maladroitement. Il est drôle, un peu bourru, mais fidèle et franc. Il lui arrive d'être jaloux et il est très maladroit, mais c'est un garçon sur lequel on peut compter. Pour ce que je n'aime pas chez lui…

Hermione rougit et baissa timidement les yeux.

- Il n'y a rien qui me vient à l'esprit.

- Maintenant, on va faire un deuxième test : Drago Malefoy, reprit Mimi en hochant la tête.

Le jeune blond releva la tête vers elle et fronça les sourcils.

- De quelle couleur sont ses yeux ? interrogea Mimi d'un ton autoritaire.

- Ils sont gris, répondit Hermione sans hésiter.

Il y eut un petit silence : elle sembla réfléchir.

- Enfin, non, reprit-elle sérieusement. Ils sont gris, mais avec des touches de bleu marine. L'iris est entouré d'une bordure plus sombre. C'est un velouté de dégradés de gris.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il aime manger ? questionna Mimi en élargissant son sourire.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Mh… Il déteste les fruits des bois, surtout les fraises, rétorqua-t-elle. Il aime la tarte aux noix et apprécie le côté acide du jus de citron. Son plat préféré, c'est un traditionnel fish & chips, mais comme ce n'est pas assez noble, il ne l'avouera jamais, et préférera répondre « un ragoût d'agneau à la sauce à la menthe ».

Mimi écarquilla les yeux et jubila intérieurement :

- Qu'est-ce que tu aimes et n'aimes pas chez lui ?

Le jeune blond eut une interjection de mépris.

- Il est énervant au possible. C'est un enfant gâté qui ne pense qu'à lui. Il se cache derrière une carapace dure et désespérante, alors qu'il pourrait être quelqu'un de bien. Il est souvent seul et ce, même s'il est accompagné.

Hermione marqua un temps. Son regard se voila.

- Il me rend triste, murmura-t-elle comme pour elle-même. J'aimerais pouvoir être son amie, mais c'est encore plus compliqué que de savoir ce qu'aime manger un scroutt à pétard.

Mimi rit légèrement.

- Et après, tu oses me dire que tu n'éprouves pas de sentiment pour lui ?

Le jeune blond secoua la tête, sortant de sa torpeur.

- Mais enfin, Mimi !

Le fantôme faisait des galipettes dans l'air.

- Tu sais tant de choses sur lui ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais tant de choses sur lui parce que je dois jouer son rôle ! se défendit-elle. Mais crois-moi, je n'éprouve rien pour lui. Ou peut-être de la pitié.

Mimi ne répondit rien, mais rit sous cape. Si elle ne le voyait pas encore, ce n'était pas le moment. Mais ça ne saurait tarder, dans tous les cas.

- Tu promets de ne rien dire, hein ? menaça Hermione en la pointant du doigt.

- Muette comme une carpe, promit Mimi. Si tu promets de revenir me voir ?

- Je vais essayer.

Ce n'était ni la vérité, ni un mensonge total. Hermione n'avait jamais eu la moindre intention de s'entretenir avec le fantôme des toilettes. Mais il fallait avouer qu'elle n'était pas désagréable.

- Au fait, Hermione, tu n'aurais pas un cours ? fit Mimi d'un ton innocent.

Celle-ci n'eut qu'à peine le temps de vérifier l'heure pour se précipiter vers les escaliers et descendre à temps dans les cachots où le premier cours de la journée les attendait. Avec un étonnement non feint, elle se rendit compte à quel point cette visite chez Mimi Geignarde lui avait fait du bien.

* * *

Hermione se glissa entre les différentes tables et laissa tomber son sac sur la table, à côté de Théodore Nott. Pansy Parkinson déballait ses affaires sur le même pupitre que Millicent Bulstrode. Un peu plus loin, Daphné Greengrass était assise à côté de Blaise. Ça la rassura. Même si la relation avec Zabini avait évolué, elle appréhendait toujours les réactions de cette Daphné. Elle poussa un soupir de soulagement, en même temps qu'elle entendit la voix de Rogue s'élever.

- Encore en retard, Potter, lança-t-il d'un ton glacé alors que Harry entrait en hâte dans la classe éclairée par des chandelles. Dix points de moins pour Gryffondor.

Hermione jeta un regard sur le retardataire et son ventre remua en regardant Ron. Ou bien était-ce à cause de Malefoy qui était à côté de Seamus ? Les paroles de Mimi Geignarde lui revinrent en tête. Non, impossible. Elle secoua vivement la tête et se recentra sur le professeur.

- Avant de commencer, je vais ramasser vos devoirs sur les Détraqueurs, dit Rogue.

Il agita sa baguette d'un geste nonchalant et vingt-cinq rouleaux de parchemin s'envolèrent pour venir atterrir sur son bureau en une pile bien nette.

- Et j'espère pour vous qu'ils seront meilleurs que les détritus auxquels j'ai eu droit la dernière fois sur les moyens de résister au sortilège de l'Imperium. Maintenant, si vous voulez bien ouvrir vos livres à la page… Qu'y a-t-il, Mr Finnigan ?

Alors que Rogue rabrouait Seamus qui avait lu l'article sur Mondingus Fletcher (qu'est-ce qu'un Inferius), Hermione se faisait violence pour ne pas lever la main. Après tout, Drago Malefoy ne levait jamais la main dans le cours de Rogue. Les yeux de l'ancien maître des potions étincelèrent de méchanceté et il poursuivit d'une voix lente :

- Mais Potter semble avoir beaucoup de choses à dire sur le sujet. Demandons donc à Potter de nous expliquer la différence entre un Inferius et un fantôme.

Toute la classe se retourna vers Harry qui essaya de se rappeler ce que Dumbledore lui avait dit la nuit où ils étaient allés voir Slughorn.

- Heu… eh bien, les fantômes sont transparents…, répondit-il.

- Oh, excellent, l'interrompit Rogue, avec une moue méprisante. Tout le monde pourra aisément constater que les six années, ou presque, pendant lesquelles on vous a enseigné la magie n'auront pas été une perte de temps, Potter. _Les fantômes sont transparents_.

Pansy Parkinson laissa échapper un petit rire aigu. Le jeune blond leva les yeux au ciel devant tant de platitude. Plusieurs autres élèves ricanèrent. Harry respira profondément et poursuivit d'une voix calme, bien qu'il sentît ses entrailles bouillonner :

- Oui, les fantômes sont transparents, alors que les Inferi sont des cadavres, ils ont donc une consistance solide…

- Un enfant de cinq ans aurait pu nous en dire autant, répliqua Rogue d'un ton moqueur. L'Inferius est un cadavre qui a été réanimé par les maléfices d'un mage noir. Il n'est pas vivant, c'est une simple marionnette qui obéit à la volonté du sorcier. Un fantôme, je pense que vous devez le savoir maintenant, est l'empreinte qu'un défunt a laissée sur la terre… et bien entendu, comme Potter nous l'a fait si judicieusement observer, il est transparent.

- Ce que Harry a dit est bien plus utile à savoir quand on essaye de les reconnaître ! fit remarquer Ron. Si on se retrouve face à l'un d'eux dans une allée obscure, il vaut mieux jeter un coup d'oeil pour voir s'il a une consistance solide plutôt que de lui demander : « Pardon, monsieur, ne seriez-vous pas par hasard l'empreinte d'un défunt ? »

Il y eut une vague d'éclats de rire aussitôt étouffée par le regard que Rogue lança à la classe.

- Encore dix points de moins pour Gryffondor, annonça-t-il. Je ne m'attendais à rien de plus raffiné de la part de Ronald Weasley, le garçon à la consistance si solide qu'il est incapable de transplaner de deux centimètres.

Drago réprima un sourire en coin, mais il perdit son sens de l'humour quand Harry ouvrait la bouche d'un air furieux devant tant d'injustice.

- Non ! chuchota-t-il en lui saisissant le bras. Ça ne sert à rien…

Il lança un coup d'œil à Rogue et haussa les épaules.

- Tu vas encore finir avec une retenue, laisse tomber !

- À présent, ouvrez vos livres à la page 213, reprit Rogue, légèrement goguenard, et lisez les deux premiers paragraphes sur le sortilège Doloris…

Pendant tout le reste du cours, Ron parut très effacé. Il resta le nez dans son manuel, attendant presque religieusement que la cloche tinte. La réalité revint chercher Hermione au grand galop. Le sortilège Doloris ? L'un des trois sortilèges impardonnables ? Alors qu'elle allait perdre totalement son intégrité et son innocence à devoir utiliser le pire de ces trois sorts interdits. Quelle ironie ! Les paroles de Narcissa dansèrent dans son esprit : Voldemort s'impatientait. Il avait décidé de résider au manoir Malefoy. Elle soupira difficilement, comme si un poids était posé sur sa poitrine.

Drago fronça les sourcils : Hermione Granger qui s'affaissait de la sorte en plein cours n'était pas chose commune. Il y avait quelque chose qui devait l'accabler et dont il n'était pas (encore !) au courant.

Il n'eut pas à attendre bien longtemps : lorsque la cloche retentit, Drago se glissa subtilement loin des deux Gryffondor (tant mieux, Lavande arrivait dans leur direction !) et essaya de retrouver Hermione pour lui soutirer deux mots d'explication. Mais elle était avec Pansy qui semblait résolue à ne pas la lâcher. Il réussit finalement à croiser son regard.

- Pars devant, je te rejoins, fit Hermione à la jeune brune qui acquiesça, légèrement déçue.

* * *

Ils se cachèrent dans une classe vide. Hermione n'osait croiser les yeux inquisiteurs de Drago.

- Alors ? questionna-t-il. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête-là ?

Elle baissa la tête, confuse.

- Ta mère m'a écrit…

Mais les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Elle mit simplement la main dans sa poche, déplia le parchemin froissé et le tendit à la brunette qui le parcourut rapidement des yeux. Ces derniers s'agrandirent et elle perdit des couleurs. Elle replongea son regard dans celui du jeune blond, hagard.

- Il faut croire qu'on n'a plus le choix…, dit Drago sur un ton détaché.

Hermione lui jeta un regard effrayé. Les mauvais souvenirs de la dernière visite de Voldemort lui revinrent en mémoire et elle frissonna. Non, jamais. Combattre en duel Dumbledore, c'était une place en première classe dans le train de la Mort. Aller simple, je vous prie.

- Tu n'es pas sérieux…, balbutia-t-elle avec difficulté.

Il lui jeta un regard indéchiffrable. Un mélange de résignation et de culpabilité. Et puis aussi, une pointe de désarroi. Elle se laissa tomber sur le sol. Adossée au mur, les larmes vinrent d'elles-mêmes humidifier de fins sillons la pâleur de ses joues. Sans qu'elle ne pût les contrôler, Hermione fut prise de sanglots. Drago la considéra longuement. Il serra les poings de la voir ainsi, acculée contre un mur, aussi faible. Ils se condamnaient à mourir. Mais au moins, ils mourraient la tête haute. Un projet suicidaire mais ils pourraient toujours faire passer ça pour de la bravoure. Ou de la stupidité. De toute façon, quand Voldemort attribuait une mission, ce n'était jamais vraiment de la bravoure. C'était du sens pratique et de l'intelligence de ne pas mourir tout de suite.

Mais à la voir ainsi, toute recroquevillée sur elle-même, Drago sentit son cœur se serrer. S'il écoutait seulement son instinct de survie, il fuirait. Ah oui. Ils pourraient fuir. Mais pour aller où ? Leur fugue serait très vite contrée, parce que si la brunette était majeure, le jeune blond portait encore la trace sur lui. Et dans tous les cas, ils se feraient descendre.

- Mais ça se tente, marmonna Drago, le regard dans le vague.

Evidemment, il faudra être prudent, évidemment, ils seront des repris de justice, mais ça se tentait. Elle était passablement la meilleure élève de sa classe. Il avait de nombreuses connaissances (la plupart théorique) en magie noire. Et Narcissa les aiderait, sans aucun doute. Enfin, les choses seraient un peu plus compliquées, depuis que Voldemort avait élu domicile au manoir, mais ils trouveraient une solution. Ils resteraient peut-être dans le corps de l'autre jusqu'à leur mort, mais au moins, ils seraient vivants. Et ça, ça n'avait pas de prix. Envolée, toute once de dégoût ou de colère. Il fallait pallier au plus pressé.

Hermione releva la tête, essayant d'apercevoir son interlocuteur à travers les larmes qui noyaient ses yeux gris. Elle ne comprenait pas.

- Partons.

Le jeune blond cligna des yeux, abasourdi.

- Pardon ?

- Partons, Granger, répéta Drago. Je serais majeur en juin. Préparons nos affaires et quittons Poudlard. Fuyons.

Hermione le regarda comme s'il venait subitement de lui avouer qu'il aimait en secret Buck l'hippogriffe depuis leur troisième année.

- Mais tu oublies que nous serons pourchassés, ne put-elle que répondre, trop atterrée.

La brunette ricana, haussant un sourcil.

- Aurais-tu peur d'une bande de mangemorts que vous avez réussi à démolir l'an dernier au ministère de la Magie ?

Hermione secoua vivement la tête.

- Ça n'a rien à voir, rétorqua-t-elle avec véhémence. C'était du hasard. Pur.

Drago esquissa un sourire en coin. Au moins, elle avait conscience de ça.

- Quoi qu'il en soit, reprit-il en balayant ses pensées d'un geste nonchalant de la main, c'est la mort assurée en se battant en duel.

Il fit quelques pas dans sa direction, s'agenouilla à sa hauteur et la secoua par les épaules.

- Est-ce que tu n'as pas envie de fuir et de recommencer une vie à zéro ? Loin de tous ? On peut se faire oublier. On peut oublier qu'on est condamnés.

Hermione conservait une expression anéantie.

- Mais ils nous trouveront. Et ils nous tueront, objecta-t-elle. Dans tous les cas, nous mourrons.

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Au moins, nous vivrons un peu plus que ce qui est prévu.

Il prit délicatement son menton dans sa paume gauche et releva sa tête. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Penses-y, demanda-t-il sérieusement. C'est peut-être notre seule chance de nous en sortir.

Puis, il soupira et se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Il y eut un silence. Long. Lourd. Hermione essaya d'assimiler ces nouvelles informations et cette proposition qui semblait si alléchante. Mais il y avait forcément une ombre au tableau (outre le fait de devoir mourir dans tous les cas). Et elle la trouva :

- Tu oublies que je ne sais pas transplaner.

Drago se figea et plongea son regard sombre dans les yeux effrayés d'Hermione.

- Ça, sourit-il tristement. c'est une petite erreur de parcours qu'il faut rectifier. Nous avons trois mois pour que tu apprennes à bien transplaner.

Hermione considéra la proposition avec effroi. Si jamais ils fuyaient… Elle pourrait dire adieu à tout ce qu'elle avait connu. Plus question de revoir ses parents. Plus question de revoir même Harry et Ron… Plus question de reprendre une vie normale. Pas dans le corps de Malefoy. Ils se condamnaient à vivre une vie d'ermite loin, très loin des autres sorciers. Peut-être refaire leur vie dans le monde moldu ? Et en priant chaque jour pour que ce ne soit pas le dernier. Elle soupira. Etait-ce là le prix de la liberté ?

* * *

- Bon… Il faudrait y aller, dit Harry en se levant de son siège.

C'était le soir. Certainement huit heures. Drago releva la tête. Ron s'apprêtait également. Leurs regards se croisèrent.

- Entraînement de Quidditch. Avec cet _incident_, j'ai manqué quelques entraînements, sourit Ron.

Drago hocha la tête, mal à l'aise. Harry fit un signe à Ginny et Dean un peu plus loin dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. La rouquine sembla soulagée de s'extirper à la discussion amourachée de son petit ami, et les rejoignit avec une rapidité étonnante. Drago les regarda s'éloigner, puis disparaître dans le couloir. Il y avait encore du monde dans la salle, mais il était seul à sa table. Peut-être que Granger était dans le coin ? Peut-être pourraient-ils se voir ? Il referma son manuel de métamorphose et passa lui aussi le tableau de la grosse dame.

Le couloir semblait désert. Drago passa trois fois devant la tapisserie des trolls apprenant la danse classique et une porte se matérialisa sous ses yeux. En s'approchant un peu plus de l'Armoire, il entendit quelqu'un pester et bientôt, un adolescent blond se tint de dos devant lui.

- C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi ça ne marche pas !

Hermione se rongea les ongles. Ça faisait pourtant plusieurs jours, maintenant, qu'elle cherchait un moyen de faire disparaître cet oiseau. Pourquoi ça ne marchait pas ?

- Salut, dit une voix derrière elle.

Elle se retourna en sursaut.

- Ah, c'est toi.

Drago reporta son attention sur l'Armoire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

- Rien, justement ! s'écria Hermione avec dégoût.

La brunette considéra la situation.

- Laisse tomber l'Armoire, veux-tu ? Ce soir, on va faire quelque chose de plus important.

Hermione lui jeta un regard soupçonneux.

- Tes chers petits amis Gryffondor sont à l'entraînement de Quidditch, reprit Drago. Je te propose qu'on aille chez Rosmerta pour t'entraîner.

L'adolescent blond fronça les sourcils. Puis, son visage s'éclaira : le transplanage ! Hermione jeta un regard vers l'Armoire, peu sûre de la laisser à son triste sort.

- Tu… Tu crois que c'est judicieux ?

- Ecoute, Granger, déclara Drago d'un ton catégorique. Tu te tues à la tâche avec cette Armoire. Et tu oublies jusqu'à réussir tes tests ! Alors je te le dis : tu as besoin d'une pause. On va se casser la tête sur un autre exercice pratique, d'accord ? Et puis… de toute façon, il faut que tu saches transplaner.

Hermione se mordit les lèvres, mais acquiesça lentement. Elle abaissa sa baguette et il lui fit signe de la suivre. Ils descendirent jusqu'au troisième étage, passèrent devant la statue de la sorcière borgne et glissèrent le long du toboggan.

Drago alluma sa baguette magique et tendit la main à Hermione qui venait de tomber sur le sol en terre battue.

- Prête ? (Hermione acquiesça) Allons-y.

Tandis qu'ils empruntaient le chemin secret qui menait à Pré-au-Lard et qui conduisait dans la boutique d'Honeydukes, le silence se fit légèrement étouffant. Depuis qu'ils s'étaient plus ou moins réconciliés, ils n'étaient pas restés seuls aussi longtemps. Hermione était en proie à un terrible cas de conscience. Non seulement elle ne dormait plus avec cette histoire d'Armoire, non seulement la lettre de Narcissa lui broyait les intestins à chaque fois qu'elle y repensait, mais en plus, les propos de Mimi s'insinuaient dans son esprit comme du sirop d'érable sur un pancake tout juste rôti. Amoureuse de Drago ? Quelle idée stupide ! Elle connaissait sa vie, ses habitudes. On pouvait même dire qu'elle commençait à le connaître par cœur, mais c'était évidemment parce qu'elle était supposée être lui. Et si elle retenait aussi bien tout ce qui se rapportait à lui, c'était uniquement parce qu'elle _devait_ l'observer pour ne pas se compromettre dans son rôle de Drago Malefoy. Hermione secoua la tête. Il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse. Elle avait un combat à livrer. En y repensant, elle déglutit difficilement.

- Hé, Granger, tu m'écoutes ?

Hermione se figea et elle se retrouva à quelques centimètres de son propre visage qui la regardait en fronçant les sourcils.

- Pardon ? Tu m'as dit quelque chose ? s'excusa-t-elle.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en soupirant avec découragement.

- Je disais juste qu'on est arrivés. Il faut qu'on monte les escaliers.

En effet, ils étaient au pied du gigantesque escalier qui menait directement à la cave du magasin de sucreries. Hermione hocha la tête, mais la brunette restait toujours à la regarder avec suspicion. Elle lui attrapa la main, baissa les yeux quelques instants, puis revint les planter dans ceux gris et interloqués d'Hermione.

- Tu trembles. Tu as froid ? questionna Drago avec un haussement de sourcils.

- N-non, dit-elle en détournant le regard et en voulant retirer sa main.

Ce n'était pas le froid qui la faisait trembler. C'était l'appréhension. Même la peur. Elle était tétanisée. Tétanisée de ne pas pouvoir tenir la distance. Mais Drago ne lui laissa pas le choix et il resserra sa prise sur la main du jeune blond.

- Ça va aller, rassura-t-il. Tu verras, tu arriveras rapidement à transplaner.

Elle ne chercha pas à le détromper. L'escalier sembla infiniment long. Hermione sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite, au fur et à mesure qu'elle prenait conscience que Drago Malefoy, le Grand Malefoy, tenait ses doigts entrelacés dans les siens et qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher avant un moment. Elle voulut ouvrir la bouche pour parler, mais elle ne trouva rien à dire. Dis donc, Malefoy, tu sais que tu es en train de tenir la main d'une Sang-de-Bourbe ? Non, très peu pour elle. Et ce cœur, qui battait la chamade, était-ce parce qu'elle était toujours horrifiée, ou bien était-ce à cause du contact des doigts chauds et rassurants qui lui caressaient de temps à autre la main ? D'ailleurs, elle devait se l'avouer : elle tremblait moins. Ou était-ce juste différent ? Hermione secoua la tête. Elle virait folle.

Enfin, ils sentirent la trappe au-dessus d'eux et il daigna lui rendre sa liberté, presque à regret. Où était-ce son imagination ? Ils sortirent en catimini du magasin et traversèrent en silence la place, jusqu'au bar des Trois-Balais.

La salle était vide, plongée dans le noir. Ils montèrent au premier étage sans faire de bruit. Rosmerta dormait d'un sommeil de plomb. Drago lança un sortilège d'assourdissement et ils redescendirent jusqu'à la cave. Il fit jaillir des petites flammes qui restèrent suspendues en l'air.

- Bien, dit-il enfin. Alors, tu peux m'expliquer ce que tu ne comprends pas au transplanage ?

- Ce n'est pas une science exacte ! riposta Hermione. J'essaie de me dématérialiser, mais je n'arrive pas à voir ça concrètement.

La brunette afficha une moue consternée.

- Et puis, de toute façon, qui s'en souciera ? se vexa le jeune blond. Je prendrai d'autres moyens de transport !

Drago le regarda d'un air grave.

- Et si on décide de fuir ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione déglutit.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision, rétorqua-t-elle. C'est très tentant, mais ce sont des sacrifices inimaginables que tu me demandes là, Malefoy.

Il eut une interjection de mépris.

- Tu préfères mourir ? cracha-t-il.

- Vivre une vie de fuyards au beau milieu de la jungle n'est pas ce que j'appelle une vie, se défendit Hermione sur le même ton.

Ils se défièrent du regard un moment. Drago sentit son cœur battre à tout rompre.

- Dans tous les cas. Tu en auras besoin, articula-t-il lentement. Avec la guerre qui se prépare, il le faudra. C'est un des rares moyens qui ne soient pas contrôlés par le ministère.

Il marqua un temps, avant de reprendre :

- Et même si dans le plus beau des scénarios, Dumbledore meurt, et qu'on retrouve nos corps, je pense que tu en auras quand même besoin. Et plus vite que tu ne le penses.

Hermione releva vivement la tête vers lui, suspicieuse.

- Comment ça ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

- Je doute que Potter soit là, l'an prochain, dit-il d'un air las.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? aboya Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Ils se lancèrent un regard noir.

- Réfléchis, Granger ! s'énerva Drago. Dumbledore a parlé des horcruxes ! Voldemort en a créé ! Ils peuvent se trouver n'importe où ! Je suis sûr que c'est ce que Dumbledore recherche, quand il n'est pas là. Et s'il entraîne Potter lors de leurs petites réunions privées, à ton avis, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Elle blêmit, commençant à comprendre.

- Harry va devoir finir le travail…, murmura-t-elle, effarée.

- Exactement ! Et quand Dumbledore mourra…

- … il faudra qu'il termine sa mission, acheva le jeune blond.

Drago acquiesça.

- Tu vois, Granger ? Dans tous les cas, tu vas devoir vivre une vie d'ermite fuyard, se moqua-t-il, goguenard.

Le silence retomba quelques secondes, puis il reprit :

- Tu _dois _transplaner, Granger.

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis Hermione baissa les yeux, s'avouant vaincue.

- Très bien, soupira-t-elle. Que dois-je faire ?

- Concentre-toi, fixe un point dans ta tête. Imagine que ce point t'englobe totalement. Ensuite, visualise ta destination, disons vers ce tonneau. Une fois que tu la vois, ne la lâche pas, reste concentrée. Maintenant, tourne.

Hermione ferma les yeux. A sa grande stupéfaction, les explications de Malefoy étaient tout de même plus claires que celles de Wilkie Tycross qui était venu lors de leurs entraînements à Poudlard. Elle pivota sur elle-même et se sentit partir. Son esprit se fit plus léger et son corps fut saisi d'une étrange sensation de planage. Le sol se fit plus dur sous ses pieds. Elle osa ouvrir un œil, puis le second… et eut une grimace horrifiée : son bras gauche était resté en suspens à quelques mètres d'elle. Mais on pouvait dire qu'elle avait réussi à transplaner.

Il y eut un _bang_ et un panache de fumée violette. Drago abaissa sa baguette, l'air serein. Hermione n'était plus manchot.

- Hé bien, c'est un bon début ! commenta-t-il. Allez, recommence. Sois plus déterminée.

L'exercice dura une bonne heure et demie, lorsque le jeune blond réussit enfin à transplaner sans désartibulement. Drago proposa une pause et Hermione s'affala sur le sol, en sueur et épuisée.

- Bien, ce n'est pas mal. Encore une ou deux séances et tu seras au point !

Il émit un petit rire narquois.

- Une chance que je ne sois pas né avant le 21 avril, hein, Granger ? se moqua-t-il avec un rictus en coin.

Elle ne répondit pas, trop occupée à reprendre son souffle. C'était aussi intense qu'un marathon.

- Tu… Tu as réussi à me faire transplaner en une soirée, souffla-t-elle en se redressant sur un coude.

Drago la considéra, assis sur un tonneau, jouant avec sa baguette magique. Il eut un sourire satisfait.

- Tu es une élève douée, Granger. Mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Je ne fais rien que t'expliquer de la théorie.

Hermione sourit à son tour.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué, poursuivit Malefoy, tout est une question de distance et de lieu. Il faut que tu saches clairement où se situe ta destination…

- Oui, c'est le même principe que pour l'Armoire, mais je…

Hermione se raidit, ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- Oh par Merlin ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Drago fronça les sourcils, soudain inquiet.

- Quoi ?

- C'est ça ! s'exclama Hermione. C'est parce que je n'ai pas recalculé la destination que ça coince ! J'ai encore les anciens sorts de destination programmés ! Or, l'Armoire a été déplacée ! Elle est à présent dans le manoir Malefoy !

Epoustouflée par cette découverte, elle se releva si vite que la tête lui tourna quelque peu. Elle chancela, mais une main rattrapa son poignet et l'attira à elle.

- Oh, Granger, fais attention ! gronda Drago.

Par un coup du sort, Hermione se retrouva soutenue par la brunette, dans ses bras.

- P-pardon ! bégaya le jeune blond en se dégageant subitement.

Ils restèrent en silence pendant quelques instants, ne sachant trop que faire, ni que dire, Hermione en se tordant les mains nerveusement et Drago, les bras ballants.

Puis, il tourna les talons.

- On devrait rentrer. On avisera pour la prochaine fois.

Ils rentrèrent à Poudlard. Le chemin du retour fut étrangement silencieux.

* * *

_Merci de votre lecture et de votre patience!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça m'encourage beaucoup! (et ça encourage aussi à écrire plus vite! ;p)_

_Au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


	29. Chapitre 29: La nouvelle lubie de Drago

_Hello! _

_KYAAAAAAH Le chapitre 29 enfin!_

_Non, je ne suis pas morte, je ne vous ai pas oubliés et je n'ai pas perdu le mot de passe de mon compte ^^_

_Mais j'ai eu des petits soucis d'écriture avec ce chapitre, et j'espère que vous aimerez, parce que j'ai pris du plaisir à l'écrire!_

_Et puis bon, entre temps, j'ai été perturbée par d'autres OS ^^ Tiens, d'ailleurs à ce propos, est-ce que vous aimeriez que je fasse un OS sur "l'entraînement" des Sang-Pur? Je me posais la question, l'autre jour..._

_Bon, trêve de bavardages!_

_Merci à __**Juls**__: Merci de ta review! Ravie que ça te plaise toujours autant! Et je suis contente d'avoir pu te surprendre un peu ^^ Reste encore, Blaise n'a pas fini de jouer son rôle dans cette histoire ^^ A bientôt!_

_Merci à __**Sevy:**__ Merci de ta review! Ravie que tu aimes Blaise, il va prendre un peu plus d'importance, maintenant! Ah le fameux chapitre du Sectumsempra... Pas pour tout de suite, il va falloir encore attendre un petit peu ^^ _

_Merci à __**Marie: **__Merci de ta review, ravie que ce chapitre t'ait plu et j'espère que celui-là te plaira autant! En tout cas, j'espère que tu auras des réponses ^^ _

_Je dédie ce chapitre à tous ceux et celles qui triment pour leurs examens (bac, fac, grandes écoles...)! Courage! Fight!_

_Et merci encore à vous toutes et tous qui suivez cette fic! Merci de votre fidélité et de votre patience!_

_Sur ce, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Chapitre 29: La nouvelle lubie de Drago Malefoy

Drago ne savait plus quoi penser. La gêne qu'il avait ressentie chez Hermione durant la séance de transplanage le torturait, sans qu'il voulût se l'avouer. Que s'était-il passé ? Avait-il été trop entreprenant en lui prenant la main sur le chemin de l'aller ? Avait-il fait quelque chose qui l'avait heurtée ? Avait-elle deviné ses sentiments ? Ou l'avait-il gênée ? Ils étaient rentrés en silence, l'un derrière l'autre. Aucun mot n'avait été échangé, mais ils avaient cogité chacun de leur côté.

Et ça ne s'améliorait pas. Drago avait passé une bonne partie de la nuit à tourner et retourner dans son lit à baldaquin. Tout autour de lui sentait l'odeur d'Hermione Granger, ce qui n'arrangeait rien. Elle semblait partout. Comment pouvait-elle être présente alors qu'elle se trouvait dans un cachot loin, très loin au-dessous de lui ? Il rumina intérieurement. Il allait la laisser à Weasley. Mais était-ce possible ? Evidemment, pour le bien hiérarchique dans lequel ils se trouvaient, pour ne pas renverser l'ordre préétabli des choses, il était bien plus facile d'accepter la logique du monde et ne pas moufter. Accepter. Subir sans rien dire. On lui avait enseigné tout ça toute sa vie. On lui avait appris à courber la tête devant l'autorité paternelle, devant l'ordre du monde. On lui avait vainement enseigné que le faible se faisait frapper par le fort et qu'il lui devait obéissance. On lui avait mis une baguette dans les mains et on lui avait dit qu'il fallait être supérieur. Il ne fallait même pas, d'ailleurs. Il _l'était_, de fait. Oui, Drago Malefoy était le dernier hériter d'une lignée vieille et noble, issu d'une famille de Sang-Pur et qui se gargarisait d'être rare. Une famille comme il en existait peu, finalement, dans cette communauté. Une famille dont il devait être fier. Et fier, il l'était. Il respectait son père, il respectait sa mère. Il leur obéissait sans vergogne. Il acceptait leurs ordres et il s'exécutait. « Marie-toi à Astoria plutôt qu'à Daphné », avait dit son père, et il avait obéi. « Ne montre pas tes sentiments, c'est pour les faibles », avait dit son père, et il avait obéi. « Sois digne de ton rang, les Sang-de-Bourbe ne sont pas une race fréquentable », avait dit son père, et il avait obéi. « Comment peux-tu admirer cette fille aux origines douteuses qui t'a humilié à ce point en ayant de meilleurs résultats que toi ? » avait demandé son père, et il avait eu honte. Finalement, n'était-il que ça ? L'ombre de son père ? Il faisait les choses en fonction de lui, pour lui plaire. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi que de cette façon « qu'en penserait mon père ? » Cela avait toujours été ainsi. Pourquoi ça changerait-il ?

Ça avait déjà commencé à changer. Cette année, Lucius était en prison. Il était loin, il ne donnait plus d'ordre. Il subissait. Voldemort aurait pu le relâcher. Il ne l'avait pas fait. Il attendait de réserver son jugement sur son fils. Rien n'aurait dû se passer comme ça. Son père devrait encore être là, et Drago n'aurait pas à choisir entre son honneur et sa volonté de vivre. « Tu mourras pour l'honneur. L'honneur est maître de vertu » On lui avait rabâché ça sans arrêt. On lui avait rentré dans le crâne qu'un homme sans honneur n'était plus qu'un demi-homme. Mais qu'est-ce que l'honneur ? La stupidité de rester et mourir, le courage de faire face à son destin, ou l'intelligence de fuir et de rester en vie encore quelques jours de plus ? Etait-ce la mort qui déterminait le degré de bravoure et d'honneur ? Quel était l'intérêt d'être aussi honorifique quand on bouffait les mandragores par la racine ?

Tant de choses avaient changé dans l'esprit de Drago. Ou plutôt, il venait de découvrir de nombreuses choses. Et des faits importants. Ce qui avait façonné sa vie. Ce qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était désormais. Il en avait conscience, mais le vivre d'un point de vue extérieur était quelque chose d'assez différent. Et permettait de comprendre à quel point il s'était fourvoyé. Le culte du pouvoir et de l'appartenance. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire, finalement ?

Qu'est-ce que ça voulait vraiment dire maintenant qu'il avait eu la preuve par excellence que quelque chose de plus fort et de plus important à ses yeux valait toutes les valeurs possibles qui avaient façonné sa personnalité au cours des années. Hermione Granger. Cette fille si détestable qui ne reculait jamais devant son destin.

Drago eut un léger sourire. Il en était convaincu, à présent. Sa mère avait eu raison. Hermione Granger aurait pu suivre l'entraînement sans aucun problème et elle aurait fait une Lady avec une grâce et un port peu communs. Son assiduité, sa ténacité, même son acharnement. Il avait tout de suite vu en elle une combattante hors pair : celle qui prenait des coups mais qui résistait, peu importe ce qu'il advenait. Pire : elle en redemandait, essayant de convaincre les autres et les rallier à sa cause. Il avait vu son manège en première année. Sa façon de coller aux basques de Potter et Weasley qui ne loupaient aucune occasion pour enfreindre le règlement. Son opiniâtreté à leur rappeler les règles et à rendre elle-même justice. Et puis, il avait pu le voir également, lorsqu'il s'était mis à lui infliger des critiques acerbes et aiguisées. Hermione était de la race des battantes. Comme une mauvaise herbe qui ne demande qu'à repousser, peu importe le nombre de fois qu'on l'arrache. Elle restait en travers de son chemin. Et finalement, c'était peut-être pour ça qu'il en était tombé amoureux.

Il admirait son courage, il aimait sa joie de vivre, son caractère trempé. Il ne supportait pas la voir se relever après chaque coup. Il la détestait quand elle riait. Ce rire fluet et innocent, comme si rien ne l'atteignait. De la haine à l'amour, il n'y a qu'un pas, avait-il lu une fois dans un livre. Plus il la détestait, plus il se mettait à l'aimer. Cette satanée Granger. Et maintenant, elle était dans cette galère, avec lui. Merlin qu'il l'aimait. Il aurait voulu la garder pour lui seul pour toujours. Peut-être que c'était pour ça qu'il lui avait proposé de fuir ensemble. Il la voulait en vie pour lui. Il la voulait avec lui pour toujours. Et il s'en voulait d'être aussi faible et de n'avoir pu refuser ce que lui proposait Weasley. Certes, Ronald avait raison, mais c'était tellement injuste. Pourquoi les choses sont-elles toujours aussi compliquées ?

Et puis, Hermione, d'abord, que pensait-elle de tout ça ? Elle n'avait d'yeux que pour le rouquin. Il était hors de question qu'elle pense une seule fois à l'aimer, lui, pauvre imbécile. Et Drago Malefoy n'était certainement pas le genre de garçons à faire des déclarations enflammées. Il ne savait même pas ce qu'était l'amour, il y a peu. Mais ce sentiment de vide à chaque fois qu'elle regardait Ron avec des yeux amourachés, ça, il ne connaissait pas ce que c'était, il ne pouvait mettre de terme dessus, mais Merlin que ça faisait mal. Et inconsciemment, il comprenait ce que ça voulait dire.

- Debout Hermione ! chantonna une voix amusée.

La brunette émergea de sous ses couvertures. Ah. Elle avait passé sa nuit à ressasser. Elle avait donc passé une nuit blanche. Génial.

- Oh par Merlin, tu as une tête abominable ! se moqua gentiment Parvati en la dévisageant.

Drago la fusilla du regard et se regarda dans un miroir. Bon, sa camarade de chambrée n'avait pas tort. Il avait eu une tête à faire peur. Ça lui apprendra à ne pas dormir. Des cernes noires, les cheveux défaits et l'œil terne. Hermione Granger dans toute sa splendeur.

Il soupira, enfila (pour la première fois de sa vie) ce qui lui passait sous la main et sortit du dortoir. En passant dans la salle commune, il ne vit aucune trace de Ron ou d'Harry. Soit il était très tôt, soit il était très tard. Soit ils étaient affamés et n'avaient pu l'attendre pour descendre petit-déjeuner. Drago cocha la troisième case et sortit par le tableau qui pivota.

Mais il n'avait pas fait cent pas qu'une voix rêveuse l'accosta.

- Ah, Hermione !

Luna Lovegood trottinait d'un pas léger vers elle. Un diadème de champignons divers lui seyait le crâne et emmêlait un peu plus ses longs cheveux d'un blond sale. Drago renonça à lui demander s'il s'agissait de vrais. La jeune fille lui tendit un parchemin qui semblait avoir subi pas mal de troubles.

- Tiens !

Drago remercia Luna et s'empressa d'ouvrir la missive. C'est sans peine qu'il reconnut l'écriture fine et penchée du directeur de Poudlard.

_Chère Hermione,_

_Il serait bon que tu passes me voir dès que tu auras pris connaissance de cette lettre. Je te remercie._

_Bien à toi,_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_PS : il y a de plus en plus de vanille des îles dans les couloirs…_

Drago soupira : le directeur avait toujours des idées tordues quand il s'agissait de mot de passe. Il rangea le parchemin dans sa poche et redescendit les étages en compagnie de Luna qui gazouillait gentiment.

* * *

Dumbledore lissait sa barbe avec inquiétude. Le mystère Granger-Malefoy était encore complet et il n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre comment ces deux-là s'étaient acoquinés. Pire encore, les deux tentatives d'assassinat qui s'étaient passées sous ses yeux tourbillonnaient dans son esprit. Or, il ne pouvait convoquer Drago Malefoy dans son bureau. Les sbires de Voldemort rôdaient, il en avait conscience. Le convoquer, émettre des doutes sur la culpabilité de l'héritier équivalaient à une résolution d'énigme explicite, et mettraient en danger la vie du jeune homme blond, mais également de sa famille. Et peut-être même, celle d'Hermione Granger. Aussi, il n'avait d'autre choix que de convoquer encore et toujours la jeune fille. Dumbledore se persuadait qu'elle n'était pas aussi surveillée que le Serpentard.

On toqua à sa porte.

- Ah, bonjour Hermione ! fit-il en souriant avec bienveillance.

Drago répondit poliment à ses salutations, en s'approchant vers le bureau du directeur. Il n'avait jamais autant franchi cette porte-là. Une légère inquiétude transparut sur ses traits. Albus Dumbledore dévisagea son invité de ses yeux pénétrants, alors qu'il lui offrait un siège. La brunette semblait passablement exténuée. Tout comme le fils Malefoy qu'il avait vu rôder dans les couloirs. Le directeur resta impassible, mais il ne pouvait s'empêcher de bouillir intérieurement : il aurait voulu poser directement les questions aux deux. Je sais que vous voulez ma mort, alors pourquoi ? Comment avez-vous fait pour vous lier, vous qui vous détestiez ? Mais rien. Il ne pouvait dire ça comme ça.

- Vous vouliez me parler, professeur ? demanda Drago, d'une voix incertaine.

Pour être franc, il ne savait pourquoi il était encore dans le bureau de Dumbledore. Il ne savait pas. Ou plutôt il se cachait la vérité. Il savait bien qu'il avait des doutes et que le directeur cherchait désespérément à savoir plus de détails sur la mission. Parce qu'il ignorait les raisons, mais il était certain que Dumbledore savait que sa tête était mise à prix. Ce qu'il ne comprenait pas, c'est pourquoi il ne convoquait pas plutôt les Serpentard, notamment son propre corps. Car il était assez extraordinaire qu'Hermione n'ait jamais été mandée pour venir dans ce bureau.

- Oui, en effet, sourit Dumbledore. C'est à propos d'Harry.

A propos d'Harry ? Drago se crispa sur son siège. Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait à dire, à propos d'Harry ? Il fronça les sourcils. Le vieil homme scrutait le visage de la brunette à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il avait décidé d'y aller en cercles de plus en plus restreints. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle découvre qu'il la suspectait d'être mêlée à la mission de Voldemort. Alors il avait opté pour lui parler de ses amis. Pour commencer. La mettre en confiance.

- Harry ? répéta Drago, incrédule.

- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il t'a parlé de nos petites soirées, décréta Dumbledore de façon rhétorique.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête. Une idée lumineuse lui traversa l'esprit : il pouvait se renseigner allègrement sur le travail qu'il avait confié à Harry !

- Est-ce qu'il mène bien sa mission ?

- Vous voulez parler… des souvenirs du professeur Slughorn ? s'enquit Drago, mal à l'aise en gigotant sur son siège.

Dumbledore secoua lentement la tête, un mince sourire sur les lèvres.

- Oui, il essaie, mais il ne trouve jamais un moyen efficace d'y arriver… Ce n'est pas faute de le lui rappeler.

Le directeur s'amusa devant la mine outrée de Drago. Peut-être… Non, il avait cru un instant que… Mais peut-être s'était-il trompé. Hermione Granger ressemblait parfaitement à Hermione Granger. C'était impossible. Une brillante idée lui vint en tête.

- Est-ce qu'Harry suspecte toujours Drago Malefoy ? demanda soudain Dumbledore.

Drago se crispa légèrement sur sa chaise, mais ne cilla du regard.

- Oui, plus que jamais. Il tourne à un semblant de paranoïa avec cette histoire, avoua-t-il faiblement.

- Et qu'en penses-tu, Hermione ?

La brunette inspira longuement. Ce qu'elle en pensait ? Elle réfléchit rapidement : que dire ?

- Hé bien… Pour l'instant, on n'a pas encore de preuve, donc…

Drago se mordit les lèvres. Quelle piètre excuse ! Mais Dumbledore ne resta pas en reste.

- Qu'en pense Ron ?

Là, il ne trouva rien à répondre. Qu'en pensait Ron ? Ils n'avaient jamais discuté de ce sujet entre eux. Ils avaient été bien plus accaparés par le sujet « Hermione Granger » et leur secret. Drago baissa les yeux.

- Mh… Je dirais… qu'il pense la même chose ? tenta-t-il vainement.

Dumbledore dodelina de la tête, dubitatif. A l'évidence, Hermione Granger n'aurait pas eu ce genre de propos. Elle discutait de beaucoup de choses avec Ron Weasley, il en avait eu la preuve l'année dernière, dans les quartiers de l'Ordre du Phénix. Le doute s'insinua dans son esprit et il sourit légèrement. Après tout, il allait enfin éclaircir cette histoire : rien ne valait un ami pour savoir si Hermione était réellement Hermione. Il réfléchit à grande vitesse : Harry ne serait pas le meilleur dans cette optique-là. Il était trop focalisé sur des sujets plus profonds et n'aurait certainement pas fait attention à ça. Mais Ron Weasley… Dumbledore se promit de s'entretenir avec lui rapidement. Il replongea son regard azuré dans les yeux noisette de Drago.

- Bien, Hermione. Je compte sur toi pour le surveiller.

Ah. C'était tout. Drago fut soulagé. Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à prendre congé, Fumseck poussa un petit cri. La brunette lui adressa un sourire et ses yeux s'attardèrent quelques instants sur le phénix.

- Vous avez un très bel oiseau, professeur.

Il approcha lentement la main vers l'animal qui hésita, défiant Drago du regard, puis se laissa caresser doucement. Dumbledore tiqua. Hermione Granger connaissait l'existence du phénix, et connaissait son nom, il en mettait sa main à couper (enfin, celle qui était déjà consumée, quitte à choisir). Ses doutes se confirmaient. Si Hermione Granger n'était pas Hermione Granger, et si Drago Malefoy était lié à Hermione Granger alors… non… impossible. Dumbledore prit peur et pâlit légèrement. Il n'avait plus besoin de questionner Ron Weasley…

Le fil des pensées du directeur échappa à Drago qui continuait de caresser tendrement le phénix. Mais alors qu'il relevait ses yeux noisette, quelque chose attira le regard de Drago. Une étagère. Ou plutôt des livres. Certains livres. Il fronça les sourcils. Non, il ne rêvait pas. Il pouvait les voir, ces livres. Des volumes qui avaient dû être extraits de la réserve de la bibliothèque. Des ouvrages de magie noire. Drago lut de loin les titres sur les tranches. Il manqua un battement de cœur. Parmi eux se trouvaient plusieurs livres sur les horcruxes.

* * *

Drago perdit soudain l'appétit. Alors qu'il repensait activement à une façon de consulter les livres qui trônaient sur l'étagère de Dumbledore, il ne se dirigea pas vers la Grande Salle, mais alla directement dans la bibliothèque, dans l'espoir de trouver une solution.

- Que fais-tu là, à cette heure ?

Il sursauta face à cette voix grave et traînante. La sienne. Hermione le fixait de ses yeux cendrés, une moue étonnée sur le visage. Elle tenait dans ses mains un gros volume.

- Je te retourne la question, rétorqua Drago en jetant des coups d'œil de part et d'autre.

- On est seuls, rassura Hermione. La bibliothèque est toujours vide à cette heure-ci.

Si Drago fut soulagé, il ne laissa rien voir et haussa les épaules.

- J'ai de nouveau été convoqué par Dumbledore… (Hermione se raidit) Mais ce n'est pas le plus important. Ecoute : il y a des livres sur les horcruxes dans son bureau. Je suis sûr qu'ils contiennent des informations précieuses pour… enfin, tu vois de quoi je veux parler.

Il avait chuchoté tout bas et s'était redressé un peu trop rapidement au passage de Madame Pince qui replaçait un ouvrage à la bonne place et les regardait d'un œil soupçonneux. Hermione hocha la tête nerveusement. Il y avait à l'intérieur certainement des informations que Dumbledore donnerait à Harry pour sa prochaine mission, si Drago ne se trompait pas en disant qu'il devrait finir le travail du directeur. Mais alors pourquoi n'avait-il encore jamais parlé de ça ? Elle fronça les sourcils.

- En effet… C'est bizarre que Dumbledore ait demandé à Harry de rapporter ce souvenir de Slughorn… Il y avait tout ce qu'il fallait pour savoir comment faire dans ces bouquins…, reprit Drago qui réfléchissait également.

Hermione secoua la tête.

- Ce n'est pas parce que Dumbledore ne sait pas ce que Slughorn a dit à Voldemort qu'il lui a demandé de rapporter ça. Je pense que c'est une sorte de… comme une sorte de test, confia-t-elle.

Ils se dévisagèrent, éberlués. Dumbledore le mettait-il à l'épreuve ? Drago écarquilla les yeux. Est-ce qu'il essayait de voir si Potter était digne de lui succéder ? Ou bien faisait-il ça pour savoir s'il était potentiellement compétent et capable de soutirer des informations à des gens contre leur gré ? Décidément, ce directeur était bien plus qu'un simple grand-père gâteau qui couvait ses élèves comme un Père Noël en mal d'enfants.

- Et toi, tu fais quoi, là ? demanda brutalement Drago.

- Je… Je cherchais des informations, dit Hermione en détournant les yeux.

Elle resserra un peu plus ses bras sur le livre qu'elle tenait. Drago fronça les sourcils : il pouvait lire entre ses bras _Illustres familles de sorciers purs_. Il haussa un sourcil en sa direction.

- Tu t'intéresses aux familles de Sang-Pur, Granger ? argua-t-il avec un sourire narquois.

- Mais… Mais pas du tout, nia-t-elle en s'enflammant.

S'il y avait une chose qu'elle aurait souhaité, c'aurait été de n'avoir pas montré à Malefoy qu'elle avait voulu se renseigner un peu sur sa famille et sur les coutumes pour-le-moins étranges des sorciers pure souche. Elle avait choisi exprès ce moment dans la journée, alors qu'elle était persuadée d'être seule, pour pouvoir étudier à loisir sans être dérangée. A priori, Malefoy avait eu du nez. Drago ne releva pas. Il émit un rire moqueur et disparut dans une rangée de livres.

* * *

Hermione attendit quelques instants de recouvrer son calme. Puis elle s'avança vers la table la plus proche et ouvrit le volume. _Illustres familles de sorciers purs_. Ça lui était venu en tête plus tôt, ce matin : elle n'avait pas très bien dormi, se réveillant sans cesse. La proposition de Drago Malefoy ne la quittait pas. Comment un noble aussi ancré dans ses traditions pouvait lui demander de fuir avec lui ? Leurs vies étaient en jeu et pour lui éviter de tuer, pour lui éviter de devenir un assassin, il lui donnait une chance de s'enfuir. Et puis, pourquoi ? Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Evidemment qu'il avait envie de sauver sa peau. Mais il pourrait la pousser à tuer. Il pourrait l'entraîner. Ou la forcer à s'entraîner avec quelqu'un qui lui apprendrait le troisième sort impardonnable.

Drago Malefoy était un mystère entier à lui tout seul. Un mystère qu'elle comptait bien percer à jour. Elle avait compris qu'il n'était pas ce qu'il semblait être. Elle avait vu un pan de son histoire à travers les souvenirs qu'il lui cachait. Elle avait appris certains codes des Sang-Pur. La curiosité avait toujours fait partie de ses défauts ou de ses qualités, dépendamment de la façon dont on voyait les choses. Et elle était bien décidée à en apprendre davantage. Tout d'abord pour le comprendre, mais peut-être également parce qu'elle avait envie d'en connaître plus sur lui. Pour se rapprocher.

Hermione secoua la tête, chassant de ses pensées l'image de Drago Malefoy souriant et prévenant. Elle posa les yeux sur la table des matières et entreprit de chercher le nom des Malefoy.

- Que cherches-tu ? s'enquit une voix grave et posée.

Hermione sursauta et releva vivement le regard vers un grand noir qui la fixait avec curiosité. Le jeune homme blond rougit, sentant son pouls s'accélérer et détourna bien vite la tête pour masquer sa gêne de s'être fait surprendre. Décidément, la bibliothèque était très peuplée, ce matin.

- Je… Je vérifiais juste quelque chose, bredouilla Hermione en prenant un air dégagé.

Blaise Zabini la considéra un instant, mi-songeur, mi-moqueur et prit la liberté de s'asseoir devant elle. Hermione continua de chercher le nom de Drago, quand elle releva la tête et planta son regard cendré dans les pupilles sombres du Serpentard.

- Tu as besoin d'aide ? Tu cherches quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton poli.

- Je te regarde.

Le jeune blond se crispa sur la page qu'il tenait dans les mains. Le garçon en face de lui semblait décontracté au possible.

- Tu n'as rien d'autre à faire ? riposta Hermione, mal à l'aise.

Blaise émit un petit rire condescendant.

- Je peux peut-être t'aider. Sur qui cherches-tu des informations ? C'est surprenant de voir Drago Malefoy ouvrir un tel ouvrage. Si tu vois ce que je veux dire, finit-il en baissant la voix avec un air entendu.

Hermione voulut répliquer mais elle ne trouva rien à dire et ferma la bouche. Oui, c'est vrai. De tous les Serpentard, Blaise Zabini pourrait certainement être celui qui connaissait le mieux Drago Malefoy. Elle leva un timide regard dans sa direction.

- C'est vrai ? Je peux te poser… des questions ?

Elle avait un regard plein d'espoir et son interlocuteur se sentit soudain très puissant.

- Ça dépend sur qui et sur quoi, lâcha-t-il d'un ton roublard, mais je peux avoir des réponses. Potentiellement celles que tu recherches.

Il jouait avec un gallion qu'il faisait rouler sur la table. Hermione hésita. Elle se mordit les lèvres. Est-ce qu'elle pouvait faire confiance à Blaise ? Après tout, il pouvait être à la solde de Voldemort…

- Parle-moi de Malefoy.

Le visage du noir s'assombrit et il la dévisagea gravement, comme s'il étudiait si elle valait vraiment la peine qu'il lui parle de l'héritier blond. Puis, après un temps qui sembla infiniment long à Hermione, il arrêta brutalement de faire tourner le gallion sur la table, jeta des coups d'œil dans les diverses allées et murmura :

- Pas ici.

Il lui fit signe de le suivre, et Hermione lui emboîta le pas jusque dans le parc nuageux. Blaise sembla se détendre et ils marchèrent vers le lac d'une allure agréable. Il subsistait une légère brume qui rendait l'air ambiant très humide. Hermione resserra sa cape sur ses épaules.

- Alors, que veux-tu savoir ? questionna-t-il enfin.

- Est-ce que… vous vous connaissez depuis longtemps ?

Blaise ne répondit pas, mais il s'arrêta, se tourna vers elle et évalua ses connaissances en plissant les yeux.

- Que sais-tu des Sang-Pur ? finit-il par demander, incapable de mesurer ce qu'elle savait réellement.

Hermione déglutit, essayant d'être logique. Elle fronça les sourcils.

- Je sais… que vous fonctionnez selon des codes très précis. Vous ne redoutez pas un sang plus qu'un autre, vous méprisez simplement les personnes qui ne suivent pas les mêmes codes que vous. Ensuite, euh…

Elle ne savait comment aborder ce sujet-là, ni comment expliquer ça, mais elle décida de se lancer.

- Vous avez une sorte d'école pour apprendre les bonnes manières et comment être lâche et…

- Il t'a parlé de l'entraînement ? s'exclama Blaise, ahuri.

Hermione se raidit, et il essaya de se reprendre, encore estomaqué que le fils Malefoy ait pu parler d'une telle chose à une fille qu'il considérait encore l'an dernier comme une moins-que-rien.

- Enfin, j'imagine que Drago t'a parlé de ça… ? reprit-il en toussotant.

Elle acquiesça en silence.

- Tout comme j'ai appris certaines phrases. Comme… « mettre son honneur en droit » ou… « demander clémence pour son repenti ».

Hermione venait de souffler la fin de sa phrase. Elle sentit Blaise se raidir. Il avait compris à quoi elle faisait allusion. Alors, Drago lui avait aussi parlé de ça ? Ils devaient être bien intimes… ce qui était totalement impossible. Mais où par Merlin cette fille avait pu dénicher ces informations ?

- Que veux-tu savoir sur Drago ? Tu as l'air d'en savoir beaucoup, déjà, articula lentement le grand noir en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'ai besoin de savoir si je peux lui faire confiance.

Blaise manqua de s'étouffer.

- A Drago ? Faire confiance à Drago ?

Il rit de bon cœur. Granger qui lui demandait une telle chose !

- C'est certainement la personne la plus entêtée, la plus immature et la plus énervante que je connaisse. Il est rancunier, hautain, mauvais perdant, souvent aveuglé par la colère, et il est totalement perdu… mais je lui confierai ma vie. Sans hésiter. Il est digne de confiance, ça oui.

Il lança une œillade à Hermione qui restait plongée dans ses pensées, muette.

- Pourquoi ? s'enquit-il d'un ton plus sérieux. Il t'a dit quelque chose ? Concernant la mission ?

Le jeune blond déglutit.

- Il veut…

Mais il se stoppa dans son élan, la fin de sa phrase mourant sur ses lèvres. Non, décidément, Hermione ne pouvait ameuter toute l'école avec ses états d'âme. D'abord Mimi qui était au courant, puis Blaise qui l'avait démasquée… Jusqu'où dévoilerait-elle ses secrets ? Et puis, elle n'était même pas sûre que Blaise ne soit pas un mangemort déguisé. Après tout, ils pullulaient à Poudlard… Elle se mura donc dans un silence éloquent. Quelques minutes plus tard, Zabini venait de comprendre le trouble de l'adolescent blond et soupira en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Ecoute, Granger. Je ne te porte pas spécialement dans mon cœur. Pour tout t'avouer, tu m'es totalement indifférente. Mais je ne suis pas non plus le genre de personne à te poignarder dans le dos. (Il marqua à un temps, songeur) Pas pour des choses importantes, en tout cas, reconnut-il en dodelinant de la tête.

Il ne manquerait plus que Granger le prenne pour un espion ! Alors qu'il ne voulait que les aider !

- Et si tu avais des doutes, reprit-il sur la défensive, je ne suis pas non plus ici en tant qu'espion de Tu-sais-qui. Ma mère n'a jamais adhéré à ses idées, et mon père (sans compter les innombrables substituts de père que je me trimballe) n'était pas non plus un partisan. Alors tu peux me parler franchement.

Les yeux sombres et sincères de Zabini eurent raison de la résignation d'Hermione. Le noir lui offrait son soutien et essayait d'être le plus aimable possible. En plus, quelque part, quelque chose lui disait que ce Serpentard disait la vérité et qu'elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Elle se laissa convaincre.

- Malefoy veut qu'on s'enfuie, lâcha-t-elle à voix basse. Il m'a proposé ça hier soir.

Blaise ne répondit rien, mais son regard enjoignit Hermione à continuer.

- La mission est trop difficile, soupira-t-elle en détournant le regard. Je n'y arriverai pas. Il ne peut pas m'aider à couvert. Il… C'est trop dangereux. On va mourir.

Elle se laissait aller au désespoir et s'assit dans l'herbe, au bord du lac noir, la tête dans les mains. Zabini lui mit une main sur l'épaule, déconcerté.

- Calme-toi, Granger, intima-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne comprends rien. En quoi consiste votre mission ?

Hermione eut un regain de méfiance : devait-elle tout dire au Serpentard ? Elle se perdit dans son regard velouté et elle fut certaine d'une chose : il ne la trahirait pas. Il était sincère. Elle détourna les yeux, avant de commettre l'irréparable.

- On doit tuer Dumbledore. En duel. En l'occurrence, je dois tuer Dumbledore. C'est insensé, non ?

A l'évidence, Blaise Zabini s'était attendu à une réponse du genre, car il ne sembla pas surpris. Il faut dire que la conversation qu'il avait surprise entre Dumbledore et Rogue l'avait déjà mis au parfum. Et Voldemort était un être pourvu d'une exceptionnelle capacité à trouver des missions toutes plus tordues les unes que les autres. Il eut une moue consternée.

- En effet, articula-t-il enfin. Et parce que Drago et toi prenez peur, vous vous posez la question de fuir, c'est ça ?

Il dévisagea Hermione qui pâlissait à vue d'œil. Elle restait prostrée, dans le vague. Lentement, elle acquiesça en silence. La voix de Blaise la sortit de sa torpeur.

- De quoi tu aurais envie, Granger ?

Hermione se tourna vivement vers lui.

- De quoi… Mais enfin, Zabini, tu n'écoutes pas ? s'indigna-t-elle.

Le noir la toisa d'un regard dubitatif.

- Si. J'écoute, au contraire : Drago flippe, donc il veut que vous vous enfuyiez. Mais tu n'as pas l'air d'en avoir envie.

Il marqua une pause et lui jeta un regard entendu.

- Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux, toi ? Est-ce que tu as envie de ça ? Les caprices de Drago ne sont pas forcément obligés d'être respectés, tu sais…

Il émit un rire discret. Hermione gardait les yeux baissés. Elle serra les poings.

- Je n'ai pas envie de tuer Dumbledore, murmura-t-elle d'une voix douloureuse. Je n'y arriverai même pas. Mais c'est impossible de fuir. Je ne peux pas tout abandonner. Pas comme ça. Pas pour vivre quelques instants de plus. C'est impossible.

Un long silence s'ensuivit.

- Alors il faut lui dire, déclara Blaise d'une voix grave. Lui dire que tu préfères mourir cette année. Comme lui, si j'en crois bien tes dires. Si tu refuses de t'enfuir avec lui, tu le condamnes lui aussi à mort, c'est ça ?

Blaise Zabini avait l'art et la manière d'être le plus franc possible et également de pointer des vérités qu'elle aurait voulu ignorer. En effet, Hermione se rendit compte de l'aberration dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Il n'y avait aucune porte de sortie. Elle se prit la tête dans les mains et les larmes lui picotèrent les yeux.

- C'est une catastrophe, geignit-elle d'une voix étouffée. Tout est si… compliqué.

- Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle, répliqua le noir avec un sourire désabusé.

Rectifions : Blaise Zabini avait l'art et la manière d'être aussi très caustique. Il semblait prendre tout ça à la légère et Hermione le foudroya du regard. Mais en même temps, le fait d'être aussi détaché lui permettait de prendre un peu de recul et elle se sentit soulagée d'un poids de lui avoir raconté ce qui la torturait depuis un moment.

- Ecoute, finit par dire le Serpentard, nous ne sommes qu'en avril. C'est juste ça, la mission ?

- N-non, balbutia Hermione, il faut aussi que nous fassions rentrer des mangemorts à Poudlard. L'Armoire à Disparaître nous sera utile.

Un long silence s'installa entre eux. Les deux adolescents étaient plongés dans leurs pensées. Ce fut Blaise qui émergea le premier.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment si je suis en position de donner des conseils, s'excusa-t-il. Mais peu importe si tu veux fuir ou non, continue de jouer le jeu et de faire avancer la mission. Comme ça, personne ne te soupçonnera, si jamais quelqu'un te surveille. Et ce n'est qu'au moment du départ que tu pourras décider pleinement d'arrêter ce rôle.

Hermione soupira avec abattement.

- Encore un rôle ?

Il la jaugea du regard, incertain.

- C'est dingue comme vous ne fonctionnez que par convention, par rôle, par masque…, expliqua Hermione, blasée. D'ailleurs, pourquoi vous avez autant de codes ? Que vous méprisiez les nés-moldus, je comprendrais, à la limite… Mais pourquoi les Sang-mêlé aussi ?

Blaise sursauta et cligna des yeux, incrédule.

- On n'a rien contre les Sang-mêlé, voyons, rétorqua-t-il avec une moue interloquée. Il y a toujours une partie pure en eux qui leur permettent de connaître certaines règles. Rogue en est un exemple frappant.

Ce fut au tour d'Hermione de tressaillir et d'écarquiller ses yeux cendrés. Il était assez surprenant de voir le visage de Drago Malefoy arborer autant d'expressions, mais il continua quand même :

- Tu ne savais pas ? Rogue est un Sang-mêlé. Et pourtant, il a été très vite dans les petits papiers de Tu-sais-qui.

- Rogue est un Sang-mêlé ?! ne put s'empêcher de répéter Hermione.

- Bah oui, répondit Blaise en haussant les sourcils, comme si c'était l'évidence même. Sa mère était une sorcière très reconnue dans le milieu. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'entiche d'un garçon peu complaisant et qu'elle l'épouse. A partir de là, la vie a été un peu plus dure pour elle, ses parents l'ont reniée et elle a dû s'installer dans une périphérie moldue.

- Comme Androméda Black, coupa Hermione d'un ton froid.

- Comme Androméda Black, répéta Blaise, plus conciliant. Mais à une différence près. A ce qu'on raconte, son mari était violent et brutal. Histoire que l'on s'empresse de raconter aux enfants pour qu'ils restent entre personnes de leur rang. C'est une histoire connue également des milieux mondains… que Rogue apprécie particulièrement, d'ailleurs.

Il eut un sourire narquois, en repensant à la mine d'enterrement de l'ancien maître des potions lors de la soirée de Slughorn.

- Qui était la mère de Rogue ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Blaise fit mine de réfléchir.

- Une certaine Prince. Laisse-moi me souvenir… Eileen, je crois.

Le jeune blond pencha la tête sur le côté, élevant un sourcil.

- Tu en sais beaucoup sur elle. Sur eux.

Le grand noir haussa les épaules, en se renfrognant.

- Si j'en crois les vieux ragots de mon acariâtre mère, elle était en classe avec elle. Mais aussi avec Lily Evans, que tu dois connaître, et Cassiopée Potter, la mère de Daphné et Astoria. D'après elle, elles formaient le triangle d'or des potions, ricana Blaise, condescendant.

Hermione se figea.

- Attends… Tu as bien dit _Potter_ ? s'étonna-t-elle.

Zabini lui sourit avec malice.

- Oui. C'est une cousine de James Potter. Pas étonnant que tu n'en aies jamais entendu parler. Les Greengrass ont bien vite passé sous silence ce sujet sensible. James Potter n'a jamais été le Sang-Pur le plus fréquentable de l'histoire, ni ses parents d'ailleurs… Et puis, bon, avec ce qui s'est passé… Tu sais, on perd vite son courage quand on ne veut pas finir dans la ligne de mire de Tu-sais-qui.

Hermione restait bouche bée devant tant de révélations.

- Autrement dit, Harry Potter a un lien de parenté avec Daphné et Astoria Greengrass, oui. Sauf qu'il n'en sait rien, et que personne ne serait assez fou pour le lui faire remarquer à l'heure actuelle.

Le cerveau du jeune blond était tout retourné. Il bégaya un peu, et l'image de Drago Malefoy apparut à son esprit.

- Attends… Tu veux dire que Malefoy épouserait une fille qui a du sang Potter dans les veines ?

Blaise approuva d'un hochement de tête. Hermione eut une moue compatissante. Etait-il au courant, au moins ?

- A ce propos…, reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je devrais m'excuser auprès de Daphné.

Son regard s'assombrit et le visage de Blaise se ferma complètement à l'évocation de ce nom-là.

- N'en fais rien, dit-il d'un ton sec. Ce n'est pas à toi d'interférer.

Hermione se tourna vers lui, éberluée.

- Mais…

- C'est à Drago de faire la démarche, coupa-t-il d'un ton catégorique. Pas à toi.

- Pourtant, quand je t'ai parlé en son nom, tu n'as pas mal réagi.

- Je savais déjà que tu n'étais pas Drago, souligna-t-il d'un air sévère.

Un silence suivit ses propos et Hermione dut concéder qu'il avait raison.

- Pourquoi vous n'avez pas simplement dit à vos parents que tu préférais Astoria et qu'il était amoureux de Daphné ? soupira-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas si simple…, répondit Blaise, las.

Il marqua un temps.

- Et puis, poursuivit-il brusquement, Drago n'a jamais été amoureux de Daphné.

Hermione se redressa abasourdie et fixa sans comprendre son interlocuteur.

- Ah ?! s'exclama-t-elle. Parce qu'un garçon qui dit le contraire de ce qu'il pense, c'est anodin ? Et tu le crois ?

Blaise n'osait rien dire : fronçant les sourcils, il attendait la suite avec appréhension.

- Malefoy aimait Daphné, décréta plus calmement Hermione. Et elle aussi. Et si vous aviez communiqué, rien de tout ça ne serait arrivé ! Vous savez ? La com-mu-ni-ca-tion !

Malgré elle, le fait d'avouer ça lui pinça le cœur. Sans qu'elle ne sut explicitement pourquoi. Mais Blaise était bien loin de le remarquer : il était à des années-lumière, bien loin. Il était même retourné en arrière. Drago amoureux de Daphné ? Impossible. Il l'avait toujours nié. « Ne jamais écouter ses sentiments, les tuer avant de les formuler. Car un sentiment formulé est un sentiment concret et difficile à éradiquer ». Règle numéro trois du code d'éthique des Sang-Pur. Il soupira : avait-il été assez aveugle pour se faire berner de la sorte ? Il secoua la tête. C'était du passé. On ne revit pas le passé. C'est fait, c'est fini. Il coula un regard noir vers le jeune blond qui le fixait sans ciller.

- Tu parles trop, Granger.

- Et vous, pas assez !

Ils se toisèrent sans complaisance, puis Blaise émit un rire discret. Décidément, cette Granger était bien surprenante.

* * *

Le week-end suivant, il avait été convenu que pendant le cours supplémentaire de transplanage à Pré-au-Lard, Hermione s'activerait dans la Salle sur Demande pour faire avancer les travaux.

Drago se joignit donc à Ron et au reste des élèves de sixième année qui auraient dix-sept ans suffisamment tôt pour passer l'examen fixé quinze jours plus tard. Pour l'occasion, cette journée de printemps était particulièrement belle, avec un ciel bleu comme ils n'en avaient pas vu depuis longtemps. Un bon présage qui tira un sourire satisfait à Drago. Sourire qui se dissipa bien vite quand il vit Harry lui faire part de ses projets concernant la matinée.

- Je vais tenter un nouvel assaut au septième étage…

- Tu ferais mieux d'aller directement dans le bureau de Slughorn pour essayer d'obtenir son souvenir, lui conseilla-t-il, dans le hall d'entrée, dans une moue réprobatrice.

- J'ai déjà essayé ! répliqua Harry avec colère, ce qui était parfaitement vrai.

Il n'était pas possible de nier qu'en effet, Harry avait essayé toute cette semaine d'entrer en contact avec Slughorn, et qu'un mur aurait été plus coopératif. Cependant Dumbledore lui avait demandé de surveiller Potter, non ? Et il se faisait une joie (pour la première fois de sa vie) d'obéir aux ordres du directeur. Surtout quand ça devait protéger leur secret.

- Il refuse de me parler, Hermione ! Il sait que je cherche à me trouver seul avec lui et il fait tout pour que ça n'arrive pas !

- Eh bien, il faut insister, non ? répliqua Drago avec un sourire supérieur.

La file des élèves, peu nombreux, qui attendaient de sortir avança de quelques pas et Harry resta silencieux, de peur d'être entendu par Rusard, occupé comme à son habitude à passer tout le monde au Capteur de Dissimulation. Il souhaita bonne chance à Ron et à Drago, bien que l'exaspération transpirait dans son regard, et tourna les talons.

Drago le suivit des yeux disparaître dans les escaliers et soupira avec désespoir. Ron posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

- Il ne découvrira rien. C'est impossible, non ? La Salle sur Demande ne s'ouvre que si on sait ce qui se passe à l'intérieur.

Drago le toisa d'un regard peu convaincu.

- J'espère que tu as raison…, dit-il simplement d'un air maussade.

Finalement, la journée ne s'annonçait pas terrible du tout. Ils prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard et Drago suivit en traînant les pieds un groupe de Serdaigle en sixième année qui piaillait d'impatience. A ses côtés, Ron humait l'air frais dans une attitude ravie.

- C'est une journée parfaite pour transplaner, se réjouit le rouquin, malgré l'air peu rassuré qui trahissait son malaise.

Drago jeta un regard vers le ciel.

- Oui, ça fait longtemps qu'on n'a pas eu de ciel bleu, convint-il, pour la forme.

- J'espère juste que je n'aurais pas envie d'aller aux toilettes comme la dernière fois en plein transplanage. J'ai perdu toute ma concentration, avoua-t-il en prenant un air qui se voulait détaché.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. C'est fou comme le stress de Weasley pouvait être insupportable. Comment faisaient-ils, Potter et Granger, pour le supporter toute la journée ? Ah oui. Ils étaient pires.

- Tiens, ça me fait penser que Mimi nous a raconté quelque chose d'assez surprenant…, continuait Ron. Savais-tu qu'elle consolait un garçon qui pleurait souvent dans les toilettes du sixième ?

La brunette s'arrêta net dans sa marche et planta son regard ahuri dans celui naïf du Gryffondor.

- Comment ça ? Qui t'a raconté ça ? s'écria-t-elle.

D'autres élèves qui étaient derrière eux (certainement des Poufsouffle) s'indignèrent avec mauvaise humeur en les dépassant. Mais Drago continuait de fixer Ron, éberlué.

- Mh… Comment c'était déjà ? Ah oui : _il est sensible. Les gens le maltraitent et il se sent seul et il n'a personne à qui parler et il n'a pas peur de montrer ses sentiments et de pleurer !,_ fit Ron dans une parfaite imitation de la voix de Mimi Geignarde.

Drago pâlit.

- Granger… Elle va m'entendre…

Ils se firent dépasser à nouveau par un groupe d'élèves et la brunette referma rapidement la bouche, en croisant le regard de Blaise Zabini en compagnie de Daphné Greengrass et Pansy Parkinson. Mais ils ne s'attardèrent pas. Daphné n'avait même pas fait attention à elle. Elle essaya de recouvrer son souffle.

- Et d'ailleurs…, reprit Drago en fronçant les sourcils et en se tournant vers Ron. Comment ça se fait que tu ne m'aies pas prévenu que Potter filait Granger ? Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit pour les elfes ? reprocha-t-il à voix basse.

Ron lui offrit un regard entendu.

- Et après, t'aurais fait quoi ? argua-t-il, narquois.

- J'aurais pu prendre mes dispositions avec…

Le rouquin s'esclaffa en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Tu me prends pour un bleu ? Que crois-tu ? J'ai pris aussi des dispositions. Ils n'ont rien dit, non ? Je suis allé voir Dobby en douce pour lui demander de ne pas s'épancher sur le fait que vous vous voyiez.

Drago écarquilla les yeux devant un Ron très content de lui.

- Quant à Kreattur, poursuivit ce dernier avec une moue un peu dégoûtée, il ne ferait rien qui puisse entacher l'image du cher fils de sa chère maîtresse de substitution adorée.

La brunette cligna des yeux, peu certaine de comprendre.

- Kreattur…

- … était l'elfe de maison des Black, acheva Ron. Avant de devenir celui d'Harry.

Drago tomba des nues.

- Potter a un… elfe ?

Ironie du sort. Le petit crétin qui lui avait fait perdre son elfe en deuxième année de Poudlard avait maintenant un elfe de maison à sa disposition. Il secoua la tête.

- Bon, on dirait qu'ils m'ont écouté, affirma Ron avec un ton très satisfait de lui-même.

Drago soupira, mais ne répondit rien. Discuter avec Ron avait la faculté assez extraordinaire de l'épuiser. Et puis, bon, ils étaient également arrivés.

* * *

- Albus Dumbledore ! J'exige des explications !

Tonks se trouvait dans l'encadrement de la porte, en haut des marches d'escalier qui menait au bureau du directeur, et paraissait vraisemblablement énervée. Dumbledore réprima une violente envie de l'envoyer balader, et la convia à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit avec raideur.

- Que me vaut l'honneur, chère Nymphadora ?

Ils se défièrent du regard, puis Tonks articula lentement :

- Vous m'avez promis des explications, Albus. Je réclame mon dû.

Dumbledore soupira imperceptiblement en se renfonçant dans son fauteuil. Il joignit les mains devant sa barbe et la scruta à travers ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Mais certainement. Que voulez-vous savoir ? demanda-t-il d'un ton courtois.

- Pourquoi ne faîtes-vous rien ? s'indigna Tonks en fronçant les sourcils. Une de vos élèves a été transférée à Ste Mangouste, maintenant j'apprends que le plus jeune des Weasley a été empoisonné… Vous me prenez pour une imbécile ? Je vois bien ce qu'il en est ! Et vous ne faîtes rien ! Strictement rien ! Vous attendez qu'un élève meure vraiment pour bouger le petit doigt ? Ce Malefoy est bien trop lâche pour oser vous tuer en face !

Le directeur attendit que la tornade Tonks finisse pour se redresser.

- Oui, je le sais, déclara-t-il d'un ton calme. Tout comme il est trop risqué de le convoquer et d'en parler avec lui. Car si on apprend que je suis au courant, alors c'est sur lui que retombera la colère de Voldemort. Et ça, je n'en veux clairement pas. Et vous le savez, Nymphadora, appuya-t-il en la toisant d'un regard entendu.

- Mais enfin, Albus ! s'exclama l'Auror en se relevant comme si elle avait été électrocutée.

- Si vous voulez vraiment vous sentir utile et surveiller les actions du jeune Malefoy, coupa Dumbledore, pourquoi ne pas constater par vous-même ses avancements au septième étage ?

Elle afficha une moue déconcertée.

- Il passe un temps fou là-bas, et je doute qu'il y fasse ses devoirs de potions, sous-entendit-il avec un sourire amusé. Et si vous trouvez quelque chose d'intéressant, n'hésitez pas à venir me revoir. Mais n'en parlez à personne, je ne suis pas là, officiellement.

Furieuse d'être malmenée de la sorte, Tonks sortit du bureau de Dumbledore à grands pas, sous l'œil goguenard de ce dernier.

* * *

- T'es passablement mauvais, Weasley, susurra Drago entre ses dents pour ne pas être entendu que de lui.

Le rouquin le fusilla du regard.

- Je n'ai pas enfreint tous les règlements à apprendre à transplaner avant l'âge légal, _moi_, marmonna-t-il.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel. Ils étaient en pleine place de Pré-au-Lard, chacun à un mètre cinquante de leurs voisins et devaient essayer de transplaner à des endroits désignés par le professeur Tycross. Divers sorciers étaient là, notamment Dawlish et Fiertalon, certainement pour assurer la protection des élèves.

- Sot, murmura la brunette. Veux-tu que je te donne des conseils ?

Ron émit une interjection de mépris, alors qu'il pivotait à nouveau sans succès.

- De ta part ? cracha-t-il. Certainement pas, merci bien. Je me retrouverai coupé en deux et à l'autre bout du pays en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

La colère monta au nez de Drago qui se vexa et abandonna la partie. Juste quelques minutes.

- J'ai appris à Granger à transplaner, s'indigna-t-il en chuchotant. En une seule nuit. Crois-tu que je sois un si mauvais professeur ?

Ron sembla hésiter.

- Voyons Malefoy, dit-il en essayant de garder une contenance, ce n'est pas une question de savoir-faire. C'est une question de volonté. Tu penses vraiment que je vais croire une seule seconde à ta bonne volonté ?

- Ça dépend si tu veux passer ton permis ou non le 21 Avril, argua Drago qui sourit de toutes ses dents.

Ah. Merlin. Il avait touché un point sensible. Ron se renfrogna.

- D'accord.

Drago eut une moue jubilatoire.

- Je vous accorde cinq minutes de pause, déclara Tycross en descendant de l'estrade sur laquelle il se trouvait et se mit à passer entre les rangées d'élèves. Drago se tourna vers Ron en le jaugeant du regard.

- Ce n'est pas compliqué : il suffit que tu…

Au bout de longues minutes d'explication, le cours reprit et Ron fronça les sourcils, se concentrant comme jamais.

- Bien, le prochain endroit ciblé est la taverne de Madame Rosmerta, décréta Tycross.

Drago recentra son esprit sur sa destination et atterrit au pied du pub. Il jeta un regard au rouquin qui avait bel et bien disparu… mais qui réapparut devant la boutique d'à côté, chez Scribenpenne. Un léger sourire de satisfaction passa brièvement sur ses lèvres.

- J'y suis arrivé ! s'esclaffa Ron, atterré.

- Presque, rectifia Drago.

- J'ai quand même transplané ! rit le rouquin en n'en croyant pas ses yeux.

Il était passablement étourdi et son humeur gagna cinquante points au-dessus du niveau de la mer.

- Bah tu vois, ce n'est pas si compliqué que ça, dit simplement la brunette en réajustant sa robe de sorcier.

Ron approuva, encore tout éberlué.

- Excellent, Miss Granger ! Vous êtes brillante et en plus vous parvenez à aider vos camarades ! Permettez-moi de vous offrir une Bièraubeurre après la séance ? s'exclama Tycross en battant des mains et en s'avançant vers eux, son teint blafard encore plus pâle pour l'occasion.

Drago acquiesça, flatté. Le transplanage dura encore une heure et demie, quand Tycross décida d'arrêter l'entraînement.

- Parfait, parfait ! fit-il en battant des mains. La plupart d'entre vous ont réussi à effectuer de merveilleux transplanages. Ce sera suffisant pour l'examen du 21 avril. En attendant, je vous propose tous une minute de réconfort aux Trois-Balais.

- Ah, quelle belle journée ! s'exclama Ron en prenant place à une table dans le pub.

Drago pouffa mais ne releva pas. La joie du rouquin était contagieuse. Finalement, passer du temps avec Weasley n'était pas si désagréable que ça.

- Ah, Rosmerta ! Merci, fit-il en recevant la pinte de Bièraubeurre qu'elle lui tendait. Au fait, vous savez la différence entre une harpie, un guérisseur et un Mimbulus Mimbletonia ?

Mais Rosmerta ne lui jeta pas un regard et retourna à son comptoir, s'occuper de servir d'autres clients. Il faut dire que le pub était plein à craquer. Drago scruta tout de même le regard de la tenancière. A priori, le sortilège faisait encore effet sur elle. Il se détendit et coula un œil en direction de Ron qui semblait bouder explicitement. Il eut une moue de pitié.

- Alors, c'est quoi cette différence ? s'enquit-il en toussotant pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits.

Ron émergea de ses pensées.

- Hein ? Oh, ce n'est rien. De toute façon, elle n'est pas drôle.

Drago ricana de l'attitude vexée de son comparse et sirota une gorgée de Bièraubeurre en jetant un regard aux alentours. Dans un coin, Blaise Zabini et Daphné Greengrass étaient en grande discussion avec Pansy.

- Ah, la voilà ! s'exclama Tycross en prenant les mains de la brunette.

Drago lui sourit avec convenance, sans savoir de quoi il retournait.

- Vous êtes la personne qui a réussi à transplaner le plus rapidement possible, chère amie ! Vous savez que vous avez beaucoup de potentiel ? Que songez-vous faire par la suite ?

- Euh…, fit Drago déconcerté.

Il n'allait pas lui avouer qu'il savait transplaner depuis l'âge de onze ans et que son professeur n'était autre que son parrain ? Mais il n'eut pas à répondre : le ventre de Ron le fit à sa place.

- Oh, excusez-nous, professeur ! Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de rentrer, rit Drago, amusé devant l'expression cramoisie de Ron qui regardait avec effarement son estomac.

- Evidemment, j'espère vous revoir rapidement à l'examen ! pria Tycross d'un ton ravi.

Ils prirent congé de l'employé du ministère et ils marchèrent d'un pas rapide vers Poudlard.

* * *

Dans la Salle sur Demande, Hermione se figea sur place : Goyle venait de pousser un cri de terreur suraigu qui lui glaça le sang et le fracas de la balance qu'il devait tenir entre les mains résonna longuement dans le couloir. Elle fronça les sourcils, arrêtant tout sortilège et se rapprocha un peu plus de la porte. Elle se raidit un peu plus en entendant Harry éclater de rire. S'il parvenait à rentrer…

Elle secoua la tête pour se détacher de ses pensées et retourna à son Armoire. Mais au bout d'une demi-heure, elle fut de nouveau interrompue et soupira d'exaspération.

- Aïe !

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel : il était encore là ?! Elle s'approcha à nouveau de l'entrée, plaqua son oreille contre le mur et put nettement entendre Harry sautiller sur place, psalmodiant des chapelets d'injures. Ah. A l'évidence, il devait s'être cogné quelque part.

- Harry ?

Hermione retint sa respiration : était-ce Tonks qui venait de parler ? Elle fronça les sourcils : que faisait-elle là ? Elle accentua sa concentration. Un grand _boum !_ lui confirma qu'Harry venait de tomber lamentablement par terre. Elle entendit les pas de quelqu'un d'autre se rapprocher : certainement l'Auror.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? demanda Harry.

- Je suis venue voir Dumbledore, répondit Tonks.

Elle s'approcha d'Harry qui massait douloureusement son pied. Que faisait-il là ? Dumbledore lui avait demandé de faire un tour au septième et elle avait machinalement grimpé les étages. Mais pourquoi Harry était là ?

- Son bureau n'est pas là, lui dit-il. Il est de l'autre côté du château, derrière la gargouille…

- Je sais, coupa-t-elle.

Merlin. Dumbledore lui avait stipulé qu'il n'était pas censé être là.

- Mais il n'y a personne. Il a encore dû s'absenter, reprit-elle brusquement.

Elle scruta le visage de l'adolescent qui reposa doucement son pied au sol.

- Ah bon ? s'étonna Harry. Au fait, vous ne savez pas où il va, quand il n'est pas là ?

- Non.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire que Dumbledore ne lui livrait rien, qu'au contraire, elle devait jouer des pieds et des mains pour avoir une information maigre et inconséquente, mais Harry n'était certainement pas le préposé à qui se confier.

- Pourquoi vouliez-vous le voir ? demanda le Gryffondor.

Tonks détourna le regard, cherchant une excuse valable : après tout, il ne fallait en aucune façon donner des soupçons à Harry.

- Rien de particulier, répondit-elle qui tripotait la manche de sa robe d'un geste apparemment inconscient. Je pensais qu'il savait peut-être ce qui se passait… J'ai entendu des rumeurs… Des gens ont été blessés…

C'était en partie vrai, la rumeur étant que Dumbledore allait se faire tuer, et que Malefoy avait blessé deux élèves de Poudlard, conséquences des dommages collatéraux.

- Oui, je sais, ils en parlent dans les journaux, dit Harry. Ce petit garçon qui a essayé de tuer ses…

- _La Gazette_ est souvent en retard sur l'actualité, l'interrompit Tonks qui ne semblait pas l'écouter.

C'était fou comme la conversation avec Harry, alors qu'elle ne savait pas ce qu'il faisait dans ce couloir, la demande de Dumbledore de surveiller ce qui se tramait dans ce même couloir et le lien qui le rejoignait avec Malefoy pouvaient lui donner mal au crâne et la mettre ainsi mal à l'aise. Elle n'aimait pas mentir. Elle n'avait jamais aimé ça.

- Tu n'as pas reçu de lettres de membres de l'Ordre, ces temps-ci ? demanda soudain Tonks, brusquement, pour changer de sujet.

- Plus personne ne m'écrit, répondit Harry, depuis que Sirius…

Mauvais choix. L'évocation de son cousin lui mit les larmes aux yeux. Par Merlin !

- Je suis désolé, murmura Harry maladroitement. Je voulais dire… moi aussi, il me manque…

- Quoi ? demanda Tonks, le visage sans expression, comme si elle ne l'avait pas entendu. Bon, eh bien… à un de ces jours, Harry.

Elle tourna brusquement les talons et repartit dans le couloir. Au moins, il ne découvrirait pas les raisons de sa venue à Poudlard. Elle soupira, se dirigeant vers le bureau de Dumbledore.

- Qu'est-ce qui se trame au septième étage ? J'ai croisé Harry dans le couloir, dévoila-t-elle en toisant le directeur.

Dumbledore soupira mais ne répondit rien. Alors comme il l'avait soupçonné, Harry ne cherchait aucun moyen de trouver le souvenir de Slughorn mais essayait en vain de voir ce que manigançait le Serpentard. Et cette révélation sur l'identité réelle de Drago Malefoy…

- Que pensez-vous des échanges de corps, Nymphadora ? demanda soudain le vieil homme.

- De… des quoi ? balbutia Tonks, ahurie.

Elle cligna des yeux, interloquée.

- Des échanges d'âme et de corps, reprit Albus calmement, en la scrutant derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune.

- Ce… C'est de la vieille magie, bredouilla l'Auror, gênée d'être ainsi exposée.

Il y eut un petit silence, puis Dumbledore interrogea :

- Comment brise-t-on ce sortilège ?

Tonks ferma les yeux, se remémorant ses anciens cours de sortilèges.

- Comme on l'a placé, récita-t-elle. Généralement, l'échange de corps n'est pas anodin. Il faut faire une action concrète pour que l'ordre normal des choses se rétablisse.

Dumbledore resta silencieux quelques secondes, puis hocha la tête.

- Merci, Nymphadora. J'aurais certainement besoin de vous, pour les prochains mois.

Tonks ouvrit la bouche, mais l'entretien semblait terminé. Resté seul, le directeur lissa sa longue barbe blanche : donc, comme il l'avait supposé, il devait mourir. Dans tous les cas. Il caressa sa main carbonisée et eut un sourire triste.

- Espérons juste que si je ne meurs pas de la main d'un des deux, le sort se rompe quand même, hein, Fumseck ? dit-il d'une voix douce.

En guise de réponse, le phénix roucoula gaiement d'une voix fluette.

* * *

Dans la Grande Salle, Ron et Drago s'attablèrent à la table des Gryffondor. Ils étaient déjà au milieu de leur déjeuner quand Harry les rejoignit.

- J'y suis arrivé… enfin presque ! annonça Ron d'un ton enthousiaste dès qu'il vit Harry. Je devais transplaner devant le salon de thé de Madame Pieddodu et je suis allé un peu trop loin, j'ai fini près de chez Scribenpenne, mais au moins, j'ai bougé !

- Bravo, dit Harry. Et toi, Hermione ?

- Oh, _elle a été parfaite_, bien sûr, répondit Ron avant que la brunette ait eu le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Parfaite délibération, divination et déréliction ou je ne sais quoi… Après, on est allés boire un petit verre aux Trois Balais et tu aurais dû entendre ce que Tycross disait d'elle. Ça m'étonnerait qu'il ne la demande pas bientôt en mariage…

Drago ignora le sarcasme déguisé du rouquin et porta son entière attention sur Harry.

- Et toi, alors ? interrogea-t-il. Tu as passé tout ce temps-là à t'occuper de la Salle sur Demande ?

Il faillit continuer son discours moralisateur, mais Harry le coupa net dans son élan.

- Ouais. Et devine sur qui je suis tombé, là-haut ? Sur Tonks !

- Tonks ? répétèrent Ron et Drago d'une même voix surprise.

Ils échangèrent un regard. Tonks qui passait au septième ? Ils froncèrent les sourcils.

- Oui, reprit Harry, elle a dit qu'elle venait voir Dumbledore…

Il leur rapporta la conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec elle. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux. Drago se sentit soucieux.

- Si vous voulez mon avis, déclara Ron en se raclant la gorge, elle devient un peu dingue. Ses nerfs craquent depuis ce qui s'est passé au ministère.

Même s'il voulait détendre l'atmosphère en endormant les soupçons d'Harry sur les potentielles raisons de la présence de Tonks, Drago ne put cacher son trouble.

- C'est un peu bizarre, remarqua la brunette qui, pour une raison qui échappa à Harry, paraissait soudain très inquiète. Elle est censée garder l'école, pourquoi abandonne-t-elle soudain son poste pour venir voir Dumbledore alors qu'il n'est même pas là ?

- J'ai pensé à quelque chose, risqua Harry. Vous ne croyez pas qu'elle aurait pu être… disons… amoureuse de Sirius ?

Drago le regarda avec de grands yeux. Alors là, il n'aurait jamais pensé que Potter pouvait faire des conclusions aussi alambiquées. Mais dans un sens, ça l'arrangeait.

- Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit Harry en haussant les épaules, mais elle pleurait presque quand j'ai prononcé son nom… et puis son Patronus est devenu une grande forme à quatre pattes… alors je me demandais si ce n'était pas… vous comprenez… lui.

Il y eut un silence, durant lequel on n'entendit que les raclements de fourchette dans l'assiette de Ron.

- Possible, dit lentement Drago. Mais je ne vois toujours pas pourquoi elle débarquerait tout d'un coup au château pour aller voir Dumbledore, en admettant que ce soit la raison de sa présence…

- On en revient à ce que je disais, commenta Ron, occupé à enfourner de la purée de pommes de terre, elle est devenue un peu cinglée. Ses nerfs lâchent. C'est ça, les femmes, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse d'Harry, sur le ton de la sagesse. Elles se laissent facilement dominer par leurs émotions.

- Pourtant, répliqua Drago en sortant de sa rêverie, je ne pense pas qu'on puisse trouver une seule femme qui bouderait pendant une demi-heure parce que Madame Rosmerta n'a pas ri à son histoire drôle sur la harpie, le guérisseur et le Mimbulus Mimbletonia.

Ron se renfrogna.

* * *

- _Viens vite_, intima la voix de Drago Malefoy dans le gallion magique.

La brunette s'empressa de quitter la salle commune des Gryffondor et s'approcha en silence du mur de pierre. Elle passa trois fois devant et une porte se matérialisa.

- J'ai réussi ! s'exclama Hermione en sautillant sur place.

Drago fronça les sourcils.

- Attends… Qu'as-tu réussi ?

- J'ai fait disparaître un des hiboux pris à la volière. Et ça a marché ! sourit Hermione.

La brunette digéra ses paroles et un sourire soulagé se dessina sur ses lèvres.

- Vraiment ?

Puis, son visage se rembrunit.

- Tu n'as donc pas l'intention de fuir ? articula-t-elle lentement.

Le jeune blond ouvrit la bouche, puis la referma. Son regard s'assombrit et il détourna la tête.

- Je n'ai pas encore pris ma décision. Mais dans tous les cas, pour que rien ne paraisse, nous devons continuer de faire comme si nous menions la mission jusqu'au bout.

Drago hocha la tête, acceptant. Il était vrai que c'était beaucoup plus sûr et beaucoup plus raisonnable de poursuivre la réparation de l'Armoire. Il se rendit compte qu'Hermione le regardait avec un drôle d'air et fronça les sourcils.

- Quoi ?

- Je pense que l'heure est venue de faire un test… humain, annonça-t-elle avec un air coupable.

Il déglutit.

- Je pense le faire, déclara Hermione.

Drago sursauta comme si on venait de lui jeter de l'huile bouillante sur la peau.

- Certainement pas ! Tu ne peux pas risquer ta peau ! s'insurgea-t-il avec verve.

Il marqua un temps puis se résigna.

- Je le ferais.

Hermione émit un rire dénué d'humour.

- Et quand ils verront débarquer une _Sang-de-Bourbe_, tu crois qu'ils vont te laisser repartir bien gentiment ? argua-t-elle avec ironie.

Drago se mordit les lèvres et croisa les bras, boudeur. Mais Granger avait raison.

- Alors quoi ?

- Alors…, hésita Hermione. il faut trouver autre chose.

Un long silence s'établit entre eux. Si ni l'un ni l'autre ne pouvait faire le test, alors… Le visage de la brunette s'illumina.

- J'ai trouvé, Granger ! Nous allons utiliser un autre élève de Poudlard. Il en regorge de partout !

- Tu n'y penses pas ?

- Allons, nous prendrons un Sang-Pur, après tout, rien ne pourra lui arriver, tu ne penses pas ?

Hermione le regarda avec appréhension. Un nouvel élève ? Combien d'élèves impliqueront-ils dans leur plan avant que celui-ci ne fonctionne ? Elle secoua la tête.

- Non. Catégoriquement non. Je refuse.

Drago haussa un sourcil : on verra bien, se dit-il avec un sourire en coin.

* * *

_Merci de votre patience et de votre lecture!_

_N'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, vos commentaires sont toujours autant appréciés!_

_Merci, au plaisir!_

_Kumi_


End file.
